Harry Potter and the Order of the Thunderbird
by scorpionboi
Summary: With a wizarding war on, Harry meets his godbrother, falls in love and is a member of a group of wizards that haven't been in existance in many years. A new generation of evil fighters. This is a slash epic., HPDM, VCGG, OC's, Wicked Ginny.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
I don't own any of the HP characters. JKRowling does. I'm just having fun and I'm not earning a thing.  
Warning: This is a slash story, it, in later chapters, has MPreg in it just for fun. If that kind of stuff disgusts you, skip those parts and read the story anyway.  
Thanks Dairygirl for the note.  
This is my first fic. Hope you like it. 

_**Prologue**_

Little Bird Thundercloud had just returned to her home after her fathers death from a long stay in England after her last 2 years at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just as the First war with Voldemort was at a chaotic pace. Her work with the Order of the Phoenix all left behind ... she was pregnant and trained as an unspeakable and auror.

Only Lily and James Potter knew she was with child, and she was one of the first to know that they were going to have a baby too.. A little Samhain party and a pretty good potion laced beverage some very romantic music.. all in all a wonderful, carefree, safe night.

Lily and James were off snogging somewhere,and Remi and Sevvie were sniggering in a corner watching a very wild haired former Gryffindor with deep blue eyes and a very petite American Navajo woman with eyes that were sky blue with a circle of gold around her iris'... they knew what Sirius Black had intended on doing. They also knew what Little Bird Thundercloud had in mind. They made the potion and knew that everyone would leave with something _extra_ if they knew their friends.

* * *

Little Bird was suddenly summoned home by the impending death of her father, King Thundercloud.. A very powerful Navajo wizard and one of Albus Dumbledore's very closest childhood friends..

* * *

As it was just before Yule in England, her friends were going to have Yule early with the woman that they've become very, very close friends with. They wanted her to have one happy day before she had to go home.. She was flying home on a muggle jetliner that day as she didn't want to take a portkey because of her 'condition.

**Heathrow Airport**

**Concorde boarding entrance**

****

Only Lily and James knew the real reason Little Bird would travel on a "flying deathbox" as Sirius would have called it. Lily and James took Little Bird to Heathrow Airport to fly on the super sonic jet to the States. Her trunk and all her possessions had been shrunk down to a nice size and tucked neatly into a small carry on bag.Little Bird was wearingsome smart muggle clothes for the long flight America and on to her home in Arizona.

Her 4 foot long hairwas braided magically by Lily.. Magical charms were woven into her hair for protection... Lily's tongue in cheek suggestion was, that she could at least enlarge her broom should the aircraft suddenly fall out of the sky and she could fly back to Arizona herself.. Little bird thought it was a horrible thing to think but silently thanked Lily for the gesture.

"Promise you won't tell Sirius about this Lily, James.. He will do something stupid and he has to keep his wits about himself. If you're going to kill that pendejo Voldemort... I don't want him to get hurt.. If father hadn't broken his neck you know I'd stay here but I am the one that has to maintain the wards on the reservation and send father to the beyond if that's what he wants. I'm sure his spirit is still there waiting to tell me just what I'm going to have to go thru... that's what I was here for to begin with to learn the control I would need to keep my people safe.. I'm leaving with a gift that I'll share when you all can come to visit me after that spooky bastard is dead and gone. We'll have a real big Pow Wow. My treat, I'm rich now you know.. I love you all."

With that Little Bird turned to go down the ramp to the giant "flying tin box" not giving Lily and James a chance to say a thing... she turned one time in their direction andcast a rune symbol for luck _and_ cast it wandlessly towards her friends and blew them a kiss before the tears she swore she wouldn't shed came flooding down her face...

"Do you think she'll tell Sirius anytime soon Lily?" James had promised not to tell and even if Sirius was his best friend, he couldn't break an oath that he swore to Little Bird and Lily. "I just don't know love, I hope she will. We have to trust her reasons." Lily said as she watched her friend board the supersonic jetliner.

Harry Potter was born on the 31'st of July just as was Adam Thundercloud, and by chance (huh! it was Severus and Remus's potion), Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom.

Queen Little Bird Thundercloud had sent a Bald Eagle ( Owls just weren't worth a damn on an intercontinental message delivery ) to Lily and James with a birth announcement, just like she had with Albus Dumbledore and had sweetly admonished her friends still to keep her secret, her reasons her own but the war with Voldemort had to come second and her people and her child Adam had to come first..

As an Auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix she had crossed Voldemort's path three times and she almost had an unhealthy tenacity when it came to protecting her people. Lily and James knew this and so did Dumbledore. Lily had James send a picture to Little Bird back with her Bald Eagle and she was pleased at their news as well.

Remus Sirius, Peter and James and Lily were fighting the good fight and there was no reason to upset the balance perhaps to the detriment of two wizarding worlds so Little Birds secret would be kept this year as per the oath that James and Lily and Dumbledore took.

"It's almost Samhain Lily, Sirius deserves to know about Adam and the oath expires 2 weeks before Samhain. When he comes back from where ever he's gotten himself off to, I'm telling him Lily, I can't keep it from him, he has the right to know the happiness that our little Harry gives to us. Even if he is Sirius' godson, it's just not the same."

James was almost crying, and Lily knew that Little Bird would want this now that Voldemort's activity has been so vicious. Alice and Frank were as good as lost since they were cursed until their minds mercifully left their bodies, their little boy Neville was sent to live with his grandmother, a very very powerful witch. And since they were just about to go into hiding they were going to tell Sirius this one secret they had kept for so long.  
They had gone into hiding on the day before Samhain and had told Sirius the truth about Little Bird and Adam. Little Bird had been right about one thing, Sirius was going starkers at the news and was going to go to America to see his son. HIS SON, the next day after Samhain..

He had encouraged Lily and James to change their secret keeper to Peter since he wasn't an Auror and was probably low on Voldemort's list of people to kill since he was doing potions work at an out of the way apothecary in Diagon Alley.

* * *

When the evening of Samhain had come upon Godric's Hollow, a silent dark cloaked figure stalked quietly up to the Potter family home and cast a silent unlocking charm and passed thru the wards set up for only the secret keeper and Sirius Black since he was James' best friend. Remus had wanted to be kept out of the information loop and was doing survailance work for the Order on that fateful night..

* * *

"Oh Merlin, Lily it's Voldemort, I'll fight him off... save Harry..."

James words faded to silence as the green flash ofthe deadly curse was uttered.. Lily ran to Harry and muttered a charm that she hadlearned from Little Bird to protect children and loved ones from harm. She knew she had no choice but to stand up to Voldemort and protect Harry. The door to the nursery at Godric's Hollow was blown off of its hinges by a reductoblasting curse and, as soon as Lily had turned around there was no waiting for the evil that came thru the door next.

"Avada Kedavra"

and Lily was no more the last sound from her lips were "Harry..."

"Ah little one, it's time for the profacy to become fulfilled. Avada Kedavra!"

The blinding green light hit baby Harry right in the head and bounced straight back at Voldemort.. he had no time to react... The Death Eaters went berserk, viciously destroying the huge home that was Godric's Hollow.

Before anyone could do anything there was only one living person in the remains ofthat house that night.

The fallen wards were a silent but very loud signal to the Order of the Phoenix as itallerted them to Godric's hollow.

Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were the first to arrive along with the Aurors and emergency mediwitches and wizards. The Death Eaters had blasted the house into oblivion thinking that the Dark Lord had been vanquished and had already disapparated leaving the Dark Mark above the remains of the house at Godric's Hollow behind them. They would still be trouble for the Light.

Sirius and Peter hunted for Harry. When they had foundbaby Harry,and Sirius took one look at his unconscious form, he signaled for one of the emergency mediwitches to come and take his godson to St. Mungo's Hospital to be checked over.. The Savior of the Wizarding world... the Boy Who Lived, his godson. He was going to get revenge for his best friend and his wife.

Peter had disapparated suddenly when the aurors had turned their attentions to the mediwizards for a report. He was going to talk to Peter and soon.

"Hagrid, take my motorcycle and go get Harry, he's at St. Mungo's. Fly him to Dumbledore in Surry at Lily's old house.. you know where it is. And don't worry, there's an invisibility button on that motorcycle and it can't be traced, so you won't get in trouble for doing this. Dumbledore knows what he's doing I hope.. I have to go. There are some Aurorsover there that want to talk to me and I don't have time. I have to go." With that, Sirius apparated away from Hagrid with one thing on his mind. Revenge..

When Sirius found Peter, he wasn't thinking about the fact that no one knew he wasn't the Potter's secret keeper. They only thought he was...He was only thinking of one thing when he tooka look at Pettigrew's face. He instantly knew ofhis betrayal and yelled,

"Wormtail, you traitor, you got James and Lily murdered! I'm going to kill you!"

The two ran to the street. Peterstruggled withSirius and pulled Sirius' wand out in the scuffle andkilled everyone in sight and stunned Sirius and cut off his own finger to leave as evidence... he changed into his rat formnow wandless, heranfor Diagon Alley as the Order and the Aurors arrived to witness the destruction and carnage that was once a muggle street corner, A laughing Sirius Blackand what they thought was the remains of the Potter's friend. A finger layamongst the robes that once was Peter Pettigrew.

"Sirius Black, for the murder of these muggles and as the Potters secret keeper you'll have to come with us. Stupify!"

The Auror that was once his friend didn't let Sirius say a thing before cursing him andapparated Sirius straight to the Ministry of Magic's office of Mysteries, in the MLE divisionand he was sent to Azkaban Prison withouttrial, without anything.. He wasn't ever going to see his son Adam, or Little Bird or Lily or James or Remusor Harry, his godson. He'd lost everything.

* * *

Just as Pettigrew got back to Diagon Alley, he was captured by a smiling, happy redheaded youngfather intent on giving the rat to his son as a pet. Peter recognized Arthur Weasley instantly. Now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been vanquished, Peter was just too terrified to change back into human form, he had committed multiple murders, he had framed Sirius Black, and he had given Voldemort the location of Lily and James and that brat of theirs..

That child always hated Peter no matter how he tried to please him.. Little Harry just flat out hated wormtail, and Lily and James and Remus and Sirius all laughed at him over it.. They were rich and powerful and good looking. Never had to work. They had it all .. He was pretty damn good at potions, but even Severus had got the only great job available to a potion man and had become a potions master at Hogwarts..

He couldn't complain about that though, at least his master would have a spy right under Dumbledores nose until he would return, he had seen to that.. But now, he was content to go where the kind wizard was taking him .. He couldn't believe his luck. Arthur Weasley. Perhaps a nice warm house, food and best of all, he could hide in plain sight of the Order of the Phoenix... Little did he know it would be 12 years before he would change back and be safe with his master.

Dumbledore, sorrowful of his recent decisions to protect little Harry,sent a message to Little Bird to stay in America and protect her people and her son as the immediate danger of Voldemort was over,theDeath Eaters were still aserious problem.His letter said it all to her. In her fury she threw the parchment that had come from so far away into the air and it burst into flames and even ash didn't fall to the floor. Her closest friends, the father of her son, gone in a matter of days it didn't matter any more..

She'd teach her son Adam of course. He didn't need to go to a school, she was qualifiedbecause she was the fifth person to ever ace all her NEWT's in all of Hogwart's history.

She would tell Adam of his father and tell him stories of the mischief his father and his friends got into but not of his treachery.

She was going to go far in the world of wizardry..

Her father, Thundercloud, was a very powerful wizard and close friend of Dumbledore, since they were both very young boys. Before she was born, her schooling in Britain was a forgone conclusion because Thundercloud thought when she grows up she could use some refinement. Being around those paleface squaws that drank tea and ate biscuits when they didn't know what else to do, might rub off on her.

He knew that Little Bird was alreadya very powerful witch but he had kept her mostly, to the American Southwest as she grew. She went to a Navajo muggle school during the day but she was trained from a very young age in all forms of witchcraft and wizardry, spells, charms and potions and earth magic, dream magic (which in her culture isn't considered dark) and she showed an abnormal power in protection charms.

This was the real reason that Thundercloud had sent his only child so far away to be educated by his good friend and blood brother Albus.

* * *

Thundercloud was riding his horse one-day on a high playa and he fell from his mount when he sneezed violently, hitting his head on a rock, breaking his neck. He could only manage to magic his neck stable with wandlessmagic and he spoke to his horse, his familiar,

"Go and get help, I'll be ok my friend, this is not your fault."

Thundercloud pondered his life.. Almost 225 years old and not so much as a common cold, he almost laughed.. He could hear the popping sound of his Navajo family apparating next to him

He could only tell them to get Little Bird home soon, there was work to be done before he was willing to pass to the beyond.

"It has been too many years since she's been in Britain, it is time for her to take my place" Thundercloud said to his 12th wife and mother of his only child.. The Magical Navajo Nation was preparing for the impending death of Thundercloud when Little Bird arrived at her father's side from her long journey. Her eyes were misting at her father and she told him,

"I know what to do father.. don't worry. I have _good_ news for you. You are going to be a grandfather. There is going to be another Thundercloud boy after 225 years."

Thundercloud's eyes said it all... and he died peacefully and happy, a grandson the last thought in his mortal body.

* * *

The funeral for Thundercloud lasted for a week, ending in the most spectacular funeral pyre ever to be witnessed... The flame rose into the air and a man made out of flames and embers arose reaching out for the heavens.. Lightening exploded on they playas out of crystal skies, a magnificent Thunderbird hovered for a second looking at Little Bird crying a message that only Little Bird could understand, and with that the etherial Thunderbird flew off into the heavens leaving a trail of sparks into the night sky. With one last nod of farewell, thunder echoed the four corners states and would be heard half a world away .

Albus Dumbledore could hear this magical thunder because he was tuned into darkness of failing night time in Scotland, he wept for his friend. He listened and looked to the sky just in time to see a sight not many could fathom... a thunderbird in the heavens circling the planet heading for the rising sun. Another clap of thunder from a cloudless night and Albus knew his friend was no more of this planet but of the heavens.

Albus said to the sky, I'll take care of him my friend, I'll take care of him.

(author's note) I'm doing my own editing and beta-ing, so be kind please if you review. I've discovered thanks to a reader that my chapters are pretty long and hard to read. I agree and I've tried to bust em up a little. ( those after chapter 6 or 7 are better formatted I hope )  
-S.


	2. A Very Good Day, Sixteen Years Later

**Almost sixteen years later**... 

As dawn arrived in the English countryside a lone figure walked scerenely out into the vast garden that was her pride and joy. It was early summer after all and the flowers were screaming to the sky in a burst of color everywhere. Narcissa and Lilies were planted together around a very secluded scrying pond that at that moment began to glow as Narcissa Black Malfoy stepped up to it.

With a wave of her wand and a silent incantation, Narcissa looked into the pond and gazed for a moment and a smile came to her face, her friend of so long ago, securing a parchment to a great American Bald Eagle and waving her staff shooting sparks at the great flying bird.

Little Bird looked straight at Narcissa and blew her a kiss and gave her the Native American hand symbol of love and the scrying pond became transparent again.  
The early dawn light rapidly approached Narcissa where she stood and out of the darkness of the western sky, a massive cloud formed and a shower of the same sparks that she saw Little Bird shooting skyward at her bird came straight at her and out of those sparks, a massive great sharp clawed bird came roaring out of the night that was the west in the pre-dawn sky. Narcissa had seen this bird before and she knew what to do.

Quickly transfiguring the sleeve of her robe into leather, she held her arm out and the Bald eagle came to a feather light landing on her arm. 'Ah, Little Bird, its just not Ravenclaw of you to use such a flashy bird unless theres something wrong' she thought to herself as she untied the parchment and saw the official seal of the House of Thundercloud, of the Dancing Light People, Lord Protectors of the Navajo Nation, Royal Chambers of Queen Little Bird..

The great bird flew to the scrying pond and bent to take a drink. Narcissa's attention was brought to the magical seal on the parchment and the sentence on the outside of it in Little Birds handwriting. " you know the hand symbol and the word sister." Narcissa indeed remembered, she remembered everything now, she muttered the foreign sounding word and made the symbol with her hand,and the seal on the parchment broke in two pieces. Sparks were emitted as the seal was cracked. 'Now that IS Ravenclaw' Narcissa thought, and quickly sat down finally and unrolled the two sheets of paper she'd been holding. Narcissa's eyes began to water at the anticipation of what she was about to read from her dear dear friend from school and one of the bridesmaids at her wedding to Lucius the one who gave her the exquisite raven charm that she wore around her neck since the day it was given to her. Hands trembling, Narcissa began to read.

Dearest Queen Bee,  
I'm sorry for having kept quiet for so many years but you as well as I know the grave reasons for doing so. I have an announcement to make, so I'll make it. I have a son Bee. His name is Adam Black Thundercloud. He's going to be 16 this summer and will be attending Hogwarts as a 6th year. He's very talented and extremely powerful. Bee, he's your cousin.  
He is Sirius's son. I'll come to the reason I've written to you. Adam needs to learn some proper English ettiquette and I know you're alone with Draco this summer. Adam's a good boy, a bit rowdy sometimes, often fearless, and completely shy around strangers. You know I cannot leave the borders of the Sacred Nation but I'm going to send the only thing I can in the dark war ahead. Talk to Albus.  
Enclosed is Adams picture and Magical Navajo Nation certification for you to care for him since he's considered Prince Thundercloud.  
It is like a get Adam out of jail for free, no questions asked thing.  
Albus suggested it. I didn't argue with him since he knows the Wizengamot inside and out. Big plans for you sister, big plans. Since time is urgent, Lulu will bring your reply. I'll write more later when I hear from you Bee. Sister in Blood,

Love, Little Bird

* * *

Narcissa immediately summoned a parchment and quill with her wand and wrote her reply.  
My Dearest Birdy,  
Of course I will do as you ask. It will be my honour to represent the House of Thundercloud. If Adam is as bright as you say he is, perhaps he can learn some Black family magic as well as behaviour fit for someone in his station. I can't wait to meet your son Birdy. I'd love to see your sweet face once again as well. Perhaps one day?  
Sister in Blood, Love, Narcissa 

With a flourish, Narcissa folded the parchment and approached the great Bald Eagle and she obediently stuck out her leg and let Narcissa tie on the letter. With a great swoosh of wings the giant bird lept to the sky sparks trailing behind it as it vanished into the darkness of the western horizon. Narcissa slowly muttered the incantation she had been drawn to say at the scrying pond and she could see a shower of sparks and a small woman with long black hair adorned with the finest gold, silver and turquoise hair clips holding out her arm as a great black and white bird with golden yellow eyes landed gently on her arm, light as a feather deadly as the night she thought.

She saw her friend Little Bird, a woman she knew to be as powerful as Dumbledore or Voldemort or both combined truth be told, untie carefully the parchment she had just written. As the great bird gently left her arm and flew to her eyrie she saw Little Bird turn and gaze almost directly into her eyes and make the hand gesture for love again and blew her a kiss... with that, the ripple in the scrying pond broke the vision and the water became once again transparent. 'Now that, Little Bird, was very Ravenclaw too'.

* * *

The sun had just broken through the trees that surrounded Malfoy Manor and Narcissa turned and slowly walked through the flowers reveling in the first use of her scrying powers in almost 17 years. It was going to be a good day. It was going to be a wonderful day. 'Where are those house elves ?' Narcissa thought as she stepped into the manor through the great French Doors. No sooner had she wondered where they were she heard three popping sounds and three very excited house elves practically peeing themselves. They were frightened of something. Squeeking excitedly they all shouted "Oh Mistress Malfoy we was so worried for you Mistress, that great black demon bird with the white head and the golden eyes, we thought it ate you, it came from the sky out of the sparks and you is making no noise... Oh we is happy you is not harmed mistress" With that display Narcissa resisted the urge to laugh but only put on her mask of the Mistress of Malfoy Manor on her face and command them to be "SILENT! I am a very powerful witch myself. Do you think such a creature is a match me?" The house elves just shuddered thinking they were to suffer at the hands of the Mistress as they did with the Master. 

"Stop shaking you three. That 'great demon bird' as you call it will become a regular visitor and I expect you to remain at your stations and not be running off like scared rabbits because that, is what you will become if you do it again." The elves just stood there shaking wondering when they were going to be beaten or turned into rabbits, and wondering when they could punish themselves for doubting their mistress. As if Narcissa could read their minds she said,  
"You will not punish yourselves. I will not punish you. You will wear clean tea towels from now on in my presense. Now, I would like some breakfast and if you would, wake Master Draco for me please?" The stunned look on the elves faces couldn't be more priceless as they all disappeared as one. 'Yes this is going to be a great day.' she thought to her herself as she picked up the Daily Prophet and began to read.

The elves appeared moments later with her breakfast stuttering to her "Master Draco is awake Mistress but he is not happy" and the elves disappeared again and Narcissa began to laugh. 'This is going to be a great time to be here Draco. War be damned, she mused to herself, and continued to read the newspaper waiting for her young ball of sunshine to come waltzing through the door.


	3. Good Morning Draco

"Draco my love, there you are." Narcissa was giggling at the sight that Draco made stumbling into the formal dining room. Perfect robes, perfect hair, except for the one big strand standing straight out from the back of his head. Oh, it was going to be a great day indeed. "Good morning Mother. I have a request that perhaps you can help me with. Would you keep those bloody house elves out of my bedroom while I am sleeping and dressing? I swear they pop in everytime I'm naked and they stand eye to eye with my willie. If you want me to rise at a particular time please say so and I will accomodate you. Since father is tucked safely away in Azkaban, and as I have no school for a couple of months, what is so bloody important that you have to send a quivering mass of nerves called a house elf to wake me at..." Draco peers elegantly at his wrist watch.." ...half five a.m. ?"

Having studied Draco as he came into the dining room and after having listened to his very weak litany, Narcissa smiled and changed her mind about sending Draco away for the summer. "Draco, we are going to have a guest for the summer. From America."

Draco looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow and said nothing but spoke a thousand words with his glance. 

"Oh don't worry about anything. Our guest is 15, 16 this summer...your age almost I think..." At this revelation, Draco was just about ready to throw one of his famous tantrums when Narcissa continued,  
"He is the grandson of Thundercloud, and the son of one of MY dearest and oldest friends, Little Bird Thundercloud and he is my cousin. " 

With this news the tirade that was about to pour from Draco's mouth was suddenly stopped short with that last little bit of information 'he's my cousin'. 

" Mother, I thought the only family you had left was Aunt Bella and Tonks." 

"Well my little dragon, it seems that your father's little escapade a few weeks ago has allowed a few things to become possible. Are you ready to sit and listen for a few minutes while I explain things before you form an opinion?" 

Draco looked at his mother with a inquisitive expression and nodded affirmatively.

Narcissa continued..." Well then, Little Bird Thundercloud is one of my oldest and dearest friends. We met at Hogwarts just as we were going to start our fifth year. I had seen her get onto the Hogwarts Express at King's cross. She was stunning. The longest straight black hair, four foot ten inches carrying a staff, wearing the formal robes of the House of Thundercloud and a smile that just would melt even the coldest of hearts..." 

Draco interrupted, "House of Thundercloud? An American Indian?" 

"...yes, American Indian but not just your run of the house everyday American Indian and she's not an Indian, she's a Navajo.. may I continue?" 

Draco nodded and appologised, " I'm sorry mum, please.." 

Narcissa smiled at her son, "As I was saying, her smile was as bright as a new dawn and everyone in the Great Hall could feel raw power coming from her. The headmaster was smiling such a big smile that day, he stood for her sorting. I don't believe that he's done that before or since you know. Well as soon as the sorting hat shouted Ravenclaw, she got off the stool and smacked her staff on the floor of the Great Hall. Are you with me so far Draco?" 

Draco looked up from his breakfast to let his mother know that he was still awake and paying attention. "Still with you mother, but are you going to get to the point of this tale anytime soon?" Draco smirked with a raised eyebrow and lifted his cup of tea to take a sip. 

"Yes there is a point to be made but, you need to hear all of this so it will make some sense to you when you hear my request. Little Bird smacked her staff on the floor and her formal robes changed into Ravenclaw school robes. Not a very impressive display of magic up to that point mind you, you were able to do that charm when you were 10, but, Little Bird just stood in front of the headmaster and her staff began to emit a light onto the enchanted ceiling and the whole of it began to change into an amazing display of reds, whites and blues and then all of a sudden the most amazing display of fireworks you've ever seen began to fill the ceiling of the great hall. While everyone was looking up though, Little Bird quietly walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat down... as it were, she sat down next to me, Alice Longbottom, and Lily Potter. We introduced ourselves, and she to us as simply, Birdy. Well, Birdy said to look up at the headmaster and we did just as a booming voice spoke a very foreign sounding melodious voice and the headmaster replied in the same tongue and it must have been a spell because his wand was out and pointing at the ceiling. When he did this, Birdy stood and struck her staff on the floor again, and what looked like a magical bird of sorts shot out of the end of her staff and flew to the ceiling amongst the fireworks, soared amongst the students and began to sing. Birdy said that was the sound of a Thunderbird making peace with a magical nation and that the headmaster was official envoy to the Magical Navajo Nation once again. With that, a shower of sparks came down upon the whole of the Great Hall and when they landed on a student, they became calm and peaceful like a great weight has been lifted from their souls. According to Birdy, it was a special greeting to the headmaster from her father as they were boyhood friends and hadn't seen each other since Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald. Don't worry dragon, theres not much more." 

With this bit of news Draco just sighed and continued to sip his tea, his sour mood gone and amazingly enough, he seemed interested in what his mother was saying since this is the longest she'd said anything to him since he was 5, listening to her read a story so he let her continue without breaking step with what she was saying.

"Seems Birdy was a Navajo Princess and a very powerful, very smart witch. She knew some spells that would make your straight hair curl just witnessing them. Very dark if you ask me but her soul was pure and that irritated one person in particular... you-know-who I mean. Well that interested my cousin Sirius to the point that he was distracted all the time. What with James, Remus and Peter to egg him on it's no wonder he was as big a fool until his sad end. Well, up until that time, Sirius was the head of the House of Black and even though Sirius was Harry Potter's godfather"  
When Draco heard the name Harry Potter his attention shot up to 100 and a thought formed in his head and it wasn't pretty. 

"... and has given Harry the total of the Black fortune.."

Draco was seeing red now, wanting to hex Harry Potter into oblivion, 'Potter is an incredibly powerful and wealthy wizard already what need did he have with Black's money?'

"...there is an heir to the House of Black, in name only sadly, but he is the scion of the House of Black, and I am going to be his guardian for the next two months. His mother is Little Bird, his father is Sirius Black. His name is Adam Black, Prince Thundercloud of the House of Thundercloud. He knows the same magic as his mother and that is considerable if I do say so myself. That makes him almost as powerful as ... Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagal, Severus, Remus Lupin, myself, Molly Weasley, and Harry Potter and you of course, and perhaps 10 or 12 of your classmates. So while he's here, I expect you to be nice to him and make him feel at home. Alright dear? According to his mother Birdy, Adam is just like Sirius was at his age and that means that, seeing as how he's finished with school in America and he needs to go to a Wizerding University when he's of age, he needs to come to Hogwarts to finish school so he can get into a decent top University after Hogwarts,as do you, so you yourself young man had better finish school with top grades. Don't worry about that Granger girl. I saw her in Diagon Alley last week in Flourish and Blots and she looked thouroughly charming. I spoke to her. Funny, she seemed ready to run the whole time we spoke but her poise spoke volumes to me. We should invite her to tea sometime this summer don't you think Draco? Hmmm?"

"Not if you expect me to ever eat in the same room with you for the rest of your life you won't." Draco sneered at his mother and promptly folded his arms across his chest in a huff sitting back and scowling the entire time.

" Really, Draco your diatribe was entirely uncalled for. Don't forget who is the more powerful Malfoy in this house young man." Draco blinked and it amused Narcissa but she held her scowl in place 'ah ha Dragon, I have you'

" I'm sorry mother, I appologize for my poor choice of language... and for presuming I can act a right arse if you have a guest. Oh but please mother, NOT Granger!" the panic in his voice was subtle but there and Narcissa heard it, this amused her more and she could hold her laughter back no more and she just giggled at a now gobsmacked Draco " Were you just kidding me before Mother?" Draco asked in an almost relieved voice. 

"No."

All the remaining color came pouring out of Draco's face. 

"When is she coming?"

"Today" Narcissa said still giggling a bit. Draco's next question was forming in his Slytherin head, thinking of a way to be out of the house but he needed just a bit more information before he put his foot in his mouth and accidentally volunteered for any further activities during the summer. 

"When is this Adam bloke supposed to arrive and ruin my first summer with no extra lessons in how to grovel at the feet of a madman and oh the reward for lack of trying.. Cruciatus is most fun after a full meal." Draco's sarcastic drawl trying to hide his motives, trying to throw his mother off track because he was beginning to perspire and he does NOT perspire.

"Well since you're so eager to be helpful, I'll get you that thunderbolt racing broom you've wanted since the end of your last Quidditch season.. He's arriving in about ten hours, his mother is sending him shortly after he rises I doubt there are 6 Wizards or Witches that can do what she's about to do. It will be a very impressive bit of magic if you would care to accompany me in greeting him on the lawn out front. Adam has never been around muggles or house elves Draco. His mother says he's a bit into the elements what ever that means so I would imagine that he's only been around Navajo servants, only witches and wizards in the House of Thundercloud. Draco, Adam will be a strong addition to the light." Narcissa said and then waited for what she knew was coming.

"What do you mean Mother? Do you insinuate that the Dark Lord will be defeated in this war with Dumbledore? That father is in Azkaban for NOTHING?" 

Narcissa bristled at this and a flush came to her face as the anger rose in her expression, a deep breath inhaled and exhaled "Draco Lucius Malfoy I am now the head of the Malfoy Family, and if you intend to rise to the position of the Head of the House of Malfoy, you will obey me and avoid that madman. You are to stay away from your fathers friends. Their children and Severus you cannot avoid, nor do I wish you to avoid them. They are your peers and you should not be paying heed to the rubbish they sprout if they choose to do so, you however do not need to believe the brainwashed speech of mindless idiots. You are a Malfoy and that still does mean something in the wizarding world. Albus Dumbledore is not the madman that your father makes him out to be and if he can protect the likes of you and a thousand other students at Hogwarts he can protect Adam until he reaches maturity and can go to University here. Adam is Dumbledore's godson as well as my cousin and as such I suspect he's going to be here as well this afternoon along with a few of his, rather a few members of the Ministry and staff of Hogwarts to greet our magical Prince of the Magical Navajo Nation. Anyway. Yes Draco, I believe Voldemort is going to be vanquished." Narcissa thought Draco was not ready to know she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix just yet. It had been her that alerted Dumbledore to Kreacher's treachery and the fact that Lucius was at the Ministry the night he was captured trying to catch Harry Potter and get the prophacy Voldemort wanted so badly but was afraid of going after himself. If only that Potter child would have stayed down a second longer, Albus would have blasted Voldemort into last year. Well I guess Harry is going to have to do the deed after all. I'm sure I can keep that vermin out of my house. I am Narcissa Black Malfoy.

"Draco, Adam is here to learn manners, poise, gain a vocabulary in English and become acustomed to being around 'white people that sound funny when they speak'." Narcissa laughed at the last, 'Birdy, you're so entirely welcome for this opportunity. I'll keep him safe.' Draco just raised an eyebrow and looked at his mother in his best Malfoy stare.

"And?" Draco muttered not moving an inch.

"And, I am going to be teaching him vocabulary and proper ettiquette, I doubt that Birdy lets him get away with much, I'm sure he eats with a fork and his manners have to be better than those Asian Muggles that eat with sticks so it shouldn't be that difficult, and I expect you to teach him how to behave as a gentleman should in public. Don't be too strict with him. And Draco this is most important of all..." Draco once again willingly gave his mother the attention that she silently demanded "...I want you to have some fun with Adam. I will teach you both some of the more clever Black family spells. Adam is fully able to apparate and I think I can get you permission to learn to apparate and you two can do some traveling if you wish." 

With that last bit of news, Draco's demeanor changed drastically, the snarl on his face vanished and he began to smile, the red faded from his face as his blood pressure returned to normal which pleased Narcissa to no end, and he began to speak in an unusually cheery tone as Draco had an epiphany when he realized, that meant, freedom to leave the Malfoy estate without an adult wizard escort for the first time in his life. Aside from Hogsmeade he had never even been to Diagon Alley without an adult present.'This could be very very good' "Mother, what time did you say that uh, Adam is it? is going to be arriving? I presume you'll be entertaining for a few hours before his arrival?"

Narcissa was thinking quickly, 'No Dragon you're not going anywhere alone especially with Adam Black Thundercloud, don't worry darling, you'll have your freedom to do as you please' and said, "He should be here about four this afternoon, the others will begin arriving at about half two. You will be available to help me greet our guests?" Narcissa said, pleased that her plan had met with such enthusiasm. 

"Yes Mother, I will be pleased to be host to our guests as they arrive, our hospitality is after all, famous." Draco said and coughed to cover up a slight giggle at the insinuation.

"Yes, quite." Narcissa raised an eyebrow and gave him a happy smirk.

"Here is a list of the expected guests. Will you have the house elves arrange proper food for the occasion?" Draco accepted the list thinking to himself, 'How did all of this happen in just thirty minutes from being wrenched out of a very very good dream .. all he could remember was messy black hair and being startled in the middle of a very intense orgasm. That house elf was lucky he ducked. I didn't need my wand to smash his head. the load I shot' Draco looked down the guest list starting with the contingent from Hogwarts, Dumbledork, Severus, McGummygal, Harry Potter,

"POTTER?"

Narcissa just smirked some more at Draco and said, "Yes, Harry Potter and if you keep reading, Ronald,Virginia, George and Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger and other top young wizards in your peer group. And Draco. there will be no further punishment of the house elves. They will wear clean tea towels and if they want to wear clothes it will be up to them. They are welcome here and they do an immense amount of work and it would do us some good to promote Elvin welfare. Those little creatures are really quite nice and extremely funny without torturing them."

At this moment, Draco recognized that idiotic button that Granger had made years ago, 'S.P.E.W'

"Granger." Draco sighed, 'the mudblood is tormenting me and she's a thousand miles from here' "Yes, Miss Granger did give me this cute little button. She's charmed it to summon our elves when I tap it. It seems she's come to the conclusion that elven welfare begins at home and if they're happy to please us, then its good for us and that makes perfect sense. Very bright that girl." Narcissa said with an unknowing tone and opened both of her very beautiful silver grey eyes blinking at Draco. 

"Mother, the guest list here says there will be members of only three houses of Hogwarts 10 in all, including that oaf Longbottom. Why no Hufflepuffs?"

Narcissa began to scowl at Draco and said in an inviting but serious tone, "Draco, READ the names, and Hufflepuffs? Really."

Draco reread the names out loud

" Potter, Weasel, Weasel,Weasel,Weaselette..." Narcissa stopped his reading with a warning, "Weasley, the feud ended when your father landed in Azkaban."

Draco stared at his mother for a minute and began to read again, "Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley,Weasley, Zabini, Longbottom, Lovegood.." Draco just shuddered a bit and continued,"..Granger, but Granger is a mudblood, she's the only one on the whole list."

Narcissa stood up at hearing Draco utter such a foul word and walked to where he was sitting on his side of the table. Draco knew that his arse was in a bit of the proverbial "sling" as this is the most aggressive he'd ever seen his mother. Her wand was drawn and she uttered

"Orator Soapius" and Draco's mouth began to bubble and taste of bath soap and he sputtered everytime he opened his mouth. He had a shocked look on his face that his mother would think of such a punishment and he just sat there foaming at the mouth like a rabid beast completely humiliated. He sputtered,

"Mother!"

Narcissa started to stop the spell,

" Finite... Draco, if I ever hear that you say that word again and especially if you direct it at Miss Granger, I will really punish you. No flying for a year first infraction new broom or not. Do you promise that you'll never say such a foul thing again?" Draco nodded with a panicked look on his face. "You're going to have to show Adam how to be a gentleman and if you teach him that word I will make that two years without a broom under your cute little bottom...Incantatum"

With that the soap bubbles were gone from Draco's mouth his breathing becoming normal again and after a few quick swallows from his cup of tea, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing he said,

" Bloody hell mum. You've not done that to me since last you heard me say fu... well, that word when I was 8. It's always on my mind you know, 'throw her off the mark again old man, you can do it' sometimes I say it when I'm angry, but I haven't said it in a while so don't you worry"  
In fact it was a while since he'd said fuck, a short while, directed at a house elf just this morning, but a while so he wasn't telling a lie really... 'you're digging a very deep hole Draco, shut up' the voice in his head said to him.  
"...about me teaching our guest improper language." 'Nice sidestep Draco' he thought to himself.

"I should expect so Draco. Now would you like to continue reading that list and will you please pull your egotistical Malfoy head out of your arse?" Draco turned a nice shade of pink as his mother made a vulgar insult sound like he deserved it. 'Damn, I deserved that and I bet she is teaching me the Malfoy way. Her way but the Malfoy way'

"I surrender Mother." Draco began to read again, " Potter, four WEASLEYS, Zabini, Longbottom, Lovegood, Granger, Crabbe and Goyle. Well, all of them are from old wizarding families, save for one, three of them are of dubious talents, three are zealous children of Death Eaters, one is a total nut case, three of the WEASLEYS are really rather bright, so I guess besides Potter the rest are very powerful wizards and witches with special talents. The youngest WEASLEY is supposed to have been possessed by Voldemort and she lived to talk about it if she does talk about it at all. She is a very powerful witch to have survived possession especially by Voldemort. Crabbe and Goyle I have suspicions about"  
Narcissa smiled as she saw the light begining to come to Draco's face. Draco smiled and said,

"Mother, as a group, we are the 11 most powerful witches and wizards of our age in almost 200 years." Draco flushed at this revelation and he added, " I had never thought about that Mother. Do you realize that the combined magical strength of the 11 of us could smash almost any army of Death Eaters or an army of Light Warriors at the same time for that matter"  
"Yes Draco, I do not live in a shell you know. Who do you think sits on the board of governors at your school now that your father no longer occupies that particular seat. There was a vacancy, and Headmaster Dumbledore offered the seat to me through the Board. I accepted. And, there are more people that realize this but do not know that we will be meeting and if they do, they will not know what you're meeting for. Security at the Manor has been very finely tuned. All the guests will have a portkey and will arrive in the foyer. Adam will arrive at four this afternoon and that will signal the open sky ward to prevent unwanted visitors from the Daily Prophet et al, and not to be paranoid, but I rather think it would not be a good occasion for unexpected masked guests to show up on our horizon at the tree tops. As of now, there is nothing expected but a polite social gathering. Headmaster Dumbledore had no trouble getting Potter away from those abominable muggles he insists he live summer holidays with. He'll be arriving with the Weasley's. There is a second page of other guests Draco. Be as respectful to them as you are to me and you should live out the day with me keeping your 'baby' picture book safely hidden away. I have several that showed your fascination with the loo." 

Draco's face became completely without color and he almost fainted. 

"B-B-Baby B-B-Book? Loo?"

Narcissa now played her brilliantly saved trump card. 

"Yes Draco darling, this one." And she produced a large wizard photo album with a baby Draco's face on the cover. This alone made Draco's legs become as wiggly as if he were hit with one of the Weaselette's Jelly Legs Jinx. 

"Point. I shall be the most gracious host mother. I shall now retire to my room and REQUEST that the house elves prepare something fit for a king. In this case a Prince. Mu.. that word that you find offensive will be stricken from my personal vocabulary and there are no more Weasels. Weasleys yes.. Oh god the red hair. I shall prepare now." Draco said with a deep sigh. He was beaten on this one. 'Very clever mother. You should have been in Slytherin. Look on the brightside Draco, you get a new broom and a chance to escape the watchful eye of just about everybody that knows you. Besides, you're extremely good looking, talented, powerful and a total sexgod. This American might be fun. You can take one afternoon of uncomfortable company. At least Goyle, Crabbe and Zabini will be here.' Narcissa could see the wheels turning in Draco's mind as he realized in his mind the extreme benefit of pleasing his mother. 

"I'll see you this afternoon at half one." Draco stated pleasantly as he rose from his chair, he nodded to his mother and kissed her hand as she had not gone back to her side of the table.

'Ah, my dragon, you'll see it's going to be a great day.'

Narcissa stood and elegantly and walked to where her Daily Prophet rested, waiting for her to resume reading. 'Tomorrow's Prophet will be telling stories that they will no doubt be based on total conjecture and guessing. Hahaha, yes, a great day, a great week, no, a great summer. I'll get you yet you smarmy evil git. Not directly, but you can bet your last knut I'll make sure you get what's coming to you by the people that will make sure you stay where they put you when you meet.. for the last time.' With that thought, Narcissa took a bite of toast and a sip of tea and began to read. Sipping the last of her tea, Narcissa casually looked into the bottom of her teacup. She smiled. It was a thunderbird shaped rune.

Quite a large group of wizards and witches had assembled in Malfoy Manor. Not all of them were very comfortable with their surroundings as the time for the arrival of Adam approached. Narcissa had asked the gathering to step out to the west garden. Granger, Weasley and Potter stood talking to each other, the Weasels face was going from purple to red and he was gesticulating excitedly with his hands. Draco thought at least he could enjoy the Weasels misery if he had to host this group of riff raff that in a hundred years would not have ever been invited to Malfoy Manor thus was life he sighed. 

Longbottom seemed oddly serene looking at all of the plants and flowers in the garden as did Goyle. Crabbe was enjoying himself talking to Goyle who was just as oblivious to just who was in the garden with them. The Weasley twins and the Weaselette were talking to Zabini and Lovegood and seeming to be actually enjoying each others company. They were laughing anyway. They didn't get it either. How utterly blind must these people be? Longbottom's grandmother seemed to be telling him about one of the plants in the garden and he was listening intently. Goyle stepped closer to them so he could hear what the old woman was saying about a particularly flowery herb. Both boys laughed at what she said and Crabbe only raised an eyebrow. He said nothing though, he at least knows when to keep his mouth shut. Just then the Gryffindor golden trio stepped up to Draco. They were making sounds now so the silencing spell was off and they said,  
"Good afternoon Malfoy. Why the glum face?" Draco wanted to say something smart assed back to them just on principle but he just bit his tongue and said,

" Good afternoon Potter, Granger, Weasley. Not glum really, a bit overwhelmed perhaps. Quite a guest list wouldn't you say?" With that Hermione spoke for the three Gryffindors,

"Draco, I know you're not a Death Eater, but do you realize just who is assembled in your garden? I was doing some reading at Grim.. in a library just this week. I came across some very interesting information. First of all, you are surrounded by members of the Order of the Phoenix. I know you know this so just hear me out and tell me if I'm right or wrong. First of all, besides the Hogwarts staff here, there are 5 Aurors here and not just the usual kind. Those guys are in Royal Purple robes and they have diamond star pendants attached that means international Ministry branch, diplomatic corps, the Minister of Magic is here. Although, I doubt that Fudge will be that much longer the way things have been going with Voldemort and his terrorists. Dumbledore is standing with the Council of Five. They have supreme say on wizarding law for the continent of Europe and the U.K..."

Draco interrupted,"You mean Britain, Granger." Hermione hrumphed,

"OK, Britain then. Still they are the elite of the international council of wizards and witches, Europe." 

Luna was sitting on the ground on the other side of the planter listening to this whole conversation and letting it go in one ear and out the other. She had found an interesting flower that had fallen from the planter and was contemplating the softness of its petals when she looked into the cup of the flower and saw a bright fast flying bird coming straight at her. She stood up startling the four talking to each other and they looked at her a bit annoyed that she was listening to what Hermione was saying. Luna said to them,

"Great Britain actually. Say, there is a great big bird comming at us at what looks like well, its coming fast. What time is it, do you know? Draco, very nice party. Thank you for inviting me"  
Draco said, "So far so good Granger. Luna it's approximately 2 minutes to four. Thank you very much, you're welcome. Granger we'll take this up later if you would like. May I have your attention everyone"  
Draco walked up to his mother who at that moment was being barraged by the Minister and interrupted the very red faced man, much to his mothers gratification.

"Mother your annoucement"  
Narcissa walked into the middle of the assembled group and began,

"Will my most distinguished guests please join me on the lawn just now and will you turn your attention to the direction of the seawall to the west"  
With this announcement the five aurors stepped to the front of the group wands drawn. They could feel the intrinsic raw magic forming out of the western sky a small bright dot way below the sun, just on the horizon. Dumbledore was just smiling and tipping up on his toes like an excited child on Christmas. Perhaps this was just like Christmas he thought to himself, still smiling and bouncing. 

The eleven Hogwarts students grouped together under a tree on the lawn saying nothing when just then the small dot on the horizon wasn't small any more and the magic on the lawn at Malfoy Manor could be tangibly felt, the crackling of the air became almost deafening when a massive thunderclap shook everyone almost off of their feet and a giant blue bird appeared out of the electrically charged sky and landed without a sound looking at the group of slightly unnerved witches and wizards. 

A boy stood up from out of the back of the giant bird wearing an outfit of what looked like white leather of some sort, the longest black hair you'd ever seen on a boy. Straight and full of orniments swaying against the white robe. Carrying a staff that Narcissa recognized as did Dumbledore. He was wearing some sort of high boot with a fringe on it, bead work down the sides as he turned around, he looked at the group and began to climb off of the great bird as it bowed to the ground. He was levitating his luggage and gear from up high on the great beast's back. He petted the great beast on the beak and spoke an incantation and the great bird disappeard in a wild haze of sparks and was absorbed into the tip of his staff. 

He kissed the glowing stone on the top of it and smiled at the assembled group. He had the greatest smile and the biggest blue eyes. Harry recognized him immediately. It was Sirius reincarnated. Draco stepped up to him and introduced himself and then his mother,

"How do you do? I am Draco Malfoy your host. This is my mother Narcissa Black Malfoy your hostess and guardian for this summer."

Adam had yet to say a word and had kept a small smile on his face and replied,

"Na hato to haache, Da acha." Dumbledore could not keep himself silent any longer. Smiling and bouncing almost to the three, he said his greetings,

"AAla, chadizi Da acha Adam" Adam smiled at the greeting he did not expect and held out his hand to the old wizard he had been reading about in his grandfathers book. 

"You must be Mr. Dumbledore." Adam was greeted with a very vigerous hand shake, not like the one he got from Draco and his mother. 

"Yes I am Albus Dumbledore. I will be your headmaster at school this fall. Narcissa, thank you for taking on this resposibility. Draco, I'm sure you will be feeling right as rain soon. Adam, it is my most sincere pleasure that you are here. The House of Thundercloud has been gone from Britain for far too many years. It is my distinct honor to finally meet you. Adam, I'd like to introduce you to some very interesting people. With your permission Narcissa"  
Narcissa's smile never left her face as she said, "By all means Albus, you know more of these people than I do. Adam, I shall leave you for a few minutes while the headmaster Dumbledore introduces you to the 'interesting people' alright? I'll have your bags taken to your room"  
Adam smiled yet again looking just like her cousin and said,

"Thank you Ma'am, I'd appreciate it very much." Adam turned," Mister Dumbledore?" Dumbledores eyes were dancing brightly and replied,

"Yes, Adam?" In a small voice, Adam said,

"Mr. Dumbledore sir, I'm really very hungry, Mother said I should wait to eat because of the trip across the water might make me sick on Pipsqueaks back and its her bird, and sir, I really have to use the little teepee out back. Would you mind if I went inside first?" 

"Mr. Malfoy, our young Adam has an urgent request. Do you suppose you could escort him to the closest comfort facility?" 

"Of course Headmaster. Adam, please come with me and I'll show you where you can freshen up. It must have been a greuling trip. how long were you flying?" 

The two boys began a casual conversation on the way into the Manor when Draco stopped dead in his tracks when Adam said casually,

"Well Draco, with take off and landing, I recon about five minutes. Not as fast as a portkey though. I really gotta go dude." with that, Adam closed the door and almost ran to the toilet, trousers being untied and pulled down. All the excitement that Adam was feeling for the days before this trip was finally hitting him in the head or rather his bladder. He had never, eeever left the reservation because there was no need. He had everything he ever needed except, he wanted to see what the world looked like before he became the power behind the Navajo Nation's secret house of Thundercloud. 

Adam got his wish. He was in England he was going to go to a white wizarding school and it didn't matter if he was red skinned with blue eyes and long hair. Lots of those palefaces outside had long hair. Draco had long hair and there was something peculiar about him too. Adam would really liked to look at the people he was meeting directly. Adam finished his business, cleaned his hands and went to the door to find Draco waiting patiently to take him to the group that had by this time moved to the parlor of the Manor next to the western sunroom. 

"Lets go Adam." 

"OK Draco. Draco?"

"Yes Adam?"

"What's an or-or and an unspeakable?" With that question, Draco's sneaky side came to the surface and he said, "Lets find out." with that, they were off on the way to meet and greet in the parlor.

" I heard you say you were hungry. We'll eat soon. Now how long did you say you were traveling?"

"Oh, must have been five minutes. Not very fast magic wise."

"Five minutes, non magically?"

"No, not non magically, just not as fast as apparating or using a portkey. Pipsqueak flew pretty fast. She can probably fly 20 people on her back"

"That bloody huge bird is called Pipsqueak?"

"Yup. She's one of ma's favorites. I like her too."

"You ready to meet an auror? Those five there with their wands out are here to protect you. When they portkeyed into the manor, they looked like they were going to pass a stone. I'll leave you with Dumbledore and he can introduce you. And an unspeakable is one of them only they're like the bogeyman and you don't know they are there. I'm sure at least one of them is an unspeakable."

"Thanks Draco, I'll see you later. If they're not there, they need be better at not being seen." Adam whispered to his new friend and cousin.

"Until then Adam. Headmaster." Draco nodded to Dumbledore and left Adam with the crazy old fool to prance around. 'Poor guy' Draco thought and went to visit with his other guests. 


	4. OK THE real Adam Meets and Greets

Adam Meets and Greets... Navajo Style.

As Draco and Adam were walking back to what Adam was sure to be a really anxious time for him because until he'd greeted Dumbledore, Narcissa and Draco when he arrived on the Thunderbird just a few minutes before, he'd only met a handful of white people before and they were American tourists that had got lost accidentally they had said but Adam knew they were lying because they were 500 miles in the borders of the Navajo Nation... so with what Adam had counted while not looking he was counting when he arrived there were 42 people out there that he didn't trust to tell the truth when they said hello.

Adam suddenly said to Draco just before they got to the entrance to the reception area on the western atrium of Malfoy Manor,

"Draco, I think we can be friends. You're the first white boy that I've met that had honest eyes that didn't mind the color of my skin the first time I looked into them. Your eyes are almost silver and when I looked into them the first time, I saw your soul and the torment and happiness that are conflicted in you but you were completely honest and you didn't care what I looked like. Not exactly what I expected..."

...Draco tried to interrupt but a smile and a raised hand in a pleading gesture for patience that Draco understood immediately only he didn't know just how but he allowed Adam to continue uninterrupted but started to smile at him for what he had just said a little sadness in his eyes but they coveyed the understanding that Adam had just told him he had seen.

"...from a paleface English cousin of mine..." Adam began to grin mischeviously which intrigued Draco to no end. He didn't favor Adam with a betraying change of expressions, just a raised eyebrow at the word "paleface"

"...so Draco, how bout you just play along with me and we'll thin out the crowd a bit so we can get to know each other a bit better just a bit faster. How 'bout it bro?"

Draco just blinked and smirked that famous Malfoy expression for Adam and said to his new favorite distraction for the summer,

"Oh God, thank you Adam, all those Aurors out there just waiting for me or mother to do something to you. As if. So, sure, yeah lets start uh, what did you say? thin out the crowd? Just tell me what to do."

Adam didn't hesitate to start. 

"First thing is me only speaking Navajo to everybody. But you need to pick out three others of those kids out there to talk to first. those three kids, the one with the lightening bolt head decoration, that chick with the big hair and the tall geeky redhead will do. 

Go get em, say nothing cause I'm gonna cast a spell that will let you guys only hear English from me. And another on you so you can also hear English from the others. This way you can translate for me and those kids will be able too. Don't worry about keeping something from all those others either. After today it won't matter because they'll all be able to speak Navajo.

Those or or dudes and that fat geek in the dickens costume and the top hat have got to frickin go. They give me the creeps."

Draco was almost laughing out loud, but he was snickering pretty good to himself. 

"Ok Adam, I'll go get them, but you should know now, we don't exactly get along." Draco told Adam.

"You will. Go on go get em and we'll start having some fun. Mr. Dumbledore seems to understand Navajo already. Probably grampa taught him. Did you know they were boy hood friends? I saw a picture of my grandfather one time. It was taken just before he fell off the horse. He sure didn't look as old as Mr. Dumbledore does. Ok then go get em and I'll be ready to cast the spell when you get back." 

"You got it Adam. Back in a tic."

And with that Draco was off in a flourish of robes ala Snape and he was back in about a minute and a half with the three cautious Gryffindors. Adam had been going over the language spell in Navajo in his head when the four teen agers came into the hallway on the otherside of the sunroom.

"Hello all! I'm Adam Black." With that Harry was about to faint. Adam looked like Sirius, sounded like Sirius and he was as good as his brother since Sirius was his Godfather and all.

"Hello Adam, I'm Harry Potter. This is Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Gryffindor House at Hogwarts. It's very nice to meet you. I was surprised at the urgency at why you wanted to meet just us first. Do you mind telling us the secret that Draco told us you wanted to reveal before you went into that boring meeting of dignitaries?" 

Harry had said alot but as he was rambling Adam just grinned and looked at the three and said, " You're right there Harry. I have a secret to tell. First of all, I don't really want to meet those old fogies really, but they're going to ask questions I don't wanna answer, like as how's the state of this or that, how powerful is my mother and besides saying all that crap whats that now Draco? 39 more times"  
"Yes. Quite accurate. Go on."

"Ok, those other kids will be in on this in a little while but for now, I'm gonna let you learn how to understand Navajo with a little spell. Draco is going to translate for me to those old goomers out there until they turn purple at waiting for me to tell them and then for Draco to translate. I don't want to make it look suspicious. so just play along and we'll have some fun and no one will get hurt. 

Pissed, maybe but not hurt and I'm not worried about that. So what's say? Wanna play with the Prince?" Hermione started to say something by that time and so did Ron when Harry said, "Who do we get rid of first?" Ron and Hermione and Draco and Adam all burst out laughing with Harry when Adam said,

"Navajo, 'Dnats red nu" Only the spell caster can do or undo that one. It will surve it's purpose so don't fret. Ready guys?" They all nodded. 

"Lead on Draco"  
Harry, Ron and Hermione brushed off their robes and walked back into the sunroom at the entrance just a bit further down the hall from where they were. They entered and started to mingle with their friends and found where Adam ,Draco and Professor Dumbledore and Narcissa were chatting and discussing whom would be introduced first. 

Draco offered kindly as host of this affair and at his mothers approving glance, Dumbledore let the young man take his new guest around the room introducing the young man as His Navajo Royal Highness, Prince Adam Thundercloud. He shook hands and when whomever he was greeting he said in Navajo his first impression of the witch or wizard he was meeting. In a way he was giving astrological premonitions to them and Draco just made a simple greeting in English such as "His Highness thanks you for coming to meet him at such a simple affair and not one of State and looks forward to meeting you again." 

Draco cast an eye at Adam as he went around the group and the same scenario played over and over again until he had gone through the lot of the witches and wizards and left each and every one of them perplexed when they learned Draco could speak the odd sounding native aborigional language of the American Southwest with such understanding.

Adam was having the time of his life and Dumbledore was sitting with Narcissa and Snape and was silently laughing with the other two adults while secretly watching the scene unfold before them. Draco and Adam were single handedly baffling the most pompous group of stuck up royalphiles in the wizarding world much less the ministry of magic. 

After about forty five minutes of chatting with the assembled guests and nibbling on finger food periodically in between every five or six introductions amongst groups so they were almost through when Dumbledore approached the two teenagers and spoke in English to them and Adam answered back in English. 

There were 38 sets of eyes and ears on the two as Adam astonished the crowd of witches and wizards speaking English like it was his first language. Dumbledore spoke to the assembled dignitaries and made Adams appologies for him and the lot of them sensing the end of the reception began to disapparate from the apparation point in the garden of Malfoy Manor, bowing to the young man as they did so and they began to disappear a few at a time. 

The only ones that hadn't been surprised were the Gryffindor trio that were keeping themselves busy with the other young wizards and witches that were there as invited guests but eight of them really had no idea what was going on . Hermione recognised just what Adam was doing almost right away and Harry and Ron caught on almost as fast as she did. Draco knew right away. Adam had "read" the futures of everyone he had met and not really greeted any of them and only once did he start to look at the ground when he addressed any of them. 

When he had come to Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic the Minister was almost besides himself. Full of hot air and pompousness as far as Adam could tell hell, everyone there knew that Fudge was full of shite most of the time and the rest of the time he had his head up his arse but when Adam read his future and spoke to him in Navajo, it came out like this. Ooyay r a oohinggay ootay ooselay eethay ootevay ." 

Whispering to Draco in Navajo, "That fat putz. Who the hell does he think he is pushing everyone around like he has been. This audience is over Draco. Adam gave Draco a wink so Fudge couldn't see but Dumbledore could and he could almost not contain his amusement at the scene unfolding right in front of his eyes. Adam Black has just told the Minister of Magic to take a hike and he had called him a fat putz.

Draco just told the Minister that Prince Thundercloud was going to get some nourishment after such a long trip. Draco smirked at that "long trip" part because he knew it was only 2 minutes in Duration and not like other kinds of magical travel when you disapparate and apparate somewhere else, or take a port key or a broom or the floo network. 

Adam could have used the international floo line he supposed but he hated that pull you from your belly button feel it always gave him so he didn't mind taking the extra time and using the bird for his trip. He only wanted to eat something and all those witches and wizards were beginning to wear on him. He was going to be 16 in a few weeks and two weeks after that he'd be going home for two weeks before the beginning of the new school year.

"Adam Black Thundercloud, I am so very glad that you came to Britain to continue your educational persuits. I was a friend of your grandfather and I am still, with your mother. She is well I take it?" Dumbledore asked. 

He walked Adam back to the much smaller group of children from Hogwarts that were just visiting Malfoy Manor for this reception or so it seemed to them at the time.. Harry, Ron and Hermione might be able to understand Navajo , the Potions professor, the headmaster and Narcissa. Adam replied,

" She sure is Mr. Dumbledore sir. She said to tell you thank you for enabling her to get Mrs. Malfoy in touch with her so soon. Mrs. Malfoy"  
"Narcissa in private if you don't mind dear." Narcissa said smiling the most genuine smile she's used in a very long time. Last time being when Lucius went to Azkaban.

"Ok, Narcissa, thank you for having me. I'm doing my best not to mess up when I talk to you folks but sometimes I slip and let loose with a little bitty spell or two accidentally. nothing I can't fix..." he turned to Draco and the others and just rolled his eyes but continued the perpetual smile he always had on his face.

Draco could have swore he heard Adam say 'usually' kind of under his breath. But thats when I get emotional over something and I don't usually get that way.

"...and I gotta learn how to talk your lingo so people don't think I'm a dink and won't give me the time of day. I don't want people to treat me differently just cause my ma is the head of the Royal House of Thundercloud of the Navajo Nation and I'm the Prince.

I don't care for that stuff when it's just folks I gotta be around cause I think it's kind of a pain..." Adam paused took a breath and took a drink of pumpkin juice and continued, "...in the backside to go through. It has its places I guess. I never tried anything till today so if I upset anyone, sorry. I din't mean to. Anyways, I gotta learn how to be a gentleman and speak like you guys do. I don't recon I'll ever sound like you unless I'm mocking you and that's kinda sucky to think about so I just won't do it. My ma did some checking. Us kids are about to all turn 16 except you two who're going to be 18," looking at George and Fred Weasley.  
Everyone was beginning to look at Adam and really pay attention to him. Harry was entirely fascinated with him as was Draco and a few others but for other reasons entirely.

"... and you are just 15 but you're supposed to be some baddass little witch..." looking at Ginny this time.

"... but together ma figures we're the most powerful group of kids to be in the same place at the same time with mostly all different specialties. Some of us can do some really neat stuff. Harry, aren't you the one that got whalloped with that killin' curse a couple of times? And once when you wuz a baby?" 

Harry just nodded and Adam continued.

"Mama told me all this stuff not a few weeks ago and said I hadda come here to get two more years of schoolin before I could go to this special school in Alaska on the Aleut Nation because the only other school is that one in Japan that the kids go to that school from so, seein as how you guys are all trying to take out some Voldy dude... sounds like Jesse James if you ask me but with a mean streak. 

I gotta do something for you all because talking in English is trying on me so if you don't mind, may I cast a spell that would allow you to understand me if I spoke Navajo?" 

The whole of the room nodded and Adam waved his staff and said,

" 'Navajo dnats red N u' , there thats much better. Mrs. Mal... I'm sorry, Narcissa, would you mind if I could get one of those little funny people hiding in the fireplace to get me a piece of toast, I'm starving plum to death?"

Narcissa had hardly stopped smiling at her friends son's forwardness but a fresh breath of nostalgia swept through her emotions and she just reached out to Adam's arm and grasped it gently, still smiling and saying to him,

"Adam, if you wish you may have anything you desire. We have dinner waiting anytime you desire to eat it. If you wish anything more than just a piece of toast, just say what you desire and one of the 'House elves' will bring it to you in a flash."

"House elves huh? At home they don't look like them but pretty close, we call em..." "Pequenos?" Narcissa offered. 

" Yup. Got it in one Mrs. Mal.. Narcissa." Adam blushed at his oopsie. 

"Toast" Adam said. Nothing happened. when Narcissa realized Adam had been speaking in the Navajo language and she said,

"Toast" in English and the smiling but shaking house elf brought a towering stack of fresh hot toast to Adam. The elf was still worried about Draco and this morning when he awakened him. The elf asked,

" Is Master Red Man not interested in supper? You is going to have roast lamb and mint jelly and artichokers, and pies and puddings in just a short while with your friends."

Adam looked to the little creature and smiled, crouched down so he could look the elf in the face and said much to the elf's surprise,

"Thank you little one. My name is Adam. What is your name little friend?" The elf was beside himself grinning showing all of his big teeth looking between Adam Draco and Narcissa when Narcissa prompted the elf to introduce himself to Adam.

"I is Pinky sir, if Adam sir is wanting anything else please ask for me to bring it to him. Thank you Adam sir." Pinky looked to Narcissa who was slightly smiling, Draco who was scowling and Adam who was also smiling as he stood up with the massive plate of toast, and disappeared as fast as he arrived with the toast.

This whole exchange wasn't lost by one very interested Hermione Granger that just poked Ron and Harry in the ribs to show them how nice Adam was to the elf and just as surprised that Mrs. Malfoy was also smiling at the house elf.

"See that Ron, Harry, I told you that Mrs. Malfoy wasn't the evil ice queen that you thought she was just because she is a Malfoy. Something tells me that we're going to have a very good summer." 

Harry and Ron just shrugged their shoulders and continued to stare in the direction of the Malfoy's and their guest. The other Hogwarts students were getting anxious to finally meet Adam on a more personal level seeing as how he was going to be their classmate come September 1st.

Narcissa noting that the Hogwarts students that were at Malfoy Manor were beginning to look a bit more nervous except for Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini who had visited the Manor many times before with their parents. "Draco," Narcissa started, "..would you like to introduce Adam to your guests while Headmaster Dumbledore and Professors Snape and McGonnagal and I have a little chat before we have dinner. It's a lovely afternoon so why don't you all go for a little walk and come up to the Manor in about a half an hour and get ready to eat. I'm sure our guests would like to freshen up a bit."

Draco smiled at his mother and replied very sweetly, "Of course mother, Adam, lets go and I'll introduce you around." 

Draco's mind was reeling at the possibilities of adventure he was going to have this summer. He did not know the real reason that his classmates were there that day. Adam did but he wasn't going to say anything until Mr. Dumbledore made his announcement at dinner which might as well be breakfast as far as Adam was concerned. He was hungry enough to eat rattlesnakes, the toast he consumed very discretely was hardly touching his appetite but it was going to have to do for another hour or so. 

Adam and Draco approached the group of teenagers..."Adam Black, I'd like for you to meet.."

The group of teenagers were standing in a semi circle, Gryffindors,Slytherins and the lone Ravenclaw standing between the two groups,

"Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle."

"Pleased to meet you Vince, Greg. " Adam replied and shaking thier hands, looking each one in the eye when he greeted them.

"This is Blaise Zabini Adam." Draco continued." Greg, Vince and Blaise are my housemates at Hogwarts. This young lady is Luna Lovegood and the bloke next to her is Neville Longbottom."

Adam's eyes lit up just a bit when he heard the name Longbottom and when he shook his hand he looked a bit deeper into Nevilles eyes which kind of unnerved Neville a bit but he held his hand out and shook it as did Luna who looked back into Adam's eyes with the same knowing look that Adam was using on the others that he had met so far that day. She knew something but she was keeping tight lipped, very unusual for Luna but she replied anyway

"Adam Black I'm Luna Lovegood, you're a very interesting individual. I've never met a Navajo person before." 

Odd girl Adam thought but smiled anyway he noticed that feeling he had earlier when he was reading the faces of the Ministry wizards and witches. She was a Seer and a very powerful one if Adam was correct. He was noticing a pattern as Draco continued with the introductions. Adam had been feeling the power of each of the persons he was meeting and keeping his secret to himself, he was enjoying this alot as was evident by the smile he held on his face.

"Adam, these three, " approaching Harry, Ron and Hermione "..are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley..." Ron was surprised at not being called weasel as were Harry and Hermione, "...and Hermione Granger." 

Adam shook Rons hand and greeted him and he did the same to Hermione but when he came to Harry, he held his hand in greeting and looked into his eyes and saw something he recognized as some of the strongest wizarding power he'd ever beheld besides his mother and Mr. Dumbledore. 

Adam spoke to Harry in Parseltongue'It's good to meet you brother'" Harry replied to Adam in Parseltongue,'Likewise Adam. Your father was my Godfather. I'd be proud to call you brother as well if you'd let me." 

Adam smiled a very big smile and said in English this time,

"I'd like that Harry." Harry was gobsmacked a little bit but Hermione and Ron were already tugging at his robes wondering what had just been said, startled at the fact that Adam was a parsel mouth. 

Draco was sure that Adam would be in Slytherin House come September 1st after his sorting. The introductions continued as the remaining Weasley kids were approached.

"Adam, these very red headed trio are Ron's siblings, George and Fred Weasley and Virginia Weasley." 

"Pleased to meet you all, is anyone else besides me hungry? I'm starved. Sorry to be rude but my stomach is thinking my throat's been cut."

The assembled group of young witches and wizards just lauged a bit but Crabbe, Goyle and Ron all gave a more than enthusiastic agreement with Adam. Draco said to them, then lets go into the Manor and get cleaned up before we sit for supper. If you'd all follow me."

The group of bewildered students despite their apprehension followed Draco and Adam into the part of the house where they could get ready for supper and what would, as they would find out, a very interesting few hours indeed.

The formal dining room of Malfoy Manor was at it's most inviting with every kind of expensive dining ware imaginable. Ice sculptures every few feet down the middle of the dining table lit by faerie light. The sculptures were of the animal representations of the houses of Hogwarts and were charmed to move when someone looked at them.

Adam was impressed with this as he'd never seen ice sculptures before, sure he'd made some impressive snow sculptures and even one time a cabin out of snow when he was hunting with his Navajo mentors.

Narcissa rose to greet all of her guests and formally introducing Adam to the assembled group. They all clapped very politely and gave Narcissa the smiles and attention she requested so she could begin.

"My friends, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Adam Black. He is the son of my cousin Sirius and one of my dearest friends of many many years, Little Bird Thundercloud. You children will get to know Adam throughout the summer off and on as you all have recently had special consequences occur, just as the end of the school year last finished. I understand that some of you were injured in a how shall we be delicate, a situation that young people such as yourselves should never have to ever in the first place been subjected to. 

The others that did not however endure an adventure such as happened show remarkable skill outright and are the 12 most powerful witches and wizards of your generation. Adam here, has had the priveledge to be raised by one of the 6 most powerful witches on the planet, in one of the oldest wizarding families in the world. Adam's mother home schooled him in all the courses that Hogwarts teaches through the seventh year and he as such is ready to take his NEWTS. However, he needs to have your help with learning how to mix with wizards of all cultures and he wants a diploma of completion from Hogwarts so he can get into an advanced wizarding university. 

I'm sure you will all learn alot from each other and about each other. With that said, I'm sure you're all starving so lets eat. We can chat at dinner a bit and then after we eat, Headmaster Dumbledore has some very exciting news for you."

The adults of the group just sat silently listening to Narcissa address the now totally confused group of teenagers save one Adam Black, and they all agreed with thier hostess and the house elves being ever so efficient magically delivered the evenings choices for supper. There were several meats and pies and salads and delicacies that made Adam's eyes almost pop out of his head. The others just seemed to take for granted that this is what was eaten at Malfoy Manor every day and just went with it.

Draco leaned over to Adam and whispered,

" We don't usually have guests for dinner without some sort of party to attend in the ballroom but this is kind of a nice get to know you get together." Adam just nodded but added,

" Draco, I only got out of bed about an hour and a half ago, met gosh knows how many people I hope not to meet again anytime soon and this is what you call a get together?" Draco just laughed and said,

"After your big surprise I'm sure that we'll all be rather be very much interested in getting together. Just be warned Adam that you're in for some very interesting questions. This bunch is pretty interesting once you look past their politics and opinions. What do you think of the roast beef?" 

Adam just shrugged and replied,"It's not bad really, I've never had beef before, buffalo yes, it tastes almost the same, this meat is really good though. Very tender. What are these little round thingies? they smell sour. If I didn't know better I'd say they were mushrooms. Speaking of mushrooms, do you like pizza?" 

"You're right they are mushrooms... marinated and no, I've never had pizza. What is it?" 

The other assembled teenagers were listening to this banter when Adam mentioned pizza though, they were all ears and looked anxious to ask some questions about it just as Adam explained. 

"Pizza is one of my favorite foods. Its a flat piece of dough pressed out into a big circle or square and seasoned tomato sauce is spread over the dough. then a layer of three or four kinds of cheeses are grated over the top until its covered about a half an inch then you can put all kinds of meats on top, veggies, mushrooms and if you really are brave, anchovies on top.

Not many of those little things cause they're really salty. Then you bake it until the dough is all nice and brown and the cheese is melted and the meats and veggies are all roasted and then when you bite into it it's ... well its really good. I'll make for you all some sometime. 

Mother makes it the muggle way but I can make on in about a minute or two if I'm in the kitchen and all the ingredients are there. You guys wanna try some some time?" Adam just saw 11 heads nod up and down grinning at the prospect of eating some American food. Hermione and Harry of course had had pizza before but were just as enthusiastic at the prospect of eating anything that teenagers craved.

Before long the many courses of food had been served and taken away when the pudding selections were offered. Since it was really just Adam's mid morning and he wasn't really suffering what muggles called "jet lag" he opted for a piece of plain frosting free chocolate cake,

'thats the first time I've eaten dinner for breakfast. I wonder what they have for breakfast.' Adam silently chuckled to himself as he finished the cake and washed it down with that really good drink that Draco so kindly told him was pumpkin juice. 

As the dishes from dinner and pudding were removed and coffee or tea was offered, Narcissa once again asked for attention and said to the group that the headmaster would like to say a few words before he had to leave to go back to Hogwarts and co-ordinate with the Ministry just what was going to be done about Voldemort, although unspoken this was the general consensus since the ministry had sent to all the wizarding families in Britain notices announcing the return of "He Who Must Not Be Named" and suggestions on safety just before the end of the school year.

"Greetings again students, and Mr. Black. Severus, Narcissa, Minerva, As you all know, this past year was very different with the ministry deciding it would re arrange the curriculum at Hogwarts, but those of you that were there last year know very well that you were somewhat held back in your endevours at becoming highly educated and motivated students. Moral was at an all time low except for some students..."

Dumbledore cast an eye between the Slytherin's and Severus just smiling as usual, thus always annoying Snape for some reason. 

"...were perhaps mislead by things that weren't possible or even probable promises given by the ministry of magic. The news of Voldemorts return was withheld from the general public and when it was mentioned it was ridiculed and passed off as nothing short of fame seeking and ramblings of an old man. These things were irrefutablely proven as fact and now Voldemort is planning on the distruction of the wizarding world and ridding it of non pureblood and muggle born witches and wizards and then his fight to dominate the muggle world will begin in earnest.

Adam are you willing to share some of what your mother told you before the rest of the wizarding world in Britain will undoubtably be misled again and the truth twisted as to the secondary reason you're here?"

Adam hadn't really stopped smiling but he nodded his head to Mr. Dumbledore and rose to his feet and straightened his robes and took one last drink of that great juice before he began. "Hey all. Mr. Dumbledore is right, I'm here to learn some stuff before I go to your school in the fall. All that ettykit stuff and I'm supposed to try to really use English as much as possible because when I use it it comes out funny sometimes. I didn't speak it until I was about 8 and I heard this box mother carried with her and music and singing came out of it and I didn't understand the words but the music was great. 

So, I learned how to play a guitar and I only mimicked the words but I finally figured what the words were and well, thats when I had to start to get tutors to learn all those abc's and 123's. Well I was having a hard time with some Math homework when I tapped my pencil on the paper and the answers came out and after that Mother started testing me on a bunch of other stuff, not math but cooking and spell casting and stuff like that. 

I fell into a rattlesnake pit when I was 9 and I just said out loud how the heck am I going to get out of here when a snake told me where to climb and put my feet cause there was so many snakes in there I didn't want to get bit or hurt any of them. I just said thanks to them and I started to bring them rats and rabbits and stuff like that and we became friends. 

My mom caught me taking a jack rabbit and a bag of packrats out into the desert and she asked me what I was doing so I told her the snake said it was hungry and it helped me out of its hole. You should have seen her face. I thought it was kinda funny at first but she said I was a parsel mouth and I thought she was going to was my mouth out with "baata" when she gave me the evil eye but she started to laugh and said that she thought it was time I got some lessons in magic before I started wrecking stuff. 

Well, I suppose I got kinda good at stuff, She gave me grampa's staff and said I could use it to do magic. I always could do some magic if I wished hard enough, like when I wished I was out of that snake hole. Then Mother told me all about Grandpa and his friend Mr. Dumbledore here and some of the things that they did when they were kids. 

I don't think I believe most of it though. So, from the time I was 8 until now, I've been practicing magic. Mom was an or or like Harry's and Neville's Mom's and Dads. I guess they were all friends, My father, Narcissa, Harry's and Nevilles folks at one time or another. 

Seeing as how only Draco has a Mom and I guess Virginia and Ron and Forge and Gred have parents..." 

The Slytherins and Griffindors all kind of smiled a bittersweet smile, Draco's father in Azkaban, the wizarding world upside down at the present, Draco's threat right after his father was thrown into Azkaban prison,

"... My mother asked me if I wanted to come here and do some more magical learning so I could go to a University and decide what I wanna do with my life..."

Adam paused and took another drink of juice the adults and teenagers just rapt with the Navajo prince.

"...excuse me please." Narcissa thought Birdy was a bit off on her description of Adam and his manners.

"Boy that juice is good. Never knew pumpkins could be used for anything but pie or jack-o-lanterns..." the group laughed at the fresh American youth. Adam continued.

"Mr. Dumbledore, should I give them what they came for? I have stuff for some of you from Mother too."

Dumbledore nodded, smiled that twinkling smile he does, crinkling his nose and peering over the moon shaped glasses saying,

" Please do, you're doing magnificently so far my boy." 

"Thank you sir."

Adam began by looking at each of them in turn. 

"I can read auras and sometimes the future. I can see into your soul if I am touching you and find out if you are true to yourself and a good cause. Mr. Dumbledore said each of you have had a tragic occurance in your lives and have all decided you weren't going to give your lives over to a madman."

The group of children... no young adults looked to the adults, especially Narcissa whom they knew was the wife of the most notorious death eater and right hand man of Voldemort. The all looked at each other and began to nod and looked back to Adam who had their undivided attention at this point, none willing to speak, but questions were forming in thier heads at an alarming rate.

" I know you all have questions and wish I would get to the point of what I'm getting at..."

Nods and eyebrows peaked and Adam gave the most startling sentence any of them had ever heard. "... the point is,..." Adam looked to Mr. Dumbledore who nodded very slightly,

"...I would like to invite you to become the founding members of the "Order of the Thunderbird."

The looks on the faces of the 11 gobsmacked teenagers was priceless. It looked like a table full of fish their eyes darting everywhere and 'um's and ah's and oh's were all heard from the seated young witches and wizards. Dumbledore took over for Adam and told the young people the state of the wizarding world.

"Adam was sent by his mother Little Bird Thundercloud, The head of the Magical Navajo Nation, supreme authority on her Nation and was going to declare war on Voldemort and what's left of the Death Eaters." 

The group of 12 children, the Hogwarts professors and Narcissa just listened at what Dumbledore was about to say that they didn't already know.

"I am the leader of the Order of the Phoenix..."

Harry and his friends knew this already because they had been involved in many many of the Orders affairs already. The Slytherins did not however but interested scowls became evident at what they had suspected for many years.. some satisfaction on thier faces as well at the revelation.

"Professor Snape, Professor McGonnagal, and Mrs. Malfoy are also members of the Order and are going to give you special instruction this summer, mixed with fun and frolic as often as possible and of course hard work and acclimating young Adam here to the British wizarding world. Now the reason that there are a mixed group here..." meaning Hermione, but not being said, she understood anyway,

" is because if you haven't noticed before, you're quite possibly the most powerful group of young people in the world. But you're young, and need to become a viable group if you wish to succede in living and having families of your own with out the spectre of Voldemort looming over everything you do. 

Now, since the Magical Navajo Nation is openly declaring war Adam here has a few things to teach you and you'll be surprised at the power you each have. Now, Adam would you like to tell these people just what gifts they have and when you're done, if you'd like to explain just what this means I'd be most delighted to hear your explaination and...Do hoka oota." 

Adam laughed and said, "Sure Mr. Dumbledore you got it."

"Will you all look at me please? I'm going to extinguish the light and darken the windows as I need darkness. Don't worry please but this is how I can tell easiest and the fastest. I was already given some particulars since this was in that newspaper mother gets. Ok here goes."

With a wave of his hands, he said,  
'No Luz' and the room was plunged into darkness.

Adam had his staff in his hand and said 'Aura Luz' and a beam of light came out of the stone in the end of it the same color as the giant bird that brought him. Luna saw the auras of all assembled but didn't say anything as Adam looked at the group of teenagers and said 'Luz' again and the light in the room came back, all the eyes being assaulted by the sudden return of the light in the room.

" You all have very powerful auras. Only Harry's and Draco's are the same color as mine. everybody elses very from white to blue and a couple of purples and two green ones.. What this means is none of the auras are black so none of you are dark wizards and are fit to become members of a secret group of wizards that are going to put an end to this Voldy dude with the help of the Order of the Phoenix. Is that about right Mr. Dumbledore sir?" 

"In so many words Adam that is correct. Now if you'd like for me to continue?" Adam nodded, "First of all you all have talents that only your professors can truely estimate, Adam of course knows what the aura colors mean and upon the third full moon from tonights full moon if you choose to accept the blood bonding... don't worry children, those that have legal custody of you have given their permission should you decide you wish to participate the guarantee of safety cannot be given.

There are some things I cannot tell you until after you agree to this. You will be obliviated and sent home sleeping and none of this would have ever happened to you as far as you'll know. So does defeating Voldemort, growing up and living lives of normal witches and wizards, no fear when you go to bed or when you arise?"

12 young people rose one by one and said the following,

"I want to live, I'm tired of fear, I accept."

"No worries children there will be no marking, no pain, save for the temporary pain of the cut to let your blood touch the oath stone and your wounds will be healed, no scarring." Dumbledore said and the adult wizards rose as one and Narcissa asked them all to join her in a room in the Manor that was lit entirely by candle light. 

It had been warded to keep the Ministry of magic from knowing blood magic was being used. It was like a room of requirement only in the fact that it could only be found by Narcissa, Draco, Lucius and the house elves. One by one they were walking into the room. Fred and George with Ginny and Ron then Neville, Hermione, Draco, Adam, Blaise, Luna, Harry, Crabbe and Goyle. The professors were last as Narcissa magically sealed the room. 

It was very elegant with a low circular room sunken with a lit fireplace casting an eerie glow as the shadows of the four adults and the 13 teenagers filled in the room and sat in a circle. Adam produced a small very sharp knife out of a sheath in his hair that was hidden and laid his staff on the hearth of the fireplace. Dumbledore asked Adam to rise to lead the incantation before he joined him in helping him to get the blood needed for the assembled magical teens and heal and seal the cuts on their hands. 

Dumbledore produced a goblet much like the one that was brought out for the tri-wizard tourniment and the teens turned their hands palm up for Adam to place the blade on their palm to draw the needed blood. Surprising to all of the teens, there was no pain and when the needed pool of blood was in their hands they turned their palms into the goblet and let it fall into it and Dumbledore waved his wand over the hands and they were as clean and uncut as they were before they started. The adults present stood back behind the circle of teenagers when Dumbledore joined them, Adam began the incantation his mother had taught him the day before he had left his home for the first time. He remembered it well.

Adam began by changing the fire in the fireplace to one of a magical kind, the heat from the flames ceased and a strange mix of colors began in the flames when he poured the blood from the goblet into the now magical fire.

He raised his staff and placed it over the magical fire and began to wave it back and forth uttering a short Navajo incantation as he did it. When he was done speaking the odd sounding language, other than Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione and Ron knew what he was saying. Ron was the most flabbergasted at what he heard but when Adam was done with the words he heard, a magical bird much like the one that Adam arrived on but this one was a little bit different. 

It had blue wings with red tips, a black and white body, what looked like razor sharp talons and a head that resembled a phoenix and its tail looked like a morning sunrise when its feathers were fully extended. It sailed around the fire and when it flew back into the fire, 13 bolts of lightening hit each of the teens in the chests momentarily stunning them, not like a curse but until the realization of what happened to them began to set in, there were 13 very strong young witches and wizards with a turquoise glow about them and thier auras all mixed with a new golden aura that surrounded the ones that they had when Adam saw them the first time. 

This time the grown wizards and witches could visibly see what Little Bird Thundercloud had sent to them. She had sent them the spirit of Thundercloud in the guise of 13 innocent children. Now, unstoppable, unbeatable, no indestructable children that would defeat Voldemort once and for all. 

The explaination of what had just happened to the children wasn't necessary. They all knew the same thing at the same time. They were no longer enemies, house rivalries no longer existed as they once did. They were the Order of the Thunderbird. Adam didn't tell them just what that would mean to them. 

Dumbledore knew as did the other grown wizards that were there to witness some very old very dark Navajo magic. The were all a bit dumbstruck. Narcissa suggested that they go into the lounge and entertain themselves once again imposing on her sons generosity as a gracious host to lead the teenagers somewhere that they could have a little fun while the adults talked for a while before Dumbledore had to go back to Hogwarts before the whole of the wizarding world, not to mention the Minister of Magic and almost all of the International Ministry decended upon him wondering just what had happened.

Little did they know that the Quibbler was granted exclusive publishing rights to the story that was going to be released to the wizarding world. The true story and the one that Dumbledore wanted them to publish first. Mr. Lovegood, Luna's father was an old ally of Dumbledore's from the end of war with Grindelwald until the first Voldemort war, and was more than happy to oblige his old friend and get one up on the Daily Prophet at the same time. 

He would get to publish the real story when Adam was officially introduced to the British wizarding government.

"Hey you guys," Adam started after they had got to the lounge that they were going to be entertaining themselves in for a while. "... you like music?" Adam queired to the group as a whole...

" I brought my guitar and some other instruments too. Anyone play anything?" 

"I play the piano." Draco said. 

"Can you read music?"

"Sure anything you got I suppose. Who do you want to play? Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven?" "Uh, I was thinking an older American song. It plays well on the piano I think, and I know it goes good with the guitar. Wanna give it a try?" 

" Sure Adam, I'll try anything once." Adam produced the music to the song 'Blue'. It was an older muggle song but it was pretty anyway. Recorded muggle style, a long time ago by Patsy Cline and re-recorded by a new singer called LeAnn Rhimes. Adam conjured the music with a wave of his hand and he took his guitar out of his pocket and enlarged it.

"Here Draco, try a few of the chords first and then try the melody. I'll start to play with the guitar and you'll get the hang of it. then we'll try it for fun ok?" 

"Sure Adam. Lets give it a go shall we?" 

"You bet. Try the chords first then go for it. I'll join you and we'll go from there. Ready, one, two... " Draco started..

Draco started playing the piano and as Adam strummed the guitar the other teens got comfortable and just listened to the two boys playing the music swaying as the melody was quite enchanting as the boys managed to accompany each other quite nicely. Adam was just humming the melody but the enraptured teens just sat and silently enjoyed what they were hearing. After Draco and Adam had finished the piece, they were given a round of applause from not only the teens themselves but the other adults that were in the house, their meeting concluded.

"Adam, that was beautiful guitar work. Your mother I assume taught you?" Narcissa asked with a happy tone to her voice.

"Draco, that was wonderful as usual. I wish you would play more often. Perhaps you and Adam and some of your friends might enjoy playing together this summer for something to do on those days this summer that won't be so much fun to be outside." Narcissa added quickly before Draco could reply. 

He just smiled and blushed slightly at his mothers recognition. He replied smiling,

"Thank you mother, that could be a very good possibility.. what say you Adam?" 

"I'd like that Draco. Do any of you other guys play anything at all"  
Crabbe and Goyle grinned at the chance to add something finally and not sound the fools that they were thought to be.

"We play the Bass and Drums for fun Adam, Draco." Draco looked at his two old housemates like he had never seen them before.

"When have I ever heard you two playing anything?" Draco's eyebrow shot up inquisitively, a silent demand for a reply implied.

"Since third year Draco. You were pretty busy that summer. You never did say what you were doing..?" Greg and Vince just grinned at Draco. Adam smiled at the both of them. Neville piped up next. 

"I play the xylophone and vibrophone, Gran thought it might teach me some dexterity. It's quite fun really. I use the tempo and stick work to practice my wand work. It's really helped. Did you know some plants grow better when music is played?" 

Greg and Vince heard this and became more interested in where this could be going, stepping closer to Neville thinking about starting a conversation with him. Neville didn't look nervous as he would have in earlier years. Something has happened to him after the Department of Mysteries adventure just a month before.

"Fred and George play Trombone and Saxaphone, Ginny plays the violin and so does Hermione. Ron plays the guitar as well. They're all quite good. Luna how about you?" Harry asked a question finally after answering for his friends. 

Luna he didn't know about as well. Still looking as if she had been run over by a hippogriff, Luna answered without blinking,

"I play the kaliedophone, and a harp. the kaliedophone is much more fun I think. How about you Harry what do you play?"

'the flute if you ask me' Draco thought to himself.

"Uh, I was never allowed to play anything while I was at muggle school, and my cousin would never allow me to come anywhere near any of his things even if he never played them. So, to answer, I guess, until I try something, I don't play." 

Harry became a bit embarrassed but he told the truth and there didn't seem to be any hard feelings amongst the teens when Adam came up to him and whispered into his ear, " I can see in your heart Harry, you play beautiful music. We'll find a way to let it out. OK"  
Harry looked at Adam with a relieved smile and said quietly,

"Thanks Adam."

Narcissa chose this time to invite the teens into the dining room for a feast fit for a King... in this case a Prince and none too soon. Adam had been heard repeating himself saying that 'his stomach thought his throat had been cut'. Greg and Vince and Ron seemed to nod and agree with Adam on that simple fact.

Once the magnificent summer supper had been served, puddings all around, coffee and tea offered, Narcissa the ever gracious hostess rose from her seat and began speaking to the teens as they finished their grand meals looking most sated and agreeable and began,

"Children, you must be wondering why you were invited to the Manor so early into your summer holiday." Nods could be seen all around the table, the adults just sitting grinning to themselves as Narcissa continued to talk to the youngsters.

"First of all, I thought it would be nice for our summer guest Adam here to have some young people around to meet and get to know before he begins at Hogwarts in September. Adam, I trust you've met your soon to be school mates?" Narcissa inquired. Adam nodded and replied,

"Yes Ma'am"

"Narcissa dear. Alright? "

"Yes Ma'.. er Narcissa." Adam blushed at his almost mistake.

"Now, I am going to take this to a more serious level so if I could have your entire attention as I have something to tell you if you all agree. There is information that you all need to know and will be put under the Fidelus charm if you agree after you hear what I'm about to tell you. If not, no need to worry, although you will not feel any ill effects, you will have your memory modified and will not remember the entire day's events. This could mean the end of the war with the dark. Do you all agree to hear this information and be subjected to the fidelus charm?" 

All of the heads nodded as one. Oddly, Draco kept strictly quiet looking at the other faces at the table. Granger was doing the same thing. Thier eyes met and at the same time they looked at Narcissa and nodded in agreement, motives perhaps different but to bring an end to the war and have the possibility of having normal lives intrigued them immensely.

"Albus would you care to do the honors or would you like me to do it?"

"The floor is yours my dear." Dumbledore just said smiling, his eyes twinkling more brightly than Harry could remember in a long time .  
"Fidelus totalus" With a wave of her wand a rainbow of color shot out of her wand and a wave of magic could be subtly felt inside all of those at the table and in the room.

"Ok children, and that is the last time I am going to refer to you as such because you've demonstrated beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are anything but children. This summer, I am going to be teaching our Adam here some of the mundane but necessary customs of living in Great Britain but that will surely turn his brain into mush..."

Laughter could be heard quietly around the table but Narcissa continued unphased but smiling as she continued,

".. the Headmaster has informed me that you are the most powerful wizards at Hogwarts"  
looking at Draco's schoolmates in their eyes one set at a time.

"...which should not surprise you. I am here to tell you now that birthright as a pureblood or a muggleborn witch means exactly the same. Right now that kind of thinking shall be ended beginning with you all. You're all different but your magic is almost pure and is barely in use.  
'Ok 'Cissa, you can tell them'

"All of you will, if you desire, be invited to the Manor to spend one month learning some very advanced spell work, this is to include transfiguration, apparation and you will be given the right to do magic as you see necessary with impunity from the Ministry of Magic. You will learn to be Anamagi. You will be learning some very old magic and this will include battle magic and one spell in particular that our Harry here is going to need your help in accomplishing. You all are capable of casting this particular spell however but in Harry's case, it has special properties that only two wizards can utilize. Harry is going to end this war but you will all have to help. Adam here is going to get an education but, he is going to teach you all some very strong collective magic. I think you'll all have some fun and you'll learn something"  
The Weasley's congregated together while listening to what had been said and every time Ron had tried to say something, he got an elbow in the ribs from one of his twin big brothers. Harry and Hermione and Neville and Luna sat together looking at Narcissa as she was speaking as were Draco, Vince and Greg.

After processing what had just been said eleven voices began at one time. Dumbledore and the other professors and Narcissa all looked very amused and tried to stop them from talking all at once. 

"One at a time, one at a time please. We'll start on my left if you please. Miss Lovegood, do you have any questions that are pressing at the moment"  
Luna had been almost silent from the time of the first incantation that she witnessed but couldn't understand, from the time she was hit with a lightening bolt that did not harm her, from the time that the fidelus charm was cast so she couldn't tell the secret she had just heard. Luna was not one that minced words this time, and in not her usual off the wall tone when she just stood and looked at the faces staring at her she began,

"I have something to say to you all and I think I feel someone comming through as well." 

The group assembled was used to this kind of behavior from Luna but the adults that didn't see Luna when she was not under the eye of certain adult wizards and witches weren't prepared just yet for what they were about to hear, Luna continued.

" I am honored that you chose me for this, whatever your intentions are. There is someone that is asking me to ask this question.. I can feel him, it's a tall man with very black straight hair. He looks like you Adam. He says his name is Thundercloud." 

The group sat up now paying close attention to Luna now since she mentioned Thundercloud. Luna's voice changed and the look on her face changed to one that was channeling between the world of the living and the ?not living. She looked at Adam.

"Adam Thundercloud on your sixteenth birthday you will receive your birthright. Albus, help him, he'll need it my old friend. Say, you've managed a very nice beard Albus. It's been a very long time. I hope you saw me on the day of my passing into the end of my beginning..."

Adam was just staring at Luna as if she had just pulled the rug out from under his feet he was so dumbfounded.. he had never heard of anyone channeling a voice from the beyond. The others assembled in the little group were in just as much awe. Only Narcissa and Dumbledore kept their mouths closed, slight smiles on their faces as they heard Luna speak with the voice of Chief Thundercloud himself.

"Narcissa Black it is good to speak to you again."

"I am Narcissa Black Malfoy now..." Narcissa said with all the dignity she could muster. The trademark Malfoy sneer was no where to be seen.

"... it is good to speak again to the father of my friend." Narcissa ended with an even bigger smile. Draco had only seen her smile like this a few times. He was very happy to see his mother in such good spirits as it had been a very long time. Luna continued,

"I wish I were there to fight the fight with you against the dark once again, but Albus, I present you, Narcissa and many of my daughters friends children that I see have grown into very fine young adults, help in defeating that blight upon the magical worlds. The magic of the Navajo Nation is at your disposal as usual Albus. Adam, tell Little Bird that I love you both very much. You are a very handsome young warrior. Your father is proud of you. Know this. Where is Harry?"

Luna turned to look at the Gryffindor's and Harry stepped forward looking as puzzled as to how this voice knew who he was.

"I-I'm H-Harry." Harry said a bit un-nerved, he was after all really looking at Luna, but, this was Luna and he kind of expected this kind of thing from her as she got older. He liked her more than most of the other kids at Hogwarts, even the ones in her own house of Ravenclaw. "Harry, Sirius was right, you will do well with these children. Your parents and Sirius send their love." Harry let one tear fall down his face and said quietly,

"Thank you." He walked back to his friends that all gave their silent condolences, Neville, Ron and Hermione especially understood Harry's pain and happiness at this piece of information that he so desperately needed to hear.. even if it was coming from Luna's mouth. The small group of people continued to listen to the voice of Thundercloud as he began to finish. "I'll give this very gifted young lady her voice in one short minute as this has to be tiring to her. Albus, this fight will end once and for all and when you're ready to do battle. I will be there as will all of those that have given their lives already to this abomination of war. You are free people, you shall remain free. Give Elizabeth my best won't you Albus? Good bye my friends. You children have the strength, use it to its fullest when it is time."

Luna turned to her friends took one step and tumbled into the arms of one Gregory Goyle. He tenderly caught her and held her up until she was steady

'Gosh she's got pretty eyes' Greg thought of Luna as she just kept her eyes wide open...( her elevator wasn't going all the way to the top just yet )

Narcissa inquired of Gregory as she had always called him as to Miss Lovegoods state.

"Uh, she seems to be awake and she's starting to stand up. Are you alright Luna?" Greg asked. "I'm fine now thank you Gregory."

"She said she's fine Mrs. Malfoy." Greg politely spoke up looking across and down the table to his hostess.

"Thank you Gregory..." everybody had heard Luna but she was quite sure he was replying to her inquiry rather than to ignore her and just shruh his shoulders.

'much more of a gentleman than his oaf of a father' 

"Miss Lovegood, is there anything you need?"

"No Mrs. Malfoy, I'm fine now thank you very much for asking. What did I just say? Anyone?" Luna looked at the Professors and Mrs. Malfoy and the other teens that were just totally stunned at what had just happened.

Hermione's thoughts had been adding up and she sensed something was going to be dropped on them. She wasn't bright for nothing. Paying attention and retaining what she hears and sees is second nature to her. She was just about to say something and she cleared her throat when Dumbledore rose and asked if the group would go into the library where they could sit a bit less formally and hear what he was about to tell them. 

The fidelus charm was getting quite a workout that day, he didn't seem to tell them that he was still using it as the afternoon and evening progressed and since the children had already given permission. Sustaining a spell was something he could do as easy as it was for him to breath. Hogwarts wards were proof of that.

Narcissa had the house elves prepare light after supper drinks for the teens and spirits for the adults, firewhiskey, Ghost of Bombay Gin not the least among them. Coffee, tea and bisquits were available. The refreshment table was Malfoy elegant...meaning, perfect and ready for guests.

The group slowly assembled in the library as many of them chose the time to use one of the many bathrooms in the Manor before going to sit with the American Wizard and what most of the children there knew to be Order of the Phoenix members. Much had happened in such a short while. They were now members of the Order of the Thunderbird which in itself was mind blowing, especially from the Slytherin point of view, save for one Severus Snape. 

The Gryffindors had known Harry far better than the other students at Hogwarts did except maybe for Malfoy. He always seemed to be the only one that could really get under Harry's skin and he had to know him pretty good to do that. Harry seemed to be just about on an even stance with Draco because Harry knew some of Draco's weaknesses (Dobby is a fink) and he exploited it, (only to Draco mind) and now, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Greg, Vince, Ron, Ginny, George and Fred, Neville, Luna, Blaise joined Adam and the adult wizards and witches that had flooed in just as they were finishing supper. The odd bits of information they had been given, up to that point was just about at the top of Hermione's head. Draco's mind was on overtime and so was Neville's oddly. Neville got up the nerve to talk to Draco.

"Er, Malfoy? May I speak with you for a minute before they begin?"

"Of course Longbottom, go ahead. What's on your mind?" Draco replied, 'no hint of malevolence in his voice' which kind of shocked Neville but he continued, his new found bravery not exactly being forthcoming,

"Did you notice that all of us have lost something already to the war? And we, meaning the 12 of us as Hogwarts students are the strongest in our fields. Some of us as strong in many forms of magic. Harry, you and Hermione are probably the strongest. Something is up. This 'Order of the Thunderbird' thing I suspect is only the beginning of the end of the war. Draco. We.."

Neville was interrupted when Hermione came up to them, Harry not far behind. "Alright there Nev?" Harry asked. "Why wouldn't he be Potter?"

"Stop it. Honestly. Draco, I have an idea I know what's going to happen and it involves all of us and him." Hermione pointing to Adam who was having a good laugh with the Weasley's, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. Luna was just sitting alone on a chair kind of out of the way but within view of the desk at the front of the room and not close to the refreshment table.

"What kind of nonsense are the Weasleys pouring into Adam's head? Oh, no, he took something from them and he's unwrapping it." Hermione dashed across the room and took the candy out of Adams hand just as it was about to go into his mouth. She had seen what was happening as Draco was saying something about it. 

"What did ya do that for Hermione? It was just candy." Adam queried. 

"George. Eat this now, or we're going to have to take it out on you later. Which is it?"

Hermione gave George the 'Molly Weasley' patented hands on hips gesture and she was reaching for her wand when luckly for George, Dumbledore came into the room and the teens quieted down. Adam looked a little bit put out of shape by not getting to try his new friends own recipe candy from his own owl-mail order business. Draco whispered quietly to him so he would not be mad at Granger unnecessarily. 

He'd get his chance at school for that pleasure. Draco silently sniggered to himself.

"They were trick candy's. That one would have made your tongue 2 feet long and as big around as a potato and purple with stripes." Adam just raised an eye to George and Ron who tried to get him to eat it in the first place and smirked what looked like a Malfoy smirk at them but grinned in the end.

Dumbledore began after clearing his throat and tinkling his teacup.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like you to meet the young people in the room.  
but first, I'd like to introduce you to them. Order of the Thunderbird, I would like to introduce you to some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix."

The Slytherins were almost swooning at this bombshell.

"They are under Fidelus and can be completely trusted. They have mostly lost something or someone directly or indirectly at the hands of Voldemort.  
Would the Order members please introduce yourselves to the young people?"

"I'd be delighted to begin Albus, I am Molly Weasley."

"I am Arthur Weasley."

"I am Minerva McGonnegal."

There were other adult witches and wizards that introduced themselves to the teens one by one, only 2 remained. Only Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family knew that Snape was a member but they didn't know Narcissa was.

"I am Severus Snape.."

The Slytherins mouths collectively dropped open when they discovered their head of house was a spy for the light as they didn't know him to be a Death Eater spy for Dumbledore

"...Children, I serve no master." he bowed to them and actually smiled at them. The Gryffindors had never seen this and were in awe. This news was BIG. Draco turned to his mother and was about to ask her a question regarding Severus when she said,

"I am Narcissa Black Malfoy."

This announcement stunned Draco. His housemates AND the Gryffindors all dropped thier jaws. Adam was just taking this all in when he stood and gave the Mr. Dumbledore a token and a parchment skin his mother had given him to read. The parchment skin was something of a surprise to Albus as was the very special token that Adam had just given him. Albus began to read the letter that Little Bird had penned to him.

"Dear Foxy,  
I give you and Queenie my son. Take care of him and he will help you kick that SOB's ass and put an end to it. I told him of what happened to Sirius when I had heard that he was put through the veil and I could not keep it from him any longer. His heart, mind spirit all scream Sirius but he's a very powerful wizard himself. An elemental and he can do just about damn near everything you ask him to.  
He will teach all those kids some new tricks that I came up with that would make the Marauders proud. I'll see him in mid August with the other kids I trust? Albus we are so going to end this. And soon.  
I am declaring war on behalf of the Magical Navajo Nation on Voldemort and his minions. The eagle will arrive in the morning at the Ministry of Magic informing them of the war powers act treaty between nations so you should not be bothered with that diplomatic red tape. 

I would love to see Fudge's face when he finds out that Hogwarts is a Sovereign Wizarding nation in alliance with another powerful sovereign Wizarding nation on their soil. That give you a 2 to 1 advantage politically anyway. Its a start. Now give those kids the time of thier lives. Tell em the truth and don't hold back. Peace be with you soon my "DaCha,  
Love Birdy. 

PS tell Queenie thanks.

Albus just smiled and gave the letter to Narcissa who began to read over by a light out of the way so as not to be rude.

"Now that the introduction of the Phoenix have been made, how would you like to introduce yourselves to them, children?"

The students all knew that the professors knew who they were but meeting the other order members was a revelation that they would not soon forget... or be able to tell.

"I am Hermione Granger." Hermione stood and motioned for the others down the line to do the same as she did when they introduced themselves.

"I am George Weasley." "I am Virginia Weasley." "I am Neville Longbottom." "I am Gregory Goyle." "I am Luna Lovegood." "I am Vincent Crabbe." "I am Blaise Zabini." "I am Frederick Weasley"  
"I am Draco Malfoy"  
"I am Ronald Weasley"  
Harry just sighed, everyone knew who HE was. He rose from his seat, and said "I am Harry Potter"  
Adam stood and turned to the entire assembly and said,  
"I am Adam Black. Prince of the House of Thundercloud, Magical Navajo Nation." 

Adam remembered that that is how he should introduce himself because his mother said that the palefaces wouldn't give him such a hard time if he said this. He believed her.

"Thanks for coming to meet me." Adam added.

Dumbledore's smile and twinkling eyes said alot to the group of powerful witches and wizards.

"Now, I have told Harry of his prophecy and those of you that are not aware I will tell you in a nutshell. Harry HAS to kill Voldemort or else. There will be no other way to end this conflict between the dark and the light. Adam here is not an ordinary student as the Order of the Phoenix knows, Little Bird Thundercloud is the head of government of the Magical Navajo Nation and is as powerful a sorceress as any ever on the planet. As such, was a very powerful Unspeakabble along with a number of her peers that were powerful Aurors. 

Adam is a fully trained Auror by his mothers standards and that is saying something if I do say so." the mirthful eyes of Dumbledore dancing as he spoke.

"As members of the Order of the Thunderbird children, you will be given special priveledges and rights to include the license to use magic outside of Hogwarts, Apparate and become anamagi unregistered with any government except the Government of Hogwarts which is all that will be necessary. If you go to any area of Britain or the Continent of Europe or North America you have full magical diplomatic immunity concurrent with the magical war powers act that our Minister of Magic will be made aware of in the morning. 

You will all be going to America just into August for some special instruction by some very special people. This has all been arranged. Minerva, a stroke of genius on your part. In the mean time, you will all be invited to spend the summer here at Malfoy Manor, showing Adam Britain and teaching him our customs and perhaps, I understand learning some advanced spells and potions for fun if all goes well. 

Do not be concerned for your safety. As you know, you are under Fidelus and as you have all come to me and the side of light you are now completely free. With that freedom comes responsibility. With that responsibility will come unity and with that unity we will at last have peace. Children, these Order of the Phoenix members will mentor you in many things this summer. It will be quite an adventure for you all I'm sure. 

I am so very proud of my Hogwarts students at this moment. Gregory, Vincent, Blaise, Draco, Luna, Fred, George, Ron, Virginia, Neville, Hermione and Harry you have all been touched by dark violence at one time or another, victims of unforgivable and sadly unforgetable curses, some of you more than others for which I am so absolutely sorry. Now you all, along with Adam will learn this summer how to put this to an end once and for all. 

You can begin to dream big dreams again not have nightmares. This is now your time. We have all had defeats and losses. It has now time for you to claim your own gains and victories. You are THE most powerful witches and wizards of your generation and one day one of you WILL be the most powerful sorceror on the planet. Harry that is you you know."

Harry blushed more deeply than he had been. He couldn't wait to get to talk out of earshot of the OOTP with the other teens. He looked at the headmaster and nodded, showing only an emotion that belied restlessness and Dumbledore knew that he had kept the young people long enough. 

Narcissa took over at this point and asked,

"Draco, would you show our guests to their quarters and then perhaps you'd all like to do something fun. This is a big house you know...?" 

Draco did not have to be told twice as a grin that split his face in two shot out and he said to his mother,

"We bid you leave then? Mother, Headmaster, honored guests..." he looked at the Weasleys and actually smiled. "...good evening for now. Don't hesitate to call if you need me mother."

Draco kissed his mothers cheek and got a hug and a kiss in return. Narcissa was so enjoying life without Lucius.

Dumbledore cast a silenceing spell at the door as it was closed and locked behind Draco but not before George and Fred both left extendable ears in the room under the table and in the wall sconce near the door. Fred, George and Neville stayed close to the library listening to the conversation going on in the room. They gave one pair of the extendable ears to Neville when they discovered that he had almost a flawless memory, despite what he had demonstrated in his earlier years at Hogwarts. 

George and Fred advised him to keep this tid bit of information to himself for a while but as it was coming in very useful for a moment, it looked like he would be giving away his secret very soon. Neville hadn't missed a word of what was being said in the room and he knew all of the voices especially that of his grandmother that was being inducted into the Order of the Phoenix at that very moment. Neville began to weep happy tears. 

George knew what was going on and he gave him a pat on the shoulder and a squeeze of reassurance. Neville and George began to chuckle when they heard his grandmother be asked to take off her hat.. the one with the vulture on it and she tossed it in the air and it landed on Snapes head. The mention of it almost made George and Neville laugh out loud because this is what Neville had to change a boggart into before he could make it go away. He wasn't so sure he had to feel that way anylonger when he heard his grandmother say.

"Severus, lighten up on Neville. I'd judge him to be an elite master herbologist and potions master as well if you'd not humiliate him. I'll hex you into the last millenium if you take out any more of your ire on him because Alice and Frank are in the place they are in and you feel it is your fault and Neville just happens to be there for you to take it out on...shame on you.

Albus, I never thought I'd be here in Malfoy Manor doing some things I said I would never do and I did them both in five minutes. I joined your infernal order and I told my nephew not to take out his failures on his cousin my grandson Neville..."

Neville's jaw dropped and so did the extendable ear as he got up and tried to open the door to the library. His presence at the door was noticed immediately and as soon as it was noticed, it blew off it's hinges and a very illuminated glow was sparkling around Neville. 

"Sorry." 

Neville just waved his hand and the door was back in its place. Open but in its place. the silencing spell was still in effect so the explosion wasn't heard by the others in the house except George and only because he had his extendable ear on. Fred and George were just sitting on the stairs stunned looking at Neville glowing and the Order members wondering if they should draw their wands. Neville turned to the door and asked George to get the members of the Order of the Thunderbirds and they were off. 

Neville then turned to the adults and looked at Narcissa. 

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm so terribly sorry I disturbed you, and destroyed your door. I hope I put it back together to your satisfaction. If not, I can pay to have it repaired to your liking. Isn't that right Grandmother?"

Neville just glowered at his Gran. She had never held anything back from him. He thought he could trust her but this betrayal was something he did not expect and thus some dorment magic power in him clicked on and he was on almost full throttle. Nevilles Gran just nodded but said nothing. Professor Dumbledore was now not only smiling that crazy smile of his, he was almost raising up and down on his toes he was so amused.

Narcissa replied,"No harm done Neville. Now what can we do for you that seems so..important."

"Please wait for the others to come." Neville stated as calmly as he could considering he was still glowing. 

Little did any of the assembled powerful witches and wizards realize that Neville was gifted already in Herbology, but when the lightening bolt from Adam hit him it fractured what ever insecurity he had but it had gone unnoticed until he heard what his grandmother had said to the potions master.

Harry and the others were just coming down the grand staircase from their rooms when Fred and George came sliding to a halt at the bottom shouting to the top,

"Neville's gone mental in the Library. Order Meeting. Come.Now."

The dozen teens didn't need further coaxing to be witness to one of the wierdest things to happen in well, in Neville's case, EVER. Adam just hurried along because he kind of knew what was happening but he wasn't really sure. He had a grin on his face when he got to the door of the library he heard Neville talking.

"...IS MY COUSIN, YOUR NEPHEW, MY FAMILY AND YOU KEPT IT FROM ME. IF YOU'RE SUCH A POTIONS MASTER WHY CAN'T YOU CURE MY PARENTS! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BLOOD RELATIVE YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!"

Neville's glow started to fluctuate and get brighter each time it pulsed. Hermione knew what was happening as did Dumbledore. Hermione touched Neville on the shoulder and whispered in his ear something and she held her wand behind her back and put a calming hex on him while he was distracted.

"Miss Granger, if we were in school, I would give you 100 points for something so utterly... Slytherin." Snape said to Hermione who just started to laugh as did all the others in the library especially Minerva who almost fell off her chair after she heard what Severus had said.

"He can't lie you know. You are an asshole." 

Hermione added for Neville after she mildly hexed him. Although Neville was a bit calmer and the pulsing of the glow about him was now a steady, less bright glow, he began,

"If we are to be soldiers in a war, I have no problems with that. I welcome it if to avenge my parents as much as to live a normal productive LONG life. I will not however abide by being lied to ever again as I'm sure none of us students from Hogwarts will either. 

Something happened to me. Didn't I just blow a door into a puff of smoke and reassemble it? My wand is upstairs in my room. Just what happened when that bolt of lightnening hit us?"

Urgency was in Nevilles voice and his anger over finding out his Gran was Snapes Aunt thus making him his cousin.. he would get to finding more about that later but this was important. He just did wandless magic and it almost made him shit his pants at the same time. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now.

"Have any of you children examined the skin on your chests over your hearts since the incantation that made you members of the Order of the Thunderbird?"

Narcissa asked. The 12 children made mad dashes in different directions so that they could look for themselves at the skin over their hearts.

"Get ready for this everyone there are fireworks about to begin."

Albus and the others got a bit nervous but the amusement was evident on all their faces. After all, they were fully trained adult wizards and the most powerful and intelligent and could take on a bunch of angry teens. What they weren't prepared for was an organized, polite entrance of the 13 members of what were being refered to as the TBirds.  
Adam spoke to the assembled Order members for the group.

"We have been magically marked with ancient Navajo runes all with the same small lightening shaped feather in the center. The runes are all different although some of us have the same ones. Harry has four different runes around his feather. The kids said they'd wait for me to explain what the runes were but to explain Neville, he's an earth mage. He's also a fire and Wind mage. We're lucky he didn't start an earthquake or something worse. 

Harry's an Earth, Wind, Fire and Water Mage and I wouldn't wanna be that Voldy guy you're on about if Harry ever gets pissed... oops.. sorry... I meant upset at him. I mean really upset. I'm a Fire and Wind mage. The twin guys.. uh Gred and Forge? Sorry, George and Fred they're Earth and Water and Wind and Fire mages respectively. 

Ron is a Fire and Earth mage and Virginia is a Wind, Water and Earth mage, Hermione is a Fire, Earth and Water mage which is a good thing cause I think her and Ron have the hots for each other... pardon the pun.. sorry, couldn't help it.

Vince and Greg are both Wind and Earth mages, Blaise is a Fire and Water mage, Draco is a Water Fire and Earth mage and Luna is a Wind, Water mage and an incredible seer. I expect that since Neville's burst of power gave you a taste of just what an earth mage is potentially capable of. The Rune over my chest is that of a EEocha. I can't explain it to you but I can control individual elements besides Earth and Water. 

I also have the Thunderbird feather mark. We're not upset about any of what we've shared with you but Neville's fear of being lied to by any of you is causing us all to become one and until this is resolved.

Neville has a question that needs answered and it had better be with one tongue and not a forked one. Neville?"

Adam gave the floor to Neville and he began.

"There are several questions that I've been surpressing for the last six or seven years just before school Gran. Ok so, Number one question for you is. Why didn't you tell me Snape was my cousin?"

"I was under a fidelus charm at his request when he became a death eater so he could spy on Voldemort and try to find a potion to cure your mother and father." 

This seemed to satisfy Neville somewhat but his glow had not gone away. It must be the courage of a TBird taking hold of the Gryffindor's heart.

"My question to you Snape is..."

"Professor Snape Mr. Longbottom." Headmaster Dumbledore said to Neville trying to sound for at least Severus's sake commanding.

".. SNAPE is... why have you been such a prick to me for the last 5 years since I came to school. I think I'm pretty good at potions when I'm at home but you just can't stop being a shit to me at anytime."

Severus was at a momentary loss for words. He didn't realize that the collective of the 13 teens was as commanding as the strongest of veritiserum so he had to choose his words carefully...

"Neville, I'm sorry."

"I didn't ask for your appologies you ass, I asked you a question. now answer it."

"I didn't want any harm to come to you by the dark lord as your parents paid the price that you were bound to have paid as well. I hid you under the cabinet and cast a silencing charm on you so you would go unnoticed when the house was searched for you.. your parents had thrice thwarted Voldemort and he was beginning to kill anyone even closely related to the Order of the Phoenix Aurors especially. 

James and Lily Potter were the second that night to die but they also protected Harry and for good reason too and it worked. Harry isn't immune to Voldemort, but neither is Voldemort immune to Harry. I couldn't get to Lily and James soon enough to stop their killings, learning sadly too late now, that Pettigrew had told Voldemort where they were hiding. With you hiding and crying, in the mean time, Bellatrix cast cruciatus on your parents until they were mere shells of themselves. All because Voldemort wanted to know the location of you and the Potters. That stupid bitch LeStrange. 

If I could be alone with her for one minute..." 

"That's enough professor. I'm sorry. You should have told us all alot of things sooner. Maybe things would have been different. Headmaster, is what you said true, we can apparate, do magic, become anamagi if we want and not have to tell the ministry and all that other stuff you said about diplomatic immunity true?" Neville inquired very calmly this time in speaking to Dumbledore.

"Yes. It is."

Neville just crossed the floor to where Snape stood next to his Grandmother. He looked at both of them and just waved his hand at the both of them. Snape was dressed in his grandmothers dress wearing her hat and holding her bag and his Gran was standing in too tight robes and pants. Neville crossed back to where the TBirds were standing and said, 

"Ok, that makes us even then I guess. I don't hold grudges. They were telling the truth weren't they?" Neville looked to Adam who just smiled and nodded.

Harry was cheering on the inside for Neville as were Hermione and the other Gryffindors and so was Dumbledore.

"I'm sure you'd all like to continue with your meeting. We'll go. WE have some things to discuss and I'm sure you do too."

Adam smiled to the Order bowing slightly as he backed out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Molly, would you please check for extendable ears?" With a wave of her wand and a nod of her head if there were extendable ears in that room they were deaf.

"Go on ahead Albus. I'd like to see them try to get in or hear what we are doing."

Just then, Adam popped into the room and said,

"Sorry, forgot my staff." and popped out just as fast. Albus smiled, Molly just shrugged her shoulders and went to sit with her husband. Arthur just smiled at his wife. The looked at the old wizard and wondered just what he'd gotten their children into this time. 


	5. Trouble with the Ministry Already?

Note to you all, some chapters will be longer than others. this one for instance. 

Have fun. Scorpionboi.  
PS TY Dairygirl

**Trouble with the Ministry Already?**_ rev._

Draco had no sooner closed the doors to the billiards room with the 12 others when Adam disapperated from the middle of the room and apparated back where he had been standing before. He had his staff in his hand this time and a relieved look on his face. Draco raised an eyebrow and the others just openly gawked at what they had just witnessed. Adam had disapparated and apparated. That was not the really amazing thing though, it was he did it inside Malfoy Manor and he went into a warded room to retrieve something and remove it the same way he got inside.

Draco rolled his eyes and walked up to his new friend and cousin putting his hand on his shoulder and turning him to the group of young witches and wizards saying to him,

"Adam, Adam, Adam.. you do realize that you apparated... twice... inside of Malfoy Manor don't you? Don't answer. Right now, alarm bells are going off in the Underage Use of Magic office, the Licensing bureau of apparation and the office of Magical Law Enforcement don't you? Don't answer. And you realize that the Ministry of Magic is sending an owl to you right this minute?"

A black owl from the Ministry of Magic came swooping through the window looking as if it had been plucked in flight getting through the wards of Malfoy Manor, the parchment charmed to withstand most anything was smoking on the owl's leg. It offered its leg urgently to Adam and he obliged it by untieing the attached smoking letter.

Addressed, Adam Black, Malfoy Manor.

To Adam Black, Malfoy Manor Wiltshire For unlawful underaged apparating and disapparating,  
You are hereby informed you are to surrender your wand,  
to the Ministry Owl waiting for your reply. You will be visited shortly by Ministry Aurors to place you into custody for Underage apparation on two occasions, both at 7:59pm this date. Your parent or guardian can come to collect you after booking for trial.  
Signed, Percival Weasley,

Ministry of Magic Underage Use of Magic Office

"That git Percy!"

12 of the teens said at once.

"Jinx" they all yelled at once again all of them laughed.

"Maybe I should take this to Mr. Dumbledore so I don't get into too much trouble with him or your mom Draco."

With that Adam apparated once again into the library where a meeting of the Order was in fact going on. Adam appeared out of nowhere once again with a letter in his hand. All conversation stopped. Adam showed the letter to everyone but handing it to Narcissa first and then to Mr. Dumbledore. After Dumbledore finished the letter he just started to chuckle.

"Young Adam, would you like to know how it is to be Prince? Go get your friends... and please... use the door. I'm sure that the alarms are still going off at the Ministry."

Albus turned to the assembled members of the Order and said to them, I think that things are going to go a bit faster than I had expected. Narcissa, can you scry to Little Bird and ask her to move up her declaration 12 hours?"

Narcissa nodded and turned to go out to the garden. Molly followed her.

"I'll keep things away Cissa. Come along now."

The two women went quickly to the scrying pool hidden by the charm and Narcissa spoke the incantation silently to herself and Little Bird came into view looking to her Blood Sister with a puzzled look, then one of worry when Narcissa began using Hand Signals to Birdy.

Birdy just smiled at her own pool and signaled her agreement to the request Albus had made of her. At five past eight in the evening, alarms went off within the Malfoy Manor alerting them to the presense of a person or persons outside the grounds wishing access and having being magically repelled, they were not welcome guests.

Narcissa sent her fastest elf to the main gate of the Manor to speak if necessary to whomever was at the gate and to send them away. The elf returned within a minute and relayed a message.

"There is aurors at the gates of the Manor and the big man said to tell our mistress the following message: The Mistress is to hand over Mr. Adam Black for breaking the law and they is going to take him to the wizengamot after he is searched and has spent the night in jail at the Ministry of Magic waiting for a juvenile wizarding judge"

The elf wasn't shaking and Hermione noticed this right away... Narcissa just looked to her and winked.  
"Albus, did you say something about what it was like to be a Prince?"

Turning to Adam, Narcissa broke into that same smile she had that morning. Draco thought to himself

'Mother, you certainly don't go half way with the way you handle your affairs.'

"Mother, would you like for ME to go let in the Aurors or shall I let the... Order of the Thunderbird greet them?"

Narcissa and Albus looked to Draco and the other teens as they quietly assembled behind a very nervous looking Adam.

"Adam here seems to be under the impression that the Ministry has the jurisdiction to arrest him. I told him he was not because of his position. He needs some.. reassurance. Perhaps you headmaster would like to calm him a bit. If Neville can start an earthquake when he's merely angry, who knows what Adam can do besides apparate into places when he shouldn't be able to in the first place!"

Draco looked at Adam with one raised eyebrow only on the side of the face that Adam could see. There was also a slight smirk and a wink meant only for Adam to see.

"Adam," both Narcissa and Dumbledore began at the same time, "Jinx!" could be heard from the back of the room and a slight group giggle started.

Adam didn't feel any better just yet. He wasn't scared in the least of the Wizards outside the wards of the Manor. He was scared of what his mother would do to him when she found out he wasn't in England for 4 hours before he started an international incident.

"Go ahead Narcissa tell them." Dumbledore smiled that creepy smile of his and let his twinkling eyes flit from student's face to face.

"Adam dear, there is nothing wrong. The Ministry officials outside the Manor gates cannot gain access unless they begin to try to take down the wards in which case we will let them in. However they cannot and will not be able to take you away. What was going to be happening in 12 hours or so from now is going to be happening in a very short time.

Your mothers government has declared war on Voldemort and is now an ally of the Government of Hogwarts. Malfoy Manor is now an official embassy of the Magical Navajo Nation and thus if those aurors outside try to dismantle the wards it is an act of war on an ally of the light and there will be serious repercussions on those ordering the attack.

Your mother is sending a screaming Eagle to the Minister at this very moment.."

"Oh no a screaming eagle?" Adam queried,

"What's a screaming eagle Adam?" Draco whispered.

"A really scary bird and an even scarier letter. Full of magic. Mom's invention." Draco looked at Adam almost impressed.

'must be thinking of a howler modification, note to self"find out how to do that" Granger is giving me the eye I wonder what she wants.'

"Granger."

"Draco, please call me Hermione. That screaming eagle thing sounds very interesting. Wish I could see Fudges face."

Narcissa overheard this reparte and approached the three teens with a hint of glee her eye.

"I heard that and I think it would be a marvelous thing to do. Albus would you and the others join me in the main living room to the grand fireplace?"

Dumbledore just smiled and said, "My dear I think I would like that very much. Members of the Orders, let us follow our hostess. I think this should clear up the problem at hand. We'll have to discuss the press just afterwards. Molly, you remember that quick obliviate charm?"

"Albus, I have seven talented and powerful children and a dunderhead that I love for a husband"

"Ah well then I believe we can begin. Narcissa if you will."

Adam was curious about this floo thing but he stood behind a few feet just to be on the safe side. Narcissa threw in a handful of communication floo powder so that nothing or no one could come through the floo.. a accidental discovery of George and Fred while they were experimenting at 12 Grimmauld Place.

(_Dumbledore and Snape recognized it immediately for what it was and asked the boys to make it only for the Order and it's members, enchanted of course so only the signatured floo powder bearer could activate it_.)

All the order members carried some in and amulet somewhere on their persons next to an emergency port key. Narcissa had more than most because of the number of secret communications she had had with Albus and the order just this early summer and in clandestine war preparations. It was wizard patented to the Weasley twins and when the war was over, they could market it.. but if all this works, that ideal discovery might be realized sooner than they had imagined.

When Fred and George woke that morning, they had no idea just how much their lives were going to change. They got to bear witness to some pretty cool magic, nothing dark but surely some they wanted to learn... first time for everything they thought and the night was still kind of young. Adam was quietly waiting for Narcissa to do something and she did. She took some of what was going to be Weasleys Wizarding Warding Floo powder and threw it into the large fireplace and said quite clearly,

"_Ministry of Magic, London, Minister of Magic's office, Diplomatic Executive Department Great Britain, Cornelius Fudge_"

A blast of a different color fire hit the grate and blasted up into the chimney and a view of the whole of the ministers office and the collection of frantic and angry ministry officials when suddenly a bolt of lightening without thunder this time came out of thin air and a giant screaming Bald Eagle had an official pouch on its leg and indignently held it out. The minister looked scared when he got someone else to take the pouch from the great bird's leg. The bird snapped its great sharp beak at his hand as he did so.

It ruffled its feathers and just stared at the minister of magic. Fudge noticed the seal of the Magical Government of the Navajo Nation and his face paled. The witches and wizards in the ministers private office stood silently for the most part, some quiet conversations going on while the minister took the pouch delivered by the great bird and watched the minister open the parchment and begin to read, half mumbling and saying a word here and there out loud as the color began to drain from his face he turned to the fireplace and noticed the assembled group of what he knew to be the most powerful group of light wizards and witches and some of the most elite in the wizarding world.

He noticed the young man that he had met just that afternoon standing amongst the young people he also recognized as children of Death Eaters and other assorted powerful families and that is what had got his blood to boil in the first place. He knew of Little Bird Thundercloud only in passing years ago knowing she was an Unspeakable and very powerful. He only thought of her as an emigrant show off until this afternoon when he found that she was the head of one of the most resourceful and powerful wizarding governments on the planet.

After quickly scanning the letter he told the heads of departments to recall the aurors immediately from Malfoy Manor and recind the order of arrest that they had heard was issued for someone there despite how many violations that had been racked up just in the last 20 minutes alone.

'Merlin when shit hits the fan, it sure sprays all over the place' Fudge thought.

"I'm sorry young man for not realizing the true position you are in. The aurors have been recalled. I wish to extend my appologies for causing you any undue stress at the hands of the British Ministry of Magic. We are of course going to abide by the conditions set down in the international wizarding law regarding war. Malfoy Manor is now regarded as an official Embassy of the Government of the Magical Navajo but is not entitled to protection from our government and as well as the defense of the Ministry from within.

Albus are you informing the Ministry of your alliance with the Navajo's and re-claiming your independence from our government in accordance with what I've just read?"

Fudge was bristling. Dumbledore was still almost chuckling when he said,

"Cornelius,youdidread the whole of that declaration andyoudidreference the points made within our own book of treaties before you've asked that question. Are you as the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge duly appointed representative of the British Magical Government refusing protection to us?"

Dumbledore could not believe this stroke of luck. Fudge has just about resigned as the Minister of Magic and he had not even realized it yet.

"I am Albus Dumbledore doing just that. However at this moment, I am also declaring, the Magical Government of Great Britain is at war and will be allied with the Government of Hogwarts and the Government of The Magical Navajo Nation. We cannot offer the protection. You will have to make due with what you have"

Dumbledore could not believe what had just happened. The minister of magic had just made Hogwarts autonomous and no longer under the scrutiny of the ministry and that just untied his hands immeasureably.

"Cornelius you will be receiving the citizenship and diplomatic papers for Hogwarts shortly. I'm sure that you would like to continue your meeting and arrange for an ambassador, subject to our approval as will our ambassador be subject to yours. As their is only one qualified person here to act as ambassador to the Ministry of the British Magical Government for the Magical Navajo's, I present you with Narcissa Black Malfoy.

She is to act also as the guardian to Prince Thundercloud as long as he remains in Britain. He now wishes no British Magical protection and thus I recommend that you keep your distance. There are 10 young people here that have this protection from your laws regarding underage use of magic and in time will be taught to apparate and will be instructed in some rather advanced magic throughout this summer holiday.

Prince Thundercloud will be traveling about Britain periodically with his new friends and allies and as such will not be followed by officers of the MLE. If this happens certain protections will automatically cover them and they will be left un accosted. This will be most unpleasant for those that follow uninvited."

Fudge's face was turning so many shades of red at the time he couldn't form words which was a rare occurance since he was such a head in the sand windbag.

"Albus we will acquiesce to these conditions. I trust the aurors have left the Manor"

"Yes all save for one. Miss Nymphadora Tonks is still outside. She may pass." Narcissa interjected for the headmaster.

"That is all for now Cornelius, perhaps your law wizards should _really_ read and refer to our charter to check on the formalities of what you have received. Now, if you would look further in that pouch, there are two more smaller pouches. These are for the great bird before you. Find the golden portkey and tie the other bag on the birds leg and let her take the other one out of the bag herself. She's quite a smart bird even if she is a bit short tempered. She won't hurt you if you don't hurt her but, hurry."

Cornelius gave that duty to Percival Weasley and no sooner had that been accomplished the great bird grasped the gold portkey in its great talon and vanished in what could only be described as a flash of lightening and then it happened.. a thunderclap when the great birds wings touched as it disappeared. This ended the floo conversation and the great bird arrived in the garden of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Adam rushed outside because he wanted to see his friend the great American Bald Eagle, the others followed. Hermione thoughtfully brought along Adam's Staff for him just tutting and smiling at the forgetful boy. She caught him just as he was running his fingers thru the feathers on the the great birds head and the bird was softly nipping his hair with her very sharp beak making soft sounds to her friend and companion since he was a small child. She held out her leg and Adam took off the other pouch which was what he knew to be a sky screaming portkey.

He kept the pouch in his hand folding it up tightly so as not to touch it accidentally. Hermione just touched his arm and asked quietly,

"Who's your friend Adam?"

"This wonderful lady is Lulu. She's had quite a day crossing an ocean and a continent three times in one day and she hardly looks tired but I know she is. Lulu, you can spend the night here with us and go to mother in the morning. She knows how tired you are and besides your boyfriend is at home. If anything is wrong, he'll come."

Hermione just listened to Adam talk so kindly to the bird and he took her hand and lifted it to the great birds head and said to it in a kind of cry,

"This is my friend Hermione Lulu. Say hello."

The bird just nodded and rubbed her beak on Hermione's hand. Hermione was beaming she had never seen such a magnificent bird ever. Hippogriffs are pretty impressive and so are Phoenixes but this one had a different kind of beauty. No wonder it was the national bird of America and this one is Magical she thought.

"It's very nice to meet you Lulu, you are the most gorgeous bird I've ever seen, save for one that I think you might know already... Faulkes."

The great bird nodded and cried a bit remembering her old friend. Harry had been watching this as had the other teens in the garden and he silently slipped away to seek out the headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, could you summon your Phoenix? I think there is an American Bald Eagle in the garden that might like to see an old friend."

Harry was smiling as was Dumbledore.

"Of course Harry excellent thought. How very kind of you to think of it. Fawlkes!"

Out of the night sky a red trail of sparks could be see coming from the north at almost lightening speed. Harry and Dumbledore came outside just in time to see the Phoenix soar around the garden looking at his old friend Lulu when he landed at her side and cried a Phoenix song at his old friend and dropped one tear. The tear landed on a friendship rose that was not as big as the others in the garden but at that moment, the rose grew into a very big very aromatic specimen of a plant.

"Phoenix tears must be good for something else Professor." Harry said to Dumbledore as they both watched the birds take to the night sky. Adam was smiling a very happy smile for his friend.

"Mr. Dumbledore"  
"Albus for now Adam, what is it?"

"Here is a pouch that has Lulu's portkey in it, but on it is written in Navajo, it says, What did the old farts face look like. Birdy "

Albus and Adam just laughed as they shared the message with the others as they came closer everyone was remembering how Fudges face looked through the untracable magical floo powder.

"Adam, perhaps you'd like to write to your mother before Lulu goes off in the morning and if you ladies would like to do the same, I'm sure that Lulu wouldn't mind carrying your messages as well."

Albus looked at Little Birds friends and old colleagues smiling that amused smile again.

"Perhaps we should all go back inside and discuss what was going to happen tomorrow that just happened tonight."

Everyone nodded and followed the chatting group of people into the Manor Library which expanded magically to accomodate them.

"Adam, I'm sorry but the cat seems to be out of the bag a it prematurely, I'm afraid. There will be reporters to be deal with as well as an almost sure overwhelming arrival of invitations to various functions because of your position..."

"I don't want to go to any functions for a while. Ma said I had to rub off the rough edges so that's why I'm here and, I'd like to have a little fun. I've never been off of the reservation until today and I kind of like it. These kids are a fun group and they're powerful ..." Adam whispered.

"I know" Albus whispered back.

Adam resumed his normal tone of voice, " I'd like to get to know them and maybe we can learn something about getting along and become friends... maybe.." Adam cast a look to the teens in the room seeing 12 smiling faces.

"I think that is a very good position to take Adam, I think that isn't out of our scope of influence."

Dumbledore asked that everyone find a seat and he began with a short story that explained his relationship with the wizard called Thundercloud, and some history of the Order of the Phoenix and only passing over some things that had happened in the last 15 years so Adam could keep with the story and then he came to the part where he wanted them to pay a bit of close attention.

"Phoenix's and Thunderbirds, are very powerful groups indeed children. The witches and wizards here tonight are going to be mentoring you on some different forms of magic, much more advanced than anything you've tried before. We'll make it as interesting as possible and, no worries, there will be no failure. You will all take your NEWTS before the end of summer.

When you return from America where you will have praticed what you've learned far from the eyes of our "allie's and enemies" alike, We have big plans for the lot of you. Narcissa, Severus and Minerva are going to America with you in August to meet with Little Bird, that is Adam's mother and the sorceress that is going to polish what you've learned.

When you come back to Hogwarts in September it will to be taking special advanced magic classes with specialists in their fields. Severus will be teaching war potions naturally and Minerva will be teaching you advanced war transfigurations. Professor Sprout is going to teach emergency medical herbs and plants, along with Madam Pomphrey on emergency MediWizard courses, this tuition will involve all the magics.

You're to become very powerful just this summer and you'll need to be prepared to do battle. You are all unfortunately marked for death by those that follow Voldemort but as long as you wear these..." Dumbledore conjured a bag that held bracelets in it, he dumped it out on the desk before him,

"...you will be imune to the unforgiveables and, unless you desire to apparate, you cannot be abducted by portkey or by any other magical means, but you will be able to apparate with whom ever or what ever is touching you and perhaps be causing you harm in the process. The attacker should be splinched in the process of you disapparating as long as you wear these very powerful charmed bracelets. We'll use a glamor on them to conceal them from anyone that isn't wearing one. Let us just hope that you don't fall prey to some sort of attack and need to test these bracelets.  
So you see, you will have a most intersting summer I think. Adam, I can see the weariness in the faces of your peers. I wonder if you'd like to take a sleeping potion to help you with the time adjustment from America. You'd be able to have that breakfast you missed today, tomorrow and be as refreshed as a new day dawns. I'm sure too that you'd like to talk to your new friends a bit more as well."

"I have one of my own professor, mother told me I might need it. It's in my room and yes, I think we'd all like to get to know each other. We tried some music earlier and it was great fun. maybe...Draco? you wanna play somemore"  
"Sure Adam, in the conservatory then?" Draco replied

The teens turned as one and just then they all turned as one again 'odd' Dumbledore thought something fleeting and waited for someone to say something.

"Good evening all. It has been most interesting so far. I hope I didn't start anything bad Mr. Dumbledore."

"You did no such thing Adam. Go on now and have some fun with your new friends"

"Albus, you know Voldemort is going to be less than pleased with the information that the Prophet is going to be sure to be printing at this moment. You think Harry will be alright?" Minerva asked before they rejoined the Order that was patiently taking this all in.

Some amused faces some not showing their emotions, such as Snape and Neville's Gran who were just chatting quietly and often squeezing each others arms, smiles on their faces.

"I do believe Minerva, that Thundercloud did something with that incantation we witnessed earlier and Harry just might not feel the pain he usually does when Tom gets angry."

The others heard the last bit of that reparte and looked at the two leaders of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Those children need to be protected, and they must learn as much as possible, as quickly as possible Albus. Do you think they can do this? Longbottom, Goyle, and Crabbe..."

"Are very powerful wizards, a but rough around the edges but with a little kindness..." Albus looked at Severus, "... and intense work with a one on one bit of tutoring, I think we can prepare them for what Little Bird has planned. I think it's a sound plan and completely clandestine so far. Voldemort won't know what hit him when the time for the final battle comes. I've spoken to each of you individually about your assignments, and now with the events of this evening, you may begin with more haste in the morning. For now," Albus looked the lovely blond member of the Order, " Narcissa, I will leave you with your guests. I hope having 13 teenaged witches and wizards in your house won't be too daunting of an ordeal"  
"Birdy didn't call me Queen Bee for nothing Albus." Narcissa laughed.

Narcissa escorted the people that needed to be elsewhere to the fireplace so she could use the special floo powder for the departing members so they would be untraced to whereever they wanted to go by the Ministry. Molly and Arthur Weasley stayed just a bit longer to speak with Narcissa.

"Cissa it has been too many years of not being able to see each other. You are always welcome in my home dear. Don't be a stranger, do you hear me?" Molly hugged Narcissa and Arthur shook her hand. The two eldest Weasleys floo'd together to "The Burrow".

Narcissa turned realizing that she was alone finally after a very busy afternoon and evening and she conjured a glass of wine and sat down fondling the small bird broach on her robes, thinking to herself in a moment of reverie,

'It begins Birdy'.

She took one sip from her glass and set it down on the table getting up to go in search of the teens in her conservatory where she could hear some incredible music following the notes as they became louder but not obnoxious and sounding more sweet as she got nearer. More musical instruments could be heard and she could hear three voices singing a very soft melody...it was almost angelic, the three young tenor voices were weaving magic and they didn't realize it but she did. Albus would have to be told but not in any time soon.

She listened as the 13 powerful teens were doing something as gently as they wielded what was presumed as half the magical power on the planet. She stepped into the conservatory almost unnoticed but she was stepping around the instrument playing teens to join her son at the piano still smiling and saying nothing. The teens continued for a few moments longer and Narcissa looked at them in such awe. They stopped and looked to Narcissa worried they were making too much noise. Instead she began to tell them a story.

"Children, I have never witnessed such gentle magic in my life."

The teens looked stunned at this revelation and Narcissa took this as her cue to continue after making her compliment,

"When the 13 of you came together tonight something inside of you all changed. No, no physical or harmful changes, but the core of your magic was released when you played that song.. together... with feeling and unity. Adam, tell them what I mean if you know"  
Adam smiled and said that he only had heard of the magic of music but when his mother taught him how to play the guitar, her favorite instrument but when he played it he kind of glowed. His voice had always been pleasant to listen to as was evident just now while he was singing. He had only felt musical magic when his mother and he played the guitar together it was kind of like getting hugs and love at the same time while playing. When Adam explained that what happened was musical magic was flowing through them because it was done with the same feeling and it all connected.

"That about cover it Narcissa?" Adam smiled as he asked his question and finished his story.

"Almost dear, was that the music you all played together for the first time AFTER you were made into the Thunderbirds?"

"Uh, yes it was why?"

"You played a Navajo song. I recognized the melody and when you sang the words in English, it bonded the lot of you spiritually forever. You're best to find this out now rather than later, but will you all please say 'aye' in your minds when you hear your names?"

13 'aye's happened at the same time and the teens looked at each other in awe.

"I guess we can dispense with that step. You are all linked in mind and spirit now. That was some impressive light magic young people!"

The teens all looked a bit stunned but pleased anyway.

"Anyone for a cup of cocoa before bed? I'd like to get up early and go out to the pitch for some flying. Anyone want to join me before or after breakfast?" Draco said to an enthusiastic crowd of young people save for one Hermione Granger.

"I'd like the cocoa Draco, but if you wouldn't mind, I think I'll pass on the flying."

"Oh, come on Granger wheres your sense of adventure. We're not playing quidditch..."

"Whats quidditch again Harry?" Adam tapped Harry on the shoulder inquiring...

"Game on brooms."

"Oh yeah. Flying sounds good though."

Harry said to his friend,

"Common' 'Mione it'll be fun and you rode that Thestral in the middle of the night no less. Some daylight broomstick flying might do you some good. It's great excersise too."

"Harry, uh, Hermione is glowing a bit pink around her normal aura. I think its not her time of the month to go flying." Adam spoke to Harry under his breath so as not to cause undue embarassment to his new friend.

"Uh, I seem to remember Hermione, didn't you say you and Mrs. Malfoy were going to be chatting with the elves in the morning?" Hermione sharp as ever caught on right away and swore to Harry's white lie.

"Yes as a matter of fact thank you for reminding me Harry"  
"No problem 'Mione." Harry said.

Ginny and Luna both knew what was going on and were really proud that Hermione had kept her PMS to herself, Harry didn't know that Hermione had already secured enough potion to help her through the uncomfort of being a young lady during the summer, but it didn't absolve her of the other private moments she would have to periodically have to take.

Harry asked Adam, " How did you know that Adam?" Draco heard Harry ask Adam this question and approached cautiously listening for an answer. He would like that mystery solved as well. Adam noticed Draco approached and said to them both,

" You guys wanna see the aura's? Go get the other guys and leave the girls over there."

Draco and Harry both went to their house mates and returned shortly with puzzled looks all around.

"Ok guys, lean in and touch this stone on my staff, I'm gonna say a spell and you can see what I'm talking about. But, if you tell one of the girls I told you you could find this information out, I'll kick your ass and not with magic. Agreed?"

Nine nods all around, since this was guy stuff and these were guys, he didn't tell them they could tell other stuff by aura too but they would figure it out... hehe, he did.

"I can't believe you didn't know how to do this. I don't use latin spells most of the time so this is pretty straight forward. God there is so much to teach you palefaces. Touch the blue stone on the staff, hands on hands is ok."

The boys did as they were told and Adam said,

"Aura sight, Dark and Light, good and bad, happy and sad this is the right of Thunderbirds."

Adam added 'Thunderbirds' and the boys all blinked a few times and looked to the girls across the room. The girls were talking about what they were going to all do for clothes for the rest of the summer, the young witches could hear their conversation stop and look at the boys that were giggling now and shaking hands all around.

"Adam that was so cool. I can't wait to prank the kids at school this fall." Neville was bubbling showing a new found spark of confidence the others were NOT used to seeing.

Fred and George were almost thanking the stars that they had a partner in pranking in the making right in front of them.. and who would expect LONGBOTTOM of anything so daring.

"Um, Hermione." It was Ron that spoke being almost silent after having his ribs poked by someone or another the entire afternoon and evening, "You don't have to go riding with us in the Morning if you don't want to. We..." he pointed over his shoulder at the other boys, "...can tell you might not want to and since you're going to do that SPEW thing with Mrs. Malfoy tomorrow, we wouldn't want to bother you."

Ron was as red as his hair at this point and Hermione realized something as did Draco Luna and Ginny and Harry.

"Oh Merlin! We can't even tell little white lies to each other. OK Adam Black what did you do to those boys?" Hermione turned on her new friend with a MALFOY smirk on her face and that scared both Adam and Draco and Harry and Ron and the rest of the boys.

"I just gave them a taste of aura sight. We're boys if you haven't noticed." Adam thought that this would be enough of an explaination for the smart witch before him but Harry knew better. He only sighed and listened to what was to come.

"Adam, only witches and gay wizards...Hermione whispered to him can do that charm. How long do you think it will take them to figure it out besides for what you've so conveniently pointed out to them already?"

"Thats up to them. You're right though. They needed it so we won't have to cross that bridge as hard as it will be anyway. Do you think any of them can tell already?" Adam asked a surveying Hermione.

"Draco and Harry have.. look at their faces. And Neville and Gregory have too. Ron is oblivious but George and Fred are checking us all out if you haven't noticed. Damn, they're fast aren't they?"

"Blaise and Vincent seem to be unphased either that or they're as clueless as Ron."

"That's a good thing." they both smiled.

Adam broke up the chatter and the music and asked if the others wanted to go outside and do something fun. 12 nods were seen and Draco led the teens outside via the most direct route.

"Ok Adam whatcha got in mind?" Draco asked his cousin and new friend.

"Well for one thing Drake, you don't mind if I call you that do you cousin?"

Draco just shook his head smiled and said, "Not by you Adam. Now what's on your mind?"

"Anyone wanna go for a ride on my ma's bird? Where's London? I wanna see where that old bridge was. You know the old London Bridge is in Arizona now? Anyway, Pipsqueak can hold all of us and get us there and back in no time. She kind of shows though when she flies slow and low. Will that be a problem?" Draco smirked.

Hermione and Luna all laughed a bit and Hermione said,

"Do you think after what we just saw in the fireplace we will"  
Hermione had never been one to suggest breaking any rules but, with certain revelations of this evening she was anxious to test out a few theories she had in her head.  
"Hey you guys, come on over here first. When we're flying, it's kind of hard to hear even yourself. Sooooo, if you want we can talk to each other without saying anything. its a Navajo spell but it works pretty good if we're all speaking the same language and we obviously are so.. wanna try it? "Oraca!" /there can you all hear one another / a shout of yes's and yo's were heard around mentally.

"If you want to speak to someone personally say 'quiet oraca' and the name of who you wanna talk to. While we're all flying though it might be a good idea to keep Oraca Totalus in force. Ready?" Adam uttered another word in Navajo and the magical bird that had brought him to Britain in the first place lept out of the end of the stone on Adam's staff.

"Guys meet Pipsqueak" The great bird bowed to the group of teenagers loving all the affectionate petting. Small sparks shot from her feathers to the hands that were touching her and this pleased the teens very much.

"She know's your Thunderbirds guys.. and ladies. She'll teach you how to fly."

"What do you mean teach us how to fly Adam?" Draco wasn't at all slow on this point.

"Well, I said she know's you're all Thunderbirds. That is only one of the Anamagus gifts that we'll get this summer.. you too Virginia. Theres lots to discover this summer and we'll have fun. Look at us. Unstoppable at 14, 15 and 17 years old. Lets get on the bird and get to London."

The teens eagerly climbed on the great birds back and settled into a magical covering of feathers that would keep them warm while so high in the sky and supplied them oxygen to breathe as well, and before they knew it the great bird was slowly soaring into the night sky towards the east. This was not unnoticed by the Order and it wasn't un noticed by a lone figure outside the Manor walls, but using a powerful muggle seeing device to spy on just what was going on at Malfoy Manor that day.

The unknown intruder had almost finished climbing down from a tree when he turned around and he saw 13 teenaged wizards and witches wands drawn and a great sparkling bird staring at him. "Petrificus Totalus, Jelly Leggus, Rictusempra" Neville had uttered and the Death Eater was subdued panic in his eyes and when Hermione just snapped her fingers at him he was totally bound and gagged as well.

"I'll have to think about that one." Hermione smirked... damn amost Malfoy like she thought to herself.

"We have to take this guy to Mother so she can get Dumbledore back here. Sorry mates, London is out now. We're not really in danger but it could muck up their plans. Good thing we didn't go anywhere before Neville spotted that guy down in the trees."

No sooner had Draco said those words, he heard quite clearly,

"It most certainly is young man. Just what do you think you were doing out past the Manor wards. They're going off like crazy. Dumbledore is in the Manor now. You have some explaining to do"  
"Umm, Narcissa, it's my fault, they were just going along with me cause I wanted to see London at night on Pipsqueak. We wouldn't have been gone long and besides when Neville saw this guy see us fly up we thought we had better stop him before he could get out of the anti apparation field Draco told me you had out here. I'm really sorry. I won't do it again. Please don't tell mama"  
"Adam relax, it won't matter in 5 minutes anyhow"  
Narcissa almost laughed out loud but she cleared her throat... "Put that bird away and lets go inside. Vincent, Gregory, would you be so kind as to bring that gentleman inside the Manor and place him on the RED square in the middle of the room?"

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy." the boys said in Unison.

Greg only bothered to levitate the mans legs cause they wiggled so he drug him along the ground using a combination locomotor-wingardium leviosa spell, banging his head on the more than occasional rock close to the edge of the walk into the Manor.

Adam said, "Dang, I gotta pee." and he disapparated into the first bathroom he could remember being in inside the Manor. It was occupied at the time and he only closed his eyes and disapparated back to where he was not 2 seconds previously.

"I did not need to see that, I did not need to see that, I did not need to see that."

Adam was turning a very much deeper shade of red than he naturally was.  
He had seen Mr. Snape at the toilet with his bits out relieving himself and Adam had almost had his out as well but he only could see the potions professor's impressive equipment.

"What did you not need to see mate?" Draco inquired still amazed that Adam could pop in and out whereever he wanted to without thinking about it. Adam just stuttered quietly to Draco, "Bathroom, Peeing, Mr. Snape, Big one..." Adam gulped afterwards still as red as he had been when he first apparated back to the group of teens.

Narcissa walked ahead of Vince and Greg, the Death Eater in tow... A crack of skull could be heard occasionally be heard as they found a stone that was close to the edge of the drive. Vince and Greg were having the time of their lives cause they weren't using their wands and they were doing combination spells at the same time. George and Fred and Ginny and Ron were all talking to themselves in their heads, when Adam joined in,

'uh guys, we can all hear you except Narcissa. Don't let her know just yet ok?'

'Got ya mate' the entire group said as one.

"Jinx." someone said aloud but just barely.

"Jinx what? I didn't hear anything." Narcissa just looked at Draco who replied,

"Can't tell you yet mother but soon." Narcissa had to be satisfied with that and they made their way into the entry hall where Greg and Vince deposited the Death Eater on the Red square where they had been instructed to do so. Dumbledore was there and so was Severus that looked as if he had a bit of color in his cheeks but otherwise no emotion showing as was Arthur Weasley all of them had their wands drawn.

"Severus you better step into the shadows before I enervate him. I don't want you to be seen." Snape complied but kept his wand drawn just in case.  
"Enervate. Who are you?"

Dumbledore's voice was anything but pleasant while addressing the masked man. The man was still under petrificus totalus when someone said,

" petrificus finite " it was Adam.

The Death Eater was still bound but he could not move because of the binding jinxes and his legs were still jellified by a curse that had not been removed yet by one of the teens. All of them knew who it was.

"Could have been bat bogey..." Ginny muttered under her breath close to Hermione so that only she heard. Hermione laughed and only said, "Indeed."

"Unbind me you weak fool!" came the female voice behind the mask.

It was the voice of the only other witch besides Voldemort that Harry wanted nothing more than to kill with his bare hands. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.  
"Silence you bitch or I'll kill you where you lie. Don't so much as move a muscle or say a word without being instructed to do so or you will meet such a fate. Do I make myself entirely clear?" Harry's magic was crackling as he spoke to Bellatrix.  
"That's enough Harry..." Dumbledore said in a calming voice of authority.

Harry hadn't noticed but the magical level in the foyer of Malfoy Manor was palpable. The 13 members of the OOTT were feeling the wrath that was coming from Harry and were not about to do a thing to stop him. Hermione and Ron just stood behind Harry as did the others one by one. Harry's wand was drawn and pointed at Bellatrix when a hand touched his. It was Draco's.

"Harry, let the magic flow to Adam's staff." Draco said aloud but softly to Harry.

Harry did as best he could considering his very high level of fury and pure hatred.

"... you will do no such thing to Mrs. LeStrange. Bellatrix, would you like to rise higher off the ground than the snake you follow?" Dumbledore's voice once again took on a very threatening tone.

"Eat shit you has been wizard." With a mighty slap out of nowhere, Narcissa delivered something that she had been wanting to do for almost 20 years.

"Shut up or I'll give you another one.. that felt quite good you know. You are such bitch Bella. Try me."

Bellatrix knew to keep a civil tone in her mouth especially since she was tasting the coppery fluid that was coating her mouth from what was no doubtedly a half dozen loose teeth and a bloody nose.

"What do you want Dumbledore?" Bella sneered at everyone that she could see clearly since her vision was a bit hazy after Narcissa's mighty slap to her head. Her eyes fixed on Harry.

"Ah, Potty, Potty is the memory of that moodblood mother of your's holding you back from your threat? You weakling... you cannot do it can you?... you're pathetic and your friends are pathetic too, mudbloods and blood traitors as well. Red hair, you pathetic weak muggle loving insignificant excuses for wizards"  
A very calm young lady approached the witch that was diatribing her family and uttered a spell and Bella's teeth began to fall out of her mouth and Ginny walked back to where she was standing, her wand also not in sight. The shreeking witch was getting louder as all of her teeth had fallen from her mouth making it bleed and look puckered and wrinkled and even more foul than before. Draco couldn't resist to make a comment to his aunt.

"Auntie Bella. Toothless isn't your look. Perhaps you should remember your manners and realize you are going to Azkaban, without teeth, without a trial and..."

A 'snap' could be heard as Harry broke Bella's wand and uttered 'incendio' and it burst into flame.

"...a squib."

Ginny had collected Bellatrix's teeth as they had fallen from her mouth and had scougified them and started to turn them into a bracelet all the while smirking at the furious witch.

"oh get wet bitch." Ginny uttered under her breath.Bella was drenched by water that fell onto her out of a hole that opened up above her head and knocked her to the ground.

"The water thing right fellas"  
Nods all around as they were getting the idea of what they knew about some of their new abilities.

Now that Bellatrix was thouroughly wet, toothless, bleeding and becoming more and more enraged at her situation still bound, her screaming came to an abrupt end when she laid eyes on Adam and Dumbledore standing side by side.  
"What magic have you been practicing Dumbledore? How could you have brought back Sirius from the veil? Wait a minute, it's a child. I know you now... you're mother is Little Bird Thundercloud...yes I can see it very clearly now... she must have rolled on the ground quite a while with that blood traitor to produce such a half blood cur..."

"That was your last word woman. 'Altolaryngo'..

" Adam waved his hand and looked at Dumbledore whispering appologetically,

"I'll undo that spell but if she says one more thing about mama, I'll make that permanent Mr. Dumbledore. Gosh she's mean. Who pissed in her Wheaties?"

"Voldemort, Harry, myself. A number of people really. She's brought this on herself"  
The combined force of the OOTT and the hierarchy of the OOTP were looking at Adam. The amused looks and some slight sniggers could definitely be heard, which served nothing more than to infuriate Bella even more as she struggled against her magical bonds and tried to make her voicebox work again.

"Those 'or-or' dudes are coming back ain't they?" Adam asked to nobody in particular.

"Indeed, we expect them very soon Adam, would you please end your spell so we can ask the nice lady here some questions before they arrive?" Dumbledore asked Adam his eyes twinkling at the amusing sight of Bella trying to make a sound come out of her mouth.  
"Sure Mr. Dumbledore. Ya want me to make her tell you the truth out loud or you wanna see what truthful answers are without her talking"  
"Without her speaking Adam?"

"Uh huh."

"By all means lets 'see' what she has to say then. Her voice is a bit grating on ones nerves."

"Lady, I don't know who you are but you really shouldn't yell like you are some queen or something. Mr. Dumbledore is going to ask you some questions and you're going to tell the truth. 'el finite, voce cabeza'. She's all yours Mr. Dumbledore, sir."

Adam looked at the old wizard and just gestured with his hand as if giving his permission to pass and a slight bow as well just for show. The teens were highly amused and whispering to each other. Ginny was admiring her new bracelet of teeth and whispering to Hermione about something when in thier heads they heard,

'Shut up you guys and pay attention to what you're going to see.  
Dumbledore began, "Why are you here Bella?"

A mist of sorts began to form above Bella's head and a vision of a room and on a throne on a podium there was Voldemort.

"Yes I can see you're here at Voldemort's bequest, but why are you here Bella?"

The mist changed slightly and a form was seen streaking across the ocean.

"Voldemort knows you're here Adam. He does not however know just who you are yet but in the morning that will all be a mute point. Bella where is Voldemort now?"

The mist changed again this time showing a very dark castle in a mountain setting.

"What are his immediate plans?"

The mist changed again and a vision of attacking Death Eaters was seen, and it changed again and another attack could be seen and then another and another and finally it was Hogwarts that was under attack.  
"Albus, the MLE is here."

Narcissa said into the ear of the headmaster, the headmaster just nodded and replied quietly.

"I suppose you should allow them to pass."

"I can get em faster Mr. Dumbledore." Adam offered.

Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow and replied, "No need thank you. We need a few more minutes and you need to give her her voice back and, Miss Weasley, her teeth if you please.."

Ginny's mental voice could be heard by the teens

'I'll put them back with a hammer if she says one more thing about our family'

12 vocal chuckles could be heard from the teens as Ginny approached the struggling Bellatrix with her teeth strung and twirling around her finger.  
"Gosh your teeth are in awful shape you poor thing.. don't you floss?" Ginny just smirked at the bound witch and handed the teeth to the headmaster.  
"One more thing Bellatrix,.." Dumbledore once again returning his attention to the infuriated witch before him.

"When you contact Tom and I'm sure you will be able to sadly, tell him this from me and be very clear when you tell him, "It Ends". Adam if you please. "

"el finite." Adam said and Bellas screaming voice could be once again heard although slightly muffled because of a lack of teeth.

"Miss Weasley if you would put her teeth back"  
"I don't know how sir." Ginny replied innocently, the truth remained to be seen at that point.

"It figures..."

Bella tried to say something but she could hardly form words because her lips were still flailing.

"...that a Weasley couldn't do a simple spell"  
Ginny in a flash of anger and an evil thought, she conjured a hammer and approached the screaming witch and said to her very calmly, but with an underlying tone of anger,

"I know how to use this and unless you want to go to Azkaban toothless.."

"Miss Weasley, I'll take care of this if you please.. go to your friends and wait for the MLE please. DentumRestoratum"  
The teeth that were on a string suddenly rushed into Bellas mouth and Bella began shreeking anew. Every one of her teeth had holes through the middle of them and the more she drew a breath the more they hurt. Dumbledore just gave Ginny a wink.

'that should keep her mouth shut'

'yes, quite'

The 13 teenagers all looked at the headmaster with a sudden look like they had just been caught with their hand in the cookiejar so to speak and all remained silent until Dumbledore told them mentally,

'don't worry, I can only hear you when you're close. Fred, George don't do what I know what you're going to do. ah the MLE..'

Severus and the other members of the OOTP silently left the entrance hall that held the struggling but now more quiet still infuriated witch. They went into a side room off the entrance hall of the manor and began to discuss what exactly had happened that day.

And quite a day it was. Young Adam Black has been full of surprises that's for sure, and this OOTT was only one more piece of an ever growing puzzle that would hopefully, finally, be the end of the second Voldemort War. Bella had not seen anyone but Narcissa, Dumbledore and the collection of young witches and wizards and she had taken special notice of Harry and Adam.

The MLE had sent Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks to collect the, "alleged D.E." that was now under the control of one Albus Dumbledore and Narcissa Malfoy. They did not however expect to find the person being held to be Bellatrix LeStrange, nor did they expect to see 13 teen aged witches and wizards at Malfoy Manor that would not normally be seen there together.

Kingsley and Tonks knew Harry of course and the Weasley children and Hermione and Draco Malfoy by sight, five of the teens they had not met yet. Kingsley turned his attention to Dumbledore, Narcissa and Bellatrix while Tonks turned to the teens.

"Wotcher 'arry, kids! Who's this 'arry?" Tonks said looking at Adam.

'give her the business Potter, but don't let all of our secrets out at one time!'

Draco's mental voice could be heard by all of them, Dumbledore only turned his head and nodded at Harry since he had heard Draco as well and continued his conversation with Kingsley and Narcissa .  
"Oh, I'm sorry. British Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Law Enforcement Special Auror Nymphadora Tonks, I would like to present His Royal Highness Prince Thundercloud of the Magical Navajo Nation." Harry said this with a totally diplomatic voice a small grin.

"Call me Adam, Miss Tonks, pleased ta meetcha!" Adam said smiling shaking the amused auror's hand.

Tonks changed the color of her hair to match the red in her cheeks and said,

"Call me Tonks, these young 'oodlums do so you might as well too. Ha. This one's a pip. You're Little Bird's kid aren't you? You look like my Sirius Black too. You must be the reason that Fudge came back to the ministry all green and cursing. You kids should have seen 'is face when that great bloody bird with the diplomatic papers materialized out of thin air sparklin' all shimmery like, and a little bit of thunder could be 'eard too.

There was a big bundle of papers 'ung round the birds neck. Ol' Fudge made Kingsley take it off of the bloody thing, mutterin' somethin' 'bout that being the second very scary bird that day and he wasn't getting close to another. The bird just hopped over to Kingsley and bowed its 'ead and he took off the pouch and 'e patted the bird on the head, an' the bird nipped at 'is hand and vanished in a sparkle of red white and ..."

"Lulu" Adam could be heard saying.

'That poor thing is really gettin her flying in today. I thought she was somewhere still here. Ma musta wanted her for this, she's the flashiest eagle that lives with us' Adam told the group of teens.

They all just nodded at this and let Tonks continue with her story.

"...blue, and a little lightenin' bolt hit Fudge on his arse when he had his back turned trying to get away from the sparkles. Shoulda seen 'im screaming and yelling and the alarms going of for unregistered spells being used by non-unmentionables. It was quite a scene until the smoke from Fudges arse stopped.

Kingsley had to 'it 'im with a pitcher of water to put out the smolderin' an' then 'e snatched the pouch from Kingsley and looked at the seal on it and shouted for the international affairs Diplomat on Call an' 3 law wizards.

When they all got into Fudges office the Diplomat on call for International affairs opened it as per our charter and with the law wizards and us as witnesses, the pouch opened itself. Odd really, some spell I recon, because only when the Diplomatic Wizard touched it a mist came out and Little Bird Thundercloud was standing there kinda like a ghost would only smaller and she was gesturing to the enclosed papers in the pouch.

Well the DipWiz,snort 'dipwiz' ha!"

"Dora..." Harry said

"Right 'Arry, so the Dipwiz takes out these papers and wouldn't you know the first one said that Fudges Government Broke the Mutual Defense Treaty when he failed to let them know officially that Voldemort had returned last year and in such a case, the other wizarding government allied with them in accordance with the treaty was invoking the War Powers act of the Mutual Magical Defense and lots of other rot and then, someone else taking over the War Planning and some other stuff that had Fudge's blood pressure so high, if he turned anymore red I'm sure he would have crapped 'is pants sure enough.

I thought 'e did when the Law wizard told him he was no longer the Supreme commander of the British wizarding government's forces but Dumbledore was, and in possession of the Papers from the Navajo government making him the Supreme commander and Narcissa was acting as this cute blokes..." thumbing her hand at Adam "... representative.

I think that 'e thinks Cissa is still on 'is side like Lucius was. I bet 'e'll be 'ere in the mornin' crawlin' on 'is 'ands an' knees trying to get Narcissa to vote with 'im so's 'e can still control the forces of the Ministry an' try to keep 'imself out from under ol' Dumbledore. Personally, I think the Minister ain't going to be Minister much longer cuz he got all pale and clamy like when one of the law wizards told him something in 'is ear.

Ol' Fudge just sank back into is chair an' then the dipwiz left an' me and Kingsley came right over 'ere. So I guess we missed all the interestin' stuff eh? Ol' Bella sure is quiet. She's usually flappin' 'er gums somethin' fierce." Tonks finally stopped talking. The teens that knew her let out a breath and the other ones just rolled their eyes. They paid attention however and didn't interrupt. Once.

"Albus," Kingsley began. "..Narcissa, good to see you as always. These are for you. Enchanted I think there's a little spell on the seal so be careful when you open them"  
"No need to worry Kingsley." Dumbledore said. "We've been expecting these."

Both Dumbledore and Narcissa touched the small bird pins that they had on their persons and the parchments opened themselves and slightly enlarging.  
Narcissa and Dumbledore read their documents and showed them to Kingsley.

"Oh my word. This is now a world war and Fudge is no longer the Minister." Kingsley said, shocked but quietly, to Dumbledore and Narcissa.

"Narcissa, until we elect a new Minister, you are acting Minister of Magic for Britain. Albus you are supreme commander of all wizarding forces of the light in Britain and Ireland.  
Are you going to declare Martial Law?" Kingsley said quietly to the two order members.

"Not at this time Kingsley" Albus said his voice slightly raised so the others would know his conversation was over.

Bellatrix only could hear bits and pieces of what was being said, her breathing being somewhat subdued because of the pain in her teeth.

'I'm going to enjoy killing you you little redheaded bloodtraitor bitch' she thought after the whispering had stopped between her sister and the two wizards she heard next,  
"Take her to the ministry Kingsley... Dora would you come here for a moment please?" Dumbledore asked.

"Wotcher' Albus?" Tonks replied quietly.

"Kinsley was just told what Fudge's position is, now officially, when he received the papers from the Navajo's, but your cousin here, is now the acting Ministress of Magic for Great Britain and Ireland and is the official Ambassador of the Magical Navajo Nation and as such as long as young Adam over there is in the country, he is her ward. He has special powers and the other young people now hold dual citizenship, British, Navajo and Hogwarts, and have been granted special temporary war licenses. They may be forced to kill defending themselves and that is not subject to prosecution except of course by me should I deem it necessary.

The wizengamot and our justice system remain autonomous in the interpretation of the law but not in the enactment of laws until the war is over. Dora this treaty is not subject to the wizengamot's intreptation again as it has been approved by a blood seal by the British Minister of Magic at the time, and between the governments of Hogwarts, and the Magical Navajo Nation. Things, my dear, are about to get interesting. I think now our hands are untied to use our resources against the dark. I cannot predict the end of hostilities however but I can tell you this. Those 13 young people over there represent the best of the wizarding world for the generation to come. And they are THE most powerful allied triskadecatet in more than five hundred years. They are the ones that are going to bring an end to Voldemorts reign of terror..."

Tonks looked at the group of teens who seemed to be very interested in each other looking quickly at each other. Dumbledore could hear what was being said of course and the conversations were highly amusing.

"They are going to be so surprised at just what kind of power they wield..." Dumbledore continued, but not before a thought from one of the group. It was Draco's.

'Just what power wielding would that be headmaster?' Draco said to the heamaster silently.

'I'll tell you soon Draco, children. Be patient and lets let Dora go to the Ministry she'll be needed.'

"...very soon." Dumbledore finished audibly.

"Right-o Albus. Cissa, I'll see you again sooner than later I guess. Goodbye all!" Tonks waved to the kids and went to the floo. She didn't want to just pop into her office knowing it would be complete chaos and she wanted to get her thoughts together.

"Ministry of Magic, Entrance Foyer" Tonks had thrown a handful of floo powder into the mantle fireplace and was gone in a flash.

"Come in the library for some hot chocolate children. Albus has some things to tell you."

Narcissa told them. She knocked on the door to the ante room, where the other Order members had adjourned to when the Aurors arrived and invited them into the library as well.

Adam was approached by George and Fred and silently coming along each side of their new friend, they said to him,

"Oy, Adam." it was Fred.

"Yeah Fred? " Adam had slowed down to respond to the twins.

"Is there "  
"any way to"  
"keep Dumbledore from hearing what we're saying"  
"in our heads?" both George and Fred asked seamlessly.

"Uh huh. wait a minute. Hey guys.."

George had got the attention of the other teens and they got close enough to hear what was going on with Adam.

"Take one of these rocks."

Adam had said after he spotted them in a flower arrangement. Adam tapped them three times and they turned into pinky rings that sized themselves when they were put on by the teens. "That should hopefully keep Mr. Dumbledore out of our heads and us out of his unless we look right into his eyes."

"Good idea Prince Thundercloud." Luna said outloud. "I'd hate to tell you the real reason we have to go to the bathroom in pairs."

Draco had chuckled, the other teens did as well including Luna. Luna, had hardly said a word the entire evening save for her 'seeing' when Thundercloud had used her body to talk to the headmaster but she seemed to be coming 'round nicely.

Vince noticed that she was feeling a bit better and they went into the library together with Greg as well.

"We'll see if it works."

'it should anyway' and the OOTT went into the library to hear what the headmaster had to say to them. They seemed to be showing signs of being tired except for Adam seeing as how this should be his mid-day but the hot chocolate being poured brought a slight yawn to him that he hid behind a hand to his face and he smiled at the house elf that had poured it and he said,

"Gracias mi amigo" the elf smiled back and said,

"You is most welcome Prince Thundercloud."

"just call me Adam please little one."

The house elf was almost besides himself, a wizard had just asked him to call him by his given name.

"Oh sir, I cannot."

"You may when it's just us then is that alright with you?"

The house elf was still amazed that this wizard is asking him to still call him by his given name. "I will sir, in private only sir. Thank you Prince Thundercloud sir"

The elf vanished. Hermione noticed Adam talking quietly to the house elf when it disappeared.

"Adam what did you say to that house elf to make him smile like that?" Hermione inquired quietly.

"I told him to call me Adam."

Hermione was shocked by this, she had never met a wizard besides Harry, herself and Mrs. Malfoy that were nice to house elves. Hermione of course always tried to get them to wear clothes but was beginning to get the idea that if the elves were happy, truly happy, then she wouldn't try to get them to become free against their wishes to serve a family. Especially if the family treated them somewhat like members of the family and not slaves.

"That was very kind of you Adam, most wizarding families don't let thier house elves speak unless spoken to or commanded to. Never do they ever call thier masters by their first names only. Etiquette being a mark of a house elves nature you know"  
"Well that one was so nice to me and he had such a goofy smile on his face I just couldn't stop. I have a Pequeno de Casa named Tito. We're great friends and he does alot for me. I got him a magical rope for doing something for me once. I forgot to tell him not to put it around his neck and go showing it to the other little ones when he gacked himself going down a flight of stairs when the door shut on the rope. Good thing I got there before Ma did or I'd have been whalloped for sure. My mom's staff is five foot long but she can whack ya with it from forty feet away. Ask me sometime how I found out.. "

"Adam Black. Your father is Sirius Black isn't it? That makes you Draco and Narcissa's cousin"  
"Right in one there Herm... you don't mind if I call you Herm do you?"

"No Herm is fine or 'Mione."

"Thanks. You wanna look at a good book later with the guys?" Adam inquired of Hermione.

What he didn't realize that 'Book' was a special word that could be used on Hermione that would get and keep her complete attention.

"Of course Adam that would be nice. Mmm, Adam, just what kind of book is it?"

"My Grampa's spell book and diary."

"Grampa, as in Thundercloud, your grandfather is Thundercloud?"

"Yup."

"Oh you bet Adam that is so wonderful. Who knows you have it?"

"Only Ma and you so far, she gave it to me and said I'd know when to look in it. I hadn't thought much about it since I've been here, there really hasn't been much time for me to be alone to look at it. At least we got to play a little music today. I love to play and sing. I'd like to do that when I'm grown for a few years."

"You seem pretty grown up to me Adam. We've had it a bit different here the last several years though. War with Voldemort, an ineffective and meddling Ministry of Magic. Harry just lost his godfather this spring. Oh, I'm so sorry Adam, Sirius was your father. I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok Herm, I never knew him. Ma told me some stories about some guys he went to school with. Sounded like they were kinda cool pranksters. Too bad I never got to meet him. Ma told me he was in prison for something he didn't do and was in hiding until he got pushed through some boogy man door and that was the end of him.

She gave me something just before I left this morning on Pipsqueak, two medallions on a gold chain about 8 feet long. Kinda pretty if you ask me. Would look pretty good on Harry if you ask me. I don't have a clue what it is really. We'll look at a bunch of stuff she gave me before I came over.

Grampa's book is pretty cool though, after we go upstairs, we'll all get together and we'll check it out. It's got a section called war chants. I only got to read the first part of the table of contents."

Hermione was chuckling because she knew of the Marauders and she kind of thought she might know what Adam was talking about when he said 'boogy man' door. Her curiosity was piqued when he mentioned the dual medalion and chain. She filed that away for further discussion but she in no means intended to let it drop.  
Neville, Luna, Blaise, Greg and Vince were enjoying their hot chocolate and biscuits, Draco, Harry and the Weasley boys along with Ginny were discussing some of the possibilities that could befall them in the future but nothing that sounded close to fear was in their voices. These 'children' have been fighting this particular war their entire lives almost, in one way or another. Sometimes actually directly, as in Ginny's case when she was possessed by Tom's memory self and almost died in the process. That gave her rights of a battle wounded soldier to speak her mind when it came to Voldemort and she wasn't the least bit afraid to say his name like her brother Ron was.

Dumbledore chose that moment to pause his conversation with Severus and Narcissa and a few order members to address the teens more than for the sake of anyone else. There were a few points that everyone weren't entirely sure of at that moment but for one of the first times that the teens or the adult wizards and witches were about to find out, Dumbledore was going to lay it all on the line.. well maybe not all but a lot of information none the less.

"I am once again in awe of how proud I am of all of you here tonight. Children your conduct has been nothing less than I expected of you and your new position in this war. I'm sorry you have ended childhood at such an early time in your lives when you should be concerned with nothing more than who is snogging who or what your plans are for after you graduate..."

"Draco, what's snogging?" Adam asked out loud.

"Kissing" all the boys answered. Luna, Hermione and Ginny just giggled at the now blushing Adam.

'you could of used the ring you guys' said mentally.

'You didn't.' Draco thought back to him.

'Dumbledore hasn't looked at us again since you all said kissing has he?' Hermione had been listening to the silent conversation as had Luna and Ginny when they heard Luna say,  
'headmaster Dumbledore, yoo hoo, yo! Albus! I think the rings work guys'  
'No they don't Miss Lovegood'

The headmaster winked at the group and he continued vocally for the OOTP members that weren't privy to just what the kids and the wise old man before them. After the chuckling died down after Adam wondered what snogging meant, the headmaster continued aloud,

"...You children are no longer considered children, and are hereby emancipated adult wizards. Your postion in your Order gives you special rights granted by the mutual defence war council of 1815. You have triple citizenship in the Wizarding World Confederated Council. You have full diplomatic immunity. You are granted the power to defy the decree for magical secrecy in emergencies and on other occasions that I trust that you'll deem prudent and not folly.

Her Majesties government has been informed of the magical war that is being waged and has instructed her muggle prime minister to stay away from us at all cost and that includes his military. Bullet wounds hurt something fierce and are hard to magically repair..."

"No shit. Oops sorry Mr.Dumbledore, I got shot in the butt once back home"  
Adam had said to a round of polite laughter at his candor and faux pas in language.

"I quite agree Adam. No shit. hahahaha. ahem.. as I was saying, you young people are going to graduate Hogwarts by the third week in July and then I'm going to spring for a holiday for you all. You are going to America for some special instruction by Adam's mother. Extraordinary woman she. I believe that on your sixteenth birthday boy's...Adam, Harry, Neville, Draco you'll begin to rapidly feel changes to yourselves.

George, Fred, you'll feel these changes I believe sometime during the night since you've already reached maturity. You'll be able to help the others. You young ladies should feel these changes tonight as well. Blaise, Ron your birthdays are just after the other boys but if I'm not mistaken, you will all feel the changes because of a symbiosis of sorts magically so when you're gifted with your full powers on the night of Samhain. The 13 of you will become the single, most powerful group of sorcerors on the planet in more than 500 years.

You will learn animagi transfiguration and be trained to apparate as soon as possible if you don't know how to already." casting a look at Draco and Adam,".. Adam will learn better use of the English language as well as some Latin, as well as increase his vocabulary so he can go on to a University as per his mothers wishes as well as his own and so he may pass his NEWTS from Hogwarts. Now the reason you're all going to be doing this early graduation work is simply this.

You will be taking special classes together. For the next two years, but not with as many classmates. You may graduate with your class at the normal time. Hopefully, this war will be over sooner than later but I'm afraid we're going to be in for a very hard fight.

I suspect that Voldemort once he learns of the invocation of the war powers act by the tri nation treaty of 1815 he will do more than what we witnessed from that ingenious way Adam got Bellatrix to be interrogated as we all saw he plans to massacre a lot of people.

Children this war began before you were born. Our world was blind to many things most of all thier belief that they were safe once Voldemort was almost vanquished when he tried to kill Harry. That was only the end of the beginning of this war. The time has come for the beginning of the end of this war and you fine young people were magically chosen to lead us, as was the end of the prophecy that Harry, you're going to now hear the rest of for the first time... I'm sorry my dear boy, but until now it was not necessary to reveal the rest of it.

Don't worry my boy, this might answer many questions you've been pondering for the last several years. As you know the prophecy you've heard says one born as the end of the seventh month comes to an end shall be the one that saves the wizarding world or will die with it in his defeat by the dark of the parents that have thrice battled Voldemort and lived. Adam, Harry, Draco and Neville all share the same birthday, the 31st of July. Adam, your mother was an unspeakable that fought Voldemort more than just three times as were your parents Harry, Neville and Draco. " "MY PARENTS fought Voldemort?" Draco almost screamed but didn't...

"Yes I did Draco, now be quiet." Narcissa interjected.

"The prophecy concluded with this:  
The one is known the three are not, the marked one will defeat the equal, the unity of the three will keep all others from the final fight between the dark and the light"

Unfortunately, Harry your parents were killed, Neville, your parents well, your parents were as brave and powerful as any of the aurors the ministry employed at that time, and never, ever used illegal jinxes or hexes when dueling. Quite clever the pair of them were together, really, and the events that were set in motion that night were postponed, so it seems because here all of you are. It must be 'you four' that fights the final fight with Voldemort.

You will all find out things about yourselves that you never even thought about before and your life choices will be made. This will be a most interesting summer I assure you. Narcissa will be quite busy and I'm sure that we can find someone to assist young Adam in his endevor to be an outstanding representative of his mother and grandfather and begin his path to adulthood in his own home.

After this is all over children, you will be finally free to do what makes you happy. Are you all ready to learn some very advanced magic this summer"  
The group of young witches and wizards all stood a bit prouder somehow and said yes they were and they seemed to the old man before him to change before his eyes.. all at once remembering the day that they were all born. Every one of them but only meeting Adam for the first time, he could almost feel that he's known him all of his life.

"Adam, we'll find a more suitable material and spell for your signet rings." Adam just nodded and blushed a bit smiling quite shyly. The other teens knew what he meant but the OOTP members did not...yet.

"I think you must all be very anxious to talk amongst yourselves before retiring for the night. Your safety is not at question There are more wards protecting you now than ever before in your life. So rest comfortably and easy tonight as because tomorrow morning you begin some intense training and I'm afraid every wizarding newspaper in the world will be beating a path to the gates of Malfoy Manor and the Ministry of Magic trying to glimpse the new Ministress of Magic as she either tries to leave here or arrive anywhere she could be expected.

Narcissa, you have my sympathies my dear but I'm sure you won't let them intimidate you in the least"  
"I am a Malfoy Albus, light or dark it still commands respect, I don't anticipate anything I can't handle. I'm sure the learning charm will accomodate all of us in what we are going to be enlightened with this summer. Severus, you've been very quiet this evening. I suppose you have something to say by now." Narcissa quipped her mind only thinking of the possibilities the future now held.

"I have a few things that I've noticed and a few things I care to comment on at this time, however there are a few more things that I reserve the time to use in making them known at a later moment. Are you children using some sort of telepathic sort of communication?" Severus inquired, not sneering like he usually would if he were in school teaching these young people.  
"Yes they are Severus." Dumbledore answered for them.

"Young Mssr's Black, Goyle and Crabbe as well as Miss Weasley used wandless magic did they not?"

"So it seems Severus, what are you getting at?" Dumbledore was now more than interested in the line of questioning the potions master was going.

"In a moment if you please Albus, I have a theory and I'd like to test something if you would indulge me?" Severus inquired, raising an eyebrow and almost smiling at the headmaster. A twinkle in Severus' eye was evident and has only been seen on few occasions as when he made a potions breakthrough..

"Of course Severus." Dumbledore was now almost amused given the dire consequences that were about to burst on their world in such a short time.

"Mssr's Potter, Malfoy, Longbottom and Prince Thundercloud will you join me here for a moment. No wands, Mr. Black, would you leave your staff with the headmaster? Your wands too boys. Now, you're all mages of the elements and since you can communicate telepathically, I'd like to try an experiment of sorts to help us locate Voldemort. You remember the image that was shown of that dark looking castle in the mountains over Bellatrix's head? Now clear your minds of everything and stand so you are facing each other north east west and south.  
Good now together raise your hands towards each other and see only the image of that castle in your minds. Say nothing out loud only listen to my voice as we try this. Ok we'll begin, raise your hands fingers spread slowly from the ground and put them over your heads in a circle of hands and say

'Wind and Rain for three days hence' 'Wind and Rain for three days hence' ..."

Albus nodded to Severus to continue.

"Fire and Quake to keep awake'

'Fire and Quake to keep awake'

'Mistakes you'll make'

'Mistakes you'll make'

'You'll show your hand'

'You'll show your hand'

'You'll free your forces'

'You'll free your forces'

'Not of this land'

'Not of this land'

Albus once again nodded to Severus that his incantation had indeed been repeated correctly by the boys. The pulse of magic that they drew from the earth shot out from in between their hands and into the sky through the roof of the Manor as if it weren't there. The four boys only shrugged their shoulders and looked at each other wondering why the force that they unleashed didn't hurt them.

"You are all earth mages so the magic you used came from the earth and communicated with the forces of nature that you control through the link you made telepathically. Very advanced magic, not many wizards are capapble of the level of power required to cast such an incantation. My assumptions are incorrect headmaster, Longbottom is not a squib and far from it indeed."

"Good on you mate." Harry had gently elbowed the pink cheeked Neville as his potions professor just complimented him, even though it didn't quite sound like it. The boys were plenty used to this kind of treatment from thier potions master.

"I shall be entirely pleased to teach these young people headmaster. Good show boys now I suspect somewhere in the highlands it's starting to rain. Albus, tomorrow we're going to have to pay close attention to their movements if they make any. Harry, you better fire up your Occlumency extra strongly tonight. Perhaps with the others so close you will have a pretty good nights rest my boy. Merlin knows you really could use one. As could you all. Now if you'd care to leave some of the more mundane topic of Politics to us old fogeys..."

'Snape made a joke' the teens laughed at the old fogey thing and said thier goodnights.

"Good night mother, Ministress of Magic Malfoy. Good night all." Draco said making kind of a show out of mentioning his mothers new position getting a kiss on the cheek for his endevours.

"Good night Dragon. Sleep well. Adam if you can't sleep come see me alright?"

"Yes Narcissa I will. Goodnight all. Lets go Drake" The tall blonde Slytherin nodded at his newfound friend and cousin and followed the others to the grand staircase leading to the bedrooms.

"Uh, guys, Adam has a book he wanted to show us but we had to wait for obvious reasons. What say you Adam, still up for a look at it?" Hermione said to Adam but speaking to the group.

"Sure come on up, I'm still kinda excited all this shit happening today. Is England always like this?" Adam didn't ask that question to anyone in particular but it was Harry that said,

"Adam, if you haven't figured it out by now, if there's something actually happening in Britain in the wizarding world, it usually happens to us and it isn't usually fun. Scary really, most of the time. We've grown up with always being on the defense of something or other. Tiring, really so getting the chance to put an end to all of this is going to be something to remember forever no matter how it turns out.

Hopefully, it will be for the good and we'll be able to put down darkness when we find it in the future with the lessons we've learned and the ones that we're about to."

"Bloody hell Harry, that was deep." Ron finally piped up not having done anything very unusual magically that day except start a fire with a little too much gusto maybe.

He was paying pretty good attention to everything he'd witnessed and when he wasn't trying to get Hermione to talk to him he was listening to George and Fred talk to Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. The day was certainly not one that he thought he would be waking into and it had certainly changed alot during his day and as nighttime came it had changed entirely again.

"Aye mate. I guess it was. What's this about a book Adam?"

"My grampa's book. It has spells and stories and stuff in it I think. Ma just gave it to me this morning saying that I might be able to do something with it since I made that cool rock she keeps at home with one of the spells in it when I found it about a year ago. Boy did I catch hell for that. She didn't tell me what it was for but it sure was pretty. Red about the size of a fist..." Ron, Hermione and Harry all knew what Adam was describing immediately... a sorcerors stone.  
"Uh, Adam, perhaps... oh nevermind." Hermione cut herself off.

"Don't tell Mr. Dumbledore that we got it?"

"Yeah, for now anyway."

"Boy Draco, it sure is a long way to walk just to go to bed." Adam said.

"Yes it is Adam but here, we can make as much noise as we want and it won't disturb anyone else except maybe a house elf." Draco said quietly.

"Well, after this afternoon and evening, I think I'd rather enjoy some quiet. Don't you guys think so?" Adam looked at all the teens and seeing their nods he said,

"Ladies and Gent's, come on in and I'll get the book out. 'Venga'." the book in question came out of Adams wardrobe trunk and into his hands in a flash.  
More wandless magic.

"Adam, how do you do the wandless magic thing so easily?"

"Oh thats easy, I keep forgetting to use the staff most of the time anyway so I figure when I do use it it makes for a more powerful spell. When Mr. Snape had us do that spell just a little bit ago, I kind of felt like I knew what to do naturally. You guys were pretty good just listenin' to him tellin' ya what to do. He's pretty smart.

Anyway, if you want, I can help you but I think you don't need much anyway. Greg and Vince and Ginny already did some. Kind of felt good didn't it"  
"Yeah it did." Vince said.

"What's it like you guys? I mean whats school like? No offence, but you are the most white people I've ever been around. You're all kind of cool too. This Prince thing doesn't seem to matter much to anyone but the grown ups anyway. You think the other kids will make fun of me because of it?"

"No Adam why would you think that?" Blaise was speaking this time truely interested in his new friend .  
"It's just because, look at me, I'm half and half.. you know, white father, Navajo mother, red skin, blue eyes and I like guys. You know.. gay."

"It doesn't matter what or who you are at Hogwarts Adam, and if you're mistreated at all, you can show the bigot that makes the sad remark to you what kind of fool he or she is. There are a few people at Hogwarts that might take exception to you thinking that you're not a pureblood... which we know isn't true or that it even matters but you'll make more friends and I'm sure a few enemies as well, but if you're unsure of your safety"  
"I'm not worried about my safety, I'm worried about their safety... look at this spell here."

Adam had been going through his grandfathers book while they were talking, flipping through the pages until he came across one of the safety spells he only caught a glimpse of once before.

"This is a Navajo safety spell, grampa invented it. I'm gonna teach it to you. It's like a shield and should stop most hexes and curses and even El Muerte Diablo will bounce off of this one."

"Whats El Muerte Diablo Adam?" Luna inquired.

"It's a killing curse that sends the soul of the victim to well, not heaven. I recon its a shitty way to go. But there is a counter curse to it right here. Looks pretty complicated but the Safety shield spell is so easy its funny."

"Adam we believe you but this book is written in Navajo isn't it?"

"Yes it is... oh, sorry, I guess I better bring everyone up to speed huh guys?"

"It would make things a little easier, yes Adam. And we could communicate audibly if we spoke Navajo to each other as well. I'd like to see the kids at school try to figure anything out about us again... Ha! this will be great! Hit us with the lingo spell." Draco said excitedly.

"Avajone Arlaypay" Adam said

'did that do it? look at the book now..'

13 sets of eyes looked at the big dusty skin covered book and the words seemed to change into something that they could read.

"Oh Adam this one is easy." Hermione reached for her wand, Adam stopped her.

"You don't need that for this one Herm." Adam had called Hermione the nickname he used earlier and she didn't even flinch. This surprised Harry and Ron because when they tried to call her that she hit them on the shoulder and cautioned them not to call her that.

"Can you make out the words Hermione?" Adam asked.

"I think so came the reply... is that Spanish?"

"Uh.. yup. Try it."

"El tortise protecto" and she waved her hand at the group...

'now spin your hand catching us all in it... thats right Herm'

"Ok now someone know a pretty strong hex?"

"Bat bogey" Ginny offered

"Ok try it on me girlfriend!" Adam quipped, but added, " NO WAND"

"Ok but you asked for it." Ginny said, Hermione covered her hair, she hated the bat bogey hex for obvious reasons.

"BogusBatus" and sparks flew out the end of her fingertips, bats flew all around Adam and then vanished into thin air not being able to get to their target.

"Shit, that was one of my best jinxes too."

"Anyone up for something a little stronger?" Adam was confident in this little challenge for the group.

"Oy, I've got one for you Adam mate, how about this one.. Thorax implodus?" Fred inquired.

It's just came to me out of nowhere, never thought about it before, you recon its a spell?"

"Only one way to find out. Draco, you got a stuffed toy or something like that that we could use for an experiment?"

"As a matter of fact, I know just the thing.. accio Lucius' statue"  
A small statue came sailing into the room and it was of Lucius Malfoy. Draco hated the statue from the minute he saw it. Solid metal and stone.

"His eyes give me the creeps. You can practice on that if you want. I hate it."

"Better yet, you try it. No wand."

"What was that spell George?"

"Thorax implodus"

"I'm going to try something else first.. just a thought.. 'Occulus explodus' and a pulse of spiriling white and black colors shot from Draco's fingertips and the Statue's eyes exploded out of thier place. A pulse of magic reverberated throughout the room. Draco was grinning.

"Ok Weasley, you thought it up you try it."

"Righto mate, no wand eh? then, Thorax implodus " Fred said and the solid form of the chest of the statue crushed like a can.

"Cool"

"Let me try something else just for fun is that alright with you? I've always wanted to do this to my father and even if this is just a statue, its kind of like a symbolic act of getting even for the stuff he did to me"  
"Sure Drake but what did your father do to you?"

"More like what didn't he do to me. He hurt a lot of people Adam, he's not a good man, I love him really, but he's caused mother and I so much pain and he's gone from our lives for a while, hopefully forever but, he did somethings to me when I was little that I've never forgiven him for. He's made me realize who and what I am much sooner than I needed to.. I was 8 for heavens sake when he abused me.

So, I'd like to tell you all, I'm gay too.see not alone here Adam and my father only made me realize it at a too young of an age to understand. I do now, but he misued me in so many things and he always threatened me with exposure of my secret and beat me for every little thing that Granger did better than me and he always called me uncaring, unloving things as he used cruciatus or worse on me for it.

So, I'd like to try a spell on the statue if even symbolic. ' Testes reducto' ." Draco finished his little speech and his new spell and the area that would be the statue Lucius's bollocks blew up.

"Well that made me feel a bit better even if it wasn't the real thing."

"Draco did you say your dad did stuff to you?" Adam inquired.

"Yeah Draco, I had no idea that your dad was a pervert with you. No one should have to be that afraid of their folks. Does your mother know this?"

"No and I'd like to keep it from her if thats alright with you guys. It's very private and I don't know what made me say it to all of you but something is happening to us, I can feel it. I don't need to tell lies to protect myself, not to you anyway. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. Thanks Adam... for being you." Draco finished a bit of a tear gathering in the corner of his eye.

"No problem cousin. Harry, you were my dad's godson? That makes you my god brother. I can tell that something is bothering you as well.. now's the time to tell, no one is judging us here tonight."

"I-I... thinkIlikeguysaswell." Harry spit out fast and quiet.

"Me and Fred and Oliver had a thing for a few years too Harry. Sorry little brother but you've wondered what we do when we go off on our own... not your cup of tea I think. Mother and Dad know, so do Charley and Bill. Charley and Bill are our big brothers Adam, Charley is into Dragons and Bill is a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. We should meet them sometime this summer. They'll be home at the Burrow soon"  
"You guys live in a hole in the ground?" Adam asked innocently, Draco laughed and got some unfriendly stares from the Weasleys.

"No Adam they do not live in a Hole in the ground." Harry interjected before anyone else said anything or Draco got himself into a spot of trouble.

"So you mad at this statue too fellas?" Adam inquired, still trying to figure out just what kind of new spell they would come up with.  
"As a matter of fact"  
"we have a few issues"  
"no offence Draco."

"None taken, go ahead let er rip"

The twins looked at each other no need for mental communication when they said at the same time.

'foliculus releasio' and the statues hair fell to the ground in a shower of tinkling.

"Been thinking about that one for a while, now we have to figure out how to make it into a short acting joke for the business."

"What business is that fellas?" Adam asked.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" the twins said.

"Whats that?" Adam inquired.

"A joke shop." Ron added, "We'll maybe get there these holidays"

"Holidays? like the forth of July at home?"

"Its what we call the time between school terms in the summer and winter Adam." Hermione offered.

"Oh. Cool. Ok now you wanna try one of those spells on me?" Adam inquired of his new friends.

"I'll give her a go Adam. Making those teeth fall out of that bitches mouth got me in kind of a foul mood. Maybe I got what it takes to bust the shield and getcha."

"Ok Ginny, when ever you're ready, that statue didn't have our spell on it so I know we can all throw a hex with some oomph."

"Impiri..."

"Stop Miss Weasley."

The headmaster and Narcissa were going to say good night to the teens before they retired for the evening when they overheard the last bit of conversation when they were coming down the hallway to the wing of bedrooms.

"What were you going to do Virginia?" the headmaster said to Ginny cooly.

"Well, we've been doing some spell casting, original stuff on that statue over there because we were doing an experiment with a shield spell."

"Darn truth thing is going to get us into trouble" Blaise could be heard to say.

"Indeed it could. Perhaps a lesson in thinking before you speak has just been learned and driven home just a bit. Now were you going to use an unforgivable curse Virginia?"

"Yes sir, only the Impirious though. Adam said it should just bounce off and disappate if it couldn't hit a target and he told me to use him as a guinnea pig."

"A guinea pig Miss Weasley? Very good idea.. but lets try something a little less dark shall we? Porkus!"

The spell came shooting from Dumbledore's wand, but couldn't penetrate Adam's shield, nor the others as it searched for a target. It came close to Narcissa when it hit the battered statue of Lucius an it became what looked like a broken Piggy bank.  
"Good thing you ducked Narcissa dear, it seems our young people have managed to do some very powerful magic this evening. I think its about time for you all to go to your rooms and get a good night's sleep. Does anyone wish some hot chocolate before retiring? No, then I bid you pleasant dreams children. Narcissa, I believe I'll take you up on your offer of a room for the night. I'll accompany you to the ministry in the morning and we can see to Fudge and the announcement of your War council and the diplomatic correspondence as well with the other wizarding governments on the continent.. good night children."

"Goodnight headmaster, Mother. See you in the morning. And please... no elf alarm clocks. Draco said escorting his mother and headmaster to his chamber doors.

"Well we ought to get some sleep. Shall I show you to your rooms ladies?" Gesturing to Luna, Hermione and Ginny.

The girls all stood and turned to follow Draco, mental conversations going on in their heads..

" I can hear that Granger."

"Oops, sorry Draco, goodnight, we'll see you in the morning."

"Well ladies, it looks like we've got some planning of our own to do. Good night Draco." and the door closed leaving a slightly amused smile on his face.

'good night' Hermione cast a silencing charm on the door, the need to put a locking charm on it didn't seem necessary because for the first time in a very long time she didn't feel threatened by anything. Nothing at all.

"Ok Gin, Luna, lets try some of that wandless stuff, girl style.."

Meanwhile back in Adams bedroom the boys hadn't broken up their pow-wow with Adam.

"Ok they're gone." Draco said and he closed and silenced the door to Adam's room and he strolled over to where the 9 other boys were.

"Uh, guys, I'd like to talk to Draco and Harry if you don't mind for a little bit alone. Would you be offended if...?" "No worries mate, Oi, come one fellas lets find our rooms, I'm beat. See you in the morning fellows" George said for the rest of the boys.

"Blaise you wanna talk for a little bit with Nev, Ron and Us?"

"Sure, Im not really tired yet." Blaise said.

"Good night guys. Sleep well, You know where your rooms are don't you?"

"Yeah, got it. Thanks Malf...Draco."

"You're welcome Ron, George, Fred, Nev, Blaise see you in the morning." Draco said sneerless and almost caring.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me and Potter about Adam?"

"Well Draco, I told you guys that I'm gay and I appreciate it that it isn't an issue between any of us. Gay Navajo's are gifted seer's usually if they're not muggles. Anyway, when I got here this afternoon, I was a bit unsure of myself, I din't think there would be anyone here that I liked and that were gay and I could relate to. Well that being said, what is it between the two of you? Are you boyfriends? Your auras are all over each other and they're almost the same colors and I'm very confused. I like both of you very much. I'm attracted to you both... platonically for now, but I sense something much deeper between you two. Care to explain it?"

"Not really Adam, but, Potter here has been, well lets just say we haven't ever gotten along. I've known him better than most of the people in my own house since we began Hogwarts together. We had actually met in Diagon Alley when he was getting his school robes and I was fascinated by actually meeting Harry Potter in the flesh.

I didn't know Harry didn't know he was a wizard until just the night before and I insulted him almost right off the bat when I told him some wizarding families were better than others.."

"You didn't!"

"I did and I'm realizing it now that weathier and more powerful are not better but that is what started a rivalry until almost... 16 hours ago when I had a conversation with my mother. Anyway, I've made his, and the Weasley's lives difficult as I could and at the insistance of my father... that statue was a pretty good replica of the old bastard by the way, I was to bait them to the point where they would get themselves into trouble for over reacting.. jump in anytime here Harry..."

"You're doing just fine Draco, go on, if you start to sink I'll jump in.."

"Well, they over reacted alot, the Gryffindor golden trio.. that's Granger, Ron and Harry by the way, and they got away with so much rule breaking and managed to get themselves out of trouble often with not much more than their skins. Our head of house took quiet revenge by taking house points from them for letting a hair in their nose whistle.. seems petty, but, we all thought that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, thought he owned the world and was immune from following the rules was pushing his weight around showing off how great he was.

He was made a seeker in first year. He got caught by his own head of house flying when our flying instructor told us not to leave the ground. Well, I did kind of make fun of Longbottom when he broke his arm cause he couldn't stay on a broom and he lost his rememberall and I took off with it and was going to smash it against the tower at school when Harry caught the ball one handed and make an incredible stop before crashing right into his head of house's office window.

I still wish I could have seen her face when Harry caught the rememberall. Anyway, he got caught breaking the rules and he got rewarded with a position on his houses Quidditch team as a seeker... youngest in a hundred or so years. To make a long story short, everytime I tried to get him to mess up, I managed to make a worse arse of myself and I was never as good as him at catching the snitch either.

Never once beat him to it. I began to admire him in our forth year when he got his name pulled out of the goblet of fire when there was a triwizard tourniment at school and he wasn't even supposed to be eligible to enter. Harry won the tourniment but not without some earth shattering news to come with it.

I of course knew that the news he brought was true and I was frightened for him because my father was one of the wizards that tried to kill him the night the dark... Voldemort was resurrected . Harry was cursed and he was cut by Wormtail to obtain enough blood so the potion that he made from the bones of his dead father and wormtail's own hand and harry's blood. When Harry and Diggory disappeared from the obstical course when they reached the middle at the same time, the ministry and Dumbledore and almost all of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were on their feet in shock. By the way ,I think Chang really did crap in her knickers Harry.

About an hour later Harry here had Diggory in one hand and the trophy in the other hand, Diggory was dead and, and I began to feel something for Harry by then. I was truely scared for him. I knew what my father had planned for him but if I were to tell anyone that I knew of anything that had to do with Voldemort, I or my mother or my father would be killed without a second word by him so I kept quiet.

I got a little bit of satisfaction last year, I'm sorry to say it was the wrong kind Harry, forgive me for what I did to you."

"'Sokay Draco thats over with but I still have that scar to remind me of what happened... go on you're telling a good story.."

"Anyway Adam, as of just this year, I thought your father was a convicted, escaped murderer on the run from Azkaban Prison, and my father was going off on a mission for that demented fuck to the department of mysteries.. too afraid to go himself I suppose.."

"He was there Draco. I dueled him again."

The color drained a bit from Draco's face but he continued anyway,  
"Father was caught by Dumbledore and a bunch of Aurors and now I know, members of the Order of the Phoenix, and sent to Azkaban Prison. I swore revenge on Potter at the end of the year on the train but he and about 6 other's all hit me with hexes at the same time. I remember waking up at home in my bed and my mother was sitting by me and she had a look on her face I'll never forget.

I can't describe it but it was one of complete seriousnes and I knew what she was about to say was to be heeded or there'd be unpleasantness.  
She said that my father was an evil man and too far gone in his zealousness in his support for Voldemort and she took off the pendant that father had given me before I went to school and had never taken it off and she said a spell ending what was a form of Impirio on the pendant and gave it back to me. I realized at that moment that mother didn't have to do any explaining to me about what father had done and to whom...it was Harry.

I felt something close to sorry for what I've put him through all of these years, but, Harry, you have to know, before I knew who you were before my father gave me that pendant, I truely did like you and I did not know who you were. Friends? I'm Draco Malfoy."

Draco held out his hand to Harry who took it this time and said,

"I'm pleased to meet you, I'm Harry Potter"  
The two boys held hands shaking them for a while while Adam just smiled at them both when he said,  
"You two are going to make a very powerful pair. Can you see your aura's yet?"

"Huh what do you mean Adam? Like with the girls?" Harry asked, he was still taking in all of what Draco had said to him and Adam.

"Yes, your aura's. Hang on a sec, lemme get my staff. Ok, 'Ohos' aura'."

Adam said a different spell and tapped his staff on the ground. Harry and Draco both blinked a few times, they could see colors around each other and they matched completely. Adam had a similar one but it wasn't the same.  
Draco and Harry were still holding hands and not realizing it they got closer together and they kissed, their eyes closed and they could see things in each others minds. Things that they only dreamed about... each other.

"Ok guys that answers alot of my questions. I'm getting kinda tired, I think I'll take the sleep potion and hit the hay. You're welcome to stay in here if you want, it's big enough for a bunch of people. And did you see the size of that bed? What say? I'll be asleep in no time and I'd really like the company.. I'm not used to sleeping alone in a room."

"Sure Adam, let me go get my pyjamas and I'll be right back. Harry, I'll show you your room and you can get yours as well. Adam what time do you usually get up?"

Draco asked on the way out of Adam's room, he turned to see the young American standing in front of him almost naked. Draco blushed.

"Well seeing as I'm almost up now, how about we get out of bed about six and go flying or running or something?" Adam said unbothered by his...state. "Don't worry, I wear jammies too Draco. hahaha"

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll ask the others if they want to go with us"  
"Please don't.. I'd kind of like it to be just us if you don't mind. I hope they won't be offended but theres something I want to show you first. Is that alright with you and Harry?" Adam asked quietly.

"Absolutely Adam, we'll be right back." Draco closed the door and took Harry to his room. "Back in 5 Harry?"

"Ok Draco, if I can get away from Ron and the others."

"Ok, five minutes it is then?" Harry nodded and went into his room to get ready for bed, taking his robes with him for in the morning.

Adam was asleep almost instantly and naked from the waist up, his long hair splayed out like an elegant fan on the big pillows on the massive bed.

"Come on Draco, we can silence our conversation and we won't disturb him. He sure is a different kind of bloke. Definitely someone that you don't meet everyday. My godbrother"  
"My cousin"

"Our friend"

Adam was on his side by that time getting comfortable, he had heard what Harry and Draco had said. He had more family than just his mother now.

Harry and Draco began a quiet conversation that lasted into the wee hours of the morning, the day before them too exciting for them to get comfortable enough to get to sleep. When the three young men awoke in the morning just about half five they were entwined into each others arms and feeling content.

Adam woke first and watched his new brother and cousin sleeping.

'You are made for each other Draco and Harry, no need for the hate to bring you attention any longer. The colors of your auras are an exact match that means you are soul mates with a connection that I've never seen before. You must have kissed when I was asleep. You are beautiful men and I will not let anything happen to you. I'll teach you how to know your love, you already know how to say it'

Adam reached for a charm he had tied in his hair and he pricked the fingers of both sleeping young wizards and placed the wounds together and said an incantation while the blood flowed from finger to finger of Harry and Draco. When the incantation was over, Adam uttered a cleansing spell on the small wounds and he looked at the auras once again.

'Yep those two are forever meant to be together. Handsome couple of guys for palefaces too. They'll make such cute babies. Now for those others...'


	6. Just the Next Morning

**Just the Next morning, but its the..Dawn of a new day**

**Trouble with the Ministry? _Ptth_**

The wizarding world awoke to shock as the Daily Prophet announced to them that they were officially at war with Voldemort and his Dark Forces.

It was predawn when a heavily armed cadre of witches and wizards from the Ministry of Magic was assembled in the Entry hall of the Ministry of Magic as the new Ministress of Magic stepped through the Floo cleansing herself immediately. Albus Dumbledore stepped through right behind her uttering a similar spell to get the soot of of his most flasy robes and sashes. He was about to install Narcissa Malfoy as Ministress of Magic when an absolutely insane acting Cornelius Fudge emerged from the Minister's private office.

"I hope you've collected your possessions from my office Cornelius, they will be gone in sixty seconds if they are not." Narcissa sneered at the almost apoplectic Fudge.

"Albus I believe that the witness are all present. Please begin."

Narcissa had got down on one knee and had bowed her head when Dumbledore began the incantation to relieve Cornelius Fudge of much of the power he wielded as minister... most ineffectively and probably corruptly, and transfer it to Narcissa.

"Narcissa Black Malfoy, Ministress of Magic, I present you with your government. Your first order of business?"

"Get that pompous ass out of this building for starters..." Narcissa was getting good at cussing, "... and follow me if you wouldn't mind Albus. You too,Arthur, Mr. Moody, Kingsley, Dora, any two of you five ambassador wizards and will someone fetch the head of the military branch of the ministry? That will be all for now.. shall we?" Narcissa said sweetly, but with complete authority.

The entourage of the elite of the British wizarding government went into the office of the Ministress of Magic and the doors were sealed behind them.

"Are there any docuquills handy?" Narcissa inquired to the ministry officials present.

"I have one Madame Minister."

Arthur Weasley offered his docuquill to her and she dipped it into the inkwell and began.

"To the Governments of Hogwarts and the Magical Navajo Nation, The government of the British Ministry of Magic does hearby declare to share mutual defense in a Wizarding War on the dark wizard known as Voldemort, and the group which supports him, known as the Death Eaters. It is the intention of this government to enlist the support of other wizarding governments in the eradication of this blight on our world known as Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Diplomatic Representatives of the three Governments do hereby give legal rights and powers of war to the groups known as The Order of the Phoenix and the Order of the Thunderbird to end our world of the tyranny and terror we have lived with for the past twenty years.

There is to be a state of Martial Law in effective at eight a.m. this day. Aurors have the right to arrest and detain any and all suspicious persons committing unsavory acts. The Orders of the Phoenix and Thunderbird also have these rights. War tribunal justice will be the law of the land until such time as Voldemort is vanquished once and for all.

Narissa Black Malfoy Ministress of Magic British Wizarding Government

The quill stopped writing and Narcissa handed it back to Arthur after she signed the document and it was witnessed by everyone present.

"That should start the ball rolling Albus. I hope the children are alright." Narcissa said quietly to Dumbledore as she stood.

"Now, you all have specific assignments..." Narcissa handed each of the Ministry officials parchments and they began to open them..."... so I suggest that you get going. The whole of the wizarding press is outside just now receiving the Declaration. Albus, perhaps some tea before we let them in."

"An excellent idea my dear.. _Earl Grey_?"

Albus and Narcissa chatted a bit with Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody who declined the offered tea opting for something a bit stronger in his cup. Moody produced a flask and tipped a splash in his and Arthur's cups. Narcissa and Dumbledore offered up their cups as well.

"Oh for Merlins sake, for grown Wizards you men sure do make a lady proud to know you're on her side."

She raised her cups in a mock toast and downed her tea and firewhiskey in one gulp and threw her cup into the fireplace. The men followed suit and Arthur of all people said,

"Narcy, you sure do know how to make the shit hit the fan."

"Arthur, language, but you're right only Voldemort threw the first handful 20 years ago and he has ruined so many lives. Now let's go and kill the bastard. You still have Bella in the holding cell?"

"Yup 'Cissa, she's been screaming her head off all night... something about holes in her teeth and being tortured which was against the law.. ha! her talking about the law like that."

Narcissa and Dumbledore grinned at Moody and Arthur just chuckled because he saw what his daughter did to the crazy bitch downstairs

'Just like that brother of hers Charley. I bet Ginny could scare a dragon into submission with a look hahahaha'  
"Is something amusing you Arthur?" Narcissa asked.

"Quite so, really, I was just comparing Ginny and Charley.. different as apples and oranges but they have the exact same demeanor. Get one of them mad and they get all crazy quiet angry and thier magic gets a bit out of control. Although, last night Ginny did manage quite a bit of control when she held that hammer at your sisters mouth and didn't give her, her teeth back manually. Did any of you notice the colour of her eyes change? I could have sworn it went red there for a second. Been a bit scary since her first year at Hogwarts actually. Good thing she's a strong lass and Voldemort's effects didn't last... except for that mean streak when she gets a bee under her bonnet.

And my Charley, well, Charley likes blokes you know, he doesn't mind me talking about it at all and its fine by me if he does. I wish he'd find someone and kind of settle down. Those bloody dragons he wrangles all day seem to be all that keeps him happy. You can take out some bloody good agression on a beast like a hungarian horntail. No one is safe around him if someone calls someone else that's weaker a name or is bullying them. bit of a curse I guess. Always standing up for the underdog he is.

So I guess that Ginny and Charley are almost the same they both fancy boys and they get along better than the others save for Fred and George.. Don't know about them yet. Bill's as sweet as they come, not a ladies man yet, shy really and not an obnoxious git like Percy. Got a stick up his bum that one does if you ask me. Be nice if some young lady would pull it out for him don't you think Albus? "

"I do Arthur, spot on assessment of your offspring too. Molly doesn't think you pay much attention to them. I'll have to correct her on that when we speak of it again. But as for Percy, I believe that we could all wish that for him. Narcissa, you'll meet him shortly, I believe he's outside waiting for his father and the new head of state."

"Alright there Albus, lets go meet the public." Narcissa put on a mask of elegance and control as Dumbledore preceeded her into the minister's outer chambers she came into the antechamber in a billow of robes and a small crackle of power as her hair flowed behind her. Arthur brought up the rear of the politically powerful duo and spotted his son Percy right away.

'He's going to wet himself if he doesn't calm down he will' Arthur thought.  
Narcissa had made her way to the podium to make the brief announcement that was going to send the shockwave throughout the wizarding world.

"Esteemed Wizards and Witches of the British wizarding world press, and members of the foreign wizarding press, I have the following announcement and a FACT sheet to hand you after I'm done speaking.

In accordance with the Mutual Defense Treaty of 1815, the following Declaration of War has been announced by the Government of the Magical Navajo Nation envoking the reestablishment of the Government of Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland and as such, two of the three governments have declared Martial Law and as such the British Wizarding Government will follow suit as in accordance with the MDT of 1815, a state of war exists with the renegade government of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as dark Lord Voldemort, leader of dark forces both domestic and now, foreign, as has been documented in the statements you are about to receive.

As first act as Ministress of Magic, I appoint Arthur Weasley War Department Liason between wizarding governments. If, after you've read the statements before you, you have any further questions you may refer to Minister Weasley for five minutes at the conclusion of my statements. The Magical Navajo Government has with authorization by another voting member of the tri national mutual defense organization in this case the British member, created the Order of the Thunderbird to aid in the defense of this government and its citizens.

The British wizarding government is officially recognizing and reinstating the Order of the Phoenix as defenders of Hogwarts wizarding government. The department of MLE will now become the Wizarding War Department.

On behalf of myself, Queen Little Bird Thundercloud, Supreme Sorceress, Empress of the Magical Navajo Nation and Severus Snape, Hogwarts Minister of Magic this statement is concluded."

With a swirl of robes Narcissa stepped from the podium and back into her office with a very amused and almost revitalized but tired looking Albus Dumbledore following. The chaos that erupted as soon as Narcissa had left the room was enough to make Arthur want to pull out what was left of his thinning red hair.

'Thank goodness that Narcissa had only stipulated five minutes' Arthur said to himself as he braced himself for what he knew was coming from the reporters.

The reporters were reading the documents as fast as they could but the print seemed to be getting smaller as they were reading what had been handed to them.

"Minister Weasley, What happened to Minister Fudge?" one brave reporter asked.

"He resigned." Arthur refused to give any information as to just how the circumstances forced Fudge's hand.

"Are there any other questions seeing as how there is now an officially declared war with VOLDEMORT?" Arthur said a little louder than he normally would have. He didn't even flinch when he said the name.

'That bloody bastard is in for it now' Arthur mused to himself. Percy took this opportunity to approach his father seeing as how the reporters were trying to read the fine print of the documents. "Father."

"Yes, Percy me lad?" Arthur replied quietly to his third son, half looking at him and half looking at the confused reporters who were trying to form questions but were becoming distracted as they came across another bit of information. In this case it was their brains going faster than thier mouth's could.

"Father, I'm sorry I didn't believe you and Dumbledore and Harry about you-know-who and sided with Fudge."

Percy's eyes were being honest as Arthur had ever seen them when he replied,

"Thats good son. Be home for dinner tonight and we'll talk then. I'll have a job for you perhaps."

Percy's face lit up like the day he got his NEWTs back from Hogwarts.

"I'll owl mum and let her know I'll be there." Percy said to his father then he retreated to his seat in the ministers outer chamber, recording requests for information by various wizarding news organizations.

"Minister Weasley, what is Harry Potter going to be doing..." an anonymous reporter piped in.  
"Mr. Potter is a student and citizen of Hogwarts and is not here to comment on his activities. As you know he is in seclusion as is customary for him on summer holidays and as such, no comment will be made further."

Arthur replied cooly 'that ought to shut their gobs about Harry' he thought.

His five minutes were about up when he was signaled to return to the Ministress' office much to his relief.

"Did they give you a hard time Arthur?" Dumbledore inquired of the frazzled wizard before him.

"No and they only asked two questions. Where was Fudge and What was Harry going to do. Bit annoying really, I thought they'd be all over that declaration but it must be pretty concise"  
"Wait until they figure out they need a micro scope to read the really fine print Arthur. We learned that trick from the muggles when they were fighting their world war... sad that really.. propaganda does seem to be effective though. I would think that Voldemort will be hearing of this very shortly. I want you to go to Malfoy Manor and stand by Harry. Warn him to use his occlumency because I'm sure that scar of his will be acting up on him causing some distress and his new friends haven't seen what he actually goes through when Voldemort is feeling emotional."

"Emotional is the most understated word used to describe that madman Albus, but you're probably right, Harry will probably need some emotional support himself when Voldemort works him over with that blasted scar. I'll get right over there. The children should be about ready to rise after the night that they had. I don't believe I've ever seen Ron so quiet. George and Fred were quite excited about the mystery that they had dumped on their laps yesterday morning.

That Adam lad sure does look like Sirius doesn't he? And as much like Little Bird. Lovely girl that one, scary, but lovely none the less. Are you sure she'll be able to take care of her end of this mess we've been saddled with Albus?"

"She already has Arthur, she already has. Now, I'm sure that Narcissa is going to be quite busy for a few hours sorting all of the Ministry's departments with the orders that they cooperate with the OOTP and the OOTT. Before you go to Harry, Arthur, do you think you could get hold of your son Charley?"

"Of course Albus, but what ever for?"

"I have a hunch about something and it would make it so much easier if Charley was here and not in Romania. I'll tell you later if that is alright with you."

Dumbledore finished with that twinkle in his eye seeming a bit brighter.

"Consider it done Albus. I'll see you as soon as Harry is feeling up to sharing his vision, if he has one, with us."

Arthur stepped to the private fireplace in the new ministress' office and was off in a flash to Malfoy Manor. The floo network having new wards installed to protect from interception just that morning made it easy for Arthur to get inside the Manor since all of the apparition fields within a mile were warded off.

When Arthur stepped into the library of Malfoy Manor out of the fireplace he was greeted by the sight of his sons sitting quietly discussing something. The flash of the fire made them look up and they all smiled at their father getting ready to stand when he just held out his hand to signal that they should stay where they were.

"Good morning boys! Have a good night?"

"Odd you should mention that dad, " Fred began

"...best night's rest in a long time." George finished.

"Dad, you're not going to tell us what's been happening at the ministry has something to do with Harry and that American bloke Adam are you?" Ron inquired.

"No Ron, not directly about Harry or Prince Thundercloud but he was mentioned by a reporter at the ministry this morning at the press conference. I'll tell you what, you find me a cuppa tea and I'll fill you in while we wait for Harry to.."

"For Harry to what dad?"

"Well, Dumbledore thinks that Harry will have a vision of sorts and do that thing that he does when Voldemort gets angry or emotional and he want's someone here to help sort it out if it happens and it gets out of control. Now about the cuppa?"

Ron got his father a cup of tea from a house elf that had come into the room to prepare for the day's guests. Breakfast hadn't been served yet as it was still pretty early in the morning.

"Oi, pop, why was there a press conference at the ministry so early in the morning?" George had asked before Fred finished the sentence for him.

Ron handed his father the cup of tea Arthur accepted it gladly and answered his son's question without hesitation.

"Mostly to confuse the press I recon. We gave them a copy of some treaty that envoked some governmental powers, the ones that made Mrs. Malfoy the new ministress of magic. I'm a liason of sorts between the war departments of the ministries..."

"There is no war department at the Ministry pop. We all know that."

"There is now son. Fred, George, Ron look at me for a minute please."

Arthur had sat up and tried to look his most serious.

"You boys have had to grow up so fast and I'm proud of each and every one of my children no more no less. There is a war on, it's official now and with what I heard today at the ministry, that Order of the Thunderbird isn't just an ordinary group. It's an instrument of war and that brings dire consequences. Do you know what I mean boys"  
There were three shaking heads all of them unsure of where their father was going with what he was saying they all knew it was important.

"It means that you're going to maybe have to kill someone, perhaps several someones. It means that you could be killed in an ambush or a battle. Your very lives are already in so much danger, your mother and I have consented to let you and your sister join Harry and Adam and the others train to put an end to this war once and for all. Your mother and I have fought this before, and when Lily and James were killed and Harry was sent away to live with his Aunt and Uncle we thought it was safe to continue to raise a family ourselves, we're thankful that none of you children have had to fight in a dark war until , until... well let's just say the last time was not easy and this time, this time boys, it will be much more difficult to achieve victory once and for all. You and your sister I'm sure will make the Weasley name as proud as it ever has been in the wizarding world."

Arthur finished his little speech when Draco came running down the grand staircase yelling at the top of his lungs for some help.

"Help! Help! anyone come quickly please!"

Draco could be heard shouting at the top of his lungs as he ran into the library to the stunned looks of 4 redheads. Draco had come out of his room in nothing but his boxer shorts and ran straight into a nest of Weasleys but he didn't show any kind of embarassment at his state of undress.

"Harry's screaming and holding his head and I think he's bleeding. Adam is holding him so he doesn't hurt himself but he just keeps screaming and holding that bloody scar! Come NOW."

Draco turned and didn't look back at the 4 Weasley men as they followed him into Adam's room.  
Harry had stopped screaming and grasping his head with his hands. He had indeed been bleeding from his scar but he was being cleaned by magic as Adam rocked him back and forth uttering a spell in what sounded like Spanish. Adam laid Harry down and put his hands on either side of Harry's head and continued to chant. A soft purple glow started to appear around him and Harry when Adam said,

"Draco, come here, you can help Harry better than me. Hold his head in your hands and don't let go. Don't be afraid either or this might not work as well as it could"  
"I'm not afraid Adam, what do I do?"

"Just hold his head like this and don't let go. I'll do the rest."

The Weasley's were watching what was going on and since Harry wasn't screaming in pain any longer, what Adam was doing probably wasn't hurting Harry either so they just let him continue. They knew what Harry went through when this happened. Draco on the other hand had no idea that Harry was as connected to Voldemort as he was. At this point he had no idea that was what was happening. Adam turned to the Weasleys and asked,

" Go get Luna please will one of you?"

Fred went to get her while Ron just gaped at what he was watching..Malfoy holding his best friends head in his hands while someone that he had just met the day before was going to do some kind of spell on his best friend. Fred came running back into Adam's room Luna in tow along with Ginny and Hermione.

"Luna, I know you're a seer but I need you to catch what Harry's seeing and tell us what's causing him so much pain."

"I don't think I can tell you that Adam, he's connected with Voldemort by that scar on his head. I'm rather afraid." Luna had said matter of factly.

"I gathered that much. We kinda talked a bit last night. Now, will you please come to me and hold my hand and put your other hand over your eyes."

Luna complied with Adam's request and did what she was told. Draco kept his hands on Harry's head and Adam held his staff out from his arm and it stood up by itself a flashing pulse of multi colored light was coming from the stone. He held Luna's hand and put his other hand on Draco's forehead and began to chant something in Navajo over and over. Luna seemed to waver a bit and she sat down on the bed next to Harry and she began to weep.

"There's a castle, it's raining and very windy, inside is... it's Voldemort and he's blowing up everything he's looking at. He has a paper in his hands. he's screaming...

'I'll kill them all starting with that blood traitor bitch Narcissa Malfoy. I knew Lucius was an idiot for marrying her. I'll kill him too when I see him again just for that. Then I'll kill that weakling of a son of theirs too. Then Potter! Arrggh! WORMTAIL!"

Pettigrew scurried into the room that had just been destroyed by the dark lord fear on his face, he crawled to his masters feet and said,

"What is your command my lord?" fear in his voice as well.

"Find out what you can about this Order of the Thunderbird, Dumbledore has something up his sleeve and I'm sure it has something to do with Potter. I want him dead and I want Dumbledore to watch as I finish off his 'savior' then I'll kill that meddlesome old muggle lover and then I'm going to destroy the Magical Navajo Nation and Hogwarts and anyone else that stands in my way.

We have allies on the continent that will help us defeat Dumbledore finally. Now be off and be quick about it..."

Luna's voice had become that of Voldemort and the looks on the faces of everyone in the room was the same. Total shock at what they had just heard. Arthur was the first to come to his senses.

"George, floo call Dumbledore right away and have him come as soon as he can. He has to hear this as soon as possible."

George nodded at his father and was off in an instant.

"Right now, children. Lets give them some breathing room and clear out. Come on all of you..."

Arthur had said to the lot of the teens that had made it into the room when they heard the ruckus and came flying into Adam's room.

"... go get a spot of breakfast and we'll get Harry here squared away. He's alright."

"Miss Lovegood, how are you feeling my dear?" Arthur inquired as if Luna was one of his own children.

"I'm fine Mr. Weasley. That was kind of a different feeling, but I'm just fine. Poor Harry though, I knew he had spells but I had no idea that he's been seeing that for all this time."

Adam had stopped his chanting and was wiping Harry's face with a conjured washcloth, Draco was still holding Harry's head stroking it, rocking back and forth. He had met Voldemort before and he was as frightened as he ever was when it came to him. Adam just looked at the two boys and he turned to Arthur and said,

"That dude threatened my mom. That just made it personal sir. I'm going to fix it so that Harry here doesn't feel what he just did again. Nobody needs 'el crucio' in their dreams."

Arthur knew what 'el crucio' was just by the sound of it when Adam offered,

"El Crucio is dark magic and that guy Voldywhatsits is doing that on purpose. It's one of my grampas spells I bet. There's a whole section of dark curses and their counter spells in his book."

"What book Adam?"

"My grampa's story and spell book"

"Would you happen to have it with you Adam?"

"Uh, yes I do, but, you can't have it."

"And why won't you let me see it?"

"I don't wanna and you can't make me."

Clearly, Adam was a bit cranky seeing as how he was interrupted in his reverie by a shreeking bleeding Harry and a totally frightened running Draco. What had just happened had started to make him angry. He had heard his friends threatened, but when he heard his mother and his home threatened, he had kept it in check. Arthur wasn't helping matters by talking to Adam like he was his father or something and he sure wasn't his mother.  
Arthur being the skilled parent of 7 red haired, hot tempered children and married to one Molly Weasley, he switched tactics without missing a step when he next said to Adam,

"I have no intentions of making you do anything of the sort. I only meant if there is something in that book that will help Harry, I'd like to help if I can."

"Well, I'm sorry for acting so mad and all but, my ma, you know how it is, but the book isn't in English besides only Draco can help me help Harry now."

"Er... Why only Mr. Malfoy if you don't mind me asking?" Arthur asked sensing that the ice was still thin.

"Uh, um... Well, they're bonded soulmates and I need Draco's blood to do the spell and when the moon is full, Me an' him'll fix Harry up for good. That Voldy dude's ass is grass."

"Adam, Blood magic is illegal in Britain."

"Mister Weasley, my mama said where I lived, here was just the same as if it was at home. and it's not there, so it ain't here."

"Dumbledore will never allow this you know."

"What did I do to get the rules laid down on me about what kind of magic I can do or not? I can do this and a bunch more. You up for some magic demonstration and practice later Draco?"

Adam nudged Draco in the ribs gently making him jump a bit. He had stopped rocking Harry but he didn't stop stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Adam?" Draco said still not really paying attention to the conversation, just to the unconscious boy with his head in his lap.

"I asked you if you wanna learn some magic later."

"I know a bit of magic already Adam, what kind were you refering to?"

'the fun kind' Adam had thought to Draco 'don't try to wake him up with the link Draco. OK'  
'OK Adam.'

"Uh, some battle spells."

Adam had remembered to say aloud so that Arthur wouldn't know he was having a conversation with Draco mentally.

"Adam, I wouldn't go off teaching battle spells just yet. You've not been here a day yet and much has happened."

"Yeah what happened is one of my new friends is almost shattered by El Crucio in his sleep, his bond mate is totally freeked out cause when El Crucio hit, Draco here felt it and he woke up in a panic. It came on pretty fast and then if Luna here didn't channel that Voldy guy I woulda never heard him threaten my ma. So, yeah, I guess you're right, much has happened. That guy really pisses me off."

Adam sat there, just below raging, Draco sat there trying to comfort Harry mentally. Adam could hear what he was saying to Harry but he ignored what was being said. Luna seemed to tune it out sensing that it was very private and she really didn't want to hear it.

Arthur hadn't met anyone like Adam before. His Charley came pretty close to it though.  
Just then, Dumbledore came into Adams room. Oddly he knocked first before he entered. Arthur could be heard saying "Come in"

"Ah, Arthur, it happened rather quickly just as we predicted it would. Pity that Harry wasn't awake so he could have blocked it. I suppose he didn't have his occlumens shield in place as firmly as he thought he did. Has he regained consciousness at all?"

"No, he seem's pretty peaceful. Adam here was saying some kind of incantation when we got in here and he was cleaning him up a bit, his scar was bleeding this time Albus..."

"Bleeding you say.."

"Yes but he had young Mr. Malfoy here hold Harry's head and he held Miss Lovegood's hand here, he stood his staff on its end and put his hand on Mr. Malfoy's head, then our Miss Lovegood out of the blue saw a castle where it was raining and very windy and then she saw Voldemort smashing the place up and screaming and the she channeled Voldemorts voice and she sounded just like him she did. He threatened you and Harry of course but then he threatened Narcissa and Draco and Little Bird Thundercloud and the Navajo's. Guess he's declared war on Adam's mother too."

"A foregone conclusion that that was only a matter of time Arthur. He would have gone to America to recruit and come up against our Miss Thundercloud once again unaware of her position and level of power connected with the earth which is why she cannot be here with us, but Adam here is. Miss Lovegood, do you feel up to going down to breakfast?" the headmaster had said looking at a perplexed looking young lady.

She obviously had nothing to add to what Mr. Weasley had said so she replied that she was fine and she got up to leave. As Luna got to the door, her hand came to her face once again and she stopped. She slowly turned to the headmaster and said,

" There is fire in the sky and it's coming soon... its not now... I can't say.. I have never been to this place but the fire moves in the clouds. Gosh I wish that would stop. I'll see you later sir. Mr. Weasley."

"Is she always like that Albus?"

"Yes, I even think she's stronger than her grandmother was."

"Oh Merlin."

"Indeed"

"Adam, how about you and Draco get cleaned up and get down to breakfast. Professor Snape sent along a potion that should help Harry feel better straight away. I'll tell him what happened. I have a few private things to tell him as well."

"OK Mr. Dumbledore. Gettin' mad makes me kinda hungry. Come on Draco, I put Harry into a deep sleep when he started all that stuff and he might be a bit embarassed if he wakes up with his head in your lap and seein' Mr. Dumbledore here. What do you guys eat for breakfast? I'm dying for some toast and honey. Mr. Dumbledore, Harry will wake up feeling pretty good but he won't remember a thing just so's ya know."

"And just how is that Adam?" Dumbledore said smiling to his friends grandson.

"Dreamcatcher spell."

"Ah right then, thank you both boys. You've probably saved Harry from something most terrible. Very good thinking on your part Adam."

"No prob Mr. Dumbledore, Harry is my brother I couldn't just let him scream and bleed like that without knowing what was doing it. I'm gonna kick that Voldahozie guy's butt. I'll see you in a while, Draco looks like he could use some hot chocolate or some javalina bacon and eggs. They got javalinas here in England, Draco?..." the boy's one sided conversation fading quickly.  
Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry and asked Arthur if he had noticed anything odd that the children had neglected to mention in a way that only he could, his eyes looking at the angry red scar on Harry's forehead. He muttered a pain relieving spell but that usually did nothing for the pain that Harry went through every time he felt Voldemort's wrath and now, he knew what curse allowed him to torment Harry the way he had for the last five years.

"Oh, Albus there was one thing, funny how it managed to slip my mind..." Arthur began,"...something about a book with the counter-curse for Harry's problem. Adam says he has it with him." Arthur finished.

Albus' eyes were no longer twinkling at this information, they were flashing, a smile began to come to Albus' face and he just patted Harry's head, deciding to let him sleep especially because of the peaceful expression he now had.

"Arthur, lets let Harry here sleep and go see to the newest weapons that the light possesses in this war. I believe that the book to which you refer is none other than that of Thundercloud himself. He never went anywhere without it, and you never saw him with it. It was stolen from him for a time while we were school mates here, written in his native tongue so it did the thief no good since there were only 2 Navajo speaking persons in the whole of Britain at the time, Thundercloud and myself.

It was with this book that Thundercloud instructed me in the language and I in turn instructed him in just about everything else, the magic he had learned as a boy at home was, lets just say... ethnic. Miracle really how he managed to get his Hogwarts letter, the headmaster at the time was a pretty tricky old devil as I remember Arthur"  
Arthur had been listening to Dumbledore intently, kind of remembering some tales from Little Bird many years ago about her father and this story was just as fascinating to him, but when Dumbledore refered to another headmaster as a 'tricky old devil' he just rolled his eyes and gave a chuckle.

"I suppose that when that headmaster found that Thundercloud's book had been "borrowed" the speech that he gave that evening at supper made the culprit return his property to him sometime in the night. Thundercloud knew who did it but never mentioned it again and, he never let that book out of his possession from the time he got it back until the day he died and it passed on to Little Bird and now it seems, to Adam."

"Albus, he did seem to get a little shirty when I asked to see it."

"He said no to you I assume?"

"In a word."

"His mother did say he had a bit of a stubborn streak. I'm sure it will be interesting to see him in Severus' potions classes. Perhaps I can coax him into letting us see it with him. If not, then Arthur, I'll tell you a secret if you don't mind the spell."

"No go ahead Albus, I can't wait to hear one of your secrets. Rare really isn't it." Arthur chuckled.

"Indeed. Fidelus!" Albus waved his wand and the spell was cast, Albus began to laugh.

"Hahaha Arthur, I'm going to bribe him!"

"Albus, I didn't think you'd be so sneaky as to do such a thing. Good idea, lets go."


	7. What Happened to Harry

**_What_ happened to Harry?**

Adam had found his way down to the dining room for breakfast without a problem once he had found his way downtstairs, his nose wasn't failing him and he was still a bit angry at himself for doing blood dream magic on Draco and Harry and probably in the process of pleasing his new brother and his cousin, Harry had dropped his occlumency shields. Adam was curious as to what had made it so hard for him to get Harry's and Draco's dreams to connect. He was going to need to do something about Harry getting hit with 'el crucio' when he was sleeping. It was bad enough he could have got whalloped with it when he was awake and he could possibly defend himself. This Voldy guy must be some sort of chickenshit if he has to resort to dream magic to torment a kid. This kid was his new brother and as such, he felt obligated to help him.

'I suppose those kids might as well get in on this, Grampa made em all Thunderbirds. I suppose that I should tell em pretty quick before Mr. Dumbledore wants Grampa's book and messes shit up. The rune tattoo's are pretty cool, ma'll flip when she sees mine. She almost crapped her panties when she saw I had a pierced bellybutton and it had a dragon's tail run through it.'

'Something smells good in there and I won't be alone either. Sounds like everyones in there talking about the same thing. Ok Adam lets get on with this... well maybe after breakfast'

"Yata hey y'all " Adam said to the group of excited teens. "Hello's and good mornings" came from all around. Draco hadn't said a thing all the way down to the dining room which struck Adam as odd but he didn't mind and he didn't the need help finding breakfast.

"Come on Draco, Harry's ok and Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley won't hurt him. He'll only be asleep for another half hour at the most, entirely rested and unhurt. I doubt he'll remember much of it anyway so chill a bit. I got some stuff to tell you guys anyway after breakfast." Adam had said to Draco as he helped himself to the wonderful selection of breakfast foods before him.

"Ya gotta eat dude come on." Adam tried to coax Draco into eating something. This was not unnoticed by Draco's house mates.

Blaise piped up, "Adam, Draco isn't much of a morning person and he won't eat just because you ask him to"

Just then, Draco began to eat like he had never had a meal before in his life.

"Don't look like it to me, uh... Blaze?" "Blaise thanks, and it looks like you've got one up on Parkinson, she could never get him to eat"

"Parkinson"

"Slytherin vamp" Ron added between bites of food.

"She's not a vamp Weasley." Crabbe said to Ron but for all to hear.

"She's a tramp and a bloody ugly one as well"

The group of teens all laughed gleefully and with surprise as well hearing Vince who had never been known to make a witty remark and be insulting as well.  
Vince decided to share something with the group and not praise himself the way Draco would, or Blaise or well, anyone else but himself. He wasn't a step above a squib, far from it. He had had enough of being put down because people thought he wasn't very smart.

"Me'n Greg got 11 owl's last year didn't we Greg? Oi, Greg stop eatin for a minute and agree with me ya git." Vince said proudly to those that were close enough to hear, evidently it was everyone that did but Greg who was eating very actively and looking at Luna that didn't.

"Mph.. what'd you say Vin?" Greg finally responded.

"I tole 'em we got 11 OWL'S last year"

"Yup, right there mate. More pumpkin juice Luna? You look like you could use some." Greg answered Vince and was once again distracted by Miss Lovegood.

"I told you I'm fine really Gregory, but pumpkin juice would be fine thank you. Adam, you want to tell us what you got me to do?"

Luna directed her attention from Greg to Adam just as he was shoveling a mouthful of food in his mouth. Adam held up a finger and continued to chew swallowing very carefully and then taking a sip of pumpkin juice he said,

"I used you and Draco to filter Harry's dream vision and took away the pain from 'el crucio' at the same time. I combined a dreamcatcher spell and a paincatcher spell at the same time. Spur of the moment stuff, I hadn't ever tried to do a double, but I knew this would work. Luna you don't feel any kinda funny do you"

"No, not in the least, I feel pretty well actually, not as foggy as other times I see things." Luna offered back.

"Draco you didn't feel any of the pain you were absorbing from Harry did you" Adam asked his new found cousin.

"No, I did not. Why was that? I could see what was going on in his head and it was quite frightening. And his scar, his scar just bled and you put your hand on it and it stopped but he didn't stop screaming and and and"

"easy there dude, you're hyperventilating. If I didn't know better, you got to see as well. Usually the dreamcatcher spell is the only one that you need for a nightmare to go away. I use it on the nino's back home. Well, I did anyway. But it worked didn't it? Ma said I might start to do some cool magic when I got to be almost sixteen and for sure by then but I guess some of my power is kicking into adult overdrive a bit sooner"

"Aye"  
"mate." George and Fred had said to Adam.

"Oi, Adam, you said you had some bloody book. Hermione heard my dad asking you about it. Was that why you were getting all defensive?" Ron said to Adam.

"Well, I recon I might have come off like that but, I appologized to your Dad Ron just so you know. He still can't have it though." Adam said to his new friend, a little grin on his face.

"Anyone see a newspaper yet this morning?" Hermione asked the group.

"Oi, 'Mione, here's one, but before you read it, put down your fork and sit back alright?" Ron had handed the paper to Hermione when she did as she was asked.

"Honestly Ronald Weasley, I'm not going to faint at anything the Prophet could print." Hermione said indignantly.

"Oh, you're not going to faint 'Mione. Here, read it out loud so's Adam and Draco can hear." Ron said as he handed the Daily Prophet to his girlfriend.

"_OH MERLIN_." Hermione exclaimed, eyes scanning the newspaper for the highlights.

"What is it Hermione?" Adam asked, he hadn't had a chance to talk to the Weasley boys as they were up earlier than he had been and knew what was in the paper, well they knew more of what was in the paper because they had heard it from their father before Draco had come into the library screaming his head off.

"We're offically in a _state of war_ with the forces of Voldemort, The governing powers of three wizarding governments, British Ministry of Magic, the Hogwarts Government and the government of the Magical Navajo Nation that had fought together with each other against Grindelwald, another dark wizard, announced this morning by the new Ministress of Magic, Narcissa Malfoy"

Draco straightened up, he had stopped inhaling food when Hermione had said the word war and was just taking a drink of pumpkin juice when she had said his mother was Ministress of Magic. That was all it took for Draco to spray a whole mouthful of juice all over the end of the table he and Adam were sitting.

"Eew Draco! Lavio!" Adam had exclaimed when Draco sprayed him with his breakfast drink and cleaning himself and his elk skin shirt.

"Ministress of Magic? My mother"

"Yes Draco, it goes on to say that she is also the acting representative of one Prince Adam Thundercloud and Dumbledore is the representative of the Magical Navajo Nation. Professor Snape is the Minister of Magic at Hogwarts and is only second to the Headmaster. Seems that two of the wizarding governments that declared the war were Hogwarts and the Navajo's and that envoked a treaty that was signed in 1815 that basically gives the two governments the right to replace an ineffective British Minister during war time... WOO HOO, Fudge is out and MRS. MALFOY is in. Congratulations Draco"

"There's more 'Mione. Dad told me and Fred and George some of it already but he said Dumbledore would tell us more later. Had to do with that bloody order we joined yesterday."

"Ron," Adam spoke finally after hearing what Hermione had read in the newspaper, "... guys, ladies.. there's something we gotta do and pretty quick too but, well, watch this and then I'll explain ..."

Adam held his staff and he began to shimmer and glow and he became a great giant turquoise colored bird with golden claws and when he unfurled his wings, lightening could be seen within its feathers dancing from feather tip to feather tip. Adam changed back almost as fast as he changed into the beautiful magical creature to begin with.

"You're an _animagus_!" Hermione said and her mouth was soon covered by her hand as she stood there. She had never seen anyone her age change into an animal before.

"Well, I am but, that was not an animagus transformation, it was a celestial being transformation. You guys, hope you take this the right way, uh.. "

"Bloody spit it out mate, we're not going to hurt you." Blaise said to Adam.

"... Ok Blaise, _Youguysareallabletodothistoo_. There said it." Adam rushed looking at his new friend.. at least after he said that, he hoped he was his friend still.

"You're bloody kidding aren't you Adam?" Blaise said.  
Murmers could be heard from the group when a previously unheard voice said,

"Bloody Brilliant Black! You and me all of us?" It was Ginny Weasley, her eyes wider than they were when she awoke in the Chamber of Secrets in her first year at Hogwarts.

"Yup, all of us. I can teach you the incantation easy enough. There's some way cool shit in my Grampa's book. but first, I'm going to heal that thing on Harry's head that made him scream, and I need your help. Don't tell Mr. Dumbledore ok? and don't think anything to each other when he's around unless you want to tell him stuff you think is secret, cause it won't be for long.

I'll work on some different charmed rings for us. That should let us have some fun despite this war. I should have known something was up when Ma sent me here 2 months before school starts." Adam told his new friends. They were just becoming friendly and Adam had never really been around paleface teen wizards and witches before and he thought it was 'way cool'.

"Ok, Adam, I suppose we can still use our mouths to speak?" Draco had decided to finally join in after he sprayed his drink when he found out about his mother.

"I for one would like to go see how sleeping beauty is upstairs and see if he's awake and alright"

"Oh don't worry 'bout him mate, Dumbledore's with him and so's my dad. No worries." Ron said to Draco.

Draco turned in kind to Adam and said,  
"Adam you said you wanted to help Harry. How exactly?"

That got almost everybody's attention. Greg and Vince were still talking to each other and eating, Luna had just been quietly listening to everything that had been said.

"We have to use a piece of gold for starters. Anyone got an idea what for?"

"We're not in bloody school here mate. What are you going on with?" Blaise said to Adam.

"We, meaning us, are going to do us some magic. No wands, you won't need 'em. We're going to spin a dream catcher charm out of it and give it to Harry when he wakes up. Wanna give it a try or not?" Adam said with a mock indignant tone.

"Of course we'll help Adam..." Luna said for the group "what do we do?"

"Lets go outside. It'll get sparkly and inside will just kill your eyes."

Draco and Adam and Neville led the group to the part of the garden where his mothers secret scrying pool was.

"This outside enough Adam?" Draco smiled at his new friend.

"Good enough. Here's a dubloon. now, I'm going to start to spin it over that pool over there. We got to stand in a circle and be close enough to touch fingertips like this.."

Adam held his hand up to Draco's and touched finger tips with him. A spark could be seen dancing between their fingers. Draco almost flinched at the sensation but the feeling in it was intoxicating.. it was magic and it was powerful.

" and when we're done we'll have ourselves an amulet or pendant that will keep Harry safe from that Voldyhoozit dude. Then, we're going to give that creep a taste of his own bad medicine. Come on over here and we'll start, it will only take a minute or two and I want to get it to Harry when he gets up."

The group of teens walked to surround the small pool and raised their hands and touched finger tips. None of them said a thing as this was a new kind of magic that they hadn't seen before and quite frankly, they weren't a bit frightened. They should have been because it was some of the oldest magic on the planet and not to be tampered with by unskilled witches or wizards.

Adam was not unskilled and some of his talent was about to show because he was an elemental mage with almost untapped magical reserves.  
Adam produced the dubloon from his pocket and he tossed it into the air over the pond an he waved his hand at it and it stopped dropping from the arc it was falling in and it began to spin.

"Keep your finger tips touching now because we need to make something out of the coin first and then we'll all say "Dreamcatcher". We can use our minds for this so we shouldn't be distracted. 'K, now can everyone feel the magic'

yes's could be heard all around.

'Alright, I'm going to put some speed on that coin and we're going to spin it into wire and then we're going to weave it into a dreamcatcher. I'll take care of the spell, you guys are going to supply the power. and don't freak out if you start to change a bit physically and don't break the connection.'

The coin that was spinning between the teen wizards and witches started to spin so fast it began to melt. As the coin melted, Adam began to make it fly around in a circle an arm's length away from each of the teens watching and participating in the spell, thus turning the coin into a very fine, very very long wire. 'I'll say the words twelve times and when I should say it a thirteenth time, we'll all say 'dreamcatcher'. this will be a powerful charm because it's 12 of you making it, I'm only doing the footwork.'

Adam began saying something in Navajo and he held his hand up and counted with his fingers for the teens to follow so they would know when the word ended and began again counting to the number twelve.

"_**Dreamcatcher**_" came 13 voices.

The glowing golden wire began to go from one of them to the other, faster and faster until it came to the end of itself as it unraveled weaving itself into a huge spider web like mesh. Adam uttered a reducing spell on it and conjured a chain to hang the dreamcatcher pendant on.

"We did good guys. This is a beaut. You can put your hands down now, unless ya wanna just keep em up there." Adam told them.

Adam just smiled at the new magical charm that his new friends had made with some very powerful magic.The interested teens stepped closer to Adam and began to gaze at the small round golden woven charm hanging on the chain that Adam held in his hand. The pendant's brilliance was remarkable as it seemed to shine brightly, reflecting light everywhere. Adam handed the pendant to Draco and asked him in a low enough voice so as the others wouldn't hear his question.

"Can I have a drop of your blood Draco? It will add a layer of protection to the charm."

Adam had whispered his question to his cousin and he got the same inperceptable nod that Draco was famous for and he held his hand without hesitation to Adam.

Adam reached into his hair for something he knew to be there, a small quill that was sharp on either end. He pierced Draco's pale white skin very delicately and only one fairly large drop of blood appeared. Adam let the drop of blood fall on the charm he held in his hand and told Draco to say something quietly over the charm.

"Here you go Draco, you give this to Harry, from you and from all of us, mostly you though." Adam whispered the last to his cousin who took the pendant charm from him and turned to begin the walk back into the manor, presumably to where Harry was sleeping, the twelve others following discussing what they probably would be getting into when they came face to face with Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore.

"Good morning children, I trust that you had a restful night despite this mornings unusual goings on." Dumbledore spoke to his students and Adam.

Good mornings were given all around by the students to the headmaster and to Mr. Weasley. The soon to become soldiers in a war that had been going on since before they were born, were officially a part of an declared outright war against Voldemort.

Dumbledore said, "Harry should be down in a minute and when he joins us, I have some news for you all"

"I'll just go and see him downstairs then, I am his host after all." Draco said smiling at the headmaster.

Draco excused himself as did Adam saying that they were going to see how Harry was getting along. Ron added that he would accompany them, seeing as how Harry was his best friend and he still didn't trust Malfoy completely, and he didn't really know Adam yet.

"We'll be back in a tic dad." Ron said over his shoulder to his father.

The three boys climbed the staircase headed towards where Harry had spent the night. When they got into the bedroom, Harry had gotten out of bed and was in the bathroom as was evident by the sound of the shower. Harry was singing quietly to himself. The boys that had come up to see how Harry was, were listening to Harry's beautiful voice.

"Weas... _er_, Ron, I've never heard Harry sing before, he has a beautiful voice." Draco had said to Ron.

Ron had noted that Draco had started to use his last name first but changed it to Ron and, he was quite surprised that Draco sounded genuine when he complimented his friend, almost as surprised at how Draco seemed when Harry was screaming.. concern? He couldn't tell but he was going to keep his eye on Malfoy just in case.

"Ron, can you keep a secret?" Adam inquired of his new friend.

"Of course I can mate. What's the secret." Ron replied, the singing in the bathroom had stopped but the shower was still going so they boys settled for a little conversation.

"Before you tell Ron _anything_ Adam, perhaps a little insurance on keeping that secret a secret would be in order." Draco interjected.

"I can keep a bloody secret good as anybody." Ron said back to Draco.

"Then this won't matter. 'Fidelus'. Ok Adam, tell him." Draco said his wand being seen stowed in his wand pocket.

"Ron, I don't know you very well but, you know that Harry is my brother now don't you?" Adam asked Ron.

"His brother?" Ron said with a strange look on his face.

"Yes, his god brother really. Sirius Black was my father and Draco here is my cousin." Adam nodded in Draco's direction smiling.

"They told me all about the houses at school, and how they've been fighting all the way through school and namecalling, and pranking was the norm and, that you and your brothers and Harry and Hermione hadn't been all that nice to each other."

"That's right Adam, and Draco threatened Harry for landing his father in Azkaban Prison at the end of the year. Draco, it was us that hexed the lot of you on the train. Same spell at the same time. Sorry bout that. Maybe we could become friends since we're now allies?" Ron appologized and it didn't kill him like he thought it would.

"Weasley, I think that for Harry's sake, I'd like that. It won't be easy I'm sure, to pass up something good when the opportunity arrises, but I'll work on the Slytherins if you work on the Gryffindors. Deal?" Draco asked sincerely which floored Ron.

"For Harry's sake, you have a deal" Ron agreed.

"No Ron, not for Harry's sake, for Harry and Draco's sake. When we were outside making this charm, you got a taste of what it was like to work together for a common goal. Draco has a more... uh...vested interest in 'this' charm because after we were done, I did a little blood spell and put a drop of Draco's blood on the pendant."

"Blood? What for?" Ron said quietly, the shower had stopped, but Harry was whistling a nice little tune while he dressed presumably.

"Well, Ron, last night, we fell asleep on that monster bed and Harry and Draco.. uh, bonded somehow in a dream and I saw it. I am a seer Ron, I can do a lot of things you don't know about, but you'll learn of them soon enough, but, Draco's and Harry's auras wouldn't leave each other all night, which woke me up and, well, I can see this stuff pretty good, so, while they were sleeping, uh, I Draco, sorry but it was better this way."

"Don't be sorry Adam, in retrospect, I believe, I've loved Harry from the minute I met him. The last several years, I hated him because he refused my hand in friendship because I had insulted Ron and it hurt me very much, so, I made it my mission to make his.." Draco motioned to Ron, ".. and their lives as miserable as possible. I regret that now. Accept my appologies will you Ron Weasley?" Draco extended his hand to Ron who looked at it for a minute and took it and shook gladly, for the first time in his life, Malfoy was being decent.. wait more than decent and a grin broke out across his face.

"Draco Malfoy, I accept your appology, not for Harry's sake though, because that's the most genuine appology I've ever heard." Ron said to Draco smiling too.

"Ron, we're Thunderbirds, we cannot lie to each other now." Adam had told Ron with a raised eyebrow of his own waiting for a reply.

"Oh great. Does that include everyone else too?" Ron asked Adam.

Adam chuckled, and told his friend that it only extended to the T-Birds because it was part of becoming involved with something that was bigger than all of them.

"Ron, you see that red jewel in the middle of the pendant? It's Draco's blood that I transfigured into a ruby so it would last an eternity. Draco and Harry are in love and they didn't even know it. Some of the others are in denial but, Vince and Luna seem to almost be in the same boat, their auras are the same color when they're near each other, you and Hermione's are as strong as Harry and Draco's. Your brothers are too, by the way. Your sister and Blaise are compatible but so is Neville compatible with her.

I get a funny feeling about Greg and Vinnie though, but anyway, this pendant is a love dreamcatcher enhanced by love and it can repel 'el crucio' and probably a dozen other dark curses and block that Voldy fucker from hurting Harry anymore... Say, guys, think we can find some more gold? I only had the one dubloon with me, ma said there was some money here in a bank in London, If I could get to it I can get some money to get the necessary gold to make each of us charms for protection. I have a feeling that we might need it."

Adam rambled off on a tangent. Draco and Ron smiled at him like he was nutters but in a good way. Just then, Harry had padded silently to where the boys were on his bed sitting by Draco very closely.

"Feeling you might need what guys?" Harry had asked since he had just caught the very tail end of the conversation, giving Draco a hug as he sat.

"Harry, don't do that ever again will you?"

"Do what Draco? I had the best night's sleep ever."

"Harry, what do you remember of the night?" Adam asked.

"Well, I thought I was dreaming of Voldemort, he was screaming and blowing things up and he kept crucio-ing his servants left and right, not that I cared what he did to them, funny though, I usually scream and feel like I've been hit with a bloody flying car."

Ron looked to Harry with a grin on his face, remembering the car that brought them to Hogwarts in Harry's second year.

"Well, of sorts I guess you did Harry. You were screaming and your scar was bleeding and you looked like you were going to hurt yourself, so I kinda put a spell on you to to keep you from feeling anything..." Adam was saying...

"I was screaming and my scar was bleeding" Harry asked looking puzzled.

"Yes it was, Ron's dad came running in after Draco ran out of here screaming. I take it he's never seen you do this?"

"Uh, no Adam, it's not well known. If Voldemort knew I could see what he was doing, he would now doubt curse me through my dreams and I'd never wake up."

"Harry, that fuckface knows. He was using dream magic on you, but that will come to an end right here and now. Draco has something for you. Draco?" Adam turned to his cousin.

"Here Harry, let me put this on you." Draco said, with something close to love in his voice, Ron noticed this but wasn't saying anything because he didn't want to upset his friend... just yet anyway.

"What's this?" Harry took the pendant from Draco's hand before he could put the chain around his neck. "It's beautifully woven and there's a ?ruby on it?"

"It is beautiful Harry, but the stone is a drop of blood from the love of your life and it will protect you forever from that Voldy guy getting into your dreams as long as you wear it." Adam had told Harry.

"The love of my life? " Harry asked looking like he was trying to remember something.

"Oh, yeah..." Harry's gaze turned to Draco who finally smiled back, blushing slightly. "Thank you for giving me such a precious part of you Draco."

"Oi, Adam, could I see you outside for a minute?" Ron asked his new friend, a grin forming on his face.

"When the time comes mate, you suppose you could help me out with one of those things for the love of my life too?" Ron asked politely a grin on his face.

"Oh, for you and Hermione?"

"How did you know mate?"

"Ron, I might prefer guys, the stronger the better by the way, outdoorsey type really, but I can still tell when someone is in love. Does Hermione feel the same way?"

"I think so, after the end of the school year and we had got our selves a bit injured at the Department of Mysteries, we did get alot closer. Harry has always had to spend his summers with his muggle relatives and they always mistreated him. Sad really, but as for me an 'Mione, I guess I've always loved her like Harry, but now, I feel something much stronger and deeper when it comes to her and I think she feels the same way."

"Ron have you asked her how she feels about you?"

"Well, I've always been too bashful, but after the end of the school year when Harry's godfather died.. oh sorry Adam, I forgot Sirius was your father.."

"It's ok Ron, I only found out the whole story about him from my mother a few weeks ago when she got a letter from Mr. Dumbledore, so I haven't got someone to miss. I wish I had met him though."

"Well, after the end of the year, I've been feeling something different towards Hermione and I think she's feeling the same way."

"She is. Saw it yesterday and it was the same this morning. She's your soul mate too you know."

"Soulmate! Wow, how'dja know that?"

"Ron, seer.."

"Oh yeah right. So, you'll help me with one of those pendants when the time comes?"

"Sure Ron, only, we're all going to have one kind of like it, but we'll work on something special for you to give her. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me Adam. Lets ask Harry if he's ready to eat something yet."

"You lead the way Ron."

What Ron and Adam had seen when they had gone back into Adam's bedroom was one Harry Potter and one Draco Malfoy hugging, kissing and crying in each others arms. The two boys turned right back around and closed the door saying nothing leaving the two new lovers alone. They went back downstairs to their friends and to what was now a very full library of witches and wizards talking excitedly to each other about the blockbuster news that had rocked their world.

"Oi, Ron, Adam, where's"  
"Harry and Draco?" Fred and George asked.

"Busy, Harry's just getting dressed. I'm sure they'll be down in a tic or so." Ron said to his brothers.

"Did you give him that thing we made this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we did. He loved it. I'm sure you will all like to have one wouldn't you?" Adam asked his new friends.

"We're not much"  
"on wearing jewelry"  
"Adam, but thanks anyway" George and Fred said.

"You gits don't know what you're saying. That was not jewelry, tell them Adam." Ron said to his brothers because he knew something they didn't.

"What was it then Ronniekins?" the twins said in unison, smiling at their not so little brother, "Yeah what was it really Adam?"

"It was a charm to keep that fuckface out of Harry's head and it has some other properties to it. It can deflect a bunch of curses and hex's including 'el crucio' and various killing curses.

"There's more killing curses than the A.K.? Ron asked almost shocked.

"What's A.K.?" Adam inquired.

"Avada Kedavra. " the boys whispered in very hushed voices together.

"Instant death. Harry survived that when he was only a baby thats why Voldemort want's to kill him so badly that and it was Harry himself that was abducted by Voldemorts Death Eaters and was cut to bring him back from whatever existance he had been in. Harry's faced him... what 4 times now and he's survived every time. His dreams keep getting worse Adam." Ron said to Adam, seriousness in his voice, no joy at all.

"Not any more." Adam said to Ron under his breath."Howdy Mr. Dumbledore. Harry an' Draco will be down in a.. what did you call it Ron?"

"A tic?" Ron arched his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders at Adam.

"Yeah a tic. Harry and Draco will be down in a "tic". " Adam said to the old wizard who had approached the four boys and greeted them in kind.  
"Adam, Mr. Weasley mentioned that you might have in your possession your grandfathers book. May I see it and perhaps share it with the Order members?"

"Mr. Dumbledore sir, mama said not to give it to anybody and I'm not going to. I'll tell you what though, I'll tell you anything in it you want to know. Mama wouldn't mind that."

"Adam, I do not know what is in the book but, I think we can use it to help Harry to end the torment he goes through everytime Lord Voldemort gets angry." Dumbledore said to Adam kindly.

"Already took care of that Mr. Dumbledore..." Adam said with a gotcha smile,  
"Anything else you wanna know about what's in it?"'

"Adam it would perhaps aid greatly in our war with Voldemort. When your grandfather and I were schoolmates, he taught me many ways of your people and how to speak your language and read it's symbols. I'm a bit rusty I am afraid, in deciphering it but, I'm sure if you'd allow me a chance to study it for a time on my own, I might be able to use it to save many many lives."

Adam just screwed up his face and relented when Dumbledore said it could save many many lives.

"I'll let you see it, but, you may not keep it. I'll show it to you." Adam gave in.

'I better not get into trouble with ma.' 'If the need should arise, I'll smooth things out for you Adam'.

A burst of flames came from the fireplace in the library of Malfoy Manor and Narcissa Malfoy, new Ministress of Magic stepped through to see a full room of both sets of Order members, young and old alike.  
She greeted them all, a house elf appeared with a cup of tea for the mistress of the manor and disappeard just as fast.

"Hello everyone." Narcissa scanned the group of people looking for the shock of blond hair that was her sons. "Where is Draco?"

"I'm right here mother." Draco said, Harry was there with him, wearing his new pendant and holding Draco's hand. Narcissa and Dumbledore noticed at the same time.

"Ah Harry, what a lovely pendant. Where did you ever get such a remarkable piece of jewelry?" Narcissa asked, pointedly not inquiring why her son was holding Harry Potters hand, only glancing at the two hands fingers intertwined.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy"  
"Please Harry, call me Narcissa... or maybe you should be calling me something else?" Harry and Draco both blushed. Draco knew his mother could see auras but only when she was in an emotional state, in this case it wasn't a bad emotion but one she'd not felt in a very long time.

"Alright, Narcissa, Draco and Adam gave this to me this morning."

"What ever for? Is it your birthday and we've completely missed it? Oh dear."

"No, ma'am, it's not my birthday. Maybe Draco could tell you more.. Draco?"

"Harry went berserk with pain and agony and we, that is myself, Adam and the rest of us went out to the garden and did some kind of magic and turned a dubloon into this pendant. I added a drop of blood and it was transfigured into a ruby for a.. what was it called Adam? " Draco looked to his cousin that was smiling with a wild expression in his eyes.

"A love charm." Adam returned almost laughing.

"Well, a love charm is very powerful magic Draco. I take it you finally figured out that you were blind fool that couldn't see love when it hit him in the face then?" Narcissa said to her son waiting for his explosive but comical reply and hopefully the whole story of the pendant that was now around Harry's neck and the hand in Harry's hand.

"Do you want to hear the rest of this mother?"

"Draco," Harry squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry mother, the reason for the love charm is because... you already knew I was in love with Harry mother? "

"Yes. Since you met him at Madam Malkins. You got along with him famously then. I don't know just what caused you to change your mind so quickly but I could see your aura's mingling even then. Albus told me that Harry would be there that day since Hagrid rescued him from those wretched excuses for relatives that were keeping Harry from his heritage and birthright and so, I brought you to Diagon Alley so I could see James and Lily's son. I had no idea until then that you were soul mates and much more."

"I don't guess then that you need much further information on this subject for now Ministess?" Draco smiled at his mother and bowed low in a sweeping motion of his hand, standing smiling and giving his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Congratulations mother."

"Thank you Draco. Congratulations to you too. Now, ask everyone to come into the west wing conservatory will you? Albus has some things to discuss and you should know where you all stand as of this minute." Narcissa said to her son smiling from the kiss she use to get daily from a loving son.

"Oi, Zabini, get Crabbe and Goyle and Lovegood and come into the west wing conservatory, Granger, Weasley, Miss Weasley, would you come with us please"  
Draco said to the teens that had never visited Malfoy Manor.

The teens chatted with each other and walked ahead of the adult witches and wizards, not bothering with silent communication because they knew it would be overheard anyway so the ribbing of Harry and Draco was gentle but funny none the less.

"Snakes and Lions, Blimey mate, the founders will turn over in their crypts! Bloody Hell!" Ron could be heard saying.

"Language, Ron." Hermione could be heard admonishing her boyfriend.

The large number of witches and wizards at Malfoy Manor that day were all seated comfortably in plushy row seating, the older wizards and witches in the front along with Adam, Mr. Weasley and Narcissa, the teens in the back, Harry and Draco holding hands and looking at each other smiling not really paying any attention until Dumbledore cleared his throat and Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder, pointing to the headmaster.

"Greetings everyone. Congratulations to Narcissa on her installation as Ministress of Magic." Polite applause could be heard and some audible individual congratulations as well.

"We are now as you all know, officially at war with Voldemort. The young people behind you are to become very important in the fight against him but they need some special instruction this summer in order for them to have the skills that they will need to perhaps battle themselves Death Eaters or the like in kind.  
In such, I will charm them to be able to learn the lessons of 2 years of wizarding school into two weeks and will take their NEWTs at the end of that time. Adam here, I'm lead to believe should be able to pass all available NEWT courses without the accelerated instruction and while the other young people here are learning their lessons in magic, Adam will be learning something from our new Ministress as to how things are done on our side of the ocean. Any questions?" Dumbledore said and instantly saw more than a dozen hands in the air and not all were the teens themselves. "Ah, yes, Miss Weasley."

"Headmaster, I have three years of learning to finish school. Will I be finished in two weeks as well?" Ginny said not believing what she had just heard.

"Yes Virginia, the spell works like a charm! ha!"

The odd collection of the Order of the Phoenix members laughed with the equally as odd collection of Order of the Thunderbird members. The British teens were talking excitedly when Hermione asked a pretty good question. "How will we learn everything in two weeks headmaster?"

"Magic Miss Granger. How else did you expect to do it?" Narcissa laughed as she answered for the headmaster.

"Your parents have all been informed of the situation if they could be located, if they haven't been informed, they will be by the time they read the morning newspaper. I expect some very interesting owl's this morning at Hogwarts this morning. You children will be staying here for the next three weeks for your safety as well as your instruction. I'm sure you will not be bored in the least bit and you may show Adam how British witches and wizard teens enjoy themselves." Dumbledore smiled at all of the wide eyed teens and then with a very serious look on his face continued, "You should all know that you are officially weapons of war against Voldemort and will be learning some very special magic the third week that you are here. You will all then go travel to America to the Magical Navajo Nation and spend some time among Adams people and learn some different kind of magical war tactics similar to how the Navajo code talkers did in the muggle World War Two and similar in the tactics used to defeat Grindelwald in the last Wizarding World War. As you know, Grindelwald was helping to eradicate millions of muggle Jewish people with the insane German muggle named Hitler. After the Americans developed the atomic bomb at the end of their war, a new dark wizard began to emerge you know him as Voldemort. He wants to eradicate muggles as much as Grindelwald did and would probably not hesitate to try to get them to use the weapons on themselves as they were forced to do twice by Grindelwald's magic. Luck would have it that Grindelwald was defeated or there might have been more bombs dropped because of a very strong imperious curse on the American President that ordered the weapons used. We cannot and will not let Voldemort create the need for the muggles to use them again. You will all come to Hogwarts as usual on September the first but you will not be taking your usual classes since you will have already completed your NEWT level classes, You will be doing Auror training along with a select few of your classmates, but when the time comes, you as a group will be a weapon that can be used and will be used to rid our world of an evil that must be eliminated. You will be the spear through the heart of darkness. Your special talents will be complete surprise to Voldemort when you catch him and alas, I'm sorry to say, kill him. How you will do this, I cannot tell you, but I can tell you that when the time comes to carry out this deed, you will know. You will know." Dumbledore trailed off a bit when he finished, pausing to take a sip of tea.  
"In the mean time, you 13 young people have full unrestricted use of your magical powers. This does include the Avada Kedavra curse as well as the other unforgivables. I suggest that you only use these curses in training not because I believe you will use them in battle, but I believe you will not need to use them at all"  
All of the Hogwarts students including Harry and Draco could not believe what they've just heard.

"Just like James Bond. Licensed to kill." Hermione said to Ron.

"James Bond?" Ron inquired

"Muggle movie spy. Very clever. We should watch some of the films, maybe we could get an idea or two on how to surprise Voldemort." Hermione said to Ron.

"Excellent suggestion Miss Granger. We will have to arrange for electricity to be made available as well as a television set and the other things needed. Enjoyable activity film viewing, I rather liked that Chaplin fellow when the muggles discovered the way to watch pictures move without magic." Dumbledore said to the group of teens. 'perhaps this is the diversion we need to keep them occupied for a few hours'

'we don't need diverted Mr. Dumbledore.' Adam thought back to Dumbledore and he just smiled that wild smile that Sirius Black smiled until the day he passed through the veil. Dumbledore smiled back at him, the teens chatted back and forth for a bit thinking that Dumbledore was finished, the topic was the observation that they had a 'license to kill' and as such they could be considered as deadly as Voldemort but at the behest of three wizarding governments.  
"If you would give me your attention once more briefly children.. I'm sorry, I will have to start thinking of you as adults. I feel it is necessary to give you some statistics that might help you realize the gravity of your new situation. Some of the things I'm about to say may or may not come as a shock to you, but you represent what has been calculated as being amongst the top twenty most powerful magical citizens of the wizarding world and as such we have a decided advantage in our struggle against Voldemort. The spell that made you all members of the Order of the Thunderbird has brought forth special powers that undoubtably you've begun to discover, yet know how to wield as a weapon which is why you will travel to America to the Magical Navajo Nation. It has the geographical needs for secrecy in your training and, you might enjoy the sunshine as well. It does get rather warm in Arizona in the late summer as I remember. So you may wish to consider the heat when choosing travel clothing... ah thats a subject that can be approached at a later time. I believe that is all for now Thunderbirds." Dumbledore finished smiling at the next generation of leaders of their world.

"Mr. Dumbledore, can we go flying?" Adam asked the headmaster innocently.

"Why, yes, I do not see any problems with that. The manor grounds are sufficiently warded. I'm sure you could all do with some excercise and fresh air. I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy could find some brooms somewhere." Dumbledore said to Adam before he realized he had given a headstrong boy permission to do something before he got what he wanted.. Thunderclouds book. 'Merlin'

The teens were out of the room faster than you could say Quidditch, Adam could be heard laughing just like Sirius Black did all the way out of doors.

"Adam, you do realize don't you that, you didn't let the headmaster see your grandfather's book don't you?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Uh huh, diversion tactics, Ma told me that he was a sneaky ol guy."

"That's a bit understated perhaps Adam."

"Huh?"

"He takes the cake when it comes to sneaky Adam, I swear he knows everything. Creepy really. You don't really want to go riding brooms now do you? That was just a way to get out of there wasn't it?"

"Well, I didn't say I wanted to go flying brooms now did I Hermione?"

The look on Hermione's face was priceless and it made Adam laugh right in her face.

"Sorry Hermione, you guys are going to learn how to fly without a broom."

"How do you fly without a broom or some other object exactly Adam?"

Everyones attention was turned to Hermione's conversation with the American when she asked her question.

"Like this."

Adam began to turn into the Thunderbird he had turned into before only this time he took flight and as he flapped his wings, you could hear the echo of thunder. Adam flew around the group of teens with three or four flaps of his mighty wings and landed turning back into Adam's human form.

"Adam, it takes a long time to learn to change into an animal, how long did it take for you to learn to change into... into that bird?" Hermione just gaped at Adam waiting for an answer she might not want to know.

"Uh, 'bout ten minutes I think, I didn't get it right off." Adam said to Hermione.

"It should take you ten months to master the transformation, but ten minutes is incredible"

"Nah, it was easy and you're all powerful enough to pull this one off and if you wanna learn it before Mr. Dumbledore says we can't do it yet then I'll teach you how." Adam said to the group of gobsmacked teens. Harry and Draco looked at each other and raised their eyebrows and shrugged. Harry offered for the both of them, "Ok Adam show us how to do it." He didn't know he had answered for the lot of them.

"Well, all you have to do is, hold your arms out and call the energy from the earth. Once you say the incantation the first time it gets really easy after that. Kind of like just doing it like breathing."

"What's the incantation mate?" Neville said.

Adam turned to the almost silent boy and said to him, "It's 'Thunderbird' Neville. Lets do it together the first time, its easy and after that you just think the word. Before we do it, you got to know how to change back into human first so, what you do is imagine yourself as a human, doing what ever it is that you want to be doing, like walking or sitting or standing but always on the ground or on something when you land. Ok now lets try it Neville, on three you raise your arms and say 'Thunderbird'. One..." the look on Neville's face was one of terror not unlike when he had double potions and had just blown up a cauldron, Snape standing almost on top of him. "...Two..." Neville took a cleansing breath and exhaled " ...Three, 'Thunderbird' " both boys said at the same time and Neville changed into a great bird the very first time. Neville flapped his wings at his friends and a bolt of lightening hit a statue in the garden.

"Oi, Longbottom, really was that necessary?" Draco had drawled at the now huge bird that was once the most uncoordinated wizard at Hogwarts School.

Neville changed back into, well, Neville. Only this Neville was not the one that had turned into the great bird. This Neville stood six inches taller, had longer hair and had become quite a handsome looking young man.  
"That was magnificent Adam, Thank you so very much. I can't wait to show Gran." Neville gushed.

"Neville, look at yourself." Hermione said and Luna conjured a mirror for him to see.

"Merlin, look how bloody tall I am, and look at my hair! Woo hoo! You guys got to try it, come on Harry, Draco, you do it too. one, two, three 'Thunderbird' " and Neville changed again into a great massive bird and back into Neville again just to show his friends that if he could do it, then so could they.

"Easy now Nev, I'll give it a try...Uh, Draco, you want to do it with me? " Harry asked Draco innocently.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do want to do it with you Harry, but I think that first lets try the Thunderbird." Draco said to a now blushing Harry.

"Ok, Adam lets do this. If Longbottom there is capable of this, I don't see why we can't get this just as fast. What was it again, one two three raise your hands and say, 'Thunderbird'. " Draco more told Adam than telling him and he changed into a Thunderbird as well. The group of teens was stunned at how easily Draco and Neville turned into the magical creature. "One two three, 'Thunderbird'" Ginny could be heard saying, and in her place stood a bird. Ginny stretched out her wings and could feel the electricity in her wings crackling. She thought it tickled somewhat but it was a wonderful feeling. Ginny changed back into a new and improved Ginny. She stood taller and had filled out in a few girlish places. Her brothers just stared at her. Fred and Blaise were the next to try the transformation and then Greg and Vince and George.

Only Luna hadn't tried the transformation. "What's the matter Luna, you're not worried that something bad will happen to you are ya?" Adam asked the young witch.  
"Did you see Ginny? She almost busted out of her robes when she changed back and,..." Luna whispered to Adam, "..I've already got big boobs."

"Don't worry, I think what happened was she finished growing. That's the way she was going to look anyway so I don't think you've got anything that won't be better." Adam tried to reassure Luna. " Ok, Luna lets try it together, it won't hurt a bit. Do what Neville did and it will be a snap. Ready, with me, it will be one, two, three as you pull the power from the earth and say Thunderbird out loud the first time. After that, you won't have to, you can think it. Remember to be on the ground or on something sturdy when you change back"  
Luna looked at Adam like he had two heads but she agreed to do it anyway after she thought about it and seeing the others change back and forth witnessing the amazing differences in her schoolmates, she said, "OK Prince Adam, lets do this."

Adam smiled to his apprehensive friend and said, "Good girl Luna, this is easy and you have the power, the first time was scary for me too but I wanted to do it so that made it easier. One, two, three 'Thunderbird'. "

Luna and Adam made the transformation together back and forth a few times until Luna realized she didn't know what she looked like anymore and transfigured a stone into a mirror and stood in front of it looking at the subtle physical changes. Her waist was slimmer as were her hips, her bust was a bit fuller but not anything as amazing as Ginny's. Her hair cascaded down her back in soft waves and it had changed color to an amazing auburn, her lips fuller her cheeks higher, her eyes a bright blue. She turned and walked to Adam and kissed his cheek saying only, "Thank you Adam." and turned to her new companions a different person.. a young woman standing where a girl had just stood moments before and started to weep softly, happy tears.

What she saw were 12 different people, save for Adam, Harry had grown to about six foot four inches, the same as his father, his hair had grown a tad longer but was now tamed into something managable, it was coal black and shiny, Draco was running his fingers through it in complete shock at it's silkiness. The scar on Harry's forehead was almost invisible, his skin was as flawless and he no longer needed glasses to see.

Draco's hair was even lighter than it was before and it was much longer and still completely straight and it was a perfect line of white hair against black robe. If it were possible to be more silky than Harry's was, it would be hard to tell.  
Draco too had grown into a tall man, six foot two, an amazing growth of eight inches. Draco's skin had taken on a very healthy tone, not the pale one he had as the preTBird Draco. Draco was a stunning looking young man. Harry and Draco made a very breathtaking sight standing together holding hands looking at each other in amazment.

Blaise was now as tall as the others within a few inches, he was six foot one, broad shouldered and had thick elegant eyebrows, his skin tone was a dark gold. His Italian heritage was very evident in his dark eyes.

Gregory and Vincent were no longer the bullish looking boys that they use to be, far from it indeed. Vince and Greg were almost identical in shape and size the only differences being their faces of course. Their hair had grown to shoulder length, about average for a wizard of their "age" and had changed color to a dark blond. Their eyes remained brown and they were six foot five inches tall, still the largest of the group. Vincent had a goatee beard and Gregory had a handlebar moustache, their physiques had indeed changed, they had body builder muscles. They were physically strong as boys, as men their strength hadn't been tested but it looked like it may have trebled or more.

Hermione had grown taller as well and stood as tall as the other girls, five foot ten inches. Her breasts had too indeed increased in volume, much to the enjoyment of Ron naturally but the other boys were checking out all the girls as well, some just out of curiosity others out of appreciation of the female form.  
Hermiones hair wasn't bushy at all anymore, it was wavy and long, very long, like Adam's, down to the butt and very shiny. Her lips too were fuller and very pink, her eyes were the most amazing thing, they had changed into a golden color and her eyelashes were perfect, her features were very pretty to look at.

Neville had blown everyones mind by growing an amazing 9 inches by the time he had finished poping back and forth between bird and human he was six foot three inches, although losing no weight he actually had gained some.. all of it muscle, his hair was black and long and shiny and silky, his eyes had changed to sky blue, he was no longer the chunky potions klutz, his voice had dipped an octave and was very silky and distinguished sounding. Neville sounded and looked just like his father Frank. "Gran is going to crap her bloomers!" Neville gushed at the other astonished teen "Thunderbirds".

Ron was standing with his brothers looking at them in amazement and them at him. What Fred and George saw was no longer 'ickle Ronniekins' but a damn good looking young man with blue eyes like thiers looking back at them. What they didn't know that Ron was actually looking at his brother George's eyes as they were looking at him, as were Freds. Georges eyes had changed color to green. Everything else about the twins was the exact same, they were six foot four inches tall and their freckles had faded like their brother and sister's had. Their hair was as long as Bill and Charley's was and very stylish looking. What could Ron say but, "G-G-George.. y-your, your, eyes, they're green." very much stunned. He could care less what his brothers looked like anyway, but now his brothers were no longer identical.

"THEY'RE." George said,  
"WHAT?" Fred finished for him now looking at his brother, they both turned on Adam and screamed, "OI Thundercloud! You've ruined our lives. Look at us." The twins said together.

"What's wrong George, Fred?" Adam said to them, he knew what they were going to say because they weren't remembering that their thoughts could be heard by the Thunderbirds... and Dumbledore.

"You've bloody ruined my eyes." George said indignantly.

"I've done no such thing George, you had green eyes all along. I bet your mama or dad put a glamor on you, so don't get all pissed at me, I didn't fuck you up, but if you want me to, I can..." Adam started to threaten.

"No need mate, I appologize. I shouldn't have gone off all half cocked, if mum and dad can do it, so can I." He blinked a few times and his eyes changed color back to the blue they were supposed to be.

"All better now I see. You are such a paleface." Adam grinned at the twins and Ron. "Draco, we're supposed to be flying, so where's the place you fly? And dudes you got to fix your fucking clothes" The teens transfigured larger versions of what they had been wearing out of the burst seams.

Draco had kept hold of Harry's hand and didn't seem in the least bothered that he was doing it and neither did Harry. Draco turned to talk to Adam because he had been looking at Harry and had secretly groped him when the others weren't looking under the pretext that he was fixing Harry's new clothes.

That was not all that had grown on Harry Potter and Draco was becoming incredibly horny although his manners prevented him from doing much more than the occasional grope or kiss with the others around now that the "clothes" had been attended to. Harry and Draco were totally amazed at their transformations looking at each other like it was the first time all over again. Draco was about to re introduce himself to Harry when Adam had asked his question.

"Follow me Adam. Damn, I am one happy chappy. Good show Adam! Amazing indeed, who would have thought that turning into a bloody scary bird would have done this. Neville's right, not only is his Gran going to crap her cloak but so are the others. Adam, we have our hand in the proverbial cookie jar and even though we're unrestricted now we had better learn as much in a half an hour as we can.

How about we fly the pitch as... Thunderbirds? We could practice manuvers as a group after we figure out how to take off, fly and land." Draco said in almost an instant he was so excited, he didn't realize he was now walking with his arm around Harry's waist.

Harry was amused at this very new Draco. He wished he could meet him all over again and it had happened. This time he would not do the wrong thing and reject Draco's hand. In fact, he intended to ask for it... formally only he didn't think this for very long. The group of teens... adult witches and wizards reached the gates to the pitch and opened it and let the others pass. Draco took the opportunity to say to Harry as Adam walked in ahead of them,

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you."

Harry blushed he _thought_ to Draco 'I'm Harry Potter, the pleasure is mine.' and the two men shook hands, then kissed a tender kiss, meant to _mean_ something. Walking into the pitch closing the gate behind them, walking to the assembled group hand in hand, they heard Adam begin.

"How about we do something like Draco said and practice some manuvers? You uh, already know one."

Adam said to the puzzled faces.

"Remember when we made the dreamcatcher? And we touched fingers? Well, after we change, we can fly around a bit and get used to our feathers, I'm pretty good at it already so I can help you then we can hover and touch wing tips and we can make a lightening bolt hit a target. but, before we do anything, we gotta slap a silencing spell on this area or there will be such a ruckus when the Gr'ups run their asses down here wondering who got killed. 'kay?" Adam said and got a dozen nods.

"Ok then, as a group we're way powerful, if we do the transformation at the same time, IN formation, we're indestructable to anything and possess the Finger of God. This is some serious shit. I figured you might as well know just what the fuck you're capable of. This is only one of them. Damn, I wish I knew someone that had dragons. We could have so much fun flying with them.. we can't be harmed by dragons, but can harm them, with our talons..."

Adam had gone off on a minor tangent again,.

"... So on with the silencing charms, all at once now, say silencio... one two three '**silencio**'.

"Testing, testing one two three" Came out of Adam's mouth, but no sound did.

'Just as I thought. Very good work gang. Remember I said you don't need to say Thunderbird out loud, well, now's a good time to try it. On three. One, two, three, '_Thunderbird_'.

As one, the group transformed and made a lightening bolt shoot into the clear blue daytime sky a thunderclap could not be heard but it could kind of be felt by them as it bounced back at them from the stands of the pitch which was the same size as the one at Hogwarts, standard sized of course..and there stood 13 thunder birds with their wings extended.

'You didn't think that we couldn't communicate as a Thunderbird now did you everyone?' Adam thought to everyone..

everybird was thinking about the same thing.. how great this was or words to that effect. They still had not heard how they sounded as birds, the mystery only dawned on Hermione fleetingly because she was anxious to fly.

She hated flying on a broomstick. If she could help it she wouldn't, but as a bird she was anxious to try it. There was no doubt in anybirds mind that they would transform back into human form while in the air.

They didn't know there was a muggle jetliner flying overhead and narrowly missed the lightening that came from the ground. They reported the incident but amongst themselves, they thought it must have been some new "technology" that the military was testing.

'Well, we don't have to touch wingtips, that was a doozie of a lightening bolt. I bet it coulda gone to the moon'

It did, and hit the only things on the moon from the muggle moon walk from the 1960's and the American government knew about it immediately because the lightening went for everything in it's path on its way to the moon, _leaving a direct line back to the Malfoy Estate_. The Yanks contacted the Muggle British government quickly and soon a car was on its way to Wiltshire.

'Let's just fly around, I suggest clockwise for six passes and then counter clockwise for six and then we can hover. Let's keep low so the Gr'up's don't see us'

'Adam, what is a gr'up?' Hermione thought

'A grown up, an adult.' Adam returned

'Ahh very well then, that's American slang?'

'Nope, my word'

'Let's fly everyone!'

The thirteen Thunderbirds flew to the air as one after some practice flaps to insure them that they could indeed get off the ground when they did that particular thing.

The magnificent birds took to the air circling the pitch until all of them were off the ground, soon they were flying behind each other in circles when Adam led them off into the other direction. Adam flew to a halt and hovered just flapping his wings almost imperceptively, sparkling could be seen from his wings but there was still silent thunder.

'Anyone wanna find out what it's like to transform from up here?' Adam thought to his new friends. He was laughing out loud, silently of course, and he heard a chorus of .. **_NO and Are you out of your bloody mind_**?

'Ok then lets get down from here, I'm getting kinda hungry again'

The teens circled the pitch and landed simultaineously. The silencing spell was... effective still. 'Let's go inside and shock the Gr'ups' Adam thought to the young adult witches and wizards. All of them had grown into thier adult selves.  
Hermione thought to the group,

'I guess the need to accelerate our learning speed has become evident now hasn't'

Ron thought back to Hermione,

' 'Mione, you would bloody think of something like that right before we go shock the Order of the Phoenix'

'We're almost at the gate of the pitch, the silencing spell will be off so don't everybody talk at once'

Adam thought to the group that was about to leave the pitch and hear for the first time their adult voices.

"Testing, testing, bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed to the group, "I sound good!"

"Honestly Ronald Weasley, you didn't sound bad before." Hermione said back to him. She giggled at her voice.

"Adam, I suggest that we go back into the house and take a look at that bloody book that Dumbledore was going on about. Maybe we can find something else to make mischief with." Draco supplied dryly, the group laughed at the humor in it. His voice was much smoother.

"Oh, Adam that would be brilliant don't you think? Share information with the Order of the Phoenix and get nothing in return for it?" Blaise said.

The smile that was on Neville's face hadn't left it since they landed in the pitch and had transformed back into human form. He had heard what Blaise had said to Adam and the smile left his face but only briefly. Neville's deepest desire was to avenge his parents and it was always in the back of his mind, not going anywhere. He didn't want anything in return.

"Oh, I won't let them see the whole thing, just some of the more clever joke spells and stuff like that." Adam said to Blaise, George and Fred overheard Adam say 'joke' and that immediately got their attention.

"Oi, Adam mate," George started, "..what kind of joke spells?" Fred finished.

"Well, I think some of them are funny, but they're for battlefield use really, like the _'shit your pants if you cast a spell'_ spell. That's used for distracting your enemy." Adam supplied

"Eew, I think I'll skip that one thank you very much." Luna had said, Hermione nodding her head in agreement with her friend.

Ginny was the only one of the females that had other ideas about that one.

"You can see for yourself later, right now, I think things are going to be a bit interesting for a while when we walk inside." Adam said to George and Fred as he looked at the faces of the "Gr'ups". Something was not right.

"Her Majesties government is sending and investigative team to the manor to see into a bolt of lightening emanating from the quidditch pitch. Anyone want to offer an explaination? **WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, RONALD, GINNY, FRED, GEORGE** and you Harry dear?" Molly Weasley shouted finally, when she noticed the new looks of her children and the others.

"A very good question indeed Molly." Dumbledore said to the even more red face of the round witch that was now gawping like a fish out of water.

"Well, we musta let loose with a bolt when we all changed into Thunderbirds at one time. We had ought to not do that so closely again I recon Mr. Dumbledore. Did you say that muggles were coming here to see what happened? Let 'em look there's nothing out on the pitch anymore." Adam grinned at the old wizard.

"There hasn't been a muggle on the estate in 400 years Adam, and for good reason." Draco said. His mother was approaching with Neville's Grandmother who was smiling radiantly at her grandson. Neville's Gran saw her son standing behind Harry and Draco in the form of her grandson Neville. "I had doubts about him Narcissa, I really did, but now look at him, look at them all!"

Narcissa had now joined them and with a stern look on her face said,

"Draco, quickly, you and the others change into muggle clothing and go greet our guests at the gates with a carriage. Do not let them drive their automobiles onto the grounds. Arthur, you and Molly go to the pitch and cast a charm on the pitch, let them see a wrecked muggle generator or something that looks like it could have sent a bolt of lightening into the sky, I'll make sure that they all see something different and Albus will enchant their reports so that as soon as they're read, they'll be forgotten. There's nothing that we can do about it now except wait for them to leave."

"Or we could make a time turner and go back and not do it..." Adam offered the rapidly cacaphonous conversation. Everyone stopped talking and turned to Adam at once.

"There is only one way to turn back time for the entire planet Adam and it rests in the book that your grandfather left to you." Dumbledore said to Adam, his face not grave but not as jovial as it had been.

"Nuh uh! I got a timeturner that will do the trick. I wanna play with the muggles first before I use it though." Adam said back to Dumbledore a bit defiantly.

"May I see it Adam?"

"Sure, right here." Adam reached into his shirt and pulled out the Magical device that Dumbledore had seen before, the last time being when he had last seen Thundercloud himself.

"That's your grandfather's?"

"No, it's mine."

"No need to be upset Adam, I mean it used to be your grandfather's?"

"Yes sir."

"Then indeed, let us use it. Adam, that is not only a time turner, but it could be key in our defeat of Voldemort. Ok now I believe that one good turn should do it. Now off with you back to the pitch before the muggles arrive."

"Ok gang, one last look at your younger old selves then?" Adam said to his new group of friends. The 13 of them went to the pitch and gave the time turner a good twist and they were younger again. "I think that when we change as a group we shouldn't touch wing tips, who know's what could happen and we haven't had target practice yet."

"That might be best Adam." Draco said.

"Right then, lets step back, and begin." The teens stepped back a good distance from each other and as one they began the transformation into Thunderbirds and once again took to the air for some flying practice. When the hour had expired, they were once again at the gate to the pitch walking to the manor holding the same conversations that they had the first time they had returned to the house.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU RONALD,GINNY, FRED, GEORGE and you too Harry!"

"I believe that the children are no longer such Molly. They are the adults that they were to have grown into which makes it perhaps easier to accelerate their education beginning tomorrow. Adam, I think that did the trick don't you?"

Everyone looked at the old wizard curiously when he asked Adam the cryptic question. Adam looked at Dumbledore smiled and asked, "No muggles?"

"No muggles."

"Darn."

"That's ok. Grandpa's necklace has more to it than just a time turner. It says so in the book."

"Maybe now we can take a peek at it hmmm?"

"Ok sure why not. I'll go get it." Adam turned from Dumbledore and ran in the direction of his bedroom.

"Oi, Adam wait up." Draco said to his cousin

"Ok, Draco, come on then."

"Adam, this is all very new to us, not the magic but, well, if yesterday morning came again, I'd say that you were crazy if you said that I'd be snogging Draco Malfoy and crazy in love with him..."

Draco's expression changed into one of a very relieved man, he too had been having the same deep thoughts and he squeezed Harry's hand when he said he was crazy in love with him.

"...but, I'm supposed to be the one that has to battle Voldemort and kill him, so what I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

"That you don't want to kill anyone. Well, no one want's to kill anybody..."

"Voldemort does."

"Well, I'm sure that on your judgement day, you'll be accepted into heaven above and not sent into damnation for eternity Harry. If you are predestined to off Voldypants, then do it and go on living. Where's that book? Ah, yes here it is." Adam transfigured a sock into his grandfathers book.

"Very clever Adam, I'll have to remember that when I want to hide something."

"Let's hope you don't need to hide something like this." Adam said holding up his grandfathers spell and story book.

"What's so special about that book anyway Adam? Dumbledore sure seems very interested in seeing the contents." Draco asked his cousin.

"There is a whole section on war spells in it. I suppose that's what he wants to see."

"Knowing that dodgy old wizard, I wouldn't doubt it." Draco said dryly, Harry just laughed knowing all too well how tricky Dumbledore was.

"Well, it's all come together for me now fellas, I know why ma sent me here and it's to help you guys and Mr. Dumbledore get that Voldydude. I promise that nothing will hurt you or any of the Thunderbirds. We're all family now, My family and I won't take anybody's shit for protecting them." The boys had returned to the solarium with Thundercloud's war book.

"Ah, thank you Adam. Perhaps we could look at it over here where everyone can see it." Dumbledore said to Adam.

Adam nodded to the old wizard and headed for a table in the middle of the sun room. Dumbledore began by explaining a few things about what the book could mean to the war effort to the group and as Adam opened the book, a flash of lightening sprang forth and hit an amulet on Dumbledore's robes. "Wonder what that was?" Adam exclaimed.

"It is the key to decyphering some of the runes in the book Adam. Your grandfather and I devised a way for this book to be read two ways, one the way we are now and two, to see the real words and meanings you would need to have this." Dumbledore held up a small amulet and upon closer inspection of it there was a Thunderbird etched on the surface.

"Ma has one of those too Mr. Dumbledore. It has something to do with the sky magic."

"That is correct Adam, but in the last war against the dark, your grandfather and I devised a way to protect the secrets hidden inside should it fall into the wrong hands, so it could not be used against us. We are all priviledged to be looking at such a treasure of the light wizarding world. Thank you Adam for sharing it with us."

"You're welcome Mr. Dumbledore. There's some pretty interesting potions in there too but you guys must know about most of them, I think there's even a cure for werewolves in there and the worst one of all in my opinion is the one that will make ya a squib." Adam shuddered at the thought of not being able to use magic.

"There are definitely some interesting spells and charms in here Adam, but the one I'm looking for has to do with your staff and your grandfather's necklace."

"Oh, that one, it's... right here." Adam showed the now mirthful old wizard.

"Very good Adam, thank you, with the incantation here, your amulet and your staff, we have a very formidable weapon that can be used as a weapon against the dark side."

The adult witches and wizards were listening very closely to the reparte between the teen wizard and the leader of the light side against Voldemort. When the mention of a weapon though the silence was broken.

"Albus, do you mean that with Adam's staff, that book and his necklace we can defeat Voldemort?" Narcissa asked.

"In a word, yes, but there is much to do before a final battle can take place. Just over an hour ago Voldemort's forces attacked several wizarding families in five different villages on the northern coast of the island..."

"Headmaster, I didn't feel any such disturbance, my scar..."

"Harry, when you changed into a Thunderbird, I believe the connection between your scar and Voldemort changed somewhat, you are no longer suseptable to the pain in which you were subjected to this morning while you slept. This could be a very good thing indeed for you."

"Does this mean that I won't be able to see what he's doing anymore?" Harry's hopes had jumped tenfold.

"Harry, if you want to see what he's doing there's a way to do that. After what we saw this morning is an example of what we can expect for the future, I see no reason that you've need to worry about that any longer. What magic did you use Adam?"

"Dream magic sir, I used a nightmare catcher and a pain stopper, I didn't know what was going on at first. We made Harry a dreamcatcher so it wouldn't happen again, maybe that's why Harry wasn't stricken when those attacks happened. I don't want him to hurt like that again, but if he takes off the amulet, I don't know what will happen to him." Adam answered Dumbledore with hint of concern in his voice for his new brother.

"I think Adam that, all will be well once again and very soon. Is anyone hungry besides myself?" Dumbledore said to the group of amazed witches and wizards.

"I surely am Albus, why don't we adjourn to the dining room and we'll have ourselves a spot of lunch, I'm sure that there is much to discuss as well." Narcissa said and the entire group followed their hostess.

Every hour that day was spent in discussion about everything from ministry business to how remarkable the changes were to the teenagers and some explainations by Dumbledore as well as a few stories about Adam's grandfather as well as how the last dark wizard was defeated by Dumbledore with the help of Navajo Magic, supplied of course by Thundercloud.

It was getting late into the evening, tea and supper had come and gone, Harry and Draco had gone off for a while together leaving time for the rest of the teens to wonder what they could be up to since they now knew that Draco and Harry had become a couple which was odd considering that only a day ago they had been enemies. Draco and Harry chose that time to return to the gathering.

"Oi, Harry, what have you and Draco been doing?" Ron asked his slightly red faced friend.

"Uh, Ron..." Harry started,

"We've been doing what you and Granger should have been doing since forth year Weasley." Draco finished for Harry who was now blushing very brightly.

Ron's face was now as deep a red as his hair was, and he looked at Hermione who was laughing to herself, along with Ginny and Luna.

"I believe that it is time to retire for the evening shortly and we've a very busy day tomorrow and for the next few weeks as well, I suggest we all get some rest tonight, Merlin know's we are going to need it." Dumbledore said and turned to Narcissa to bid his farewell for the evening. "Narcissa, I think we should keep the Thunderbirds here until they've finished their accelerated learning process. They can go into muggle London just before they go to America and get some proper clothing. I don't think that they will be a problem."

"If they know what's good for them they won't be a problem Albus. Birdy and I shared quite a bit when we were in school and afterwards as well. I'm not as worried as I was Albus, but I believe that one day, perhaps, Lucius will be able to rejoin our family, if he's not..."

"We shall see my dear if and when the time comes, I too wish for your family to be complete once again."

"Thank you Albus, I'll see them to bed." Narcissa said to the old wizard.


	8. The Thunderbired are Getting Smarter

The Thunderbirds are getting Smarter

The two weeks that followed Adam Thundercloud's arrival in Britain were a blur of activity. The 12 witches and wizards that were the Thunderbirds had a rapid learn incantation performed on them by Dumbledore and each professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came thorough the experience with different opinions of it. Snape wondered out loud at dinner one night why they didn't perform the spell on all of the children and be done with the nonsense of teaching them at all if this could be done with the likes of Longbottom. He knew all to well how good the students of his house were in academics and the experience of being able to teach Longbottom his final two years of potions in an almost instant was making him giddy and his demeanor had changed significantly.

After Professor McGonnegal finished with the transfiguration section of the rapid learn process for sixth and seventh year students, she was as enthusiastic about teaching as she had ever been. Professor Binns wasn't at Malfoy Manor teaching the students History of Magic because he could not leave Hogwarts castle. His role would come at a later date, much to the chagrin of all of the students except perhaps Draco and Hermione that actually enjoyed History of Magic and Adam that had already been instructed by his mother in this subject. The teens were excited about going into muggle London to buy traveling clothes for America and the Magical Navajo Nation. Draco and Harry had plenty of opportunity to be by themselves and they mingled and grew to be comfortable with the other teens knowing about them. 

It was a week before the birthdays of Adam, Draco, Neville and Harry and the excited teens were about to depart for muggle London to Diagon Alley and shopping. The Weasley twins and Ginny and Ron were not as excited as the rest of the group and Harry could tell his friends were uncomfortable about shopping as they weren't the richest of wizards.

"Ron, Ginny, Fred, George can I speak to you for a minute over here?" Harry asked his friends that had become his defacto family over the years.

"Yeah mate, what's on your mind?" Ron asked his friend.

"You all know that I'd give half of everything I have to your family if you'd take it because of what you've become to me..."

"Harry.." Ron tried to interrupt

".. wait Ron, let me finish. I'm going to pay for everything that you're going to need for our trip and I'm going to make sure that you get what ever you want or need. There is no arguing that point. I love you all like you're my own family and so, that's that and, I'm giving you 5000 galleons each to spend as you wish. No arguing that point either." Harry finished fast so he wouldn't be interrupted again. Ginny stepped up to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek when she pulled the now much taller wizard down so she could. "Thank you Harry, we love you too." Ginny quietly accepted Harry's offer and after a bit of hemming and hawing, Ron, George and Fred agreed with their sister and gave Harry a warm thank you hug.

A falcon swooped into the manor with a special delivery letter for Arthur Weasley from Romania, Arthur took the message off of the falcon's leg and it flew off as fast as it arrived. Arthur scanned the letter and read it aloud to everyone.

"Dear Dad,  
I never thought I'd be writing a letter to you addressed to Malfoy Manor let alone to tell you I'll be home in a fortnight, which I am at long last. I've missed you all very much. Tell Dumbledore that everything has been arranged. Give my love to Mum,  
Your son, Charley"

"Well then, I guess that settles that. Charley will be here in mid August, just as the kids all get back from visiting Birdy in America" Arthur said to everyone.

"Charley's your brother right?" Adam asked the Weasley's. "Yup, he's in Romania. He's a dragon handler." Ron answered for all of them

"Dragon handler? Oh, I gotta meet him! I love dragons! " Adam gushed to his friends.

"Oi, Thundercloud, easy now, they're only bloody dragons. You ever see a Norwegian Ridgeback?" Ron asked innocently enough tho, Hermione and Harry and Draco all knew where this was heading.

"No, but I've painted enough of them to know them very well. I'd love to see one up close though." 

"Harry, 'Mione and me watched Hagrid's Norweigan Ridgeback, Norbert, hatch and Mal, er, Draco here caught us and got us into alot of trouble. It was about the time of Harry's first run in with the essence of You-know-who..."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who, who what esscense?"

"Voldemort" Ron said in a hushed voice.

"Ah, that guy again. Figures. I can't believe he'd be pissed at Harry, shit he was only a baby... that fucker is so going to get it one of these days."

"Language Adam, please." Ginny said, "If you're going to call someone a name do it properly, it's that "mother fucker" Voldemort." Ginny finished, a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Ginny, I'm going to tell Mum and you'll get..." Ron said to his sister when she cut him off. 

"I'll get what? That son of a bitch possessed me when I was 11 for Merlins sake, I'll say what I want about him, I earned the right so shut it Ronniekins !" Ginny hissed through her teeth.

"No need to get all shirty Gin, I'm sorry. I guess you and Harry got as much right as anyone to say what you want about him. Adam, Harry and Ginny are both victims of Voldemorts dark magic, in Ginny's first year, he possessed Ginny with a diary and Harry almost got killed fighting his basilisk and saving Ginny at the same time."

"Sounds like theres more to tell me. Harry, just how many times has that Voldy guy tried to kill you besides the times he uses dream magic on you?"

"I really don't think..."

"Harry, I'm your brother now so let me carry some of the burden." Adam said sweetly to Harry.

"Six times we've met but he's only tried to kill me four of those times." Harry said soberly.

"Then, in wizarding style, I'll let you kill him four times." Adam said just as stone faced as he could.

"How can that happen Adam? There is no way to bring back the dead." Draco said for Harry.

"Easy Draco, I'll bring fuckface back from the dead long enough for Harry to kill him again until we're through with him and then, I'll banish him to the sun. How's that sound Harry?"

"Impossible."

"Don't underestimate the power of the house of Thundercloud" Adam mock shouted his indignancy.

"I wouldn't dream of it Adam. I'm glad that you're on our side. If you can get shirty with the headmaster and not feel the least bit ashamed about it then"  
Harry said smiling at his friend and brother.

"Better not." Adam huffed, grinning all the time. "You guys are going to finish your story about the dragon ain'cha? and who's Hagrid? Ron?"

"Hagrid is the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, and care of magical creatures professor, but there's not much to tell really, Hagrid had to get rid of Norbert and he sent him to Romania to my brother Charley. We lost fifty points apiece and got detentions. The detention's where Harry met Voldemort for the first time, Draco met him too but he ran off like a little girl screaming, Me and 'Mione and Hagrid came running when he ran into us and when we got to Harry, Firenze had scared off Voldemort who was drinking the blood of a unicorn."

"Oh, no, not a unicorn!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yes a unicorn, the dark forest around Hogwarts is full of 'em so Voldemort was keeping alive by drinking their blood."

"I'm confused. Why was he drinking their blood? He must have known that it would take the blood of an enemy to resurrect himself, not the blood of a unicorn." Adam said.

"Oi, 'Mione, I need some help here." Ron said.

Harry and Draco were quite amused at the banter between Ron and Adam when Hermione offered her help. The group of teens sat around listening to perhaps a slightly biased version of Harry's life up to that point, but one that only the Gryffindor's knew wholly. By the time Hermione had finished her story which included the break out of 4 Privet Drive, Adam was almost shaking he was so enraged. His hair was sparkling with electricity and then all at once it stopped and Adam got a very calm expression on his face then it turned into one of determination.

"You guys, we are going to have sooooooo much fun, I cannot begin to tell you. Who are we going to London with?"

"Our mum"  
"and pop." George and Fred said.

"How about, we go on a mission while we're shopping?" Adam asked the teens with a mirthful look in his eye... almost sinister.

"Mission?" Neville asked, and the group of teen witches and wizards all agreed that was the question that they wanted answered right then.

"Not exactly mission impossible. You guys know how to apparate?" Adam asked quietly so as not to attract attention to his questions.

"I do." Draco said to Adam.

"Figures you would Draco." Luna said

"Blame that on father. It has come in handy though and it wasn't that difficult to do. Father apparated with me until I could feel how to do it without thinking much about it." Draco countered.

"Well, I can teach you faster than that. We're un restricted or did you guys forget?" Adam asked the group looking at each of them.

"I'm in." Neville said quickly.

"Me too." Ginny was right behind him.

"Oi, count us in too." Vince and Greg said together.

"Everyone?" Adam asked and seeing no negative responses he said, "Gather 'round children..."

Adam taught each of them to apparate silently in and out of the manor which technically was supposed to be impossible considering how powerful the magic in the protection wards were and he did it without being noticed by any of the adults that were running about the manor. The Thunderbirds were as excited a group of teens as there ever was one at that moment and then, Adam decided to tell them of his plan for a little payback on known targets, namely Harry's Aunt and Uncle and piggy cousin Dudley...

"Ok then you guys got it down pretty good. After we've been shopping for a while we'll go to a cafe and eat and we'll begin operation "Thunderbird One" and if it's successful, we'll finish it tonight"

"Don't worry about Mum and Dad Adam, Fred and Ron will distract them long enough for you get your coordinates down for tonight." Ginny said.

"And then..." Adam asked to everyone

"We will finish shopping?" Blaise said, unsure if he had followed along with the whole plan properly from the beginning.

"Got it in one Blaise! ... was that right Draco?" Adam said to his cousin, trying to use some of the local phrases. 

Draco gave him the thumbs up sign and just smiled at him all the while holding Harry's hand and consuming all the information that they had just gone over. 'This is going to be .. different'. 

"And don't forget, stay the heck away from Mr. Dumbledore and if you have to be around him, don't think about T1 or we'll get busted." Adam finished.

The last two weeks that Adam had been in Britain went quickly.

During the day the students were in a trance like state from Dumbledore's enchanted learning spell while the knowledge from the books that they were studying was transferred into their heads so they could complete their NEWTS. Likewise daily, Adam was at the Ministry of Magic Britain, headquarters in London, accompaning Narcissa, learning all about social graces, and was introduced over and over again to people that wanted to meet the young Prince while he was in Britain. No one knew the real reason he was there as it was disclosed that he was to be a student at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in September. Adam was being introduced to society by Narcissa Black Malfoy, cousin and very close friend of the boy's mother who just happened to be the leader of the Magical Navajo Nation and was coincidentally, the boy's ambassador to government. 

Forces loyal to Voldemort were gaining very little information about the young man with the wild long black hair and blue eyes that was at the ministry every day for the last two weeks since war was declared on them. The forces of Voldemort were getting desparate for any information that they could get about the boy in white dress robes with a funny bird emblazoned on them. Adam was quite a mystery to them beyond what was seen on the surface.

Narcissa Malfoy was the Ministress of Magic and had openly declared war on Voldemort with Dumbledore and dark skinned savages as allies when she should be aiding the forces of Voldemort. His spies were gaining no ground in the surveilance of the Ministry or Hogwarts and if they could find the Magical Navajo Nation, they would be watching them too. There was vexing weather outside of the dark castle, and the wind kept howling as it had for almost two solid weeks. Voldemort knew certainly that he was being played with by Dumbledore. He didn't know how wrong he was. 

The teens had easily finished learning how to apparate and planning their adventure and had drifted into the dining room for a spot of something just to tide them over until they had their lunch. Harry had seen Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking to each other at the end of the dining table and he walked up to them with a little smile on his face but, one that looked determined to do something.

"Oh, Harry dear, is there anything wrong?" Molly Weasley said to the now very tall good looking man that was almost the spitting image of his father with the same eyes as his mother.

"No, nothing is wrong Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. You know you've both been like surrogate parents to me, and since Sirius... Sirius went through the veil, you've been nothing short of well, loving to me like you would your own kids, so as one of your own kids, I'm giving you and Mr. Weasley 20,000 galleons each. I'm giving Ginny, Ron, Fred and George 5000 galleons each as well so they can buy what they need for America and other things as well. I already told them and I'll tell you there is no arguing with me on this. I.am.rich. I can afford to do this and I want to do this. I have more money than I can spend in a lifetime already so take this as a very small token of my grattitude and love." Harry said, a tear in the corner of his eye.

The Weasley's sat in their chairs for a minute just looking at each other and back to Harry, not saying a thing until Molly said, "Harry, of course we'll accept just so we don't hurt your feelings." Molly thought 'there's no way that we'll keep your gift though Harry'

"I want you to accept it with no conditions, not just so you don't hurt my feelings Mum Weasley!"

"Alright then Harry my boy, no conditions then." Arthur told Harry for both himself and Molly.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley, you and Mrs. Weasley are the best. I'm sure that Draco will love you as much as I do too." Harry said to the stunned pair and turned to walk to his Draco who was sitting by Luna talking with Ginny.

"...?" Was all that Molly and Arthur could come up with for a response.

Three ministry vehicles approached the steps of the Manor to take the teens and the elder Weasley's into London. The wizarding vehicles were much like the Knight Bus as they traveled at magical speeds and really didn't stop for such things like, obstacles. This entertained Adam to no end as he had never been for a ride in a vehicle such as this.

"That was so cool you guys!" Adam said to everyone. "Who want's ice cream"  
It was pretty warm in London and everyone was a bit over dressed in muggle attire for their little shopping trip everyone that is except Adam who was wearing a white elkskin shirt, pants and moccasins.. his comfy every day clothes.

"Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor is just inside after the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said to Adam.

"Lead on dude." Adam said back to him.

"Ok there Mr. Weasley?" Harry said.

"Fine boy's and girl's, just fine. Lets get on shall we?" Arthur said to everyone in his cheeriest voice. 

The group went into the Leaky Cauldron chattering about everything and nothing following the elder Weasley's to the back of the bar and into an enclosed area and Adam just walked to the bricks and gave them a kick. The bricks that formed the archway into Diagon Alley appeared. The teens looked impressed, Molly and Arthur looked apprehensive at the display of wandless magic.

"You gotta be shittin me you guys, this is great. Oh, I can't wait to tell ma! Where's the ice cream parlor?" Adam said, his head looking everywhere at everything. His eyes spotted Quality Quidditch Supplies and he ran to the window where the newest model of sporting broom was on display. Harry, Draco and Ron ran after him. Adam was spotted going into the store and Ron caught up to him in no time at all, Draco and Harry brought up the rear. They saw Adam go up to the new model broom and take it off if it's display holding and looking at it when a very flustered store clerk came running up to him snatching it out of his hands putting it back on the display.

"Oh, oh." Harry and Draco said at the same time.

"Young man, we do not allow riff raff to fondle our merchandise." the huffy store clerk said to Adam. He had no idea who he was.

"How much is it?" Adam inquired, not letting the store clerk get to him. 'Riff raff my ass paleface' Harry and Draco giggled out loud when thought that and the store clerk thought they were laughing at the 'riff raff'

"I'm quite sure it's out of your price range young man."

"How much is the broom?"

"I told you it's out of your price range so go away and don't come back." the clerk said and turned his back on an increasingly angering Adam Black Thundercloud, something he maybe shouldn't have done.

"I asked you how much the fucking broom is you cucaracha" Adam said

The clerk spun on Adam and Ron tried to keep the two apart by running interference. "It's ok mate, he's..."

"Out of my way Ron." Adam looked at the red head who was now joined by Harry and Draco. The clerk took a minute to recognize Harry but the shocking white hair of Draco was unmistakable.

"Adam is there a problem?" Draco asked innocently.

"Yeah, this fuckwad won't tell me how much the broom is. He said it was out of my price range."

"Language Adam, remember what Ginny said, its incompetent fuckwad, get it right." Draco said and turned to the clerk. " Do you know who that is?"

"A dirty mudblood savage I'd say." the clerk sneered.  
"You're a Malfoy, what is that mudblood to you?"

"Correct, I am Draco Malfoy, and this is no mudblood, He's more pureblooded than I am and I dare say he has enough money to buy the factory that makes these pieces of garbage a million times over. As to what he is to me is none of your business. I suggest you appologise before he turns you into a cockroach."

"'e's got no wand, I ain't afraid of 'im."

"No, but perhaps you should be afraid of me." Harry intoned, pulling his hair back so what was left of his scar could be seen.

"It can't be, you're not 'arry Potter, 'e's only 16 and you're a grown man..."

"I am, I am and I am. Now, I suggest you answer Prince Thundercloud's question and be quick about it because I do have my wand." Harry said very darkly to the now shaking clerk, Ron added, "Oi! What he said."

"Yes, yes sir Mr. Potter. The broom is 1899 galleons, on sale P-p-prince Thundercloud, forgive me for not knowing who you were."

"I want 13 of them." Adam said to the stunned clerk.

"Th-th-thirteen?"

"You heard me asswipe. You guys work on commissions here?"

"Yes, yes we do."

"Fine, I want that kid over there sweeping the floor to sell em to me. You can go fuck yourself." And with that, Adam was off to fetch the boy sweeping the floor to get him 13 brooms.

"That will be 24,687 galleons. How will you be paying today sir?"

"With this." Adam pulled out a diamond the size of his thumb.

"We cannot accept that as payment. I'm sorry, but you need galleons here."

"Ma said this was worth at least 50,000 galleons and you won't take it."

"Did you say 50,000 galleons?" Harry said to Adam.

"I did. Why?"

"I'll pay for the brooms and you can pay me back later Adam, we can exchange that at Gringotts." Harry told Adam.

"Ok Harry, after ice cream though ok? I'm hot. Wrap those brooms up and have them delivered to Malfoy Manor." Adam said to the clerk.

"I'll sign the paper for Gringotts... uh..." 

"Timothy sir. Ok sir? Follow me." The floor sweeper said to Harry. Harry recognized him as someone that he had gone to school with but had graduated already. He knew he had to care for his family as his father had been killed by the Death Eaters.

When Harry was finished with Timothy and had arranged for the brooms to be delivered by Owl to Malfoy Manor, he rejoined Adam and Ron and Draco who were at that time discussing where Adam got such a large diamond.

"We got a mine at home, and we just pick em out of the walls. This is a small one, I've got a few bigger ones with me but they're back at the manor." Adam could be heard saying.

"Alright there Adam?" Harry asked.

"I am now, lets get ice cream." The boys agreed and followed Ron who was at the door looking towards Fortesques.

"Adam, why'd ya buy so many brooms?" Ron inquired.

"Presents."

"Oh, OK." Ron said, not knowing if that answer satisfied him or not.

The four men walked to Fortesques and joined the rest of their group who had already been working on thier ice cream. 

"Hey you didn't wait for us!" Harry said

"It's bloody warm out Harry if you hadn't noticed." Blaise said.

"We ordered for you, hope you like chocolate." Hermione said.

"Thanks" came from the four men that were in the quidditch store.

"What took you so bloody long mate?" Vince said to Adam.

"I was being harrassed by a bigot."

"He was buying brooms Vince." Draco said, not wanting the conversation to degrade into an angry group. Adam was enough.

"Oh, whatever for dear?" Mrs. Weasley said

"Well, I've never rode a broom, but since we can't fly at school without one, I thought everybody would like to have the same kind."

"That's very generous of you Adam. Isn't it everyone?" Molly said trying to sound enthusiastic at this display of generosity. She saw everyone nodding their heads and consuming their ice cream like it wasn't being made any longer. She only knew that the teens had gone through some sort of transformation a fortnight ago and didn't actually need to know that they could actually fly in their magical animal form of a thunderbird.

Arthur leaned into Molly and said, "Other than our brood, they are the richest young people in Britain, maybe the world darling, don't let that get you down. Maybe we can find something nice just for you while we're out shopping with the kids eh? I don't know what made Harry do it, but I'm sure that he'd like to see us spend some of it on ourselves. Lets do it for Harry if it makes him happy."

"Oh, Arthur you know just the right things to say. Ok then. Alright kids, everyone finished? Time to go amongst the muggles. Now then, everyone stick together and don't go wandering off by yourselves. Hermione, you seem to know the right places to go so let's take a muggle cab to where ever we're going." Molly said.

"One thing, I need to go back to that store for one minute, no longer, I promise. " Adam said. "Come with me Harry?"

"Sure, why not?" Harry said and was up and off with Adam out of the ice cream parlor and on his way to the quidditch store. "Adam, why do you need to go back there?"

"You'll see." Adam sniggered at Harry but kept on walking.

"Harry, open the door for me and stand back a bit, don't want you to get hit with this..." Harry did what was asked of him and Adam just stood at the doorway to the store and began to tap his feet and raise his hand from the ground pulling something from it magically, he was forming an energy ball.  
'triskadecaflatulus' and the energy ball stopped its glowing and settled into Adams hand. "Wait here Harry." Adam went into the store with an evil glint in his eye and a grin on his face.  
Harry did what was asked and as Adam said they weren't gone more than a minute. 

They all went to Gringotts to exchange galleons for muggle pounds and Adam traded his stone in for 140 thousand galleons and 25 thousand muggle pounds. The Weasleys weren't going to feel left out this time just because they didn't have the means to do as the other pureblood families did. The exchange rate for galleons to pounds was favorable.

"Off into the muggle jungle children." Arthur said to everybody "What an adventure this will be. Be on the look out for suspicious characters everyone, safety you know, and no wandering off on your own."

'Not until lunch we won't' Adam thought to everybody. 'There's alot we can do that we haven't even thought about yet gang. Shop for hot dry weather you guys. Ladies, you should think about wearing long pants as well as short ones, everyone get some sturdy shoes and some sneakers and a jacket, it sometimes gets cold at night where we're going. You'll love it.'

'You miss it don't you Adam?' Draco thought to Adam

'Of course I do. I miss Ma the most. She's all I have after you two and Narcissa. I miss my pets, I miss where I like to fly, I miss alot of things about it, its home, but I don't miss it that much, I'm having a great time and you guys are all great too. I hope the kids at school will be as nice as you all are.'

'Not all of them will like you Adam, law of averages' Greg thought

'Deep Goyle." Draco thought back to Greg although everyone but Molly and Arthur could hear them. 

'Well, if they don't it's their loss, I'm here to make friends and kick some enemy ass. We're going to have so much fun!'

'Don't count on having a lot of time for fun making Adam, at Hogwarts we, well most of us, well, a few of us study hard to do well'

'Aren't we taking those NEWT thingies before we go to school?'

'Yes, but remember we're taking them 2 years early in most cases and there is no curriculum beyond seven years at Hogwarts, but that's not why some of the students won't like you.'

'We were going off subject a bit weren't we? So what could have already pissed in their wheaties that they wouldn't like me?

'I hate to say it but it's not your skin color, but your nationality and they'll question your blood'

'My blood? what's wrong with it?'

'Nothing's wrong with your blood Adam, they'll assume that you're less than pureblood though, but you're a Yank.'

'Oi vey, I got enough problems but I'm not a Yank, I'm a Navajo, there is a difference and I'm as pureblooded as all of you are'

'I'm not pureblooded Adam, my parents are muggles.'

'That's impossible, your aura say's pure of blood and it's a strong one too. I'll teach you how to tell. I'll teach all of you when we go to my home.

'You think my parents aren't muggles?'

'I'd bet on it. Squib is my guess, repressed magical genes'

'How can you tell? I mean, if you met my parents could you tell?'

'uh, Yeah..'

'Oh, now that's very interesting. I'd like to find out. It would explain a lot of things.'

'Anytime Hermione.'

"Oi, 'Mione, when do we get there?" Ron said aloud finally after listening to the conversation in his head, his mother and father could hear his question. Arthur looked as if he was a kid in a candy shop, he loved muggles and everything to do with them. He could't wait to try on a muggle dress suit of clothes, the ones he had were quite old and almost thread bare.

"We're just arriving at the shopping district now." Hermione said as the taxi pulled to the curb to discharge the passengers. 

Hermione paid the cab driver because she was familiar with muggle money. It dawned on her that none of them besides Harry knew anything about it and they didn't want them to be taken by dishonest clerks so they had a little discussion about the pound symbol on price tags and what the price was when it was written down somewhere. Adam didn't care, he had a new vault at Gringotts bank where he stared at Griphook the whole time he was in the bank, he had never seen a goblin before and he had a big wad of muggle money. Mrs Weasley offered to carry the large bundle of money for Adam and he accepted her offer saying it would be embarrasing to go somewhere with that much money showing, not to mention dangerous. Adam was fascinated by muggles, as he had never been around them before. He had never seen so many palefaces in one place except maybe the ministry of magic when he was there with Narcissa. They split into two groups, Blaise, Greg and Vince went with the females, Draco, Harry, Adam and the Weasley men in the other.

"Mr. Weasley, maybe you should take off your hat for a while, until we get you a new one. Most muggles don't wear a wizards hat while they're shopping." Harry said to the elder Weasley male.

"Very smart Harry, I should have thought of it sooner. Our security.."

"What security are you referring to Mr. Weasley?" Draco asked the red faced, red haired man, he had Mr. Weasley on the spot and he knew it. You don't grow up Slytherin and not pick up a thing or two..

"Uh... uh.. we have a special squad of Aurors following us.. just for protection, they won't get in our way or bother us at all." Mr. Weasley offered.

'Plan 'B' guys' Adam thought to the group he was with. 'Ladies, Greg, Vince, Blaise? you guys in?'

'We can barely hear you Adam, where are you?' Hermione said thru the link

'We're going down into a big hole in the ground.'

'You mean the Metro?'

'Thats what the sign say's, we're following Harry and oror's is following us, we're going to give them the slip. Look for your's while you're at it and try to give them the slip too. Don't let Molly know what's going on but keep her with you. When we get back up on the top of the ground, I'll let you know if we were successful or not in ditching those guys. We're still going to shop but now we're going to have some fun with those oror guys. They are sooo obvious. Don't you think so guys?'

'Yes' came from the men only group

'We'll meet you for lunch and T1. Countdown, 90 minutes'

'Ok see you boys' Hermione thought to her new companions

"Are you alright Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley said

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. Are you ready to go into the mall?" Hermione answered and covered her blank expression with the question in reply.

"Yes, I'm sure we can find something suitable for your journey."

"Don't forget yourself mum." Ginny said to her mother.

"Well, maybe I can find something for your father."

"You too Mum, you promised Harry."

"Ginny, how did you know that? Did you suddenly get empathic communication powers dear?" Molly laughed at the idea

"I- I didn't know, but, he said he was going to give you some money as well as us and he made us take it or he'd kill us all in our sleep." Ginny rushed out.

"Don't be silly dear, not our Harry, but you're right he did give your father and I a few galleons."

"He gave all of us 5000 galleons mum, he said he wasn't going to argue with us. Something to do with a big wad of money he didn't know about."

'Sirius' fortune' Molly thought.

"No worrys darling, I'll get something for myself too as well. Now children... oh, I'm sorry, how about I call you kids for arguement's sake hmmm? Kids, lets get shopping, we're going to meet them for lunch in an hour. I'll meet you right here in one hour. Stay together won't you?"

"Aren't you coming with us Mum?" Ginny asked her mother.

"I didn't think you'd like my company dear."

"Of course we do, don't be silly. Lets go have some fun and shop and not look at tags!"

"I think I'd like to try that Ginny. You would look so cute in some of the things I see in here. Look at all the stores. No wonder the muggles are so crazed. There are too many choices. I don't know where to begin."

"Mrs. Weasley, lets go into this store and see what they have to offer." 

Molly the three girls and the three boys went into Harrod's Department store and began to shop for the things that Adam told them to get. Blaise helped Greg and Vince with clothing selection seeing as how if they didn't dress in a uniform at school, theres no telling how they would come to class. Blaise for one didn't want to see the two big men dressed like school boys on holiday.  
He spotted the stylist in the men's department and approached him.

"Hello sir. My friends and I need a wardrobe for a holiday in an arrid climate, hot days and cold nights, could you help us out? We also need sturdy shoes and sneakers."

"I'd be delighted to help sir. Where are you traveling to?" the stylist asked Blaise who looked like he had at least been to see a stylist before, his clothing a bit over done but not bad style wise.

"Ameri.." Greg started before Vince elbowed him to shut him up. Blaise just gave him an evil eye look and turned back to the clerk.

"Obliviate" Blaise said and turned to the two gobsmacked wizards, "You guys wanna get killed before we get to where we're going? We're top secret."

Blaise took the stylist back to where he found him standing in the first place and hit him with a stupify spell and then he walked back to where he had been when he first started to walk towards the man.

"Hello sir. My friends and I are going on holiday to an arrid climate, hot dry days, clear cool nights. Perhaps you can suggest something for us. We also need some sturdy shoes and some sneakers." Blaise began again after he hit the stylist with an enervate spell to revive him.

"Where are you going if I might ask?"

"You might not ask, sorry, but to be honest, we don't know exactly, we were told just what to purchase for the trip."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Sorry, don't know that. Please don't ask anymore questions. We're in somewhat of a tight schedule." Blaise told the stylist.

"Yes sir, as you wish. Will you require clothes for water recreation as well?"

"I dunno, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to be prepared." Greg said.

"Quite."

'Good one Goyle, now be quiet and lets finish and get out of here.' Blaise thought to Greg before they went about trying on clothes.

The Slytherin men finished with their shopping totally seeing as they already had pretty good wardrobes at home, but they didn't have the things that Adam told them to get. They weren't inclined to buy much in the way of muggle things so they were done rather quickly and went to wait with the women in their group.

The Slytherins stood about waiting for another 45 minutes before Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came out of the stores carrying huge armloads of packages and bags.

"Did you leave anything inside the store ladies?" Blaise said to the approaching women getting polite laughter in return.

"We only got the basics, sorry to disappoint Mr. Zabini." Luna said to Blaise and continued, "I've traveled to America before looking for snorkacks with father and we were gone for only 2 weeks this isn't half of what we're going to need."

"Oh, Merlin." Blaise moaned

'We're not bloody carrying all of that for you you know, you'll have to shrink it and carry it yourself.' Blaise said to Hermione mentally.

'Don't get your boxers in a twist Blaise, got it covered'

"Follow me ladies." Hermione said out loud so Mrs. Weasley could hear.

"What on earth for dear?" Molly asked Hermione, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really, we need to do something with these don't you think?"

"Oh right you are Hermione. Alright girls? follow Hermione." Molly said and with that the women were gone again in a flash. Blaise and the other men just rolled thier eyes. 

"I wonder if Harry and the boys are above ground yet?" Ginny said outloud.

"What ever do you mean Ginny dear, above ground?" Molly inquired.

'Ginny do something quick.' Blaise said to the calm looking girl.

"Ron said that they might go for a train ride on the underground Mrs. Weasley"  
Hermione offered quickly.

"Arthur didn't mention that to me, strange."

'I need your help' Luna mentally spoke to the group of teens.

'Something the matter Luna?' Greg asked

'Yes and no, not with me anyway, I'm having a vision and I need you to help me power it up a bit so it will clear away the fog'

"Why don't we wait on this bench for the others to show up? It's lovely out here." Blaise suggested.

"Good idea Blaise" Hermione said, they were walking towards a tree to sit under when Luna sensed the urgency to increase her power but still needed a distraction so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't get suspicious. "Lets pick out shapes in the clouds. come on lets lay down and look up, it's nice and cool over there" Hermione continued much to Luna's relief.

'Ok, Luna it's your vision. what can we do to help?' Hermione asked mentally.

'connect with my magic I can't clear this up' Luna pleaded, the others knew just what to do the past two weeks wasn't all work and no play. They connected their magical power to Luna's and the vision that Luna had been trying to see was very clear to all of them. It was the veil in the department of mysteries and there was someone standing on the other side looking through flashing something. 'it's muggle morse code' Blaise thought to the group of young adults that were acting silly to anyone that might pass by. 'what's it saying Zabini?' Greg thought 'This shit's all new to me Goyle, but, it keeps flashing the code for...uh let me see, B...L...A...C...K' 'Sirius Black' Hermione thought, Luna knew who it was.'It is him, he's not dead.' Luna thought to the group, the vision wasn't over with.'the message is changing he must know we're here, it says, D...O...N...T...S...T...O...P...H...A...R...R...Y...L...O...V...E...U'  
Luna's vision stopped when Blaise got the message that was coming from the veil

"Don't stop Harry, love you. We have to tell Harry as soon as we see him." Ginny said as she was sitting up shaking her hair out from laying on the grass in the park.

"It will be a shock for him Gin. You think that we gave our aurors the slip?" Hermione asked. 

'Those gits are so bloody obvious, its a wonder Voldemort's army isn't out here right now blasting away at everyone since they're all muggles and the aurors are stupid enough to attract attention like that we'd be sitting ducks' Vince supplied

'Ron, Harry, Draco, Adam, Neville, Fred, Geooooorrge' Ginny shouted out mentally.

'warn us next time you're going to do that won't you Gin?' Blaise thought to the mentally yelling witch.

'Right, sorry, thought it would maybe carry farther or something.'

'It goes a long way when you yell like that Ginny.' Adam thought, suddenly being heard by the six young people in the park.

'Where are you Adam? Luna had a vision and it concerns you. Interested? We're at the se corner of the park we parted at.' Hermione asked.

"Standing right next to you Miss Granger." Adam said startling the young woman sitting on the ground. Mr. Weasley had already spotted his wife and was looking at some of the things that she had bought, the first nice things she's had in many years. "That Harry is something isn't he Arthur?" "Yes, dear he is indeed, heart of gold that one he is, wish we could adopt him so he wouldn't have to go to those awful muggles any more" "I know what you mean, but I think young Draco will be taking good care of Harry, don't you worry about that dear, I don't think that Dumbledore will make Harry do that again if he doesn't want to."

"Don't want to what Mum Weasley?" Harry had approached the elder Weasleys very stealthily, something he learned from his god brother, to keep from making stairs creak but it worked on anything. Handy skill that.

"Oh, nothing Harry dear, don't you worry about anything. Harry, thank you again dear, your generosity is overwhelming." Molly was almost tearing up when she said her thanks to Harry.

"Think nothing of it 'MUM', it's going to be my birthday, ( and Neville's and Draco's and Adam's too ) and I can do as I like on my birthday and it's my sixteenth birthday as well, so I can celebrate any way I like and I like sharing my things so get used to it you two." Harry said grinning and he gave the Weasleys a very warm hug.

"How about a spot of lunch and we can all see what we've got so far eh?" Arthur said to Harry and Molly. The three of them went to see the dozen excited teens and find out what the excitement was. The heard the last of what Luna was saying and those involved in the vision filled in what they thought that they missed. Six sets of eyes and all. "... so that means he's not dead at all. I'm scared for him it must be awful." Hermione could be said of her friend snuffles, AKA Sirius Black.

"Who's not dead dear?" Molly asked a bit concerned at what she'd heard.

"Sirius Mrs. Weasley. Sorry for you to have to find out this way Harry, we were going to break it to you gently." Hermione said to her other best friend.

"It's ok 'Mione, if he's alive, maybe there's a way to get him back." Harry said sadly to Hermione.

'There is a way possibly you guys' Adam thought

'We'll have to wait till we get to Arizona before I can say for sure. I wonder if I can see the damn thing' Adam thought to the group.

'Perhaps mother can authorize you to view it Adam'

'Good idea Draco, I guess having parents in charge comes in handy doesn't it?'

Everyone started to laugh except Molly and Arthur who were totally oblivious to the silent conversation.

"How about my treat for lunch everyone?" Adam said to the group of hungry witches and wizards, "I'm so hungry I could eat a rattlesnake."

"Eew Adam, how can you even think such a thing?" Luna asked shocked that Adam would eat a snake.

"Tastes just like chicken." Adam grinned to his friends, "Lets find someplace that has some home cookin"

"You'll have to come to my house then Adam dear if you want a good home cooked meal, not that saying eating at the Manor you don't get good food, no offence Draco dear, but you know what I mean. I'm sure Narcissa hasn't been in the kitchen since I taught her how to cook before she got married. Now, lets find a nice little cafe that's not too busy, we're quite a group."

"How 'bout that one mummy?" Ginny asked

"Good as any I suppose, no telling what the muggles put into thier food, before you eat children, let me fix it up a bit for you alright?" Molly said like she wasn't going to take no for answer. The group of 15 people had the kitchen hopping, since it was a small place and there were other shops around they took turns getting up and looking at what was on display. 

While some of the teens were looking at displays, the others were taking turns apparating to 2 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey and getting their apparation coordinates down setting into motion Thunderbird One. George and Fred had been to 4 Privet drive before and knew just where they could apparate to as did Harry and Ron, but the others didn't so it took them a while for everyone to get a chance to go back and forth a couple of times so they wouldn't splinch themselves while thier orders were being prepared in the tiny cafe kitchen. Molly and Arthur sat contentedly at their secluded table close to the kitchen door where Molly could magically remove everything that was harmful from their food with her wand out of sight. Arthur and Molly didn't see a thing to make them suspicious of what the teenagers were really up to. T1 was going to commence in 12 hours. The rest of the afternoon was spent just wandering the streets of London. When it became time for them to return to Malfoy Manor for the day, Arthur summoned the magical limo that brought them shopping for the day and they were off.

Adam could not get over how many people there were in one city, and they drove their automobiles on the wrong side of the road. He thought that British people, wizards or not, were strange, but not in a bad way and he didn't see any other people that looked like he did, not that it mattered because this was all new to him so it interested him to no end. Adam's excitement over the trip was evident and he wished he had his easel and a canvas so he could show his mother. He was never one that needed a camera to preserve what he saw, because he had a photographic memory and that was his secret to his painting, that and he had natural talent. His mother taught him how to charm the paint so that his pictures would move and he loved that. He questioned his friends about things that he had seen in London that day, like two story buses, driving on the wrong side of the road and such and before they knew it they had traveled the 300 miles from London in no time at all. Not as fast as pipsqueak by a long shot but pretty fast. 

While the teens were gone from the manor, Narcissa had the house elves prepare the ball room for a birthday party for Draco, Harry, Adam and Neville and she was determined to keep them out of there until the next day and she sealed the ball room magically and none too soon because there were 15 noisy people coming into the mansion all talking at once. The Thunderbirds and escorts all arriving safe and sound. No need to mention the incident when the men's group split from the group with the women and lost half of the surveilance/protection squad of Aurors in the process.

"Oh there you are Narcissa dear, I'm afraid that I've brought you 13 very hungry young adults and two old ones to feed."

"Thank you Molly for what you've done. It was a great help!" Molly winked at Narcissa because she knew what was going on in the ballroom tomorrow evening.  
"I'd like your attention everyone, please take your things to your rooms and get ready for supper, be quick about it alright?" The young adult teens looked like they'd been shot at as fast as they left the room, not even a by your leave, or a see ya later. "They're planning something aren't they?" Narcissa said to Molly and Arthur.

"They have been planning something all day Narcissa. You don't raise 7 children and not pick up a few things!" Molly said, totally agreeing with Narcissa. Arthur just shook his head wondering what devilry they'd be getting into. 

"I have some news." Narcissa said to Molly and Arthur, "Come into the sitting room and I'll tell you all about it. Perhaps it has something to do with our little Thunderbirds." Arthur and Molly nodded their heads and followed Narcissa into the small room closing the doors behind them as they entered.

"There was an unusual level of magical power used this afternoon near a park in London at about half two. It was apparition magic. I know that Lucius taught Draco to apparate illegally and I know Adam can apparate. The apparition destination point was somewhere in Surrey. Does that ring any bells?"

"Harry lives in Surrey with his Aunt and Uncle." Arthur said

"We had better keep a close eye on them until they leave for Birdy's retreat." Narcissa said, "I'll floo call Albus". "Good idea dear, he'll know what to do." Molly said, "I think I hear the herd of wild beasts looking for a meal. Those house elves of yours must be worn out by now."

"They're happier than I've ever seen them Molly. I met Miss Granger at a store in London and we talked, she's really quite bright, no wonder Lucius gave Draco such a bad time when he brought home almost perfect marks. Seems Miss Granger just is better at school if she has time to try to go on a campaign to free house elves or at least make it so they don't live in fear. So, in this household after I had met with Miss Granger, the house elves are not to punish themselves and are thanked for their services. Quite remarkable really, the manor and grounds have never looked better and the elves themselves have never been happier. Perhaps there's something to it after all."

"I've never had a house elf to do my work for me, Cissa, I wouldn't know how to behave if I didn't have something to do all day." Molly countered.

"Rest a bit perhaps, pamper yourself maybe? Surely Molly you take time for yourself don't you?"

"Not since Charley was a baby Cissa and that's been a lifetime ago it seems."

"I'll give you a pair of elves for your home Molly. With Lucius gone, I have no need for so many elves. When the children arrived, I thought that the elves would wet themselves because there was more to do, more people to please. With your large household, you could do with some help. And before you say no, let us just say it would be good for the war effort and it would make 2 house elves very happy. How about it Arthur?" Narcissa said.

"That's up to Molly, it's her house."

"Arthur, it's our home. Ok then, I accept, thank you Narcissa. Merlin knows I could use the help and with being gone from the Burrow so often, it will be good to have somebody there just in case."

"You're welcome Molly." Narcissa said as she smiled at her dear old friend, "Now, let's tuck in alright?"

The 16 witches and wizards had a wonderful meal and no one seemed to make a fool of themselves by eating like a wolf. Conversation was light and varied from what the kids were going to do in America to what the adults were going to do while they were away. The Burrow and Malfoy manor were perhaps the two most heavily warded wizarding homes in Britain and were bested in strength by the wards that surround Hogwarts. Dinner was finishing and pudding was being served when there was a loud "BOOM" and the whole manor shook.

"We're under attack. Draco go outside and get the Aurors inside, Arthur, do you know how to monitor the floo for incoming arrivals?" Narcissa quickly said, and Arthur nodded his head at the question. "Good, now Molly, take the kids to the third panel in the library on the right, there is a secret room there even Lucius doesn't know about so I'm sure you'll be safe there with them." The two witches turned to look at where the teenagers were sitting and none of them were left in thier seats nor in the dining room for that matter. Another "BOOM" shook the manor this time making the plates left on the table jump and rattle.

"Arthur, go to the kitchen, the floo is controlled there, Molly, you and I can make sure that the wards stay intact while we look for the kids." Narcissa said.

"There they are Cissa. Outside on the patio forming a circle.. what are they doing?" Molly said and Narcissa turned just in time to watch the 13 teens change into Thunderbirds before her eyes and take to the sky. Thunder sounded as they flew to the source of the attack. 


	9. The first secret Battle of the Thunderbi...

**The Thunderbirds First Secret Battle**

"...What are they doing?" Molly said to Narcissa just as she turned to look where Molly was looking just in time to see them form into a circle and change into Thunderbirds. The two witches just stood with their mouths open at the incredible sight they had just witnessed.

"Molly, floo Albus, get the Order here, I'll floo the War Department and have an Auror's battalion sent immediately and tell them not to throw battle hexes at the childeren... uh the Thunderbirds. Go!" Narcissa said urgently to the portly red headed witch.

"Albus Dumbledore!" Molly threw some floo powder into the fire and shouted.

"What is it Molly? Is there something wrong? Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore asked the frantic witch.

"We're under attack, the wards are holding but the children all turned into Thunderbirds and I think that they're going to try something. Hurry Albus!"

"I'll summon the Order and be there shortly Molly, is Arthur monitoring the floo?"

"Yes, he's in the kitchen."

"Have him shut down all the floo's except the one in the foyer of the manor, you and Narcissa stand by there to repel unwanted guests."

"Alright Albus, Narcissa is calling the ministry's war department right now. Those bloody fools better not cast a single hex at one of my children."

"I'm not sure that they won't try Molly. Be brave, now go, I have work to do and so do you." Dumbledore said and his head disappeard from the magical fire.

"Arthur!"

"...And I want them here ten minutes ago." Narcissa could be seen standing at the small fireplace in Lucius'old study talking to someone at the ministry.  
Narcissa stepped away from the fire and looked to Molly with deep concern in her eyes. She had never been attacked by Death Eaters but she had certainly been around enough of them to know how foul they really were and with Lucius in Azkaban prison and Narcissa not pardoning him the gravity of the situation did not escape her.

"Albus said to stand by the foyer fireplace to repel unwanted guests. Let's set up a cross fire from either side of the room. Got your wand handy Cissa?" Molly smirked to her friend of many years.

"Never walk around home without it Molly dear. Now let us tell Arthur the plan and get to the foyer to greet the Order." Narcissa said with an air of confidence but with a look of deep concern on her face.

Up in the air over Malfoy Manor the Thunderbirds were flying higher than they had ever risen before looking for what ever was hammering on the wards.'Shout when you see something and I'll show you how to sneak up on em, take em out and be back up in the air in a heartbeat. If they throw a hex at you it will trigger a lightening bolt to discharge from your wings to the source of the hex so don't worry about being shot out of the sky. Remember, together we're invincible'.

Adam was giving the Thunderbirds a pep talk when Luna said 'There they are'

'Ok, I got 'em now, you guys watch, I'm going to take out the last one, Draco you and Harry cast an anti apparition charm 500 yards behind them and on both sides so it'll be harder for em to escape. They don't need to know about us just yet, but, I for one wanna go scare the shit out of Harry's Aunt, Uncle and cousin tonight don't you'  
With that, Adam was almost invisible to the night sky as he dove tucked wing picking up speed as he decended, he reached his talons out and swooped down on the unsuspecting Death Eater and snatched him skyward in less time it takes to blink an eye, his wings spread out, magical fire could be seen coming from his wings as he flew to the cliff that he had flown over when he arrived in Britain on Pipsqueak.

The heavy wizard weighed nothing to Adam. As he was a magical bird, he was very similar to a Phoenix in many ways, one being that he was able to carry extremly heavy loads. Adam flew over the cliff and let the Death Eater drop to the rocks in the sea below.  
'Ok, one down' 'what did you do to him Adam?' Luna said from the ground as she landed, 'I let him go' Adam responded. 'You did what?' Ron said his wing flapping getting a little stronger as the Thunderbirds hovered surveilling the area for more Death Eaters before they went to get the 20 or so witchs and wizards that were trying to break the wards on the manor.  
'I didn't say where I let him go Ron' Adam thought back to him with a serious mood to his mental tone.  
'Ok mate, just wondering was all.' Ron said, 'I think I see another one that's alone. I'll be right back.'

Ron dove just like Adam had at the lone wizard. He was readying some sort of canon to shoot at the wards and perhaps the manor itself. When Ron came swooping silently out of the night sky talons extended and with the reflexes of a Quidditch seeker, the lone wizard was in his grasp. Talons were sinking into the flesh of his prey and it didn't bother Ron a bit, he'd lost friends to the war already and if taking this guy out would save a life, so be it.

'Where did you drop that bloke off Adam?' Ron thought,

'Just over those trees Ron, give him the same option as the other guy. Too bad for him if he can't understand your instructions. Hurry baaaack.!' Adam thought to Ron.

'In a tic mate. Now Mr. Death Eater, if you can fly go ahead. Here's where I let you off'

'That was cold little brother.' 'There might be something to be'  
' said about you after all'  
' Ronniekins the cold' George and Fred thought.

Everyone laughed, after all, Ron was a Gryffindor not a Slytherin.

'Theres still hope for you left, Weasley' Draco said. Harry would have laughed out loud if he could have at that moment. He was looking over the more than a hundred death eaters when he heard,

'I'm next down' Neville thought and was on his way down before anyone could bat an eye and before you know it he was in the air with another D.E. flying higher than Adam or Ron had on his way out towards the cliff and the sea.

'If you can't fly Mr. Death Eater, tough shit.'

Neville thought and let the man go. and flew off to his friends.

'Eew Nev mate, we're going to have to work on your targeting skills in Arizona. You missed the water'

'By how much?'

'Hundred yards or so. That guy went splat 3 feet from the edge of the cliff'

'That'll make it easier for the Auror's to pick him up'

'Neville,that was cold. They'll need a spatula to pick him up, you really creamed him.'

'Serves him right, now are we going to talk about those people before or after we give them flying lessons? Neville had thought to everyone, Ginny's voice could be heard 'looks like they've cracked the ward on the walls, how many more between them and the mansion Draco?'

'At least 4 but they're not as strong as the first one was. I suggest that we let them know we're here, Harry and I put an anti apparition ward behind them 500 yards like you said while we watched Neville here miss the water. Good shooting there Longbottom'  
'You're easy to impress then Draco' Neville's confidence in himself was almost overwhelming when he said that. Everyone that knew Neville could sense a change in him.

'Look everyone, the eastern gate!' Blaise could be heard saying.

'looks like a hundred or so trying to get in, they're surrounding the manor' Adam exclaimed.

'Ok lets take out those guys doing the ward bashing and worry about the others later' Luna said.

'Ladies first' Adam said to the girls

'And it's a damn good thing too Thundercloud'

Ginny could be heard saying as she dove for the ground wings behind her going faster than even the boys besides Adam had done, her talons were extended and spread wide. She was going to take out two at one time. Ginny dove out of the night sky just as someone unfortunately, cast a lumos spell at her not knowing she was there. A bolt of lightening came from her talons and killed the wizard that had cast the simple lumos spell skyward.

Just as Ginny's lightening bolt hit it's target, she had two more wizards by the shoulders and neck and she was flapping her wings mightily skyward when six wizards turned to see the great bird take to the sky. They had to report this immediately to the dark lord and tried to apparate from the scene. They could not and they could not break the charm that Harry and Draco had used to prevent it. They were the next targets and they seemed to know it.

Once Ginny had returned to the formation she was almost on fire she was so pumped. 'Three with one pass, top that George or Fred'

'Oi, remind us to'  
'never piss you off little sister.'

'Ok lets get those guys before the other guys know we've got these ones. Attack formation in a circle, peel off after me and head towards the ocean'

Adam shouted orders and the others were quite willing to let him take the lead in this thier first action as Thunderbirds.

'If they can still reach their wand's, rip their head's off and leave em where you killed 'em. this is a war don't feel bad about ending the darkness.

The 13 Thunderbirds came falling silently out of the sky, each aiming for a different D.E. The pounding of the wards continued as there were 3 more D.E.'s to take out before they could work on the ones that were going to be trapped by wards within the walls of the Malfoy estate when the outer ward was put back in place.

'Harry, you and Draco and me are going to take them out face to face, lets land, you all stay aloft til we get 'em taken care of, then we'll join back up and take out the other ones, I'm sure your ma and the Weasley's ma and pa would like us to come back inside. I told you we were unstoppable and we are. We got a job to do, Harry, Draco'

The three Thunderbirds landed silently and changed to their human forms, they had learned a thing or two about wandless magic and they were confident that they wouldn't be harmed in trying to capture the three remaining D.E.'s that were hammering the wards of the manor.

The three wizards transfigured their clothes into ones of midnight black and were almost invisible except for Draco's hair. The trio crept up on the wizards that were firing hex after hex at the wards protecting the new ministress of magic as well as Prince Thundercloud et al. The three young men stood behind the wizards that were wrecking valuable property with rapid fire reducto hexes and curses. Adam reached down to the ground and picked up three stones and they changed shape wandlessly into clubs, giving one to Harry and Draco.

"Crack"

"Crack"

"Crack"

Could be heard as high as the flying Thunderbirds were hovering. The 10 flying magical birds watched as Draco, Adam and Harry changed back into Thunderbirds and rejoined them.

'Those three will be in Azkaban prison before morning, no one will find them unless we tell them where to look' Draco said to the formation 'Now lets go and take prisoners or let em die trying to take us out' Adam said with a maniacal thought.

With the pounding on the wards halted, Narcissa went to look out of the window's at the front of the house. She could see the Thunderbirds swooping out of the sky and fly off with one and two people at a time. "Come and watch this Molly! Arthur!" Narcissa was awed at what she was witnessing.

Vincent and Gregory and Luna had transformed back into their human forms and had created a make shift jail where the flying Thunderbirds could drop off their catch and return for more. As the prisoners were flown to the holding pen, Luna hit them with Expelliarmus, and confiscated their wands before they were on the ground. Greg and Vince made them strip willingly or not, so they couldn't hide weapons and made them sit on the ground. Many of them arrived unconscious and bleeding from talon wounds. They could be treated medically then clothed. Could be. Greg and Vince being careful no one noticed that they used wandless magic to heal the punctures but they did nothing to wake them if they were out already. The ones that awoke and caused a disturbance were hit with a stupify to keep them quiet.

Goyle and Crabbe were ruthless, Luna wasn't any easier on the prisoners as she usually hit them with the Expelliarmus before they hit the ground and couldn't cushion thier landings as they were dropped off by the fast magical birds.

The ten flying Thunderbirds weren't worried that their prey would get away because the wards repaird themselves after the pounding that they had been taking stopped. Hence, once the D.E.'s had crossed the thresh hold of the wards, they were trapped, but they were still deadly.

Many D.E.'s started to cast hexes at the flying birds and each time one of them got hit with anything, a lightening bolt came from their talons and killed the spell caster immediately. Nothing as big of course as when they make lightening together, but impressive still. The Death Eaters were doing their best to escape and do as much damage as possible. It seemed that they were going to be captured or killed so that made them even more ruthless in the voracity of their curses.

"Woosh, woosh" could be heard behind Narcissa, Molly and Arthur, they turned in time to see several Aurors who were Order members with Dumbledore step thru the fireplace, almost at once, Dumbledore the most graceful of all.

"What is going on, the ministry Aurors and the Order members cannot get inside to assist you." Dumbledore said urgently to the three surprisingly calm people before him.

"Albus, come watch before it's all over with." Arthur said to the leader of the OotP and head of the Hogwarts government. Dumbledore watched the battling magical creatures and the Death Eaters with a look of amusement and relief in his eyes.

"They are incredible as a team Albus, don't you agree?" Narcissa said quietly to the old wizard.

"And Birdy hasn't hasn't had the opportunity to give them lessons in tactics on the battlefield. Yes, quite amazing indeed. When did they change into Thunderbirds?"

"About 20 minutes ago when the assault on the wards began and we contacted you"

"There have been Death Eater attacks all over Britain this evening, that's why the Aurors are late and on the outside waiting to apparate in."

"It seems that the only thing that they'll be doing is escorting those miserable excuses for witches and wizards to the Ministry hospital ward for questioning, assuming that they are all right of course, I didn't see any of them being handled too gently." Narcissa mused, the Malfoy smirk on her face.

"Let us go and join our young allies,the Thunderbirds. It seems that they are landing now and surrounding the area that they've been keeping prisoners.

'I do hope this is the beginning of the end' Dumbledore mused to himself 'I'm so tired of all of this, ah yes! Baby Ruth thats it, I want one of those muggle candybars from America. Thunderclouds favorite if I remember correctly'

His gaze went from the backs of wizards to the area where a "jail" of sorts was holding almost 85 wizards and witches were caught alive by the Thunderbirds. They could see that the Thunderbirds were changing back into themselves behind a hedgerow and directed his attention elsewhere.

Dumbledore stopped where he was, surveying the creative use of binding charms and stupify hexes as well as spells that stopped bleeding but did not really heal wounds and a pile of broken wands. Suffering could be seen on the unmasked faces of the Death Eaters that were captured so easily by mere teenaged, although powerful witches and wizards and fully trained, they still had not graduated from Hogwarts and they had not sought out direction.

Dumbledore turned as the teen witches and wizards came up the path behind him from where they had changed back into their human form. Luna and Crabbe and Goyle had sealed the make shift jail and joined their friends and the present Order members.

"I trust that you are all well?" Dumbledore said to the TBirds in general, looking from face to face at these shining bright stars of the light wizarding world. He could not have been more proud of them at that moment. The lot of them affirmed that they indeed were intact and unharmed. Luna had collected the cores of the wands she had broken and gave them to Adam as per his request.

"It seems that the Thunderbirds ARE a force to be reconned with and coming from me that is saying something. I'm very proud of you children, excuse me for saying children as I can see now that you are not children and as such, I believe that you shall from now on be treated as adults. You have special rights and priveledges that must be held in the highest regard and your deeds tonight are proof of that. You could have killed ALL of these people but you did not."

"Excuse me headmaster, " Draco began in a very sarcastic drawl, everyone knew what was coming as they had heard this tone very intimately for the past two weeks straight, "Perhaps you should check for the wizards that were pounding the wards until they gave way. We let them go."

"Pardon me Mr. Malfoy? Did they escape?"

"Well sir, no but,we didn't bother to pick them up and take them somewhere as safe as they would have been in Miss Lovegood's wonderful care. We let them go when they were asked if they could fly."

"What happened to them Mr. Malfoy?"

"We put dropped them off just over there." Draco said pointing in the direction of the western cliff face where they had dropped the attacking D.E.'s on the rocks below. He wore a completely innocent face as did the others.

"Headmaster, they didn't want to escape evidently, when given the opportunity to fly away they chose not to. We even let them keep their wands." Ginny said from behind Draco.

"They did what? Miss Weasley?"

"Well, it's not like we could bloody well pick up their wands while we had them by the shoulders and escorting them away from that bloody awful cannon!"

"Gin," Fred hissed from behind his baby sister.

"It's quite alright Fred, I understand the situation, go on Miss Weasley, you seem to be doing quite well so, please do continue." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and he was grinning, somewhat amused at the situation.

"Well, Adam took the first wizard out over there, and we could all hear the man yelling for Adam to let him go, seems our uh, talons are a bit sharp, anyway, Adam did."

"Did what Miss Weasley?"

"Let him go."

"You mean he released him?"

"No, I mean he let him go. He had his wand and didn't even try to cast a simple levitation spell, of course..."

"Pardon?"

"Well, he was bleeding pretty good when Adam let him go and well, bloodkindapouredoutallatonce when he took his talons out."

Adam said, "That's not exactly right Ginny," He had been silently laughing at Ginny's attempt at an excuse for what happened after Draco had become evasive and Ginny got a bit shirty and now the tale was getting out of hand and above all, Adam was honest to a T and wouldn't lie to Mr. Dumbledore. He knew what Ginny was doing, she was trying to tell a lie to Dumbledore to see if she could. Very sneaky indeed. "I told them what to do and they followed what I said to do, Neville here was the only one that let his guy down on the ground..."

"Aye from 200 feet up mate!" Blaise said laughing now at Neville's reddening but smiling face.

"So I let him down too soon. He could have walked away that one. Personally I would have transfigured the rock he landed on into a big pillow." Neville said, starting to sound like his host of the last two weeks.

"That would be the soul over there.. and there.. and there, Professor Dumbledore." Luna said putting in her two knuts worth.

"Thank you Miss Lovegood"

"Any time sirrrrrrr," Luna said beginning to have a vision, the teens that were talking to Dumbledore all reached out to touch Luna and she began to clear her mind and tell what she was seeing to the headmaster, the others could see because of the Thunderbird bond, but could not speak out loud when they were helping Luna with her gift. Luna didn't exactly sound like herself all the time. "...Voldemort is looking into a scrying pool with someone... he's cutting his hand and letting the blood drop into the pool... there's smoke over the water... Voldemort looks like he's screaming at the man... he's drawing his wand.. oh, he A.K'd the person and now he's staring at the pool, he can't see what it is.. it's a woman with a staff, long black hair standing in a big rock with a hole in it, everything is kinda red around her..."

"Birdy" Dumbledore said along with Narcissa who had joined the group of teens, Molly and Arthur were there as well listening.

"Can you see anything else Luna?" Dumbledore said to the surrounded witch.

"yes, he's put someones head under the water in the pool, he's drowning him it looks like... no, he's pulled him ... oh its a woman and he's cursing her... she's convulsing on the floor and Voldemort is just laughing now... that's it. It's over with now it went as fast as it came. You can let go of me now, thank you." Luna finished looking well, just fine. Her visions had become easier for her to scry and, with the help of her friends they were very detailed.

"How about you Harry, did you feel anything at all yourself?"

"No sir, I wasn't seeing what I usually see like through Voldemorts eyes or something, I saw what Luna was seeing, and I didn't feel it at all when he killed that wizard. I did feel a bit amused when he hit the Death Eater with the cruciatus I'll admit." Harry said to the headmaster sounding more like James everyday.

"Very well then Harry. Is there anything else to add so we can clean all of this up?" a round of "No sir's" could be heard from everyone.

"Well, I have a question or two if you don't mind." Narcissa spoke up giving Molly a wink as she stepped up to the group of young people.

"By all means Narcissa." Dumbledore said.

"What was Little Bird doing while she was standing in the rock?"

"She had two fingers out like this." Draco said holding one hand up with two fingers spread out.

"She put the seer's eyes out it seems, but how she knew she was being scry'd I'll never know."

"She's just plain spooky. That's how, Narcissa." Adam offered, the group giggled at his little joke.

"I'd also like to know what you want for your birthday Draco, Adam, Harry, Neville? It's not everyday that 4 young men turn 16 at one time, although you look like you are in your early twenties. Thunderbird magic works so mysteriously."

"You don't have to get me anything Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said.

"Or me Narcissa." Adam said.

"Me either Mrs. Malfoy." Neville said just as quickly.

"Oh, you know Mother, the usual extravagant party and tons of gifts for starters would be nice." Draco said without batting an eye like it was expected that he would be showered with gifts.

"Nonsense you three..." pointing to the three wizards that declined her offer of a birthday present. "... and as for you Draco...you'll be pleased. Neville, your grandmother has sent your presents here seeing as how you've been sequestered here except for the short trip to London for muggle clothing. Now, I asked a question. What would you like for your sixteenth birthday boys and don't be shy about it either, Lucius was a very rich man so get creative." That gave the boys something to consider and they put their heads together to come up with something that they could share perhaps. Adam knew at once what he wanted because he wanted one since he was a little boy.. a dragon.

"I want to see a dragon... up close." Adam said to Narcissa.

"Oh, I see, well dear I'll see what I can do. How about you Neville? Your mother is a dear friend of mine and so is your father. What do you think you would ask them for if you had the opportunity?" Narcissa asked Neville sweetly.

"I have everything I want Mrs. Malfoy, but if mum and dad were able, I suppose I would ask them for a greenhouse. We've certainly got the room at home. I can't really ask them for a brother or sister now can I?" Neville said smiling. he Longbottom estate was pretty large and it was just him and his Gran and the house elves. Plenty of room for a greenhouse

"Harry, I know you need for nothing, but what would you like?"

Harry looked at Narcissa with his deep emerald eyes for a second before his gaze went to Draco and he smiled. He turned his head back to Mrs. Malfoy when he said, "Mrs. Malfoy, I do need for something, something that I have never received in my life before up until a few weeks ago that is, and what I would like, is to ask Draco to marry me. That is, if it's alright with you." Harry's stunning answer to Narcissa's question came as a surprise to everybody except Adam and Ginny, Luna and Hermione. It was only a matter of time before this happened, but they didn't think it would happen so suddenly. The twins, Ron, Blaise, Vince, Greg and Neville weren't as shocked as the adults were.

"Married Harry?" Molly almost screamed "You're much too young dear. You can't get married."

"Actually Molly they can if they choose to, they're both at the age of consent as of tomorrow as far as wizarding marriage laws go and we cannot stop them. It is not at all uncommon for bonded soul mates of the same sex to marry and even have children if they so choose. In Harry and Draco's case, they have the potential to have them without the aid of potions. When were you two going to tell me that you were an item? You've got some explaining to do. Bonded soul mates? Does that mean that you've already... uh.. " Narcissa blathered quickly.

"Yes mother, we have and we are, and tomorrow when Harry asks you, I want you to tell him it's alright for him to ask me to marry him. That's what I want for my birthday, I changed my mind." Draco said to his mother, a very calm Malfoy exterior in an expression that was all too familiar to Narcissa.

"Don't look at me like that darling, your face might stay that way." Narcissa said just as haughtily as Draco did. "Who do you think taught your father that facial expression anyway? hmm?"

"It was you mother?"

"Of course, I didn't want your father getting hurt around Voldemort. I couldn't stop him and wizarding law prevents me from testifying against him in the wizengamot courts and besides he has things so well hidden in the manor it would take a hundred years to find it. Your father is very clever you know."

"You don't have to remind me mother. Now will I have what I want on my birthday?"

"We'll see my dragon."

Harry whispered into Draco's ear "I'd like to see your dragon again Draco."

Draco blushed a very deep red considering how white he was.

"You palefaces sure do make funny colors" Adam interjected as Draco turned a deeper red.

"Shut it Black."

"...ok." Adam was not going to upset his cousin seeing as how he looked like he might melt at any moment. "I'm hungry again."

"I guess so after what you poor dears had to go through" Molly said, mother hen mode setting in, "Lets pop back inside and get a spot of something, you all look like you could use it."

The group of excited yet tired young wizards fresh from their first battle as Thunderbirds went into the mansion with the the older wizards chattering about the bombshell that Harry had dropped, and the fight that they had just won without a single injury to any of them. They had been hexed and cursed at repeatedly, and only a few spells got close enough to hit their targets, the ones that did were dead.

There were 85 mostly live prisoners at the pitch. After the Aurors were allowed to apparate onto the estate after Harry and Draco lifted the anti apparition ward for them to get in.

The most seriously wounded prisoners were being attended to by the ministry aurors and mediwizards before they were clothed and sent to Azkaban prison via the MLE War Department, there were no trials, this was a war and they were prisoners wounded in a battle that they lost.

Adam brought up the rear of the group and he listened to the conversation that Draco and Harry were having. They weren't thinking their conversation so Adam had to listen carefully, he could hear clearly but he didn't want to miss anything he might be able to help them with. He really was a romantic at heart.

"Harry, when, how, did you... decide that... after just two weeks..."

"It's been five years Draco"

"We've only just.."

"I realized that after we were attacked tonight that, I've loved you since we met at Madam Malkin's place"

"I know that Harry, me too"

"I know Draco, the point is, I don't want to live an empty life after this war without you. We've both lost too much already, I've lost everyone I've ever loved almost and I don't want to lose you as well. I love you Draco. Thats why I want to marry you."

Adam chose that moment to interrupt the romantic banter.

"Draco, Harry will you let me make your wedding rings?"

"Adam..." Draco began, Harry put a finger to his lips to hush him.

"That would be lovely brother." Harry said for the two of them grinning at his love.

"Thanks you two. Now what's say we go eat, and leave the Gr'ups to do what ever they do and we go and scare the shit out of some muggles and mess with them or did you forget?"

"I thought that after what went on.." Draco said to Adam a bit puzzled.

"That we need to have some fun of a different sort?" Adam finished for Draco. Harry just smiled and hugged Draco closer to his side as they walked in together with Adam.

"T1 in t minus one hour Thunderbirds" Adam whispered to his cousin and his brother as they stepped inside the manor. They could hear the others all shout out mentally that they were glad to be doing this for Harry... and because they could.


	10. Thunderbirds Fly, Birthday Surprises

**Thunderbirds fly and Birthday Surprises**

Severus Snape joined the post battle conversation when he arrived with the aid of the Weasley's charmed floo powder. He had just decided what to tell Voldemort and was very aware that he would tell him that his D.E.'s had been defeated. Every last one of them he had sent to break into Malfoy Manor had either been killed or captured, none had apparated safely back to the dark lord in his castle to give him the news. His magical battle ward cannon lost to the Light.

Severus was still a very active spy for Dumbledore and needed to know exactly what he could report to Voldemort 'and still leave in once piece unscathed' as a loyal servant to him. Dumbledore and Severus had just finished discussing what diversionary information they would pass along when they spotted Adam, Draco and Harry coming into the dining room talking to each other quietly.

"Ah there they are Severus, come here boys, someone's come to see you." Dumbledore said to the three young men. Changing subjects immediately and not missing a step. Harry was holding Draco's hand as they walked to greet the headmaster and Snape. What was Snape doing here?

"Draco, Potter, Prince Thundercloud." Severus said in a normal voice. "I wonder if I might have a moment alone with the three of you?" ...and nodded to Dumbledore, the diversion a success.

"Alright, what about Mr. Snape? And please call me Adam, there aren't any other princes here, I gotta lock on that it seems. I'm just a guy you know."

"Very well Adam, I shall have to call you Mister Black at school though."

"_Whatever_. What did you want to talk about?" Adam said to Severus as Draco and Harry led the way to somewhere private that they could talk freely.

"Please close the door and lets sit down." Severus said to Adam, Draco and Harry were already sitting on a divan waiting for them holding hands still.

"Ok what's on your mind Mr. Snape?" Adam said again.

"Considering the situation, while we are alone boys, I would like for you all to call me Severus if you wouldn't mind. That goes for you as well Draco, Harry." Severus said nodding to the two young lovers/warriors/Thunderbirds.

Harry and Draco just blinked and agreed to call the potions master Severus. As odd as it seemed, they were willing to oblige.

"How about Sev?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow at the potions master.

"Don't push your luck Draco." Snape said with a smile on his face. Harry and Draco were unaccustomed to seeing this expression on the man that they have known for 5 years at school,Draco for most of his, and Adam thought it was natural. What did he know?

"Right, Severus it is then." Draco replied, the eyebrow lowered.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is, I've been invited to go to America with the thirteen of you by Adam's mother, Little Bird and I need some help. I have no idea at all of what to wear. Obviously, I cannot go dressed like this or I'd melt. Do you suppose you could get away for a few hours tomorrow for some shopping in muggle London? I know it's your birthday tomorrow and this is short notice but perhaps..." Snape trailed off waiting for an answer.

He didn't have time to blink an eye before Draco, Harry and Adam all had said yes before he could finish. Adam told him what would be sensable to wear and he could figure what he would need to suppliment his wardrobe.

"If ma doesn't like what you're wearing, she'll change it to something she does like." Adam told Severus.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Snape looked on waiting to hear the question answered.

"You don't wanna know, lets just say she gets her way and leave it at that." Adam said to them all, but to Harry in particular.

"That is something I will consider when making my purchases tomorrow Adam, thank you." Severus said, "I believe you were going to have a bite to eat and retire for the evening. I'm sure you'll have a very busy day."

'And night hehehehe' Adam thought to the boys

'Right in one' Draco said to his cousin, Harry was still in a bit of shock at Snape's new attitude towards him. So he just nodded and smiled. Severus and the boys stood as one and made for the door to the small room where they had had their short conversation headed for the dining room.

The Thunderbirds were rejoined by Draco and Harry and the two boys filled their plates. All of a sudden they had huge appetites and paid little attention to the conversations around them while they ate.

Adam decided to have a little fun with the food they were all eating and started writing a dirty message in his gravy and finger waving the message to different plates while the others ate. Ginny caught on to what was happening right away and gave Adam a wink, a grin and then she sat back to look at the other faces as they ate seeing how long it would take them to see the messages. It wasn't very long before all of the teens were laughing at their food.

The adult wizards at the other end of the very very long table were beginning to wonder what was so funny. Finally, Adam traced T1 45 min in his plate and sent it to all the teens at once with a wave of his hand. Their laughter was very helpful in hiding the fact that the Thunderbirds were up to something, because none of them had to think anything to anyone, non verbal, non mental communication.

The messages were wiped up by a hunk of bread by each of the teens and they went on eating and talking amongst themselves. Thirty minutes passed and they were cleaning thier plates for the third time. Greg and Vince didn't eat more than the other boys for that matter, but Ginny consumed 4 full plates of food and wondered what was for pudding. She had become used to eating at Malfoy Manor and there was always pudding.

Adam thought to the group of teens 'Let's go upstairs, we can talk, I'll put up silencing charms so we won't bother anyone' he knew Mr. Dumbledore would hear him because of the proximity. The teens rose almost as one and turned to the door to the dining room when Dumbledore rose and said,

"Good hunting Thunderbirds"

The teens were shocked to say the least. How did he know what they were up to?

"That man is fucking scary I swear" Draco said when they were out of earshot of the dining room where they had left the OotP members with his mother.

"Oi, you said.."

"it, Draco." Fred and George said together. It didn't really matter who said what.

"Brilliant, but fucking scary" Draco repeated himself.

"I bet he's got one of them eye things that ma has. I swear that thing is an ear on the other side. We gotta make us those charmed rings when we get to Arizona dudes. He ain't gonna like some of the stuff we can think to do just cuz we can. I didn't tell you guys that you didn't have to be on the ground to change into a Thunderbird did I?"

"No, if this is something we should know, then tell us immediately Adam." Hermione said. The others nodded.

"Well, so long as you draw the magic from the ground and say Thunderbird before, well, you hit the ground, you can fly away and not get hurt. Handy if you're falling I suppose, but if we're jumping out of say, the higest tower at the manor, I don't see a problem with an escape in..." Adam looked at his time piece,"...15 minutes no one will know we're gone. We'll fly through the wards like any other bird and land past the apparition barrier and then go to Harry's house in Surrey. So..."

"So nothing Adam, now, are you going to change us into bloody Navajo's or not?" Neville said.

"Keep your shirt on Nev. Plenty of time for that. Did you know that there is a really cool potions lab at the ministry?" Adam inquired of the bunch.

"No, weeellll, there is. The wizards that work in there are total dorks compared to Mr. Snape."

The Weasley boys and Harry almost fainted at what their new friend had just said. The girls just rolled their eyes. The Slytherin boys agreed with Adam and Neville said, "He's a git of the first magnitude Adam, but he's a bloody brilliant git and I for one am glad that I don't have to take his classes anymore, that two years in ten days without being picked on is the only way to go. Now what does that have to do with the ministry? Uh, sorry for interrupting."

"What's a git? Nevermind... there's lots of words that you guys use I can't unnerstand cuz they's in English," Adam muttered to himself, "Those guys were introduced to me by Mr. Weasley and they offered to show me around. I asked them if I could use some of their potions ingredients for a pepper up potion. They said yes and I made some, but, I added an ingredient that I brought with me in my portable kit..never leave home without it..anyway, I added powdered Jackalope horn so it has a bit of a kick to it, but it should take care of the fatigue we're going to be feeling tomorrow because we didn't get enough sleep."

"Why didn't you just say so you ponce." Draco said to his cousin.

"What's a ponce? Don't answer Draco. I'll ask your mother."

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh, yes I would too Drakiepoo!" Adam said sing song.

Laughter could be heard from everyone, Slytherins included because Adam called Draco a cute name and Draco turned four shades of red.

"In my room guys," Adam said to his friends.

Once inside Adam indeed silenced the room and went to get the Jackalope pepper up potion that he had concocted. The teens were standing around the fireplace looking at Adam as he poured 13 doses of the potion into 13 goblets handing one to each of them as he finished pouring.

"This IS safe isn't it Adam? I've had pepper up potion before and at best it..." Hermione said, the young women agreed with Hermione, if it was going to do something unexpected, they wanted to know.

"Oh hell yeah. It can be addictive if it's used all the time, but for a good cause it won't hurt. I'll go first." Adam said and downed his JPUP in one gulp. "MMM thats good"

The boys all followed suit and then Ginny. Seeing as there were no ill effects yet showing besides the steam from under their collars, Hermione and Luna drank their potion.

"That feels bloody marvelous! Turn me into a Navajo NOW, uh, please." Neville said just a bit too enthusiastically. He was almost jumping up and down.

"Ok Neville, hang on dude. Ladies, please go into the bathroom and undress, put your robes back on and come on back out here when I give you the all clear. Don't look at me that way, just go do it you three." Adam said to the girls and turned to the boys. "Strip."

"Strip?" Adam heard nine voices at once.

"I can't put you in clothes if you're wearing clothes already now can I? Unless you want me to transfigure your clothes into something that could get ruined? Now just fucking take your clothes off. Please?" Adam said just a little too sweetly for Ron, Blaise and Neville. The other boys didn't seem to care as they were down to their boxers already getting ready to drop them as well, they paid no attention to their nakedness. They had no idea what was going on in the bathroom where the girls were undressing.

"Ginny, Hermione, come here and lets do the look see thing. I'm getting something."

Luna said smiling, she knew what it was she was seeing but it wasn't clear enough for her to enjoy properly so she asked for help. Ginny and Hermione obliged her and touched her head and closed their eyes so they could see Luna's vision.

Ginny dropped the clothes she had been holding when she saw what Luna was looking at. 10 grown young handsome wizards standing in the next room naked as the day they were born being talked to by Adam. Ginny said out loud to the girls.

"I've never cared to see my brothers naked, but they look damn good and bloody hell, so does Neville and Oh Merlin, look at Harry and Draco. The girls at Hogwarts are going to just die! Wait until pugface gets a load of them! Greg and Vince and Blaise are easy on the eyes as well. Hermione, what do you think?"

"I think we shouldn't be looking at them, but we are, and you're right they do look a bit yummy. As for Harry, you're right. The girls and some of the boy's too I'm sure will be crying in their butterbeer at the loss to Draco. I've never seen Ron, you know, totally naked before, but I'm going to make it a point to try again soon you can rest assured. What is Adam doing? Ah, oh, very clever. Ok here he comes." the witches let go of Luna and looked at the door.

"Ladies are you indecent?" Adam asked amused through the door.

"Yes we are and if you come in here we'll hex you into next week Adam Black"  
Ginny said for the girls.

Ron told his friend that was about to open the door to doom, "Better not mate, she can throw a wicked bat bogey hex and a jelly legs jinx in a heartbeat."

"Ok, just open the door and get close, I won't look" Adam said nicely to the girls, the door opened a crack and Adam put in his hand and waved it.

The girls came out dressed as female warriors, in very sexy looking elkskin garments, their faces were painted their hair was braided and had feathers in it. They were carrying thier robes. The boys looked similar only they were only wearing something over their bits and pieces and thier arses, their chests were adorned with Navajo battle shields, they too had feathers in their hair and a few braids, everyones hair was black including Draco's their skins had all turned a deep brownish red like Adam's.

"Bloody hell Black, brilliant, absolutely marvelous! Look at us!" Neville said.

"Draco," Harry whispered into Draco's ear, "..you look very edible."

Draco couldn't get any redder so his embarassed face didn't show. He turned to Harry and said,

"I'll feed you later Harry."

He smirked the Malfoy smirk and raised his eyebrow, but it didn't have the effect it did when he was paleface Draco, it was more inviting than Draco intended. Ginny saw Draco smirk at Harry and nudged Hermione.

"Tell me those two aren't in love." she whispered.

"You know I can't lie to you. They are." Hermione said and the two giggled.

"Lets get going you guys. To the top of the manor tower. After you Drakiepoo!" Adam said teasing his cousin. Draco loved him and he knew he meant no harm so he didn't say anything.

"Follow me and stay close..." Draco was standing in front of Harry when he said close, Harry did what he said. Literally. He reached around Draco and pulled him into his barely covered groin and gave him a little push from behind with his hips. Draco's eyes got big as saucers and he began to giggle a little "..not that close right now Harry, maybe later."

"Spoil sport"

"I love you anyway Harry, now shut it and follow me." Draco ordered, the others followed.

"Here we are, as high as we can walk to, in the mansion" Draco said as he opened the door to the room at the top of the tower.

The group of teens gathered at the window a bit apprehensive at the height, not that it wasn't high up, but because it wasn't that high up.

"Are you sure we can do this? It doesn't look like we'll have enough time to transform before we hit the ground."

"Easy as pie. Start to draw up the magic on the up swing when you jump, transform and on the down swing you're airborn wings out and we're on our way. Piece of cake."

"Why did you buy those brooms Adam? If we can fly this way why do it another way?" Greg asked Adam, he knew of the purchase of the fancy brooms and was curious as to why he spent almost 25 thousand galleons on something he didn't need.

"We can't go flying off from a castle in Scotland as great birds just on a whim, but we can fly almost as fast on those brooms if we need to. Just another anal retentive thing I'm guilty of, the need for speed." Adam said as he jumped out of the window feet first and out of sight. The next thing the stunned teens saw was a great big bird flash across the window on its way up. Ginny was the first to the window, not stopping on her way out and her brothers were amazed at her courage, worried at the same time, but in a heartbeat later she was flying past the window on her way up as a Thunderbird. Hermione and Luna were next then Blaise, Neville, Greg and Vince, then George and Fred finally after breaking from a quick 20 second snog, Draco and Harry jumped at once.

Ginny, Adam, Luna and Hermione got to watch the boys jump in turn and as they watched the boys jump, they got a view they thought they'd never see, all the boys in almost all their glory as their covers uncovered their private bits on the way down.

'Don't say a word'

Adam thought to the girls but everybody complied thinking it was an order rather than a caution to the girls not to mention what they'd seen.

The Thunderbirds all transfigured quicker then they had ever done before, perhaps the closeness of the ground was incentive enough, but Adam knew the capabilities of his dozen paleface friends and he flew up and over and through the wards protecting the manor and into a clearing beyond the anti apparition fields that Harry and Draco set and did not undo just because the battle that was fought earlier was over. They only lifted them for the Aurors.

Adam landed quietly not making any thunder when he landed, the others were as quiet as they could be. "Mr. Dumbledore might have picked me up saying 'not a word'... " Adam said and he turned to the Navajo Warrior Princesses and Princes, winking at the "Princesses" on the sly, and they began to apparate to the back of the garage in the alleyway behind Number 4 Privet drive. Just next to the wards that protected it.

"You'll need weapons to look fierce and intimidating," Adam began, he stooped to pick up stones from the alleyway and handed one to each of the "Navajos" and he turned the stones into lances complete with feathers and scalps, and big sharp knives.

Adam stooped to pick up more stones and he turned them into such things as quivers with arrows and long bows and into rawhide ropes all meant to scare the daylights out of Harry's "family". The Dursleys hopefully would by the nights end wish Harry was there to protect them from the blood thirsty aborigional savages that magic'ed into their home to terrorize them.

The thirteen wizard warriors aka Thunderbirds walked under the wards where Harry knew them to be weak. Adam used a spell to lift the ward a bit and the teens crawled under the dome Adam had created.

"You've got to show us"  
"that one mate." Fred and George said, giving Adam a wink as they slid under his dome.

'Ok, no talking out loud until the surprise is sprung. Harry you still have the parchment don't you?'

'Right here Adam.'

Harry reached to a small adornment in his hair and he enlarged it into a letter from "Harry" to his Aunt and Uncle and cousin.

It read: Dear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Dudley,  
These people are my friends, they are not death eaters,  
however they are more deadly and much more messy and they have a warning for you. I'd pay attention to what they have to say.  
Your nephew, Harry Potter

They caught Aunt Petunia off guard and Draco pulled Harry's aunt to the sink and filled it with water while she had read the letter Harry handed her. Petunia thought that Draco was going to drown her when he waved his hand over the water and showed Petunia a sight for her eyes only, Draco snogging the breath away from Harry, and Harry doing all kinds of nasty things to him back.

He waved his hand again and showed Petunia the wedding she wasn't going to be at, the children that were playing happily together at Harry's feet, then Draco got vicious and he showed Petunia what Harry had seen just over two weeks before and then he showed her Harry bleeding trembling and convulsing.

She wept. Vowing to be nicer to her nephew. He didn't need her tongue lashings and punishments for things that Dudley obviously had done. Things would change on her part.

In the bedroom upstairs Vernon had been lashed to the bed by Luna and Ginny, Hermione had stuffed a wad of lashing into his mouth to keep him from shouting so loudly. Fred and George could be seen brandishing knives at the foot of Vernons bed, Neville was holding his knife in his teeth, and crossing his arms over his chest. Something he had seen in a muggle film about stereotypes at school.

Ron was standing next to Vernon and as he did, he held a knife tip to Vernons nose just pricking the bulbous red end of it, making it bleed. The twins and Neville laughed at the frightened muggle. Hermione knelt down beside the trembling man and whispered something in his ear, smiling as she stood up satisfied that she had delivered her message and that it was understood. No more treating Harry Potter like a slave. He was a wizard and a damn strong one.

The Thunderbirds started to disapparate and apparate into the room in different locations in front of Vernon, his piggy eyes got even smaller as he squinted to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing, he couldn't sit up as he was restrained, but he could tell that there was that funny business going on and in HIS house. He did not show his rage, rather his fear. At that moment he was deciding on just how to kill Harry he was that mad that these savage freaks had made him want to kill. He was more interested in just surviving at the moment, he would plan to kill Harry later. Much later.

Vernon thought he heard thunder and he looked to his window and he witnessed Neville change into the great scary bird that he was. Neville looked at Vernon with a hungry look in his eye and that worried him.

Draco caught up with Harry, Luna and Blaise who were already in Dudley's bedroom transfiguring everything he had into things that Dudley wouldn't be caught dead with. They turned his bed into one that looked like it belonged to a French whore.

Blaise started in on Dudley, turning his pyjamas into fishnet stockings with garters and Luna added a bustier for good measure. Dudley was a sight. Draco smirked when he added complete a complete make-up job with very hard to remove industrial strength female war paint. They grew his hair long and made it look like Snape's.

Harry added the finishing touch when he gave him a pig's tail like the one that Hagrid had given him. The four sniggering teens had accomplished what they wanted to do. Humiliate Dudley for the years of abuse the same way he was abused, by Dudley's friends.

He will get his when he goes to school dressed as a girl tomorrow, only Dudley will think that he's wearing his normal clothing. That was Luna's idea. She was also the one to cast a version of the imperious curse on Dudley without a wand naturally, the thing that made it brilliant was there was no law against what she had done. 'War powers and all that' she thought as she cast the unforgivable curse on 'Duddykins'.

Harry collected the remainder of his belongings left in Dudley's second bedroom and the things hidden under the loose floorboard and shrunk them into something he could tuck into what little was covering his bits.

He was otherwise not modest about his state of undress he was aware of the cold however as was evident in the spaciousness that was now the pouch that held not only his possessions but his manhood as well...Shrinkage! It was cold but not freezing, Draco and the Slytherins didn't mind the cold as much. They learned warming charms in their first year at Hogwarts, it WAS cold in the dungeons you know.

Draco took pity on his future husband and warmed him up by putting his tongue in his mouth and got Harry's attention thus warming him faster than their charms had warmed them. He charmed him warm to make sure however. He didn't want an ill Harry on his hands while in America.

Draco had finished with Petunia earlier and left her crying in the kitchen where she had been getting a drink of water when they entered silently.

She was still where Draco had left her, and had made no attempt at fleeing or shouting for Vernon.

"We'll see you if ever again hurt Harry white woman. That is not a threat. It.is.a.promise." Ginny whispered to Petunia in a menacing tone, pointing her finger at her.

The thirteen warriors exited the house, but not before modifying the memories of the three people inside. Petunia would awaken sitting at her kitchen table, new resolve from her strange dream, Vernon would wake spread eagle on his bed feeling like he always does, angry at Harry Potter only he was confused a bit as to why Petunia wasn't in bed. His mouth would taste like it had rope in it and his wrists and ankles had red marks on them, like he was tied up. Dudley would wake and think nothing of his furnishings and go about getting ready for school looking like a girl. His mother wasn't going to stop him because he always dressed that way.

They had accomplished their task and it was very late, or early depending on how much sleep you were having or not getting. The teen 'Navajo's' went back through the bubble that Adam created under the wards around 4 Privet Drive. Draco and Harry disapparated first, the others followed.

Once back in the clearing outside the Malfoy Manor gates, the thirteen teens changed silently back into Thunderbirds and flew to the window they had lept out of. They changed as they hit the window sill. The girls went to the bathroom to put on their clothes before going to their bedrooms, the boys did the same. When the girls returned from the bathroom, they said good night. It was already Neville's, Harry, Draco and Adam's 16th birthday and it was going to be a long day indeed.

'G'nite everybody! ' Adam thought to his friends.

"Good night Adam, sweet dreams." Draco and Harry said and then walked to Draco's bedroom for the night. Draco could be heard asking Harry to keep his Navajo things on for a little role playing as they walked across the hall and into Draco's bedroom closing the door behind them. Adam waved his hand and closed his own door for the night, locking and silencing it. He sensed something was a bit odd just then and it wasn't coming from Harry and Draco's bedroom. Adam shrugged his shoulders and figured whatever it was would happen soon as there was no apparant danger.

Adam went to the desk in the opulent bedroom and pulled out his favorite eagle feather quill and his journal he wanted to remember everything he had done that day while it was still fresh in his mind and write down what people had said. Even with a photographic memory, he could only remember what he saw, not what he had heard, so this was important to him.

Adam had been writing for about a half an hour when a knock on his door made him look up. He waved his hand at the door and it was Narcissa. He put on his robes to cover his nudity and unlocked the door to his bedroom with another wave of his hand. He said "Come in." in a quiet voice but one that could be heard now that the charm had ended.

Narcissa entered the room smiling like a mother would at her own child and she was only his cousin.

"Adam" Narcissa began, "Happy birthday dear, I have something that I want you to see. It's outside right now, it has to be gone by morning so hurry along and see if you can get Harry and Draco to come along won't you dear? Neville is already downstairs, funny he kind of looks a bit like you do. I'll wait for you downstairs." and with that she was off still smiling that smile that mothers only knew how to do.

Adam had knocked on Draco's door quietly and was met with a furious set of eyes when the door opened. It was Draco and he was squirming behind the door making faces at Adam. He wasn't angry, he was being played with by Harry who was behind the door, Adam presumed they were naked or he'd be invited in by now so he just said,

"Your ma want's you and Harry an' me to come downstairs with her. Something's going on outside."

"What? What's going on. We'll be right out, oh, come on in! You've seen us in our all together before so going full monty once again won't matter..."

Harry had said pushing Draco out of the way with his head,

"...lets get dressed love. There might be something wrong."

"Harry, what day is today?" Draco asked sweetly.

"July the 31st, it's well past midnight."

"It's our birthday you green eyed git, now get moving, it's a present. We're only sixteen once."

"Nah uh." Adam said

"Huh? Oh, go on Adam, out!" Draco said.

"Oh, a present eh?" Harry smirked, he thought he'd try to stall just to make Draco more anxious so he started to sit down. Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Get moving. Go on now Harry, please?" Draco pleaded with his soulmate, something that a month ago he would have hexed you into next week for even suggesting.

Harry only started to laugh at Draco. He knew just which buttons to push to get the reaction he wanted when he wanted them. Only thing is they had to take turns pushing buttons. They knew instinctively which ones not to push. He got up and ran with Draco laughing, out the door to a smiling Adam.

"Hurry along boy's it's almost here, I was just about to send the elves to get you if you weren't down in the next minute anyway. Come on outside, you'll want to see this." Narcissa had said to the trio.

They were outside on one of the manor's huge lawns, surrounded by trees on one side and the mansion itself on two others, and the cliffs on the west side that the mansion was built on. It was, very secluded. Draco was impatient to get outside to see what his mother insisted that they leave their rooms at four in the morning to see. "What is it mother dear?" Draco said sweetly "Why can't it wait until morning?"

"It is morning dear and the reason is it will be gone by daylight so be patient. You and Harry can go to bed later."

Narcissa said unaware that Adam had administered JPUP to the Thunderbirds. The only thing Harry and Draco had on their minds was shagging and they intended to do it several times before the night had finished. Being a Thunderbird did have it's perks it seemed, so Draco was content with that and he settled into Harry's arms leaning against him to give him warmth. Harry had his head on Draco's shoulder when Neville came up to the lovebirds as excited as they've ever seen him. He was pointing to the low horizon over the English channel.

Adam had noticed Neville pointing and he made it to the other birthday boys and gazed in the direction that they were looking. What they saw were flames coursing back and forth across the water from a hundred feet above the sea. It was a dragon. Harry instantly knew who it was too.

"Charley."

"Charley?"

"Charley Weasley, Draco. You know, Ron's BROTHER from ROMANIA Charley?"

"Ooooooh, Charley Weasley! Yes of course who else could it be? I haven't seen him since you beat that beast in our forth year! I do hope he hasn't cut that wonderful long hair of his although it would show off his dragon's tail ear rings." Draco was teasing Adam, Harry knew it, Neville knew it but Adam didn't.

Sometimes Adam has a hole in his head the size of the Grand Canyon, a lot gets through because sometimes it doesn't quite make it to the edge to stick. He knew that more than one of Ron's brothers were gay, but all of that wasn't registering in Adam's mind at the moment. He was gazing at the fire going back and forth across the water once in a while getting closer with each passing moment. There was a dragon flying on a path that would make it come ashore right where the boys stood with Narcissa.

The magical quartet and the amused witch watched the fire breathing dragon get closer and closer to the great expanse of lawn that reached to the cliffs that offered complete safety from the ocean below but not from the sky by a living magical animal creature.

This fact wasn't known by the boy's but if they were smart they would figure it out pretty quickly and they were smart and they would figure it out. Eventually. They were boys. Hermione and Ginny had pretty much figured it out and Luna had suspected this all along goofy as she was even she knew why they didn't alarm the wards at Malfoy Manor when they left that night nor when they returned an hour ago.

The dragon drew nearer blowing a stream of fire to the ocean's surface below and from behind it 12 other dragons fanned out into a flying 'V' formation and they all blew thier fire onto the sea below, there were 13 fire breathing dragons now assaulting rapidly the cliff's where the five people were standing watching the spectacle of thirteen dragons doing maneuvers in the moonlight. Still about a mile away, the dragons could be seen very clearly in the light of the moon, windblown riders on their backs.

The dragons dipped out of sight just as they were seen clearly, and 30 seconds later they flew straight up the cliffs where everyone was standing.

Adam's eyes were as wide as they could be, his mouth wasn't hanging open like he was stupified like Draco and Neville were. Soon there were 13 dragons flying in tight circles inside the safe enclosure that stood behind the huge Malfoy Manor preparing to land.

"Adam, you wanted dragons for your birthday..." Draco said, "...and you got them, thirteen in fact, not bad. I at least expect that I get what I want for my present." His eyebrows wiggling up and down knowing he would indeed get what he wanted.

"And I entend to make sure you get it too my darling dragon." Harry whispered into Draco's ear. Narcissa happened to overhear Harry and she just smiled at the two boys as they gazed at the dragons that were landing.

The dragon that had been in the lead across the channel was the last to land and when it did it was in the center of the lawn surrounded by 12 other Hungarian Horntails. It's rider was dismounting the massive beast and using a garden claw on the dragon to show it some affection. Dragons were mean plain and simple but they were also very stupid and thus easily trained to do their handlers bidding, no one really ever tames a dragon, but they are easily pleased creatures and willing to please as well.

Charley Weasley commanded the great fire breathing beast to lower its head so he could tie it's harness to a magically secured tethering post. The other riders did the same. Charley saw Harry and immediately his scowl changed into a cherubic grin and he waved to Harry and the company he was with. He hadn't met them really, but he knew Harry and that was all that mattered. Unlike his dragons, Charley was not easy to please. Perhaps this is why he was suited to this line of work.

"Charley! Good to see you!" Harry said, holding his hand out from behind Draco.

"Charley Weasley, may I present, Narcissa Black Malfoy, Ministress of Magic, Britain, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Prince Adam Black Thundercloud. Everyone this is Charley Weasley of, The Burrow."

"Oi Harry! Charley Weasley of the Burrow? Wotcher mate, good to see ya! Let me be the first to tell you Happy Birthday! I was first wasn't I?" Charley said, " Good to make your acquaintance everyone. You're a Prince eh? Do I call you your majesty or your highness or..."

"No, I'm just Adam, Adam Black."

"You're not related to Sirius Black are you?"

"He is my father."

"Merlin. Sirius' son is a bloody prince. Well, good to meet you Adam."

"Very pleased to meet you too, Charley. Can I go and see the dragons?" Adam's enthusiasm was almost palpable, he was so excited. Real live dragons.

"Sure you can Adam, but don't get too close, they might hurt you and I wouldn't like that and neither would you. So, I'll go with you alright?" Charley said, eager as well to show off his charge.

"What's your dragon's name Charley?" Adam asked the tall good looking long red haired man.

"If you can get it out of her, then you're a better man than I am, I just call her Bertha."

"Bertha eh, sounds like she's an elephant! She get testy when you call her by Bertha?"

"Yeah, eh, how did you know?"

"My ma taught me all about dragons and such when she caught me playing with gila monsters back home. She thought I might as well learn all about lizards since I could talk to them. Maybe I can get her to tell me her name. A dragon looks like a big lizard. Kinda."

"You think you can do that eh? Then by all means mate, she's all yours." Charley said to Adam, thinking Adam was a bit off his rocker.

Adam walked a safe distance from the great beast. The dragon looked at Adam then roared at the sky and looked at Adam again. Adam hadn't moved he was talking to the dragon with his mind.

'Easy girl, easy there, I'm Adam, what is your name beautiful lady?'

Draco and Harry were looking on at the sight before them, Adam was standing in front of the Hungarian Horntail fearlessly. He was gesturing to the dragon when he opened his arms and put his hands down palms forward. Adam was drawing magic from the earth, he summoned a fireball between his hands and tossed it to the dragon.

Everyone watching was amazed at what just happened. The dragon caught the fireball and swallowed it like candy and bowed to Adam.

Adam began his approach to the dragon much to the worry of Charley who could be seen trying to coax him into staying a safe distance.

'just like Hagrid told you when you got Buckbeak condemned Draco'

Adam would have nothing doing with backing away from the great beast. The dragon laid down resting its massive head on it's arms and just looked at Adam, raising its head once in a while as if nodding.

'My name is Andromeda little one. How is it you speak the language of my people? You are not afraid of us?'

'I speak freely with all magical creatures Andromeda, it is one of many gifts that I am blessed with, I am not afraid of a creature like me.'

'A creature like you little one? You are only a human, but you do speak to us. How is this so?'

Adam pulled his hands from his sides and drew them up into the formation for transfiguring himself into a Thunderbird. The dragon before Adam and the twelve other dragons all stood and spread their wings and bowed thier heads to the Thunderbird. The wizards watching were gobsmacked and totally at a loss for words, they had never ever seen a dragon let alone 13 of them, do that. Charley was just grinning from ear to ear, he had only heard the legends about Thunderbirds, dragons were supposed to give their undying loyalty to them if they ever met, for ever more.

'Great warrior bird, at your wish, it is you we seek to serve. We shall bow to no other before you. The little loud ones that we let bring us here are our pets'

'Rise beautiful sister, your loyalty is all I ask'

With that the dragons raised their heads, nodded and once again laid down when Adam changed back into Adam.

'Be sure of that handsome brother'

'Rest for now sister' Adam thought to the dragon and the dragons went to sleep.

"Bloody Hell Adam! What did you just do?" Charley exclaimed.

Draco, Harry, Neville and Narcissa were walking slowly to where Adam and Charley were standing, which was pretty close to the dragons for Narcissa's comfort. They could hear the conversation begin in excited tones. Everyone could see that Charley was interested in what Adam had just done.

"You say her name is Andromeda eh?" Charley was asking the tall American prince.

"Er, yes Charley, and I think I know why you and the others do so well with them too."

"You do eh what's that hm?"

"She said that you guys are their pets. I guess that's why you can get them to cooperate with you. Oh and she said that they were loyal to me. I'm not sure, but I think that all the Thunderbirds will have this loyalty as well, and they will bow to no others for ever more, now if you'll excuse me, I wanna get a closer look at Andromeda while she sleeps." Adam said matter of factly.

"NO! She'll bite your head off!" Charley said making to stop Adam from getting closer but Adam was pretty fast and he was right next to the sleeping giant beast in a heartbeat.

'You're beautiful Andromeda. I wish I could take you home with me when I go, but your place is here' Adam thought to Andromeda. In her sleep, Andromeda let out a small dragons laugh-roar acknowledging Adam's thought to her.

Adam turned to face the 5 people that thought he was mad for approaching a dragon, but were now stunned at how calm and comfortable Adam was being near such a fearsome beast. Adam saw the look in their faces of total amazement. Draco and Harry were smiling and Neville almost looked like he wanted to touch the dragon as well.

"Adam, you're mad! Brilliant, and mad!" Draco said to his cousin.

"They're not going to hurt any of us Thunderbirds Draco, you guys, these dragons will serve us if and when the time comes that we need them."

Adam thought to his friends,'Isn't that Charley Weasley good looking?'

'Where have you been for the last five minutes? Yes, that's Charley, why? Do you fancy him?' Draco spoke, Harry agreed.

'Uhhh huhhhh! You suppose he could come for dinner tonight? With those dragons and all he might be busy.'

'Ask him Adam, you don't think it will be only us tonight did you?' Draco thought to his cousin.

'I don't know from you palefaces, you talk funny, and you get dressed up to eat dinner at home'

"Charley, would you like to come for supper tonight? We're celebrating four birthdays, Harry's, Draco's, Neville's and mine as well. I bet your ma and pa will be there. I really like your hair. oops, did I say that outloud?" Adam blushed.

Charley winked at Harry and Draco and Neville and said,"Yes you did. I would be happy to come for supper tonight. Thank you for asking. With all that bloody amazing magic you just displayed, you couldn't keep me away. Sorry to run but we have to get these beasts to Scotland before dawn, Happy Birthday boys! See you tonight then Adam. 'round six?"

"That would be great Charley. Nice to have met you. See you tonight." Adam said blushing still and smiling bigger if that was possible. Draco, Harry and Neville were shaking hands goodbye with Charley. When he came to Narcissa he said, "It has been my pleasure to see you again Ministress Malfoy."

He walked to his sleeping dragon and uttered a spell that was supposed to wake a dragon and not kill the waker upper in the process.

When the dragon woke, it stretched its wings and gave a roar and blew a stream of fire into the night sky in sort of a salute to the little one that they were loyal to. This amazed Charley who had up until that time never seen a dragon do that either. The dragon bowed again and let Charley mount him and take the reigns. The other dragons only rose upon their hind legs and stretched their wings before bowing and allowing their riders to climb on.

'We will meet again great sister' Adam bowed at the waist to the dragons.

'Until we meet again little brother' the dragon thought back to Adam, and took to the sky.

The dragons flew into the formation of the flying 'V' again and flew off over the mansion, roaring their mighty deep roar. The windows in the mansion rattled and the great beasts flapped their wings mightily and flew away They were out of sight instantly as they had to make Scotland by sunrise.

"Adam dear, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were an animage besides the obvious." Narcissa said to Adam, not letting up that mom smile, but adding a raised eyebrow expecting an answer to her unasked question.

"Well, not that it matters, ma said its animagemorphmagus. I can do critters pretty well, the Thunderbird thing, that's different, when I was learning animagus transformations, I kind of got carried away and learned them all. I could always talk to lizards and snakes, but when I changed into one of them, it was way different. I suppose now, I could try to do the dragon but I think it's pointless buuuut, it might be good to know in the future though. They possess fire, physically, we possess the fingers of God. Sorry, I guess I got carried away thinking about possibilities..." changing the subject away from him he said...", that dragon was exciting wasn't it?"

"Mother, remind me to never ask a simple yes or no question to Adam here." Draco said while ribbing Adam. Harry and Draco laughed and said "Us too!" and laughed some more. Adam was a pretty good sort and had never taken anything the Thunderbirds said to him in a bad way. He wasn't going to start now... even if it was his cousin doing the kidding this time.

Narcissa said, "Now, I think you should all get to bed, you have a good five more hours before you have to get up for breakfast."

'Hey Thunderbirds, you guys awake?' Adam shouted to his friends in his mind.

'Bloody hell mate, are you daft? What was that noise, it shook George out of Fred's bed' Blaise shouted back.

Adam could tell that Blaise was sniggering just by the tone of his thought.

'Those were dragons boys, sounded like hungarian horntails to me' Luna piped in.

'Girl knows her dragons. There were thirteen of them here with Charley Weasley, Luna.'

Harry put in his tuppence just to knick on Ron and his siblings.  
'Charley was here? Why didn't you come get us you bloody git?' Ron answered.

'Because it's our birthday, and, it was Adams birthday present, don't you remember it's what he said he wanted?' Harry whined back.

'I'm sorry Harry, that horrible sound when the dragons roared right over the top of us and us sleeping, and all. Oh, by the way Harry, Happy Birthday.'

'Thanks Ron'

'Get up here you guys, you've got some explaining to do' Ginny said in a slightly moody mindtone..

Narcissa parted ways with the birthday boys and headed into the other wing and to her bedroom for some much needed rest. Ministress of Magic, Narcissa Black Malfoy had big plans and they required that she get some sleep.

Draco, Harry and Adam walked the rest of the way to the bedrooms in silence, no one thinking anything to anyone, none of the Thunderbirds were thinking anything either for that matter and it was a bit unnerving to Adam. "Draco, Harry..." Adam started, "..it's too quiet, do you think they're up to something? You've known 'em longer 'n me."

"Well, Adam our houses are quite competitive at school, and George and Fred are the two biggest pranksters that have been at school in 20 some years. I think that because of that crazy pepperup potion that we drank. We're all going mad and we won't get to sleep until way late tonight, so, yes, I do think that they're up to something." Draco mock smirked at Adam, Harry only laughed when Draco had finished.

"How about we turn ourselves into snakes and scare them?" Adam said and suddenly turned into a huge rattlesnake, hissing at Draco who backed away at the sight of the rattler. Harry was pretty impressed, he was not, in fact, frightened of the snake in the least.

Harry hissed to the rattler in parseltongue 'I dooonnntt knooowwww howww toooo chhhaannnge'

The snake turned back into Adam and held his hands to Harry's and Draco's heads. Adam leaned into the boy's and whispered to them the incantation to turn into a snake, it was almost as easy as the transformation into a Thunderbird, they could see the transformation in their minds courtesy of a little spell Adam uttered and then all three agreed that they would turn into snakes when they got back into Adam's room.

So the birthday hi-jinx began a little early for the three of them. Since Neville had ran on ahead of them, he wouldn't be able to prank his friends. Draco was a little nervous about turning into such a loathesome creature and one that would cause a panic was not really his idea of fun. Harry on the other hand was dying to try it. He wanted to see the look on Ron's and Hermione's faces when they were confronted by 3 huge rattlesnakes instead of the three of them.

Adam got to his bed and threw off his cloak, he was still wearing his front and back cover and nothing else save for some moccasin shoes, he was stunning to look at and Harry and Draco both nodded and threw off their cloaks and they were wearing the same outfits. The adult sized Harry and Draco weren't small in the man's department and they both had strong long legs with high bubble butts. They were pretty easy on the eyes..

The two lovers jumped onto Adams bed and got on either side of Adam and then Harry shouted mentally to the other Thunderbirds,

'Oi, Tbirds, we're in Adam's room, come watch the sunrise with us'

'We're on our way Harry.' Hermione mentaled back

'Just come on in, don't bother knocking' Adam said

"Ok, draw the curtains, and you guys turn into snakes, when someone comes in, I'll call em over and I'll change too. How many of em do you wanna bet will pee their pants?" Adam asked enthusiastically, anxious for the pranking to begin.

Adam was begining to think that the Thunderbirds were not much fun, except Harry, Draco, Neville and Ginny and the twins of course were different, the other half dozen of them were kind of reserved and worried all the time.

This should change that. T1 was a good experience to bond them all together cohesively as a unit and the fact that no one was hurt, or more importantly caught by a Gr'up in the act... this was going to be fun.

Ron and Hermione were the first to come to Adam's room, when they came in, Hermione knocked while opening the door announcing herself.

"Adam. Harry. Draco? Where are you?"

"We're over here on the bed 'Mione, come on over and sssssssit" Adam turned into a snake and waited with Harry and Draco for their first victims.

"What are you doing on the be...**_AAAAAAGGHH_**!" Ron turned white and almost fainted when he saw the three rattlesnakes. He grabbed for his girlfriend who was behind him. Hermione froze in her place, her hand over her mouth almost like when she was petrified by the basilisk in second year.

Ron turned 'round and smacked straight into her knocking her onto the bed with the three great snakes that were now rattling their tales menacingly showing their fangs, sticking out their tongues. Harry couldn't take it any more and he changed back into his human shape and he laughed like a mad man. He forgot that he was only dressed in his Navajo outfit. Ron and Hermione were glaring at him for playing such a trick on them and then they too were beginning to see the humor in what had just happened and started to laugh.

"You bloody git, don't ever do that again! Now, tell me how you did it Harry Potter, or, I'll tell Mrs. Weasley that you don't like her cooking."

"Ha, she'd know you're fibbing! but it's like this.." Harry touched Hermoine's head like Adam had done to him and then he turned to Ron. "How about it Ron? You game?"

Ron was grinning by now, his laughter subsiding enough to understand the spell.  
Before Ron transformed, he asked,

"Bloody hell, does this work for any animal transformation?"

Adam rattled his tail and nodded his head and stuck out his tongue, he hadn't turned back into a human and neither had Draco. Harry told Ron he had to get the others to come over to the bed full of snakes before he turned himself. It wasn't another 2 minutes before Greg, Vince, Blaise and Luna came into the room.

"Oi, where is everybody? The bloody closet?" Blaise shouted.

"Over here on the bed Zabini, er, Blaise" Ron corrected himself before he changed into a great snake too.

"What's going on over there Weasley? Who's there with y...**_AAAAAAAAAA_**!" Blaise screamed and he was the one to wet his pants. He was scared of snakes. Odd because he was Slytherin, but this was too many too close.

He ran into the brick wall that was Vince and Greg, Luna was behind them. She stepped to the other side of the bed from Blaise, mainly because she was interested and the boys were in the way causing a commotion. When Luna stepped to the side of the bed opposite Blaise, Greg and Vince got a look at what was on the bed. They turned to run and ran into the log that was Blaise Zabini, pants wet and all, Vince and Greg fell straight over the trembling full grown wet drawered man. Luna just stared at the three wizards on the floor and said,

"Honestly, can't you tell your friends from a bed full of snakes? You ever see a snake with grey eyes, green eyes, blue eyes, brown eyes? Hmmm you look like grown _WIZARDS_ , but you act like 'ickle babies. You did make it through seven years worth of a Hogwarts education after all. You." Luna pointed at a snake, it was Hermione.

"Tell me how to do this, I have a bone to pick with George and Fred. Oh, Ginny will be so dissssssappointed" Luna laughed at here little joke. Hermione changed back into her human shape, which happened to have clothes on mind you,

"Luna how clever of you! Honestly, boy's. Blaise are you alright? Do you know a drying charm?" Luna and Hermione started to laugh out loud and the snakes on the bed just rattled their tails nodding their heads.

"Come on over here by the bed fellows and I'll show you the spell with Luna."

'Mione laughed a bit more and she was shaking her head back and forth she admonished the boys to approach the bed full of snakes quickly before the rest of the Weasleys got to the bedroom with Neville.

Ginny, Neville, George and Fred came into the room after the boys had changed into snakes. Luna set the trap this time. When the four approached Adam's bedroom, Luna could be heard over by the large bed at the far end of the room calling them. A bit worried, the four remaining TBirds quickly made it to the bedside and were shocked to see a ball of nine rattlesnakes all shaking their tails at them barring their fangs.

Neville fainted. Poor boy could have ran. George and Fred tried to look for their wands but they had been going wandless more and more due to thier transformation. Ginny wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to best her big brothers and she climbed into the middle of the ball of snakes on Adam's bed. While George and Fred were whining like little girls, Ginny cleared her throat and got their attention. They had to come back to the side of the bed but they kept their distance and were at least smart enough to remember that they could change into a Thunderbird if their lives depended on it. Thier little sister was just grinning at the two of them like they were a couple of sissies, "Afraid of snakes brothers mine?" she said for good measure.

"_Oi_! Ginny.." "get off" "the bed you" "crazy girl!" George and Fred said together.

Adam couldn't take it any more and he changed back into his normal form and was laughing with Ginny rolling with a bunch of snakes. Four of them were, sort of, but, well, you know, they were Thunderbirds now, not Slytherins. Little did they know.

"_**HAHAHAHAHA**_ You guys are so _gullible_! Come on you snakes!"

The rest of the snakes changed back into their happy teen aged selves and no one seemed to notice or care really that 3 of the men were still almost naked. It didn't seem to bother them and no one mentioned anything. The sun was just barely making itself known by the faint light beneath the horizon to the east .

Draco, Adam and Harry put on bed robes and being a fire mage, Neville managed quite a nice fire in the fireplace despite security being how it had to be. There were great bars with razor sharp spikes over the grate to prevent un authorized floo entry into Malfoy Manor. That particular fireplace was never hooked to the network, but saboteurs, theoretically could do it. So the bars. Neville didn't seem to mind the hindrance. He just wandlessly put the wood into the fireplace and hit it with a wave of his finger. The wood burst into flame and the room began to warm nicely.

Harry wasn't wearing anything but his Navajo costume and his robes and he was standing behind Draco swaying back and forth looking out of the window waiting for the sun to rise thus making Draco strain at his constricting Navajo undergarments uncomfortably.

"Harry.." Draco whispered, "Stop that. I'm going to embarass myself soon. Here feel." Draco took Harry's hand and placed it on his rapidly swelling manhood.

"Draco, lets go to our room." Harry whispered back urgency in his voice. Draco could feel how urgent Harry was because he was in much the same shape. Draco nodded his head and the two bid the rest of the merry makers a short farewell. Everyone could tell that the two men were oblivious to the partying that was going on and wanted some alone time for a much more private encounter.

Draco was afraid that Harry was going to drop his robes right where they stood and take him standing at the window. He wasn't far from wrong when Draco finally turned to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Move it, scarhead" he said to Harry, his private nickname for Harry didn't register anything but his agreement to go shag Harry senseless. Draco grabbed his partner's hand and made for the door to Adams suite and out.

Harry had a glazed over look to his face, his eyes were only on Draco who was leading Harry by the hand to his bed. Draco waved his hand at his bedroom door and locked and silenced it. He wanted no interruptions for the next few hours. To make his point, he charmed a chair in the hallway to stand guard to keep people away from the door to his bedroom. It was his birthday and he was horny and he wanted a certain raven haired, green eyed man alone and naked.

Draco led Harry to his bed and discarded his robes and gave a tug on the small leather strap that was holding his "cover". Harry didn't have to be told twice what to do and he was on top of Draco in two heartbeats.  
"Happy Birthday Draco. Will you marry me?" Harry said dreamily to his blond bond mate.

Draco almost pouted when he said,"You were going to ask mother's permission first and I wanted to watch you squirm while you did it."

"I'll squirm later, now, Will you marry me Draco Malfoy?"

"Of course I will. You do realize that..." Draco answered, his reply was cut off by a pair of lips on his, and a tongue in his throat. Harry came up for a breath and said

"You talk too much." and went about making love to Draco for the next two hours.

The Thunderbirds all felt spikes in the veryfabric of magic perhaps a half dozen times during that two hours, but they were glad that the spikes had stopped.

Harry and Draco's friends did not intrude into their thoughts until much later in the morning when the 11 other Thunderbirds decided that they had had enough alone time.

Adam and the other Thunderbirds had time to shower, dress for the day, and eat before Draco and Harry responded to thier mental calls for the two of them to get their lazy arses out of bed and start to celebrate their birthday.

The charms on Draco's door were quite effective but the house elves could get in, Adam had an idea. "Elf" Adam said and waited about three seconds before an elf with the big toothy grin was standing before him. "What can Toothy do for young master Prince Thundercloud?" Toothy squeaked at Adam.

Adam scowled at the elf briefly and broke out into a smile himself and he squatted so he was looking at the elf face to face on his level. "Little friend, please call me Adam in here or anywhere inside the manor when we are alone."

"Yes sir master Adam sir, Toothy will be most happy to do as you wish."

"That's good, I want you to show me how to get into master Draco's bedroom like an elf does." Adam had caught the elf being agreeable and he knew it. So did the elf when his ears started to sag a bit.

"I cannot show Adam sir how to do that sir"

"I already know how Toothy, I just want to know the route you take to get in there." Adam countered and smiled broadly at the elf. The elf looked at Adam in wonderment. He had never seen a wizard or witch that could snap in or out of a room.

"You is knowing how to snap Adam? How is this possible? Elf magic is supposed to be kept to elves." The elf realizing that he had talked back to Adam, started to bang his head on the floor saying "Bad Toothy he knows, he knows"

Adam stopped the elf from further injuring itself with a word, spoken in Elvish. The elf stopped immediately and understood what Adam had said. Toothy bowed and said,

"Prince Adam, this way if you is be pleasing."

Toothy took Adam by the hand and they both raised their hands, snapped out of sight and were in Draco's bedroom in an instant. Adam squatted down so he could whisper an elvish phrase in the elf's ear and the surprised elf was off in a ... snap.

Adam stood and looked at the tangle of arms and legs that was his brother and his cousin. They were naked and covered in the dried remains of their exhaustive lovemaking. Adam, being a prankster at heart, conjured two pans of luke warm water and levitated them to where Harry and Draco were 'stuck' together and sleeping and brought the water up to and immersing their hands which were dangling over the edges of the matress in the warm water. Adam just giggled to himself waiting for the reaction.

Less than thirty seconds had passed and Draco's eye's popped open. He made to untangle himself from Harry, urgency to go to the bathroom paramount in his mind. He was NOT going to wet the bed. Still unnoticed, Adam was giggling silently to himself, this was too funny. Harry had by this time awoken to the same urgency and started to untwine himself from Draco as well. What ensued was neither boys getting very far very fast. Adam chose this time to make his presense noted.

"Ahem" Adam said making Draco and Harry both notice him at once. Their nakedness not withstanding, both of the boys froze in the heap that they were in.

"Adam." Draco said, voice full of dignity, while in reality he looked like he had been shagged forty ways from Sunday.

"I'd like to introduce you to my fiance, Harry Potter." Harry grinned at his 'brother' when Draco called him that.

"You _asked_ him. I was under the impression that you were goin' ta ask his **ma** first Harry." Adam exclaimed while Draco and Harry untwined themselves.

Still naked, Draco got up and headed to the bathroom before Harry had a chance to get away from Adam. Merlin love him for distracting Harry long enough for him to escape to relieve himself ahead of his lover.

"_Weeeeeell_, asking Mrs. Malfoy was really only a formality. I would marry Draco without her permission anyway. This way was a bit more personal and he said yes at least six times. I think he meant it." Harry said smiling at the memory that he would keep with him for the rest of his life.

"Aw, that's sweet. Here hun, cover your naked hunkiness up." Adam said to Harry, handing him the robe that was dropped by the bed in his hurry to make love to Draco.

Harry blushed finally realizing his situation. Harry blinked a few more times and reached for his glasses out of habit, the lenses replaced with clear glass after Harry's sight improved when he transformed.

"Adam, how did you get in here? I mean the door is locked and silenced." Harry asked.

"I'd rather like to know that bit of information myself if you don't mind." Draco said having come back to get into bed after relieving himself and washing his hands and face. He was still going full Monte and he didn't care.

"Elf secret. Can't tell or I'd have to punish myself." Adam said straight faced.

"Elves are no longer punished in this home." Draco countered."But, I can make an exception."

"I'll tell you what. If you ask Toothy to how to snap and he shows you , I'll show you how I got in here. That's the best I can do and still keep an oath." Adam said, now holding his chin up in defiance looking in the other direction.

"Well, if you'd excuse me, my bladder is about to burst." Harry said and got up naked as well, dropping what he had covered himself up with. Draco and Adam both looked at the very tight muscular behind and body of the raven haired man walking away to the bathroom.

"TMI brother" Adam shouted at the backside of Harry as he closed the door to the bathroom.

"Adam, kindly keep your eyes off of the body of my husband to be." Draco admonished his cousin while he was still looking where Harry had went. He turned to his cousin and said as sweetly as possible, "Get the hell out of here your highness. There's one more shag in me before we have to get up."

"You're already up and it's late. We're going shopping with Mr. Snape in like ten minutes ago. He's downstairs with your ma." Adam said.

Draco muttered something like 'oh merlin' in a pathetic voice. He was still pretty horny and he knew where a naked Harry was at that very moment. Adam noticed the state his cousin was getting into and got up and made for the door.

"Draco, I'd go into the bathroom and kill _two birds_ with one stone if I were you. You've got less than a half an hour to be presentable for muggle London."

Adam said smiling and giggling. He got to the door and Draco had to unlock it for him. He was still smiling when he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Bloody git".

'I heard that Draco'.


	11. Shopping in Muggle London, More surprise...

**Shopping in Muggle London**

Harry and Draco came down the grand staircase dressed for their trip into muggle London with Adam and Severus. Severus was waiting with Adam who had changed into some paleface muggle clothes that he had picked up in London while at the ministry at daily lunchtimes with Mr. Weasley who was very happy to accompany Adam on these trips. He absolutely loved to ride on the muggle underground and up and down the moving stairs that you didn't have to climb.

Muggles did well without magic, not as well as they could obviously but this was amazing to Arthur. The aurors that were following Adam and Mr. Weasley were not amused because most of them didn't care for anything non magical and that included muggle trains and 'eskeylayters'. Today's trip would be no different for the aurors and it wouldn't matter anyway to Harry or Severus who were resigned to having security details follow them but Adam and Draco had some plans of their own and they didn't included aurors.

Severus greeted the two newly washed arrivals to their little shopping troupe, with warm greetings. Adam was laughing at what Severus was going to wear for muggle clothing for a trip into London. His total distaste for muggles showed in his clothing. He was dressed in short knickers, with long white socks, black loafers that were at least 20 years old, well kept but entirely out of style for any contemporary clothing that they were going to buy, unless it was golfing togs.

'Guys, don't say anything about his clothes. For such a nice guy, he is a total flop when it comes to some things and we're looking at it.'

Adam mentally communicated to Draco and Harry.

"Good morning Severus" Draco greeted the potions master and long time friend of his family.

"You look..." 'like a fool'"...great. First we'll stop at theItalian tailorsstore and get something nice to wear that I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable in. We all have purchased denim trousers at the Levi Strauss store and the durable shoes and sneakers and sporting clothes at Harrods.

The man that owns that store is a wizard and is a source of muggle currency used for wizarding projects. He recognized Adam from his picture in the Prophet, bloody miserable rag and invited him and us to tea. Quite a nice man really, he had a bloody pensieve sitting right on his desk though he said it had a glamour charm on it to make it look like it was a candy dish under glass. We'll introduce you if we meet up with him again"

'blah blah blah, jeez Draco come up for air with the shopping talk and lets go'

Adam mused to Draco and Harry was included in the mental talking but said nothing. He did value keeping Draco happy so he just sniggered out loud a bit.

"Is something funny Harry?" Severus said

"No sir, not really. I was just remembering the first time I was in your classroom. I knew little if nothing about being a wizard and now, I've completed your potions classes and realized, I still don't know that much but it's a start that I wouldn't have had the opportunity at if it hadn't been for you and teachers like you at school. Look at us now, going shopping together for muggle clothes. It looks like I will have to give you tuition about a few muggle things"

Harry quickly covered the reason he was laughing in the first place.

"_Thank you_ Harry. That is very kind of you. You are nothing like your father was and everything good that your mother was. It seems Draco has made a good choice for a special friend." Severus said back to Harry.

Adam and Draco were giggling now.

'Oh go on and tell him Harry, he's going to find out later anyway' Draco thought to his lover.

'OK, here goes'

"Severus, Draco has consented to marry me, he is no longer my special friend but my fiance and that is so much more than special"

Harry was looking at his fiance and almost cried at the thought, but he didn't.

'Great performance you git' Draco mentally drawled

'Leave him alone Draco, he's getting all sappy. This should be good'

Snape blinked a few times at the news Dumbledore had made him aware of already and tried to act surprised at the news.

"Congratulations are in order then, am I the first you've told of this, uh, news?" Snape asked.

"You're the first we've told out loud" Harry said. He knew that Snape was not going to tell them anything that would lead back to Dumbledore.

'Dumbledore told him'

"Shall we get going? I think I heard our transportation coming up the drive just now"

'Good swerve Harry..' Adam mentaled

'Just keeping the lid on for now best I can until later on brother mine.' Harry just smiled and led the four of them to the foyer and to the magical limo outside.

"Severus, how do you know my mother?" Adam asked a startled Snape.

"We were school mates. She and Harry's mother and Narcissa, and oddly myself, were quite close in those days. I was included in thier study sessions on occasion and we all became friends eventually, there's not much to tell. We went on into different fields of study after we left Hogwarts. Little Bird and Lily became aurors, I became a master of potions and Narcissa married Lucius. We were all involved in the Order of the Phoenix in one way or the other. Why do you ask Adam"  
Severus finished.

Draco had but Harry had never heard Snape say so many kind things about so many people at one time.

"My ma likes you good enough to have your _picture_ on the mantle over the fireplace Severus" Adam started in on Snape wiggling his eyes at him.

"She does does she? I'll have to investigate as to why when I see her then won't I?" Snape countered.

The trip to London was pretty quick and the men in the limosine chatted idly. The enchanted vehicle brought the four men to the curb outside the Leaky Cauldron where they got out and made their way inside and to the back of the pub to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Adam opened the entrance to Diagon Alley with a wave of his hand, something that wasn't supposed to be able to happen but it did and Snape noticed.

"Adam, where is your wand?" Severus asked quietly to the Navajo Prince walking with him.

"At home. I don't need it really and we're going to where the muggles are so, _nothing_ to worry about and besides, those _or-or_ guys are back behind us and..."

Adam was interrupted by Snape who put a hand to his mouth to shush him. Harry and Draco were instantly concerned.

"There aren't supposed to be aurors behind us. Get moving and run to Gringotts. It's a D.E. squad of hitwizards and we're now targets. GO!" Severus said and the four of them started down the narrow alley way to the wizarding bank and possibly some protection.

A green light shot just behind Harry and Adam noticed that Harry's hair was smoking it was that close. Another spell was shot at the four running wizards then another and another in rapid succession. There were three wizards in masks shooting unforgivable curses at them.

If it weren't for Severus being with them, the Thunderbirds would protect themselves by changing into magical creatures and ripping the wizards that were after them to shreds, but then there would be all the witnesses that would have to have thier memories modified. Damn it all to Merlin.

Adam chose to spring into action when he ducked into a doorway and changed into a regular sized rattlesnake and back slithered to where the curses were being thrown from, un noticed.

'Harry I changed into a rattlesnake keep those guys coming after you and I'll stop 'em'

'Adam, no it isn't safe.' Draco pleaded mentally with his cousin just as Severus noticed that Adam wasn't with them.

"That boy has no wand and needs our protection. He is defenseless. The headmaster will have my head and his mother will have my bollocks if he's harmed in anyway."

Severus said suddenly as he turned back to collect Adam from harms way.

"Sev, I think that Adam has something up his sleeve. We just have to keep the MLE from hitting him with a curse should they get here before it's all over with. Just lets keep those guys busy so he can do whatever it is that's in his idiot brain, then We will kill him." Draco said.

Harry had his wand drawn and was already hurling back curses in rapid fire thus keeping the hit wizards busy. Severus and Draco joined him while Adam slithered back to where the D.E. hitwizards were hiding.

Adam, from his snakes point of view was getting closer to where the hitwizards were hiding from the counter curses that were being lobbed at them.

'Harry, stop shooting, tell the others on a count of three to levitate the whole street and then I'll take 'em out.'

Adam mentalled in parseltongue to his brother. Harry gave Draco and Severus the message that Adam had sent to him and the three of them began to levitate everything that was loose in Diagon Alley, heavy things lumbered into the air. As Draco and Severus and Harry levitated every loose thing that they could, their spells began to pull up the trees that the D.E.'s were hiding behind. When the D.E.'s turned to find other cover, they were confronted by a large coiled rattlesnake that was in midstrike.

Adam as a rattlesnake had hit the three wizards that were assaulting them in broad daylight before they could take second steps, the three D.E. hit wizards were all on the ground and writhing in pain, but not toosoon on their way to paralysis and death.

Adam changed back into his human form and collected thier wands while Draco, Harry and Severus put down the things that they had levitated in thier defense.

When the tree that the hit wizards were hiding behind had been rerooted, Severus had already put on a glamour charm on himself so he could approach the death eaters that were lying on the ground in agony, slowly dying from the poison that was rapidly coursing through their bodies.

"Draco, Harry, go see to Adam and bring me their wands. Have Adam take their masks off and the three of you make sure they don't get away. I'll see to making sure that the MLE doesn't interfere." Severus said in his Snape tone of voice.

"We have to talk soon Sev. There's something I think we ought to know and soon. We'll see to Adam and keep him out of trouble"

"Draco, Adam it seems attracts the same kind of trouble that Harry does. Please do be careful hmm?" Severus said and he was off to find the nearest communications floo.

Draco and Harry approached the three screaming wizards and a menacing looking Adam who was questioning them at the point of three wands. The advancing engaged pair could hear what Adam was saying to the three of them,

"Don't you ever ever throw another curse at a kid again. Who do you think is going to pay for all the damage you caused..."

(When in reality it was Severus, Draco and Harry that had caused most of the damage when they started dropping things to distract the D.E.'s so Adam could position himself.)

"...not me. Who sent you? How did you know where we were? You cannot lie to me so start speaking or I won't save your sorry assed excuse for wizards."

"The dark lord will get you , you bastard child..." one of the D.E.'s started to say.

Adam had had enough of their taunting so he stuffed their mouths with stockings. Thier own stockings. Draco and Harry could hear what the death eaters were saying to Adam and they weren't shocked to hear some of the things that came out of their mouths.

They were however surprised to find out that they had been waiting at Diagon Alley for almost three weeks undercover waiting for one or more of the targets that Voldemort had wanted dead because of the declaration of war by the governments of three magical nations. Adam was well known by sight because of his presense at the ministry, he was being followed daily on his trips into muggle London but was always lost when he went into the underground.

They figured that he would have to come to Gringotts to get muggle money sooner or later and they would try to take him if possible to Voldemort. So Adam was a big target and it seemed that Harry wasn't on the top of the list any more which was comforting to Harry, but bittersweetly. Draco stooped to pull the mask off of one of the D.E.'s. Harry had bound them only because Adam had failed to.

"Why'dja do that Harry?" Adam said to his brother smiling at his trophies.

"I got their wands right here"

"Lets just say, I've had some experience with these people before and they deemed it wise to bind me in the same way. I'm sure they respect that." Harry said to his brother so the D.E.'s could hear.

Harry pulled the hair covering his scar back and looked at the wizards that were bound on the ground just as Draco removed their masks. The faces were familiar to Draco but he couldn't remember their names, they had been to Malfoy Manor several times. The faces of the D.E.'s registered who exactly was talking to the Navajo when the Navajo called him Harry, they knew it was Harry Potter the one that they should have been after but he didn't look like the 16 year old Harry.

'They know who I am, they need to be obliviated'

'Turn em into squibs after'

'After what? After they die from a snake bite?'

'You guys got a point there. Where is Severus? I didn't see what he looked like when he put on the glamour.'

'How did you know he did that?'

'Both of you thought "nice glamour" at the same time thats how. He must have impressed you.'

'There he is coming out of Olivanders just now'

'Hey that _is_ a nice glamour, he should use it more often'

"The MLE should be here any second now. Who are these three?" Severus said looking at the bound D.E.'s who's eye's were kind of rolling back in their heads, their breathing becoming more eratic from the venom, just then their own glamour charms began to wear off due to the weakening of their magic. They were dying.

"These men need a mediwizard. Is there a mediwizard here?" Adam said, not very loud but Severus heard him and the sarcasm that came with it.

"Adam that's not a very nice thing to say. I think we should let the MLE take care of these three when they arrive. They go to St. Mungo's, then to Azkaban. Oh and before I forget, OBLIVIATE" Severus said also in a sarcastic tone before he modified the memories of the three wizards that he did recognize as inner circle members of Voldemorts followers.

This was so not good.

"Imperio" Severus whispered and he gave the three wizards instructions as to what to do when the MLE got there, they were to confess everything that they had done that day, they were to tell the MLE everything that they knew about Voldemorts plans and if they were still alive they were to tell the MLE where Voldemort was and what his defenses were. Adam and Draco and Harry all stood close to Severus as he commanded the three death eaters while they were under the curse to shield him from prying eyes and ears.

"Very clever sir, and very illegal for you isn't it?" Draco said a bit amused at what his head of house had just done, in public no less.

"I'll tell you all a few things later. The MLE is here. Follow my lead.." Severus said to the trio.

"...These are the men that attacked us, here are their masks and wands..."

Draco handed the death eater masks to one of the MLE aurors and Adam handed the three wands to one of the other "_or-ors_".

"...they seem to wish to confess something but since they need medical attention and their mouths seem to be full of their own footwear, we'll leave them to your charge. Good day." Severus and the three turned and left before the auror could ask any questions.

The auror in charge levitated the three bound death eaters and pulled a portkey from his pocket and as a group the aurors touched the portkey and held on to the death eaters as they were transported to the infirmary at the ministry of magic.

As soon as the stockings were pulled from their mouths they began to confess their crimes and everything that they knew about Voldemort which apparently wasn't much as they haven't been around him since they were dispatched as soon as the declaration of war was announced.

The three wizards all took a few more shuddering breaths after their confessions pulled the rest of their lives out of them and they expired one after the other. Adam's venom clearly having taken it's toll. The information that was extracted under veritaserum before they died was very useful even if it wasn't much.

Gringott's bank 12:30 p.m.

Severus withdrew enough galleons to convert into about 10,000 muggle pounds and Adam had converted another stone that he had brought with him into another pile of galleons that he put into his new vault after he too converted a small pile of gold into muggle pounds. It was _**his**_ birthday and he was going to buy a few presents for his friends.

He was bound and determined to have a ball doing it too. The goblins were extatic that they had acquired another grand stone that they could sell and make a profit on due to it's immense size and character. It had cost them 135 thousand galleons to purchase but it would fetch much more on the open international market. They had made a good deal and Adam couldn't care less. He was happy, the goblins were happy so, who cares?

"What are you going to do with all that money Adam?" Harry asked his brother.

"Have fun spending it Harry. Thats what money is for and I'll tell you a secret. Those rocks came from a really, really big pile in my bedroom at home." Adam answered without a bit of concern in his voice.

"This, my dear Harry is what ya call um, rich. I could sit around all day for the rest of my life Harry and never have to do a damn thing. That would be boring. I wanna do something with my life brother, and I'm not spending all of this on myself.

I said I wanna have some fun and that includes all of the Thunderbirds or anyone that I want to have fun with. If you don't want your birthday presents just say so and I'll..."

"Stop right there Blackie ol' chum. What's this about birthday presents?" Draco stopped his cousin from talking when it was discovered he could actually not get a present.

"I never said you couldn't spend your money on me Adam. You _do as you bloody well please_." Draco finished quickly.

Harry was amused, he had a mountain of money that he couldn't spend if he wanted to but he could buy what he wanted for himself any time he wanted. He knew that Draco could do the same and he knew that Adam was in much the same shape financially. Neville was to inherit an estate almost as large that day too. Harry owned the combined estates and assets of the Black family as well as the Potter family and it was an enormous amount of money and property.

An idea came to Harry all at once, he knew what he was going to give his brother and it wasn't money but something his brother proved he deserved. The title of the head of the Black family could be reinstated and he could give Adam 12 Grimauld Place. Harry was sure that Adam wouldn't mind letting the OotP and the OotT keep on using it as they have been since Voldemort had returned. It rightfully belonged to him anyway, the money wouldn't matter at all to him so the house and the title were at a minimum a symbolic gesture, but one from the heart.

"Adam..." Harry started, "If you wish to get me a gift, you're more than welcome to do so, I am going to do the same."

"Me too Thundercloud, I could use some new robes..." Draco offered again still not letting the fact that he did want a birthday present be dropped.

"Ok, Ok you guys, I was only saying, I like to do what I like to do. Today, I'd like to spend some money on my friends and help Severus here..." Adam pointed with his thumb at the dark potions teacher in funny muggle clothes "...look less like a geek than he looks like now." Harry and Draco cracked up into a fit of laughter at what their cousin/brother had just said about Severus. He was right.

"Alright you three, I'll transfigure these into something a bit more stylish if you'll stop that foolishness right now!" Severus said hushed but urgently. He was becoming aware of the looks he was getting dressed as he was. It was good enough for St. Andrews at a social gathering he attended 20 years ago why would it be any different now? Muggles.

"Alright you three, I assume you've been up to something, you always seem to be anyway." Severus had a thought, "It shouldn't be possible, but can you... apparate"

He looked at the faces of the three young men when they all looked down at once, he knew the answer.

"Very well then, I seem to remember that you're all unrestricted as... you-know-what's so it shouldn't be a problem. It might have been a good idea for you to have told someone that you could do this before I had to find out like this you know. Could have saved us all alot of trouble today"

Severus continued, he knew that they were Thunderbirds but he hand never seen them in that form. He witnessed Adam turn into a snake and he began to think a bit deeper about the three young men that were with him.

"Let's go into a pub and have ourselves a little chat before we go shopping." Severus finished finally.

'Does he go on and on like that all the time?' Adam asked silently

'yes' both Draco and Harry said together in their heads.

'Merlin'

'You can say that again Adam' Harry said

'Merlin'

'That was only an expression brother, but it WAS worth saying twice'

'Merlin'

'Shut it you' Draco finished the mental conversation as the four men walked into a muggle pub.

Severus ordered 4 ales and soon they were alone in a booth at the back of the pub. No one cared much what they looked like, strange people walked the streets of London all the time, what were a few more.

"Ah, I forget, thankfully most of the time, how anonymous one can be in the muggle world."

Severus began "It is so... large."

"I lived in the muggle world for ten years and every summer until now, in it. I know how big it really is Severus. I often just want to lose myself in it after I graduate from Hogwarts and get away from magic." Harry said to his new friend. He was still a bit shy but this side of the man who had tormented him for the last five years was refreshing.

"Don't you ever say a thing like that again Harry." Adam and Draco both said at once.

Adam had real concern in his voice when he said to his brother, "Green eyes, you can't leave the magical world, ever, you just can't. I never have been around muggles much until I came here. You are the first palefaces that I've ever made friends with and you're wizards and you're my family. You can do so much good as Harry Potter, wizard than you can as a muggle. Well, you probably could do something good, but what I mean is you belong here and Draco belongs here and I belong here that's what this stupid war is going to be all about in the end. We belong here and Voldy whatsis doesn't and when he's gone, you won't feel that way any more. You guys don't know this but as ..." Adam whispered, "...Thunderbirds, you got ton's of powers you can use for good as well as for war. I think that after we get back from where I live, you'll have a different opionion Harry of what's right and where you should be. I know that Draco will be with you and you'll consider him if you ever have to make that choice. So save that kind of thinking for after we're out of school. Speaking of school, Severus,..."

Adam's gaze went from Harry to the man sitting next to him, "If we've completed all the course work, what is there going to be left for us to do while we're there? I got all twenty three NEWTs already." Adam let a little secret out of the bag about himself. The others assumed that he would be taking classes with them but this revelation got the cogs moving in the mind of Draco and Harry as well.

"You got 23 NEWTs? that's all of them Adam. How did you manage more NEWTs than are currently available?" Draco said a bit shocked.

"I got double NEWTs in Transfiguration, Charms and Potions." Adam said matter of factly.

Draco and Hermione had earned 20 and 21 NEWTs respectively. Harry got 19 as did most of the other Thunderbirds. Neville got double NEWT in Herbology and Potions much to everyones surprise as did Greg and Vince, Luna double NEWT'd in Divination and Arithmancy, Hermione had double NEWT'd in Charms and Transfiguration, Draco had double NEWT'd in Potions, Arithmancy, which irritated Hermione a bit, and Charms as well. Blaise double NEWT'd in DADA and Transfiguration like Harry and the rest of the Thunderbirds did.

"I got an extra one for something you'll be kind of shocked at. I am for the lack of a better description, a necromancer. It's supposed to be a dark magic but I don't use it at all. Kinda makes me sick to my stomach when I do it, I hate to probe the mind of a body before it takes off to where ever it goes after it's dead. That's the worst of it I guess though. Now you know. Ma said it was a NEWT that was discontinued 500 years or so ago but it's apparantly relevant, so they gave it to me anyway."

"Who is they Adam?" Severus asked as he was now just as interested in what the young man was saying. He knew the potential power of the young man and he was just a little bit frightened.

"The Navajo Fire Council. They really, really read that 1815 charter and used it to envoke some magic that allowed them to give me this credential and still live. It is essentially the only way I can succede my mother to protect the Nation when she passes. Grampa was no fool when this was written I suppose. Mother noticed the gift when we found an animal shot and dying while we were walking one day not too long ago. We found the hunter that had shot the poor thing and made him throw his gun away and swear off hunting for the rest of his life but not before we put the fright that the animal was going through before it died. I didn't know that was what I did when ma an' me caught up to the guy. That was the first time I met a muggle. He turned as red as your uncle did Harry. Oops! shit."

Adam had made a blunder of speech when he let out the fact that he had seen Harry's uncle Vernon. It was known that the Dursleys had been terrorized but the terrorists weren't identified as the memories of the Dursleys had been modified somehow, but it was believed to be the work of Voldemort .  
"Your secret is safe with me Adam, I think that they got only a fraction of what they deserved for the way they've treated Harry." Severus smiled and took a draw from his mug of ale.

"Thanks Sev, I thought I'd have to wipe your memory too." Adam said to the older man next to him.

"Sev? Well, I've been called worse. Don't make a habit of it please hmmm?"

"Sure. Now you guys wanna finish your drinks and lets get outta here and go shopping. I wanna get back for the party." Adam said to all of them. Adam finished his ale in one pull and he had a foam moustache on his upper lip until he wiped it on the back of his sleeve causing some winces from the three others at his manners.

"Didn't you learn anything while you've been here Prince Thundercloud?" Draco said to his cousin in an attempt to admonish him on his use of his sleeve to wipe his mouth. Manners.

"BUUUURRRRRRPPPP, Nope guess I didn't, what's it to ya snowflake?" Adam said grinning at Draco, the ale had gone to his head pretty quickly. Harry had started to giggle, the alcohol in the muggle ale was affecting him a bit too.

"Honestly, you two. We can't take you out for one little muggle ale before you make fools of yourselves, look at you. buuurrrrpp. Oh Merlin, pardon me." Draco tried to chastise his companions when he embarrassed himself by burping out loud as well. The giggling didn't quite stop though until Severus interrupted.

"If you gentlemen are quite through, we can go shopping and make with the merry later. The muggles in here give me the creeps." Severus said, the boys all just chuckled at the older man and got up to leave with him.

The rest of the shopping went rather smoothly, Severus had good taste in clothing after all once he saw what was available to choose from, he had acquired the denim trousers and suggested shoes for the trip and he had bought several pairs of other stylish shoes and outfits that were equally up to the task of wearing every day under his robes as he taught his potions classes. He had even gone to a muggle hair stylist and his hair was cut into something that complimented him, yet left it long and healthy looking, not greasy and stringy as had been what he'd been wearing all of his life.

Harry, Draco and especially Adam stayed way out of the hair cutters chair, Harry and Draco had become fond of their new long locks, and Adam had never, ever had his hair cut. When Severus was finished with his shopping, and Adam had spent several thousand muggle pounds on gifts, the four wizards marched out to the edge of the street in front of Harrods department store and summoned the Knight Bus for the trip back to Malfoy Manor, much to the relief of the ministry aurors that had done a remarkably good job at staying with the foursome as they went from store to store, often separating the aurors making their jobs just a little more dangerous. They had already been on the carpet for what had happened at Diagon Alley earlier that day being late to witness the arrival of the four very important men to the war effort and failing to protect them from the death eater attack.

Fortunately for them one of the four of them subdued the D.E's and no harm had come to any of the special wizards or they would be looking for other work right now. Adam turned to the aurors and waved good bye as he got on the Knight Bus with the others.

'Damn, next time if there is a next time we have to follow them, we're going to use bloody invisibility cloaks.' the auror in charge thought to himself.

"Who were you waving to Adam?" Harry asked.

"The or-or dudes that have been following us since early this afternoon." Adam said innocently before breaking into a smile.

"We've been followed again? Damn, we were supposed to be on our own. They must know we can take care of ourselves." Harry said.

"Did you ever think that if one of your secrets got out at the wrong time, it could be detrimental to our war effort?" Severus challenged back.

"I'm the biggest target in the whole war..." Harry began."...won't I ever be able to go out alone?"

"I'm afraid your head is a little big this time Harry. Albus Dumbledore is a much greater target than even you think you are. He can't completely do away with Voldemort. The prophecy supercedes what he can do, but what you must do yourself Harry. Dumbledore can do many things but he cannot fulfill what is written into fate to come to pass so he does not... try so much as he has been trying to... ensure your survival until such time as you set the path of fate straight again." Snape said to Harry, but the others were listening with rapt attention.

It was sinking in as to what they had to do. Adam knew about the prophecy as did the other Thunderbirds and soon his mother would if she did not already. They had to come up with a way to rid the wizarding world of the menace that was Voldemort.

Adam wanted to watch Draco and Harry have lots of children. He could see something about Draco and Harry did not. Draco was with child. His aura had changed in the last several hours possibly due to the hours Draco spent in bed with Harry after he accepted Harry's marriage proposal. The soulmate bond was solidifying and Draco would only become incredible as it seems, more powerful, as his pregnancy advanced. His transformation into a Thunderbird would not harm the baby he carried now, but it might cause him some concern. His ma would know just what to do, she always did when Adam had a problem he didn't know how to get out of.

Right now, besides Draco being knocked up, they needed a way to vanquish Voldemort once and for all. They all knew it wasn't going to be an easy thing to do but with a team effort, this war would be over. People were going to die, they knew that, but they didn't speak of it. The only conversation on the bus ride to Malfoy Manor after the deep stuff they were talking about earlier was about what kind of activities they could engage in once the lessons for the day were over.

Adam loved the night time at his home and he was wishing that he could take his friends to some of his favorite places so, he told stories that amused the three Englishmen while they rode home.

The Knight Bus lumbered to a screeching halt in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor and discharged the four wizards who gladly got off the constantly lurching, nauseating monstrosity of magical transportation.

"Next time, we're apparating. I ain't never getting on that damn thing again. Muggles are going to have to get used to there being superior beings on the planet and simply just get over it once this war is over. I'd rather fly anyway." Adam said after he had just been smashed into the window behind Ernie the bus driver with the glasses thick enough to start a fire if held to the sunlight. He was a bit irritated at the suddenness of his stop and subsequent quick discharge from the bus and it showed.

"We're the next generation and we can change some of them stupid non-disclosure laws. I'd really like to fly in the daylight. Nothing like seein' a Thunderbird in the sunshine. You guys'll see. Arizona is looking pretty good now to me."

"Tell us how you feel why don't you Adam? I bet that hat puts you in Slytherin house. Merlin, theres a reason that we don't show ourselves to muggles. The muggles would be after us to do all sorts of things for them and we'd never have a minute's peace." Harry said to his brother, even he understood the reasons for not dealing with muggles as a wizard, the first being that muggles were scared of things that they didn't understand the rest didn't matter, the first reason was enough for concern.

"Well, at least at home, we can go for a hundred miles in any direction in the daylight and be who and what we are, muggles come, but the wards are charmed. When they enter they don't notice us unless we want them to. Hey, that's a good idea! Lets put up a ward over London and we can go about as we wanna." Adam said enthusiastically to his palefaced friends.

"To be honest Adam, I don't believe that it's ever been attempted before. If the theory is sound and it appears it is if it can cover a radius as large as the one at your home, I don't see why it couldn't be done here. I would have to speculate though that perhaps it is the magic that is in your mother that makes that possible. Has there ever been a Thundercloud absent from your homeland?"

"Uh, I don't think so. I know ma is a pretty powerful sorceress. Grampa trained her up pretty good. It says so in his book. The whole history of the Magical Navajo's is in the library at home. It's a lot older than Grampa's book is though, I've never bothered to look at 'em cause it's in old Navajo tongue. It's really kinda hard to translate. I know the secrets of the wards are contained there. Those books are protected by earth spirits and the vault they're in is impregnable I know that much."

"We'll just tuck that away for a conversation with your mother then. Alright Adam?" Severus said.

The four wizards had shrunk their purchases and were unencumbered with their packages as they walked to the manor steps. Harry and Draco were in the rear holding hands and making eyes at each other as they walked, often straying behind a bush for a quick snog before catching up with Severus and Adam, who seemed to be having a good conversation. They weren't really paying attention anyway.

When they had reached the steps of the manor, the ten other Thunderbirds came rushing out of the house to greet them and they were all talking excitedly and none of them could be understood so Severus used his wand and cast a sonorus spell and he said, "Silence" one time then, he uttered the counter spell and he gave the floor to, "Miss Granger, what is it that has all of you blathering on at. one. time?"

"Well professor, a ministry auror was here and he had questions about three death eaters that were killed by a magical snake bite, but not before they had voluntarily offered information important to the war effort. It seems that the military wants to know how to do what you did, I don't think they care much that the death eaters died, the sound of what they were saying was something like it would save them the time and expense of taking care of them for the rest of their lives. He also said they got what they deserved and he was going to make sure that no charges were brought to whom ever or what ever bit them. Did one of you turn into a snake and actually bite three death eaters?"

"I did 'Mione. I didn't know they died. I figured that they could be cured when they got to the hospital before they were questioned. I never knew that they wouldn't be helped first." Adam said kind of dejected.

His faith in humanity was damaged just a little. He knew it was war time and those guys could have been taken out by something much worse, but still rattlesnake venom took an hour or two to kill a human so he knew they suffered way too long. He decided not to tell how he did what he did and he thought to the others, 'No one tells anyone anything about this. Are we clear? That was vicious what those or-or dudes did. I know I bit 'em but they wuz throwing some nasty curses at us and causing all kinds of panic. I did what I had to do. What those oror guys did was bad juju.'

'What the bloody hell is juju?' Ginny asked.

'It's something that can bite you in the ass if you do it wrong Gin, so what ever you do make sure your heart is in the right place before you do it. I caused their deaths, but the or-or guys let it happen, and did nothing when they coulda. That, is bad juju.'

The teens all looked at each other like a light had come on. Severus took that opportunity to leave the young people and go inside the mansion to hear of the consequences of their afternoon "shopping". From the elite of the wizarding world, currently in power. He was after all, Minister of Magic for the government of Hogwart's.

"Severus, you know the need for secrecy about the Thunderbirds powers..." Narcissa had started in on a steady Snape who only raised a hand to stop her.

"Those boys in no way showed anything that a full grown wizard or witch could not be capable of. We defended ourselves only as a last resort when the distance in the open to make it to the bank made it impossible to do so. We used levitation charms to impede the attack while young Mr. Black transformed into a snake and incapacitated them. Draco and Mr. Potter bound them and unmasked them. Draco seems to remember seeing them when his father had visitors, I know them as members of the inner circle. They were very powerful wizards and as such were treated like we were obviously going to be. No more no less." Severus said imperiously.

"The magical autopsy showed that they were under the imperious curse before they died. Care to explain that?" Narcissa countered with a bit of passion in her voice.

"No." was all that Severus said.

"Very well then, we'll leave this until another time. We're not finished with this topic. I will find out what happened." Narcissa softened.

"There is no need. I cursed them and I told them to confess and they would be taken care of. It seems that the aurors that took them into custody while allegedly acting as our security, scratched thier behinds a bit too long before they were seen by an emergency mediwizard. This is wartime Narcissa, they were clearly on the other side and are among the first of what I'm sure will be many more casulties from both sides in the battles to come. Voldemort has many allies and they won't care to show mercy when the final battle is upon us. Put an end to this investigation and move on. This was nothing compared to what we're going to face in the future."

"Perhaps you're right Severus. I was so frightened for the four of you, the aurors that were supposed to be protecting you failed to show on time and this happened. Those men will be reassigned to something a little less strategic straight away. There are others that are just as capable to the task. I never dreamed that running a magical government could be so taxing. I think that after tonight's celebration, that it would be prudent for the 14 of you to go to America and visit Birdy a little early. I'm sure she misses Adam and the others will get to have a bit of holiday while they're learning about themselves."

"What ever you think best Narcissa. I happen to agree with you in this case"  
Changing the subject away from aurors nicely, Severus continued, "... I can do some potions ingredients hunting while I am there as well. I am anxious to get my hands on whole Jackalope antler and scorpion stings. There are many exotic ingredients that might come in handy for the effort."

"What ever you think will give you some relaxation Severus, I think you should do it. Your hair looks marvelous by the way. It's about time you did something with it. The look suits you very nicely by the way." Narcissa smiled at her long time friend and often time confidant.

"Go and get those birthday boys for me will you?" Narcissa said and sent Severus to get the Thunderbirds en masse.

Severus' softened looks did not go un-noticed by the group of teens who were chatting wildly outside the front doors of the manor house and was a point of discussion he could hear when he approached the open door. He listened for a moment before he made his presence known.

"Did you see the way ol' Snapey looks? It's about bloody time he did something with that greasy look. He actually looks alive now." a male voice said, Snape couldn't tell who exactly it was because of the laughter but it made him smile anyway. He chose that time to pull the door open a bit farther and show himself.

"Mrs. Malfoy has requested that you join her in the library." Snape said, as he stepped aside for the Thunderbirds to enter.

Adam gave Severus a small smack on the shoulder and a grin with a wink when he went through. Snape smiled back at the Navajo boy and was musing silently shaking his head at this boy's audacity and pure nerve. Just like his father unfortunately. His mind began to wander a bit, he was going to enjoy some time where it was warm every hour of the day.

Boy was he in for a surprise. August 1, tomorrow, the sun was expected to scorch the desert in Arizona and the heat in the shade could reach over 120 degrees F and the sun there was capapble of burning the toughest of skin in a matter of minutes. All of the Thunderbirds were in for a big surprise and it was waiting for them in the library just now.

"Ah there you are. Draco dear, I trust you and Harry are unscathed?" Narcissa said to her son, one of the birthday boys.

"Harry was hit with an A.K. in his hair mother, but other than that, we're just fine. Nothing to worry about really." Draco said to his mother in a voice to soften his news of the hit that Harry had narrowly avoided.

"Avada Kedavra on Harry? Oh, Merlin Severus nor the aurors mentioned that. Are you alright dear?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Malfoy. No harm done really." Harry said.

"If your sure then dear, alright then. I have an announcement for all of you. Can you all hear me?" Narcissa started and looked at everyone there. She saw nodding heads before she continued, "Albus and I have decided that in light of events that will be taking place, it would be wise to send you to America a few weeks early for a longer stay and more tactical training with your new found skills."

"Mother, we were going to take Adam on a tour of the island before we went to America." Draco said almost whining.

"There will be plenty of time for that my dragon, Gregory, Vincent, you are wards of the government and have permission to go tomorrow with the others to America just in case you were wondering. Arthur and Molly are anxious as well for the four of you to go as soon as possible. Miss Lovegood, your father has been behind us from the very beginning and has consented as well so no worries there. Blaise dear your mother has given permission as well, Neville your grandmother will be here shortly and I presume she'll be bringing some of the things that you've forgotten at home so you can be ready for travel tomorrow. Hermione dear, your parents are 100 behind this, I suspect that they cannot notice the change in you when you come back. What concerns that they had will be rested when they see what a magnificent witch that they've raised for their efforts."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, thats very kind of you to speak of my parents that way." Hermione said to the Ministress of Magic, head of a family that formerly hated everything to do with muggles and mudbloods.

"It's the truth dear. Now, as it is right now, you're all going to America tomorrow, leave the fighting to us for a while and enjoy what might be the last carefree days you'll have for a long time. I want the birthday boys front and center. Neville, Adam, Draco and you too Harry, right here. Time for a few presents. Neville, you're first. Here is a greenhouse that you can call your very own, as you can see it is very portable, but it it is expandable and is climate controlled no matter what size it is. Now will that do for a starter greenhouse dear?"

Neville choked back a sob as he accepted the wonderful gift of a lifetime from Mrs. Malfoy. A tear escaped his eye and he said simply, "Thank you very much."

"Adam, we got to your gift earlier didn't we? Hahaha, now, Draco, let me see, where is it? Ah yes, here you go." Narcissa said and she handed Draco a small box with gold and silver wrapping. He unwrapped the small gift and opened it. His eyes as well as Harry's eyes got as big as saucers when they saw the magnificent rings made out of platinum, etched with lions and snakes vanquishing a common enemy. "Mother, I don't know what to say. They're beautiful, thank you very much." Draco said, his eyes only briefly left his hands and what they were holding.

"Harry, ask your question... go on." Draco said to his lover with his big silver grey eyes shining with tears.

"Ahem, ah, uhm, Mrs. Malfoy, I would like to ... that is... with your permission... Oh Merlin, ... " Harry was faultering at his words but his courage was rising,

'Help me guys!' 'Nope you're on your own here mate, hang yourself, don't get us involved.' 'Thanks loads you bloody lot.'

"Mrs. Malfoy..." Harry started again.

"You've already said that Harry dear. Is there something you'd like to tell me or ask me?" Narcissa said, clearly enjoying watching Harry squirm.

The others were enjoying the show as well but they said nothing one way or the other silently or out loud, they just stood there with shit eating grins on thier faces watching him sink deeper into the pit of ever lasting embarrassment and doom.

"Yes there, is. Mrs. Malfoy, I love Draco very much and I realized just recently that I've loved him for as long as I can remember, I would like your permission to marry Draco as soon as possible." Harry finally squeeked out in a barely audible voice.

"What's that dear? You want to marry my son?" Narcissa began trying to see just how red she could make her future son in law and possible father to her grandchildren.

"Uh, uh, yes ma'am I do. Oh, Draco, she isn't going to say yes is she." Harry turned to his fiance looking for comfort and getting it from a very sympathetic Draco.

"Mother you should be ashamed of yourself. Look at what you've done to my fiance." Draco admonished his mother while patting Harry's back.

"I've done nothing at all to him. Nothing at all. If you'd have waited to do this bonding he wouldn't be in the shape he's in now and I think it's adorable, don't you girls? Ha hm hm hm hm." Narcissa stiffled an out right laugh.

The girls present didn't however and they laughed and "aw'd" at the two men hugging each other. The three of the boys that liked females didn't care to watch but the others agreed with Narcissa. It was kind of funny to see Harry turn so red. This must have been harder on him than facing Voldemort.

"Of course Harry you have my permission to ask Draco if he wants to be married at such a young age and perhaps become a parent before he's ready. By all means go ahead, I won't stop you. Was that clear enough Draco darling?" Narcissa said to her son still stiffling a laugh.

The other boys understood yes when they heard it so Harry shouldn't have trouble.

"I alreadydidandhesaidyes." Harry said quickly to a suddenly unamused Narcissa.

"You went behind my back and accepted before you had my permission Draco?"

Narcissa turned on her son, much of it for show, but she got her robes to billow even better than Snape did, and without walking anywhere.

"Yes I did mother and before you go and get angry, it was just this morning and I didn't need your permission to answer him. I thank you that you've seen fit to give your permission. I do hope that it is out of love because when I answered Harry, it too was out of love. Don't worry, we'll be great wizards when we grow up," Draco winked at Harry, "... and after we've been married for a while say for sixteen years when we turn 32, we may have grandchildren of our own and will be just as supportive as you're being right now."

'That should confuse her for a bit the part about grandchildren really got her going. We have years to have children Harry. Don't worry'

'Uh, guys, hate to tell you so soon, but, Draco, you're going to have a baby a whole bunch sooner than you thought'  
'What do you mean Thundercloud?' Draco cast a raised Malfoy eye at his cousin.  
'What happened last night is clearly evident by your aura. Draco you're pregnant. When I snapped in this morning I was a bit surprised in the amount of ... uh, well, you were covered in... uh. well, it looked like both of you had the best sex of your lives and you were covered in it or didn't you notice?'

Draco had an amazed look on his face when he turned to his mother and said very plainly in a serious tone,

"Mother, I am envoking my rights, I want to be wed tonight at the party, it is my wish that my children be born nine months after the ceremony, a few hours won't matter. I won't have bastard children. No offence, Adam."

"None taken cousin. Who's going to be best man?" Adam said, knowing there could only be one best man. Ron beat anyone to the punch when he said,  
"Harry mate, I'd be honored if you'd allow me to be your best man."

"Thank you Ron, I would like that very much."

"Anytime mate, you could do much worse than Malfoy here. Now who's going to be the maid of honor for the bride?" Ron grinned at Draco who had just registered what had gone on.

"I am not going to be a bloody bride!" Draco said haughtily, his mother and the others were getting extreme pleasure at Draco's state as was now evident by their continued laughter.

"Bridal jitters already Drakey-poo?" Blaise decided to add to the laughter by saying that aloud.

"I'll be your brides maid, Draco but you had bloody better call me your 'Best Maid' or I'll shrink your bits!" Ginny said between bits of laughter."Harry won't care for that now will he?"

"Thank you Virginia, I accept your offer, now theres a witch with a brass brassier if I've ever saw one." Draco said back to the red headed witch as he bowed at the waist, his hand behind him as he dipped down.  
On his way up he got hold of a handfull of Harry's butt and gave it a squeeze making Harry a bit more than fluffed up in his dark trousers. Harry gave Draco a very wicked look as he stood and was given a private smirk for his eyes only as a response.

"Well then I think that if we're going to have a wedding as well as a birthday celebration we had best get cracking. I have a few notifications to make right now and I would like for all of you to go and change into something you think is appropriate for the occasion. You have an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready, boy's you're going to receive guests so look your best. Harry, Draco, sometime during the party we'll go off and have your ceremony privately. The Quibbler will be here to cover the occasion for the whole of the press. Luna's father will make it clear that the story will be correct and nothing embarrasing will be reported if something should occur. Ronald, Virginia, do you have formal wedding robes?"

"No, ma'am, we have some very nice formal robes though, they're a bit old but they're what we have." Ron said trying to be dignified even though he wasn't a rich wizard like the others.

"Don't worry about a thing. Some of the house elves are very handy when it comes to whipping up something on the spur of the moment. I'm sure they would be happy to do it for you. Toothy!"

The elf that had made friends with Adam popped into the room and he bowed to his mistress and to Adam as well.

"Toothy is hearing you call mistress, what can Toothy do for her?"

"See to it that Mr. and Miss Weasley are fitted for formal wedding gowns, let them choose the color and it needs to be done in an hour. Can you do that Toothy?"

"I is going to try mistress, thank you for such an important assignment, I can't be waiting to tell the others, they will all be wanting to help too! Toothy will measure you in your rooms is that with your liking Mr. and Miss?"

"That will be fine Toothy, why don't you go and do that, first measure Miss Virginia and then master Ronald. That will give you two plenty of time to get ready while your new robes are being made. Now off with the lot of you. Much to do and no time to do it."

Narcissa left the teens and went on her way to make some urgent floo calls if things were to go off without a hitch.

Hermione and Luna started in right away getting ready for the evening's festivities. It's not every day you go to a quadruple birthday party and a wedding to boot, let alone the most private social occasion this century and it was already 1996. They didn't need a new set of dress robes. Luna had charmed Hermoine's hair into a woven masterpiece of hair art and sprinkled in sparkling beads for effect. Her hair was lovely.

Hermione used a spell that she learned in fourth year on Luna's hair and it too was woven into a masterpiece of hair art. The boy's were going to definitely notice them, even the ones that didn't care for girls... in that way. Three of them did and that was fine by them.

When Ginny was finished with the elf she dashed into the room she was sharing with the other girls and began to get undressed telling them how she thought the elf that was measuring her was getting fresh when it wrapped its arms around her and measured her bust size then he squeezed her boobs to see how or if they were being held up artificially. The nerve of the little bugger, he didn't seem to notice it was Ginny's boobs that he was touching which made Ginny's story seem a bit funnier than really was necessary, but it seemed to calm her nerves a bit. Harry was getting married to Draco Malfoy that evening and she wasn't even done with her shower yet.

Ginny dashed into the bathroom and disappeared for almost twenty minutes. When she emerged, she was in some pretty slinky undergarments and she was wearing the most incredible make up. Ginny had charmed her own hair into a woven masterpiece of her own and she was positively beaming she was so happy and excited.

"Ginny, you're going to burst if you don't relax a bit. Your robes should be here any time now. Mrs. Malfoy has great taste in clothing. I bet her elves will do a great job for you. Draco is lucky you are going to be the one to stand for him. Ron is lucky as well. Oooh, ooh, girls hang on, I'm getting another vision." Ginny and Hermoine were getting used to Luna sharing her visions with them and it rather made their divining skills a bit sharper by default.

Luna started in when Ginny and Hermione touched on either side of her head and they closed their eyes they joined Luna's vision hearing only her voice.

"Oi everybody, Draco and I have three babies! three!" The girls could all see a bouncing Harry hugging all of the Thunderbirds. He ran off and was back in an instant,

"we have four babies! Oh Merlin Draco!" and Harry was off once again only to return with a look of complete befuddlement about him and a very sloppy grin.

"We have five babies, three girls and two boys!" Luna tuned out the vision and sat with the two girls with amazed looks on their faces then the three of them started laughing at what they saw and what Luna had said as Harry's words.

"Who's gonna tell 'em?" Ginny said with enthusiastic eyes, her red hair aflame with the dazzling glamour charms she had in it.

"I'm not telling them." Luna said.

"It was your bloody vision Lovegood, you bloody better well tell them! " Hermione said rather sternly then she broke into a peal of laughter totally shattering her cold facade.

"I'll tell them after they're married and after we're back from Arizona and the Navajo Nation." Ginny said.

It was going to be tough to tell them that they were going to be the first male wizards to give live birth to multiples of that size, ever. Narcissa and Molly of course would be all over themselves when the learned of the news and the girls wanted to be around to see the reactions. It would probably prove to be a great show. The three girls wanted to sell tickets to a once in a lifetime event that would be the spectacle of Molly and Narcissa preparing for five babies at one time. The sound of an elf appearing in the room didn't startle the girls as they had been used to it by now spending as much time at Malfoy Manor as they have this summer.

This is the way the rich live, the elves were happy, much to Hermione's pleasure and, at that moment she was eyeing the robes that the elf had brought to Ginny for her approval. The robes were a gorgeous deep maroon that accented Ginny's hair wonderfully, and had gold lions and faint outlines of a Thunderbird around the sleeves. It was simply a wonderful set of robes and Ginny began to cry.

"Oh is mistress upset with the new robes, Toothy must punish himself oh my, oh my."

Toothy said starting to run in circles thinking that Ginny was upset. Ginny stopped the elf when it ran by and said, "They're wonderful Toothy, thank you very much, they're the most beautiful robes I've ever seen."

The elf's shoulders relaxed a bit and it sighed a relieved breath.

"Toothy is pleased he could make mistress so happy. I thought you was being unhappy at Toothy. You is welcome you is welcome!" and the elf disappeared.

"Try 'em on Gin!" Hermione said to her friend of many years.

Ginny put on her new robes and just stood looking at herself in the mirror. She knew now why the elf had touched her boobs. The robes hung perfectly off of her chest.

"I can't wait to see what Ron looks like in his. He has never worn brand new robes before, I hope he likes his as much as I do mine." Ginny said to her girl friends.

"I'm sure he looks just fine Gin. You've never looked better Ginny, after we first finished our growing after the Thunderbird transformation, I thought my clothes would never fit. Mrs. Malfoy taught me a spell to make my clothing fit properly. Come to think of it, I should use the spell on Harry's clothes, he wears such awful ones. I don't think that hand me down's will be suitable for Draco's husband." Hermione said to her friend as she looked at her own reflection.

Hermione was remembering the first time she had met Harry those many years ago on the Hogwarts Express...

Harry was so small, his clothes were so big and tattered, he was wearing broken glasses and he looked like he had been starved. So much has happened since then, war was on the horizon for the last several years, and nothing was as simple as it should have been.

Now Harry was getting married in a few hours to Draco Malfoy no less and he was going to be a father to quintuplets. Things couldn't possibly become more complicated than they were already. Harry deserves to be happy and in the last few weeks, she had decided that Draco should be happy as well. The stories of Draco's summers were shared as well as the other Thunderbirds stories.

Vincent and Gregory and Blaise are children of Death Eaters, or were. Their parents were either in hiding or in Azkaban and were made wards of the government and as such under the supervision of Snape, their families fortunes were put into trust accounts at Gringotts until they reached maturity. If they survived, which could be a reality, they would be well off wizards and never have to work.  
Luna was a free spirit, her father was a big supporter of the light and only reported the truth as it came from Dumbledore, nothing was ever added or deleted to embellish the reports just to sell more magazines. The Quibbler was indeed, an off the wall wizarding publication, but it was entirely honest and not prone to promoting hysterics like the Daily Prophet was.  
The Weasley's were doing better due to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes business being robust and steady. Fred and George were bound and determined to become wealthy on their own by the time they were thirty and they were taking their family with them. Ginny, Ron and their parents would need for very little if the two of them had anything to do with it. The secure floo powder they invented would insure that outcome.

Neville, Merlin bless him, had made the most startling changes in his life, in the years she had known him. After the debacle at the Department of Mysteries, Neville's attitude towards life changed. He was no longer afraid of the things that once had held him back. He wasn't scared of Professor/Minister Snape any longer, and he didn't seem as frightened of his Gran although she still ruled at her house. Frankly, she seemed to scare the shit out of Snape come to think of it. Neville's parents had left him with a few million galleons of his own and his Gran made sure he wasn't in need of anything.

Hermione's own story was pretty much uneventful until she started hanging around Harry and Ron, since that time it has been anything but uneventful, clashes with Voldemort, freeing Sirius and Buckbeak and the baby dragon of Hagrid's fighting duel's with death eaters, no, her life after she found out she was a witch was definitely not boring. And now, the Thunderbirds and the spectre of war. She knew things were going to get worse and very soon. Going to America was going to be an adventure to look forward to, no danger of death eaters or attacks for almost a month was something she would remember the rest of her life. Hopefully for all of them, it would be a very long life, full of what makes life worth living.

"Hermione." Ginny said to her friend who looked like she was a million miles away.

"HERMIONE" Ginny shouted to her friend who was startled enough to drop the brush she was holding.

"Oh, sorry Ginny, I was just thinking."

"I can see. Care to tell me what about?"

"Everything really, from the first time I got on the Hogwarts Express to right here right now. We're the grown ups now Ginny. Sadly, we have a war to fight in our future, but tonight, tonight we have a wedding to go to. I want to believe that there will be weddings for many many years and without a dark wizard about, to ruin whole families simply for being born." Hermione said the last, she had her parents on her mind now.

"You want to know what I believe? I believe that if you don't get yourself dressed soon, the party will start without us. Now, lets go watch Draco and Harry sweat it out until their ceremony. There will be plenty of time for being morose later, right now, let's party!" Ginny said and she pulled Hermione out of her seat and started to whirl her around in a circle.

Luna had finished dressing and was reading a magazine upside down, normal for her, but when the two girls started to twirl around laughing, she put down her magazine and joined them. "What the hell?"

The three girls settled down and Hermione finished dressing. All three of the young women checked each other's make up and accessories and decided that they were not over done and declared themselves ready to turn heads.

The boy's all decided to dress in the same room. Draco was the only one that had ever worn a formal tuxedo before and he had to show the others what went where. Adam thought the cumberbund would make a cool headband until Draco gave him a sneer and a raised eyebrow, he didn't want the others to get ideas.

Fred and George seemed to know what went where and even tied the bowties by hand, not by magic, noting to the others that there were some muggle skills that could come in handy, be it tying a tie... or picking a lock. The twins promised that they would share that information while they were in America and gave the fellows a wink to seal the deal.

Neville was finished dressing first and was sitting quietly by the window watching the other young men get ready for the biggest party of thier lives and it gave him time to do some reflecting too.

What he was thinking was what he wanted to do after the war. He wanted to work to find a potion or cure that would heal his parents and he wanted a family of his own. That's all he wanted. Modest ambitions to say the least.

Greg and Vince finished dressing and joined Neville by the window where it was a bit cooler. The ten guys in the room made it a bit stuffy. Fortunately, it didn't smell like the quidditch locker room.

"Oi, Longbottom. You look pretty good in that monkey suit." Vince said to Neville startling him back from his thoughts.

"You blokes look pretty good too. A lot different than in school robes and uniforms eh?." Neville said with a little smile on his face.

"You trying to grow a moustache there Longbottom?" Greg said, and Neville immediately put his hand to his lip to feel for whiskers. He was indeed growing facial hair. Neville smiled and said, "I guess I am now Greg. How about calling me Neville for a change? I'd like that you know."

"Ok Neville. You know, you're a pretty good bloke. Sorry we couldn't have been friends sooner." Greg said, Vince was just looking on at this new relationship beginning between his boyfriend and Longbottom... Neville.

"So you want to be friends? Even at school?" Neville asked, Vince answered for his mate,

"Might as well start fresh eh, Neville? How do you do, I'm Vincent Crabbe and this is Gregory Goyle." Both boys held out their hands to Neville who shook them without hesitation and said, "I'm Neville Longbottom. Pleased to finally meet you both."

"Oi what's this? A mutual admiration society?" Blaise said to the three men. He had finished dressing as well and joined the new friends.

"Blaise Zabini, this is Neville Longbottom, our new FRIEND." Vincent said to Blaise, hoping he would get the drift.

"I know who he is you git. How do you do Neville? I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini. I heard what you guys were saying. I recon it's time to put childish behavior away and grow the fuck up. I never did like tormenting the Gryff's. It took away alot of study time."

All of the men stood by the window and chatted about the things that they had done to each other and laughed at the pranks. Some were clever some were downright mean but in the end, no one was ever hurt, well not hurt bad that is.

Fred and George had been in and out of the room full of men checking on what was going on downstairs in the ballroom. They had bought some very nice gifts for the birthday boys and a gag gift for Harry and Draco.

They had been in Draco's room earlier getting the gag gift ready, they knew that Draco wouldn't go in there until it was time to...

Adam had never worn a suit of clothes let alone a tuxedo and he was amazed at how good he looked and how damn bad he felt in the monkey suit.

"Dudes, I feel like a fuckin' penguin in this thing your mom wants me to wear. Jeez it's only a birthday party and a wedding. I think both are occasions for getting pretty dirty having fun if you ask me, an' we'll just ruin these... ball crushers, I just know it. And what's with this sash thingie. It's like a fuckin nametag. I know who I am"  
The ten men all laughed at the Americans accurate description of their attire and could only commiserate with him. Ron had finished dressing quietly, he too had something on his mind. He had given up on thinking of talking Harry out of getting married to Draco. He had 'buried the hatchet' so to speak with Draco after he was appologized to. He realized it was Lucius Malfoy that had made Draco perpetuate the ill will towards Weasleys in what ever possible way he could. Ron could tell that Draco was sincere when he appologized, and Harry was witness to the whole thing. Harry was on cloud nine that day.

It seemed that his best friend was truely going to wed his soul mate and he was genuinely happy for them both. He only vaguely thought of war and the battles that he was sure to have to fight in, but tonight it was all about his best friend's happiness and that was enough for him. Maybe he would ask Hermione to dance all the dances with him. He knew that Neville was sweet on his sister and that was alright with him. Neville was a good bloke with a kind heart and came from a pureblood background of powerful witches and wizards. And he had loads of wizarding gold. Ginny could do much much worse.

Blaise had said that after the Thunderbird transformation, that he thought that Luna was looking mighty fine. It looked like the there were going to be at least five couples, Fred and George were an enigma, and one lonely Adam to spend the evening with.

Draco and Harry were fussing over each other, Draco was trying to get Harry's hair to lay smooth and it was irritating his love juuuust an 'ickle bit. Adam noticed the cuteness and decided to join in. Maybe there would be a laugh in it.

"Knock it the fuck off Draco, can't you tell that his hair has a mind of it's own? Hey Neville, hand me my staff won't you?" Adam said to the two boys at one time.

"Language, Black. You think you can do better with this wild hair of Harry's? By all means, you try something." Draco said with an exasperated tone to his voice.

"Of course. Neville why won't you give me my staff?"

"Are you bloody daft? That thing will knock my head off if I touch it." Neville shot back.

"Staff, let Neville touch you. Ok chickenshit, now hand it here, it won't hurt you." Adam said daringly to his friend. He was smiling.

"I don't trust you." Neville said.

"Why for not?"

"You've been hanging around Fred and George too long. Call it self preservation of the highest degree mate. Come get it yourself."

"Neville, you've got yourself a cheeky side. I like it. Now hand Adam that bloody stick won't you?" Harry said, his hair was looking a fright.

"Alright Harry, but if it so much as tingles..." Neville started to sweat a bit but he put his hand on Adam's staff and it didn't do a thing to him. He grinned and brought it to Adam and finished,

"What were you three on about? This staff is harmless." and he turned to return to the guys and the now open window, someone was smoking a cigarette and he wanted a puff.

"Ok, Harry you want this styled or just manageable?" Adam said to Harry like a barber would a client.

"I kind of like the way your hair looks Adam. I think that if it was just smooth, it would look much better. It's always been messy though." Harry said.

Draco was just looking on with a bit of concern on his face. He was also chewing on the tip of his thumb watching the two most important men in his life talk about bloody hairstyles.

"Let's try this, 'Star light, star bright, make this hair behave tonight'" Adam said and waved his staff over the top of Harry's head. The stone on the end of the staff glowed red and showered Harry's hair with magical energy. When the glowing stopped, Harry's hair was not only straight, but feathered back into an incredible shape. It was perfect.

"You're welcome. Now I think we should all go downstairs and dazzle the guests and the ladies. Everyone got their dress monkey robes?" Adam asked everyone.

Ron hadn't put on his new dress robes in front of anyone except the elf. After the others had put on their robes, he went to the wardrobe where the robe was hanging and put it on behind a screen in Adams room. When he had come out from behind the screen, he was met with whistles and cat calls. He was turning redder than usual but he knew he looked good if that was the way the guys were treating him. He said to the others, "Thank you very much, I do look good don't I?"

"Oi, baby brother"  
"you look"  
"smashing. Hermione had"  
"better watch herself tonight." Fred and George said together. Again.

"You look great Ron, I'm proud that you're going to be my best man." Harry said to his best friend.

"Thanks mate. My life wouldn't be the same without you and Draco in it Harry. Draco, I know we've made peace, but I have to tell you this and it will be the only time. If you so much as hurt Harry in anyway, you will live the rest of your day's as a ferret. Now that said, I wish for the two of you only happiness and a long long life. Now, Harry, Draco, put on YOUR robes and let us get a look at YOU."

"They really are elegant you know. Mother had them specially made in Paris of elven cashmere..." Draco began and he opened the wardrobe that held his and Harry's wedding robes.

He got them both out, Harry's was royal blue with the Potter family crest embroidered on the back. His collar was encrusted with small diamonds set in the shape of a Thunderbird. It was very elegant.

Draco's robe was royal purple with the Malfoy family crest on the back of it. His collar too was encrusted with diamonds in the shape of a Thunderbird. The only difference in adornments to the robes were that Draco had five extra stones on his collar. Three emeralds and two rubies in a cluster. He didn't notice the small stones but Adam did. He looked deeply at Draco's aura and it clicked.

His aura was twinkling five pulses and stopping and doing it all again, like a Christmas tree. Adam grinned at his two new family members with a very toothy smile of perfectly white straight teeth, he wasn't going to tell them anything about how many pulses he saw coming off of Draco. Dang, five babies. Boy will they be surprised. Adam didn't think this to anyone but it was pretty close to the surface.

"What is it Adam? You look like the cat that ate the canary." Draco asked his cousin.

"Oh, nothing you won't find out about sooner or later. It's not important."

"Bollocks Black. I know you can't lie to us. You're not telling us something. What is it?"

"I was looking at your aura. It's beautiful. I wish you could see it."

"Well if it looks as good as I feel right now, it must be something." Draco finished. He took Harry by the hand and led him to the door of the huge room. He gave Harry a few quick kisses before the rest of the guys got the hint that it was time to go downstairs and make an entrance. Adam had followed the two to the door and excused himself to get the Lady T-birds to join them and returned in less than sixty seconds with three stunning witches in tow.

"Hey fellas get a load of this..." and Hermione, Ginny and Luna stepped into Adam's room.

"WooooHooo!" the young men all said at once. Blaise, Neville and Ron were the most interested in the new arrivals and made steps towards them.

" Erm, uh, you look like a princess 'Mione." Ron said to his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Ronald. You look quite amazing yourself. Your robes are gorgeous."

"Uh, thanks 'Mione. Ginny looks pretty bloody damn good too, don't you think? Longbottom better keep his hands to himself tonight." Ron whispered.

"I heard that Ronald Weasley. If Neville want's to get fresh tonight, I might just let him and if you get any ideas, I'll hex you into next week brother mine!"

"Oi, little.." "sister, we're not"  
"worried about you"  
"it's Longbottom that"  
"has to look out." Fred and George teased their little sister.

Neville had been gushing at Ginny when her brothers started in on her and he didn't care that they were talking about him.

"Hey you two. Nothing is going to ruin this day for me so shut it. Ginny, you are a beauty. Hermione and Luna are looking very nice as well don't you think?"

"Good show Nev, don't listen to those two poofs. By the way, don't eat or drink anything that they give you either."

"Ginny, you stab" "us through" "the heart." Fred and George tandem talked. A signal that they were up to no good.

"I will, if you try anything funny big brothers. That goes for you too Ron."

"Gin, I've been a victim of your bat bogey hex and your jelly legs jinx and that was when you weren't angry. I don't want to upset you of all people. Besides Charley, you have the worst temper of all of us, don't worry about me."

Luna and Blaise were making quiet talk waiting for the others to finish whatever it was they were saying to each other. They could tell that there was excitement and romance in the air.

"For the first time ever, I wish that Colin Creevy was here with his camera." Harry said looking at all of his friends, dressed to the nines.

"Harry, there's a photographer down stairs. You don't think that my mother would let an occasion such as this pass without pictures do you?"

"No love, I don't suppose she would would she?"

"Well then, everyone shall we let the ball start rolling along?"

"Thats 'get the ball rolling' Draco." Adam said to his cousin.

"Whatever you say Adam, come on Neville, Harry love. We have guests." Draco said to the teens, he winked at Harry and smiled leading his love by the hand, the others followed.

The thirteen Thunderbirds came down the grand staircase in pairs with Adam in the back of the group. Their heads were held high and they were the most elegantly dressed, powerful teens in all of Britain that night. Waiting for them in the foyer were the most powerful adult wizards and witches in Britain, thier experienced counterparts.

The guest list was enormous and the aurors that were providing security for the event were nervous as they could be. There were 30 aurors present from Britain alone and there were 20 more from the continent, escorting their ministers of magic. The British aurors were happy for the extra support.

The four birthday boys and especially Harry and Draco stood in a receiving line to greet their guests and were nearly done when Charley Weasley made it into the line to say hello to his friends. When he got to Adam he smiled a huge smile and told him that those dragons had given them the best flight of their lives and made it to Hogwarts in under an hour which was twice as fast as they usually flew and then he gave him a small box wrapped in silver paper. He said quietly, "Happy birthday Adam."

Adam had not expected Charley to give him anything since he had only just met him that morning, early as it was, but he was silently excited that this good looking man had thought of him on his birthday.

"Should I open it now Charley?" Adam asked his new friend.

"You may want to open it later in private. It's not much, but I think you'll like it well enough." Charley said.

Adam turned away from the receiving line long enough to open the package and look at what was inside before he turned back to face Charley. A lone tear had started to fall from his eye, Charley noticed and offered a handkerchief to Adam.

"Don't you like it Adam? I can get a different one if you want." Charley said, concerned the pendant he bought Adam wasn't to his liking.

"No, Charley, it's beautiful. I will wear it always. Thank you very much. Uh, Charley, would you like to sit with me tonight?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. Thanks mate. I'd like to talk with you for a bit about that bloody thing you did with the dragons... and some other things as well.." Charley said wiggling his eyebrows a bit.

Draco saw Charley's expression and he thought to his cousin 'He's the male version of Ginny cousin, watch out'  
'I don't plan on upsetting him Draco'  
'Who you guys talking about now? Anything wrong?' came the mental voice of Ron who was in the back of the entrance hall mingling with the guests and visiting with his parents, well, his father anyway, Molly was still installing charms in the ballroom, Neville's Gran was helping by making the work go faster.  
'Your brother is here Ron, come on over and say hello.' Harry thought back to his friend.

Since all of the Thunderbirds were privy to the mental conversations, they had come on a plan that worked for them by saying the persons name they wished to communicate with a week ago and it seemed to work nicely. Dumbledore of course could hear what was going on, but he made no attempts at trying to contact any of them mentally and, he didn't try to intrude.

Ron made his way through what was left of the receiving line and stood with his brother talking about Romania and dragons and quidditch while the last of the guests were greeted. The entrance hall of Malfoy Manor hadn't seen this many people in over 200 years unless they were dark witches and wizards, and Narcissa was radiating happiness at the sight of so many people here for such a grand occasion as the sixteenth birthday of not only her son but, Harry, Neville and Adam, all children of her closest friends. She couldn't be happier than she was at that moment.

The wedding of Draco and Harry was going to happen just as the guests were let into the ballroom. It would be quiet, quick and private. The time was now.

"May I have your attention please everyone... dinner is served in the ballroom. Please take your seats." Narcissa had used a modified sonorus spell so she could be heard over the din of the chatter of her guests.

The doors to the ballroom opened and everyones breath was taken away at the beautiful yet masculine decorations. Faeries sat atop crystal candles lighting the tables, the ceiling was enchanted to show the twinkling starlight of the summer night, the walls were covered with waterfalls, there were flowers of every kind all over.

The tables were set with 500 year old bone china, the flat ware was gold and the crystal goblets were everfilling with the beverage choice of the drinker. There were no Hogwarts school colors anywhere save for some red and silver accents. The table cloths were made of the whitest Chinese silk embroidered with dragons.

The seats that Harry, Draco, Neville and Adam were to sit on were enchanted so that if someone wanted to take their pictures they would be in the most flattering light. Narcissa had out done herself with the assistance of Molly and Mrs. Longbottom, it was perfect.

"Harry, Draco, darlings, come with me. Ronald, Virginia would you go and get your parents please? Albus is inside already and judging by his nervousness I'd say that he'd like to get this over with. Harry is there anyone that you'd like especially to witness this? Draco?" Narcissa said to the two young men.

"I'd like for Remus to come in and all of the Weasleys." Harry said to his almost mother in law.

"I'd like all f the Thunderbirds to come mother."

"Very well you two, we'll begin this in five minutes so why don't you go and talk to Albus while we gather everyone." Narcissa said to her two loves.

"Mother, is Severus here? I think I'd like for him to be here as well." Draco said. He received a nod and his mother was off in a billow of robes.

"Lets go and see Dumbledore love, I'm sure he wants to drop some bombshell on us before we do this and try to foul things up."

"He wouldn't do something like that Draco. Lets just go and see him before everyone gets back." Harry said to his love and the two of them walked to the room where their ceremony would take place.

"Ah, there you are, you two look so in love. Such a wonderful thing. I have a few things to ask you before we begin. Don't worry, nothing too personal, just a few forever types of questions. Ahem, Now, would you like me to make this marriage a blood bond? This would mean that together you're magic would be four times as powerful as what it could ever be alone. This is not an easy decision to make boys, it also will make it possible for one of you to become pregnant. Male pregnancy in wizards is very rare and only the most powerful can carry children. In cases of male pregnancy, there usually are always multiple births, twins are the most common. Merlin himself had twins with his life partner."

"Professor Dumbledore, Draco is already with child." Harry said not a bit ashamed of what he had just admitted.

"Ah well then, a blood bond could only help then in childbirth as you Harry can give directly to Draco, the strength that it will require to carry as well as deliver a healthy child. I suspect that the child will have some very impressive powers as well. The both of you are supremely gifted with the magic you wield, but together, you could dominate our world. Do you have any idea of how much wealth the two of you will command once the ceremony is completed? Once you've said 'I do'?

You will have been legally deemed adults and as such have rights and priveledges not usually bestowed until your 17th birthday, as such however, Harry, you're already one of the weathiest wizards in Britain with the combined fortunes of the Potter and the Black estates. Draco you too will immediatel y come into your inheritance which is sizeable according to your mother. Your grandfather saw fit to endow his son's son half of the Malfoy monies and properties, in your case Draco, it's close to six hundred million galleons, Harry, you're estimated assets are approximately eight hundred million galleons, together you're worth over a billion galleons, which is a lot of money.

That much money brings with it more than just power to do as you choose, providing it's legal. Also, political power as well, providing it's legal. I do expect that you will use it wisely. Harry, when you came back to the wizarding world and you opened your vault at Gringotts with Hagrid, you only saw the very smallest tip of the iceburg of the amount of gold you own. I could not tell you of this until now, it was your parents wish. I hope you forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Professor, I understand you did what you had to do." Harry hadn't said many words since entering the small room where he was going to be married in. Only true ones.

"Thank you Harry, it means alot to me, I feel that I've stretched your trust more than any child ever should have to endure. Now I do not have to tell either of you that you're already targets of Voldemort, but raising a child until Voldemort is vanquished is very risky. Your pregnancy Draco will have to be kept secret. We can take care of certain... developments with simple concealment charms. I have your rings already but, I would like for you to please draw a drop of blood so I can bind your union with blood. The others don't need to know of this development. I have a book that will help you to understand more fully the things that such a bond will effect you." Dumbledore said and offered the two a small sharp object, accepting it, the two knew what to do.

"Please, only one drop." Dumbledore cautioned the two and he held out the small pillow that held the wedding bands that Adam had made for them.

"ouch." Draco said.

"Did I hurt you love?" Harry said worried for his mate.

"No, you didn't hurt me, I only reacted, it's quite alright. Here you go Professor, one drop of blood." Draco said and he let the drop of blood fall to the rings on the small pillow.

Harry did the same, but without saying a word. He had kept his eyes on Draco.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" Dumbledore asked the two.

Draco's and Harry's blood mixed over the two rings and Dumbledore waved his wand and said an ancient incantation over them. The blood on the rings turned into blood red rubies and settled between the claws of the dragons etched into the gold. A red flash of light shot from them to the tip of Dumbledors wand and back again.

"There now, that's done. I think that the others are ready now to come in."

Dumbledore waved his hand at the door and it opened admitting Narcissa, Molly and Arthur, Mrs. Longbottom and the Thunderbirds. The two men were standing together already at the dias where Dumbledore had enchanted their rings, Ron and Ginny made it to their sides. Ginny gave Draco and Harry both a kiss on the cheek and Ron shook both their hands while the small gathering sat down. The Thunderbirds all stood six on each side. Adam stood in the middle behind Draco and Harry, holding the rings that he had made that day with the help of the Thunderbirds. He noticed the stones in the rings, ones that he hadn't put there, he knew at once that a blood ritual was performed. He gave Dumbledore a wink no one else was looking at.

Dumbledore was speaking to the two men in front of him and to the small group of witnesses when he asked for the rings. Adam started to pay a little more attention at that point and he handed the small pillow with the rings to Dumbledore who gave one to each of the grooms.

"Repeat after me, With this ring, I Harry, take thee Draco, to be my husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to cherish above all others from this day forward, my love I pledge to thee."

Harry repeated the vow's and it was Draco's turn to do the same, but before Dumbledore could tell him what to say, it was already on the way out of his mouth.

"That's lovely Harry. I Draco, take thee Harry, to be my husband, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to cherish above all others from this day forward, my love I pledge to thee."

Dumbledore asked the gathering if there were any objections and Ginny turned to the gathering and pulled slightly on the butt end of her wand daring anyone to say anything. Words were not necessary.

"Place the rings on your left hand, and repeat after me together please, 'With this ring I thee wed' " Dumbledore said, his eyes were almost tearing up with happiness he hadn't had in many many years.

Draco and Harry both slid the rings on each others fingers and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"It is my pleasure to pronounce you betrothed. You may kiss the groom." Dumbledore said to the two smiling, crying wizards and they crushed each others lips.

The gathering applauded wildly, Narcissa and Molly were on at least their 20th hankies each. Adam was smiling the biggest smile of his life. Ron was beaming and Ginny was dabbing at the corners of her eyes trying to keep her make up on her eyes and not her face. Her smile was as big and genuine as it had ever been. Harry and Draco kissed once again and followed Adam out of the room and back into the ballroom where their international guests were already eating and making merry.

'Let's make an entrance' Adam thought to the Thunderbirds and he shot a hand over his shoulder and everyones robes began to billow, their steps were accented by a cleat sound on the marble floors, he waved his hand at the doors to the ballroom and they opened with the sound of blaring trumpets, the 13 teens marched in, in a slight 'V' pattern and took thier seats.

Narcissa and the elder Weasleys made for their table with Dumbledore and McGonnegal and Snape. Charley Weasley was already sitting at the table when the entourage marched in. He declined to go to the ceremony.

Since the attention was still on the thirteen impeccably dressed teens, Adam stood with a crystal goblet in his hand and tapped it lightly with his signet ring. The tone of the goblet resonated across the ballroom and he began with,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards, I present to you Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy. Lets give the newlyweds a big welcome." Applause erupted from the gathering and kept on for a good five full minutes when Adam held his hands out trying to silence them.

'Dang, that was a mistake, sorry boys' the teens all chuckled.

"Please everyone, please, I believe that the Best Man has a toast, Ron Weasley everyone."

More applause started and stopped politely when Ron stood and held his wine goblet aloft.

"Uh, um, Draco, Harry, may all your days together be happy ones, Congratulations from the bottom of my heart." Ron blushed but took a sip from his glass and returned to his seat next to Harry.

Ginny was the next to stand and she made her way to the center of the table in front of the grooms. She uttered a modified sonorus spell so she could be heard above the rattling of the gold flatware on the China.

"I only have one bit of advice for the newlyweds it is this, 'Never go to bed angry. Stay up and fight.' " Ginny took a sip of her wine and returned to her seat. Her toast was still getting a few giggles from the guests.

This was a birthday party as well as a wedding reception. Harry and Draco didn't want gifts from every wizard that attended their party, and neither did Adam or Neville and it was clearly indicated on the invitations that were sent out magically by Molly and Narcissa. This did not however include the ones closest to the birthday boys. Harry had discussed his planned gift to Adam with Dumbledore and Narcissa, who pulled a few strings at the ministry to facilitate what Harry had in mind for his brother.

Draco was privy to what Harry had in mind and he was excited for his cousin but he didn't let the secret slip. Harry stood and made his way to the center of the room. The tables had been cleared and made smaller so there would be dancing room and seating for the guests around the perimeter of the spacious ballroom. Harry had asked the band to stop playing while he had his turn at speaking to a lot of people he didn't know but were necessary for his gift to have any meaning.

"Witches and Wizards of the Continent and Britain, Ladies and Gentlemen, On behalf of my husband and myself, I welcome you to this wonderful party. Is everyone enjoying themselves?..." Harry looked to the faces of the party goers and heard a few whistles and 'good show old man's', the concensus was that it was a successful party.

"... it is not only my wedding day, but it is my birthday as well. Today, Neville Longbottom, Draco my new husband, and myself share a birthday with an amazing young American whom I'm proud to call my brother, Prince Adam Thundercloud. Adam would you come over here to receive your gift"  
Adam looked at Harry puzzled at just what Harry could give him that he couldn't get for himself. He rose from his seat where he was having a very private conversation with Charley Weasley and made for the center of the ballroom where Harry was standing. All eyes were on Adam and it made him a little nervous but he kept on smiling that huge white smile. Adams robes still flowed and billowed and his hair was especially light in the air that night, he was wearing the robes of the Empire of the House of Thundercloud.

"Professor Dumbledore, would you kindly bring the cepter, Mrs. Weasley, the box if you please, and mother, would you please bring the proclaimation? Keep your shirt on Adam, nothing that you can't handle brother."

Adam whispered to Harry, his face full of puzzlement and worry "What's going on brother? Don't embarrass me please."

Harry whispered back, "You'll see."

Narcissa, Dumbledore and Molly Weasley all stepped forward to the center of the room handing the things requested by Harry to him.

"Adam, you're the brother I never knew I had. You're the son your father never knew. I am Harry James Potter, and I am sole heir to the Black family estate and titles by bequest of your father at the time of his death. You are Adam Black and as such, I give you the title of Scion of the Black family. I have a proclaimation from the Wizengamot here in Britain, it says

"Be it known from this day forward, the Black family established in 990 a.d., is hereby re established, all titles and properties now belong to Adam Black Thundercloud, Prince of the House of Thundercloud, Magical Navajo Nation, North America. by unanimous order from the Wizengamot, special bloodlines court."

"And Adam, I have this for you. I hope you like it." Harry handed Adam the box that Molly had brought to him, wrapped in black with glowing blue ribbons.

"Go on, open it Adam."

Adam opened the big box very carefully trying not to rip the pretty paper and make an ass out of himself at the same time, Prince mode, he really hated it but this was a special occasion so he did as he was asked. So far, Harry hadn't embarrassed him too much, shocked him yes, his gift was very generous, totally unnecessary but still. Adam got to the box that had no markings on it, lifted the cover and gave it to Harry. Adam took out the robes that Harry had made specially for him.

The Black family crest was embroidered in gold and silver on a silk and velvet set of robes. They were the most wonderful thing that Adam had ever owned. he took off his own formal robes and put on the new ones that Harry had given him. He was about to cry when Dumbledore stepped up and gave Adam the scepter that was in the Black vault at Gringotts. There was a giant pearl on the end of the bejeweled golden object. Dumbledore used his telepathy for the first time and told Adam to chant his last name four times, once each time facing a different direction, north, east, south and west. Adam did so, but out loud for every one to hear.

"Black, Black, Black, Black." When Adam said Black for the fourth time, the pearl began to glow. The incantation was complete and Adam now could claim Sirius as his father openly. More importantly, he could do Black family magic. Something in which only a full blooded Black could manage. Harry knew what could happen when he gave Adam his things back. He was going to keep the money, he knew that Adam didn't need it and it would be bad form to give it back.

"Thank you Harry, this is very kind of you. It was not necessary to give me all that property either."

"Wait till you see it Black Thundercloud!"

"Oh very funny Harry, like I've never heard that one before and that was from my mom."

Adam made to find something in the pocket of his tuxedo but he decided to wait to give this particular gift to his brother. He had one for Neville and Draco too so it could wait.

"Is there anything else Harry? I'd like to get back to Charley before someone asks him to dance first. I have something for you and Draco for later so don't go running off with your new hubby before I have a chance to give it to you." Adam said to his brother.

Adam said his thank you's to Molly, Narcissa and Dumbledore and returned to the table he had left the red headed dragon handler. It was early still and he really wanted to talk to Charley. Harry thanked his co-conspirator gift givers for their participation in the gift that Harry gave to Adam, then returned to where his new husband was sitting.

Draco had not taken his eyes off of his raven haired lover the entire time he had been away from his side despite the efforts of his friends to engage him in coversation. He politely nodded when he was asked a question or if someone made a comment, but his attention was clearly on Harry.

He was excited for his cousin to receive the titles and properties of the Black family. Harry had discussed with Draco, Dumbledore and Narcissa whether or not to give Adam the money that was now in his vault. Narcissa had told Harry and Draco that while in good taste to give back the titles, Sirius wanted Harry to do good with it and spend it as he saw fit, but Adam Thundercloud did not need the money and would probably feel bad by accepting it.

At that moment, Draco was a lot of things he had never dreamed he would be just a month ago. He was living now, actually living and that was the most amazing thing to him. Before tonight, he was simply existing. Draco began to count his blessings and the counting was difficult where before it would have been easy since he thought his blessings were few. Now, he was a husband, a parent to be, a bloody scary bird, and he was going to fight to make sure he had made it safe for his children to exist and he was going to do it by Harry's side.

He thought of the other Thunderbirds as individuals and he couldn't have chosen better friends. They were truly friends and he trusted every one of them, even the Weasleys. He was going on a honeymoon of sorts with his new husband just tomorrow for what could be the only peace that they would have until the war was over and he was glad that it could be spent with friends. Friends that he would be bound to for life, not just childhood acquaintances but people that would die for each other, including him. That was a lot of loyalty.

Draco's gaze into his wine glass began to blur and then it cleared and he could see five children running around a Christmas tree, two were blond and three were raven haired, they all appeared to be about five or six years old. He could see himself looking at the running children and Oh, Merlin, he was pregnant again. He could see Harry and he was holding two small children, one boy and one girl, one blond one raven haired as well. 'Thank Merlin their hair is combed and neat'. Just then Harry sat down next to Draco and the vision was gone with the wine because Harry picked it up and swallowed it.

"I'll have you know, you just drank our family in one gulp Potter." Draco sneered at Harry.

"Oh and I suppose there were seven already and more on the way and you were still the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on." Harry said sniggering but half serious.

"Harry, I was scrying that glass of wine when you drank it. There were seven children, five year old quintuplets and 2 year old twins and yes there were more on the way. Are you satisfied Mr. Hornypants?" Draco said very seriously. Luna and Hermione and Ginny all heard what Draco said very clearly the three of them laughed at their newlywed friends.

"Are we fighting?" Harry asked Draco while still smiling, pushing a lock of hair out of Draco's eyes.

"Yes, I suppose we are. What are you going to do to make it up to me?"

"Well, how about we have some great make up sex after this party is over. Tomorrow is going to be a big day too you know." Harry said to his husband, making big emerald green puppy dog eyes without his glasses on, he was not to be denied.

"The party is over right now as far as I'm concerned." Draco said.

Adam heard the conversation while he and Charley were talking about all kinds of things that they both liked. Adam found out that Charley played the piano and he asked him if he would like to accompany him while he played his guitar for Draco and Harry's first dance. When Draco thought the party was over, his cousin, Merlin love him, was about to just get the party started! Adam and Charley chose that moment to get up and go to the where the orchestra was. After a quick explaination, the orchestra leader was happy to let Adam and Charley play for the newlyweds.

"Can I have everyones attention?" Adam said with a modified sonorus charm so he could be heard over the voices of the witches and wizards in the ballroom. He wanted for Harry and Draco especially to pay attention.

"Would the Potter-Malfoy's please come to the center of the ballroom for their first dance as married people."

Adam continued, determined to make his point, he thought extra hard at the two lovers and he said, 'I'll tell everyone what Blaise said you were if you don't come over here and dance' 'And just what was it that the late Mr. Zabini said I was'  
'I wasn't late Draco, I was here all the time'  
'I think he means you're dead meat if you chose the wrong phrase for his condition'  
'I am not in any condition! What in the world did Blaise say I was? Hmmm'  
'he said... uh... duffed up'  
'Oi, that's up the duff mate'  
'Thanks, yeah, up the duff'  
'you wouldn't'  
'I would. Now, you two gonna dance or are we going to turn this into a baby shower too'  
'You're pure evil Thundercloud'  
'Thank you. Get yer butts out on the dancefloor. I'll charm your robes, it'll be a kick.'

'Oh, bugger off. Alright' Draco finished and he rose to go to the dancefloor.

He was still holding Harry's hand and Harry wasn't budging. Draco looked at him and he was smiling kind of funny. If Draco didn't know better, Harry had a devilish side in him and thats what he looked like at that second.  
'I never said I wanted to dance brother'  
'Oh for the love of Merlin, come on Harry, Charley is playing with me'  
'what now, or later cousin'  
'Touche cuz. now come on out and listen. You might like it and decide to dance'  
'Bloody hell Harry, get off your arse and dance with your better half' Ron pitched into the conversation.  
'We'll all dance with you after you start won't we Thunderbirds?' Hermione added her thoughts and they all quickly agreed. They couldn't back out of it now, they had said they would do something and they would.

"Lets go dance Draco, Adam is waiting." Harry quickly shifted gears on Draco and made to seem he was not wanting to dance.

When Molly and Narcissa noticed their young adults getting up to go to the dance floor, Molly nudged Neville's grandmother to get ready with her wand for the surprise they had been planning all day long. Narcissa had summoned the house elves to surround the newlyweds for their part in the surprise, they were disguised in clothing which Narcissa had to ensure was only to conceal themselves and not to be taken as being given clothes so they relented seeing as how it was for master Draco and his mate.

'Lucius, if you were dead, you'd be rolling in your grave' Narcissa thought when she saw the elves take their places in the shadows, in clothes no less. She looked at Hermione who raised her eyebrows, nodded her head and lifted her goblet of wine in a salutatory gesture. 'I take that back Lucius, you'd drop dead'

Charley let Adam begin the introduction and joined in the playing, seamlessly.  
Harry and Draco held hands aloft and began to sway to the music that Adam and Charley were making. It was sweet and soft, Adams guitar and Charley's piano took turns with the melody. It was a muggle tune, but it was a sweet one and easy to dance to. Draco switched to take the lead in the dance with Harry.

It was a good thing too because Harry sucked at the lead. After the three witches were satisfied that Harry and Draco would be dancing for a while in this position, they began to cast their spells over the two of them, the elves began their spell work as well. Molly and Narcissa and Neville's Gran took locations behind the elves and began to enchant the ceiling. Half of the elves shot elven magic to the ceiling and opened a portal into the elven realm. The other half of the elves enchanted Harry and Draco themselves and they began to levitate the two of them while they danced and the music played, slowly raising them to where their heads were bathed in elven light, little stars bursting off of their heads. Harry and Draco were twirling in a waltz, Harry was grateful that Draco knew what he was doing and he was happy to follow along. He was dancing well and Draco seemed happy.

The two wizards did not notice when Elven crown's of golden stars started to wind around their heads and settling down on them, their eyes were only on each other. The robes that Harry and Draco wore were billowing, showing off their tuxedos nicely.

Charley had taken over the melody of the song for a minute while Adam summoned his staff. Adam strummed his guitar with one hand while he held his staff aloft and a beam of light shot from the stone on the end of it, changing their robes in both color and the crests that were sewn into them. The robes were now a sky blue with a thin ermine trim all around the sleeves, up the collar, down the front and round the back, the stones that were on Draco's lapel were quite noticable. The people that were watching the two wizards dance in magical elven light in a cloud, stopped being party goers and became an audience and they became silent. There was some very powerful magic at work and it was impressive to watch.

The two most in love men in all of Britain were making magic of their own. Dumbledore and perhaps not more than 15 other witches and wizards could see the auras mingle and change color. Draco's aura was pulsing rapidly, almost impercepably fast, but it was clear to Dumbledore that two of the most powerful wizards in the world were going to have more than one child and that of course made them although right now perhaps the most beautiful of wizards, and perhaps, the most deadly as well.

Draco was spinning Harry round and round, smiling at his new husband when he spun him into an embrace with a kiss and spun him back. This caused quite a reaction by the 300 or so people watching. Sparks were now racing along the bottom of Harry and Draco's robes and when they contacted each other since they were above the ground, there was lightening and thunder underneath the cloud that they were dancing on.

This was no ordinary magic and Narcissa and Molly and Neville's Gran knew it. They were somehow compelled to keep up their spell work as long as Adam and Charley played. Adam and Charley were also compelled to play for as long as Draco and Harry wanted them to.

Magic showed that it was alive.

When the elven light began to fade and the stars stopped falling, the elves that were holding the two men aloft on a cloud began to gently let them down to the floor once again. The enchanted portal that had opened up for them closed returning the ceiling to its previously enchanted self. Harry and Draco came out of whatever trance they were in when the house elves disappeared and the three witches ended their spell.

Adam and Charley finished their duet and the whole room thundered with applause. Harry and Draco turned to applaud Charley and Adam who were now standing and bowing low at the waist. They had no idea that they were making magic. The first things that they noticed about each other after their gazes left each others eyes, were the crown of golden stars on their heads and then the color change of their robes and then the new family crest which stunned the two of them.

'Who did this'  
'Mr. Black'  
'That depends. Do you like it'  
'Harry, Draco they're bloody gorgeous' Ginny decided to get in on this one.

"These are the most beautiful set of robes I've ever worn. Who ever is responsible for this should be applauded for their splendid taste. Men do look good in fur." Draco said out loud so his cousin wouldn't be worried that he would be hexed for changing his wedding clothes for him without his permission. Good thing for Adam he had taste.

He hadn't noticed that there were several cameras taking portrait shots while they were dancing. Many would probably be in Daily Prophet tomorrow. His mother would see to it that they would be proper photographs.

"You're welcome Draco and Harry. Did you like the instrumental?" Adam asked his cousin and brother while Charley joined Adam's side.

"It was beautiful you two. Now, shall we let the rest of our guests dance and have a good time too?" Harry said to the three wizards.

'This good manners business is getting bloody tough to keep up'

'Oi, Harry keep it in your pants a little while longer. I think that theres a cake to cut' Ginny thought to the newlyweds nodding to the massive seven tier cake with two brooms atop the cake.

Adam with a wave of his hand added 5 lightening bolts behind the brooms. He kept his head up to the ceiling like he wasn't doing a thing.

Draco and Harry cut the cake and smooshed it into each others faces, laughing and having a good time. Harry kissed a lot of frosting off of Draco's lips and a hundred flash bulbs went off trying to capture each kiss as it happened. This time when the cameras went off, Draco and Harry did notice. They mugged for the camera a bit more and the guests all applauded and laughed at the pair's expense.

Draco was an incredible sport which really impressed the Thunderbirds and most especially his mother who would have bet half of her fortune that Draco would have thrown a fit when he had cake shoved into his beautiful face by Harry Potter no less.

'Do you think you could help us sneak out of here Thunderbirds? I'd kind of like to take Draco upstairs and ... uh, clean him up a bit.' Harry inquired mentally of his friends.  
He looked at Ron and he mouthed, 'Friends always help friends get laid, no matter what.'

Ron instantly knew what Harry had meant. He had been saying that to him for the last two years anyway, the two Gryffindors stuck to that mantra up until now anyway and there is no way he would go against this.

'Right Harry. I think that Neville's Gran had something she wanted to give to him before we go to America and this has been a pretty big night for the four of you birthday boys. Bloody good show letting Adam bring back the House of Black by the way' Ron thought back to his friend, reminding him there was one more birthday boy to celebrate with.

Right on cue, Neville's Gran, not big on ceremony herself, walked to where the Thunderbirds were sitting and she held out a package and an envelope. Nev's Gran was crying and smiling at the same time. She couldn't get over how much like her son Frank, Neville looked. She was happy to give him the gift his father had had made for him when he was one year old to give him when he turned sixteen.

"Neville Longbottom, sit up straight." Neville's Gran said to the tall good looking man sitting before her.

"And give your grandma a kiss." Neville did as Gran commanded with conditioned response and he grinned at his Gran and stood up towering over her. He was a full head and shoulders higher than she was now, but she still scared the holy shit out of him. Tonight he wasn't scared of his Gran at all.

"I love you Gran. I'll make you and Mum and Dad proud of me you'll see." Neville said, looking down at his grandmother and smiling.

"Thank you dear, I love you too, but Neville, we've always been proud of you. Do not doubt that for one second. Now open your gift. Your father bought this when you were one year old. He no doubt wanted you to have this so it's yours to do with as you see fit. You don't have to open the envelope. It is the first part of your inheritance. I trust that you'll let me live at your house until it is no longer convenient for me to live there."

"Oh, Gran, you're the best. Of course you can live in the house. It was yours a long time before it was mine. I know just where I'm going to put my greenhouses too."

"You have more than one greenhouse?"

"Harry and I gave him one Mrs. Longbottom." Draco said to the grey haired old witch looking lovingly at her grandson. He was getting anxious to leave the party and get to the wedding night festivities. Only the private birthday gifts from now on. His anniversaries would be forever extra special and he wanted to remember this night above all others.

"I kinda gave him a couple too Mrs. Longbottom." Adam said. He was indeed like his father. If one was good, two was better. Marauder mentality.

"I see, well then. If it's what you want Neville, then so be it. Alright now, open the gift from your father. I would like to see it as well."

Neville opened the box carefully. It was pretty heavy and he could tell there were several things inside. He set the lid of the box down and pulled on the tie that was around the bundle inside. Neville put in his hands and lifted out dragon hide gloves and an invisibility cloak. He was so touched that he had a gift from his father he began to cry. He knew that he would never, ever get to tell his father thank you and have it mean anything. St. Mungo's was taking very good care of his parents, but they were only existing and it hurt his feelings.

"Thank you Gran. This was very thoughtful of Dad wasn't it?"

"Yes my darling it was. It was. Now, I think I would like a dance with my grandson and also with some of his friends as well.

Blaise and Luna decided to follow Neville and his Gran out to the dance floor. Fred and George asked their mother and Mrs. Malfoy to dance and were surprised that their offers were accepted. Ron and Hermione walked to the center of the ballroom and began dancing as well. Everyone but Vince and Greg and Ginny were dancing. Ginny was passing a bottle of firewhiskey to the two big young men under the table so she was content to stay where she was.

"Draco, Harry, if you don't get out of here now, it will be too late for you to stay up late if you know what I mean..." Ginny said.

Adam and Charley were waiting for Draco and Harry to go before they gave the dance floor a whirl. They would make a spectacle of themselves and give the two lovebirds cover to make their escape.

"You two better get up and go. You've a bloody long ride on the back of that bird I keep hearing about. Pipsqueak it's called." Charley said laughing to his friends.

"It's an enormous bloody scary huge bird Charley, makes your dragon look like a turtle racing a bloody hare. And you should know Charley, as Thunderbirds, we cannot lie." Harry said, taking his husbands hand and starting for the door of the ballroom, destination bedroom.

Draco grinned a huge smile and waved to his remaining non dancing friends. He was off for the night of his dreams with the man of his dreams.

Narcissa and Molly were ready for the two escaping grooms when rice came down on them from out of no where. Everyone applauded, Fred and George were amazed at just how tricky these two special mums really were and applauded the ladies. Harry and Draco wouldn't be up to anything that they wouldn't be up to that night anyway and they always had time to appreciate great magic when they saw it. Narcissa and Molly and Dumbledore approached the retreating newlyweds.

"Draco darling, Harry love, wait just a moment won't you? Albus has something to tell you."

"Congratulations once again my boys, enjoy what is left of the rest of your evening together why don't you hm.? You'll be leaving in the morning at two. The house elves have packed for all of your Thunderbird comrades so there will be little to do until that time. You will be flying and not portkeying to the Window Rock entrance to the Magical Navajo Nation. This will be the safest way for you to travel and you will gain eight hours so, your day will be six hours longer and your tomorrow 2 more. That gives you eight hours longer in which to celebrate, both the birthdays and your wedding day as well you two. I think you should be ready to travel by no later than one forty-five in the morning. I'm sure getting the lot of you together by two a.m. will be nothing short of a miracle. Now off with you and... Good luck on your new life together. Your fathers would be very proud. Very proud indeed."

Harry and Draco shook Dumbledores hand and gave the two witches with him a kiss on the cheek each as they left their company and headed for their wedding bed.

"Ladies, to see true love in it's most raw form and at it's begining, is truely a priveledge. Now, which one of you would like to dance with an old fool?"

There were still three hundred guests eating, drinking and dancing and they would be there for another hour or so. "Albus, I'd be charmed." Narcissa said to the happy old wizard, and danced until almost the very end of the party.


	12. Oh What a night

Hey you guys, this is a long chapter and I like it alot.Still Rated M. Lots of adult swear words from Adam's mama. What did you think of the last chapter? Unforgiveables by the goodguys and I gave Snape a haircut. Waddja think? Enny good? Thanks to SLNS, and Kmullin. 3 fans. Not bad for the new guy eh?

Enjoy...

Oh, what a night

Adam and Charley danced with all of their friends and their mothers if they were there. Narcissa, Molly and even Neville's gran, substituted when there were no mothers around to trip their fantastic lightly. Molly was especially busy with four sons and a husband to keep entertained and out of trouble. She had long ago learned a charm that would keep her feet cool, comfortable and they could repel the stomping feet of her klutzy brood and her beloved husband.

Greg and Vince and George and Fred and Luna and Ginny and Hermione were all dancing as a group and had not partnered up. Ginny, Greg and Vince all were having a great time having put better than a good dent in a pint of firewhiskey already. No one seemed to mind that Harry and Draco were absent from their own birthday party. At least Neville and Adam were still with them. There would be about fifty couples on the dance floor at any one time from nine o'clock on until midnight, when the party was officially over.

The departing guests were escorted to a specially made, safe, outgoing disapparition point in the garden, and others to the only 'outgoing only' floo network fireplace, from 11 oclock on, much to the relief of the sentry aurors outside patroling the mansion and the grounds on brooms under the wards.

The final guest left, save for one Severus Snape who had stayed mostly in the background for the entire evening. He didn't want to intrude on the festivities and was delighted that he could attend and stay in the shadows. He was wearing some of the new muggle clothing he bought with the boys earlier that day under his formal robe. Armani is what the muggle clerk had said.

His hair was not greasy looking in fact it was soft and flowing and he had had it cut and styled a bit. He wanted to make a good impression on Empress Thundercloud. He had more than a professional and diplomatic adjenda for the next month before the new school started.

Albus had helped him create a one way portkey so he could get back to Hogwarts in an instant from where ever he was when it was time to return ahead of the Thunderbirds to ready himself for classes and a new school year.

The time ahead was going to be his first holiday since before most of the Thunderbirds were born. He planned to take good advantage of the quiet and the peace to collect potions ingredients not normally found in Europe.

Since he was a diplomat, he was exempt from duties on imports and he was going looking for some newly legal potions ingredients vital to the war effort. Some he was interested in trying as a possible cure for werewolves. Remus was incapacitated that evening due to his transformation, but the wolfsbane potion Severus had made for him was lessening the pain and duration of the involuntary change.

He had sent Harry and Draco a gift as a token of his friendship to his best friends cub and wished them both the best. Severus was a pretty good man deep inside, and Remus trusted him to watch over his cub while he was in America.

Draco and Harry had climbed the stairs togther in step, eyes locked together almost never blinking. When the two of them got to Draco's room, Harry picked Draco up and carried his groom over the threshold and into the large room.

Harry made a motion with his hand and a fire erupted in the fireplace casting a warm inviting glow across the room. When Harry had made the twenty or so steps to Draco's bed, he laid Draco on the bed laughing his head off.

The bed was covered in blown up condoms floating in the air, charmed to not blow away. Draco was not amused and he tried something that he had heard Adam say. He didn't use his wand when he said, "El finite!" The balloons disappeared.

"Adam is a bad influence on you sweetheart, now you're using Splatin to cast spells"  
"Splatin"  
"Spanish and Latin"  
"Oh Merlin, to hell with Splatin spells, Harry, kiss me"  
"Where"  
"Everywhere would be lovely, but you can start with my lips and go from there." Draco said, his eyes closing waiting for the onslaught of kisses to begin. He would only dream about them.

"Alright love, now lay back and let me.. " Harry looked down,"... Draco?" Harry had said to the instantly asleep Draco. 'Damn he is going to be angry. He went to sleep and angrier still at me becase I'm not waking him.' he thought to himself.

"My beautiful Draco, just rest now, we can do this later. I love you Draco Potter-Malfoy." Harry gave him that kiss he wanted anyway.

Draco knew it but was comfortable in his hubby's arms and didn't move. He did grin a bit when the lights went out.

Harry waved his hand over his sleeping husband and removed his clothes for him, taking care to hang the tuxedo in the closet. George and Fred's joke would be a point of contention in the morning but for now, Harry was happy and he didn't mind that his husband was alseep. Harry took off his own clothes and hung them next to Draco's and joined his sleeping love in bed.

**1:30 am almost time to leave**.

Harry and Draco were sleeping quite soundly when Adam gently shook their sleeping forms awake. He 'snapped' into the room taking the route that the house elves take. The other Thunderbirds had left their party when the last of the guests had left and trouped together up the stairs. Adam was just casting a waking charm on the two sleeping men when Draco opened his eyes and caught the standing form of his cousin over them doing some wandless magic.

Draco felt refreshed and not the least bit grumpy. His smiling face watched as Harry opened his eyes and he stretched to his full length. Draco and Adam were amazed at the graceful form of Harry as he awoke stretching like a cat.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was greeted by a pair of silver grey eyes that were staring at Harry's morning... erectness tenting up the sheets. He did his best to keep his husband from being embarrassed. Harry just smiled at the two most important people in his life. He thanked and kissed his husband before he made a dash for the bathroom himself.

Harry didn't bother to put on a gown or pyjamas and he treated 2 sets of eyes to a great view of his backside again to the two wizards as it ran across the the soft carpet to the bathroom nekked as the day he was born.

"Draco old man, you've certainly got yourself a keeper." Adam said to his cousin, still looking at the bathroom door.

"You know now, as my husband keeps showing you, what will make me crazy." Draco said to his cousin and now, confidant.

Harry started the shower and was singing a pretty stupid song, even for Harry, but it was quite good. The wizards in his bedroom forgotten.

"I'd do anything for him Adam. I never thought it could be this good. I'm sorry we had to go through all the things we did to get to this point, but I don't think I would have it any other way. I guess I... we owe all of this to you Adam."

"Honeylamb, I only did what any other person that loved you would do for you. To be honest, your auras were already mingling that first night, I only did a little ol' blood charm, you bonded naturally, this was all you two an' no one else." Adam said shaking his head to let Draco know he was telling the truty. He wouldn't lie to him, couldn'tanyway so, it must be the truth. He loved Harry and he always had.

Harry came back into the bedroom with a towel around his waist and he was combing his hair before he dressed, when he noticed something funny. His ears had become just a little bit pointy and his hair was combing out straight and even felt silken.

He walked over to his husband who's hair was also covering his ears. Draco reached up to kiss his husband when Harry pushed his hair behind his ears. Harry pulled his hair behind his ears as well and Adam and Draco looked at Harry and then Draco felt his ears. They were slightly pointy as well.

"Molly and your mother and those elves have some explaining to do I think. How about you get out of bed and get cleaned up and I'll sit and talk with Adam for a while and then we'll go join the others. I don't suppose our ears will be noticed by anyone else soon."

"I can fix 'em, here you go," Adam waved his hand at the two men's ears and they appeared normal, but Draco and Harry could still feel them. At least it was something less to worry about at the moment.

Draco kissed his husband for a good minute, thanked his cousin for the glamour charm and got out of bed and went full monty to the bathroom, shameless and beautiful, but shameless none the less.

Draco was in and out of the bathroom in a short amount of time, he didn't sing and dally in the bathroom like Harry did, but he was tempted to take care of an uprising while he was in there. He turned on a blast of cold water and it rather took care of pressing matters rather nicely.

He was dressing in his muggle clothes. Adam had a good idea of what the weather would be like and he advised his friends to wear short pants under their robes, under that was their choice but he reminded him of crawling creatures of the night in Arizona.

Harry and Draco both opted for their Levi's and nice shirts with jackets to wear under their robes. Their tuxedos wouldn't be needed unless they wanted to do something special, but they could always conjure up some more if they were needed so, the elves didn't pack them.

Harry was helping Draco on with his jacket and Adam was telling them that it was almost a quarter to two and they needed to get their butts moving. His ma didn't like to be kept waiting. The boys all laughed. Who's mother did like to be kept waiting.

Adam saw that Charley Weasley was still there when the Thunderbirds all marched downstairs at once but not in a paired up formation, save for Harry and Draco. Everyone's luggage had been charmed to fit in thier pockets, so there really wasn't alot to carry, they brought their wands along... just in case they needed them.

Severus had joined the teens at about ten minutes of two. Narcissa and Dumbledore weren't the only ones to see them off. Some of the Weasleys and Neville's Gran stayed behind as well.

Charley Weasley and Adam had gone out to the lawn that approaches the cliff face and the west and were sitting on one of the benches waiting for the others to come outside. Adam had asked Charley to stay with him while he got ready to go home and he did, but not before Charley and Adam had a little tet-a-tet of their own.

"Charley, we've done some fun things already, I don't think that a good bye for now kiss would do any harm. Pucker up." Adam had insisted.

"Adam, I just want to..._mmpfh_." Charley's words were silenced by the Navajo prince who pulled back and put his finger to Charley's lips. Charley kissed the finger and smiled.

"Go on now Charley, I'll see you when I come back. I'm gonna talk to my mama about you. Maybe you can portkey over and portkey back with Severus."

"That might be a good idea. I'll talk to Dumbledore about it. Speak of the devil. Here he comes now, with my brothers and sister and your mates."

"That kiss is going to have to last you for a while Charley. When the others get here, stand with Mr. Dumbledore and Draco's Mom and your folks and keep your wands out. Ya never know what's lurking behind the wards. You guys be careful and watch that cute butt of yours sweetcheeks"

Adam turned to the approaching group and said, "Hey everybody ready to go?" now that they were just beyond the garden on the lawn.

"How are we going to get there? It's too far to apparate isn't it? Are we taking a portkey?" Blaise, Greg and Luna all asked one after the other.

"Flying, yes probably and no. We're flying on Pipsqueak."

"Who the bloody hell is uh, Pipsqueak?" Ginny said, she was getting a bit grumpy and could use a blast of JPUP if you asked Adam.

"_This_, is, _Pipsqueak_."

Adam held his staff into the air from it's bottom and out of the top came a great bright glow.

A bolt of lightening shot skyward and a emensly giant Thunderbird came spiriling down from the sky and landed silently, there was no thunder but there was a small shower of lightening trailing her as she landed, small rumbles of the ground could be felt as her wings extended to her fullest.

She nuzzled Adam who petted her giant head smoothing the feathers under her eyes with his fingers. Pipsqueak happened to love this from Adam and he loved to do it for the bird that taught him how to fly.

The giant bird looked at the 12 teens and she mentaled to Adam, 'you bring me 12 more children to teach. Thank you little loud one, Are we to go home now?'

'Yes great sister, home. We have to bring the 13 of them...' gesturing to the Thunderbirds and Severus.

'I've seen that one before with your mother, he looks better now. He is still a paleface, so be careful, little brother. Let us get them on my back and we can charm them so they won't blow away or get hurt when we break the sound barrier. We will take a bit longer this time, I will slow to subsonic over the cities so they can see America at night, we'll fly over the lights and miss those flying muggle machines.' We can take, ten minutes if you want to. Earth is moving away from us.'

'I'll get them up there. Be just a minute.'

'I want to get home too little brother, but take your time.' Adam nodded at the huge bird and turned to Narcissa.

"Narcissa my wonderful cousin, it has been my extreme pleasure to finally meet my family. You were a most gracious hostess and I cannot endure the wait until we meet again." Adam said his goodbye to Narcissa and bowed to kiss her hand.  
It was Narcissa's turn to blush. Adam noticed and whispered out of the side of his mouth,

"I am a charmer ain't I Draco?" Draco winced when he went right back to speaking vulgar American English. At least it wasn't that awful Splatin.

"You are one in 9 billion Adam, one in 9 billion. It was wonderful having you here, but until everyone of you learn all about the powers you possess, here, you could only possibly be harmed. You needed to learn all that school work children because you would have need of the information if you were to fully understand what you were going to learn and then practice.

As of now, you've all become threatened targets that we cannot risk at this time. I will be safe enough here, almost half of the Order will be staying here, so I shall be quite well, I can still get out of our wards and I will allow auror garrisons to use the open areas of the estate up to the wizard/muggle line out front. Anyone trying to get in here after you leave will be in for a surprise that will get them either killed or captured and sent to Azkaban." Narcissa had said her piece.

Adam gathered the travellers and helped them to the back of the great bird. The travelers were getting comfortable on Pipsqueak's back. They all felt safe because they were just like the great bird and like they belonged. The "couples" all sat together, Severus was the last to seat himself before Adam joined him.

"Alright everyone?" Adam asked his friends. He cast an anti friction/anti freeze charm on the passengers on the great birds back. Severus supplied the warming charm he had learned from Little Bird and had been sharing it with Slytherins ever since.

Pipsqueak gave a mighty squawk and was aloft in one massive flap of her wings with her passengers headed west and into the night, catching up on the setting sun in the west only a short time later.

True to the wishes of Adam, Pipsqueak slowed down as she crossed into American airspace and the 13 Thunderbirds and one Severus Snape were treated to views of the Statue of Liberty and the great American cities that dotted the whole of the Atlantic seaboard before the great bird turned her wings westward once again and picked a bit of speed up as she crossed over Florida and then the Gulf of Mexico and headed for the coast line of Texas.

Bad weather was nothing to the giant powerful bird. Thunderclouds and lightening was where the giant bird felt most comfortable. Pipsqueaks passengers were amazed at how fast they were flying. Adam had flown this way before and was impressed every time.

Pipsqueak could fly as fast as lightening but until the 14 passengers had crossed the Atlantic Ocean, Pipsqueak streaked at almost light speed. There was nothing but the stars to watch for the minute that it took to cross the oceans but over land, Pipsqueak flew at super sonic speed and created loud boom's when she was flying over 700 miles an hour, but over inhabited areas she glided to let her passengers look at the emenseness of America.

The great bird left Texas and flew into Mexico and across the Rockies and made a great right bank soaring very quickly and headed north into Arizona, the daylight was still bright at that time of day in the mountainous parts of the Grand Canyon State. The color underneath the flying Pipsqueak was the same as the blue Arizona sky and she was not noticed as she made her decent into the entrance of the Magical Navajo Nation.

Pipsqueak slowed to about 300 kmph and glided to the magical entrance to the MNN at Window Rock. The passengers that had been riding the magical bird took in the view of the desert below and wondered where the people of the Magical Navajo Nation lived. There was simply nothing that they could see but red rock, EVERYWHERE, no signs of life. Nothing.

Adam looked at his friends, he knew what was on their minds and he was a bit amused so he started to giggle and he spoke up for the first time.

"Wait till we hit the rock. Things will look different."

"I bloody hope so Adam, I haven't seen a body of water for about 3 minutes now and I gather that since it's 9000 km to Britain and we've made this trip in about...8 minutes..." Draco started to say just as Pipsqueak made her diving entrance through the portal into the Magical Navajo Nation, which was Window Rock.

"You were saying cousin?" Adam said to Draco who's eyes were as wide as saucers.

The view from the back of the great bird changed completely. There were huge green trees, open fields of green grass, and several lakes dotted the landscape, there were farms, villages, small cities, it was almost like the mythical shangri-la.

The great bird flapped her wings once again and they were gaining elevation slightly. The bird was decelerating so she could land and her passengers could see the giant rambling house that Adam called home.

Gardens almost as nice as the ones at Malfoy Manor could be seen surrounding the house. Great green lawns surrounded the house's gardens, stables could be seen at the far end of the huge green field that was what Adam called the back yard.

"Hey you guys, there's my mom!" Adam said excitedly.

Severus looked at the small woman he had known many years ago, one that he once called friend and hoped to again, standing in the field waving at the circling bird waiting for her to land with her precious cargo.

Pipsqueak landed softly and her passengers couldn't believe that just less than ten minutes ago they had been on the lawn of Malfoy Manor in the middle of the night. Adam took off the charm that protected the Thunderbirds and Severus from the cold and also the friction from flying so fast. Adam was the first to stand and he waited for the others to get themselves together. Harry and Draco spent most of the time not that there was much of it, snogging behind the others while they looked at the sights, they hadn't noticed the landing at all.

Pipsqueak laid down and let out a wing so her passengers could get off her back and get their feet under them again. Flying always did something to everyone and this time was no different. Hermione, Ginny and Luna seemed to have no effect at all, Ron was green a bit, but getting color back in his cheeks. Fred and George thought it was the most brilliant thing that they had ever done, Blaise, Vincent, Greg and Neville were just glad to be off the back of the bird. Adam saw his mother and he ran to greet her.

"Good to see you mother. It has been oh so much too long." Adam said a bit tongue in cheek, he wanted his mama to know his trip to England wasn't wasted.

"Oh shut up and give your mama some sugar Adam." Little Bird said to her son.

She was glad to see him and gave him kisses all over his face. This kind of embarrassed Adam because she did it in front of the Thunderbirds and one Severus Snape.

"Severus, you ol' polecat! Its good to see you old friend."

Severus made to shake Little Birds hand but she was having nothing to do with a handshake so she gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek making lots of noise when she did it.

"Now, let me guess who these good looking young people belong to. As I live and breathe, Harry Potter, I'd know you anywhere. You look like your father and you have Lily's eyes and you're more handsome than I ever expected. I'm Little Bird Thundercloud, it is my pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. I'd like to introduce you to my husband of .. about 8 hours, Draco Potter-Malfoy."

"Narcissa's boy. You are a handsome devil young man, you look like your father a bit. Sorry about, well, you know. One day your family will be together again. Whoa! Your aura is pinging like crazy. Are you going to have a baby?"

"Thank you for your compliment ... What shall I call you?"

"Birdy. Call me Birdy, it's easier than all that 'Your majesty' blather."

"Birdy it is then. Yes I am having a baby, more than one I'm told. Adam said my aura was doing the same thing. Thank you for sending me some replacement family, I'm sure I'll not see Lucius for a very long time. My mother sends her best and she gave me this for you." Draco said and handed a small box to Birdy.

"Oh, thanks. This certainly wasn't necessary. I'll write her a thank you very soon. Now, let me see, oh merlin, are those Arthur and Molly's children?"

"Yes mama, I'd like to introduce you to them."

"I know who those two are, you're Molly and Arthurs twins Fred and George. The last time I saw you, you were still in diapers. You two caused more trouble as babies, your big brothers were pretty busy keeping the two of you out of the floo powder! HAHAHA! I remember they found you two in Diagon Alley at the Magical Menagerie letting open the cages that you could reach. Charley and Bill caught quite a bit of trouble for that! You two, are...?"

"Mama, these two are Ronald and Virginia , but they go by Ron and Ginny."

"I'm pleased to meet you two also. That makes seven Weasley children. What is Percy doing? Are there any more?"

"No ma'am, Ginny was the last. We're pleased to meet you too." Ron said as he and Ginny shook hands with Birdy.

"Mama, this is Luna Lovegood. She's a pretty good seer and a pretty tricky witch too."

"It is my pleasure to meet you Luna. I knew your mother, sorry dear that you lost her so tragically, your father is a very sweet man I know him quite well."

"Thank you, uh.. Birdy, the pleasure is mine. Father told me a little about you too."

Adam started to introduce Neville to his mother when she said, "You're Frank and Alice's boy Neville aren't you? You look just like your father did when he was that age."

"Uh, yes ma'am, I'm Neville Longbottom. You knew my parents? I'd love to talk to you about them, I only see them in St. Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's? What happened?"

"Dumbledore must not have told you. Mum and Dad were held under The Cruciatus Curse until they became insane."

"Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry I asked it was in very poor taste to make you talk about that. Well dear, maybe I have something that can help them out somewhere in my library, I'll look for it. Severus can help me. We have potions ingredients here that you wouldn't believe! How does that sound precious?"

"Anything that would help would be wonderful Birdy, thanks."

After that bit of embarassment, Adam moved on to...

"Mama, this is Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am" Greg, Vince and Blaise all said shaking Birdy's hand one at a time.

"I told you to call me Birdy. It's my pleasure to meet you as well. I knew your fathers and mothers boys, sorry you're without family at the present time, but we'll make sure you feel at home and welcome. Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry young lady, you are?..."

"Mother, this is Hermione Granger. We call her 'Mione. She's a whiz at spells and stuff and she flys great too."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione. We'll see how well you all fly tomorrow but I think it's time to go inside. It's pretty warm, I think it's about 110 right now and I'd like to cool off."

"The pleasure is all mine Birdy. Is it really that hot? If it was that warm in Britain, we'd all melt for sure."

"I think you're right. Severus, why don't you take off that cloak and get comfortable."

"Mama, we're kinda hungry is there anything to eat?" Adam said to his mother, reaching for her shoulder and waving the others to follow up to the giant ranch house.

Pipsqueak mentalled to everyone as she took off for her mountain top home,'Call when you need me children, I love you all' Birdy and the others waved to the great bird as it took off in a mighty flap of wings, sparks trailing behind her and a thunderclap sounded as she brought her wingtips together underneath her and she disappeared.

Adam and the other birthday boys didn't know what was going to happen when they got inside. Birdy was walking with Severus and Adam, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Draco, Blaise and Luna, Neville and Ginny, Greg and Vince and Fred and George walked all holding hands up to the gate outside Thundercloud Palace.

Adam thought to the Thunderbirds 'Wait til you guys get a load of this'  
'What are you talking about Ada...' The Tbirds thought at once but were stilled suddenly.

The Thunderbirds and Severus and Little Bird walked under the magical gates to Thundercloud Palace and a huge building stood before them, the charm hiding the real look of Thundercloud Palace lifted and the grandeur of the most beautiful adobe palace stood before them. Lush green lawns were covered with stands of willow trees, cotton woods, and pines. Peacocks roamed the grounds tail feathers were fully extended making themselves beautiful. There was a pond at the edge of the sloping lawn with Flamingos sunning themselves on the ponds edge. Hanging gardens surrounded the walls of the massive house. The walk way was paved with turquoise. Simply put, Thundercloud Palace was beautiful.

Adam and the other Thunderbirds were a bit tired since they hadn't had any sleep save for Harry and Draco, but the JPUP was doing it's job and it was officially still Harry and Draco's wedding day, not to mention it was their birthday as well as Neville's and...Adam's.

None of the guests had any idea what one Empress Little Bird Thundercloud had in store for them. Adam hadn't had a chance to talk with his mother in a long time and he was anxious to tell her about Charley and about all the things that had happened while he was in Britain. He couldn't wait to tell her about the palefaces... boy did he have stories to tell.

The entrance hall to Thundercloud Palace was still nicely lit from the sunshine that was still high in the western sky, and since it was still very much summer, the Thunderbirds had taken off their jackets and cloaks and were dressed as Adam had suggested, wearing cool clothes, none of them opted for shorts except the ladies of the group. Little Bird herself, was wearing a very light robe and light clothes under it. The _little_ people that took care of the Palace took the cloaks and jackets from the travelers when they came inside and put them into the rooms that would be their home for the next month.

Little Bird escorted her company down the long hallway to the back of the house where the family, which was herself and Adam, spent much of their time, everyone was chatting excitedly while they walked.

Occasionally they would stop and admire a relic of the times when armies tried to conquer the Magical Navajo Nation. The museum pieces were nothing but the spoils of war and Birdy despised them, but kept them where her ancestors had placed them as a symbol of their strength.

Draco and Harry were leaning on each other and looking at furnishings thinking that they would like something like the furniture in the palace. Completely North American in style and not a hint of opulence to it. They admired sculptures and basket collections, the plants, the color's, everything they looked at, they loved. Of course as newlyweds things like that were bound to catch their eyes.

Thundercloud Palace did not look like a wizarding home, and that was what made it so appealing to them. So far the only thing magical they saw were the little people that looked like house elves, but they wore clothes that looked, well cute on them and they didn't seem to mind.

Harry and Draco and were sure the party goer's in Britain at the Manor hadn't ever witnessed the power of house elves as a collected group like they did the night they danced in the light of the elven realm.

Severus was chatting quietly with Birdy, Ron and Hermione oddly enough. The four of them were quite a bit ahead of the others, no one however was going to get lost though since the destination was straight ahead, the others would catch up.

"Severus, Ron, Hermione, I have a party just down the hall for those boys and I need a diversion for just a minute. You guys communicate empathically don't you?..." Ron and Hermione nodded. Severus _now_ knew a secret. Ron was tempted to obliviate his potions professor but got an eye from his hostess, she could also communicate that way too.

"...ok, now just up ahead there's a game room, lots of magic stuff to do, go in there and wait for me to call you in for a bite to eat, I'm sure you didn'thave enough to eat too long ago."

Ron said, much to the dismay of his girlfriend and the amusement of Severus,

"I don't know about the others Birdy ma'am, but, since we transformed into Thunderbirds, we grew muscles we didn't know we had, and aged 5 years in looks and everytime we bloody do anything magical at all we're usually hungry. But, what has that to do with how we communicate?"

"Don't think about the party. That's why I wanted to know. I have gifts for everyone, including _you_ Severus. I'll tell you why later, but for now, get everyone in the room we're just coming up on. We'll be just down the rest of the way to the end of the corridor. The door on this room is warded and it's soundproof so have a ball and try some of the things you find in there. It's all post seventh year stuff and I understand that you've all passed your NEWTs so it should all make sense. Keep them all busy for ten minutes alright?" Birdy had commanded the whole conversation, but time was important and she needed ten minutes of it.

"Ok Birdy, I know we can get the others to help us tease our newlyweds for a bit."

"That reminds me, Lily gave me something when I left Britain, I think I'll give it back to him. Who made the dreamcatcher charm he's wearing?"

"We all did, Adam did the incantation though"

"He did? Well, seems he got his inheritance a bit early. Did he show Dumbledore his grandfather's book?"

"Yes and no. Yes he showed him the book, but he didn't let him hold it, touch it or read it. Pretty clever how he didn't do what the headmaster wanted."

"Pretty stubborn if you ask me. Just like that paleface father of his. Crazy black hair, and look at those eyes. Those are not Navajo eyes, they're as blue as they get. He looks just like Sirius. I heard about what happened to him. We'll pull his sorry ass out of that veil. I'll show you how. Severus can help. I remember he's pretty good with incantations and such. Well here they come. You keep them busy for me now for ten minutes..."Birdy whispered as the others approached.

She didn't miss the hand holding and she spoke up a bit louder,

"... in this room you can find all sorts of muggle devices. pity they think its magic, but it is amusing. There are refreshments in there, but don't spoil your appetites. I'd like to talk to Severus for a while, we have some catching up to do. I know what You look like Crying Bird, so take your friends in there and watch some muggle films on the television. I had a giant plasma screen put in there just after you left me all alone in this big old house..." Birdy mock pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

"...Were any of you good in muggle studies?"

"My parents are muggles Birdy. Dentists, they have tons of muggle electronics. I know how to use them." Hermione said for her friends.

They were grateful, because besides her, only Harry had lived in the muggle world.

"Harry lived with muggles before he came to Hogwarts, so he knows how to work many of them too."

"What do you mean Harry lived with muggles? Who? Who put him with muggles when he could have lived right here." Birdy was saying her hair was begining to billow because her intrinsic magic barrier was wearing thin. She was getting mad.

"Uh, _Ma_, calm down a bit,_oryay oinggayootay airscay ethay alepay acesfay..." _Adam said sing songy to his mama.

"Merlin Adam, must you use that horrible language? Didn't you learn anything in Britain besides how to schmooze your mama?

Now _who_ made Harry live with muggles and it better not have been _Albus _or I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Birdy," Severus started, trying to calm her down, "Albus did _indeed_ leave Harry with muggles, of the worst kind, they refused to let him attend Hogwarts until Albus sent Hagrid for him.

He had been _underfed_, made to livein thecupboard under the stairs until the time his letters arrived, and as such, they were destroyed everytime one arrived _until Albus_ had had enough and sent _ten thousand letters_ hoping that Harry would get one and keep it.

He was taken to an island off shore to an abandoned lighthouse. That's when Hagrid brought him to London to get his things for school and _he for the **first** time, realized he was a wizard _when he got the wand which is brother to the one that Voldemort carries.

The _scar _he carries on his forehead is the result of a backfired _Avada Kedavra_ Curse.

The _scar_ he carries on his arm is the result of the _blood ritual performed by **Peter Petigrew**_ to resurect Voldemortthis year. The scar on he has on his wrists are from the woman _Fudge_ sent to Hogwarts lastterm to created havoc and caos, abandoning, praciticing defence against the dark arts, **_Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville all were teachers in defense_** because, after Harry got to Hogwarts..."

_'God is he long winded_.' Birdy thought

_'Don't you know it Birdy_' Ginny thought back.

"...he was confronted with the dark lord _twice_ more and lived again still."

"Are you going to tell me that that nice looking young man had to face that piece-of-shit of a wizard three times already?"

"Well, Birdy, _not_ exactly." Severus said meekly.

"We're all going into the game room. **Now**." Birdy commanded her guests. She alone knew why they were there. To learn, _they **were** going to listen to Mama Birdy_ .

"Ok now, _who_ wants to go first? How about since were talking about you Harry, maybe you'd like to tell your mothers BEST FRIEND _alllllllll_ about it? _Hmmm _sweetheart? Don't you _worry _a bit, _**I'm**_ not mad at you at all!"

"Well, Birdy, there's not much to tell."

"Try dear. and make it good, don't leave anything out and I'll decide if I'll let Albus _live_ or **die** after the war is over. Sorry dear, _he promised_ **me** a few things when I left."

"Well, Birdy ma'm, "

"You dear can call me godmother dear, or godmum or MaBirdy, now tell me, all about it."

"_**Godmother?**_" Harry was gobsmacked.

"Yes dear, now tell me all about it."

"Well, in the second year at school..."

"Wait a minute, let me _refresh. _Asshole tried to _AK_ you when you were a baby. Ok thats _one_ death for him., next, you live with _**muggles**_ for **ten** years and they didn't tell you you were a wizard. _Who_ were they dear?"

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley."

"Oh Merlin no. _Horseface _and _Lardass_. Damn., I take it they were the ones that kept you from magic and your heritage and kept you in a closet?"

"Yes, under the stairs"

"Under the stairs. _I see_. Hagrid had to fetch you on an island and take you to London?"

"Yes to Diagon Alley to get my school things. I got the brother wand to Voldemorts"

"And that's why he tried to kill you again."

"No, the first time, we were serving detention for helping Hagrid get his pet baby dragon rescued to Romania and we were in the forbidden forest."

"The forbidden forest in your _first_ year. Dragons. Merlin. Sorry. Continue."

"Well, we were hunting for a _wounded_ unicorn and we, that is, my husband Draco, only he wasn't my husband then, we were really, well, rivals."

"Ok rivals. get on with it."

The Thunderbirds were rather enjoying the grilling that Harry was getting, he wasn't really in trouble, but he was kind of on the spot, he couldn't lie and Little Bird knew it and she was dragging the highlights out.

"Well, we were in the forest, me and Draco and Fang, thats Hagrid's dog, and Draco and I came across a slain unicorn and something was feasting on it, it was the half life of Voldemort and _he_ attacked me after Draco ran off screaming. Firenze rescued me _that_ time and stayed with me till Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Draco came back for me. Firenze kind of told me what was in the castle and thats what got me to face not only him but professor Quirrile who was letting him live on the back of his head, my scar really hurt when he took off his turban and there he was. **Voldemort**."

"What was he doing on the back of his head besides occupying space?"

"Well, he was after the Sorcerers Stone."

"He obviously didn't get it or he'd have been back sooner."

"Well, no, _I_ had it and the professor tried to kill me but I burnt him up."

"No doubt a love protection charm. I told your mama that might come in handy considering the times."

"That's what Dumbledore said. Anyway, the professor turned to dust and Voldemort's spirit rammed through me and then I woke up in the infirmiry a while later."

"Merlins grey beard. He tried to kill you _**three**_ times."

"Well, _no_, after I went home for holidays, my uncle put bars on my window. A house elf didn't want me back in school. Ron and his brothers rescued me that time from Privet Drive in their flying car. Got in a right bit of trouble when we flew to school that year Ha! Then that willow tree almost _killed_ us when we flew straight into it.

Well, that year, several students were petrified, Hermione was one of those that was but not before she discovered that it was a basilisk that was doing it and we found out later that it was Voldemort _again_ who was trying to possess _Ginny_ and then he _set_ the basilisk on me. I killed itand I killed the memory of Voldemort that was killing Ginny. That was the fourth time, but the basilisk did manage to lose a fang in my arm when I killed it."

"I don't want to hear any more for now Harry, my head is going to explode. I am so mad at Albus right now, I'm going to turn you all into unspeakables before you leave here **so help me**. Good thing you're all here. _Hey_, you're **all **here, I think I'll just pop on over and pay him a visit. I'll be _right_ back. You all stay here, I'll only be ten minutes. _Forgot that Adam can carry the wards_. Be right back." And Little Bird Thundercloud disapparated from the spot.

"Wonder where she went?" Harry wondered aloud.

"If you ask me lover, I think the headmaster is getting an earful."

"If I were a wagering man Harry, Draco, I would guess that you were 100 right." Severus said. The groups attention was drawn to the moving picture screen that Hermione had managed to get going and they were quite occupied for about twenty minutes when Little Bird came back into the room.

"Hiya everyone, I'm back. Sorry to have popped off like that but I had to cool down and I thought _Scotland_ would be a good place to do it." Birdy said smiling and giving Severus a wink.

"So, now, turn that thing off and come on into the dining room, it's time for a little bite to eat and I have a few surprises. First is, I have something for each of you, sorry Severus, you can have a different surprise later, but this one is for the kids."

"They're grown adults Birdy, but, as you wish, let us go." Severus said, no disappointment in that mans voice.

The fifteen witches and wizards went into the dining room for a nice southwest dinner of enchiladas, frijoles, rice, cornbread with butter and honey and glasses of milk. Adams favorite meal of all time. He thanked his mother with a kiss and he sat down with his brother and cousin. He told his mother of the wonderful gift that Harry gave him and his mother was pleased that he didn't get Sirius' money because the titles and properties were more than enough. Adam had quite a bit of money himself. Supper was going along very nicely when it was announced that it was time for desert.

The dishes were gone and new ones were in their places in a blink of an eye. Fifteen portions of flaming desert appeared suddenly. Everone followed Adam's example and blew out their desserts, and tucked in. The looks on everyones faces was one of pure delight because they were eating an delicacy in the heart of Arizona in the summertime, _Baked Alaska_! The hot fieiry outside surrounding a frozen delight inside. After everyone had finished their desserts and had coffee or tea or milk, fourteen of them were very tired and ready to go to bed, even Draco and Harry would have to postpone their 'first time' as husband and husband because they were just plum tired.

"Well, it looks like the gift giving can wait until tomorrow. Why don't you all go on off to bed. Severus, you can stay in the west wing across from my room. The kids can follow Adam off to where their things are and go to bed. They look beat."

"Indeed."

"Good night children!"

"Night ma."

"Goodnight Birdy. It is nice meeting you at last. Mother sends her best wishes by the way." Draco said for his husband and himself.

"Draco dear, Harry love, wait for one minute won't you?" Birdy said sweetly in a mom tone that sounded like they could trust the instant it was used on them.

"Yes Birdy what can we do for you?" Draco said still holding his husbands hand giving it a squeeze, it was again their wedding night but sleep was calling to them.

"I wonder if you could give me five minutes of your time Harry, I _need_ to see some things in your mind. Don't worry, I won't intrude on personal things, but I can see your history in a matter of minutes. It won't hurt at all and then, I have a gift for you." Birdy said almost pleading like a mother would with a three year old, bribing him.

"I don't see what five more minutes would mean to a good nights rest. OK, but Draco and I are incredibly tired."

"Thank you dear. Have a seat right here and sit back and relax. Draco, why don't you hold his hands, it will help him to concentrate."

Draco did as he was instructed and held Harry's hands. Birdy stood behind the chair that Harry was sitting in and put her hands on either side of his head. Draco watched in rapt amazement as the powerful sorceress made a magical connection with his husband's head.

Light began to pulse from Harry's head, to Birdy's fingers, up her arm and into her head. Draco watched the woman that was his cousin's mother, contort her face and then smile and then scowl and look shocked the next minute. She was crying when she let go of Harry's head. She took one look into the deep green eyes of one of her best friends children and she had seen everything working from the present backwards.

She saw what Harry saw everytime he was near a Dementor, she saw and heard the murders of Harry's father and her friend Lily, she also heard the spell that Lily uttered before she herself succumbed to the Avada Kedavra curse, the one that saved Harry from the killing curse and has to that day protected him from Voldemort.

"_Oh_ Merlin _Harry_, If I had known that Sirius was innocent that day he waited for the MLE and he was arrested for something I knew he couldn't have commited, Oh, my goodness, after your parents were... _I'm_ sorry Harry, _I_ have no words for my lack of action sooner. When Albus said you were taken care of I thought he meant with a wizarding family not _horsesface _and _the walrus_." Birdy said thinking of Petunia and Vernon.

Harry thought not much had changed, at least they had bad dreams thanks to the Thunderbirds and some well placed memory charms.

"It's alright Birdy, I managed to survive both the Dursleys and Voldemort and now I have one of the most powerful wizards on the planet as my bonded soul mate, who happens to be cousin to the son of my godfather and, he's my husband. I have you to thank for making all of this..."

Harry made to move his hands in a grand sweeping gesture,

"...possible. No gifts are necessary Birdy, I have everything I could possibly ever need or want."

"That's what you think young man. You remember that mirror of Erised? Well, it showed you what you wanted to see the most. I suppose, what you wanted the most at that time was a family and you wondered about your own. I _**suppose**_ you didn't step _**into**_ the mirror did you?"

"You mean that I could have **stepped into the mirror** and touched my mother and father? Dumbledore didn't tell me that."

"Yes, I don't suppose he would have. Well, I have something you might like to have none the less. I have other things that will do very nicely, but this one you might like to have for yourself. Come with me, it's just this way. You know I had a party planned for you and Adam and Neville and you too Draco dear, but after what I heard, I was a bit overwhelmed with something I haven't felt in many years. I was actually _mad _at Albus, but he did the right thing in the end leaving you with your aunt and uncle. Your mother wasn't a mudblood, she was the child of two squibs, your grandparents of course knew this. They died just after Lily and Petunia had both finished school. Lily of course married your father and let Petunia keep living in the house on Privet drive. You own half of that house did you _know_ that dear?"

Birdy was making small talk but she had given him more information in the last 30 seconds than he'd had in the last 16 years. He just raised an eyebrow and let Birdy continue.

"Ah, well, I see that your aunt has kept that from you rather conveniently. Vernon might have done worse to you if he thought that you'd make him pay youfor half of the house. You _ought_ to you know, just to see if you can get one of those veins in his head to _actually_ pop. I never liked that paleface."

Draco was taking this all in with Harry but he was giggling silently listening to the story as they walked slowly hand in hand.

"Well, you two, in the next month, I am going to fill your heads with so much information and bust your butts with practice, you can finally kill that dirty rotten bastard once and for all. Here we are. _Lily, James_ wake up." Birdy said to a portrait hanging on the wall above where they were standing.

The portrait above was one of Lily and James holding a baby Harry, sans lightening bolt. "Who did you bring with you Birdy? He looks like Lucius Malfoy and that looks like...James, this is our Harry. _Oh Birdy_, you've brought him to us. I thought that you said he was killed... Oh, Harry, love, let us look at you!" The portrait of Lily and James started to talk at the stunned pair, Birdy was just standing by watching a reunion of sorts a tear in her eye. James was the next to speak,

"Harry my boy, you've grown into a remarkable looking young man. Who is this with you? It's not Lucius, he never smiles. Oh, I know, it's Draco isn't it? Narcissa's portrait would _**love**_ to see you... let me go get her. I'll be right back. Here dear, hold the baby."

James' portrait self said and was off in an instant returning with a stunning blond younger version of Draco's mother. Draco had noticed that very little had changed and he was pleased. "Hello mother. It's me Draco and this is my husband, Harry."

"**Your husband**!" the threeportraits said at once.

"Yes, my husband and a right powerful wizard. **He's** going to kill Voldemort and we'll be done with this whole episode. We will have children to raise and there is no room for Voldemort and our children at the same time." Draco sneered and then hugged his husband close.

Birdy said to the three of the portrait parents,

"I told you three, but would you listen? _Nooooo_, you've been rubbing it in for the last almost fifteen years and I finally get the last laugh. I'm giving this portrait to Harry and Draco for a wedding gift. James, _you_ can teach him some of that freaky _Potter_ family magic if you want and you Lil's you can just mama him a bit if you'd like. I think their children will get a kick out of seeing their papa as a baby in your arms. Think of the stories you can tell them."

It dawned on the portrait selves of Lily and James that they would be going back to England again and they could travel from portrait to portrait and visit old friends. There wasn't much that portraits could do but visiting each other was one of them.

"How many children are you planning on having you two?" Birdy asked Draco and Harry.

"_Well_, we've been told that it was more than likely that it would be more than one the first time." Harry said to Birdy, he didn't know how many there would be but he knew that Draco was indeed with child.

"Let me take a look at you Draco dear." Birdy said waving her hand at Draco so his aura would slow down its flashing.

"Ok, there's one, two, three, uh, four, five, six, _three_ boys and _three_ girls. Draco honey, you're going to be big as a house. Did Albus tell you how _fast_ you would be carrying those babies?" Birdy said with a sort of worried look on her face.

"Huh uh." Draco paled. So did Harry a bit.

* * *

Suddenly it seemed that Draco and Harry wanted to talk with Birdy and say good night to the portrait.

James and Lily and Narcissa all followed along as far as they could from portrait to portrait until they were out of paintings to zip in and out of listening to the conversation as it played out.

"Ok grandpa, lets get back to our frame, goodnight Nana Narcissa." Lily said to her painted friend and husband. Lily and James would be talking until the wee hours of the morning. Grandparents and at their age too. 22 years old. Of course their portrait was 15 years old but that didn't matter to them. They were still happy with the baby Harry they carried with them everywhere.

"So, you see Draco, Harry, your Thunderbird training will be a bit tough physically on you both, but, I think that the babies won't have a thing to worry about. Draco, you can wear a support when it's necessary, it balances you out. Can't say your bladder won't suffer as a result of it, but your power will be very strong while you're with child."

Birdy finished for the moment and Draco only leaned on his husband. This was alot to take in. Birdy sensed this and offered the two young lovers a minute alone to reflect before she showed them to their room for the next month.

It was still rather early in the Arizona evening and the other Thunderbirds had settled into their rooms, Adam had been the last to climb the only flight of stairs up to the bedroom levels from the living areas below, it was still a right long walk and he didn't want to leave his brother and his cousin with his mother too long. There were things that Adam had told Draco and Harry that he didn't exactly want his mother to know just yet, namely things about one flame haired dragon handler named Charley.

Adam thought to the Thunderbirds, 'Hey gang, if your up to it, it's still my birthday and I have something for Neville and the lovebirds if **'YOU TWO EVER GET BACK UP HERE.'**

"You _don't_ have to shout Adam, we're right behind you" Draco said.

Harry was rubbing his head, they had been pretty close when Adam shouted mentally.

"What did my mom tell you? Did she ask how you bonded? Did she ask you about what I did while I was in England?"

Harry and Draco were kind of in a daze. They had just met Harry's parent's, had found out that they were going to have six babies and their powers were only going to become stronger. They really weren't paying attention to Adam's oral questioning.

"Hey, you guys ok? You look like someone **smacked your gob.**"

The Weasley twins came up to the slowly assembling group in the hallway and they heard Adam try his English phrase.

"That's _Gob.. smacked_, mate. Who's _gobsmacked_ anyway?" Fred and George said at the same time.

"I suppose that would be Harry and myself George. Adam's mother informed us as to the sex of our children."

"Well Draco, what are they? a boy and a girl, two boy's, two girls what?" George asked.

Harry only smirked a bit and then laughed and said. "_Yes_."

"You've got me there mate, now, which is it?"

"You were right, George, it's a boy and a girl, and two boys and two girls"

"That's _six_ babies Harry. Draco is he serious?"

"It seems so. I understand it, that it is on a good authority, that hasn't been wrong in... what was it Harry? _20_ years?"

"Yes"

"Blimey Harry aren't you going to say anything but bloody yes?" Draco said to Harry beginning to sound a bit desperate.

"Yes...We're going to have a bloody big family. Looks like that bloody wine glass wasn't completely on was it?"

"Well, I suppose one of them could have been hiding. They did look to be five or six years old."

"_What_ are you two bloody on about?" Ron and Hermione had joined the group in the hallway.

"_Harry and Draco **are** going to have **six** baby Thunderbirds_ thats what." Adam said to Ron who turned a bit whiter than normal and Hermione only gasped when she said under her breath.

"Luna only saw five. _Oops_. " Hermione blurted.

"What's that Granger?" Draco said, catching the last thing that Hermione had uttered.

"I uh, oh, Merlin I wish I could fib just a bit. Luna and Ginny and I saw you with five babies. She had a vision and we helped her clear it up. Just like the night you boys all changed into those costumes we wore to the Dursleys..._ oops, damn_.."

It was Ron who blushed the most. His brother saw how embarrassed he was at the thought of his sister and Luna and Hermione seeing the lot of them naked and not all of them were suffering from shrinkage.

"_Oi, Hermione_, which one of us .."

"...did you think had the best bum?" George and Fred said to a rapidly blushing Hermione. Luna and the Slytherins and Neville all joined their friends in the hallway when they heard Georges question. Luna knew what was making Hermione blush and she knew what was coming.

"Luna, dear, do please try to keep your prying eyes out of places in which they do not belong." Draco said, he knew that his message was clear. The Slytherin boys and Neville were still in the dark at this new development in their relationships.

"You want to tell them Hermione? or Luna? or you Ginny?" Harry said to the three females of their group.

"Well, _wesortofwatchedyouchangeintoyourNavajocostumes_" Hermione said to the boys.

Blaise was a bit amused, Luna had confessed this to him previously but the Slytherin in him prevented him from using the information lest he give away his girlfriend's secret.

Ginny said for all of them, "I for one have seen many a Weasley willie, hard not to considering where we grew up, but _Neville's_ looked to suit me, so it doesn't matter what _you're_ all worked up about. That's what growing up is all about. And _by the way_ boys, it looks like you've all grown up very nicely, especially _**you**_ two." looking at Harry and Draco.

"Ginny! What would mum say?" Ron said to his unabashed sister.

"You _want_ to find out?" Ginny challenged.

"No" Ron said defeated

"I rest my case. Just so you'll all quit wondering, you've got nothing to be ashamed of. Gives new meaning to **strong** wizards!" Ginny said flipping hair over her shoulder.

She was walking away towards the downstairs and perhaps something to eat when two hands caught her on her shoulders. It was Neville.

"Well then, I suppose that the ice is broken and I can quit wondering. Ginny would you like to go out with me? I mean like _boyfriend-girlfriend_?" Neville said boldly at the scarlet haired beauty.

"It took you long enough to make a move Neville. _Honestly_, besides Adam who has eyes for my _brother_, _we're_ the last two to make a couple _if_ you haven't noticed." Ginny said, her eyes twinkling that special something that girls do before they snog someone.

"Does that mean ye..." Neville was silenced by a pair of lips that were being pulled up to meet his.

"Shut it Neville. Yes. I'm starved. Now lets get something to eat. Are any of you hungry? There's still a couple hours of birthday left for our boys." Ginny said and she resumed her trek to the kitchen and was followed by 10 others.

Harry and Draco opted to go to thier room and make love finally on their wedding night before sleep overtook them once again. Food could wait until the morning. The hunger in the two newlywed's eyes was much more pressing.

* * *

Little Bird was pacing back and forth in front of her fireplace when she heard the footsteps of the guests that she thought had gone to bed. She listened to what they were saying as she hadn't heard live British accents in many years and it brought back some good and some bad memories for her. She had decided that she would not allow her son or the ones he called brother and cousin or their friends suffer the losses for their generation that her's had and have the sad memories that went with them.

She already knew that Harry had suffered greatly from the loss of Sirius and it seemed everyone that had ever loved him was gone. She was about to change that for all of them. In the last almost seventeen years that she had been high protector for the Magical Navajo Nation, she had grown a hundred fold more powerful than the day she had taken over the work her father had done as leader of their people. She had raised volunteer armies of magical Navajo warriors, she had sent her only son and heir to the throne of their land to England to face the destroyer of lives.

It would only be a matter of time when Voldemort or some other insane dark magic user would try her defenses and they would be smote as fast as they attacked her. She was going to teach those children how to win a war. It was not going to be pretty and with one of them pregnant, it was important that they learned everything she could remember to tell them.

Some things they would discover themselves. Being Thunderbirds was one thing, but as mages their human form was much more deadly and they would need to learn how to control it if they wanted to live-lives of peace. She looked for one of the spell books she had seen in the Hogwarts library and had bought for herself because of it's popularity, it contained a quick learn spell not unlike the one that they had cast upon them before they arrived in Arizona. 'Ah yes, this should help' Birdy thought to herself as she listened to the Thunderbirds as they passed the room she was in.  
She had an idea and since it was her that put the end to the merry making, she had changed her mind when a light bulb went off over her head, she had an idea and called out to them.

"Hey kids, I wanna talk to you for a minute. Go on and get yourselves something to eat, theres plenty in the dining room. We can talk in there. I'm sorry I kind of lost my cool back there when I found out about Harry. I'm sorry I ruined the birthday party I had planned. I'll make it up to you." Birdy said from behind the passing group of young adult witches and wizards.

"Sure mama, come and eat with us. It's just breakfast time in Wiltshire." Adam said to his mother holding his hand out for her to take. Birdy grabbed her baby boy's hand and she began to tease him a bit like she did when he was a baby but he took it pretty well considering he was with his "_gang_".

Birdy led them into one of the rooms that Adam particularly liked and she had had it decorated with his favorite colors. His favorite music group was heard in the background playing guitar instrumentals. Birdy waved her hand and changed the supper foods that were on the table still hot and waiting, for breakfast foods, southwest style.

"I thought you kids would like some good food for a change. There's plenty so don't worry about emptying your plates and filling them again. Adam, Hermione is it? and Ronald, I'd like for you to sit up at the head of the table with me. I have some questions I'd like you all to answer for me. I have a few presents for my birthday boys. Where are Harry and Draco?"

"Uh, Ma, they** just** got married..."

"I know that, I just thought they'd be with you is all. Poor dears."

Birdy made a swishy wave with her hand when no one was looking she gave the newlyweds a present that they wouldn't forget soon.

Harry and Draco forgot about going to sleep and were having the time of their lives each having had at least three orgasms and they were working furiously at that moment on their fourth.

"_Oh, Harrrrrrryy_, you feel like you've grown another two inches and are much fatter... **OH MERLIN**..." Draco said with clenched shut eyes.

Harry looked at the blond man beneath him and he couldn't believe what he saw. Draco's willie had grown another two inches and was as big around as his wrist. Harry closed his eyes and said Draco's name over and over and told him how much he loved him. It wasn't much longer than the two men had the most intense climaxes of their lives. The two laid paralyzed, stuck together with the emense amount of seed that Draco had erupted from his now enormous wang. Harry was still inside Draco when he began to regain motion. He began to withdraw from his husband and that caused him to moan in disappointment, but the two would never forget their first night as married men.

Downstairs in the room where the Thunderbirds and Empress Thundercloud were getting along and eating and laughing and telling the story about how they had rounded up over a hundred death eaters and how the ones that were damaging the wards protecting Malfoy Manor were caught off guard by the Thunderbirds and how they were disposed of.

Adam's mother just patted his arm and when she had told Adam that personally she would have bit thier heads off first, Hermione and Ron and Neville almost choked on whatever they were eating. Ron had milk come out of his nose and that caused quite a bit of laughter all about. Birdy cleaned him up with a wave of her hand and gave him another glass of milk this time cautioning him to try not to laugh and drink at the same time. Red didn't even begin to describe Ron's color.

Breakfast at 10 pm was kind of unusual for everyone. It was a new taste sensation for everyone and the Thunderclouds were talking to each other quietly while everyone ate. Harry and Draco managed to untangle from the heap that they were in a half hour ago and get into a shower and rejoin their friends.

The chatter and the smell of something oddly foreign but entirely scrumptious brought the two ravenous newlyweds out of their bedroom, even food was now more important than sleep. Harry and Draco sat with their friends, Ginny and Neville got up and let Harry and Draco sit close to '_Birdy_' as she insisted on being called, and moved down and sat with Greg and Vince and Luna and Blaise. Everyone had been having quiet conversations speculating on their upcoming activities. They all knew how hot it was in the Arizona summer daytime, and if legend was true, the fires of Hades were cooler.

This somewhat amused Birdy and Adam because they were used to the climate. Adam always felt a bit cool in Britain he told his mother. He was excited when even in July he could sometimes see his breath it was so cool in London. He got to experience fog almost every morning because the Manor was so close to the Atlantic Ocean and he loved the feel of the clouds on the ground. His mother listened to her son tell her the things that she herself had discovered many years ago about a country that was entirely different than her homeland.

She smiled when she had heard that he got to finally see some dragons. He had been pestering her to let him go on a trip to find some but she managed to kill two birds with one stone when she suggested to Albus that he get himself a dragon squadron for protection in the sky. She hadn't heard yet about Adam's interest in one of the dragon handlers. Birdy wasn't much on ceremony when it was just Adam and close friends and she considered the Thunderbirds as she did Adam so that made them family in her eyes when she went to her robes and pulled out her wand, something that she hardly ever did anymore and Adam became quiet.

The Thunderbirds noticed that Adam was just looking at his mother and he had closed his eyes. Birdy told them all to close their eyes because they were all getting presents and she wanted to see their faces when they opened their eyes.

Birdy waved her wand about in an intricate rune pattern and said an incantation in Navajo. Adam of course knew what she had said but he didn't know the rune pattern she did because his eyes were closed. The thirteen Thunderbirds all opened their eyes when Birdy said "Surprise everyone, open your eyes."

The Thunderbirds looked at what they were now wearing. Harry was a bit uncomfortable because his clothes fit just a bit too snugly in certain places he was just getting used to. The same went for Draco who looked a bit perplexed at his new clothes.

"Battle Dress uniforms of the Order of the Thunderbirds. They haven't been worn in almost sixty years. I have to admit that they look even more stunning on you than I had imagined. Do you like them?"

The Thunderbirds were indeed stunned. They were wearing full length robes of some kind of material that they had never felt before, somehow they were clingy and comfortable, a deep midnight blue with diamond studs, Thunderbird emblems on the fronts, diamond studded hoods and fur lined cuffs. Underneath they were wearing custom made dragon hide trousers with boots that came up almost to their knees, buckles made of gold, buttons of silver. Their blouses were made of another strange material that clung to their forms, the girls were outfitted with special "ladies" protection and they were all wearing dragon hide vests studded with turquoise, and silver.

They looked striking as they all stood and admired themselves. Birdy said another incantation and each of them had their hair braided and laced with a magical rope. Harry and Draco were amazed at the looks of each other. Harry's hair for the first time ever was combed straight back and was neatly braided down his back. Draco made his thoughts on this subject known immediately and asked Birdy for that particular spell. Birdy laughed and had to think a minute about translating the spell from Navajo into something that Draco could pronounce.

She told him instead that she would be teaching them all battle spells and she would arm them with special rings that would allow them to communicate with each other and keep Dumbledore out of their heads. She had noticed the rings that they all wore and had her suspicions about them and she was correct.

She had permission of the other two wizarding governments to teach the Thunderbirds ancient Navajo battle magic as it seemed that it might be effective once again in defeating a dark wizard and his armies.  
Birdy went to each of the Thunderbirds and adjusted their uniforms for them and then changed them into pajamas and invited them into her Hogan room to tell them the true reason for their being in Arizona so much sooner than they had expected.

She was nervous about talking war with such young warriors but they wielded the power necessary to do away with Voldemort once and for all and she was a determined witch.

"Everyone find a nice comfy spot and have some hot chocolate, grab a blanket and sit around the fire, I have some things to tell you out loud now that you're out of earshot of any potential spies. This room cannot be scryed so what goes on in here literally stays here until you take it out. Now that that is out of the way, I have a story to tell you. If you look at the fire, you can follow along. One of you is a seer... that must be you young lady, you've hardly said a thing all night. Is there something wrong?"

Luna looked at the powerful sorceress and she had that look on her face that the Thunderbirds had become used to by now and they all made to reach for her.

When the thirteen Thunderbirds had connected, Birdy put her hand on Luna's head and closed her eyes, she was seeing what the voiceless witch was seeing. The ministry of magic was on fire, witches and wizards were running to the emergency escape floo's, many of them too late as they were being felled with the green light of the killing curse before they could utter their destinations in the magical fires.

None of the Order members could be seen, Narcissa's office was empty when the field of vision that Luna had been guiding them on went that way, Luna had been with Harry and Hermione and Neville and Ron at the dept of mysteries and she had been there numerous times with her father when he interviewed Fudge.

Birdy began to speak in Navajo and her hair began to billow out the magic in the air was palpable. Luna was still in the middle of her vision when Birdy touched her head. Once again she could see witches and wizards being felled by death eaters when she uttered the trigger word for her spell and the thirteen Thunderbirds all withdrew their hands, Luna slumped forward, Blaise catching her.

"What in the name of Merlin did you just do Birdy? What are we going to do? The ministry is under attack."

"Calm down. Is everyone alright?" Birdy said with a concerned voice looking at each of the bewildered Thunderbirds. Birdy conjured a huge chunk of chocolate and gave it to Luna who was suddenly in need of it, thanking her and tucking into the sweet.

"We just shut down the magic in the ministry building. If the Order gets there and the aurors that were outside go in right now, I think they'll find 500 or so squibs inside. I'll eagle Albus with the counterspell for the ones that were caught by mistake. That should let Voldemort know he's not going to terrorize honest witches and wizards anymore. Now, Luna are you alright really dear? I have some things to tell you all and I'd like to do it now."

"Yes Birdy, the chocolate seemed to do the trick. I feel fine now. That was the first time I ever had a vision from so far away."

"Well, I suspect that it won't be the last. That kids was an example of the kind of magic that you're all capable of, you are now officially combatants in the second dark war of the 20th century."

Birdy's words really hit home with the teens as they all looked to each other not fully realizing what they had just done.

"Collectively, you all saw Luna's vision just as clearly as I did and I'm not even a part of your company. I used sort of a transcontinental, transAtlantic magical shut down spell and everyone in that building is now incapable of magic for a few hours. The D.E.'s can all be rounded up safely, the wizards that were there legitimately, will be restored their magic in a few hours. That should give ol Voldemort a calling card from me. I'm sorry I used you as a conduit Luna but I couldn't let that killing go on. The fire's I assume will be put out by the buildings anticonflagration wards."

The teens all looked to each other for comfort, each finding a partner except for Adam who had his mama and he went to her and wrapped his arms around the small woman who scared the living daylights out of him sometimes, but loved him just as much as he did her.

Birdy began to tell them a story, one that began more than 20 years ago. She told them of their parents before they had become pawns in a war of the light and dark sides of magic. Birdy knew all of their mothers and most of their fathers and regaled them with cute anecdotes for a while. She began to tell them of her last year at Hogwarts when Voldemort made his rise for power and the Order of the Phoenix was re-established to combat him, and she amongst a number of others joined what was thought to be the elite of the wizarding world to fight such a dangerous wizard and his followers.

She began to tell them what happened to her after she had left Hogwarts with her friends, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black and herself were all qualified witches and wizards after graduating from school they began auror training, since she was a bit more advanced than the others, she was selected to become an unspeakable and she excelled in that training when they had begun to fight wizarding battles in remote parts of the British Isles, Ireland and sometimes on the continent of Europe itself.

She told them of the closeness of herself and Narcissa and Alice and Lily in their final year and Birdy was the maid of honor at Narcissa and Lucius' wedding. This surprised Draco who had always assumed that his Aunt Bellatrix was her maid of honor. Birdy continued her story revealing that since she had stood for Narcissa and not her sister, Bellatrix went straight to Voldemort and began her climb up the ladder into his inner circle.

Bella pushed Lucius finally over the line and poisoned his mind leaving it open to the rantings of that shit for brains.

"Lily and James and Alice and Frank all got married right away out of school, Sirius and I had decided that we would rather wait until we finished with our training before we would even start to look to settle down and start a family.."

The Thunderbirds were very comfortable now listening to this grand story.

"That was back in the late seventies. Muggles were getting a bit too close to the wizarding world and Voldemort began to kidnap and torture them and then leave them about when they were found too close to somewhere they shouldn't have been walking. The year before you four were born, four of us couples met for a night of good talk since it was Samhain and all.

Sirius and Lucius and James and Frank all decided that it would be a good idea if they tried a muggle whiskey recipe from Tennessee, called white lightening. Sirius was pretty good at making potent potions and he thought he could somehow speed up the distilling time and he did a good job too that was when the trouble started. The four of them started drinking that Tennessee Tranquilizer and they got all chummy and pretty much forgot that they had been drinking it.

They were all singing stupid songs and the four of us women heard them start to laugh. Lucius had stripped down stark naked and had conjured more roses than he could carry in two hands and in his mouth that left him with one thing to carry them with and it wasn't his feet. He had a dozen roses in each hand, one in his mouth and two criss crossed across his...uh..peter. The three of us that weren't married to him got up and left the room seeking out the drunken laughter in the kitchen turned distillery.

Frank and James were kind of sobering up pretty fast when Lily and Alice got to their sides and decided that they'd had enough and they apparated them both home. Narcissa and Lucius were in the other room and Lucius must have made the best excuse ever because there you are Draco. That left me with a very drunk but very active Sirius Black. We had been dating off and on, mostly on and I took him home to that creepy place he called home..."

Severus had found the group after he asked one of the little people in the palace direct him to his hostess and the other English witches and wizards. He stopped at the entrance to the hogan and listened for a moment.

"...His mother had just died and that left him a fortune and he was a bachelor and wild and he _just loved_ to torment that picture of his mother in the drawing room. He absolutely hated that creepy house elf of his mothers _Kreeper_ or something like that. What ever it was the name fit. The little pendejo was crazy mad because Sirius wouldn't chop off his head and hang it with those other house elves heads his family kept in the library. Little nut job cast a love spell on us and well, here you are Adam. I suppose that Frank and James had their way as well because lo and behold, Harry and Neville, you're here as well.

I know for a fact that it was that night that you were all conceived because the six of us were apart for a month afterwards. Narcissa gave up her position in the auror's at Lucius' insistance, she had been spelled to not divulge information since she was leaving service voluntarily as a security measure. James and Sirius had suspected Lucius for a long time for nefarious activities and they always seemed to miss him when they caught and defeated Voldemort and his lackeys, Voldemort seemed to always be able to disapparate from behind his minions but he was losing them pretty quickly.

Well this went on for quite a while, and since my father died after I returned here, I took his place as guardian of the Navajo's, keeper of the magic, all that kind of stuff, like at Hogwarts only about a hundred thousand times bigger. I was pregnant with Adam when I left England on that awful slow muggle jetliner the concorde they called it. Shortly after I left, James and Alice and Lily and Sirius and Frank and that little rat bastard Peter fought in several battles. After you two were born, Neville, Harry, your families went into hiding because Voldemort had found out about the prophecy. Voldemort knew about Sirius being the father of you and so did Sirius when Voldemort decided to come after you babies and kill you all except Draco of course who was the child of his by then number one lackey and you were fully expected to become a death eater like your father."

Severus decided not to enter the hogan and just sat in the corridor on a big pillow and listened to his old friend tell a tale. One that he indeed knew very well.

"Alice and Frank were some of the best spell casters I ever saw Neville, and they were brave too. Draco's aunt did, well, you know what happened to them, but they protected you by not telling him where you were. That little fu.. ah Peter gave up Lily and James and Harry, I saw that Harry, I'm so sorry, but that seemed to end it for me, I thought that Sirius had given up James and Lily and he was sent to Azkaban and I put him out of my mind and my life forever until just recently when I found out that he was innocent after that thing just this late spring.

That tore it for me. When I read about it in the international prophet, I contacted your mama Draco and well, I suppose so far the rest you know. What you don't know is just what you are capable of as Thunderbirds and over the next three weeks, I'm going to show you some amazing magic. Adam, you didn't show your grampa's book to anyone did you?"

"Yes mama, Mr. Dumbledore got me to open it, but I only showed him one spell."

"That old man can read faster than any man alive. I bet he read more than _one _spell if he held it in his hands."

"Uh, he did but _not_ for long."

"that was _**long**_ enough. Well, I might as well tell you the whole thing about Thunderbirds first. Grampa's book is one of the most advanced spell books in existance. Those stories Adam, are actually incantations that require thirteen people to perform. What you guys did with Luna was spectacular. How ever did you figure out what to do?"

"Well she acted kind of funny one day and Hermione put her hand on her forehead and she had a clear vision. She gets them all the time now, they used to wipe her out, but since we've been helping her channel, it doesn't seem to effect her so badly. Tonight was different though, this one really snuck up on her" Blaise said to Birdy looking worriedly at Luna.

"We'll have to work on that so she can project and not need the touch. Quite clever of you all to figure that one out. Anything else? Where did you get that Dreamcatcher Harry?"

"Adam and the others made it for me. I was having visions my self through my scar."

"He was bloody being tortured by that madman, everytime he tortured someone else, Harry felt it every time come to find out for the last five bloody years!" Draco said feeling a bit like defending his husband at the moment.

"He was using _El Crucio_ on him mama."

"He wasn't. That _dirty rotton son of a B_. Give me that thing Harry, I won't let anything happen to you or let you be harmed, but we're going to give Voldemort a taste of his own medicine, and since it's Navajo style, I say fight fire with fire. Now, which ones of you are _fire _mages?"

Eight hands shot into the air including Adam's.

"_Earth_ mages?"

Ten hands this time rose.

"_Wind_ mages?"

Eight hands again were raised.

"_Water_ mages?"

Again eight hands rose into the air.

"Alright then. Since Voldemort's day has been ruined already, I'm sure he's furious and if what you've said is true, Harry should be feeling something soon now that I have this dreamcatcher. When Harry starts to show signs he's getting something, I'll cast a pain shield on him and he can still see what is going on and then I'll touch him. Adam, I know you can do this but somehow, we're all going to channel _El Crucio_ back through Harry's connection to that old fool through me and I'm going to stand him on his head.

You fire mages think the hottest thing you can think of and aim it at me and I'll smoke his robes, earth mages, you think earthquake and do the same and then the wind mages and the water mages think together, "_frijo_" say 'free yo' and that should put out his fire and freeze his ass while he's screaming from El Crucio. He'll know it's from me. Since I declared war on him and Albus did as well on behalf of our respective governments, the Brit's were obligated to go along as well or forfeit their holdings given them in the 1815 treaty. Well it seems that Fudge did as Albus expected and refused to honor a mutual defense treaty, the wizengamot removed him and we both nominated Narcissa as interim war minister of magic for Britain.  
I know for a fact that she was not in anyway harmed Draco so don't worry about what you saw in that vision."

"How is it that you know such a thing Birdy." Draco asked snuggling into his husbands warm chest, getting comfortable very interested in the story he was hearing. Much more interesting than that old ghost Professor Binns and this was useful historical information.

"A little bird told me. Besides I read the book already." Birdy said, pulling a bird charm out of her hair just like the one his mother had. It's eyes were still a radiant blue.

"_Bugger_."

"You can say that again young man."

"_Bugger_." Draco repeated for Birdy, the others chuckled a bit

No one really saying much of anything. Fred and George had twin language to occupy their hands and Ginny tried as best she could to understand it, but never quite got the hang of it. Greg and Vince sat content to just be next to each other, holding hands wasn't big with them.

Blaise and Luna and Neville and Ginny were sitting closely like Harry and Draco were, Ron had Hermione sitting in his lap her head on his shoulder. Adam was sitting at his mothers feet when she saw fit to stop pacing back and forth telling her story. Just then, Harry grabbed for his scar, the protection of the dreamcatcher abated. Birdy waved her hand and touched the man that was scared that he would be bleeding and writhing on the ground in front of her.

He wasn't hurting and he wasn't bleeding. Birdy closed his eyelids for him and held her hand on his head. She told Draco to get up and go to Adam he needed to start to use his magic. Adam was going to cast El Crucio and he needed the help of the others to do it. They were going to make this war a biiiiiit more personal.

"Are you sure mama?" Adam asked his mother who just nodded and with her eyes demanded that Adam obey her command. He held his staff in front of him and the Thunderbirds that flanked him touched shoulders as they touched Adam and he cast the Navajo version of the Cruciatus curse at his mother.

Harry was still feeling no pain and Birdy just shut her eyes and absorbed the curse that was accelerated in power by the teens, but she shunted the curse through Harry's scar and onto Voldemort. She took her hand off of Harry and cast a short spell to stop what ever pain he was in, on him and put his 'dreamcatcher' back on him.

"Did you get the spell for that dreamcatcher out of Grampa's book?" Birdy asked her son.

"Yes I did mama, why? It says it stops El Crucio from dreams"

"It does that and more. That medallion feels like it weighs about the same as a dubloon. Did you spin a _whole_ dubloon?"

"Uh, yeah, you gonna tell me we made some kind of weapon or something?"

"Uh, _yeah_, young man, that's _exactly_ what I'm going to tell you. Right now, it's working as a dream catcher, but that's what made it possible for me to ram El Crucio down that shit's throat. You guys made a hum dinger. You do realize that any magical thing that any of you make together is going to be priceless amongst wizards. I own several pieces of Thunderbird Magicware from hundreds of years ago. They still work too. You'll need to mine the gold for your new rings or go panning for it the muggle way. It will be a fun outing. I'll supply the stones, you'll supply the magic. Draco, I know that one baby for a man would drive most men crazy. I do not envy you the task of six children to raise at one time."

"I've seen more than one pregnancy Birdy, ask _blabber mind_ over there if you don't believe me." Draco said pointing to Luna who was hiding her face in Blaise's chest at the moment.

Everyone laughed a good natured laugh at the expense of one of the two seers. The realization that they had just disclosed a vision about their future didn't seem to matter to them. These people were their family now. Their magic was intermingling constantly. What one felt the others felt to some degree.

Birdy was quite keen on observing people and what she saw among the thirteen youngsters was something she considered quite remarkable. Six sets of couples that seemed perfect for each other, they all had a purple aura about them which was a sign that the Thunderbird incantation was indeed cast properly and these very very young people could potentially become very very old.

"Did you all think the elemental thoughts when Adam cast El Crucio like I told you to do?" eleven nods were seen by Birdy. Adam had been relieved that he didn't hurt his mother and even more relieved that it was the charm that they had made for Harry that stopped it from hurting her.

"I stopped the spell before it had a chance to rebound from Voldemort. That's when I gave Harry back the dreamcatcher. Adam, until your spell stops somewhere, it will continue going and growing in power, the elementals you used will wear down his occlumency defenses and when that happens, he'll shit his pants."

"I think when he made _scarhead_ here, he rather did a good job of that Birdy." Draco said of his husband who was looking down at him grinning.

"Albus it seems, has conveniently left out a few details about my Lily's baby boy. Adam did you buy those brooms like I told you to?"

"Yes mama and the guy was an asshole so I made him let the kid sweeping the floor sell em to me and get the commission on the sale too."

"Good way to handle that son. Very good. What was the name of the store? That guy is history in the broom business. We make most of the worlds racing brooms here in the nation for various broom companies. Our most popular are the nimbus and the firebolts. Are you all good fliers?" Birdy inquired of the rapidly de-energizing teens.

"Hermione and Neville aren't the best at flying brooms but as bloody birds they're almost as fierce as Ginny." Ron said of his friends and complimenting his sister who blew a kiss at him for saying so. Oddly he felt the kiss and rubbed his face. Draco was sniggering because it was Harry who made Ron feel the kiss on his cheek but he sure looked at his little baby sister in a different light from that point on.

"Well thats going to change. If you were good before, you're going to be better, if you weren't so good before, you're going to be great so don't worry. If you can fly as a Thunderbird a stick should be no problem. Only the sticks that you'll be learning to fly are **Thundercloud Lightening Bolts,** they're battle brooms. You'll also learn how to drop change for emergency escapes."

"or clandestine outings.." Neville said meekly out loud.

"_Or_ clandestine outings. Yes, I suppose that's true Neville. Is that what happened to Petunia and the walrus?"

"Yes ma'am, but only because they hurt Harry." Neville offered as an explaination. It seemed to work for the moment because she changed her direction of questions and changed it to some fun things that they'd learn to do.

"Do you all know how to apparate?"

"Yes mama, they got it in about five minutes. We took turns right in front of the Gr'ups, they never noticed."

"Albus Dumbledore noticed. Boy are you guys _dumbasses_. Lesson number **one**. Don't do anything for a first time in front of Albus Dumbledore. He'll use it as as a weapon if he has to. Thunderbirds, you are hereby granted total immunity in the commission of your duties as warriors. That means you can kill anyone you want or need to in order to get your jobs done, not just in defending yourselves, but in attacking your enemies as well.

Innocent people are going to die in this war kids. What I'm going to lay on you is going to make your heads spin. I am going to use a time turner to help you learn in one month what it is going to take you to grasp in six. The time will go faster than you think it will but, you all have individual talents. I'm sorry to tell you that your adolescence is over and you're all adults now. Did you all take your NEWTS?"

"Yes Birdy, it was amazing." Hermione said very excitedly.

"How'd you all do?"

"We all got more than the maximum, we doubled in many subjects" Draco said, then added, "Hermione got the most of all of us."

"That's good then. By the time you leave here, you'll all be **master** unspeakables." Birdy said laying the biggest news of all on the troupe.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow ala Draco and turned her head slowly at the small witch. "_Unspeakables_?"

"Yes, and that is the last time we'll ever mention it. By the time we're through training, you'll know why and you'll never think of why you asked in the first place. Do I make myself quite clear?" Birdy said looking at all of the Thunderbirds including her son.

"Crystal" Draco said. He knew Harry wanted to become an auror, but an unspeakable was well, unspeakable.

"Have you ever heard the phrase _'If I tell you I'll have to kill you_'?" Birdy had asked of everyone getting no positive responses she went on.

"An unspeakable is a hitwizard that works for the government, neutralizing threats of national emergency, finding and taking into custody if possible the most criminal type wizards, not at all unlike Voldemort." Birdy said to the thirteen young people that were suddenly not as tired as they were ten seconds ago.

"You mean we're going to learn to _kill_." Blaise said to no one in particular.

"No, you've already showed the Order of the Phoenix that you're quite capable of that. I'm going to show you how to do it efficently, and silently. I'm going to teach you surprise, I'm going to teach you how to make war kids. I'm going to make sure you can take the mayhem that is a wizarding battle and come out on top. You kids want to see something cool?" Birdy said to the teens, thinking of starting their training right this minute. She saw thirteen nods and heard some bloody hell's to go with them.

"Alright now, lets go outside the hogan and we'll line up on the rail. We're transforming into Thunderbirds on a drop change. Follow me into the sky. We can all communicate telepathically when we're airborn." Birdy said to the teens that were only in their pajamas as she led them to the edge of the building that they were on and jumped off as a human and took to the sky as a great red Thunderbird almost the size of Pipsqueak.

They noticed a sleeping Severus on their way out.

Birdy was a gigantic Thunderbird, at least twice the size of the others and they were great in size as well. One after the other, the thirteen teens jumped into the darkness only to become aloft in a quick swoop of their arms as they gathered the magic from the earth to become Thunderbirds.

_'Ok kids, follow me, we're going for a little flight. We're going to make a formation from us all being in disorder. You all get a number until you remember who goes before and after who. I'll call off your name when I start to make my dives, you follow the last name I call when I call you and so on. Remember who I call after you so you can look out for them to make sure they're where you want them to be. It's really very simple. After we get together and gather some speed, we'll shoot through window rock and into the sky. I think it will be just what you all need so you can get some sleep. I have never seen so many talkative kids in one place.'_

'_Mama_, _**you've**_ done all of the talking'

'Well, this has got me so all worked up. Ok kids I'll call you off after me, Adam, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny you six follow and start to circle I'm getting the others' Birdy thought and they all heard the ones below waiting for their names. The giant red bird sailed through the hovering birds, Blaise, Fred, George, Vince, Greg, Luna come on kids follow me.'

The Thunderbirds followed their '_leader_' and they began to fly in a circle horizontal to the others that were flying perpendicular to them, they were flying in two connected circles.'Now begin to close ranks, get closer kids, it will be ok, it just looks scary.'

The Thunderbirds were now flying in a round about figure of eight and they were closing in tightly and flying very closely. Ginny and Neville were flying extremely closely when small bolts of lightening started to bounce between their wingtips, thunder echoed in the valley below where they were flying.

'Ok kids get in close like Ginny and Neville, they've got it, when you're all that close and the lightening starts to fly, fly straight ahead into the direction you're facing. do not follow each other. on three two one. go!' The thirteen Thunderbirds had indeed flown close enough to each other to make lightening but when they flew off in thirteen different directions at one time, they pulled the lightening apart creating a shower of magical sparks over the desert below.

'Now that kids is what I call flying. Voldemort is in for his end. Lets land and get to bed. All that flying makes me sleepy before bed.'

The fourteen magical birds landed one after the other, coupled up and went to bed.

Adam went with his mother to spend a few more hours talking about his responsibilities to his friends, to his government, the light side, the mother talk essentially, but it was good to talk to her. It was his mama and he fell asleep in her arms while she stroked his long hair telling him a story. Or was it a story?


	13. Unwinding Day or, Getting to know you

Warning... good stuff ahead. There is ritual blood magic, nakedness, _and _swearing, hence the rating.

I still don't own _Most_ of the characters in **MY** story, JKR does. I lay claim to the story itself, I just wanted to play with them. I'm not making _anything. ...until the laws **change**_ I won't try.

For SierraShrubber, because he needed something to read while waiting for HBP...(Adam is a FBP so no similarities there aye, JKR?)

**The unwinding day**

In Arizona, the sun rises early on any given summer day and this day was just like any other. At Window Rock, the mornings first sign's of light happen at about four a.m. and since there are no rooms in the Thundercloud home that do not have windows, big ones at that, the dawn's early light was a welcome sight to Adam, who got up with the sun. He was happy to be home, and he was happier still, that he had the chance to have other wizard kids his age that he actually liked and had already spent almost a whole month with. Adam probably had a good foundation for making lifetime friendships with them all.

He was reflecting on the private conversation he got to have with his mama after the other Thunderbirds made their way to their bedrooms the night before. The girls all had their own rooms and the boy's shared three to a room, Harry and Draco had their own room and so did Adam but it didn't really matter because out of the available beds, most of them had 2 people in them anyway.

Adam wished that his new friend Charley could have come to visit. He had told his mother that he found a guy that he liked, who didn't act like a sissy, liked the things he liked and he was a dragon handler to boot. When Adam told his mother who it was, she just gave her baby boy a hug and told him that she knew Charley from way back but she was sure he didn't remember her. She told him about all the people that she had learned to love in England and his father Sirius was a very special man.

She was floored earlier when Adam told her what Harry had given him for his birthday and she began to weep all over again. She told Adam some things that he was going to find out on his own about his father, some of them he might not like and other things that he would think were the greatest things in the world. She was happy that Harry didn't give him the money that Sirius left him because he certainly didn't need it, anything except for the money was the most precious thing that Harry could have done for his godbrother. Money wasn't ever mentioned at home unless it was needed for a project. What Adam needed, he was provided with, if he wanted something over and above, he earned what ever it was, with work or deeds.

The more selfless and generous he was only served to make his mother love him even more. Birdy had home schooled Adam and a few other magical Navajo children of wizarding parents that worked for her. There were no palefaces that lived there, the ones that accidentally wandered into their territory were made to leave by suddenly thinking that they needed to be elsewhere.

When hunters poached the wildlife in the forests on the MNN reservation, they were delt with, and then sent on their way with their guns destroyed and the desire to hunt forever wiped from their minds. Nothing ever severe unless they killed something.

Adam loved it when he got to fly with his mother. Last night, flying was the most fun he had ever had because it was not only with his mama, it was with his friends. He knew a little bit more about flying because he had been doing it for as long as he could remember and was anxious to see what the Thunderbirds could really do in the air.

His family's business was making some of the most incredible wizarding brooms and other wizard transports, not to mention they had diamond and gold mines. His mama and him would never want or need for anything material. His mama's favorite thing to do was to open bank accounts with millions of galleons in them and give them to charities and people that deserved the things that, that kind of money would make possible. He had a few ideas of his own and he was going to talk to his mama about them.

The Weasley's were once a rich and powerful family and he wanted the family that had taken such good care of his brother to regain some of the position that they once held socially. It seemed to have caused a lot of friction in the past for them because of Mr. Weasley's desire to stay where he was at the ministry, dealing with muggles and muggle things. To most wizards that was not the most desirable way to earn a living.

Mr. Weasley did it because it was honorable and honest work. Nothing to shame the name of wizard at all. Adam and Mr. Weasley loved the things that they did while Adam looked around muggle London on their lunch times. Adam thought he'd ask his brother about the Weasley's a bit more and maybe let him in on what he had in mind.

Adam was standing on the veranda that surrounded the house, the bedroom doors all faced east and the light was shining brightly, albeit very low in the sky. There were no clouds and the temperature was finally down to a very comfortable 83 degrees.

Harry and Draco had spent the night making love until they fell asleep in each others arms and the muted light coming into their rooms woke them both at the same time. It was very nice for them both. The made their way to the bathroom and showered and kissed and played with each other until they were clean. They were sated from the night before and they seemed like they were the happiest that they had ever been.

The smell of coffee wafted into their room and it was coming from outside the veranda doors. For the first time, Harry and Draco were awed at the warmly decorated room, southwest colors about everywhere, the brass bed gleamed like gold, the sheets were silk and the mattress was 15 inches of feathers that wore Draco and Harry like a glove.

What they had was the best nights sleep they had had in several days, as they dressed in their short silk pajama bottoms they ventured out the doors to the veranda and the smell of coffee.

The three men saw each other at the same time and smiled warmly. No one spoke and Adam poured mugs of steaming coffee for his brother and his cousin. He could tell that they were so much in love and he was happy for them. He felt like he knew them almost a life time already as they had become quite close sharing tales of their childhoods.

Harry held Draco by the waist and leaned on him sipping the most delicious coffee that he had ever tasted. The three boys watched as the sun made its way over the mountains and bathed them in warm sunlight. Adam gave his guests sunglasses and hats to keep the sun out of their eyes until it was a bit higher in the sky.

It was very bright and the lushness of Adam's home was at last revealed to the boys. The gardens were amazing, wizarding plants everywhere. Draco noticed a particular garden below. He stood and removed his dark glasses and gazed at the sight of two flowerbeds shaped in the forms of birds, one with lilies and one with narcissa's. Draco smiled and held his hand out for Harry to join him at the rail of the veranda.

Harry instantly knew what Draco was looking at and he smiled and just squeezed is new husband around his waist. Adam got up to see which garden they were looking at and he saw too, the lily and narcissa beds.

"Hey you guys, I have a great camera in my room. Why don't you two go down there and I'll take your picture. The lighting is just right and it would make a nice memento"

"Would you do it if we were not wearing clothes Adam?" Draco said with a wicked look at his husband, who looked just as wicked back at him.

"In a fuckin heartbeat. Lets get going before everybody gets up. I'll darken their windows."

"How are we getting down there without making any noise.?"

Adam went to his room without saying a word and got his camera.  
"Apparate down there. I'll silence the pop"

Harry and Draco disapparated and apparated between the two flowerbeds and they looked at Adam for when he was ready. He gave them the thumbs up he had his camera ready Draco and Harry dropped their shorts and kicked them out of the camera's view and held hands and kissed. Their extra large manhoods usually weren't in the photo's that they posed for, but a few of they did. Well, maybe only one or two, or three, but hey!

Draco and Harry dressed and apparated back up to where Adam was and they resumed their coffee drinking and chatting about how beautiful the red rocks and tall pillars of stone stood majestically alone in some cases and close in others.

Adam told them that this was Monument Valley he had said many muggle movies were photographed there in the past, his Grandfather was a little more understaning with some old movie directors who were his friends and happened to be wizards as well.

The smell of coffee and the slow lightening of the windows that Adam had darkened previously, woke the other pairs of Thunderbirds who had also taken their morning showers if they were awake already that is, having slept the best they'd have in years. It seemed that everyone were in great moods that morning.

The girls were in sheer nightgowns and the boys all opted for short pants and no shirts and still none of them spoke to each other except to say good morning and get their coffee's just the way they liked them.

Someone _silently_ farted and the only comment came from Adam.

"What the fuck crawled up someone and _fuckin died_?"

This brought laughter from everyone some mock waving of hands in front of faces and some stretching begain. Hermione leaned forward and brought her hands up as high as they would go and she closed her eyes and yawned.

Ron made a few of the guys look at him as he was waggling his hands trying to get their attention. (a/n Kind of like when Dobby was finking on Lucius about the Chamber of Secrets thing in the CoS movie) When he did, he pointed with his eyes and eyebrows and tilted his head at his girlfriend and put his fingers to his nose and waved his other hand. He would be killed if he told everyone mentally so he waited until it was safe to tell without making a sound in his head.

Ron had got up to go stand with Harry and Draco for a minute. Their tattoos were glinting in the sunlight. The three of them were admiring them as they hadn't really had a good look in good sunlight since they had been in forever misted summer Britain.

Adam, with an evil glint in his eye, chose that exact minute to offer Hermione more coffee when he said innocently,

"More coffee _fartblossom_?"

Hermiones face got red quickly when she said very, very quietly,

"Oh, Merlin. Was it that obvious Adam?"  
Everyone answered at the same time, "YES"

This caused Hermione to just sit up and take a drink of her coffee and begin really to cry. Ron of course was the one to rat on her so he better be the one to console her. If Hermione found out Ron told everyone it was her, even though it was obvious anyway, he would be oh, so sorry.

Since everyone had already showered and had their morning coffee, they went inside thier rooms and dressed for the day, in most cases it was short pants and t shirts with sneakers because it was already beginning to get warm outside. Inside the huge house however, it was nice and cool.

Birdy had already been into each of the rooms and only finding seven slept in beds, she quickly used a housekeeping spell and the beds were made. She kept herself busy until almost five am when she decided that it was time for everyone to get a move on and come to breakfast.

A tremendous gong sounded throughout the house, Adam's mother's funny way of signaling it was time for everyone to assemble. No one had to think twice about the gong sound that they heard, they were a little surprised at how well they all slept and the fact that they all rose at about the same time with the sunshine.

It was time for breakfast again and the thirteen Thunderbirds true to their natures were hungry and made their way to the dining room. Coffee on the veranda had woken them up nicely and the laugh at Hermione's little fluff had them all except Hermione in great moods.

The boys had all put on shirts and the girls put on morning robes to cover their new muggle clothes. It was a bit chilly in the house, that was the nature of where they were going to stay for the next month,and it sure beat the climate of Britain. Birdy was already sitting at the breakfast table waiting for her '_temporary_' family to come in and greet the day with her. She stood up when they all came in to sit for breakfast.

Birdy had transfigured the long table into a very round one, much like the one that King Arthur had for his Knights. The new decoration wasn't un-noticed by Adam or the others but learning what they were there for, the table change was no big surprise.

"Hey kids good morning. Adam honeylamb come sit by mama I have something for you. I forgot to give to you yesterday."

Adam did as his mother requested and sat down by her and a small box she had sitting by her plate.

"Here you go sweetheart, open it. Happy Birthday a day late. I think you'll like it." Birdy said to her son.

Adam opened the slightly heavy small box and looked inside. It was his grandfathers magical squash blossom medallion. He had seen it in a glass case since he was a little boy and he knew all the stories his mother had told him about it. His eyes lit up and he smiled at his mother before he put her into a bone crushing hug thanking her and giving her kisses for such a wonderful memento from his grandfather.

"Adam dear, this is no ordinary medallion. Your grandfather knew that you were going to be born _just_ before he passed away and he wanted you to have this as his only male heir. This, sweetheart is, your birthright. We'll put it on you later tonight at the bonfire, your Thunderbird friends might like to play with a little Navajo magic."

"Oi, Adam let us see your present, it looks pretty cool." Ron said, Hermione looking over her boyfriend's shoulder trying to get a better view.

Adam passed the box that held the magical medallion to his friends and in turn they all admired the intricately designed stone encrusted with magical jewels. It was rather striking, the Thunderbirds could feel the magic as it was passed from one to the other. When it got to Harry and Draco however, they both held the box at the same time admiring the craftsmanship, they began to notice that there was a story of sorts on it by the engraving that went around the magical piece. If they had only known what they were looking at, they would have been amazed. It was a depiction of a magical ceremony, it's secret to be revealed when the time was right, but for now, it was just simply beautiful. Harry handed the medalion back to his brother and congratulated him on such a wonderful gift.

Birdy rose from her place at the table and started to walk on the inside ring of the table talking to everyone as they were tucking in to another wonderful southwest meal. They were especially taken by the breakfast soup, _Menudo_ and devoured it as well as the _huevos rancheros_ and the toast and other scrumptious breakfast food. Birdy and Adam didn't tell them just what was in Menudo and they didn't seem to mind so why bother them by saying that they've been eating cows stomach--- tripe.

The last of the food was cleared from the table and the 14 of them were again enjoying some coffee before the day's activities began. Birdy had walked the inside perimeter of the table placing small boxes in front of each of the Thunderbirds encouraging them to open them and take a look at what was inside. The TBirds opened their boxes and looked at the contents wondering why Birdy was giving them jewelry.

"What's this stuff for mama?"

"Well, I thought that you could change those rings for ones that would allow you to communicate to each other and as _individuals_ instead of **everyone** hearing. This could keep down some confusion, and, _Dumbledore_ can't get past these things so what you think together or with each other, he's out of the loop. Put em on, they'll fit magically, but before you do, I caution you, they won't come off until this war is over. You don't have to wear them on your fingers either, a toe will work too. They won't be as conspicuous if you wore them in your shoes.. think about it. Besides they will protect you from the **Unforgiveables** in Britain and _anywhere_ else.

Here, we use a slightly different version of them and as such, I expect you to learn them here, because if you're ever in battle, they won't be expecting Navajo magic kicking their asses.

Did Dumbledore tell you that as a collective, you are indestructable to any number of curses while you were in the Thunderbird form? No huh? You are more powerful in your human forms though, but as long as you wear those rings, you shouldn't suffer the effects of any number of battle curses. And you can keep in constant contact if you're separated. If they're ever stolen from you, you should be _pushing up daisies._The next wearer will be a squib and so will be the giver. We can charm them to do any number of things. The other things in the box will be explained further later but for now, tie the pouches up and keep them with you at all times.

I am going to cast a spell on you all later today and that will allow you to _superlearn_ what you have to know to fight in and win a war. There will be plenty of time for recreation, swimming, riding, and if you want to, you can go flying on those battle brooms to get used to them. Their functions will be easy to master, and girls, I have special seats for you so you feel a bit more comfortable. The seats on all of the brooms have leg holders so you can fly without your hands and still stay on, kind of like a seat belt but a bit different since you'll be flying upside down frequently."

"_Upside down_?" Luna said finally breaking her silence.

"It's easier to cast a spell when you're unobstructed. You all will learn some great skills. If you can fly as a Thunderbird, you can fly those brooms. Same thing.

My father's spell selected you to carry out this fight for your very existance. Kids, when you're done here, you'll all be much more than unspeakables, you'll be unmentionables."

At this bit of information an even deeper realization hit the 12 young British witches and wizards because they had been usually indirectly involved in one way or another with the war for most of their lives.

"This should be a _very_ interesting month Birdy." Draco said.

"Draco, Harry, I'm going to teach you four.." Birdy said pointing to Draco, Harry, Adam and Neville, "_**THE**_ spell that will finally vanquish Voldemort once and for all. It's a stronger version of a combination of spells, after you make him a squib, you have to kill him with... _unmentionable_ things. You'll all learn not to feel bad for what you're going to do. Oh, Draco, it's not going to be all work and no play. We'll have some fun along the way too. Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for you and Harry to get away for some _private_ time. "

Birdy ribbed her friend's son wiggling her eyes at him and he blushed at the suggestion. Harry grinned at what Birdy said to his new husband. He giggled a bit and then he gave his husband a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"As I said, the rings that I gave you are charmed, you can silently communicate with each other by just thinking the name or names of the person you want to talk to. They have a pretty good range too. The other jeweled things are for specific magical purposes. Adam where's your staff?"

"Up in my room. You _wan'_ I should get it?"

"Please, and do try to use the English you learned over the past few weeks darling. Not like you were of a different ethnic group that can't use the language properly. Narcissa would be most disappointed if all that time she spent with you went to waste."

"You mean we're **_not _**Jewish? **'Venga staff**!' Adam said and no sooner than the words left his mouth he had his hand out and his staff was in it instantly.

"Does anyone know what that stone is, on the end of Adam's staff?" Birdy questioned her"_students_". She smacked Adam on the back of his head for his last comment and looked at the others.

Harry thought it kind of looked familiar and he just said out of the blue,

"Isn't that a _philosophers_ stone Birdy?"

"Just how the _hell_ did figure that out?" Birdy said, astonished that Harry knew what it was without clues.

"Uh, well, I _kind_ of had some experience with one. One time a few years back" Harry said. "That was the third time I faced Voldemort."

"That was _first_ year Harry!" Ron and Hermione said. "I remember what year it was in. You were there with me!" Harry retorted.

Draco, Blaise, Vince and Greg and all of Slytherin had always wondered what they were on about when they were awarded so many extra points after their first year at the leaving feast. Now he knew and didn't care.

"I should have known. It was Flammel's wasn't it? I read that the vault it was kept in was robbed. I knew that old fart should have kept it somewhere other than in that goblin bank."

"Birdy, it was at Hogwarts when I got _my_ hands on it. Before I came to Hogwarts for the first time, Hagrid retrieved the stone from the bank while I was with him.

That's when I found out that my mum and dad left me a huge pile of galleons to get through school. I never thought much about it at the time." Harry explained. "Dumbledore says I'm rather wealthy, along with my husband. _**After**_ we kill Tom, Draco and myself want to have some fun philanthropically. Sorry, you were saying?"

"Well, thisstone is about nine hundred years old, made by my grandfather. It has had more than the ability to turn things into gold or make the elixer of life if necessary, this one however is key to the power of Adam's staff. Adam can use the staff to do those things if he wants to. Lot's of things to be done with such a stone if it is used by the blood of the maker. If it were to ever be removed, it is charmed to explode into dust so, as a sorcerers stone used for alchemy, it's life would be over. I'll tell you this, there are more than that one." Birdy explainedand _glanced_ at Adam.

Hermione and Harry and Ron had all been lead to believe that the only one known ever to exist was made by Flammel so naturally Hermione couldn't resist speaking.

"I thought that the only known philosopher's stone was created by and has since been destroyed by Nicholas Flammel, shortly before he died."

"Where do you think ol' Nick learned how to make the damn thing in the first place?"

"I...I don't know." Hermione was finally at a loss for words. Books she thought that were printed with facts were now in doubt.

"Well, he learned through dream magic. I guess I should tell you some history.

In the day's of Merlin, witches and wizards were not really _willing_ to show themselves. Everyone in those day's had to live alike. Only the really rich people could act differently and they did.

Merlin, being the sort that he was, traveled to many parts of the world and made many discoveries, one being that there were magical people in small numbers in many places, their magic was what enabled Merlin to travel to those places and he took magical folk with him and left them about the world so that they could live lives without being ostracised by 'the _people_'.

One of the places Merlin traveled to was, here where the House of Thundercloud is today still. We have some of his things if you'd like to see them sometime while you're here.

Anyway, Merlin learned how to make a Sorcerors stone here. That's how that old fool lived for as long as he did.

Let's jump forward to now, and Adam's staff. It works like a wand but with a kicker, you can tone the magic up or down, soft or hard, intense or subtle, the way the magic is wielded is entirely up to Adam. My staff is very similar to his, although this one _wa_s his grandfather's and it is one of the key's to your success in the war. Adam do you use a wand to do magic?"

"Nope, not unless someone tells me to. The staff is cool though it works pretty good when I need it."

"It sure is sweetie, now, Voldemort _knows_ that another stone exists, and he thinks I have it. I _want_ him to know that the stone on the end of Thundercloud's staffis a Sorcerer's Stone, so I'm going to tell him. If he gets his hands on that staff, it will _drain_ him of his powers and if he gets the stone off, like I said, it will blow up. He can't use it to do magic and he cannot let it go if it's ever in his possession until he's drained of all magic. _Not_ a simple fire or warming charm, no levitation, nothing. He'd be lucky to make a pot of coffee muggle style."

Birdy stopped a minute letting that all sink in a bit before she continued, she took a sip of coffee and started talking again.

"The other stones on the staff are scrying stones, luck stones, safety stones, you name it, if you need to do it magically, one of those will do the trick. We are fortunate to have access to many, many such stones, so the potential is well, anything imaginable. His staff's core is a feather of a Thunderbird and it can produce lightening without a backblast to the wielder. Rather a nasty weapon. Oh, and _unless_ you can speak Magical Navajo language, it's just a _really_ pretty stick.

It is a huge reservior of magic. The ball at the end of the staff is where the dark magic goes when it is consumed by the staff. That is what would sap Voldemort of his powers. It only gets harder and harder and the magic can never be released.

Your magic is _pure of heart_ and as such, it _cannot_ be consumed by the staff. It can _give_ to those that believe, and _take_ from those that believe... the wrong things.

You kids are all very powerful wizards, I can tell by your auras. Hermione, you're muggleborn? _**No You're Not.**_ Your folks must have to have been squibs. Very bright ones probably,excuse me dear, Harry, Draco, there will be plenty of time for that later..."

Harry and Draco had started to snog a bit and although it was kind of hot to watch, it was distracting, so they stopped.  
"...So, who want's to learn some _magic_?" Birdy finished.

All of the Thunderbirds were more than enthusiastic to learn some different magic and they said so in many different ways. Most of them gave Birdy a hug as she asked them individually if they were ready to leave their childhoods behind and forever become adults.

After she asked the newlyweds, Draco and Harry both gave her a kiss on her cheek, not for the lessons they were going to learn, but because she gave them a special present in honor of their wedding for their home when they built one.

It was an Unplottable stone so that only they or their friends could find their home magically. She thought it would come in pretty handy with six babies on the way.

Draco and Harry decided at that minute that they would be proud to have Birdy be one of the god parents for their children and asked her if she'd like to be the godmother of one of the girl babies. Birdy let one tear our of her eye and gave the two loving men great big hugs for the honor just like Molly would squeezing the twins.

When Birdy had dried her eyes, she went to the center of the area inside the round table and told everyone that she was about to begin an incantation in Navajo that would help them to understand the things that they were going to be learning. Not unlike the speed learning spell they underwent at Malfoy Manor when they finished their last two years of lessons in record time.

There would be no tests after this, just experimentation and the honing of skills.  
They would learn battle tactics, they would learn offensive and defensive tactics, they would learn potions skills, transfiguration skills, battle spells that were deadly but not unforgivable, and very deadly that were unforgiveable, and various combinations of all of them. Battle field first aid and healing spells and learn some unexpected animagus transformations.

When Adam told his mother that they could all already change into a few different animals she was pretty impressed. She had not figured that they would be able to master such advanced transfiguration spells without lessons and a lot of work. She was going to teach them how to become invisible without a cloak and many more things that unmentionables did without remorse but only because this was war.

Birdy had let the teens look around the grounds that surrounded her home, there was a flying pitch that the boy's all were interested in immediately, especially with battle brooms to fly with. Thus the reason for the suped up brooms Adam bought in London to keep them skilled while the battle brooms were stored.

The girls were less intimidated by flying because of their ability to transform into Thunderbirds if they fell off their brooms. One at a time though, Birdy asked them all to come and talk with her and for most of the day, with a meal and a siesta break, they had finished their talks for that afternoon.

She wanted this time to be special in the lives of the future of the wizarding world and she was determined to get her way, to hell with what Albus wanted them to know. They'd know everything HE wanted them to know, but she thought that she would add her two cents worth as well and kick it up a notch, say a few hundred million two cent's worth.

She knew that it was Harry that had to kill Voldemort, but it would take all of the Thunderbirds to send his remains to the sun where she figured it would stay and no one would try to retrieve, and they could send his soul to hell.

They would have to annihilate him and his all at one time. Totally. Birdy would be damned if they would feel one iota of remorse, not when Adam was going to be one of those that would help Harry end Voldemort's life.

'When theyare successful, they will all be billionaire wizards and witches and they can finally live in peace to enjoy it.' Birdy thought to herself.

This was incredibly dark magic that she was speaking about, but the intentions are for the greater good of all magical people, ( _one_ of her reasons for making them ultra rich.) She knew of Severus' dark mark and she intended to do something about that straight away.  
Severus' invitation wasn't at all just so that Birdy could visit with an old friend while he gathered potions ingredients and got some color into that God awful sallow skin of his.

He's _looked_ sick for all of his life as far as she could tell. She has never seen him with so much as a hint of color.

Sorry_Voldemort_, her old friend would live to be a very old man, just as the kids she was _about_ to turn into wizard killing machines, They _too_ would live a long time. She had just evoked war powers and told the Thunderbirds just the_ tip_ of the iceburg of what they would be learning. She was very good at giving a pep talk and could charm a rattlesnake out of it's skin. She kept gila monsters as 'pets'.

Birdy was not without compassion as she intended to give them all pensieves to temporarily put the learning that they would assimilate when she cast the learning implantion spell on them.

These "children" would hold the world in their hands and the Wizarding World would owe them their very lives when the war was over.

They _could_ conceiveably rule the world to the eyes of some, but it isn't in their capability to aspire to that position. They were _protectors_ of the free Wizarding World and Birdy damn well intended that they would be able to do their jobs and live normal lives despite of it all.

When the Thunderbirds went back to Hogwarts, they would be part time _students_, and part time _instructors_ as well because, the British Ministry of Magic, The Government of Hogwarts and the Magical Navajo Nation were going to add the House of Thundercloud to the four other houses at Hogwarts for advanced magical studies, relieving the responsibility of that task exclusively from the British Ministry of Magic, but to _two_ of three voting members.

The House of Thundercloud would indeed, accept graduates from wizarding schools from throughout the world. Upon investigation of their backgrounds of course but this could only add a new cooperation between Wizarding Nations.

All of the transfer students would have to have met the requirements that the Hogwarts curriculum required before they could pass into the house of Thundercloud and the Battle Arts School.

The Thunderbirds were already going to be resorted when they got back to Hogwarts._ They_ of course didn't know this but, they were going to be the _first_ students and instructors in the new house.

The class rooms were all going to be on that infamous third floor. Dueling arenas were going to be constructed, advanced potions laboratories were being installed soon to Severus' delight, as he hadn't been totally informed of what his role was going to be in the war. His _value_ as a spy for the light in Voldemort's inner circle was dangerous and was no longer necessary. She wasn't going to lose another old friend to Voldemort.

Birdy had spoken to all of the Thunderbirds that afternoon, but she hadn't spoken to Severus. She had been thinking of him off and on all day and wished that she could find the time to tell him of her plans and his role in helping her teach these young wizards, to teach other young wizards how to be defenders in their homelands.

Birdy had personally gifted the project alone with two billion galleons, there would be no need to obstruct education for lack of support.

He had been friends with Frank Longbottom, his dislike for his son was only superficial as he never ever penalized Neville with deductions of house points, only humiliated him because he knew of his potential. He didn't know that Neville would become one of the greatest _friends_ and research partners that he could ever hope to have.

Birdy did somehow, she knew things like Dumbledore did but, like Dumbledore, she hardly ever spilled the beans. Unlike Dumbledore, when she did, she spilled the _whole _can, and never left things out.

* * *

The Thunderbirds had flown all afternoon and most of the morning and were beginning to assemble to have the evening meal. Severus had indeed gained some color to his skin but he insisted on wearing long sleeved shirts and long pants, he didn't mind wearing the heavy boots in the desert that surrounded Casa del Thundercloud. Birdy transfigured the clothes he wore to a SPF 20sun through andhe got color... All over. He knew, and Birdy knew he knew she did. Adam did warn him that his ma would change his clothes if she didn't like them.

He had collected many potions ingredients that day while the Thunderbirds had flown about and spoke with Birdy. Severus was glad for conversation and the peace and quiet that was the American southwest desert.

The flora and fauna was abundant in the proper eyes, and it was quite beautiful. He had found a number of bee hives and thought to capture the queen bee's and transport whole hives back to Britain and Scotland as the native bee's had been driven to extinction and Severus and Dumbledore both had an ungodly love for honey. He had already shrunk the hives and provided them with a miniature envirionment. He would find a place for them in Britian.

Birdy had the supper for the Thunderbirds in one of the smaller dining rooms that suited them all very nicely. Harry and Draco had showered together to _'save water'_ they said, but in reality they used as much wather and time as one person taking two complete showers... ah well, they were still quite fond of just touching and holding each other. Being husband and husband was still very new and they both loved it.

They had gone to see the portrait of Lily and James and baby Harry and had a wonderful conversation with them. Lily and James were happy that Harry found a person that he could be as happy as they were with each other.

Being grandparents was very appealing to them. The only one that ever slept in the portrait was baby Harry and they thought that they would be great 24/7 baby sitters when they were moved to the new home that Harry and Draco were going to build.

The Thunderbirds, Birdy and Severus all sat down for their supper and the setting was pretty cozy considering their numbers. Birdy waved her hand at the table and it was filled with another wonderful Southwestern selection of main dishes.

Rice, or _aroz_ and beans, or _con frijoles_, and for desert, flan. The men at the table made a very good attempt at finishing _all_ of the food set before them. Severus of course remained a bit more reserved. He hadn't been flying and the energy that these young people needed for their magic was going to be impressive, so, _he_ wasn't trying to set a record.

Ginny, Luna and Hermione all did a pretty impressive job of consuming the tasty new foods set before them just like the fellows did. Adam cast a burp charm on the girls and got a whack on the head for his troubles. Everyone had a good laugh though. Even Severus. At least it wasn't _Flatulus Maximus Audious_!

Birdy waited until everyone was done laughing and having after dinner coffee. The dinnerware and remains of the supper was cleared with a wave of her hand.

Hermione and Luna and Ginny and Draco had all been noticing that Adam and Birdy hardly used a wand to do magic with. _Ever. _Hermione got a bit brave and after she had finished what she could put up at the top 10 meals she had ever eaten, she asked nonchalantly,

"How is it that you don't use a wand or your staff to do magic with?"

"Dang you all are slow. I was wondering when you guys were going to get on and ask about it. Does Dumbledore use a wand when he begins a feast?"

Come to think about it, none of them ever had seen him do it.

"Well, that old coot has a damn good grasp of what you're all going to have a damn good grasp of, when you leave here. Severus would you mind opening the parchment under your placemat and read it out loud to these young people?"

"Very well." Snape began to read,

_To Professor Severus Snape,  
President of Hogwarts Government, Hogwarts, Unplottable Location, Scotland_

_You have hereby been granted the Dean's position of the House of Thundercloud War College, House head of Thundercloud House, Potions Department Headmaster of Research, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Signed, Albus Dumbledore, Narcissa Black Malfoy, Little Bird Thundercloud_

"What is this all about Birdy,_ I_ can't _be_ all of that! Voldemort will insist that I give him ten times more information than I've managed to _not_ tell him in the first place. This damn mark I wear reminds me of that daily." Severus said a bit urgently.

"Relax Sev, show me that God damn thing."

Birdy ordered and Severus complied in short order. The Thunderbirds were watching with rapt attention, all of them except for Adam had seen the dark mark.

"Alto del Noche Marka!"

Birdy said as she held her hand over the dark mark on Severus arm. A smell of burning flesh permeated the immediate area but with another wave of her hand, the odor was gone and, so was Severus' dark mark.

Severus cried, this was a day he thought would never come. His day in court would never come again for what he had done for the light.

"Now _Sevvie_, isn't that all better?"

Birdy started to razz Severus a little bit and he blushed but he did something that _no one_, but _**no one**_ had ever seen him do. He cried.

"Easy there now Sev, it was only the bloody dark mark."

Draco drawled unknowlingly to his former and new at the same time head of house. Harry was laughing silently and the Weasley's were wishing that they had a camera.

Luna had just that idea and held out her hand. She had a wizarding camera in it. She took Severus' picture and he held up his wrist smiling, tears running down his face. This is the one and only picture he was happy to have taken.

"Luna! That was quick thinking. How did you know that you could do that?" Birdy asked the puzzled looking girl.

"Well, you've been bloody been doing it all day,and I thought I'd give it a go with something different than we've already learned. It seemed to have worked."

"I'll say. That was very good. Severus, after you go and get yourself cleaned up, I'd like for you to stay with me and the ladies here this evening. Adam, why don't you take the boy's to the falls, It's water is probably 88 degrees so it should be comfortable enough. But you wait an hour before you go in past your butt, I don't want you to get sick like..."

"_Maaaaa_, we won't go right in. If we walk, it should take about half an hour."

"If you pop on over it should take you half a wink of an eye too, but if you walk, walk slow. I don't want you to not start to digest that ton of food you guys ate."

"Ok mama, we'll walk slow. I'm sure that Harry and Draco will hold us back anyway."

Adam said looking at the two newlyweds who were only half paying attention anyway.

"I suppose you're right there Adam. Potter and Malfoy seem to be attached somewhere everytime we see them. Swimming might prove to be quite difficult if they don't let each other go."

"That's _Potter-Malfoy_ Sev, we have a whole new family crest and we're _not_ constantly attached."

Draco said to this man he's known all of his life with a mock sneer.

"I stand corrected. I for one would love to find out what plans Birdy has with these young ladies and myself this evening. This should prove to be interesting, so why don't you try to behave and have a good time while we... entertain ourselves."

Severus said to Draco who was holding Harry's hand behind his back. Draco smiled to Severus and said he intended to do just that. The other Thunderbird guys just rolled their eyes since that scenario wasn't something new to them. Neville asked very innocently at the potions master,

"Which do you want? for us to behave, or to have a good time?"

* * *

Adam and the guys went to get some comfort things like, dry clothes and longer pants and headed out of the gates of Adam's home. As soon as they were through the gateway, a night time glamour spell on the Casa itself made it look old and uninviting if anyone (muggles/uninvited guests) got to where they could see the house and the land it was on. The wards were like the ones on Hogwarts and muggles turned around and left as if they had something urgent to attend to forgetting where they'd been.

The Casa itself was open to the guests of the Thunderclouds and their servants and other help. To others it was open by appointment, Little Bird Thundercloud _was_ after all, the monarch of the land. It was rumored amongst her people that she could kill with a look.

She could, but that was a fact that was not known to but two others. Adam and Albus.

The young wizards followed Adam on a nice walk through what was some of the most beautiful scenery they had ever seen. Most of them had traveled, but this was Harry's first time away from Britain and he was amazed at everything he saw. The teen men met up with a rattlesnake warming itself on the trail they were taking.

Adam and Harry weren't afraid, initially the others were. Harry spoke to the snake in parseltongue, Adam could understand what Harry said and he laughed.

The snake slithered off and let the teens pass. Ron was used to this kind of behavior from Harry, the others had seen it of course at the dueling club in their second year. This was a first for Adam who hadn't thought to just tell the darn thing he would eat him if he didn't move and let them pass. He was impressed at what Harry said to the snake. Adam was sure Harry changed his eyes and stuck a forked tongue out at the snake to make him move but he didn't watch Harry, he watched the snake, everybody watched Harry from behind, willingly. When the snake slithered off, Harry was treated to a big kiss from his husband.

"Hey you guys, you wanna turn into big ol' snakes and slither on down to the swimmin' hole or is anyone up for a race?" Adam chided his friends.

"We hadn't better bloody do that mate"  
"Your mum would kill us if we died"  
"From a cramp.." "From swimming and running so soon"  
"and after eating"  
"we'd kind of like"  
"a lay about and"  
"look at the"  
"stars anyway." Fred and George said together.

They liked what happened to them when they had turned into full grown men and Thunderbirds.

"For once, I agree with you whole heartedly George...and Fred, I'd rather like to see my husband without his clothes on again, nothing new for Adam of course..andclothes definitely get in the way." Draco said.

"I like the way you think, but if you think I'm the only one going starkers your _mad_ love." Harry warned his husband grinning madly at him.

"We're all going skinny dipping aren't we?" Adam asked.

"See love, once again you get to show your arse and other bits to Adam _AGAIN_ but the other blokes as well. I told someone that would start to make me crazy."

Blaise and Ron didn't seem to care, they'd been nekked 'round blokes before and Neville has been naked in front of his dorm mates so many times and well, most of the school has seen him naked for that matter,so he didn't care at all.

The gay men were paired up except for Adam who didn't seem to mind as he had eyes for Charley and only Charley, not that he wouldn't take a peek or twenty, but he wasn't interested in his friends that way.

"Seems like it brother mine, lead on, I think I hear warm water running up ahead." Harry said to Adam who replied,

"You got great hearing. It's about a mile ahead, it's beautiful there. And you guys, if you meet up with a snake, turn into a bigger one won't you? Scares the hell out of 'em."

The ten guys traveled the mile quickly enough but didn't rush things when they rounded a bend and were opened to a sight that was so out of place, it was like a Shangri-la. A waterfall, sandy beach, trees, islands, swings, a place for about 500 people to eat as well as a beach vollyball net set up on the shore of the magical oasis.

Neville was the first to drop his clothes and he ran straight into the water. He let out a whoop and dove in face first. Once he stood, he was up to the tops of his legs, he dove in again but swam underneath the surface. He came up almost 30 seconds later about half way across and yelled,

"Come on in you _ponces_, the water is great"

Adam levitated Neville out of the water and not too gracefully mind you, Neville was cursing up a storm, and not magical cursing either.

"Who you calling a ponce Neville?_ pssst Fred, what's a_ _ponce_?" Adam said to Nev and whispered to Fred who whispered back to him what it was.

Adam levitated Neville about twelve feet into the air, stark naked and dropped him straight away back into the water, landing him on his bum, nuts first.

"Yow! That was just bloody _evil_ Adam, you could have killed me." Neville said spluttering.

"Nah, the water's shallow enough to get you wet but deep enough you didn't get hurt"

"Tell that to my bollocks you arse."

"Sorry 'bout that Nev, next time you'll keep em out of the way."

"I don't think I'll let you have a bloody next time you git."

"Protect thine own brother Longbottom, my sister might one day appreciate it." Ron said to a now crimson Neville.

George and Fred were all ready to jump into the water and do some swimming and play grab ass. Adam had other ideas which is why he got Neville out of the water in the first place. Adam had stripped naked and, Harry and Draco hadn't shown off their wedding present from Birdy... until now and they were rewarded with catcalls and a few propositions.

Blaise and Neville_and_ Ron all got in on the ribbing. Harry and Draco didn't give them the satisfaction of a response but they did wag their bums at them.

"Follow me guys, I wanna show you something before we get all wet. It's just a little way up to where the falls drops into the pond." Adam said to his friends.

None of them minded being naked with each other. It was Adam that decided to start to kid everyone when he said,

"I bet those girls are scrying our naked butts right now."

Seven of the young men blushed, Harry and Draco and Adam were proud of themselves and they turned in the direction of the Thundercloud house and wagged their peckers at them, then turned and shook their bums and gave themselves a smack on the bum for good measure.

The others were reminded of the little outing to Privet drive and they too did the same thing before running off with the other guys. None of them bothered with their wands and none of them minded their closeness as naked as they were climbing up looking up into one another's bum as they went up.

Adam was in the lead and he took every opportunity to shake his bum at Neville and Blaise as he climbed, and his obvious bits and pieces were in clear view with each step he took upwards.

Ron couldn't help noticing that he was looking at three bums when he said,

"Adam, I know you said you wanted to show us something, but I didn't think it was going to be your arsehole and balls with each step. I wouldn't mind following Hermione and seeing her bits, but that's _different_."

"Hermione has balls?" Harry and Adam exclaimed.

Harry couldn't resist a go at making his already red friend even more embarrassed when he told him that he and his husband didn't think that the view was so bad from their prospective. _Ron_ was the only one that didn't laugh but he was going to be _keeping an eye out_ for his friends checking him out.

Adam and the guys made it to the top of their climb and Adam led them to the edge of the waterfall and they looked down. The moon lit the deep blue pool, it's bottom was covered with turquoise stones, some as large as muggle cars, it was illuminated _magically _with a wave of Adams hand and it became a bright lit deep pool inviting them all to dive in.

One after the other the guys all dove head first into the deep pool next to the waterfall surfacing just out of its turbulance. They were all very excited at this opportunity to feel so alive in nature and they began to swim and splash about. Adam disappeared from the waterplay and no one noticed for a few seconds that he wasn't there any longer and they heard him yell from above.

"_Geronimooooooooo_!" as he jumped feet first straight down into the middle of them all, holding his nuts before he hit the water, hardly making a splash when he actually hit it.

Adam swam underneath the waterfall and the others began to frantically look for their friend in the slightly turbulant water. Call's of "_AAAAAAA_d_aaaa_m!" could be heard when he finally decided to reveal himself. Adam was thinking of sticking his peter out through the waterfall but decided to reveal his bum instead and he tooted his presence known.

Harry waved his hand at the waterfall and the water turned ice cold and Adam made a whoop when his butt disappeared. Some very colorful Navajo language could be heard coming from behind the falls. Adam climbed the stairs inside the falls to the top of the cliff this time deciding not to disapparate and he turned the water back to warm again.

Laughter could be heard from above the nine men below swimming in a paradise in the _middle_ of a desert who looked up at an evil looking Adam who only asked '_who did it?'_. Harry confessed immediately and gave his brother a sincere appology for dashing his bum with cold water.

It _was_ kind of funny, and Adam himself laughed finally. As Adam stood on a rock that jutted out next to the falls, his hair was clinging to his back. The moon was rising and it was full and it was behind him making his appearance stunning to, well, _all_ of the men in the water below.

Adam was very well muscled and he had a broad back, perfect teeth a nice bum and his equipment was more than adequate, Ron was impressed, usually red headed guys all had pretty good equipment, himself and his brothers included. Not something that Ron liked to think about but he'd grown up around them and when he was small he thought he'd like to be just like his big brothers and now he was.

"Hey Harry! That bloody mirror was right! I _do_ look good, and I bet I'll be Quidditch captain too!" Ron exclaimed to his best mate. I guess the interruption was worth getting up at o'dark30 in the morningto look in a bloody mirror was _finally_ worth it now.

Adam was a sight to be seen and even Ron could admire the male human form. Adam crouched down on his haunches, his hair drying and flowing about him, touching the ground and shrouding him in a black veil and he looked at his friends and he said,

"What?"

"Adam, mate, just then, ah, uh, even though I don't go that way, you looked very sexy." Ron said managing not to stammer much.

He did blush furiously as Blaise and Neville gave him curious looks, the others just gave him a knowing smirk. Every damn bloody last one of them.

"Bollocks!" Ron said dipping his head below water.

All of the men wagged either their bums or their willies at Ron as he was underwater when he came up spluttering and cursing.

"Alright, you guys! Enough of that please? You'll give a guy nightmares and _I don't want_ those kind of nightmares. George and Fred if you ever do that again, I'll cut something off!" Ron admonished his brothers.

"Won't Hermione miss something Ron?" Adam asked, "Why threaten em with that? Throw a nut crusher hex at em... uh, but try to miss. It really hurts."

Blaise and Neville were enjoying this scene hugely. They promised to not let Ron forget this. It was the one time that Ron was sure that Neville was secretly a Slytherin.

_'Blackmail_ it was going to be eh? Well, we'll see who'll outsmart who.'

It seemed that the rings that they were wearing did in fact keep their thoughts to themselves unless they wanted to actually contact someone and Ron was sure he would be able to prank his friends one time before they went back home. He was content to wait and was thankful his prank would remain a secret.

Adam shouted down below to the others and he rose to make a dive from the jutting rock. He stood toes just barely keeping him from the precipice and he made a perfect swan dive from the rock, again barely making a splash as he hit the water. He surfaced smiling his huge white smile at his friends.

He swam to Harry and Draco and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek and told them both he was glad that they were family. He wanted to become Harry's true blood brother and he thought his mother might be able to help. Harry deferred to his husband on that one, and without hesitation, he agreed.

His permission gained him another kiss on his cheek and a grab on his bum as he swam off to talk to George and Fred for a minute while they paddled about playing with each other. He just grinned back at Draco who was telling Harry what he did.

Harry laughed at his husband... wrong move. Harry spent the next ten minutes or so begging Draco to forgive him for what he'd done. He had almost forgot once or twice that was why he was appologising in the first place. Draco finally gave in and pulled Harry under and behind the waterfall. Their show had been quite entertaining. While this had been going on...

"Freddie, Georgie... come talk to me for a sec." Adam said to the twins as they splashed about.

"Oi, mate"  
"What's up?" George and Fred said together and looking below the water at Adam's floating parts.

"Not that you guys, well, at least, not now anyway, but, hey listen to me for a sec..."

Adam said just barely treading water looking at the two very good looking redheads that looked soooo much like his new friend Charley.

"...you guy's are like me and Charley aren't you? And Harry and Draco and Greg and Vince"  
"Uh, guess so Adam, not like we hide it or anything from anyone and no one seems to mind either but George and I are soul mates and him and me wouldn't know what to do without one another. The fact that we're brothers bothered us at first, but I think that when the war's over, Ron there and Bill, that's our brother, will continue to populate the planet with little Weasley boys to carry on the line. Ron doesn't know that probably half of his boys will be like us poor bloke."

"I had no idea. It doesn't surprise me that you two love each other like you do. I meant, _you're uncircumcised_. Your aura's are exactly the same though. I can't tell where one begins and the other ends. If it wasn't for your eye colors being different, I could only tell you apart by that little freckle on your eyelid George. So are you?"

George and Fred looked at each other but couldn't see the freckle in question but grinned and gave each other an underwater hand squeeze, they knew and always would. They stood and pulled on the skin of thier wangs at Adam and answered his question.

Adam swam to them and gave them a Molly hug and a kiss on each of their cheeks like he did to Harry and Draco and he told them what he intended to do when he saw Charley next.

Fred and George didn't think that Charley would mind a bit of "excercise" with a good looking bloke like Adam and they told him so.

Adam swam to the others and gave them similar greetings and bonding like brothers, Ron, Blaise and Neville weren't a bit ashamed of their new friend and the way he expressed his fondness for them. Ron was glad there were no tongues though. He didn't especially like it when he caught Harry and Draco snogging and that was quite a bit of the time.

Neville and Blaise just gave Adam a squeeze back on his shoulder. Ron wondered why he didn't do that, he had kissed Adam's cheek just like Adam did to him.

'_Blimey_' Ron thought to himself, _'Why didn't I do that_?'

Adam asked the guys in the water to join him where they had removed their clothes on the other side of the water that they were swimming in. They all leisurely swam back to the other side, the dangerous effects of their big meal long since past. When they reached the shore they all made to remove themselves when Adam stopped them.

"I love all of you guys like my brothers. Don't go getting any wierd ideas when I ask you this stuff, I know it will be personal so, if you don't want to _participate_ in some _way cool_ brotherhood bonding blood magic, I'll understand. You can watch if you want, but it would be better if you did join in."

"Get on with it Adam, my balls are starting to shrivel" Neville said, the others agreeing with him.

"Well, it's like this, I brought out some really old artifacts from when the Thunderclouds first became, well, the first Thunderbirds. This here flat thing is a brotherhood stone. It offers protection to those that participate, this is the dagger..." Adam showed the jeweled dagger to the men.., "... we'd use to knick ourselves and let the blood drip onto the stone."

"That's _**all**_ Adam? To become brothers?... **_and_** we have to stand in the water?" Draco said starting to move to the shore as he was almost dried, well the top half of him was but Adam stopped him with the next thing he said.

"We'll need to release our seed on the stone and _then_ nick our hoods (_yes, those hoods_) with this dagger and say an incantation."

The nine young wizards looked at Adam as if he'd grown 20 heads. Harry stepped to his brother and said,

"I'll do it with you brother."

Dracoseemed a bit miffed that Harry had agreed to release his seed on that stone _and_ in front of the others and then bleed on it without asking him.

He did as his husband did and said that he would participate with his husband and his cousin. Draco and Harry looked at the others. What was being asked was a bit kinky but, they were brothers and they weren't _doing it _with each other, _jus_t releasing seed in front of each other in a_ ritual_ bonding. Nothing more, nothing less.

Harry and Draco held a hand out over Adam's hand. The next to approach was Greg, he put his hand in the stack, then it was Ron which amazed Harry who smiled at his friend, then, the twins and Vince, Blaise and Neville put in their hands and then Adam began an incantation that began the ritual. The stone that Adam brought out was made to float in the middle of the nude, aroused men and he began to chant in Navajo the same words over and over, the men minded not as they were inthralled by the spell, they all were stroking themselves to release their seed at the same time.

When the time approached, Adam ejaculated and the others followed suit filling the stone's surface with wizard seed, then passing the knife amongst themselves they knicked themselves dripping blood from their penises until the stone ran red with blood.

Adam said a Navajo healing spell and they all stopped bleeding their sated faces still mezmerized by the incantation and incredible magical orgasms. Adam put his fingers in the blood and seed and mixed it with both hands, two fingers each hand. He reached to put it on his face then he stood to paint Harry and Draco's faces, they let him without hesitation.

Ron reached into the magical mixture on the stone and pulled away four fingers coated. He streaked his own face and turned to his brothers and painted their faces. Neville was next with his hands in the bloodseed potion and he did the same to himself and then to Greg and Vince. Adam finished with Blaise, who let him smear the enchanted mixture on him. Blaise held a proud look on his face and was glad to be a part of something _this_ special with wizards that would be special to him for the rest of his life.

Adam got out of the water and led the others with him once again back on top of the stone where they jumped the first time. This time there were no jokes about the view they were giving each other. This was a serious ritual and they were glad that it was these men that they had made that decision with.

The ten men reached the top of the rock and watched as Adam dropped _backwards_ over the rock towards the water and shooting skyward as a Thunderbird. Within five seconds there were ten Thunderbirds skybound. The young wizards flew around in very acrobatic circles and made spectacular dives all over the water gliding their wings along the surface leaving sparks of lightening across the water.

Adam flew directly into the waterfall and transformed into his human form just before he hit the slow flowing water curtain. Draco and Harry did the same only going at the same time, Ron and Neville were next, Greg and Vince then George and Fred. Blaise made a spectacular loop the loop before he hit the water curtain and changed.

The ten boys were clean and felt wonderfully alive, they had bonded with each other and they could feel each others magic. Ron and Draco and the others were amazed at the _power_ that they could feel coming from Harry. Harry could feel the others but because his own power was so intense, he couldsee _and_feel their magical signatures.

Draco's magic was almost as powerful as Harry's. He felt the magic surging between his mate and himself. The feeling would remain strong among all of the Thunderbirds when their bond was activated. Adam estimated that their powers when combined were at least tenfold each and _with_ the girls, even stronger as they would ground the rest.

Ron sat down next to his old friend Harry and his new husband after the ten men got out of the water and sat to watch the waterfall. The nudity thing had become somewhat of a mute point and Ron wanted to get serious for a minute. Ron ran his fingers through his wet hair in an effort to smooth it some. He looked at his friend and his friend's husband with his big blue eyes and said to them both,

"Harry mate, I'm glad that you found someone to love and raise a family with. I hope that one day I'll have the same happiness as you two have. _Draco_, standard warning here, if you _ever_ hurt Harry..."

"No need for that warning Ron..." Draco began, "...I couldn't hurt him even if I wanted to."

"Well, that's all well and good, but what I wanted to say was, I guess, I love you Harry and you too I suppose Draco. We've got to get this fucking war over with because I'll be damned if I'll see those babies you've got coming not have both parents to raise them up. _There,_ I said it."

"I'm touched Ron, but I'll tell you a little secret, we're going to win this war, I just know it." Draco said to Ron. Harry held his hand to Ron's face and leaned over to give his good friend a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Ron nor Draco seemed to mind the gesture and all three of them shed a single tear smiling at each other.

"I love you Ron. You're my brother like no other." Harry whispered to his friend.

Adam was smiling at the sight of the three wizards having their private moment. This was going to be a memory to last a lifetime and he memorized the way the three nude men looked in the enchanted light of the pool behind the waterfall. He was going to use muggle methods to draw the three of them as they sat together in harmony.

George and Fred noticed Adam watching their little brother talking to his best friend and his former worst enemy when they came up to him and sat on either side of him to start a friendly conversation.

"What you thinking"  
"about mate?" the two of them said to their Navajo buddy.

"About growing older, making new friends while keeping the ones I have, you know, living life I suppose. Why do you ask?" Adam inquired of his two twin friends.

"You were looking at Ron and Draco and Harry there like you were missing something." George said, one of the few times Fred didn't help him with what he wanted to say.

"Well, you know you guys, I've made it no secret, but I've got a thing for your brother."

"Sorry 'bout that mate"  
"Ron has eyes"  
"for Hermione." Fred and George said quietly.

"Not him you goofballs. Charley. My mama said that there was someone for everybody and I think Charley is that someone for me."

"Oi, sorry there Adam"  
"Didn't mean to"  
"get the two"  
"mixed up."

"It's ok. You know, I never had good friends like you guys, all of you. This war has me worried some."

"I think that our Harry might have a good go at Voldemort so no worries there mate" Fred said this time.

"That's not what I meant, but you're right about Harry. I wish that mama didn't have to teach us that stuff. The or-or stuff was scary as hell when I learned it all last year."

"You learned"  
"to be an auror?"

"Uh huh, mama said that it might come in handy one day if I ever needed to defend myself physically."

"Was that before or after you learned how to turn into a bloody great bird that can repel magic with lightening?"

"Before. I figured out animagus transformations kinda on my own. I watched my mother do it a zillion times and one day, I just followed her. After that, she told me everything, taught me everything she thought I needed. Do you guys know what an unmentionable could be compelled to do"  
"I thought un'_speak_'able meant not to mention anything about it." George said.

"Yeah, well, I know a few things already and it's scary stuff. I don't think I should say anymore about it until mama spell's us. This is a fun night guys, lets not ruin it by thinking about war and stuff. _Sorry_ I brought it up."

"No worries Adam, how about we go and get dressed and get back to those great-big-beds. If you'd like, you can spend the night with Fred and me." George said as he put his hand on Adam's knee, Fred stroked Adams long hair down his back.

"I'd like that. I'll go get the others." Adam said smiling to his twin friends.

"Hey you guys, I'm going back to the house. I can leave a trail back so you can find your way or you can come with me." Adam said to all of his wizard friends as he dove into the water swimming under the waterfall and to the waters edge where his clothes and dry land were.

Neville and Blaise decided to make a race of it and swam like mermen. Neville won. Ron and Harry and Draco were the last to depart the magical place under the waterfall in the middle of the Arizona desert when they decided to roar out of the waterfall as Thunderbirds and fly to the other side.

Ron went first and then Draco and Harry, the three Thunderbirds turned the waterfall into a mist as they flew through it and skyward. Ron, Draco and Harry flew straight up and came together touching tail feathers and shot in different directions in a spectacular acrobatic flying move. They didn't know that they were going to make lightening, but they did, the thunder was deafening and was heard for miles and miles around.

They landed next to the others who were almost finished dressing after making the swim a quick one despite Blaise and Neville's race and silently changed back into their human forms. After flying, the only other time they had seen their pumped muscles without their clothes on was just after the visit to the Dursleys. Harry, Draco and Ron were really,really pumped _and_ ripped and their bodies looked _godlike_.

Harry's raven colored hair, Draco's blond and Ron's Red were almost the only differences, Ron being the largest of the three. Adam whistled at the three of them and everybody had a good laugh. Draco and Harry seemed to be pleased with their looks, but especially, for each other.

Everyone seemed to be finished dressing except for Adam who's mind was still a thousand miles away with his thoughts. Fred and George told the others to just let Adam be for a little bit because they thought he was tired from swimming. They knew it was their dragon riding brother that was causing the funk in him.

Fred and George walked along with Adam in the lead of the group of young British wizards, his _friends for life_, his _bonded brothers for life_.

They'd spilled blood and seed to do magic. No man or woman, witch or wizard,could smite this bond of loyalty and brotherhood. The group chatted back and forth as Adam showed the fellows various special places to view the Casa and where to take pictures for when they went home.

Birdy, Severus, Ginny, Luna and Hermione were outside on the veranda sipping a special beverage potion called La Tamarinda del Noche, or the Tamarind of Night time. It made for soothing dreams but had no sleep effect.

The ten Thunderbird men came into their view. Birdy looked to them and stood with an imperious gaze, one eyebrow arched and then she sat down, took a sip of her La Tamarinda and waited for the young men to come up the steps of the huge house.

"Your aura's are red, yellow green purple,blue and orange. What did you do?" Birdy asked Adam quietly when he gave her a hug in greeting.

"Brotherhood and loyalty mama, that's all." Adam told his mother. His intentions were more important to her than what he did.

"Who made the lightening fellows? It was spectacular, a bit loud, but spectacular" Hermione said.

"It was Ronniekins just after he snogged Harry, Harry and Draco chased him it looked like to us." George said.

Hermione had to take this as the truth, it just wasn't the whole story.

"You're not going to tell us who it was really now are you?" Hermione tried to question them.

"It was me 'Mione, and Harry and Draco too. I made friends with Draco because of what he's done for Harry. We were just happy is all." Ron said to his girlfriend.

The conversation was duly noted by Birdy and Severus, who didn't bat an eye or _miss a single thing_.

Severus was still a bit confunded by Draco and Harry, married and soon to have children. 'What are they thinking?'

"What have you guys been doing while we've been swimmin?" Adam asked his mother.

"Oh, Luna here showed us some of her skills, really Adam you could have worn something. We quit watching when we saw you bring out the brotherhood stone. Most of us did anyway..." Birdy said to her son who just grinned at her, he loved to be naked and she knew it.

Ginny, Hermione and Luna were giggling and Severus was mildly disgusted with the vision he shared accidentally in. At least none of the Thunderbird men were hairy like some of their fathers were. Goyle's father was a particularly gorilla-like man as well as Crabbe's.

It was obvious that the flying as Thunderbirds the last few weeks has made the ten young wizards very good looking physical specimens, not an opinion, just an observation on his part.

"It's a good thing that we're out here and not closer to muggles, that lightening is recorded by the muggles and they'll be sending people around since there are no clouds. You'll be doing all of your warbird training in the monsoons so it will be covered up by mother nature. Boys, try not to do that anymore until it's time" Severus said.

"Not in a thousand years will a muggle get close to that place or any other on this land." Birdy said to Severus and looking at her charges.

" You boys go on and fly up a storm, make lightening and have a ball. I'll teach you how to direct it and then the real fun begins. Severus, it's alright here. We're not in Britain. We're magically unplottable. And besides, I don't care, and _**I**_ make the law here."

"I'm sorry Birdy, I seem to have overstepped my bounds." Severus said appologetically.

"No sweat sweetie, as president of Hogwarts, you have _some_ say in what goes on. In this case, it's nothing to worry about. I have a huge ward over the whole nation. What we do here is completely secret. The muggle satellites couldn't see us if we were naked swimming in the turquoise pool acting like foolsrunning around playing grab ass." Birdy said to Severus but what she said was directed at her son and his friends.

That evening, the same time that the fellows left to go swimming, a conversation began.

Ginny was a most impressive witch as was Hermione, with their spell skills, knowledge of potions and history of magic. Luna was almost as good with a wand as any of them, but her wandless skills were _very_ adequate for what lay ahead for her.

The evening spent in the "parlor" as Birdy liked to call one of the smaller rooms in her home was meant by her to find things out about the Thunderbirds that they hadn't realized themselves. The conversation with Severus and Birdy was entirely relaxed. Severus seemed to know how to draw out certain answers from the young witches except forHermione of course,as he'd been teaching them for years.

Birdy used this slow information as a tool, nothing more to find out. She had a thought about how to defeat Voldemort and she wanted as much information as she could get if she was going to send her only son into a battle with a madman.

She would discuss her plans with Albus and Narcissa and Severusin much detail.

She thought that the three witch Thunderbirds were entirely charming and well suited for their parts in what wasshaping upto be a milestone in the history of the wizarding world.

Ginny Weasley, in Severus' mind, was a brilliant, pureblooded witch _with_ an axe to grind with Voldemort. She had an intensity about her that never let a chance to let her thoughts about him be unknown.

Severus' opinion of Hermione as a know-it-all, changed as he rather did think she _did_ know it all. Her need to show her intelligence seemed to be abated somewhat because it did show, matter of factly.

Luna Lovegood had always been an excellent, if somewhat odd student, reading and writing upside down. Her ability as a seer must have been passed from her mother to her as she died. Her powers as an acute seer were only realized after the Thunderbird transformation.

She had demonstrated her ability to the two heads of government she was currently socializing with. Ginny and Hermione helped her clear some of the fuzziness and everyone saw just what the male Thunderbirds were up to that evening. Skinny dipping and playing grab ass. Typical male behaviour when there are naked arses to be fiddled with.

Luna slightly blushed during her demonstration, Ginny and Hermione were giggling, Birdy's expression was one of a mother watching something she shouldn't be watching but did anyway and Severus was almost ashamed at their behaviour.

When he saw Harry and Draco snogging he rolled his minds eye but he didn't sever the connection he had with Luna, he continued to watch. Luna closed her connection with her friends and sat back and smiled at her hostess who was duly impressed with her clarity and ability to pinpoint her visions.

Active 'live vision' seer's were almost unheard of, _and_, usually they get a short premonition sort of vision, but this was almost too good to be true. Birdy listened to Luna when she said the others were approaching them. They all went to the big veranda to wait.

The potion beverage was very tasty and satisfying and the conversation turned to mundane things as the male Thunderbirds made their way up to the Veranda.

* * *

The conversation about skinny dipping had already started and Adam was blushing, Harry, Ron and Draco were confessing their lightening making, Birdy was admonishing Severus gently for possibly letting muggles know of their where abouts and generally relaxing finally after talking to the young witches while the young wizards let off some energy.

"So what did you boy's think of my turquoise pool? Pretty there yes?" Birdy said to the young blushing wizards.

Draco spoke for them, he did have a way with words after all.

"That place is simply one of the most beautiful on the planet Birdy, you honor us by letting us play there."

"Damn, you're a smooth talker Draco." Birdy said smiling at the blatent use of flattery," You sure did pick up _something_ from your papa."

"Don't you know it!" Harry exclaimed while he held his husbands hand, smiling and making a quick check of his expression. He hadn't seen the old Draco in some time and he didn't want to see him again any time soon.

"Everybody into the hogan, I have some things I want to discuss with you." Birdy suddenly stood and made for her sanctuary. Everyone followed her without question as to why.

* * *

Thanks for the kind words ... the seven of you. S. 


	14. Birdy's Plan

Disclaimer, I still don't own HP et al. Adam, Birdy and this story I do. I don't plan on making any money on this... unless JK Rowling herself wants to use some of my stuff.

To my readers, the few that there are:

I just sit down and write this stuff while also trying to keep up with the longer unfinished stories in this catagory.

To Myr, Fallen-Legacy88, I hope the story is easier for you to read so I hope you enjoy it like...Beth5572,SLNS,KMULLIN,Broken Sun, Rod, Warrior Demon, MrS-SiRiUs-BlAcK,Harrysprincessx,Matty... thank you very much for reading and for your comments.

To Satyr-oh, Making and eating fry bread may come up, but not likely, Thanks for reading.

For my flamer lailah, you want professional? buy a fuckin book.

For everyone else, enjoy...

**Birdy's Plan**

Or How Severus spent his summer vacation

The fourteen wizards and witches followed Birdy into her 'hogan' and got comfortable on the huge pile of pillows she conjured throughout the room, covered with the finest Navajo blankets ever made. She wanted everyone comfortable. The pair's matched up and Severus sat to one side of Birdy and Adam sat to the other side. The magical fire in the middle of the room was blazing but it was not hot.

Birdy asked for Harry's Dream charm so he could open a link to Voldemort. Luna assisted Harry and as Draco held Harry from behind, Harry began to force the link over the thousands of miles separating them.

Birdy taught Luna that evening a simple charm that would let her project what Harry was seeing into the magical fire she had just conjured. After the display of her power of seeing the present in a different location, but unable to show it unless a contact was made somehow seemed a little inconvenient. The power sharing she needed for clarity was eliminated, but touching her allowed anyone to see without a projection. Simple but complicated magic none the less. It seemed to work because Harry was once again in Voldemort's mind, and so was the memory of the El Crucio backlash.

* * *

Voldemort was pacing about in his chambers, magical devices about him used to gain information by seer's strewn about or shattered. He had lost contact with Harry Potter and could gain no information on his whereabouts. He was shouting at his minions who were standing just in the shadows, ordering them to cause as much mayhem and violence on muggles and wizards alike until someone told where Harry Potter was.

* * *

Vision projection into magical fire was like watching a moving hologram. Harry could communicate vocally with the others and he could hear what they were saying. Birdy told him to let his presence become known to Voldemort because she had another surprise for him, a special message she could send _through_ magical fire.

Birdy was indeed a mage of immeasureable power when she cast a spell at the fire in front of them and another magical fire erupted right in front of Voldemort. Birdy stuck her face in the fire and waited for Voldemort to recognize his old nemesis.

"Ah, Empress Thundercloud, to what do I owe this _displeasure_?" Voldemort spat in a snake like hissing voice.

"You really should keep those snakes from crawling up your ass you weak bitch. You missing a few death eaters are youTommy boy?"

"I am Lord Voldemort and it would serve you well to remember that you weak excuse for a pureblood witch."

"Shut up Tom and listen, knock off the attacks or you'll regret it. I'll let you survive _if_ you surrender to Dumbledore right now."

"You're mad you crazy bitch. _**Crucio**_! " Voldemort shot at the magical fire and he hit the unfortunate death eater that was looking on at his master and the head ofthe woman in the magically conjured fire.

She had to be a powerful witch to do something like that and they ( everybody on _both_ sides of the fires ) were somewhat in awe at this display of magic. The wizard that was hit by the Cruciatus curse was not spared further pain when Voldemort realized he couldn't send a curse through this particular magical fire he intensified it and decided to investigate this power further.

"Tom you dumb asshole, that was stupid. I _don't_ care about the dumbass that got hit with your curse at all, but that was _stuuuuupiiiiiid_. You know you can't hurt me and you never could so why bother. Go ahead and curse everyone in the room with you, it still won't bother me. Now you going to surrender or are you willing to turn your minions into sterile squibs and have your ashes blown to parts unknown after you're killed? _I was thinking_... the sun. Sounds convenient to me."

"Ha! Even you can't do that! That's _two millenia_ old dark magic."

"Oh, _I'm_ not going to do it..."

Birdy brought Harry to the fire and he put his head in, Luna was still helping him project and Draco was controlling the pain Harry would be in if he didn't help by holding on to his love. This time was not as nearly frightening as the first time he was in on a link with Voldemort.

Draco stayed hidden behind Harry, Luna held onto Harry's hand and Birdy held Harry round his shoulder and they placed their heads into the fire at one time. It was Harry that spoke first.

"Hello Tom you old sod. You gonna surrender or am _I_ _really_ going to have to kill you?"

"Ah Harry Potter, good to see you again. You finally figured out the dream curse and have been blocking me. It was quite a surprise to feel it rebound."

"Up your's Tom. What was that curse? El Crucio!" Harry said into the fire.

Harry pointed just his hand at Voldemort and Voldemort himself was hit with the same dark curse that had been torturing Harry since he returned to the wizarding world.

"Was _that_ enough, Tom or do you want me to do it in person. I won't mind _killing_ you early."

"I think you over estimate your powers Harry, after all it was you that gave me back my power _and_ some of yours as well with your ... donation. Thank you for... _immortality_."

"We'll see _half-_blood, we'll see. At least both _my_ parents were magical." Harry said tauntingly, his head moved from the fire, Birdy's however remained to taunt Voldemort.

She cast a rain spell on the room he was in and let the fire in his throne room go out severing the link Harry had with him. She gave Harry back his amulet as a precaution and said to them all,

"You _think_ he know's where you are at now, Harry? You guys _think_ he will stop his attacks or, are we going to spy on him until you guys leave here to kill him?"

"I'd bloody love to know how I don't hurt from the contact but if we can do this, then yes, I'd like to know what's going on as well. I suppose we should spy on him."

Harry said, amazed that he didn't feel sick, or wracked with pain from his scar.

"We will do this every night then. Severus you stay out of the picture, but close, you're an expert rapid learn instructor in more than just potions. I remember training with you. You're in for a lot of long days. I think that we should do them one at a time, but with both of us at it, we can do it faster. I don't think I'll need Albus here to help with the final incantation, I don't want them to live with the guilt. You do know what I'm planning don't you?"

"Unspeakable training"

"_Well_, yes and no. It's what I did after you left."

"Ah yes, well, ...I had tuition in what you speak, so yes, I can help. Won't Albus mind?"

"_Not_ if he knows what's good for him. Once we explain the reason for the anti-guilt spell, I'm sure he'll agree. Voldemort is no Grindelwald"

"Indeed. When do you wish to begin this endevour?"

"I just pissed in the guy's wheaties. When do you think this began?"

"The day he found out you declared war on him."

"_Twenty years_ ago Sev, and you know it. I'm pissed, and I have a plan."

"Do enlighten us won't you? It seems that we have time, considering even the hour, you have my rapt attention." Severus said to his old friend.

He knew when she thought something out loud when she had already decided a course of action.

"I'm going to teach you kids the hard stuff first, then the easy stuff second. The speed learning charm is rather harmless, but if we work individually with you instead of as a group we'll succede faster and easier, and, you can do as you please here. Consider this your home.

You are Thunderbirds now and, this is _one_ place where you will always be considered my family. After all the learning has sunk in, we'll begin to practice. You will have to defeat Voldemort in human form Harry, _and_ wandlessly I might add. I'm going to be using your wand to hit you with everything I know to make sure you can shield them.

The pouches you carry have special, magical absorption stones. Curses and hexes, spells in general that are cast in your offence, will be absorbed until the time when you should all place the stones in the _one_ instrument that will be the end of Voldemort. You'll know what to do with them when the time is right." Birdy looked from face to face.

"Voldemort's wand is the brother to your's right?. You will be protected by the magical absorption charms and a spell not unlike the one that is protecting you now. All of you Thunderbirds will be wearing the charms in the battles that you will be involved in. That I'm sure of and that's what I was speaking earlier of. I say again, you will know what to do with them when the time is right.

You're going to learn to become invisible with a short charm. Easy, considering your magical abilities. You can walk up to people and make them dead and they won't even know you're there.

You'll have to be ruthless, unemotional killers kids, but this is _war_, and there is _honor_ in doing what is right. There is _no_ room or need for personal guilt.

People_are_ going to be hurt and that's all there is to it. We're going to try minimize that. The wizarding war college at Hogwarts will teach others from around the wizarding world to defend themselves so that this doesn't happen again. There are several more magical nations that will have taken up our cause in the coming months, we aren't alone in this fight.

Voldemort's forces _are _massive but so are ours, it is going to be up to me to donate _more_ heavily to rebuild our world if we don't end this soon. I'm afraid that it might be months before we can lure his royal assholiness out of hiding to finally face his destiny."

Birdy told them all with determination in her voice and just a hint of malevolence for Voldemort. The Weasley twins were very interested in this war college for wizards at Hogwarts so, they asked a simple question.

"Pardon, Birdy" "but what is this" "war college and" "what does it have" "to do with us?"

"Well, it's like this boys, when you're done with the tuition there, you'll be qualified to do almost anything you wish to do. Medi-wizards, Law wizards, diplomatic corps, members of government, butcher, baker or a candlestick maker if thats the road you choose. That's one of the benefits of learning _unmentionable_ things at an early age. It gives you a leg up on older wizards competing for the same jobs.

You _might_ choose to go into business. The things you're going to learn will only help you. As for why the war college, the wizarding world as a whole, is woefully unprepared for a takeover of their governments by dark forces. This war college will teach teachers to take what they learn and adapt it to where they live and teach others to defend themselves. In many wizarding governments, mandatory government service is coming.

There will be militia armies so that those folks can live normal lives, but in a case of war, they would be the ones to fight for their own flags. Many wizarding nations are about to sign mutual defense treaties, like the one we did almost 200 years ago. I have to tell you kids something right away, we're going to be learning how to use the power of the Thunderbird to start with, wandless spell casting, rapid duel techniques, and then the auror skills training, animagus transformations other than Thunderbirds..."

"Uh, we can already do a few mama."

"Thats good, it will save even more time. I'm going to teach you some of the most scary vicious spells and curses, teach you to cause as much pain as possible when you double and triple your spells and more than a few ways to kill someone. This shit will make your hair _straight_ Hermione. Severus and I have been talking about just what it was that we're going to do with Voldemorts remain's and essence..."

"I've thought about that as well, I'd like to see him done in with a Dementor's kiss." Harry said interrupting Birdy, "Don't suppose we could talk one into joining us..."

"Do you know a patronus charm Harry?"

"Um, yeah I can do a couple of forms, but the one that I saved Sirius with took out a hundred dementors. Other than O.W.L.'s I haven't had to use one. They made you take a Super NEWT in DADA for an OWL? Unbelievable. Will you show us your patronus then?"

"Sure, I have a new happy thought, and it's emotionally charged." Harry said looking at Draco.

"Get on with it Potter." Draco said to his husband. He'd seen Harry's patronus.

"You wanna stay in here?" Harry asked.

"Sure, why not? _He's_ already broken half of the vases in here at one time or another." Birdy said putting her hand on her son's shoulder smiling kindly at her baby boy.

"Ha! I think that everyone should sit down to see this then." Harry admonished the group.

Draco gave him an extra good kiss to pump up his emotions and Harry yelled,

"_**EXPECTO PATRONUM**_"

Harry wasn't using his wand and a blinding white light erupted fromhis finger tips, forming the biggest version of the Stag patronus he'd _ever_ conjured.

The stag barely had room to trot around the room stop at Birdy and hang it's head for her to touch him. James' animagus form even as a Patronus knew who she was. The stag then trotted to Harry and looked at Draco and bowed his head to both of them. The stag's antler rack was enormous and it almost touched the ceiling with them when he was running about and then disappeared back to whence it came.

"Harry _that_ was an unspeakable level patronus, add another word and it will kill more than just dementors. That would be one of those _little_ things you'll find out about later."

Birdy had congratulated Harry on such an impressive spell, but left him with another question about his patronus that he wished he would have had to wait for later.

"Who taught you that charm?"

"Remus."

"He didn't tell you the entire spell, just enough to conjure something to repel A dementor, but you took out a hundred with that _single_ one. Amazing." Birdy said.  
She knew that Severus knew his fair share of dark curses and his imagination was fertile.

"...I suggest that you all decide on what form you want your patronus to be if you don't already have one. That's something else we'll discuss, but we won't _mention_ it."

Birdy winked to Severus who seemed to actually enjoying watching Birdy spill the beans to the very ones that were going to do some real wizarding battle very soon.

"Although you kids can cast spells as Thunderbirds and reflect spells back to the caster if you're hexed, we're going to assume that when the Thunderbirds show for a battle, the death eaters will disapparate in a heartbeat once they know who you are, and they'll soon find out your true nature. You will cast anti apparition spells on whole sites. This is how we figure to capture as many D.E.'s as possible, turn them into squibs and then put them into a prison for what their crimes are up to that point.

_Until_ the fighting stops, you can take out as many of them as you can from the air if thats where you are. You should be under an invisibility charm, your own magical signatures will let you keep from flying into one another unless you do it on purpose.

You'll probably do better with battle hex casting in human form. The charms I mentioned will deflect anything. When you face Voldemort Harry, I just hope that you rip off his head and shit down his neck first before you all do away with his body."

Birdy got a room full of laughter from the teens that thought it was cool that Birdy used colorful language, Severus just rolled his eyes and continued to listen.

"Those brooms that we showed you are _battle_ brooms and have lots of features. The ones that Adam bought this summer will help you with flawless control of the much bigger and faster war brooms.

War broom and battle broom flying styles are going to be learned. Some very terrible hexes that, although caused death, were not considered unforgivables, will be _required_ of you to master. Battle field potions will be gone over twice this summer.

There's a lot to pick up but, if you could take on 2 years worth of wizard schooling in a week or so, then you're going to pick this up even faster. We'll be practicing on our feed cattle for the AK and variables"

"You expect us to _kill_ animals just to practice?" Hermione said hand over her mouth aghast at what she'd just heard.

"Well, they're bigger than a human and harder to kill. Besides, we're going to eat them afterwards. Mercifully, they won't know what hit them, so don't worry Hermione. You've already done some serious damage to some very powerful wizards and witches. This will be easy, but you have to get used to it at least, _**not**_ thinking about how terrible the curse is when you cast it. You'll do that wandlessly too."

Birdy said to the inquisitive, trepiditious young witch. She just patted the bushy brunette on the shoulder.

"You kids will know how to catch spells with your hands and turn them into something you want them to be and send them amplified or morphed, back to who ever hexes you or you can choose a target. I'll teach you how to cast one spell at ten targets and hit them all. Magic my darlings is highly personal and should be wielded as necessities deem fit."

"_Blimey_, that sounds like some awfully advanced stuff." Ron said, "_Scary_, but awfully advanced... I'm in."

"I rather thought that you kids would be interested in some of the things we're going to learn. Hey this isn't going to be all work and no fun you guys." Birdy said to Ron smiling," Although, when we work it's going to be work. And it's going to be hard work. We'll go over mage training as well. When we have fun, it will be hard fun."

The British ministry doesn't use _my_ methods, but we might as well learn them anyway. Nothing that you all can't grasp with a little practice. We'll go over some tactical planning. Ron, I hear that _you're_ a pretty fair chess player."

"Uh, I guess so Birdy. None of these blokes have ever beaten me." Ron said blushing at the compliment.

"You haven't played me yet Ron." Draco said smirking from where he was leaning on his husband.

"Nor I, Mr. Weasley." Severus interjected.

"Ron's been the strategist for our Quidditch team for a while now, after Umbridge sent those dementors after me last year and had me banned from Quidditch, Ron did quite a good job."

"_Delores Umbridge_? That bitch sent _dementors_ after you Harry?"

"Yes she did Birdy _and_ on my cousin Dudley too. She was appointed high inquisitor by Fudge and was the DADA instructor as well. She tried to become the Headmistress too. When I said Voldemort was back, she made me write 'I will not tell lies' over and over..."

Harry rolled up his sleeve and presented it to Birdy for her inspection. When she read _'I will not tell lies'_ carved into Harry's flesh, her eyes turned red like fire.

"Does she _still_ work for the ministry?" Birdy inquired, her tone, mom like.

"Uh I think she still does. I think she sits with the wizengamot too."

"_I_ have a seat on the Wizengamot and a fair bit of influence as well. What else did she do besides ban you from quidditch and make you _hack up your arm_ with dark magic dear?"

Harry launched into a short explaination of the events of his fifth year at school. Draco looked at his husband with sorrowful eyes and he took up the explaination.

"Birdy, up until just this summer, Harry and I didn't exactly get along. Umbridge had a selected few of us act as her eye's and ears. Last year was the biggest waste of everyone's time as any courses realated to defense were diminished greatly to bookwork only. The professor's were scrutinized and harrassed, and if _anyone_ dared to point out a mistake that Umbridge made, she had them dealt with in one way or another. Seem's my Harry here just took it like he always does and didn't seek help."

Draco kissed his husband whispering into his ear,

"I'm so sorry love." Harry just squeezed his husbands hand and smiled at him.

"She sent the dementors without anyones knowledge to Surrey. They have had a big thing in for me since my third year at school. Tried to kiss _me_ several times, first time was on the bloody Hogwarts Express on the way to school, and they attacked me while I was playing Quidditch before Professor Lupin taught me the Patronus charm."

"You learned the _**patronus**_ at 13 years old?"

"Uh, huh"  
"Would you show it to me again? This time outside?" Birdy said almost excited.

"Sure, it is kind of big now isn't it."

Everyone had already seen Harry's patronus, but as always, it was impressive to see. The group of them walked outside into the late evening air. With Draco at his side holding his hand, Harry didn't use his wand when he yelled,

"_**Expectooooo Patrooonuuum**_!"

The great silvery misted corporial stag flew from Harry's outstretched hand and pranced around looking at each one of them. It gave Severus a glare and then it bowed to Birdy and nuzzled her cheek again before it disappated into thin air .

"I'm sure somehow that, that was James. Harry it was splendid. I haven't seen that stag run in almost 20 years." Birdy was beaming, and held a tear in her eye for her old friend.

"You know, that patronus was one of the biggest I've ever seen. You must have had a very happy memory to conjure something that massive."

"That's not the size it ususally is Birdy. This time it was a bit more animated and had more antlers. When I get lonely for my father, I could conjure this one."

Harry explained to Birdy. Draco hadn't left Harry's side and was holding him by the waist letting him explain to Birdy how easy it had become.

"How about you Draco, can you conjure a patronus?"

"I hadn't tried in many years for obvious reasons, but I think I can manage one. I have _quite_ a happy thought and now an even greater need for protection. _Expecto Patronum_! " Draco shouted.

Draco had used his wand and a white tiger came into view of the Thunderbirds, Birdy and Severus. The tiger ran about and gave a roar before it too disappated.

"Those were two of the _best_ patronus charms I've ever seen _palefaces_ cast. I bet we can get the dementors away from Voldemort if we make _him_ cast a patronus charm, they might leave his side. We'll get them close and we can send them back to where they came from." Birdy said.

"What was your happy thought Draco?"

"This git standing next to me gave me something I couldn't not yet obviously have done alone myself, _and_ he married me. I think those are happy enough thoughts. Merlin knows after being under Imperious since before I went to school, I haven't had many thoughts of my own." Draco said, no drawl, no hint of sarcasm, just a loving look to his husband said it all to Birdy.

"Imperious curse by _whom_?" Birdy inquired.

"Father."

"Good thing he's in Azkaban or I'd kick his ass...again." Birdy said to the two young men.

"_Again_ Birdy?" Draco asked almost amused that his father had his butt kicked physically and not magically.

"Yeah, he grabbed my boob _accidentally_ he said, and I kicked the shit out of him. He was trying to woo your mama Draco, but he was a bit drunk on Firewhiskey and well, let's just say he got a little too fresh. Your mother threatened him with the removal of his bits if he ever did something like that again."

"Father's had mistresses for years." Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh huh and your mother knew about it too I bet."

"I rather think that she did. She didn't interfere when he went off for weeks and months to wallow like a pig at Voldemort's feet. She got even with him somewhat, I've been told."

"Ah yes, I heard about that. Who captured Lucius?"

"Dumbledore petrified him after he'd cursed Hermione." Harry said.

"The story I had heard was that, The MLE gathered up the fallen death eaters, Lucius among them and sent them directly to Azkaban, no story on how they fell.

Harry and Dumbledore had been fighting their way out of the ministry when Voldemort himself apparated into the entry of the Ministry itself.

Someone told me that Harry threw everything he had at the bastard, _including_ Avada Kedavra. His shields were up either that or he _knew_ Harry's heart wouldn't be in the curse. Auntie Bella managed to escape with him leaving the others behind. That's what I had heard from my mother anyway. By the way, we caught Auntie Bella a few weeks before we came here." Draco finished the 'pat' explaination.

The Thunderbirds had remained quiet listening to the story Harry and Draco were telling. Most of them knew what had happened already, but Birdy didn't really. Of course she would be interested.

"Well kids, I'm going to teach you some very dark magic. Don't worry about it. Your intentions are good, but if you have to, I expect you to use it. Your _next_ AK will work Harry." Birdy admonished the teens and especially Harry the last.

Severus had been sitting quietly listening to the reparte going on between Birdy and Draco and Potter when he spoke up.

"Perhaps Birdy, it would be prudent to _demonstrate_ some of the magic you plan on teaching these young people."

"I think we can find something to work with Sev." Birdy said and she conjured a tank full of water and it was full of fish.

"What are you going to teach us Birdy?" Neville said.

"In this case, it's _not_ dark magic, we could say it's almost like preparing a meal. For purposes of this demonstration, these fish will do nicely."

Birdy reached into the water and grabbed a rather large fish by the tail and put it into another tank so she could demonstrate.

"_Osteoablatio_!"

Birdy said and the fish sank to the bottom of the tank. It was dead.

"Ok kids, essentially what I did was _filet_ that fish without making a cut. Doesn't _seem_ like very dark magic does it? Well, if you were in a battle and you hit someone with it, they'd fall into a pile of jelly and would probably promptly die. Can't live without bones and they can't cast a spell if they can't hold a wand, not that they would be thinking of anything but themselves before they died.

The biggest single secret you kids have going for you, is that you are going to learn Navajo wandless magic, and learn to kill. Not all the methods will be as nice as the one I just demonstrated. There are cutting curses, blasting curses, all kinds of battle magic that is deadly vicious but _not_ _unforgivable._

You kids as unmentionables, will have _special_ priveledges and rights that require much personal responsibility. I intend to make you the most powerful group of witches and wizards of your age. Or _any_ age for that matter. You **are** the secret weapon that Voldemort won't suspect when he tries for the big prize. Hogwarts. He can get try to get into _this_ land but he know's if he tries, I'll send him into outer space for his efforts. That's why you are here and not in hiding in Britain." Birdy said to all of the Thunderbirds.

Neville was pretty much impressed. He didn't really want to use unforgivables on anyone but with what Birdy had said, made the reality of killing someone a little less terrifying for him and the others.

"Neville, your mama and dad _never_ used dark spells, they did use some of the things I am going to teach you in the next few weeks. Tomorrow kids, Severus and I are going to start work with you. I bet that Voldemort is pulling his hair out if he has anyleft just trying to find out anything.

I've had some reports that his activities have been more than vicious just in the last two days. Hermione, Albus and I have had your parents placed into hiding. Good thing that they know better than to argue. The rest of you kids that have missing parents, I'm sorry about your circumstances but if they're alive, then they should stay that way if they don't get involved in the fighting.

**You will not be able** to distinguish them in a battle, but remember this. They will try to kill you and they won't bat an eye if they have you in their cross hairs with a killing curse. For example, Molly and Arthur Weasley are a very powerful wizarding couple and can protect the Burrow which is now also unplottable by the way Weasleys.

Harry, Draco, since Narcissa is Ministress of Magic, she has some remarkable new powers and can take care of herself. Fudge never seemed to know how to envoke the true power of his office, which could be why no one could be found in her office when those death eaters attacked.

Above all she's **not** stupid and can take care of herself. Malfoy Manor of course is well known to the Death Eaters but the wards there are almost as powerful as the ones at Hogwarts and here as well now. So everyone, take a breather, we're going to plan some things _very_ carefully so I want you all to rest easy.

This next month for you will be going by fast at times and slow at others but it will be the _last_ peace you will probably know until this war is over with. Wizarding wars don't usually last 20 years and with the grace of the God, this one will be over with very soon." Birdy finished. "I think it's time for bed. I have a lot to think about. Sev, stay with me?"

"Of course."

* * *

The hour was late and the day that everyone had spent together was exhausting but ultimately, refreshing and informative. The Thunderbirds made their way to their bedrooms, no one thought this time to try to hide the fact that they were sleeping together. Adam was the only one that wished that his special someone was there too to sleep with him.

He was happy anyway despite the fact that Charley was still in Britain, his friends were there with him and his mother liked them all, not because she saw the potential that was probably the only hope left to defeat the most vile dark wizard of the time since Grindelwald.

Adam's_ grandfather's_ magic was legendary and Birdy thought that the young people that came from Britain to learn the ways of Navajo war magic were spot on to do the job. Her concerns were the same as Albus's were, but _she_ saw the potential of Thundercloud's magic.

Voldemort was going to be in for the fight of his life and, his life was going to end when they could trap him and his death eaters in a final battle that would free the wizarding world from the danger that he posed to both muggles and muggle born witches and wizards that he so despised.

The first two weeks that the Thunderbirds spent in Arizona on the Magical Navajo Nation were the hardest most grueling time the Thunderbirds had to go through. The rapid learning spells that Birdy and Severus charmed on the 13 Thunderbirds were as successful as had been planned.

The curses and hexes that they had learned were a bit of a shock to all of them, as they had never heard of the incantations they had to learn. They had become proficient in them, deadly as they were. Learning the magics was not as frightening as they had been thought to.

The Thunderbirds had all learned the battle magic magnificently. They had become proficient enough to become collectively, the deadliest wizarding force ever to be reconed with. The two weeks after the rapid learning process were spent just relaxing and learning more in the way of battle tactics. Ron was singled out for his stratigical mind when he played Birdy at wizards chess. The Thunderbirds were finally relaxing and having some fun in the MNN.

Adam and the Thunderbirds as well as Birdy did several daily transformations into their magical bird forms. They learned how to become invisible while in flight and in their human forms. They learned how to send hexes and curses as 'Thunderbirds' not just in retalliating by reflecting charms cast at them, and how to form wards while in flight or on the ground as humans. Most importantly they learned aerobatics to avoid being hit with curses while Thunderbirds themselves so as to not give their positions away while invisible. Although lightening is a reflex and can't be stopped, sending a hex back by reflection gives them a target they hadn't seen before.

The relationships between Thunderbirds and Dragons were explained in detail. The magical creatures knew their place on the magical heirarchy and the reason that the Dragons respected the Thunderbirds was one of mutual self respect was because of an ancient event in which Thunderbirds and Dragons waged their final battle. The King of the Dragons had surrendered, and pledged his allegience to them from that time on.

A light came on in the heads of the Thunderbirds all at once. They realized that they would have magical creatures as allies in the war that was going to be joined as soon as they were back in Britain.

Those dragons Charley had, were at Hogwarts. What their role would be wasn't clear at the time, but it was suspected that they were to provide barracades against battle spells being thrown at the combatants on the light side or Hogwarts itself. The dragons also were capable of incinerating anything that thier handlers directed them at. Handy and effective.

War was never something that any civilized peoples wanted, but the conflict between the light and the dark had been going on far too long and whether they wanted to or not, they were going to finish this madness. A new confidence had been forged by those now in power, and it was going to reach even the most remote parts of the world, to wizards and witches that had expressed a desire to help.

Those willing to fight would at least feel better knowing that there was a solid chance for a final victory. Those wizards and witches knew that if the dark won the war in Europe, it would only be a matter of time before their own homes and lands would be in as much if not more danger if they didn't make an allegience. They also knew that the wizarding governments that didn't participate, would be the first targets in the march of domination by the dark. The planet's population, both muggle and wizard would no longer be safe.

Birdy spent an unusual amount of time with Harry, Neville, Ginny and Draco as they all had personal scores to settle with Voldemort, the prophecy aside.

Neville's parents were tortured into becoming empty vessels of their former selves, and Harry's parent's were murdered, saving his life. These boys had some very distinct reasons to see Voldemort dead. Ginny had been possessed by a fifty year old spell that could have brought Voldemort back as a younger more vicious form of himself and kill her in the process. She had a reason to want to rip his heart out and, had expressed her desire to do just that.

Draco had been forced by Imperio to learn dark magic, to become vicious and as uncaring as his father had become. He hated the man that Lucius had become, but he loved his father and was happy that he was safely locked away in Azkaban prison. Birdy had suggested that if the four Thunderbirds had to have a part in killing Voldemort, she was going to insure that, that possibility could and would happen. She hated the man as much as the four teen wizards did and for much the same reasons plus a few of her own.

Her second target, would be Peter Pettigrew.

Narcissa had taken care of making sure that Sirius Black was exhonorated as Fudge had dragged his feet on the matter because even _he_ had seen Pettigrew alive with Bellatrix LeStrange and Voldemort in the skirmish that put Sirius through the veil, _alive_.

Fudge had seen everything but had not lifted a finger or his wand to join in the defense of the Ministry. Bad move for a politician and the worst one he could have made was doing nothing. Birdy thought briefly of cursing Fudge on general principle, but Narcissa told Birdy that Molly had taken care of that task already and that seemed to satisfy her for now.

The task at hand now for everyone was to learn...


	15. Take Me Out To The Ball Game

**Thanks everyone for the _kind_ words.**

I don't own or claim to own Harry Potter or any of JKR's creation's. Only my own.

Some of you are used to a more slashy slash fic, my only defense is that, I don't think I'm good at writing it so it's mostly implied. I'll try to keep updating Fridays or Saturdays for the dozen or so of you that are willing to admit reading it. I hope you enjoy...

**Take Me Out To The Ball Game**

After three weeks in the Magical Navajo Nation, the Thunderbirds were excited as they had finished the training that they had traveled so far to learn. The next week before they had to return to Britain would be spent, playing war games. Ginny and Neville had become quite close during their time in Arizona as had the other couples aside from the newlyweds who were practically joined at the hips at any given time of day.

Birdy decided that since they had done so well with their training and since it was Severus' last day in Arizona before he had to go back to Hogwarts to prepare for the school year and a war at the same time. His role as President of the government of Hogwarts and new Dean of the Thundercloud War College at Hogwarts, he had much to do and not much time to do it.

The Thunderbirds and Birdy had decided to make this a special day for him. Severus was not an animagus, nor had he ever thought to be one. Being amongst 14 of them for the last three weeks had made his tolerance of them soften somewhat.

He was almost amused when Longbottom threatened jokingly to turn himself into a winged gorilla, and peel Voldemort like a banana. Neville did of course turn himself into a gorilla just to prove the point. Blaise gave Neville the gorilla wings.

The evening of Severus' departure was like most of the other evenings spent at the huge home of the Thunderclouds, good food, not a single Scottish style pie or pudding to be eaten for three weeks had been oh so wonderful.

This evenings Southwest American Navajo supper was wonderful as well. The goodbye dinner menu was; cubed chicken in any sort of picant (hot) sauce, a salad of greens, a rich Navajo rice dish with beans. The dessert, lime ice.

Birdy had conjured 3 magnums of champagne ( and one of sparkling cider for Draco and the babies ) and filled the glasses of all present and toasted her old friend.

The twelve British Thunderbirds had all come to really enjoy Severus' company truely.

Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors especially Neville had new respect for the man they had once had called their feared teacher now he was to be a collegue.

Birdy had waved her hand and cleared the table of the feast that they had all just taken part in and thought a little merriment was in order. "Severus what did you think of the peppered rattlesnake?" Birdy asked the now quite tanned potions master.

"I beg your pardon? Did you say... rattlesnake Birdy?" Severus asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, wasn't it scrumptious? Tastes just like chicken doesn't it?" Birdy finished, but her laughter was just below the surface.

"Indeed. Too bad that rattlesnakes are in short supply in Britain, they could be weekly fare at the new war college."

"Oh, I can arrange that for you. The desert here is full of food if you know where to look."

"Ma! You're gonna scare the palefaces!" Adam whispered to his mother in a low voice. He knew for a fact that the food was really chicken.

"Relax sweetheart, Severus and I were teasing. Those continental wizard's systems would never stand for it weekly."

"I know that mama, but they don't. " Adam said pointing to the slightly unnerved British teens. All the TBirds and the adults had a good laugh.

Neville was oddly drinking as much milk as he could. Greg and Vince and Ron didn't seem to care much because they were just enjoying eating. If the food in Arizona was always that good, it didn't matter what it was. Nothing could be any worse than dragon tongue pie was. The food they had been eating for the last few weeks was way far from that.

Harry and Draco fed each other and held hands most meals and didn't pay attention to what they were eating until Birdy said rattlesnake. Hermione, Luna and Ginny were just looking at their empty plates thankful that they had only been pranked.

Fred, George, and Blaise had become pretty good friends and had plans for after the war and it included... Arizona wizarding tours for cold witches and wizards. Birdy might allow tourism in the MNN.

Seems that the twins became fond of warm, dry weather and so had Zabini. The fact that the probability of rattlesnake on the menu didn't seem to phase them at all. They had other things to consider for after the war.

The time had come for Severus to depart as twilight was finally upon the Magical Navajo Nation. Severus would be home in an instant like leaping eight hours into the future. Earlier in the afternoon the thirteen Thunderbirds had made a handful of amulets much like the one Harry wore and they decided to give one to Severus as a token of their esteem for all his hard work in preparing them for a war.

The amulet had an etching of a Thunderbird symbol on it, the eyes of the bird itself had rubies for eyes. There were thirteen emeralds in a circle and a large 'ruby' in the center. Severus was quite touched by the gesture and thanked each of the teens one at a time before he turned to Birdy, his old friend, to say his good bye. He was instead presented with a larged wrapped heavy object.

"What is this?" Severus said eyebrow raised.

"It's a five hundred year old warbird potions book. Adam can do a translation spell for you when you get situated and have time to have a good read."

"Thank you Birdy. My time here has been the most relaxing three weeks I've spent in the last twenty years. This gift is not necessary, but I shall value it above all others that I possess. I fear that the time has come to say good bye."

"Sev, it's not good bye, it's _I'll see ya later_" Birdy said to her old friend, "when this damn thing is finished once and for all. " Birdy sniffed deep and smiled a big smile for her friend, "You want to ride home or would you rather portkey?"

"I rather think that the port key would be more appropriate than a ride on that bloody great flashy bird. Thank you for the offer Birdy, Albus and I had already made a key. I should be going."

Severus said and bowed deeply to his former charges, and shook thier hands as if he meant what he said. He embraced Draco and Harry briefly wishing them luck and prosperity for the future of their soon to be very large family, He said to them all waving and turning, billowing his robes while he spoke, "See you all soon." and reached into his pocket for the portkey and vanished from their view.

"He sure doesn't let the grass grow under his feet when he has to get somewhere." Adam said to the group of non plussed teens and his mother.

"He never has Adam, he never has." Draco said to his cousin.

"Ok kids, lets go practice some magic." Birdy said as she turned to walk back into the house headed for her hogan. The Thunderbirds followed without comment. Whenever they went into Birdy's hogan, they always left with more knowledge than they had before they entered. This evening wasn't going to be any different.

* * *

Birdy's hogan was much like the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts castle, in as much as it always held the things that they needed to learn. The hogan had cinderblocks built up into a very thick wall to absorb the energy that was going to be thrust at it. The ceiling was warded so the roof wouldn't be blown off if the magic got out of control, it would absorb the magical energy and return it to the earth in a safe form.

Birdy entered ahead of the teens and had formed a ball of fire in one hand and a jiggling ball of water in the other, magically contained of course, this was the power of a mage.

Birdy had shown the fire mages how to conjure the fireball and showed them how to send it to a target and the water mages were taught how to summon water out of nowhere and hurl it at a target also. She taught them how to conjure snow, rain, hail, sleet, and fog. She also taught them to shape the water they conjured and freeze it making ice weapons. They could make it rain tiny to large drops and casting a ward turning them into ice razors. As an example, she showed them that particular spell as it was a compound magic.

The mages with the power of the wind were shown how to make a small tornado with emphasis on what they could do with such a menacing little windstorm. They hadn't thought that they could increase the intensity of their funnel clouds let alone use it. A controlled, finger of God, any sized tornado.  
Mage practice that evening was, fun and informative, Birdy stressed that the elements would do what you want them to do and they would only be limited by their own imaginations. Weather magic had not been practiced for centuries, but it was still studied in remote locations. The Magical Navajo's had never stopped using weather magic which is why the abilities of the Thunderbirds to make weather came easy to them.

Chief Thundercloud was a very clever wizard and indeed it seemed so even from the grave, and it showed in the magic transferred to the teens who were practicing throwing and catching fireballs wandlessly.

Neville seemed to like making the little tornado's and he tossed his fireballs into the vortex for accuracy practice since the little tornado that he made wiggled about. Ginny wasn't a fire mage but she got a real kick out of making target practice with Neville. She thought she was being smart when she turned Neville's tornado into 3 tornado's and made them dance together.

Birdy was impressed as she hadn't conjured the tornado's in the first place, only made them multiply. The evening passed quickly and besides, Adam who could do all of the things his mother was teaching helped the others with a few pointers of his own. He was rather fond of small tornado's himself.

The last week in Arizona was passing all too quickly for everybody. Birdy's time was especially fast because she was going to send her son, the heir to the Magical Navajo Nation into battle with a vicious madman.

Birdy knew she'd prepared all of the Thunderbirds as best as she could, teaching them most importantly, how not to feel anything when they were in battle, it being the key in war hexing. A challenge that the Slytherins had no problems with.

Birdy had said their visit would not be all work and indeed learning could be fun, but she had other things in mind for a fun thing to do.

"Kids, who wants to go watch a muggle baseball game in Los Angeles or Phoenix?"

There were thirteen shocked faces staring back at her.

Ginny asked, "What's baseball?"

"It's a muggle game taught to children, mostly boys. It's played with a bat and a ball. There are four bases in a diamond shape. It is a team sport, like quidditch. There are nine players on the playing field behind and around the diamond on each team. The team off the field holds the bat and the opposing team's pitcher throw's the ball to his teams catcher. If the player with the bat can hit the ball and can run to the first base, he can continue to play. If the ball is out of the control of the fielding team long enough for the batter to run to each base finally reaching where he started, he score's a run. That's it in a nutshell. It's quite fun to watch I remember." Birdy explained.

"How come you never took me Ma?" Adam asked his mother. She looked at him and said, "Wards."

"Oh."

"Uh huh 'oh'. You'll be going by yourselves. Portkey to and apparate back if you want, or you could...fly."

"Brooms Ma?" Adam interrupted again.

"Adam, darling baby boy, I'll hit you with a broom."

"Not if..." Adam started to say and then he disappeared, "...you can't see me."

Birdy looked around the room and let on like she didn't see Adam's magical signature. She put her hand behind her back and conjured an ice cold waterball and threw it at her baby boy.

"Yeow! Ma that was cold. How did you know where I was?"

"You know how you don't fly into each other while invisible?"

"Yeah."

"Adam you prat, we could all see you.. sort of, but enough to tell where you were." Draco said to his cousin.

The Thunderbirds laughed at Adam when he reappared. His hair was stuck to his face and it looked like he pee'd his pants.

"Thanks Ma."

"You're welcome dear. Now do you want to go to L.A. or Phoenix?"

"How about we do both? I'd love to go to the Disneyland like the one in Paris." Draco asked for the group.

He'd been to the Paris Disneyland once while he was vacationing with his parents, but not with them, he'd snuck away. He'd like to go with his husband and their friends.

"Well then, how about going to see a baseball game in Phoenix? Their team is the Diamondbacks and they're playing the San Francisco Giants."

"Snakes and Giants? What no werewolves?" Blaise said jokingly. He was begining to look forward to thier trip already.

"Just their names dear, I kind of like the Cleveland Indians"

"Don't American muggles refer to you as an Indian Birdy?" Harry asked.

"Yes they do dear, but only the ignorant ones. Most muggles are quite ignorant. Don't seem to see the forest for the trees really. I am Navajo, a race within a race. There are others, like the Cherokee's, Cree's, Addorandaks, Souix, Arapaho, Paiute, Apache, Commanche. Many many races. Many are magical and will be joining you in Scotland to learn to defend their own homeland.

Now, I'm going to make a few portkeys for the trips to Phoenix and to Los Angeles. You can fly home if you want to. I suggest that you fly home from Phoenix and portkey to and from Los Angeles. I will get a suite of rooms at the Disneyland Hotel for you and 10,000 in muggle dollars for you each. Before any of you say no, who are you more afraid of? Voldemort or me?"

"Thank you MaBirdy." Harry said for the lot of them. "I'm not afraid of either of you."

"It's a damn good thing too. Now, I think you can make your way back from Phoenix in about 30 minutes or so if you fly fast. I'll charm the window to send you a homing beacon and it will guide you here. Your rings won't fail you I'm sure of that.

I don't want any of you to get into trouble with muggles but I do want you to have a good time. I am not afraid for your safety per se, but Voldemort surely has eyes in the strangest of places. Stay away from other wizards please. If you're confronted by a wizard or witch, you're to obliviate them and walk away. You'll know what to do in any situation. Go invisible in any emergency and keep in contact with each other. No trips to the little tee pee alone."

"Jeez ma, you think we were born yesterday." Adam said to his mama.

"In my eyes, you were. Those are muggles out there and the stray witch or wizard and you don't have much experience dealing with them."

"Harry and Hermione can deal with the muggles if there are problems..." Neville said, "...if that's ok with them. Now about this money. What does it look like and how does it work."

"Neville, you are so precious. Harry, Hermione, will you two baby sit the others tonight and tomorrow?"

"Of course Birdy, I'd be happy to. I know all about American currency. I won't let them do anything foolish." Hermione said for the group.

"Ok then, I guess I'll go make a satellite phone call to Phoenix and get your tickets for you. You can pick them up at the will call window at the Bank One Ballpark in downtown Phoenix.

Your portkey will let you arrive at a safe location next to the ballpark and you can walk around until you find the window to pick up the tickets. I own a number of muggle businesses and these will be easy to get. Pick them up with the name Black. Now the lot of you go change into some clean clothes while I make the phone call." Birdy said smiling to them and walking away in a billow of robes.

"Come on everyone, lets go get ready. Phoenix is warmer than here but I understand the ballpark is airconditioned so it won't be too hot."

"Oi, Thundercloud," "It can't be too," "hot," "or dry" "for us" Fred and George said.

"Well, you guys didn't really react bad to the sun here, and none of ya got a sunburn which is good I suppose so dress however you want. I'm wearin my Levi's and a tshirt and maybe something over that. That's what the muggles wear, or you could wear shorts, you all have good tans now, you could show off what is off the market..." Adam chattered to the TBirds as they went to their wing of the house to change.

"That bloody Adam just does not shut it very much does he Vin?" Greg said to his mate.

"Well, no. No 'e don't" Vincent said. "I wonder what kind of food tha' they got at that baseball park Greg?"

"I dunno, but there better be plenty of it."

'Greg to Thunderbirds, what kind of food at this baseball park? Enny one know?'

'Sausages, fish, chips, drinks, it's a sporting event Gregory' Luna said to her friend

'I suppose so, thanks Luna'

'No problem Gregory, My father has taken me to many football games at home, it's what they had there. The Quidditch Cup a few years ago was nothing like what we're going to I imagine. More like the football match than a big event like the Cup.'

While the mental conversations were going on, Birdy arrainged for tickets, got a boat load of muggle currency out of her safe, and made the portkeys.

'Make sure everyone takes their wands' Birdy mentaled to the powerful group.

'You can be sure of that Birdy, thank you for reminding us.' Draco said back.

"Draco, love you look marvelous. Your hair is amazing and your skin is glowing. I can see the pulses of your aura. You will be showing the babies soon and I can't wait. You get better looking and I love you more everyday." Harry said to his husband.

"Thank you Harry, it is, and so can I. I will and I cannot either, I know and I do you too." Draco can really shorten a reply and he did. "Now are you going to put on those pants or are we going to make everyone late while we shag?"

"Yes dear. No dear."

"Are you mocking me Harry?"

"I would never Draco. You are a powerful wizard and I don't like being on your bad side."

"Good, just so we have that straight. I don't like you being on my bad side either. Put on your shirt."

"Merlin Draco, you're no fun."

"Say that again and we will find out how much no fun. Now hurry dear. I want to see the muggles and that game of theirs."

"Ok m'love. I think that I'd like to see a different team sport other than football or quidditch."

"Nothing as quite as exciting as quidditch tho Harry. You know that."

"Let's just say not as many things as exciting as quidditch. You've only been around muggles in London and Paris Draco. Hogwarts is as far away from home as I've ever been until I came here. Learning all of ... this. Changing like we have. That has been as exciting, but when you said I do on our wedding day, I was the most excited I've ever been and I am still as excited. More actually. Close your mouth sweetheart."

"That's the most deep thing I've ever heard you say love. Was I doing the goldfish again?"

"Uh huh" Harry smiled at his husband who was finally ready.

Harry had finished first because Draco had told him to. Draco was still trying to chose an outfit when Harry had finished dressing. He had thrown out almost all of Harry's clothes right away except for the ones they bought in muggle London, mostly because he picked everything out, and now Harry's choices were limited. Very limited compared to Draco's choices.

'Oi, Thunderbirds, Narcissa Malfoy's baby boy is finally ready. Where is everyone?'

Draco smacked Harry pretty good on the arm for his comment and he got puppy dog eyes back at him from a mock hurt Harry.

"Cut it Scarhead."

Greg and Vince and Fred and George came down the long hallway to where the Thunderbirds usually collected themselves when they were doing something as a group and spotted the newlyweds. They had been discussing accidental magic as a matter of pranking at the muggle ball park and they had some good ideas for laughs

"What are you four up to?" Draco drawled to their friends, he raised an eyebrow, Harry was just grinning. He knew what they were up to.

"We don't want to tell you because we can't lie to you. Simple as that Drake."

"You're going to mess with the muggle teams aren't you?"

The four of them looked down and then George looked up and straight into the eyes of Draco and said while stepping forward, "Yes. It will be quite funny. No harm though." Draco looked at Fred the whole time George spoke it was surreal to him.

"Very well then. Wandless?"

"We thought it would be good practice."

"I'm all for it then. What do you say Harry sweetheart?"

"Yes, what do you" "Say, Harry sweetheart?" Fred and George mocked Draco. Greg and Vince were making kissing sounds on their hands, and Harry just turned a nice shade of red.

"Knock it off you or I'll make you eat Dumbledores lemon drops"

"Oh, the mortal fear! _Dumbledore's lemon drops_. You're trying to scare us now _aren't_ you Harry?"

"You're leaving the subject. It wouldn't be fair to mess with the muggle teams." Harry said remembering the rogue bludger of Dobby's.

"Oh we won't," "foul the play" "Harry."

"Well ok then. Wandless"

Hermione, Ginny and Luna came along just then and heard the word "Wandless"

"Alright, what are you up to? I heard wandless. You shouldn't use magic at all in muggle places. We might be detected by one of the wizarding governments or worse... one of Voldemort's spies."

"And, your point being?" Draco said

"We could jeopardize something."

"I don't think so Hermione," Little Bird said "You'll be back here before they know you were in Phoenix at a ballpark with 40 thousand muggles."

"They're going to do wandless magic Birdy. It could be dangerous couldn't it?"

"Nah, just remember what I taught you and you'll be fine. What were you going to do? Make the players fart real loud?"

"Hadn't thought of that Birdy. Good one." Draco said.

"I used to hang out with the Marauders you know." Birdy said with a wink, "There is ten thousand dollars in each of these magical wallets. What ever you need will be there, nothing more so it won't look like you have a lot of money with you."

"Brilliant idea Birdy. Refilling wallets." Neville said. He and Blaise and Adam had brought up the rear. The didn't know about the pranking..but they would.

"Yes, so don't lose them. Use the credit card in the wallet when you can. There are faux Arizona identification cards in there too, so you can use the cards without a hassle. And here are your port keys. I made one for a return trip to use in an emergency or if you get lazy and don't want to fly back. Up to you guys. You have a big day tomorrow too. You can play in Disneyland and check into the hotel in the early afternoon or just check in, get your bearings and then go play all day long. Like I said. Up to you guys. Now are you going to go or what?"

"Don't you love us any more mama? You wanna get rid of us so soon for some ... reason?" Adam mock pouted at his mother. She got up to take a whack at him when he grabbed Luna and Ron and Hermione and a portkey and disapeared with them.

"That little stinker. You guys go on and have some fun. Don't spend the money all in one place alright?"

"Thanks Birdy. You've been more than generous. That goes for all of us, including scarhead here." Draco said flipping his thumb at Harry.

"You're welcome. I make way more than that an hour dear so don't you worry. Now go. Adam and Ron might think I've done something to you and unless they use their wings, they aren't coming back. Now git you palefaces. I need some me time."

"Bye bye Birdy!" They all said, and used the other two portkeys.

In an instant they were standing on the sidewalk behind the Bank One Ballpark and were confronted with four worried Thunderbirds.

"Oi, we thought she did something to you blokes when you didn't come right away." Ron said.

"Harry, you did bring the emergency portkey's for us to use didn't you?" Hermione said hoping she was right and he did bring them.

"No, I didn't. Did you Neville?"

"No, I didn't either Harry. Blaise, did you bring the emergency portkeys?"

"No Nev, sorry mate. Vinny, Greg? Didju guys bring em?"

"Nope, we didn't figure we'd need em we were going to fly back anyway."

"Oh for Merlin's sake! I brought the damn things. Why don't you be quiet now. Boys."

"What did you" "mean by that" "Mr. up the duff with sextuplets?" George and Fred said to the blond and evidently showing symptoms of pregnancy, Draco.

"Nothing. Sorry, but you lot were getting on my nerves and it's bloody hot standing on this concrete sidewalk next to a behemoth of a building. No shade, no trees. Not even a bloody sage brush."

"Draco, there's one right there across the street next to a whole bunch of others." Harry said to his husband and he turned him around to face a bridge crossing a dry river, full of sagebrush.

"Well, I'm not going out there so lets get our arses in gear and go inside. I understand it's air-conditioned and quite comfortable if you can stand crowds"

"Yes dear. Lets go everyone. The ticket window must be around here somewhere" Harry said. The odd group of British young adults and a Navajo with the longest hair any one's ever seen on a guy, made for the will call window...all the way around the massive building. Draco was getting cranky and hungry, his feet hurt and frankly, he was miserable by the time they reached the will call window. They all could use a bite to eat and something to drink especially after their long walk. So they let Draco and Harry go stand in the shade, where it was much cooler, only 109 degrees that day, but was a dry heat.

Hermoine conducted the business at the will call window as she assured Birdy that she would. Hermione only had to sign a receipt for the 13 of them. She noted that the tickets were 150 dollars each so she expected the seating would be comfortable and good.

'VIP Section, behind home dugout what ever that is, row one, seats one through thirteen. Ought to be bloody good' Hermione mentioned to the Thunderbirds as she was only accompanied to the window by Ron who knew what the home part meant, he'd find out what a dugout was.

'Hurry up will you?' Draco said to the approaching group of British powerhouses, and one funny Navajo Prince.

'Keep your shirt on Draco, did you use your cooling charm?' Hermione said.

'Oh, my mind wasn't on one I guess. 'Frio' Thanks Granger.'

'Honestly, Draco, you're an elemental mage. No need to be uncomfortable where ever you happen to be.'

'Leave my husband alone you guys. Can't you tell he's... uh, not himself'

The group finally assembled, paired up, Adam again the odd man out but he still didn't mind, they decided earlier that he would sit between Harry and Draco and Ginny and Neville. It didn't really matter at the time because they were on their way to the ticket taker's turnstyles and INSIDE.

The British Thunderbirds had become spoiled staying at the Casa del Thundercloud, as lush as it was it was warm but not hot like the city was. When they reached the great glass doors, there was a rush of cool air streaming out of them and into the faces of the greatful group. They walked round the inside of the ballpark and passing section after section of seating, up and down. Their eyes were amused at the number of vendor stations selling baseball memorabilia and souvenier TShirts and rattles.

Draco's first stop was to be the loo and the men save for Ron who stayed with his sister, his girlfriend and Luna while the troupe went inside. Draco was instantly disgusted and made for his wand. Before he stepped up to the wall mounted toilet, he said "scourgify" to make sure it was clean. He made sure that Harry and everyone else did it too.

'You better clean those urinals before you use them. Do you have any idea how many muggles have use these things'  
'Good point mate'

Harry watched thier backs while they pulled thier wands to use the simple magic to sanitize their facilities. After washing hands, they went outside to the waiting group. It was their turn to go to the loo. Adam warned them to do the scourgify charm before Draco had the chance to go off on a rant about how it smelled in there.

Instantly Draco's attention was brought to a "yuppie" food snack counter that seemed to have good food in it. Salads, fruit, fruit juices, vegetable juices, chilled fruit, peeled fruit, fruit salads, raw vegetables with some sort of dip. He got one each of the foods and chose carrot juice for his drink. He handed it all to Harry and took a slow drink of his carrot juice, he was really thirsty.

"Draco, do you think you can eat all of this food? It's quite alot." Harry asked Draco.

"I'm sure that the others would like to share in some good food rather than that ... that... amazing smelling food from over there.. come on Harry"

Harry dutifully followed Draco to the snack counter an waited with him in line.

'Harry, these muggles smell like dragon dung'  
'They're quite...well fed aren't they'  
'It seems so. Would you look at all the food that guy is going to eat'  
'Draco, he only has a banger and some crisps of some sort with cheese on them'  
'He's too big, he doesn't need all that'  
'Draco love, he's not that big. He's tall yes, but he's not that big. Besides look at all the food we have already and we haven't even found our seats yet'  
'Yeah, not enough. Ok I'll have one of those... uh, hotdog.. they eat dogs here Harry'  
'I don't think so love, I think its just a big sausage'  
'Well then whey don't they just leave the name at sausage? Much less confusing. I want one'  
'Anything else Drake'  
'Don't call me Drake. Only Blaise calls me that. He's known me since I've been eleven'  
'I distinctly remember being eleven and meeting you at school so so have I'  
'Very well then darling, just don't say it in front of others alright? I don't want anyone to get the wrong ideas'  
'You're one of the most powerful wizards on the planet and one of the wealthiest too. Nobody will get the wrong ideas. What else do you want from this snack stand'  
'Some of those crisps with cheese please'  
'Very well, it's amost our turn'  
'I can make the line move quicker'  
'Well, go ahead. This stuff is getting heavy'  
'Ok, I'll make most of them forget what they are doing here and you cast a wandless weight spell and quit fretting'  
'I'm not fretting'  
'Excuse me, I have muggles to hex'  
'By all means then, lets get it done then'  
'Thank you dear.'

"Confundus" Draco whispered as he fingered his wand up his sleeve and cast a wandless spell over a large group of muggles in the ques ahead of himself and Harry.

'That, ought to do the trick.'

Draco and Harry stepped up to the counter and ordered two hotdogs and an extra large 'Nachos' the crisps were called and paid for their order with the money that was in thier wallets, just enough to make the purchase. The next time it was opened it would to be to pay another charge with just the right amount of money. How ingenious was that?

Hermione, Ginny and Luna and Ron had returned to the group who were it seemed, waiting on Harry and Draco. They were amused that Draco made so many muggles leave the line forgetting why they were there. A very impressive 'confundus' indeed.

"Did you see all of those people in front of Harry and Draco just leave the line so they could get to the head of the que? I'm going to have to remember to do that the next time I have a long que at a book store to stand in" 'Mione said to the group.

"Hermione, don't forget, what you can imagine, you can do. It's all Empress Thundercloud has told us for the last three and a half weeks." Luna said to the good looking brunette witch.

"You're right, I suppose we should go to our seats. They have seating service so we don't have to stand in any ques to be served. I can see the immediate need in Draco's case, he's gonna you know what so if he want's it, I say he gets it."

"Thank you Granger for that. I didn't know however there would be service or Harry wouldn't be so occupied right now."

"You're welcome. Ron, help Harry carry that stuff he bought."

"Yes dear." Ron said obediently, and he went to Harry and took a few containers off his hands as they followed Hermione to their seating section.

The Thunderbirds stood in awe when they passed the portal into the actual ball playing stadium, it was huge. They found their seats which were just behind the Diamondbacks dugout. Their section had a private waiter much to their enjoyment. They would eventually almost wear the poor fellow out completely...

The Thunderbirds were getting comfortable in their seats, eating and drinking fruit juices and lemonaide. Adam had southern style sweet iced tea. At first they all had different drinks but by the time they had tasted the iced tea that Adam offered to share, they were soon all drinking the sweet iced tea that Adam told them that they would love. They were going to drink this in Scotland! Oh yes.

"LAAADIEEES ANNNND GENNNNTELLLMENNNN, WE ARE GOING TO GOING TO RETRACT BOB'S ROOF FOR YOU TO ENJOY THE GAME. ON BEHALF OF THE ARIZONA DIAMONDBACKS, WELCOME TO BANK ONE BALL PARK AND AN AFTERNOON OF MAJOR LEAGUE BASEBALL. PLEASE RISE FOR OUR NATIONAL ANTHEM"

'We better stand up. That's one of the best sonorus charms I've ever heard. Only Ludo Bagman had a better one' Harry said to them all.  
'Who's Ludo Bagman'  
'Wizard involved with quidditch somehow, announced at the World Cup last year'  
'We were in the same booth with him Draco, You, me, Ron, Fred, George,and Ginny were there together'  
'We weren't together... uh then that is'  
'That's not what I meant and you know it'  
'I'm sorry love but the past couple of days, I've been throwing up in the mornings and I seem to be having some pretty quick mood swings and I'm not really thinking clearly. Forgive me'  
'Of course I do I love you ferret face'  
'Scarhead'  
'Shush and listen to the music'

The anthem finished with several cannon blasts. They were shooting off fireworks inside and it scared Hermione. She jumped at the blast and she farted when the sky rockets exploded. Everyone was jumping up and down and out it came. Of course Adam heard it and decided to wait to say anything. Harry and Draco and Ron and everybody within six feet of Hermione knew who cut the cheese. She was clueless until they all conjured fans and took them out and blew them at their faces and then at Hermione to get the smell away from them.

'Hermione, did you happen to have the huevos con frijoles y queso for breakfast'  
'Oh Merlin Adam! Did I do it again?'

Hermione heard 12 audible afirmatives from her group. She was mortified and turned to Ron for comfort. He didn't really want to hug her for fear that she would let another one fly, but he did let her cry on his shoulder.

"Ronniekins, ickle brother, you realize you're going to marry a witch that farts in public?" George whispered in Ron's ear.

Ron just looked at his brothers for some compassion but instead they were treated to watching Ron turn redder when he squeezed Hermione and Adam made a fart sound. Hermione just cried some more and the Thunderbirds all got a good laugh at her expense...again. Ron so didn't. He didn't dare. Hermione was trained to do unmentionable things now and he knows what she can do with a hex.

Hermione managed to get over it rather quickly because this was not a new development. She would just have to find a potion that would keep those pesky little fluffs to a minimum, like none. She decided to just not think about it and began a conversation with everyone,

"I read all about this game while everyone was getting ready. I did the rapid learn spell and read it in 20 seconds. Took my time I guess. Anyway, we're seated right behind the hometeam dugout..."

"Is this going to be a long lecture 'Mione?" Neville said, interrupting her.

"No it's not, I was just going to say that the reason it's called a dugout is because the fans wouldn't be able to see the game for the heads of the players in the dugout, hence the name."

"Oi, Hermione, thanks for that, I was wondering." Greg said back to the rather striking witch.

"Anytime Gregory. Anytime"

"She means everytime, Greg." Ron said to his mate, his girlfriend glared at him before he noticed her looking at him. "Er, everytime you ask, and she know's. That is what I meant."

"Sure Weasley, nice try at the sidestep wi' that one by the way." Vince piped up saying.

"Well, anyway, if it weren't for Hermione here, me and Harry may have not done so well with our OWLs"

"I suppose you're right 'bout that mate. If it weren't for Draco, me an' Vince wunt'a made eleven each. Came in very handy for those bloody Navajo rapid learn spells. Anyone else have the urge to get some of that food that they actually hand carry to you?"

"It looks like Harry and Draco have already cleaned out the snack stand. Draco seems to be enjoying himself quite a bit, eating all of that with six babies dancing on his insides can't be too comfortable after a while. He's right lucky he's not had them grow very much or he'd be unbearable to be around while he suffers from indigestion. Either of you two want to tell him he might be getting sick if he keeps eating like that?" Hermione said for herself and Ron.

"Ah, well about that, no."

"Why not, I don't know him as well as you two..."

"Save it Hermione. We're _no_t going to tell Draco what he can or cannot eat. He'll turn one or both of us into something when we're not looking and I'd rather not be a female rabbit in heat. So if _you_ wanna tell 'im, do it yourself. You might be doing Harry there a favor... Hey, remind Harry and maybe he'll tell his husband to taper down a bit. We have only just got here you know." Vince said to the soon to be no longer Gryffindor.

"Ah, well about that. Harry isn't very subtle when it comes to ... things. He will only succede in making Draco upset. I don't need a pregnant, pissy Draco on my hands. I suppose that Harry will have to deal with him later... by himself."

"You can bloody well say that again. Draco is pissy on a _good_ day." Greg said and the four all shared a laugh with each other.

Draco hadn't been paying attention to the conversation taking place almost right next to him rather he was trying to make a dent in the huge pile of cheesy covered meat and sour cream and olives on a pile of tortilla crisps. Harry would have to hold up Draco's drink for him because his own hands were busy holding his next half dozen entree's. The game was just about to begin and he didn't want to be busy holding that much food. He hadn't thought to put it on the roof of the dugout in front of him. Draco and Harry began to share their goodies because of course Draco's eyes were bigger than his stomach and he was temporarily quite full. The others gladly helped in finishing off the nachos.

The first batter had stepped into the batters box. He was batting right handed and away from where the Thunderbirds were seated. George was on the end closest to where the batter and catcher and the umpire were. He snuck his wand out and cast the flatulus maximus audious charm at the catcher. He used his wand so he would be accurate with the spell casting.

"_Steeeerike_" the umpire shouted.

The catcher was the victim of Georges little prank and he stood up to throw the ball back to the pitcher. When he squatted he let out a very loud fart and the people behind him and the home plate, namely the fans, all started to laugh. If the catcher didn't have on his mask you would have seen how red he was. Fred was next to George and he was watching the pitcher, who was raising his leg every time he threw the ball and he uttered the same spell on him.

The pitcher had heard the catcher's really big toot and he was laughing a little bit himself when he got all serious again. He looked at the catcher and got the signal for the pitch. He started his wind up and when he raised his leg he started to let out a long stringy fart that was also very loud. This distracted the batter so much he missed the ball go by slow and right in front of him.

"_Steeeeeerike_ **two**."

The pitcher was as embarrassed as the catcher was, but he was glad that the fans were all having a laugh at something that they didn't hear or see every day. Hermione had watched Fred and George send the fart hexes at the baseball players and as big of a stick in the mud she generally was, she actually got a kick out of it and encouraged Ron sitting next to her to pay closer attention to what was going on in front of him.

"Ron, did you see what your brothers just did? They cast that 'gas' spell on those players."

"Yeah 'Mione, I did. Wanna give it a go wandlessly? No one would be able to tell. Go on now, give it a go."

Hermione just glared at her boyfriend for a second throwing him off the mental track and said to him very innocently,

"I don't think something as vulgar as making someone do that on purpose is funny Ronald. That wasn't very subtle."

"Just because passing wind loud doesn't make them any less noxious. I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said that."

"That's right Ronald you shouldn't have. 'Voidus intensitus' there that should teach you a lesson"

Ron was suddenly struck with the most overwhelming need to find a loo and he had better be quick about it. He stood up very suddenly and made for the aisle.

'Gotta get to the loo. Someone want to come with me?'

Ron thought to the TBirds. Of all of the ones there to say he would go was Draco. Seemed he needed to freshen up a bit and perhaps use the facilities as well and, he decided that Harry needed to go too.

"Come on Harry, he doesn't need to be alone. Wonder what made him look like he was about to wet in his Levi's."

"Ok then, you better get moving then. Looks like he might need a hand finding the loo and he really shouldn't be alone. Remember what MaBirdy said."

"I do. Now, he shouldn't get much further than he already is if you quit standing around and actually move Scarhead."

"I love you too... uh, ff."

"Ff?"

"Look at Ron he's almost to the top of the stairs. Don't let him get away" Harry said to his husband sidestepping so that he could pass but also not telling him ff was Ferret Face.

'Oi, Weasley! Wait up!' Draco mentaled to Ron , 'You shouldn't be off on your own'

Hermione decided that she might as well end the peeing spell and waved her hand wandlessly at Ron and said "Finite Incantatum" and Ron looked a bit relieved instantly... at least long enough for Harry and Draco to catch up with him.

"Hermione is very sensitive to the farting spells that my brothers and the Slytherin blokes have been doing wandlessly at the players and _she hit me_ with a need to pee spell. Vicious she is. Brilliant but vicious."

"Hermione made you do that? We'll have to have her teach us that one then won't we?" Draco said to his husbands best mate.

"Aye she did, I suggested that she try it and she got all scary like and then she hexed me."

"Remind me not to, what does Adam call it? Piss in her wheaties then?"

"Well since we're out here we might as well go to the loo anyway.. Say, I can still hear that pitcher guy breaking wind. I bet those blokes down there are having the time of their lives."

"I hope it's not Ron." Draco said. "I hope it's not. We'll be back in Britain in less than a weeks time and we know what waits for us there."

"Aye brother. I do." Ron said for the first time. That happened to signal the beginning of a very very long friendship.

Draco, Harry and Ron spotted the little blue sign with a man on it. That meant the public men's loo to everyone so they went in. The first thing that greeted them was not the aroma of old urine and other odors it was a gang of thugs. The thugs let them pass and then one of them said,

"Eh Gringo! Geeve us your money and those nice rings you got there."

'I'll charm the door to keep people out, Ron you and Draco stun them quick on three'  
'Do you mean one two three and then do it or one two hex'  
'Just bloody do it. ONETWOTHREE' Draco finally intoned and he started stupifying everybody. Harry cast a notice me not charm on the door and joined the short lived shooting gallery.

"What do we do now?" Ron said.

"I for one have to wash my hands then go to the loo then wash my hands again." Draco said and proceeded to do just that.

Ron and Harry decided what to do to the hoodlums that tried to rob them. The two wizards removed the gang members clothes and arranged them in a salacious pile. Tattoos that didn't move were all over their bodies. Feeling that that was enough, the two of them went to wash their hands, go to the loo and then wash their hands again too. Before the three of them departed the mens restroom, they took off the notice me not charm on the door and ennervated the pile of naked gang bangers. What they heard was a litany of Spanish cursewords as they departed the tiled room.

"I totally expected a pig sty when I went in that place and what I got was defence practice. I think I'd like being in the muggle world if all muggle thugs are that easy to deal with." Draco said to his husband.

"Not all muggle thugs are like that Draco. Many are worse. Let us just hope that we don't have to meet any more of them before the game is over and we get out of here." Harry said being somewhat of an authority on muggle thugs.

His cousin Dudley was a gang leader and he has read the muggle newspapers. Those guys in the loo were amateurs. The real thugs are still in Britain waging a war that they were going to lose. The three wizards were not in a great hurry to return to their seats and stopped to look at the muggle souveniers at the kiosk close to the loo and soon they could see the muggle police chasing one of the naked men down the neverending loop of corridor.

Screams could be heard all over the place when one of the naked men ran down the stairs towards the ball field to try to evade capture when Ginny of all people cast a charm on the man that stopped him in his tracks. He had soiled himself and just sat down and cried until the policeman got to him. The cop really didn't want to touch the guy since he had poop running down his legs and he was naked to boot. Not many other arrests would be as famous as that one.

Ron, Harry and Draco returned to their seats and began to tell the story mentally so they could be heard above the roar of laughter caused by the arrest of one of the thugs that Harry and Ron stripped. The didn't leave much out. Adam gave the credit to Ginny whom he witnessed cast the wandless hex at the guy running down the other aisle towards them and she was congratulated by all of the Thunderbird guys. Hermione and Luna were still a bit un nerved by the 'flatulus' charms Blaise, Neville and the others were casting at the players and they decided amongst the two of them to try to figure out how it was played.

Maybe they could remember enough of it to try to play it at Hogwarts for those students that weren't so good on brooms. They were experts now that they flew the Navajo Combat brooms and could soar as Thunderbirds, but they were still sympathetic to those that were more 'grounded'.

The guys all decided that just the pitcher and the catcher shouldn't be the only ones to join the 'music' makers so they hexed the runners as well. The further they got around the diamond, the higher pitched their tooting became until they sounded like Sirius' motorcycle on their way to score. The crowd couldn't believe what was going on with all of the players now seemingly breaking wind very loudly. Fortunately for everybody they weren't horribly smelly. They _were_ smelly, but not horribly.

The Thunderbirds were having a wonderful time watching the muggle sport and the fellows had grown tired of the flatulus charm by the time they were actually paying attention to the game.  
Mental conversations among them for the most part were communal but once in a while someone would ask a question or make a comment and the TBird that was addressed would usually turn around from watching the game and answer vocally.

On one such occasion, it was Luna that turned to answer a question from Draco when a ball was hit foul and was rocketing towards the back of her head. Harry was watching the game while Draco and Luna conversed, fortunately for Luna that is. Harry had only a split second to react when he saw the ball coming at her.

"Duck Luna quick." Harry said with an urgent tone to his voice. Draco looked up at the same time Harry stood to catch the ball barehanded... two inches from the back of his friends head. The crowd went wild at the remarkable catch.

'Me catching that ball wasn't much. I am a seeker after all'

"Harry, thank you for keeping me in one piece." Luna said and then thought to the others,'I think we have something to talk about later. That was a non magical projectile that could have harmed me or worse.'

"You're welcome. Well mates, this game is more dangerous to the people watching it looks like dunnit?" Harry said trying to sound like he was amused.

Personally he was greatful for his quick reflexes and satisfaction that he saved his friend from harm. Seems that there was an innocent, but ever present danger in muggle baseball and that gave him an idea for discussion later. Without thinking about what was in his hand, Harry threw the ball back to the pitcher on the mound with loops and rifle speed.

The muggle pitcher was looking at where the ball had been hit and he saw Harry's catch the ball and he was quite surprised at the speed that Harry threw the ball back to him... doing.. loops in a corkscrew fashion. The pitcher just raised his glove and the ball hit it in the belly of the mit. He looked back at Harry and bowed at the waist for the nice throw.

The crowd in the ballpark went crazy at the amazing ball return and the team manager for the muggles popped his head up to see what was going on. He looked at the giant television screen to see the replay of what happened and he watched the amazing catch and ball return. With an arm like Harry's, they could crush the opposition and win the Series. He made to go into the stands. Right now. He wanted that arm. He made his way the short distance to where Harry and the Thunderbirds were sitting...

"Excuse me, did you just throw that ball back to my pitcher?" The manager asked.

"Er, yes I did sir. Was that against the rules?" Harry asked, worried he'd have to obliviate him.

"Well son, I could offer you 25 million dollars for five years for playing in perhaps twenty games a year. That's a lot of money." the manager said thinking he could entice Harry with money.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm just visiting. I don't need the money sir, your offer was very kind." Harry said to the man.

"30 million dollars. Surely you can at least think about it can't you son. That's a lot of money." the coach insisted.

"Hermione, after I got married, how much did Phoenix say we had? In mug..uh, dollars that is."

"Let me think a second or two to do the conversion... its about forty billion dollars."

The coach paled at the number he heard and he thought they were just pulling his leg to get him to leave. He could take a hint. 40 billion was a lot of money, surely they were exagerating the amount. He must be rich though to pass up money like that.

'Oi, Harry! We didna' know you and Draco were Mr. and Mr. Potter-Malfoy money bags'  
Blaise said for the group of them. Adam knew and Hermione and Ron knew that money made Harry uncomfortable to talk about. This was not the case in point when it came to Draco however.

'For how many years have I shown you all how incredibly wealthy I was. Wasn't the month at the Manor enough of a clue?'

'Let's not talk about it alright guys? It isn't really the place. Let's watch the rest of the game eh?'

'Alright Harry' 'No worries. We won't' 'bring it up again' 'for a while that is' Fred and George said together.

Vince, Greg, Blaise, Neville and Luna all came from very wealthy wizarding families and only rarely did they bring up money. They only knew they had it if they needed it. After the excitement had worn off a bit, Draco decided he was hungry again so he hit the little button on the box in front of him and a waiter appeared almost out of no where.

"What can I get you sir?" The waiter asked Draco.

"I'd like one of these..." Draco pointed at the item on the menu because he couldn't pronounce the word. All he knew that it was a pastry of sorts and he wanted a sweet right then. And a cup of coffee. He asked the others if they wanted anything and Hermione piped up.

"I'd like the frijoles con cueso nacho's please and a cola drink."

Adam decided to enter the conversation, but mentally so as to not embarrass her in front of the waiter. 'Hermione, do you think that frijoles is a good idea?'

'Well, it looked good. What is it?'

'Mashed refried beans.'

'Oh'

'Uh huh. Oh.'

Hermione could hear everyone else agreeing with Adam and she changed her mind just as the waiter turned to bring back the order.

"Waiter, just a minute. I've changed my mind about that. Does that come with meat instead of beans?"

"Yes ma'am it does. Would you like that instead?"

'Is that alright with everybody? Honestly.'

The TBirds gave their tenuous approval mentally and she said, "Yes. Thank you." and the waiter was off. He returned quickly with their orders and Draco and Hermione tucked in to thier treats. It was amazing at how much food they could eat now and their bodies only got more and more physically beautiful.

The seventh inning stretch had come and gone and it was by now the bottom of the ninth inning, the Diamondbacks were tied with the Giants and were up at bat, two on, two out, two strikes, and two balls to the batter. The pitcher wound up and delivered another blinding pitch, the batter swings and hits the ball. This time it's coming straight at Harry who was standing to better catch the ball. Draco, also a seeker had been paying attention this time and he stuck his hand out and caught the ball... also barehanded and threw it to the pitcher like Harry did. This time the muggle team manager was watching and he couldn't believe that there were two guys just sitting in the stands that could throw a 100 mph corkscrew pitch back to his pitcher... with accuracy. He looked at Draco and Draco just shook his head at him saving the man a short walk.

That hit was a foul ball and did not count against the batter who swung on and hit the next pitch into the swimming pool winning the game for the home team. The crowd was going wild while their home players ran the bases winning the game for the Diamondbacks. Their manager was about to climb back to the stands and ask the two men that had thrown the ball to the mound and the pitcher when suddenly he couldn't figure out why he had come out of the dugout in the first place. He turned around to celebrate with his team and didn't think about it again.

'Where should we transform?' Luna asked the group.

'How about under that bloody bridge behind this monster? We can go invisible before we take flight.' Neville chimed in.

'Sounds' 'Good to' 'us.' Fred and George said together.

'Well, before any of us go anywhere, I think I need to visit the loo.' Hermione said. Ginny and Luna agreed with her and they went into the womens restroom on the concourse just up from where they were seated.

"You guys want to go too before we leave?" Harry said to the lot of the ones that remained.

"I think we should. Never pass up on an opportunity to pee." Adam said to the guys.

"Make sure you go in en masse. I suggest a confundus charm to clear the way for you before you go in." Draco said.

"You got that right sweetheart." Harry said to Draco and the boy TBirds.

He had not ever once called Draco 'sweetheart' and especially never in public... Muggle public no less. Harry got a cool glance from his husband with a very embarrassed smile to match it.

"You guys go on in and we'll wait here for Hermione, Ginny and Luna. We'll go in after you if they're not back and you can wait for them. Girls." Ron said and rolled his eyes.

The TBird ladies came out of the restroom and joined the fellows that had indeed finished before them and they made their way out of the ballpark and up the street to the bridge and the dry riverbed to make their transformations. Wisely they had looked at their charms to find their way back to Window Rock. The Thunderbirds loved to fly... anywhere. They always felt refreshed and exhuberant when they changed back into their human selves. Flying was not at all tiring to them. If they had the time, they could fly back to Britain but, that was not to be. Flying to Window Rock from Phoenix invisibly, would be great fun.

The Thunderbirds went invisible and flew from under the bridge and were not in any hurry to leave the city and the sights. They flew the short distance to the top of what is known as Camelback mountain, transformed and had a walk about holding hands. Adam was the only one to be "alone" and Draco took his hand and the family trio walked with the other couples around the top of the mountain in the middle of the city. Their keen eyesight had them looking all over the place at some of the more interesting sites to see. Blaise had been looking at a book on Phoenix and tried to point them out even though he'd never been there.

Ginny and Neville were a bit concerned about flying too close to a muggle jetliner and they had been watching the lights of the muggle flying machines land at what looked like one minute intervals from two directions and others taking off at almost the same pace. They watched what direction they seemed to take off and turn, how high, how soon. The Thunderbirds probably wouldn't fly too high, but certainly higher than you would expect them to. Ginny and Neville had them timed pretty close and selected a route out of the city and on to home.

The TBirds had all collected together and Adam conjured a magical fire so they could see each other while they chatted. Ron was watching a funny looking flying machine that Hermione told him was a helicopter. Watching for a good three or four minutes, the helicopter turned and was headed straight for them. Hermione thought quickly enough fortunately, and threw a magical ward around them for a mile around. Nothing electric works in a magical invironment she reasoned. She didn't figure to stop everything electric, just foul it up a bit.

"Why did everything just go dark?" Draco asked.

"Hermione wants to stop that 'hellychopter' from getting too close." Ron said like he knew what he was talking about.

"Hermione, look down there. Even the automobiles have stopped working. If that thing gets into your ward, it will fall and crash won't it?" Ron asked.

Everybody had made their way closer to the edge of the mammoth rock that they were standing on to look at the blackout surrounding them in a perfect circle. The helicopter had it's light on them now. Adam wisely extinguished the fire and Hermione lifted her ward. She thought it might in fact crash and she didn't want that to occur so they just stood on top of the rock and waited to see what was going to happen when the muggles flying towards them got close.

The group of them waved at the men in the flying machine when it got close. The noise was quite loud and it was very breezy. A loudspeaker suddenly broke the din of the silent night when they heard...

"This is the Phoenix Police. You are ordered to get down from the mountain. The park is closed. Meet the police at the bottom of the trailhead for citations." The loudspeaker stopped and the helicopter flew away.

"We're not going to actually going to present ourselves to the muggle police are we?" Luna said wide eyed. She'd seen helicopters before but not many muggle police and she certainly had never spoken to one.

"Of course we're not." Draco said, "Let them come to us and when they don't find us here they'll just wonder what happened to us."

"We'd better go then. This has been enough excitement for one night. Let's change and fly home." Adam said. He didn't want to talk to the muggle police either.

The Thunderbirds transformed separatly one by one and went invisible so their lightening wouldn't attract anymore attention. They took flight and went off into the night with only the moon for illumination. Ginny found the muggle police from her spot in the sky and rearranged their memories for them while she flew overhead. No reason for them to actually climb up to where they had been only to find them gone without a trace.

'Neville and I think we should fly that way for a while. The muggle jetliners fly higher than we want to about five kilometers that way. You can see the lights. We won't have to try to avoid them and we can become visible again' Ginny said to her friends.

'Sounds good Gin. We'll follow you for a bit and then Adam the rest of the way home alright?' Harry thought back to her.

'Work for everybody?' Adam thought to them.

'Suits us Adam. It's your home and you know the way better than us. Lead on brother bird.' Greg thought

Affirmative replies came from everybody and they flew close to each other using their magical signatures and auras to guide them until they could turn visible again and get into formation for the flight to Window Rock and thier beds. They were still over the city and out of the way of the aircraft that might fly by and see 12 giant birds heading for the red rocks of the desert in Monument Valley.

The Thunderbirds had a very, very good time flying loop the loops and flying in close formation making different geometric patterns as a group. They flew in a single line behind each other and in a row flying next to each other. They flew diamonds and arrowheads, they flew in co-concentric rings interlocking with each other and generally had a ball.

Window Rock was a mile in front of them when Adam signaled for them to follow him through the portal into the Magical Navajo Nation. There was a lone figure just inside the giant rock formation waiting for her 'babies' to return home when the first of the Thunderbirds made the dash through the rock window. When the last of the Thunderbirds flew into the MNN, the lone figure turned into an larger Thunderbird and followed them up to the Casa.

Adam landed first and changed immediately into his normal goofy sixteen year old self and turned around to see the others land and change themselves. When Birdy landed, she set off a very loud thunderclap and changed herself and made to greet her charges.

"Did you all have a good time?"

"MaBirdy, it was" "great fun. Thanks for" "teaching us the FMA" "everyone enjoyed it" Fred and George said.

"Not everyone George,Fred. I don't think FB thought much about it."

"Who's" "FB Adam?"

"Hermione" Adam said a little sheepishly.

"Ok then," "What does FB mean"

"Fartblossom." Adam whispered to the twins.

Everybody including Hermione got a little chuckle out of Adam. Hermione secretly did enjoy the show that the players gave even if they did pass gass loudly.

"I was watching the news on television in my hogan and there was an electrical... disruption two miles wide, in a circle right in the middle of Phoenix a few hours ago. Do any of you know about that?"

Hermione blushed and said, "It was me Birdy. I saw a helicopter heading for us and I put up a ward to keep it away. Harry got me to bring it down before it got to the limit of the darn thing and crashed. It was a muggle police helicopter. Who ever was flying it said for us to walk down to the trailhead and surrender to the police that were waiting for us."

"And how did you get spotted?"

"Well, after we flew from under the bridge... that was the most secluded place we could find to change into Thunderbirds... we flew up to the top of the mountain in the middle of the city so we could look at the sights a bit before we flew on home."

"Did any of you have anything to do with seven naked guys running around the ball park?"

"Weeeeell MaBirdy, that was Draco, Ron and me." Harry said sheepishly turning red when he remembered what had happened, "They wanted to rob us."

"And you stripped them. Good thinking. Nothing violent. Very good." Birdy said to her godson.

"I spotted you all on the television pointing at one of the naked men as he ran down the stairs towards the field. I think that I'm not the only one that spotted you. There was an upsurge of apparition by wizards into Phoenix. I think that the Death Eaters might have almost found you. I don't think it would be such a good idea for you to go to Los Angeles and to Disneyland. There is a very large magical community there and not all the wizards and witches in America are actually friendly." Birdy said.

"Oh" was all that Harry could say at Birdy's decision.

Draco sensed the disappointment in Harry's voice and put his arm around his husband and gave him a squeeze to show his understanding. He really didn't want to go to Disneyland and be around so many muggles anyway. Fred and George and the Slytherin guys were disappointed because they could have pranked many, many people and had a ball. Neville wasn't that put out because he really was unnerved by being around so many people. Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Luna were indifferent because they were happy just staying with everyone else no matter where they were. They only had a few days before they had to go home and face the reality of war.

The Thunderbirds walked with Birdy up to the house almost silently. Thoughts were kept to themselves for the most part. They had all had one of the best evenings ever spent together unchapperoned, which was an acknowledgement of their maturity despite the juvenile pranking while they were 'out'. Adam walked with his mother. He knew that the next time he would be able to see her was AFTER the wizarding war was over and the threat of Voldemort's campaign of world domination was ended.

"Mama, if we can't go to Disneyland .. that's ok I guess, and we've all done everything you and Mr. Snape taught us to do..."

"What are you trying to say baby boy?" Birdy said to her one and only.

"Nothing I guess. I suppose we're a little disappointed about not going anywhere. I was thinking..."

"That you all need to blow off a little more steam before you go back to Britain?" Birdy finished for her son.

"Well, yeah I guess so. I would like to stay here but, I love these guys and if they're going to have to fight in a war, I want to be with them. _Aaaaand_, I'd like to see Charley too.." Adam said wiggling his eyes at his mother.

"There will be plenty of time for that my darling." Birdy said as the Thunderbirds and she climbed the steps to the veranda of the massive house. "You guys all go and get ready for bed and meet me in the hogan," Birdy said to all of her 'kids'"It's time for a bit of snooping.."

Adam and the Thunderbirds all went off in the direction of their bedrooms to change into their night clothes and get ready for what Birdy had in store for them. They were excited about having a look again at who and what they were going to be facing very soon. A wizarding war that had been raging for almost twenty years was going to be fought and ended, hopefully in a short time.


	16. Adios Arizona

I still don't own any part of the HP universe. It's all JKR's.

Thanks to you that are still reading. Please enjoy...

**Adios Arizona**

The evening before their final whole day in Arizona was upon the Thunderbirds and Birdy had just finished serving a big meal and were sitting in the hogan just talking about things in general and having a good time just in each others company. Ron had an open challenge to play wizards chess and he was playing Birdy when he pondered out loud,

"Blimey, I wish there was a way to trap Voldemort so we could finish him off once and for all, you know, put him in a position that he'd have to fight us no matter which direction he turned"

"What do you mean Ron?" Birdy asked the tall redhead

"I dunno really. We'd have to lure him to where we wanted him. That would be optimal, just like in chess. The only times in the past when he's been sighted, it's usually to try to kill Harry. He usually doesn't come alone and I'm sure he knows that Harry is going to try to do him in if he sees him first. The death eaters alone are scary enough, popping in somewhere and blasting everything they see to bits, wizards, buildings, it doesn't seem to matter to them the damage and chaos they cause, seems to obscure Voldemort really and makes him a hard target to get to is all I guess"

"That, my dear Ron, has been his method all along before and since he got whalloped by Harry when he was a baby. He gets others to do his dirty work for him. Seems he'd rather like to AK Harry by any means now and that means by his own hand"

"That's wha' I mean Birdy, Harry's already been AK'd a few times now and there he sits." Ron said looking at his best mate and Draco cuddling on a big stack of pillows in the hogan.

"I don't want to see the kind of magic it's going to take to kill Harry." Ron finished.

"Ron darling, everyone, did you all hear what Ron just said? He doesn't want to see the kind of magic it is going to take to kill Harry. You all know that kind of magic now and I want you to believe that you have what it takes to stop and kill Voldemort despite the dark power he will use against you." Birdy said to the group of Thunderbirds who were half listening to Ron and Birdy to begin with, but now were sitting up thinking.

Neville just snorted and said,  
"We ought to just use one of those muggle guns and shoot him in the 'ed an' be don' with it"  
He had been playing a muggle board game called 'Risk' with Blaise, Fred and George and doing well. Fred had accused him of playing like he was Voldemort the way he was beating them, no remorse at all when he took over a country. Blaise added, "I suppose we should all carry those gun thingies now then, is it Nev"  
"That's not altogether a bad idea Neville. I think I'll work on that idea for a while. It is low tech but effective and, muggle weapons would not be expected in a magical battle. Very clever idea indeed." Birdy concluded.  
Luna and Hermione had been taking all of the conversations in. Both of the witches were pretty analytical when it came to problems. Hermione's brain was put on overdrive the second that she stepped off of Pipsqueak's back after their journey to Arizona and the Magical Navajo Nation.  
All of the Thunderbirds seemed to have gained a broader perspective in how they viewed things and this pleased Hermione to no end as she could hold intelligent conversations with any of them and not have them degrade into petty rivalries.  
Luna's perspective was one that Hermione couldn't quite grasp, but that was ok with the muggleborn witch, Luna had a very strong gift in Divination and that was great. Hermione would probably go crazy with embarrassment if she kept having visions and shouting prophecies at odd moments. ( She has enough to worry about doesn't she? ) She didn't care much for the practice of Divination, her opinions changed considerably from her third year when she quit Professor Trelawney's course in the middle of the school year.  
"What would Merlin himself use to take Voldemort out?" Luna said as she had been deep thinking. "Merlin would have probably used Excalibur to cut out his heart, and behead him with it." Birdy pondered to the young witch seer.  
"Where exactly is Excalibur Birdy?" Hermione said, this time everyone was paying attention. That was a very good question.  
"I can't tell you that. I can however give you permission to know that answer. You need to ask Albus and Narcissa for their permission as well, but personally mind you. to them. Then you may know the answer to that question young lady. Why do you want to know? It's hiding place has been kept secret for as long as HOGWARTS has been in existance." Birdy said smiling and raising an eyebrow at the young witch. Birdy had told her the answer, but didn't at the same time.  
"I think if Voldemort knew that Harry knew the location of Excalibur, he'd be rather keen on extracting that information from him before he killed him." Hermione finished.  
Birdy had an idea and it came from the mouth of a literal babe in arms. "What if Voldemort thought Harry actually possessed Excalibur? He'd try to capture it of course, and he'd bring everything he had to get to it. That might just be the key to taking them all out at one time. The possibility is very interesting. Bright girl Hermione. You too Luna. The power of Merlin is legendary and it is something that we must at all costs protect from evil. The last two ancient wizarding wars were fought over power and control. Voldemort wants all of that and more. He just doesn't realize it. I think he's bitter because in his quest for power he's faced a baby that almost killed him and now he's living off of the support of his followers. He uses fear to control them. He owns only Riddle manor and it's delapidated at best. Jealousy, I suppose is what is driving him. I think that a good long talk with Albus is what is needed. Enough of this jabbering on about Merlin. I want to know how you all enjoyed your stay. How about we go 'round and hear from you all.  
I'll start. Personally, it's been wonderful to have had you all here. You've given me hope that one day your children will never have to grow up in fear of another wizarding war like the one you're about to fight. Harry, Draco, you're going to be parents very soon and like it or not, you're going to have to fight for your babies very lives. How do you feel about that"  
Draco and Harry looked deep into each others eyes, mentally communicating to each other.  
'I don't want to lose a single one of our children Harry. You know there's nothing I wouldn't do to make sure they are born into a safe world'  
'You and me both love, you and me both'  
"Birdy, right now, I am only feeling love, both for Draco, our babies, our friends and our world"  
"Oh bugger Potter" Draco said and claimed the lips of his husband in a quick kiss before he decided to stand up and walk about, a thought coming to mind and babies pressing on his bladder.  
"Birdy, I'm feeling like Harry does really. I mean to tell you, I've been a right prat for most of my life, but since Lucius was put into Azkaban and Harry's come into my life, along with all of you..." Draco began looking at all of the Thunderbirds finishing his gaze with a loving look at Harry,  
"...my perspectives have changed quite a bit. My plans are to be the best wizard, father and mate that I can be. I've been forced to meet Voldemort himself with my father several times and he disgusts me. It would only pleasure me to help kick his bony ass first before we send him into oblivion"  
"Say wha's on your mind mate" Neville said.  
"I believe I just did" Draco said as he sat down again in Harry's welcoming lap.  
"Ok Neville, how about you? What's on your mind? How do you feel about all of this?" Birdy asked her friend Alice's son.  
"Well, I've been without my parents to guide me and, although I love her very much, I was raised by my Gran. It's just not the same you know? I know what life could have been like for me. That void has been oddly enough, seems to have been filled by all of you guys. I'd like to have a family one day myself and I'd want my kids to have what I didn't have. Parents. I rather guess that I'm a bit angry and sad deep down, but there is going to be a day soon that I recon that the anger and sadness will fade somewhat. Personally in our short future, I'd like to see that Voldemort suffers like I did, only all at once just before we kill him"  
"Well, Neville it is my wish that you all have the happiness you deserve. You have trained for it now. Already, you have fought for it and to a degree, you've already paid a hellish price. None of you had the childhood you deserved. Fred, George, how about you guys"  
"Well"  
"Birdy, it's like this"  
"We've always known"  
"that we're really"  
"bright"  
"intelligent"  
"talented"  
"charming"  
"handsome young blokes, but when"  
"it comes to reclaiming our position in society"  
"we believe in"  
"one magic, one class"  
"How about just one of you talking at a time?" Birdy interjected. "What do you mean by one magic one class? FRED"  
"Well, we grew up not having alot of things but we had a lot of love. We're purebloods, but that doesn't hold anything in our book. Look at 'ermione, she's squib born and one of the most brilliantly gifted witches we've ever met. Blood just doesn't matter to magic. It only matters to certain families and how they believe that the magic is polluted by mixing with half blood's or less. Big pile of dragon dung if you ask us"  
"I did, and that was about as good a description of the state of things if I've ever heard one. It didn't matter to my father when he found out I was pregnant with the child of a white wizard called Black, not that he had a lot of time to think it over. He thought that it was kind of funny actually. Red, white and Black all at one time. It's amazing that Adam didn't come out with stripes. He certainly howled like a werewolf when he was born and he didn't shut up until he was 13"  
"Ma! When did I ever"  
"I stand corrected, my son has never shut up." The Thunderbirds all had a pretty good laugh at Adam's expense, courtesy of Birdy's friendly barb. "How about you guys, Blaise? Greg? Vince? Thoughts?" Birdy said still chuckling.  
Blaise spoke for the three Slytherins when he said, "Voldemort is responsible for us losing our folks. We're mad at him and hurt by them on one hand, but they were adult wizards and got what they had coming to them on the other. We could never have followed them blindly into his service. Draco was the one that made us see the irony of being rich and a slave at the same time. Not very appealing if you ask us. We've got scores to settle of course, and we will. Personally, I'm glad that we've all become friends. Real friends. Friends are people that will fight along side of you, die for you if necessary, and be there when things are down. You've all done that for us. It is most fortunate that we've all got someone to love now. When this is all over, I hope we're still all together so we can continue the love. That's all I guess Birdy. That about say it guys?" Blaise finally finished and he looked at his two hulking friends who were nodding in agreement, they weren't much for speaking for themselves usually.  
"Ginny, you seem to be rather passionate in your desire to get down to business when you get home. What's going on in your head?" Birdy looked to the red haired witch who was filing her fingernails on a bit of dragon scale.  
"Oh, I'm still mad at what happened a few years ago. I want what everyone else want's. To live, and love. To raise a family is a worthwhile thing to strive for. Voldemort is simply in the way. I want him dead. Dead, dead, dead. I'll do what it takes. After that, I dunno, I suppose that I'd like to start on that family too." she said looking at Neville.  
Birdy had listened to the innermost thoughts of the Thunderbirds with rapt attention and she had come to the conclusion that the young people in her company would accomplish the task at hand. In her heart she somehow knew what they had said would indeed come to pass. "I have some gifts for you all because you leave tomorrow. Look in the cabinet over on that wall and you'll find them. Adam why don't you go and get the boxes out and give them to everyone. I'll explain them as you open them up"  
Adam dutifully went about the business of distributing the large boxes his mother directed him to pass about. Hermione was the first to open the large box in front of her. Her eye's became as huge as saucers when she saw what was inside the box. It was a set of battle robes and what she recognized as a 'tomahawk', a Cherokee battle axe of sorts. The battle robes were a royal turquoise, with elegant stitchery around the collar, and cuffs and were made out of a material that she had never seen before. The rest of the Thunderbirds were opening their boxes and pulling out the robes that had been presented to them.  
"Put them on you guys, let me see how they look." Birdy commanded. The Thunderbirds all rose to put on the new robes. When the thirteen of them stood to model them it almost took Birdy's breath away. Together, the aura coming from the Thunderbirds was the most dazzling thing that she had ever seen. The pure magical power in them was palpable. It was a sight that she was never ever going to forget. She was not to see them again in these clothes probably, but the people in Britain and the rest of the wizarding world would know of the Thunderbirds by sight in these, and in a big way. She just wished she could see them enter Hogwarts, or as a group being introduced formally to the British Ministry of Magic. Narcissa would make good use of the way they looked just to inspire her citizens. She did expect to see some pictures in the publications she received daily. Birdy had made them battle uniforms to wear with their robes and had a special little gift for Draco. She had given him a special dragon armor chest/belly piece to wear under his uniform to protect his babies from hexes. A gift that both he and Harry were most appreciative of. The tomahawks were a gift from the Magical Cherokee Nation in the eastern United States. One of the newest allied nations to support the cause. They were made out of silver, edged with diamonds, sharpened to that of a surgeons scalpel and harder than most of the diamonds and they were enchanted to split anything that they struck. Special instructions were given in regards to the safe handling of them. The look in Ginny's and Neville's eyes said they didn't need much instruction in using them.  
The Magical Sioux Nation had sent the Thunderbirds magical fit, flying buffalo gloves. The had been studded with hex reflection gems.  
The Magical Adirondack Nation had sent shields and helmets forged from the copper from their own mines. Charmed for hex deflection,and had etched engravings of the Thunderbirds. Each had a special prayer spell from the leader of the nation, who was also a woman. She had lost a brother to the last great wizarding war for lack of this protection. She was sending three of her grandsons to school in Scotland to the war college and then stay to fight in the great battle.  
The Magical Seminole Nation from Florida had sent enchanted alligator boots and belts and had given them one of their most prized spells to use in battle as a special gift. Birdy had helped them learn this spell, and as it was rather violent to see it actually in use. She described it's effects. It was a biting spell, that removed large chunks of flesh as if an alligator had ripped it from you. Quite effective and could be cast wandlessly in many degrees of severity, each much worse than the others.  
It seemed that all the magical native American nations had all had some contribution to make to the fight, they were sending small groups of warriors to Hogwarts in Scotland to train at the Thundercloud war college with the Thunderbirds. The gifts were mere tokens of respect and admiration. Birdy's mind was at peace for the moment and she was thoroughly enjoying the looks that the Thunderbirds were giving each other, each of the Thunderbirds were amazed at how they looked in the gifted uniforms and robes, weapons and accessories and so was she. The rest of the evening was spent playing music and singing, some snogging was going on periodically here and there. Soon enough it would be time to say farewell to the good times. Let this be the last untroubled evening be one to cherish for a long time. Their bags had been packed, they were leaving at midnight, August 31st. They would fly pipsqueak once again and arrive at the Burrow at 8:10 a.m. Pipsqueak could land silently and without flashing lightening in the process. She would fly with a disillusion charm to make her seem invisible. The Thunderbirds the next morning could simply apparate to a safe spot inside Diagon Alley and make their way to King's cross in time to board the Hogwart's Express at 11 a.m. sharp. They were going to wear their normal wizarding clothes when they changed at the Burrow before they went to Diagon Alley and they would all put on glamour charms for annonyminity. Their journey to King's cross should go un noticed. That was the plan anyway... or so they thought until Luna had a strong vision just then and requested help whimpering, "It's him, I need help"  
Without even thinking of what they were going to witness, the Thunderbirds and Birdy all helped Luna with their combined power which hadn't been necessary for a while now. They we're shocked at what they were seeing. The Hogwart's Express was at King's Cross station along side Platform 9 3/4 surrounded by Death eaters. They were casting charms on the old enchanted train. Birdy once again thought of using Luna as a conduit to cast a spell to stop them from doing what ever it was they thought they would get away with.  
"Luna honey lamb, I'm going to send those boneheads a Petrificus Totalus and Imperio to force them to tell what they were doing when the MLE collect them. I won't hurt you a bit. I'll leave them with your new calling card, a Sparkling Thunderbird Feather. A light version of the Dark Mark. It will signal the impending arrival of the Thunderbirds back from seclusion. Voldemort will just have to do without those ignorant minions of his"  
With a wave of her staff, Little Bird pushed the Petrificus spell and the Impirio curse at the same time. It was time to alert the British Ministry and Albus of the spells on the train.  
Luna's vision stopped when she felt the two curses pass through her. Little Bird sent Lulu magically with a message to Dumbledore explaining what he would find at King's Cross and what he would need to do to insure the safety of the students riding to their home for the next 10 months.  
The train was unhexed and special protection wards were cast by Dumbledore himself after the Death Eaters were rounded up and taken to the MLE for transfer to Azkaban. Professors McGonagal and Flitwick accompanied Dumbledore to King's Cross with the Auror force that had been sent to collect the petrified, babbling Death Eaters. Their amusement was not hidden for long.  
"Albus, what kind of dark magic did this to these people?" little Professor Flitwick said to the headmaster as he was unspelling the curses, hexes and wards set on the train by the Death Eaters, giggling nervously.  
"Filius, it was Little Bird Thundercloud that did it. Her power's have never really been measured for lack of a reasonable scale to compare it. When that eagle of her's appeared out of nowhere, I knew something was not right because we talk daily at noon. Her message only said that there were a number of..petrified Death Eaters she stopped from trying to sabotage the train. I don't know completely how she knew, but here is the evidence." The headmaster said to the tiny charms instructor.  
"Aye Albus. They put some very peculiar charms on the wheels of the cars and the steam chamber on the locomotive. The carnage of a train wreck would have been a very nasty way to begin a school year. I think we should begin to teach those children capable of apparation, to do so." Professor Flitwick said as he was walking and counterhexing the train as he made his way down the row of cars with Professor McGonagal and the Headmaster.  
"Albus, when are those who are in America supposed to arrive back in Britain?" Professor McGonagal said, referring to the Thunderbirds, not the Americans that were supposed to come to Hogwarts for secondary education in war and defense.  
"They should arrive at the Burrow tomorrow at eight a.m. It's out of the way and Molly and Arthur have put a notice-me-not ward around their home for many miles around. We don't want the time of their arrival known just yet"  
"Very well then. I'm wondering how they all got along in America"  
"Famously, I'm told Minnie." The headmaster said with an amused sparkle in his eyes, "Filius are you done. Do you need any help unhexing the train"  
"Just finished Albus. The MLE has removed those Death Eaters and it looks like they're going to stay here to guard the train for the rest of the night. I suppose it should be safe if they do"  
"I think that Narcissa will command them to stay until the train departs tomorrow at eleven. I think we should go back to Hogwarts and get some rest. Tomorrow will be quite an eventful day don't you think? The new adult students will be arriving at the Ministry's new international keyport and transported here to the station with an escort of aurors. Some have already portkeyed in and are at special accommodations waiting for their train ride day after tomorrow"  
"Aye, but eventful might be a bit of an understatement. The students aren't even at school and yet they've already been attacked. I hope they will all be safe on their journey to Scotland." The tiny professor said as the the three of them made for the apparition zone at King's Cross.  
"Not to worry Filius, I've charmed the tracks of the express with a ward that will keep them safe on the journey north. Now, lets go home and get some sleep... if we can"  
"Very well Albus. I could do with a spot of tea before bed"  
"As could I Minerva. As could I." Dumbledore said and the three of them disapparated to the gates of Hogwarts.  
Meanwhile at the unplottable location in the Arizona desert.  
The Thunderbirds had all gone to bed for their last night of peaceful slumber and all the occupants of Thundercloud Palace were sleeping save for Little Bird Thundercloud who was chanting prayers of protection in her hogan for her extended family and her son.  
Draco had been tossing and turning trying to get comfortable when he woke Harry from his sleep. Noticing the movement Draco was making, Harry embraced his husband and tried to soothe him by holding and stroking Draco's face. Draco's uncomfort woke him and he opened his eyes to see shining emeralds looking at him smiling.  
"Harry, did I wake you love? I can sleep in my own bed if I'm disturbing you"  
"This is your bed sweetheart and you're not disturbing me. I like holding you. I think when the babies get bigger we might not be able to cuddle like this though"  
"Oh Merlin, I'm going to get fat aren't I"  
"No you won't Draco. Hopefully the babies will be though. You're only getting more good looking as the days pass. Don't worry about your size. I won't"  
"Thank you Harry. Have I told you how much I love you, lately"  
"Yes you have. I love you more and more every day too. I can't wait to hold our babies in my arms. I can't wait to be a father and be with you to raise them. I feel better somehow knowing that it's you that will be with me for the rest of my days. Pointed ears and everything"  
"Oh, I forgot about that. Do you think that the children will have... you know... ears like ours"  
"I don't know my love. I wouldn't care if they did or didn't. I'll love them no matter what just as I. love. you." Harry said using his finger to tap on Draco's nose to make his point.  
"Thank you Harry. I guess I need to hear that somehow. I'm so happy that you're my husband"  
"You're not worried about what everyone at school will be saying about us.. Pansy and the other Slytherins, and you especially with..." Harry said gesturing to Draco's tummy.  
"Not a bit love. I'll hex the crap out of anyone that makes any sort of trouble for me and the babies"  
"I'm sure you will darling. I have no doubts about that. I'll have a thing or two to say as well if they try"  
"How about you Harry... are you worried about... you know... killing snake face"  
"With you and the others beside me I have no doubts or worries. I'd be a fool if I were to say that I wasn't worried a bit"  
"Good thing too Harry. I don't see any of us as being over confident. Confident yes, but not too much. Why don't we try to get some sleep? That bloody sunshine creeps into the room at a pretty ungodly hour. I hope the others are resting. Tomorrow... well, today is our last in America and I for one don't plan on being a tired wreck before we ride that bloody huge bird back home"  
"Ha! Could you imagine if we were to arrive in King's Cross in front of thousands of people on Pipsqueak"  
"I think that there would be a huge upsurge of scourgify spells in everyones drawers if we were to do that. I'm sure that mother and Dumbledore would frown on it anyway. We're supposed to be a secret. For how long, I'm not sure... Harry... will you make love to me"  
"Of course my love"  
Harry proceeded to make the most of their last night in Arizona and pleasured Draco and himself for an hour or so. When they finished, they both drifted off into a very restful, sated sleep. The sun had made it's way around the world once again and it's light filtered just over the horizon as the two happy wizards held each other and slept peacefully.  
Adam Black Thundercloud's dreams were mostly of a good looking, red headed wizard named Charley. His night out, of a few days ago previously in the muggle world, made his dreams happy ones. He was the only one in the palace sleeping alone.  
Ginny and Neville, Blaise and Luna, Ron and Hermione, Fred and George, Greg and Vince, as couples slept quite peacefully. None of them had bad dreams.. No, in fact their dreams were of a wizarding world that was free and safe from dark wizards. They were... content and happy.  
Birdy had chanted all night after she'd sent the spells at the Death Eaters through Luna's vision. She was glad that Luna was on their side. Her mother was one of the most powerful seer's... ever, and Luna's potential as the greatest scrying seer in a thousand years wasn't ever going to be underestimated. Luna and Birdy had become quite close because of the power of sight she demonstrated over and over again. Sending curses thousands of miles away was no easy feat. Mere witches and wizards couldn't do what she could do. The light had a great weapon on it's side and the alliance between the Thunderbirds would never be broken.  
The last breakfast in Arizona for the Thunderbirds was being prepared magically by Little Bird and the tiny people that ran the household of Casa de Thundercloud. Aroma's of fried something were magically whafted into the bedrooms of the sleeping young people bringing them out of their last night of sleep in America, hopefully waking them up gently.  
Vince, Greg, Fred and George were the first to wake and made for their morning showers. Their stomach's were rumbling because of the prospect of the last great American breakfast and they hurried themselves along. The four of them didn't bother with dressing fully, just t-shirts and shorts and they were ready. Birdy greeted them to the breakfast table and started them with coffee and juice while they waited for the rest of their compatriots to join them. The four of them joked about almost everything, and were chatting about the prospect of going home and using the new pranks that they had thought up over the last month in America. It was going to be an interesting year for them. Fred and George knew that they would be going back to Hogwarts as post graduates and thier roles were a bit unclear to them but they were ready to go home and begin their new adventure. No one in their family except for their parents had post graduation tuition in anything before, and the prospect of more schooling wasn't bothering them in the least. After they had successfully retaken their NEWTs, and after all the rapid learning they had undergone had uplifted their perspective about life. They didn't care that they were brothers and two halves of one whole soul. Being a Thunderbird was special to them.  
Hermoine and Ron, along with Blaise, Luna and Adam joined the four Thunderbirds already seated at the breakfast table pouring their morning drinks of coffee and juice. They only had a few minutes to wait before Ginny, Neville, Harry and Draco joined them and Birdy did a Dumbledore thing with her hands and the breakfast food appeared.  
Everything that you could imagine that was for breakfast was in front of the Thunderbirds. Menudo, rice, steak, eggs, frybread with cinnamon and sugar, bacon, sausage, ham and assorted fruits were the menu for their last morning meal in America. Birdy had done everything right that morning. Her night of chanting ancient Navajo protection charms on the Thunderbirds seemed to refresh and energize her and she just watched the thirteen of them eat and make merry at the breakfast table.  
Birdy looked at each of them reflecting to herself that she was sure she had taught them individually, what they would need to know to survive the war that they were going to fight. Her confidence in their assessed talents couldn't be more spot on.  
She looked at the lot of them sitting around her table and she reflected on each of the pairs.  
Hermione and Ron she thought were going to be great leaders with Hermione's keen mind and Ron's strategic sense, they would be able to lead great numbers of people and keep the risks to a minimum with a maximum outcome.  
Ginny and Neville she pondered what life was going to be like for them. Ginny had a very hot temper and Neville was her opposite in that respect, Ginny was a very talented, powerful pureblood witch and as a wizard, so was Neville. They would go far as a pair. Ginny showed signs of being a great healer one day and Neville's passion for herbology and research would perfectly compliment each of them.  
Fred and George. 'Now there's a pair to draw to.' she thought. Those redheaded prankster's talents in charms were almost unequaled by anyone besides any of the Thunderbirds. Those two will become very useful in making magical objects such as portkeys or even wands. Their capacity in this war will be challenged and tested to the limits.  
Blaise and Luna were more of an odd match than anything. Luna was at her best when she wasn't reading a book upside down or looking for rare magical creatures. She was a Diviner of the highest calibur, probably more so than her mother or grandmother. She was indeed the opposite of Blaise. Blaise was tall and dark and Luna was short and blonde. He was a do-er. Very physical. He was very smart and would go very far. Together as a couple, they would have much to do after the war was over. Luna's father would simply love Blaise as his own son if the two of them decide to get married after the war. The elder Zabini head of House was on the run and hiding with Voldemort and would be sent away with the rest of the Death Eaters.  
Vincent and Greg were huge men. Not bad looking really and they loved each other very much. They were two peas in a pod and they would probably make a great name in the wizarding world after the war is over as enforcers of the law. They were great judges of character and had a gentleness about them that showed outwardly. They would be great aurors or judges for the wizengamot and maybe restore their family names to greatness once their fathers were either killed or captured and sent to Azkaban. Harry and Draco took Birdy's breath away every time she saw the two of them. Separately they were very good looking but together they were everything that their parent's couldn't possibly deny. Harry was stunning man. Tall and dark like his father. His hair had somehow ended up much nicer than James'. Draco probably had something to do with that.  
Harry was as powerful as Draco and Adam and Neville were. Perhaps a great deal more. Voldemort saw to that. There was no such scale that existed that could measure their magical potential. They could all do what they decided to learn with little or no effort. Harry was a lamb deep down. Birdy could tell just by looking at him that he didn't want to do what he was going to have to do but her faith in him (and a few well placed guilt repelling charms in the back of his mind that would activate when Voldemort was gone for good) to do the job at hand was well placed. He was going to go very far in the wizarding world. Perhaps minister of magic one day or headmaster. What ever he did would be fine with her. Lily and James' son. Her godson would remain safe. Birdy saw to it with the oldest Navajo magic she could draw from.  
Draco's place would always be by the side of Harry. His keen senses and analytical mind were the perfect addition to Harry's brashness. His role as a parent to six probably very powerful children would be a very hands on one. Their children would need for nothing and they would be surrounded by people that loved them. Narcissa, Molly and Birdy would see to that. If anything happened to Harry and Draco, Birdy herself would take the babies and raise them right. She knew Harry and Draco quite well and that simply would just not happen. Her little baby boy Adam was the apple of her eye and all the other cliches that you can roll up with them. He wasn't as grown up as she would like him to be but he was quite capable of ensuring his safety. The Thunderbirds had never seen Adam angry. Upset maybe, but never angry. His magical potential was almost as unlimited as Harry's was and it would be stronger by a thousand fold when he became the Emperor of the MNN. Birdy had taught him well and she was confident that he would remain safe in Britain even if he was going to be facing the most dangerous lunatic in the whole of the wizarding world and fighting in a war. Hopefully that kind of experience would make him grow up juuuust a bit. His desire to be with Charley Weasley was not a disappointment to Little Bird. She only wanted his happiness for him.  
The Thunderbirds had all finished their last morning meal and were getting up and thanking Birdy with a hug and giving her kisses on her cheek. She almost cried... almost. They went to their rooms to dress for the day and pack their things being careful to leave out their new Thunderbird battle dress robes, boots and gloves and, their travel robes for their trip back to Britain. They were trying to decide what to do on their last day. Hermione and Luna were interested to see some of the magical museum pieces and spend the day in the Thundercloud library. Birdy nixed that idea for them saying that they needed to go and be outside for the day. She had taught them cooling charms and she still thought they could use more color on their skins. Draco almost balked at any more sunshine activities until Harry whispered in his ear, "Maybe we can go swimming in that big blue pond... alone"  
Birdy had the eyes of an eagle and the hearing of a bat when she said, "No swimming alone up there you two. If you go, everyone goes and that means the young ladies too. So that means wearing clothes to swim if you're with them. I have a different idea of what you can do for today. I promised Severus that I would collect for him some potions ingredients that weren't fully mature when he left last week. They're ready today"  
"That's not much fun mama." Adam said for his friends before they had a chance.  
"It will be if I go with you." Birdy said. She hadn't gone out with the Thunderbirds except to fly and show them how to cast the battle charms, so this would be a new development.  
"You're going out with us? Cool mama. What are we going to do after that"  
"Oh, I thought you might like to go and choose a gem from out of the mine as a souvenier before you go home." Birdy said to them. They had all expressed the desire to see their mine when they discovered it existed.  
"Really Birdy?" Hermione gushed.  
"Really Hermione. All of you except Adam he has enough to last him for twenty years already in Britain waiting for him. No, these gems are for you to keep. You can use them of course if you need to somehow but, I don't think that you're going to be wanting for galleons ever in your lives"  
"What do you mean by that Birdy? I expect we'll have to work like everyone else to live, but, I'm never going to give up the gem for any reason. Thanks for thinking of us that way"  
"Don't worry about it Ginny. Just... don't worry about it alright?" Birdy said to the young witch.  
"Alright, I won't." Ginny said smiling back to the woman she called MaBirdy.  
"Now, let's go on to the herb garden over the hill. It's next to a humidity pond I have under a disillusionment charm just about a twenty minute walk over there. I don't want to apparate this morning"  
Birdy had a good reason for wanting to walk. She had a surprise for the Thunderbirds in one of the paddocks on the trail to the garden.  
Collecting everyone on the Veranda, Birdy conjured several bottles of iced water for them to drink on their walk to pick potions ingredients. Neville inquired as to what kind of plants that they would harvest for Professor Snape and Birdy said that they were a hybrid plant that was supposed to help in the brewing of wolfsbane elixir and other potions for magical maladies and one of the most rare of all plants, Sampson's Hair. Sampson's Hair could not be cut with a knife and the whole plant had to be dug up. The roots had to be hit with a modified reducto charm to sever the roots from the earth. Neville had only heard about Sampson's Hair. It's properites when brewed in a potion would make the drinker as strong physically as Sampson for a short time. It's existence was thought to be only legend. Birdy commented that it was Sampson's Hair that the founders of Hogwarts used to build the towers of the castle over a thousand years ago. Voldemort would love to get his hands on the crop growing out in the open in Birdy's secret garden.  
The Thunderbirds and Birdy had been walking about ten minutes when a shimmering could be seen on the left of the path. It looked like something invisible and Ginny was the one to spot it first.  
"MaBirdy, is there something hiding just there"  
"There sure is. Adam, You remember your grandma's brother, your uncle Sky Eagle"  
"Yeah, I haven't seen him since I was little. Didn't he go somewhere far away to study Greek or something like that"  
"He went to Greece to learn how to raise what's inside of this invisible paddock. I think it's safe to show you since we have to go inside anyway." Birdy said and waved her hand at the invisible ward surrounding the mystery inside revealing twenty young pairs of Pegasus'. The Thunderbirds eyes, all twenty six of them were as round as saucers at the revelation before them.  
"Do you like them?" Birdy said trying to stifle a laugh.  
"Ma Birdy" "they're the most" "bloody beautiful things" "we've ever seen"  
"You can say that again... but don't." Birdy admonished pre-emptively.  
"Mama, did uncle Sky Eagle come home? Where is he"  
"He's still in Greece with their parents. I bought these because of their magical properties. I'm going to use them in the manufacture of brooms and wands and use the feathers as a potions ingredient. They're quite tame and they seem to like us because of our magical signatures. Go on pet them. They won't bite you"  
Harry and Draco along with Blaise and Luna walked out into the paddock first. Luna was enthralled at the beauty of the creatures. "These are way better looking than those blasted thestrals aren't they"  
"Aye, Luna. They look much more comfortable to ride as well." Harry said to the big eyed witch and he stepped forward and bowed to the creature much like he did with Buckbeak.  
"They're not hippogriffs Harry. These beauties are as calm as a lamb. They're almost old enough to ride too. In another six months or so, these "baby feathers" of theirs will drop out and then I'll collect them and send them to Sev. Their tail hairs will be used as broom stick cores the hair of their mane's will be used as wand cores. They'll be able to fly the royal coach as a team." "Uncle Sky did a good thing then didn't he. I hope gramma is taking good care of him. I miss em' both"  
"Yes he did sweetheart. And your grandmother is taking a vacation right now in North Africa somewhere so your auntie is taking care of him"  
"Auntie? When did he get married"  
"Several years ago darling. No cousins yet though"  
"Oh, right then. Can we ride them one day"  
"Of course but, not until before they're willing to let you"  
Ginny had been stroking the mane of one of the young Pegasus' and it was nuzzling it's mouth on the crook of her arm and chest just below her neck, when it occurred to her to try to change into one herself. She did so silently while the Thunderbirds were listening to Birdy and Adam's conversation. She stepped up to the group of them and whinnied and flapped her wings to get their attention. The young Pegasus' all extended their wings and bowed to the large red winged horse.  
"Ginny that's wonderful." Birdy said of Ginny's transformation into the magical creature to the Thunderbirds. Ginny changed back but not before she said something to the young creature she had been petting.  
"I didn't know I could do that. I just gave it a try like doing one of the other animals and it worked. I guess it's good to know that I can do it"  
"Yes it is. Very good Ginny. A red Pegasus' flight feather is a potent variation in the making of just about anything magical that calls for the feather of a Pegasus. I'm so pleased that you tired it"  
"Well, if it weren't for you and Adam, I don't think I would have even tried. Thank you"  
"You're welcome dear. Now, lets leave the paddock and go get those Sampson's Hair plants collected and the other things and we'll be done out here"  
Ron and the twins were secretly very proud of their little sister. The shouldn't call her that much longer because they knew better than to make a witch or wizard that could potentially kill you with a look, angry. Neville was beaming at his girlfriend. He wasn't as closed mouth about the whole thing and he jabbered her ear off, the rest of the way to the garden.  
Harry and Draco enjoyed the young Pegasus' greatly. They thought that they would like to own a pair or two of the magical creatures one day themselves. Greg and Vince too. In fact they were quite smitten with the baby they were petting and cooing over in the paddock. Luna knew for a fact that she would need one for her and her father so they could go on searches for other magical creatures in Greece once the war was over... unless Blaise had other plans.  
The fourteen witches and wizards had spent the morning and the early part of the afternoon finishing up their work before they went back into the house for their lunch and for their final preparations for the trip back to their home, Hogwarts and the war. Birdy did indeed show them some of the artifacts that Merlin himself had left in the MNN. Ginny wasn't too keen on picking up anything that another old wizard owned. Especially Merlin. Her experience with Tom Riddle's diary was a very good lesson and she remembered what her father told her so she was the most cautious of the lot of them. Merlin left a ring from the court of King Arthur as a token of his gratitude for the Thundercloud hospitality. The ring was passed from hand to hand by the Thunderbirds. Even Ginny gave it a close inspection.  
It was through Merlin's contact that brought Thundercloud himself to Britain in the first place. Merlin had left Excalibur in the Americas before they were called that for safe keeping and Thundercloud repatirated the magical objects to their homeland when he arrived for school and met Albus Dumbledore for the first time.  
The Thunderbirds didn't forget that they were to ask personally, Dumbledore and Narcissa Malfoy, permission to see Excalibur. They already had Birdy's permission to ask and they intended to do it when the time was right. Fred and George were besides themselves when they got a look at Merlin's ring. It had a large emerald in the center, the color of Harry's eye's they thought and there were some ancient runes engraved into the inside of the ring. George used a muggle pencil when he copied them down to research later. Seems after all of the rapid learning spells in all of the subjects taught at Hogwarts, their desire to gain knowledge had almost caught up with their desire to pull pranks. That is saying something when Fred and George want to actually learn something. Draco held the ring next and held it up next to Harry's face to compare it to his eyes.  
"This bloody ring doesn't even compare to the color of your eyes love. Here see for yourself. Put it on"  
"I don't think I should put it on Draco. It might be charmed or something and you know how good I am at getting into trouble"  
"You're a bloody Thunderbird now Harry. Birdy, would it be alright if Harry put the ring on to compare it to his eyes... he's a chicken now not a Thunderbird it seems"  
"It's alright Harry. Merlin was a good man and he wouldn't have put a charm on the ring if it were a gift to one of my ancestors"  
"Alright. It looks the right size for my thumb. Merlin must have been a bloody huge man"  
"I think if there were a charm on the ring Harry it would be a sizing charm. Go on and put it on. I won't let anything happen to you"  
"Oh, well then. Here goes"  
Harry slipped the ring on the index finger of his right hand and it indeed sized magically to fit Harry's finger. The stone began to glow suddenly and shot a beam of light into Harry's eyes. Birdy couldn't get the ring off of Harry's finger in time to stop it.. in fact she couldn't get the ring off of him at all. Harry tried, Draco tried. Luna and Hermione suggested using lubrication to get it off. Birdy was a bit concerned at the development and she began to think. She decided that if it wasn't hurting Harry she would let him keep it. It was simply just not that big of a deal. She would however talk to Albus about it. In the mean time, it was outside in the garden for magic testing on Harry.  
"I told you I shouldn't put this bloody thing on"  
"It really is a good looking ring Harry. It's not that big and the stone is very elegant. Besides, if you hit someone in the mouth with that thing, they'd be bloodied up for sure." Draco said trying to reassure his husband.  
"There were some ancient runes inside the ring. I wonder what they bloody said"  
"We copied them down" "Harry, just right here." Fred and George said handing the paper with the runes on them to Harry. Birdy was right there in an instant and took the paper from Harry to study. Hermione and Draco were pretty good at rune study and they helped her. Birdy summoned a book that looked to be as old as any they'd ever seen. It was covered with gilt runes and written in Olde English. She handed the book to Hermione and Draco and they took the paper and the book and frantically flipped through the pages for what they were looking for. "Here are two runes, that mean family and wield"  
"This rune here Draco is 'to be or by' and that one is a Merlin's rune. What do you think it all means"  
"I don't know Hermione, I just don't know"  
Birdy knew what it meant that's why she gave them the book in the first place. Harry was a descendant of Merlin many times removed at the very least, but he was the family of Merlin himself and he could wield the power that was inside Excalibur. He was, if no one else were found, the monarch of the british wizarding world. He would be called King Harry when he was coronated, but for now, he was a Prince.  
"Harry dear. I know what that meant when the ring accepted you. I did not however in a million years think that it would be you who was the long lost heir to the British wizarding throne. You're Prince Harry Potter, heir of Merlin, You are to be King in Camelot. Long live the King"  
Harry's face paled and he sat, rather, he fell into a chair consuming the news. He suddenly began to get a bit dizzy and Draco was at his side immediately trying to calm and soothe him.  
"Why does this always happen to me Draco? I don't want to be a King"  
"Don't be silly love, everything will be alright. Besides, if you're a Prince that's going to be King, and I married you, that makes me a Prince and I'll be King's consort. Our children will be Princes and Princesses. It will be lovely"  
"You're the one that will like this the most won't you Draco"  
"I suppose you're right love, there are worse things than being a KING." Draco said almost exasperated. He was calmly chuckling and stroking Harry's back in little circles trying to get his husband to calm down. It seemed to be working and Harry's expression changed. He began to smile.  
"Alright love, I'll be a King. Just for you." and Harry sealed the promise with a kiss to his mate and bearer of his children.  
"Draco," Birdy interrupted the interlude. "You know when you're going to have your babies"  
"I think April, May next year I suppose"  
"Not to worry you dear, but you're going to have those babies in four and a half months from conception, twenty weeks. Not forty. It isn't unheard of that wizards carry children. It takes a strong wizard to do it but it's done.. you're proof of that"  
Draco and Harry both paled a litte bit. The getting used to be parents time was going to be cut in half and it's already been almost two months. Mid November was when the babies would be coming. Before Yule but after Samhain. Draco was thinking of a hundred things at once. He began to laugh and cry at the same time. He wasn't at all sad, just terribly happy he had finished schooling and could devote his time to the babies. He had forgot for a moment about the war he was going to have to fight in. Birdy didn't however and she brought the two back to reality.  
"It will be alright Draco. Your mother and I'm sure that Molly will both want to help you out when the time comes. In the mean time, the babies will be protected and so will you so you can still fight with your comrades in arms" Birdy said just what needed saying.  
"That's what I was worried about Birdy. I'll be as big as a house soon." Draco said and waved a hand over his belly and saying 'finite'. The charm he had cast over his belly revealed a very pregnant Draco.  
"Draco, why didn't I feel that?" Harry said surprised at the size Draco had become already.  
"Good charm I guess. They don't seem to bother me much. I think they like to dance on my bladder just to play around but, other than that, I only feel them when they kick... like now"  
Draco said and placed Harry's hand on his tummy and Harry's eyes opened wide and he began to smile. His babies were alive and well. He kissed Draco and all of the Thunderbirds said "Awwww"  
"So you're going to have your babies at school? What are you going to do after they're born, surely you don't want to keep them there in that big old castle. Dumbledore will have a fit won't he?" Blaise said. The others just nodded their heads in agreement with Blaise.  
"Hogwarts, the Burrow or Malfoy Manor are the safest places in Britain but they're not the most secret. Albus will show you a secret, safe place boys, until you can kill snake face it will be the best place in the world to be with your family"  
"Thank you MaBirdy. We seem to have a lot to look forward to and in a short time. I'm glad that Professor McGonagal is a whiz with schedules." Harry said to his godmum with a nervous laugh.  
"It's nothing to worry about Harry, er Prince Harry"  
"Harry. Just Harry. Alright? Let's keep this to ourselves for a while. I'll tell Dumbledore but nobody else. Kay?  
"But, Harry, I want to be called Prince Draco. Can you imagine the faces that Parkinson and Bullstrode will make if they have to call me Prince Draco and You KING Harry"  
"Aw Draco, can't it wait a bit"  
"Alright then, at the Halloween Ball we'll come as Royalty. They'll have gotten used to us being married then. We can coronate you then if we can kill Voldemort first. They'll be so jealous. I can hardly wait." Draco said with sparkling eyes almost bouncing at the prospect of showing off at Pansy and Millicent.  
"Alright then Halloween it is"  
The Thunderbirds were talking quietly amongst themselves listening in on the conversation that Draco,Harry and Birdy were having. Ron and Hermione were laughing at them but for completely different reasons. Hermione because she gets to see Harry change a nappy and the other when she gets to see Draco when he's fat. Ron was laughing at Harry because he knew Harry hated attention. At least his best mate was happy with the way things turned out for him.  
"Harry are you alright dear? You know, sometimes its good to be King." Birdy said sympathetically to her godson.  
"Yeah, MaBirdy, I am. I guess I really am. I have so much now. I have a lot to fight for. I guess I can be a King if I can be like you"  
"Oh, Harry that's so sweet of you to say. Everything will work out just fine. You'll see. Now I want everybody to go get dressed for supper alright. Maybe take a nice relaxing bubblebath first. Being outside in the sun all day, you palefaces need the moisture. Now get along and I'll see you in the dining room in an hour and a half. That will make it six o'clock. You leave at midnight and your food should have digested pretty good by then. I want you to rest up a bit, you'll not get any rest for a while. I think I'll make you all some weak jackalope pepper up to drink before you depart, that should energize you through the day tomorrow and I don't want to hear that any of you especially the daddy to be to get all weak and tired. So go on and enjoy your bath's. Use the white faucets"  
"Oh no mama, not the white faucets"  
"Yes, the white ones Adam, now get out of here all of you and rest and clean. I want you all dressed for dinner. Dress for an English morning ride to King's Cross"  
"What's King's Cross? Fred"  
"It's where we take the train to school." "Platform 9 3/4, at eleven" "Sharp"  
"Thanks Georgie."Adam said.  
"Anytime mate." "Mama, what should I wear?" Adam asked his mother.  
"How about that nice elkskin outfit. The white one"  
"Oh, that's a good one. Charley will love it"  
"Adam.."  
"What mama?"  
"Go get a bath and get dressed before I tan your hide"  
"I'm already tanned there thank you very much." Adam said wiggling hisbutt and running off in the direction of his room and the other Thunderbirds. There was a lot to do to get ready to see his Charley.


	17. The Departure and Secret Arrival

To who ever is still reading this.

I'm sorry about the way that the story is formatting. I really amsplitting up the dialogue and breaking up the paragraphs so it can be read easier. I'm my biggest critic because I hate to read all the run on's myself. If you'll excuse the cramped look of the story and read it anyway, I'll really appreciate it. One of these day's when it's done, I'll try to have a professional give it a work over and I'll repost start to finish.

I already have several chapters written ahead, ( I'm up to ch25) so, Aurelia, if you still want to, send me your email address and I'll let you give it a go. Thanks for reading everyone.

Oh yeah, before I forget, The first slash fic I read that lead me to discover the fandom was Beren's "Gold Tinted Spectacles". Great slash writer. Just thought you'd like to know. Now, on with the story... enjoy

**The Departure and Secret Arrival**

Birdy had a prepared very light meal for the Thunderbirds and had given Draco a couple of muggle chocolate protein drinks to suppliment what was going to be a light supper of soup and salad. She explained to them about flying east and the need to eat when they got there to keep their tummy's in good working order and they didn't ask further about it. The big eaters of the group, Vince, Greg and Ron were just a tiny bit sad that they wouldn't see another one of Birdy's great southwest meals for a very, very long time. Birdy promised to send them regular packages full of the things that they had come to love to eat. They were commiserating about steak and kidney pie and everything that they weren't looking forwarding to having as daily fare.

"That was a wonderful meal Birdy. I was still kinda full from earlier, the babies and that seem to fill me up quite quickly."

"You're welcome Draco. You need to eat almost constantly from now on with so many babies inside of you. I think you'll gain a fair bit of weight. You will carry it wonderfully too. You're strong and tall and the babies will only energize you with their magic as they grow bigger. The emotional spells you cast will be very strong and get more powerful as your pregnancy progresses. You'll need to take in lots of good calories. I think that Poppy Pomfrey will be a good resource for you to use when it comes to nutrition while you're pregnant. Or, you can ask Molly Weasley, she ate for three once."

"I wondered what made her stay so..."

"_Don't_ say it mate." Ron said "_I_ will. **Fat** and it's Fred and George's fault. She was _thin_ after Percy was born but then _they_ came along and look what they did to her. I love her no matter what but I don't think I could take it if you bad mouthed her Draco. I..I think I'm beginning to feel something good for you and Harry, that would have ruined it. So _I_ said my mother is fat for you. Did that make any sense?"

"Very nicely thank you Ron. I think that we'll have to pick up Harry off the floor, he seems to have fainted." Draco said letting go of a mock fainted Harry.

"Oi, come on mate, " Ron was saying as he slapped Harry's face gently trying to rouse him. "There you go Harry, take a breath mate, in, out, in, out."

"Gerroff me and quit hitting me in the face Ron before I shrink your bits and it will be _Hermione_ that get's the short end." Harry said " I can't beleive what you just said to Draco. That was nice of you. Now let me up."

Harry brushed the non existant dirt off his bum and tried to straighten out his clothes when Draco stopped him and started to do it himself. He intended to take charge of Harry's wardrobe from now on with his mothers assistance of course.

"Draco, do you think you could drink one of these choclolate protein drinks every couple of hours?" Birdy asked trying to change the subject subtly.

"They're rather good. Yes I suppose that I could drink one of these every few hours why?"

"No reason. I'll see to it that there is enough for you there for the next few months or so. They're good and they're good for you and the babies. You'll still have to eat your regular six meals a day and drink lots of fluids and take vitamin potions. Severus won't let you down there."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he has to call Harry King! Hahaha!"

"Draco, not until..."

"I know, I know, not until Samhain."

"But, I'm telling him about having to call you Prince Harry. I never agreed to that. Gotcha love."

"Slytherin."

"Thunderbird/Slytherin. You're Thunderbird/Gryffindor which makes you not as smart as me."

"I'm _not_ going to win this arguement am I?"

"No. And it was only a clarification not an argueme..._mmpphh_." Draco was cut off by a pair of sexy lips and it shut him up nicely... note to self 'kiss draco more often'

"I agree dear. Kiss me more often."

"You heard that?" Harry asked and Draco raised his ring and wiggled his finger at Harry.

Harry turned in time for the other Thunderbirds to raise their hands and wiggle them at him showing off their rings as well. Harry turned red and everybody got a laugh at the new Prince.

"Would you all like to come to my hogan and rest and watch muggle television before you have to leave? If you want to take a nap in there it's alright with me. There's plenty of room you know. You're not leaving for a few hours. You're all packed, your uniforms are in your carry along. Do you all have your wands?" Birdy asked. She was shown twelve wands in return.

"Good. I have another gift from an African wizarding government, they're wand holsters for your arms, completely cutproof and unbreakable to even the mightiest blows in battle I'm told. They are quite smart aren't they? They're woven from magically cut dragon scale, completely soft to the touch too. Nice huh?"

Vince and Greg thought that they were awesome and would use theirs at all times keeping their wands with them even while they slept. The other Thunderbirds gave their whole hearted approval of the latest gift and thanked Birdy.

Everyone had coupled up and were snuggling with each other under the large Navajo blankets watching muggle television. Birdy thought that she could serve them light snacks and fluids through the evening because she didn't want them sick from flying on Pipsqueak when she streaked them to Britain from Arizona at battle speed to keep them safe.

An international portkey was out of the question. She wouldn't let Adam arrive in Britain that way. It was alright for the other wizarding governments if they wanted to send their people to only one of two locations in all of Europe that way then so be it. The need for secrecy was still paramount.

The Thunderbirds had finished watching the eleven o'clock news from Los Angeles and got a weather report for Britain from watching the WWN, _Wizarding Weather Network_. The thirteen of them rose nervously. The time approaching their journey to Britain was almost upon them and they began to say their goodbyes to Birdy. One by one they each had something to say to her so she listened to them for the twenty minutes they had left. She got to her son last. He was sniffling a bit but he was smiling for his mother showing off his pearly whites.

"Adam honey. Come here to mama." Birdy said and Adam did as he was told.

"What is it Mama?"

"I want you to be strong and brave for me alright? You're a Thundercloud and that means something to a lot of people not just me. You make sure that Harry takes that asshole out and _nobody_ is to get in his way. Do you hear me? _**No one**_."

"I hear you ma, I'm right here. I love Harry and I won't let him get hurt. Draco either. Or Neville. None of em mama. None of em."

"I know you won't sweetie. Now you go and learn some things, and if anyone asks for you to help them with schoolwork, I expect you to help. You're smart as you can be but, although you look like a grown up, you're not. Not really. You still have time to be a kid so don't worry. And you be sure to honor the name Thundercloud son. You listen to Narcissa and Albus and Severus and Molly and..."

"I got ya mama. I love you, you know?" Adam said to his mother and that just about opened the floodgates of stinging tears. Adam had grown up so much in the last two months, she just didn't recognize it.

"I love you too Adam Black Thundercloud, my son. I love you too." Birdy said with the tears just starting to cascade down her cheeks.

"Oh there you've gone and done it Adam. Mama's mascara is going to run. I'll be right back."

Birdy left her hogan and an almost sad Adam. "She doesn't wear mascara. She's going off to have a cry alone for a minute or two. Everybody got their stuff? Your dress robes? Does anyone need to go back and check for their things?" He said to his friends.

"Not needed Adam, Ginny and I helped everyone gather their things. Draco had been writing down everything that they had eaten or tried to eat and has reicipes for everything that he won't shrink." Hermione said glaringly sweet at Draco who was inspecting his fingernails and leaning on Harry.

"Well then, when Ma gets back, I suppose we'll go outside and Pipsqueak can come down from her nest and fly us there." Adam said. Birdy wasn't gone but for two minutes and her face was freshly washed and dried. She didn't have any more tears of so long for now. She refused to say good bye.

"Well then my darlings it's time we headed outside. I'll call Pippy down and she can take you home. I'm sending Lulu too. She can come home when you are safely there and at Hogwarts."

"Well, O K ma, what ever you say. You know, we should get one of those telephones. We could call you... less effort, no magic.."

"You are so smart Adam. Why didn't I think of that before? Let me see... I don't need a damn telephone. I have a bird and I can scry if I need so desperately to see what you're up to. I could have Luna send me a signal. I could make any number of different attempts but Lulu will be back here in less than five seconds. _She_ isn't at all afraid to apparate that far." Birdy mock ranted at her son. He was helping her feel better and she knew it.

"Thank's ma. Told ya I knew I was smart. Do you want me to keep Pipsqueak with me or let her come home?"

"Oh, she's staying with you. If you get into a fight with Death Eaters or anyone that is in Voldemort's service, don't hesitate to call her out. She can deflect almost anything, kind of like a dragon, so she stays. You can always do with another magical bird on your side." Birdy admonished.

"Can we use her to transport around Britain?"

"I'd rather you used her for less personal things, but if you only absolutely need to, it would be alright. You'll have battle brooms and those souped up civilian brooms as well, and, you can always fly yourself. Let Pippy rest and if she needs to, _then fight_. Alright?"

"Ok mama. **_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppsqeeeak_**!" Adam shouted to the sky in Pipsqueaks direction.

The great bird could be seen taking to the night sky from her perch atop one of the monumental sized red hills surrounding them. Pipsqueak landed in a hail of lightening sparks on the great lawn beyond the garden where they were waiting and bowed to her empress, her friend.

"Not very smart if you ask me, now is she?" Birdy said scarcastically to her son making a face at him.

"Ok mama. Now give me a hug for the road?"

"Ok baby, a hug for the road." Birdy had almost broken into tears when she said hug for the road. The time was finally here.

One by one after Adam had climbed on the great big magical bird, the Thunderbirds gave Birdy a good bye hug. Vince and Greg almost smothered her. They hadn't ever had someone mother them like she did and they loved her for it and said so. Blaise and Luna thanked her for everything they could think of an climbed on board behind Vince and Greg. Hermione and Ron were next and for the first time in like forever, Hermione was speechless. Ron said their thank you's and see you later's for them and joined the que up on the bird. Neville and Ginny were next and Birdy gave Ginny a muggle gun with instructions on how to use it. She was going to need one at school. And she gave her a wink.

Alices son had grown into a nice young man. Him and Ginny would make cute babies. Purebloods that wouldn't give a rat's ass what their future mates would be. Fred and George were next to say adios to their surrogate mother and gave her a sandwich squeeze and kissed her cheek at the same time leaning way down to reach her face. That left Harry and Draco.

"MaBirdy, I'm glad that I got to finally meet my godmother. You're an angel to me. I'll never forget you and I'll try to follow your example of generosity towards others. Thanks so much for taking care of Draco. He tried on the magical fit robes and he said they still felt as wonderful as he imagined. Just ask him. See you again soon. I-I love you MaBirdy. Thanks for giving me a family I didn't know I had. I'll watch out for Adam. Draco too. Won't you Draco?"

"Of course I will love. MaBirdy, thank you for everything. You've been a most gracious hostess. A beacon of the light for us to use as an example to emulate. Harry and I were wondering if you would consider being godmother to all of the babies not just one of them."

Birdy choked back more tears and nodded her acceptance and gave the two wizards a very powerful hug before she helped Draco climb on Pippy, she gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Harry was last up and he looked back at a wet faced little Navajo woman waving good bye and blowing kisses at him. He smiled back and sat down out of sight. Just as he sat, Pipsqueak extended her wings and gave a few mighty flaps and she was streaking skywards heading out towards the Window Rock and Britain

'The Thunderbirds are on their way you sick bastard. When they're done with you and your's, I'm getting my son's father back from beyond the veil.' Birdy thought to herself. Pipsqueak was just out of sight when she turned back to her home to lock up and go to bed for a few hours. She missed sleeping last night and needed a rest.

* * *

Pipsqueak had reached her magical speed in no time and was streaking towards morning at a very high rate of speed. If you were a muggle flying that fast, you would blow apart... or melt and die. The giant Thunderbird made a bee line for the south west coast of Britain and a turn towards Ottery St. Catchpoole and, the Burrow. She remembered the way from the first time she was there twenty years ago and was making great time.. perhaps two minutes and she would be there to deliver her cargo safe and sound. 

The Thunderbirds had sat the bags with their uniforms underneath them as they made great seats for a two minute magical ride. There was a shield over the tops of them and they were safely on the great birds back. There wasn't much to look at since they were flying so fast, everything was a blur except for the sun on the horizon that was rising quickly. The TBirds barely had time to sit and get comfortable when they were Britain inbound. They were flying so fast that the only time that Pipsqueak made a sound was when she broke the sound barrier as she slowed down. Her riders felt an increase in gravity on their bodies as she put on her "air brakes" and slowed for a landing just inside the wards at the Burrow.

Molly Weasley and Narcissa Black Malfoy were waiting excitedly for the giant bird to make a landing. They weren't waiting long because in a sparkle of magical lightening, the great birds claws reached for the ground, wings spread at their fullest for the softest possible landing. The shield over the Thunderbirds faded away and up popped thirteen smiling faces. Pipsqueak sat and the Thunderbirds got off their magical transport petting the giant Thunderbird and thanking their big sister for the gentle ride home. When the twelve _Euro_ wizards had each thanked the bird they rushed to greet Molly and Narcissa. Molly hadn't seen her four teens in a month, and she was busy giving them each great big hugs, her style.

Narcissa was just as happy to see her son and her son in law and was giving Harry a hug first. _Bad move if you're a hormonal, pregnant Draco._ He mock pouted that Harry got the attention first and everyone knew it.

"Mother please. You're making a spectacle out of my husband. That's _my_ job." Draco said in a fit of inspiration, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows at his mum.

"Well then. Draco dear you look simply radiant. Any problems with morning sickness?" Narcissa said completely throwing Draco off the blood trail of an arguement.

"No, not any to speak of. MaBirdy gave me some potions for different symptoms so I've been feeling fine. Mother, I have something to show you." Draco said and he waved his hand over the glamour charm hiding his rapidly expanding belly.

"Oh, Merlin Draco. Are you alright? Really? You can't be comfortable at all in those clothes. I'll call the tailor and have you some progressive sized robes. No one will notice."

"No one will notice anyway mother. Didn't you how well the glamour worked? It fooled Harry for the longest time but I had to share this with him. They're moving already. Birdy called it the quickening I think."

"Draco, Harry... may I... feel them?" Narcissa said nervously.

"By all means _Grandma_." Harry said smiling. He got two sets of silver eyes looking at him like he farted on a church pew for his effort at humor. His smile went away immediately. Draco guided his mothers hand to where ever which baby was moving at the time and couldn't quit smiling if Voldemort himself were standing there watching.

"You know that they will all need their grandmother to be around as much as possible. You shouldn't tut when I bring the things that you will need. Simply no need for arguement it's already done." Narcissa said in an absolutely positively as a done thing, don't fight it kind of way.

Harry and Draco just shrugged and agreed to _not_ disagree with Narcissa, it was pointless anyway. Draco held his mothers hands and asked for Harry to show his mother his new ring. What he got was stunned silence from his mum-in-law. Draco waved his hand in front of his mothers face when he got...

"Stop that Draco. Harry, I don't know what to say. That's the crest of Merlin. You won't make me bow before you now, will you?"

"Why would I do that Mum?" Harry said innocently. Draco had to spell it out for him but he would do it later. In the mean time he spoke for his husband.

"Mother, Harry is the Prince of Camelot. Some bloody light erupted from the ring after we talked him into trying on Merlins royal ring back in the hogan at MaBirdy's, and it _hit him_ in the eyes and chest. Luckily Fred and George there copied down the runes on the inside or we'd never know what it meant. Harry is going to be a King come Samhain. I'm going to be King's consort, Prince Draco Potter-Malfoy, house of Camelot. Bloody brilliant isn't it? Mother?"

Narcissa was not an ordinary witch and her status in wizarding society was always very high, but this new development made her member of a wizarding royal court and thus, the social elite of the whole of the wizarding world. Her thought's took a mere second and she replied, "Er, Why Samhain?"

"To keep it secret really. We're going to do what the students at school will believe is a mock coronation. The name of Merlin makes for good theatre."

"I don't see why you should keep it secret really, but I'll respect your wishes, _your highness_."

"I told you you don't need to say that Mum."

"I know, but I _like_ saying it, and with you is the only time I'll be able to do so until you say Imayin public. The wizarding world will be gobsmacked for sure when they find out who you really are Harry."

"The thing is, I don't want Voldemort to find out. The TBirds will keep my secret and I will have a notice me not charm on my ring so no one will pay any attention to it unless they know it's there."

"I'm sorry Harry. Of course I'll keep it a secret. I assume that you're going to tell Albus of this new development."

"I suppose I _have_ to. Do you think it will be alright if we apparated to King's Cross from here? I think we should all ride the train to school."

"I heard what happened through the Auror division. Not how they knew it was happening right then, until I heard from Albus after he'd taken care of warding the tracks all the way to Scotland. Pretty spectacular spell if you ask me. I suppose you had something to do with it"  
Narcissa said giving that downward sideways glance raising an eyebrow for effect expecting the answer quickly.

"It was Luna _and_ Birdy Mother. Luna had a vision and Birdy joined her magic and she threw the Petrificus hex and the Imperious curse at the Death Eaters through Luna's link."

"I wonder how she did that. That could save lots of time and trouble."

"Luna is a spooky powerful seer Mother" Draco whispered. "And Birdy is the strongest witch I've ever seen. Ask her. She might remember what it felt like and can reproduce the effect."

"When did you get so analytically smart Draco?"

"I think it was the day I said _I do_ to Scarhead here." Draco said and then he kissed his husbands forehead. He was interrupted by Molly Weasley.

"Harry you have all your things? Your books, your clothes?"

"Yes Molly. I'm married and, going to be a father now. I have to be responsible or _Draco_ will kill me."

"You have that right Potter, and _don't.you.forget.it_." Draco said and kissed his husband again only a chaste one, on the cheek.

"Alright then. Draco you look wonderful. You're feeling well are you? Could you do with a spot of breakfast before you're off to London? Can I get you anything, _anything_ at all dear?" Molly said now completely ignoring Harry.

"Oi, Harry come over here for a tic won't you?" Ron said. He was standing with his brothers and sister.

"Now you know what it feels like when" "Mum and Dad had another baby" "completely forgot about us until meal times" "Ron was the worst"

"Hey you guys! What did I do? I didn't ask to be number six and the best of the _lot_ of you." Ron said grinning at his brothers.

"Anything you say" "_Ronniekins_" "Even Ginny was better" "than you were." Fred and George said patting their baby sister on the back.

Ginny was eating it all up. Her brothers were saying she was better than Ron and that was a rare thing. She decided to rub it in and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek for being such a good sport and not trying to bloody up the twins. Ron turned an even deeper shade of red but held his temper in check and smiled at his baby sisters retreating back. He turned on his brothers and said.

"You guy's are _so_ going to get it. The only reason I'm glad that Ginny went over to Longbottom is for me to tell you I'll... I'll... do something you won't like. I'm not afraid of _you_ guys. Just Ginny. To tell you the truth, she scares me something fierce sometimes."

"No arguements there" "Ronniekins. You're" "right about that."

"Harry, you and Draco will be in the same dorm won't you?" Ron said changing the subject nicely. Ever the strategist.

"Everyone bloody well hope so. I have a feeling though it won't be a problem come the sorting ceremony tonight. You blokes think your mother made breakfast? That trip and not much dinner makes me kind of hungry." Harry said to his long time friends.

"I don't think she will let us get away without eating. The way her and Mrs. Malfoy are going on about Draco, I think its a safe bet to assume we will mate."

"Good 'cause my stomach thinks my throat has been cut." Harry said as his stomach made a loud growl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry everyone, lets go inside and I'll feed you a spot of breakfast before you go to King's Cross. There is a surprise for you there I think."

"A surprise? I _love_ surprises." Draco said, his eyes lighting up at the revelation. "What is it? Tell me, tell me please?" he continued now almost with a begging tone to his voice.

"Cut it you. We'll find out when we get there. Let's go eat." Harry said commandingly.

"Oh you spoil sport. Alright, I am kind of hungry. I bet Ron, Vince and Greg could eat one of those bison beasts between them. I feel sorry for the house elves that will be serving those tables tonight. Come on then Harry, dont' dally there looking lost, let's eat. Inside."

"Yes dear." Harry said sheepisly, resigned to the fact that he was going to have to do as Draco said for the most part, for the rest of his life.

"Do you think that Mrs. Weasley has flour tortilla's? I simply have to have those for breakfast now."

"Uh, sorry Draco, I don't think that Mrs. Weasley know's what a flour tortilla is. I'm thinking toast, bacon and ham and sausages and eggs. Porridge too probably. We're back in Britain love, time to turn your tongue back to the routine."

"You mean _boring_ don't you? Harry, we are going to import our food from America from now on. I simply will _not_ live without it. That won't be a problem will it Harry dear?"

"You find it and I will buy it. Maybe Hermione can help you out with that. She know's something about muggle computers and maybe you can place an order at the internet kiosk at King's Cross before we even get on the train."

"Internetkey osk? What ever it is, if it can get that food here in a hurry. I'll ask her. We can use those cards that Birdy said we should use from now on to pay for it so I see no problems. Well good that's settled. Harry, where's the loo? One of the babies is awake and kicking me. Good thing my bollocks are on the outside."

"It's just upstairs and to your left. Kind of like the room of requirement at school. What you need is always there. Gift from their son Bill."

"We'll see. I'll be right back." Draco kissed his husband and was off to the upstairs of the Burrow and the porcelain goddess he so desparately needed.

Harry turned his attentions to finding a seat for himself and Draco and he sat next to Adam. Adam hadn't said much since before they left. His attention was focused several hundereds of miles north on one of the missing red headed Weasley children.

"Adam, we'll be there by seven o'clock. No worries brother. Charley will be there I'm sure."

"Thanks Harry. I know he will be, but I haven't seen him since the birthday party and you guys were all with someone when we were home. I don't resent any of you for it, but I would like someone to give me a hug." Harry reached to give his brother a hug and he was stopped by an amused Navajo prince.

"Not that kind of hug Harry. You know what I mean. I want Charley to do that. You don't think that he's forgot about me do you?"

"Adam, you're bloody gorgeous and lot's of other stuff too. Charley definitely has not forgot about you." Harry said to his godbrother now patting his back soothingly.

"You think so Harry?"

"I know so Adam. If he's not, I'll personally skin him alive. You know I can do it too, so if you want..."

"I don't want you to do that Harry. Let's not talk about it. Look, I snuck into the kitchen before I left and swiped six dozen flour tortillas. I can't go cold turkey again. That first month here sucked for food. Don't tell Narcissa that though. I kinda thought some of those things we ate were sissyfied to the max. Who cares if lamb chops have socks? There ain't any feet on em."

"I know what you mean Adam. I'm just getting used to eating around Draco. Just keep your pinky finger out. That's what I do when I'm eating with him. He say's it show's class what ever that'ssupposed tomean."

"I think it means you gotta show off. I ain't showing off like that. It's not very cool."

"I think you're right. Adam. Now behave 'cause here comes Draco and he's been acting kinda wierd the last couple of weeks." Harry said quietly to Adam. He didn't want Draco to know he noticed.

"You're back. Good thing. Adam here was just about to dig into a few flour tortillas..."

"Where are they? Oh thank Merlin someone had the forsight to bring these gems of cullinary perfection."

"Jeesh Draco, they're only tortillas."

"And the pope is only Polish."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that great things can come from odd places. Now are you going to share or do you really want me to beg for them?"

"NO, uh, no need to beg Drake. Here ya go." Adam said, avoiding making Draco even more emotional. He didn't need the tortilla's that bad.

"Hermione will use the wizcards your mother gave us and buy as many as Draco requires for the next month or so. We'll have to figure out how they're made and we'll make them here."

"Now you see what having money does Harry? Saves you a whole lot of trouble when you need it to cut out the bullshit and get on with life."

"Aye that, brother mine. I suppose I should get used to using it. Doesn't seem to me that it does much good if it sits in a bank."

"That's what mama always says Harry."

"Then it's probably good advice. Draco will be able to teach me."

"Looks to me like he's already started." Adam said watching Draco fill a plate for Harry.

"Adam, I find more things everyday that are right about Draco." Harry said looking at his godbrother taking his plate from Draco who was now currently dishing up eggs and sausage and potatoes into one of the large flour tortilla's.

The hands on the magical grandfather clock in the living room of the Burrow began to spin. Arthur Weasley's hand switched to 'traveling' and then landed on home when a pop could be heard from outside the back door.

"Hello Weasley's!" Arthur shouted as he came in the door.

"Oh, pardon me, Hello Narcissa. When did you get here?" He said looking at the nine teens that weren't his. He walked to his daughter first and gave her a hug and a kiss. He shook his son's hands and gave them a hug as well.

"They landed just after eight o'clock Arthur. When it's time, they will apparate to the safe zone in King's Cross station if that's still what they've decided. Do any of you need anything at all?"

"We didn't seem to get our school lists from Hogwarts" Hermione said finally realizing that she was unprepared for school. She began to panic a little bit when Narcissa raised her hand in a calming gesture to get her attention.

"Hermione, your school things have already been purchased and they're on the train as we speak. The only thing you will all need to do is change into your new robes before you get on the train. We want you to be seen. You don't exactly look like you did when you last were at the station. You've grown considerably and you might not be recognized. Your robes will make an impact statement that could get back to Voldemort."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I guess we won't be needing to go to Diagon Alley then if everything's been taken care of."

"Please call me Narcissa when we're alone alright dear? Just so you know, I took the liberty of getting you a few extra things as well for all of you. I didn't think that you had much time to shop considering where you were. Minerva and Severus helped out in that department.

Severus has come up with some clever ideas in potions in between what little time he has what with being the President of Hogwarts and Dean of the war college and shopping for thirteen teenagers."

"Thank you, Narcissa. That was very kind of you."

"Think nothing of it dear. The lot of you, I think will be busy this next year." Narcissa said indicating the Thunderbirds.

"I'm looking forward to post graduate work. I wonder what kind of things we'll be taking this year. We haven't even seen the book lists."

"You will all find out when you get there this evening. There are more than a few surprises waiting for you."

"Oh we've got a few surprises too. Don't we Thunderbirds?" Hermione said just a little loud.

"What ever you say 'FB'" Adam said to Hermione grinning at her.

'Cut it Thundercloud. Don't even go there.'

'Ok, Ok 'Mione. I won't.' Adam cleared his throat audibly and covered his mouth looking at Hermione like a kid with his hand in a cookie jar.

"What is FB? Is that a nick name?" Narcissa asked the blushing witch.

"Uh, yes it is Narcissa. Adam gave it to me in Arizona one morning over coffee."

"Oh, how nice of him. Very considerate isn't he?" Narcissa said.

"Oh yes more than generous that one is." Hermione said working very hard to keep a smile on her face.

Narcissa and Molly and Arthur sat with the Thunderbirds and had a nice chat over breakfast. Draco was very content to eat what was in front of him except the toast now that he had his tortillas. He had quite a lot to say but he was keeping it to himself while he ate and listened to the many conversations going on at one time.

Arthur Weasley had the attention of his son's at one end of the table and the Slytherin boys and Adam as well. Seems that the non redheads had never got to just sit around with a father, any father and just shoot the breeze with guy talk. It was magical guy talk but it was still concerning them and they liked it. Alot. This served to reinforce the bond that they've had for the last two months.

Arthur got out of his seat and walked around the table to where Narcissa was seated and bent to ask her a question quietly and gesturing with his hands. Narcissa nodded to Arthur and he came back to his spot at the head of the table.

"I wanted to say this earlier but, I had to ask Narcissa's permission first. You lot be careful this year. Just being who you are and what you are is danger enough. Charley's got himself a squadron of dragon's up at Hogwarts for more than just studying them in Care of Magical Creatures class. After Malfoy manor was attacked with that magical cannon the Death Eaters used on the wards, Dumbledore called them up from Romania to act as shields for Hogwarts if it's attacked by more of those cannons." Arthur said with seriousness in his voice.

"We figured something like that was going to be the case Mr. Weasley. After we heard them on Harry and Neville and Draco and Adam's birthday, we thought that dragons were a bit beyond seventh year care of magical creatures class. Even with the advanced NEWT, we're probably the only ones that will be able to direct them..."

"Yes Hermoine, quite." Arthur said, not really saying what he was trying to say in the first place.

"What I'm trying to say is, those dragons are assigned one to a wizarding battallion. The lot of you will be directing forces up until the time for the final battle between Harry here and V-V... You know who I mean. Then it will be up to you to eradicate him permanently. You have no idea of just how important you all are going to be very soon."

"Mr. Weasley, we have a lot to fight for now. Some more than others. I have a good idea of how important the world in general thinks I am. I'd give my eye teeth to be Harry. Just Harry."

"Mate, you 'aven't even been _just 'arry_ since before you came to Hogwarts in the first place"  
Ron said to his friend of many years.

"You're right Ron, I guess I'll never, ever be just Harry. Blimey mate, when did we grow up? I must have blinked. It seems like it was only just yesterday your mum showed me how to get on the bloody platform at King's Cross."

"Yeah, I remember that. I am so mad at that Peter Pettigrew. You know how many times Scabbers was in the room when I .. uh, well, you know...was trying to be... alone.." Ron tried to get them to understand what he was saying.

Adam always the blunt one, started in completely straight faced. "You mean while you wuz pounding your pud Ron?"

"Well, not if you say it like that."

"Ok then, Tossing off? Spankin' the Pony? Jac-king o f f?" Adam whispered into Rons ear.

Everyone could guess what Adam said to Ron because his red factor went up five shades at least at what he said. Ron giggled a bit and said, "Yeah. That."

"Anyway, the point is I thought I was alone and that bloody snooping finking rat just sat there in his cage and watched me. What a wierdo."

"I think wierdo is a kind word referring to Pettigrew Ron." Arthur said to his son. He knew the truth long before Sirius was cleared in the wizengamot, posthumously.

Ron whispered to his little group, "I am personally going to rip off his head and shit down his neck. Was that right Adam?"

"That about covers it Ron." Adam said in return, "You're completely capable of that now if you want. I wouldn't eat any of him for fear of getting ptomaine or something. Maybe you should just rip it off with your claw and then shit down his neck."

"Right. I'll remember that. Thanks mate." Ron said to Adam and he rolled his eyes for his brothers and his dad. Everyone chuckled at the inferrence. That would be a nice way to die truth be told. It was quick.

The Thunderbirds knew fifty ways each, how to kill someone or something without a second thought. That was courtesy of Little Bird Thundercloud, and some ancient Navajo spirit magic. They were going to do what they had to do and without mercy. They were going to share their knowledge with the approval of those in power, they knew that much. The conversations were just about talked out and Harry made to help clean up the kitchen table when Molly shooed him away from the table.

The tired travelers were anxious to get to King's Cross and on the train for some much desired sleep. They had that diluted jackalope pepper up potion just before they left the house in Arizona. It was working well but a nap on the train would do very nicely. The fellow's went upstairs and split up between Ron's room and Fred and George's room and the girls went to Ginny's room to change.

Draco still had a glamour charm on and hadn't told many people, the girl Thunderbirds included. When he unpacked the clothes in which he was going to change into he turned and watched Harry undress and fold his clothes and pack them after he finished dressing into the new clothes he was expected to wear.

In Ginny's room the three witches had a pretty good idea of what item of clothing had to go on first from bottom to top they were finished putting on their new robes when Luna had another vision.

"Hey you guys, help me clear this one up will you?" Luna said to Ginny and Hermione with that vapid look on her face, the one she gets when it's a specially good vision.

"The boys undressed again?" Ginny said reaching for Luna's head, only to meet Hermione's. Hermoine grinned at her.

"Oh, Merlin would you look at that. Ron has muscles even I didn't know about." Hermione said and then she let out a low whistle.

"Easy girlfriend. That's my brother there. I don't need the imagery. But, totally unbiased on my account, he is bloody 'ot 'inne?" Ginny said. Hermione agreed with her. Luna's vision shifted to George and Fred's room where Greg and Vincent and Blaise were changing. Luna's comment was pure Lovegood. "Oi Vey, all that man and only Blaise is available... uh, you know what I mean. "

Sighs from the three witches could be heard. Ginny and Hermione did get to comment on how ripped looking Blaise had become in the past month from all the flying they were doing as Thunderbirds. Ginny managed to get it right for both her an Hermione when she said, he looks like a tall dark bloody brick outhouse. Blaise did have quite a nice butt for a guy his size and his dark Italian looks only added to the package ( Which was ample by the way, and there was proof of that in front of them, well in their heads anyway. ) that was Luna's Blaise Zabini. Luna ended the vision and started to brush her hair. She only once mentioned that she was going miss being a Ravenclaw a little bit.

Neville and Ron changed with Harry and Draco and Adam. Neville said he got a kind of creepy feeling all of a sudden and everyone realized at the same time they were being scry'd from just the other room. Ron said he'd have a talk with Hermoine and Neville agreed that he'd have a talk with Ginny. That left Luna and the boys would talk about the potential problem. Harry didn't care as much as Draco did and Draco could care less if it were only Harry's bum they were looking at but he was getting kind of chunky and he couldn't lie to any of the Thunderbirds especially if he were caught without charmed clothes or undergarments.

The men in two of the rooms and the ladies in the other middle story room of the Burrow had changed into their full battle dress robes, their insignias prominently displayed on their chests. They wore their weapons with notice me not charms on them for obvious reasons. The pouches that contained the spell containment gems were strung and put around their necks. Draco wore a special vest extra as armor to further protect his precious cargo. It would always magically adjust to fit him no matter how big he got, the glamour would be protected as well. Adam had his staff with him only shrunk down into a charm in his hair. He charmed it after Pipsqueak was magically transformed and became part of Adam's staff to be called upon to fight and not for a ride.

Adam was the first out of the rooms and he waited in the hallway for the others. He knocked on the girl's door when Ginny answered through it, "What is it Adam?"

"How did you know it was me."

"Long story, tell ya later." Ginny said giggling and she opened the door to reveal the ladies in their group dressed to their battle best.

They had all charmed their hair to always look good, a spell taught to them by Birdy the night the fellows we're playing with blood magic on the playa. They had charmed battle helmets that they would keep near but not wear on a daily basis. They all thought they were going to be wearing them soon or Birdy would have let them shrink them down to begin with. Her exact words were, 'Never leave home without them or I'll kick your collective arses. Girls included.' So the hair charms were going to be very handy indeed.

"Let's go down as a group for your folks what say Ginny?" Adam asked the fiery witch.

"Cool Adam. They deserve to see us like this before anyone else does I guess. I'll ask the others. I'm sure they won't mind." Ginny said and knocked on George and Fred's door.

"George, Fred, open up. It's your incredibly powerful sister let me in. I want to ask you something." Ginny's veiled threat got a quick reaction from the occupants. Blaise opened the door. Ginny gave him the eagle eyed once over and grinned as she walked in the room.

"Adam want's us to go downstairs as a group just once for Mum and Dad and Narcissa and stand as a group. I bet Mum's got a fresh roll of film in that fancy new camera you bought her. I noticed three new photo albums downstairs. I think you got 'er interested in a new hobby. Look out Colin! ha! What do you say fellas?" Ginny said as she looked the lot of them over. Stunning was her private thought. At least Neville was hers was another.

"Oi, little sister," "for mum and dad" "anything. Blaise, Vinnie, Greg?"

"No problems with that I guess. Hope your mum keeps the pictures down to a minimum."

"No chance of that it seems, that's three full albums since we've been gone."

"Well, then let them take pictures. It's not like it's that creepy Creevy bloke."

"Thanks fellows. You 'bout ready are you?" Ginny asked to be polite, she knew they were. "Come on then. Be kind of quiet won't you? The floor out there makes a ton of noise. Ask them." Ginny said to the Slytherins pointing to her brothers who were looking at the ceiling and seeing imaginary nothings to avoid their sisters gaze.

"We don't" "know what you're" "on about little sister."

"Uh, huh. Come on you lot. We've a train to catch."

Ginny brought her brothers and the Slytherins besides Draco out into the hallway. Harry peeked out when he heard footsteps and saw the assembling group. There wasn't enough room in the hallway to hold all thirteen of them. Ron took the lead down the stairs followed by his brothers and sister, then Harry and Draco, Adam and the rest followed and took places on either side of the Weasleys once they got to the bottom of the staircase and into the living room of the Burrow to get several wizarding pictures taken.

Molly was satisfied only after she had ran through a full roll of film. She made to replace it when Arthur reminded her that they had to go outside the wards to apparate to King's Cross with the Thunderbirds. They were the first escort. Narcissa was going to the Ministry of Magic for her morning appointments. The leader of government had to set a good example for others and she was no exception. She expected the Ministry employees to do as she did as Minister for Magic.

The group of sixteen walked in a column, Molly and Arthur in the lead through the wards, followed by the rest with Ron and Hermione bring up the rear. Adam walked with Narcissa who was asking him all kinds of little non significant questions to pass the time to the edge of the wards and the apparition point. The floo was blocked because of the Death Eater terror threat. Arthur could apparate in and out because it was him that set up the wards in the first place. He and Molly had in and out priveledges but no one else. They all got through the wards surrounding the Burrow and as couples, they held hands and began to disappear on their way to King's Cross and thier ride to Hogwart's. They could have just as simply apparated to Hogsmeade, but, they were to ride the Hogwart's Express for a reason. They just didn't know what yet.

Narcissa disapparated with Adam because she knew where they were going. The others did as well but this was Adam's first time there so it was proper for her to take on the task of getting him there... in one piece. The Thunderbirds were quite used to apparition for travel and popped in next to Adam and Narcissa in an area of King's Cross platform 9 3/4 that was safe for that task. They took their belongings and unshrunk them and rallied some trollies to take them to the train. They were greeted by the great red steam engine and a platform full of wizarding families saying good bye for the first term of school. Some of the passengers were first year students. They could see other Native American wizards collecting together on the platform waiting to board the train. They had walked almost half the length of the long train when they spotted at once what the surprise was. They were to ride in a brand new, private rail car at the end of the train.

Since the Thunderbirds had grown some and were either slimmed or bulked up, grown hair and in Harry's case managed to tame it as well. Their features were those of young adults. As the Thunderbirds walked the distance to the rear of the train, they were the subjects of many different discussions and everyone noticed them. Everyone including the sixth and seventh year Slytherins. Draco's long white hair was a dead give away to his identity and he was dressed like the dozen wizards that were practically surrounding him and he was walking with...Potter.

Pansy Parkinson couldn't help herself when she shrieked very loudly when Draco and the Thunderbirds passed where she was standing to board the train. This caused Draco to cringe at the mere sound of the angry Slytherin, Death Eater witch. She made to stand in front of the group, wand drawn.

"Draco Malfoy, what do you think you're doing with ... Potter and Weasley's and Mudbloods. Vince, Greg I demand you come here this instant. What is the meaning of all this?" Pansy screamed at Draco as the Thunderbirds watched on. Adam had never seen poor manners like Pansy's.

"Parkinson, you're making a spectacle of yourself. Be quiet won't you? I don't think that my friends here have much tolerance for you right now. We've just travelled many thousands of miles and we're quite tired."

"You've just traveled thousands of miles? With... with them? Preposterous. Why would you be with that riff raff." Pansy said glaring at Harry and the Weasleys and shaking her head at Blaise, Greg and Vince.

"Yes Parkinson, with them. Now _if_ you'll excuse us, we have our own car to get to. Perhaps I'll see you later. I doubt it will be before. This conversation is over. Good day Pansy." Draco said and as a group the Thunderbirds continued their way down the platform.

Pansy Parkinson was completely beside herself as she watched the Thunderbirds pass by her making their way to their private rail car. 'Private rail car?' Pansy thought to herself before she turned to find a compartment to ride in.

"Jeez, that witch was a real piece of work." Adam said to his friends.

Blaise, Vince and Greg joined the Gryffindors in laughing at Adam's slight understatement. Before anyone could say anything, Adam just said, "What? Did I say something funny?"

"Not really," Draco started, "Pansy is one of the most evil witches of our age. She'd follow Voldemort at the drop of a hat without question. Her family is completely on the dark side. Piece of work would sum it up if we were to be nice about it."

"Do I gotta worry about her? Or you guys?" Adam inquired. He was worried he was going to have to be worried.

"Well, You don't have anything to be worried about... yet that is. Give it time. You haven't even spoken to her yet."

"She looked at me though like I was a mustard stain on a white shirt."

"Oi, Draco, she did say _mudbloods_. Plural."

"What's a mudblood?" Adam asked innocently looking at his closest friends.

"Well, let's just say it's not a nice name and leave it alone." Draco said.

"No, let's _not_. You guy's tell me. Now. Please." Adam said very very sweetly like his mom did when she found out about Harry facing Voldemort and staying at the Dursleys.

"A _mudblood_," Hermione decided to step in and say,"is someone with "dirty" blood. Someone that has muggles for parents. Someone like me." she finished without tears in her eyes.. but almost.

"You don't have dirty blood Hermione, and neither do I. That chick is blowing smoke up her own ass if she thinks that. Whata _cuntessa_!" Adam finished.

The Thunderbirds all realized just what Adam said and laughed genuinely as they boarded their rail car. They waved at the aurors that had been following them as they got on board.

The lead auror slapped his hand over his eyes in frustration and he shook his head back and forth in amazement. He was going to have to ask them how they spotted them. He remembered following Adam and Arthur Weasley all over London with a crew of the best tracking aurors the ministry has seen in years. Following the Thunderbirds without being seen would be quite an achievement, one the auror would like to do just one.bloody.time. The auror never did stand a chance considering who he was following.

The TBirds were looking about their private rail car familiarizing themselves with the ammenities that were supposed to make their trip north more pleasant. There were eight large couches up one side of the coach looking out the eastern side windows. Chairs were lined up in pairs opposite the couches and there were two compartments in the end that were both loo's. A small galley was opposite the loo's. Completely stocked with beverages, luncheon food and snacks. They included Draco's chocolate protein drinks.

The clock struck eleven and the Hogwart's Express made it's first puff's of steam pulling the extra long train forward with a lurch. The Thunderbirds found seats quickly and got comfortable for their eight hour ride to Hogsmeade Station and Hogwart's.


	18. A Train Ride and New Friends, or how to ...

_To those of you still reading and reviewing, thanks for the encouraging words._

_I still don't own JKR's creations, just my own._

**_Please enjoy..._**

**A Train Ride and New Friends**

The big red train had finally made it's way out of metropolitan London and into the English country side. Blaise and Neville were sitting together talking about Luna and Ginny and how much the girls had become a part of their lives. Ginny and Luna were sitting together doing the same thing. Over the last couple of months, what with training and finishing school magically and the post graduate tuition they recieved in Arizona, the two couples had become quite inseparable. Blaise, Luna, Neville and Ginny were two couples that no one in a million years would have believed would become 'items'. In both cases, the one would compliment the other.

Hermione and Draco had found themselves looking over the books that had been installed in the make shift library. Titles such as:

"Battle hexes and curses" Level H1,

No Cauldron Potion Making Level H1,

Advanced Battle Transfiguration Levels H1, H2 and H3,

Animagus Transformation Level H6,

Magical Creature Transfiguration Level H3,

Mediwizard Basics Level H1,

Mediwizard Advanced Levels H2 and H3,

Hex and Cursebreaking Level H3.

Care of Magical Creatures Level H1.

Strategic Practices of the Wizarding Battlefield Level H2.

Defense Against the Dark Arts Level H3.

Divination, the practice of Scrying and spell transpostion Level H5.

Herbology in Potions Making Level H4.

Practices of Battle Flying Level H2.

Advanced Charms Level H2.

Draco and Hermione leafed through the pages of the books before them and read some of the spells at random. They concluded that they knew almost everything in the books already. Curious they thought.

"Draco, this is the material that we learned this summer. What do you suppose this all means?"

"These aren't student's books Hermione. Look in the margins. These are the instructors editions. I don't think that we're going to be students this year Granger. Hey you all. Come over here and have a look at what Hermione and I have found. It's our schoolbooks." Draco said looking at the powerful young witch with raised eyebrows.

"Oi, Draco. Anything we already know?" Blaise said not knowing what was in store for him.

"You might be surprised Blaise. Take a look for yourself." Draco said to the big Italian wizard.

Harry put his arm around his husband and took a look over his shoulder putting his head down so he could nibble on Draco's ear. Ron wasn't as anxious to see the books untilDraco read the title of the strategy book and it got his full and complete attention immediately.

"Stategic Practices huh? Lemme see." The red head said anxiously.

Hermione handed the thick tome to her sweetheart and he grunted when she dropped it into his outstretched hands.

"Oi, this is bloody huge." Ron said and he sat down to look it over.

The Thunderbirds each had a specialty it seemed that was covered by one or two of the books before them and soon they were sitting and reading quietly, occasionally making a comment out loud to no one in particular. They had been reading the books for an hour or so checking the instructors notes against what they knew they had learned between Malfoy Manor and the Casa de Thundercloud just this summer.

Draco and Harry had looked the books that were their specialties over very carefully as did the others. They all traded stacks of books every once in a while and together they all came to the same conclusion. The books were definitely advanced wizarding material. They also decided that the books that they would have been using this year as sixth years were very basic and it felt to them that they had learned it all ages ago.

"Draco," Harry said quietly to his husband, "I wonder what they didn't tell us this summer.."

"Love, it's bloody obvious. These books are for students alright, just not us. This is subject matter that we've already covered and practiced for the last two bloody months. I'll ask the others what they think. Do any of you think that something funny is about to happen at school?"

"I dunno Draco. Looks like stuff we could teach, we know it so bloody well." Vincent said theorizing.

"We could indeed. I'd wager that we will at the very minimum, be assisting the instructors, whomever they are. Luna, you feeling anything strange?"

"No, sorry Draco. Total blank here." The blond witch said from next to Blaise who sat with her as they looked the books over.

"Just as well I suppose. It can't be too bad can it?" Draco said optimistically looking into the emerald pools that were his husbands eyes.

"I don't suppose you count battling with Voldemort as _too bad_ do you love?" Harry said back.

"Besides that. Look everyone, we've finished the curriculum at Hogwarts and we know the subjects those bloody books contain. I'm looking forward to lots of things, even schoolwork. Draco and me have six babies coming very soon according to Birdy. I think a lot of my time will be spent caring for children and I for one could use the time for that instead of worrying if I have an essay thats finished or not."

"Harry! Your attitude towards schoolwork.." Hermione said with a harsh bark and a stern look on her face, "Is probably well placed. You're right. Curious, isn't it?" she finished with a smirk that would make even Lucious Malfoy proud.

"Aye Hermione. Ten guesses who does what at school. First nine don't count." Harry said. The Thunderbirds except for Adam knew just what they were going to be getting into.

"Anyone want to" "walk the train and" "see who's knickers" "we can" "get in a twist?" Fred and George said.

They'd been mostly quiet up until now because they were chatting mind to mind.

"Harry, do you mind if I go with them? I'd like to see if I can make Pansy have a stroke." Draco said.

"You think she can keep her hands to herself?" Harry asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Probably not. You want to go with us then is it?"

"I think I better. I don't want Parkinson to poison you with her touch and I'd really hate to have to turn her into a pug dog with a leash."

"Oh, good idea Harry. That's what you Gryffindors call her isn't it?" Draco said grinning at the visual he was getting.

"AhhhhOhhh. Draco, shame on you." Harry said almost laughing now. He got his own joke.

"It is amusing. Ok fellows. Should we apparate up there or walk the cars scaring the crap out of everyone. We could introduce Prince Adam to the student body..."

"Let's walk." "We could make" " 'ickle firsties" "pee thier pants" "or worse." Fred and George sniggered.

Adam was getting kind of excited. This would definitely be the most white wizards he'd ever been around. Muggles he could make disappear in a heartbeat. These were magical folk and not all of them were safe to be around but he was still anxious to meet people that Draco and the others knew.

Blaise went with Harry, Draco, Fred, George and Adam. The biggest of the group were going to stay behind with the ladies and Neville. They set a password and warded the door when they opened it and stepped through into the next compartment.

The first carriage that the Thunderbirds stepped into was abuzz with excited chatter in the compartments that had open doors. There were several compartments that had the shades drawn and there were coats of arms on the doors. The Thunderbirds thought them to be holding the other foreign students that were to take post graduate war school tuition. The first emblem was that of the Magical Souix Nation and there was a ward on the door that could be felt by the Thunderbirds. Adam said something in one of the many Native American languages he knew and the door opened.

There were six magical Souix wands trained at the sudden intrusion into their compartment by a broken ward. One of the Souix opened the door and asked,

"How in the hell did you do that? Only a language speaker could have done that and we're all in here."

Adam stepped forward and introduced himself. "Hiya. I said 'Lucky' in Souix and it just opened. I'm Adam Thundercloud. Sorry to have disturbed you. You going to the war college?"

"Yes we are. I'm Running Bear, by the way. Hey, are those your school uniforms? They don't look like ours."

"Uh, Harry, Draco do you know if we're going to get into this stuff everyday?" Adam said over his shoulder. Harry and Draco stepped up and looked in the room. Draco said,

"These are our dress robes." and then he thought to the others 'Did anyone see everyday robes?'

'Nope, just these love. You're the one that pay's attention to clothes.'

"We haven't had the time to unpack yet, we've only just come from America" Draco said.

"Us too. We're from Montana and South Dakota. Did you guys come through the international Keyport in London? I hate those things."

"No, we flew. From Arizona, just this morning actually."

"Wow for such a long flight you look great. Little White Dove here blew chunks about five minutes after we got there all over the insides of a phone booth. She swears she's taking a muggle jet back home."

"That'sa long time away. Perhaps she'll change her mind after school is out next summer. Oh, I'm Draco Potter-Malfoy and this bloke is my husband, Harry. That's Blaise Zabini and the tall redheads are George and Fred Weasley. Couldn't tell you which one is which though." Draco said while Running Bear looked the group over and then did a double take when Draco introduced Harry as his husband.

"You guys are gay and you can get married here? Did you hear that Two Feathers?"

"I heard. Hello everyone, I'm Two Feathers or Toofy to my friends. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise" the Thunderbirds said.

"We'll get a chance later to learn all your names. See you fellows at school, alright?"

"Sure thing Draco. See ya later dudes!" Two Feathers said waving and closing the door to their compartment.

"Oh.My.Gawd. Did you see those palefaces? They were _gorgeous_, especially those redheads. I can't wait to get up to that school and check everyone out! _I'm so excited... an' I just can't hide it... I'm about to lose control and I think I like it.._." Toofy sang to his friends dancing and making himself annoying. The other Sioux continued to look over thier books... there was a lot for them to learn.

The TBirds made their way past five compartments full of first years and a couple of older students. The older students knew they knew the group of wizards walking through the train but they couldn't place them until they saw Harry's scar as he passed. The buzz amongst them and the looks they got when they passed were only a small taste of what the Great Hall would be like later tonight.

The fellows made thier way through five more cars counting 10 total foreign emblems on doors, not all of them American. They opened the next coach door and could hear Pansy Parkinson yelling at someone. Presumably it was someone she knew because her diatribe wasn't sounding personal and the look on the face of the person she was yelling at was, Theodore Nott, a junior Death Eater. Nott's face was smiling, his head nodding as he took in everthing that Pansy was screaming to him before he noticed the tall blond wizard she was screaming about standing behind her.

Draco reached out and tapped Pansy on the shoulder. "**WHAT DO YOU WANT**?" She shouted before she turned around.

"_Temper_ Parkinson. It doesn't do to let others know what you're thinking. I _thought_ you were taught better than that." Draco drawled at her.

"Draco Malfoy! How could you?"

"How could I _what_ Panz? Defy Voldemort? Actually have a life that's _**not**_ controlled by a madman? Not be a _mindless slave_? What? What is it that you seem to think I'm doing? _Hmm_?"

"You just better watch yourself Malfoy. Mark my words, the dark lord knows of your treachery. I wanted to find out if he was wrong but it seems like it's true. He's very angry at your mother Draco. She had just better watch what she's doing."

"I don't seem to recall my mother needing to watch much, let alone her back Parkinson. When you contact your parents tell them for us that the end is near for their dark lord _and_ them."

"How dare you try to threaten my family Malfoy. I'll hex you into the next _millenium_ if you touch them." Pansy said trying to slap Draco.

Harry caught Pansy's arm by the wrist and gave it a squeeze and a turn. Nott made a grab for Harry's arm and he got a wand in the face from Draco.

"If you ever try to touch Draco again, I'll be only happy to _break.your.neck_" Harry said through gritted teeth. Nott put his hand to his side and clutched his wand.

"You'll need that wand to do your schoolwork Nott. Put it down or we'll break it and the hand that holds it." Blaise said to his housemate.

"What are _they_ to _you_ Zabini? It's just Potter and a couple of weasels. Thats a pretty vicious threat."

"Nott you dolt. Don't you read the papers? There is a war on. _Choose wisely_, Nott. That's all I'm going to say to you. As a warning, that's the **only** one. _Remember it_. If I were you, I'd try to change the opinions of as many of your so called '_friends_' as you can. And **keep away** from Draco. I mean it. You _don't_ know what you're up against."

"We'll see Zabini. _Blood traitor_." Nott taunted.

"What is this blood traitor shit you guys?" Adam interrupted.

"Same bullshit like mudblood Ad's"

"Who's the _darkie_ and why is he speaking?" Nott said unwisely.

"What did you call him Nott? _Darkie_? You are in so.much.trouble. I'll see to it that Professor Snape has you doing detention until the end of term. If I were you I'd appologize this instant lest something unfortunate happens to you."

"Appologize to him? You've _got_ to be joking. An American no less. I'll..."

Nott didn't have a chance to finish what he was saying because he had been turned into a pig. He squealed loudly and broke through the compartment door he was standing next to. Screams could be heard from inside the compartment because Nott was oinking and squealing and trying to climb into the laps of the frightened young wizards and witches trying to evade his advances.

"I'll change him back when we get to Hogsmeade Parkinson." Draco said cooly. "It would do you good if you were to never say something as degrading as that ever again...especially in my presence. Now, I suggest you talk to _that pig_ and get him to understand something. Like humility. You better make him appologize to Prince Adam if he doesn't want to end up roasting over a spit."

"_You'll pay for this Draco_. _I'll get even with you. You just watch. I'll tell my father about this **and** Theo will too."_

"What? Tell your father? I am _so_ scared pugface. Now why don't you sit yourself down like a good little witch and for once in your life, shut your mouth. By the way... keep your hands to yourself or I'll turn you into a rug." Draco said as Harry released Pansy's arm.

"I'm telling Professor Snape you tried to break my arm Potter. He'll deduct so many house points, the Gryffindors will hate you for just breathing."

"Shut it you bitch. _Next time_ I stop you from hitting anyone, it _might_ be your last." Harry said matter of factly which only brought a smile to his husbands face. He was so ... Slytherin.

"Let's go mates" "suddenly it's smelling" "like a sty" "in here"The twins said looking at the still frightened pig that was a very mad Theodore Nott.

"I still think she's a _cuntessa_. That pig would make a nice bar-b-que too. Thanks for standing up for me you guys. You din't hafta do that. I coulda. Who turned im into a pig?"

"Oi, that was me Adam. Nott doesn't know it, but I could have just saved his life." Blaise said.

Adam looked over his shoulder at the still smoldering Pansy Parkinson and muttered a silent curse at her wandlessly. Pansy went into the compartment that Theodore ran into and soon the other occupants were moving in a rush to get out, holding their noses and looking for other accomodations.

"What did you just do Adam?" Draco said with a half a smirk after he noticed that Adam's fingers were making little sparks.

"Gave that bitch an _fma_." Adam said with satisified looking smile.

"Good one Thundercloud. Come on Harry, I need a protein drink and a visit to the loo. Your children are tapping on my bladder. I _might_ need some assistance." Draco said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Harry had taken hold of Draco's hand and the close proximity of the group made to hide the two lovers hands and he thought back to his husband,

'I'll give you a hand alright love'  
'I was hoping for two.' 'Your wish is my command'  
'You really want that love'  
'Of course I do, but on the train, I think the lack of beds'  
'_We_ don't need a bed Draco' Harry wiggled his eyebrows at that and gave Draco a tight squeeze of the hand.

Blaise and Adam were leading their group through the cars and the Weasley's were bringing up the rear. They were mentally taking notes on who was in which compartment with whom and what they were doing. Between them they had a photographic memory which had come in very handy. Harry and Draco stopped in front of the compartment door that held behind it, two of the biggest gossips in all of Hogwarts _and_ perhaps Britain, Lavender Brown and Padma Patil. They were chatting up a storm when Draco opened the door and Harry stepped in holding Draco's hand. The TBirds crowded the doorway behind the Potter-Malfoy's and shot looks at the faces of the two gobsmacked witches waiting for their reaction.

"Oh, hello Harry, Draco. Who is that with you behind the Weasleys?" Padma said referring to Adam.

"This is Prince Adam Black Thundercloud, of the Magical Navajo Nation in America. Heir of both the Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Throne of House of Thundercloud. He's also my godbrother and Draco's cousin." Harry said gesturing to Adam with the hand that had Draco's in it.

Lavender hadn't said anything yet because she couldn't tell if Harry and Draco were holding hands or not because of the length of their sleeves, until Harry gestured to Adam and confirmed it, she didn't know. Her eyes bugged out when she noticed a wedding band and other rings on Draco's fingers.

"Oh, Merlin Padma, look there. Harry is holding Draco's hand and there's a wedding band too." Lavender said leaning over and whispering to Padma shooting sideways looks at the group before them.

"What are you two playing at? Why are you all dressed like that? Come on boy's, _you can tell Lavender_." The blabby witch said innocently.

"Hate to burst your bubbles ladies but, you can look elsewhere for dates to the Yule ball. Harry's mine, I married him." Draco said without dripping venom.

"You _married _him? You _married **Harry**_? _Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!" Lavender finally gettingitsaid as she proceeded to faint straight away. Padma just kind of swerved where she was sitting and sat back with her mouth open gaping like a fish.

'That should do it on this end of the train. I wonder how long it will take Parkinson to get through _her_ half?' Draco thought to his friends.

'We've got two' 'galleons it will be' 'sixth car from the engine' 'in just under an hour.' 'Pansy's had a' 'head start' George and Fred thought.

'I don't know those girls like you guys do, but those two were kinda nice I guess. I just wonder what story gets to either end of the train first. That I'll bet on. You didn't tell the _cuntessa_ you were married didja?'

'No, I guess she's not as smart as Patil and Brown were. Damn, I wish I could see her face when she hears.'

'She'll probably make us prove it, not that I _mind _snogging the life out of Harry.'

"_**I,**_ don't mind at all." Harry said out loud and kissed his husband very passionately in front of a compartment full of second and third years who dropped what ever they were holding or doing.

Some of them began to giggle a little at the bold display in front of them by two wizards. None of them had ever seen two guys kiss before and they were mezmerized. One of them that had been holding a huge box of Bertie Botts dropped it and made a huge mess but the only sound that could be heard was the scattering of the every flavored beans all over the place. Draco looked throughly snogged with a misty look in his face when Harry gave him his lips back. He looked at the stunned faces and with a wave of his hand the candies jumped back into the box as fast as they fell in the first place.

The youngsters had two lessons in less than thirty seconds. Two guys can kiss and Draco Malfoy can do wandless magic. They only paid attention to the first one because it was Harry Potter that they watched do the kissing.

"Go on about your business you guys. Sorry we disturbed you." Harry said. He had gotten over blushing when he kissed his husband in front of only a few people.

"Oh, _no bother at all Harry_. I can't wait to tell Colin and Dennis." One of the third years said.

"Are _you_ a Creevy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but I'm in _Ravenclaw_. I'm _Francis_"

"Pleased to meet you Francis. Do me a favor won't you? Don't tell either one of them for a while. I'd like to tell everyone myself. You don't mind do you?" Harry said to the young wizard in training.

"I guess not. Can I tell them I met you face to face though?"

"Sure Francis. We'll see you around school alright?"

"Ok Harry. See you at the feast tonight?"

"I'm sure you'll see me, but forgive me if I don't see you right away alright?"

"Alright then Harry. Good bye fellows." Francis said to the Thunderbirds in the doorway and then turned to look at his gobsmacked friends.

The Thunderbirds all gave a wave and continued on their way to their rail car and could hear whooping from the compartment they had just left.

"Those kids won't forget that for a_ long_ time brother." Adam said to Harry.

"I don't figure that they will. I bet one of them likes blokes and we just saved him from some heartache. At least one of them will know it's alright to love anyone they want. We still have one nasty dark problem to overcome first." Harry said. He got knowing replies in return.

They got to the ward on the door to their pullman and said the password to get in. The Thunderbirds that had remained in the coach had made themselves quite comfortable and had prepared some snacks. They were reading the school books for lack of anything else to read besides Adam's grand father's book which was in Navajo symbols and scrawled entries. Blaise sat down next to Luna and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Luna was reading upside down as usual and had only looked up when Blaise sat next to her breaking her concentration.

"Why did you turn Nott into a pig?" Luna asked Blaise. The question wasn't wasted because there were half a dozen of them that didn't know what was said to get such a response from the normally reserved Blaise.

"He called _Adam_ a name. He can spout his vile poison about any subject but he made it a little too personal for me, so I turned him into a mortadella on the hoof. Don't you worry your pretty head about it. He'll be alright if he behaves himself."

"His _father_ is a Death Eater you know." Luna said with a bit of concern.

"Uh huh and _so is mine and so is Vince's and Greg's_. You think I'm worried what that punk threatens me with?"

"Oh, not really. I guess I hadn't put it into perspective yet. America was so nice. After this war is over I want to live there." Luna said changing the subject nicely.

"Oh _you do, do you_? I suppose that _we_ could live there after the war is over."

"What do you mean '_we_' Mr. Zabini?" Luna said batting her eyes at the dark featured wizard.

"You don't think I'd let my wife go there _without me_ do you?"

"That's putting the cart before the thestral isn't it Blaise?"

"Sorry Luna. I was hoping for a more private place to to this but, ahem... ah.. oh Merlin. _Is it hot in here suddenly?_"

"_Perfectly comfortable_ in here Zabini, it's you. Go on now. Ask her before you melt." Draco said with a smirk. The Thunderbirds were enjoying the unfolding show before them. They weren't going to make this easy on Blaise one bit.

"Ask me _what_? Blaise?"

"Luna, the last two months have been quite trying for me and you've been there to help me cope and, I've become quite fond of you. _I love you Luna Lovegood, will you marry me_?" Blaise said in one breath and took a gulp of air before he looked at the pretty blonde witch sitting next to him.

"_I don't know_ Blaise. _Marriage_ is a **big** step. _Are you sure_?"

"_I'm sure Luna_, I've never been more sure of anything else. _What do you say_?" Blaise was still sweating profusely and his heart was pounding out of his chest.

"Say yes before he changes his mind Luna!" Ginny said.

"Yes Blaise. I will. _I'll marry you_." Luna said to the wizard holding his breath for her answer.

Blaise let out his breath and kissed the looney blond witch that held his heart. The Thunderbirds congratulated the couple on the new development. Adam checked out their auras for compatability together and he found that they were soul mates because their auras mingled and caressed each other and told the new couple of what he saw. After seeing Navajo magic in action the two new lovebirds believed what Adam said and were relieved at the news. They hadn't thought about it and Blaise had kept his desires to himself. He had told only one person and she was six or seven thousand miles away.

* * *

Francis Creevy was standing over the connection between the Thunderbirds rail car and the rest of the Hogwart's Express trying to figure a way to knock on the compartment door because he couldn't get close. There was a doorknocker on the cabin door and he tried a wingardium spell to get the knocker to raise up and down rapidly, through the ward. He was greeted by a set of silver eyes glaring at him when the door opened.

"Oh hello uh, _Francis_, is it? What do you want?" Draco said wondering how he managed to send a spell through the charmed door.

"Oh, _I_ don't want anything. That sixth year Slytherin Pansy something sent someone down to our car and Padma Patil and Lavender Brown stopped them from coming this far."

"Oh, what did they want?"

"There's a pig up there that keeps trying to get into her lap and it won't leave her alone. She said to tell you you were a dead man Draco. Padma sent me to tell you. I would have sooner but that charm on the door is really strong and I couldn't hardly even make it move." Francis said.

"Thank you Francis. Would you like to ride the rest of the way to Hogsmeade, _with us_? We have things to eat and drink. You're welcome in here." Draco said in a fit of kindness...and inspiration.

"I.. a... sure. _You don't mind_? I have a friend. Would you mind if he came along with me?"

"Of course. Go get your trunk and your friend and be back here in a few minutes. I'll stay by the door until you get back alright? I don't want you exposed to Parkinson while she's like this."

"Ah that's her name. I thought that guy said _Porkhimsome_. Ok I'll be right back. My friend's a little shy."

"Hurry then Francis. I'll be waiting." Draco said as the youngster retreated quickly to whence he came.

He shut the door and informed the others of the development. The Thunderbirds were grateful for the diversion. Their summer had been full of learning mixed with some fun excursions to break up the monotony. Draco informed them of just why he had invited the young wizard into their huge private compartment all the while drawing the curtains but opening the skylight windows.

"That_ thirteen_ year old, that _tiny thirteen year old_ just busted through one of my better wards with a simple wingardium spell. You try to figure him out while we talk. Adam do you suppose your staff can give you a guage of _how strong_ his magic _really_ is? I can't believe he's a muggleborn that was **very** strong. No offence Granger."

"None taken Draco, thank you for being so considerate. Harry, you're the most practiced legilimens here. Why don't you tiptoe around his head while we distract him." Hermione said all business when there was something to investigate.

"Alright 'Mione. I don't think he's a dark wizard though, his folks are both muggles. His brothers are Gryffindors though. Colin has OWLS this year and Dennis is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, fourth year. The're both good blokes." Harry said for the benefit of the non Gryffindor's among them Adam included.

The door to the cabin knocked again and everyone heard it. "I _didn't_ take down the ward. I wanted you all to see and hear what I was on about." Draco said as he left the comfort of his husband's lap and made for the door of the compartment to let in their two guests.

He opened it to find not only Francis and his friend, Padma Patil was standing with them levitating the boy's trunks waiting for Draco to answer the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Draco. These two said you invited them to ride with you and I thought I would help them with their trunks. Pansy Parkinson is making some _very_ scary threats Draco that I thought I should warn you about. Oh, congratulations to your mother on becoming the new head of government by the way. I'm surprised you're not escorted by a troupe of aurors." Padma went on. "I did invite the two on in men." Draco said to them with a wink.

Draco had ushered the boy's into the compartment but Padma kept their trunks floating between them while she chatted on about what she'd heard.. so far. She had followed the news she had for the rest of the train up to the fifth car where she had encountered a banshee like Pansy Parkinson screaming to anyone that would listen with a pig trying to hump her leg. Draco had grown weary of listening to Padma's Indian accent and the load of crap she was spouting when he said very diplomatically,

"I'm sorry to not be able to invite you in Padma, but I have guests to attend to. I'll see you at school when we arrive. See you later alright?" and he closed the door on the ever blabbing eastern witch.

'I bloody thought she'd never shut it.' Draco said to the Thunderbirds in general. The Thunderbirds gave a knowing nod and watched the two wide eyed young Ravenclaws look the coach over.

"Francis, _do you know everybody_? Of course you don't. You've seen us all around school except that bloke over there. He's a _real_ prince you know. Say hello to Adam. Adam this is Francis, and this is..." Draco gave the boy a chance to introduce his friend to them before the other boy answered.

"I'm _Benny_. Benny Hill. Pleased to meet you your highness."

Adam made a mock angry face and he growled at them " Don't you ever call me that! I'm _Adam_." and he smiled at the shocked boys. They unfroze when Adam smiled and ruffled their heads.

'These two really are pretty scrawny. Draco give them one of them chocolate thingies in the fridge' Adam said to his cousin.

Draco shot his cousin an eye and said as if on cue, "Are you hungry or thirsty? We have plenty to choose from just over there. Go help yourself and come on over here and sit. We can chat."

"Alright. Come on Benny. I _told you_ he was a nice guy." Francis said to his friend and the Thunderbirds, except Adam laughed at what they said.

"_What? I'm nice. Harry will tell you won't you dear_?"

"Yes dear."

"What was that Harry?"

"Uh, Of course you're nice love, I wouldn't have you any other way."

"_Mmm hmmm_. Score that one _even_ Potter."

"I _love_ you Draco."

"Of course you do. Now be quiet the're coming back." Draco said and turned his attention to the two small Ravenclaw third year boys.

"Francis, Benny, we've been out of the country for a while. Why don't you tell us what has been happening here for oh say, the last month or so." Draco said as sweetly as he could. "And don't leave _anything_ out."

The Thunderbirds spent the next several hours chatting with the boys and Draco interrogated them without their knowing it. They played games of chess with Ron who for some reason took a liking to the two of them and almost let them beat him. He got a hug from Hermione for being so nice to the young wizards and not just smearing them into the dirt. His reputation for the game preceeded him and he gave their ego's a boost making some bad moves on purpose.

Adam checked them out for curses and other magical maladies along with Ginny who had a knack for discovering and breaking hexes and curses. The two of them were in tip top shape dispite their size.

The two boy's hadn't changed into their school robes yet and they excused themselves to one of the loo's to change in. They were so small that they both fit in one of the rooms comfortably. They reappeared quickly in thier uniforms and packed their clothes into their trunks. They put thier wands in the deep pockets in their robes and sat down to have a final drink and bite to eat because the town of Hogsmeade was just up ahead because the speed of the train and the motion of the cars into the final turn that hid from view the wizarding town of Hogsmeade.

There wasn't really a hurry to rush off the train when it stopped. The rail car that held the Thunderbirds and the two young Ravenclaws stopped behind a barrier set up by someone to obscure the car from view as it was unloaded. The Thunderbirds knew once they got off the train what their rail car secretly was. It was a transport and there were compartments under the car that held a secret cargo. The two youngsters were ushered to the carriages by Blaise Zabini.

"You two get in here with these guys." Blaise told Francis and Benny. He had taken them to a carriage that was filling with Gryffindors.

"Would you mind taking care of these two on the ride up to the school?" he said to the fifth and sixth year students who's names he didn't know.

"Sure we will. Is there any trouble we should know about?"

"Parkinson is a bit over the top right now. Keep them clear of her will you until you get inside at least?"

"Ok Zabini, we'll take care of them. I don't know why though, they look like they could take her on and fare pretty good."

"Pansy is mad _and_ right now angry. Just keep your heads up. I'll see you blokes later alright?" he said to the two young wizards.

"Ok Blaise. Thanks for letting us ride with you."

"Anytime little mate." Blaise patted the little guy on the back and closed the carriage door.

The thestral drawn coach was on its way in a lurch like the train, to get in the procession of carriages to the school. Francis and Benny were beaming from all the attention and they settled back from hanging their heads out the coach door waving to the big Italian wizard they could now call friend. They weren't as shy as they were on the train and they introduced themselves to the older Gryffindor students.

"Thunderbirds, welcome home. Adam this is Hogsmeade. The castle is right up the road and through the gates. You have um, special transportation tonight. You deserve to see the school for the first time this way. Don't worry. It's tradition." Harry said and all of the Thunderbirds were smiling from ear to ear knowing what exactly was going to happen in about five minutes.

"You're technically a first year at Hogwarts. You remember us mentioning our friend _Hagrid _don't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, _Hagrid_ brings the first years up to the castle himself."

"Cool. Is he driving one of the carriages?"

"_Merlin no_! He leads the procession of boats up to the castle. _Across the lake. Past the giant squid_."

"Giant sq-urp...squid?"

"Yup. No worries though. Just keep your hands and legs inside the boat. You don't even have to row. It's magic! _HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA_" Harry managed to say before he broke into an outright laugh with the others.

"You guys are _sooooo_ funny. Where is this _Hagrid guy_?" Adam said just as the light from the lamp from behind him was obscured by a huge shadow.

"Harry! Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, George and Fred. Mr. Malfoy, Zabini, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Miss Lovegood..." Hagrid said looking to each of them shaking hands as he went along as each was offered for the first time by the Slytherins. A tear came to his eye.

"Hello there young man, I'm _Reubeus Hagrid_. Keeper of Key's and Grounds at Hogwarts also Care of Magical Creatures Professor, At.your.service." The giant said extending his massive hand to Adam.

Adam was awestruck because he had never ever seen anyone as big as this man was. Hagrids hand was as big to Adam as Adams would be to a baby's.

"_Uh_, I'm _Adam_. Adam Black. _uh_, Thundercloud." Adam stuttered to the gentle giant.

"Pleased to meet you Adam. Now, we have some bigger boats this year because of the size of sixty or so of you new students. The little ones will ride the big boats and the lot of you will ride single in the small ones. That was _Professor Dumbledore's_ orders this year." the giant explained.

The Thunderbirds minus Adam made their way through the milleu of chattering excited students and found their coaches. Three golden coaches drawn by a pair of Pegasus draft horses each. The silver stallions with the harnesses magically attached, stretched out their wings in anticipation of their departure albeit for a short trip. Ron and Hermione asked Draco and Harry to join them in their coach. Ginny and Neville were going to ride with the twins and Blaise rode with Vince, Greg and his fiance.

They waited for the last coach out of Hogsmeade to depart and get out of sight before signaling that they were ready. The first years had boarded six large boats and were floating lazily along in a single file. The 'older' first years got to sit in one of the little lamp lit boats as they made their way across the lake to see the castle in all it's glory as a beacon of the light in the wizarding world. First impressions are everything after all.

The six Pegasus' flapped their wings and pulled the carriages aloft gaining altitude quickly. The wizards and witches wore their magical seat belts as the flying horses made thier way across the lake and over the heads of those new students in boats. The amazing thing about a Pegasus was, that it could hover even while pulling a coach. In this case, the coaches were magical as well so the effort was minimal for the great winged white horses. They flew as an escort to the larger boats that held the future of the wizarding world. One in front flying close to the water and one on either side. Adam was highly amused at the antics of his friends and it was a kind of flashy way to get to school. Adam looked up finally when the Pegasus drawn carriages flew up and away behind them making a great circle and out of sight around the castle. Adam's first impression of Hogwarts was...

'Hey you guy's! This shit is _soooo cool_. That is one big fuckin castle.' Adam thought to his friends.

'We thought you'd like it Adam. Tha's why we didn't tell you. It would spoil the surprise. We'll land after you get the children and the others off the boats. There's a note in here that say's we're supposed to stay aloft until everyone's off the carriages and assembled out front of the castle.'

'Cool. How do them Pegasus' ride?'

'It _is_ pretty elegant Adam. You'll get a chance to ride sometime, I'm sure of it.' Draco said for them all.

'Why don't you guy's go invisible and jump out of the coaches. Let them land empty and you can all fly down in a shower of sparks and land in front of them but on the other side of the coaches and come out after you change back?'

'Why don't you jump out of the boat and play with the squid? We'll be down with the coaches. Have a nice walk up with the _ickle firsties_.' Draco said to his cousin.

'_thaaaanks_ _Draco_' Adam intoned like a smart ass.

'Anytime cousin'

_'Blow me.'_

'Aw, don't you want that priveledge to go to Charley Weasley?'

'Cut it Draco _please_. Look at poor Ron here, he's only just got used to us and now you're talking about his brother with his friend.'

'He's alright. Don't you worry Adam. Ron will be alright.' Hermione's voice could be heard.

'Thank's 'Mione, for that'

'It's nothing Ronald' Hermione thought and she gave Ron's leg a squeeze, making him squeeze something else and not let on about it.

Harry couldn't resist temptation when he added his twoknuts worth, 'Yeah Ron, you could be talking to the parent of your nieces or nephews. That is if Charley and him... eh, _you know_, uh'

_'Oh Bugger_.' Draco thought 'You plan on becoming _up the duff _any time _soon _Adam?'

'Damn. Will someone tell me what _up the duff_ is? Is it nasty?'

_'Well, if you do it right_. Ow, Draco, cut it out. I didn't mean you'

'oh, _now I'm not good enuf_ to get nasty with is it Scarhead?'

'Draco love, I didn't mean us. We're talking about Adam and Charley _making little dragons_ that's all. Ow. Sorry love, don't hit me any more. I'll be good.'

'You bloody well better or we'll take a little break from activities. I have an excuse I haven't excercised yet and.. ' Draco scolded until Harry took him by the lips and put his tongue in his mouth. Draco's blistering tirade was cut short by Harry's sudden kiss. "Bugger" Draco said after Harry let up and then he kissed him back.

Adam and the other foreign students to the Thundercloud War College at Hogwarts had disembarked the small magically propelled boats and the unsorted first years and were making their way swiftly up the large stone steps up the wall face of the entrance to Hogwarts to stand with the other students that had finished their rides to the entrance of the castle where they were told to wait with their houses, new students in the middle.

Draco had completely forgotten what they were talking about and smiled at his husband when he finished kissing him. The students had assembled with their houses when Professor Dumbledore cast a sonorus charm to announce the arrival of the latest weapon in the fight against Voldemort.

"Students, Professors, look to the sky and witness the arrival of a special group of soon to be former students, that will be participating in instructing our new graduate students at the new _School of War at Hogwarts_. This college has not been present at Hogwarts for the better part of _two hundred_ years. For further details student's, consult _Hogwarts a History_. Now stand back for the coaches to approach."

The three coaches rounded the great tower out of the night sky against a full moon. The magnificent giant white winged horses pulled the coaches out of the sky and onto the cobblestone drive with a smoothe and feather like landing. One coach landed by the next and the six white horses with their extended wings stopped their cargo in front of the whole of Hogwarts. Adam was grinning from ear to ear. The Thunderbirds were going to be soooo embarrassed.

Only six faces could be seen by everyone out of the windows of the coaches. Magically illuminated torches lit the grounds and the Thunderbirds stepped out of their conveyance and stood in a line in front of the student body. Adam joined them when Professor Dumbledore motioned for him to join his comrades and stand before everyone.

All of the Thunderbirds stood proudly before their school mates with their hands in front of them. Harry and Draco covered their left hands. Harry had two rings to hide, not just the one that Draco wore on his.

"**Students of Hogwarts, I give you, the members of the Order of the Thunderbird.** **They are to be the first instructors assistants at the new Thundercloud War College at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let's give them a round of applause**." Dumbledore finished.

There were whoops and hollers from the thousand or so students, and applause that was thunderous. Cheers could be heard from the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. The Ravenclaws were more reserved but applauded politely. There were only glares from the students of Slytherin House.

The giant door into the castle opened and the students rushed in the direction of the Great Hall and the promise of yet another great feast. The first years were detained with the deputy headmistress along with the adult wizards here for war college tuition. Professor McGonnagal noted that forty or so of the students were American natives and all as stunning as Prince Adam Thundercloud was.

"Be quiet please, your _attention_..." Professor McGonagall began her usual first year speech to the young witches and wizards about earning and losing points, thus beginning the first lesson at Hogwart's. The adults needed to know some of the rules as technically, they were first years.

"_Please follow me, they are ready for you now_." The deputy headmistress said and the two groups, short and tall followed the powerful witch into the Great Hall.

Adam was with the group of adult wizards from across the globe as they watched the small ones be sorted into the four houses of Hogwarts. He was amused with the poem the hat shouted to everyone about unity amongst the students and between the houses, how a war was upon them and how they would have to pick up the pieces after it was over so they had to do good to get ahead. All in all pretty benign for the sorting hat, but Adam didn't know it.

The adult students were automatically put into Thundercloud house and seated themselves at the table in the center of the room gaining strange looks because of their attire. Dumbledore rose to address everyone.

"We have a final bit of business to attend to. Some certificates of completion to hand out. Will the following students please step forward and accept your diplomas. With twenty-two NEWTS each, and in no order, _Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Luna Lovegood, Virginia Weasley, Hermione Granger, George Delancey Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Prince Adam Thundercloud, Ronald Weasley and Frederick Roscoe Weasley_, please come forward and accept these certificates. The hat has informed me that it know's already that my old friend Thundercloud would have you in his family and that means only one thing, you will live in his house while here at Hogwarts. Congratulations."

Dumbledore finished his recitation and the entire student body gave a great cheer for the accomplishment of twenty-two NEWTS, four more than were thought to be available. The Thunderbirds accepted their diplomas and sat at the head of the long table with the other members of Thundercloud house.

The headmaster gave his usual warnings about the Forbidden Forest, the list of what could and could not be done at Hogwarts and where some activities were restricted. He also cautioned anyone not actively enrolled in the Thundercloud War College was to stay off the third floor at the risk of possible expulsion. There were war rules on communication and all posts in and out of Hogwarts were subject to inspection due to the need for secrecy.

Harry and Ron and Hermione had an excuse to be on the infamous third floor now, no secrets to hide. It seemed that they were indeed going to be teachers like they suspected when they found the books. Arthur and Molly were too right about the surprises that were waiting for them. Adam saw professor Snape and gave him a wave. When he was greeted back by a nod of his head and a wink the whole of Slytherin House save for the first years dropped their chins at their house head's gesture to the non white wizard from the new wizarding house at their school. The headmaster stood and with a wave of his hands he said,

"Let the feast begin!"

The food that was the famous welcoming feast suddenly appeared to the delight of the first years and the new wizard graduate students and for the relief of everyone else. This year's extra long sorting made everyone's appetite increase with the wait and it was well worth it. Dumbledore and the house elves out did themselves this year.

Charley Weasley had planned on attending the welcoming feast from the beginning but he had a hitch in his plans when one of his dragons came down with dyflookis of the blow hole. Not a serious problem but a smelly, messy one and he had to take a bath in milk and a shower in lilac water get cleand and to kill the odor. He walked into the great hall through one of the side entrances as the sorting was going on. He spotted Adam sitting at the head of the new table in the middle of the room smiling and shaking the hands of his new housemates as they ate their dinners.

Adam spotted Charley instantly and leaned over to his cousin and new housemate and asked, "Is it alright if I go up there and say hi to Charley or should I wait and just send him a message. I don't wanna get into trouble my first day Draco but that Charley is sooo hot lookin' right now. _Mmmrooow_" Adam said and mewed and wiggled his eyes to his cousin.

"I'd wait until the feast is over and everyone is on the way out. Don't worry, he's _not_ going anywhere." Draco said to his horny cousin.

"I hope not. _Damn he's good lookin ain't he Drake_?"

"_Drake? co...Draco_"

"_Thank you_. Adam?"

"Huh?"

"You're right. He's _bloody_ gorgeous. Looks like all the Weasleys grow into good looking pureblood stock. Look at Ron. All through school he was tallish and gangly. Rather clumsy if you ask me but now..." Draco said and really looked at Ron then Ginny, Fred and George.

Then he looked at Charley and knew his muscles weren't the result of magical transformation like them. He whispered into Harry's ear, "Love, Adam just made me _look_ at the Weasleys. Have you noticed how _bloody hot _they all are? _Even_ Ginny."

Harry put his fork down. Swallowed his food. Took a drink, wiped his mouth and said to his husband, "_How long have you been looking at my mates like that love_?"

"Since just about _a_ _minute_ ago. Adam _made_ me. He's right you know, they are bloody good looking. He wants to talk to Charley in a _bad_ way love. If _I_ was in his shoes, _I_ might think about it. Don't worry love, they can't hold a candle to you. Besides _you're _all _**I**_ want." Draco said reassuringly to his husband. Harry still thought Draco was going starkers due to the babies and all the hormones.

"I've never looked at Ron like that love" Harry said only to be heard by Ron who was just across the table with Hermione.

"Looked at me like wha' mate?" Ron said.

Harry tried all kinds of facial signals before he had to resort to his ring and he said mentally to his friend,

'Like, uh, _like_ I _like_ Draco Ron. Don't worry I never looked at you like I wanted to, you know, _touch you_, uh, like _you_ like to _touch_ Hermione.'

Ron's ears turned a bit red and he put his hands over his eyes like that would change anything and he gave his temples a rub.

'You _**never**_ wanted to touch me like.. _you know_?'

'Right. We're _best mates_ nothing more.'

'Good. I'd hate to have to punch you in the head.'

'Don't think that would be much fun either. Draco says Adam's about to wet his knickers waiting to talk to Charley'

_'Bloody hell Harry_, I don't need to know that stuff. _Ewww_.'

Harry laughed at his friends mock disgust and he whispered into Draco's ear what they had thought to each other. Their rings were going to come in handy when they had to be in different places and keeping Dumbledore out of their heads was a good thing.

Draco and Harry were sitting next to Adam with their backs to the Slytherins and chatted with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Greg and Vince. Vincent was listening to what Hermione and Draco were discussing when he looked up and saw an object flying at the back of Draco's head. Vince didn't have time to pull his wand so he used a wandless form of the protego shield and the object that was flying at Draco's head was stopped mere inches from hitting it's target. It was a large bottle of red ink.

Draco looked at Vince holding his hand up, turned around and saw the levitating bottle that was meant to do him harm. Harry was suddenly enraged and he stood up taking the bottle out of the air.

"_Who_ did this? Show yourself you spineless childish **coward**." Harry shouted in the direction the bottle sailed from.

Severus saw the bottle flying towards Draco and was just pulling his wand when Vincent stopped it in midair. He stood up and was making his way around the end of the professor's table when Harry began shouting. He held a bottle of ink in his hand. It wasn't a small bottle either and it was intended in causing harm and humiliation. It was hurled from the Slytherin house where the sixth years were sitting.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy, _I will_ deal with this. No need for you to lose your temper." Severus said as he stepped up to the enraged Thundercloud, taking the bottle of ink from his hand.

Harry whispered to the professor, "You _know_ what we're allowed to do Severus. For what ever reason. You better test that for magical residue and signature _if_ there is one. And I want who ever it was to appologize to my husband, _publicly_."

"Alright Harry, I'll see to it. Now sit and I'll take care of this quietly. I think I can assure a _very_ busy term for the culprit." Severus whispered back. The headmaster was following the scenario with a curious look in his eyes.

"I want to know _who_ _did it_." Harry whispered back. Severus just nodded his reply and Harry sat down to inquire as to Draco's general well being.

"I'm fine Harry. Thank you Vincent. I owe you one." Draco said to his childhood friend.

"No. No you don't Draco. It was only a quidditch move." Vincent said looking down blushing.

"Of course I do. Now just pick out any of them and I'll have them killed for you. _Go on_." Draco said. Vince knew what he meant by that but it kind of shocked the others around that could hear what was being said.

"Draco! You _don't_ mean that." Hermione said with a look of total distain on her face.

"Not _literally_ Granger. It just means that I owe him one with or without his consent." Draco said matter of factly.

Hermione relaxed but she was still pondering the statement. 'It was quite dark actually if you think about it for a while Hermione.' she thought to herself.  
She nodded and took a bite of cake. She didn't take her eyes off of him for a few minutes anyway and finished her cake and was on to a piece of pie.

Fred and George were happy to be reacquainted with a number of their possessions. Before they were on the train to Hogsmeade, they had pulled out a few of their favorite old gags and some gags that they bought in muggle London that they never knew when they would have the opportunity to unleash.

The twins were sitting opposite rather than right next to each other which gave them a larger selection of potential victims for their brand of humor. They had come across a muggle 'whoopie cushion' that inflated itself every time it was used automatically.

Hermione hadn't fluffed in front of or close to them in a few weeks. Unfortunately for her, she was standing to reach for a second piece of pie with ice cream when Fred slipped the small rubber object onto the seat directly under Hermione's bum.

Hermione had just served herself a slice of pie and scooped up a bit of ice cream and she plopped herself down right on top of the noisy but harmless muggle toy.

'_**PTTTTTTTHHHHHHUUUUUUUUPP**_' the whoopie cushion let out a very disturbing rip of faux wind and Hermione's eyes got as round as saucers. She finally felt the thing under her bum and began to laugh. She laughed so hard that she bounced up and down a bit, and the thing just kept on letting out little fart sounds which made the situation even more humerous. The Thunderbirds were the first to start to chuckle at the harmless prank and then soon the people sitting behind Hermione discovered where the sound was coming from and they started to join in the laughter.

Fred and George were the last to laugh, but when everyone close to them started to outright laugh with the usually prim and proper witch, they knew they were safe from Hermione's new found propensity to hex someone first and ask questions later. George elbowed his brother in the ribs gently and they both joined in the mirth that was going to be so desparately needed in the coming months. Hermione finally reached underneath herself and retrieved the thing that was making the funny sound and handed it back to Fred with a wink and she said to him,

"Fred, I'd have hexed you into the last century if I hadn't needed to laugh like that so much. You _do_ know that don't you?" Hermione said with a veiled threatto her probable brother in law.

"Thanks 'Mione. That hat was too bloody serious. We would have never done that to you ordinarily but the opportunity arose and I had my hand on the bloody thing looking for a target and there you were." Fred said for himself.

George's face was one of total innocence and he was enjoying the subtle admonishment his brother was getting. Secretly he was quite relieved that Hermione hadn't done anything to his soulmate, but he was enjoying watching his brother sweat a bit.

Professor Snape was finished with his investigation and scolding of the Slytherins, and he had the culprit behind the inkbottle attack with him as he made his way to where the Thunderbirds were seated, and towards Draco and Harry specifically.

"Messrs Potter-Malfoy, Miss Parkinson has something to tell you.." Severus gave Pansy a glare indicating her turn to speak.

"I'm sorry for throwing the ink bottle at you." Pansy said haltingly as if the words were being ripped from inside of her.

Draco and Harry looked her over quite closely and observed her eyes they told them everything.

"Parkinson, You are a _terrible_ liar. If you were not forced to appologize for making a spectacle of yourself with a cowardly attack like that I _doubt_ you would. I certainly don't believe that you're in the least bit sorry. You are forgiven this time Pansy for _old times sake_, but if you try anything and I mean anything in the future, your safety will certainly come into jeopardy. _Do you understand what I just said Parkinson_?" Dracosaid scathinglyat his old friend.

"_Clearly_ Draco." Pansy said and she looked at Professor Snape for permission to leave.

Severus glared down his nose at the smug witch and nodded. Pansy turned to leave and Adam hit her with an fma again. She tooted with every step back to her seat at the table. The whole of the student body began to laugh at the now crimson colored witch. Pansy refused to cry and that hardened her resolve to get revenge on Draco and Potter.

Draco sensed that it would be prudent to lay off the hexing of the students and he thought to his mates 'Who ever hexed Pansy should undo it quickly'

'Why for? She deserved it' Adam thought back.

'She's a _dangerous_ witch cousin. Her father is **not** in Azkaban and I can _only guess_ where he is.'

'Alright, "_el finite_" ' Adam thought and he waved his hand under the table ending the spell that was making Pansy more angry as the time passed.

'Good boy Adam. Later, I'll tell you why she's so dangerous'

'Ok Draco.' Adam thought 'she's tooted her last.'

The Thunderbirds and the students of Thundercloud house had yet to find out who their head of house was. The magnificent meal that Dumbledore and the house elves made was winding down and the plates were clearing by themselves. Adam and the Thunderbirds, especially the Weasleys were happy to see Charley Weasley get up from where he had been seated at the head table and make his way towards them. Adam had a grin on his face from ear to ear when Charley approached.

"Hello again everyone. Did you all have a good time in America?" Charley said to the Thunderbirds.

"We had a great time Charley. Do you know everyone?" Harry said to his best mates older brother.

"I haven't met all of you. Hey Georgie, Fred, Ron, Ginny. _My you all look_... _well_, _grown up_ and you have **suntans**. I don't think I've ever seen you with anything but pasty white skin. It looks good on you. Hello everyone, I'm their big brother _Charley_." Charley said to the Thunderbirds he hadn't met yet making to shake everyones hand.

"Pleased to meet you Charley Weasley." Luna said from next to Ginny who was beaming at her big brother. "These guys are, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle. I'm Luna Lovegood."

"The pleasure is all mine I'm sure Luna. Good to finally meet all of you all at once. As a group, you're a very impressive sight. Hey ev'ry one, I'm to be the head of house for Thundercloud. What do you think about that?"

The Weasley's got to their feet to give their big brother a hug and to congratulate him on such an honour. Adam stayed where he sat and only smiled at his friend while he got his pats on the back and his hand shook. Charley gave them all hugs back if they gave him one. When the short celebration was over, Charley knelt down next to Adam and whispered in his ear,

"It's _so very_ good to see _you_ again Adam" Charley finished and gave Adam's hand a squeeze that no body noticed.

"You too Charley. Do you have any idea how much I wanted to see you this past month? It seemed like _forever_." Adam said with an imperceptible blush.

"Aye, Adam. I'd like to talk to you later if you have time. Right now we have to get your housemates to their dormatories." Charley said as he stood up. At that time, the headmaster took the opportunity to make one further announcement before he dismissed the student body.

"May I have your attention please before you all go find your dormatories?" He began. The voices in the Great Hall came to a halt before Dumbledore continued.

"Thank you, thank you. I feel the need to remind you all that you are to avoid confrontation with the Thunderbird group of Thundercloud house. The British Ministry and the Government of Hogwarts as well as the government of The Magical Navajo Nation have given these people vast legal power and their innate magical powers would be unwise to test.

There are a number of you that will be asked to forego your usual training and be allowed into the Thundercloud War College at Hogwarts. Those of you that are of legal age, that is seventeen years sixth and seventh year student's will be given lessons in apparition and other advanced magics as your conduct will merit. There may be other exceptions.

Now the feast is over, I bid you good night. We shall see you in the morning bright and early for your breakfasts and school schedules" the headmaster finished to much applause at the prospect of advanced magical learning.

The promise of a good night's sleep for all the returning students brought good cheer as friends from different houses said their good nights and followed the house prefects out of the Great Hall and towards their common rooms and dormatories. The members of Thundercloud house waited as the rest of the students left the great hall for someone to show them where they would be staying for the next ten months.

They all knew they were going to be learning but they also knew that they would be defenders against a madman should the need arise. The members of Thundercloud house were very able, fully trained witches and wizards. Charley Weasley had asked them to remain where they were until the younger students had left the Great Hall.

"Thank you all for waiting," Charley began. "My name is Charley Weasley, I am to be the head of Thundercloud house."

The members of his house gave him polite applause and waited for him to continue.

"Thank you all. There is not much for you to know other than you're going to be learning how to defend your homelands and perhaps engage in battle anywhere here in Britain. You are _**unrestricted in the use of magic**_, except for in the hallways because it scares the dung out of the kids." Charley paused to let everyone chuckle a bit.

"Follow me and I'll show you to the new dormatory. Thunderbirds, you each have a room, Harry and Draco, you have larger quarters because you're married and you'll be kind of my back ups. I still have to take care of the dragons too. Georgie and Fred, will you and Adam come out to the paddock behind Hagrid's house after you get settled in and unpacked?" Charley said to the group of tired witches and wizards.

"Oi, big brother," "Whatchu got" "Up your sleeve?" "for us?" Charley got in reply from the twins.

"You're the oldest of the Thunderbirds and your schedules are a...bit more flexable and Adam here can talk to those bloody dragons somehow and one of them is sick and I can't help the poor bastard quick enough. He might be able to help."

"Oh, he can help _you_" "alrigh' _big brother_" "but not with" "_those bloody dragons_" Fred and George said to Charley. They were laughing at their big brother, but in a good way and Charley knew it.

"Cut it you two. That's something else you don't need to add your two knuts worth." Charley said and gave the twins noogies good naturedly.

Charley and all of Thundercloud house came to a big blank in the wall when he stopped and looked up. There was a doorway of sorts about seven or eight meters above the spot where they were standing that no one had noticed before. He waited for everyone to arrive at the strange spot before he began to speak. The Thunderbirds gave him an odd look before he began to talk to them.

"Everyone, this is the entrance to your dormatory. _'Finite Incantatum_' " Charley said and a set of stairs was revealed where the blank wall was.

"Cool trick eh? All those years at Hogwarts and I never knew this was here. Dumbledore said the last time it was used was almost fifty years ago. When you get up to the top of the stairs, I'll show you the pass word. It is not to be uttered out loud is that understood by everyone? If you say it out loud, you'll be petrified on the spot until someone comes to un petrify you.

It's a security measure to keep eavesdroppers from hearing it and using it. Come on up and I'll show you inside." Charley finished his speech and mounted the stairs three at a time at a run.

Adam and the Thunderbirds were followed by the sixty others that they would be teaching and Charley had the password written on a piece of parchment and he showed it to everyone as they approached. When they had the word memorized they waited for instructions on how to get in without speaking it. Charley had anticipated this moment for a long time because he had been practicing it for the last month after Dumbledore gave him the position of head of Thundercloud house.

Charley withdrew his wand from his robes and he gained everyones attention as he began the incantation of recognition for the whole house. When he was finished with the gaelic words, the seventy four of them glowed red, white and blue and the door to the Thundercloud house common room appeared in front of them. Charley opened the door as he had been instructed and ushered Thundercloud house inside their home for the next.. who knew how long. The new house occupants assembled in the chairs and couches that lined the walls in a circular pattern, two couches deep. The fireplace was in the center of the room, chimney reaching down from the high ceiling, a fire was glowing as a greeting to it's new family.

"Your attention please everyone. You need to only think the password to the door to the common room and it will allow you entry. The stairs will automatically appear when you approach. Merlin, **I love magic don't you**?" Charley said chuckling at his own words.

The Thunderbirds had all been having conversations with each other from the time they left the great hall and the climb to the infamous third floor where their school and thier dormatories were.

'Being on the third floor should keep unrequested visitors from looking where they could possibly get hurt.' Neville said to everyone and no one, his nervousness about being on the third floor was noticed but not commented on by anyone. They let him chatter along and largely ignored his banter.

'I think it's bloody ingenious don't you love?' Draco said to his husband

'We've been up here before, by accident the first time' Harry said back.

'What are you on about? It's been forbidden to us since our first year.'

'Not forbidden. If you recall, Dumbledore said we shouldn't be on the third floor, he never, ever said it was forbidden. The entrance to a hidden dungeon is up here.'

'How do you know that?'

'That's where Dumbledore hid Flammel's stone'

'Oh, when you killed Quirrel first year you mean?'

'Yes. You're not upset with me are you?'

'No love. I'm just surprised is all.'

'This corridor is quite clean now. When we were here it was quite filthy and the sconces only lit as we got close to them. It's all bright now. _Curious_ really. The house elves must have been very busy this last month'

'Good thing too, I'd hate to have to scougify the whole thing myself. I wonder what _our_ room is like.'

'I hope it's nothing over the top. I don't need much, and neither do you.'

'Harry love, if it's with you, I don't care if it's no more than a cupboard'

'Well, _I do _thank you very much.' Harry said and put his finger on Draco's nose to make a point.

The movement between Harry and Draco was noticed by the three pairs of Thunderbirds behind them and they all opened the channels of communication all at once to both Harry and Draco.

'Can't you two wait to touch each other?' Hermione said with a mental giggle.

Harry turned around and being the adult he was, stuck his tongue out at the witch behind him.

Vince said to Harry, 'I know what you can do with that tongue mate'

'No you don't Crabbe, but I do' Draco said.

The eight of them had a good laugh as they approached the fire in the common room after Charley let them in. Everyone was getting a kick out of the red, white and blue glowing of their auras when they faded away. Charley got everyones attention again with a gong sound he conjured out of no where.

"Welcome everyone to your new home away from home. The dormatories are down these two connecting corridors. Everyone has their own chambers and we have room for about two dozen more. I don't care who sleeps where or with whom and since you're all adults, you can do as you please as long as it's legal. You're all going to be doing some very hard work and as a result, I suspect you'll all want to play hard.

There is a fully regular quidditch pitch on the grounds and we'll be using it regularly for flying practice. If there is enough interest, we'll field a quidditch team and help the younger houses practice their flying skills. I understand that the Chudley Canons have a desire to fly against the best amateurs we can muster. Are any of you interested?" Charley said to a now excited group of wizards.

Even the Native Americans were interested in the prospect of playing with the palefaced wizards and Charley was soon innundated with interested flyers. Fred and George were happy at the prospect of flying as beaters against the Canons. Harry and Draco both decided that Harry should accept the seekers spot because quite frankly, he'd never be beaten if played against fairly.

"Good, good, it looks like we've already got some house pride going. Good work everyone, keep it up and we'll make our hard work in the class room pay off in how much fun we will have outside of the classroom. Professor Dumbledore and Dean Snape will be most pleased. Now, I have to go and take care of a sick dragon so I'll bid you all goodnight.

Breakfast is at seven. If you need to go outside, go with someone that knows where they're going until you know where you are and how to get back. Adam, Fred, George will you come with me. See the rest of you in the morning." Charley finished and he led his brothers and Adam out the common room door and down the unnoticed steps.

"Fred, Georgie, you're the oldest of the Thunderbirds and I value your opinion highly because we're, well, you know..." Charley said as he put his arm around a grinning Adam. "Do you think that I'm doing a good job so far?"

"Good so far Charley" "Adam there" "seems to think so" "don't you mate?" The twins said to their new friend.

"Yeah." Was all Adam could say. He was feeling quite secure with Charley's arm around him and he wasn't really thinking at all, just following along blindly, happy as hell.

"What a mouthful" "Adam. Our big" "brother seems happy" "to see you."

"Me too guys. Charley, are we really going to see the dragons?"

"Aye, one of them has a minor intestinal problem and I don't want all those bloody beasts to get sick if I can help it. Adam here can talk to the bloody thing and I want to know what to do to make it feel better."

"Adam here can" "talk to just about" "anything Charley"

"Well, I hope he can tell me what to do to get the young one feeling better. Classes start tomorrow sick dragon or not. As it is, Slytherin house is going to be taking care of this one and I want them to do a proper job of it. Taking care of it also means taking care of their..."

"Poop. Oh my. Charley don't dragons crap like a truck load all at once?"

"Aye, it's something to see too. They usually only go about once a month actually, but when they're sick, they go all the time and the wind is something fierce."

"Maybe we could magic it better. Which one is sick?" Adam asked, now in a caring mode.

"The baby Norbert. Hagrid is besides himself worrin' 'bout 'im. He only took time to fetch the first years because of the tradition. After he got you lot to the castle, he came back to take over for me and then I 'ad to get cleaned up because I got 'it wi' a piece of flyin' crap just as I left the paddock. Tha's what kept me from being on time for the sorting." Charley explained and he dropped his arm down to grasp Adam's hand gently pulling him along towards the dragon paddock.

"Hagrid, bless 'im by right's should be scared out of 'is mind by them dragons but they took to him like he was one of their own. Closest thing to their size that walks 'e is but 'e's still tiny compared to them."

"That's that giant guy right?" Adam said.

"Hagrid is a _half_ giant. His father was a wizard. He got expelled from school in his third year and apprenticed as the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts for twenty years and he's been bringing everyone to Hogwarts for the first time for thirty years give or take."

"_Why_ was he expelled?" Adam asked as the four of them made their way to the paddock.

"It's a long story. I don't know why, really why. I know he's not allowed to do magic."

"Ok. I don't suppose I should ask him should I?" Adam said. He remembered his mother telling him of meeting Hagrid for the first time. He was his mother's friend and that was good enough for Adam.

"No, I don't suppose you should Adam, at least not right away. Get to know him first. If he want's you to know, he'll tell you."

"Tom Riddle" "framed 'im Adam." "Ask Harry" "he'll tell you"

"That Voldy guy?"

"The one" "and only"

"I'll ask Harry...sniff sniff _what the fuck_ is that smell? _Jeeeeezzzus Christ_ on a crutch that shit stinks" Adam said holding his nose thinking of a no smell spell.

"Thats Norbert. Now you know why I don't need a dozen more sick dragons" Charley said.

"Damn, Charley. Come on and introduce me and I'll find out what he ate to make him so sick."

"You asked for it Adam. I'm really glad that you can do this for Norbert. He's one of the nicer ones. Bit of a surprise that the other dragons took to him like they did when he came to live with them in Romania. There's Hagrid up there on the dragon's head tower petting Norbert. At least he isn't covered in dragon dung."

"Yeah good thing Charley." Adam said quickly in agreement.

"Hey up there, Hagrid!" Charley shouted up to the platform were Hagrid stood petting the head of his dragon trying to comfort him.

"Charley? Is that you down there? I can't see you very well. Who's there with you?" Hagrid shouted down.

"Fred and George and Adam. Adam can talk to the bloody beast and find out what's ailing 'im."

"Come on up then Adam. Mind, you watch yourself."

"I'll be right up. Fred, George...one two..." Adam said and he transformed into a Thunderbird in front of Charley for the first time.

George and Fred followed suit and they took to the air and landed on the platform in only a few flaps of their sparkling wings and transformed back so they could walk about. Hagrid's mouth opened wide and you could actually see the inside of it through his thick beard. He must have had sixty teeth his mouth was so big it looked like to Fred and George. The two of them had liked Hagrid for as long as they've known him. No doubt's about Hagrids faithfulness and loyalty in their book.

Adam stepped up to where Hagrid was and he reached his hand out to touch the young, ill dragon. 'Brother, what can we do to make you feel well? Do you know what you need?'

Norbert opened his eyes and one of them fixed on Adam who was standing on one side of his great head. The sick dragon blinked and replied'Little one, brother, if you are willing, I think I could use the black rock that burns. It will absorb the poison I must have eaten when we grazed in France a fortnight ago. I knew I should have cooked the cow I ate longer little one, but we weren't allowed long to eat. The red haired one was not with us.'

Adam walked to the side of the platform and shouted to Charley "You took your dragon's out to eat and he had a bad cow in France he says. I think I know what to do for his bellyache. It works for me."

"Adam, you're not" "a bloody dragon. How" "do you know" "what to do?" Fred and George said to their mate.

"It's just something I do guys. I don't know how. It's just magic." Adam said to the twins.

He turned to the dragon, raised his staff and chanted a Navajo spell over and over until the glow that came from the end of the staff lit up enough to engulf the dragon in it's protective area. Everyone that was fifty feet from Adam's spell was under the glowing dome and as a result, felt quite good. Hagrid observed the instant look of relief on the face of the now well dragon and watched him stretch to his fullest height and extended his wings and let out a massive shot of fire in an arc across the sky.

Indeed Norbert was feeling better and he did a little dragon laugh. It was an odd sound but in his mind, Norbert was laughing because he had felt so bad for so long. Charley was most happy and his grin at the display of magic wasn't just because of the spell Adam chanted over the lot of them. Adam was happy to help his big little brother after all, he really did love dragons and was glad for the opportunity.

"That was some spell Adam. It was huge. One day you'll have to teach it to me." Charley said to Adam. The twins and Hagrid had all climbed down the ladder first and were still feeling the effects of Adam's healing spell.

Hagrid offered to be host to them for a nightcap in his house before they went back to the castle to bed and his kind offer was declined with a thank you. George and Fred were walking back to the castle leaning on each other deep in a mental conversation. Adam took Charley by the hand and walked a bit slower than Fred and George to put some distance between them and their brother and him.

"Charley, there's no one around and I've missed you sooooo much. Can I give you a _kiss_?" Adam said with puppy dog eyes that were big and dark and shiny and ... blinking quickly.

"I was _hoping_ you'd ask soon Adam. I was going to ask you if you _didn't real soon_." Charley said and leaned in to kiss Adam Black Thundercloud, not a prince, just Adam.

Charley was met with a soft, tender kiss from his mate? and he began to kiss Adam back with a bit more urgency.

The two of them kissed for a minute before they separated their lips and looked into each others eyes. Neither of them cared to speak at that time, content to hold each other and look deeply at each other. The wait was over between them and the kiss was the start of something they could both rely on in the future.

Adam and Charley wrapped an arm round the other and they began a slow walk towards the castle and their new home for the short future. It was a very long and eventful day, especially for Adam who was looking forward to a good nights rest and sweet dreams of himself and Charley. Fred and George were waiting on the bottom of the steps to their common room when Charley and Adam finally made it back. They got up and went ahead of Charley and Adam and entered their common room. The door closed briefly and Charley gave Adam one of his very best good night kisses before the two of them went inside.

There were several wizards still up and in the common room who were chatting and trying to get to know each other. Hermione and Ron were still up but had changed into more suitable clothing for the time of night it was. Hermione was having a cup of hot chocolate when Fred and George approached and she conjured them both a steaming mug too. Adam had let go of Charley's hand with the promise to return after he had found his room and changed into different clothes for bed.

"Fred, Georgie, Ron, you too Hermione, do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean, I really like Adam. Alot. You don't think Mum and Dad would mind do you? Ginny, Bill and Percy and you Ron will probably give them a ton of grandkids. Well, Ginny Bill and you anyway Ron." Charley said sheepishly to his siblings.

"Charley," Hermione began, "I think the Thunderclouds are able to... well, have babies. Like Draco and Harry."

"You mean Malfoy's up the duff?"

"Aye he is that," "with six babies" "three boys" "three girls" Fred and George said getting the response from their brother they expected. Charley's face turned the famous Weasley red and he grinned at his brothers and Hermione.

"I'd like that one day. I think that Adam is the one bloke for me. I can kind of feel something _new_ when 'e's around." Charley was saying.

Adam was back in a long white elk skin pajama top with sheepskin slippers. His legs were shiny and hairless and reflected the light from the fire as he approached. He had left his staff in his bedroom and remembered to ward the door behind him like his mama told him. He approached his group of friends and Charley whistling a mezmerizing tune meant to calm everybody. It worked. Ron had his arm around Hermione and they shared the rest of Ron's mug of hot chocolate. Fred and George patted each others back and indicated that they should probably go to bed and Adam sat waiting for Charley to join him on the plush couch next to the fire so he could say a proper good night.

The Weasley men and Hermione got up and headed off for their bedrooms. Adam waited for them to get out of sight down the corridor before he turned to Charley and smiled. Adam cast a spell on the remaining occupants in the room and they all suddenly ran out of steam and got up to leave the room for bed themselves.

"You're not supposed to do that here Adam." Charley admonished his new friend.

"It didn't hurt them and they'll have the best sleep ever. Charley, I wanted to ask you something but I don't know just how to go about it."

"Why not just try and say it and we'll try to figure it out together?"

"Good idea. Ok here goes. Charley, I love you. I wanna marry you. I don't know how I survived the last month without you." Adam finally said very quickly.

"Well then. Adam, I love you too. I'd like nothing better than to have you for my husband. The last month was no fun for me either without you around. Yes I'll marry you." Charley said and sealed his words with a very tender kiss.

Adam smiled and broke down in tears he was so happy. He returned Charley's kiss with a snotty one of his own.

Charley gave Adam his handkerchief to wipe his face and to blow his nose. He made quite a racket. He coughed and the two of them kissed once more before they were laughing and hugging each other. Charley was quite sure he was in love and Adam knew without a doubt. The two of them spent another five minutes in each others arms before they stood up to part for the night. One last kiss and Adam turned and walked to his bedroom.

Charley stood on the spot where he was asked to be married and once Adam was out of sight he jumped for joy and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Yahoo!" He couldn't believe his luck at finding love in the oddest of places. He made his way to his quarters and closed the door. After taking off his clothes he crawled naked into bed and whispered "Nox". He was asleep instantly and dreaming of the new life ahead of him.

No on in Thundercloud house that night thought of Voldemort and they all had sweet dreams. Classes began tomorrow and nothing was going to get into their dreams... unless they wanted them to.


	19. First Day of School

I don't own HP or any of JKR's characters. Just my own.

Thanks everyone that reviewed. Even the flames who can kiss my ,and read on anyway.

Enjoy...

**The First Day of School**

Little Bird Thundercloud had made it a point to be able to communicate non magically with Albus and Narcissa and had reached her goal with the idea of satellite telephone technology. This was indeed a muggle method of communicating but it was a secret way that she figured would serve the cause well. She somehow decoded the satellite's signal and identified it so that the other two or three telephones could penetrate the magical fields surrounding and protecting the three powerful wizarding governments from being penetrated by muggle government spy satellites. She could care less about their conversations being intercepted by muggles. They would probably think it was a radio broadcast of a soap opera being intercepted by receivers on the ground.

Her eagle Lulu was getting quite a workout using her innate magic to bounce back and forth between continents but she was up to the task, no doubt about it and never once did she complain even in _eaglespeak_. The morning of the second of September found Lulu arriving in Scotland with a large parcel tied to her leg. She magically shot from the sky and headed for Hogwart's and the headmasters office. She knew where it was because her friend a phoenix was on his perch there and she could find him even if she was flying with her eyes closed. The headmaster's window was open now days at that time expecting an eagle with communications from America and the strongest partner in the war against Voldemort.

Lulu tapped the window gently with her beak as she landed on the ledge surrounding the headmasters office tower and it brought the attention of Albus to her. Albus offered his arm to the giant bird after he conjured a leather sheath for his arm to protect it from the sharp talons on the great bird of prey's feet.

"Lulu, good morning. Good to see you. My friend the phoenix seems glad to see you. Why don't I take your burden from you and you go and have a drink and a bite to eat hmm?" The headmaster talked to the bird like it was a person not realizing the bird knew what he was saying.

Dumbledore opened the parcel the bird carried so far and was surprised at the letter that accompanied it.

Dear Albus,

These are muggle satellite telephones and I have charmed them to penetrate the wards at Hogwarts, Malfoy Manor and the Ministry offices in London. They are charmed to never run out of what runs them. Give one to Narcissa at your earliest convenience. To operate them, follow the instructions I attached to the back and we're good to start talking. We can hold conversations without magical signatures safely now. I don't think that Voldemort or any of his minions are sophisticated enough to even know about them let alone intercept the technology.

I'll speak to you at four p.m. your time. Good luck with the new students and keep an eye out for my boy will you?

Fondly, Birdy

Albus thought to himself, "_Very clever Birdy. You would have made a good Slytherin_." and went about getting to greet the day and the new school year.

The Thunderbirds _mostly_ slept in thier own beds. Fred and George have slept in the same bed since they were babies and finding them apart for very long was an unusual circumstance. George was first to awaken and he went into the bathroom to further investigate the facility and was pleased to find that the tub had a shower in it and all the faucets found in the prefects bathroom were lined up in rows. After a stop at the loo to relieve his bladder he stripped off the rest of his clothes and turned on the tap for very warm lilac scented water spray. He found a large bar of soap in the dish and he began to scrub away the aches and pains of a long journey from the day before.

George was singing a little tune he heard in America. Fred woke to find his brother missing from his side of the bed and heard the melodious sound that was his brother in the bathroom. He got up and made his way into the bathroom silently and got undressed tip toeing his way to the large tub and his soul mate's back. Fred reached to touch his brother's back and was greeted with a turning George who had his willie in his hand.

"I guess you _are_glad to see me Georgie." Fred said smiling and giving his brother the once over and touching his face reaching to give him a good morning snog and a little feel of his bum for good measure.

"Aye Fred, I'm always glad to see you. Help me out here?" George said with a 'let's play' look in his eye.

"I'm always ready for that Georgie" and Fred was soon lathering his brother all over, lingering in all the right places.

While they were in America, Adam had taught them how to have magical orgasms and they put the practice to good use as often as they could. In the morning and in the shower was fast becoming their favorite spot for that activity. They completed their abbreviatedplaying and finished their showers in great humor and completely sated. The twin unity was never stronger at that particular time and they both loved the feeling. There would be hell on earth to pay, if anyone hurt the other.

* * *

Draco had taken the glamour charm off of himself and he woke his happy husband from a wonderful night's sleep with a kiss on the nose. Harry was awake in an instant and he claimed his husband's lips before Draco moved away. Draco's tummy was skin to skin close to Harry and the babies moved inside him. Harry smiled at the feeling and gave his husband a kiss to show just how much he really loved him. Draco's bladder cut the kissing short and he got up slowly heading for the bathroom. He had on pyjama bottoms and they were stretched to make room for his growing family. Harry was amused at watching Draco's body begin the first stage of waddling.

"You're beautiful Draco. You know that don't you?" Harry said to his husbands back as he made his way to the loo and a bath.

"Thank you love. How about joining me in the tub?" Draco said and he went inside the loo leaving a finger motioning to his husband to join him.

Harry was up and in the loo in a heartbeat. Draco had taken to sitting when using the loo when it was convenient for him. While he was finishing his business, he watched a nude Harry at the sink brushing his teeth. Harry's bum was wiggling back and forth as he stroked his teeth giving Draco a sight he would be happy to look at for the next hundred or so years. Draco's member stiffened at the sight and he finished cleaning himself and he got up to reach around his husband surprising Harry with a new development. Draco was ready willing and quite able to do the deed and take Harry from behind where he stood.

"Love, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I'd love for you to take me here and now.."

Draco cut off his protestations with a steaming kiss meant to throw Harry off his bead and give in to the passion that was begging for entry. It worked and Harry dropped his toothbrush and quickly rinsed his mouth. The two of them made their way into the bath tub and turned on the spigots to fill the tub. Draco had gently lubricated Harry with a charm, not unnoticed by the now very ready Harry.

"Take me Draco. Make love to me" Harry murmured to his very horny husband. He was obliged very thoroughly and when he erupted with a thunderous orgasm, he was completely weak in the knees. Draco released his seed inside his husband for the first time and the two lovers held each other breathing deep breaths trying to regain their composure. Draco kept muttering how much he loved Harry just right then. Harry had given himself for the first time to his husband and he actually liked it more than he thought he would.

"Love, as soon as I can walk again, I'd like to give it another go. Are you ready?"

"Harry, for you I will always be ready. We however have to get ready for what ever they've got cooked up for us."

"Alright love. Let me just rest another minute and I'll be ready to get out of here." Harry kissed his husband again and let his breathing normalize.

Draco and Harry sat in the tub in each other's arms gently stroking each other. They were interrupted by a mental call from the others.

'Harry, Draco, come on get up. Let's go to breakfast together. Make an entrance' Blaise had been the one to break into their reverie. Draco and Harry smiled to each other and began to dry and get dressed. Draco put on his glamour and his armor and got dressed with Harry.

'We'll be there in three minutes Blaise. Keep your shirt on' Draco said to his longtime friend.

'We'll believe it when we see it. We all feel like smoking cigarettes. Did you two just uh...'

'Never you mind what goes on in here. We're almost done. Harry's going to help me with my shoes'

'Draco, you don't really need help with your shoes do you?'

'It seems so Blaise' Draco said. Harry had just finished putting Draco's shoes on him and tied them with a wave of his hand. 'We're on our way down now Blaise. Told you.'

Harry and Draco were greeted by almost the whole of Thundercloud house with catcalls and whistles. The looks on their faces said, "Just got laid" and everyone was giggling.

"Alright you lot, cut it out." Harry said trying to keep his husband from anything embarrassing.

"Let them look love. It's not everyday you see the 'Boy-who-lived' come down a staircase after he'd just been laid very completely." Draco whispered to Harry.

"Let's not show them everyday alright?" Harry whispered back. Draco just leaned in for a quick kiss and the two of them joined the excited Thundercloud house on their way to their first English breakfast at Hogwarts.

The Great Hall was alive with students anxiously waiting for their schedules to be distributed to them and they eagerly enjoyed their breakfast's while they waited. No one from Thundercloud house had joined the close to thousand students that were packed into the Great Hall yet and everyone including Slytherin house were seated talking amongst themselves about what had transpired the evening before. Pansy Parkinson was holding court filling the void Draco left seamlessly. Truth be told, the Slytherins were scared shitless of the temperamental witch and let her ramble on uninterrupted.

The doors of the Great Hall opened completely and Thundercloud house filed in along both sides of their table. They remained standing until the Thunderbirds walked in four abreast in three rows making for both sides of their table, Adam Thundercloud leading them to their seats. Thundercloud house sat as one and their breakfasts appeared in front of them in an instant.

Pansy Parkinson watched the spectacle of their entry and began seething immediately. She quietly said to those around her,

"How dare they! Slytherin house are the only ones that do that. Making an entrance to breakfast indeed." Pansy hissed curses under her breath wishing ill on the lot of them.

"How could Dumbledore invite _foreigners_ to Hogwarts? Americans no less. Shameful if you ask me, the light side must be very weak if he has to _import_ his army to defend him." She said smugly but quietly.

Luna hadn't said much since their arrival the night before. She had stayed up for a few minutes the night before talking to the wizards and witches she was going to be taking and giving tuition. Just as Pansy was uttering curses, she got "_that feeling_".

'Blaise, everyone, touch each other, I've got to clear this up, it's big.' She intoned frantically. Each of the Thunderbirds held hands and Luna's eyes closed. Their sudden lack of noise was very loud to those that were watching them. Severus was one of them and so was Dumbledore who looked at Severus with a knowing nod.

What Luna was seeing was a horrible sight. There were Death Eaters in Diagon Alley at the Daily Prophet office and they were blasting everything and everyone in sight. Luna broke her vision abruptly when she saw two Death Eaters pick up a little girl and rip her in two slinging blood everywhere.

Adam stood and went to the head table with the news of what Luna had seen. Blaise was holding Luna's shoulders and Ginny was trying to comfort the trembling witch. Her own nerves were a bit more less likely to be shocked because of her internal dynamic and fortitude.

"There's been an attack in London at that newspaper place. We saw something terrible. Someone needs to do something right away" Adam said to Severus and Dumbledore.

"I'm sure that the Ministry's aurors are on their way now Adam, and we can be there as fast as we can get out from under the antiapparition ward"

"You guys can, but we can be there in a flash. I don't think we should do it in front of them though." Adam said gesturing to the ungraduated student body.

"Alright then Adam, you and the Thunderbirds go quickly. I will call the Order and Severus, you get the lessons started. Let's go." Dumbledore said to the anxious wizards.

'We're outta here you guys. We're flashing out just like before. As soon as we're out of the Great Hall, we're going to London to save those people.'

Harry and Draco had only had a bite of toast and a drink of coffee before they rose from their seats with the rest of the powerful group of wizards and made their way to the door of the Great Hall and seclusion to leave the castle. They were watched by several pairs of deceitful eyes scattered throughout the student body. The sudden movenment by the Thunderbirds got the attention of everybody and the headmaster said loudly,

"Everyone is to remain seated for the next ten minutes. The Great Hall is locked."

Dumbledore made for the tiny doorway off to the side of the head table and entered his office through a secret passageway that he moved through instantly. Hewent to his fireplace that was connected to Narcissa's office in downtown London and informed her of what was taking place. He was relieved to know that the ministry aurors were already on their way to find out just how much damage had been done and to take care of any survivors if any.

The Thunderbirds true to form, changed their school clothes with magic into their battle robes and disapparated as a group, destination, Diagon Alley. The thirteen of them apparated into a quiet spot behind Gringott's bank and instantly went invisible and surrounded the whole of Diagon Alley with an antiapparition ward. The ministry aurors that were already inside the alley when the Thunderbirds arrived were the only ones that witnessed what followed next.

Neville and Ginny watched a Death Eater make a grab for a young witches child. They heard her screaming for them to give her baby back to her. The were going to oblige her with two halves of the baby when in an instant, Neville and Ginny were behind them and they said very menacingly,

"If you want to end up like that child, just try to do something. It would pleasure us to no end to terminate you right where you stand." Ginny threatened.

"Just who do you think you are girl? Kill her and the other." one of the masked men said to his companion. The two Death Eaters raised the baby between them and were about to rip it in half when they were relieved of their heads by Ginny who was standing with her wand in her hand. She had said no spell out loud and the bodies fell away from the heads that were surprised by their own deaths.

Neville uttered a soul banishment spell in the Navajo language and the bodies disappeared but the heads remained for identification.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if they would have harmed my baby. Who are you two?" The woman said when Ginny handed the baby she retrieved from the two falling Death Eaters back to her.

"No one you need to worry about ma'am. Sorry, but, _obliviate_." Neville said and laid the woman and her baby down out of the way of the fighting.

'Thunderbirds, go invisible and _take off their heads_. They're only here to kill and terrorize' Ginny thought to her comrades.

'You heard the lady fella's, go invisible and take them out.' Adam said. He looked at Harry and Draco and they nodded their agreement to their cousin and godbrother.

Harry and Draco held hands as they went invisible, they could see each other's signatures as they moved through the alley in search of the people that were in direct danger. Blaise and the twins started at the entrance to Diagon Alley closest to the Leaky Cauldron and made their way up the alley going from shop to shop, two inside one outside to take out the Death Eaters and relieve their bodies of their heads.

Ron and Hermione along with Luna and Neville had gone into the bank to look for signs of Death Eaters. There were several dead goblins laying where they had been working. Hermione and Ron had never been to the vaults beneath the wizard bank but they could hear voices and loud noises coming from the shaft leading to where the wizards had the goblins store their treasures.

A rumble shook the floor that the four Thunderbirds were standing on and loud shouting could be heard from inside the entrance to the vault. Luna and Neville went in first, invisibly of course and as soon as Ron and Hermione stepped through the portal they too went invisible and followed Neville and Luna towards the source of the noise. The four of them could hear cursing not twenty five meters from where they were then only one voice commanding the others as to what to do.

"It seems that the bloody goblins have _protected_ this vault with something we cannot break with a simple reducto curse. The dark lord has given me muggle explosives to blow the door off if we could not break it with magic. Blast those goblins keeping their secrets even in death they defy us. Stand back. Five, four, three,.." the Death Eater began counting backwards.

Ginny and Luna together cast a flat protego shield between the muggle bomb and Hermione and Ron shaped the charge so that the reducto spell would back fire and kill whom ever was casting it exploding the muggle bomb. Since this was a muggle bomb, the Thunderbirds stood back and ducked down behind one of the pillars holding up the cavernous tunnel.

'Get down and hide' Neville said to his companions 'You don't have to say _that _twice mate' Ron said holding Hermione as they crouched behind Luna and Neville.

The next second there was an ear shattering explosion and four dead Death Eaters laying about with missing body parts. The vault that they were trying to break into was unscathed because of the protego shield the lady TBirds put up. The shaped shield Ron and Neville constructed did it's job and killed the bank robbers.

"Get their bodies out of here Ron, but first off with their heads if they have one." Neville said to his pal leaving the ladies behind.

They had for the first time used the Navajo magic that Birdy and Severus had them learn. The four of them didn't flinch a bit when the four heads floated towards the exit from the vault in front of them. The didn't bother to pull off the masks that were hiding the faces of the Death Eaters. They didn't care one bit who they were. The four of them rejoined the rest of the Thunderbirds after they put a ward over the banks doors and windows. The MLE would have to sort out the dead goblins later.

Ginny and Luna transformed into thier Thunderbird form and flew to the rooftops looking for more Death Eaters and their victims. Ron and Neville stood their ground in front of the wizarding bank waiting for someone to need them. They could hear in their heads what the other Thunderbirds were saying and doing just as if they were with them. Ron could hear Harry talking to Draco who was probably the most fierce of the lot of them. He had bashed his shin bone on a planter that had fallen over and he was cursing a blue streak. Harry wisely hit him with a contusion repair spell he had learned from all of his time in the infirmary. Draco was very grateful to his husband at that point. Suddenly everyone could hear Draco shout for Harry to duck. 'Reducio' Draco shouted silently at the Death Eaters who were about to throw a hex at his husbands back.

"KABOOM" Came an explosive sound. When Harry turned around to see the pile of body parts Draco's spell had produced he was shocked at what his husband had done. The reducio spell that Draco cast, had obliterated the wizards that were trying to attack Harry from behind.

'Thanks for that love'  
'Anytime Harry. There's Blaise, Fred and George. I can see their signatures'  
'Come on then. Oi, hey you guys. Is that end of the alley secure?' Harry said to Draco and took his arm to meet up with their team.  
'Uh huh. You suppose we should let in the MLE?' Blaise said for his trio.  
'I think we should obliviate the whole alley before we do. We shouldn't let anyone know just what went on here.' Draco said matter of factly.  
'Where are Adam, Vince and Greg'  
'We're just finishing Knockturn Alley. We shut down the floo's down there. Someone grabbed Adam from the back'  
'You alright Adam'  
'Yeah, I turned into a big rattlesnake and the guy fainted. Greg petrified him. He was the only one though, Vince separated the heads from the bodies down there and put em in a pile at the alley entrance. We got nine'  
'Thunderbirds, let's meet in front of the Prophet, two minutes stay invisible. We're going to lift the entry ward and let in the MLE.' Harry said as he took Draco's hand heading for the Leaky Cauldron entrance to Diagon Alley.

As soon as Harry opened the brick entryway there was a swarm of twenty ministry aurors wands drawn looking for Death Eaters. The aurors made their way up the alley looking in shops for survivors and Death Eaters. The survivors were all shaken up a bit and didn't seem to be able to remember just what happened. Three aurors came upon a pile of heads with masks on their faces and almost lost their breakfast at the sight of the oozing, bleeding pile of Death Eater heads.

The Thunderbirds had all stood in front of Gringotts bank invisibly watching the MLE aurors collect the heads. The aurors had disgusted looks on their faces as they levitated the heads into a box not touching anything. The conversation overheard was minimal and the TBirds stood silently waiting for the aurors to come to the wizarding bank.

The Thunderbirds became visible to the aurors one at a time so they didn't shock them into drawing their wands and throwing a hex first before they asked questions. Kingsley Shackelbolt was the first to notice the Thunderbirds coming visible before his eyes.

"Harry Potter. I should have known. Do you know anything about how these people came to be without their bodies?" Kingsley said to a sober faced Harry and watching the twelve others show themselves.

"I do. _We_ did it." Harry said seriously.

"So you're the group that has the ministry talking. I wondered what everyone was going on about."

"Tonks knows about us. We're supposed to be _secret_ Kingsley. Keep your aurors quiet won't you please. We don't need Voldemort knowingany of our capabilities."

"I suppose you're right about that Harry. Where are the bodies?"

"On the sun for all I know."

"Surely you can't mean that Harry. That's unspeakable magic."

Draco took the opportunity to interrupt. "This is what the Death Eaters can expect from crossing our paths. We are not about to let them hurt anyone ever again. The bank is full of dead goblins Mr. Shacklebolt. Perhaps you should go inside. It's not pretty. I think that the reason for the attack lies in one of the close vaults. The Prophet was attacked too."

"They were trying to rob the bank?"

"They did _try_. We stopped them." Neville said to the shocked auror.

"How did you do that exactly?"

"_Magic_."

"Ah right then. I'll go inside when we get some clean up wizards in here. Is anyone hurt other than these pieces of dung?"

"There are several people hiding in the back rooms of the shops, some are hiding behind the planters. They've all been obliviated so they won't be able to help you out for your reports"  
Harry said to the auror he knew so well.

"Obliviated? Well then I suppose we should go and attend to them."

"There are several dead people and a few mangled children. They were vicious." Harry said.

"They got what they deserved Mr. Shacklebolt." Ginny said smugly to the auror she'd known since she was a little girl.

"I suppose you're right Miss Weasley, I suppose you're right indeed."

"Kingsley, we're going to go back to school now. You have everything you need from us?" Harry asked.

"Aye, I suppose I do. Tell Dumbledore hello for me won't you?" Kingsley said slightly relieved.

"Will do. Hope we don't have to meet too many times like this. See you later." Harry said and he rejoined his companions.

"You guy's want to portkey into the castle or shall we apparate?"

"It's a short distance, let's just apparate and we can walk up to the castle." Draco said to his husband.

"Alright then, let's go." Harry said and the lot of them were in an instant standing in front of the gates leading to the school.

Breakfast in the Great Hall had just about finished when the Thunderbirds opened the doors streaming in with billowing robes. They made their way to their seats and sat down for a few bites of food before they had to make their way back to the class rooms to begin lessons. Charley Weasley had been waiting for the return of his instructors assistants, friends and especially Adam. Charley rose from the head table looking at the headmaster with raised eyebrows getting that imperceptable nod from the old wizard and made his way to where his charges had just retaken their seats. Adam was looking up and smiling at his new sweetheart.

"I'm glad to see you're all still in one piece. What went on?" Charley asked to none of them in particular.

"Death Eater attack. It's all taken care of now. There were many people injured before we got there. There are thirty eight _less_ Death Eaters on the planet now though. They were attacking the Prophet as a diversion for their bank robbery. Ton's of dead goblins. Pity." Draco said for the group. Adam was happily eating and looking at Charley.

"Well, I'm glad that you guy's are all safe. No signs of you-know-who?"

"Who's you-know-who? That Voldy guy?" Adam asked.

"Yes Adam. I still have a hard time saying his name." Charley said to his new beau.

"Aw, it's only a name Charley."

"I know. We'll be saying it in class so I suppose I should begin using it."

The conversation between Charley and the Thunderbirds decelerated quickly to usual morning banter. Charley took a seat next to Adam and had a cuppa while they finished their breakfasts. He handed them their schedules and they got quiet for a minute while reading them and they went back to eating.

Pansy Parkinson from her seat on the high court of Slytherin House began her ranting anew sending death glares at the backs of the heads of the wizards and witches she hated above all others. Her diatribe continued up until the time the clock struck a warning bell signaling the mass exodus from the Great Hall and the start of the school year at Hogwart's. The Thunderbirds remained while the rest of Thundercloud house went back to the third floor and their class rooms. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall also remained seated until the students had left and all that remained were the Thunderbirds and the two administrators of the school.

"I trust the aurors were left with little or nothing to do?" The headmaster began.

Draco stood next to Harry as the Thunderbirds grouped closely so they could hear what was being talked about. He said, "There wasn't much left for them to do. We left them with almost forty heads to pick up for identification and notification. They were doing something new to their victims to kill them."

"And that was..?"

"They were tearing the childrens limbs off in front of their parents. We _obliviated_ the parents if they were still living. No one needs to remember seeing that. There were maybe ten or so victims outside when we got there. The Prophet and Gringott's seemed to be the main focus of the attack. The goblins inside the bank were all killed. Hermione counted fifteen of them. Her and Ron and Neville and Luna stopped them with shaped protego shields. They were using a muggle bomb." Harry said.

"A muggle bomb? That is news. Do you think that anyone saw your faces?"

"Only Kingsley. We either obliviated them or were invisible."

"Right then. I'm sure that Mr. Shacklebolt will use the utmost discretion. Good work everyone. I think it's time you joined your classes."

"Yes sir. We'll see you later." Harry said to Dumbledore and his former head of house.

The Thunderbirds made their way out of the Great Hall robes billowing behind them. Dumbledore's good humor hasn't been as high as that in a very long time. He turned to his deputy and said,

"Minerva, I have a _very_ good feeling right now that things are finally going our way for the first time in many years."

"I hope you're right Albus. I feel a little less apprehensive concerning the student's safety."

"We've worked very hard at subtly upgrading the security and safety of the children."

"Aye Albus. The Slytherins will be most upset that their mail will be scrutinized."

"I'm sure that all of the students will share that position Minerva, but there is an _officially declared wizarding war_ going on and by Merlin they'll abide by the rules or find themselves stripped of the privilege of using magic."

"That's a rather harsh punishment but fitting."

"Aye Minerva. You should join your class upstairs don't you think? Advanced transfiguration I believe with Thundercloud house?"

"Yes Albus. I'm glad that these are adult wizards and witches. Should cut through a bit of the confidence building."

"When you succeed, they'll be much more confident and able to defend themselves and others."

"That's what it's all about isn't it Albus? I'll see you later."

"Good day Minerva. Much to do." The headmaster said. The two of them went their separate ways both with much on their minds.

The classes in Thundercloud War College were small in size and were attended by one Thunderbird and five others. This way, there could be a better ratio of one on one tuition. Professor McGonagal entered one of the classrooms and greeted everyone trying to learn their names quickly. Draco was the Thunderbird in this class. He wasn't as good at Transfiguration as the Professor but he was almost as closely skilled as she was after the summer of tuition he spent with rapid learn.

"Welcome to the first day of instruction. This is Advanced Battle Transfiguration level H1. You will learn how to turn the things around you into either defensive or offensive objects. Observe this demonstration." The professor said to the small group.

Professor McGonagall took a muggle safety pin and turned it into a spear with an intricate wand movement. The students didn't hear her mutter a sound while she did the spell.

Draco spoke up, "Is there an incantation you said to yourself?"

"Yes _and_ no Mr. Potter-Malfoy, you see, you have to really think of what you need. What I did with the wand movement was to unwind and enlarge the pin into the shape I needed. There really isn't much of a limit on what you can transfigure. A certain level of magic _is_ required however. You try it and see what you can do. Trace the shape of the pin into a shape you need." she said to the very attentive group and passed out a pin to everyone.

Draco used his wand in front of the others because his technique with wandless magic was still a closely guarded secret. He found he was just as accurate with his wand as he was wandless which was impressive to the blond pregnant wizard. He was the only one to get it on the first try.

"Very good Mr. Potter-Malfoy. I'll leave you all now and you can teach the others if they don't get it soon. No written homework, I require fifteen minutes of practice tonight and a demonstration tomorrow. We'll be doing hex deflectors tomorrow if you succeed today. See you all tomorrow. I have the sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors right now and I'm loathe to see how they're all behaving right now."

"I think I can take it from here Professor. I'll see you at lunch in the Great Hall I suppose, unless something comes up." Draco said to his Professor.

"Good luck Draco." The professor said, and she walked stiffly out of the classroom much the way she entered.

Draco continued to help the foreign wizards with the wand movement and he was doing very well with getting them to make the movements accurately. After about twenty minutes or so after he had gone one on one with his students, they were making the pin untwist and enlarge. Now all they had to do was think spear instead of giant pin. The American students were quick to learn the wand movement and were beginning to succeed at shaping the pin into a throwable object and Draco couldn't have been happier.

"Very good everyone. I think we can practice this a while longer and then take a break. I think you should try to teach this to anyone that has time. It will save you all a lot of time when you practice in your other classes. Your curriculum is paced so that everything will coalesce. I've had all the courses you're going to learn so if any of you need extra help in accomplishing these things, don't hesitate to ask any of the Thunderbirds. We will be very glad to help you in any way we can. There is a war going on and none of your homelands are safe if Voldemort comes to power." Draco said to the close group.

"This Voldemort, is he the reason why you all left early breakfast?" a witch Draco hadn't learned the name of yet.

"Yes indirectly it was. My name is Draco Potter-Malfoy. Call me Draco. You are.?"

"Oh, pardon me, I'm Two Bees, Cherokee nation. Pleased to meet you Draco" The witch said to the tall blond.

"The pleasure is mine. We'll all get to know one another very well soon. If you'll excuse me for a minute, I have to leave. Continue your practice." Draco said to his students. His babies were pressing on his bladder and he hadn't had a chance to hit the loo since he'd been back from the thing at Diagon Alley.

'Harry' Draco thought.

'Yes love? Anything wrong?'

'Want to meet me in the loo for some snogging?'

'Sorry to disappoint love, but I'm outside flying. I'll be here all morning until lunchtime.'

'Blast. Alright then. Maybe we can sneak up to our room and have our lunch in private'

'That sounds good to me love, oops'

'What is it Harry? Did something happen?' Draco thought as his heart raced.

'No, had to do a loop to avoid one of the Americans. These brooms are so cool. I wish we could play quidditch on these.'

'You know we'd be banned from playing don't you?'

'You mean just because we could accio the snitch?'

'And deflect the bludgers'

'I guess that would kind of take the fun out of it.'

'It will be fun to play the Cannons'

'As long as they don't know we can cream them in a heartbeat.'

'We'll see. I really have to pee. See you at lunch love.'

'Ok Draco.' Harry said and their conversation was ended as fast as it began. Harry turned his attention to the task at hand and that was just getting the wizards he was teaching to fly without holding on with thier hands.

"_Sonorus_." Harry said to himself touching his throat while no one was looking. "Everyone come over here please. Take your time. _'El Finite_' "

The wizards Harry was speaking to seemed to be doing well flying straight with the brooms underneath them. They weren't however as keen to let go when they did a loop, fly up or down at any kind of speed.

"You're all using the knee locks on the sticks aren't you?" Harry asked hovering fifty feet above the ground.

"Yeah Harry, I am anyway. I still feel a bit unsure of letting go." Tall Trees of the Sioux said.

"You're not using a sticking charm either I bet." Harry said with an amused look.

There were six shaking heads floating on broomsticks as they hadn't thought of using one. Tall Trees thought of a good charm to use. He said his incantation and he promptly turned himself upside down completely letting go with his hands.

"_Ta-da_!" Tall Trees said with a triumphant flair.

"Good one Tall Trees. You want to share that one with us?" Harry said grinning to the dangling American.

"Ha! It's easy enough. Just say, _Stickum_"

All of the flyers except Harry did as they were told and soon they were all dangling upside down laughing. The rest of the class was spent flying upside down and playing catch with a quaffle getting used to the sensation. The next thing they would learn would be hex casting while flying upside down. Shield work would come later in Advanced Charms.

Adam and Neville were attending the potion's classes. Both Professor's Snape and Sprout had set the topic for the day and they returned to their regular classes leaving Adam and Neville alone with their group. Professor Snape was no longer skeptical when it concerned Longbottom and he was just as confident in the ability that Adam showed in teaching as he had learned from his mother. No better instructor could be had.

Professor Sprout's first class was with the third year combined class of all the Hogwart's houses. She had happily taken the Sampson's Hair plants that they had harvested in Arizona and the first class of the day was going to be repotting them. One of the plants was given to Professor Snape who was going to be teaching his NEWT class of combined seventh years with _Sampson's Hair_ as it's primary potion's ingredient. He would first teach them how to prepare the strong plant without killing it.

Classes in the Thundercloud War College were going along very well for all of the students and the Thunderbird instructors. Lunch time was upon them before they knew it. The excitement level and chattering in the Thundercloud house common room was very high. The sixty new students were demonstrating their lessons for each other save for the flyers who were raptly paying attention to the others. Ginny had just come from the infirmary with her class and greeted Neville with a quick kiss. Neville and Adam's students were trying to theorize different possible uses of Sampson's Hair in potions for everyday use, not just for battle.

Harry had waited for Draco to arrive with his transfiguration students. When his husband got there he rushed to his side for a hug and a quick kiss. The two of them went off in the direction of their room for Harry to get clean after a morning of flying. Draco was barely content to watch his husband rub soap all overhimself but he figured that he didn't want to undress, shower, redress and put his shoes on again. Harry was pretty quick in the shower anyway when he was alone. He turned to finish rinsing and he showed his husband his magic 'wand' teasing him.

"Harry, I really, _really_ want to shag you right now, but these clothes are so blasted hard to put on and we don't have time. Besides, I'm starved. I want a tortilla stuffed with peaches and pickles."

"_Euggh_! Peaches and Pickles? Are you alright? That sounds disgusting."

"It is odd isn't it. Just this morning after our workout, it just came to me and I've wanted it ever since. Now hurry and put that thing away we've got to go to lunch with everyone."

"Alright love. I can't wait to get you alone tonight." Harry said with a wiggle to his eyebrows and a patented Malfoy smirk on his face.

"_You_ can't wait? These babies have got me so bloody horny I can hardly stand it. I'm told that this will last for a month or so then you'll have to take care of yourself, yourself." Draco said indicating Harry's well endowed package.

"You mean I'll have to uh.."

"Well maybe not just exactly that, but unless you want to be bottom all the time, then yes."

"That sounds good to me love. I like it either way, you know that."

"Good. Now get yourself dressed. What are you teaching this afternoon?"

"_DADA_"

"Go easy on them. Would you like for me to come and duel with you?"

"NO. You're not getting close to one of my hexes."

"I can take care of myself thank you very much. _Scarhead_."

"Ouch, I'm hurt." Harry said grinning at his husband's mock distain.

"Bugger. Are you finished?"

"Let me comb my hair and we can go."

"I'll do it for you love, I'm better at it than you are. swoosh> There you go all done."

"You're going to have to teach me that one."

"You already know it Harry, I'm just better at it than you are. Let's go."

The two happy wizards walked hand in hand to the common room and were greeted with a cacaphony of excited conversations. Charley Weasley had made an appearance in the hidden room and was talking to Adam.

"Those dragons aren't giving us a bit of trouble since you healed Norbert. You should see him Adam, jumping around in his stall. We're going to take them out tonight for a ride over the forest. You guy's want to come along?" Charley asked Adam.

"Sounds like a good time. I'll ask everyone"

'Thunderbirds? You guy's wanna go for a _dragon ride_ tonight?'

Adam could hear, 'Bloody Hell! Yeah' 'That would be fun' 'I've alway's wanted to try it'  
'count us in' 'Oh boy!'

"Charley, it looks like that's a yes. What time?"

"At around nine tonight. Your school work should be done then. Any of Thundercloud house and the seventh years are welcome as well."

"That's so cool Charley. Do you think we could...you know, sneak off for a little..." Adam said quietly to his red headed lover.

"I think we can arrange that. You lot don't have curfew but it would be better maybe if we didn't stay out too long."

"Don't you worry about that Charley. Any time with you is time well spent."

"Thanks Adam. I think it's almost time for the Great Hall to open for lunch." Charley said.

Thundercloud house almost as one, rose and made to assemble in the foyer to the common room leaving room at the front for the Thunderbirds. Charley Weasley took the lead, followed by Adam and the dozen other TBirds. Thundercloud house followed them out of their common room and down the unnoticed steps four abreast fifteen deep. They marched silently as a group to the Great Hall.

The students that were waiting in the corridor in front of the Great Hall moved to the sides to let the Thunderbirds and Thundercloud house pass. That is until they came upon a pod of Slytherins standing in their way. Charley Weasley stopped and politely asked them to step aside so they could pass.

"I don't see why we should _Weasley_. _We_ were here first." Pansy Parkinson said with a sneer for effect.

"Twenty-Five point's from Slytherin House if you do not conduct yourself in a more respectable manner and tone Miss Parkinson. Step aside or you'll be cleaning dragon dung out of the paddock without magic." Charley warned the appoplectic witch.

"You don't scare me Weasley."

"That's Professor Weasley and that's twenty five point's from Slytherin House for cheek. Step aside or I will move you."

"Pansy, just move your ass out of the way." Draco said from beside his husband.

"Or _what_ Draco?" Pansy said still not backing down.

Pulling his wand with a swish and a flick, Draco said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_" and Pansy floated up in the air screaming obscenities at the now smirking witch.

"I wish you'd just try not to make waves Parkinson." Draco said as his group made it's way to the now open doors of the Great Hall. Pansy's feet were trying to kick Draco in the head but she continued to float about eight feet off the floor.

"You're not supposed to do magic in the corridors you arse. Let me down right this second." Pansy shrieked. The Thunderbirds and Thudercloud house marched underneath the dangling witch, Draco and Harry stood to the side as they passed.

With a flick of his wandhand, Draco said, "El Finite" and Pansy fell to the floor and landed on her ample butt.

"Don't ever make me do that to you again Parkinson or I'll drop you from a hundred feet. Unless you can fly _without _a broom, _don't_ try that again." Draco cautioned his former friend.

Pansy uttered under her breath, "Fuck you Draco, I'll get you for this." and she watched the back of Draco and Harry walk up the center aisle to their seats.

She picked herself up off the floor and went to sit at her place with the Slytherins. Charley had taken his place at the staff table and when Professor Snape joined them, he told Severus what had happened outside the Great Hall and the need for taking house points. He said he was sorry but he had a complete right to do so because of the flagrant disrespect. Severus nodded at Charley and told him that he would speak to Miss Parkinson soon.

The lunch in the Great Hall wasn't as spectacular as the meal the previous evening was but it was filling and actually not bad. Draco had peaches and pickles wrapped in a tortilla. The people sitting close to him had expressed their disgust at the sickening combination of food. Ginny, Luna and Hermione all knew that it was one of the manifestations of pregnancy and they largely ignored anything that Draco ate at all.

When lunch was over, Thundercloud house stayed in the Great Hall until they were alone with Charley and the headmaster.

"I trust that everyone is getting along so far here at Hogwart's." the headmaster said to the new group of wizards and witches. "You may all go into Hogsmeade at any time you wish but for the first few trips, I want you to take an escort. You will all be authorized to defend yourselves with deadly force if necessary in case of an attack by Death Eaters. Use any means necessary to defend yourselves and get back here as quickly as you can. We use a wand shower of red sparks in the sky if there is danger present and you need help. Are there any questions you might have?" The headmaster said to the group before him.

"I don't think there are headmaster." Charley said because none of them raised their hands.

"Alright then. Go on to your afternoon classes. Ronald, will you and Hermione come to my office before you rejoin your pupils? Password is Baby Ruth."

"Yes sir." Hermione said to the old wizard.

Thundercloud house turned towards the exit and began chatting quietly on their way back to the staircase to the third floor. Ron and Hermione made their way towards the gargoyle that protected the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"_Baby Ruth_" Ron said to the gargoyle and it jumped aside revealing the moving staircase. The two of them stepped in and the stairs began to ascend to the top and the door to the headmaster's office. Ron knocked twice and the door opened.

"You wanted to see us headmaster?" Hermione asked. She hadn't been in the headmasters office in a long time and noticed that nothing had changed.

"Yes Miss Granger. It has come to my attention that you and the Thunderbirds quite excelled at your studies at the MNN in Arizona. I would like to take the opportunity to ask you if you'd care to help in the planning for the final battle. I'm sure that Empress Thundercloud holds this opinion. She said that _you_ Ronald, gave her quite a run for her money playing chess with her."

Ron's ears turned red but he grinned anyway and said, "Thank you professor. I almost beat her too, a couple of times anyway. What do you think that Hermione and me can do with the planning?"

"Well Ronald it's like this..." The headmaster spoke for about five minutes and Ron and Hermione absorbed what he was saying, like dry sponges would do to water.

"Alright professor, I think we can help. Do you mind if we share this with the Thunderbirds"  
Hermione said. Ron kept nodding his head while he thought. In his mind he was picturing what he knew to be a map of Hogwarts and the placement of personnel, already forming a battle plan.

"Very good then. I trust that you'll be announcing very soon?" The headmaster said with a grin and that damn twinkle in his eye.

"Announcing what sir?" Hermione asked. She had a smirk on the side of her face that Ron couldn't see.

"Your engagement of course. You're now adults, legally."

Ron's eye's bugged out when Dumbledore said engagement and it brought him back from his deep thought. He let out a cough and Hermione had to pat his back to get his breathing back to normal.

"We'll let you know headmaster. giggle>"

"Is th-there anyth-thing else sir?" Ron said nervously.

"Not now Ronald. You may go back to your classes. Thank you for your attention."

"Yes sir. See you later sir." Hermione said standing dragging Ron out of the chair he seemed to be glued into.

"Come on Ronald. We have advanced charms all afternoon and _I_ want to get to the library." Hermione said as they walked out of the headmasters office onto the moving staircase.

"Hermione, what do you think about that?"

"About what Ronald?"

"About us. About us getting engaged. Do you think we should?"

"I'd like that someday Ronald, when you're ready."

"I'd marry you tomorrow if you'd say you'd have me 'Mione."

"Are you asking me to marry you Ronald?"

"Uh.. yeah, I guess I am."

"Well then, do it properly."

Ron screwed up his face a bit before he could think of just what to say. He stopped Hermione from walking and he got down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Hermione Granger, I'm not the weathiest bloke around and probably not the most good looking either, but, I love you Hermione, will you marry me?" Ron said without a stutter looking into the big brown eyes of his long time girlfriend.

"All you had to do was ask Ronald. Of course I'll marry you." Hermione said with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't cry love. Here take my hanky." Ron gave Hermione his hanky and she dried her eyes and blew her nose. She gave Ron a kiss that he'd never ever forget. Because of where they were standing, he never would forget. It was in front of the entry doors to the castle and the clockbell had struck the hour right on top of them shaking Ron to the bones.

"Thank you Ronald. When should we tell the others?" Hermione asked her new fiance.

"Whenever you want love." Ron said. He couldn't believe his luck and he put his arm around his girl and walked with a bit of a jaunt in his step.

"The sooner the better then Ronald dear. We'd better be on our way."

The two happy Thunderclouds made thier way to the new advanced charms classroom and joined the combined groups for an afternoon of classes together. Blaise had the floor and was just telling the class the need for charming objects for either fight or flight. Hermione and Ron sat at the back of the room as to not bring upon themselves the attention that Blaise was commanding at the time. The two of them knew that they were going to be teaching their classes how to make a portkey and amongst other things how to turn an object into a duplicate of themselves to confuse an enemy. Ginny and Luna were the ones that were demonstrating that skill. Neville and Blaise showed everyone how to make a portkey and everyone was having a good time learning how to tap the magic required to make a long distance portkey such as the one that Severus used from America to Scotland.

* * *

The class had broken into twelve small groups of five plus one Thunderbird as was going to be the norm for the future. No one group worked with the same TBird twice in a row thus giving each thirteen different perspectives to different topics. Today it was charms, tomorrow it could be flying, or transfiguration, or medical charms. The reason everyone had tuition combined for their afternoons was because it was expected that everyone would help everyone else if need be.

'Thunderbirds, let's call it a day alright?' Adam asked his companions.

'Alright Ad's, you can go see _Charley_." Vince said to one of his now best friends.

'How did you know that's what I wanted to do?'

'You've been adjusting your willie every five minutes. Either that or you've got something wrong down there mate.'

Adam turned a deeper red than he already was. He smiled at his big friend and the Thunderbirds decided that the afternoon's lesson's were over at that point. Thundercloud house was anxious to get into Hogsmeade to do a little looking around and perhaps shopping and maybe get something to drink at Madame Rosmerta's inn. Ron and Hermione and Neville and Ginny told them that they would go along with them to show them around. Most importantly it was to keep an eye on them.

The rest of the Thunderbirds went into the common room with their charges who went to their rooms to change into something more comfortable than school robes. Harry and Draco went to their chamber and took care of the pressing business that was brought up earlier and the four escorts changed into clothes more suitable for a late afternoon out. They had two hours to be in town and still be back in time for supper.

Thundercloud house thankfully didn't go all at one time with the two wizards and two witches who frankly would have done a lot more worrying if there were more of them to watch. After the short walk down the path to the gate leading to Hogsmeade, they were on the road into town and beginning a short walk to the wizarding village. Ginny and Hermione took the witches to the places they thought they would need to know and Ron and Neville showed the fellows the places that they'd want to know. Everyone would meet in Madame Rosmerta's in an hour and they split up. The Thunderbirds didn't have anything that they needed to buy so they went invisible and transformed into their bird forms and flew north, south, east and west to surround the town watching the comings and goings and keeping eye's out for suspicious activity.

The hour seemed to whiz by and the student outing was an obvious success. They were headed to Madame Rosmerta's for their drinks. The Thunderbirds flew down to the street in front of the pub and made the change to human form before they became visible while no one was looking. The four of them opened the door to the pub and walked in. There was very little noise inside the usually never silent public house and they soon knew the reason why. There were five Death Eater's inside the pub waiting for the Thunderbirds. The Death Eaters had temporarily petrified the students and Madame Rosmerta herself. Ginny was the first to react and she changed into a Thunderbird in an instant. Ron, Hermione and Neville followed suit and before the Death Eaters could react, Ginny and Hermione had ripped their heads off with quick grasps from their talons. One of the Death Eater's had tried to escape using a portkey but his head was off before he knew it. His hand grasped the portkey and his body vanished leaving his head behind.

Hermione and Ginny transformed once again into their human forms and proceeded to unpetrify their students. Ron and Neville banished the bodies to the sun like they had been trained to do and they put the heads of the Death Eaters into a box Neville transfigured from a napkin on one of the tables. Madame Rosmerta was so happy she insisted that she buy everyone a butterbeer. Ginny thought to contact the other Thunderbirds.

'Thunderbirds, there was an ambush at Madame Rosmerta's pub. Everything is taken care of here but we'd like a ministry auror to come and take these head's off of our hands.'

'Is there anyone hurt Gin?' Harry thought back to the redheaded witch.

'No, they petrified everyone in here but after they were dead the students and Madame Rosmerta became mobile again. We didn't have to ennervate any of them. It was over quickly. I wish I knew how they got in here without us knowing about it.'

'They were probably already there Gin. I'll get Dumbledore to get the Ministry there quickly.'

'Alright Harry, we're going to finish our butterbeers and head on up for supper. I'm rather hungry right now.'

'It has been sort of an eventful day eh?'

'I'll say. I hope this isn't an _everyday_ thing.'

'Me either. I'm almost at Dumbledore's office. Baby Ruth right?'

'That's what it was this morning mate' Ron said.

'Alright then. See you when you get back. Do you need any help with the heads?'

'No, don't recon we do. They're sealed in a box all safe and sound. Didn't take off their masks though. We'll let the ministry sort them out.'

'Alright, I'm here talk to you later.'

'OK Harry.' Ron finished and he turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Hermione, you didn't even break a sweat taking those D.E's down. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Ronald. Good thing Ginny was as fast as she was. I think she got three of them herself."

"I don't think we should be keeping score."

"We won't unless they get one of us and that won't happen."

"Right you are 'Mione. I love you, you know that don't you?"

"You asked me to marry you not five hours ago. I hope I know it grin-kiss>"

"I love you too Ronald." Hermione said and she turned to the slightly shaken and embarrassed war college students.

"Everyone is all right?" She looked from face to face.

"I suggest you eat some chocolate. It helps after you've been petrified." She said and took out her parcel from Honeydukes getting a piece of chocolate for everyone.

The ministry aurors apparated to the street in front of Rosmerta's pub and came in wands drawn.

"Everyone freeze or be dispatched instantly" The lead auror said to everyone in the pub.

"If the ministry would have kept an auror or two in Hogsmeade, there wouldn't be this mess to clean up. If it weren't for these four, my pub would be a pile of ashes by now." Rosmerta said pointing to Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville.

"Oh, it's you again. We saw you this morning. I take it you only left their heads again?" The auror said.

"Yes sir, they're in that box by the door. If it's alright, we'd like to take the student's back to the castle." Hermione said to the haughty auror.

"Go on, but don't make any trouble." The auror threatened.

"I'll have you keep a respectable tone to your voice when you talk to Miss Granger or any of us for that matter. Do you know who we are?"

"Bunch of vigilantes?" The auror sneered.

"No, your best defense against Voldemort, that's who. You should ask Kingsley Shacklebolt about us. My name is Ronald Weasley."

"Minister Weasley's son?"

"Yes, this is my fiance, my sister and one of my best mates." Ron huffed at the auror.

"I'll do just that. You in the mean time, watch yourselves."

"We don't take threats lightly sir."

"I'd like to see you try something with me."

'Bugger. Let's change then obliviate him' Ron said silently to his partners.

The four of them turned into Thunderbirds before the auror who stood shocked at the sight.

"You're all unregistered animagi, you're going to have to come with me." The auror said and withdrew his wand.

The Thunderbirds changed back into their human forms and Ginny said, "I don't think so asshole, _obliviate_."

The Thunderbirds dealt with the other aurors the same way and put a message into their heads before they innervated them and departed with their students. Madame Rosmerta was obliviated along with everyone else and came to just as the last Thundercloud left her pub. The aurors wondered why they were there when Rosmerta showed them the box full of heads and told them to get out of her pub and take the heads with them. She was not at all amused, besides, she couldn't remember just how everything happened.

The evening prophet didn't delay in publishing the wizarding newspaper the very same day they were attacked. The headline was, **'Gringott's Goblins Massacred, Bank Robbery Foiled'** There was a photograph of the pile of heads of the Death Eaters dripping blood with the caption,

"_The only remains of the attacking Death Eaters_"

The newspaper was delivered in bulk to the wizarding school as no individual owls were allowed into the castle without first being searched for magical objects, and no personal deliveries of the post were allowed. The Thunderbirds sat at their supper reading the news absorbing the article that was printed about them. Their names weren't in print, Harry wasn't mentioned and the whole incident was brushed off as a terrible thing hopefully not to be repeated.

The goblins had hired hitwizards to stand as guards for the bank to be inside, outside and on the roof of the building. There was no article on what the Death Eaters were trying to steal. Vincent and Greg and Blaise were still wondering about their parents whereabouts hoping that they would never have to face them in battle. Charley Weasley sat with the teachers and they were discussing the day's events.

Charley was talking to Professor Snape and occasionally shooting his house a look trying to pick up on the vibe of their conversations. The Thunderclouds that had been petrified by the Death Eaters were talking to the other members of their house saying how embarrassed they were to be caught like that by the Death Eaters. It was put to them to try to come up with a few ideas that would prevent such a thing from happening again. Ron was eating quietly which was a new thing, but he was deep in thought as he chewed his food, it was the best time he had for thinking and he was taking advantage of the time to resolve the problem when he had an ephiphany.

"Why can't we erect wards that would detect the dark mark when it crosses certain barriers"  
Ron said outloud to everyone and no one.

Blaise heard him and spoke up. "Good idea Ron, you have any thought's as to how to go about it?"

"Not just now, but I'm sure I can think of something. Maybe we should ask Dumbledore."

"We'll let _Charley_ ask him. I don't want any of us to go out unless there's more than three of us until we come up with a solid plan. Sound good to you guys?" Harry inquired of his mates.

"It's the best idea so far that we've heard Harry. Any one else have any suggestions?" Hermione said to her group.

"No 'Mione, that ward thing is a good idea though. I don't think we've practiced recognition wards much. Maybe Adam here can help us with that. Adam?" Draco spoke up.

"That dark mark thingie... if it carries a signature, then I suppose we could rig an alarm. If it works we can install them all over the place. I don't think it can stop any of them from getting in somewhere, but it will let somebody know that the wards have been breached." Adam said thoughtfully.

"Let's not talk about this anymore. I wanna go play with the dragon's later." Adam finished.

"Good idea cousin. You going to finish that?" Draco said pointing to Adam's ice cream that was melting in the dish in front of him.

"Uh, no, go ahead and have it." Adam said with a puzzled look on his face. Draco took the ice cream and put pickle relish on it from out of one of the condiment trays and began to mix it up. It turned a disgusting green and Draco smiled when he got the first spoonful into his mouth.

"Mmmm.. _good stuff_. Harry you want to try some of this?" Draco said grinning at the look on Harry's face.

"No, no you go ahead and eat it all up love. I've suddenly had plenty to eat. I'm not hungry any more." Harry said looking at the green glop in Draco's dish.

"Thanks love, don't mind if I do. Delicious." Draco said and finished Adam's dessert.

Vince and Greg were shaking their heads at the display of gastronomical consumption Draco was showing them. Blaise and Luna were discussing the day's event's and their classes, Neville and Ginny were holding hands under the table, Hermione and Ron were continuing their discussion on how to warn of a Death Eater's presense and the twins were thinking up a few pranks to ply on the student body. All in all it was a good meal, no one was hurt at the end of the day and they were safe.

After supper, Charley came to the common room where everyone was either playing a game or practicing their skills with each other and sat with the Thunderbirds. None of them were inclined to leave the dormatory until almost nine o'clock when they would make thier way to the dragon's paddock and the night ride. Adam took Charley to his room for an hour's worth of snogging and he was as happy as one Navajo boy could get considering the circumstances. It was approaching the nine o'clock hour when they were disturbed by a knock on the door. It was Ron.

"Oi, you two in there. Can I come in?" Ron said through the door.

"Sure Ron." Adam said after he'd gotten off the bed, separating from Charley who was just sitting up when his little brother came into the room after Adam opened the door manually.

"We going to go riding dragon's tonight or are you two going to make me an uncle?" Ron said with a devilish grin meant to elicit a response. It did. Charley adjusted himself and he stood up closing the distance between himself and Ron. He reached out and pulled Ron by the head and gave him a good noogie for his trouble.

"Gerroff me Charley! Bloody hell. You'll wear a bald spot in me if you don't quit it."

"Alright then, don't go making cracks about you becoming an uncle."

"Oh alright. We going or not?"

"Go and get the others and meet us downstairs at the entrance and we can walk down together. Norbert is feeling a ton better. I think he's in love with you Adam."

"Go on! He was only complaining because he ate half cooked cow in France."

"I already talked to the wranglers 'bout that. Won't happen again."

"I hope so. A dragon with the runs can't fight very well now can it?"

"Nope I don't suppose it could. Let's go and see how he is. I bet he's anxious to go for a little flight over the forest. Full moon tonight, werewolves are out."

"Really? I've always wanted to meet up with one of them."

"No you haven't. Professor Lupin is in the Shrieking Shack tonight well out of the forest and the others."

"The others?"

"Yeah, the wild ones. They're insane, beyond help. They never ever come out of the forest."

"Aw, well, maybe we can see one or two anyway."

"As long as you don't try to get close it'll be alright. One scratch or bite and you're sure to be a lycantrope."

"Does that mean turn into a werewolf?"

"Aye it does. Come on, the others are waiting for us."

Adam took Charley by the hand proudly and walked the distance from his room to the common room quickly and he said his good nights to the others and went with Charley to the entrance hall and the others.

There were the dozen Thunderbirds and about twenty seventh year students gathered waiting for the evening excursion to the dragon's paddock and perhaps a ride on one of the giant beasts. Harry and Draco were both excited at giving the flying beasts a go. The Thunderbirds were finally all coupled up and the seventh years cast a curious eye to the forteen wizards and witches holding hands while they made the short walk out to the paddock for a evening of hand's on homework.

The dragon wranglers had already put on the multiple passenger saddles on the great beasts. All of the dragons were moving about in anticipation of once again flying over the forest occasionally shooting a stream of fire skyward. Most of the dragons would be carring four passengers. Some of them three. The seventh year students were still a bit frightened but they bravely took their places to board the scaley fire breathers. Not one of the Thunderbirds were a bit worried. If they fell off they had plenty of practice at changing into their flying forms from altitude. That was something that they practiced daily in Arizona. None of them however, were keen on giving it a go.

The dragons had their passengers and Charley gave the signal for them to take to the air. The dragons flapped their wings gracefully taking the sky effortlessly. Their passengers were marveling at the ease that the giant flyers took off and soon they were sailing along over the canopy of the forbidden forest. Charley was seated just in front of Adam who had his arms around Charley's tummy holding on. Everyone was enjoying the ride and the dragons were elated at getting some excercise. The flight lasted for about an hour, Adam did indeed get to see some of the wild werewolves and Ron spotted Aragog's lair. He saw the acromantulas scuttling across the tree tops and he gave a little shudder. Hermione looked down at what Ron was shaking from and she smiled and gave him a little rub on his back. "They're down there Ron. Can't get you up here."

"Good thing too 'Mione. They still scare me a little though."

"Well, one good thing. They won't bother you up here. What do you think of flying on a dragon love?"

"Bloody brilliant it is. Wouldn't mind doing this some more."

"I'm sure that we'll have another go at it. Look over there at Charley and Adam. Adam looks like he's having the time of his life."

"Uh-huh. Charley's never had a boyfriend that 'e's brought around before. He sure seems to like our Navajo Prince."

"Looks like it Ron. We're getting close to the paddock again. I can see the lake from here."

"Yeah, me too. I'm getting kind of tired. Too much excitement for one day if you ask me."

"I agree one hundred percent. Two D.E. attacks in one day is two too many for me too."

"Let's just go on up and get some rest love when we land that is."

"Alright Ronald that's the best idea you've had all day. Besides the dark mark ward that is."

Hermione hugged Ron's middle and settled in for the rest of their dragon ride in silence. Before she knew it, they were landing. The dragons were excited as usual and Charley's dragon wranglers set about putting the dragons to bed with a snack of horse and cow, carefully cooked and they each got a scratching with a giant rake as a special treat. The Thunderbirds, the seventh years and Charley made their way to the castle and the night's sleep that they all deserved.

Harry and Draco, the rest of the Thunderbirds and Charley went into their common room and looked at each other. They all began to grin together and they came together for a group hug.

Adam said it for them all. "Some first day of school eh?"


	20. Keys to the Kingdom

I don't own JKR's creations. I'm only having fun waiting for HBP, and making up my own story passing the time with the other hundred or so thousand of us that try our hand at the HP universe.

Can't rush the calendar. Lucky Aussies and Guamanians.

This story is brought to you by the hard work of Satyr-oh, a courageous person undaunted by my blatering, he did the beta work on this on folks. R&R if you wanna. Thanks, Scorpionboi.

Please enjoy

* * *

September breezed by for the Thunderbirds, and in fact, the whole of Hogwart's. The Slytherin students had become used to their mail being scrutinized by now. The ones that didn't have anything to hide didn't at all care that their mail was being monitored for content and they didn't mind the fact that there were some members of their house were fit to be tied about the whole situation. 

Pansy and the clique of junior Death Eaters had scaled back their public display's of character bashing and were for the most part keeping their scheming to themselves. They had wondered why their head of house wasn't taking as many points from the other houses in his classes and they were even more bewildered by the fact that they weren't earning as many house points as they usually did.

Dumbledore was the reason that the houses weren't making points as fast as they normally did. He had put down an edict that house heads couldn't reward their own students as they usually did. Professor McGonagall, even though head of Gryffindor house was still deputy headmistress and she rarely gave points as a reward for other's lack of trying. She didn't however display the reduction of points against Slytherin house because Professor Snape had backed off of the Gryffindors. The houses were all at about the same level point's wise, Slytherin house slightly behind because of Pansy's indiscretions. Overall, the student's were showing an unprecedented face of unity in the dark times.

Ron's idea of dark mark detection wards surrounding Hogsmeade village was accepted with gratitude from the citizens of Hogsmeade. His idea was put to the headmaster who knew in an instant just what to do and he set about the work of putting the plan in action. Narcissa was delighted to have the ministry charms department work on the signaling wards and Dumbledore himself walked the streets of Hogsmeade putting the charms in place. He wasn't ever alone in his work. Professor Flitwick as small as he was, wielded magic as well as any wizard and his skills erecting the wards were impeccable. The two of them worked side by side with the ministry's charmers and the work was finished quickly and quietly. With minimal disturbance. The British Ministry of magic was responsible for the protection of Hogsmeade village and stationed aurors within the village.

The first weeks of October were only a bit cooler and the shortened hours of daylight were becoming apparent. The leaves on the trees fell after their yearly change of color signaling the coming of winter. Although being a weather mages, the Thunderbirds chose to leave the seasons to Mother Nature. If they practiced at all their mage skills, it was small, controlled and private. The wards that detected the dark mark had been silent in Hogsmeade but in other parts of Britain their installation had saved many lives and had caused the capture of many Death Eaters. Ron was awarded the Order of Merlin, Third Class for the idea and inception and the success it showed itself to be. The Death Eaters were captured alive and sent to Azkaban after trial. These fortunate ones had never met the Thunderbirds.

Draco's pregnancy was well into its shortened third trimester and his size was getting visually bigger daily. If not for his innate strength and his charmed clothes and glamour his secret would be out and probably nothing would keep Voldemort from making an attempt at kidnapping his babies. Another month's time and he would be parent to six princes and princesses, he himself would be called HRH Prince Draco and Harry would ascend the throne of wizarding Britain as King of the court of Camelot. Merlin's own family reclaiming what was his birthright.

Harry split his time between teaching flying in the mornings and DADA in the afternoons. Each day there would be a new obstacle to conquer and each day they would surmount the expected level of accomplishment. Life was good at Hogwarts.

The Thunderbirds were in their common room while the rest of Thundercloud house were taking examinations by Ministry examiners. Their confidence was at an all time high. Adam and Charley had found the time to get together finally and by now they were inseparable. Together in public, they kept their distance unless they were doing something. In private and in Thundercloud house they didn't try to avoid showing each other affection. No one ever said a word. There were many adult couples in Thundercloud house of various combinations; so long as no one was harmed, there wasn't a problem. So far, there were no problems.

The Thunderbirds were summoned to the headmaster's office by a grinning house elf. This one wore only a tea cozy and a smile.

"The Headmaster asks that you is to come to meet with him now sirs, ma'am sirs. Now if you please sirs."

"We'll be right along. Go and tell the headmaster we'll be there quickly."

"You is so kind sirs, Gobby will tell him right away. Good bye sirs"

pop

"That pequeno needs a new tea cozy." Adam said after Gobby popped out.

"Hermione has been trying to get them to wear clothes for a few years now. She keeps making them hats for some reason." Harry said to his god brother.

"I suppose we should go see what he wants;" Harry said pulling the now very large Draco from his seat, giving a grunt.

"I'm not that big Harry, just very out of balance on occasion. I suppose I should fly everywhere I go." Draco said.

"You could try love. I don't think the battle broom would behave in the corridor."

"Well let's just find out. I'll race you to the headmasters' office. Bye!" Draco said. He ran to where his broom was stored, leapt out of the window, and as large as he was; he was still graceful on a broom.

Draco was indeed the first one to reach the headmasters office and he gave the window a tap. As he flew closer, he could see in the window and the headmaster was involved with a fire call. He could see his mother's face in the fire and she had a rather stern look on it as if something had gone terribly wrong. The headmaster looked at what was tapping on his window and gave it a wave with his hand to open it. Draco flew in very gently landing softly as he'd ever landed. The battle broom was a great broom it seemed in almost any environment. Dumbledore had finished the fire call with Narcissa and offered Draco a lemon drop.

"No thank you sir, I'm trying to quit. The others should be along directly." No sooner said than the Thunderbirds flew their brooms into the headmaster's office landing next to Draco. In turn, they each were offered lemon drops but each declined.

"I have been informed that since Mr. Weasley's dark mark detectors were such an overwhelming success, the Death Eater's have noticed and are breaching their targets with only one Death Eater so they won't risk losing the numbers that they have been doing up until now. We have another informant close to Voldemort who chooses to remain anonymous for the time being. Suffice it to say, there is to be a massive attack sometime in the near future and I'll need for you to be able to respond to it when the time comes. Is this possible?"

"Yes it's possible sir, but Draco here is going to have these babies in little more than a month and we would like for him to stay to be protected, just until the babies are here and with the safe guardian nannies we'll bring from America. Birdy says that she trusts these women completely and that's good enough for us. Really if Draco feels like it, he can still come with us. He wears battle armor under his clothes and we all carry hex absorbers so the babies will be all right. His comfort is the only thing I'll question. Up until the babies are here, I don't have any problems laying a trap for a bunch of Death Eaters." Harry said.

'Good thing you didn't say I was fat scarhead.'

'I would never love. I'm only concerned with your comfort.'

'Things will be different soon. Did anyone ask Dumbledore to see Merlin's things?'

'No, as a matter of fact.' "Sir," Harry began,

"I have to show you something." Harry waved his hand removing the glamour that covered his wedding ring and the signet ring that identified him as a descendent of Merlin and heir to the throne of Camelot.

Dumbledore's eyes got very big and he began to chuckle.

"Say no more Your Royal highness Prince Harry. You should have come to me sooner. Wait here everyone, I have to get something." Dumbledore turned and disappeared in one of the twenty or so doorways hidden in his office.

'I wonder what he's on about.' Harry said to himself mostly but everyone heard.

Dumbledore returned with a very long large ornately jeweled box floating in front of him. He levitated the box to sit on the top edge of his desk and he opened it with a wave of his hand. The box was opened and Harry and the Thunderbirds were treated to a view that few eyes have ever seen in the past thousand or so years save for the headmasters of Hogwarts who were bound by magic to secrecy. Narcissa had been informed of course by Birdy who in turn told Albus that Harry was Prince of Camelot until he took the throne on Samhain when he would become King.

The contents of the bejeweled box contained the sword Excalibur, the scepter of Camelot and the Crowns of Camelot. Together they signified that there was a King and his powers would be absolute. The stone in the end of the scepter was almost identical to the one that was on the end of Adam's staff. Every one of the Thunderbirds recognized at once what the stone was. Harry lifted the scepter with the hand that his ring was on and once again the stones cast a light into Harry's eyes and then faded away. It recognized Harry as the true king of the wizarding world.

"Professor, I...I d...don't fully under...derstand what's ha-happening." Harry said.

"Oh, bugger love. You're the king of the wizarding world and the proof is in your hands." Draco said and knelt on one knee while holding Harry's hand.

"Get up Draco. I don't like being the Boy-who-lived, let alone the king of the whole wizarding world. You know I hate all the attention." Harry said almost whining.

"Yes you do but I love it! It will be wonderful Harry. Besides us already being fabulously wealthy anyway, we might as well have some fun. Come on Harry. Let us get crowned and you can really piss in Voldemort's wheats."

"That's wheaties Draco." Adam said to his cousin.

"Thank you, cousin. What Adam said Harry. That spun doubloon you wear will be your most valuable possession when he find's out."

"Wait; maybe I'm not the one that's supposed to be king. Aren't I supposed to be able to pull the sword from out of a stone?"

"Arthur did that. To anyone else but the king, the sword is as heavy as the stone it was put into. Wielded by the true king, it is light as a feather. Go on and pick it up Harry." Dumbledore urged with a twinkle in his eyes. He was quite amused at the scenario playing before him.

Harry stepped up to the box again and put his hand on the sword and it began to sing almost imperceptibly. His eyes enlarged as the sword called to him. Harry grasped the handle of the sword below the gilded jeweled hilt. The ring on his hand slipped quite nicely into place in a spot under the blade guard and he lifted the sword out of the box holding it high above his head as if in a triumphant stance. The magic in the headmaster's office was obvious and Harry's robes billowed slightly, even with a lack of movement or a breeze. Draco's mouth was open like a fish. None of the Thunderbirds said a word and neither did Dumbledore. The sword was talking to Harry, and Harry was listening.

Harry nodded his head as he listened to the song in the sword. The jewels on the hilt of the sword were sparkling in the enchanted light of the headmaster's office. The headmaster's own Phoenix stopped its tranquil trilling to listen to the beautiful music coming from the sword. Harry's heart was filling with passion and resolve. He indeed at that moment decided that it would be good to be king. He put the sword back in the box and moved his hand to the crown of the realm. His realm. The jewel in the center of the crown sparkled when Harry's hand felt its cold smoothness.

"I don't know what to say." Harry began to speak and everyone listened. Even the portraits of the old headmasters were paying attention and not interrupting. "I guess we're going to have to do away with Voldemort as soon as we can get him in one place to do him in. The sword told me everything. Everything that MaBirdy told me, the sword told me. I have to go talk to my mother and dad." Harry said to everyone. He was referring to the portrait of his parents that Birdy had given him.

"I'll go with you love. I haven't had the chance since Arizona to talk to them. I'd kind of like to hear what they have to say about the whole thing." Draco said to his husband and partially ignoring the others who were still silent.

"Headmaster, of course I can only speak for myself and Draco, but when the time comes to either attack or defend. Voldemort and his slaves will no longer be a problem. The sword has told me that I will lead the wizengamot and head some other organizations unless I delegate the offices. I really need to talk to my folks, if you'll excuse me sir." Harry said.

He took Draco's hand and guided him to the open window they flew through in the first place. Draco handed Harry his broom and together they lifted off and pushed their brooms forward and out of the window heading for their own tower window. The Thunderbirds that remained in the headmaster's office still had a few questions for their 'leader'.

Hermione had through many discussions with the others could remember quite a few of the tid-bits of unanswered questions that weighed heavily on their minds.

"Sir, I think our confidences in our abilities are at an all time high. The students in Thundercloud house are doing extremely well with their studies and demonstrations. We haven't been called away and Luna hasn't had any strange visions in a while now. But we do have some questions that we'd like answered if you don't mind." Hermione said.

"By all means Miss Granger. I'll answer anything that I'm able. Go on." Dumbledore said settling in for a game of twenty questions. He wasn't giving up any answers without the right questions.

"The Death Eaters that we stopped at the bank, were they identified?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Yes I do, some former students of Hogwarts."

"Do... Do we know any of those that were killed?"

"Yes. Miss Granger, I do not wish to give you bad feelings. I will tell you the names of all the wizards that you encountered if that will ease your minds. Suffice it to say, you only need ask but I ask you not to ask until the war is over. By then it will not matter to any of you."

"Alright sir. We can wait for the names. Will you tell us what was in the vault that was trying to be broken into?"

"I would rather not tell you but if you must know, it was at one time holding the items before you now."

"They were after Merlin's things then?"

"Yes they were."

"Well once they find out that Harry is in possession of them, won't they try to attack here?"

"That is a reasonable supposition Miss Granger. Let me ask a question of you. Would you be willing to kill anyone that tried to gain access to the items?"

"You know we can't answer that sir. Deep in our hearts we don't ever want to do that, but to answer your question..." Hermione looked in the faces of her compatriots and without getting one mental message, " Yes sir. We would. No questions."

"Very good. Your hearts can remain complete knowing that you're doing the absolute right thing. Are there any more concerns that you'd like cleared up?"

"Well, one thing sir. Ronald has asked me to marry him and I consented. I wonder if either you or Mrs. Malfoy will consent to perform the wedding for us before Samhain." Hermione said much to the shock of Ronald and his siblings. The others were doing the happy dance mentally for Hermione and Ron and Adam was jumping up and down on his toes he was so excited.

"Well, that is news Miss Granger. I would be delighted to officiate at your ceremony. I trust you'll have your parents in attendance?"

"If you can bring them here safely Professor, I don't want them to be targets or captured to be used as hostages."

"Voldemort does not take hostages Miss Granger. If he takes someone they're as good as gone and we can only pray for their souls."

"Well then, that gives Ronald and me much more to think about. Since they're squibs, can they use the floo network?"

"With special permission from the minister of magic, they can. You are a citizen of three wizarding countries; they are citizens of just the British government and are subject to their laws. Good thing you're on first name basis with the Minister eh Miss Granger or will it be Granger -Weasley?"

"I suppose it is sir... Oh, I just had an idea... why don't we get the Prophet to run a picture and an article about Harry and all of those things. It might get Voldemort to forgo attacking the wizarding communities and bring him here where there's lots of room to battle?"

"Excellent idea Miss Granger. I think that we can get young Mr. Creevy to take several photographs. If you would care to perhaps you can write the articles to accompany them. I'm sure that we should get some movement from him shortly after that."

"I'd be happy to write anything you want sir. Our only desire is to end this war and begin our lives."

"You realize that you will forever be a Thunderbird don't you? I think that what you've learned and experienced in your short lives, will come in most handy when you begin your lives away from Hogwart's."

"Yes sir, I think we all realize that. Sir, we were wondering if we could use the mirror of Erised for some experiments. Luna and Birdy seem to think we can use it as a weapon or find something once we enter it."

"Enter the mirror of Erised, for the purpose of using it as a weapon?"

"Yes sir. Ron and Blaise were talking while they were playing chess when Birdy said that they should try to play in the mirror. She said that it gave the game a whole different perspective."

"Indeed. You have my permission to investigate those theories if you bring me any information you gain to me once you have it."

"It's a deal sir. We'll let you know when we need access to it. Is there anything else to discuss sir?"

"No, I think we've covered everything that was weighing on my mind for the present. Have a good afternoon Thunderbirds. after your house finishes its examinations. "See you at supper

"Good afternoon sir. We'll just be leaving... through the door?"

"If you please." the headmaster said happily.

"One more thing, Adam would you go to see Professor Snape? He has a potions book that he says he has the time to look over now. I think he need's your assistance in translating it."

"Ok Mr. Dumbledore will do. Come on guys. We got another hour or so before the tests are over."

The Thunderbirds carried their brooms out of Dumbledore's office and down the stairs to the corridor that lead to the Great Hall and everywhere else in the castle. They didn't have any conversations as they were all deep in concentration mulling over what they heard in the headmaster's office. Adam gave his broom to Blaise who happily offered to return it to it's place in the common room while he went to the dungeon to see Professor Snape.

Adam crept silently in the dark towards the dungeons and the potions master's private office. he had only been there a few times for one thing or another because the Thunderbirds and Thundercloud house used a special classroom on the third floor for their potions lessons. Adam went invisible when he heard voices ahead of him.

"There's something going on Theodore, I just know it. Draco's been acting funny at meal times. Have you been watching what he's been eating? Merlin, it's like he was pregnant or something the odd combinations of food he eats and with those big round flat things that look like thick parchment. Those can't be good."

"I've noticed Panz, those are called toratill's I think, a Muggle food. He put crumbled fish on his ice cream last night at dinner. He eat's every meal like it was his last one too. All of those Thunderbirds are eating huge amounts of food. It's a wonder they're not getting as big as houses the way they put it away. Ginny Weasley even is eating like Crabbe and Goyle used to."

"I could care less about the weaselette. Theo, how are the plans to get owls in and out without them going through the screening process?"

"Good. We're going to use cats to get the letters and such to a place in the wall where someone will be waiting to collect them and take them to the owl post in Hogsmeade. We will get our letters the same way. Every other day so it doesn't look suspicious."

"I knew we'd be able to find a way around that blasted old fool's security system. Good work Theo. We had better get back to the common room. Dinner is in half an hour."

"We'll talk later then? I'm kind of curious to see what Draco has for supper."

The two devious Slytherins walked away from where Adam stopped to listen to their conversation and Adam remembered everything they said word for word. No one was supposed to communicate with the outside directly and he was going to do something about it. He walked the rest of the way to Professor Snapes quarters invisibly and quietly in case he came across more clandestine activities. Finally, he reached his destination and he knocked on the door three times softly.

"Enter." Came the voice from behind the door.

Adam opened the door and stepped through. He closed the door and became visible once more and he greeted his mother's friend with a smile and a handshake. "Good afternoon Severus, You want me to translate that book ma gave you?"

"If you possibly can Adam. Would you like a cup of tea?" Severus said kindly as he handed Adam the old potions book.

"Oh, I don't need to see the book Severus; I just need to cast a spell on you that makes you think you can read it. You can read it anytime after that."

"It's that simple Adam?"

"Oh, not really simple, but it's easier than sitting down and copying it word for word."

"I suppose you're right. What do we do?"

"Well, you hold the book and I'll charm you and you can read away. That's a real old potions book."

"Indeed. Your mother seems to think I'll find it most enjoyable."

"Oh, I'm sure she does. Just sit tight and I'll do the incantation."

"Thank you Adam. Whenever you're ready."

Adam's staff was miniaturized and dangling in his hair. He pulled out the small staff and it enlarged. Adam made some rune symbols with the tip of the staff in the air and the runes shimmered in the air in front of Severus. After Adam completed the set of runes, he spoke a few Navajo words and the runes sailed straight into Severus' forehead and imbedded into his brain. When he was finished, Adam shrunk his staff and replaced it in his hair. Severus had a blank look on his face while the spell took effect. He opened the book in front of him, gingerly leafing through the pages of the table of contents.

His eyes got very wide and he said, "Thank you Prince Adam" in the Navajo language.

Adam told him that while he held the book in his hands, he would only be able to speak in the Navajo tongue and he could read the tome without difficulty. As soon as Severus put the book down, the spell cut off and he was back to using English as his first language.

"Curious. It did not sound to me like I was using Navajo when it came from my mouth."

"Well, I think the incantations you need to say over the potions are in Navajo so that's a good thing right?"

"Indeed. Thank you Adam. I'll see you at supper won't I?"

"I guess so. Say Severus, on my way down here, I overheard pugface and pig boy talking about smuggling mail out of here using cats."

"And who are...oh, nevermind. I do not think it wise to say that to anyone that might be offended by hearing it. Miss Parkinson and Mr. Nott are sure to join the dark lord very soon. I would hate to have to do them harm. They are really misguided."

"Well, if anyone in your house has a cat, I'd keep an eye on them."

"Thank you for informing me. I'll keep an eye out and I'll bring it to the headmaster's attention Adam." Severus said as he ushered Adam to the door.

"I think since you came in here invisible, you should perhaps go the same way you came."

"Ok Severus. I'll see you later. Enjoy the book. Let me know if there's anything fun in it."

"I'll be sure to do that Mr. Thundercloud."

"Adam, please Severus."

"As you wish, Adam."

"TTFN Severus"

'TTFN?' Severus said to himself trying to figure out what Adam meant and he closed the door. He made a beeline for the ancient Navajo potions book and began to read.

Adam Thundercloud made his way up the stairs to the third floor corridor and the unnoticed stairway leading to the Thundercloud house common room. The testing was over for the house and the house members were sitting in the common room with their feet up commiserating with each other as to how well they scored on their examinations.

No one had to duel yet but that was coming soon before the Yule holiday. The Thundercloud house was going to remain at Hogwarts until the end of the school year, attack or no attack, they were to stay and learn. A port key would be the best thing for them if they were going to travel home but, they were to remain in Scotland as part of the mutual defense treaties that their governments signed. They were going to defend Hogwarts if needs be up until the time their tuition was over and could go home to teach the lessons that they learned to many more of their citizens. Adam listened too many of his housemates for a while and made his way up to his room to change for supper.

Draco and Harry were in their room just sitting quietly holding each other. Neither of them had spoken or tried to have a mental conversation. The two of them were quite content to just be with each other giving strength to their relationship. Draco had removed his belly armor and the glamour hiding and protecting the quickly growing children inside of him. He put Harry's hand on his tummy and let his husband feel his growing children moving inside him. Harry came out of his reverie when Draco took his hand in his and kissed it.

"Love, you really want this don't you?"

"You mean the crown the sword and the scepter?"

"I mean all of it. The babies, the bloody throne... me?"

"I really do Draco. The sword was singing to me and it spoke to me as well."

"What did it say? We could only hear music. It was subtle but it was quite beautiful."

"It was singing to me. It said that I could do great things as the king and that it had been much too long since... well since the last monarch of the wizarding world sat in judgment. I think that it means that I will be a ruler, not just something like a minister or something. People are going to depend on me for critical decisions. I just don't know if I'm ready. I'll do it of course but still... it's all so very confusing. I'm glad that you're with me Draco. Happy that we are going to be parents. Glad to know that when we get him, we'll finally be free from the terror that he brings."

"I guess that says about everything then Harry. I told you that I would not mind wearing the crown. It would look stunning on my head don't you think?"

"Draco love, you look stunning in or out of clothes. It doesn't matter to me what you look like. I love you and don't let anyone try to persuade you differently."

"That's my boy. I needed to hear that just now love. Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for love. I would like to reward many folks when this is over. I think that with my new position, I can do as I please with little or no complaining from anyone."

"And just you wait until mother sees us. She is a huge social butterfly. She'll wet herself when she get's to come to court."

"That's another thing Draco; I don't have any idea of how to conduct myself as a king."

"That's what you'll have me for. I know exactly what to do. You can ask Adam what his mother does when she holds court."

"I know I could ask him, but I think I should ask Ma Birdy. She's been a ruler for a long time and she's the only queen that I know."

"She's an Empress Harry but that's the same thing. Do you remember when we were in Arizona and she had to hold that court?"

"Yes I remember. How could I forget? She made us knights of her Empire and all those people bowed to us. It kind of felt funny."

"It did didn't it? Think of all the good we can do for our people Harry. There are some ancient laws that could be reevaluated and you can change the laws and decrees that are unjust. Think of the possibilities. Hehehe Voldemort will crap his pants for sure."

"You're right you know. Now that I've thought about it, I am kind of excited."

"Oh, and just how excited are you?" Draco said getting close to give Harry's neck a lick.

"Keep that up and I'll show you straight away."

Draco did keep up his ministrations and he and Harry spent the next hour before supper showing each other their excitement as best they could with Draco's belly between them. The Thunderbirds could always tell when Harry and Draco were having sex because all of the Thunderbirds shared in afterglow when Harry and Draco finished playing. This afternoon before supper was no exception. Adam chuckled to himself when he thought to Harry and Draco, 'Hey you guys! We don't have cigarettes out here. Are you going to eat with us?'

Harry and Draco laughed and laughed before one of them could respond. 'Be with you in ten minutes cousin.'

'Make it five and I won't come into the room to haul your asses out of there.'

'It takes that long for Draco to put his feet in his shoes Adam. It'll take us ten.'

'Eight minutes and that's my final'

'Final what?'

'Just hurry up. Charley is going to meet us in the Great Hall.'

'Oh, that's what your on about is it? Well then we best hurry.'

"That gives us seven minutes to play love." Draco said beginning to start playing all over again.

"To get ready you mean. I have an idea. Let me transfigure your shoes so you only have to slip them on. No laces."

"They make shoes with no laces?"

"Uh huh. They're called loafers or slip-on's"

"Then why prey tell didn't you tell me about these loafer's before?"

"Uh, I didn't think about it?"

"Well then get on with it. Show me."

Harry waved his hand over the shoes that Draco squeezed his feet out of before their playtime on the bed and Draco's shoes changed into a highly polished pair of elegant loafers.

"There you go. I saw them once in a shoe catalogue at the Dursley's."

"Very stylish Harry, I'm proud of you. Don't suppose you could dress me?"

"Alright love, swish there you go. Ready for supper, let's get out of here."

"Aren't you forgetting something Harry? I know most of the Thunderbirds have seen you like that, but, the rest of Thundercloud house haven't." Draco said indicating Harry's lack of clothing.

"Oops. I better hurry along then." Harry said and he rushed to dress while Draco watched him hop around pulling on his pants and slipping a shirt over his head.

'Oi, Thunderbirds, ready or not, here we come.' Harry said as he slipped his shoes on without first untying them.

"Harry, you'll ruin those shoes if you keep on doing that."

"I'll buy more. I'm not used to being rich you know."

"Well you should have be. Honestly, with all the money you have in Gringott's."

"I suppose Dumbledore kept it a secret to keep it safe from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"I don't think that the Dursley's would have ever stepped foot into Diagon Alley let alone Gringott's even if they knew. Can you imagine the look on his gob if he met up with Griphook?"

"Yeah, He'd probably run before he got a chance to ask for the money."

"It's a good thing he didn't know you had it or he'd have had it all spent, and you, you'd probably be in that place you told me he said he sent you to. Lying bugger, he wouldn't have spent your money to send you to school."

"You're probably right love. When I become king, I'll let Dudley be our jester."

"That's an important position in court. Are you sure about that?"

"Love, I don't know if I'm sure about anything except my love for you."

"That's sweet Harry, Me too. Giggle"

Harry and Draco weren't the last to arrive in the common room for supper. Running Bear and Little White Dove were the last to come down to join their house for supper. They were the last to be tested and they both took their full time insuring their successful outcomes. The two shy Americans waved to everyone in their house and they all went to supper together chatting happily.

As their custom at the evening meal, Thundercloud house entered the great hall as one group. Pansy Parkinson and the Slytherins had kept to themselves biding their time for a chance to discredit the wizarding house that was in no direct competition for house points but were able to relieve houses of points if the need arise. Adam remembered the conversation he overheard when he spotted Pansy giving him the evil eye.

'Thunderbirds, I think that Pansy and that Pig guy are going to try to break the rules by communicating directly with the outside. Isn't her daddy a Death Eater?' Adam asked silently looking down the table at his housemates for an answer.

'Parkinson is a Death Eater yes, but even Pansy isn't stupid enough to risk being expelled or a broken wand. She'll never be able to do magic legally again anywhere if it's true.' Draco said. 'Well, I heard her and pig boy in the corridor to the dungeon talking. They are going to use cats and not owls to get their messages in and out. . I told Mr. Snape.'

'How did you do that Adam? Pansy's usually very careful of what she says and in front of.'

'I was kind of invisible.'

'Kind of invisible, cousin?'

'Alright, I was invisible.'

'We'll have to keep an eye out then won't we?'

'I suppose so. I really don't like that puta. She called me a red skinned freak the other day.'

'She has no class Adam. Don't listen to her or what ever comes spouting from her mouth'

'I'll try. I wonder if Mr. Snape is going to come to dinner. I put a spell on him so he could read the potions book that mama gave him.'

'Oh, he'll be in his quarters until he finishes it'

'Well, Professor Dumbledore did say he had time.'

'Then don't look for him any time soon.' Draco said mentally.

"There he is now. I thought you said he'd be hiding away reading the book." Adam said when he spotted the billowing robes of Severus heading for his seat at the head table.

"Psst, Greg, Blaise, Vince. Look at Sev. I think he's smiling." Draco said out of the side of his mouth.

"He is Draco, check it out. Either he got laid or he found something in that book Adam's mother gave him before he left. Didn't Adam just say he spelled him to be able to read it?" Blaise said.

"He said he did something to him. I don't think there are any cheering charms that powerful so it must be something in the book." Draco said taking a bite of his tuna and banana salad.

"Uggh, Draco dude, how can you eat that crap?" Adam said looking at what Draco was eating.

"Delicious. Don't knock it until you've given it a go." Draco said taking an even bigger bite of the ugly concoction.

"Harry, doesn't that bother you?" Adam said. Blaise and Greg were wondering the same thing.

"Not really. He has to eat because of you know... and if that's what he wants and he's healthy, I don't see why or how it should bother me." Harry said leaning over to kiss Draco's cheek.

"Well, I don't have to sleep with him." Blaise said with a smirk that would make any Malfoy proud.

"I doubt that you would anyway Blaise. I thought you were into the fairer sex anyway." Draco said that after he swallowed the last of the sickening concoction he called an appetizer.

"I am and you know it Draco. Just because we bonded in Arizona doesn't mean I'm into blokes." Blaise said to a grinning Draco.

Adam had switched sides of the table and was now facing the Slytherin table so he could keep an eye on the pig and pugface. He put a notice me not charm on himself and watched the two Slytherins eating their dinner and shooting Harry and Draco dirty looks. It seemed that they were interested in what and how much Draco was eating.

'Draco, Harry, don't look up. Pansy and pig boy seem interested in what you're eating. Harry you better eat some of that stuff too. I think they know you're duffed up. You want me to tiptoe around in their heads?'

'I think that she thinks she knows. We will have to throw her off track then. I can eat regular food at the table but I think I will still need certain... epicurean mixtures to satisfy myself up in our common room. Perhaps Dobby can help with that.'

'I don't think that Pansy would sit still for a legilimens spell. You'd have to hit her with a real smooth impirio and tell her to forget all about it. That is a safer way. Then you can obliviate her memory for a couple of minutes and no one knows the difference. Hermione, Ron, I have a favor to ask of you...'

Harry laid out his plan to the two Thunderbirds and they were only happy to oblige. This was a war and they had the exclusive right to use unforgivable curses without question. Hermione and Ron were a good couple to pull off the clandestine operation to use an unforgivable curse to relieve both Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson of their desire to know if Draco was pregnant and use the imperious curse to make them avoid Draco and Harry. Ron had secretly always wanted to use one of the unforgivables and using Nott as his first testee was the icing on the cake.

Hermione wanted to get a little revenge of her own on Pansy anyway so the newly engaged couple quickly agreed and told Harry and Draco that they didn't have a thing to worry about. The Thunderbirds as a whole thought the whole plan was brilliant. Ron would follow Nott into a bathroom and hex him and Hermione would do the same to Pansy. Ginny offered to be back up if Hermione missed her chance. She did a great spell that made the victim need to use the loo in the worst way, the same one that she used on the guy in the ballpark last August.

Supper was finished and a few students had brought their school bags with parchment, quill's, ink and books so they could do their homework. Pansy and Theodore were without their book bags and they got up with about ten other wizards and witches from their house and headed for the doors to the Great Hall. Ginny cast a bathroom hex wandlessly at Pansy and Theodore who were trailing their housemates. Instantly, the two victims of Ginny's hex had very urgent looks on their faces. They began to pass their housemates heading for the exit as quickly as possible. Ron and Hermione had already made their way to the doors and were laying in wait, Ron on one side and Hermione on the other, each on their side to the closest loo for boy's and for girls.

Theodore Nott rushed past Ron not seeing him standing in the hallway as he entered the closest boy's bathroom. He ran towards the first stall, hands on his zipper and undoing his belt. He really had to go and he would have killed someone if they were all busy. Fortunately for him there wasn't anyone there... but Ron was. Nott had his pants down before he hit the stall door and he rushed to sit down before he had an accident. Ron entered the next stall and instantly hit him with the imperious curse and told him exactly how he expected him to act and as an added bonus, Ron decided to tell Theodore he would NOT take the dark mark. He finished with a short acting memory charm and left 'pig boy' on the commode drooling.

'Oi, 'Mione' Ron whispered in his head.

'What is it Ronald? I'm just about to curse Pansy. Can't it wait?'

'This is good. Tell her she cannot take the dark mark after you tell her to lay off Harry and Draco.'

'Hey that is good. Remind me to reward you later. Talk to you in a few tics.'

'Ok love.'

Pansy was peeing very slowly and she had been farting on the toilet for a good minute. Hermione held her nose as she cursed the Slytherin witch where she sat. After doing much the same that Ron did to Theodore, she used her favorite memory charm on Pansy and quietly left the girl's loo heading towards the Great Hall and beyond. Pansy would come out of the loo maybe a little less bitchy and completely ignorant of anything that had to do with her best friend and his husband.

Ron and Hermione met just a few yards beyond the Great Hall and walked together to the moving staircase and their home away from home on the third floor. The two of were comparing notes on what they had each done.

Before the two of them could make the turn towards their staircase, they heard a voice call them from behind, "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley please remain." It was Professor Snape. Severus took only seconds and he was next to them.

"I need to speak to you both, in private. Let's go upstairs to your common room. Professor Weasley is up there right now and the headmaster will be along shortly."

Both Ron and Hermione had looks of doom on their faces. The two Thunderbirds knew that they were going to Azkaban for using an Unforgivable Curse on Pansy and Theodore. Hermione began to shake and her eyebrow twitched. Ron's ears turned chili pepper red and all of his freckles seemed to connect. He gulped and Hermione hyperventilated. Severus noted their conditions and let them off the hook.

"Since we're alone, now, I think it's fair for me to say that you've nothing to worry about for using an unforgivable curse on Parkinson and Nott. You have license to do that, as you deem necessary for the greater good. The headmaster knows instantly when a curse of that level is used on the grounds and inside the School. Do you need a potion Miss Granger? You look quite ill."

Hermione let out the breath that she had been holding back while she hyperventilated and relaxed. Ron's knees had almost turned to jelly but he was quite relieved that he was justified in using the curse on Nott. What was on their minds now was just why Professor Snape wanted to see them in the common room with Charley and the headmaster.

"What did you need to see us about then, sir?" Hermione finally said.

"I was skimming through the book that Empress Thundercloud gifted to me just before I left Arizona. You know the one I speak of correct?"

"Yes sir, five hundred years old, war potions and the like?"

"Correct Miss Granger"

"Call me Hermione if you wish sir. Soon, I'll be Mrs. Weasley."

"Congratulations then to the both of you. nod The book in question holds some very interesting, and powerful potions and... the main ingredient in making them a thousand times more powerful is something that hasn't been available in Britain, Ireland or anywhere in Europe, Africa or Asia. It is, Sampson's Hair. The remarkable thing about the book is I think we've found a cure for forced induction lycanthropy." It kind of unnerved Hermione and Ron Severus was smiling that smile again.

"You mean you found a cure for werewolves?" Hermione said astonished at the wonderful news.

"It appears so Miss Granger. That is why I need for you and your housemates to help with the making of the potion. I'm sure that Professor Lupin will be most pleased at the prospect, but I need help and the headmasters blessings before I attempt it. I'd hate to get Lupins hopes up for nothing. Another ingredient in some of the shield potions is dragon scale and that's where Professor Weasley comes in. They have to taken with the dragon's concent and Prince Thundercloud is rumored to be able to speak to them."

"All of the Thunderbirds can communicate with dragons. Doesn't mean we especially like them but we can talk to them." Ron said with an aire of authority.

"I'm impressed Mr. Weasley, maybe we can find some time to play a game of chess. I watched you play and I remember that we haven't played." Severus said to a shocked Ronald Weasley.

"I think that would be great sir. Anytime. I know we can arrange something. When that bloody staircase quits moving we can get up to the third floor" Ron said changing the subject briefly.

"Mr. Weasley I cannot believe that you received twenty-two Newts. How long have you gone to this school?"

"Counting this year, six." Ron said with a now puzzled look on his face.

"I should need only show you how to stop a moving object how many times?" Severus said watching the wheels in Ron's head come to a screeching halt.

"Bloody hell. After all we went through you would at least expect someone would have told us to use Immobilus on the bloody thing. Bugger." Ron said. Severus patted him on the back and told him,

"Perhaps that was a bit unfair of me Mr. Weasley. You after all were forbidden from using magic in the halls, but rule breaking such as you've done time and again got off Scot free and rewarded for it, I would have expected you to have figured it out when you sat underneath the whomping willow in your third year with Pettigrew in tow."

"I can't believe that Hermione didn't figure it out. Ha!" Ron said grinning at his fiancée.

Hermione was silently hitting herself upside the head. It should have come to her years ago and she had to find out like this. Ron was going to have a field day rubbing this one in. The three wizards climbed the now still staircase that stopped in front of the door to the third floor hallway. Stepping in, they were greeted by the headmaster's curious looks as he took up the pace of the walk to the Thunderbird common room. Thundercloud house was present one hundred percent when Hermione and Ron entered with the Dean of the War College and the Headmaster of Hogwart's.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Severus said looking at the crowded room. "I have a request. We have been gifted with several Sampson's Hair plants from the MNN in America. I have also been privileged to receive an ancient potions book written in an old language. The potion I'm talking about I translated back into English and the ingredients have been identified from their original names. There are no doubts. We now have the capability for however long, I don't know, to make Xanadu potion."

The headmaster sat up straight from the fluffy chintz high backed chair that he eternally conjures when he want's to sit when he heard Severus name the legendary potion that would cure, induced lycanthropy. He paid very close attention to what Severus was saying. After all in this house, the defenders of the wizarding world were being educated. It was quite unlike Severus to announce something this monumental in front of such a large number of people unless he needed something. The headmaster continued to listen to Severus lecture briefly laying out his needs. It seemed that the Xanadu potion took two weeks to prepare and constant uninterrupted attendance to ensure its manufacture. After the initial batch was prepared the subsequent batches would be easy to make and at a much lower cost. Xanadu potion was potent and it was said to cure many wizarding ailments including returning the minds to those that were tortured into insanity by the Death Eaters. Alice and Frank Longbottom came to Severus' mind after he had read the possible uses of the legendary potion.

"...So you see, this first mixing of the potion is going to need all of your help for it to be successful the first and perhaps the only time. It could possibly be ready on Samhain morning, the day of the full moon." Severus finished stating the requirements of the potion.

"Are there any of you that know that this is the single most important potions discovery in the modern day?"

"I believe you stated your case very well Severus. I don't see any of Thundercloud house saying no to your request. I believe that we can divert the resources necessary to proceed. I shall inform Narcissa as soon as I get into my office. Birdy sent us muggle satellite telephones eliminating the need for the floo. Fred and George Weasley's modified floo powder formula is being manufactured in a secret location and the latest shipment hasn't arrived so we're not using it for communication's any longer thanks to these telephones. I shall inform the Empress tomorrow. I'm sure she knows what she's given to you Severus."

"Us, Headmaster, Us,The world. Think of the people in St. Mungo's that can be helped. Longbottom's parents would benefit of this potion. Neville, come closer would you."

Neville would have in all probability if he weren't a Thunderbird been quaking in his boots, but the summer he spent with Severus and the rest were the best he'd ever spent. He had come to admire the tall spooky man and he was no longer afraid of him. "Yes sir professor?"

"Longb.. Neville, I think your expertise will be needed in this particular endeavor. Your herbology skills are on a par with none of your peers. You by far outclass them. I think that your grandmother would be most proud if it were you that harvested the ingredients from Madame Sprout's greenhouses when and as they're needed. Several of them need to be picked at a certain time of day and handled as I know only you can do without fail. Are you up to the task?"

"Yes sir, I'll do my part. I'd like to see my folks be able to have a conversation with each other and me one time. And I think that Professor Lupin would like to look at a full moon with human eyes with his friends, don't you?"

"I believe that myself. Now, I propose that we start tomorrow morning. Neville, we need two cups of chopped Sampson's Hair kept in a Silver container. Tomorrow is the new moon before Samhain."

"I'll need my wand for that. I think that one of the stones in my medicine bag will be helpful too. Alright, I'm all set. Where are we going to brew the potion?"

"In the last battle laboratory downstairs next to the potion's lab. It would be most convenient there."

"Yes sir. I'll have it before moonset. Seven twenty seven sharp."

"Thank you Neville. I'll have the base ingredients we have brought up from the battle stores in the dungeon."

"We have battle stores?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, they have been in magical storage for a long time. Many of the items you need are quite rare and if the time that they are needed is now, then now it will be. It will not exhaust our supplies but severely diminish their size. If the potion is a success, and I'm sure it will, it will be more than well worth it." Dumbledore said.

"Draco and I would like to make a donation to the potions stores. You name the ingredients and we will pay for them. Sky's the limit up to five million galleons... Draco? Do you want to make a donation too?"

Draco's eyes were very mirthful when Harry motioned for him to speak about his donation.

"I'm matching Harry's. He knows why." Draco said and went back to the mental conversation he was having with Hermione.

"That is indeed most generous Harry. I'm sure that Severus will make it do as much good as possible."

"Draco was telling me that some potions were so hard to make that their costs were prohibitive from that alone. The prices of some of the ingredients startled me. I had no idea. This is the very least that we can do to begin with."

"He is correct in that Harry. Now, I'll leave you with Severus and your companions and bid you good night. I'll inform your mother Draco. I can see through your glamour. Is there anything that I can do to make you more comfortable?" The headmaster said to the blushing blond.

"No thank you sir. I'm actually still feeling quite fit. No skin stretching, I'm not developing a female chest and I can run and fly as I please. If anything the children give me more energy." Draco whispered the last to the headmaster who gave him a knowing nod.

Severus was in discussion with Adam and Blaise and Neville and there were a dozen Native Americans listening very closely to what was going to be expected of them. They were the first ones to begin the project. Every one of them knew down to the hour what they would be doing from day to day for the first three and a half days. Their schedules were flexible enough and everyone shared their classes with each other it was common among them to already know things when they got to class thus turning class time into practice time getting techniques right was something to be proud of in the wizarding world.

"Dean Snape sir, what other potions could be possible using this Sampson's Hair?" Running Bear said to the Professor.

"There are several that can be enabling by reconstitution and an incantation if Sampson's Hair is used in the primary brewing. I think that since we're in a war situation and there is an abundant supply, we will be brewing restorative potions with Sampson's Hair and stocking the infirmary and St. Mungo's with them and storing as much of it as we can because, I'm afraid in this war, there will be great need of it."

"Sounds good to me. Little White Dove's uncle is loony tunes. He half fell into and got yanked out of some veil of the damned about a hundred years ago and he's been goofy ever since." Running Bear said to his Dean.

"Ah, there's a topic hardly ever discussed in History of Magic. I recall reading about someone who put his head in the veil voluntarily about a hundred years ago. He became insane because of his soul leaving his body briefly. Not his life force mind but he didn't go all the way in and he really didn't come all the way out was the way they described it in the books. I'm sure Miss Dove's uncle could be helped in some way but, I'm afraid I know of no magic that can breach the veil to retrieve a body and a soul."

"Oh, my ma knows Adam's ma pretty good. They went to camp when they were girls and have been friends ever since. I'm from Montana and my mother is Queen of the magical Sioux Nation. There is ancient magic in all the native nations in America and each one are different among them. The Navajo's are elementally powerful and they command the magic of the stars. They are probably the most powerful. Then there are the Sioux. Our magic is more physical but not near as powerful. The Adirondacks do some very cool spiritual magic. They talk to the trees and rocks and stuff like that, souls of the earth and they're dream dancers. Miss Lovegood is their favorite instructor here so far. They don't mean to disrespect but they asked me to see if Professor Trelawney would stay out of our class. She smell's of smoke and she really only is like a book without a brain. They think her next job would be a fortuneteller in a carnival sideshow. Sorry sir but they don't dislike her, but Miss Lovegood is very impressive. She has some of the girls already doing that clear mind seeing through doors and such. It's kind of cool but we think fortune telling is mumbo jumbo. We believe what we believe. Damn, I talk too much."

"Nonsense Prince Running Bear, It's refreshing to hear an unbiased opinion of ones colleagues. What do they tell you about me?"

"Well sir, some of it is kind of funny. We're betting you painted on your suntan."

"Don't take the bet your highness."

"Call me Buddy will you sir? It's what they call me at home. Little White Dove is Dovey to her friends. Her pa is King of the Adirondacks. King Green Tree. He's a pretty cool dude I think but my ma has been mad at him for as long as I've been alive anyway. I met Dovey at camp and we've been an item ever since. She thinks your potions experiments that we had to do were fun. She loves to brew the earthy stuff most of all."

"She does eh?" Severus said and looked at the shy American witch who had not said a word and holding on to Running Bear's arm.

"Yes sir, I do. Potions classes are my favorite. I think I'll be teaching Healing for Battlefield Medi-Wizards and Medi-Witches when I get home and potions is a big part of that. I'm going to get my Pa to make up with Buddy's Ma for what ever they are fighting over because between the twelve of us here between two nations, If we do good here, we can bring the education back and pass it along to the others at home.

They can fight now but, I don't think they know what they're really fighting for or against. Many are frightened stiff. Some of the potion's I've learned here are just the thing for restoring confidence and level headed thinking and they can fight without a handicap. We can start a basic wizard's training to many who cannot afford tuition to a regular school. The need this information so they can perhaps live if this war goes abroad. It will require both our nations to cooperate."

"I see, Princess Dove, Your perspective is also most refreshing. It's getting late and I'll leave you to get ready to go to bed. I shall see you all in the morning alright?" Severus said rising and bowing. His robes were already billowing and he hadn't taken a step.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you for your attention this evening. See you bright and early. Good night Draco, nod Harry."

"Good night Professor. See you in the morning." Harry said to his husband's godfather.

"Draco, I can't wait to tell Remus. He will be so pleased." Harry gushed.

"I don't think it's a good idea to get his hopes up until it's finished. Xanadu potion is legendary. It is supposed to be like one of this or that ingredient and you have the elixir of life. You could live forever."

"And that ingredient would be... a philosopher's stone perhaps?"

"Yes Harry. Good guess or how in Merlin's name did you know that?"

Harry raised his eyebrows only not thinking or saying the obvious. He waited for Draco to realize what he said and what was on the end of one Adam Black Thundercloud's staff.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry, Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking of making the elixir of life out of the Xanadu potion I am."

"Bloody hell! That would bring Voldemort to you; even if your ascendance to the throne of Camelot doesn't bring Voldemort to you."

"Exactly, let's go to bed love. There is a lot to think about and Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Right now though, I'm thinking of a merry go round."

"A merry goes what?"

"Oh, nevermind, love, let's go spend some quality time before we go to sleep. I'm horny." Harry whispered and licked Draco's ear.

Draco didn't have to be invited twice, he grabbed Harry's hand, and the two of them sped towards their room. Draco was going to do the undressing spells and Harry was going to lock and silence the room.

"Nox;" Harry whispered and climbed into his bed and Draco's waiting arms.


	21. A Fine Samhain

Hey y'all, this is the beta'dversion, I removed and replaced it. Thanks to SatyrOh for his work. I'm glad that he has something to do when he can't sleep!

I still don't own any of JKR's characters. Just the story and my own inventions.

Enjoy...

**A Fine Samhain**

The last two weeks of October seemed just as long as the first six weeks combined did for all of the students in both schools at Hogwarts. Thundercloud house had begun working on the Strategic Practices of the Wizarding Battlefield level H1, with another level to go later in the year. This subject was difficult for the Thunderclouds who were not thunderbirds knew this stuff instinctively. Their study time was usually spent helping one of their housemates. The first thing that Thundercloud house needed to be able to do was identify the combatants by sight. Deciding who was who on a battlefield too late was often fatal.

Ron was in his complete element because he took over the lessons when the curriculum for the day was set. He made it fun for Thundercloud house to learn this normally dry subject and that was half of the problem. Strategizing would often mean sending people to their deaths by the hands of a dark wizard or his minions. Voldemort wouldn't be around for much longer but there would always be someone that would try to take his place.

This evening was the ninth evening of Strategy practice in the common room. Draco and Ron devised a way for people to actually visualize what they were supposed to be doing. Draco, Blaise and Neville all pitched in on this Thursday evening because tomorrow was Samhain and there would be no homework done tomorrow night. Neville had brought up several seedling trees, Blaise spelled them to shrink, Draco used an earth spell on them, and they became fully miniature mature trees and shrubs.

Draco was a master at making projected images dance over the treetops on the mock battlefield in the common room to represent flying combatants. Neville and Blaise had been munching on raisins and they transfigured them into little toy wizards, like the muggles green army men.

The four Thunderbirds were hoping their house would get the idea of their tuition soon. The model was impeccable in its detail. It was a complete replica of Hogwarts and the surrounding grounds including the village of Hogsmeade and the railroad tracks north and south. The forbidden forest, the lake, Hagrid's hut, it was all there. Blaise got Luna and Hermione involved when he had become exasperated trying to get the Thunderclouds to understand this very simple subject.

Hermione and Luna took over for the four Thunderbird wizards and everyone in Thundercloud house was paying attention. Hermione decided to start from scratch and began to give a tour of the Castle and the surrounding area. Luna transfigured an emery board into a black board and she made symbols for the dark participants in the battle scenario. She showed what the symbols represented and then she identified what the symbols represented by the possible light participants. When it was all written down, the students were told to think like the dark wizards. They were instructed to use all the symbols available to them as dark wizards and place them around in the most opportune spots for them to begin their attack. The witches and wizards all began to think about what they've been told. Be the bad guy, try to take the castle. And they were to be vicious in their planning.

Twenty minutes later a consensus was come to and the representatives of each class spoke for their teams. Ron and Blaise were getting a kick out of how Hermione and Luna started out. They taught it like ladies and they only asked for answers they knew they would get replies to.

Hermione and Luna with Blaise, Neville, Ron, Draco and now Harry were inspecting what the Thunderclouds thought they were thinking like Death Eaters and Voldemort would and were going to attack in the wrong places and at the wrong times. Their community would indeed be lucky if that's the way things would play out. Harry decided to try his hand at getting through to the confused witches and wizards. Hermione and Luna did a good job at naming places on the model of the area. Harry pointed out the things that they missed. Harry noted that most of Voldemort's forces had gone to Hogwart's at one time or another and some were from many Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and America.

Harry started at the bottom of the model and he worked his way up and really identified the things there as defensive places. He showed a hidden trail under the canopy of trees along the edge of the Forbidden Forest from behind Hagrid's hut where fighters under concealment could slip behind the D.E.'s and set up a cross fire for hexes and curses.

"Next there is another way onto school grounds and that's from the water. In the dark, witches and wizards would have to come in from here."

Harry pointed at a place in Hogsmeade that could possibly hide a boat large enough to carry enough Death Eaters or other nasty things to the dock and the steps up to the castle. "Everybody comes in the first time this way..."

Harry pointed to another spot on the model which was close to buildings in Hogsmeade where the little lantern lit boats brought Hogwart's first years to school for the first time.

"All of the boats have to come this way if they want to get up there because the cliff face is one hundred feet Straight up."

Harry was looking at Draco with a self-satisfied smile on his face. He really was a damn good teacher and it showed.

"So that leaves few other way's onto Hogwart's grounds the main gate, and through the Forbidden Forest. In the forest, there is an acromantula colony in there in a line two hundred meters deep and the whole length around the school and the lake. They live about three thousand feet in. That is little more than a kilometer. Now besides the acromantulas, we have centaurs that are very pissy when it comes to humans getting close to their home.

There are a few hundred natural werewolves and a giant in there as well. It is hard to know where the next danger in there is. On the flip side, there are pixies, faeries, unicorns, a flying Ford Anglia, and a number of usually harmless creatures. The thing that keeps them safe will keep us safe. Then that leaves flying over the trees. Now you have to fly low enough or you'll be seen but you have to fly high enough to not hit the trees and the trees have been protecting the castle from who knows who or what for the last thousand or so years. So, you're wasting your people there. Come on. Don't you want to capture Hogwarts?" Harry said looking at the wheels turning in their heads through their eyes.

"Can we move these symbols then to somewhere else?"

"Go ahead. I'm not up to telling you anything yet." Harry said. He had by this time come to Draco's side and got his husband to walk with him. The Thunderclouds rearranged their symbols and then Harry continued.

"I told you guy's that there are only so many way's to get onto Hogwarts grounds. You can walk, fly or take a boat. Well, no one noticed but there is a huge rock cropping out over the channel where the little boats dock. Our pier is 'round a corner in the lake. Hard to tell really if you're standing there in the daylight. Anyway, the boats can be sunk from a very good vantage over their path. The dragons will surround the school in under sixty seconds from the alarm protecting it from hex fire. The cliffs on the other side of the main entrance to school are straight up. It is tough to climb a burning cliff. You can walk onto the grounds but you can't get through the wards so how are you going to get in and remember we haven't deployed yet."

Harry gave the Thunderclouds a patented Malfoy smirk when he said, "NGNGNGNGNG time's up." All right, this is strategic defensive battle planning. Now, I am going to be the death eaters and you are going to be the defenders of the castle and Hogsmeade both. You have no more than ninety seconds with the children secured to fully deploy. Go."

Harry let the wizards take over the defense of the castle on the little model city. They were doing quite well once the scenario had been set, ironically by themselves. Harry waved his fingers and little energy balls came out and made the little death eater symbols advance on Hogwarts before the student's were ready.

Running Bear (Buddy) being caught off guard said: "Hey wait! No fair, you said we had up to ninety seconds."

"Tough luck for you, do you think Voldemort will wait once his forces are in place?" Harry said mocking the shocked American.

The next fifteen minutes Draco and Harry were animating the little mock forces of Voldemort and attacking the tiny ward that Ginny put in place to represent the wards that protected the school from attack. The Thunderclouds were relieved because they did not think of their capabilities completely first before they tried to defend anything. Once the Thunderclouds got the hang of what they were doing, they were able to identify their enemies, they were able to set the defenses and they were able to stop the mock army from invading the tiny castle.

The chatter amongst the Thunderclouds was excited. They were given three more scenarios and they had to take turns leading the defense and the attacks. The model that Draco, Blaise, Ron and Neville made was getting a very good work out. Ginny taught them the spell for the ward, Draco and Harry showed them how to animate the tiny objects and make them move. Making them fly was only a Wingardium leviosa with a kicker. They were having the time of their lives eventually because they got into the strategy instead of looking at it from the outside.

Harry and Draco had seen to it that there was a supply of butter beer and American muggle soft drinks in the common room icebox at all times. The evening's study was finally a success and everyone settled down with a drink. Some of the American wizards smoked wooden pipes close to the common room fireplace so they wouldn't smell up the room with smoke. Draco caught a whiff of the pipe smoke, fell in love with the aroma instantly, and insisted that they don't bother sitting at the fireplace to smoke if they would be more comfortable elsewhere. None of the Thunderbirds or any of Thundercloud house minded the pleasant aroma of the pipe tobacco.

Harry, Draco, Neville and Adam were going to take the last shift attending the Xanadu potion early the next morning. Severus had the last night with six Thunderclouds and, Blaise and Luna two of the Thunderbirds. Severus entered the Thundercloud common room with a smile on his face for the umpteenth time that day it seemed and his robes were billowing out of joy not for intimidation.

"I trust your experiment in getting through to your housemates was a success?" Severus said to the Thunderbirds.

They sat in a circle now that the rest of the Thunderbirds had joined them and discussed the exercise. Fred and George were with Vince and Greg processing a new improved formula floo powder they concocted, and had to shower before joining the festivities in the common room. The twins were actually glad to see their Dean, the president of Hogwart's, smiling. They knew he would smile much bigger when he learned of their accidental revolutionary discovery in floo powder.

It seems that there was three liter's of chopped Sampson's Hair left over from the Xanadu potion making and they were given permission to experiment with it. They used two liters of chopped Sampson's Hair in a portion of their floo powder and had fifty kilo's of the stuff, supercharged floo powder. They had only tested it twice and both times it was amazing at how far they could get on the amount they used. They got as far as an Italian toy store fireplace on their second try with only a pinch, and only a pinch.

The first time they got to a wizard chocolate maker's fireplace in Geneva. They wanted to try for the cafe fireplace that was across the street from where their brother Bill lived in Alexandria, Egypt. They only need to ask permission to test the strength of the super floo powder before they gave it to who would need it the most. They could say for a fact that with it one could move freight of some size safely. They pushed a piano into the fireplace in the Great Hall on the main floor and it came out of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room.

The Xanadu potion was the subject of few hushed conversations in Thundercloud house. Severus was explaining some of the possibilities to the circle of powerful witches and wizards, they were listening to their former potions instructor, and new comrade lay out some possibilities they hadn't even imagined possible.

It was approaching the time for bed for most of the house, and Severus rose stretching and giving a big yawn, he bowed slightly at the thirteen Thunderbirds thanking them for the hard work that they put into the successful brewing of a most amazing seed potion. Blaise and Luna had already been to their rooms to change into something more comfortable for a long night. They got up with Severus and waited for their six students to assemble.

The last six Thundercloud students that night were shadow dancers. In the Magical Cherokee Nation, they say shadow dancers dance with the souls of the dead and can bridge the gap between the dimensions between the living and the dead, communicating with the other side. Flying Swallow was the most gifted in that practice in his homeland. He was most eager to do anything he could to help with the important project. There were people at home that could use the Xanadu potion to come back from where ever they sought refuge when they were traumatized so severely.

"Let us go and get ready for this evening's second to last step. Princes Harry, Draco and Adam, and Mr. Longbottom were selected for symbolism as well as the required magic level to do the final incantations. Draco will insure that there are no mistakes in the recitation. Adam will insure that the translation is correct, Harry will insure that the potion is made with enough magic and Neville, well, Neville needed to do this. His parents after all will be among the first to benefit and I would like for him to feel he'd done his part in their recovery."

"That's nice of you Professor." Luna said. She remembered more than she let on most of the time and saying that Snape did something nice was not cheek it was just her rendition of astonishment.

"It was nothing Miss Lovegood. Perhaps you and Mr. Zambini would like to ready the pint vials tonight. The students can take turns stirring in ten-minute shifts. That should keep them content. The potion has had to sit for six hours and I secured it myself. There is an auror squad protecting it currently in the potions lab right now. I'm sure that they would like to bide their leave by now."

The six aurors spent their time in the potions lab reading the books on the library shelf with permission of course and were intrigued to find that there were several muggle novels. Authors like, Zane Grey, Looie Lamoure, JoAnn K. Rowling, were there and the wizards hardly noticed the passing of time. They have had harder duty and they were not complaining.

"Thanks for letting us read the books sir; we hardly ever come across muggle books. That Rowling woman's series is not complete is it sir. I'd like to get a set for my little sister." The captain Auror said to the potion's master.

"I'm familiar with what you're talking about. No, I do not believe she's even come close to satisfying her readers with her story. It seems to be quite consuming doesn't it?"

"You're right about that sir. I can't wait for her next book. The first five were easy reads, Great characters. I hope they get the bad guy in the end and everyone lives happily ever after. Sort of curious sir, I mean, it is so much like what is going on right now it is uncanny is all. Good night Mr. President and good luck." The auror finished.

Severus did indeed see the similarities between the books and what was happening now there at Hogwarts and agreed with the auror bidding the troops good evening and the nine of them set about getting comfortable taking their turns stirring the potions cauldrons magically. Severus adjusted the heat under the two big blackened iron cauldrons and Blaise and Luna chanted over the two cauldrons with the stone that they were told to use for the incantation to take effect seamlessly. Magic was a big ingredient in any potion that really did anything.

Three forty-five in the morning was fast approaching and the eyes in the potion's lab were getting heavier with each revolution of a stirrer by the Thunderclouds. Harry and Draco said sleeping spells on each other and had a completely refreshed sleep. Draco's babies were sleeping too because of the strong charm Harry cast. Draco was ready to complete the task at hand finally gotten a good rest. Harry always slept well with Draco but lately he had been feeling a bit queasy when he woke up. He told himself that he would see Madame Pomphrey soon. There wasn't any rush really, he wasn't ill at all.

The final four Thunderbirds arrived to finish the work on the delicate potion. Blaise and Luna had prepared the bottles that would keep the priceless potion safe until it was distributed. The bottles were lined up in a velvet lined, jewel encrusted box. Severus stayed in the laboratory with the final four Thunderbirds and completed the final hour of stirring himself. Draco, Harry, Neville and Adam were to use their wands and chant a spell repeatedly ten times without stopping. Each one of them was standing on compass points in the marble floor the cauldrons were suspended over. After the chanting was over, the four wizards gathered magic and their wands acted as a conduit from the earth to the potions in four streams of light, the colors of the rainbow. History had been made At ten minutes to six, the morning of Samhain. For the first time in the last known five hundred years, the Xanadu potion was again in existence.

Harry and Draco's tears ran freely down their cheeks and neither made to dry the others face. Neville and Adam were doing much the same. Neville even let Adam give him a kiss on the cheek for a job well done by someone that he loved as a brother. The two of them also cried the tears of relief and joy. The complete fortnight's work was finally done and Three hundred thirty odd hours of constant vigilance seen to a fruitful end. Severus had an odd feeling.

Severus was actually proud of himself. For the first time in, oh so many years, he felt good. The four wizards had dried their faces. He pledged now that there would be awards of the Order of Merlin for the participants. He was unsure as to the class but it was the very least that could be done in this case. He would personally tell Empress Thundercloud of their success.

Harry and Draco let go of their embrace and they took turns giving both Adam and Neville a hug and a kiss on both cheeks and went to each others arms. Adam and Neville noticed that even though Draco had a glamour charm on him, he was still standing a few feet away from Harry it seemed when he hugged him and his feet were unusually farther apart than they usually were. Harry led Draco with a hand behind his waist rubbing his back. It had been aching for the last few hours and Harry was trying to comfort his husband in any way he could. Draco was shaking Severus' hand when he got a tightening in his abdomen.

Draco took in a very deep breath trying to counter act the pain he was enduring at that moment. His usually shining silver eyes were wide and dulling. He looked at his husband and let out the breath. His breathing normalized quickly but the tightening in his belly was slower to subside. Severus smirked and raised his eyebrow very high. He pulled a muggle watch from his pocket and noted the time. Harry and Severus helped Draco to a seat and let him down gently.

Adam and Neville were mostly clueless to what was going on and they began to help Severus bottle the potion. Severus was only doing something to pass the time while he timed what he suspected was going to be the signal of the beginning of a very long day. Harry was to have his coronation that evening and Draco had to be present and if he was in the middle of childbirth, the ceremony would be, well done in the delivery room. It was not an arguable point. Severus, Adam and Neville had finished the bottling and were cleaning the cauldrons when Draco called out in pain.

"Harry, OOOOHHH Bloody Hell! I've just wet myself. Oh, Merlin, I'm in labor. Poppy told me that this might happen soon. Bugger. Well we best get me up to the infirmary and let the headmaster know to send for the nannys from America. They're Adam's Aunts. Completely reliable.. Oh... Mmmmmmerlin there is another contraaaaacttion. Oh Goddess this hurts." Draco rambled quickly grabbing for Harry's sleeve.

"Don't worry love; I'll float you up to Poppy. Mobilicor..." Harry was trying to say when Draco stopped him.

"Don't you dare levitate me there. You carry me Harry."

"I have some of Fred and George's super floo powder we can floo it up there we can."

"Not floo is what we can do. Bugger, there's another one coming. Harry love, Do something but do it right now." Draco said and collapsed in Harry's arms.

Adam and Neville, Severus and Harry picked up the blond wizard and were quite shocked at how much he actually weighed. Adam and Neville crossed their arms and lifted Draco under his bum, Harry held his shoulders up and Severus held Draco's legs together and up off the floor on the way to the infirmary. It was quite a show watching the four powerful wizards completely helpless getting Draco off the third floor, down the stairs and into the infirmary. Draco had a few more contractions, he was beginning to sweat a bit, and he was quite uncomfortable. He was very happy indeed to be finally delivering his babies and this was an honor amongst none other. He and Harry had created life.

Luckily, for Harry and Draco et al, there were no curious eyes up and about save for Mrs. Norris and even she was more interested in a mouse she'd captured and was now happily munching on its head. Poppy Pomphrey had suspected that Draco was very close to delivering the babies. Predicting the gestation time for a wizard was tricky at best. It was usually more than four months depending on how strong the parent was magically. We were talking about the children of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Poppy had left a warning ward on the large doors to the infirmary to let her know he was there no matter where she was. She could be there in a flash.

The doors opened and the ward alerted Poppy Pomphrey that one Draco Potter-Malfoy and Harry Potter-Malfoy were going to be parents in a short time. Poppy was having early tea with Minerva McGonagall in the deputy headmistress' quarters and she stood with a start.

"Poppy what is it? Are you ill?" Minerva asked suddenly concerned.

"I'm not ill. Draco is going to have the babies. I know it. I warded the doors to let me know when he came for that reason. Come on Min, we have six new babies coming. We will find us a house elf to get Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood to assist us. They are the most skilled in their Mediwitch training. Do you suppose you could get a few of the Gryffindor boys to bring the cradles they made? I think that Draco and Harry would appreciate that from their former housemates."

"Ah then there you go Poppy. But once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor. I suppose someone should... tell Albus." Minerva said with a mirthful look in her face.

"Yes. Some one should giggle. Do you know who could do it?" Poppy said and the two witches laughed together as they made their way to the infirmary and the probably now scared Draco and a nervous Harry. The large doors to the infirmary opened and the two powerful witches quickly shooed away the ones that didn't need to be around. Only Adam was allowed to stay simply because he was family, and Neville was volunteered to inform the headmaster, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. He valued his man's bits so he opted to tell Ginny first then the headmaster.

Neville entered Ginny's bedroom through the common bath that they shared. He saw the love of his life sprawled at a diagonal across the king sized bed and he tiptoed close to gently shake her leg to wake her.

"Gin...Gin... come on wake up. Madame Pomphrey needs you. Something's happened." Neville said urgently.

Ginny's eyes opened immediately and found the source of the noise to be Neville. She said, "Neville Longbottom I love you to death, but if you've woken me for something idiotic, I'm going to hex you into next week. Now what is it? It's a holiday. yawn"

"Madame Pomphrey sent me to get you she needs help. Something is happening with Draco. I think he is going to have his babies. Come on Gin. Move it." Neville said, pulling on the ankle he'd been shaking.

"Oh Merlin, I'll go get Hermione and Luna. You can tell everybody else later." Ginny said pulling a jumper on before, she grabbed her robes and wand and ran for the girls.

"I've got to get Dumbledore..." Neville said to the retreating back of his girlfriend as she went in search of Hermione and Luna.

"I guess I'll just go then." Neville said to no one. He ran out of the bedroom, through the common room down the third floor corridor to the main hallway to the headmasters office. When he got to the gargoyle guarding the staircase he tried to remember the password.

"Pixie sticks, Chocolate frogs, Bugger, Open up will you? You don't know how Ginny will get when it's about Harry's baby. Ruthless she is and..." Neville stopped talking because the gargoyle jumped out of the way and the staircase ascended to the headmaster's office door. He wished he could remember what he said to open the door. Neville knocked urgently but politely on the ornate door silently wishing for the headmaster to open it soon. He hoped too that he wasn't waking the old wizard.

"Come in Mr. Longbottom. What brings you to see me on such a fine day?" The headmaster asked the panting Neville.

"I think that Draco is having his babies and I'm supposed to tell you to call America and get Adam's aunts to come quick." Neville passed the message given to him to deliver.

"I'll do just that right away Neville, Lemon drop?"

"No sir, I...I'd better get along. I have to tell the others"  
"Good day then, I'll see you later. Fine Samhain holiday isn't it?"

"Yes sir; So long."

Dumbledore knew how important the children would be and he didn't hesitate to use the muggle satellite telephone to make an important notification such as this one.

The telephone in Little Bird Thunderclouds desk was ringing at the wrong time of day and it startled the Empress of the MNN awake. She'd been to bed for only thirty minutes and the noise gave her need to worry.

"Albus, is that you?"

"Yes, Birdy, fear not, there is nothing wrong. Your godson and his husband are about to have their children and they wished to inform you. I believe that you have your aunts standing by to help with their care and protection...?"

on the other side of the world...

"Yes that's right Albus... Is Draco alright... How about Harry? ..Merlin they're too young... I'll get my aunts there straight away... Yes, they can take care of Draco too... No, it will won't be a bother... I'll have to use Pippy's brother to get the old harpies there... Yes on the main lawn of Hogwarts... They know what Hagrid looks like from photographs, send him to greet them... Yes, I am too... Give them my love Albus... Adam too... Coronation tonight?... Oh that poor Draco, I'll send him some goodies with my aunties... Alright Albus, call Narcissa... They'll be there in twenty minutes... Don't forget Molly Weasley... Goodbye Albus."

Birdy finished the telephone conversation from her bed and got up to alert her aunties of the call. Little Bird's aunties were up late knitting when Birdy called them and they flashed up to Casa de Thundercloud from the place that they lived together on the top of a playa in Monument Valley. Pippy's brother, Longstockings, was a smaller, natural Thunderbird and could only carry ten people on his back for magical transportation. His best virtue was that he was much faster than his big sister Pipsqueak and he absolutely adored flying acrobatically with Adam. Birdy had prepared and shrunk magically, a feast of mega proportions to celebrate the birth of her grand god children and she was packing a weeks worth of food, five thousand meals to send along as a very small token of affection while her aunties collected the things they stored for just this occasion. Longstockings wings were stretched out and the magic in the earth was charging into his wings.

Birdy's old aunties bid their niece the Empress a fond farewell promising to let no harm come to the children of the two wizards who meant so much to her. The old witches remembered the flattery that Draco gave to them and they thought it was cute that his husband was so considerate to him and to them. Birdy's favorite, Auntie Three Dogs was the last to board the excited Thunderbird and she said good-bye for herself and her sisters and promised to stay warm. Longstockings sat still while the six witches covered themselves with a protective bubble and the little big bird flapped its wings twice to get altitude and flew with great speed to the portal out of the kingdom and into the night toward Scotland and Hogwart's.

The headmaster had used the satellite telephone to notify Narcissa Black Malfoy and the floo network to notify Molly Weasley. Narcissa and her auror guards left Malfoy Manor from the apparition zone in the garden and appeared in front of Hogwart's gates in an instant. A 'pop' could be heard close by and Narcissa's guards had their wands drawn before the echo of the pop had disappeared. Molly Weasley had been up early cleaning when she got the call from Albus, she took the floo into Hogsmeade, apparated to the gates of Hogwart's next to Narcissa, and six spooked aurors.

"Oh, put those things away. I won't hurt you. Are you as excited as I am, 'Cissa? Six children indeed, Oh poor Draco." Molly just blabbed away. 'Good thing no one can hear the minister's wife' one auror thought to himself.

"Well we best get up to the castle. Long walk." Molly continued preparing for the long walk up to the castle.

"I've got a better idea Molly...swish, flick, wave there you go, A coach." Narcissa had transfigured a pumpkin that had been set out as a decoration for Samhain.

"Now all we need are six mice to turn into horses." Molly said entering the ornate coach.

"I've got something better. Auror Williamson, would you mind if we used you to pull the coach? I promise it won't hurt a bit." Narcissa asked, seeing it as the most natural solution.

"Alright Minister. If it were anyone else we'd tell them to... well... it wouldn't have been nice. My mates here won't mind a bit of exercise pulling the coach up the hill... will you fellows?" Auror Williamson said to his subordinates making a face to get them to go along.

"Oh, no worries Minister; don't forget to change us back when we get up there."

"I wouldn't dream of it. You ready Molly?" Narcissa said as she closed the door. The aurors got into the harnesses and Narcissa stuck her wand out of the window and turned them into six white horses. The harnesses were already in place and the driverless coach sped towards the castle and a couple waiting for the arrival of their first children.

The driverless coach pulled to the front entrance of the Wizarding School and the horses changed into panting aurors the second the coach stopped. Hagrid was at the entrance of the castle and he escorted the two witches inside and pointed the way to the infirmary. The sky outside was lit with a blaze of sparkles coming from the dark western sky. Adam's aunties had arrived. Hagrid loved watching the magical bird come in for a landing on the lawn in front of the school. He had a dead ferret for the beast and Longstockings gladly accepted the tidbit. Longstockings passengers had already begun to get off the bird. The old ladies carried only small bags with them and a few boxes that Birdy had sent along as gifts. They were pleased to meet Hagrid after hearing so many stories about him from Birdy. They shortened their greetings when their desire to go to Draco and Harry was very demanding.

Adam Thundercloud was pacing back and forth in the hallway with Ron and the rest of the male Thunderbirds when his aunties came down the hall. They were speaking in Navajo to each other all at once. Adam grinned very big for his old aunties who were excited to see him. They weren't so excited that they stopped for a conversation and they told him to be a good boy and wait there. The six old Navajo women were very energetic and they made their way into the infirmary in the blink of an eye.

The six old Navajo witches, the Thunderbird women, the Minister of Magic, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomphrey soon had Harry out of the door to wait for them to come for him to witness the birth of his children. For the time being, they decided that the headmaster and he were in the way and out they were.

Harry had been pacing back and forth with Ron who gladly shared his space in front of the infirmary with his best mate when the door opened a crack and Hermione reached out and snatched Harry inside by his collar.

"Ouch,' Mione, Can I go in to see him yet?"

"Yes, but Harry, don't go all wonky on us alright? Draco needs you to be strong. They are going to take the babies as soon as you get in there. Harry... you have to put these on." Hermione said handing Harry a surgical gown and slippers for his shoes.

"What for 'Mione?" Harry asked as he put the things on like requested.

"It is for hygiene Harry. You had better hurry along. Draco has been very good. He was delighted to see Adam's aunts."

"I was too. Birdy said they'd love and protect them like they were their own."

"I have no doubts about that Harry. They are harpies."

"I know. I better get in there Hermione." Harry said. His eyes were about to tear up when the door to the delivery room opened and Molly gently pulled him into the room.

"Harry dear," Molly whispered, "Go sit at the head of the table with Draco. He needs you now so be strong for him do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good. Now sit, Poppy's about to begin." Molly ushered Harry to a seat by Draco.

Harry looked into his husbands liquid silver eyes and leaned in to kiss him gently. He brushed the hair out of Draco's face and held him close. Draco closed his eyes and he began to say a prayer of sorts under his breath. Harry listened to Draco while he watched the procedure to deliver his children. Draco's skin was cleaned with a charm and sterile cloth was placed around his belly. A huge cover with a hole in it was placed on top of Draco and they made a little tent over Draco's face. It did not matter much because Draco kept his eyes closed and his hand was tightly holding Harry's. The six witches that had just come from America had changed into surgical clothes and were standing ready to take the babies from Poppy as soon as she could remove them from Draco's abdomen.

Poppy looked over the little tent at Draco's face. She noticed his Elvin ears for the first time and she asked the two nervous wizards if they were ready to become daddies. Draco opened his eyes briefly and smiled at the witch he had known for so many years saying only that he had complete faith in her and her skills. Ginny was assisting Poppy with the surgery and Professor McGonagall and Molly were casting pain killing and numbing charms. Effectively, they were the anesthesia team. Draco was completely comfortable and in no pain. He took a potion when Poppy got there to take the pain away and relax Draco. Professor McGonagall had helped get Draco ready while Poppy made sure that he was ready to give birth.

Narcissa had a muggle ink pen and a roll of parchment and was to act as the recorder because there were so many babies at one time. It would not do for the babies to not know who was born before whom when they were older and could understand the concept. Their daddy was going to be King and they had to know who was after whom.

Poppy removed her head from over the little tent protecting Draco and she began her work. She used a muggle scalpel to split open Draco's smooth alabaster skin and begin the process of moving tissue to the side so she could get to where the babies were. Poppy's surgical skills were delicate and exact. She had done this operation several hundred times without losing a baby or a mother. In this case, she planned no differently.

"Ginny, now, when I begin to bring out the babies, you push on his tummy to help them out. It will be very quick and there will be a lot of blood and fluid. As I pull them out, you give them to the Duchesses. I'm going to take the first baby in five, four, three, two, one, there you go. A daughter Harry..." Poppy began talking to keep the anxiety level down, the first baby was born and Harry's tears couldn't be stopped. He was a father. He looked at Draco's face and kissed it. His eyes remained closed until he heard. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Waaaaaaaa" from his first daughter.

He opened his eyes and saw Harry crying, trying to get a look at the little red screaming thing that was the first member of his family.

"Another daughter ... one two three four five, A son..."

Harry and Draco cried silently together holding each others hands. Their family was here, finally, today, and it was getting larger.

Hermione had a muggle digital camera that had been charmed to work in a magical environment and she was discretely taking photographs of the babies as they delivered. Narcissa was writing down the times and her tears were flowing freely as well. Minerva and Molly's charms were working, well, like a charm and Draco continued to be pain free.

"Another daughter, one, two, three, four, five, here's another son for you, one two three four five and here's your last little bo... wait, this is a daughter, Oh, for Merlin's sake, you have another one, a boy. That's seven babies Harry, Draco. Congratulations." Poppy said and she finally stepped back to have the tears on her face wiped away by a beaming Minerva McGonagall.

"Aye, a fine group of babies my Congratulations to you both. Congratulations Narcissa, you have seven grandchildren. Seven! Miss Weasley, after you take their pictures and one of Harry and Draco here, you best go out and tell the ones outside waiting the news.

"It would be my pleasure. Harry, do you mind?" Hermione asked her friend.

Harry looked at Draco who had closed his eyes and went to sleep while Poppy delivered the placentas and closed his wounds. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. When he looked at her, his face was wet with tears of joy. Hermione broke down crying because this was the first time in her life that she had seen her friend so totally happy.

"What was that 'Mione?"

"I'm going to tell the others. Is that…Alright?" Hermione said wiping the tears from her face.

"I'd like that 'Mione. Tell them I'll be out soon."

"Alright, be back in a minute."

Hermione literally ran to the entrance to the hospital wing and opened the door with a huge push startling the waiting wizards.

"There are seven babies, four girls, three boys. Father and Papa are doing quite well. Harry will be out in a little while." Hermione said and turned to go back in.

The ten wizards that were waiting out in the corridor let out a loud whoop just as the door clicked shut. Even the headmaster was excited as the rest. Severus was smiling almost full time now and if there were ever an exception to his rule about smiling it was now.

Fred and George had three boxes of cigars to give out as mementos but they thought it would be better if Neville pass out the cigars seeing as how it was _them_. Good intentions or not, people wouldn't take a cigar from a Weasley in a million years. There was much backslapping going on and the noise calmed quickly enough. The hospital wing was out of the way but people would surely investigate if there were too much noise, holiday or not.

Narcissa had recorded the official birth times and then gave Harry the parchment with the times. The babies were lined up in charmed warm bassinettes until the time that they were given names officially. Ginny had the last baby in her arms, a little boy who was not as big as the others were perhaps three kilos. He was the most calm of the lot of them. He cooed in Ginny's arms. Ginny had cleaned and warmed the baby like Adam's aunties had done and she decided to give the youngest to his father to hold.

"Harry, here is your son. My Congratulations you two. They are all beautiful. Not a thing wrong with any of them as far as I can tell. Poppy has finished now. Draco would you like to hold a baby?" Ginny said grinning.

"I...I'd like to see the one that Harry's holding. Harry, do you know who this is?"

"No love, what shall we call him?"

"_Sirius._"

Harry broke down in a flood of tears at his husband's thoughtful gesture. "I love you Draco. Sirius it is. Come along Sirius and say hello to your papa." Harry said handing the baby to Draco. All of the babies had blond hair except for little Sirius, and all had little tiny pointed ears.

Draco melted and was instantly in love with his youngest son. Adam's aunties had warmed, measured, and done everything for the babies that needed doing for the time being and picked them up at one time. Each of the old Navajo women brought the now identified babies to Draco and Harry one at a time and let them each bond with their daddies before they were put back into their little beds, asleep.

Draco's body felt washed out but he felt no pain from the surgery that delivered septuplets to him and Harry. He felt around his tummy and the muscles had already begun to shrink back to normal. Draco thought his tummy felt fluffy and he imagined that his bottom had grown as well but as the time passed and potions consumed, messes cleaned up, children tucked in unharmed waiting for their first meals. He went to sleep after giving little Sirius a kiss and handing him back to his father.

There were preparations made for six babies not seven, and when Harry got next to where his other children laid quietly for a minute, he transfigured a nappy pin into a matching bassinettes complete with a tiny blanket and pillow. Harry transfigured a strand of his own hair into a little name band for Sirius. He would be the only one of that group for sure to never get away with anything. Six, blonde, green eyed babies and one with coal black hair and blue eyes. Life was good for Harry and Draco. Harry left his sleeping family with the nannies and the mediwitchs. Molly was the only one left to fuss over who ever needed it the most.

Harry crept out of the room and made his way up the rows of beds that lined the walls of the hospital wing. His friends were outside and he had not let any of them in his head for the past hour and a half. Harry opened the doors and was greeted with ten hands to shake. Ron was not going to let something this big go with a handshake and he pulled Harry into a hug. He even kissed Harry's forehead and told him the babies would never need to worry for their safety with their Uncle Ron around. Harry thanked his best mate and got similar greetings from the Thunderbirds. Severus was happy just to shake his hand and made a similar promise to ensure the children's safety much like Ron and the others did. Dumbledore's greeting and congratulations were like the others. He however did say,

"Harry, I would like to do the ceremony tonight in the Great Hall. If we have to, we can put Draco in a wheel chair. Birdy seems to think it is time for you claim what is rightfully yours. I agree with her. I am glad that your children were born before Voldemort makes his move. You will be unbeatable with Draco and the others at your side. I am told that the recovery period is rather short for wizards that give birth in the manner Draco did. Now, is there any thing that you would like?"

Harry was still a bit stunned and it showed on his face. He screwed up his face in thought for a moment when he said that he'd like to hear the tower bell's ring for seven minutes to announce the arrival of the new lives. Dumbledore was very happy to oblige the small request. With a wave of his hand, the magic required to make the bells begin the swinging necessary for them to strike, came from his fingertips and shot towards the massive bells in the tower. Soon the nine bells in the tower began ringing. One after the other the smaller bells rang first. The massive striker in the largest of them had not struck a note since Voldemort was defeated the first time exactly sixteen years earlier.

The first strike of the largest of the bells shook the whole bell tower. Particles of dust could be seen falling from the heights. Suits of armor vibrated with each successive peal of the bell. The ghosts of Hogwart's glided down staircases, moved through walls, and came from the ceilings and floors searching for the reason for the bells ringing. They all knew when they found Harry and the Thunderbirds outside the infirmary glad-handing each other and congratulating each other with the headmaster, that children were born at Hogwarts for the first time in almost fifty years.

Harry didn't mind the ghosts coming to congratulate him, in fact he was very happy to know that there were so many people and spirits that were overjoyed at the blessed event.

"Thunderbirds, I think it's time I went back to my husband and name the babies. Draco already named the last one. The smallest, his name is Sirius Black Potter-Malfoy has coal black hair and blue eyes. Cutest one of the lot I'll have you know" Harry said to all of them as he stepped back into the infirmary closing the door behind him.

Fred and George told the others to go to breakfast in the Great Hall. The two of them would stand guard on the hospital wing's doors denying entry to anyone that wasn't injured or ill. In case there was a problem, they were trained mediwizards and could cure minor aches and pains effortlessly.

The Slytherins especially were shaken up; by the vibrations from the bells in the towers, their sleep interrupted as the sound went to the bottom of the castle. It was unheard of for the bells to ring unless there was good reason. Pansy sent Theodore Nott to investigate what was happening after several Slytherins met in their common room wondering why the bells were ringing. They didn't know if the dark lord was finally beginning his attack on the school or not. They needed to be prepared. Nott crept quietly out of the dungeons in search of answers.

Fred and George were standing guard over the doors to the infirmary and when Nott crept close he could almost hear their voices... he thought. Fred noticed the sneaking Slytherin pop his head 'round a corner and pull it back just as fast. The twins switched to mental conversation and the noise they were making stopped making any movement by Nott audible. George stepped out of view a few feet from his brother and he went invisible creeping down the side of the corridor while Fred continued to chatter alone thus distracting the Slytherin from the advancing George.

"_Obliviate_," Said George. Fred left his station to see who it was that was eavesdropping on himself and his brother. Nott was standing but only just. George was imbedding information with each point was driven home into Theo's head by a soft glow from the end of his wand. When the former Gryffindor was finished, he enervated Nott and sent him on his way to where he came from to deliver the message that Fred put in his head. The bells were ringing because of a new tradition and a litany of other things that were worthless as information.

The tower bells had struck their last finally and hundreds of students came from all directions seeking the Great Hall and their breakfasts. Any studying that day was on a back burner. It was truly a holiday but the student's of witchcraft and wizardry did not know the true reason why.

The male Thunderbirds save for Draco and Harry, Fred and George were in their common rooms waiting for the other members of their house to join them for the walk to the Great Hall. The twins would go to breakfast later or nick into the kitchen for a bite to eat if they missed the meal in the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall had left the sleeping Potter-Malfoy family alone with Adam's old aunties taking charge of the babies. Draco was attended by Poppy until she was satisfied that everything was stabilized with her patient. She summoned a house elf to bring Draco a nice light but filling breakfast and by his request, tortilla's and a chocolate protein drink. Some things were never going to change. For Harry, she thought he deserved a big juicy steak, a baked sweet rolls, eggs and toast with a big pot of coffee. The house elf was off with a soft pop and instructions to return when the sleeping parents awoke.

TBC...


	22. Peeing off Pansy

a/n, this chapter's beta work done by Satyr-oh, thanks. 

JK Rowling own's Harry Potter, et al. I only own the story and a few of my own creations.

You've all been very kind with your words and your complaints are few so,

Enjoy...

**Peeing-off Pansy**

Thundercloud house arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast with only nine Thunderbirds. Pansy had dragged a hazy eyed Theo Nott to breakfast whether he was going to eat or not. The two of them had gone to breakfast with a few of their housemates and were greeted with the sight of the marching Thundercloud house keeping them from entering the corridor until they passed. Their backs were to the seething witch and her housemates as they entered and sat as one for their Samhain breakfast.

The Slytherins seated themselves after the Thunderclouds sat. Pansy looked to where the Thunderbirds sat and noticed that Draco, Potter and two of the Weasleys were missing. Adam had to begin routinely sit facing the Slytherins since his invisible encounter and the ink bottle thing. Severus had made his way to breakfast and he was smiling at the head table. Especially in public, Severus never smiled.

Something was going on and Pansy Parkinson was going to find out what. Her first mail delivery was expected that morning and that was going to come first. The Daily Prophet now days, was delivered in bulk and the third year Ravenclaw house members were distributing the morning edition to the house tables. Francis Creevey had thirty copies for Slytherin and Thundercloud tables and he was walking up the aisles dropping a copy off every so many seats, Slytherin, Thundercloud, Slytherin, Thundercloud. When Francis ran out of copies, he ran out. He was about finished with his chore when he was down to one last paper. Pansy Parkinson expected him to give her a copy, as it would have been her turn next but the copies for Slytherin had run out and the last copy was for Vincent Crabbe and not Pansy. Francis had laid down the last of his papers and was making to go up the rest of the aisle and head for his seat.

"Not so fast you little brat." Pansy said, as she made a grab for the hood on Francis' cloak pulling him off his feet. Thud

Francis was a slight boy for almost fourteen years old and when Pansy pulled him backwards, he landed on the back of his head.

"That's what you get for not giving me the paper you little shit. Never ignore a Slytherin." Pansy spat viciously.

Adam Black Thundercloud saw Pansy pull his little friend down and yell at him for doing nothing at all. He got to his feet and was making his way around the table when Pansy had quit yelling and when he turned to see how Francis was, he was unmoving and Pansy kicked him as she stood to leave the Great Hall. Francis still was not moving but his eyes were open and looked like he was gulping his breath. Adam rushed to the small boy and said a healing spell and one to get him breathing again.

"Lay still Francis. Did you guys see that? That Pansy has to get hers and I mean soon. If one of you guys would be so good as to fetch her back?" Adam said to Vince, Blaise or Greg as he helped the little Ravenclaw up to his feet. Francis was a little shaken for the experience and it showed in his face. He still was hurt, both physically and probably emotionally. He wanted to cry, but he was going to be brave in front of his older friend.

Blaise and Vince caught up with Pansy who was walking quickly with a billow in her robes as well.

"Parkinson. Wait up." Vince said.

"What is it Crabbe? _You traitor_" Pansy's venom was clearly evident.

"You come back to the Great Hall with us Pansy. Voluntarily or the easy way. Your choice."

"What are you on about? Why should I go anywhere with you?"

"You just assaulted a little Ravenclaw in the Great Hall. I think if you apologized to him, things will go better for you."

"I'm not apologizing to anybody for anything. Now leave me alone and go away." Pansy said turning to leave. Blaise stepped in her way.

"Out of my way Zabini. Has sleeping with that dolt of a Ravenclaw gone to your head? I said get out of my way NOW!" Pansy was shrieking at that point.

"Cut it Panz. Vince told you to go back to the Great Hall and if you don't, I'll drag you by your hair."

"Why are you sticking up for him? It was just a Ravenclaw."

"That Ravenclaw is a person Parkinson and he's hurt and you're going to apologize"  
"I certainly am not. I don't care if he's hurt. It serves him right."

"It did no such thing. There were fifteen papers passed out on each side and you assaulted him for no reason. I'd be surprised if you weren't expelled." Blaise said, taking hold of one of Pansy's arms.

"Let me go Zabini or I'll hex your children into the next millennium."

"Petrificus Totalus, Flatulus Maximus Audious!" Vince said catching the wicked witch.

"I told you Pansy, I'd drag you back by your hair if you didn't come along." Vince said handing a handful of hair to Blaise. The two wizards pulled the witch along by the hair of her head. Her face was frozen in the nasty sneer and her finger was pointing. She looked very angry.

Blaise and Vince opened the doors to the Great Hall and pulled Pansy back in, up the aisle to where Adam had sat Francis. Professor Snape at that point waved his wand and unfroze Pansy while she was still being dragged down the aisle. He himself rose and made his way quickly to the Thundercloud house table and Adam who was consoling the young wizard. He was crying just a little bit when Pansy started screaming behind him. Blaise and Vince decided to drop her on her butt and she got up and pulled her wand.

Francis had dried his tears before he turned to face the witch. He saw her pull her wand behind Vince and Blaise's backs and he had his own wand drawn.

"Expelliarmus!" Francis shouted. Pansy was stunned that a mere third year wizard could get the jump on her and take her wand. She quickly became enraged and made a lunge at the little Ravenclaw. "I'll get you for that you little shit!" She screamed. Blaise and Vince were very good disarming people wandlessly and they spun in time to see Francis catch Pansy's wand and her ensuing wrath. Professor Snape had seen enough.

"Freeze where you are Miss Parkinson. I thought that we'd had enough of your spitefulness for one school year. It seems that I'm mistaken. Mr. Creevey, may I have her wand please?" Severus stood by the small Ravenclaw and put his hand out waiting for it to be delivered to him patiently.

"Yes sir. Don't let her hit me again please sir..." Francis began to cry again after he'd asked for protection.

"I shall see to it Mr. Creevey. Take this potion and if you have headaches later, go directly to the hospital wing, and I shall be informed. I suggest that you do not spend your day alone." Severus said to the quaking little Ravenclaw.

Francis said, "Thank you s-sir. sniffffff"

Adam held out a handkerchief to the little guy and sat rubbing his back glaring at Pansy who had yet to say a thing. Adam gave her a 'na na na na na na' look and a hateful gaze to finish it out.

"May I have my wand please sir?" Pansy said to her head of house, believing he would return her wand and not deduct points.

"I think not Miss Parkinson. You will not take part in tonight's festivities. You will serve the day out in detention until dinner is served. You are not to take meals, here or out of the kitchens until you apologize to young Mr. Creevey... in writing, and you've shown your remorse at your abhorrent behavior. If you believe for one moment Miss Parkinson, that I'm not telling you the facts, you will be out of Hogwart's and forbidden to go to another wizarding school. Do I make my self entirely clear?"

"Crystal sir. My wand?"

"I'll return it after you've complied."

"But, sir, I have homework."

"All the more reason for you to comply quickly then isn't it?"

Charley Weasley had just come from saying his greetings to the new father's in the hospital wing and he was very happy to have seen the seven babies surrounding Harry and Draco. He happened on the scene quietly and sat down across from Adam and the tear stained face of the youngest Creevey boy. He whispered to Adam..."Psst, Adam what's happening?"

"She almost killed little Francis here a bit ago. Blaise and Vince brought her back to apologize but she hasn't yet. Mr. Snape's giving her a little talk." Adam whispered back to his boyfriend.

Charley listened to what Professor Snape was saying and he was chuckling to himself behind his hand. When Severus said that she had the day in detention, Charley thought it was time to speak up.

"Professor Snape, I have need of a student today to give the paddock a cleaning. Do you have anyone that is available?"

"Indeed Professor Weasley, Miss Parkinson would be happy to help you in any way you need. Won't you Miss Parkinson?" Severus said quickly taking Charley up on his offer of assistance.

"Yes sir. May I please have my wand? Dragons are disgusting."

"I told you of the conditions that needed to be met before that will happen Miss Parkinson."

"Alright, I'm sorry. There. Now, may I have my wand? _Please_?"

"I believe you are indeed sorry Miss Parkinson, but that was neither an apology nor was it well stated. You may go."

Pansy turned shades of red that were usually reserved for Weasley and she turned stomping off, farting in a huff of billowing robes. Severus turned to Francis and apologized for Pansy's behavior.

"I'm so sorry you were injured Mr. Creevey."

"It's alright. Adam here made it feel better already."

"That's _not_ the point Mr. Creevey, there should have never been the need for Prince Adam's assistance in the first place, for that I apologize."

"Thank you sir. I'm kind of scared of her. She'll think it was me that got her wand taken away and I'm sure she'll try to get me."

Adam heard that and he said, "Frankie that will never happen. I'll teach you how to defend yourself against the likes of her. What are you doing today?"

"Well, I suppose I should finish my homework so I can enjoy the feast tonight."

"How about I help you and later we can go outside and we'll practice alright?"

"Wow, Sounds great to me. Adam, are you really a prince?"

"Yeah, but there are lot's of Princes and Princesses in my house. We're all the same here Frankie... Uh, you don't mind me calling you that do ya? Francis is kind of a girl's name."

"I don't mind if you call me Frankie Adam. Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me for that Frankie. You're my bud and I take care of my buds. Just ask these guys." Adam said indicating the Thunderbirds. They nodded their agreement with Adam. Frankie was now an unofficial Thunderbird.

"Well, thanks anyway. I felt kinda bad for a minute there and that was a cool healing charm. Do you think I'll ever be able to do it?"

"Boy do I! I can see your aura. You don't have anything to worry about, Frankie. You are a very powerful wizard already. Just you wait a few years and you'll amaze even yourself."

"You think so?"

"You bet I do Frankie…Hey Charley." Adam said to his sweetie with a grin.

"Hey Adam, Do you know any young wizards that would like to go for a ride on a dragon this afternoon? I have an extra saddle this afternoon."

"I don't know Charley. Let me think a minute." Adam said looking everywhere but at one Frankie Creevey who was jumping in his seat he was so excited. "Uh, how about... Frankie?"

Frankie Creevey did a version of the happy dance where he sat. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd ever ride a dragon.

"You mean me?" Frankie said.

"Yeah, How about it, do you think you can stay on a Hungarian Horntail?"

" Really, A Hungarian Horntail? I'll sure try." Frankie said enthusiastically. "I gotta tell Benny." and he was off in search of his friend.

"Thanks Charley. Pansy cracked the back of his head pretty good. I want to keep an eye on him today."

"Any time love. I guess I should show Parkinson what I want her to do." Charley said to Adam.

Blaise decided to put in his two Knuts worth to the conversation.

"Don't expect Parkinson to get anywhere near a dragon without a wand."

"Oh, she'll not only get near, she's going to get up close and personal with the other business end of the bloody beasties."

"You mean... oh, this I gotta see. Hey, we could sell tickets. **HEY FINNIGAN**! See you guys later. I got something to arrange in a hurry."

"Ok Blaise, later dude." Adam said. He turned to Charley and said, "You think we could, _you know_, later..."

"My thought's _exactly_ Adam. I've just come from the infirmary. Damn cute sight in there." Charley said not giving away the fact that there were babies in the hospital wing.

"That reminds me of something. I'll see you at lunch time then?"

"Alright Adam, I'm going to go pick out a good dragon to give little Frankie a ride on and I'll get Parkinson started on the west paddock."

"That's the one that Norbert was sick in isn't it?"

"The one and the same. See you later. Fred and George will come to breakfast if one or two of you will trade places with them." Charley said looking at the other Thunderbirds. He'd been holding Adam's hand across the table and he let it go when he stood to leave. Adam gave him his best 'I am so going to do you later' looks and in a wink of an eye, Charley was on his way outside.

Neville and Blaise got the hint, and they decided for everyone else that they would relieve Fred and George straight away so the two of them could have a spot of breakfast before their day truly started. Besides the two of them wanted to get a look at the babies, if it were at all possible.

Draco had recovered and Harry had come out of his haze. The two of them were sitting on Draco's bed snuggling, looking at the seven tiny cribs before them. The babies had been well taken care of by Adam's aunties, and the calm baby charms uttered by the old harpy Navajo witches were working quite nicely. The Potter-Malfoy family had increased almost four hundred percent in a matter of minutes earlier in the morning and the two wizards responsible were basking in the glow of their accomplishment.

"Thank you Draco." Harry said finally breaking the silent reverie between himself and Draco.

"You're quite welcome dear. Do you have any ideas for names? My mother would be shocked to know that we haven't even discussed them."

"Well, in an instant, we could call them April, May, June, Julius, Augustus, Octavius and Sirius."

"Sirius is already named. And I want you to be serious for a minute and tell me what you want to call them."

Harry knew in his heart that he wanted to name the babies after his father and mother at least and he said, "I want one to be James Remus, and another Lily Anne. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes love those are fine names. I'd like to add, Narcissa Alexandra and believe it or not, Molly Christine. Are those alright as well?"

"Of course, they're your children too. Now the last two, you pick a boy's name and I'll pick a girls name. I think that we would do well to name our last daughter, Birdy Black."

"Excellent choice love," Harry said leaning to kiss his husband.

"And I'd like to call our other son Harry Draco." Harry said waiting to hear the final judgment.

"Well there you have it. We've named our children. I love you so much Harry, I really do. Thank you for everything. You saved my life probably you know." Draco said nuzzling closer to Harry's warm body.

"You are entirely welcome... for everything. Our children are beautiful Draco. I think your mum fell in love as quickly as we did."

"She did didn't she? Giggle she was out of here abruptly though. Do you know where she is?"

"I think she and Professor Dumbledore are informing MaBirdy and then she said something earlier about the invitations to proper people for something or another."

"Harry, you're to be crowned tonight. I should be feeling good enough to be by your side tonight."

"You. Are not going to do any such thing. You're going to stay in bed for a week."

"Who's going to make me Scarhead?"

"Uh, Poppy?"

"I don't think so. Try again."

"Your mum?"

"EEEE, try again and you'll lose something."

"Alright but if you even weave one bit you're going straight to bed and that's MY final word."

"I love it when you think you're in charge Harry. You're even sexier." Draco said putting his hand down his husbands pants.

Harry's eyes almost bugged out of his head when Draco stroked his Willie for him just the way he liked it. He was just about to let Draco have his way with him when a knock came to the door jolting the two wizards to attention. Draco pulled his covers up to his chest and sat up in the bed and he pushed Harry out of the bed all together, him landing on his bum.

"Ow that hurt."

"Get the door. Or I'll show your behind how it could really hurt."

"You say the nicest things. I'll get the door."

Harry walked the distance to the door to the room that held his family and opened it. The headmaster, Adam, Blaise and Neville popped their heads in and asked permission to enter.

"Sure you guy's come in and meet my family." Harry said opening the door wide to grant entry to his friends.

"Professor, Blaise, Neville, Adam, I'd like for you to meet, Narcissa, Lily, Molly, Birdy, James, Harry and Sirius."

"Well done Harry, Draco. It has been many years since babies were born in Hogwarts. I have arranged for the babies caretakers to lodge in your quarters next to the nursery. Is that alright with the both of you?"

" How do you feel about it? Draco, it's fine with me."

"That would do nicely until we need to worry further, Thank you headmaster."

"Please, I'm no longer your headmaster. Albus if you please."

"Very well Albus." Draco said. Harry was handing a baby to Neville and one to Blaise and the one called Birdy to his god brother.  
The three young wizards had never held a human so tiny before and it showed. The three Thunderbirds were guided to seats close to the baby's beds and were set to rocking the babies. Albus declined to hold the babies because he feared his beard would interfere somehow in the proper grip he'd need to take a babe in his arms. The last time he had done so was when Harry was just a baby himself.

"I have to ask, do you think you and your children will be attending tonight's coronation?"

Harry and Draco were very concerned about the proposal but remembered what needed to be done and consented to having the babies attend the ceremony. After all, they needed to be announce the Princes and Princesses and as soon as possible.

Narcissa had indeed been with the headmaster and had arranged for a professional to take official photographs who was informed of only the need for secrecy. He wasn't knowledgeable to the event that he would be photographing but he could be trusted and that was good enough. Luna Lovegood's father had arranged for the press coverage edging out the Daily Prophet and a hundred other wizarding magazines and newspapers. The WWN was invited to broadcast the commentary to the rest of the wizarding world.

Blaise, Neville and Adam told Harry and Draco about what happened in the Great Hall not too long ago to one Francis 'Frankie' Creevey. Draco was more upset than Harry was hearing that Pansy had resorted to physical harm on a smaller individual and he was flat out angry that she had harmed one of their new friends. Adam told Draco and Harry his plans on teaching the young wizard how to protect himself. He got enthusiastic support for his plan. The headmaster was most interested in what the young wizards had to say and he was all for the punishment that Pansy was serving right now. He decided that he would require Miss Parkinson to submit to the public apology or face expulsion and still face a possible civil lawsuit that she would not win.

"Harry, Draco, again I wish you both and your family health and prosperity. There is much to do to prepare for tonight's celebration. We must still keep a vigil you know. Voldemort's forces are attacking randomly all over the country. The dark mark detector that the Weasley boys came up with is working marvelously but we cannot put them everywhere. The detectors go off, and when the MLE arrives, the morsmordre is shining, mocking us. It hasn't been pretty."

Draco and Harry listened with the other Thunderbirds. The guys were enjoying holding the tiny princesses and the prince. Blaise and Neville had almost fallen completely in love with the tiny beings already. They were still paying attention to what was being said. The headmaster had left the room to the Thunderbirds, the babies and the two new fathers. A quiet knock brought everyone's attention to the door as it opened. Hermione had brought Ron and the rest of the Thunderbirds.

"Come on in. All of you are welcome. Come in, come in." Harry said to his closest friends.

Draco decided to do the honors this time and he said, "Welcome everyone. I'd like to introduce our family. Blaise has Princess Narcissa Alexandra, Neville there has Princess Molly Christine and Adam has Princess Birdy Black. Harry is holding Prince Harry Draco, I have Prince James Remus and the other two are Princess Lily Anne and Prince Sirius Severus. Children, meet your godparents."

When Draco called the Thunderbirds the babies' godparents, the girls broke down in happy tears and the guys all slapped each other in the backs congratulating each other. Fred and George picked up Prince Sirius and Princess Lily and the twenty wizards and witches bonded with each other all over again.

Ginny was watching how Neville was holding the baby Molly in his arms, and she was never more proud of Harry or Draco. It was the nicest thing that they could have ever done for her family naming a child after their mother. Neville was cooing at the tiny princess and making little faces at it. Blaise was a big man with a tiny baby and Luna was paying attention to how he was handling the situation. He was doing a marvelous job and he acted as if he knew what he was doing. Draco and Harry handed the babies that they were holding to the largest of their group, Vincent and Greg. The two former Slytherins were shocked at first at the smallness that they held in their hands and the babies seemed to know that they were loved. Prince Harry and Prince James were content to be in the arms of their godfathers and made tiny baby sounds

Vince and Greg knew at that moment that with some help, they too could have children of their own and they would do exactly that as soon as the hostilities were over. Fred and George were content to be Uncles and godfathers, they didn't want to have children of their own but they decided that there would be orphans left by the wizarding war and they wouldn't mind having a go at shaping how their child when they adopted one, into an upstanding witch or wizard. Adopted or not, their children when they were gifted with one, would be loved as if it were blood.

The Thunderbirds had spent an hour visiting with Draco, Harry and the babies and left the new family alone late in the morning. Adam had a play date with Frankie and Charley and the others were going to go get as many people that would follow them to the paddock to watch Pansy Parkinson shovel dragon shit without magic. They were going to get their own brand of justice one way or another for the Ravenclaw wizard that they decided would be their mascot. Adam had laid out his plans on teaching Frankie some basic Thunderbird defense skills, which were well above Ordinary Wizarding Levels because he had to watch his back as long as Pansy and her friends were at Hogwarts. They all agreed upon his plan and that was that. He didn't have to justify his actions to anybody including the headmaster or Mr. Snape and neither did the other Thunderbirds. They decided that the reasons were self-explanatory and their own.

Little Frankie Creevey had been in the Ravenclaw common room finishing his homework for the weekend with his friend Benny Hill. The two small wizards were just finishing their transfiguration and potions essays when one of their house upperclassmen sat to have a little chat with them.

"Hey fellows, are you alright?" It was Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Yeah, we're good. I have a little headache from this morning but Professor Snape gave me a potion for it. I haven't taken it yet. Adam did a healing spell on me." Frankie said with a tone of pride that sounded completely Gryffindor.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You don't know what you are getting into. Do you know anything about the Thunderbirds or anyone in their house?"

"Well, I know they have a cool Pullman railroad car and they seem to like me alright. Why do you ask?" Frankie asked. Benny wasn't saying a thing... yet.

"The Thunderbirds are teaching those other Thunderclouds how to defend their homelands."

"Yeah, so what?" Frankie asked.

"So, they're probably the most powerful wizards and witches on the planet. They are going to attract so much trouble; I just don't want you to get hurt. They already have lots of enemies and you'll just get in the way if something happens."

"I already got hurt and I didn't do anything. Adam said he'd teach me how to defend myself."

"And what happens when you can't defend yourself? Do you think he'll be there to save your skin?" Justin said raising his voice an octave.

"He already was. Parkinson almost killed me. I think she cracked my skull. If Adam hadn't been there, I'm sure I would have died on the spot. My arms and legs went all numb and I was so dizzy. Like I said, he's already helped me. Besides, Adam is my friend."

"I don't think you should have friends like him Francis."

"Oh what kind of friends do you think I should have huh? Look, there is a war on and if he can help me, maybe I can help him. I don't care what you say. I'm not doing anything wrong." Frankie his voice was cracking said getting a little hostile.

"I know there's a war on Francis. Adam, Harry and the others are in so deep; it will probably be hard to sort them all out when the fighting is over with." Justin said trying to calm down the youngster.

"Look, I am going to help when and if the time comes. I would rather know how to defend myself... me with help from someone that can help me. Look at how small I am. I can't run and hide every time something bad happens to me, I have to be able to do that so I can grow up with pride. I refuse to be a third wheel any longer." Frankie said almost crying.

"Come on now Francis, I just meant, ah... I just don't want you to get hurt any more than you need to in the first place."

"Yeah and Dennis and Colin aren't going to help me. My brothers are Gryffindors and hardly talk to me except at home. It's always, Francis you're too small or Francis you're too young, or you can't play because... well just because. I am tired of being the littlest. I have strong magic. Adam said so and I believe him."

"Alright Francis, just, be careful. More people care for you than you know. I guess that's all."

"No, there's one more thing. Do not call me Francis any more. Call me Frankie."

"Alright Frankie, You know to come to one of us if there's trouble don't you?"

"Of course, I'm not an 'ickle firsty you know."

"I know you're not Frankie. I'll leave you two to finish your homework. There's a big party tonight and all."

"Yeah, I hope I'm not too tired after flying on the dragons."

"WHAT? Dragons? You are going flying on the dragon. When?" Justin said with wide eyes. "The dragons are sixth and seventh year study only. How did you ..."

"Professor Weasley and Adam are taking me and maybe Benny here for a ride after we finish our homework."

"Merlin. Good show Frankie. Hang on tight. I don't want to have your brother taking pictures of you being eaten."

"I'll be alright." Frankie said. "See you later Justin."

"Bye mates. Be careful. Some of us are going into Hogsmeade later. Do you want to come to shop for a costume for the ball tonight?"

"Nah, I've already got something to wear tonight. Thanks for asking. Have fun."

"I'll try. Frankie, please tell me you'll be careful."

"I'll be careful. You'd better get along it's almost twelve, Good bye."

"That's got to be good enough. See you two later." Justin said stepping towards the common room door.

"Frankie, do you think that I can go for a ride on the dragons too?" Benny asked his friend.

"I don't know. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. I bet Adam or Professor Weasley would let you if you asked."

"Aw, you know me, shy, introverted Benny Hill."

"You're not introverted Benny, shy I'll give you. I'll ask for you."

"Would you do that for me? Gosh thanks, Frankie."

"You're my friend too Benny. You won't mind if I get to fly and you don't?"

"I don't think so. At least I can watch you fly if I can't. I'm finished with my homework. Are you almost done?" Benny said to his buddy.

"Just now finished, I did the extra credit on that Sampson's Hair plant Professor Snape gave us."

"Me too! Its cool stuff isn't it?"

"I guess so. We've only just heard about it. Let's go put our books away and get something to eat before we go out to the paddock."

"Alright, I am kind of hungry."

The two young Ravenclaw's raced up to their rooms, put on different clothes, and went to the Great Hall for a quick lunch and out to the dragon's paddock.

Draco had been feeling much better since the early morning arrival of the seven babies. He'd slept well in Harry's arms. The babies had been transported to their nursery and were being attended by Adam's aunties on the third floor behind three locked by spells doors close to the Thundercloud common room. Their transport was done invisibly so they would not be seen until this evening.

Arthur Weasley had taken the floo network to a secure place in Hogsmeade and made his way to Hogwart's castle as fast as his feet could carry him. He met with a number of students on their way into the wizarding village saying hello's to them and see you later's when he bid them a good day of shopping. After so many interruptions to his journey, he hoped that Molly wouldn't be too upset with him for taking so long. He had packed a few things for the both of them for tonight's coronation. He was quite excited to see Harry's seven newborn children. He and Molly also had seven newborns but save for Fred and George, one at a time.

Although Molly had been present for the birth of the babies she had things to attend to and she hadn't been back to see the babies until Arthur opened the door to the office she was in. She looked up to see her beaming husband's slightly red face as he opened the door letting himself in. Molly greeted Arthur with a kiss and then started in.

"Arthur, can you believe Birdy was wrong. There were seven babies' four girls and three wee lads. Would you like to go see them? Harry and Draco said that we would be most welcome."

"I think that's a marvelous idea. Let's go."

Molly and Arthur made their way through the corridors making twists and turns to get to the moving staircase and the entrance to the war college's area. Blaise and Neville were practicing with their little tornados and fireballs, Ginny and Luna were having a conversation about what kind of gift they could give to Harry and Draco. The needed for nothing but still they didn't have everything that they would need to take care of seven babies. The two witches had decided on a set of magical baby books for the two daddies to keep track of the memories that they were sure to have. Ginny looked up as her parents were coming down the long hallway.

"Mum, Dad good to see you. Mum the babies are upstairs in the nursery. Harry and Draco are up there too. Come along and I'll take you to them."

"Oh thank you Ginny dear. Maybe someday you and Neville might..."

"Mum!" Ginny said to stop her mother from embarrassing her boyfriend.

"Oh, I see. He's got cold feet?" Molly whispered to her daughter.

"Icebergs" Ginny whispered back. The two witches shared a private giggle and continued their walk.

'Harry, Draco, mum and dad are here. We're on our way up.' Ginny sent out the message to alert the two wizards of the company on its way.

'Thank Merlin. I can't wait to show your mother little Molly.' Harry said. Draco was in the room resting trying to decide what to wear and could see the excitement on his husbands face.

"The Weasley's will be happy I bet."

"Looks like until Hermione or Ginny start to give them grandchildren. Our children will have to do until then." Harry said to a grinning Draco.

"I'll let them in love. You tell Adam's aunts that we'll be in shortly." Harry said to Draco when they went in different direction.

Molly and Arthur had never been in this part of the castle and were impressed with the decor and other things they noticed along the way in. Harry opened the door to his suite and stood waiting for the only physical mother he'd ever known to make the last few steps. Harry was immediately smothered with a huge Molly hug and Arthur shook his hand and slapped him on his back.

"I think they're awake, good timing. Come on in and get comfortable we'll bring them out." Harry instructed.

Draco had two babies in his arms when he came out, and five of the six of the new nannies each followed him holding one baby.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, these are our children, James, Harry, Sirius, Narcissa, Lily, Birdy and...Molly." Harry took Molly from her nanny and gave her to Mrs. Weasley who hadn't shut her mouth from the shock when she heard the last name.

"You named her after me? Oh, Harry thank you. Thank you Draco." Molly managed to say before the water works opened up.

Arthur was ready for that eventuality and quickly offered his wife a handkerchief. He was so very proud that Harry and Draco had named one of the tiny princesses after his wife. Molly was in baby heaven and only occasionally looked at Ginny with longing looks. Ginny herself was waiting for the day she could make her mother just as happy as she was at that moment in time. Harry had a wizarding camera and took at least twenty pictures of Molly and Arthur holding the babies. Life was good for them and their future had never looked brighter. Even with a wizarding war on, this was a good thing.

Frankie and Benny opened the doors to the Great Hall, made their way to their own table, and ate their lunches quickly. Adam and Charley were just finishing their meals when they signaled for the two youngsters to come over. It was almost time for them to go out into the late autumn afternoon and have the most exciting ride of their lives.

"Hiya Frankie! Hello there Benny, I'm Adam, remember me?"

"Hi. Of course, I remember you. Thanks for taking care of Frankie here."

"You're welcome. I wish I didn't have to do it. Benny, this is Professor Weasley."

"I am pleased to meet you sir."

"Call me Charley when we're alone like this won't you? Good to meet you Benny, Are you two lads ready to go and meet some dragons?"

"Oh boy are we. Would it be alright if Benny goes for a ride with us?" Frankie asked with a little hope in his voice.

"It's alright with me. Charley, would you mind if we both had a passenger?" Adam said winking at his lover.

"I don't know, they look pretty big to me..."

"That means yes you two. You got on tight clothes? I wouldn't want you to fall off 'cause your clothes flew off."

"They're good thanks." Frankie said standing next to his friend and fellow housemate.

The four wizards, two by two got up from the table and walked outside talking about how school was for them, what hobbies they had, and things like that were meant to foster friendship and all of them were doing a great job. The short walk to the paddock was over before they knew it and they could see a large crowd of people hiding in the trees looking at what was in the empty paddock laughing. The unoccupied Thunderbirds had as many people as they could find to come out to the paddock to see Pansy scooping up the smelly dragon's droppings. Pansy was wearing clothes she wished she hadn't because billowing robes got in the way when she was trying to empty her shovel. Half of the dragon shit was getting on her and she was mad, way beyond angry.

Charley and Adam came into view of the shrieking witch who saw them at the same time. She spotted Frankie right away after he stepped from behind his Navajo friend.

"You little bastard, I'm going to grind your bones and eat you when I get out of this mess."

Charley had enough of Pansy's bad mouth and bad attitude and his temper came to the surface quite quickly.

"Parkinson, put that shovel down and come over here."

"Am I done Weasley?"

"That's Professor Weasley and I'll have you watch your tone. Your language is horrible and if I hear of you ever and I mean ever hear you make a death threat again, I will personally have you locked up."

"You just try it Weasel." Pansy said daring the temperamental wizard to do something.

"Suits me fine. I'll see you here tomorrow and Sunday until you get the paddock cleaned. You will not use magic. I'll see that Professor Snape holds on to your wand until Sunday night."

"You... you can't do that. I'll...arggggghhh." Pansy screamed then she sat down on a big pile of dragon dung and began to cry.

One of the hidden spectators had been taking pictures of Pansy as she tried to clean the paddock and when she sat in a pile of dung crying, a hundred wizards came from out of nowhere and everywhere. Pansy was mortified and even more so when she heard the camera clicking away.

"Give me those pictures."

"Shut it Parkinson. These will make an interesting pictorial and you can't do thing one about it." a seventh year Gryffindor said to the fuming witch.

"I'll get you all. Mark my words!"

"Miss Parkinson, get back to work or you'll be doing this every weekend until Yule." Charley cautioned.

"Oh fuck you Weasley, leave me alone."

"Alright, I've had enough. One hundred points from Slytherin for your mouth and serious lack of judgment in using language. Want to try to erase all of your house points?"

Pansy kept her mouth shut and went back to work. She found a particular hard piece of dung and she picked it up and threw it at the four wizards as they walked to the path to the other paddock. It hit little Benny in the back of the head and he began to cry in earnest. He was wearing some of his best clothes and was now covered in dragon shit along with his hair.

"Benny you stay right there. Adam will you and Frankie here clean him up and see that he's alright." Charley said and he turned walking toward the witch that threw the dung and scored a direct hit.

"Miss Parkinson, come here immediately." Charley said to the now slightly frightened witch.

"Fuck off Weasley. I'll do no such th..." Pansy tried to say. She was hit with three stunners from the Fred, George and Blaise and she fell face first into a big pile of steaming dragon poop.

"Wingardium Leviosa, Mobilicorpus." Fred said pulling the witch from the pile.

"Oi, big brother, go on and go for your ride. We'll take her up to the castle. Who should we take her to?"

"Snape and you be sure to tell him what she did. I have had enough of her shite. Get her out of my paddock." Charley finished. He was going to do something much worse to Pansy. She was very fortunate that she only fell into a pile of dragon shit.

Charley and Adam and Frankie had Benny all cleaned up and Adam charmed his smell away with a hand wave. He was easy to console. It was getting clear to the Adam and Charley that Frankie and Benny would probably grow old together. Adam checked the auras of both of them and they were soul mates but too young to act on their situation. Right now, the two of them were best friends and that was good enough for now. Adam and Charley were holding each other around their waists not giving the two wide-eyed youngsters much of a show and they talked to the two younger wizards like they were equals. It benefited the two young wizards greatly to have two role models like Charley and Adam to look up to.

The dragons were in the next paddock over behind a few rows of trees. Charley's dragon handlers had just finished feeding the great flying beasts. Norbert the Hungarian horntail that Adam had made a friend of was happy to see Charley, Adam and the two boys. The dragon that Adam met first, Andromeda. Adam and the two younger boys climbed the platform to greet the dragons more properly.

'Andromeda, big sister, it's good to see you.'

'As it is good to see you little one … You bring friends?'

'Yes, they need someone bigger than them to watch out for their safety. They are Frankie and Benny'

'They're soul mates. Do they know?'

'Maybe one day soon we'll tell them but not now. Will you let us ride your back as you fly big sister?'

'Of course, the red haired one will fly with Norbert?'

'If that's what you want.'

'I think I should fly with the sad one. You and the sad one shall fly with me.'

'Which one is that sister?'

'The one behind you.'

Adam turned to see Benny behind him. Frankie had his hand on Benny's back patting it. Being hit from behind he was still a little shaken.

"Benny, you and I will ride Andromeda, Charley, that leaves you with our friend Frankie and...Norbert." Adam said to his lover.

"Alright then, I'll saddle them"

"Don't bother, I'll do it"

'Sister, do you mind if I magic the saddle onto you?'

'Please. The other little ones struggle so trying to put them on us.'

Charley and Frankie were trying to coax Norbert into walking into his saddle much to Frankie's delight. He had never ever been around a creature as big as Norbert or Andromeda. Adam waved his hand and Andromeda's saddle floated to her back and fastened in mere seconds.  
'Big sister, would you ask Norbert to please settle so we can get going?'

'As you wish' the old dragon said and shot Norbert a little stream of fire.

Norbert walked into his saddle and almost couldn't hold still for his passengers to sit and hold on. Soon enough though, the two dragons and the four riders were streaking skyward, headed for the tallest tower at Hogwarts. The four wizards were having a great time. The two dragons were happy to be sky bound once again and they were being very patient with their riders.

The two dragons flew around the tower with their wings at their fullest extension and they made a sharp bank to the left and flew towards the lake. The giant squid was running its tentacles across the top of the water and for the first time, it showed almost its entire body. It was at least one hundred feet long. Benny was holding on to Adams belly very tightly. Adam could hear him laughing an honest child's laugh and he knew that for that reason alone, the soon to be fought battle to end all wars would be worth it in the end. Frankie and Charley were giving Norbert what he had needed for a long time a good work out. The two dragons flew low over the forbidden forest and headed back to the other side of the school grounds with a gentle tug at their reins. The two dragons flew together and Adam and Charley both let the boy's take the reins making that particular day the best so far of their lives... so far.

Pansy Parkinson was dumped in a heap at the entrance to the castle because she smelled something fierce. Fred cast a small bubble like ward over her to trap the aroma. Pansy was a strong witch but she could not hold up against the three stunners that the Thunderbirds hit her with after she cowardly assaulted yet another young wizard. Professor McGonagall had seen Fred and George floating her up the walk from the direction of the paddocks from her office window. She had been getting her very best robes ready for the coronation that evening. She had heard about what had happened that morning in the Great Hall, she was still a bit upset, and she decided to meet them at the door to the castle.

"Mr. Weasley. What is the meaning of this?" She began with that deputy headmistress tone Fred and George practiced not talking at the same time for occasions such as this.

"Well, it seems that Pansy here was doing her detention when my brother and Adam brought up two little Ravenclaws to the paddock to check on her. Pansy gave Charley some lip and he took away house points."

"What exactly did she say?"

"I'd rather not repeat what she said, but it was bad enough to make Charley mad."

"And how did she arrive in this condition?"

"Ah well that. She threw a piece of petrified dragon dung at the four of them when their backs was turned and hit that little Benny Hill right in the back of the head and got dung all over him. He got hurt and Adam and Frankie Creevey cleaned him up and got him settled."

"Francis Creevey, third year?"

"Yes ma'am but he goes by Frankie now. Anyway, she threatened Frankie's life and we weren't going to stand by and do nothing."

"I see. Were there other witnesses to this attack?"

"Well, yes, most of the Hufflepuff sixth years and almost all of Gryffindor was there. I'd say about a hundred or maybe more."

"I don't need any other details. Enervate" the professor said pointing her wand at Pansy.

"Come with me Miss Parkinson. I'll see the two of you later?"

"Yes Professor." Fred finished for the two of them. Pansy was shaking the cobwebs out of her head when she heard the deputy headmistress tell her to come with her. Pansy at that point wished there was something she could do but she was, in a word, fucked.

"Miss Parkinson, please go clean yourself up and meet me at the bottom of the headmaster's staircase in thirty minutes. Go." Professor McGonagal said to the emotional witch.

"Yes ma'am. Thirty minutes." Pansy said and turned to do as she was told, for the first time in a long time.

Pansy Parkinson for the first time did as she was told, without hesitation. Professor McGonagall appeared thirty minutes to the second to escort the Slytherin witch to the headmaster's office. Pansy had never been in Dumbledore's office before and she, like so many before her, was amazed at the hundreds of wizarding devices lining the walls. The headmaster was seated behind his desk when the two witches entered and waited for them to be seated before he offered them a lemon drop.

"Miss Parkinson your assault on young Mr. Creevey this morning was uncalled for and your subsequent behavior since that time has brought you here now. Do you recall the incident to which I am referring?"

"Yes sir." Pansy said. She was quaking inside, but outside, she was still as a stone.

"You again, just this afternoon had a near repeat of possible mortal harm to another student and this cannot go unpunished. You will deliver a public and a written apology to the young Ravenclaws in question tonight at the Halloween feast before you yourself will be allowed to remain at Hogwart's another night. You will not participate in the festivities until this task is accomplished. Do you understand my meaning Miss Parkinson?"

"Yes sir." Pansy unless she was spoken to continued to remain silent.

"Very well then, I shall expect you at eight this evening in the Great Hall, in your school robes to deliver your apology. If you do not meet these requirements, your punishment will be, most severe. It is not your place to decide who is good enough, rich enough, or even powerful enough to attend this school and your attitude has up until today has been less than stellar. I am most disappointed in you Miss Parkinson. Your mother will be most unpleased at your blatant disregard and lack of respect for your fellow students. I shall have to inform her of course of this incident."

"Yes sir. Sir, when may I have my wand back? I feel quite defenseless without it." Pansy offered in hopes of getting her wand back soon.

"You are no such thing Miss Parkinson, your deeds today show otherwise. when your apology is delivered you will get your wand back. Potentially, you could face wizarding jail time and possibly worse civil penalties, the least of which is the breaking of your wand and expulsion. You are close to losing the right to wield magic ever again. You don't want that to happen do you Miss Parkinson?"

"No sir. May I go sir?" Pansy said with a tone of humility.

"You may leave. We shall see you in the Great Hall No sooner, no later at eight O'clock. That is all."

"Good afternoon sir. Professor McGonagall." Pansy said and she retreated to the door for the trip to the dungeons.

"She's not going to mean a word she says Albus and you know it." Professor McGonagall said.

"Indeed. She will be quite surprised at how quickly her world has changed. I fear that she will be completely lost when the dark loses the war." The headmaster said.

Dumbledore conjured a tray of tea for the two of them, they sat quietly sipping tea, and contemplating what was going to happen in the next few hours. I hope that there would be no more trouble tonight.

Pansy walked slowly thinking of how she could get even with the two Ravenclaws that had caused her so much trouble. She was going to make the apology and not mean it obviously, but she was going to make it. Her discipline in the headmaster's office was a laugh to her and she vowed to make sure that she'd get her way and Draco would come back to her with open wide arms.

Harry had readied himself for the evening's ceremonies and had dressed in casual robes before he was required to wear the outfit that Narcissa had sent to him. Draco had special clothing as well but was dressed in comfortable clothes and robes as well. The two new daddies were currently holding each other by the waist looking at their seven little miracles and had had a good rest. Sirius and Molly were wide-awake as their brothers and sisters slept peacefully. Their daddies picked them up and were talking to them as if they were fully-grown and gently kissing them and letting the babies hold their fingers in their small hands.

"Molly Christine, you're such a beautiful girl. The boy's will be beating a path to you as soon as you're grown up." Draco was saying to his little girl. Harry was content to look into the bright blue eyes of his godfather's namesake listening to his husband coo at his daughter. Adam's aunties knocking on the door gently; were fully rested having taken turns taking naps. Harry with Sirius walked to the door and opened it manually letting the old Navajo women in their nursery. The old women had taken Sirius and Molly from their daddies and made to change their nappies without magic. Nursing bottles were conjured; they fed the two babies who then went to sleep after taking an ounce of formula each. The old women shooed the two daddies out of the nursery so that they could watch over their charges without interference. The babies were completely safe.

Draco's eyes felt like the vision in them had stopped when the door closed, cutting the visual connection, he had with his newborn family.

"Don't worry love; Adam's aunties will have them ready for tonight. They will bring them to the Great Hall themselves. Nothing will happen. Come on and let's get something to eat." Harry said taking Draco's hand and leading him towards the door that led to their common room.

"Harry, its amazing isn't it? We made seven babies and I feel as if I've lost them already."

"hehehe They're only a few hours old Draco. We won't lose them until they get married and have children of their own."

"That's not quite what I meant Harry." Draco said with a slightly pained voice.

"I know love. They'll be alright for a few hours while we eat and get ready for the festivities."

"I don't think that I'll ever be able to leave them for much more than that and you won't be able to either."

"Truer words have never been spoken. I feel kind of the same way."

"Yes, but you didn't carry them around with you while they grew. Harry, I want more."

"After seeing them and falling in love with them, I could never possibly deny you that privilege."

"Thank you Harry. As soon as I'm... we are able, let's try again soon. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course." Harry and Draco walked into their common room there was a lot of activity going on and their conversation was over.

"Oi, Harry! Draco! Come on over here and listen to what happened." Ron said from where he sat with his brothers and sister.

"What's happened? Is it Voldemort?" Draco said apprehensively while he and Harry sat down.

"No, not Voldemort, Relax you two. Fred and George petrified Pansy." Ron said grinning at his brothers.

"Why did you petrify Parkinson?" Harry asked.

Ron, Fred and George launched into the details of the day's events. Adam had come inside from his outing with Charley, Frankie and Benny and was listening to their version of the story. It was very accurate so he didn't feel the need to interject anything. After they had finished telling their story up to the point when Pansy and Professor McGonagall went into the headmaster's office, Draco was rubbing his temples.

"Is there anything wrong love?" Harry asked a bit worried.

"No, not really, I don't think Parkinson has any remorse for what she did. I'll reserve the right for judgment later. Right now, I am feeling a bit hungry. Would any of you like to come to eat supper with us?" Draco said to his friends.

"Sure why not. It's going to be a few hours before anything gets started. Mum and dad are staying for the evening and I think that your mum is going to be here for tonight too Draco." Ron said.

"Well let's get moving. I still have to walk a little slow right now. I'm feeling quite fit for having just given birth, but I still need to take it easy." Draco said standing up.

"Right you are. Bloody hell you two. I can't believe you're daddies." Ron said to his best friend and his husband.

"Believe it Ron. You're godfather to the lot of them and I expect you to treat them as such." Draco said for the unusually quiet Harry pulling him along.

Thundercloud house was used to going to meals together and tonight was going to be no different. Several house members were still in Hogsmeade shopping and the ones there went along with the group. The Thunderclouds surrounded the Thunderbirds as they made their way to the Great Hall before it was closed. It was closing an hour early that evening to make way for the preparations for the party and the ceremony.

Entering as one, the Thunderclouds sat next to each other not leaving spaces between each other as a sign of house unity and pride. Supper was in front of them in an instant and the chatter back and forth was very pleasant. Only the Thunderbirds knew that Draco and Harry were parents only until the coronation was over and Harry could make a few decrees. One of the decrees was to announce publicly, his love for Draco all over again. He along with his husband intended to briefly present their children and send them with their nannies back to the safety of their cribs. Harry and Draco had no idea of what exactly was going to happen to them.

Dumbledore and Narcissa were in the headmaster's office earlier and they had used the satellite telephone to call Birdy and inform her of the births. Their discussion was short and to the point. Birdy when she was informed that one of the little girls was named after her had ended the daily call rather quickly was trying to hold back tears. She had some gifting to do after she had a good happy cry.

Dinner in the Great Hall was over with mostly and Adam had called Frankie and Benny over to their table to have a bit of dessert with the grown group of students. Harry and Draco chatted politely with the two boys inquiring as to their health and well-being, as well as to what costumes they were going to wear to the ball. No one spoke a word about the incidents that happened to Frankie or Benny. Harry knew exactly how the two of them felt and he was proud of the two youngsters for showing bravery when faced with a scary thing like Pansy Parkinson. The two boys were seemingly over their traumas and the Thunderclouds told them that if they ever needed their help it was there, no questions asked.

The Slytherins were watching the Thundercloud house and the two young wizards with much anger in their eyes. The Slytherins decided to try to help Pansy out of her dilemma out of spite and not fear. Frankie and Benny were completely oblivious to the looks and stares they were getting for talking to the Thunderclouds. Adam was not and he kept a close eye out for anything that could hurt his two new little friends. Tonight would answer questions and prayers... on _both_ sides.


	23. The Unspeakables

Thank's for the nice words everybody. Special thanks to **Satyr-oh **for his beta work. I still don't own HP or the people in his universe. JK Rowling does. Mere weeks until we're on with HBP. Until then,

Everyone, please enjoy...

****

**The Unspeakables**

The Great Hall was closed for dinner promptly at six in the evening with fair warning to everyone eating at the time. There would be much more to eat after the evening's ceremony was over with and that seemed to satisfy several people that were still hungry. The wizards and witches that had spent the day in Hogsmeade were out of luck for food until the time the Great Hall re-opened. Fortunately, there were not many people that hadn't eaten.

Adam, Fred and George escorted Frankie Creevey and his friend Benny Hill from the Great Hall to the portrait guarding their common room. The reason for the escort was pretty clear to the Thunderbirds but that fact completely escaped the two young Ravenclaws who were just excited that they had such powerful friends.

"Frankie, you and Benny here should go and get ready for the festivities tonight. Would you like to sit with us later?" Adam asked the two youngsters.

"Boy would we!" Frankie said to his new friend, answering for both himself and Benny.

"Good. Come to the Great Hall with some older kids. We don't want you running around without someone that can take care of themselves and you." Adam admonished.

"We can take care of ourselves just fine Adam. Why should we have an escort?" Frankie asked as if his feelings were hurt.

"Because, that puta Pansy hasn't apologized to you yet and her friends are no good, that's why." Adam said roughing up Frankie's hair.

"Hey!" Frankie said removing Adam's hand from his head. "Alright Adam, Thanks for everything today"

"You're welcome little dude. Charley thinks you two will probably grow up very big and be great wizards some day. Did you know that?" Adam asked.

"He does? I wish we would grow a little faster then." Frankie said.

"All in good time Frankie. You and Benny should just enjoy being a kid for a few more years anyway if you ask me." Adam said.

"Well, I guess you're right. What time do you think we should be ready by?" Benny asked.

"Be ready by" "a quarter to eight" "and remember to" "have someone bring you." Fred and George said to their two young friends.

"I guess we'll see you later then you guys. Come on Benny I need some help putting on my costume." Frankie said.

"Oh, no costumes for you two. Wear your best set of robes." Adam said.

"How come? Isn't tonight Halloween?" Benny asked a little disappointedly.

"You'll see. Go on inside your common room and get ready. We've got to get ready too." Adam said.

The two young Ravenclaws said their good byes, spoke the password to get inside their common room, and were out of sight in a heartbeat. Fred and George put their arms on each other's shoulders as if it was a natural thing to do and let Adam lead the way from the Ravenclaw hallway to the grand staircase and up to the third floor and Thundercloud territory.

* * *

Thundercloud house was in a flurry of activity when the three Thunderbirds entered their common room. Several of the Thunderclouds had already finished dressing for the evening and were sitting talking or reading books. The wizard radio was playing and many were listening to the music and some were even dancing. The music stopped abruptly for an announcement and all activity in the common room stopped so that everyone could listen to the news.

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is a special report from the WWN "The forces of he-who-must-not-be-named have been sighted in several cities across Europe. They are currently apparating to wizarding villages killing and kidnapping the children of wizards and witches killing all that remain in their homes and leaving as quickly as they arrive leaving the Dark Mark glowing over the homes of those that they've destroyed. "There is no pattern to the attacks." A ministry representative says. For your own safety, please stay in your homes and lock all possible entries. It is recommended that lights be dimmed and everyone inside should be as quiet as possible if you hear the sounds of apparating close to your homes. The Death Eaters are looking for opportunistic targets and are avoiding areas that have installed Dark Mark detectors. This is the end of the special report and we return you to the regularly scheduled program."_ The wizard announcer said and the music once again returned.

The stunning news changed the topics of conversation to only one and that was one of concern for the wizards and witches from Europe who were now very concerned for the safety of their loved ones. The Americans were trying to console their European comrades. Everyone was praying for the continued safety of the innocent witches and wizards all over Europe and potentially the world. Voldemort's forces were capable of very strong transportation magic such as portkeys and apparating with their hostages and every ones concern at that point was, were the children that were kidnapped still alive and well.

Adam screwed up his face as he always did when he was deep in thought when he was brought back to the present reality by a hand on his arm. It was Charley's hand. The tall red headed wizard was already dressed in his finest robes when he approached.

"Adam love, you should go change into your robes. We have to be down stairs pretty quick"

"Ok Charley. You want to come up with me, while I wash-up and change? I could use some help with this hair and..." Adam said to his lover wiggling his eyes hoping Charley would get the message.

"I'll come up with you but only to help you get dressed. It took me a bloody hour to get this outfit on right and I am not taking it off for a while. Come on." Charley said to the slightly disappointed Adam.

"Alright then, I wonder how Harry and Draco are doing." Adam said after he had risen with the help of Charley.

They went to Adam's room quietly and holding hands.

* * *

There were wizarding radios in all of the rooms in Thundercloud house and every one of them had heard the distressing news. That included the Potter-Malfoys. Harry and Draco were given a set of new robes and the seven babies had matching tiny sets. Adam's aunties were wearing the ceremonial robes of the royal house of Thundercloud since they were Duchesses and were going to dress the babies at the last minute necessary. The seven babies were only a tiny bit fussy and they were having a bottle to calm them down until they needed to be dressed. Draco and Harry were fussing over each other, the babies at the same time as Adam's aunties were, and their nerves were only _slightly_ on edge. The two of them were deeply concerned at the news just broadcast to the wizarding world and it manifested itself with mindless chatter between the two. This annoyed Adam's aunties who admonished them to remain calm for the sake of their children. Draco and Harry weren't about to piss off the old harpies and kept their nervous banter to themselves.  
The time was just past seven and Harry and Draco had been told to leave to get dressed in the robes laid out on their beds. The two of them decided that a hot bath would do wonders to calm them down. Harry led Draco into the bath and began to undress his husband.

"Harry, I can get undressed myself. I'm not helpless." Draco said taking Harry's hands off him.

"I know you are love, but I like to take your clothes off." Harry said with a grin.

"And I like to take off yours as well, but if we don't get bathed and dressed soon, they'll come looking for us and I'd hate to be interrupted in the middle of something that we simply have no time for." Draco said to the always-horny Harry.

"Spoil sport." Harry said looking like a kicked puppy.  
"I'm no such thing love and you know it. Now let's get in the tub and we can bathe and maybe rest in each other's arms for no more than a few minutes." Draco offered.

"Oh, alright! Hey, the water is perfect. It smells like you do"

"It's scented with lilac and chamomile. It's supposed to soothe the nerves"

"I could definitely use some soothing. Draco, in an hour, I'll be a King"

"Don't I know it Scarhead. That's another reason to get your cute arse in the tub." Draco said grinning at his husband.

"I love you Draco"

"I love you too Harry. My mother will come up here herself if we don't get a move on"

The two royal wizards put their desire to be with each other off for a while, climbed in the tub together, and washed each other tenderly as if it were the first time they had seen each other naked for the first time. Each touch had a meaning. Harry washed Draco's hair and rinsed it with fresh lilac water and Draco did the same to Harry. The two of them got out of their baths, dried and began to put on the many layers of clothing that they were expected to wear.

The whole of Thundercloud house including the Thunderbirds were dressed in their finest robes. The princes and princesses of other wizarding royal houses were dressed in the formal robes of their own homeland courts. Many were wearing the crowns that signified their status as royals and many were wearing sparkling jewelry. The Thunderbirds were very distinguishable in the sky blue robes signifying their membership in the Order of the Thunderbird. Draco and Harry walked out of their rooms with Adam's aunties and the babies behind them. The two wizards were wearing the ceremonial robes left for them and when they appeared in the common room all the conversations stopped and applause for the royal family erupted.

_'Why are they doing that Draco? They've seen us all before'  
'You're going to be King, Harry. That's why'  
'Are you sure?'_

The applause continued.

_'I'm sure.'_ Draco said giving his husband a squeeze on the arm he was holding.

"Ok, ok you can stop it now, it's just us." Harry said slightly embarrassed at the attention he was getting.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny stepped up to the two of them and began gushing at them.

"Oh Merlin, Harry you and Draco look stunning in those robes. When did you have them made?" Hermione asked.

"We didn't 'Mione, they were just there on the bed when we came in from supper." Harry said

"I suspect it was either Dumbledore or my mother that had them put in there." Draco theorized for the two of them.

"It doesn't matter where they came from they make you two look like... well, Kings." Ginny said beaming at the duo.

"Thanks Gin. You three look pretty good yourselves. If Draco here hadn't stolen my heart, any of you would make a wonderful queen." Harry said to the blushing women.

"Harry, you and Draco will do wonders for our world as monarchs. I bet father would love to interview you for the Quibbler as to your intentions." Luna said finally breaking her silence.

"Thanks Luna. Maybe Draco and I will sit with him one of these days and have a chat." Harry said to his friend.

"We haven't given much thought to it really Luna. I suppose we should." Draco said to the witch.

The babies were being handed to their godparents for a little one on one bonding with them. Adam's aunties did not go far away from them just in case of a little fussing and the six of them signaled for Adam to come to them for a little pow-wow.

"Adam sweetie, introduce us to your friend." One of Adam's aunties said.

"Alright, Auntie Nala, this is Charley Weasley, Professor Charley Weasley. He's the head of house here. Charley, these ladies are my aunts, Nala, Aloe, Vera, Arie, Josephine and Oma." Adam said grinning at his beloved aunts.

"We're pleased to meet you Mr. Weasley." Adam's Aunt Aloe said.

"Charley please, I'm very happy to meet you ladies as well. Adam has told me quite a bit about you already. I trust your trip from America was comfortable"

"Oh yes. Longfellow is a wonderful Thunderbird, very concerned with our welfare and quite comfortable as well. We did not think know that Britain was so beautiful. Adam's grandfather Thundercloud's description of it did not do it justice. He also didn't mention that you paleface wizards were so handsome either." Adam's Aunt Josephine said for the old harpies.

"You're too kind ladies. It looks like everyone is ready to head downstairs. We'll see you later"

"Couldn't stop us if you tried young man;" Aunt Oma said moving to retrieve one of the babies.

Adam's aunties took charge of the newborns except for one who was content to be where he was in Ginny's arms. Neville was very happy for Harry and Draco and it showed in the way that he held himself. His confidence in himself had increased exponentially and he walked with his arm around Ginny's waist while she held little Prince Harry. Thundercloud house had left the common room not so much in formation but certainly as a group until they descended the staircase to the third floor corridor.  
Dobby and Winky, the only dressed house elves in the castle were waiting for the group to make an appearance before they made their way to the Great Hall and the festivities. The two of them held three boxes and their toothy smiles showed their great pleasure. Harry hadn't seen Dobby or Winky in quite a while and he stooped to say hello to them.

"Dobby, Winky it's so good to see you. Where have you been?" Harry asked the happy house elves.

"We has been very busy Mr. Harry Potter sir. Winky and I has presents for you and your little babies from the Elven realm." Dobby said holding out the two boxes he was carrying.

"One is for you Mr. Harry Potter sir. The other one is for his mister husband Draco." Dobby said handing over the two boxes.

"What are these?" Draco asked the excited elf.

"These is from the King of the Elven realm. He says you is to wear them tonight. We is having some for your little ones." Dobby said indicating the box that Winky was holding. She handed the box to Draco.

Draco opened the box that Winky handed him and both himself and Harry blinked a few times at the contents.

"Are these... crowns?" Draco said looking at the seven tiny circlets of elven gold.

"They is crowns, yes sir." Winky said finally breaking her silence. "You is having bigger ones"

Draco and Harry opened the boxes with everyone looking on. Inside the boxes were indeed crowns. Crowns encrusted with emeralds, rubies, diamonds and sapphires, gleamed in the light of the magical torches of the corridor. Harry took the crown that Draco was holding out of the box and put it on his head. The people surrounding the royal pair drew in deep breaths and let out low whistles at the gleaming bright, jewel encrusted gold band on Draco's head. Dracos silver hair reached the middle of his back and now was held down by the heavy crown. Draco's ears were pushed through his hair and he decided to take the glamour charm that he and Harry had kept on themselves up until that moment. This drew gasps from those around them.

"You look lovely Draco. Are you sure you want to show off your ears like that?" Harry said for everybody that was looking.

"I'm sure love. Tomorrow it will not matter anyway. Mother and Dumbledore and Birdy wish for us to throw the world for a loop and I just don't know a better way." Draco said and he took the crown out of the box that Harry was holding to look at it more closely.

"I don't think that I should put it on now should I?" Harry asked as everyone was mesmerized by the intricately cut crown.

"No, we should wait. Who do you wish to put the crown on you for the first time? Dumbledore?" Draco asked his husband.

"Couldn't you do it Draco? After all you're already wearing one."

"This is a prince's crown. The note in the box said for me to put it on"

"Oh. Is there a note with this one"

"No love, there isn't"

"Well then you do it, unless Dumbledore has to for some reason. I saw Prince Charles get his crown from some archbishop at his coronation on a video at my muggle school. There aren't any archbishops in the wizarding world are there?" Harry asked to everyone looking around.

"No, but the head mugwump of the international federation of wizards is downstairs and he's the closest thing we have to something like that"

"You mean Dumbledore." Harry stated.

"The one and the same." Draco said putting the crown back into the box.

A house elf popped into the room where Thundercloud house had assembled and it tugged on Hermione's robes handing her a message before disappearing with a pop just as quickly as it appeared. Hermione unrolled the parchment and read the message. She quickly rolled the parchment up and put it in her robes smiling. Draco had just returned Harry's crown to the box it came from and everyone was ready to make his or her way downstairs and to the party.

Thundercloud house went before the Thunderbirds down the staircase towards the entrance hall and the corridor to the Great Hall and the already started festivities. It was half eight and they were asked to wait outside the doors until they were signaled to enter.  
Albus Dumbledore was totally in his element. He and Narcissa with quick planning had managed to arrange for the presence of as many heads of wizarding governments to attend the Halloween Ball for the very special occasion of coronation the King of the Wizarding world who was thought to be lost for more than millennia. There were several professional wizarding photographers inside the Great Hall as well as more than a hundred diplomatic protection aurors for the dignitaries. The students were amazed at the size the Great Hall had swelled to accommodate all the extra people they had no idea why the strange witches and wizards were attending their Samhain celebration.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had, in the course of almost two hours decorated the Great Hall for the occasion. There were no floating pumpkins in the enchanted ceiling this night. Many students thought it to be peculiar not to see them, but the decorations were beautiful and that nicely made up for it. Professor Dumbledore made his way to the phoenix platform at the back of the room and with a sonorous charm began to speak.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore began, "Thank you all very much. As headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Prime Minister of the Hogwart's Government and co-host of tonight's fine event, I would like to welcome you all to this year's Samhain feast and the celebration of Halloween. Students and visitors, the events of the last several months have been both grievous and joyous. We are at war with the dark and while we are all safe here, the need for a new house at Hogwarts to educate those whose responsibility it will fall, to protect their loved ones and their own homelands"

The doors to the Great Hall were opened with a wave of the headmaster's hands and he continued,

" I give you the members of, Thundercloud house."

The Thunderclouds entered the Great hall like a military platoon, five across, twelve deep. They walked all the way into the room and stopped in front of the now grinning headmaster.

"As many of you have already met them, there were twelve outstanding underclass students last year and they were given their certificates of completion for the courses of study at Hogwart's with twenty-two Newts each. Four members of one wizarding family are now instructors and are members of an elite group of wizards known as the Order of the Thunderbird. I give you Virginia Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Frederick Weasley and George Weasley"

The applause for the Weasley's was very loud from everyone but the members of Slytherin house who were any thing but pleased. Dumbledore next introduced Hermione, Luna, Neville and Prince Adam Thundercloud. The applause was almost as loud for them as the others. Next were the Slytherins, Blaise, Gregory and Vincent. The applause was not as loud from the other houses but it was polite and full. Slytherin house applauded for the three former members of their house this time and that left to be introduced only Harry and Draco.

"Thank you all very much for your applause for the members of the Order of the Thunderbird. There are two more members that I am sure you all know. Their rivalry of the past years they have been students here, has become legendary, and the stories will be spoken within these walls for many many years to come I am certain. They however over the course of the summer have overcome their differences and have found that they were more suited than even they had ever dreamed, they have in fact married earlier this year and have become parents of seven children just this day. As you know wizard pregnancies are rare and the level of magic required to bear them is great indeed"

Pansy and Theodore Nott from their place at their small table knew in an instant that it was Draco that had carried and had delivered seven babies They knew from watching him eat all that funny food for the last two months. The memory charms that were put on them were gone when the headmaster had told them what they suspected. They just did not know how they knew. They continued to listen to the headmaster but not before, they clinked their glasses together with a wink and a nod.

"...This summer, as a gift of the house elves of Hogwarts and Malfoy Manor, these two wizards entered the elven realm and were accepted as official citizens, the elven king himself bestowed upon them many gifts, those indeed are quite rare. Their children are exquisite proof of one of them. As a group, the Thunderbirds traveled to an ancient wizarding nation in America, one that has for a thousand years been a great ally since the days of Merlin and the first Thunderbird. Merlin left only four artifacts from the magical kingdom of wizards. It was thought that there were none that _possessed the power_ to claim the throne of the lost kingdom, but we were oh so very wrong, so very wrong indeed. Merlin left a ring in America, one that has been safely taken care of for a thousand years until it was examined by the Thunderbirds. One of them placed it on his finger and according to legend; it claimed him to be the rightful ruler of the Ancient and Noble wizarding Kingdom of Camelot. I would like to now introduce to you our new King, _**King Harry of Camelot and the King's consort, Prince Draco, House of Potter-Malfoy**_."

The headmaster finally finished his little history lesson.  
The entire room erupted at the news. There was not one person sitting down. Even Pansy and Theo was standing. They were not applauding either but they couldn't see so they stood. There were cheers and several people in the room were shooting showers of sparks out of the end of their wands. The aurors had their wands drawn too but they were not shooting sparks and they were not looking at Harry and Draco.  
Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall followed by Adam's aunties and the babies and they walked straight down the aisle, which by now was lined, by a genuinely happy Thundercloud house. The Thunderbirds had stepped to two sides as Harry and Draco approached. Narcissa, Professor McGonagall the elder Weasleys and several official looking witches and wizards, now flanked Dumbledore. Everyone was still applauding the two wizards who were walking as proudly as they possibly could. Harry was not blushing, but he was smiling, as he had never done before, except for when Draco named their youngest child.

"Thank you. Thank you everyone. There is a bit of business to attend to before our little gathering begins the dancing. We are all indeed privileged to be able to attend the coronation of King Harry. If I may have silence please." The headmaster said to the rapidly quieting room.

Professor McGonagall had her hand on her wand and cast a look at the room and everyone stopped their talking and movements. The old witch still commanded respect and it showed.

"Harry, there are no words to be spoken, only to present you with items that by the magic of Merlin himself are rightfully yours, I give to you, the scepter of Camelot with it's royal seal and the sword, Excalibur"

While Mr. Weasley handed Excalibur to the headmaster,he was proudly looking at the boy he would have adopted if Dumbledore would have let him so many years ago, and the headmaster handed the two items to Harry. They were light as a feather to him. The jewels on the sword and scepter were gleaming in the enchanted light of the room. Draco handed the box he carried to his mother who opened it for Dumbledore. Draco then stepped aside and Harry took one knee and bowed before the old man and the others beside him. Dumbledore took the crown out of the box and held it aloft for everyone to see and it drew gasps from the crowded room. It sparkled brightly. Dumbledore placed the crown on Harry's head and Harry stood turning to face his friends and now subjects. Applause once again erupted and white rose petals began to fall from the ceiling.

_'Oh Merlin Harry, this is all quite overwhelming isn't it?'_ Draco thought to his husband. There was too much noise in the room to be heard out loud.

_'I don't know what to make of it yet love. I hope you'll be helping me with all that social stuff'  
'You don't even need to ask ... your Majesty_.' Draco said only mocking Harry a tiny bit.

_'Thanks for that. I think.'_ Harry thought back. He looked at Draco and reached for his hand.

Harry motioned for the crowd to quiet down. As if by magic, every one did just that.

_'Curious'_ Harry thought to all the Thunderbirds.

"I'd like to thank all of you for being here. I will try to be the best King I can be for you all. My first command is for you to all go about having a good time. Thank you." Harry said and the applause began again.

Only a second later, the signal was given and the wizarding orchestra that had been waiting began to play.  
Harry was getting pats on the back from his mates and when they had finished their congratulations, he and Draco turned to the elders. The two of them were introduced to the ministers of magic for the ten wizard governments in Europe, India, China, the Pacific Islands and Japan. The members of Thundercloud house that were royalty were introduced as ambassadors of their governments and the powerful witches and wizards began talking to the Thunderclouds and Thunderbirds about the war college and what it was like learning there.  
Harry and Draco were talking with Narcissa, Molly, Arthur and Bill Weasley who had taken one of the new international portkeys from Cairo just to be there. The six of them were talking about babies mostly when Harry was tapped on the shoulder. He turned and he began to cry at who was before him.

Professor Snape and Remus Lupin were standing before Harry and Draco. Harry leapt at the older man, his father's friend, his stand in godfather, the man himself and not the werewolf he should be at that minute. The two of them couldn't say anything for a few seconds when Remus began.

"Thank you Harry. Severus added the Xanadu potion to the wolfsbane potion. I drank it this afternoon. The two of us were in the... well, you know where, to wait out the rising of the moon. When it came over the mountain full and bright, I was uneffected by the curse for the first time in almost thirty years. It was a success Harry. I'm cured it seems"

Harry was still letting tears run freely down his cheeks, Draco tried as best he could to dry them up before they dripped on Harry's really, really expensive blue and red robes and then Harry had an idea. He asked Severus to get Narcissa and Dumbledore and he screwed up his face in thought, as he was known to do.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked as he finished wiping up the tears.

"I have to ask them something"

"Would you care to share your idea?"

"Well if I can, I'm going to lift the ban on against werewolves." Harry said to his husband and Remus.

"Harry that would be a wonderful thing, ending the discrimination itself might be difficult in itself but with the cure, it might be the beginning of a new world for many." Remus said.

"I hope so." Harry said.

The headmaster and Narcissa both gave their approval and they circulated amongst the leaders of the other wizarding governments for a consensus. It was overwhelmingly accepted and Harry asked how to use his scepter and seal to make a rule. He was informed, if he used the seal, it would be more than a rule but a law. He scrawled out his order and hot wax from one of the candles burning at the table he was at was spilled under his signature. He applied the seal and his first law was issued.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought. Congratulations Remus." Harry said handing the new law to his friend as if it were a gift.

"Thank you oh so very much." Remus said shaking Harry and Draco's hand.

"I think we should be thanking Severus." Draco said looking at his mentor.

"That is not necessary your Highness." Severus said to the new King's Consort.

"Severus, it's just Harry or Draco for you." Harry said to his old Professor.

"As long as there are others around, I don't see how I could disrespect you like that your Majesty." Severus insisted.

"Oh, alright then, I suppose I can take it. It does sound kind of funny doesn't it Professor?" Harry said grinning to the potions master.

"Indeed, however it's the way things are going to have to be. Merlin's magic selected you for a reason. Let's hope we can get some good out of it for everyone's sake." Severus said.

"I'll try sir, I'll surely try. Remus, have you met our children?" Harry asked already knowing that he had not.

"No Harry, I haven't. May I?"

"Of course, Adam's aunts have them over there with the Weasley's and Narcissa. Come on over and I will introduce you. You too Professor," Harry said.

Draco and Harry walked hand in hand, to where their babies were, Severus and Remus following with a lilt in their walk. The two of them were as proud as they could be and hadn't felt as good as they did at that moment for a very long time. Molly and Arthur Weasley were shocked to see Remus standing before them on the night of the full moon and the two of them rose to shake his hand. Molly was not a hand shaker but she was still able to give Remus a bone-crushing hug.

"Remus, Severus, I'd like for you to meet Adam's aunts. They are going to be the babies' nannies for a few years.

"Till they're grown sonny," Auntie Vera said from where she was sitting.

"All right Aunt Vera, till they're grown," Harry said to the old woman.

"Remus, these are from left to right, Princes and Princesses, Narcissa, Molly, Birdy, Lily, Harry, James Remus and Sirius Severus." Harry rolled the babies names off his tongue like he had been saying them for years.

Remus' eyes teared up for the hundredth time that day when Harry told him one of the babies had his name. "We would like for you and Severus to be co-god parents to them, that is if you'd like to be." Draco said to the two wizards.

"I'd be most honored to be their godfather." Severus said.

"As would I, Thank you both very much." Remus said to the two royal wizards.

"Then it's settled. We're going to have them baptized in Arizona. I hope you will be able to join us. Birdy would love to see you I'm sure." Harry said for him and Draco.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Severus and I are going into the forest later to find an old friend of mine that has not ever been able to change back into a human. So if you'll excuse the two of us..." Remus said.

"Do you want someone to go with you? We're pretty good at werewolf defense." Draco said indicating the Thunderbirds.

"I wouldn't want to take them away from such a nice party Harry." Remus said.

Severus was holding little Princess Narcissa with Draco looking on amused at the stiffness Severus was showing.

"She _is_ quite small Draco. Perhaps we should give her back to this nice woman to attend her." Severus said trying to pass the baby back.

"You won't break her." Draco said.

"You got that right; I charmed her against falling the second I gave her to the good looking one there." Auntie Josephine said indicating Severus.

"Say, that's a good idea. What charm did you use? It'll come in handy"

"Just say yo-yo." Josephine said.

"I'll do just that. Thank you Auntie Josephine." Draco said thinking about Harry.

Remus and Harry had finished their short conversation and Vincent and Greg were asked to go with the two in search of werewolves. They agreed and they even offered to fly the two wizards over the forest looking for Remus' friend. Severus had successfully given Princess Narcissa back to Aunt Josephine and he rejoined Harry and Remus.

"Vincent and Greg are going to go with the two of you in the forest." Harry said with a tone that was,' _you're going to take them and I won't take no for an answer'_

"Very well, Messer's Crabbe and Goyle will do nicely. I have seen the lot of you in action. Perhaps our journey this night will go quickly and safely." Severus said.

"I hope so. I think it's time that Draco and I take the children to bed anyway. We will see you in the morning for breakfast. Good hunting you four." Harry said to the wizards out to see if the Xanadu potion could do as it was said to.

Pansy had apologized to Frankie and Benny both in a written and oral form, just as the headmaster instructed her to do. She did it in front of the whole of Ravenclaw house and others that were only curious as to why she was facing Ravenclaw with the headmaster and deputy headmistress. Frankie and Benny skeptically accepted the apology, and the two small wizards quickly made to hide behind the larger members of their house when the impromptu assembly was over. The two of them were enjoying the treats and pumpkin juice up until the time Pansy did her thing. They were sitting on the outside row of their table when Thundercloud house entered the Great Hall so they had a good view of everything going on.

After Harry received his crown, the headmaster finished talking, and the music started, Benny and Frankie had gone back to paying attention to their consumption of sweets. Adam and Charley greeted each other and made a zigzag beeline for the table the two small lads sat.

"There you guy's are." Adam said to his two new little buddies.

"Oh! Hi there Adam, Professor Weasley, Want to join us? There seems to be plenty of room." Frankie said in greeting.

"Sure kiddo. Say what is it there that you are eating? It looks like cake and jello." Adam said looking at the treacle tart Frankie was trying to stuff into his face whole.

"Mfph Tkkl trrrt" Frankie said, mouth full.

"It's treacle tart Adam. Here try some." Charley said dishing Adam up a portion.

"If it's cake and jello just say so Charley"

"Blimey, All right, its cake and jello but it's really really good. Give it a go Adam." Benny said at the wavering American.

"If it's yucky I'll spit it all over those cute robes you're wearing." Adam said back at Benny.

"You won't cause its good. You're not poultry are you?" Frankie said.

"You mean chicken? No but I can turn into one. It better be good or I'll turn you into a worm and I'll eat you." Adam said now teasing the little guy.

"You wouldn't do that to me really would you? Don't you like me any more?" Frankie said a little worried.

"Nah, you prob'ly wouldn't taste any good anyway." Adam finished.

Charley was gently chuckling watching Adam and the two little guys. Adam took a fork full of tart and chewed a few times. He made a face like he was going to throw up and then he swallowed the tart. He looked at the two young wizards and he pulled his staff over his head as if he was going to hex the two of them and then he laughed.

"Trick or treat!" Adam said.

"What's that supposed to mean Adam? You're not angry?" Frankie said.

"Nope, this tart is pretty good, I was just foolin' ya." Adam said to his little friends.

"That's good. Hey, Adam, Professor, are those _really_ Harry and Draco's babies? I didn't know wizards could have babies. I thought only witches and muggle women could." Frankie asked.

"Yup, they sure are." Adam said to the two.

"Draco didn't look like he was going to have babies. Did he conjure them?" Frankie asked.

"No he didn't conjure them. He had a glamour charm on him to hide them from the bad guys." Adam said.

"Oh. I just wondered that's all. I think if wizards could have babies, I'd like to have one myself." Frankie said innocently.

"Frankie, look at me. Do you like wizards"

"You mean do I like blokes?" Frankie said.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Adam said.

"I think so. I've kissed both and I definitely preferred kissing the bloke"

"You haven't ever, uh"

"No! EWWW, yuck! Not yet anyway, what's it like?"

"Little guy, I... am _not _going to tell _you_. Don't you have brothers to ask?"

"Yeah, but Colin is only interested in taking pictures and Dennis is, well he's a bit of a poof and I don't want to hear what he has to say. I will find out on my own one of these days I'm sure. I'm sorry I embarrassed you by asking Adam"

"Oh that's alright lil' dude. You got a lotta time to find out for sure. Hey you two, the reason that me and Charley here came over was to ask you if you want to come take some classes with Thundercloud"

"You mean secret school up stairs?" Frankie said opening his eyes wide.

"Uh huh, Charley looked at your records and you do level five work and you're only third years. Did you know that?"

"Well, _yeah_. We do the extra credit stuff all the time. What has that got to do with it?"

"Well you have to be at least level five to participate. Don't worry about being as old as most level fives."

"We won't get hurt will we? I don't think I want to do anything rough, look at me... puny arms, skinny..."

"Your magic is strong and that's what counts. Look at little Professor Flitwick over there. Did you know he decorated this whole room in less than two hours?" Charley said.

"He did? Wow. I thought it took all the house elves in the castle to do it."

"Well, he did. Maybe you'll pay closer attention in his classes. So, what do you say? You two want to give it a go? One or two classes a week." Charley said.

"What do you think Ben?" Frankie asked his friend.

"I think we'd be stupid not to. That Pansy didn't seem that sincere. She scares me"

"Then, I guess, that's a yes Professor. Hope we do good"

"You will. We'll see the two of you around eh?" Charley said.

"Bye lil' dudes. Later" Adam said and he and Charley went to the dance floor leaving the two happy young Ravenclaws to their treats.

Charley and Adam made their way to the middle of the dance floor dodging several couples who were dancing with flourish and were not really paying attention to where they were going. It was quite a free for all. The music was an up-tempo waltz and Charley took the lead when he grabbed Adam by the waist and his left hand with his right one. Adam looked at Charley like he had three heads wondering just what he was doing.

"You think you're going to lead huh?" Adam said raising an eyebrow imperiously.

"Got it in one Adam. Now are you going to follow or are we going to just stand here and discuss the arrangements?" Charley said.

"I suppose we should dance. Take it slow. The first person to make a crack will have swollen nuts for a week"

"What if it's a girl"

"I haven't thought about it. Maybe I'll just give them balls that should do it"

"You're pure evil Adam Thundercloud" Charley said as he began to whirl the two of them around to the time of the music.

"That ain't nuthin'. Hey, Frankie and Benny are going to do good in the class we just thought up aren't they?"

"I suppose if it's you blokes giving them lessons they might do pretty good, then, yes I think so."

"Did you hear what Benny said? He is afraid of Pansy. I think half of that house is afraid of Pansy if you ask me"

"Her family is pureblood and I'm sure that their family magic is quite dark. I'd be scared of her too if I was a student here"

"You're a teacher here. What makes you think she wouldn't hex you if it suited her? You did make her go scoop up dragon poop."

"I didn't make her hurt Frankie and the paddock needed cleaning. How is it that I made her do anything?"

"I don't know. I figure she can't take responsibility for her actions and other's reactions"

"Sounds about right; let's not talk about her and get to some dancing." Charley said and gave Adam a whirl.

"Ok, just stop whipping me around like that. It makes me dizzy"

"Some of my best stuff is whirling the ladies around." Charley said.

"Do you _not_ think that I'll hex your balls sore for a month for calling me a girl? I showed you my girlfriend the other day if I remember." Adam said acting like he was pissed.

"Oi! I will behave. You are definitely _not_ a female." Charley said dodging a bullet he hoped.

"Just to prove it, you're on bottom next time." Adam said smugly.

"We'll see about that. Be quiet and dance Adam. You smell good. Did I tell you that?" Charley said trying to switch the mood to romance.

"No you didn't. Thanks.snifffff you smell good too." Adam said.

The two wizards stayed on the dance floor for another fifteen minutes before Charley had decided he wanted to rest his feet and have something to drink. Adam was very happy to oblige his new lover and followed him to the table that Harry and Draco seemed to be holding an impromptu court. Narcissa had joined the royal pair and they welcomed Adam and Charley offering them glasses of some vintage French champagne.

Draco hadn't had a drop of alcohol since the previous Yule holiday and he was carefully sipping the one and only glass he decided that he would have. Harry passed on the champagne and had instead a sparkling fruit juice. He did however play the gracious host despite his new public status as King of the wizarding world and he poured his friends glasses of the 1927 cellar. The vintage was one of Draco's favorites and he savored every sip as if it were the last on earth. Adam was not used to drinking fine wines and he took a good sip. The bubbles soon rushed out of his nose and soon he was sputtering trying to regain his breath.

"That ought to teach you not to guzzle fine champagne Adam." Draco said to his cousin.

"I hate to say it, but I'd really rather just have a coke. That stuff is sour." Adam said of the Rothschild.

"It's supposed to be sour. Sip, that's what makes it so good," Draco said.

"If you say so; Here Charley you drink it. I'm done." Adam said to his boyfriend.

"Thank you, your highness." Charley said teasing Adam.

"You're welcome. You may kiss my ring." Adam mocked back.

"You two can bloody well kiss my..." Draco said to the two wizards.

"Draco Potter Malfoy! Don't you dare say it." Narcissa said at the potentially crude statement.

"Wow, mother, Potter-Malfoy, the king's consort, His Royal Highness the Prince Consort Draco, Potter-Malfoy Royal house of Camelot." Draco said with a "_nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah_" smirk.

"Your majesty," Narcissa said to Harry looking past Draco." Would you kindly consent for me to paddle the King's consort for cheek?"

"If you think you can hold him down, permission granted." Harry said to Narcissa. Draco looked shocked.

"But considering his value to the crown, I shall have to pardon him. I'm sorry to have denied your request."

"Good thing for you too Scarhead" Draco said to Harry.

"That's _King_ Scarhead and don't you forget it," Harry laughed.

The royal banter was polite for quite a long time. The five of them got to forget for a while, the bad times outside the castle that night. Harry was told that tomorrow's Daily Prophet and wizarding news organizations around the world would print at the first opportunity the announcement that he was King, not so much as to inform the world at large, but to infuriate further Voldemort into possibly making a mistake and tipping his hand.

Ministry aurors who had the most experience in warfare and defense were going to be teaching classes for the rest of the term. The Thunderbirds for the most part had been replaced as teachers.

They were the Unspeakables…


	24. Gods among Humans

I don't own HP or any of JKR's characters. Just the story.

Thanks Satyr-oh for the great work.

****

****

**Gods among humans**

The Monday following the Samhain and Halloween parties and celebrations, bright and early, the wizarding world began to react as the first editions of the Daily Prophet and wizarding publications and news flashes on wizarding radios globally were blaring that there was a newly chosen King of the wizarding kingdom of Camelot. Camelot at one time was truly a great wizarding kingdom and the chosen King was named, Harry Potter-Malfoy, none other than the Boy-Who-Lived. The news of a newborn royal family was conveniently, not reported.

There was not one person in the Great Hall the evening that Harry was declared officially, the King of the British wizarding world and beyond, who passed through any entrance to the Great Hall that wasn't confunded when they left the room. The fact that the seven babies were even alive was known to only a select few that needed to know. Every guest that evening, never remembered seeing the babies or the nannies, one of the headmaster's more clever spells because it was a memory charm disguised as an obvious cheering charm. Lockhart himself would love to have known this one because it was so specific. Too bad he'd be cured when the Xanadu potion was administered to the wizards on the insane ward of St. Mungo's.

The wizarding press was filling the available rooms at the few inns that were in Hogsmeade Village and many were trying to get past the guards at the gates of the entrance to Hogwarts.  
Wizards and witches from all over the world were entering the country through the new international keyport in London. Some witches and wizards for various reasons knew the apparation location in Hogsmeade Village and used the information to earn money from the foreign wizards.

Galleon's were galleons and it seemed the foreigners were happy to part with their gold for the assistance in getting where they wanted to go. Problem was they were left in Hogsmeade with no idea where London was to begin with, or the directions to apparate there. Portkeys were made available for a small fee by some other enterprising witches and wizards that lived in Hogsmeade. Low life seemed to prey on the foreigners where ever they went. As if it were an unwritten code amongst thieves.

There were literally hundreds of owls lining up to be relieved of their burdens by the persons responsible for the mail into and out of Hogwarts. Everything was checked for enchantments or spells before it was delivered and the owls were left to return home. No owl treats, no fond petting, just deliver the mail and get out.

The Thunderbirds had insisted that, since their services were enlisted almost as soon as they had begun their classes with their replacements taking over the lessons, the mail would go through one of their inspections. Hermione and Ron checked over Harry and Draco's mail and the rest of the Thunderbirds checked out the student's mail, for curses, hexes, hidden portkeys and any other magical item they could think of. The correspondence was then screened for persons that Harry and or Draco knew and those with authentic seals on them. The only direct mail into Hogwart's castle was Lulu, Little Bird Thundercloud's special delivery.

Such was the case that Monday morning when the Thunderbirds went to their common room for a break from sorting through a mountain of mail. Very little mail was destroyed without a second thought and the overwhelming majority of the mail was official recognition from wizarding governments throughout the world.

"His majesty's will, shall be law...blah, blah, blah... they would abide by... blah, blah"  
Ron was reading the morning Prophet in the common room.

"Ronald, if you're going to read something out loud, please don't paraphrase by saying blah, blah, blah. It's quite annoying. Just read it and tell us the point if you can figure it out, or be quiet." Hermione scolded. She had heard him all morning reading the acknowledgements and the requests and had grown quite tired of hearing his voice.

"Sorry 'Mione, it's just this article is just so wishy washy. One bloody guess after another and not one thing is true. Harry's going to be either hurt or angry. Some of it looks like he might get a leg up on a few things. He won't have to pay taxes that's for sure." Ron said. He was right. Hermione had scanned the paper quickly and came to the same conclusions.

"Has he spoken to anyone from the press besides Luna's father?" Hermione asked the Thunderbirds surrounding her and Ron.

"Has who he spoken to 'Mione?" Harry asked when he walked up unnoticed by the TBirds.

Hermione jumped and turned around quickly. "Harry! Are the children well? Is everything alright?"

"Yes and yes. Now who was it I'm to have spoken to?" Harry asked again.

"The press Harry. You've been King since Friday night and it's just Monday morning. The wizarding press is speculating on what you're going to do. "Will you be an evil git like Voldemort" and rot like that." Hermione explained.

"The press is printing things like that? I wonder where they got the idea I wanted to take over _anything_." Harry asked completely stumped.

"Well, I have a good idea it's all meant to get a rise out of Voldemort. He might attack something that is defended as well as this fortress for instance." Hermione theorized.

"Maybe you're right. I hope it isn't here and if it is here, I hope it isn't anytime soon. Draco and I have been watching the owl traffic in and out of here this morning. Amazing isn't it?" Harry asked trying to lighten the subject.

"Blimey mate, me and 'ermione have been sorting through hundreds of pieces of mail since just after the classes started and the aurors took over teaching."

"I wondered why you guys were up here instead of in class. I thought you were showing the aurors the ropes." Harry said.

"They don't need any help Harry. They're bloody _brilliant_. Did you know two of them wrote some of the books we're using?" Hermione gushed.

"Well, I guess if they're as good as their books then Thundercloud won't have any problems will they?"

"I recon' not mate." Ron said joining the conversation finally.

"Say, Draco's been itching to do some flying and I told him I'd ask if any of you would like to go with us." Harry asked getting more attention than he thought he would.

"Oi, it's about" "bloody time you" "two got" "out of the" "nursery mate" Fred and George said, "What do" "you want to" "fly mate?"

"I said fly, not fly on brooms." Harry said to the twins.

"Oi, everybody" "Who wants to" "go for a" "little wing exercise?" the twins asked the Thunderbirds.

"Oh goddess, I've been dying to go. We haven't been for excercises in almost two months." Ginny said.

"She's right you know Harry." Blaise said looking forward to an outing.

"Does that mean that you all want to come with us?" Harry asked with a little grin.

"Are you the bloody King? _Your majesty_.." Vince said.

"Ok, cut it you. I'll tell Draco that you all feel like it as well. I have to tell you it will be good to get out for a while. I wish that we could play quidditch. The battle brooms would be a scream to fly in the pitch." Harry mused.

"You got that right mate. We'd all be great bloody seekers with our wandless magic." Neville said with a newfound confidence.

"Accio snitch and it's all over in five seconds. Hardly worth showing up for." Ron said putting in his two knuts and holding his nose in the air.

"For once, I agree with Ronald. Harry, go and tell Draco to get ready. See if he wants to jump off the tower." Hermione said grinning at Harry.

"Uh, I don't think I'll phrase it _quite_ like that Hermione, I still want to have loads of sex in my life _and_ I'm married to Draco." Harry said to shock Hermione.

It worked when he raised his eyebrows and grinned evilly with a lick of his lips. The Thunderbirds had a good laugh at the shocked Hermione. Ron was gobsmacked that his best mate was talking dirty to his intended. Harry had indeed come way out of his shell. Fred and George were making fake tears fall from their faces and boo hoo'd the green eyed wizard saying that they had done a good job in raising him right. A one hundred percent undiluted smart ass.

Harry rushed back to his room and the nursery where Draco was presently cooing at the babies all wrapped up in tiny Navajo blankets lined up next to each other sleeping peacefully. Draco turned to greet Harry with a kiss and a hug. Draco simply said, "Thank you."

"Aye, thank you too Draco. For you and for them. I'm still pinching myself. I have a family. Can't believe it. Can you?" Harry said.

"Six months ago, I'd have said you're probably completely nutters. Now, in retrospect, I wouldn't have it any other way. Who would have know it was going to be seven the first time?" Draco said. "We're going flying straight away are we?"

Harry nodded his reply from over his shoulder. He was leaning over the basinettes the babies were in, fondly stroking the sleeping newborns.

"I'll tell the aunties we're going out and they can ward the door from the inside until we return. Say good bye and don't wake them up. They need their sleep." Draco whispered over Harry's back. He rubbed Harry's butt and that made the former Gryffindor stand straight up, and in a flash he turned and stole a quick kiss from his husband. Draco looked him in his deep emerald green eyes and wiggled his eyebrows at him before he left to tell the nannies that they would be out flying. The old harpies were glad that they were getting to fly after such a long time. Harry and Draco blew kisses at the sleeping babies and quietly closed the nursery door before it was warded from the inside.

Blaise and Luna, Ginny and Neville, Hermione and Ron, Fred and George, Vince and Greg and Adam and Charley were waiting for Harry and Draco discussing battle scenarios. George and Fred knew quite well the secret passages into and out of the castle and brought them to mind when theorizing on totally surprising attackers from behind. Problem was Pettigrew also knew the secret passages existed. The 'tunnels would have to be protected' was a new scenario that they were smacking themselves in the heads for not remembering before just then. That's when Harry and Draco joined the group.

"You knew we'd be right along did you?" Draco said to his friends.

"We thought that since we didn't have anything that was pressing now that the aurors have taken over the classes we teach, you'd have beaten us here." Blaise said for the group.

"This is the first time we've actually walked away from the babies since they're born." Draco said not caring how it sounded.

"They're well tended and you know it. They're perfectly safe aren't they Adam?" Hermione said.

"Who's safe? Where? What are you talking about Hermione?" Adam said pulling himself out of Charley's gaze.

"Honestly, can't you two wait?" Hermione said to the unabashed Adam Thundercloud. "Men...Boys"

"Yeah!" Adam said.

"Oh, I..." Hermione said realizing what Adam had just said.

"I'm quite sure now that if Adam was sorted in first year, he would have been in Slytherin." Hermione said. The group left their common room and headed for the nearest exit to the grounds and the dragon's paddock. Charley was going to go for a ride with his Thunderbird friends.

"High praise from the former Gryffindor indeed cousin. How sweet of you to say so Hermione." Draco said mocking the flustered witch and looking at Adam.

"Well, I never..." Hermione began.

"Ha Georgie! You owe me a galleon. I told you Ron's still a virgin." Fred exclaimed trying to further embarrass Hermione who was being an incredibly good sport considering her training.

"Hey you two, cut it. She can wait if she wantsta. Makes it that much more special." Ron defended his girlfriend earning a smile and an extra squeeze.

The wizards and witches got to an exit to the grounds and beyond quickly. The air was crisp and smelled of autumn. The wind was hardly blowing.

"Well then for your sake" "Ronniekins, then we have" "to get you married" "soon. Mum will" "be so pleased." Fred and George teased Ron as they passed him to get ahead.

Hermoine giggled at just how red Ron could get by the simplest words. Ron looked at Hermione nervously and asked, "Hermione. If I ask you all over again, you'll still say you'll marry me won't you?"

"Of course. Do you want to ask me again? Hmmm?" Hermione said coyly.

"I was thinking about it. I'm glad that the first time still counts though." Ron said looking down sideways at his girl trying to gauge her reply.

"Well anytime you want to ask me go ahead. I'll still say yes until the day we say I do. Does that make you feel any better Ronald?"

"Mmm, Yeah, It do." Ron said and leaned over to give Hermione a kiss. Since the bonding with the fellows in Arizona, he was a tiny bit more at ease when it came to showing Hermione affection. Ron looked up from his impromptu kiss and he looked right into the eyes of no less than a dozen aurors in sea green robes coming straight for them. Hermione and Ron drew their wands to get their attention.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"We've been ordered to watch over King Harry and when it was discovered that he was gone, you can imagine the panic it caused. Someone's head is going to roll over this." The auror said when Hermione and Ron holstered their wands up their sleeves. Hermione smirked just like Draco did just for an instant and Ron saw the look on her face.

"He's fine actually, he's up ahead there at the paddock. You won't be needed to guard him."

"I'm sorry little lady but, I don't know who you think you are but if you ever pull a wand on me again I'll have to take you to the MLE office for assault on an wizard of the law." The auror huffed.

"You and what army? Do you know who I am? I didn't think so." Hermione said not giving the wizard a chance to answer, and stepped back from the now angry auror.

Hermione turned into a Thunderbird and gave the air a little crackle and rumbling brought the attention of the Thunderbirds in a heartbeat. The eleven Thunderbirds not present with Hermione were just that in two shakes. The Thunderbirds turned at the first sound of thunder into their magical creature forms defensively. Together they were invincible and they flew to the source of Hermione's thunder.

Ron was the only one of them that didn't turn into a Thunderbird because he wanted to warn the wizard of his grave mistake. The king was safer with them than with a thousand aurors in his opinion. Ron learned a trick from Birdy meant to intimidate the opposition in a confrontation.

Ron brought forth a light breeze that made his hair flare out from behind him and he made a glow come from his eyes. He conjured tiny little sparks to emanate from his clothing and he issued a warning. The auror almost wet himself when Charley flew one of the dragon's overhead. His arrival came with a huge amount of wind and a menacing roar from the giant magical flying lizard.

The auror almost peed his pants when Ron turned into a Thunderbird when the auror's back was turned. In such close proximity, lightening strikes. Ron managed to hold back the power to a minute fraction of it's potential when he shocked the auror and flew away to join his friends. The auror and his comrades fled back to the castle. None of them had seen the Thunderbirds in action before and it scared the life out of them. Their report went straight to Severus Snape.

Severus read the hastily written explanation as to why the aurors wanted Hermione and Ron arrested.

"Do you mean for me to issue a warrant for their arrest? You probably got what was coming to you. You have no idea why I cannot and will not do any such thing. The matter is absolved. You may go." Severus said to the now stunned auror.

"You're not going to do anything sir?" The auror braved.

"Yes I am. Obliviate. Now you've taken up more time of which I have none to spare. If in the future you're attacked by, let's say a Death Eater, by all means come and get me. But if you continue to harrass that group of young wizards, your health may come into question. Do I make myself quite.crystal.clear?" Severus said to the gobsmacked auror.

"Yes sir. Sorry to have bothered you." The befuddled auror said and left Severus to his paperwork.

The Thunderbirds had gone invisible the second they were out of sight of the aurors. Their secrecy was still something that they could continue to count on. For now they suspected who ever they reported the wild story to, would do as was preplanned and modify their memory. The practice was a close secret and it was used frequently.

'Hey you guys! Where's that lock ness?' Adam said as they were flying in formation behind Charley and the dragon.

'I suppose if you fly high enough, and it was clear enough, you could see it from here.' Draco thought to his cousin.

'I'd like to see it sometime. Suppose we could go have a look?' Adam inquired.

'I don't think it would be such a good idea right now cousin. We should stay close to the castle. The babies might require us to be there quickly.' A rightly worried Draco thought.

'Not with my aunties watching them. I've seen them change into harpies and they're scary as hell. Pretty good with wands and damn good without.' Adam thought to reassure his worried cousin.

'We should do something special for them Harry' Draco thought to his hubby.

'Giving them money is out. They're quite rich... aren't they Adam?" Harry thought to his cousin.

'Oh yeah. Live like queens they do. Their pequenos are very happy and take good care of them. They told me for us to kill the old pendejo and they would feel better.'

'Then I suppose we should oblige them. I wonder if Dumbledore or mum Malfoy would like to know what's going on in the old bugger's head. I could take off the pendant and Luna could project it for us.' Harry theorized.

'If Adam is there to help us well you, out when you go screaming on the floor from the pain, then I'm for it. I just want him gone so the babies will have a safe world to grow up in.'

'Me too. Let's talk to Dumbledore later. I think that the Slytherins are practicing quidditch about now. You guy's want to have some fun?' Harry asked hoping for an affirmative reply.

'Harry, what do you want to do? Scare them off their brooms like when the dementors went after you?'

'Nothing that drastic. Let's go and fly the battle brooms and give them a scrimmage.'

'Oh this I have got to see' Ginny intoned enthusiastically.

'Us too' Blaise, Greg and Vince said.

'How about the rest of you? I'd like to go blow something up but, I guess until we have death eaters to use for targets we might as well get a work out on the brooms. Flying classes for Thundercloud starts just before Yule break.'

'Aren't the bloody aurors going to push us out of the way with that too?' Neville thought.

'I wonder. I'll have a chat with Sev later Neville.' Draco thought.

'Let's get on over to the pitch then if no one minds. It's still a beautiful day out.' Harry urged.

The Thunderbirds landed behind the broomshed and in their human forms opened the newly installed extra secure broom vault. When the Thunderbirds stepped inside they were amazed at the number of battle broom lined up row after row. It must have been at least a thousand brooms. All the latest models of Little Birds broom manufacturers. The Thunderbirds brooms were under wards that could only be accessed by them. Ginny made a grab for her broom and was off in a flash out the door nearly knocking Neville to the ground.

The others were behind her in two tics and soon they were circling the outside of the pitch as closely as hands on a clock with thirteen spaces. They weren't invisible at all and they were flying at more than a hundred sixty kmph. All at once the Thunderbirds took up positions between the towers of the pitch to watch the action. Their blurs were noted by the amazed Slytherins who had stopped their practice to look at the witches and wizards flying the brooms faster than any of them had ever witnessed.

Adam, Harry, Draco and finally Charley, who joined them on an old firebolt he kept at the dragon paddock, flew up to the Ravenclaw captain and offered to fly at a handicap to their team if they wanted a scrimmage for a practice. The Slytherin captain was eager to try something with them if he could pick who he wanted to fly against. The arrangement was agreeable with the Thunderbirds. Their team would only consist of four people, one seeker, one keeper, one beater, and one chaser. Adam had only been reading about quidditch in Quidditch Through the Ages and was eager but he thought that the ex-Slytherins playing for the Thunderbirds would still be able kick their butts. He was happy to root for his team from the grandstands around the pitch.

Blaise played keeper, Draco naturally was seeker, Vince was the better beater and Greg played chaser. Well, for one thing, Greg and Vincent had grown quite a bit during their Thunderbird transformations and were solid as hell. Their flying skills had improved exponentially and the new challenge was fine with him.

Hermione stayed on the ground and released the balls one after another. Snitch first, the bludgers and finally she shot the quaffle aloft and the scrimmage was on. The Thunderbirds let the Slytherins catch the quaffle first and make a bee line for the hoops. Blaise was watching the captain of the Slytherin team as he flew as fast as he could towards him and he just sat on his battle broom with his arms crossed waiting for the shot. Blaise was one of the better of the Thunderbirds at riding the brooms without hands, almost an expert at only using his legs. The throw was tossed at a tremendous speed the farthest away from Blaise as possible with only a split second for the shot. Blaise maneuvered his broom and he easily caught the quaffle. He gave his former housemate a smirk and waited for his chaser Greg to come to get the quaffle from him.

Greg was on the scene in a flash and he too flew handless and caught the ball one handed. He said, "We win. Good game. We should play again soon."

"What are you on about, Malfoy couldn't have caught the damn snitch so fas..." The Slytherin said looking behind Greg at Draco with the snitch in his hand.

"That's one hundred fifty to none. Must be some kind of record. Too bad we weren't playing an official game." Draco said smirking. The Thunderbirds had all joined their players and were honestly trying to be good sports and not laughing at the embarrassed Slytherins.

Pansy was also in the stands watching the whole thing and she mounted her broom and flew to the hoops where everyone seemed to be hovering.

"I saw everything! Draco must have accio'd the snitch. How else could he have gotten it so quickly. They're nothing but frauds and cheats. You shouldn't even be playing with them." Pansy yelled.

"Parkinson, I did no such thing. I simply kept my eye on the snitch and caught it with the help of this broom. Now I'm sure you don't want to make an apology to me in public because I'll make you do it in front of the court of Camelot, lords and ladies present." Draco admonished.

"You don't have lords and ladies and you know it Malfoy. This whole royalty thing is such a farce. Potter wouldn't know what to do as a king if his life depended on it. I'm surprised you've let yourself become his whore." Pansy said to her ex friend and now enemy.

'Somebody slap her in the mouth before I do something horrible to her' Draco said fuming silently.

Ginny took upon herself to fly in front of Pansy and the other Slytherins who were becoming slightly pissed off at her because frankly they knew they were beaten fair and square. Draco was simply a better flyer than any of them. "If I were you Parkinson, I'd ask my friends if they feel like that. It doesn't look like it to me and haven't you had enough trouble for one year?"

"Shut up you blood traitor, I don't have to listen to you. Why don't you and Longbottom go and try to figure it out?"

"Oh, Neville's pretty good at figuring things out Parkinson. Now, Draco didn't cheat, you owe him and your friends an apology. Don't piss me off Parkinson or you won't have hair for a year." Ginny threatened.

"You wouldn't dare you little bitch!" Pansy said.

Ginny began the incantation to make Pansy's hair fall out when Adam stopped her.

'Don't do it Ginny, save it for a real good reason like for when she tells lies or something. This is only a game.'

'Ok for you Adam. But she deserves something... I know..'Splinterus seatus'..' Ginny thought and waved her hand with a snapping motion and soon...

Pansy began to squirm and then she began to shout. She flew as quickly to the ground as she could because her broom had just become rough and she wasn't wearing very thick riding garments. Ginny and Adam gave themselves a high five and the others were congratulating her on a job well done. If Ginny really wanted to piss off Pansy she could have got an impromptu group of her students together to meet in the hospital wing to pluck out Pansy's splinters with dull muggle tweezers. She decided on staying and watching the shenanigans while Pansy was gingerly floated to the hospital wing.

The Slytherin flyers were glad that Parkinson was gone as her voice could be heard from just about anywhere in the stands or in the air. Each of the Thunderbirds took turns as seeker and each time they had the golden flying ball in their hands in under a minute. That was because they gave the snitch a fifty second head start. The chasers didn't have a chance against the log like Blaise who was entirely unstoppable. The Slytherins thanked the Thunderbirds for a most enjoyable work out and the lessons in shot work, throwing and catching the quaffle and just how to keep your eye on the snitch.

The suddenly enlightened Slytherin team headed for the showers and the Thunderbirds stowed their battle brooms in their secret location before heading for their own showers and fresh clothes. Their appetites were quickly approaching an all time high when they had cleaned and changed they ordered food from the kitchens for their common room. Draco was delighted that there were flour tortillas, sour cream, cheeses, tomato's, ground meat of some sort, lamb had been discovered as a taste sensation, and chopped fried white meat chunks. There were two salsa's... one for the less brave and one for Ron and Draco oddly enough. It was hotter than any of the Thunderbirds besides the two of them would try.

Having babies had increased Draco's appetite somewhat and the day's flying was just what he needed to gain back his prebirth shape. It seemed to be working before everyone's eyes because just the amount of food in Draco's stomach was making a pouch that was forming into the makings of a six pack set of abs.

"Perhaps you should all give birth a go. Look what it's done for me.kiss" Draco said smooching his hubby.

"It got you Harry Potter in bed is what it's done Draco. The amount of food you just ate could have fed the whole Weasley family for a week." Blaise said poking fun at his friend.

"It did at that. Good for me then grin" Draco said sneaking another smooch.

"You're not... uh pregnant already are you Draco?" Harry inquired suddenly panicked.

"Oh Merlin no. Birdy sent along some restorative potions for after the babies were born. Been working wonders. One of the side effects is that it acts as some sort of birth control. I can't get pregnant. You seemed to shovel the food in as well Harry. Are you sure you're not up the duff?" Draco said to his husband this time Adam heard the term and used in context he could figure out.

"Oh boy! Harry are you knocked up? Gonna have a baby? Hey everybody! Harry's preggers!" Adam said before Harry could stop him.

"Adam will you quiet down? I am not pregnant. Couldn't be. The only time we did it that way was when Draco was a week from.." Harry stopped his thought.

"I think you should go see the nurse Harry. I'm sorry I made fun of you. Wow that will be a lot of babies for the two of you." Adam gushed.

"Let's just hope I'm not Adam. I still have to kill Voldemort. Being pregnant would hinder the effort." Harry said.

"Uh uh! The babies make you stronger. Draco did some great wandless stuff before. Big stuff. You remember don't you Draco at the pond with the waterfall?" Adam said trying to make Harry feel better.

"Come to think of it, it was a little amazing the magic was so much easier to control. Maybe you are Harry. I think you should go see Poppy straight away. It's hours before the evening meal so why don't you just go pay her a visit. She won't suspect a thing if you actually walk inside at a normal pace. Drive her mad it will." Draco encouraged.

"It would be fun to see the look on her face when I ask her to do a pregnancy test on me. You will be with me won't you two?" Harry asked of Draco and Adam.

"Sure, if your that big of a puss you need us both." Adam teased. He really wanted to go see Charley.

"Oh go on and see the Professor Adam and leave Harry to me. We'll do quite nicely alone." Draco said petting Harry on the arm.

"Cool. See you dudes later. I got a red head to sneak up on." Adam said glinting as he disappeared.

"Don't you make him mess himself Thundercloud. I hear it makes him quite angry." Harry said.

"He didn't hear me did he Draco?"

"No Harry he didn't. You want to go watch the fireworks in either the paddock or the infirmary?"

"I suppose we should go see what's wrong if anything. Maybe it's just one of those new things I should be feeling as a king."

"I should be the only feeling the king, but if you insist, I'm quite sure Poppy will be quite professional." Draco said leading a mock stumbling Harry towards the castle and the infirmary.

Harry and Draco entered the infirmary just as Pansy had been completely relieved of the splinters she mysteriously got from her broom. Pansy's attitude was both humiliated and if there were anything worse than insanely furious that would be it. She looked at Draco who was smirking at her and didn't say a word when she passed the royal pair.

"I suppose we're going to have to insist on royal ettiquette lessons for the subjects. Pureblood in my opinion means nothing if it doesn't show class and respect. I'd rather see the Weasleys become Dukes and Duchess or Lords or Ladies or what ever before I'd let her become a maid in waiting for a lower house such as mmmm... Parkinson." Draco intoned imperiously.

"If that is your wish love, I shall command it right away. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George! Get over here." Harry motioned to his long time friends.

"Wa' is it mate? I was just about to kill Fred here at chess." Ron said.

"Was not"

"Was too and you know it."

"Cut it you guys. Draco and I want to know if you think your folks would mind becoming members of court." Harry asked his friends.

"Court of what Harry? Wizengamot or something?" Ron asked.

"No, I mean what if I knighted you lot and made them a Lord and a Lady. You think that they'd snatch themselves bald at the idea?"

"Bloody brilliant Harry!" "Dame Virginia Weasley," "War Auror Assassin," "Order of the Thunderbird." "It will make a smashing "introduction card" Fred and George said teasing their little sister.

"We were thinking about your parents you guys. Your mum's been nothing less than a mum to me and to Draco. And your father has always, always been honest with me. I think it's worth a go. We're going to ask Snape, Dumbledore and Draco's Mum to become a Knights and a Dame. We think that this will drive Voldemort out of hiding, but first we need to get Dumbledore and Snape here so we can get Luna to take a peek at what he's doing. Luna? Is that alright with you? Blaise?" Harry asked

"No worries here. Luna's a strong witch and we'll all be with her." Blaise said giving Luna a loving squeeze.

"If you're all with me Harry, then I can get us thorough. I think it would be a good idea though if everybody did this tonight. I've been feeling funny all day." Luna announced.

"Funny like you did too much or funny like funny funny?" Blaise asked his love.

"Funny funny. Maybe we ought to move this thing up. I bet Draco's mum can get here in a hurry. Let's go you guys things are starting and it's not good. Let's go." Luna said bolting from Blaises embrace headed for the castle. Luna was in such a hurry she changed into her Thunderbird form and headed skyward and the headmasters window. The others were on her like stink on Pansy. Something was up and it was big. George and Fred went to fetch the headmaster and the others on the short list.


	25. Bye Bye Baby

Hey there everyone. Thanks for getting this far with me and thanks to **Satyr-oh** for his beta work. I am going to post as fast as he can beta the chapters I'm ahead on. I don't want to conflict with HBP.

JKRowling owns HP et al, I only own this story and anyone you've never heard about before. My spells, curses, hexes and jokes are mine, not hers.

Please enjoy...

**Bye Bye Baby**

The Thunderbirds rushed to their common room fire awaiting the arrival of the headmaster, Professors McGonagall and Snape and Narcissa Black Malfoy. Luna had gone to her place in front of the magical fire in the center of their common room and instinctively the Thunderbirds made a circle around her placing their hands on her shoulders. Adam used an incantation, and her vision was being projected in the magical fire just like when his mother did it. The three heads of government were instructed to take positions around the room in equal distances and joined the group of powerful wizards.

Voldemort and his minions were terrorizing a muggle neighborhood on the continent in France. The people were speaking French to no avail. Several of the Thunderbirds recognized the words as "_Help and please don't kill us, we support no wizard named Dumbledore, we know of no King Harry, please, please don't hurt us_."

The Death Eaters were merciless as they began to strip the skin off the victims children first and then their heads were removed from their shoulders when their agonized screams halted. The heads were off and the murdering Death Eaters disapparated with the heads as trophies.

The headmaster, Narcissa and Professor McGonagall were entirely shocked at the barbaric treatment of the people they saw in the magical fire. Luna was blinking and rubbing her eyes trying to shake the vision out of her head. Blaise was there to comfort her as best he could and she was grateful for the big Italian wizard's kind hands. Dumbledore began.

"So, it seems that Voldemort has taken his viciousness to the continent. The foreign ministries _were_ warned and they seemed to think that they could handle the problems that arise. I believe that we will be receiving urgent diplomatic owls shortly. That leaves you Thunderbirds." Dumbledore said looking at the group. They knew in their hearts what was going to need to be done and they were only waiting for the green light.

"That leaves us what headmaster? You're finally going to unleash our talents on the death eaters regularly now? We have the power to directly apparate to anywhere in Europe and that includes Turkey and Northern Africa. We only need you to say go. You know the rules no questions. You'll get your results but _no questions_ is that completely understood?" Draco said for the group. He did have a way with words.

"Unleash you, no, let you go to do your jobs, yes. Moreover, your condition is of no question. I shall inform the Empress that you have indeed committed to complete involvement. I trust that you'll use the special weapons and spells that were gifted to you this past summer by some of our allies?"

"Yes, headmaster, we've become quite used to having and using them. The Cherokee blades are sharper than even the most honed Japanese Samurai sword. The African wand holsters are the best and are very good as defensive weapons as well. Our Seminole students were very good at helping us perfect the battle spell their queen gifted us with and the battle gear the Sioux and Adirondack's are only waiting for the call to arms. Our Nannies have barricaded the nursery and three of them can turn into harpies at a time if the call comes. Draco and I are ready sir." Harry said motioning to the individual items he had on him.

"Fred and George Weasley's invention seemed easier to manufacture as was once thought and the demand on the continent is in the tens of thousandsbecause so many wizarding homes are in muggle neighborhoods. Not often done here in Britain. You young men should be quite proud of yourselves. Between the pinpoint floo powder you invented, and the dark mark detector, there would be many more witches and wizards and their families fall victim to Voldemort and his followers. Your early warning system seems quite beneficial. I think that the Order of Merlin Second Class is in order for that alone." Dumbledore said smiling for two of the biggest hoaxers at Hogwart's since the Marauders.

Molly and Arthur Weasley would have been exceedingly proud of Fred and George if they were there, but three of their siblings were and _that_ was a great moment for the Weasley twins. Draco was the first after Harry to congratulate the two ingenious wizards. Everyone else was equally proud. Adam gave the boys a kiss on the cheek each and he cast a Navajo happiness charm on them. Things were going to get a lot worse off for everyone and it was soon. Happiness charms were almost as good as a massage... almost.

The reason for the assembly was noted and Harry removed the charm that had protected him from Voldemort's thoughts and actions. Draco took up position behind Harry to keep the pain away from him if necessary. Harry was reaching out toNeville on one side and Hermione on the other. The circle was still indeed twelve. From their points in the room, the leaders of government were standing in the shadows as the fire mages re-lit a magical fire for the images to have something to adhere to.

Harry was soon in a trance like state trying to find Voldemort first before he was discovered. Luna's vision came on quickly and clearly. Voldemort was indeed unaware that he was being spied on. Since the fire mages hadn't lit a magical fire in front of Voldemort, they could openly discuss what kind of message they'd like sent and, how powerfully.

Voldemort had managed to reclaim and return Bellatrix to her former vile and wicked self somehow. The two of them weren't alone in the chamber by any means. Death Eaters were lined in many semi circles facing their lord. If it weren't for their masks, their terrorized faces would be quite visible. Dumbledore had talked that afternoon with Narcissa as well as Birdy via space phone. They hadn't let any wizard publication besides the Quibbler to report anything. The idea was a simple one Dumbledore knew the spell that Birdy had used to send curses through magical fire and he was quite prepared to do so if there were to be any wrath, Dumbledore would cause it until Harry was invited to taunt the evil wizard.

The fire in the room narrowed and shrank a bit before Dumbledore sent the same magical fire to the center of the room Voldemort was in. The Death Eaters were all pulling their wands and aiming at the fire. They still hadn't realized that they couldn't send hexes through the fire (unless they knew the Navajo incantation). It wasn't needed to be heard, just the thought of it, and it works. Dumbledore put his smiling face in the cold fire and greeted the biggest threat the wizarding world has known for almost fifty years.

"Hello Tom. I see the early warning systems have thwarted you repeatedly. I'm sure your people become quite tired and prone to make mistakes disapparating and apparating so quickly."

"They do no such thing Dumbledore and you know it. What purpose is it that you wish tospy onme?"

"Oh, to warn you that you're in mortal peril by the one wizard with not justthe skill but the power needed to use it. Your forces stand no chance of mounting an attack on Hogwarts. Your chances of survival are slim to none if you yourself want war."

"Threatening me you old fool! I shall bring down the wards on that relic and then blow it to bits then I will take you apart limb from limb." Voldemort threatened, he really was at a loss for words.

"I'm quite sorry that you think that way. I'm sure that by now there is a King of the wizard's kingdom."

"Rubbish you old fool! You probably found someone that you could manipulate to enact laws and force injustices upon us. No, you have no king that I've heard about. He would have to be as powerful as you or I, the trinity grail is a myth anyway, and I'm wise to your type of lies," Voldemort said to the still grinning old wizard.

"Then Mr. Riddle, I present you, King Harry Potter-Malfoy, Court of Camelot, owner of those so called mythical relics. King Harry, would you like to say hello to our old friend" Dumbledore said sarcastically.

"Delighted sir, pokes head in the fire> _Hellooo_ Tom." Harry began to taunt, "Oh, hello Auntie Bella, teeth giving you any problems?"

"Shut your mouth you weakling. As you can see, I have quite a nice set of teeth thank you very much you little arse. You enjoy buggering my traitorous sisters' ponce of a son don't you? You poof!" Bella taunted back, striking a cord.

"Now Bella, _that_ wasn't very nice.Did you happen to forget that you can't cast a hex through this fire?" Harry vaguely warned, "but I can?".

"You don't have the talent you little bastard. The Dark Lord will have his fun with your little whore and then he will have his fun with you. We shall only be happy to watch as my nephew's heart is cut from his chest and fed to Nagini." Bella said perhaps a little boldly.

"You still can't fight your own fights can you Tom. 'Dentus-non-restore' Harry said pointing his hand at Bellatrix.

"It appears that talent eludes you Harry. _Hahahahahahahaha_"Voldemort gloated.

"We'll see. ...flatulus maximus audious odiferous" Harry said.

He was only trying to piss Voldemort off but he didn't want his wrath to be added to by harming the Death Eaters. Only humiliate them by waving his hand again at the much closer curious D.E.'s

The loud gas started in the back of the lair of Voldemort and soon it was making its rounds getting closer to the center of the room where he and Bellatrix were. Bella could not help but laugh at the ridiculous waste of magic. She began to laugh when the gas started to play a dirge _ptth ptth ptth ptth thh pltth pltth pltth_ and when she opened her mouth her magically repaired teeth began to fall out. She was spitting her teeth on the floor and screaming. Voldemort couldn't be less interested asthis would only make Bella more vicious.

"I could kill you all now Tom _but_, I'd rather take it out on you in person. Headmaster is there anything else you'd like to say before the connection is off?" Harry said just as an unprotected crucio hex came from out of nowhere through the fire.

"It's alright love, he isn't hurting me.Bit ofa shock really, but I'm fine." Harry had leaned back to give his lover a kiss. He was still holding hands with Hermione and Neville.

The seventeen pairs of eyes were used to this kind of behavior between the two and dismissed it. Dumbledore was quite sure that if Voldemort wanted to, he could put his head in the fire and either one of them could be pulled out in an instant. Draco was holding onto Harry but Dumbledore wasn't. He reached out of the distant fire and pulled the closest Death Eater into and through the fire to him magically. Voldemort was in a rant instantly.

"That is the darkest of magic Dumbledore, very nice.Perhaps we should join powers after alland conquer the wizarding world. First order of business is standing in close proximity to you. Kill him and all will be well."

"You're indeed quite mad Thomas. No, there is a now a king selected by Merlin himself and he showed himself to you, it's your own King, _Harry_ _Potter-Malfoy_" Dumbledore said.

Minerva had bound and gagged the Death Eater as soon as he was within wands shot. The captured Death Eater was unmasked immediately to see who he was and promptly temporarily blinded for security of the Thunderbirds. Narcissa had been using her quick quill taking down as many notes as she could. She handed a parchment to Harry... "Accio their masks and wands, don't count and be ready for a number of shouted curses Draco will stop them for you pass this to Albus... NBM ".

Harry handed the note to Draco who did not let go of Harry for an instant. He scanned the note and gave it to the headmaster. The Thunderbirds were going to be ready with only a short thought...

_'half of you catch masks and wands, you others, Fred, George, you look at their faces_.'

"**Accio Masks and Wands**!" Harry shouted through the still huge fire.

Soon he was under a small pile of masks. The wands were caught quickly, andput into a magic proof container for later priori incantatum.

Fred and George were not the only ones to remember the faces. Gregory, Vince, Blaise and Draco recognized the names to match Fred and George's faces. There was a mad scramble in the room surrounding Voldemort as the witches and wizards were suddenly pulling their hoods over their faces tryingto hide. They were slow in Voldemort's opinion and they would pay.

"Very clever Harry, How is it I can no longer ... talk directly to you Hmmm?" Voldemort said out of character.

"I don't believe I'll share that with you Tom. As a courtesy though, I'm warning you..." Harry began and with a changed tone, "I _am_ going to kill you with your own magic." Harry actually spit through the fire and hit Voldemort on the chest.

Luna pulled back the vision and the magical fires in both locations extinguished themselves leaving no trace. Harry was fuming but Draco managed to calm him down with gentle massaging of his shoulders.

"That was indeed quite a show of magic Your Highness," Dumbledore said.

"Harry sir, just Harry, and that was nothing, Birdy showed us a few more mage tricks that are quite fun if done just right _ giggle>"._

"I'm sure they would be cause for concern if directed at someone. Empress Thundercloud is so much more than just a great wielder of magic. Her heart is thoroughly embedded in the light and it showed one evening when you were all still in Arizona."

Dumbledorethen whispered,"She apparated through the wards directly into my office and she wasn't even winded. Quite a show of resolution don't you think?"

"I suppose she gave you an earful in just under two minute's sir?" Draco said.

"_Two_ ear's full to be exact. Single greatest riot act I've ever witnessed _without_ the use of magic," Dumbledore reflected.

"What are we going to do with that bloke over there sir?" Draco said looking at the captured wizard.

"He's been identified already. I am afraid it was the father of a Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall has him de-sensitized so he can't see, hear or move. Her restraints are usually quite severe." Dumbledore said.

Everyone had gathered around the former Slytherins and the twins who were describing the exposed faces. The Slytherins were identifying them as soon as they were finished.

Fred and George were describing what they saw to a magic portrait brush to sketch what they described, another Weasley invention meant for young wizards who liked to paint, sketch or draw but really were bad at it.

Draco and Blaise were usually the first to speak up when the magical quills made enough identifying marks to put a name to the drawings. Vincent and Gregory knew after just a few seconds that their fathers were indeed alive, but still fugitives. It was a mixed blessing for the two of them they would hate to fight their fathers, but they would, and they would not lose if they did. Twenty-seven Death Eaters were now identified, and the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet would publish wizarding photographs of them. The heat was on now.

Narcissa had persuaded her sons to let her come for a visit with her grandchildren and the two of them were only more than happy to oblige. It had been only a short time since the two busy fathers got to cuddle their septuplets. Not all of the Thunderbirds wanted to crowd the nursery so they went about their business while a few of them went to see babies and discuss a few things.

The nursery was unwarded by one of the nannies when the password was spoken to the crest on the door it opened. Draco was first inside pulling his mother behind him leaving Harry in the dust (no dust really, the room was practically sterile so it was just a figure of speech) to close the door after everyone entered. Harry let Draco take his mum from crib to crib and Harry went to sit with the nannies.

"Say, sonny, you and your husband are sure cute. Your babies are a very good looking bunch if you let an old lady say so." Auntie Josephine said.

"You're going to embarrass me Auntie Josephine, but thank you for noticing. I really can't help how I look." Harry mused.

"Oh, I've _seen_ you before fly boy. Of course, you've done something to yourself. Draco was fit as a fiddle when we put him back together with Poppy. Between the two of you, I bet you have at least as many more kids. Children are the secret of a happy family Harry my dearie, _and_ you have someone that seems to love you very much."

Auntie Vera spoke up next, "Harry, Has anyone told you just whatMerlin's oldstuff can do for you?"

"No Auntie Vera. Is there _something_ I've not been told as of yet?" Harry asked, cackles rising slightly.

"Nothing too much really, Merlin was a pretty wealthy wizard. He made friends with goblins by doing a huge service for the goblin king. Anyway, Merlin put up all the money old Gringott had started with. I suppose the goblins are searching the oldest and deepest vaults there. The old stuff I'm talking about is gold. Galleons to be exact. _You_ my dear, are quite wealthy. I hope you put your money and your heart to good use." Auntie Vera said to a now perplexed Harry.

"I have to go and talk to Draco and mum Malfoy." Harry said with a slight green look to his face.

"That poor child, He's not got a hint of his sweeping wealth. The king of wizards has such great wealth _and _power _and_ can bend magic at will. _We_ should teach him if he doesn't know how to already girls," Auntie Nala told her sisters.

The five other Navajo harpy witches looked at each other and agreed with Nala. They would teach Harry and the others if they wanted to learn how to bend magic and how to make it boomerang. The old women had spent some time with a few of their native Australian cousins and learned a lot of tricks

Harry put his arm around Draco as he was holding little Prince Sirius. Narcissa had a small wizarding camera with her and had been taking photo after photo and she had almost exhausted her supply of film when she noticed. She asked one of the other Thunderbirds to take a picture of the three of them behind the seven royal babies, it was Neville and he was very happy to help the large family out.

When the babies had all been changed and wrapped up all cozy, the nannies went back to their chatting and art working. They were master jewelers and gem cutters. They enjoyed what they did and could always put away their projects in a flash of a wand and take care of babies if need be. They had told Birdy that it wasn't necessary for her to send a seventh nanny because what they had was perfect. The six of them jotted notes periodically to send with Lulu on her usually daily trips between continents. The Aunts had Birdy's blessing to teach the Thunderbirds how to warp magic in the ancient way. She had indicated she had not thought to incorporate it in their training.

"You lot, come over here, please." Draco said unrolling a large parchment.

The Thunderbirds were always anxious for information and it looked like this was going to be an important piece of it by the size of the unrolled map. The map itself, when tapped with a short incantation, raised itself topographically to include trees, shrubs, rocks, houses, the lake and the forbidden forest. Hogsmeade looked entirely complete.

"What you see here is what is going to be called a guard map. There are dark mark detectors on each of the buildings in Hogsmeade, surrounding the town, up and down the railroad tracks and of course, surrounding the castle and the grounds. Hagrid refuses to come inside the safety of the walls so we put one every twenty feet of his house for a hundred yards in every direction. As you can see, Professor Lupin was very helpful in enchanting the map to show everyone as far as the map is large. You see. We... are right here." Draco said without is usual imperious tone.

"Someone, probably two or three aurors will be privy to the perimeter and Hogsmeade as well as Hagrid's hut. This is tedious work and they will try to skive it off using teaching classes as an excuse. We cannot help them and we all will be needed on call at a moment's notice. Is this agreeable to everyone?" Draco said now yielding the floor to Dumbledore who has been intently paying attention.

"It shows that you've all paid quite a bit of attention to those that have come before you. I am sure that if you were to leave the castle to chase down a few Death Eaters, your efforts would be most futile. I'm quite sure that soon, very soon, Voldemort will be attacking us here when we're going to be most vulnerable."

"Yule holiday" Harry said.

"Harry, I hate saying this but, I'd feel much safer if we could send the children to Birdy in Arizona with the nannies," Draco said referring to what the headmaster had finished saying.

"I'm sure they'll be safe enough here love, but if it's what you want, then, alright. We will have to tell Adam and the nannies soon. Professor Dumbledore, would you solicit an invitation for our children for an indefinite amount of time to the Empress?" Harry said unknowing he had just issued his first command.

"It shall be done right away Harry," Albus said.

"Thank you sir," Harry said pulling Draco to his side.

"It is my supreme privilege to do this for you. I think it would be prudent if we were to send them right away. A few at a time or all at once, it's up to you and Draco."

"I'm sure that Pipsqueak can carry seven babies and a few old ladies. They can leave Longfellow here if they want to." Harry said almost as if he knew that was what was going to happen.

A warning glow came from a new device on Dumbledore's desk and it shot a beam of light to where the problem was. It was a village close to Loch Ness. Draco called out to the Thunderbirds,

'_Trouble, five kilometers east of Loch Ness, meet at the Entrance Hall in two minutes.'_

_' What's up mate?' __'Voldemort couldn't take' __'the stick in the ribs?_' Fred and George said because they were already at the Entrance Hall.

_'Death Eaters. You got your talons sharpened_?' Draco said pulling Harry with him.

Dumbledore knew more secret passages than anyone did and he was next to Fred and George when Harry and Draco got there. They had long ago given up hope as to finding out how he did it.

"The same trouble as was in France?" Neville said as the group assembled in the Entrance Hall.

"I'm afraid so, you can hurry there and perhaps save some lives. Go now; there isn't anyone about wearing an invisibility cloak." Dumbledore said winking at Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Alright then sir be back as soon as possible; We'll fly to the gates and apparate there invisibly. After that, well, we won't say anything." Draco said for the group as they went outside and one after the other took to the sky sparkling as they made their way to the gates of Hogwarts. They were invisible when they landed in the middle of the impromptu camp of photographers and reporters from around the world. They stayed invisible and held each other's hands. They disapparated and were in the old wizarding/muggle town close to the Loch.

"Alright, Adam, Neville, Draco and me, will stay this way. You lot fly circle and cast the anti-apparition ward then you can do your thing. We will hunt from the ground. They must not have killed anyone because the dark mark isn't up shining yet. All right, you lot get going and we'll start to freeze anyone we see. We'll sort them out later" Harry said with a very King like tone of voice. Draco was proud to see it making its way out.

Nine of the Thunderbirds cast the anti-apparition ward and joined in the hunt for D.E.'s from the air. As usual, Ginny was the first to spot two of them out in the open and she dove for them invisibly and used her talons to separate their heads from their shoulders. The bodies were _not to be notice_ charmed and the heads were deposited in the middle of a large field. Blaise and Neville were the next to spot their own target and the Death Eaters met with the same fate as their comrades. The rest of the flying Thunderbird landed and changed into their human forms but stayed invisible they had spotted groups of wizards entering homes and they needed to be smaller to accommodate them and their surprise attack.

The Thunderbirds had split into groups of three each and one of four, Adam in that one. They had followed many wizards and witches into homes and stopped them before they could hurt, or worse, kill the people that were still in their beds. Several of the intended victims were awakened and were promptly put to sleep, minds modified, The Death Eaters were killed in each case, and their heads were deposited with targeting spells in the now growing pile of carnage. The heads of the Death Eaters were going to be sent to the MLE for examination.

There were only three wizards hurt in the attack, which was a considerable win for the light side. The dark mark detectors were a success. Ginny and Luna healed the injured wizards and Hermione did the mind-altering spells. The Thunderbirds were finished with their work in only twenty minutes and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Visible. They were admitted through the gates before any of the_previously_ sleeping reporters who were very angry they missed the pictures of the century.

The gates slammed and the Thunderbirds walked 'round a bend in the road making themselves quite out of sight, went invisible and flew once again to the castle and the headmaster's office to give him a report. The MLE had been on the scene just minutes after the Thunderbirds finished their work and they left the sorting of bodies to the trained professionals this time. The Thunderbirds had given the details of what was going on in the village east of Loch Ness but they left out the details of how they accomplished their mission. They did not keep score as to how many neutralized D.E.'s there were but it seemed that Ginny made an appearance at the discharge pile more than any more of them she was even more wicked when she was human and using all five digits on one hand to cast five different spells, at once, at one wizard. She did what she did and no one said a thing.

The Thunderbirds were sure that Bellatrix LeStrange wouldn't be with the raiding party because she was still trying to find the teeth she'd spit out when Harry cursed her. They were positive now that Voldemort knew Harry was King.

Voldemort'sparanoia overcame him with the thought that his followers might decide to leave him for Harry and there were going to be some _'culling of the troops_'.As far as Voldemort was concerned, he ordered it, and as simple as that, it was done. He had givena task to his Death Eaters and they failed him. If any of them survived, they would be dead first thing.Lucky for Bellatrix.

He knew that Harry wasn't a killer and he would falter at the last second givinghim the chance opening he needed to finally kill him. (Yeah right, like that will happen...)

Voldemort's single biggest mistake ever He had not counted on the spell workHarry learned in Arizona under the tuition of Little Bird Thundercloud. He also was unaware that there were twelve more like him, strictly speaking.

The Thunderbirds finished dispatching the attacking Death Eaters in the small Scottish town, not sending their bodies to who knew wherethis timeand bagging the heads to send to the MLE for identification. No notes except where they met their ends and when. The need for Obliviation teams was not necessary but they would be welcomed to inspect the carnage for themselves first hand if they wanted to put forth the effort.

The note that Draco and Hermione penned to the MLE was very witty and charming, with just a hint of smart-ass thrown in subtly for effect. The two of them were very proud of delivering the bag of heads, shrunken to the size of a small parcel and owled to the MLE headquarters immediately. Narcissa Black Malfoy would know before the law enforcers did.The closeness with herwould serve to be useful repeatedly.

The Thunderbirds apparated to the Hogwart's gates and walked the rest of the way up to the castle. The early morning light was just beginning to break over the horizon. There were few clouds promising a very nice autumn day. They had time to get a few hours of sleep after they ate their fill of roast beef and ham, potatoes and peas, and any assortment of drinks. The flying and fighting gave them a huge appetite and it was never sated until they were sure there were no more morsels left on the table.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna were eating as much as the wizards were. The girls finished their meals and drinks and gave their boy's kisses until they got out of bed in a minimum of six hours and that would be eleven o'clock and not a minute before. There would be hell to pay to anyone that disturbed them. The witches were very sweet about their threat but it wasn't taken lightly.

"Good night bo_yyy_s..." Ginny said yawning.

"Good night Ginny we'll be up soon" Ron said for his brothers.

"We're right behind you Gin, wait up and we'll walk with you." Draco said standing and pulling Harry with him.

The wizards joined the witches because they were anxious to see their babies and get some much-needed rest. The five of them said their good nights and went their separate ways. Harry entered the bedchamber and let the nannies know that they had returned if they would care to lower their ward so they could check on their babies.

'Auntie anybody! It's Harry. Draco and I have returned. It's safe. " Harry said through the warded door.

"What's the password sonny?" Came the reply from behind the door.

"_Kick ass first and ask questions later_" came Harry's reply. The door opened It wasn't his password to choose, It was Auntie Nala's.

Harry and Draco entered at what happened to be feeding and nappy changing time. The two wizards were led by the hand but swore it was at wand point, to the babies changing tables. Harry was handed little Sirius and a fresh nappy with a cleaning rag, ointment and powder. He had to smear the ointment all over the little boy's bits and sprinkle him with powder after he had wiped up the mess he had made. If he was lucky, Sirius wouldn't pee in his face.

Harry had secured the pin holding the whole mess together, put his little pants on him, and bundled him up. He washed his hands, picked his son up, and took the bottle that Auntie Aloe had given him to feed the baby. Seemed there was still only one way to raise a child and that was by hand, no magic. Draco was a different story, he scourgified his daughters bottom with a warmed modified spell and the little girl giggled at the sensation. He wasn't in danger of getting a face full of pee like Harry had been, but with three sons that were so very young, there was plenty of time to experience that. He knew in his heart that the nannies would insure those intimate events.

The two wizards had held each of the babies and fed them bottles laid them down and sang them lullabies. The effect was mutual for the nine royal Potter-Malfoys and the nannies rushed the two dead on their feet wizards to their beds. As a good measure, Auntie Vera hit them with a sleeping charm and cast a magical glowing Navajo dream catcher over the two wizards as they hit their pillows with their heads.

"I love you Dr_aa_co" Harry yawned.

"I know you do Harry I love you too now go to sleep. I'll ravage you later. All that work makes me sleepy..." Draco said as he drifted off to sleep.

Auntie Vera's sleeping charm was working, well, like a charm. The old woman closed the door and put up a silencing charm on it so they wouldn't be disturbed. The old Navajo women rememberedher owndays fighting wizarding wars. Their family was legendary when it came to battles and winning them without trouble. They never afforded themselves the luxury of deciding who should live or die. It was kill every one that opposes you no matter how attached you were publicly. Sort everything out later... at least someone would sort things out later it was never them. To the old Navajo women, the more vicious you were and the more nonchalant about the deed afterward was worthy of being called a Thundercloud. The Thunderbirds had already shown this trait and they were quickly becoming more like mother hens to both the babies _and_ the Thunderbirds.

* * *

Ron was playing one of the European princes of a wizarding country in Malta a friendly game of chess the next morning... well, afternoon really but it was just the start of their day. Thundercloud house had the weekend off from lessons from their testing and they were happy for a day of rest and relaxation, then perhaps a little recreation. The chess game was just a warm up. Adam's Auntie Josephine was watching the two wizards playing the wizard's game of chess and making 'tsking' sounds whenever one of them made a bad move. She never gave them an idea they were making a right move because there were usually more than one. That was the secret of Ron's success. He thought out every possible move his pieces could make and the possible counter moves.

Auntie Josephine finally said to the Maltese wizard, "Sonny, you lost this game the minute you started playing. He has you beat in two moves maximum. I'd say finish and I'll slam him into a wall for you when I get the winner. What's say?"

Prince Rafaelo conceded the match and Ron graciously accepted the wizards acknowledgement of defeat. Auntie Josephine waved her hand over the board and the pieces were put back together and on the board. "Your move sonny" she taunted.

"Right. Knight to D4." Ron began and soon the match was underway six moves apiece.

Ron was unaware he'd been set up from the third move and his eyes bugged out when Auntie Josephene said

"Checkmate sonny. Watch where you leave your bishops." Auntie Josephene said patting Prince Rafaelo on the shoulder vindicating him as she walked away.

"Madame is good, no, Senior Weasley?" The Prince said.

"My name is Ron, just... Ron All right? I'll just call you Ralph if that's alright with you. If we're ever in Malta I'll be sure to call you Prince yada yada in front of your mates. And yes she's _bloody damn good_." Ron said.

"What is this, yada yada?"

"Oh, it's American slang. Adam uses it sometimes. It seemed to fit. Funny that isn't it?" Ron said.

"You English, you are so funny sometimes." Prince "Ralph" said. Ron was happy that not many people had seen him thoroughly trounced in eight moves on the chessboard and he had-had his fill. He charmed the pieces back into their case and folded the board up and put it on top of the pieces. The box top was next and he tucked the lot under his arm and left the Maltese prince alone in the common room. He started to anyway.

"I'll be right back. Are you allowed to use the battle brooms or the other special brooms? I think I'd like to go flying and I'm going to ask the others if they want to come along, how about it Ralphie" Ron asked.

"I think that I shall like this. Yes, I'm allowed to use the brooms. My father is personal friends with the manufacturer and we fly all the latest models." The prince said.

Ron was unsure that the Prince was telling him the truth but he was sure that he hadn't been on the battle brooms and hadn't mastered flying upside down throwing curses and blocking spells. Ron was sure going to find out. He wouldn't let the prince get hurt. He actually liked the bloke. There were ten Thunderbird takers, Hermione and Draco deciding against the activity just 'that time' they were assuring them, they would fly later "Ralph" was with Ron in the common room and was introduced finally informally to the TBirds and was questioned subtly about his experience on a broom. He was known to have a licence to kill as a secret agent for their government and various grants and titles. His job at Hogwart's was to put that skill to order and get his shit in one bag so he wouldn't have to think so hard. That, was the idea of school, and the Thunderbirds had great ideas about recreation.

The group made their way to the broom repository deep in the castle and retrieved their battle brooms. "Prince Ralph" was emblazoned on the side of one of the brooms. Draco handed it to him and he looked at it like it was the holy grail itself. He was definitely gobsmacked. The group of wizards flying that day were especially ready to take to the sky. They loved to fly as Thunderbirds but flying on the battle brooms was an experience that was very close to it. The brooms were tuned to their butts and they were charmed to stay put. Ralph was almost peeing he was so excited to be flying with the infamous group.

"We have these kinds of brooms at home but these have weapons on them and some other things that I do not recognize." Ralph said to Ron.

'At least he's not lying' Ron thought. "I'll explain those if you need to ever use them but for now, it's only got one good shot on it. It's like that to show you what it feels like. If you're a good shot, then maybe we'll load it up and we'll take practice but, first, you have to fly unhanded." Ron explained.

Ralph thought the matter through. "I shall learn to fly without hands. What is the charm for sticking my beautiful ass to the broom?" Ralph said mock winking at Ron.

"It's simple enough. 'Stickum', it's a Navajo spell. Pretty handy when you're hanging pictures too." Ron said.

"Ah good enough. Thank you Ron." Ralph said.

"No problem at all mate. I think you can do the maneuvers with us. We'll pick out a target for us to blow up with the wiz cannon on the broom. Those things inside the bristles are backwards flying hex cannons. Your magic directs them. As you get better, you get to carry more ammo. That's the best I can tell you. Your mates will all be doing this just before next term anyway. I figured that you'd like to get a heads up. You seem to have it on the ball." Ron said to the Maltese wizard.

"Thank you Ron. I shall do my best. Oh, do you know those two little boys?" Ralph said spying Frankie and Benny coming into the common room.

"Hi Ron is Adam here? I have something to tell him," Frankie said walking up to Ron and Ralph.

"He's out with my brother right now but, you can tell me anything little friend. You know that. Do you want something to eat or drink? We 'ave plenty you know." Ron said to the two small wizards.

"No, we just wanted to tell him that we want to start as soon as possible He's gonna teach us defense." Frankie said

"Bloody hell! That's great mate Don't forget, it's your magic that's used well, not how big you are. Hey, there's Adam and Charley. Hang on a minute and I'll get them to see you." Ron said.

"Hello. My name is Ralph, I'm from Malta, and you are?" Ralph began.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm Frankie Creevey and this here is my mate Benny Hill. Pleased to meet you. Aren't you one of the princes around here?" Frankie said.

"Yes little one, I am a Prince. But here I can just be me, so, I'm Ralph to my friends." Ralph said.

"Are-are you saying you want to be friends?" Frankie said to the handsome prince.

"Yes, that is if you could use another." Ralph said and he reached his hand out to shake the hands of the two smiling young Ravenclaws.

Adam, Charley and Ron were just there to hear the last thing that the two wizards said and they knew that they were going to be completely loyal to the light and their training wouldn't be wasted. All of the Thunderbirds were assembling in their common room and Adam was walking with Charley and the two boys. He was telling them what each one's specialties were and their abilities as mages. Neville and Adam entertained everyone for a few minutes with some small tornados and fireballs. Ginny added a tiny micro rainstorm to put out the fires and end Neville's tornado. She finished with a flick of her red hair over her shoulder signaling the time to leave for their practice. Frankie and Benny were invited to come watch the fireworks not bad for a Saturday afternoon's entertainment.

The Thunderbirds took to the sky as soon as they were out of doors and flew circles around the castle until everyone was aloft. Benny and Frankie made a beeline for the quidditch pitch as fast as their feet would carry them. Adam and Charley had been in the pitch conjuring targets and obstacles to fly around and they added a few surprises too.

Benny and Frankie had climbed the first tower in the middle of the stands to watch the Thunderbirds fly the battle brooms. They were in time to watch them fly in and out of the towers faster than the two boy's had ever seen anyone fly... a broom. Prince Ralph was flying side by side with Ron as they flew the patterns. Harry was flying without hands leaning forward to make his profile smaller and more maneuverable. He was incredible on a broom.

Fred and George also flew side by side. The two of them somehow locked their legs together and flew hands free too. The two of them flew flawlessly because they could literally read each other's minds. Vince and Greg were awesome handless flyers. Their motivation was that they could carry weapons in both hands and use them if necessary. Knocking one of the two of them off a broom was highly unlikely.

Luna and Ginny were in their flying togs and were grateful for the magical 'female' seats on the brooms. The two witches were naturals at flying without hands on the brooms and their hex targeting while moving was like watching steeplechase horse riding. The two witches slowed from the quick flying and went to the center of the pitch. The two of them hit each other with grooming charms and waited for the fellows to fly down. Blaise was along side Luna and Neville flew silently to Ginny's side. She knew he was there because she could smell him. Something of a sense she had developed since she was first transformed into a Thunderbird. She reached out and squeezed Neville's butt and he gave a whoop and blushed for his intended.

Prince Ralph had never flown such a powerful broom but he was very good at not showing his novice to anyone. Charley was on one of the brooms but wasn't flying at the speeds the Thunderbirds did. He was flying low around the pitch making sure the booby traps were ready to spring themselves they were. Frankie and Benny were watching the racing wizards fly the pitch, then come to the middle of the pitch, and hover. They couldn't hear what was going on but they knew it was about what was going to happen soon. The two boys thought they spotted some other heads poking up around the pitch and they were right. The fast flying above the towers in plain view from the castle was kind of obvious.

The Thunderbirds and guest had a secret weapon to try out, it was a spell catcher that could be used to catch a spell, hold it, and then release it when you need a two spell, spell to blow something up. A very devastating bombardier spell could blow a hole in the castle wall but had no affect what so ever on a dragon but to make it angry. Their presence at Hogwarts was indeed known. The Thunderbirds were given two spell catchers, one forward and one rear going. Prince Ralph was given instructions to use his best blasting charm in the spell catcher and his best attack spell to use simultaneously. The instructions were simple. Blow up the target indicated flying at speed and fly off avoiding the debris sure to fly up in the ensuing explosion.

"Alright Ralphie, now you load your best blasting spell in the catcher there." Ron said indicating the spell receiver on the broom.

"LaBombardia" Ralph uttered and tapped his wand on the spell catcher. He now held a flying spell thrower.

"Right there mate, now from here, fly back to the end of the pitch and fly as fast as you can at the target. Make it go away got it?" Ron asked the excited Thundercloud.

"Si, it shall be done" Ralph said and he flew off to the end of the pitch to make his run. The Thunderbirds backed to the sides and hovered well out of the way. Ralph's target was one of the spelled targets and Adam let the cat out of the bag.

_'I hope he doesn't care about getting wet'_ Adam thought.

_'What did you do to the target mate?'_ Ron inquired.

Ralph had just begun his run on the battle broom. The TC2 battle broom was faster than the Firebolt racing broom and Ralph was a good flyer once he was spelled to stay on the broom. He wasn't trained to be ready for the unexpected... yet his first lesson was coming up straight away.

_'It's a wet target. It's set to send water a hundred feet in the air when it's blown up._' Adam said to his friend.

_'I hope he doesn't fly into the pitch wall'_ Ron mused.

The others were sniggering waiting for the booby trap to deploy. Ralph had decided to fly out of the pitch to be at speed when he got to the walls that held his target within. Passing over the walls of the pitch, Ralph dipped down low to the ground avoiding the obstacles in his way. His target was approaching quickly, he let off the spell in his thrower, and he used his favorite reducio spell to mix with it. Once the spells were off, he was supposed to fly straight up... supposed to. He waited a second too long to make his ascent and he flew straight into the now gushing blast of water heading skyward. It was like diving into a lake because it caught Ralph and sent him straight up with the water, sputtering Maltese curses at his mistake. Ron was ready to go and catch him if it looked like he was going to crack up. Fortunately, for the Maltese prince, the sticking charm was as good as the broom he was flying.

Ralph flew down to the applauding Thunderbirds. If you could tell he was embarrassed, it didn't quite show. His dark complexion was dripping wet along with the clothes he was wearing. He didn't think to use a drying charm yet and as he hovered, the dripping from his robes was like a rain shower below him.

"That was much fun, I would like to do that again. I hit the target dead center did I not?" Ralph said.

"You sure did Ralphie. If there are any targets left, we'll let you have a go. Deal?" Ron asked the wet prince.

"Si, deal, I shall watch the rest do their best then. I shall sit with the two little ones." Ralph said indicating the stands where Frankie and Benny were sitting.

"Alright, it looks like there are other spectators out here too. Don't let that broom out of your sight. If you have to fly off, then do it." Ron warned.

"Si, Have fun, I know I did." Ralph said turning and flying to where the two Ravenclaws were sitting.

Ginny was anxious to use her new favorite Navajo blasting spells on her targets and she spelled the two receivers and doing as Ralph did, she flew out of the pitch to make the fastest possible run she could in and out in the wink of an eye. Ginny's flying skills were as good as any witch in the world and it showed. She flew at her targets as if they were real threats and they were obliterated in an instant. She hit two targets at one time setting off her spell throwers wandlessly. She flew straight up as she was taught and she made a gravity fall backwards, rotating and flying smoothly to a halt in the middle of the pitch. There were about two hundred interested people in the stands besides the invited three and they were all applauding the excellent flying. The Thunderbirds were applauding her targeting and spell selection her targets didn't even leave dust. She used a banishing charm and a reducio spell with a Navajo twist. Her brothers were her biggest supporters besides Neville and they led the cheering.

One after another the Thunderbirds hit their targets. Fred was the other unlucky one to get hit with a wall of water from behind when he flew fast over his target. He dried himself in an instant with a wave of his hand and flew to the others to see what they could do with the remaining six targets. Ralph was waved to join the group after they had finished the speed practice. He was given the opportunity to try different spell combinations to limit collateral damage. He used one of his family spells that melted a target in the thrower and instead of flying, he let loose with a very powerful blasting curse to go with the melting curse and his target was gone. He was a very powerful wizard and it showed.

Harry had learned the most terrifying spells imaginable and all were much too much powerful to use in the pitch. His choice for one of the targets was implosion instead of explosion and his topper was to vaporize the target a much more efficient use of magic. Birdy's lessons in destroying things were now a part of what Harry was. He was truly an all-powerful wizard. His experience in the war was going to enrich him as a ruler.

Charley got to have a go at targeting his two favorite damaging spells at one of the solid obstacles still standing in the pitch. The effect he got was a combination of a crushing spell and a whirling spell; together they turned the block target into sand and sent it all over the pitch. The Thunderbirds were impressed with their head of house, friend and in Adam's case, boot knocking partner.

Hermione and Draco had entered the pitch to watch the last of the blasting charm combinations and climbed the steps to sit with Frankie and Benny.

"Been having a good show mates?" Draco said as he sat next to Frankie.

"Good show! No way, it's a great show. When the battles come, those brooms will be a plus for our side" Frankie gushed. Draco raised an eyebrow at him but didn't scowl.

"They're to combat the magical battle cannons that the dark uses. Not just anyone can fly one of those brooms. I'm sure that one day you'll be able to. You need to grow a few inches to fit one properly." Draco said.

"I can't wait. I can fly on the school brooms easy enough. I don't even know if I would want to fly as fast as those guys are. I'm sure I couldn't ever shoot one of those thingies on their brooms." Frankie admitted. Draco laughed. Hermione was amused.

_'I think we could get them into the dueling class this evening don't you Draco'_ Hermione thought to the blond wizard.

_'I'm sure that could be arranged. I'll ask if they're busy_.'

"Are you busy tonight?" Draco asked the two boys.

"Not really. Maybe reading a book but, why do you want to know?" Frankie asked.

"Miss Granger here would like to invite the two of you to a dueling class we hold on Saturday evenings." Draco said. Frankie looked at Hermione.

"You want us to duel? Holy cricket! Sure, Benny?" Frankie said enthusiastically.

"I can always read a book but I don't get the opportunity to duel with Thunderclouds." Benny said.

"You two will be dueling each other. You don't have the imagination required to try one of us." Hermione said looking at the two boys.

Just then an amulet that Hermione wore on her wrist began to make with a blinking glow. It was a Death Eater detector. All of the Thunderbirds were on their way to the castle in an instant. Frankie and Benny ran behind Hermione and Draco who didn't say a thing before they ran out of the stands. One thing they did hear was Hermione using a sonorus charm.

"_sonorus_ **Attention everyone. Flee to the safety of the castle walls now. You will be locked out in five minutes. There is a battle coming everyone, now move**!"

Hermione's thunderous voice almost shook the stadium. She was only steps behind Draco when she made her voice so loud and it almost hurt his pointed ears.

_'Easy there Granger, I think they heard you in Hogsmeade_.' Draco thought

_'I had to make sure they heard me didn't I_?' Hermione thought. Speaking aloud would interfere with running.

_'Right you are. But, really. Let's hope there's no battle here._' Draco said, seven babies on his mind.

_'They'll be fine Draco. Adam's aunties probably have the common room door barricaded too_.'

_'I hope to Merlin they do_.' Draco said as the two of them waited at the castle Entrance Hall for the students to come to safety.

Dumbledore was in the middle of the hall directing everyone that was running inside. The younger students were to go deep inside, the older students were given assignments and told exactly which spells they were to use and when. Dumbledore's sonorous was much more smooth than Hermione's and he told her so.

_'Thunderbirds to their stations quickly'_ Harry thought to everyone. The battle brooms were put in an easily accessible location close to where the Thunderbirds were going to launch themselves into the sky.

Hermione and Draco waited with the headmaster as the castle doors were closed and locked. Charley had flown his broom to the dragon's paddock and roused the wranglers to get their beasts ready to defend the castle if necessary. Andromeda His dragon was readied for him while he was aloft on his broom flying back and forth scouting the sky for flying objects. The dragons were ready to do their duty. Charley charmed his broom small enough to fit in his pocket after he'd landed and flooed whomever was at the other end of Dumbledore's fireplace monitoring floo calls it was Professor McGonagall.

"Dragon's are ready to be sky bound Professor!" Charley's head said to the worried witch.

"We'll send up blue sparks if you're needed Charley. Do be careful won't you?" The Professor said.

"Keep us informed won't you?" Charley said.

"I'll try Charley, that's all I can promise. Severus has the Thunderclouds assembled in their common room and the Thunderbirds are gathered at the top of the dark tower. Albus and Professor Flitwick are reinforcing the wards on the walls. You'll be outside the wards you realize don't you?" The Professor explained.

"Yes ma'am I'll be careful," Charley said and he pulled his head out of the fire and went to his dragons.

Professor McGonagall used the muggle satellite telephone to inform Birdy of the situation. The two witches went over whatever needed going over and the conversation was at a minimum.

"You make sure that Adam stays alright won't you Minnie?" Birdy said over the telephone.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine Birdy. I have to go now. We'll keep you informed as best we can. Goodbye Birdy." Minerva said to her former student.

"So long Minnie. I'll keep an eye out." Birdy said and terminated the connection.

The Death Eaters had become bold in the way they attacked and killed their victims. The cared not who it was they were killing or what they were blowing up. Tonight was an exercise to gage the reaction of Dumbledore by Voldemort and perhaps a little payback for the magical intrusions. The Death Eaters were apparating all around, but not in, the village of Hogsmeade. The citizens of the wizarding town were sealing up their shops and homes and entering their 'panic rooms' to wait out what was sure to come.

"Blow up only every other one and we'll leave before they retaliate" The Death Eater that was leading the incursion said.

The Thunderbirds jumped from their positions on the tower when the first explosion sounded. They changed into their Thunderbird forms and were streaking towards the tiny wizarding town outside the wards of Hogwart's castle. Charley watched as the thirteen of them flew in a 'V' pattern towards the wizarding town. He had heard the explosion as well. When the Thunderbirds flew from over the treetops, they went invisible and headed for the chaos. They found thirty wizards and witches with their masks on and they were all laughing at how the home they blew up went to pieces before it went skywards. They didn't see the Thunderbirds fly around the tiny town and begin to cast blast-repelling charms over the homes and businesses.

The D.E.'s tried to blow up Rosmerta's pub since it was a favorite gathering place and were shocked to find that their spells were being absorbed by something. They did not witness the Thunderbirds land, change and surround them. Ginny and Neville were the first two Thunderbirds to make their presence known when they stepped in front of the doors to the pub and became visible to the Death Eaters.

"Leave now or die" Ginny warned.

"Who's going to make us little girl" A masked D.E. said.

"I am for one.You have until I count to three before you're goneand you'll be dead where you stand." Ginny said very nicely.

"I'd like to see you try. _Crucio_" The Death Eater said pointing his wand at Ginny throwing a very powerful hex at the witch.

Ginny stood her ground. The stones she carried with her always absorbed the cruelly painful curse like it was nothing.

"_What magic is this_? **No one** can repel a cruciatus." The D.E. shouted in amazement.

Ginny and Neville drew their wands and separated the heads from the shoulders of the Death Eaters before them. They had passed their count of three. The couple went invisible and went to where other Death Eater's were, making themselves known to the intruders. Harry and Draco held hands when they approached the vexed wizards trying to blow up a home on the other end of Hogsmeade.

"Well look here, King Ponce and his whore" The Death Eater sneered at the approaching royal pair. The two Death Eaters aimed their wands at the duo and began to shout out hexes as fast as they could. The stones that protected them were absorbing a huge amount of magic. Harry and Draco continued their stares at the two masked wizards and let them continue to throw curses at them. Draco soon became tired of the poor display of magic that he decapitated the two of them with a flick of his wrist. Harry smiled down at his husband and gave him a kiss as a reward for job well done and they went to look for their friends.

The Thunderbirds had the heads of their enemies bagged and piled in the center of the wizarding town in less than ten minutes. The fate of this group would be known to the wizarding world only as thirty criminal wizards meeting their ends. The MLE was always amused when a pile of heads would show up for identification with the same look on their faces. When the head realized it wasn't attached to the body, it froze in a look of panic.

The Dark Mark detectors in Hogsmeade silenced themselves when the decapitated bodies were banished.

"Hey you guy's! I got hit with at least three crucio's and didn't feel a thing.The rocks work pretty good." Adam said.

"Bloody hell mate, they're brilliant. Everyone should have some." Ron said to his friend.

"Did _anyone_ get hurt even a tiny bit?" Blaise said realizing something startling.

"It seems not Blaise. We should get back to the castle." Harry said as he sent the thirty heads to the nearest MLE office with a flick of his wand. He still liked to use it on occasion for strong spells.

The Thunderbirds changed forms and flew back in the same formation they left in. Adam dropped down to the dragon's paddock and changed to his human form walking between the massive beasts. He headed for Charley and Andromeda.

_'The need is over sister'_ Adam thought to the dragon.

_'Our wait shall continue little brother'_ Andromeda thought to the human.

"Charley, it's over!" Adam shouted up to his lover.

"It is? Good thing. We have to take them out for a fly since we've got them ready. Want to come along?" Charley shouted down to his boyfriend.

"I better get back into the castle. We've got to tell Mr. Dumbledore what happened."

"Alright then, I'll join you all in an hour or so." Charley yelled down to the ground.

"See you later Charley" _'Fly well sister'_ Adam said to the two at once and he transformed into his Thunderbird form and flew to the spot in the tower where the Thunderbirds usually entered.

Adam made his way down the tower to excited conversations. Dumbledore and Severus were in the middle of the group of Thunderbirds asking questions and getting answers. Their methods were not discussed. Fred and George had been puzzling something that they wanted to do to the dark mark detectors and they brought up their idea.

"We think that" "The detectors could" "track a D.E. to" "You know who." They said together.

"Brilliant idea if I do say so myself. Do you think you could figure out how to get them close enough to put the tracking charm on them without them knowing?" Dumbledore asked.

"We think so." "Problem is," "we're going to have casualties." "Perhaps an entire small community" The twins said.

"Yes, most unfortunate if that was to happen. The detectors are a good enough warning for most families to flee their homes before they're destroyed."

"We were" "counting on that"

"How many detectors have been distributed that you have to modify?"

"Over six thousand" "have been sent out" "over Britain and Europe" "We should modify" "the top twenty targets" "when we figure" "what to do." "twenty thousand" "more to go."

"Make that a priority then. Use what you need with my permission" The headmaster finished the conversation for them and turned to listen to what Severus and Adam were discussing.

"You should have seen her" Adam was overheard saying.

"Indeed I'm sure that defending herself from six brothers has given her an edge somewhat" Severus replied.

"I'm assuming that you're discussing Miss Weasley." Dumbledore interjected into the conversation.

"Yes Headmaster." Severus said

"Severus, you made quite an understatement when you say she has an edge." Dumbledore said making a small grin noted on his face.

"Miss Weasley's magic is not an issue in this case, merely her execution of it." Severus said to the old wizard.

"You're not suggesting she'd be a good defense instructor one day are you Severus?" Dumbledore said.

"A year ago Professor, I would have insisted on having your head examined by a psycho wizard for suggesting that, but this day, I'd say she's as good or better than most." Severus mused. Adam was proud of Ginny.

The witches and wizards finished their discussion and adjourned their meeting. The school was normalized as quickly as possible. The evening meal was going to be served on time as usual in the Great Hall. The houses were unlocked and the occupants were allowed to leave their common rooms. The fifth years and above were already in the Great Hall. Excited chatter could be heard everywhere when everyone came streaming in for their suppers.

Harry and Draco had just finished helping with the feeding, changing of their babies, and joined everyone in the Great Hall for their suppers. When they entered the Great Hall, everyone stopped eating then stood and looked at the two regal men walk up the middle of the room. When they stopped and were in their seats, conversations and eating resumed.

"I suppose we should get used to that," Draco said.

"I thought you'd love it," Harry said back to his husband.

"its different now; don't ask me how, it just is" Draco said.

"Well, I've always been gawked at; I guess I'm the one that's going to have to get used to it" Harry said.

"Used to what mate?" Ron said with a mouthful of roast beef.

"Being gawked at Ron" Harry softly said to his friend.

"You're always being gawked at Harry. Even though I don't go that way, you're a handsome bloke. You always turn heads."

"I meant because I'm King, Ron." Harry said quietly.

"Oh, that. Right I didn't think about that. I almost forgot." Ron said.

"You did forget Ron. Thank you" Harry said.

"Any time that's what mates are for." Ron said taking another bite of roast.

"Not my mate" Draco said wiggling his eyes at Ron. Ron almost spit his food out when he got the mental picture of what Draco suggested.

"_Eeewwwe_, not at the bloody dinner table mate." Ron said with a disgusted tone.

"I seem to remember a bonding ceremony in America..." Draco said.

Ron turned deep Weasley red. He remembered the whole thing very well. A knife in his nether regions wasn't something he was ever going to forget, nor was his mixing of seed in front of the other bondee's. He swallowed his roast beef and took a long swig of pumpkin juice before he replied.

"I remember it too. Just so you know, I _didn't_ look at you when you uh, well, you know." Ron said.

"Well I bloody well checked you out Ron. You should have given Harry here a look. It's bloody marvelous. You still can't have any of me so don't ask." Draco whispered, trying and succeeding at completely confusing and embarrassing Ron.

Harry had been listening to and enjoying to the banter going on between his husband and his best mate. Even he was embarrassed a bit when the bonding was brought up. He was glad that Hermione and Luna were occupied otherwise so they didn't hear Draco teasing Ron. He wasn't about to scold his husband for what he said to his best friend ever again. The two of them had bonded on a completely more meaningful level. Harry was glad that the stones the lot of them carried absorbed the curses cast by the D.E.'s and he let his mind wander. The conversations went on around him but he heard nothing at all. His supper disappeared from in front of him and he was wiping his mouth when Draco brought him back to the present with a wave in front of his face.

"Harry, Harry!" Draco said.

"Hm? Who? What did I miss?" Harry said.

"You missed the telling of a very dirty joke. I actually was amused by it. Who would have thought that Longbottom of all people had a sense of humor?" Draco said.

"Oh, I've known that for a while now" Harry said innocently back to his husband.

"He's very witty. I will make it a point to have him around more. I even approve of Ginny and him reproducing." Draco said. Ron at that point did spit out his food, the idea!

Harry did the honors and cleaned up the sprayed food all over the place and Draco tried patting Ron's back because he had gone into a coughing fit. Ginny could hear as well as a bat and she heard everything that Ron said to embarrass her big brother. She made a mental note to share more things with Draco to that end.

Supper in the Great Hall was almost over, people were rising, and about to leave when the huge doors opened and three people arrived with flair and robes billowing. Narcissa Black Malfoy, Arthur, and Molly Weasley entered the Great Hall making quick time to the head table. Narcissa reached out to touch Draco and Harry as she passed, as did Molly when she passed five of her own children on her way to speak with Dumbledore, Severus and Minerva. The six made for the small room to the left of the head table. Harry had twice before been in there. He figured it to be an impromptu meeting room. The door to the small room closed with an audible slam and the students began to leave.

Adam waved to Frankie and Benny to come join them at their table for dessert while they waited while the heads of government had their meeting. Adam treated the boy's to a magiced Baked Alaska. The two of them had new favorite pudding. Adam conjured a portion for Charley, himself, and anyone that wanted one. That was just about everyone still seated at the Thundercloud table. The small door opened and Narcissa was the first one to emerge. She approached the Thunderbirds, Harry and Draco specifically and asked them to join the gathering in the small room they of course obliged.

Harry and Draco followed Narcissa into the small room and closed the door behind them. The six looked at the two. Narcissa began.

"Harry, Draco, we have to send the babies to America for their safety. I do not know how Voldemort knows, but he has found out about them and he sent a message to the ministry it was written on skin, not parchment. He has made it quite clear that he intends to use them for some horrible ceremony totake theirpower. He even knows their names. He specifically threatened Sirius as the seventh child." Narcissa said as best she could without becoming hysterical.

Draco's reaction was instantaneous.

"I'll kill him myself. The babies will be gone tonight. I presume that we're to use that bloody great bird to evacuate them. They are not a month old and shouldn't be flying but I'm sure that Harry and I would rather they were safe with Birdy and the Aunties in America. We can see them when we need to." Draco said in controlled hysteria.

"You don't have that responsibility love I do. The babies go. I'll ask Adam to call forth his bird. When should we send them?" Harry asked.

"Birdy has already been notified of the threat and has already prepared for their arrival. Thundercloud Palace is ten times safer than Hogwarts is. I will lock the castle and forbid anyone from being on the grounds or out of their common rooms for any reason the Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl as well. This should take about twenty minutes. Go to your children and get them ready. The house elves have mobilized to guard the hallways. Odd reaction when they were told to inform your nannies."

"I have a feeling about that sir." Draco said putting his hair behind his pointed ear.

"Indeed. There is so much to remember. I haven't seen them this excited in a while. I'll let you know when it's safe to remove the children from their nursery." Dumbledore said to the two wizards as they rushed to their table and Adam.

Dumbledore followed the two wizards out of the room and with a sonorous charm informed everyone in the castle they were to go to their common rooms for the rest of the evening. No exceptions until the all clear was given. Thundercloud house was included in this order but they already knew the secret and they did not mind. The safety of the children was paramount to them anyway and they would do what ever it was to make it happen.

Harry and Draco explained in more detail to the nannies what was going on and why they were leaving. The old harpies were letting some of their magic show through their indignity and it was kind of scary. Draco knew in his heart that the babies would be safe in the arms of the old women as they flew to Arizona and safety. Harry was glad that if something were to happen to him or Draco or both of them, they would be raised as witches and wizards and would receive no better care than with Little Bird Thundercloud, his god mum, his family.

Harry and Draco went from crib to crib to their babies and gave them small hugs and tiny kisses petting them for the last time in a while. Tears were flooding down Draco's face and old Auntie Josephine just would not have her Draco shed those kinds of tears so she hit him with a half dozen cheering charms and one for good measure. He felt better he thought but his love was just as strong as ever to the babes he had carried to life.

Auntie Josephine took Draco to a private room and showed him exactly why he should not fear for the safety of Narcissa, Molly, Lily, Birdy, James, Harry and Sirius she turned into a very scary magical creature, a harpy. She floated and her eyes glowed, her fingers were long and sharp, her teeth became like stilettos her clothing seemed to float like a dementors cloak did. Draco sharply took in a breath. He was in awe of the display of magic Auntie Josephine changed back into her old wisecracking self and gave the stunned wizard a hug and a kiss.

The two of them returned to the nursery and the babies were in papooses. Sirius and Narcissa were with Auntie Nala. The old harpies lined up to let the daddies give the babies one last kiss before they were rushed out of the common room and up the tower to where Adam was waiting to call forth Pipsqueak. The Thunderbirds were separated evenly round the tower looking in all directions. There were no dark mark detectors going off within fifty kilometers. Charley had alerted the dragons for a second time that day and between the three groups leaving the grounds of Hogwart's in different directions the babies had a better chance of making the trip unscathed.

Pipsqueak was released from Adam's staff, flew around the turret, and landed on top and in the center of the now crowded tower. Harry and Draco helped each of the nannies with the most precious cargo on the planet at that moment climb on the magical bird. Now the babies were to go aloft, Lulu Birdy's eagle streaked to the tower where every one was. She carried a note that was a relief to everyone. Birdy was sending a squadron of test flight wizards she trained herself on experimental brooms. The transcontinental transport with full armament would arrive in seconds.

Indeed, there were a dozen wizards arriving out of a portal that opened above the wards over Hogwart's as fast as Dumbledore read the message. The wizards on the wicked looking brooms saluted their Prince and waited for the Duchesses and the Princes and Princesses to board the magical flying bird. Their daddies had kissed the last baby and Auntie Vera was the last to sit.

Auntie Arie cast the protection charm on the charmed space on the great Thunderbird and with a flap of her wings; Pipsqueak was rocketing to the portal over the wards and disappeared with a display of thunder and lightening. The broom flyers were off just as fast as the huge bird and its precious cargo. Charley and the dragon riders split up and went on a hunt in two directions. The Thunderbirds were aloft guarding the flight of the west bounders to the portal and they were off in different directions searching the area for things of suspicion. The groups of flyers returned to the castle shortly after they were sure that the babies were unapproachable.

Charley was proud of his dragons who were more in tune to the Thunderbirds than he imagined. The dragon's landed and were treated to a second meal of roast beef's for the day. Like the Thunderbirds, they were always hungry after flying. The roast cattle was served to the dragons and they soon settled down to sleep after a good day of exercising. Charley headed for the Thundercloud common room and his house.

Harry had been consoling a sobbing Draco and giving him his handkerchief as necessary. Harry cleaned it each time naturally but he did not mind because his husband was in distress and he needed comfort. Harry could take snot now. He'd had _baby poop_ on his cheek. Not much like that bothered him now, short a time as it was.

He promised Draco that they would all be together for Yule and that seemed to make him happier. That was over a month away and it would be an eternity. Suddenly as sad as he was, Draco was now a very angry, very powerful, very capable wizard with a reason worth being all that. Voldemort had indirectly ripped his children from him and he was going to make sure he was there at the very end.

TBC... R&R.


	26. Guns and Roses

You should all be thanking Satyr-Oh for his quick beta work.

I don't own HP et al, JKRowling does. I'm just playing until HBP comes along and throws this all into AU. I do own the story and a few of the OC's.

To those of you still reading, thanks for the attention. To those of you who review, Thanks for the kind words. To the flamers, eat dragon dung and read on anyway gotta give you _something_ to bitch about.

Enjoy...

**Safe at Last, Gun's and Roses**

The old harpies were completely warm and the babies couldn't care that they were traveling faster than lightening. Much better than a portkey, or apparating it was slower by mere minutes mind, but the speed the new war brooms and the giant Thunderbird could attain was astonishing. The wizard escorts from the MNN were protected by shielding charms, warming charms, sticking charms... what ever it took to stay on a broom, in the sky, and not be burned by the friction of the air. The nannies remained seated for the short trip. Certainly more spacious than Longfellow, the elder Thunderbird could fly at battle speed fully loaded. In this case, the cargo was the future of the wizarding world.

Luna was trying a new vision talent she'd just recently realized she had and with Hermione and Ginny's help, she could keep an eye on the whereabouts of the great flying bird. She described the scenery to them. Hermione used her knowledge of geography seeing what Luna had in her minds eye. Pipsqueak was passing over the northern Canadian coastline and continued to fly over the Great Lakes until she had reached the Rocky Mountains of Canada and turn southward. Pipsqueak flew over as few populated places as she and the broom flyers rocketed southward. Soon the Grand Canyon was spotted in Luna's vision. The north of it had trees, the south, and more barren until the San Francisco Peaks were seen in the distance. Flagstaff was only another thirty seconds to the massive oval rock and the MNN. Birdy was ready to further disguise the whole nation as soon as the babies were safely in her airspace.

Pipsqueak had been flying at 70,000 feet well out of muggle jet traffic and the broom riders were still gob smacked at how fast the magical brooms were. She dove straight down making huge spirals of sparks as she made her decent. The giant Thunderbird began a swoop she had made thousands of times before through the Window Rock opening to the MNN. The broom riders slowed enough to follow through. Their decreased speed released the spells that were for the cold environment they had flown through and Arizona was so much more pleasant.

The massive Thunderbird landed on the front lawn in front of Casa de Thundercloud and allowed her passengers to walk down off her back. The babies were asleep the whole time. Birdy was introduced to each one of them and she touched their faces and uttered incantations of protection and love to each one. The last two of her grand godchildren she met were Sirius Severus and Birdy Black. The tiny babes opened their blue and silver eyes and smiled at their new nana. Birdy did not mind crying in front of her aunties one single bit. The bunch of them went inside; the flying escorts had only been gone fifteen minutes and were still agog at the trip on the powerful brooms. Pipsqueak retired to her spot on the Cliffside and promptly went to sleep.

The old aunties fussed over the babies and Little Bird stood in the middle of them looking at their faces. She could see her friend's faces in each of the little princes and princesses. She sang them a Navajo lullaby and they were as peaceful as if they were charmed to sleep. The pequenos were called upon to keep a constant eye on the little elven babes. They were oh too happy to oblige. They had heard that there were seven little royals of elven status and it was an honor to watch the sleeping babes.

Birdy had asked her Aunties what if anything they thought the chances of a quick resolution to the fight against Voldemort and they gave her an earful. They remembered that Grindlewald very well. They gave Dumbledore the protection he needed when he was facing the dark wizard that helped the Nazi's kill so many millions. The same kind of genocide was happening and it frankly pissed the six old women off that their charges were threatened. They knew the babies were going to be powerful the second they drew breaths. Their auras the old harpies explained, were pulsing purple, silver and green. The babies themselves could sense the dark marks that were causing the alarm. They fretted until the whole thing was over. The old women told Birdy that they knew way before they were informed.

Birdy inquired as to how things were explained to the public in the press when the Thunderbirds secret, while still intact. They old women looked at Birdy with the same blank stares they were trained to use. They were the original unspeakables. Birdy did not waste her breath about it.

Birdy said, "Auntie Josephine, how is Adam doing?"

"Oh that boy has the cutest young man. I remember him when he was a little boy. Charley Weasley he is. Did you know there were seven of them?" Auntie Josephine started to gossip now. The boring war news was over now the dishing session was about to begin.

"Si, lo se, Adam told me about him when he was home. He sent a picture of the two of them on a dragon. Did you know he could talk to them mentally?" Birdy asked.

"He's just like that Doolittle fellow he made us read to him must have been a hundred times if it was once," Auntie Aloe said.

"I think that boy can talk to anything. I caught him talking to that old tree out yonder there. It looked horrible for years but he did something to it. Look at it now. It is cherry trees that grow's apples." Auntie Vera added.

"I know about all of that. Adam does not hold much back. I think that is why his spirit is very free. I do not think he has ever hurt anyone just to do it. He's messed a few muggle hunters up but, he's just a kid to me." Birdy said.

"It shows in the way he looks at that young man. You should see the two of them together. You should be proud Birdy. He is a very good person. His heart is meant to take the burden of taking lives in the name of what's right. Do not worry about him. Remember what TC said? Thirteen Thunderbirds were invincible. He is right you know. Damn fool, breaking his own neck, I sure miss my baby brother." Auntie Arie said wiping a tear from her face.

"Oh, I don't at all" Birdy began. "He's right here with us all the time. His magic is everywhere." she finished.

"You're right there dear; I'm still surprised by him today. Oh, did you know? The spell stones are working quite nicely. We were told thirty of those buggers were hexing the heck out of the bunch of them, including Adam dear. Not a scratch on a single one, too bad for the people that have to identify the heads." Auntie Josephine said.

"What do you mean heads?" Birdy asked. She knew already the answer. Ginny Weasley was using a spell she'd taught her and She didn't expect an answer.

"That's all that was left after they saved that town. I don't have to tell you above all Birdy. You know that. That is all we were told. The babies were just fine and every one of them came back safe. Oh, one more thing Harry and Draco and the babies were threatened by this Voldyhoozis, little Sirius was the seventh born." Auntie Nala said.

"I think that that little one will be the next King after Harry. Should only be a few hundred years. Just think. When Adam comes home, we can do so much good. Our world, not just our country needs healing. We have so much. I can leave when I need to when he's finished growing up." Birdy lamented.

"Oh, Birdy, I'm ashamed of you. He is a grown man. You just have not realized it. He has made friends with two of the smallest kids you have ever seen. Seems the two of them peed in some paleface pug dog looking snooty obnoxious bitch of a witch's wheaties. I think that if they do not pay attention to what Adam teaches them, they might get it in the back when they least expect it. Apparently, this witch nearly killed one of them over a newspaper of all things, and hit the other one with a petrified dragon turd. Cut the poor dear's head open made him cry. I think that school isn't as safe as it should be. We see them sneaking around all over the place outside. They send their pets out to the edge of the forest with parchments tied to the poor thing's necks. The animals come back with packages. I'm sure that cute Albus Dumbledore knows all about that," Auntie Josephine said in full gossip mode.

"I'll ask him about it. I've been getting funny feelings lately. That witch Luna Lovegood would be a great tool to spy with. I hope Albus is getting his use out of her." Birdy said. She wasn't aware that they were being followed by Luna as fast as they were flying, she kept up and didn't miss a thing.

"Oh, I think he's got more going for him than even he know's. We all go out and chat with the other kids in that house of theirs. The bunch of them are very smart." Auntie Nala interjected.

"They sure are. There are almost thirty-two royals and a dozen lords and ladies. The rest of them are from Europe and Egypt. Nice bunch of kids they'd do anything that they were asked to do. I guess my over all opinion of what we saw the short time we were there, was a ten of ten. We think that those kids should all learn how to apparate to get out of danger" Auntie Josephine said.

"Oh, I agree with that Josie. Those two tiny boys that Adam has coming around should know how to do that to get out of a jam if they get in one. I'm sure his friends are marked targets by now. Funny." Birdy said

"What's funny dear?" Auntie Nala said.

"Those kids really don't know what they'd do if they were to become Death Eaters. I just know it." Birdy mused.

"What do you mean dear?"

"They don't call them Death Eaters for nothing." Birdy said with a glassy look, remembering the many faces of their victims.

"If we didn't have the babies to look out for, we'd go and help out. It would do an old lady good to snap someone in half with a look. Or, we could scare the life out of them when we change. It would be like a vacation." Auntie Nala said.

"You're weird Nala, it's very true about like a vacation if you've got blood lust," Birdy said.

"We haven't lusted in almost sixty years. We still have a lot of harpy cunning and you know it. Ha! You should have seen Draco when we changed for him. I bet he peed his trousers," Birdy's Aunties said. All of them were giggling at the look he had.

"Good thing then that he knew he was safe. I am so glad that you volunteered to watch over them. It makes me feel so good to know they'll be loved in place of their fathers." Birdy began wiping her nose that had begun to run a bit.

"This will be a labor of love and you couldn't keep us from it Birdy, you know that don't you?" Auntie Josephine said for her sisters.

"It is in my heart my dear sweet Aunties. It is in my heart. Thank you all again for that," Birdy said now wiping her eyes.

"That mascara don't run sweetie. Go on an blow your nose. We'll talk about Seeveruuus..." Auntie Vera teased.

"Oh poo! How doe's he look? I made his clothes here shine through. He needed some color. Has it stayed with him?" Birdy asked still drying up

"Oh, I'd say he's never looked better. After he came up to our garden when he was here looking for plant specimens, he still had a bit of color in his cheeks. We remember when he got here white as a sheet," Auntie O said.

"I thought so too, I'm glad that it's still on him. I'm sure by spring he'll be pale as ever." Birdy mused.

"Not if we spell his clothes. He has to go outside for it to do him any good. He was always in an office or a classroom. Oh, did you know he cured your friend Remus from that curse he was stricken with and the two of them couldn't wait to try it out on one of Remus' friends that couldn't turn back. Apparently, the Xanadu potion worked on him as well. They gave that fellow a straight shot of undiluted potion. I am sure it is going to make quite a commotion. You should be proud of the Thunderclouds and the Thunderbirds," Auntie Arie said.

"I am Auntie A, I most certainly am. Xanadu potion could work wonders. I hope Frank and Alice are on the short list for consumption." Birdy said with hope in her voice.

"I think that's going to happen soon. They made enough seed potion to go a very long way. In for a penny and they over did it. It should last for years if necessary." Auntie Arie said.

"If it was done properly that is and it appears so. I am so happy for Severus, Remus, and his friend. They are surely proud of the accomplishment. I'm glad that I found the book for him," Birdy said.

"You know it has the elixir of life listed?" Auntie Vera asked.

"I do. He will know what to do with that when the time comes. Now let's go play with the babies. I am dying to hold each of them. Oh, and I will get the camera. We'll send pictures to their papas," Birdy excitedly said. It had been a good two hours and the babies were bound to need a nappy change, a bottle, and maybe a few more lullabies.

The MNN was on high alert. Many of the native wizards and witches that lived there were more than ready, willing and quite able to defend their homeland if necessary. Birdy held the magic of the whole nation in her hands and she was not afraid to use any means necessary to insure her people were safe.

"Draco, love, they're all right. I'm sure that Birdy will have them completely spoiled for us when we see them again," Harry said trying to comfort Draco who was still sniffling.

"I kno-know. Hic But I already miss them. Harry promise me you'll be able to do it when the time comes." Draco said.

"I'll do it and then it will be all over. We can finally live without the threat." Harry said.

"And, I'm going to be there to watch you do it. I'll feed you every last drop of my magic to help you, if I have to, if it will be all over." Draco said very convincingly.

"Once we get him separated from his back up it will just be him and me. I was given something from Birdy before we left. I'll get it," Harry said revealing a secret he'd hoped he would get to keep for a while longer, it was a muggle .44 magnum gun with magical bullets lined up in a row in the velvet lined box that Harry opened to show his husband.

"Do you know how to use this Harry?" Draco inquired.

"Birdy she showed me how," Harry said.

"The bullets are silver and something else, but if it will do the trick, then, use the damn thing," Draco said intensely.

"Yes sir! Your wish is my command, Sir!" Harry said now teasing Draco.

"You're mocking me and just for that, I'm on top tonight after our luxurious bubble bath. I have some of the original Thunderbird wine that I'm assured will do the trick," Draco said teasing back.

"You know, we've never been drunk on wine together," Harry cautioned, hoping Draco would forget his wedding night.

"Well, let's hope we don't pass out this time and maybe, just maybe we might have some fun. Might as well make the best of a bad situation," Draco said into Harry's ear giving it a lick.

Harry's pants became a bit tight when Draco licked his ear and he said, "Alright love, I want you to be the one inside of me tonight. I love you Draco. I always will. Don't ever let anyone tell you different."

"That was sweet Scarhead, Kiss now are we going to stay dressed to continue this or shall I race you to our bedroom. I'm still on top just so you know," Draco said with raised eyebrows.

"I'm looking forward to it. Meet you there in, oh say fifteen seconds?" Harry said with an animal look to his eyes.

"You're doing it again Harry. Your eyes are slits like a cats is. They are beautiful. Look in the mirror. It's really turning me on love," Draco said and left Harry to look at his reflection in the mirror that Draco conjured for him.

Harry put down the mirror and raced after Draco. When Harry got to their door, he ran through, silenced the room, and spelled the door completely inaccessible. They could hear out but no one could hear them, quite clever. Draco split a spell. Their magic was becoming more and more apparent every day. The two of them spelled their clothes to their valet chairs and were naked in and instant. Harry began with slow kisses between Draco's thighs, licking and teasing Draco until he was leaking a large amount of... well, natural male lubricant. Harry knew Draco was ready to take him when he tasted his husband.

Draco turned the two of them over and began to massage Harry's back, kneading his now much defined muscles. Draco let his eyes wander over the marvel beneath his hands. He moved back and forth rubbing his chest on Harry's back. The friction between the two of them was driving Draco wild. Draco said a lubricating and dilation charm on Harry and entered him gently. The two wizards moved as one for an hour before the two of them had their orgasms. Draco and Harry separated but only to embrace and kiss. Their lovemaking session was one of the best yet and they hoped for a lifetime of them. The two powerful wizards did not realize that they did not ward the room against feeling's escaping. Thundercloud house was indeed in a very good mood a little more than an hour after the children's departure. Harry and Draco kept their rings on while they played and the Thunderbirds were incredibly horny by the time they had finished.

Harry led Draco back to the huge bathtub and filled it with lilac water with never popping suds. He kneaded Draco's tense shoulders and rubbed his chest and arms. Draco took advantage at the closeness and began to feel the long powerful thighs pressed to his own and the two stepped into the tub to cleanse themselves and relax. Having their babies sent away was very traumatic for them and they need the closeness and comfort of each other.

"I want more children soon Harry."

"We're both pretty powerful, I'm sure that we can work it out somehow." Harry said snuggling with Draco in front of him in the deep tub of warm water an suds.

"I hope so, Harry. We could lure him here if we were to let it be known that we are going to display the proof of your power. Display, Excalibur and the scepter," Draco said head down, eyes up.

"Their magic is legendary and it only seems to work for me, I don't see the harm. I don't know if he'd take the bait."

"Perhaps If we made the temptation greater. We will ask everyone later. Just now, I'm quite comfortable where I am. So, if you'd please, let's just be quiet for ten minutes. This is all just too much for me to take in."

"Me too, Shhhh," Harry said. Draco didn't respond but he did close his eyes and leaned on Harry in the huge tub.

Draco dozed for almost a half hour. Harry knew that Draco would be upset if his hands were shriveled as if he was old, so he kept them out of the water by holding them completely securing him while he felt safe in his arms. Harry's butt began to become numb, and he pulled the plug to let out the water in the tub. He warmed the towels beside the tub and reached for one, drying Draco all over. He had began to dry Draco's bits when little Draco responded. Harry reminded him that the two of them were the ones keeping everyone from being about the castle and they decided to come out of seclusion and joined their housemates in their common room. Blaise was the first to thank the two of them for a completely satisfying magical 'O' the two of them cast broadly around the castle and grounds.

Charley came into the common room, it was eight thirty, thirty minutes to the late hours dueling challenges. The legend of dueling between Harry and Draco had made its way to even the Thunderclouds and they were anxious to see the two of them duel. They refused to duel each other and would only duel wandlessly against Thundercloud house members, seemed fair to him. The ground rules set Frankie and Benny present and accounted for as soon as the lock down of the houses was in effect. Benny was going to be tutored by Charley and Frankie was going to going to be tutored by Adam. Adam did not hold back. He taught and made sure that Frankie learned at least three shield charms and three shield breakers to fly before a blasting curse. The young Ravenclaw was scared when it was his turn to try his skills. Harry volunteered to let Frankie take his best shots. Harry would not be hurt since knew a hundred shield charms.

Frankie began with, "Bombardia!" The blasting charm was powerful but it did not dent Harry's shield. Everyone applauded the advanced blasting charm the little one let out. He bowed at the waist to everyone and stepped off the platform set up for practice.

Hermione and Ginny were willing to duel each other. They knew the counter curses to cast if one of their shots actually got through. It would not do to hurt one another. Their pain killing charms were very powerful as well.

The two witches threw some very advanced Navajo and Latin spells at each other, each time hitting the centers of the shields. Hermione took aim at the floor under Ginny's feet and that did the trick to get her to lift her shield for her to use a jelly legs curse to end the duel. Ginny fell quickly to her bottom and she laughed when Hermione said, "Finite incantatum" and Ginny had the power once again to stand and walk. Thundercloud house applauded the amazing show of strength and use of magic in dueling. There were several short challenges but the overwhelming request for an opponent was Harry.

Harry obliged all comers and usually left them tied up when he used a boomerang hex to go around shields not cast over but in front of his opponents. They always hit the floor when they were tied up from behind. Harry did not use a wand but sat in a chair calmly absorbing the curses he did actually let through his shield. They went straight to the charmed stones that were never away from his person for very long. Most of the Thunderclouds did not even think of some of the more severe spells that were not unforgivables.

The evening time was getting late, approaching eleven o'clock and curfew. Harry, Draco and Adam escorted the two young Ravenclaws back to their portrait covered entrance to the Ravenclaw common room and waited for them to be safely inside before returning to their rooms and some much needed rest. It had been quite a day. The dueling practice was a great stress reliever and everyone in that house slept well that night. The two young Ravenclaws were the only Hogwarts students allowed inside to watch the display of magic, were too excited to try to stay awake.

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were sitting in the headmaster's office simply enjoying a cup of tea. Dumbledore of course liked his Earl Grey with a lemon drop in it. The two wizards were both deep in thought when Dumbledore cleared his throat. Severus was ready to hear what was going to come next.

"Severus, I think we should let it be known that the seven Potter-Malfoy children will be staying in the tower with their fathers."

"That charade may be difficult to keep up."

"Nothing is simpler than an illusion Severus?"

"I would have to see it played out before I gave an opinion. The King and his consort would have to be informed of this as soon as possible."

"Indeed, I don't see that being a problem. On another matter, Fred and George Weasley seem to think that their idea of an attraction charm on their dark mark detectors could lead us to Voldemort's lair. There is much at stake. As I remember, potions were one of their better subjects."

"For Gryffindors, they were exceptionally bright and did show a talent for the subject."

"They think on a different level. I am sure that the things they learn fighting this war will probably advance the general good of the wizarding world. Their modified floo powder alone was a huge leap forward. Imagination is probably their greatest asset."

"Truer words were never spoken Albus. I think it's time for me to retire is the castle secure?"

"Nothing to worry about, At midnight, there will be two dragons aloft at all times until dawn. Narcissa has left us with fifty aurors to guard the grounds. They're quite clever at not being seen."

"Not if you're a Thunderbird it seems."

"Ah, yes. Thundercloud could see through invisibility cloaks I seem to recall. That would stand to reason why one of the aurors spoke of the flaw in their disguises at a meeting earlier this evening. It has been quite a day. I think I will retire myself. The aurors know who you are but the password is "Royal Crown" if they choose to try to detain you."

"They wouldn't dare but I shall see you for breakfast." Severus said standing and billowing his robes to the door and the spiral staircase beyond. Albus was out of his office in a flash and the only things left were portraits and a phoenix sleeping on his perch. Hogwart's was finally settling in for the night. All was well... or was it?

Harry spent the rest of his night trying to soothe Draco who insisted on sleeping with the tiny blankets that once were used to cover his babies. He loved the smell of fresh baby. He finally went to sleep in Harry's arms. Harry thought to make sure that there were seven dozen roses waiting for him when he woke up the next morning. He would do that every morning until the babies were back safely in their arms he decided. He was happy with his idea and fell to his pillow asleep and feeling much better. It was already early Sunday morning when Harry drifted off. His day ahead would be a long one. Voldemort was missing thirty of his fiercest Death Eaters and he was going to be supremely pissed to learn of their demise.

Dawn arrived in Voldemort's lair, a faithful servant trembling with what he carried daily, the Daily Prophet. The headlines were the cause of the fearful Death Eater.

"Thirty Death Eater Heads Left For MLE"

The Death Eaters fates were never disclosed and their heads were always available to families to bury or shrink and wear as a talisman for all the MLE and the Ministry of Magic was concerned. The ministry always made polite disclosure to the families involved but beyond that, Death Eater families were going to be held to more scrutiny in the future. The D.E. knocked on the chamber door that held the obsessed, mad man, the dark lord. It opened with an eerie squeak on its own. The messenger that day came into his lords' chamber on hands and knees.

"Why is it you disturb me so early? Why are you still on your knees?"

"It's the news my lord. Our faithful have met with the same fate as the others and no one in Hogsmeade remembers a thing. Victims of an acute memory charm said to protect them from knowing... something." The wizard said as he rose and held the Daily Prophet to Voldemort.

Voldemort took the paper from his servant and saw the headline and the picture of the six rows of heads with their masks on. Nothing more was mentioned other than it was Hogsmeade where they met their fate. The evil in the dark wizard rose to a furious state which made his eyes glow red when he saw and read the words. He used Legilimens on his messenger to assure himself that he was telling the whole story and hiding nothing. Voldemort left the man trembling with wet pants. When Voldemort was in your mind trampling around, he made you feel like Georgia did when Sherman burned his way to Atlanta. The wizard passed out at the feet of Voldemort and was banished out of the room with a flick of Voldemort's hand; he had to find out what was going on in that school.

"Pettigrew" Voldemort finally spoke.

The always-terrified Peter Pettigrew came into Voldemort's chambers walking at a bow. He knelt when he reached the platform where Voldemort's throne was. "Yes, master. What is it you wish?" Peter asked.

"I want to know what's happening in that school. Why haven't the children been allowed their mail to remain private? I want to know what Harry Potter the so-called King and his whore that traitorous bastard child of our Minister of Magic and our poor incarcerated Lucious. He would be willing to do anything to be free from Azkaban... don't you Pettigrew?"

"Yes master. Is that what you wish of me to retrieve Lucious from Azkaban?"

"If I thought you capable of it I would, but I only require information. I think our note to the Minister herself would make Potter and his whore do something to protect their children and perhaps make a mistake. The two of them would be out of their minds for fear for their children. I thought that the news of what fate awaited the tiny Sirius, the seventh born of powerful witches or wizards. The child's power could be siphoned for years. His blood is the key to powerful potions. Potions I intend to have made as soon as the children are in our hands. Go now and get the information I want or you'll get more of this...Crucio!" Voldemort shouted and hit the frightened wizard with a short burst of pain. Voldemort hated cowards most of all and held the curse on the Death Eater for a few seconds longer to press his point. Wormtail remained on the floor shaking trying his best to regain his feet. He knew if he did not leave, more of what he had earlier was on its way.

"I-I sh-shall get the information you seek my lord. There is a clandestine line of information we receive every third day from one of the children of your servants inside the school. Today should hold the information you seek milord." Wormtail said as best he could through the lingering pain.

"Next time tell me these things first Pettigrew. You may not have suffered as much. I enjoyed it quite immensely. Go now and bring me the information I seek or suffer the consequences ten fold," Voldemort hissed. Wormtail walked slowly to the exit of Voldemort's chambers and left very relieved to be out of his presence.

"Nagini my pet, I would let you feed on the rat one of these days but I fear for your health my sweet. He would make you quite ill I'm sure. Patience, we will find you your favorite, a muggle child to eat. Wouldn't you like that?" Voldemort uttered in parseltongue to his "pet".

The sun was rising and the Entrance Hall doors were opened to greet the day. Dumbledore had unlocked the castle when the sun broke the horizon to the east. It was a colder morning than had been anticipated. The air was quite crisp. It felt good to the old wizard who opened his windows and took in a deep breath of the wonderful smell of clean air. There was a rap on the door to his office.

"Come in Draco, Harry." Dumbledore said without turning around opening the door from where he was.

"Good morning Professor. Draco and I would like to know if we might try that muggle satellite telephone to speak to Birdy."

"What ever for? I'm sure your children are quite safe." Dumbledore said making his way to the drawer that held the muggle device.

"We're sure they are sir, but, please, for our sake of mind..." Draco said leaning on Harry.

"Of course. Of course you may use the telephone. I believe that Empress Thundercloud is still awake. Nine in the evening yesterday still there." the old wizard said handing the telephone to Harry who knew how to work it.

"The number sir?" Harry said.

"Oh, Birdy said press the star key and the number three." Dumbledore said to Harry who was still wondering how to turn the telephone on.

"There is a button on the left side Harry. Press it and then enter the star three. It should ring her within seconds." Dumbledore said grinning at Harry's puzzled face.

"I thought you of all people would be able to work one of those things Harry. Do you wish for me to give it a go?" Draco said, his anxiousness showing through.

"Got it done love. It's ringing...hello MaBirdy its me Harry...No, they worked fine. No one was hurt. Yes we used the spells... What? Not a hair on his head. He is all right. No he and Charley are getting along quite well. I am not telling. Ask him... MaBirdy... Draco wants to ask you something. Here he is. Wonderful to talk to you too." Harry's conversation was finished, rather his interrogation was over and he handed the telephone to Draco.

"Hello MaBirdy, Draco here. Are our children all right? I did not have a very good sleep last night worrying... Oh, thank Merlin. Kiss them all goodnight for their daddies won't you? Thank you. No, he is wonderful. He had seven dozen roses waiting for me when I awoke and put rose petals in my bath this morning. Yes, I do think he will be a very good King. He could use some lessons on how to tell people what to do. Yes? You will do that. Thank you MaBirdy, I am glad that there is a place that they will be safe and in the capable hands of their grand godmother no less. I will ask him. Harry would you like to baptize the children in America?" Draco interrupted his conversation to ask.

"That would be fine with me." Harry said.

"Harry agrees MaBirdy. Yes that would be wonderful I shall sleep better tonight I'm sure. Mother did look a little shaken when she arrived last night. No the letter was on someone's skin. Muggle no doubt...that is an idea. I will let you discuss that with the headmaster. Thank you very much for caring for our treasure. Here he is. Goodbye." Draco said leaking a tear down his face and handing the telephone to the headmaster.

Harry and Draco waved their goodbye to Dumbledore while he spoke with Birdy. They closed the door while Albus listened on the telephone. He had not had much to say but he was listening intently to what Birdy was telling him.

"Birdy, I think that might work. You have the stones needed to place around the entire island. I will tell the young Weasley twins of the development. They had an idea that would track death eaters that came within proximity to a detector...I will let them know where to look. Yes Birdy, she was most distressed, she was quite relieved when they departed and were received last evening. It was a wonderful pleasure having your aunts here. I have not seen them in over a hundred years you know. You are embarrassing me Birdy. I shall talk to you again later this afternoon then and let you know how the idea is received. Good night Birdy." Dumbledore finished and disconnected the transmission. It was time to begin his day

Harry and Draco were alone walking the halls towards the Great Hall deep in mental conversation, holding hands.

'Harry, what do you think of Birdy's idea? It would expose us and everyone else to great danger.'

'I know, but it's a novel approach you have to admit. Have all the wizarding newspapers on our side at one time might be a problem though.'

'Not with my mother behind what gets printed. She does have some power you know.'

'I'm so glad that she's Minister, Fudge would be sabotaging the works. Couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his own life.'

'We'll he's out of the picture now so he's no worry'

'I'm told that there has been an influx of wizarding purchases because prices have fallen considerably since he's left office.'

'I don't doubt that he's been corrupt, I know for a fact he was. Mother as well. We have paid him a ton of galleons in the past and all it served to do was cost us a ton of galleons. Worthless he was. At least mother isn't wasting resources of the ministry and things are getting done.'

'Draco Enough about him, How about some breakfast?'

'It's kind of early Harry.'

'I was thinking along the lines of a little protein drink' Harry wiggled his eyebrows at Draco.

'We can arrange that. I'll race you upstairs.' Draco said and began to run. Harry remembered that he could snap to where he wanted to go even inside the castle. He was waiting on the bed in his room when Draco came running through the doors.

"How the bloody hell, pant, pant did you get here before me? pant" Draco said.

Harry did not say a word but he did snap to where Draco was standing and he did not say a word but claimed his husband's lips for beginners. They spent the time before Sunday breakfast, 'exercising.'

Hogwart's occupants all woke at about the same time because the royal pair still did not block their emotions when they were making love. Everyone in the castle even the firsties had wet dreams.

Harry and Draco bathed for a second time that day shortly before seven in the morning and were dressing for their day. Harry had an entire new wardrobe with royal robes for all occasions. He did not have much choice so he opted for his Levi's, boots, and a nice shirt to wear under his robes. He wanted to be comfortable and it was Sunday. He let Draco charm his hair into something better than he had been used to wearing. Draco made seven small braids in the side of his hair for his babies. He still missed them but was relieved nonetheless that they were with Birdy and no way accessible to Voldemort or his spies. Draco walked to the window that faced north towards the edge of the forest. He spied Millicent Bullstrode's cat to be to be running towards the edge of the forest and the wards. It had something tied to its back.

"Harry come here quick; Look at that cat out there."

"Where? I don't see any... oh, that cat. What's it got tied to its back?"

"That's Bullstrode's cat. I think some ones trying to sneak mail out of Hogwarts."

"I do too. I'll be right back." Harry said and snapped to intercept the running cat. He immobilized the cat and picked it up, snapping back to where Draco was.

"Here, look at what it has inside the pouch." Harry said. Draco was inside the pouch in an instant and he looked at the addressee's, it was mail to Death Eaters from their children.

"We have to copy this and let the animal go quickly now." Draco commanded and with a wave of their hands, the envelopes and their contents were duplicated and replaced in the pouch the cat carried. Harry took the unmoving feline back to where it was intercepted and evenerated the animal. It took off in a flash like it had a red-hot poker stuck up it's you know what.

'Harry go invisible now, there someone at the edge of the forest. I can see him from here. He is wearing a cloak. Wait for the cat to come back to you. It's not a Death Eater or the detectors would be alarming.'

'Right love, He's exchanging the mail. I can see everything but his face.'

'Catch that cat, duplicate the contents of the pouch and let it be on its way. I wonder if Millicent knows that her cat is being used for treason.'

'I know someone that can tip toe through anyone's head.'

'Dumbledore?'

'No, Adam. We have to examine all avenues. I'm sure that Pansy is behind this.'

'Adam did say that something like this could happen and it was Parkinson and Nott he heard'

'He did, didn't he? I am done with the cat. You find an auror and have the cat followed'

'They'll think I'm nutters'

'You're the King's consort; they better pay attention to you.'

'Oh thank Merlin Harry; I didn't think you'd ever start to flex your royal muscle.'

'I already did twice this morning if I recall'

'That's not the muscle I was referring to and you know it. By the way, I love it when you flex that one.'

'Draco... oh, bugger, later. I'm getting horny again.'

'You can bloody well wait for that Scarhead'

'I have to; we have to read this mail'

'I'll meet you in the common room in a minute. Snap on up while I find an auror.'

"You're still here?" Harry said suddenly from behind Draco.

"Shit Harry, you scared me." Draco said hugging his husband.

"I'll go and tell the auror, that cat won't be inside for another five minutes."

"I'll get the rest to read this and I'll send someone to Dumbledore to let him know what we've found."

"Ok love, I'll be right back. The auror should tell us who collects the pouch. kiss " And Harry was gone. Draco gathered the two piles of ingoing and outgoing mail and rushed to his common room.

'Thunderbirds, urgency please stop what you're doing and get in the common room now. Please. We've found a security breach' Draco shouted mentally.

'Be down in tic or two. Hold yourself there mate.' Blaise thought to his frantic friend.

Hermione and Ron had been having a little play time themselves and had bathed and dressed already so they came running into the common room looking at Draco holding a pile of mail.

"What's this Draco?" Hermione said.

"It's illegal mail. This pile is outgoing to Death Eaters from their children. This pile is incoming to them. We have to match it up, read it and find out if we have to have them arrested. They could lose their wands for this."

"That's going to be the very minimum if the contents are what we think they are." Ron said picking up an envelope marked "To Skull"

"This one is to someone called Skull. Draco, when your father was around, did he ever call anyone by that name?"

"I've met skull before but he's always had on his mask, I don't know who he is damn it."

"Look. They are all marked with code names and none of them are signed. I will check them for magical signatures but I am afraid... yep they have been done with an auto quill. The student's letters are the same. There are twelve each. I'd say that requires us to do something." Hermione said pondering her many options.

"I have an idea you guys." Adam said.

"Don't keep us" "in suspense." The twins said.

"Let's send Voldyhoosis a message with the next outgoing mail. We can change the outbound messages with them quill thingies and no one will know until..."

"Until what?" Ron inquired.

"I haven't thought about it that far yet. Gimme a break," Adam said giving Ron a friendly punch in the arm.

"What would we put in the letters? We have to figure the codes out first and then just, well put in false information, hopefully that shouldn't be too difficult" Hermione interjected.

"Maybe Luna could tell who the letters are getting to," Blaise suggested.

"Nope not with these, Although duplicates, the writers did not touch these parchments. Could be why you didn't find magical signatures in the first place." Luna said touching the student's letters as well as the inbound coded messages.

"The cat is Bullstrode's. Adam, Harry and I would like for you to do something that is truly disgusting and way above the call of duty. We want you to... Merlin this makes even me gag... we want you to put the moves on her so she lets down her defenses and you can take a tour through her recent memories. If she knows what's going on you can stop looking and leave her but if she's not and this is the disgusting part..."

"Ugh, Draco, mate, that wasn't already the disgusting part?" Blaise said, Greg and Vince nodding their agreement.

"Well, if the first part wasn't, this will be. You may have to get close for an extended period and if she has seen something, you will be able to spot it. We should check her out for memory charms first then you can begin "operation don't puke on Bark face"

"Which one is the Bull chick? Big brunette, looks like a wrestler, smashed looking face?" Adam asked.

"I've never heard described like that but, that's the one. Think you can do it?"

"She just better not try anything or her mind is toast," Adam said. He was willing to try, but still had to tell Charley who would be part of the plan.

"We'll try to soften the encounter as best we can Adam. You know, never leave you alone for long." Blaise had already determined.

"Problem is how to get them introduced." Hermione said.

"Think Charley could give the both of detention? That way you could be forced together." Ginny said.

"No way am I going to get detention for nothing. She can get detention and be stuck in the paddock and I can just happen to be around and maybe help her out. I really do not want to get too close to her. She is kind of ooglie," Adam said.

"That's an understatement mate" Vince said. Both he and Greg shuddered the two of them did not care for Millicent Bullstrode one iota.

"Maybe we could get Snape to give her detention. Question is, for what." Neville said.

"Maybe it's time we give Frankie and Benny those defense lessons. Anyone know how to do that rapid learn thing?" Harry thought.

"I didn't know you paid that much attention to them Harry. I think I can manage a few things. You guys learned how to apparate in under five minutes and how to become invisible in seconds. We know they're smart enough but do you think they're mature enough to do this," Adam asked.

"They seem bright enough, you're right there. Benny was the one that cried though when he got hit with dragon dung."

"It was petrified Harry..."

"Alright, I'm sure I might have shed a few tears if it happened to me too I learned the Patronus quickly in third year. I think they're capable of handling it, if you ask me then."

"We better tell Mr. Dumbledore and your mom Draco before we do anything they technically don't attend classes with us. Think about it. We are teaching only the dark stuff when we teach. I know its intent that makes it dark but we intend to cause as much harm as necessary. The spells all have light uses and these are going to be used for light things. Frankie and Benny do not have a dark bone in their bodies and I would like to keep it that way. I do not want them hurt however, so... I will teach them myself. My occlumancy shield was firmly in place when I was thirteen and needed privacy from my mom. You and Harry should try it next time you're playing around." Adam finished looking at the two blushing wizards.

"Oh, don't stop" "On our account" "you two." "It's quite" "fun actually" Fred and George, said to rub it in a bit.

"Cut it you two. Blush Draco and I will inform the headmaster. Adam maybe you should come along and explain the situation. He might be able to help you."

"Cool Harry. I am not as good as Neville and Luna at figuring out codes. Check them out over there," Adam said pointing to where Neville, Blaise, Luna, Greg and Vince were pouring over the letters.

The Slytherins were trying to figure who was who before they gave the letters to Neville and Luna who in turn started to use deciphering spells over the messages. The two of them thought they had the first one cracked. It was to Parkinson they were sure and the message was from her outlaw father via her mother. Greg and Vince remembered Pansy slipping once and telling one of her family code phrases for Voldemort, it was in the letter, and that was the key they needed to decipher the other letters. Every one of the letters used the same key word in them.

"This one is from Parkinson's mother, she's used an easy code, and every third word was the real message. Quite a lot of trouble really making it all fit..." Neville began, "...It seems to say she'll take the mark at Yule and for her to keep out of trouble until then."

"Seems, she's managed to throw that one for a loop already and I wonder how long they've been sending these messages back and forth?"

"Adam told us about a conversation he overheard a while ago. Until now, we really had nothing to go on. If I had not spotted that bloody cat we would still be in the dark. We had better be going to Dumbledore right away. Meet you all in the Entrance Hall to make our way to breakfast?" Harry said.

"Alright Harry, We will help Neville and Luna as best we can. Fifteen minutes sound right?" Ron said picking up a letter and pulling his wand.

"That should do it. Adam, Draco lets get going. Maybe the auror spotted who picked up the cat's parcel," Harry said.

"We can check on the way. Dumbledore doesn't know we can snap in and out of the castle yet does he?"

"No just from under the wards the castle must be allowing it somehow."

"Not somehow dudes, Magic. Lead on brother mine," Adam said and the three of them snapped to the top of the staircase just inside of Dumbledores office.

"Headmaster. Sorry to disturb you like this but we have disturbing news. The mail ban has been breached." Harry said.

"I'll ask you how you got inside my office later. This is indeed a problem. What have you discovered?"

"This morning, Draco saw a cat carrying a parcel across the grounds towards the perimeter of the wards at the forest. I caught the cat and we duplicated its messages and returned it on its way. It was back quickly with inbound messages someone from the outside exchanged. Draco saw him from our window."

"If he were to have the dark mark then the detectors would be going off. This means he has unmarked servants that are probably under the imperious curse. We were worried something like this was going to happen. I assume you've tried already to discover the contents of what you've found?"

"Yes sir, we're beginning to. Luna and Neville are geniuses when it comes to deciphering. We decided that one was definitely from Pansy, one was to Pansy, and it was fairly to the point. Take the mark at Yule and keep out of trouble."

"Ah yes, well, we haven't been sending owl's to student's parents any longer when we give them detention."

"Then I bet Pansy hasn't said she'd done detention for assaulting little Frankie and Benny" Draco said.

"Miss Parkinson seems to not be able to decide who not to anger. It looks like she might be looking for a way out of her troubles."

"You realize we could neutralize her and then say nothing don't you sir," Harry said.

"Yes Harry I'm well aware I hope that it shouldn't be necessary." Dumbledore said.

"The other matter is, we want to get to the bottom of this mail ring and find the students that are sending and receiving illegal mail and we need your help in rapid learning a few things on a couple of third year Ravenclaws. They could use the knowledge in our opinion" Draco said.

"And those two would be the ones Miss Parkinson assaulted?"

"Yes sir, Misters Frankie Creevey and Benny Hill. We need them to learn a few of our tricks and it takes some time but with the rapid learn spells and their intrinsic magic; we think we can save them a lot of grief and that they remain in danger because of Pansy's detention."

"You mean her apology Harry. She couldn't care less that they were injured or she served a detention," Draco said.

"I think in this instance we could oblige you. We must be sure they are safe. I don't approve of third years getting mixed up in things especially after your third year Harry."

"Yes sir, I agree, but these two seem special somehow." Harry said.

"They're soul mates for one thing. Check out their auras. They have not figured it out yet. Give them time and they'll do great things together," Adam said.

"I shall take your word for it Mr. Thundercloud. When do you wish to begin this?"

"Right after breakfast, they won't be missed being Ravenclaws. They're always holed up studying something," Draco said.

"Alright then, If you don't mind, I would like to include Dean Snape in this."

"Yes sir. We'll see you in the Great Hall." Draco said and the three Thunderbirds left the same way they got there in the first place. Dumbledore forgot to ask them how they learned the elven trick.

Draco hanging on to Harry's hand and Adam holding Dracos snapped to the Entrance hall invisibly. The Thunderbirds were waiting for them, and they snapped into the middle of the group out of sight of non-Thundercloud eyes. '_Mission accomplished, permission granted' _Thundercloud house entered as one group, their usual behavior. They took their seats at their table as one and their breakfasts were in front of them in an instant. Dumbledore was at his seat before Thundercloud house entered. Harry and Draco were not amazed any longer at how fast the old wizard got around.

Charley joined Adam after he had finished his breakfast and was enjoying some coffee while Adam filled up on breakfast food. Draco was still eating tortillas with every meal something he was grateful for and Harry was enjoying his new favorite breakfast, Navajo fry bread and gravy, a side of eggs and bacon and a half gallon of milk. The Thunderbirds all ate more than any of the others but their consumption of groceries was hardly noticed.

Adam got up to go talk to Frankie and Benny and see if they wanted to go along with their plan to teach them some advanced magic. The two young wizards were game and Adam returned to the table and Charley's company. 'Done, they'll be on the third floor in half an hour.' Adam told his friends.

"Adam, why don't you bring Charley along, We can teach him too if we can teach the little ones and wouldn't hurt him." Harry said quietly so his god brother and his best mates brother could hear him.

"Teach me what?" Charley asked Adam.

"A few things, I'll tell you up stairs. It's safe enough don't worry." Adam whispered back to his beau.

"If you say so Adam, You think the Ravenclaws are up to it? I mean they could get hexed into oblivion."

"That's why we're teaching them Charley their safety depends on it."

"If Dumbledore says so, then it's alright by me I wondered what Severus was on about."

"He's helping I think He did it at home with Ma."

"He's really excited about that Xanadu potion. He and Remus found one of Remus's old friends, a werewolf and petrified him long enough to get the potion in him and He changed back. It's a cure you lot came up with."

"Really, Did you hear that Harry? It's a cure!" Adam said happy for Harry's parent's friend.

Harry only let one tear cascade down his cheek he was truly blessed. The Thunderbirds all raised their glasses and toasted the dean of the war college. They passed the news down the table and their happiness showed as everyone sat up an inch or so taller. Pride was palpable.

Breakfast was finished and the hurried plan was set in motion. When Thundercloud house exited behind the Thunderbirds, Harry and Adam went invisible as soon as they were out of sight to wait for Frankie and Benny to come out from breakfast. The others kept on their way. Frankie and Benny walked out soon after Thundercloud house left the Great Hall. They were followed briefly before Adam and Harry let their presence be known.

"Hey you two, Stop," Adam, said.

Frankie recognized Adam's voice and turned to find no one there. He felt a hand on his shoulder and it made him jump.

"Merlin, don't scare me like that Adam. It almost made Benny pee his pants."

"How did you know that Frankie" Benny asked.

"I don't know. I just did." Frankie said back. "Are you going to stay invisible or can we go change our clothes?"

"You go on and change. We're going to follow you into and out of your common room and up to Thundercloud Tower. You have twenty minutes and it's a long walk. Get going." Adam said to his young friends.

A special guard indeed accompanied Frankie and Benny, not just a King and a Prince, but two of the most powerful wizards on the planet. The two were in and out of their common room as fast as they could go. They were wearing muggle jeans and t-shirts under their robes and they reappeared quickly heading for their common room door. They were ready for anything it appeared. The two young wizards held their wands close as they made their way up the tower steps. The steps leading to the Thundercloud's tower were immobilized when the four approached and they were upstairs in a flash. Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall met them in the hallway of the third floor.

"These are the two you spoke of Harry?" Dumbledore said to the now visible escorts.

"Yes sir. This is Francis Creevey and Benjamin Hill over here," Harry said indicating which was which.

"I suggest we begin right away. You know what they need to be taught?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir, I can implant the knowledge fast enough and we can practice with them later after they've had something to eat," Adam said. He remembered how hungry he always was after rapid learning. He approached the two wide-eyed wizards and ushered the two of them into a classroom.

The two young Ravenclaws were individually spelled and the knowledge implanted within an hour's time and they were indeed hungry even though they had just finished breakfast.

"_**Wow**_!" was all that Frankie could say when he was finished. He had watched Benny go through the same magic he did and he was surprised the magic he just learned existed.

Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore himself were pleased with the outcome of the complicated incantations they had to use to help. They conjured a pile of foodstuffs for the boys to choose from on a table at the edge of the room. Professor McGonagall laughed at how much the two youngsters could put away.

Dumbledore was amused as well but Severus was as usual, indifferent. His thoughts were on the breach in security that was determined to come from Slytherin house. He was not often angry at his own house but today's revelation was one he was having a hard time. He knew that there were student's that wanted to follow their parents and that was almost more than he could take. He could understand loyalty but he felt he failed teaching them the right things. He hoped in his heart that teaching the two Ravenclaws would help somehow. Severus did something astonishing.

"Headmaster, I believe that I would like to offer dual membership in Thundercloud house for the two lads here."

"Severus are you sure? This is unprecedented you realize?" Professor McGonagall said

"Quite. Mr. Creevey and Mr. Hill are both excellent in their potions classes and I believe that they would benefit from it."

"I agree with you Severus. They just might stay alive too," Dumbledore said.

The three professors left the large classroom with Adam and Harry. The Thunderbirds all came into the classroom ready to help the little guys practice their new skills. Each taking turns with Frankie and Benny. When it came to snapping in and out of places within the walls of Hogwart's, they were told it was to be a complete secret. They were not old enough to have apparition licenses but to get out of harm's way; it was the first thing they practiced. Ginny helped them learn to phase. Phasing was almost like going invisible the only thing that was there was an image of a person and spells could be passed through you not harming the victim. Hermione helped them in this state to cast spells while phased.

The two young Ravenclaws were having great fun learning all the defensive tricks from Adam and the rest. The only thing that would be tempting for them would be to show it off before they needed to use their skills. The day passed very quickly and the Thunderbirds only appeared for meals in public. Frankie and Benny stayed in Thundercloud tower to cover their own absence away from the Thunderbirds they ate alone.

"Benny, all this learning has me kind of scared I didn't know that things were so bad."

"Don't worry. The Thunderbirds must know what they're doing," Benny said and went back to eating.

Frankie sat back and watched his still ravenous friend eat away until almost the whole table of food in front of them was gone. He was impressed. The food had to be larger than Benny was but there he sat with a full tummy and a smile on his face.

"Did you get your homework done Frankie?" Benny said wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, early Friday, You?"

"Me too, I did the extra credit transfiguration essay too."

"Good then we don't have to rush back. What are we going to tell everyone where we were?"

"Tell them nothing. We can say we've been practicing notice me not charms all day maybe." Benny mused.

"That might work. Blaise said there was one more thing to practice though tonight before bed." Frankie said.

"That sounds like the most fun. Being invisible is so cool," Benny said sounding like Adam now.

"It could get us hurt too," Frankie cautioned.

"Practice makes perfect Frankie." Benny said. Thundercloud house was back from supper just as the two of them finished.

"Hey are you two still eating?" Adam asked to his little friends.

"We just finished; never knew magic made you so hungry."

"Did anyone inform these two about Professor Snapes invitation?" Hermione said with Ron approaching the small assembly.

"What invitation? Adam what's she talking about."

"You two are official Thunderclouds now. Your general knowledge of magic is that of a seventh year or above. You two won't have a bit of trouble with your OWL's or Newt's." Hermione said to the astonished young wizards.

"You mean it? Do we get to wear those cool robes too?" Frankie asks.

"Yup, hang on a sec and I'll measure you up. Have to have clothes to match the image now don't you?"

"Hey wait a minute. Won't everyone in Ravenclaw get mad at us?" Benny said.

"No, because you're still Ravenclaws officially, but when the time comes, we want to identify you."

"What time is that Hermione?" Frankie said.

"The battle for the castle." Harry said stepping into the conversation.

"There's going to be a battle here? _Oh Merlin_! When?" Frankie said.

"We don't know and that's what you two are going to be doing. We found a cat today laden with a bag of illegal mail. It was from inside Hogwarts. We are going to have you two follow the cat the next time it is spotted. You need to be invisible to do this. You will catch the cat, magic duplicates of the messages and send along the duplicates. You will have to add an extra message to the lot for this to work. We need the originals into and out of the castle and you have to see who picks up the cat. Think you're up to it?" Adam said looking at the two small wizards.

"I think we could manage that don't you Benny?" Frankie said.

"Sure we could. Now all we need to know is how to duplicate the stuff." Benny said looking at the Thunderbirds.

"Oh that one is easy. I can show you but I have to do Legilimens to get into your heads. It will be like having training wheels." Adam said.

"What are training wheels?" Benny asked. He did not know about bicycles because he did not own one.

"Muggle thing it won't hurt and you'll know in about two minutes if you can do it," Hermione said.

"Alright teach away but it's almost time we should be getting back. Someone's sure to notice we've been gone since breakfast," Frankie said.

The short lesson was the last one for the evening and the boy's practiced snapping into their dormitory rooms. It worked and the two of them took turns in the shower getting ready for bed. Frankie laughed.

"What's so funny?" Benny asked.

"I was just thinking of that FMA curse Fred taught us. I bet we could have fun with that." Frankie said.

"I bet we could if we don't get caught. Good night Frankie"

"Good night Benny. See you in the morning."

The two youngsters fell asleep in an instant and Hogwart's castle, for once, all of it rested.

TBC R&R


	27. Chapter 27

(A/n) I get a little blabby with this chapter but the plot has its twists and turns. There is subtle resolution and blatant revelation. I hope I get it right and mix the two without offending anyone. I just sit down and write this stuff but remain hopeful I am pressing the story fast enough to beat HBP to the bookshelves.

Thanks to Satyr-Oh for the Beta work.

**One Step Closer**

Draco was delighted to find another seven dozen roses to greet his morning from his soul mate, partner for life, father of his children. Harry felt Draco wake up and look around. From his side of the bed he was grinning widely. He knew that Draco loved Birdy's rose garden and he vowed that Draco would never go a day without. His money could do it, but his magic could do it better. Draco reached over to Harry's side of the bed to give him a heart felt hug. He was a little aroused at the time and he didn't think that Harry noticed. Harry's grin grew bigger if it could and he rolled over to face the silver-eyed man he loved so much.

"Is that a wand in your pajamas or are you happy to see me?" Harry said to his love.

"Both." Draco said smiling and wiggling his eyes. The two wizards did away with their clothes in a wave of their hands. Draco was the dominant one that morning and it was just what Harry needed. When the two of them climaxed together, Hogwart's house elves were going to be very busy changing sheets throughout the castle... again because of ...magic.

_'Bloody hell you two, maybe we should all have a go at one time and cause a bloody earthquake when we get off_.' Blaise said for the Thunderbirds He wasn't angry at all, but if he were going to wake to nocturnal emissions like that every other day, he would like to be spending the time with Luna.

_'Right Next time we'll announce that we are going to... what did you call it Adam_?'

_'Knockin' boots'_ Adam said still wiping his eyes and looking for something to clean himself up. He slept 'naked' and was wide-awake.

_'Knock boots, yes, Blaise if you want to know just say so and we'll see what we can do. Bonding was a load of fun_.' Draco teased. Harry rolled on the bed laughing at the conversation he was listening to.

_'Like we said' 'before mate' 'don't stop on' 'account of us'_

_'I have no plans for that happening any time soon'_ Draco thought, fondling Harry's nether region through the blankets trying to interest Harry in a second go round before their bath. Harry didn't need much encouragement and while Draco was pulling Blaise's leg,Harry took Draco in his mouth. Draco stopped making sense at what he was thinking and he did it while still connected mentally to their friends.

_'Oh, oh yes, that's it, yes, ahhhh I love it when you do that Harry'_ Draco thought.

_'Draco, love, everybody heard you'_ Harry thought. His mouth was still full and everyone knew what he might be doing.

_'I'm not the one giving head Harry. Oh Merlin, that feels soooo goooood'_ Draco continued to broadcast to his friends.

_'Alright you two, just cut it. Hermione's down the hall and Neville's starting to look good'_ Ron said deciding to tease his soon to be brother-in-law.

_'Never in a million years Ron. The bonding was one thing, but Hermione would kill me if you were to submit to me_.' Neville thought to everyone still listening.

Ginny was extremely proud of Neville for zinging her brother like that. She knew it made his face and probably everything else turn red and she knew that Neville was smiling triumphantly, his slow days gone forever.

_'That's right Ronald, I don't know if you'd be any good to me if you did. What if Neville made you pregnant_?' Hermione teased.

It seemed that the only way to drown out Draco's moaning was to be talking. Fred and George and Vince and Greg were the only other couples sleeping in the same beds and they were silent the whole time listening to Harry and Draco and not listening to everyone tease Ron. Draco and the other four climaxed together and every awake person in the castle felt a little tingle. It felt good Great way to start a Monday morning.

The Slytherin quidditch team was taking early Monday morning flying practice. Each position practiced one at a time giving beaters a chance to beat, chasers the chance to chase and their new seeker practice at searching for the snitch. The pitch could be seen from the top of Thundercloud tower and Harry and Draco climbed the twenty or so sets of stairs to the roof. The two of them could have snapped up to the top but it was good exercise for them. Harry used a muggle telescope to look at the flyers and Draco just gazed at where the rising sun was popping over the mountain that kept them in morning shade. He watched the flyers as a group and Harry watched the flyers individually. He caught sight of someone in the far stands watching the team practice.

"Draco, do you know who that is? I think I know her but can't place the face." Harry said giving the telescope to Draco.

"It's Pansy's glamour. I wonder what she's doing out so early in the morning."

"It was you and George and Fred and Vince and Greg." Harry teased his blushing husband.

"You started it Scarhead.kiss"

"Are you sorry I did it? Kiss kissssss"

"Not at all I guess you're right. No one in his or her right mind would want to have intercourse with Parkinson. Coyote ugly Adam calls it."

"What's that?"

"Well, first of all, you'd have to be drunk and fall asleep after doing something that would disturb you for a long time, then discovering her sleeping body on top of your arm, you would chew it off and leave her trying not to wake her up in the process."

"Blecch. I'm getting bad mental images Draco. Stop there please, I've heard enough. She is rather, unattractive isn't she?"

"She's not just unattractive; she's handing parchment to someone under the stands." Draco said still looking at where Pansy was sitting.

"Let's just pop on over there and surprise the two of them and see what's going on. Invisible of course, just under them" Harry said.

"Right we ought to just be done with her if you ask me. See you over there" Draco said snapping over the distance to the pitch and the bleecher seats.

Harry reached out to Draco when he snapped quietly under the pair above them. Draco pushed him to the side of the staircase when the unknown person was beginning to descend the platform. They didn't have time to hear what ever the two were saying but they were interested in who was getting mail from Pansy. It was Theodore Nott and he was putting the small satchel full of letters inside his over robes. They let him pass and followed him down the steps to the bottom. Harry stupefied Nott with a wave of his hand and Draco caught him as he was falling. Harry retrieved the satchel, duplicated it and its contents and put it back in Nott's cloak. Draco dropped him and hit him in the head. He made a sign above the staircase fall down and hang by one nail and the two of them left poor, poor Theo in the dirt at the bottom of the stairs. Pansy would find him soon enough.

Draco and Harry snapped back to the top of their tower and ran down the stairs three and four at a time using the walls as bumpers, so many flight's of steps. They entered the only other door into their common room with the password at their destination. Harry had made a mental call to everyone to meet in the common room. They had their first hard evidence of criminal activity in wartime. Luna identified the senders and Neville and she began to decipher the messages. It was easier this time. Pansy had been sloppy.

Fred and George decided to snap behind Hagrid's hut and wait for the cat to come back with letters to the traitors from who ever was writing to them, The cat went past George who petrified it in mid dash. He did as Harry and Draco did, duplicated the letters and sent the copies along. They hoped the receivers wouldn't realize the letters were copies and not the real thing before they were seized. George evenerated the poor cat and it continued on its path to the castle. Fred and he followed the cat invisibly to see who it was that took the satchel.

It wasn't Nott, and it wasn't Bullstrode either It was Benny Hill. The twins were shocked. They snapped to the common room and the others who were pouring over the intercepts. Dumbledore was in the room watching how Luna and Neville decyphered the messages. Hermione was analyzing the magical signatures and using spells that conjured the face of the writer above the parchment. Navajo magic.

"We've got" "some bad news." "Benny Hill caught the cat."

"You're sure it was Benny? Oh, damn. We'll give him the benefit of the doubt and check him over for hexes." Adam said.

"You do that and we'll read the mail. We can alert the MLE with the information and see if they can make arrests." Harry said.

"I don't want to see Benny hurt. It would kill Frankie." Adam said, his faith soon to be put to a test.

"As bad as this sounds I hope he's been cursed" Draco said.

"I know what you mean Draco me too. It's almost time for breakfast. We have hex demonstrations this morning at ten. That guy that chased Mr. Weasley all over London and me asked if we would show them how to implode something.

"What do you think we should do headmaster?" Draco said.

"I believe innocence until proven guilty; it is however to his detriment that he was the one in fact taking the parcel from the cat in question. Perhaps Minerva could have a word with it. I'm sure there's a good explanation. Let's do that first. I will ask young Mr. Hill to come to my office after breakfast that is a beginning," The headmaster said.

"I'll check out his aura at breakfast. I'm sure that he'll show a difference if he's been cursed. Let's get a move on. I want to get this over with. So help me if the poor kid's been messed with, I'm going to kick someone's ass." Adam declared.

"You know, he could have phased out so as not to be seen. He know's how to be invisible. I wonder why he didn't do that?" Neville thought as they walked to breakfast without their house behind them.

"Good thought Nev, Professor Dumbledore do you think we should get the two of them to the infirmary to see if they're alright after the charms yesterday?" Draco suddenly thought.

"Ah, quite right indeed, Completely slipped my mind" Dumbledore said winking at Draco.

Adam almost ran to the Great Hall expecting to see Benny and Frankie there already having their breakfast. They weren't in sight. He sat down and fretted a minute. Harry nudged him to ask for his breakfast to appear. He missed his mama's biscuits and gravy and secretly wished that's what he could have. Draco had reminded himself daily that the tortilla's he ate came from America once a week and it was Adam's doing. Draco thought he could manage a good recipe for biscuits and gravy and taught the elves in the kitchen how to make it. It appeared in front of the pensive Adam Black Thundercloud and it brought him from his reverie.

"Hey, this is so cool. Who did it?" Adam said digging into his biscuits and gravy. In Britain, biscuits were what Adam called a cookie and what he liked for breakfast was a plain flour muffin with American country gravy.

"It was Draco Adam. He wrote your mother and asked how to make it. He's pretty good at potions and so he taught it to the elves." Harry said.

"Thanks Draco, you rock dude."

"That's a good thing right?" Draco asked his mates.

"Very good Draco, It was nice of you to do that for him." Hermione said

"It was a random act of kindness. Oh Merlin! I'm turning into a bloody Gryffindor," Draco said with a stone look on his face until it broke into a smile and a laugh.

The group at the table got quite a kick from the joke, except Adam who still didn't get the whole 'house' thing. He did notice most stuck to themselves but many mixed with the other houses at their tables for meals. After Harry and Draco were announced as married on their birthday, the interhouse mingling has been more apparent Hermione explained once again. Adam only saw people from all houses sitting with their friends from different houses. The non-mixing policy was totally lost on him. Frankie and Benny were just coming into the Great Hall when Adam looked up.

The two sat at their usual places at their table. Benny didn't seem as hungry as he was the night before but Frankie was shoveling it in as fast as he could, Curious. A school owl swooped down from the ceiling and delivered letters to both Frankie and Benny. They were instructed to report to the infirmary for routine testing requested by Madame Pomphrey the letter was signed by Professor McGonagall. Benny hardly picked at his food at all after he got his letter. Frankie continued to eat like a horse. You could almost tell he was getting ready for a growth spurt. Rapid learning means rapid growing and it required a ton of food. Frankie finally finished his breakfast by washing it all down with a tall glass of milk and the two rose to report to the infirmary.

Frankie and Benny opened the infirmary door and presented Madame Pomphrey with the letters informing them to report for the test's the Mediwitch wanted to run. Poppy had been informed of the development and was ready to find out if either one of them were cursed. She began with Frankie and took her time about her examination. The both of them lay on beds side by side, as the Mediwitch tested them for everything. She could see the doors to the infirmary open from over the top of the screen surrounding the three of them for privacy. She began to hum a tune she'd known for years to cover up the sound of the steps from the approaching group. They were remarkably quiet despite her humming.

"Well Mr. Creevey, you seem just fine. You look like you've grown some and gained some weight as well Very good. You next Mr. Hill, this won't hurt a bit" Poppy could be heard saying. The group surrounding the cordoned off space stood silently listening. They couldn't see Benny's face as the Mediwitch began her incantations.

"Yes, alright I should see... right. Let's see another thing now. You just relax there Benny, everything is all right. Nothing to worry about what did you have for breakfast?"

"An egg and a bite of toast I wasn't very hungry."

"Are you allergic to anything Benny?" The Mediwitch asked.

"Yeah, cat's if I handle em too much. I get like this. Why do you ask?"

"Have you been holding a cat in your face Mr. Hill?"

"I don't think so why?"

"You have welts about your neck. I'm afraid you're quite ill. We'll have you fixed up in a jiffy, I'll be right back." Poppy said and ducked out from behind her hospital "wall".

She gave everyone a look and Adam and Dumbledore walked with her to her office to get the potion that would help Benny. She closed the door and began with a whisper.

"Poor dear I think he's been under _Imperio_ Albus.All the sign's are there, he's quite conflicted. His mind seems to be fighting it while still staying alert to respond to stimuli."

"Any other curses Poppy?"

"Yes, a memory charm and a strong one. Has to be a seventh year level charm.It's not even taught until then" Poppy said.

"I'm very well aware of that. Memory charms don't begin until the end of Yule holiday and they're back for winter and spring classes."

"Then we have some advanced students besides the Thunderclouds" Poppy said as if she was warning the headmaster.

"It couldn't be one of the Thunderclouds I'm positive." Adam said.

"Never say you're positive until you're sure you are. We thoroughly checked out the backgrounds of everyone in Thundercloud house. I do not believe it was any of them. Prince Running Bear is elegant proof of that."

"Yeah, for a Sioux, he's a pretty cool guy. His family makes clothes, sell's 'em world wide through a muggle business in Montana," Adam said.

"What do we do Albus?"

"Reverse the charm and possibly, use the legilimens charm on him to see who cursed him in the first place."

"I'll do it" Adam said.

"Be careful Adam, A mind is a very fragile thing to meddle with" Poppy cautioned.

"I'll be careful. Who_ should_ be careful is the S.O.B. that cursed him. I'm just glad that you don't have to kick him out of school."

"_Not_ for being cursed Adam. Now let's go and join the others and let you get to it shall we?" Dumbledore said opening the door letting Poppy pass with a tray with a potion on it to calm Benny.

Madame Pomphrey entered the cubicle with the two beds and let Frankie stay with his friend as he sat for the potion to take effect. Adam made his presence known by saying,

"_Knock, knock. Thundercloud here. May I come in_?" Adam said trying to sound official.

"Indeed. I think these two could use a face they're friendlier with. Come in and sit with them. Seem's Benny here has been _snogging a cat_." Poppy teased.

"Oh, Benny.." Adam began and he leaned in and whispered, "_you like pussy eh_?"

Benny Hill turned as Weasley red as any of them could in an instant. He didn't know what to say and it put him off guard enough for Adam to enter his mind and look from the other side of any blocked memories. The concious mind doesn't always remember what the unconcious mind does and that was how Adam entered Benny's mind. He found in an instant what he was looking for and he uttered "El Finite" and passed his staff over his young friend absorbing the unforgivable curse from him into the staff.

Benny instantly began to weep. He remembered everything that happened to him. He was walking back to his common room when Nott forced him to retrieve the satchel from the cat and bring it to him where he hid inside the dark hallway. After that he was almost molested by Nott as his reward.

The young Ravenclaw was given another dose of the calming potion to relieve his hysteria from the memory of being kissed and fondled against his will. Nott was indeed a sick bastard and he angered one Adam Black Thundercloud. Today he would make Black Thundercloud something to be afraid of He did not show the anger to Benny; he just tried to soothe his nerves. Adam uttered calming charms over his shaken little friend until he went to sleep from Poppy's potions.  
Adam gave Frankie a head signal to leave the sleeping boy for a minute and follow him.

Frankie was startled to see all of the Thunderclouds and the headmaster behind the curtains. They sure were quiet. Harry reached for Adam's wrist and shook his head back and forth indicating he shouldn't just go and kick Nott's ass. It was going to be a long day.

Theodore Nott was summoned to the headmaster's office after lunch was over but before his afternoon classes began. In the Great Hall, Theo looked at his head of house that looked through him as if he was not there. No indication as to why he had been summoned. He was sure no one saw what he'd done and he'd used Benny's own wand to curse him. No magical signature to trace He didn't count on a skilled legilimens taking a tour of the victims mind. Legilimens was almost unforgivable and not many people could do the magic.

Theodore spoke the password to the gargoyle and it jumped aside revealing the moving steps upwards to the headmaster's office and up he went up not knowing what was about to happen. Theodore knocked twice, the door magically opened, and he stepped in and up to where the headmaster was seated behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" Theodore said.

"Indeed. I would like to know a few things. How long have you been sending illegal correspondance back and forth across the wards?" Dumbledore began quite to the point. Theo paled a bit, looked down and then right at the headmaster.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir." Nott tried.

"I'm sure that you do. It was revealed that you used an unforgivable curse on one of your fellow students and modified his memory."

"How do you know this?" Nott slipped... almost.

"Your face was revealed to the Legilimens that found the blocked memory. Even unconcious, the eyes are the pathway to the mind. Your _victim_ revealed you." Dumbledore said and Theodore made to run at the door. Adam shimmered into Theodore's view, not wearing an invisibility cloak. Theodore tried to muscle his way around Adam but was stopped when he said,

"_One more step **pig boy** and you'll stay that way forever_." Adam said seething at Nott. Theodore knew better than to mix wands with the likes of one of the mysterious Thunderclouds.

"Ok you got me. What now?" Theodore said without much of a fight. Seemed he always needed back up when his ass was in a sling.

"I say tie you up and use you for target practice." Adam said.

"I don't think so Mr. Thundercloud, he did indeed use an unforgivable, but he used it on Hogwart's government territory and that places it in my hands to determine his fate," Dumbledore said laying down his trump card plain as day.

"Oh Merlin, my father is going to kill me if one of the others don't first" Theodore said. Everyone knew his father was a Death Eater and now Theodore was caught quite completely in the web of a war mystery.

"Mr. Nott, you'll be accompanied to the infirmary to be checked over for curse residuals first off, and then you'll be questioned under veritaserum Is that understood? If your career here means anything to you at all, there will be no resistance. You're quite lucky that I sit as your adjudicator and not the wizengamot," Dumbledore said.

The Thunderbirds all revealed themselves in front of Nott, in uniform; arms folded looking down their noses at the disgraced wizard. Harry had his invisibility cloak from his now huge wardrobe and put it over Nott to hide him on his way to be interrogated, hands bound magically by Adam. He held the bonds like a leash. He was still angry at what _pig boy_ did to his friend.

Nott was uncovered as soon as the thirteen Thunderbirds had made sure that there was no one in the infirmary besides Madame Pomphrey. She had the veritaserum ready to administer as soon as she was finished checking Nott for curses. Much as she did with Benny earlier, she could find traces of dark magic clouding Theodore's magic, possibly signaling the use of a very strong curse. He was found to have had his memory modified as well. Adam could not remain angry with Theodore Nott any longer. He himself was a victim of someone even further along the mysterious chain.

Dumbledore and Severus were present for the administration of the veritaserum to Nott and very carefully ask their questions. Nott was under the truth potion for about thirty minutes and the two wizards that held his fate in their hands were deep in discussion. Perhaps Theodore could be changed to perhaps spy for the light.

He was sixteen after the first of the year and getting his dark mark would be delayed until the next summer holiday. Large for his age and quite intelligent Draco knew Nott quite well and his evaluation was that Nott only lived to serve and to please. His father was the one that Nott was afraid of, not the dark lord. Nott was asked if he would be willing to become a spy for the light and help them possibly end some of the espionage at Hogwarts.

Nott was untied, now free from the curses that he had been under for at least six years and sat with the former Slytherins for a little chat. Adam and Harry sat in the background and watched the master talk to one of his former compatriots.

"Theo, you're in such a deep pile of shit, you might hope tobe standing when you have to eat some of it,it's so deep." Draco began speaking and pacing back and forth casting a glaring eye at Nott.

"I know Draco but, I swear I didn't mean to do it. Come on, who want's to be a bastard all the time and bow down to kiss Voldemort's robes. I saw my father do it and I was _ashamed_ of him," Nott said.

"I'm sure that Dumbledore will take that into consideration when it comes to dealing with you. He explained your options?"

"Yes, I could go to Azkaban or spy for the light. Those were my choices. Well, I _don't_ want to go to Azkaban, and I can't just go to my father after being caught. What he'd do would be _worse_ than Azkaban."

"I'm sure it would Theo; I'm going to give you another option. We're going to mark you and let you escape with information for Voldemort. You can give it to your father first and that should get your dick out of the ringer with him. There are dark mark detectors all over the grounds at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade Village. Who was it that got you to exchange the mail? I'll need to do legilimens on you to see his face" Draco continued.

"After being under the imperious curse for six years, I don't think I'll mind. Watch what you look at though will you?" Nott said and settled for being mentally probed.

Draco raised his wand and cast the spell. "_Legilimens_" And was soon walking his way thorough Theo's mind. He was saddened by finding the spell that made him grope and almost molest Benny determined who cast it on him. He found that twice, different people had cursed Theo. First, he saw who cast the charm to make Theo molest Benny and it was Pansy. It also wasn't quite the imperious curse but almost. The next one that Draco looked for was the one who made Nott create a clandestine mail system. He'd seen this man before in the presence of Voldemort it was his minion for sure. Draco put the image into Harry's mind too see if he knew who it was it was. Peter Pettigrew. Draco removed himself from Harry's mind and Theo's mind not leaving much undiscovered.

"Harry, we can catch him and send him to Azkaban" Draco said. He knew of the relationship between the Potters and Pettigrew, and he wanted to stop Harry from trying to find the wizard alone.

"Where did you meet him when you exchanged parcels of mail?" Draco continued to ask his questions and Theodore did his best to answer them.

First thing, the next mail exchange was next Friday morning. There was a go between in Hogsmeade that was only in it for the money and held no allegiance to anyone. Not the sort of wizard that would care he was possibly endangering thousands of people. Pettigrew apparated to a location just beyond the farthest dark mark detectors in Hogsmeade and was there to collect the parcels. The next exchange would be made Friday before sun up.

Harry, Draco and the Thunderbirds wanted to get the wizard that got one of his colleagues to use his own son for a dangerous stunt like smuggling mail. Nott's father was another one that Adam put on the top of his shit list. Theodore spent the next four hours being grilled by the Thunderbirds with Professor Snape about just what he knew. Severus' use as a spy was nullified when he became President of Hogwarts government and his dark mark was removed. He did however still remember much about Nott's father and his demeanor.

After the veritaserum wore off Theodore, he was entirely weak and Madame Pomphrey administered concentrated chocolate syrup to steady the almost limp Slytherin. Pansy and others in Slytherin house were told at the infirmary door that Nott was not to have visitors but he would be able to leave after the evening meal. Other than answering questions, Theodore didn't ask many of his own. Finally, he did breech a question that had been on his mind since the first of the school year.

"Draco, rumors are that you were pregnant. You didn't look like you were" Theodore asked his one time friend.

"Theodore, this is not secret or I wouldn't take the time to explain. Maybe after what you hear, if you do not interrupt me, you may see things in a different light. You used a curse on someone and you are damn lucky you were under imperio or you would be off to Azkaban. You think the kind of wizard around you now is bad? Pay attention now and I'll attempt to tell you what I can and if any of the Thunderbirds or my husband has anything to add feel free to do so..."

"Your husband? You really _are_ married to Potter? We thought it was all just an elaborate charade." Nott interrupted, first mistake.

"Let me put it this way Theo, _**don't**_ interrupt me. Harry and I are soul mates. We had a very uncommon connection and that is Adam here. He is my cousin and as it turns out, Harry's God brother. When Adam here came to Britain to learn, it was us that learned. In front of you Theo, are the brightest, most talented, powerful group of wizards on the planet, you will _ever_ know.

It should also interest you to know, being a pureblood means _nothing_ to magic, only to family. One's magic is quite personal and the Earth herself holds all of it. Some wizards are blessed more than others in this respect are. They use it for good. There are those that have the natural gift but are enthralled at what it can gain them through terror.

That would be Voldemort and his followers. All very talented bright and in most cases well to do, his followers all have galleons in Gringotts. They waste their efforts trying to steal one's self respect if it's freely given. So much good and so much more money for services for our people More of everything if the bastard makes us spend three to earn one. It is quite backwards but that is the economic answer.

You want to know about children. We, that is King Harry and I have seven Princesses and Princes and they've been threatened and that makes Voldemort's position one that we shall have to divide soon. Not are we only angry parents, we are angry, powerful, _wizard_ parents, The King and King's consort of the entire wizarding world. I want you to see something Theo. Stand up, come over here to this mirror, and stand before it. Not too close now." Draco finally finished speaking and Nott stood in front of the mirror.

"What do you see?" Draco asked the perplexed and tired "prisoner".

"I see me and you Draco. Wha_...AAAAA_!" Theodore said and Draco transfigured into a Thunderbird with glowing silver eyes. Nott fainted when he saw the magical creature change behind him.

"_Enervate_ really Draco, are you going to make a point soon?" Hermione said, not raising more than a finger to wake up the passed out Theodore.

Nott climbed to his feet with some assistance from Blaise, and Draco changed back into his human form. Draco took Theo by the arm and led him to a chair to sit him down.

"As you can see, that's not an average level display of magic you just witnessed. Only something that I've just been blessed with, We all have. We are _not_ going to be defeated Theo. We're not. I _don't_ think that you can ever be trusted again, but you can try to earn it back by renouncing your father Theo, not your family. You're in danger no matter what side you choose. I believe your odds of surviving might go up considerably if you take our mark and swear allegiance to the King and everything the light throne stands for" Draco said finishing and looking at Hermione who only crossed her arms and smiled at the tall blond when he quit talking.

Theodore had his head in his hands bemoaning his situation to himself in a chair in the middle of so many powerful magical folk. For the first time in years, Theodore had a clear mind when it came to making a decision for himself and perhaps his future. Professor Snape did not say a word for the entire time that Theo was being interrogated but he did listen and waited for Nott's reply.

"I-I'll do it. I don't want to end up like my father. I don't want to be cruel. I don't want my family to be scared of me. I want a family but I don't see having one serving Voldemort. I'm doing this for me. I'll take what ever punishment you say and Harry I'll take your mark to prove it"

"Indeed, _mine_ is quite colorful." Severus said and he rose from his seat in the back and billowed his robes for effect to stand before the newly resolved Nott. "You shall however serve detention for the rest of term. Your punishment will be determined later. I suspect it will involve a classroom. The mark is between the Thunderbirds and yourself Mr. Nott, Not I, Good day everyone." He finished and left the infirmary walking through the glamour wall hiding so many of them. Silencing charms were well in place. Theodore looked very relieved when Gregory and Vince grabbed him, one shoulder each in a hand.

"Theo, you don't have to be afraid of us. We are not as dumb as we look. It is probably what has kept our fathers from bringing us to snakeface. We, that is Blaise, Greg, Draco and I believe you. We have all been victims of it at one time or another. When we became Thunderbirds, it was a guarantee our family name would still be able to survive. Our fathers are lost and are Crabbe and Goyle in name only. Our mothers, well, they are not Death Eaters but they do and go where our fathers go. Greg, Blaise, and me are or were wards of Hogwarts Government, now we're citizens. You are a citizen here, Theo. No one is going to hurt you here, for your decisions made here. We must tell you we are terrible powerful and would have to wipe out this conversation if you were not going to take the allegiance mark. It won't hurt like Voldemort's dark mark. It feels good and it moves around. Never know where it'll show up. Ask me how I found out sometime," Vincent said to his tenuous mate.

Greg took over and let his opinion known. "Draco Blaise and Vince and me were all children of Death Eaters and look what it got us at the end of last term. Our futures were so uncertain; we were willing to do anything. Dumbledore had us at a place in Jamaica, quite nice actually, bit muggy though, but that is where we went after school was out. No one would have found us there and we would have been safe until school began again. Then one day unexpectedly, we get a portkey set to get us back as soon as we activated it. We went to the ministry, then to Hogwarts and then to Malfoy Manor. It was a relief to see Draco but soon there were aurors, the Minister for Magic, Dumbledore and a ton of diplomatic wizards and witches. Five of em was like _THE_ wizarding elite. They were the real power behind the light. Well, out of the bloody blue sky sometime in the afternoon, this huge bird came streaking over the ocean and landed soft as a feather on the lawn of the Manor, just over the cliff. Out steps that bloke over there talking to Draco and Harry." Greg pointed over his shoulder.

"Well, he's carrying this staff and as soon as he was off the back of the bird, it up and vanishes into his staff. Well, to make a long story short, his staff let out some force of magic that selected twelve of us that attended. There were a few dozen more than us but they do not remember for security reasons. Anyway, this magic chose those of us that got our certificates at beginning of term. Maybe Vince should tell the rest." Greg finished panting and looking for something to drink.

"That's more than I knew. I wondered what happened to you people this summer. Even with our parents on the run, I thought we'd, you know, owl at least," Theo said.

"Well, ton's happened this summer. We found something beyond just being chosen by some bloody light from a staff. We found real friends. Friends are people you can count on to almost, no; you can count on a friend to die for you if necessary. That is both figuratively and literally. I would die for any of them Theo. Vince and I have bonded and we have both bonded with the ten blokes in our group.

See, it's like this. Magic chose us because our magic is strong. Measured, between the thirteen of us we control almost half of the magical power on the planet. Some of us have some money but that's not an issue with us. Neither is being muggle born. What me an Greg have been trying to say, is we learned some unspeakable things this summer and we've licenses to kill without trial on our part, or who we execute on the spot if necessary, isn't mentioned.

We can do as we please really, but we chose the side of the current law and give our allegiance to King Harry and King's Consort Prince Draco and the little ones. We will protect him and do anything to make it happen. We really are powerful wizards and, truth be known Teddy, Adam is Sirius Black's son and Empress Thundercloud's son He's a very very powerful wizard and you came so close to never hearing anything else after he got through with you when he found out it was you who hurt his friend. Consider yourself...lucky." Vince said.

Theodore hadn't said a thing while he sat in his chair listening to every word his two former house mates had said. In for as long as he'd known them, Goyle and Crabbe never said more than grunting replies or shruging their shoulders. They were ringers from the get go. After mulling over his options, Theodore put his head in his hands and cried. His shaking shoulders were wracked with emotions he'd been kept bottled up for years it seemed. His crying brought the attention of everyone else in the room.

"What did you two gorilla's do to Nott?" Luna said.

"Neville's the gorilla, Luna, with wings. Ask Blaise." Vince tried to sidestep the angry witch. She stepped in his way.

"Oh, no you don't what did you two do to him. You didn't curse him did you? He's only been from under imperio for what? Almost ten hours or so? And the veritaserum or did you forget?" Luna said, Ginny now stepping up along side.

The two witches were scary when angered. Theodore was happy to hear someone finally sticking up for him. He turned around to smile at them for caring but they had turned into huge eagles just before he saw them and fainted on the spot.

"We didn't do anything to him, you two, you know we can't lie to you but the two of you made him wet his pants. Look. Someone clean him up won't you before he wakes up?" Vince said with mock dignity.

Ginny and Luna knew the fellows wouldn't lie to them and they cleaned Theodore's pants, both sides, front and back just in case. "_Enervate_" Ginny said kneeling over the wizard that had fallen out of his seat. Last thing he remembered was shitting his drawers before he passed out. He definitely had on clean underwear now and he was grateful. He would not think how it happened and just go with it.

"I'm sorry. All of you. I wouldn't harm anyone really. My father has been using me for years as a play toy with his "friends" I remember it all now. I really like girls, you know, that poor kid, I cursed I am so going to make it up to him," Theodore said.

"And how are you going to manage that?" Draco said finally seeing enough

"I can watch his back from behind the enemy lines. Pansy is the one that made me use him. It could have been anyone. She hates that little Creevey kid, mudblood little cocksucker she called him. She's still mad as hell that he got her detention and her wand pulled." Nott said.

"He didn't do _anything_ to her to make her get detention. She made herself get into a situation that she had to serve detention, not the other way around." Adam said looming over Nott.

"I know that. The seventh years get the paper's before us, same as in everyhouse unless they've got a subscription of their own. Pansy's used to taking Draco's and the seventh years couldn't care less now that Draco is out of Slytherin. The little guy gave the last paper he had to someone else and it wasn't Panz. She sure made his head crack on the floor. I saw he's alright, but I don't know how he survived that. It was a sick thud. Merlin I'm sorry that happened. I won't let her hurt him. I swear I'll be stuck doing detention for the next who knows how long so I guess I better get used to the idea of cleaning classrooms," Nott said.

"I didn't hear the Professor say you were going to clean classrooms, he said it involved classrooms." Draco said.

"I don't get it."

"Do you know how difficult it is to throw off the imperious curse? Harry, come here for a demonstration will you? Theodore is going to see something and then you are going to teach something to him. He can practice the rest of the year. **_Imperio_**!" Draco shouted at his husband.

Harry looked at Draco like he had three heads. He was... a) impervious to the curse in the first place and b) he was wearing stones that absorbed curses so it was a mute point until Harry saw the look on Theodore's face.

Theodore's eyes were wide as they could get. He didn't remember entirely cursing Benny, but he'd never seen it cast so vehemently and shrugged off like he was brushing off a bit of fuzz. Harry was an amazing wizard and Theodore both hated and admired him. Now him being King like he was, heir to Merlin's own magic plus the magic he already had made him a very formidably powerful wizard, Harry could have input to his fate. Harry stepped up and with Adam and the others; they formed a circle around a now confused Slytherin.

The thirteen of them drew magic from the ground as if they were going to transform but they only pulled an impregnable shield surrounding Nott. Harry stepped forward and the twelve maintained the circle of power. He circled Nott who was at this point trembling, three times and took his place back in the circle. The stones the Thunderbirds wore always when a light glowed from him in thirteen different directions absorbed the evil in Nott.

When Harry had entered the circle of power, his aim was to look at the evil that was imbedded in Theodore Nott, Slytherin. The Thunderbirds drew on the magic from the earth to send back into Nott the light of hope. Theodore could feel something tingling his skin below his ribs when the light faded and the circle was broken.

"Welcome to the light Teddy" Draco said. They had an ally amongst the dark. He wasn't relieved of his memories of the magic he knew and he was allowed to keep his wand. Something that would be hard to explain away. The Navajo soul cleansing was as success, the evil had kept Nott from growing as a person and the magic the Thunderbirds gave to him allowed him to gain a few inches here and there and grow four inches of new hair. It was an amazing change. Nott hadn't ever considered a glamour charm as worth learning but his new looks would have to be revealed slowly so with a few practices with Ginny and Hermione, and appraisals from the former Slytherins, Draco included, he had practiced and learned to look like his old younger self not his older younger self. He had been allowed to leave the infirmary with the promise to return for lessons in a classroom downstairs in the dungeons. Three or five Thunderbirds and Professor Snape at least it was in home territory he thought after he was informed of the details.

Nott sat with his housemates who grilled him mercilessly as to his so-called condition. He had to do some very quick work on his feet to stay a step ahead of his peer group. Pansy was begining to wear on his nerves when he pulled his wand and pointed it at her and silenced the shrieking coming from her mouth. He stowed his wand and continued to eat. Pansy was beginning to panic. A witch that couldn't utter a spell, couldn't cast as spell. She was defenseless and she knew Nott knew it also. Greg and Vince along with Blaise and Luna, George and Fred were watching Nott keep himself out of hot water and the added bonus of eliminating one shrill voice heard above all others amongst a thousand, give or take, was almost too much for them. They were silent aurally, but in their minds, they were laughing their asses off. They wanted to cause the young but quite grown witch as much mental messing with as possible without cursing her. FMA excluded of course.

Evening meal pleasant for everyone _but_ Pansy who couldn't do anything but eat. She was stressed enough to make it worth the extra calories she was ingesting as comfort food. Luna whispered something to Blaise who shared it mentally with the Thunderbirds because it was just too good.

_'Guy's, do any of you know an appetite charm_?' Blaise looked left and right for responses.

'_I know a few good ones. Tried them all on Harry but, they're like the imperious curse but for appetite management it's quite safe really. Who do you want to have a larger appetite?_' Hermione looked at Blaise.

_'I hope it's Barky Parky'_ Adam thought.

_'Is it Blaise_?' Hermione looked at her friend.

_'Right in one 'Mione. Look at her. Since Nott shut her up she's been shoveling it in. Thought it'd serve her right if she didn't fit in her Yule and New Year's clothes. Wouldn't it_?' Blaise thought looking at his hopeful aide in pranking Pansy.

_'Right,_' Hermione looked at Pansy's back since she had to turn around, she dropped her knife and bent to pick it up. Pansy looked at Hermione and went back to her food. Hermione let her wand peek out from her sleeve and she uttered the spells she used to try on Harry. Some of them were quite strong so she chose a doozie. "_Consumus Maximo_" she whispered and a faint lightening fast blue streak hit Pansy in her arse. Pansy only adjusted her bum and went about eating with new vigor.

_'That ought to do it don't you __think_?' Hermione said now looking away from Pansy and the Slytherins.

_'Look at her go. That's a one inch slice of roast beef she's sawed off and oh, the potato's. They look a little weak'_ Adam thought, _quadruplo calorio_ and pointed his finger at Pansy's big flat, wide butt.

She adjusted herself and continued to eat. Tonight's treat was for the American students. Apple pie AlaMode, warm with melted cheddar cheese. Wine was available for the witch and wizard student's over 17 were allowed a taste of a hundred year old vintage Port wine. Ambrosia thought many, and since Pansy was a year older but not a year farther technically, she helped herself to a small glass when it was offered to her.

Pansy was finishing the uneaten portions of apple pie and ice cream with cheese from the people around her because they were unused to the richness of the pudding. Pansy had finished her own and five other half portions She took a last sip of her wine and one of the Thunderclouds behind her, Little White Dove, hit her with an FMA from where she sat. She was disgusted by Pansy's display of eating. She was thanking Merlin for whoever it was that silenced her voice.

Theodore lifted his temporary curse on Pansy and she was shrieking as soon as she realized she had her voice back. Theo pulled his wand and pointed it at her throat without saying a word. Pansy decided she'd rather have her voice than lose it again and remain defenseless. Pansy made to move and when she raised herself from the table with her hands, she let out a ripper that echoed off the stonewalls.

"_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFrrrrrriiiiiipppTT_"

Pansy was mortified and ran to the doors and to her dungeon and safety from who ever cursed her. Perhaps it would go away if she got far enough from whom ever had cursed her behind her back.

Poor, poor Pansy spent her evening isolated in her dorm with the curtains pulled and silencing charms up. It was embarrassing enough that she fluffed but so loudly, she cried until the wee hours before she got to sleep.

"You know, Parkinson got out of here as fast as a high wind would carry one of her toot's" Adam said quietly so only those near could hear what was going on.

Charley joined the Thunderbirds as usual for coffee while they finished their pudding and sat a minute enjoying their company the thing they accomplished that day, marking Nott. He would soon find out he would have to keep what he knew a complete mystery to others. He was tattooed wizarding style with a feather that showed his true emotions and allegiance to the royal court and the governments they served. Charley was interested to hear the story first hand rather than the abridged version he usually got. If something were secret, someone would say it was secret. It has been their way so far and it was working for them.

Draco and Harry were approached by two fourth year Gryffindors and a sixth year that knew Harry very well.

"Hello Seamus, who are these two lovely ladies?" Harry said turning to greet the people behind him.

"'hello there 'arry, we haven't been able to talk to you it seems with one thing and another. What's it like to be King?" Seamus said. "Oh these are our new house mates, transfers this year from Beauxbatons, Francine LeMetre and Christine LeMetre, fourth years. There seemed to be two girls' dorms available this year. They got in from a long of waiting list. Luck would have it they got in Gryffindor."

"Hello Francine, Christine." Harry said holding his hand out for them to shake. The two French witches shook Harry's hand, Draco offered his own, and they gladly accepted.

"This is my husband, my consort Prince Draco," Harry said referring to his husband with as much flair as he could muster.

"Cut it Scarhead. Pleased to meet you both. I'd try, but my French is almost totally forgotten. _Yves St. Laurant_ is the only thing I can manage right now." Draco said trying to be charming.

"Oui, Merci, King Harry, Prince Draco, et is much happy you meet us. No?" Francine said for her twin sister.

"Yes, much happy. So Finnegan, what have you been keeping yourself occupied with your dorm room to yourself this year?" Draco said looking at the entrepreneurial Gryffindor.

"None of your business, _unless you pay me to make it your business_." Seamus said quietly and wiggling his eyes. He stayed out of his dorm room... a lot on Friday and Saturday nights for a few hours.

"Ah, you're a pimp" Harry said trying to tease Seamus.

"I am no such thing 'arry an' you know it," I just rent out Longbottom's old bed for a few hours and give whomever a few hours of silencing charms and locking charms on the curtains. Dean's been interrupted a few times when the charms came down. He bloody yelled his 'ed off 'he did." Seamus looked like he was laughing a bit at remembering the incident like it was yesterday. It was not, it was the day before, but still the memory was worth sharing with his old mates.

Seamus got the look from Harry and ushered the two blushing young ladies towards the staircase up toward their tower. Nott waited a good ten minutes longer before he got up to make his way to the safety of his bed room He hoped that he could avoid Pansy, if at all costs he would give it his best. He felt quite bewildered and wanted some solitude before he began his detention at eight o'clock. He'd heard Pansy's tirades once too many times and look where it got him. She was the one to talk him into trouble and he didn't want her help on the way out. That much got through to him. The other Slytherins that used Pansy Post were clearly only suspects but they would be watched.

Theodore Nott was out his common room door at seven forty-five and ran up the several flights of steps to the third floor where his detention was revealed to him just before he left. He was ushered into one of the potions classrooms, was given a potions book to study, and chose the six probable most beneficial to wizard kind. He would be allowed to leave at ten gongs of the tower clock. He was given translated versions of some of the potions that were in the five hundred year old book Birdy gave Severus. They were entirely benign, but with Sampson's Hair as a catalyst, there was no end to what they could cure. Nott could not tell which were which. He was an average potions student and only fortunate to be a Slytherin. Two Thunderclouds, a prince and a princess, were his guardians for the evening and let him know it was time for him to go to bed. Detention was over. His work would be collected and he should leave it where it was and leave.

Theodore opened his common room door and turned to head for his dormitory the small fire in the room was lit and burning quite nicely not having been banked for the evening. Pansy Parkinson was feeding it pictures, letters, anything that reminded her of Draco. Except for the jewelry, she was keeping that. So seeing Pansy alone and quiet, Theodore sat on one of the couches putting his legs up and reclining looking at the ceiling. His thoughts weren't on the surface enough to register Pansy yelling at him. She still was restricted in wand use and she conjured a pitcher of water and poured it over his chest, splashing water up into his nose and covering his face with water.

He was drenched and just about full of Pansy. He uttered a drying charm on himself and mentioned to Pansy that it might make the fire burn hotter if she would point her rear towards it more often. She shrieked and was willing to risk it and was beginning to utter a curse to throw at her housemate for making fun of the curse someone put on her. It wasn't him he was sure, but he was sure he could find out if it truly interested him to do it, but for now, "Expelliarmus" Theodore yelled catching Pansy's restricted wand.

"You better watch it you conniving bitch. I almost got thrown into Azkaban for you, so you better appreciate it that I took all the blame. It was me that was at the bottom of the stairs unconscious mind, I won't let anyone else get into trouble. The next mail drop is Friday early. I want to get this over and done with. This is the last time I'm doing it too. Bullstrodes cat is as obnoxious as she is. You owe me for not telling about you," Nott said like a true Slytherin.

"Shut it Theo. You're in this as deep as me so you better do what's best for you and listen to your orders," Pansy said.

"You know nothing of my _orders_ Pansy. Your father's gone and got himself spotted without his mask on didn't he? Got barely away ahead of MLE. I'm sure the dark lord will have rewarded him well for that don't you?" Nott sneered at Pansy, hoping that she'd just go away after he got what he wanted.

"What do you want?" Pansy said.

"I don't want to do all these detentions by myself. You'd better confess I want some _company_," Theo sneered.

"You're out of your mind Nott; I will do no such thing I have enough trouble to be adding to. It would be suicide, you know that" Pansy said.

"Then, this is the last time. Better get what ever you want said, unless of course, you want to use a school owl and have it followed," Nott baited the trap.

He meant what he said about fighting for the light. No matter what it took, he did not want to go to Azkaban when he would not have been going in that direction if he had his own free will to deal with.

"I'll teach you how to put the thing on the cat. It's stupid enough to keep coming to me" Theodore further enticed Pansy.

"You got that little Ravenclaw a little bit of something extra didn't you Theo? I always knew you would go that way if given the opportunity."

"Oh it was you that did that to me. You are a total bitch Parkinson. After Friday, consider our acquaintance at an end. You _cursed_ me and you are the one that has been making the others do as you want too haven't you? You have _two wands_ don't you?" Theodore said to an unphased Pansy.

"I thought your parents taught you better Theo. Of course, I have more than one wand. The one they gave me to do school work was a joke. I had to use it of course but, after school work was over, it got put away with my homework."

"I'm going to show you where to put the damn cat and if you want to follow the damn thing it's up to you. I have not so far. Creatures are so terribly easy to put a thought into."

"It's quite alright; the person responsible I'm quite sure is in the inner circle. Father is still important to the dark lord" Pansy sneered.

Theodore really wanted to just have a lay down in the common room but suddenly there was an odor coming from Pansy and it wasn't pretty. She'd managed to silence her back end, but she couldn't stop herself from passing gas.

"_Eggh_, Pansy, I'll see you later. Maybe Madame Pomphrey has something for that." Nott said and got up and almost ran for his dormitory room.

Pansy was having mixed emotions. She was angry, she was perplexed, frustrated. A whole litany of troubles and no perceived end to them soon she gathered what dignity she had and made her way to the infirmary and perhaps some help with her problem. It was late and there wasn't a soul in the corridor as she made her way finally seeking help. If more people were around her, they would be eternally grateful.

Madame Pomphrey was very sympathetic when the troubled witch came to her asking for help from a curse someone had hit her with and she couldn't end. Poppy was impressed when Pansy silenced the noise but was reminded soon as to why she was in the infirmary in the first place. Madame Pomphrey had Pansy change into hospital clothes and get into bed. She was alone in the infirmary but Poppy put up privacy screens for added comfort in the huge room.

Pansy had lain in the bed she was assigned when Poppy came back to her bedside with a tray of potions and began to mix them into one large glass for her to drink down. It smoked and bubbled a bit but didn't smell too bad and she took a sip. Deciding it wasn't as bad as it looked, Pansy downed the whole glass handed to her. Instantly she felt each potion take effect, she was suddenly slightly euphoric, then she was giddy, she hic'd and hic'd for a few seconds and began to calm slightly and feel much more content.

She felt the potion go right through her, she had to get up, and run to the lavatory, she hit the door and didn't bother to put down paper or a charm she just pulled up her gown and let fly. Too bad her gown was _'this much'_ too long and she emptied herself down her legs. Pansy pulled the soiled gown off her and sat on the toilet crying like a little girl for the first time in a very long time.

Poppy heard her sobbing and saw the mess she had made. A wave of a wand and the mess was gone, a clean garment was accio'd from a cabinet, a warm wet washcloth was handed to the sobbing witch to clean herself best she could and then go to the shower not five steps from where she was. Poppy opened the door to the stall and led the sobbing Pansy to a warm shower and a big warm bath blanket to dry with and lean pajamas and a clean warm bed for the evening. Pansy was handed a dreamless sleeping potion, double strength and she was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Poppy covered her up and went to get ready for bed herself.


	28. Covering the Angles

Greetings all, No, the great and wonderful J K Rowling owns this, the Author is just playing with her creations- Satyr-oh.

thanks Satyr-oh for the introduction,

This is just over 14,500 words. So, enjoy...

**Turnaround is just... Covering All the Angles**.

Hogwart's castle's citizens once again woke to "that feeling" for a third day in a row. Except for a very few, everyone seemed to be having their best days in months and months. There were those that knew what the cause was, and for the most part, they really did not mind deep down. Professor Dumbledore perhaps had not felt this good in... perhaps a century? Pansy Parkinson herself had a wonderful dream, wet as girls have, and had Madame Pomphrey been in bed herself, she'd have felt a tingle too, but she was just outside Pansy's room and offered her some clothes her dorm mates brought down for her to change into after she had a bath.

Sometime in the night, the potions Poppy gave her seemed to work. In reality, Little White Dove ended her spell and let the shrew of a witch off the hook. Little White Dove might have to pass her and she didn't want to ruin the air any longer for the others, and maybe the witch might learn some manners. Dovey did not much care for delinquents that had the power to do as they pleased, literally. The muggle youths on her reservation were pains in the butt but too lazy to cause much trouble. She hardly mingled with them at home.

Millicent Bullstrode was at the infirmary door early after she had delivered Pansy's clothes for her and was told to return in an hour. She was a wee bit early and did not want to anger the witch in charge so she waited. One hour to the tic, she opened the door to the infirmary and went inside seeking Pansy out. She sent along Pansy's favorite perfume just in case she really needed it and sought out her scent. Pansy was still in her room in the rear of the infirmary having just finished tying her robe on and clasping her robe closed. Her _wand_ was, fortunately for her, able to do grooming charms. Unless Pansy used a glamour charm on her face every day of her life, sleeping and awake, she would still be butt ugly but did her best. Ugly and having a reputation for being an evil bitch that happened to be a witch didn't bode well for her to ever catch a mate. Millie knocked on the open door announcing herself.

"Pansy, are you ready to go to breakfast?" Millicent asked her friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Who ever did this to me is going to..." Pansy started, Millie interrupted, "Get away with it. Leave it be Pansy. This is kid stuff. You are more grown and mature than to be acting the way you have been. You're not Draco, so quit trying to be." the witch finished. She waited for Pansy to reply.

"I suppose you're right. If this is an example of what magic the light is capable of doing, unless someone is being tortured or killed, it is almost as bad. I might have to do something about this. My father is going to be furious about this. I can't tell him what happened to me." Pansy said.

"If there's a way to tell him, someone's going to do it," Millie said. She knew the score but as a Slytherin, other than being the other butt ugly girl in her year in Slytherin, she was quite benign.

"I know, I have to do something. Well let's go get breakfast, Potions with the _Gryffindorks_ first thing," Pansy said.

The two witches chatted quietly as they walked..."Pansy, you might want to just try even in private to practice having some manners. We go to the same school; we are supposed to believe in the same things. Where we live should not be an issue and you know it. The war could get us all killed and I would rather go down with a fight. When the time comes, I'd rather take my chances than possibly do something stupid," Millie said cautiously.

"You're right Millie. I should try. It has got me covered in dragon shit, detention for who knows how long, my wand confiscated and I have to use this one charmed only for school things. I have really messed up big time. I can get myself out. Thanks for the pointer. Don't go going Gryffindor on me or I won't use a wand, I'll kick your behind myself."

"That's the Pansy I know. Let's just go on into the Great Hall like nothing what so ever has happened. If, and I mean if, you meet up with those third years, you might actually mean what you say when you apologize again.It is a start and it won't kill you. You are still Slytherin and that still means something." Millie said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Pansy replied.

The doors to the Great Hall were already opened and propped that way when the two witches walked in. No one seemed to either care, or they just did not notice but Pansy and Millicent made their way to their places at Slytherins table and waited for their breakfasts. Millie's breakfast was in front of her as soon as she asked for it and Pansy's was not. Professor Snape had almost already made his way to where Pansy was waiting for her order to pop up from the kitchens.

"Miss Parkinson, a word. Privately, please follow me." Professor Snape said and turned his robes billowing towards the Great Hall doors. Pansy rose and followed the Professor out the door and down the hall. Severus cast a silencing bubble over them to keep out prying ears.

"Miss Parkinson, it has been determined that as your punishment, you shall not eat with your housemates in the Great Hall for the rest of the term. You shall eat in your dorm room, alone, and before you speak, this is the very lightest punishment you will receive ever again. Further outbursts of physical and magical violence will result in your placement in a magical youth detention center in the Magical Sioux Nation. Your parents are fugitives Miss Parkinson. If you survive this war, on the right side, you will own outright every Parkinson asset there is. Your upkeep, tuition, and accommodation for the summer holiday between this year and your last here at Hogwarts would put you in an extremely fortunate position. Extremely fortunate that is _if_ you keep yourself out of trouble. Your allegiance must be declared very soon and I mean very soon or you're going to end up either dead or in Azkaban or... worse" Severus finished his quiet lecture.

"Sir, I guess I've been rather stupid. I had not known about all of this, ever. My father always promised me that I would be in heaven serving the dark lord. That it was wonderful."

"I'm sure that is what you were promised, but I assure you, the Parkinson's are now knutless. You are the youngest non criminal heir to a vast fortune. I suggest you think about protecting it and perhaps, doing some good with it. Word of caution Miss Parkinson, It takesquite a bit less effort to be... polite to everyone than it is to be constantly enraged. Prince Draco is an excellent example. His father's influence was cut off when he went to Azkaban and he has turned into such a wonderful person. He does have his moments however but, he now gives what he gets and often it is tenfold. I'd rather be on his good side, because his alternate side is quite unthinkable." Severus almost said unspeakable and he shook his head briefly.

Pansy was still looking away when he made the mistake of almost showing emotion to a student.

"I'll go to my dorm and eat. I'll see you in class sir." Pansy said turning to walk alone back to the dungeons.

At least it was close to the classroom. She stopped when Severus parted with, "I'm not teaching today's sixth year double potions class. Prince Draco and King Harry will be taking over. Mr. Longbottom will be assisting them. Do behave." Severus said to Pansy and billowed away.

Pansy walked alone to her dorm thinking about what she had just been told. She hadn't ever been told that she would be the heir to the _entire_ Parkinson estate if she kept herself out of trouble and maybe, just maybe, she could use her talents and not get in trouble for doing it _if_ she were on the light side. She read between the lines when she listened to Professor Snape and she was seriously considering it. She reached her common room and said the password, _'King Fu que'_, the door opened and she stepped through and right into Theodore Nott. She fell down and Theo just stood looking at her.

"You going to confess or are you going to keep getting me into trouble?" Theodore said to Pansy who lifted her hand for help up. None came.

Rising, Pansy said, "I'll confess. Come back inside, I want to talk to you about something that I just heard about me."

"What about you? Pansy if you're talking about things that concern you then it must be earth shattering, I'm so _'a twitter'_ thinking about it." Nott sneered.

"I'm going to be serious. I said I would confess. Now will you follow me before the others come back?" Pansy pleaded.

"Alright. You have less than five minutes. I want breakfast." Theodore said walking to a couch to sit down to listen to Pansy.

Pansy laid out everything that Snape said to her almost word for word. Theodore sat there thinking about everything she had said. He had already been in trouble for an unforgivable and he had detention for the rest of his life so what did it matter to think it over. He was much in the same boat that Pansy was. His family had a modest fortune and they lived quite well. It really was not something he had thought about, he knew that his family's fortune had been frozen and he would have different holiday accommodations as well. He was not aware of the Sioux Nation thing and it moderately worried him a bit but it was a way off. He still had to thank his lucky stars he was not hexed into a blob by Adam. Pansy had sat there looking at Theodore while he mulled over the fate he held in his own hands.

"Pansy, I'm going to eat. I will see _you_ in class. I will think some more and I will let you know. You know, we would be killed if anyone heard what we were discussing; I don't think my father would care if it were me or not. I'm just not sure. Later." Theodore said and went out of his common room at a quick pace. Ten minutes left and he might have time for toast. Pansy had slightly more time and she went to her room. Her breakfast was porridge and cream with orange juice and toast. She sighed, but was eager to eat so she finished her moderate portion and gathered her books and quills for the morning and went to her double potions class with the Gryffindork..._Gryffindors_.

Pansy came out of the common room just as Theodore was walking by, on his way to class in a round about way, mostly to see her and escort her to class.

"I'm in and you better do it soon or it's no deal." Theodore said with finality.

"After potions, wait for me outside when I tell Snape." Pansy said quietly.

"You better or, who knows what might happen." Theodore said with that Slytherin tone taught to him by Draco.

"I'm scared either way Teddy." Pansy confessed.

"Me too, lets get inside and just be quiet and don't let them get to you. Snape has been taking points from everyone now. Wish I knew what got into him."

"Teddy, what do _you_ think got into him?"

before breaking out in a laugh Theodore said "Uh, _a boyfriend_?"

"I wouldn't be surprised at something like that, but I don't quite think he is into male companionship. His hand maybe but more than that." Pansy said and the two of them laughed genuine laughs, albeit at Snape's expense, they needed it.

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin sixth years had seemed to mend some of the fences that the golden trio and the silver trio managed to keep torn to shreds for years. Some of them even sat together without being assigned seats in the classroom. Pansy sat with Millicent and Nott with Seamus Finnegan. Seamus and Theodore did not say a word to each other until they were both surprised along with everyone else when the King, King's consort and Neville Longbottom strode into the room with working robes on ready to begin class.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class room. You are going to be learning a combined potions and herbology class today, thus the double class. You will be permitted fifteen minutes in the middle of class for refreshing yourselves and preparing for the second half of class, do I make myself clear? Harry said commandingly.

_'Very good your majesty, you almost have the Slytherins attention. Should I give them a go?'_ Draco thought.

_'I'll do it'_ Neville thought to his friends.

"Accio Wands" Neville shouted and every wand in the room came zooming towards the formerly meek wizard. "Now that we have your attention. You will get your wands back at the end of class. In the mean time, you have before you books that shall stay in place. Read the first five pages of the first chapter and the last three pages of the seventh chapter, Get to it" Neville commanded.

The books on the desks were flying open as fast as the pages could be turned. Neville bound the wands with three conjured rings of steel and held together on the ends with a top and bottom. He took the wands and put them in a cabinet at the end of the classroom and for good measure; he conjured a rattlesnake and put it in the drawer with the wands, insurance, Longbottom style.

_'The snake was a nice touch Nev. You want me to speak parseltongue to it_?' Harry thought.

_'Nah, I already got rid of it. With my memory's reputation, I thought I'd rather not risk forgetting it was there_.' Neville thought back.

_'Forgetful but wise none the less Neville a Good show. The Slytherins shut it. Amazing'_ Draco said.

_'Thanks Draco, do you want to get the plants?'_

_'Harry will do it. He is not much good in either subject, I'm afraid'_ Draco teased. Harry was actually pretty good at both; his patience was the issue.

_'Hey, I'm the King around here'_ Harry suddenly realized he was doing the labor.

_'And I'm the King's consort and if you ever want sex again you won't forget it so get the plants love.'_

_'Yes dear'_ Harry said and went to get the plants the students would be studying later in the morning.

Most of the students were better than average readers and had finished the assignment a few minutes before they were to take a break. Quiet conversations began about the subject for about thirty seconds and quickly turned to who was going to open the drawer with the snake in it. They were helpless without their wands and their instructors knew it.

"Err, sirs, could we have our wands back?" A brave student asked.

"You don't need your wand to go to the bathroom surely do you?" Draco said looking up from the muggle novel, he was reading.

"I need it to open my trunk." The student, a Slytherin said.

"Just go take a break, relieve yourself, wash your hands and face and be back here in ten minutes. You aren't to go to your dorms during class and this one isn't over with." Neville said from his position in the back of the room near the wands.

"No one asked you..." The Slytherin said before getting a hand put over his mouth by his study partner.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for saving Slytherin house one hundred points. Twenty five points however shall be deducted for your disrespect to an instructor," Harry said after a short chat with Draco mentally.

"You can't do that. You are not even professors. You're students." The Slytherin managed to say after prying the hand silencing him from his mouth.

"And you're out of this class for the rest of the day. Please report to the Great Hall. Pity you won't do as well on your NEWTs now," Draco said.

The three Thunderbirds were allowing the troublemaker dig as big of a hole as he wanted to dig. Their plan for converting the unconvertible students seemed to be working. Do not give them the same quarter as they are used to. Make it difficult for Death Eater children, push them to the limit and score their allegiance when a different means to an end is offered This brain child was Luna's and it seemed to be working. Dumbledore knew for a fact that there were children of Death Eaters in all houses in Hogwart's school, but other than the Slytherins, they were ashamed of their parents and vowed never to practice the same magic and follow the light.

The Slytherin demanded his wand back from Neville and with some quick magic and slight of hand; Neville presented the boy with his wand and snapped it in half for everyone to hear.

"One of my former housemates went all year with a broken wand once. Used to spit up slugs he did." Neville said completely straight face and put the two pieces of conjured wand in the boy's hands.

His reaction was not one he expected. He dropped to his knees and cried. No one would ever think of breaking some ones wand. It took an act of the ministry to destroy a wand and Longbottom did it without blinking.

_'You're evil Neville, you know that don't you_?' Draco thought.

_'Coming from you mate, I will take that as a compliment. His wand is with the rest. He will be all right. I will take him to the Great Hall. You can start without me'_ Neville finished pulling the sobbing Slytherin from the floor by the arm and dusting him off.

Neville whispered something in the boy's ear and he quit crying. Neville handed the boy a tissue and the two of them were off to the Great Hall for... daytime detention with the Weasley twins.

Neville left the boy in the capable hands of his friends and a few select others that the Thunderbirds were goading into blowing their cools and heading for the Great Hall. It took from nine in the morning until ten thirty for all the children of the Death Eaters that were trouble causers and the ones it seemed that were communicating with the outside. George and Fred wanted them to see small displays of power by doing seemingly innocent tricks, and let little bits of information slip in conversations about what it was like to be Thunderbirds, show them that they could and would make it hard for them if they acted in favor of the dark side. George and Fred were pumping them with loaded information they knew would get to Voldemort via his followers.

They were trying to get Voldemort to act with any means possible, and if angering his followers into possibly pressing the issue with him, then Fred and George were doing their part. Fred was using a Navajo spell on some of the gags that George and he were going to sell once the war was over and it made the effects of the gags fifty times stronger. The spelled gags were very impressive being displayed in the Great Hall to a limited audience. There was a silencing spell keeping the explosions from disturbing everyone else in the castle for good reason. Dumbledore wanted the Great Hall cleaned and ready to receive students for their lunch. It was almost twelve when Fred and George used an awesome display of magic and put the Great Hall right with wandless magic... another slip of information... or was it?

The fifteen students in the Great Hall were left to sit at their tables to wait for their classmates to join them. Neville had given back the wands he collected at the beginning of class and he sent along the one that he allegedly snapped in two whole and workable. The Slytherin that cried in class was so overjoyed he did not care that his housemates were teasing him. Fred and George had rather rubbed off on him but he was still faithful to his father and he had to tell what he had witnessed. The others would do the same.

None of them save for Theodore Nott and Pansy knew the score. The conversation after dinner in the Slytherin dungeon common room would be well attended and deep. If the two of them were firmly on the side of the light, they would probably be ten times more powerful than they will be allowed. If they were to follow Voldemort et al, who if by a fluke he came out on top, they would only succeed as slaves.

Fred and George were very good at implantation of ideas. They could be as subtle as a bludgers or a faerie wink. The two of them in Birdy's opinion, would be that, they could both be great psychomediwizards should they so be inclined. They were great at healing spells and diagnostic charms and were great help in the infirmary and Poppy Pomphrey told them both so many times.

Ginny was just as natural a healer as she was as a you-know-what, but she was more inclined to become a mediwitch when the war was over. Fred and Georges knowledge of potions was essential to magical candy making, and they managed to make even Skele-gro taste palatable. It was rumored that they wanted someone to test it out on and they needed to break somebody's bones or at least remove them like Lockhart did to Harry. They had several ideas for victims for accidental accidents. Ginny liked the choices but as for really busting someone up just to test a potion was going a bit far. Besides, she hated whining. (a/n-- Could be why Fred and George were always in a good mood... hah! Not likely!)

As per their custom, Thundercloud house assembled in their common room as the Thunderbirds were spread through out the castle teaching and antagonizing and had not arrived first as they usually did. The trouble makers were left to the subtle mind washing the twins subjected them to for the late morning; everyone taught the lessons that the Professors were going to leave to them because they themselves were training in the Room of Requirement for "drills". It was time for lunch and the Thunderbirds were in the common room together just as the clock struck the noon hour. Thirteen gongs. The Thunderbirds turned around and left ahead of Thundercloud house as fast as they had arrived. They really did not mind the exercise.

Draco was consuming magic at a high rate and his recovery from childbirth was complete. That included something called _'the post partum blues'_ and Harry's time was well spent if it was attending to his husbands every whim. Draco was a Malfoy and he whimmed as fast as anyone on the planet. It completely amused Harry and kept Draco happy at the same time. All was well. Draco also needed extra 'alone' time with King Harry and his Consort duties were carried out. Often and frequently, Draco did not care. Two minutes or two hours. He would like to try for a personal best one time, and make it two days.

Harry was now indeed afraid of something and could not wait to find a boggart. That subject was the mental conversation at the head of Thundercloud house's table. Neville was certain that he could find a boggart but now that he liked Professor Snape, he really did not know what he feared most and said he would pass on meeting it if he could, at all possible costs. Harry thought a demonstration of Patronus charms in the quidditch pitch in the early dark of the evening that day, might be a fun thing to do to take everyone's mind off things for a day. It would be an opportunity to reveal themselves to the students and perhaps sway a few undecided minds.

Dumbledore thought that it was a great idea and he was sure he could persuade his staff to talk it up in class in the afternoon. The Thunderbirds were going to be in pairs, Adam with Draco and Harry. Their classes that afternoon were History of Magic and Transfiguration with seventh years. Harry was persuaded to wear the elven crown for the history lesson, as it was indeed a historical thing that had happened. The wizarding world in Britain, Ireland, most of Europe, most of Africa and Asia and Australia; it was the wizarding world of Merlin and it's now rightfully Harry's to rule as he saw fit.

Strictly speaking, he was very wealthy and could do as he wanted anyway but, he was modest deep down and the wizards and witches of the world could look forward to some changes he knew he could enforce with their cooperation. He would not force anyone to do anything but obey the law as it is written, and change unjust laws he saw fit to bring to their attention. There would no longer be laws against magical sentient beings as long as they were law-obeying citizens; they were free to walk among wizards without prejudice.

History of Magic that afternoon was the first one in seven years the students could remember that every single one of them stayed awake. Harry was telling them just how much freedom they could have obeying laws that were just and he could change unjust ones as they saw fit. King Harry always would have input from the people and seemed wise beyond his few years. Few questions were not worth considering as points of law and were not put off but delayed until Harry could get the information he needed to answer. Points of Law were something that he could speak about and the students got an ear full when it came to laws that condoned hate. Those were the first on his list to change.

"I won't tolerate hate towards wizards that have been bitten by or are werewolves themselves that can change into wizards. Now a new potion will relieve them of their curse, they will always be werewolves but they can keep their human shape and their minds in the presence of the full moon." Harry said not quite revealing the name of the potion outright.

The bell rang for the change of class and the Thunderbirds in all their classrooms waited until they only saw backsides before they snapped to their next class to have a sit before the students arrived. Harry and Adam were discussing quidditch and Draco was adding his two Knuts worth periodically. Draco really did enjoy watching Harry on a broom and watching up close was breath taking. Adam was inclined to agree. He preferred to fly as a magical bird if he had to fly; riding a broom was something he did well from the first time his mama took him for a ride as a toddler.

He was doing stunts at two years old and his mama had to teach him the spell for how not to fall off and one to cushion himself if he did fall. He got those down in a minute. He was smart for a two year old he told his cousin and god brother. The advanced transfiguration students were walking in and were surprised to see the three wizards waiting for them. They were the last to leave the class and they could not have passed them, curious.

Harry greeted the seventh year transfiguration class with a demonstration He asked for an object to be volunteered for the first demonstration. The demonstration was, easy enough to do but teaching it would be up to Adam and Draco. Harry could demonstrate his ass off but he could not teach his particular flair of a wand. His wandless magic was more mental than physical and strong as hell both ways.

Cho Chang was the one to volunteer the object. It was a hair clip. Cho handed the clip to Harry and he told everyone what had been told to him. Make your magic turn what you have into what you need. He turned the hairpin into an ironing board and only the muggle students knew what it was. Harry's puzzled face changed when he made everyone move back and he conjured a pool and transfigured the ironing board into a diving board. Everyone knew what one of those was. Draco and Adam were impressed.

"I didn't think you had that kind of imagination Harry, Very, very well, you shall be rewarded later, after supper," Draco whispered to Harry.

"I remembered the pool in Arizona and how high the cliff was for jumping off of. This isn't exclusively muggle is it?" Harry whispered back. He really did not know.

"No love, they're the same. You did well."

"Harry, either let's go swimming' or give the lady her hair thingy back." Adam said looking at the pool.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Harry said and with a wave of his hand and a snap of his fingers, the hair clip was back in his hand. He handed it back to Cho and got a second round of applause.

It was not everyday there was a diving pool in the middle of the transfiguration classroom. They would be talking about it for days. That was an impressive display of magic and only even few have seen Dumbledore do huge feats with a wave of his hand. The applause was polite even if it was a bit over extended. Harry of course blushed because this was so easy his babies would be able to do it by the time they were five.

The combined seventh year NEWT transfiguration class was each given objects to turn into the things they needed most. It did not matter what it was, but only that it were at least ten times the size it was to begin with. Space was cleared in the center of the room once the pool and diving board were gone and everyone was given a go at transfiguring anything that suited them. Every one of the students got solid results within the first few tries and Draco and Neville were pleased that even Harry could put the training wheels on his lessons. The younger but older looking wizards teaching them intimidated most of the students. Most have known Harry, Draco, and Neville for years and if they did not socialize with them, not much to say on that account. They knew of them.

The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were glad that Harry was talking _to_ them rather than _at_ them. He tried to impress on them that it was a finite wand movement, and a very clear desire that would get them what they needed He held their wand arms by the hand holding the wand and he demonstrated the touch so they could actually feel the subtle movements. Whether he would admit it or not, Harry was an incredible teacher. His position in society would prevent him from ever being one unless he wanted to do it for 'something to do'. Being the King of the wizarding world would probably keep him busy enough with seven babies.

Draco and Neville were equally successful in teaching the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins. Being who they were, gave them a proclivity to get the movements down and their magic was beginning to come to its full maturity after that last year at Hogwarts. They would be licensed witches and wizards and they would be among the first to fight hopefully for the light in the war. It looked like an uneven balance in Harry's opinion that whom would fight on what side. He was tempted to do legilimens on all of them when they were least expecting it. He did not want to kill anyone, but, he would and he hoped it was not anyone in the room with him that afternoon that he would face on a battlefield, but he was sure it was not going to happen.

Seventh years in general were almost grown and pretty much looked like the way they would for the rest of their lives until they began to age gracefully like witches and wizards do. Adam Thundercloud entered the classroom while the transfiguration practice was going on. Harry, Draco and Neville saw him enter and greeted him mentally.

'Brother Mine. What do you think of the students? 'Harry thought.

'Not bad, not very imaginative but not bad' Adam thought back.

'They're average in my opinion' Draco thought

'Oh a few in each house will do well no matter what I think. I agree with Adam though, not much imagination,' Neville piped up. 'I think out of the lot of the seventh years maybe thirty would be good enough to enter Thundercloud house next year. After that, they could go to any wizard university and do very well even if it is a war college.'

'Hopefully the need for a war college won't be necessary in the future Neville, but as a secondary university prep, it would be impressive on any resume' Draco said.

Adam and Harry agreed with the spot on assessment. They had roughly thirty-six, thirty-eight hours before the next mail exchange and they were anxious to see how Fred and George did that morning implanting the idea that freedom and prosperity was much better than being a slave and using their own resources to pay the one they follow not to kill them. He and Draco left Neville and Adam to explain and demonstrate the next classes assignments for another ten minutes. They followed the King and Consort up to Thundercloud house and a sit down for a while before the house went to dinner in the Great Hall.

The Thunderbirds discussed how they broke the troublemakers with little or no trouble. Pansy and Theodore were in all their classes and knew what was going on. They had tried to make it obvious to the Thunderbirds who it was that had been passing information via mail illegally. Most of them did not realize the severity of the crime but Dumbledore saw something that most did not and wanted to try to get them to make the right decisions themselves. Almost all of them had an imperious curse on them that was durable and very hard to detect. They were relieved of their burdens in the Great Hall with Fred and George who were repeatedly praised on their techniques.

"We thought of" "it as pulling the" "wool over their eyes" "without fibbing" "much." Fred and George said to the group. Fred had his head on George's shoulder sitting behind him it was pretty comfortable and quite normal for the two of them.

"You two have to have some pretty good imaginations to plan and build your jokes. Bloody hell, I'm your brother and I have never seen the two of you show a lick of sense until just this summer. What did you show those blokes this morning?" Ron asked the twins.

"What it was like," "to be free wizards," "And we let out" "the _story_ "

"Well, we've got Parkinson and Nott between a rock and hard place and they squealed when they found out they'd be the legal heads of their families and would control their fortunes. If they weren't such slime balls to begin with, I might feel sorry for them," Ron said.

"Parkinson and Nott are capitalist in everything they do. Unfortunately for them, I am not there to carry most of the mental load completing their plans "or them. Sorry mates, but that's how things were done the last few years" Draco said from Harry's lap.

"Well, if they were to fight for the light, and I mean fight, then they should get what's rightfully theirs. Otherwise, I wouldn't feel bad if the lot of them were extinguished lock stock and barrel." Ginny said.

"Uh, I agree with what Ginny said. If half their effort for doing bad things were to be doing good things, life would be better." Neville said from under Ginny's soft bottom. He was happy Ginny was not horny and showing it just before supper.

"I hate to bring this up, but, a couple of us are going to have to follow the cat to the exchange and then follow the wizard that picks up the mail to carry it to beyond the dark mark detectors. If he apparates, we go with him. Invisibly, we can just grab his robes and go with him, he will never know and we will find out who is getting the mail. We follow that bloke the same way to where he is going and we come back here. If it is what we think it is, more than three of us are going to have to know where it is if we are going to apparate there to conduct... exercises. You remember what the muggle Japanese Navy did in Pearl Harbor to the Americans, we do that and get our asses out of there. That has to piss Voldemort off to no end. We can't be harmed if we're together so we all got to go" Blaise said. He was a smart fellow when he had to be. Good he was a Thunderbird.

"We can just do a tag along. If it is a portkey, we can make one that will follow the first one. We know where we are now and we will know where we have been. This is a small island. Almost as big as the MNN so we can get around in a hurry and we can do it quietly," Adam said.

"And invisibly," Harry said.

"And invisibly mate, that really is a cool spell Adam, thanks for teaching it to us," Neville said, readjusting Ginny's weight on his lap.

Ginny stood up from Neville's lap, walked to where Adam was sitting, and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Don't you ever change Adam, I'm glad I'm going to get to watch when you kill that mother fucker with Harry."

The Thunderbirds were shocked that Ginny would use such language but they were going to beginning to get used to it, like it or not. None of them scolded her for her use of the euphemism for Voldemort. They did not know which was worse to hear.

Thundercloud house had finally completely assembled and were out the door half in front of the Thunderbirds and half behind. Harry and Draco walked in the middle of their group arm in arm talking about their babies mentally. They did not mind if the others listened.

"It will be Yule very shortly Harry. I want to see my children. Please? Maybe the twelve of us could take portkeys and see Narcy, Lily, Birdy, Molly, Jimmy R, Harry D, and little Siri. _**DON'T YOU**_?" Draco said making his eyes glow red.

"Of course love. Don't do that _thing_ with your eyes; it reminds me of when snake face gets angry," Harry said.

"Love of my heart, I am angry. Try to think of it as a physical exclamation point from an extremely powerful andpissed off wizard," Draco said.

"But love, you know that you're a loaded gun. You need to be careful with it. If you thought someone dead, they would be dead and we are in the hallway with people in front of us so save that for Voldemort."

"Alright love, you're right. You have to admit though. I was scary wasn't I?" Draco asked looking up to his escort as they approached the Great Hall.

"Truly and Completely, Knickers Crapping Scary," Harry said.

"It seems so much more intense since the babies were born. I feel like I still have their magic in me."

"Me too, Good feeling isn't it Draco?" Harry asked as they passed through the doors to the Great Hall walking to their places.

It seemed that almost all the seats in the Great Hall were full that evening. Seemed it got out that the house elves were making American Southern Fried Chicken and it was one of their favorites. Adam liked fried chicken but he preferred his flame grilled with barbeque sauce, he was not complaining though. The mash and gravy was superb, no lumps, acorn squash baked with butter and brown sugar, and pumpkin juice. Several types of breads, salads and other vegetables were more than was usually the fare for every day supper and most thought it odd. Draco did not mind, he had tortillas to wrap around the lot and he was happier than he could be at that moment. Just moments before he had the look that kills.

Poppy explained that it was called pa-maternal magic and Draco given miracle birth to seven thus the increased power due to the need to protect. Harry was happy that Draco was happy. All was well in his little world right then. The conversations around them were trying to be overheard as best as could be done. It seemed that the whispers were that the Thunderbirds were capable of incredible magic and it was rumored that they were secretly aurors and if they only knew, they really would crap their knickers.

Harry and Draco were the first to rise to leave the Great Hall and go on up their suite of rooms everyone followed. Charley was late to supper and Adam waited for him to eat while the others left. There were only a few people left in the Great Hall and Adam silenced their conversation so it would not echo throughout the whole room. He had not really noticed that the Great Hall could magically size itself and it seemed smaller somehow when he looked up again, from where he sat with Charley.

"What the hell just happened? Did this room just shrink?" Adam asked looking around. Everything was the same, just, smaller.

"It's enchanted Adam, relax a bit mate. Here have a biscuit. Oatmeal and raisin, dipped in milk is pretty good. Our mum used to give us all a half a dozen and we would have a race to see who would eat theirs first. The winner usually nicked a few from the losers." Charley remembered when Ron and Ginny were the smallest and usually only had to eat two each that was until Ron learned that he could use his fork to stop someone from getting to his biscuits.

"These are good. My mom makes them like this too. I wonder if she got the recipe from your mom," Adam said dipping a cookie in milk.

"I bet she did. I remember when we were little; we went to America to see your mum. You were just a baby then. She might have taught her then." Charley speculated for Adam.

"Did you ever get up to the pool up above the house?" Adam asked.

"That bloody huge thing you call only a house? Oi, Adam that is almost too much. Bill and I flew George and Fred around on training brooms. We saw a huge pool and a waterfall. We didn't fly too high with the twins or mum would have killed us. We did not go down to it and the twins threw a fit. They knew a few spells when they were small. Seemed like the two of them didn't even have to talk to each other and they did the squirmy little prat thing while we were flying. Little buggers managed to get their butt's off the brooms but Bill and I held on to their collars until we landed. Tried to pull us back up there they did, but mum called us and that was that about the pool. Looked about a mile or so almost straight up and loaded with snakes and other critters I recon." Charley reminisced while Adam finished his cookies and milk.

"That's a great story Charley. Let's get upstairs.We have a pow wow to attend," Adam said rising.

"Aren't you going to let me have my biscuits?" Charley protested.

"Take 'em with you and quit belly aching' I want to know what's going on." Adam said and he lifted his silencing charm on his way down the aisle. Charley grabbed a good handful of biscuits and ran after his boyfriend.

Charley and Adam were entering an ongoing conversation amongst the Thunderbirds. None of them seemed to be leading the meeting or it would have been apparent. They were very polite towards each other and it was not necessary. Luna had not said much at all except in her two double divination classes that day. She had Hermione to help her fine tune her 'mind's eye' and the two of them were going over the things that the students 'discovered' that afternoon and morning.

The students were using gazing orbs and between Hermione and Luna, they both got an eyeful. There were not any particular standouts in divination except Lavender Brown and Susan Bones both sixth years and except for Luna and Ginny all had been classmates with them. Seers were perhaps the most valuable assets in the magical world and Luna's extraordinary talent was demonstrated to a small degree. Professor Trelawney didn't quite know what to do with herself during the classes but was very useful showing gazing technique. She saw squat, Hermione, and Luna knew it and the topic of their tirade was the out dated professor. The fellows theorized that Luna was such a superbly advanced seer; they held others to too high a standard.

Charley was enjoying a handful of biscuits listening to the Thunderbirds blow off steam talking about their day. Charley was not into much of their conversation until Ron asked him about the advanced Care of Magical Creatures H1 course was going. That was not a bad question to ask, the dragons were being exposed to large numbers of witches and wizards, which did good to socialize them to the dangers of all things dragon.

The first lesson learned was, if the dragon does not like you, get the bloody hell away from it. Charley and the dragon wranglers were mostly teasing the Thundercloud students and the seventh years that were invited to attend classes. The second lesson was that when a dragon decided to take a dump, it did not care who was around when it did. Most unfortunate for the twenty students in the paddock's barn when a dragon crapped through the forged link fence separating them from the students. They were crying like babies when the dragon was through crapping on them.

Several of the crapped on Thunderclouds heard the laughter and saw Charley talking to the Thunderbirds. They figured they were talking about them and walked up to listen. Princes Ralph and Running Bear were good enough sports to take the ribbing and all the shit jokes the Thunderbirds could think of. When they were through, the two Princes were telling jokes of their own and that kept the Thunderbirds occupied for the better part of an hour. Professor Dumbledore sent a house elf to fetch the Thunderbirds to his office. They snapped out of their common room and into the headmaster's office. George and Fred made a Charley sandwich and brought him along too, eyes bugged out at his first experience of traveling like an elf but grinning like a fool.

"I'll ask you about that later. I seem to keep forgetting to ask you how you get around under the wards like that. I have important news. The wizarding government of Malta has asked sent an emergency call to Minister Malfoy the second their dark mark detectors began going off all around their secret capitol city. They are quite small in numbers but they are very strong magically. They cannot protect everyone in their city. There are a large number of children not old enough to go to their wizarding schools and they need escorted to a safe place by people that can guarantee their safe arrival in that place. That is you. You need to go right away. I have portkeys that do not need to go through the international port in London. These will take you straight to Malta Palazzo and the Royal chambers.

Harry as King, you will of course lead the delegation. When it comes time to transport the children, it will be directly to the Keyport in London. There are volunteers that will be taking many of them to the larger estates. Narcissa is opening the whole of Malfoy Manor. Molly Weasley will take the children there. Bill and Arthur Weasley will be transporting them in groups of one hundred. We can expectup to one thousand children. Draco can attest to the size of the mansion itself in that regard. Here are the port keys.

The children will travel through the elven realm to London, which is why Harry you were elected to run this mission. Do any of you have questions you need answered before you leave? The Maltese will be giving you instructions when you get there. No? All right, the port keys will activate in five minutes. As fast as you get around that's probably four and a half you won't need to get your things ready." Dumbledore said seriously not stopping one time it seemed even to breathe.

The Thunderbirds transfigured their clothes into their sky blue war uniforms with waves of their hands. They all carried their wands and the Cherokee Tomahawks if they needed them at all. They were going to get a full-scale work out with the European Death Eaters that they were sure to encounter. The thirteen of them were very impressive together looking like they did. Harry's elven made battle crown fit nicely under his Adirondack battle helmet. Dumbledore was not correct when he thought that four and a half minutes would be too much. It was four and three quarters too long.

They stood in two groups holding the portkeys ready for anything. No one spoke. Harry and Draco held hands and looked at each other. Their eyes were the only thing they could truly see without obstruction and they were absorbed with each other when Hermione uttered "Portus" and activated the portkey to Malta. Blaise and Luna's group was next to go, "Portus" Luna uttered and Dumbledore's office was vacant in two blinks of an eye.

Harry, Draco, Adam, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville materialized under a shield charm Ginny threw around them when the portkey set them in the throne room of the Maltese palace. The palace was under fire from the same magical canons that were used on Malfoy Manor earlier in the summer. How Ginny knew to protect the seven of them was never questioned but she was ready for the next group that was inbound within seconds. Draco saw them first and put a protego shield over them as soon as their glimmer was noticed. Hex firing was coming through the many broken stained glass windows and hitting fresco paintings on the far walls. Hermione shielded the walls to protect the paintings. She would later receive a medal from His Majesty's government for the quick thinking in saving the priceless artifacts.

Ginny and Luna cast shield charms over the broken windows on either side of the Maltese Throne room and the building stopped it's shaking once the cannon shots were deflected and reversed. The King of the Magical Maltese came from his chambers to greet King Harry, his Consort Prince Draco, Prince Adam Thundercloud and the rest of the Thunderbirds. Harry and Draco removed their helmets and their crowns sat just above their pointed ears. His Majesty noticed the elven ears right away and was partially relieved to know the children would be traveling through the elven realm. King Harry could open a portal and the children could pass in safety.

The Palazzo de Malta was really an entire country in one huge building and there were over a thousand children under eleven still in the palace and needed to be moved _enmasse_. Since they did not know where they were going, Harry and the others followed the King and his guards to where the children were waiting to be sent to safety. Their parents were saying their good byes when the doors to the underground "panic room" opened and the four royals walked in with robes billowing. The Maltese King used a sonorous charm to announce the time had come for the children to escape with escort. There were only a hundred or so warriors for the ten thousand that lived there and knowing their children would be safe. Their concentration could be on mounting an offence.

The Palazzo de Malta had never been breeched, and was completely avoided during the muggle world wars. Their magic was strong but their methods old which was why they sent six of their own to learn modern methods and add to the ranks that were able to defend their home and way of life. It was currently sporting burned places on the fine marble exteriors but Ginny and Luna's repello charms were solid and keeping the cannons from reaching their target. It was not Harry's place to ask, but he had to know...

"Majesty, is it your treasure, your throne or your magic that they are after? You're neutral and have been for three hundred years or so Ralphie said."

"Who is Ralphie? Raphaelo, my son? He is the one that has the most to lose should we lose the palace. It is impregnable without our permission to enter but you notice it is not immune to being touched by magic such as those cannons are doing. Personally, my treasure is my son, but one of the things that I possess is what they want most. It is Merlin's Pendant. I believe that I shall give it to you since it is his throne you sit on," The King announced.

"That would be very good of you your majesty; by the way, we call Raphaelo, Ralphie, or Ralph. Now let's go and get the children assembled. We're going to take them to Malfoy Manor, unplottable location, Wiltshire and then we're coming back. We are going to cause some damage. You know we will try to repair or replace what ever is lost and we do not have much time. We have an important mission tomorrow morning as well. Somehow, Harry knew the elven chant to open the huge portal that the children were going to be ushered through to safety in Britain.

Adam, Blaise and Ginny warded the palace against the magical cannons and or flying objects for the two minutes they would be gone getting that many children transported. As if it were a test of their magic, the Thunderbirds delivered the children dirctly to Malfoy Manor through the portal the elven king made available skipping the ministry's keyport. Harry and the others were welcome to takethe quicker route back to Malta through the elven realm and they took them up on the offer.

King Constantine was directing the magical defense of his palace when the Thunderbirds stepped through the shimmering portal once again opened by Harry and the Thunderbirds once the children were taken to safety. Harry had with him Excalibur and his royal scepter when he stepped through this time andhe was ready to do battle. The children's cries were almost too much for him to bear and he was going to do some damage. King Constantine had sent someone to retrieve the missing piece of jewelry worn by Merlin himself and presented it to Harry almost as he stepped through the portal. The magical objects did the light thing again and Harry's eyes glowed as green as lit emeralds. Excalibur, the scepter and the pendant completed a magical triad of power, the royal line of Merlin was sealed forever now within Harry.

The Thunderbirds let the shields drop that had been protecting the Maltese royal home and appeared in windows at the top of the palace. The Thunderbirds jumped from the windows and milliseconds later, they were airborne and heading for the sky. The continental European D.E.'s had not seen or heard of the Thunderbirds before and since under the cover of night they made their transformations unwitnessed. They did however let their thundering signature be known. As per their previous outings, the Thunderbirds went invisible, flew high to assess their situation, and were ready to make the D.E.'s go away within seconds. The wizards loading the magical cannons were the first targets.

Ginny Weasley was keen on getting to work. Seemed she enjoyed this as much as the practice of healing. Once the plan had been set, the Thunderbirds swooped out of the sky in two pairs of two following each other. This way they would take out the cannons and the wizards arming them in one sortie each. Ginny's target was dead before he could draw another breath. She swooped down and used her technique of relieving her victims of their heads and she flew off with the headless body.

Ginny dropped the body on a group of Death Eaters huddled closely for the signal to attack the palace. It never came. The wards protecting the palace from apparition had not fallen yet and it was useless for them to try to get inside because the two hundred pounds of dead Death Eater came crashing down on them all. Ginny landed and transformed into her human self. Neville landed next to her after disposing of the body he flew away with. He transformed and the two joined hands and marched on the unnerved group of witches and wizards. The body had crushed to death, three Death Eaters and their leader was shouting orders in an east European language they did not recognize. Ginny and Neville uttered luminous spells to illuminate the entire area they were about to clear. They spotted the others doing the same thing in the distance and could already see the sparks flying in the distance, literally.

The Death Eaters had their wands out and were firing unforgivables at Ginny and Neville carried pouches full of stones they wore, absorbed the magic cast at them and it scared the Death Eaters into using the AK while waiting to attack the palace. Ginny and Neville looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. It was pointless to make the Death Eaters surrender so the two of them drew their wands and separated heads from shoulders as quick as they could.

The Death Eaters tried to apparate away but were held in place by the Thunderbird shield around them and stood no chance of survival. Ginny and Neville walked among the dead searching for bodies with heads still on them. Finding none, the two of them headed for the closest sparkling wand light. Ginny uttered a Navajo word and above the area that she and Neville cleared out, a glowing feather Their new "calling card" to rival the Dark Mark remained over the scene. "Fred, George behind you, one of them is trying to get away." Ginny shouted to her brothers just as they were finishing their work.

As one, the twins turned and the running Death Eater's body took three steps in front of the head that used to be on its shoulders. The last thing the Death Eater saw was himself trying to escape without his head.

"Thanks for that Gin." "Your feather is lovely," "would you like to leave" "one here and we'll" "join the others" "over there."

"Enough, twin speak, alright?" Ginny asked and she cast another shimmering feather over the scene she was in with her brothers.

There were five feathers glowing around the Palazzo de Malta when finally, a sixth was cast over the largest group of dead Death Eaters. Harry and Draco sought out and found the leader of the group, who by the way had the most witches and wizards surrounding him. He was subdued with a simple charm on a bush he was standing to close to when it engulfed him in vines as he watched in horror when Harry and Draco wandlessly removed heads from everyone that crossed their path. What they did was quite unspeakable but very, very effective.

_'Oi, Harry mate, You've got yourself a live one 'ere'_ Ron said mentally, approaching the portly Death Eater who was ensnared by the wild rose bush.

_'Yeah, we wanted a witness'_ Harry said back to his best mate.

_'A witness? We've never left one before_.' Hermione questioned.

_'Yeah, we'll leave the Maltese folks to sort out these lot but we want this to get back to Voldemort. This was not even a fraction the number we will be facing when he steps up to do battle_,' Harry thought to Hermione and everyone else.

_'You're the King mate, we'll do what you want'_ Ron thought to Harry.

The bodies lay next to the heads that they once belonged to, surrounded the palace. The attack was over and the attackers were no longer alive save one. His identity was about to be revealed. With a flick of his finger, Draco unmasked the Death Eater and his eyes opened as wide as saucers. It was someone that he knew, It was Crabbe's father.

_'Vince, come here and say hello to your father_.' Draco thought to a stunned looking Vincent who was stepping up quickly.

The portly wizard was struggling in his sharp thorned bonds when Draco unmasked him. His ability to speak was the first thing to go when he was subdued and his wand was removed with an Accio charm and broken on the spot. The stones in the pouches of both Harry and Draco because of their proximity absorbed the magic in it. The two of them felt nothing as the stones continued their work and protected them from variant magic. Vincent stood behind his father opening and closing his hands, trying to think of what to say when he stepped in front of him for the first time in over a year. He took a deep breath and stepped up to look in his father's eyes. He saw fear, loathing, and hate coming from the eyes that brought him into the world. This person ceased to be his father a long time ago.

"Father, you're going to come with us to London. I am sure that you can find the accommodations adequate. You might even be... set free, like your friends there. I do not know. I am so disappointed in you Father. I accept the status of the head of the Crabbe family; you are relieved of that honor. Father you're under arrest," Vincent said.

Draco was interested in what the elder Crabbe had to say and he removed the spell keeping him from talking.

"Vincent you fool. The dark lord will win this war and take from your precious ponce of a leader there, his sword, pendant, and scepter making him the King of the wizards. Don't you see, it's no longer just Hogwarts that is going to fall, it's the world and you can do nothing to stop him You're not my son if you follow the likes of him and Dumbledore." The elder Crabbe said to his son once he could talk. "Get me out of these vines!"

"All in good time, Be quiet." Draco said and shut him up again with a wave of his hand.

"You alright mate?" Draco asked Vincent.

"Yeah, I've already mourned for him _and_ I have Greg if I need a shoulder. Let's get back into the palace to report and portkey back home. I'm starving." Vincent said. The lot of them laughed a much-needed laugh and they made their way into the Maltese palace and King Constantine's throne room. It was a shambles but the fresco paintings were still safe under wards that Hermione cast. The Thunderbirds did their best repair spells and set most of the room back to order in two shakes. The Maltese King was impressed that they were true to their word and set things straight when things were over. Except for the one damaged fresco that magic could not repair, the throne room was perfect once again.

The Thunderbirds cleaned the outside of the palace from the cannon burns and set wards to keep them safe in the future. Ron and his brothers upgraded the dark mark detectors before the group and one prisoner retrieved their portkeys and was readying to leave Malta. It was already early morning and they still had much to do in Britain in the morning. The trap needed to be sprung and the Daily Prophet needed to print the story quickly to let the wizarding world what happened this night in Malta.

King Constantine and his wife Queen Elizabeth expressed their thanks and shook the hands of the ones that saved their children so a battle could be fought and won without harm to the little ones. The Elven king had opened a portal in Malfoy Manor himself and Harry opened one in Malta. The evacuated children passed through the golden fields of the elven realm quickly getting home to their parents waiting arms. The King, Queen made an allegiance on the spot with the Kingdom of Camelot and Merlin's throne.

The two royals reiterated their thanks and gave the pendant that was the centerpiece of their huge collection of magical artifacts with gratitude for what they are doing and for saving a small wizarding kingdom. The Maltese Royal couple pledged to donate five hundred million galleons to the rebuilding cause once the war was over. Prince Raphaelo indeed had parents with true hearts and strong faith that their homeland would not be attacked again with such terrifying force.

Hermione and Luna were ready to activate the portkeys, seven passengers each this go round. They would not give Crabbe Sr. the satisfaction of a look at the beauty of the unspoiled world of the elves. Harry Draco and the Thunderbirds were welcome any time they chose as they were now also of the elven world and privy to its earth magic.

Crabbe Sr. was released from his thorny binding and was bound head to toe in glowing rings meant to negate his magic if he could at all do wandless magic. That was unlikely because it took a very, very powerful wizard to do it. Vince's mother was a powerful witch and probably would be very happy that her husband was finally in custody and she could get back to the matter of running a household that was not under the scrutiny of the Ministry's aurors.

"King Constantine, it was our pleasure to assist you in your time of need. Your son will do well. His classmates learn from him as he does from them. When he returns he will be able to instruct those that will train your army," Harry said shaking the other King's hand while talking to him.

Draco was doing much the same with Queen Elizabeth when the four of them parted and stepped up to the portkeys waiting for them. Ginny and Hermione uttered '_Portus_' at the same time and the thirteen Thunderbirds and one disappeared. A standby group of aurors that were expecting them greeted their arrival in the almost empty international Keyport. Crabbe Sr. looked over his shoulder at his 'former son' and gave him a last menacing look when the aurors rushed him through the door.

Draco lifted his voice charm and Crabbe Sr. could be heard shouting obscenities at everyone he saw. Kingsley Shacklebolt was at the duty desk when Crabbe Sr. was brought before him and seated in a restraint chair. He did not care for Crabbe's mouth so he silenced him while the aurors gave the brief report they had just heard from the Thunderbirds downstairs. The Thunderbirds were out to find the Ministry's cafeteria and lay waste to it. Food first, they could be at Hogwarts in a nanosecond from where they were so there was no rush to finish eating.

Narcissa Black Malfoy entered the cafeteria searching them out to see to their conditions. She could see the lot of them in the back room eating sedately with light conversation when she stepped up to greet them. The fellow's rose to their feet when she approached and she sat them down with a look of relief. She had just come from the Manor where the Maltese children had been resting and waiting until it was safe to get home to their parents.

She told them the story of what went on the few hours that they were so far away from home... "Many of the children could speak English and it was amusing to hear their questions as innocents. Molly Weasley was totally in her element entertaining the lot of them telling stories. She had charmed herself to speak Maltese even though she was reading from an English language storybook. The children were amused and were given biscuits and hot chocolate to help them remain calm while they were there. When the portal into the Elven Realm opened and Harry stepped out to retrieve the children, as many as there were they were as orderly a group of kids their ages that many of us had seen in a long while.

They marched anxiously to their homes so far away, but only a short walk magically. When you returned here after bringing back your prisoner, I along with Albus and Birdy was notified and here I am. Vincent, I am so sorry for you. Your father was the one that was captured I am told. He will be in Azkaban by morning's first light. Your mother and I were friends and I think she will come out of hiding when the Prophet hits the street in the morning," Narcissa finished.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. He deserves to be there. The thing that he wanted is now around Harry's neck. It's the third piece of Merlin's power or so the Maltese King said" Vincent said.

Narcissa was shocked; the four pieces of Merlin's kingdom were in the possession of a sixteen year old. Powerful he was, but this was blockbuster news. Harry could quite possibly be the most powerful wizard that ever existed. She was glad that Draco would be beneficial in helping him to wield it wisely. Her mind raced as to what to do next while she looked at the innocent, honest face of her son-in-law and Her King who wasn't raised a royal and it was time for her to help him along in that respect. Now was not the time to broach the subject and she settled to drink a cup of tea while the Thunderbirds stuffed themselves.

She talked to talk to Birdy on her satellite telephone and let her know what had gone on and Adam was quite safe. The Thunderbirds would be inside the walls of Hogwarts castle shortly and they could give a first hand report to Dumbledore before they sprung the trap for the Death Eater responsible for the illegal mail. Narcissa had with her papers that would give control of the family estates to the children of the Death Eaters that were still fighting against the light to perhaps sway them to the light instead of following the lunatic known as Voldemort and she gave them to Hermione to transport.

The huge meal that the kitchen wizards had to make for the thirteen terribly hungry Thunderbirds were happy that their task of preparing that much food was over for a while. Even with a rushing breakfast crowd in the morning, they did not work that hard. The Thunderbirds walked out of the ministry cafeteria and headed for the apparation zone in the foyer of the building with Narcissa talking to Draco and Harry. She passed along information that made her two boys very happy. Birdy was very happy to have her grand god babies safe with her and her aunties and that made Draco and Harry happy as well. The two of them made it to the apparition spot and gave Narcissa a kiss on her cheeks at the same time. They all apparated to Hogwart's gates and snapped the rest of the way into the headmaster's office. Fawkes was the only being in the room when they arrived, but not for long.

Severus and Albus entered the office the usual way, through a door and were surprised to see the Thunderbirds standing before them in a charmed locked office. Severus raised his eyebrows at the headmaster because it was his problem.

"All went well in Malta I presume?" Dumbledore said as a greeting.

"Yes sir it did. There were the same magical cannons that were used against Malfoy Manor earlier this year. I do not think they are made here in Britain. The wizards using them were much more efficient. Over two hundred or so dead, one prisoner we brought back for interrogation." Harry said.

"Ah yes, Mr. Crabbe Sr. He was given veritaserum and by now, he is being readied for transport to Azkaban. I am quite sorry for you Mr. Crabbe. Your family's reputation will need someone as strong as you to restore what used to be a very proud and powerful family."

"I'm up to the task sir; I took over the head of family from him when we snapped his wand."

"You feel no remorse at this turn of events Vincent?"

"Yes and no sir. I am glad that my father will live, and remain safe in Azkaban. At least now mother can come out of hiding."

"That's a healthy attitude Mr. Crabbe. Your father once had that same attitude but alas, Lucius was always able to get him to do his bidding. Quite lost I'd imagine for him not to be directed as discretely as he was."

"He was sent to get that pendant that Harry's wearing now. King Constantine gave it to him said it belonged to Merlin and completed some magical connection. I really wasn't following along when he gave it to Harry," Vince said articulately.

"Merlin, Harry, it seems that you have all the pieces you'll need to rule the wizarding world. You are unstoppable now and Voldemort knows that only one of you may live. I suspect when he finds Mr. Crabbe Sr.'s face in the Prophet in the morning along with the report on the attack in Malta this might get him to withdraw from attacking the smaller wizarding Kingdoms and try for a bigger target with everything he's got at his disposal," Dumbledore said to a very open eared Harry and Draco.

"Is there some book that would give Harry an idea of what exactly he has been gifted with? We really don't want any more surprises when it comes to his magic." Draco asked the old wizard.

"I believe that there might be one tome of information. I have it in here somewhere... ah, yes there it is. Accio book," Dumbledore said spying an ancient book on a top shelf in a sealed box.

"Here you go Harry. This book explains the objects that are now in your possession a little better. You know as well as any of us, that you need to practice the magic to wield it well. I think that you will have no trouble reading it Merlin himself wrote it," Dumbledore said handing the fragile book to Harry.

The Thunderbirds crowded around Harry and the old book. The scepter and the pendant were glowing as Harry opened the first page, much like other magical books Harry's handled before this book was no different and the pages flipped themselves open one at a time as fast as they could turn. The glowing in Harry's eyes was not as light as they have seen but they were absorbing the information passing in front of him at a high rate. Harry's eyes stopped glowing and he sat back with a perplexed look on his face. Draco was pressing his cool hands on Harry's very warm cheeks sweeping hair out of his eyes to keep an unobstructed view of his face. At once Harry completely understood what he had to do to rule the world. He knew that Voldemort was trying the same thing now and he knew what to do.

"We have to lure him here when we're at our most vulnerable and that's Yule break. Either I figure he knows that we will be here or at Malfoy Manor and that is when we have to make him make his move. It was all in the book. He wrote it in olde English but it is in my head. We have to surround him, lock him in so to speak. Together we are invincible. Nine of us will surround the attackers and drive them towards each other. The dragons will protect the castle walls from those blasted cannons and Draco, Neville, Adam and I will surround Voldemort himself. I know now what those stones are for now, we have to put them into the shaft of Adam's staff and run him through with it. I saw it all in my head just now. Don't ask me how, I can't tell you." Harry said pacing back and forth explaining what had just been revealed to him.

Luna was getting good at her craft and with the help of the others; she was a seer unparallel by any other. She began to sway back and forth and she closed her eyes. Her head was swaying in directions shaping runes that began to glow over her head. The Thunderbirds had never witnessed this level of divination from Luna. They formed a circle around her touching her from six directions hands held by her friends free hands aloft. They began to draw Thunderbird magic from the ground to increase the power of Luna's magic. Luna stopped her swaying and the runes over their heads glowed one after the other. Dumbledore knew them to be runes he had seen only a few times in his life and they were power runes. Luna stood and opened her eyes. The only thing there was orbs of white light. When she opened her mouth, the same white light shone out of it when she began to speak.

"_He shall attack for the prize, the life he can only have if the other dies, he will fall and the dawn of a new era approaches with the next cycle of the moon is at its zenith. It is then that Hogwarts will be attacked. Ten thousand evil warriors will meet their ends along with those that oppose them. The dawn of light without darkness will be upon us. The day of the King will begin our world anew_" Luna's eyes returned to their normal blue with gold circles and she sat where she had been only moments before.

She had uttered a prophecy that did not speak in riddles but was quite riddled with facts. Her premonitions had not ever been wrong. The Thunderbirds kept their hands on her until she was ready. She had a vision right after she uttered a prophecy that said their side would win more or less. Adam's staff helped her project the vision she was having so Dumbledore could witness first hand what was going on in Voldemort's lair.

This was Navajo magic Birdy taught to her if they needed information. _Everyone_ was assembled when she got the "feeling," and Harry told Dumbledore that the only way that they could visualize what was going on was to create a magical fire to see detail of what was going on and he further explained that he could talk to Voldemort if he removed the pendant he was never without. Draco was good at keeping the el crucio pain from torturing Harry both physically and mentally. Harry did this because he was not a bit afraid of Voldemort and was not fearful of the pain he used to endure before the secret was divulged to him that summer. Harry lifted the pendant from around his neck, and not only was Luna's projected vision clear as a bell it was now audible.

"I sent you to one of the weakest wizarding kingdoms in Europe and you let Crabbe get himself caught. He will need to be eliminated because he is so weak minded he will crack under veritaserum and let our location be known. Our agent's in the ministry will not let us down. Their families seem to mean something to them. As for you, if you had stayed to fight, you might have caused one or two of them harm. '_Crucio_'"Voldemort pointed his wand at the only wizard that got away from the Malta raid.

He must have used a glamour that made his head look like it was off his head and that saved his life... for the time being. Voldemort's crucio was not being let up and the Death Eater was about to have a coronary. Harry cast a magical fire in the center of the room he was spying on and put his head in it.

Voldemort came unglued, stopped his crucio, and fired an Avada Kedavra at the magical face in the fire. It passed through the ghostly head hitting a Death Eater standing too close when he should have been on the floor out of the way of Voldemort's wand. The dead Death Eater was left where he lay and Voldemort began to speak in soft tones at Harry's face in the fire.

"Harry, I'm going to kill you and use your children to make me immortal in a more youthful body. Perhaps I will use yours or your whore's as replacement for the one I inhabit now. Thank you Harry for the gift of life and now, the gift of immortality and absolute power."

"Shut it Tom and you'll stay away from our children. I am going to kill you and soon. _Crucio_!" Harry's head shouted and a curse came from his end of the fire and hit five D.E.'s.

Harry lifted his curse quickly and began his tirade again.

"Your minions will not stand a chance on the battlefield against us. You yourself could not possibly defeat me without Merlins things,and likely nor I you. When we meet for the last time, I am going to make you suffer with my bare hands and your magic will cease to exist. A new world is here Tom and it's not the one you envisioned. The werewolves and vampires are free now to do as they please in our world as long as it is legal. _That_ is the beauty of being King, you pathetic excuse for a half blood wizard, I can do those things. Your promises to them are worthless now. They are free to choose. If they choose you, pity for them, they can be neutral or fight, it is up to them but be warned Tom, the next time we meet, it will be for the last time. I have the power of Merlin and the faith of our people. "_El Crucio_" "Harry shouted again only this time hitting Voldemort in the chest with the powerful curse that used to torture him for years.

The water mages once again all cast their spells to make it rain in Voldemort's lair and the magical fire was out in both locations. Luna settled down and ended her exhausting display of not only seeing but projecting as well. Harry's magical display was very impressive just as his tirade directed at Voldemort. If Harry was capable of sending a curse through a magical fire, he was indeed a powerful wizard and should be left to his own designs on how to end the war.

Harry's speech to Voldemort was extemporaneous, he tried to make it sound threatening, and he even used El Crucio _twice_. His magicseemed to beat a zenith. It seemed Voldemort would indeed be in for the fight for his very existence the next time the two of them met face to face.

"Harry, although I do not condone the use of unforgivable curses in the school, I think that you might just have succeeded in solidifying his resolve," Dumbledore said.

"I was angry sir, but it did seem to get his attention. He does not know how to cast magic through magical fire. Trick Birdy taught me. Wandless and untraceable," Harry said matter of factly.

"Indeed. I believe you have a few hours before you find your other project beginning. I wish you success in your hunt. You have placed undetectable detectors a mile from the known detector limits?" Dumbledore looked at the Weasleys for confirmation.

"Yes sir, first thing yesterday. They'll let us know how many there are as well as track them to where they go from here," Ron said.

"Very well, I'll see you in the morning when the mission is underway. I think I will excuse you from breakfast in the Great Hall in the morning so you can follow out your plan. Ensure you are not seen." Dumbledore cautioned as he rose from his chair indicating that he wanted to retire even if it were for a few hours.

The aurors on campus would not disturb the goings on with the Thunderbirds this time. They snapped to their own rooms and if they did not take the time to undress, it was only because they were bone tired. Every one managed one last undressing spell before heading for undercover of their blankets and quilts and some much needed rest.


	29. Chapter 29

This chapter's title is courtesy of our beta, **Satyr-oh**. Thanks Satyr-oh! 

I still don't own HP or anything in JKRowling's universe. Just this story. Her characters are just playing with mine for a while... (maybe until book 7 comes about)Until then,

Enjoy...

**Do Ya? Do Ya? Do Ya?**

The dawn broke cold and damp from the morning fog around Hogwarts castle. Blaise and Neville were outside of Hagrid's hut keeping warm by a fire that Hagrid kept burning at all times. They were invisible and they were waiting for Bullstrode's cat to come dashing out of the castle. The two of them did not have long to wait for the charmed cat to pass.

The two Thunderbirds followed the cat inside the forest where they witnessed the mail being exchanged by a hooded figure. The cat was sent back towards the castle and the hooded figure walked rather quickly through the forest towards Hogsmeade. Blaise and Neville followed the wizard into and through the small community. The two had been on the road that cut the town in two many times not to know where they were.

In the last few days, the dark mark detectors around Britain and Europe were silent last evenings activity in Malta being the exception. Blaise pointed out where the detectors were hidden to Neville as they passed them. The wizard with the mail was walking very fast down the deserted muddy road towards where the detector upgrades were installed. The two of them followed the wizard for almost two kilometers out from under the town's wards.

Blaise and Neville were not ten paces behind the wizard they were following when another wizard in tattered robes stepped from behind a tree.

"I trust that you were not followed. Pity it would be for you to find your family under the Dark Mark," said the voice of the wizard Blaise and Neville were indeed out to follow.

"I've done as you've told me. Please leave my family alone. We'll go to America and will cause you no harm." The wizard that Blaise and Neville were following said.

"Your family shall remain safe as long as these letters are... safe," The voice threatened.

"Please, just take these from me and let me go."

"Just one thing before I touch them." The voice said while pulling his wand and uttering an incantation checking for magic. Noting that there was nothing detected, "the voice" took the bundle of letters from the young wizard and disapparated. Blaise and Neville were holding the hem of the wizard's robes when he disappeared and 'piggy backed' to an unknown destination without 'the voices' knowledge.

Blaise and Neville let go of the man when they apparated to the outside of an old dilapidated house, deep in foggy woods. The "voice" removed his hood and began to walk up to the old house. Neville could tell that there were wards surrounding the building and he mentally called to Blaise, '_Follow exactly in his footsteps Blaise, there are wards around the place I can almost see them. Do you know where we are?'_

_'I've got a sick feeling that Voldemort is inside there. Do you know who that wizard is?'_

_'I have heard his voice before, and he has a silver hand did you notice?'_

_'Oh bugger, that's Peter Pettigrew. Let's get out of here, I can get us back._' Blaise thought to Neville.

The two Thunderbirds did not want to risk apparating so close to the wards over the dark lair and possibly alerting them. Neville and Blaise watched as Pettigrew disappeared inside the old house before they made their own escape. The two of them wanted so much to investigate their discovery. They were out of mental conversation range with the others or they would have tried to contact someone and would have stayed put observing every coming and going. They had hit the jackpot and they needed to get the information quickly to Dumbledore et al. The walk under the canopy of trees was a silent one. Blaise and Neville remained invisible and were far enough away to disapparate without drawing attention to their activity.

Fred and George were on the quidditch pitch on their battle brooms knocking a bludger back and forth without clubs. They could be the most dangerous beaters on the planet if they were so inclined. The twins could see the gates to the school and they saw the magical signatures of Blaise and Neville flash just outside them. Once inside the grounds, Neville and Blaise snapped to their common room. Fred and George landed their brooms and snapped there too.

"Did you two" "find anything interesting?" Fred and George said to Nev and Blaise who were by the fireplace warming their hands.

The common room was empty save for the four Thunderbirds.

"We were wondering, you know Harry pretty good, how do you think he'll react when he finds out Peter Pettigrew is the one collecting the Slytherins mail and he's been threatening a wizard's family to be the go between. Pettigrew knows that wizarding homes and villages have dark mark detectors. We followed him to some old house, I know where it is now and so does Neville here," Blaise said.

"Harry will want" "To kill Pettigrew" "Better tell him now."

_'Harry, Draco, we're back'_ Blaise thought to his friends.

"We're right here. What did you find out?" Harry said looking at Neville's enigmatic expression.

"Harry," Neville began, "Peter Pettigrew is the one collecting the mail, and we know where he possibly is right now," Neville said.

"We'll have to have some aurors investigate this one. We still need to wait for him to come to us, but knowing where he goes is very helpful. I will see that Pettigrew gets what's coming to him. A dementor's kiss would be easier on him." Harry said with flashing emerald eyes. Merlin's own magic was coursing through his body unnoticed he would... soon enough. Draco appeared after Harry had already heard the news and was brought up to speed quickly. He was as worried how Harry would take that particular news and it appeared he was doing quite well with it. The two Thunderbirds described Pettigrew's silver hand and the ratty looking facial expression living as a rat for twelve years caused him they mused laughing.

Draco was not as worried as he thought he was. Harry, Draco, and the others sat at their common room dining table and ate a late breakfast, or at least Blaise and Neville did. Harry's stomach had been bothering him and he did not want to throw up again so he passed on the food and stuck to hot chocolate. Draco thought that Harry should see Ginny or Madame Pomphrey to see what they thought. Harry had not spent one night in the infirmary this year so far, a record for him, and that's what bothered him. Things were going too good for him so he agreed with Draco and promised to see Ginny after lunch... if he could eat it.

The missing Thunderbirds were teaching classes that morning and that made for a less crowded headmaster's office when Harry spoke the new password, easy enough, peppermint twists. It was getting close to the time of the year when spirits were supposed to be rich. Christmas was a holiday shared by muggles and wizards alike and it seemed that Dumbledore's Christmas spirit was alive and well... and early. The Thunderbirds followed the King and his Consort up the moving stairs until they stopped at the top and Dumbledore's office. Draco knocked on the door for Harry who was feeling a bit urpy from the twisting stair ride to the top.

"Come in Thunderclouds, come in," came Dumbledore's voice from behind the door.

_'How does he do that?'_ Harry wondered

_'He knows everything' 'why would you be' 'surprised'_ Fred and George thought back following their companions.

_'I'll do the talking'_ Harry mentally ordered... kind of.

_'You always do love'_ Draco said looking at the queasy look go out of Harry's expression. Perhaps he felt a bit better.

"Peppermint twist?" The headmaster offered everyone.

"No thank you sir, we know how and who has been sending and receiving mail from the outside and who is responsible for it. Peter Pettigrew was the one that Blaise and Neville witnessed and followed to who knows where" Harry began his rant and continued for a good five minutes not once being interrupted.

Harry did not know it, but it was good to be King sometimes and Dumbledore did know it but respected Harry's wishes and treated him as he always did... usually. Harry finished his rant with what he thought they could do and what he thought he should do when it came to dealing with the offenders. The information they could be passing is public knowledge in school unless someone wants to blab to a wizarding newspaper, there was nothing that Harry or Draco did to be ashamed of.

"Harry, your ideas are quite sound in respect to the students that have been receiving unauthorized mail. I think we could probably accommodate the ones you mentioned quite nicely on the side of the light their 'gray area could finally be obliterated for them. Their own decisions would determine their fate once it is revealed to them. I think we can expect them to make the right choices once they know where they legally stand." Dumbledore came to the point quickly for him.

"You do sir?" Harry asked, as if another weight lifted from his shoulders.

"Indeed. The thirteen of you Thunderbirds will make fine statesmen some day," Dumbledore subtly said.

"It looks like that may have to be Draco's and my fate, but I don't know about the others desires much. I think the wizarding world is going to be overwhelmed and transformed by new products that these two come up with. Blaise and Neville have plans in wizarding industry. Ginny one day will be a great healer. She's almost as good as Poppy when it comes to finding out what's ailing you and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to pour a potion but it does when it comes to being the wizard making them.

Neville and Severus will probably do a lot with the Sampson's Hair in potions that will make our lives full, rich, and long. After the war is over and Voldemort is gone, I don't care if they want to sit on their bums for the rest of their lives, they can spend it with Draco, the children and I, if they want. We couldn't possibly ever spend all we have." Harry said fondly looking at his friends and his husband.

"You have no idea how much our world will change in the future once the threat is gone once and for all. Our world did quite well the last time you handed Voldemort his hat," Dumbledore said from over his half moon glasses smiling at Harry.

"If I have anything to do with it, it will again," Harry said finally taking a seat.

"I'm sure you'll try your best Harry. Your parent's would have been proud of you. You know that don't you?" Dumbledore said.

"Well if their portraits are any indication of what could be, then I'm sure they would be quite proud of all of us."

"So right you are. I have to inform the Minister of these developments. I am sure that we can come to some sort of resolution. Empress Thundercloud and I will discuss your ideas this afternoon. Should I pass along any messages to her?" Dumbledore said sitting up as the Thunderbirds stood to leave the office and join their house as it entered the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry and the others did not see because they were not looking for it, but Harry's aura was pulsing. He felt quite good, had a good appetite, and was ready for some food. He managed not to throw up that morning but then, he was still a bit iffy. He held onto Draco's arm and not the other way around and that signaled to Draco that it was necessary for him to decide where Harry walked. Into a wall or off a cliff, it would not matter; he would go where Draco did. If it was going to be hell then, bring it on. That minute, Harry was grateful for Draco's attention to detail as they made their way to their house on the third floor.

Draco tried to cheer up Harry a bit when he asked, "Harry, did you know, Ron didn't know he could have used a charm to stop the stairs from moving? We knew that in first year. Severus told us it was supposed to be hush-hush. Slytherins never go above the first few floors unless it is into the divination tower. Even then, we were forced to do it. Nevertheless, we never went much beyond Ravenclaw. Gryffindor Tower was too far out of the way and we would never go into Hufflepuff territory. Even the best of us could not stand it. It is horrible there with little bunnies and horses painted on the walls every few steps."

"I didn't know that about the Hufflepuffs. You said you knew first year?" Harry asked turning a bit red as they entered their common room.

"Yes, do you want to rub it in a bit? Might be fun to see him turn Gryffindor red," Draco said trying to get Harry to smile a bit.

"I didn't know first year either. We both found out how to stop the whomping willow third year but didn't think about using it on the staircases. We're not supposed to do magic in the hallways." Harry said evasively.

"Key words, 'not supposed to' love." Draco said as they got back up from their two-tic sit and walked out of the common room with their house for lunch.

"I thought they could tell who did what if it happened in the hallway," Harry said holding Draco's arm again.

Hermione was listening to the very inattentive Harry babble on like she usually did, but she was curious as to what Harry was talking about. He told her and Hermione laughed. She knew of course because it was in Hogwarts, a History and the two of them had a nice little chat while Draco filled Harry's plate for him. He was having parental instinct problems missing the babies as he did, and Harry did quite nicely as a substitute. They had a short mental conversation with everyone about what had gone on that morning outside of Hogsmeade and in Dumbledore's office.

The Thunderbirds ended their mental meeting and went about eating their meals as if nothing was going on. It was possible to eat and communicate at the same time. Ron slipped in a few, "Bloody hell's and this is good's" innocently enough, but he overwhelmed the Thunderbirds with how good it was, shedding magic too. His mage powers seemed to be evolving and he was sharing his emotions, good and bad lately. When he was close to you, you felt the same thing without knowing why. 'Spooky' they all thought, giving Ron a good ribbing.

Harry hadn't felt this good since... yesterday's lunch when he felt damn good after puking a few times behind closed doors. He was feeling quite energetic and it was going to be a weekend and he 'said' he was going to rest tomorrow, he felt fine, no, he felt great. Hermione and Draco commented that the sour expression on Harry's face was gone and he had some color in his cheeks. Hermione did not put up with Harry's shenanigans and she mentally called Ginny on the spot. Hermione's concern, whether he wanted it or not, was "not his concern" he was informed. Draco had a new admiration for Hermione at that point. It was tactical in judgment and execution the way she handled Harry. He secretly thought she would have been a great Slytherin, if it were not for the muggle blood thing.

Ginny got up from her seat; she had finished eating her three plates full. She was dieting and holding back. Harry on the other hand, had his plate filled seven times, ate three puddings, and washed it all down with milk. Harry never drank milk voluntarily usually and she noticed right off.

She put her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"You're fucking aura is pulsing, have you been letting Draco bugger you?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry nodded his head and Ginny stood up.

She said, "Come to the infirmary at four this afternoon, you need a check up." and walked back to her seat to finish her pudding before Neville got his spoon in and finished it for her. It was one of her favorites, Chocolate Sin Cake.

Harry was apt to agree about the pudding but he was a bit put off by how Ginny asked him letting the ones close hear her... almost and Draco was paying very, very close attention.

"What was that all about?" Draco whispered.

"I don't know. It's Hermione's fault! I didn't do nothing." Harry whispered back.

"Anything."

"Anything what?"

"I didn't do anything."

"I didn't say you did. What are you on about? I said it's Hermione's fault and I didn't do nothing."

"Anything, It's 'I didn't do anything, Not nothing. You'd never do that."

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean nothing by it."

"Anything dear, it's anything, not nothing"

A few tears leaked down Harry's face and he whispered, "Don't get mad at me please Draco."

_'I'm not angry with you Harry. I shouldn't correct you. It's the King's English after all isn't it_?' Draco in an attempt to keep Harry from embarrassing himself.

_'Thanks for that love_.' Harry mentaled and he leaned over and licked Draco's lip, where there was a smudge of Chocolate Sin Cake Harry had spotted earlier then followed it up with a quick snog.

_'You're more than welcome and you don't kiss me enough in public Harry_.'

_'I'll try to do better in that department Draco'_ Harry mentaled back his love and Draco felt it.

_'I'll try to help you along with that then_.'

"You almost finished everyone?" Harry asked as he stood up.

Adam looked him straight in the face for the first time that day and he saw his aura pulsing three times then glowing, pulsing three times then glowing, pulsing three times and glowing. If Harry were a muggle neon sign, he would be a good one. He saw Ginny talking to Harry just earlier and he wondered about what. It was not his business yet. He dished with Ginny and Luna and they cannot keep secrets from each other by lying so, he just listens to them gab then he throws in his barbs at the Slytherin girls. It was all a matter of timing.

Ginny would not intentionally spill the beans when it came to something important, but she would if you got her to relax. He was going to hate to tell her that one day but, with Harry pulsing now, he only needed Ginny to confirm what he expected it to be. The Thunderbirds usually left together the same way they arrived and if they had something to do, they did it; otherwise, it was up to their rooms for a change of clothes. Harry and Draco did not have a thing to do so he mentioned a nap might do him good. He gave Draco the eye, and the two of them joined hands and left the common room for some "sleep". The Thunderbirds went about their afternoon business and off to class if they were teaching.

Harry and Draco entered their bedchamber and much to Draco's surprise Harry crawled into the bed and went to sleep, this was not normal. He was going to see Madame Pomphrey that afternoon if Draco had anything to do about it. Harry was King and _'only the best for him_' was Draco's opinion if it weren't for the fact that the two of them really, really enjoyed their 'play time', and Draco's engine was revving, Harry was sleeping and he thought putting some things in order were the proper thing to do. Harry was the powerful one and Draco controlled the power. When the power is on the fritz, you fix what it is to make it run smoothly and move on. Right now, Draco had solid oak woodie and no one to share it with. He was going to turn his sexual frustration into something productive with as much energy. Four in the afternoon could not come fast enough for him.

Draco silenced the room and locked the door after he wrote Harry a quick note and charmed it to float in the air above his husband's sleeping body. The common room was empty and he crossed quickly and out the door. His footsteps on the stairs could not be heard, the leather heels on his alligator boots were silenced by a charm. Draco headed to the broom locker and the quidditch pitch for some furious flying and some quiet alone time. Harry was napping and that was a good thing but something kept nagging at him.

Draco's maniacal broom riding lasted for about an hour and he felt much more calm but still as concerned about Harry's health and the eventual final battle that was coming. The two things were intimately related and after an hour of flying, he had sorted out a few things he wanted to bring to the others attention. Draco flew to the window he leapt from earlier and stored the broom in its locker and made his way down the hall and up into the common room. His eyes were centered on the door to his suite when it opened from within. Harry was holding the message and rubbing his eyes when he bumped into Draco.

"I got your message." Harry said.

"I see you did love. Did you sleep well? You don't feel ill do you?" Draco said pushing a lock of hair out of Harry's face smiling at his husband.

"I feel fine really. Not at all, like in the mornings lately. Ginny asked me..." Harry stopped.

"Asked you what love? Can't be anything bad can it?"

"No, not bad, not at all, she asked me if I've let you bugger me in the last few weeks or so." Harry said.

As if something hit Draco smack in the back of his head, Draco's eyes narrowed and he got a very perplexed look on his face when he realized something he should have known straight away. He looked into Harry's green eyes and smiled a very happy smile.

"Harry, I think that we will be increasing the size of our family sooner than we expected."

"What are you on about? _You think I_, am going to have a baby? That couldn't happen could it?"

"It takes a very powerful wizard to do what we've already done love. I don't suppose you think that my magic is stronger than yours is do you?"

"No but what does that have to do with anyth..." Harry stopped and got the same deer in the headlights look that Draco just had on his face. "You mean you think I'm up the duff?"

"Well I wouldn't put it in words like that Harry. We are married you know." Draco laughed as he turned Harry back into the room and out of the doorway and hall.

Draco closed the door still holding Harry's waist moving the two of them to the bed much as the way he has been doing lately and sat the two of them down.

"Oh won't this be rich. I wonder how long we can keep this from the others," Harry asked now seeing the amusement about his predicament.

"Indeed. I suppose with the way things are, perhaps we should gain counsel before we make any decisions. Besides, we don't know for sure yet. That's why we're going to the infirmary at four."

"Bloody hell we're not! We're going straight away," Harry said from besides his husband. "We're going to get to the bottom of this right now."

"It seems that's how it happened. Yes, let's go but first, you should put on some more clothes. Comfortable loose ones mind. Poppy will probably have her fingers all over your belly."

"You mean Ginny."

"No, I mean Poppy. If you are with child, Poppy should do the testing. Trust me on that one."

"Well, if you say so Draco. You can help me prepare for what I can expect."

"I'll do what I can."

"Looks like maybe you did all you needed to hehehehe."

"Oh look who's making jokes now. You just wait until you have to start to sit to pee."

"Why would I need to sit to do that?"

"When you can't see what you're doing you'll know. Trust me on this, I found out the hard way."

"Piss your leg wet or something love?"

"Something like that." Draco said leaning in for a kiss.

Draco's frustration was back with a vengeance and Harry noticed his husbands predicament when he reached into his trousers and stroked the lengthening shaft that possibly got him pregnant.

"Looks like you're up to some play time love." Harry murmured into Draco's ear while he stroked his finger under Draco's foreskin teasing his husband unmercifully.

"We still have a little less than two hours before we have to be downstairs. Can you think of anything you'd like to do?" Draco said unbuttoning his shirt and belt buckle to give Harry better access.

"I can think of a few things _I'd_ like to do." Harry finished.

The two wizards spent the next half of an hour just getting themselves heated up. Everyone in Hogwart's castle was experiencing some of the good feelings emanating from their bedchamber and they did not really care because they were of a single mind in two bodies and nothing else mattered. They finished their lovemaking after the two of them had had each other once each. Hogwarts was really getting hot and bothered in that afternoon's classes and everyone's attention spans were shortened by fleeting carnal daydreams, even the firsties were affected by the magical bursts that were simultaneous with Harry and Draco's orgasms. The two wizards felt quite sated considering the time of day and took a nice hot shower together.

The scent of roses filled the steaming bathroom and seemed to calm both the King and his Consort as they dressed. Draco put his pant's on one leg at a time while Harry watched him with a very contented look on his face Harry pulled his shirt over his head and Draco had his hands close to the sides of Harry's head uttering some sort of charm drying and styling somewhat Harry's unruly mop of hair. Harry was truly grateful for that, because he really sucked at grooming charms. He didn't really but he lacked the eye to accomplish what needed to be done and gave up easily . Draco finished grooming Harry and the two of them put their towels in hampers and opened the door reentering their chamber. The two wizards put on the muggle sneakers they bought earlier in the summer, and the cloaks they always wore now signifying their royal status. Neither Harry nor Draco cared to wear their crowns but if the ceremonial need arisen they would wear them. A visit to the infirmary hardly warranted the necessity.

"I'm ready to go f-find out if I'm pregnant." Harry said waveringly.

"Don't be scared love, it will be alright. You will be just fine." Draco said trying to reassure Harry.

The two incredibly powerful wizards could have the world on a string if they wanted, but they were content to be parents, good rulers, and good men. The walked slowly to the infirmary much as they did lately and Draco soothed Harry's nerves while they walked. The two passed through the hallways and passageways to the infirmary completely unmolested. Classes were still in session. When they opened the doors to the infirmary, Hermione, Ginny, Professor Dumbledore, Prof.'s McGonagall, Snape and the Minister of Magic, 'the mother' were there to greet the two of them.

Harry and Draco's surprised look was amusing to everyone there and they all had a big chuckle out of the royal pair. The two of them were promptly taken to a private room where Poppy could do some testing. Adam opened the infirmary door about sixty seconds later and joined the group of people seemingly just standing around chatting. Harry and Draco were nowhere to be seen when he said,

"Sorry I'm late. Did either of you two see his aura pulsing?" Adam asked the female Thunderbirds there.

"I was ready for when he got here." Hermione said.

"I could already, pulsing; your mum might like to find this out soon," Ginny said.

Professor Dumbledore overheard the part of their conversation about informing Birdy of the day's occurrences and he hadn't made his usual daily call yet. He stepped up and said quietly, "I shall tell her of any news if Madame Pomphrey finishes soon."

"Thank you Mr. Dumbledore." Adam said to the old wizard.

"No problem at all. I'm sure that she won't mind waiting for her daily call." Dumbledore said and turned to speak further with Severus and Narcissa.

"I bet my ma will go apeshit when she hears," Adam said to the two witches.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that Adam. Your mother is a bit calmer than that," Hermione said.

"I would. _She's_ capable of anything." Adam said rolling his eyes and making them wide to press the point.

The two groups of wizards and witches were only waiting for about fifteen minutes when Draco and Poppy came out of the little exam room. Draco made his way to them all with an enormous grin plastered on his face. He looked hot in his Levi's, sneakers and the sweater he was wearing and the smile he wore made him look incredible.

"You can congratulate us later. You wouldn't mind more grandchildren would you mother?" Draco said stepping in front of a bouncing Narcissa.

"Not at all Draco, as many as you'd like." Narcissa said when Draco leaned down to kiss her.

"Thank you grandmama," Draco said standing surrounded by smiles ready to gang up on him at any second.

"Well, do you lot think that the Thunderbirds could take being godparents once again?" Draco said

"Of course Draco We love the ones you have now and we'll love the new ones just as much." Ginny said.

"Just think Draco before you were just a daddy. Now you're going to get to be a father." Hermione said.

"I'll kick their asses for them if they don't. Hermione, I have noticed a little something about you too. Is there something you want to tell us?" Adam said turning the attention away from Draco.

Harry had joined everyone almost un-noticed. Draco saw him coming and held out his hand when Harry heard Adam talking.

"Yes Hermione, tell us what?" Harry said suddenly from beside Draco.

"Oh no you guys. Do not even try to go there. Harry it is you that has everyone all excited. You better tell Mrs. Weasley straight away." Hermione said turning the attention away from her.

"I'll tell her. First thing in the morning, I'll send her an owl." Harry said finishing buttoning up his robes for warmth.

The late November chill was in the air almost all the time now unless the sun was shining and Harry never really liked the cold that much. He did not mind it usually but now he knew why he felt chilled. Draco noticed and he used his skills as a mage to warm Harry up. After Harry was comfortable, he locked a charm over Harry and he would not have to worry about being cold again for a long while. Harry noticed the warm air surrounding him and smiled at his husband's thoughtfulness.

"Thank you for this Draco" Harry said.

"That's what I'm here for love, that's to please you." Draco said kissing Harry's cheek.

"And thank you for that. I promise that later I'll thank you properly." Harry whispered back into Draco's pointed, Elven ear.

Harry turned his attention to the leaders of government in the wizarding British Isles and stepped up to them, Draco following this time.

"I was kind of surprised that you all were so interested in something so routine." Harry said to the much older and wiser wizards and witches.

"It is not everyday that your King finds himself 'with child' Mr. Potter-Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said stressing the words "with child".

"It's just barely three weeks since we had seven children already. Who knows how many children Draco and I can churn out in a bloody year." Harry said suddenly bursting into tears.

Draco embraced Harry and pulled his face into his chest to let him have a cry. He stroked Harry's hair and looked at a very concerned Minerva who looked as if she had said something horribly wrong.

"You've nothing to worry about Harry, we can have as many children as we like, and we're not churning out babies. Professor McGonagall, you didn't say anything wrong." Draco said now rocking Harry back and forth.

Dumbledore and Severus were taking in the amusing scene before them and encouraged Narcissa to intervene.

"Go on. What did Draco call you? Grandma?" Severus urged Narcissa.

"It was Grandma-ma," Narcissa said pointing her nose skyward and turning a bit to put her hand on Harry's back. "Harry, you and Draco have my permission to give me as many grandchildren as you'd like. Dear, please don't cry in front of your subjects." Narcissa finished.

"Th-thank y-you mum. That means alot to me. Subjects?" Harry said pulling his head up looking at Narcissa with a wet face and a snot bubble coming from his nose.

Not missing a step, Draco gave Harry his handkerchief to dry his eyes and blow his nose and get off his mothers comment about subjects. Gratefully, Harry did just that and handed it back to Draco. Much to Narcissa's surprise, Draco took the snotty wet rag and stuffed it back into his pocket.

_'He must truly love that boy in his arms_.' Narcissa thought to herself while she stroked Harry's back waiting for him to calm a bit.

Poppy gave Draco a number of vials of a mild calming draught for Harry to take whenever he got emotional or nauseated. Draco used only a few vials of the potion himself but he was not Harry and accepted the vials from the mediwitch without question. He gave Harry one of the vials and encouraged him to take it. Dinnertime approached quickly and he did not want Harry to eat without taking it. It would help in the morning when he was '_busy_' barfing.

Harry took the vial and downed it in one gulp and instantly he melted into Draco's arms feeling much more together. It would not do for him to be off center with a war on. He felt much better in minutes and lifted himself from Draco's chest looking around the room he had been guided into moments before. He looked into Draco's eyes and smiled. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry tenderly on the lips. The two did not speak aloud or mentally their eyes did all the talking for them. Harry's eyes Draco noticed were pulsing green and gold and wondered if his eyes did the same.

"No." Harry said.

"No what love?"

"Your eyes didn't pulse. Are mine pulsing?"

"I didn't open the link to say anything Harry."

"I heard you plain as day."

"Well, there's something new." Draco said with a half-puzzled look on his gob.

"Close your mouth love. It is no big thing. We should tell Poppy."

"I think we should tell Birdy and my mother. Maybe one of them will know what to do."

"Well, we should keep this to as few people as possible."

"We will. Maybe Severus or Dumbledore may have an idea."

"If it becomes a problem we'll inform them. If Birdy or your mother tells them, then that's up to them too. It is no big thing. We talk to each other all the time anyway like this."

"I agree with you, Birdy and then mum if necessary."

"Deal. Now. If you don't mind, I'd like a really good snog and we can get out of here," Harry said to his husband.

"I'm only too happy to comply. Come here. _Mmmmmuuuuuaaaaahhhh_!" Draco exaggerated.

"Eew, I might have to eat alone tonight."

"Hehehe that was a bit much wasn't it?"

"Yes, now do it properly. I think I'm going to like this."

"Mmm, my kissing you?"

"No, more like you kissing my arse for however long this emotional stuff lasts"

"I wasn't this emotional Harry, and you didn't kiss my arse."

"Did too, And I gave it a lick... just the other night, I _mpph_..." Harry was about to embarrass himself and Draco, but Draco's lips shut up his ramblings.

When the two parted Draco said, "That," Draco began and gave Harry a peck on the lips, "was proper. Don't tell me it wasn't because I can feel little Harry right here and he says so."

"Do you always grope your King when you're kissing him?"

"When the need arises, then, kiss, grope, yes."

"You're silly Draco and I'm hungry now. That potion is amazing, I feel good, quite calm too."

"Now you're being silly. Let's go your Majesty." Draco said with a bow.

"Look who's talking. Let's get your bum off the bed and out of here. I'm sure the others are still out there."

"I wouldn't bet on that. Maybe Adam and the girls are."

"That's enough."

"Aye"

The two royal wizards opened the door and stepped through to the eyes of eleven Thunderbirds who had been called by Adam to join them to show support to Harry and Draco. The news was known so that obvious embarrassing pause was over in a flash and they were ushered to the Great Hall. Thundercloud house was waiting on either side of the corridor the infirmary is on when its door has opened or the Thunderbirds emerged completely as one.

Harry was still holding Draco's arm for direction; he just followed along, as he was prone to do. He was barely a parent three weeks and now, if he was to follow suit with Draco, in less than four months and he would be daddy and father all over again only this time, he would gain the magic the children stored within themselves until they were born. It was a confirmed multiple birth, but how many it was hard to tell. At least two for sure but maybe more. They were going to have to get together with Luna later and ask her why she did not predict something like this. Just not a supper time ambush on their favorite seer.

Slytherin house was much quieter these past days. Professor Snape gave them the emancipation speech earlier and it seemed they were all still thinking it over so they were quiet. Not unusual at all, since the first of the year when the completely new house was concerned, they were quiet a lot.

Supper was over with in a blink and a number of things of interest did come up as they talked mentally when it might be something strategic, or in these cases, personal. One of the things were the fact that Hermione has been ill mornings too and very stand offish about her mornings over the sink. Another thing was that Hermione and Ron did not wed on Samhain like the one they planned and the Thunderbirds wanted to do something about that right away. It seemed to them that time was wasting. Ron and Hermione both were red faced that their friends would treat them this way but took it like the troopers that they were. They did not mind the fuss really, but the two of them realized that the coronation was to happen on Samhain and the two could manage another time. Important it was, but not a necessary thing. They could wait.

Fred and George had teased Ron with dirty limericks for the better part of the meal and had not said the same one twice keeping everybody in good spirits. Harry was really enjoying Ron's brothers ribbing and he joined in on a few of the limericks that were a bit rude. Ginny got Luna to conjure her camera and she clicked a few candid shots of Ron going six shades of red when Harry said something disgusting. She had heard them all and knew the cue spots by nature now. Cannot be a Weasley and not. Ron was giving away the fact that something was going to be dirty by how red he would turn. Hermione kept her hand over her mouth hiding a smile and holding in a laugh.

Draco was happy that Harry was enjoying the meal. Soon it would not be just meals that he would have to eat, Protein drinks seemed to do Draco some good and he made sure that Harry had one at supper and he instructed that more be upstairs in the common room icebox for handy access. He was not going to miss a step in caring for Harry. He somehow felt like an expert now.

Thundercloud house had finished their suppers and pudding and rose to leave the Great Hall before everyone else had. Many made to leave with them when Dumbledore rose to his feet and said, "Hogwart's students seventh year and under, remain seated for a few announcements." The students sat back down and waited for the headmaster to say his thing and let them go. Thundercloud house was gone and the doors were closed before he began his announcements.

The Thunderbirds had gone invisible just after they were out of sight of the Great Hall and doubled back to enter before the doors closed. The Thunderbirds had sprung the trap on the guilty 'mail transgressors' and Dumbledore was going to hammer in the nail to the coffin. There were thirteen of them besides Pansy and Theodore Nott and they all had an invisible Thunderbird behind them waiting for them to make the expected move to the doors.

When Dumbledore mentioned there was illegal correspondence there was a stir amongst the students and fifteen of them were looking very guilty. Dumbledore offered possible solutions to problems and the students knew who they were and could go to their head of house to discuss their options. The Thunderbirds were not necessary after all and they made their move to the doors to the Great Hall waiting for them to open when someone got to them. Dumbledore said that they should all go and think over some of their actions and ask them what they would do if in his shoes faced with the same problem. That really got to them in a big way. If Pansy and Theodore were any good at all at persuasion, then tonight's 'Snake Pit' would be very interesting.

Frankie was startled a bit by an invisible hand on his shoulder and he jumped. Adam was behind him and he bent down to his friends ear and whispered, "If you're done eating, go open the door so we can get out when Mr. Dumbledore is done talking," the voice said. Frankie knew who it was an simply nodded.

The abrupt conversations in the Great Hall covered the whisper and Frankie got up out of his seat and headed for the doors. He realized that there were many invisible witches and wizards in front of him and he walked along the wall hoping not to bump into any of them. He was well spotted before he got to the doors to the Great Hall and opened them. He left walking quickly to one side to avoid being stepped over by the invisible group. He could hear the giggling as they passed. He thought, 'You guys are barmy' and walked to his common room. He was not long waiting for Benny and the two of them got to their common room together talking about what happened over supper. The two youngsters were going to do their homework and sit in the common room to listen to the older students. Justin did not mind and he seemed to run their social group.

The Thunderbirds snapped onto the third floor invisibly and lifted their charms walking up the stairs to their common room. Thundercloud house being mostly American was saying something about that Thursday being some sort of holiday and wanted to have roast turkey and cranberry sauce for supper. As long as it included tortilla's, Draco was all for it. It was explained to the Euro's, that's what the Americans called them, all about the day of thanks in America and how it came to be. It was American holiday that they adopted, not one of their own traditions but it would remind them of home.

Prince Running Bear loved Princess Little White Dove with sky big love that wouldn't die, and it was he that had requested from his Sioux family that there be sent, enough turkey and fixings to feed six hundred people. The Sioux sent enough for a thousand meals complete with treats and they were already cooked, saved under a stasis spell ready to serve waiting in a store room in the kitchens. The house elves were happy to store the huge volume of food because they didn't have to cook it.

Thundercloud house was easy to get along with no matter whom you sat with. They were all the same at the war college. Many would call them cadets the way they entered and left meals together every day. Today's news was the buzz of the common room during the early evening and immediately there was a betting pool as to when, how many, what sex, weight, length, etc., etc. The Thunderbirds were not above betting but not even one of them would bet Luna a knut so she kept out of the whole thing and sat with Blaise who had out a muggle pen and a pad of paper writing down the bets he was willing to take.

Luna largely ignored the betting chatter while sitting next to Blaise and tried to pay attention to what she was trying to read. It was a book on sixteenth century seer's and it was upside down as usual. She hadn't had a good vision in a while and out of the blue, she was faced with a good one. She mentaled Hermione and Ginny to come join her away from Blaise. Rising quickly the two witches joined their friend and what she had to offer. Luna had found an empty couch and sat in the middle of it. Hermione and Ginny were with her in seconds and they sat on either side of the all seeing witch.

"What's up Luna? Anything good? Bad?" Ginny asked out of the side of her mouth.

"Just help me tune this in. It looked sexy." Luna whispered.

Ginny and Hermione both yawned and stretched their hands to Luna's back and joined hands over her shoulders. They leaned in and the three joined hands in front so no one could bother them. Hermione cast a quick notice me not charm on them and they helped Luna unfog her minds eye. In a few seconds the three witches gasped quietly, the sight that they were seeing was going on right now in Harry and Draco's suite.

The three of them watched through their connection with closed eyes what was happening before them. Harry and Draco were in the bath tub naked as their birth day. The two of them were gently washing each other with huge sponges full of bubbles and kissing and stroking each other's chests playing with nipples it looked like. The romantic room was filled with a thousand burning candles of all shapes and sizes and Draco was holding his soul mate by the hand leading him out of the tub. What the three witches saw made them blush with their eyes closed. Blaise could feel the warmth coming from a few seats away from him and he noticed despite the charm, the three blushing witches gazing at something. He'd ask later, but right now, there were many more bets to take. His pools were a win-win for him. He only collected a commission. Blaise didn't need the money but he did enjoy his betting hobby and he looked away without a second look.

Draco and Harry spent five minutes drying each other because of the kissing and touching. Luna was able to focus on their upper bodies while she watched. Harry and Draco were both becoming aroused and she drew the line there. She only cared to see Blaise that way. Ginny was a bit disappointed and Hermione laughed at her in her mind. Luna told them both to hush.

Draco and Harry were still licking and sucking what ever available skin they could reach with their lips and tongues when Harry got a funny feeling. He leaned into Draco and whispered in his ear what he suspected was going on. Draco didn't let his body betray him when he just leaned back and reached towards the towel rack and raised all the towels from their stowage and surrounded the two of them until they were through.

When the view was obscured, Luna opened her eyes and broke the connection she had. Ginny and Hermione let go and the three of them wiped their cheeks with their hands. To them if Harry and Draco scolded them for peeking while they bathed it would be worth it. Neville and Blaise and Ron were going to get their bones jumped big time by the three horny witches only they just didn't know it yet.

Harry and Draco made an appearance in Thundercloud's common room. There were many whistles and short bursts of applause when the King and his Consort entered. The two royals, bowed at the shoulders and smiled at everyone looking for... the female Thunderbirds. There were several people standing close to Harry and Draco but when they moved, there, big as day were the three guilty looking witches on the couch behind Blaise and now George and Fred. Ginny looked up and saw four eyes looking straight at the three of them. She barely had time to warn Hermione and Luna before Harry and Draco were in front of them in their evening loungewear. Harry opened his robe to close it better and his pouch of stones was seen by Luna briefly.

"Harry, you have something flashing in your medicine bag." Luna said. Her stones weren't flashing.

"They weren't a minute ago. I'll see.." Harry said undoing his robe and now drawing the attention to him. Hermione glanced over Luna's shoulder at Ginny and raised her eyebrows wondering where this was going to go.

"I'll be darned, there is a glowing flashy one in there. Hey Adam, come over here a minute will you?" Harry said spotting Adam with Charley.

"Sure thing Harry. What's going on?" Adam said with Charley in tow.

"Why would my stones be flashing? Look." Harry said opening his medicine bag containing all the stones they all had.

"I think they're full of magic maybe. We could ask ma. It's only... two in the afternoon there. I don't know if Mr. Dumbledore is still up and he has the only phone." Adam said.

"Not the only phone. Care to go for a little visit with me to Malfoy Manor you guys?" Harry asked the Thunderbirds.

Anxious to go on an adventure where they didn't know if it would be dangerous or not was kind of appealing to all of them except Charley who didn't know if he could apparate that far. Being assured that they could carry him along with a power boost, he acquiesced. Blaise closed the book and gave George about five hundred galleons to go stash somewhere. It was the pool money and Blaise just made fifty galleons in two hours. He was ready to stretch his legs or wings he didn't care. The activity would be good just before bedtime and they hadn't been out in a while after dark. If they flew, it would be even longer because of the need to feed afterwards and they wanted at least a few hours of sleep.

The girls changed outfits on the spot and changed into their official robes. Harry and Draco did the same, the others hadn't changed for the evening and didn't need to charm their clothes. They all left the common room and went invisible except Charley who seemed to be walking alone but every once in a while would jump a bit when Adam patted his butt 'affectionately'.

The Thunderbirds followed Charley out past the auror guards and towards the outer gates and the road to Hogsmeade. Once outside the gates, they started to disapparate. One Slytherin to two Gryffindors and others just for direction's sake. They were in the apparition area of the foyer of Malfoy Manor in a blink. The lights were down but not out because the aurors guarding the house requested it. They were bright in the library and the study.

The TBirds all followed a voice coming from the study. It was Narcissa talking to someone in the floo because they could now hear another disembodied voice talking. The conversation wasn't clear but it sounded important and they waited for it to end before entering. They made their presence known with a knock on the door by Draco who used a family code. Narcissa ended the floo call and opened the door to the knock. No one was supposed to be inside the house except her and one auror who was probably in the kitchen getting them coffee. He would be surprised to find fourteen wizards in the hallway and she let them in going to Harry first giving him a hug and a kiss. Draco stood by and waited for his 'sugar from mama' and was disappointed when he didn't get any.

"Mother, I'm standing right here. Where's my kiss and hug?" Draco said putting out his lower lip mock pouting.

"Oh, Merlin Draco, you're a grown man for heavens sake. Alright come here." Narcissa said and complied with the whine she was confronted with.

"What brings you here so late at night?" Narcissa said taking a seat looking at everyone standing.

"Please everyone, be seated. I'll have hot chocolate brought in. Dagmar!" Narcissa shouted for her house elf.

"You is calling Daggie? Oh my, you is having company, I shall bring refreshments." Dagmar said grinning at everyone.

"Just bring hot chocolate and inform the auror in the kitchen that we have company please." Narcissa said to the elf before she snapped out.

"You know the auror I mean. He tried to follow Adam and Arthur all over London." Narcissa explained, "He'll want to see you lot I'm sure."

"I just be surehe does. Charley this is the guy I told you about. Turns as red as Ron does." Adam said thumbing Ron and chuckling.

"I'm sure he'll wonder how we got past the wards" Charley said.

"I don't even want to know. Charley is the only one that has to explain himself." Narcissa said.

"_I followed them in_." Charley defended himself.

"Good enough. What brings you all out so late? Nothing wrong I hope. Harry you're feeling well?" Narcissa got off her questions and Charley shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm alright mum. We don't have a problem per se, but we have something that MaBirdy could help us with. Look, the stones in my medicine bag are all flashing and we don't know why. I really don't want to be without them since they've saved me a lot of pain already."

"We'd like to use the _saddle light_ telephone please mother." Draco said and Ron giggled. Ron got words like telephone down pretty good now that he's been practicing them and didn't make mistakes like that one any more. He was giggling because Draco made a fluff.

"It's in the library. I was just about to call her when I was interrupted by the floo call from the ministry. Why don't you all follow me unless you want to go raid the kitchen after you get your hot chocolate in you, you may be hungry." Narcissa said twirling her robes and billowing them out of the study and into the library across the hall.

The auror that had been inside the house and was supposed to be guarding Narcissa walked down the corridor just as the last of the Thunderbirds entered the library and closed the door. He didn't recognize them and their robes looked almost an inky black. He was worried they would do his charge harm and called for reinforcements to join him. The house elf did not find him before he and three other aurors crashed through the library door with a bombarda spell spraying wood all over the room. Ginny saw the flash of magic and had covered them all with shields as the wood hit and the aurors entered.

Narcissa had just finished dialing the number and when it connected, Birdy answered to the sound of an explosion over the satellite phone.

"Hello, hello? Narcissa? What is going on?" Birdy was shouting into the phone.

"Hello, MaBirdy? It's Harry." Was all that Harry could say before he had to shield himself from a curse. Draco was on his feet in a flash and the Thunderbirds went invisible and subdued the aurors with binding charm head, body and foot. They reappeared and relieved the aurors of their wands. Harry was trembling a bit from the confusion but managed to put the telephone back to his ear in time to hear..

"If you don't say something right now, I'll leave the reservation right this minute to come save your asses," Birdy shouted.

"Relax MaBirdy. The auror that was supposed to keep an eye on mum here over reacted a bit when he saw us inside the mansion."

"You gave me a quite a scare Harry. Try not to do it again will you? Congratulations by the way. Give Draco a kiss from MaBirdy won't you?"

"Of course I will; _kiss_ that is from MaBirdy Draco. MaBirdy sorry to disturb you, but my stones are glowing."

"Which ones?"

"All of them"

"That's not supposed to happen. I will send you more right away. In the mean time, you wear that thing I had made for Draco. It will fit you good enough until you get your own. In the mean time, give them to Adam and he can put them onto the staff. It sounds like they're full of magic to me."

"You mean I was cursed that much to cause them to fill up like that?"

"It looks that way, but sweets, if you've got Merlin's magic and the throne, he couldn't possibly harm you with magic anyway. I'll send the stones along anyway. Aunt Josephine thinks that little James looks like you and Narcissa looks like Draco." Birdy said trying to not cause alarm.

"I'll tell Draco. Thanks for telling me MaBirdy. Draco has something to tell you. Here he is." Harry said and handed over the telephone to his husband.

"MaBirdy? Draco here, yes quite a surprise. No not yet. Some but it is over quickly. No not a bit of it at all anymore. Oh, I still miss them completely. Yes. Say that is a good idea... thanks for taking them for us. Give them all a kiss from their daddies for us won't you? Thank you MaBirdy. Here's Adam." Draco finished answering all of Birdys questions and handed the telephone to Adam.

"Hiya mama!... No mama. Yes mama. Oh him? Yeah, he's right here with us. No I haven't told him yet. I don't think I will. Really? That's so cool. No mama, he's very gentle. Sometimes mama, but, huh? you really want to know about Frankie? Alright, I'll ask the little squirt. In my opinion he's ready and it sure couldn't' hurt him. I think we have to ask permission but it shouldn't be a problem. Yes mama, I'll be careful. I love you too mama. Here's Narcissa back mama. Good bye mama." Adam finished and handed the telephone to Narcissa who had already ushered most of the Thunderbirds out and directed them to the kitchens.

The bound aurors were released and they apologized to King Harry and The Minister for their lack of attention and left the group alone. Only the ones using the telephone remained in the room with Narcissa. When Narcissa she got the telephone in her hand, everyone that had just talked to Birdy were still buzzing in their heads from the quick grilling and instructions. Frankie and Benny were going to get to do advanced work secretly it seemed and Harry was going to give Adam the stones to put on his grandfathers staff. He was staffless that night and he took the stones and put them inside his cloak. Narcissa's telephone call was going much like theirs did and Draco took the ones remaining to the kitchens for a snack before apparating all the way to Hogwarts gates.

Narcissa joined her growing 'family' in the kitchen for a bedtime drink of fire whiskey and muggle lemon lime soda to get her relaxed and when she entered the kitchen, Adam was playing with the house elf that didn't find the aurors. Narcissa was not at all mad at the tiny creature and offered her a cup of hot chocolate as well. Her family grew by one that evening Dagmar was a very content house elf that night. The other house elves learned of Harry's condition and all vowed to make sure that he was safe with them. Harry was reminded to inform the King of the Elven Realm as soon as he could find the time. With Hermione and Draco as constant reminders of all things Harry, it was a job done already. The food was gone quickly and the Thunderbirds rose as one and gave Narcissa good-bye hugs on their way out to the apparition spot in the foyer.

The last of them had entered the barrier and in a flash, they all disappeared. The popping noise was silenced by a charm. Narcissa took the grand staircase gracefully billowing her robes behind her as she climbed her stairs. She alerted the auror inside the house before she entered her bedroom that she was retiring and soon was in her own bed content that she was going to be a grandmother again and so soon.

The Thunderbirds and Charley apparated at the gates of Hogwarts and entered the grounds with the approval of the guard on duty responsible for entries and exits onto the government territory of Hogwart's. The Thunderbirds thought it odd that they didn't guard the dark forest's entries and went about snapping into their common room once they were out of the guard's sight.

The auror on guard knew someone was supposed to be approaching on foot and he stood waiting for them for much longer than he thought he should have and made inquiries with the gate guard. He walked the entire way down and back up to the castle cursing under his breath.

"Goddamn stupid guard, didn't know the King when he saw him. How 'he got outta the academy, I'll never know. God bloody damn stupid, stupid guard."

The Thunderbirds were full from their second meal of the evening and were ready for bed soon after leaving the common room. None of Thundercloud waited up for them, it was quite late after all and they really did not want to discuss private business with anyone for any reason. The former Slytherins went into two bedrooms, Blaise to Luna's and Greg and Vince to their own. The whole time at Malfoy Manor, the four of them were having hot and torrid conversations in their heads and were glad that their excursion was short because they were horny teenagers after all.

Blaise and Luna put up impenetrable charms before the door was shut and they locked it from entry by anyone. Blaise was feeling particularly randy and romantic at the same time and Luna was still horny from watching Draco and Harry in the bath and was ready for a little one on one with her boyfriend. When Luna was not being all starry eyed, she really had determination and a clear view of things. Right now, she had a clear view of a big naked Italian wizard with a British accent and a rising manhood. She stood up and with a wave of her hand; she was as naked as Blaise was with one huge difference. The difference was drooling on her tummy and rubbing itself back and forth while she was being thoroughly snogged.

Luna and Blaise laid in each other's arms only thinking about smoking as they did in the muggle movies they watched on the television in America. The two laughed quietly at the idea of them actually smoking cigarettes but they did think about the funny stuff that they tried in Arizona with Adam. That made them feel good, but their magic was off kilter for a little while and they did not like the way they felt. Right there right then, the two lovers were content with the afterglow and release of extreme orgasms. Blaise got all quiet as he stroked Luna's light hair as it cascaded across the black hair on his chest.

Blaise suddenly got up out of the bed leaving Luna's warm body and walked naked to the drawer that held his "over night things". Blaise's butt was well muscled and firm and his scrotum could be seen swaying between his legs while Luna drooled at the sight as it walked away. She was equally thrilled when he turned around. Things were not as droopy as she thought would be the case and she looked up at Blaise's goofy looking expression and the thing in his hands. Blaise got on one knee at the bedside, took Luna's hand in his, and gazed into her eyes. He gripped Luna's hand oh, so delicately and stroked the back of it with his thumb getting up the courage to ask her something.

"Luna, we've known each other for years but we've not been as close as we are now. I know that you are the only witch on the planet that I will ever be able to be Blaise Zabini with and I'd like for you to take my name and give me your hand in marriage. Luna, I love you, truly, completely, deeply. Will you marry me?" Blaise said like he was practicing for a month, He was.

Luna looked into Blaise's deep dark eyes, this time not as a lust-filled lover but as a powerful witch searching for something. Luna was a natural legilimens of a different caliber and she searched for something that wasn't there before she said,

"Yes, I will Blaise. I love you too. I looked into your heart to see if there had been others before me and other than what I've already seen, besides the escapades on that bloody lake in Arizona with the fellow's, there've been none. I know your heart is true and pure. I will love to be married to the likes of you. Father will be happy to have someone to take to those quidditch games and the Manchester United games." Luna said to the beaming Italian.

When Blaise got up from his knee, little Blaze was ready for another go and was spitting a string of gossamer like fluid. Luna took this show of Blaise's lusty love for her as the signal and she lifted the covers waiting for him to join her to consummate the engagement. It was very early in the morning before the two young Thundercloud lovers drifted off to sleep completely exhausted, satisfied and happy. Thundercloud magic was funny. Everyone in the house slept a content sleep. A deep satisfying sleep. A peaceful sleep. It seemed that when Thunderbirds had sex, the effect was the same, but different.

Everyone knew someone was laid the next morning. Just before breakfast, there were eleven Thunderbirds ready for some groceries and waiting for the missing two was something they were going to have to do. They all had suspicions of what had happened the night before, but they all slept the best sleep in a while so they did not mind. Blaise and Luna walked out into the common room hand in hand. Ginny was the first to spot the sparkle and she mentaled Hermione to look. The two of them held their tongues waiting for the two new comers to say something. Respect in Thundercloud house was something that they could count on without fail and that was what they gave Blaise and Luna.

"Well, if it isn't our missing lovebirds. You ready for breakfast you two or did you already eat enough?" Adam said grinning at Blaise who was beginning to blush.

"We're ready to eat but one thing first." Blaise said.

"We'd like to announce to you all that we're getting married." Luna said for the two of them.

"Congratulations you two. Ginny and I knew it would happen eventually. Oh, Merlin, would you look at that ring! Gin take a look at the jawbreaker." Hermione squealed when she saw the ring.

"Oh, Blaise you have such good taste." Ginny said eyeing the sparkler.

"It's my grandfather's taste, either that or Grand mum's. I just have to give it to someone. I think it looks good on her hand and it won't get in the way if she has to kick someone's butt." Blaise gushed.

"I hope no one gets that close to her Zabini." Ron said extending his hand to his new friend.

"Aye mate me either." Blaise said looking at Luna before turning to shake Ron's hand.


	30. The Begining of The End

Thanks again to Satyr-Oh for the beta work.

I don't own HP or any of JKRowling's creations. I own the story and some of the characters though.

Please enjoy...

From Chapter 29...

"I hope no one gets that close to her Zabini." Ron said extending his hand to his new friend.

"Aye mate me either." Blaise said looking at Luna before turning to shake Ron's hand.

Chapter 30

**The Beginning of The End**

The Thunderbirds decided not to delay breakfast any longer and they got up to leave the common room. Harry wasn't sick that morning much to his relief and, he had quite an appetite which pleased Draco to no end. It was now up to the blonde prince to take care of Harry and he was going to do a spectacular job of it. Harry seemed to be paying a little better attention to where he was going although he was still holding onto Draco's arm allowing him to be steered. Thundercloud house knew of Harry's condition and vowed to keep this a secret until the King revealed it at leisure.

The morning's dew froze quite completely and the grounds of the castle were white with a deep frost. Winter and Yule would be upon them in no time at all. The air was crisp and invigorating. Draco's environmental spell cast over Harry was working very nicely. Even after the morning shower, there was no chill on his skin. The brisk walking stirred a bit of a breeze as Thundercloud house walked into the Great Hall. The Thunderbirds waited for every one of their house members to enter before they sat showing their respect. They all sat as one showing their unity. Professor McGonagall had been watching the ritual for almost three months now and she had a radical idea.

"Albus, what would you say to this idea?"

"Minerva, you want us to have everyone emulate Thundercloud house after the holidays?" Dumbledore said from over his cup of Earl Grey and half moon glasses.

"I've known you for sixty five years Albus and I'll never figure out how you do that. Yes, exactly that, what do you think of it?"

"I think it will show unity for all the houses but I'm not sure it will unite the houses themselves. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses seem to be mingling quite well but Slytherin house still has a few issues to overcome before I make a judgment on them." Dumbledore said.

"I believe that today the offenders will be given the opportunity to redeem themselves?" Minerva said.

"Yes indeed today is the day. I hope that the members of their house will support them and no longer fear them." Dumbledore mused from over his Earl Grey.

"I'm sure that they will Albus. You seemed to turn out alright." Minerva said.

"Not all the powerful wizards from Slytherin house go bad Minerva." Dumbledore said of his old house.

Unless the students found the archived class records and pictures in the restricted section of the library, no one would know which house Dumbledore came from. He sure wasn't going to tell anyone and neither was Professor McGonagall. The two old instructors continued with their breakfasts and watched the goings on in the Great Hall.

Adam finished his breakfast only a little ahead of his housemates and he got up from his seat and walked to the Ravenclaw table to where Frankie and Benny were sitting.

"Hey you two, today is the day," looking at his two little friends Adam said.

Frankie asked "The day for what Adam?"

"We're going to begin your training anew. Everything you have learned up until now, forget. We are going to re educate you this morning. Don't worry about anything alright?" Adam whispered to the two wide-eyed youngsters.

"Alright then where?" Frankie said.

"Upstairs at ten. After breakfast, go to the infirmary and see Miss Pomphrey for a check up." Adam said still quietly.

"Check up? I feel alright Adam." Frankie began to protest.

"It's to see if your bodies can handle the magic. If Miss Pomphrey says so, it is a go. If not, we will think of something. Don't worry she will say it's alright. I can be with you in the infirmary if you want." Adam said just as Justin Finch-Fletchley passed.

"Infirmary, is there anything wrong with you Creevey?" Justin asked.

"There's nothing wrong with either of them. I am Adam Thundercloud. You are?" Adam said standing slightly taller than usual.

"Oh, I'm Justin. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Pleased to meet you. Frankie here has spoken of you quite fondly. Adam could I see you over here in my office for a minute?" Justin asked the Navajo prince.

"Sure dude. You guys finish breakfast and hot foot it to see the mediwitch." Adam said to the two younger wizards and he turned to walk a short distance with Justin and a private conversation.

He probably knew what was coming but he waited for Justin to make his speech before he said anything. The two of them stopped out of earshot of anyone and Justin started.

"I don't know what you're on about, but if Frankie or Benny gets hurt because of something you did, I'll do something that we'll both regret." Justin threatened.

"Keep your balls in your thong, dig the floss out of your ass and pay attention slick. I have not done anything to either of them. They have powerful enemies and there is a war on. They are both targets because they're friendly and all we're going to do is enhance them some." Adam said scathingly.

"Enhance? What are you on about?"

"Make them, uh, a little less susceptible to some of the more vicious curses they could be hit with to start with, then teach them how to become invisible, how to throw a curved hex, shielding charms, things like that. You know that Frankie got Pugface's wand held for a while for stopping her from using it on me or one of us, I didn't see what he did, but I heard him and he has a big voice and huge magic. His parents are muggles and he has two wizards for brothers." Adam said trying to relieve Justin's fears.

"Big magic eh? I am muggleborn myself but I did not know that about his parents. Third child of muggles to be a wizard must be some record or something"Justin mused looking over his shoulder at the two boys finishing their breakfasts.

"Yeah, it's huge and they can protect themselves just fine. What you need is a clear open mind Justin and they have something else that is good about them too. They are pure as rain inside and out. That goes a long way with magic. They're unpolluted and they can use some of themore dubious spells with impunity once they know what they're doing. They have a better chance than most to deflect an AK too if both of them use the shield charms at the same time. No single person can shield an AK and live except for Harry." Adam said putting the finishing touches on his argument.

"You'll watch out for them won't you Thundercloud?"

"I'll take real good care of them. The dragons like them for some reason too and that could be to their advantage." Adam said to seal Justin's decision in his favor.

"Alright then if something's wrong you'll tell me won't you? Adam?"

"Of course... Justin" Adam said suddenly remembering the man's name.

"I'll be off then. Potions first thing with Hufflepuff." Justin said and tried to leave with his dignity intact. Adam cast a cheering charm on Justin as he left him and he wondered to himself how far the guy's wand was stuck up his butt.

"That guy is something." Adam said sitting briefly before his house got up to leave the Great Hall.

"Finch-Fletchley? Yeah, the first time I met him I wondered how far his wand was implanted up his arse." Blaise said leaning back so he could be heard.

Severus was handing the offenders of the mail thing their notices to report to the headmaster's office after breakfast. The notices were with an official seal from the Hogwart's government on them and they were opened in silence. The holders of the notices were grateful that they were not howlers embarrassing them in front of the whole student body. Dumbledore let Professor McGonagall give the morning announcements. After she was done, the breakfast dishes disappeared and within five seconds, the food on the platters was gone as well. If you had food in your hands, you could keep it and eat it now or later, but if you set it down, it was gone in a heartbeat.

The Thunderbirds left the Great Hall and went invisible as soon as they were out of line of sight of the Slytherin Table and waited for the Slytherins with the notices to appear. They were going to be followed for as long as they were not in the headmaster's office or they were going to be moved there if they tried to leave the school. The thirteen offenders and the thirteen Thunderbirds did not waste time and all of them headed to the headmaster's office together. Only one of the letters had the headmaster's password and it was read aloud.

"Reggie Jackson Bar"

The gargoyle guarding the staircase leapt aside and the Thunderbirds waited for the thirteen Slytherins to mount the staircase before they snapped into the headmaster's office ahead of them. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door and someone invisible opened it magically and the Slytherins entered. The door closed behind them followed by an audible click that was the unmistakable sound of locks being set. The fire mages invisible as they were raised the ambient temperature around the Slytherins by twenty-five degrees making them sweat. That made them nervous and the headmaster spoke to them after he looked up from the papers in front of him.

"I believe you all know why you are here. I am the prime minister of the government of Hogwarts and none other than me interprets our constitution. It was written a thousandyears ago and ratified in 1816 when the defense treaty was signed giving us special judicial powers without involving the British Ministry for Magic. Had you been anywhere else, you probably would not be standing here now. Yourbeing here gives me hope that not all is lost for your families. Your parents have subjected you to a possible punishment of death and that should signal clearly to you that you have become useful only as pawns of the dark side and no longer their children. I submit to you that with your oath of allegiance, you will become in effect heads of family and secure full and complete control of your families fortunes and properties. Your family names once again will be restored to their proper places along with yourselves of course. You of course know the consequences of taking the oath?" Dumbledore paused to see everyone nod.

"Good then. Who among you is to be first to become free to chose the light?" Dumbledore said.

Pansy had been sitting in a high backed chair in front of the group of Slytherins and could not be seen by any of them except the headmaster. She stood to take the oath and its mark. Every one of the Slytherins gasped audibly when Pansy stood to take the mark and the oath. They also looked on as the witch sat back down in her chair sobbing into a handkerchief.

She felt like such a hypocrite betraying her family like she did but she did manage to preserve the family fortune and restore the family name as well. She hoped her father and mother would forgive her. Her brother and sisters were already lost to Voldemort and they might be a different story. There would be a fight and the one with the best wand would come out on top. Pansy sobbed because of the fear she might have to defend herself from her siblings and possibly kill one or all of them. She was sure her parents would be very, very angry when their Gringott's accounts would no longer be accessible to them. She doubted that they would be much use to Voldemort when they no longer could spend their fortune on him. With her parents gone, it would only be a matter of time before her sibs would try to visit her.

"Who is next?" Dumbledore said repeatedly until the last of them had betrayed their parents and saved their families thus guaranteeing at least one or two survivors on the winning side. A bittersweet consolation but one that now loomed over their heads, from today on, they would have to pay for their crimes as adults. They had vast responsibility now and the respect of the free wizarding world.

Theodore Nott was present for the markings and stood behind them all. As the others after him declared their allegiance, he took them all and hugged them apologizing to each one personally. He would be sure to watch out for all of them since he had got them this far into the world of adulthood even if the idea was not his. His parents ordered him under threat, to go against the headmasters decree and begin a clandestine mail system. He obviously had some organizational skills and those skills would be put to a test in the short future.

Pansy was completely useless in Draco's opinion, the decision to dump her parents probably was not hard for her once she found out she would control the families millions and all the properties, investments and the like. Her accounts would be frozen until the time she graduated from Hogwarts. Her assets could be seized if she committed any further acts of antisocial behavior or other crimes. Her wand was tucked securely now in a holder in her brassier. She had gotten it back after the apology and she was not so quick to show it any longer. Lesson being, there was usually someone faster and stronger than she was. Luck would have it that a third year Ravenclaw caught her off guard. Lucky for her she was not blown on her ass when Frankie got her wand in the first place. Draco shared his thoughts with Harry mentally and then the rest of the Thunderbirds had heard what Draco thought.

The fifteen Slytherins in the headmasters were feeling somewhat at a loss and turned to leave the headmaster's office and go to their common room when the Thunderbirds began to become visible in front of them. The Slytherins were excused for their morning classes since they probably needed some time to sort out the ramifications of what had just occurred. Their shock at seeing their former school mates in their sky blue Thunderbird robes appear in front of them was palpable.

Pansy sat down immediately and looked at the mysterious witches and wizards. To her all along through school, she could do without them all, save maybe Draco, Blaise, Greg or Vince. Those were her former school 'family' and she missed them. Who is better than whom suddenly did not matter to her and shebegan to sob. Right there right then, she was going to make it her station in life to help people instead of making trouble. Less effort, better outcome and her mascara would not run down her face when she cried because she was off her game for the day and forgetting the basic non-smear charms on her make up. No one has ever seen her without make-up but she was in danger of changing that the way she was crying.

Greg and Vince really did like Pansy but they knew she was a total bitch to them when she wanted something and was usually ungrateful when she got it. Pansy only stood up for anything if it made her look good in the process and they were cautious as to how to approach the sniffling witch. Ginny handed them a box of muggle tissues she'd conjured and motioned for them to give them to her. She still didn't like Pansy but the sniffling of her snotty nose was getting to her... it was right after breakfast and the thought of Pansy swallowing all that snot almost made her hurl on the spot.

Greg and Vince approached the witch, box of snot rags between them and her. Pansy took a few tissues and blew her nose. More like emptied her head of all non-resident content. Greg pulled two or twenty extra tissues and thrust them onto Pansy's black skirt just as a big blob of snot dripped from her chin. The tissue caught the disgusting mess and Pansy looked like she could go either way... yell at them for getting lint on her dress or thank them for keeping the snot off her. She went with the latter, dried her face, and finished with a wipe of her nose. She made quite a spectacle of herself and no one made a sound while she composed herself.

Ginny managed to conjure a washcloth and handed it to Pansy who took it without a care of who it was from. She wiped her face free from all the smudged make up and she actually looked a bit softer than her war paint made her look.

Adam was the one to speak first. "Gee Pansy; you look better without make up."

It was foolish to ever comment on a female's wearing of make up no matter who you were and Adam just stepped on one of the sacred rules of conduct between males and females, gay or straight, never tell a woman she looks better than anything unless you want in her pants. In Adam's case, that was not even a thought and you never talked about their weight either.

Pansy was a bit hippy and she really did not wear make-up well to begin withand she was such a bitch, it was no wonder people were scared of her. Adam stood staring at Pansy when she finally managed to say something.

"Thank you for saying so Prince Thundercloud. My father has always told me that I wasbeautiful and that was with the make-up. I suppose it was his way of saying I love you."

"He was probably trying to keep the dudes off of you."

"I think you're right. I always went to event's without escorts every summer no matter how much money my parents had."

"Life isn't living with money Pansy, time you figured that out or you'll be sad very quickly." Adam said.

"Thank you for that. I suppose the lot of us have some serious things to talk about and our common room is much better suited for that. Theodore and I have a few ideas to benefit the school and us. Time we put our home training to some good." Pansy said. Theodore reached out for her hand. She took it and pulled herself up with his help.

Theodore told Pansy, "They're right you know. You do look better without all that stuff on your face. This is the first time I've ever seen the skin on your face."

"Uh, thanks Theo, I think. Let's get out of here and go talk." Pansy said as they walked to the door to the headmaster's office.

Draco said "Pansy" from Harry's side as she passed.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I've really made myself quite a bed to lie in now haven't I?"

"No, Panzer, I'm sorry. If I'd been half way decent to you at King's Cross, maybe we might be in different position."

"I suppose being married to the King will have its advantages. Of course, you'll want more children?"

"Ah, yes, I think we do." Draco said sensing Harry's evident uneasiness from his squashed hand in Harry's.

"That's good. I have not seen them properly. Maybe I can visit sometime?" Pansy said almost completely back in Pansy the slut mode.

"I don't think that's a possibility Parkinson." Harry said.

"I'm sorry Potter; I was talking to Draco and totally missed you. I apologize for all the stuff over the years by the way. I understand not letting the people see your family."

"You of all people should understand the justification as to why. You may call me Your Majesty by the way Parkinson. Even my friends do not call me Potter. The new name is Potter-Malfoy."

"Excuse me your majesty for my lack of judgment."

"You're excused this time Pansy. We may see you around school but unless you have direct business with either of us, perhaps we should leave our friendship right here." Draco said.

"After all we've been through Draco? You can just throw it all away?" Pansy asked now looking down at her feet.

"After all we've been through Pansy, yes, that life I believe that I can indeed throw away and look back on as only a memory of a bad time. I will not forget though Pansy, and that might just be what is going to keep you in the land of the living. Word of warning Pansy, do not cross us ever again, or it will be the very last thing you do. Understood?" Draco said quietly before he shut the door behind her.

"She was your friend. You don't feel too bad do you love. " Harry said.

"No love, she was never my friend. An acquaintance of convenience is more like it. Pansy only likes one person and that's Pansy. Rich as she is, she is going to die alone with fifty cats to leave her money to or she will have given it to charlatans and die a pauper. If it weren't for the fact that she was a witch, she would really be... up a creek without a paddle?" Draco said to Harry quietly.

There was a meeting to pay attention to and Harry and Draco joined the others quietly. Dumbledore was giving a report of the sweeping reforms that the British Ministry and the Wizengamot adopted just that morning, concerning the rights of magical creatures.

"Since the first brewing of the Xanadu potion, a small portion was used with wolfsbane potion and there is a free cure now available for creatures that align themselves with the light side. The price is allegiance to the light, and is available no other way, until after the war with Voldemort is over. Amnesty will be granted for the volunteers for the cure. Captured werewolves unless they could prove their situation otherwise would be given the Xanadu/Wolfsbane and put in Azkaban for the rest of their lives if they're following Voldemort.

The ones that cannot regain their human form are not of their right minds and if captured, given the wolfsbane/Xanadu to see if it eases their minds from the madness. That is if they were wizards to begin with.

Harry, the order you gave on the night of your coronation was taken to heart and the Ministry acted as quickly as these things can be done. Narcissa and I hope that the conditions are to your liking?" Dumbledore finished his short explanation and looked to Harry for his approval.

"How long shall we give them to come to us voluntarily before we... we'll have to fight them?" Harry asked.

"I rather think that depends on Voldemort. As long as he's not attacking somewhere, or here for that matter, I think until 'the time comes', will be just about right." Dumbledore said cryptically.

"That sounds fair. I would sign any law like that. Now we need to get the word out as fast as possible. Where is Remus?" Harry asked the old wizard.

"He's been out with several of those he's managed to save and they are going in pack to find others like the very first untransformed cure. He should be here in the afternoon late Friday. He wants to be around here when the full moon comes just in case. We still have to find out if he needs to take the potion every month. Severus, you have not said anything yet. What do you think of the situation with the wolfsbane/Xanadu potion? Will there be enough potions to make that many doses?"

"Yes Prime Minister, the Xanadu potion perpetuates itself. I only need add certain ingredients to replenish the stores. We have already managed a thousand vial doses its quite uncomplicated really so there is not a problem. Another thousand is being prepared now. To insure that there are no thefts, we are giving a dose to each of the brewers to do with as they choose. As long as they choose wisely, it does not matter. Moreover, before you ask, the wolfsbane completely changes Xanadu to something else completely and it cannot be separated from the wolfsbane.

Further more, we only used the original batch to make the new potion and it has yet to be named properly; Xanadu and Wolfsbane potions are two different things. This is why only certain ingredients need be used to perpetuate it. The value to anyone would only be to cure a lycanthrope. I do not know of any wealthy families that take care of a werewolf in the family itself. They are the ones that are cast out into the forbidden forest left to wander for an eternity of madness. The new potion makes wolfsbane, obsolete." Severus finished finally.

Adam had listened to Harry, Severus and Mr. Dumbledore and he kept a low profile sitting in the back where he thought he belonged. If the werewolf potion was not named, then why not call it something meaningful. Mr. Lupin was the first one to take it, maybe it should be called the "Remus Cure", but Severus was the one that combined the two potions to make the new one.

He mulled over the words Harry said too. He did something good, not an hour after he was King. That showed a true loyalty to friends that society was won't to shun and here now he was endorsing laws that would cure all werewolves found but the ones that remained fighting as pawns for the dark would be in jail after they were cured.

Adam was proud of all of his new friends. It was the Thundercloud house members that had made the Xanadu potion but he did not think that they would want the attention. The honor and recognition of their participation was recorded forever and that was good enough for them. Adam remained puzzled for another second when he thought of a great name for the werewolf cure and he stood from his seat in the back until he was recognized.

Dumbledore looked at the tall Navajo Prince and asked, "Do you have something you'd like to say Prince Adam?"

"Yes sir. Mr. Snape said that the new potion wasn't named yet."

"Yes, go on."

"Well, it is a derivative of Sampson's Hair, so why not call it... Delilah's Knife?" Adam finished waiting for them to think it over.

"Severus, it seems to be an appropriate name don't you think?" Dumbledore said looking over his half moons with raised eyebrows.

"Indeed sir. We were trying not to name it after one of the brewers or takers or the disease. Delilah's Knife it shall be. Thank you Prince Adam. The vials we have needed to be labeled yesterday. Problem solved. Headmaster, I need to return to my classroom for a lesson. I shall see you at dinner. I am sure we will have more to discuss then;Good afternoon everyone." Severus said standing up and walking without his robe billowing towards the door.

"Oh my word we've been talking for three hours. No wonder the time passes so quickly. I have much to do myself. Papers to file with the Ministry, bank vault ownerships to transfer, rot like that seems to take time as well. If it were not so important, I would put it off. I'll see you at supper Severus." Dumbledore said as the door to his office was pulled shut by the potions master.

The Thunderbirds were deep in discussion in their common room, the morning's events in the headmaster's office the topic. They had a unsee silencing bubble over them to keep out otherwise honest ears. If anyone happened to actually see them, they would only see the gesticulation of their arms at best. Harry, Draco and Adam were listening to Ron and Hermione go over a few things. Actually, all of the Thunderbirds were listening, Ron was there for Hermione as a sounding board and he was doing a fantastic job. He had already given Hermione everything he could think of and she was doing a great job of relaying his information as well as her own.

"I think that the next time there shouldn't be a next time. I don't think it's a good idea for the students to communicate with them any longer." Hermione said.

"Don't you think it's a good idea for us to let them know that they've been found out and their fortunes are gone from them?" Draco said.

"If there was an official notification from the Ministry that they forward to their parents along with their fond farewells then I'm all for it." Hermione said.

"That seems a little cold doesn't it 'Mione?" Harry said.

"You saw that little French girl being ripped in two and you think that I'm being cold?"

"I see your point. I never had parents to lose for as long as I remember and I do not care how bad the Death Eaters will feel. I feel bad for the ones that are being forced to sever their relationships. Their fortunes and names can't be much consolation." Harry said.

"They'll all need a good mind washing to get the evil they've been exposed to out of their systems and it'll take a good long time to do it." Hermione said throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"I know how you feel about this 'Mione, but it's me that not only will need to make, but live with the decision. They will have this last chance to redeem themselves and this is the last one until they are grown and out of school. They have to realize, they can never, and will never win. I suppose that a mild mind cleansing couldn't hurt any of them. A soul cleansing would help the lot of them more;How about that? Adam, we could do that couldn't we. I mean, it's Navajo magic and all..." Harry said, turning looking at his godbrother.

"It's doable, easy enough, won't take much time and it doesn't matter if it's Navajo magic or not, you all do it so, now it's British magic too." Adam said grinning at his godbrother.

Harry said "Oh enough you,"gently slugging Adam in the arm.

"It sounded like you were about to flip your wig there for a minute Harry. You and Hermione don't exactly see eye to eye on the Death Eater kids."

"Well, they've mostly given Hermione a hard time over the years but I don't see her holding that against them now, it's just, well, it's hard thinking about tearing apart families."

"We're saving families Harry. Those kids will be their families' survival. Their folks aren't gone."

"Yet, we haven't faced them on the battle field and they're sure to be there in at the end." Hermione said.

"When the time comes for that the final battle and they somehow manage to survive then they can go spend the rest of their lives with Draco's dad. No offence Draco." Adam said.

"None taken cousin." Draco said from the other side of Harry.

"Can we talk about something else? Draco and his mum have been looking over the things I need to have a court." Harry said.

"You're not in trouble again are you mate?" Ron said from behind Hermione.

"No not court like the wizengamot, a royal court. I think it will be a good holiday this year despite the lack of nappies and bottles. Draco and I want you to be in our court." Harry said to his friends.

"Which of us Harry? Adam is a member of his own court in America." Hermione said finally taking a seat.

"All of you and your folks too Ron, George, Fred, Ginny" Harry said looking at the Weasleys.

"They'll be so pleased Harry." Ginny said.

"Well, we've discussed it before, but now we know what we have to do. I understand that the title holders all be land owners or close friends of the court. As it looks like all of you will end up landowners, you will advance to Duke or Duchess. In the mean time, it will be Lord or Lady until you marry and are homeowners. Mum Malfoy gave me some formula's to work out and the map of my kingdom. It looks like that there are several Kingdom's within the borders of my own which you can see by this map..." Harry paused to unroll a very large parchment with a drawing of Harry's kingdom. "That it extends well into Asia and Africa. The small kingdoms will be offered an alliance with ours and they will be sending magical reinforcements to train with the new royal auror battalions. I didn't realize the scope of what I've got myself into and I'm going to need you all to help me out with the running of it all." Harry finished.

"Harry, what could we do?" Neville said looking gob smacked... he was going to be a Duke.

"Advise me. Give me your honest opinions always. I know you will because we can't lie to each other." Harry said to his long time friend.

"Harry, Draco, you know we will do our best don't you?" Neville said.

"You bet Nev. I also have some land holdings in southern England it seems, and tons of it all over Europe and even some in America. The goblins at Gringott's were all over themselves when we had the meeting the other day. First of all, they were very grateful that there were bodies to burn or bury from the bank robbery. Some goblin tradition that they were able to uphold concerning their dead made them very easy to be around.

Anyway, besides the billion or so galleons that Draco and I have already, there is another fifty billion in a secret wing of the dungeon vaults along with a ton of ancient holdings. I am told that there is a vast amount of artwork in there too. The money I have in there has been paid to for a thousand years by the goblins. If I ever took it out, it would ruin the bank and they know it, so for the very first time in my life, a goblin was nice. To me and to Draco of course, but still. Kind of cool isn't it?" Harry finished.

"I'd like to try that headache on for a while mate." Ron said happy with his modest cash stash.

"You had better watch what you wish for Ron. You might get it." Harry teased his friend.

"Oi, if you want" "to throw around galleons" "throw them our way"Fred and George said quite seriously.

"You two are going to be rich whether you know it or not." Draco said.

"And how would" "you know something" "like that mate?"

"What were the two last things you invented for pranks that are not being used for pranks?"

"The destifloo powder" "and the dark mark detectors"

"Uh huh and do you think they're being paid for or given away?"

"You mean," "They're not giving" "them away for free?"

"Right in one, or in your case, two. How many did you figure to make?"

"We've overseen" "twenty thousand" "so far" "not many with" "upgrades"

"And that comes to quite a bit of royalty money for the two of you as long as they're in use. Now, there is the destifloo powder. Quite advancement from ordinary floo powder and it gets used up. Over and over and over..."

"I think they get you Draco. Then there is the Xanadu residual you will all get for the rest of your lives. Severus seems to think that for every five galleons they bring in for the sales of Xanadu potion once the war is over, 4.999 galleons is pure profit and will be shared amongst the governments and the brewers themselves. There is littleyou're all ever going to have to do for the rest of your lives on that alone." Harry revealed slowly to his friends.

"So what you're saying Harry is, we'd better get this over with or we won't be enjoying ourselves any time soon." Blaise said for the now more alert wizards finding out they were set for life despite their personal fortunes if they had one.

"What I mean is, we've just started a family and it looks like it's getting bigger sooner than expected. If I am to be pregnant and have to fight Voldemort, I would like to have it over with much sooner than later when I could be more vulnerable, like say, while giving birth. I want it over with by the first of the year." Harry said dropping his bombshell.

"That sounds a little ambitious Harry. How are you going to force the battle?" Luna said from her spot beside Blaise.

"Bait. The things that were Merlin's are now mine. They all are just objects, their magic is in me. The ring, the scepter, the pendant and Excalibur are all inside me now magically. Voldemort does not know that though. I thought that I would put them on display here at Hogwart's while the students are away for the Yule holiday. Hogsmeade village can play host to tourists instead of boarding up for the holidays. I know that it sounds like bringing that many people here to view the artifacts that guaranteed my kingdom will be like a lure with the bait as the prize."

"That only shows that you can get people here, not Voldemort in a battle." Luna said.

"I bet he would be here if he thought we weren't here but the artifacts were out from under our direct protection."

"And what will cause us to be elsewhere?" Luna continued to prod.

"Tell him where we'll be for the holidays. I don't know if he's aware of Pipsqueak or Longfellow or how bloody fast they are."

"Are you suggesting that we go somewhere and leave the castle unprotected?" Ginny sat up and said.

"No, not at all... you guys, you're way off the track. We still have Longfellow here with us. If Voldemort's spies see us get aboard Longfellow and leave for America after the fall term ends..." Harry said seeing the wheels turn in his friends heads waiting for them to see the trap being set.

"How are we going to make this all believable?" Blaise said.

"Well, we lug up a bunch of baby stuff with us as we get on the bird and get settled out of sight. Then we go invisible, slide down his tail, and get back into the castle while he takes off covering our tracks. It is an illusion we are going to begin with in a newspaper article. Voldemort doesn't know that the babies aren't here and we want him to think we're evacuating them." Harry said.

"But, Harry, they're already in America." Neville said.

"Just part of the illusion, Sirius is a bigger target as far as I'm concerned. If I weren't absolutely sure that he was safe there, he'd still be here. They all would. I have complete faith in MaBirdy and her Aunties." Draco said.

"Thanks for that you guys. Ma and my aunts would like to hear that I bet." Adam said.

"Well, it's true Adam. MaBirdy is going to light a beacon in celebration of Yule this year in one of the far reaches of the MNN and she expects it to attract the wrong kind of wizard if you know what I mean. We want them to know where the MNN is. Just not the part where you live Adam. We are setting another trap. We want Voldemort to think that we're hiding there and he'll come for this while his forces are after Sirius and us."

"Only, we'll be here laying in wait?" Vincent said.

"Something like that Vince. Birdy is a good lure herself. Voldemort expects possession of these things will give him the power he seeks. His aim is to take power others earned or were entitled to and well I don't have to tell any of you what he would do if he stood unopposed. What we're going to do, is the thing with the fires. If Voldemort actually believes that we are in America with Birdy then he will attack for the artifacts alone. The fact that Hogwart's that will suffer it is, so much the better,we are going to phase through the fire and it will appear we are with Birdy herself and we will throw a few barbs at him as an early Yule gift. Luna will be probably the most important one of all because we are going to help her split her pyrogaze into two places at once. Birdy will actually see Voldemort through our fire and Voldemort will think he sees us holding the children even though we will be here at the fireplace in this room. We will have to disguise it to look like Birdy's Hogan for when the time comes. Adam that is where you will be a big help,Think you can remember the way it looks?"

"Oh hell yeah. Down to the Christmas tree."

"Good then. We are going to try to trick him into sending people to the beacon to find their way to Thundercloud Palace while he comes after the prize. We'll be waiting for them. When they make their way past the wards, we will spring the trap; wipe out all magic after he is inside. That is when we take him and the Death Eaters out. Any means necessary to end this soon. I can already feel the magic the babies I have inside of me binding everything together for a giant release somehow. I do not think my magic will ever be as focused. We have pinpointed the most logical time for Voldemort to attack and it is the night of the full moon. Christmas Eve is the full moon and Voldemort will want to attack with the werewolves in there too.

I understand from some of the Noble houses in the Vampire realm that a number of their underlings are joining forces with Riddle through promises of power and unlimited human feedings. Those Noble houses will not know about the Xanadu and Vampir-estor combination that works better than actually feeding. It seems Severus has completed and tested another breakthrough potion. It must not be as difficult as Xanadu was alone. I think that he will get special recognition for that one too. I'm glad that we got to be a part of the process." Harry said, his monologue stopping briefly.

"Harry and I have much at stake here and we're putting it all up against one madman and his minions. At the World Cup a few years ago, there were over a thousand Death Eaters there from Britain alone and he hadn't been restored. Voldemort's influence is far reaching and his followers are all over Europe. The ones out of the country will follow a leader of sorts that is in inner circle or the secondary circle. The secondary circle has three hundred or so members and the inner circle has fifty. Vince and Greg's fathers were inner circle members only because of my father. How they maintained their positions, I will never know.

The students that are about to claim their families estates and fortunes all have parents in the inner circle. The loss of funding will greatly affect Voldemort by the end of the month and he will have to go after the relics himself if he wants to continue on his quest. Those things give us confidence that it is then that we'll make him go away once and for all." Draco said.

"As soon as he's in the gates, we got him, he can't get out. The reporters will be gone because they think we'll be in America in hiding with the babies and they'll be safe because they won't be here." Harry further tried to press his case.

"Well goodie for them. Maybe we could keep a few around to document the final battle." Blaise said.

"That's not a bad idea really Blaise. I'm sure that we could get photographers from the ministry to do the job and not involve the public." Harry said.

"It's a thought." Blaise said. He gave Luna a squeeze and a fond rub on the back. He was indeed in love.

"Have anyone's stones began to flash or glow besides mine?" Harry inquired.

"Well, to be honest Harry, they look like they want to glow but, nothing like yours did. Ma sent the replacements with Lulu didn't she?" Adam said.

"Yeah, got them right here; I couldn't risk the children without them. Draco was about to make me carry his when these arrived." Harry said.

"About bloody time they did when they did. I was going starkers with worry." Draco said.

"Well, Adam showed me what he did with the stones I gave him. He imbedded them onto the shaft of his staff. There is room for everyone's stones if you look at his staff close enough. Well, what'll happen is, me, Adam, Draco, Neville here will isolate Voldemort, Adam, Draco, Neville will keep everyone away with the fortress shield, and I'll annihilate the bastard with the staff and drain his magic first. Then I will take the muggle gun with the special bullets that Birdy gave me and blow his fucking brains out with it. That is the plan anyway. If all this doesn't work, we'll go to Riddle manor and get the bastard there." Harry said.

"Oh, Plan B." Adam said.

"The one and the same"Harry said to his godbrother. Adam got up and crossed the room to give his godbrother and Draco a big old hug.

"Thanks you guys. That old bastard called my mom some bad things and he has threatened you and the babies. I feel like I have a great big family now and I'm going to do my best to make sure it stays safe." Adam said.

"You're welcome cousin. You know this fight is really Harry's and mine. You could be safe in America but you're not. You're here with us and that makes you one very special man Adam Thundercloud. We should be thanking you. You seem to bring the paths of fate together for the people that know you. You enrich everyone you meet. You give of yourself like no other foreign wizard we have ever met. You Adam Thundercloud are a Prince among men. If you weren't already, you would be in our book." Draco said.

"Stop you guys will embarrass me and then I'll have to cry somewhere." Adam blushed.

"It's the truth. You didn't know us six hours and you taught us more magic in ten minutes than we learn in a year if we're lucky." Harry said.

"But, I love you guys. Why wouldn't I teach you? We couldn't get into as much trouble if I didn't, hahahahaha"

"Point taken cousin. We didn't seem to waste any time did we?"

"No and I don't think we should waste any more time up here gabbing. I'm getting kind of hungry." Adam said trying successfully to change the subject.

"I am too come to think of it. Draco's protein drinks are pretty tasty but not very filling." Harry said.

"Then let's be off to join the others. Someone want to take down this shield?" Adam said looking at Ginny to do the honors.

"Finite!" Ginny said and the shield was gone.

Thundercloud house didn't notice the Thunderbirds in their end of the common room until the shield was down and were mildly surprised that they were there all along and not noticed. They were happy they didn't have to wait for them to appear for the trip to the Great Hall and supper. Harry was talking to Draco quietly but still using Draco for guidance. Today had got him all wound up and it seemed to take its toll even if it was only slightly. The royal pair was glad that they had a ton of things off their chests. It helped to have everyone think on a subject and come on sound plans based on everyone's input. Draco asked Harry if he wanted to see if the two of them couldn't get Hermione and Ron, Blaise and Luna married before hostilities began in earnest.

They knew where Voldemort was hiding, and that alone for a secret, was a huge one. The plans to get Voldemort to come to them were more elaborate than Harry described. Birdy, Albus, and Narcissa all approved the plan. If Hogwart's were to become a battlefield, then it would be on their terms. The whole of the wizarding world was on the line and it was the Thunderbirds that would be fighting against overwhelming odds. It was up to Harry to end it all finally. Fate had indeed smiled on Harry, he survived to become an acute wielder of magic, the likes that had never been seen before. He was the most powerful wizard on earth ever and his husband had to guide him into the Great Hall because he would become lost on his way or forget he was supposed to be eating.

Suppertime in the Great Hall this evening was not full of the cacophonous noises that usually accompanied the evening meals. Hundreds of hushed conversations were the norm for this particular evening's meal. Thundercloud house entered and sat as one and mostly remained quiet as they ate. Harry and Draco sat at the supper table with Adam, Charley, Ron, and Hermione. Harry's appetite was average for a Thunderbird and Draco remembered how he felt when he ate knowing that he was going to give birth. He filled Harry's plate with a little of everything and placed Harry's napkin on his lap. With a look from his husbands silver gray eyes, Harry picked up his fork and began to eat... slowly.

After about fifteen minutes, Harry seemed to have a burst of energy. His mind cleared a bit and his appetite seemed to be catching up with the amount of food that Draco and Hermione were trying to encourage him to eat. Harry managed to finish two plates and was on to his pudding when he finally managed to hear the conversations going on around him. Draco and Adam had been talking about dragons with Charley. Hermione and Ron were mostly quiet and Harry supposed they were talking mentally. If the blush and stupid grin on Ron's face was any indication to the conversation, it had to have been about sex. Harry sat up a bit in his seat and decided to be an active participant in the suppertime banter. Remembering the conversation, he had had with Draco he said,

"I think the two of you have put your nuptials off long enough. Blaise, when did you plan on getting married?" Harry said, looking at his friends down and across the table from him.

"Who are you talking to Harry? I, am ready anytime. It is Ronald that has to say when. Blaise and Luna I can't speak for." Hermione said.

"Oh, we're ready anytime too." Luna said for herself and Blaise.

"Then it's settled. Saturday night sound good to everybody?" Harry said.

"Saturday night is good for me too love"Draco whispered to Harry.

"Any night is good for you Draco. Hermy and Ron didn't get married because we had that coronation and I think it's time we did something about it. It was your idea in the first place. Blaise and Luna seem to have it together too. I think we can get some family here to attend the ceremonies in time." Harry said.

"Why all of a sudden do you think we should get married Harry?" Hermione said.

"It's not all of a sudden really;I guess I'm feeling a bit blue missing the babies like I do. Draco here has been my rock and I'm going to give to him what he's given me and I'd love for you and Ron and Blaise and Luna to all know the happiness we share is all I guess." Harry waxed philosophically.

"Harry love, it will be difficult to get everyone here on such short notice." Draco said leaning towards Harry.

"I think we can do it Saturday night. I'm sure that Dumbledore will be happy to officiate for both of them." Harry said.

"If you can get him to say yes, then I'll help you all I can love." Draco said.

"Good because I'm sure I'm going to need it." Harry said.

Ron's appetite came to a screeching halt when Harry brought up the wedding talk and his usual bubbly self sat still in his seat listening to those around him discuss his future... without him. Hermione noticed Ron's still fork and reached out to reassure him that everything would be just fine.

"Ron, we might as well get this over with. We have put it off and haven't discussed a new date. Saturday night is as good as any other don't you think?" Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah, sure, Saturday is fine 'Mione." Ron said

"You don't sound as if it's fine Ronald. Is something wrong?" Hermione said.

"Oh, no nothing at all; I just thought that we'd wait until this war was over with first the way things have been going. I wanted to give you a wedding night you won't ever forget." Ron said.

"Oh, Ronald, I won't forget. You can be sure about that." Hermione said leaning over to Ron for a quick kiss.

"Thanks 'Mione. Hey Blaise! We get to have a bachelor party." Ron said sing songy, suddenly feeling better.

"When?"Blaise asked not looking away from Luna.

"Friday night sound" "good to the" "two of you?" Fred and George said. The two of them were always up for a night of fun.

"He's not going to any party that the two of you are going to be at. He might end up... not able to, you know, don't make me say it please..."

"Oi Hermione," "TMI" "We won't let" "him get into" "any trouble"

"You two better not let him get into anything!" Hermione warned.

"We won't." the twins answered together.

There wasn't much to do when it came to getting the officiating taken care of, Dumbledore was happy to do the honors and wed Blaise and Luna and Ron and Hermione on Saturday evening. Harry and Draco only needed to ask and it was as good as done. The busy week was over with quite fast for every one of the Thunderbirds. They each had special duties to perform except for the ones to wed and all were happy to participate.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were going to be at Hogwart's on Saturday afternoon after they went to the secret location to get Hermione's parents, which was one of the surprises Draco thought of. It was a forgone conclusion that you could not keep Molly Weasley away from one of her children's weddings. She was like a bull in a china shop in that regard since there hasn't been one. Arthur Weasley was almost as excited as his wife about the wedding. Hermione didn"t know that Arthur had been keeping her parents informed about "the state of things" and had taken to visiting the pair frequently. He was very pleased to tell them of this development and bring them to Hogsmeade and guide them to Hogwart's castle.

Luna's father had become somewhat of a celebrity, as he was the exclusive "press" liaison between the wizarding world and the government's of Hogwart's, Magical Britain and The kingdom of Camelot and one King Harry Potter-Malfoy. His status as an eccentric magazine owner was upped a few notches when it was disclosed that he was the only wizard publisher that had "access at will" to the Thunderbirds, King Harry, Dumbledore and Narcissa Black Malfoy.

The wizarding press from around the world was constantly asking him for interviews. He complied as time permitted to the requests, but he held the good stuff for himself and the Quibbler. He was delighted that someone had asked for his daughter's hand in marriage. Blaise had journeyed to London during the week to ask for his blessings the old-fashioned way, and was happy to have a conversation with his future father-in-law about all things sports. Luna had not been wrong on this point. Luna's father was going to "give the bride away" on Saturday night to a wizard that he whole-heartedly supported, despite his background as a child of Death Eaters. He was a Thunderbird, and that was good enough for him.

Harry's morning sickness had abated somewhat, the severity of his nausea was soothed by special potions crafted by Severus Snape with the Xanadu potion as a base. Harry was actually feeling quite well after Severus had presented him that morning with his new discovery. Draco was grateful that Harry's appetite had returned to normal because that meant that Harry was up for "playtime" in the early morning again. Harry and Draco were both happy for that and on the Friday morning before everyone was out of bed, the two wizards shared their "bliss" with the rest of Hogwart's castle, a fete that the Thunderbirds didn't let go by without comment at breakfast.

Late in the afternoon after classes were over with and before supper, invitations to the bachelor party to a select few were sent out. Hogsmeade as usual on a Friday night was busy with the presence wizarding media crowding the pubs and inns. Madame Rosmerta's pub was going to close early for a 'private party'. The wizard reporters were quite put out when Rosmerta herself told everyone that they had to leave for the evening because the time was close to the party that was scheduled to begin. The reporters whined some but in the end, they were just as happy to drink and get drunk at the Hog's Head.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny left the Great Hall together leaving the "boys" to have their way for the evening without their opinions weighing them down. The wizards were glad that the "girls" opted to sit the evening out together so that they could do as they pleased at Rosmerta's pub. They gave a last warning to everyone involved. "Bring them back, and bring them back sober."

Ron's brother Bill used the international Keyport in London from his place in Egypt. He was not going to miss his 'ickle baby brother's bachelor party. He was grateful that Ron was going to get married and then perhaps his mum would get off his back for a little while. Bill port keyed to the keypad in Hogsmeade village and opted to wait for his brothers in Rosmerta's pub with her blessings. His presence would be a surprise to everyone and Rosmerta was very happy to oblige him by letting him stay "after hours".

In their chambers, Harry and Draco were dressing for the evening out; rather, Draco was dressing the both of them. Harry was secretly glad that he married a clotheshorse and forever more, he did not have to worry about 'what to wear'. The two new royals were as ready as they were going to get and then they mentalled the rest of their friends together,

'_We are ready to go you lot, How about you all_?'

_'Be in the common room in a tic'_ was what they heard in return and the two left their chamber to join the others.

Ginny was giving Neville last minute instructions on what he could and could not do and what he should do if something of interest did happen. Mainly, do nothing, and come home with the others. Neville gave Ginny a kiss on the lips and a swat on the bottom as she left the men to themselves. She just turned to Neville and gave himthat 'you're-so-going-to... get-laid-when-you-get-home look. Neville blushed and smiled at the thought. He was damn lucky to have a girl like Ginny. Neville and Ginny had become engaged, but their plans to wed were kept to themselves. Ginny did not want to go through a Molly Weasley planned wedding and wanted to elope when the time was right. Neville remembered her saying she liked the idea of sneaking out in the middle of the night to avoid all the commotion.

The guys left the common room the normal way, by using the door but as soon as they were in the third floor corridor, they snapped to just out of sight of the gates and the auror guards, and to avoid being seen by the reporters that were bound to be waiting in ambush for photographs and perhaps a story.

Charley Weasley was waiting at the guardhouse for the Thunderbirds and had told the guards that they would be back in a few hours and not to worry if they saw something... strange. The guards knew the Thunderbirds on sight now and were less likely to worry when they managed to avoid the aurors at the castle. The guard that was on duty the last time they used the gates had been properly informed as to the identity of the King and the others and let them know it.

The Thunderbird men walked out from behind the huge tree they snapped behind and walked the last hundred yards to the gate holding hands if they were couples. Ron, Neville and Blaise were not holding hands with anybody but Blaise did have his arm around Ron's shoulder while they had a short mental conversation. Ron was amused at what Blaise had told him and his mood was as good as it was ever going to get. The group made their approaching presence known to the guards and Charley in the guardhouse by knocking on the window of the guardhouse.

"Oi, hey Charley! You ready to go?" Ron asked his big brother from behind the window glass.

"Ready as ever Ronniekins!" Charley said and he left the guard alone to join the others.

The gate was opened just enough for the guys to walk through one at a time. The reporters were there, had their cameras out, and had begun snapping pictures. Harry and Draco were not wearing their royal robes but they were quite distinctly standing out. Between Harry's scar and Draco's platinum hair, they were unmistakable and were approached quickly. Harry held on to Draco's arm and the Thunderbirds not being assaulted by the barrage of questions gave the reporters the bums rush. Harry and Draco were grateful for the assistance and when the reporters were clear from them, they disapparated. They apparated in front of Rosmerta's pub and knocked on the door for entry. Bill opened the door to let them in. The Weasley men were surprised to see their big brother the only other guest besides Charley.

Rosmerta and Bill had moved tables aside and decorated the pub a bit after the patrons were asked to leave. Bill had tuned the wizarding radio to a music station and charmed the sound so it wouldn't blare over their conversations. Neville had seen a group of reporters witness their sudden appearance and entry into the pub and he was the last one to step through the door. With a wave of his hand, he smoked all of the windows to keep prying eyes from seeing inside and he charmed the room for privacy. As a second thought, he threw a ward over the building to confuse anyone that came within twenty feet of it. He wanted to have some fun and he didn't want to be interrupted. When the building was secure, Neville joined the others for their little shindig.

The Thunderbirds, Charley and Bill, spent the evening drinking and joking and talking about anything and everything but the war. They entertained themselves playing games, the mages used their powers to make the little tornados, and fireballs dance for them to the tunes coming from the radio. The Weird Sisters had been singing when the radio suddenly stopped the music for a news announcement.

"Attention please, this is a special report from WWN...The new Dark mark detectors all over Europe are sounding alarms. The dark forces of you-know-who seem to be advancing and massing in huge groups. It is advised that everyone stay indoors and lock yourselves inside. The Death Eaters do not seem to be attacking anywhere but be warned, if they see you, it may be the last thing you see. Stay inside please. Any attacks should be reported if possible. Magical creatures are said to be joining the dark force. Werewolves in packs have been spotted as well. Be warned, the forces of the dark are on the move. Merlin help you all. We now return you to the Weird Sisters..."

"Why haven't we heard the detectors going off?" Neville asked.

"Those detectors are on the continent Nev. The detectors on this island have been silent but I bet that they will not be for long. We should get back to the castle." Blaise said.

"That's a good idea. We should pop over to Honeydukes, and take the passage into the castle and avoid being seen in public. Rosmerta, keep inside and do not open the door. There is a ward over your place that will confuse anyone that gets close. That's the best protection you can have right now." Bill said.

"Alright you lot. Be careful. I will be just fine. I can apparate somewhere else if anything happens." Rosmerta said to her old friends.

"You be sure to do that. I think maybe we're going to have a lot of company in a short while." Bill said.

"I will. Now you lot pop out of here and I will secure the building. I'll be alright." Rosmerta said.

The Thunderbirds, Charley and Bill apparated to Honeydukes cellar and opened the secret passage to Hogwart's castle and slipped in quickly. They all ran the distance to the one eyed witch's statue entrance,sealed the tunnel behind them and snapped to the headmaster's office pulling Charley and Bill with them. Charley had traveled this way before and was prepared for the experience of snapping. This was a first for Bill who still thought it not possible to do that under the wards of Hogwart's and he was gobsmacked... literally, when he found himself in front of Dumbledore and Severus.

"Bill! What a pleasure to see you. When did you arrive in Britain?" Dumbledore asked.

"A few hours ago Albus, I thought I'd surprise my little brothers. Looks like I'm the one that's surprised though."

"Indeed. I have called the Order already and you are the first to show up. The dark mark detectors are raising the alarm all over the continent. Boys it looks like that we are going to have company in a few hours. The reports over the radio have not been quite accurate. There are several thousands of Voldemort's followers massing in France. The French ministry of magic and their aurors has been keeping an eye on them and report that they look to be massing weaponry in an area close to Nice. It sounds to me like the spell cannons are arriving from their hiding places with the necessary wizard support to use them. There are so many of them the French are not going to do anything because they are so severely out numbered." Dumbledore said.

"Just like the bloody French to be there when they need our bloody help." Bill said.

"Yes, quite." Severus said from his chair.

"The Ministry in London has scrambled the whole of the auror forces and they are assembling them all over Britain. They have portkeys set to arrive here when the detectors activate. Waiting is all we can do now." Dumbledore said.

"That's not all we can do headmaster. We can take the battle to them." Harry said.

"Harry, I believe that is exactly what they would like for you to do. It would leave the castle and the Ministry without your presence." Dumbledore said.

"What if they think that we're there?" Draco said.

"Well, if they thought that, perhaps then they might make their move and begin the attack. What do you have in mind?"

"We can use polyjuice potion to disguise some volunteers to be seen and give them the battle brooms to ride over their forces. They can also begin hostilities with the battle hexes and then they can get out of there and back here before anyone knows what happened." Draco said from Harry's side.

"That is a good idea Prince Draco." Dumbledore said to Harry's consort.

"Just call me Draco please headmaster. Titles are not going to give us a leg up when we're fighting."

"Quite right, they won't consider that when they throw an AK at you will they? Very well Draco." Dumbledore said from over his glasses.

"Where is the Order going to assemble?" Neville said.

"Grimmauld place, We have a secret floo that can get them here in a hurry. Well, until the detectors begin to alarm here, I suggest we try to get some rest. Tomorrow is quite uncertain but tonight, we should try to get some sleep and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

"I don't think that I can sleep headmaster." Harry said.

"Nor I sir"Draco said.

"Mr. Snape? Do you think that Xanadu in pepper up might help us?" Adam said.

"I haven't thought about that Mr. Thundercloud,I think that it might make it a little overbearing for most to tolerate. What do you have in mind?" Severus said.

"Well, if this battle is going to take a while, it might help if we weren't fatigued to the point of exhaustion. Would you like for me to help you figure it out?" Adam said.

"That won't be necessary. I believe that I can come up with the proper proportions to make it a viable potion. I do need some help in brewing pepper up so that there will be enough of it to go around if necessary. We only have a hundred or so doses right now." Severus mused.

"Pepper up only takes an hour to brew but the quantity we need, will require that all the cauldrons in the laboratory be working at the same time. I think that we can accomplish that in the morning if things are still quiet. We have an enormous supply of Xanadu still after brewing the Delilah's Knife."

"We should get Thundercloud house to do the brewing and as many seventh years that you think are up to the task." Adam said to the potions master.

"There are several sixth years as well that are capable. I'll see to it that they are all in the dungeons bright and early, perhaps before breakfast." Severus pondered.

"You better have the house elves bring a shitload of coffee and tea and maybe donuts too."

Severus asked, "What is a donut Adam?"

"I think you call them bangers maybe? You know circles of deep fried raised bread covered in sugar glaze, a Donut."

"Ah, yes, I am familiar with them. I was unaware of the muggle term. I think it is time we should try for some sleep Adam. If they come in the night, we will deal with it. I don't think Voldemort will attack before Yule and his massing of forces out in the open are just for show. For one, I think thatyou'll be in France again before they are here." Severus said.

"I guess I can get to sleep after a hot shower and some hot chocolate. You wanna join me Mr. Snape?"

"You were speaking of the hot chocolate were you not?"

"Yeah, what did you think I meant? Oh... oops sorry. I guess it did sound like I wanted to get you naked didn't it?" Adam said grinning at the obsidian eyed, unpleased potions master.

"Something like that. I'd be delighted to join you in your common room in thirty minutes for a cup." Severus said to the innocent eyed Navajo.

"Cool. I'll just be getting out of here and I'll see you in thirty." Adam said before he snapped out of sight.

_'That boy is amazing' _Severus thought to himself as he tried to calculate ingredient quantities for the Xanadu/Pepper-up. He made his way to his private chambers to change into some more comfortable robes for the night. After he had stayed in Arizona for three weeks just that summer, he had taken to wearing silk sleepwear. Black, but it was silk.

Adam snapped straight into his bathroom and with a wave of his hand, he was naked and turning on the chamomile scented hot water for his shower. He was almost finished with his shower when suddenly, his willie got stiff as a board and he got a freebie off one of the Thunderbirds. Knowing them, it was probably Harry and Draco saying good night. The house elves were probably going to be busy in the morning changing another thousand sets of sheets. Adam finished his soaping and sudsing and rinsed his face, hair and body very well before he turned off the taps. He grabbed a towel to wrap around him and he dried himself magically. He braided his hair on the side of his head to keep it out from under his head when he slept. Adam accio'd his jammies, robe, and slipped them on... commando before he left his room for the common room dinette, the hot chocolate and Mr. Snape.

Severus entered the Thundercloud house common room without billowing his robes and walked towards the other side of the common room to the dinette area and Adam. The aroma of chocolate was wonderfully intoxicating and got better the closer Severus got. Adam was stirring a pot on the small one burner gas stove. Adam had melted chocolate from his secret stash and added milk slowly and it was now steaming. Adam muttered something in Navajo and the steaming milk began to froth a bit.

Adding marshmallows to two cups, Adam poured the chocolate elixir over them until they floated, melting in the steaming liquid. Severus was amused at the elaborate effort displayed for simple hot chocolate and his face cracked a smile... with teeth, when he accepted his cup from Adam. The two wizards did not say a word while they drank their hot chocolate sitting in front of the fire. Thoughts were fleeing their minds quickly and relaxation was upon the two of them just as the hot chocolate was gone. Adam managed to scourgify the mugs and he put them away after they were finished.

Severus got up, smiled... again and shook the young wizards hand before he turned to head back to the dungeons and his bed. Early brewing of potions was one of his favourite things to do besides sleep and right now, he was going to indulge himself with a few hours of total rest. He did not need nor want a dreamless sleep potion that night. Hogwart's castle would find out tomorrow what had happened this day on the continent. Today the end began, but tonight, Hogwart's sleeps one of its last precious nights in peace for a while.


	31. The Good the Bad and the OOglies

Thanks to **Satyr-Oh** for the beta work.

I don't own HP or JKRowling's characters, I'm just playing with them until HBP is cut loose. Hot damn, I can't wait. Until then,

Enjoy...

**The Good the Bad and the OOglies**

There were twenty Hogwart's students that were asked to report to the dungeons and the potions lab at six on Saturday morning along with all of Thundercloud house and Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomphrey. The two elder witches were somewhat surprised by Severus' request to join them in the dungeon at such an early hour. It was quite clear to them why exactly when they walked in and found over a hundred cauldrons set up in rows ready to brew potions on a massive scale. The Thunderbirds except for Harry who was forbidden to be there were all present. Neville who was no longer thought to be a jinx around a cauldron; seeing as how he marked excellent-superior for his NEWT in potions. Draco was standing with Severus at the head of the laboratory when Severus signaled for quiet.

"You are all here to brew a huge quantity of Pepper-up potion in a very short while. Since you have not seen the Daily Prophet yet, there are dark forces massing in western France as we speak. We believe that an attack is certain to happen and happen very soon. We will brew the Pepper-up potion and then add Xanadu to it and use the resulting potion if necessary, for battle energy and clarity of thinking during battle. I am sorry to say that the Hogwart's Express will not be on its tracks until after the battle is over with. There will be a special Keyport established somewhere on the castle grounds to evacuate the younger students when the need presents itself. In the mean time, we shall begin the potion brewing. The instructions are on the board. Madame Pomphrey, Professor McGonagall, Prince Draco and Prince Adam will assist any that need it. Lets begin and then I think that we can all go to breakfast. We appreciate it that you have given up a Saturday morning's sleep, but when we are finished, you will all be quite well fed. After we get the potions brewing, there is tea or coffee, hot chocolate and doughnuts to tide you over. I suggest you all start with five liters of water on a medium high flame under the cauldron for seven and a half minutes before you add..." Severus said and the assembly began brewing the Pepper-up potion.

Draco, Adam, and Madame Pomphrey were busy helping three wizards in different places in the lab while Professor McGonagall and Severus were measuring exactly the Xanadu potion to distribute around to be added after the fires were extinguished as the last ingredient. The potion brewers had added all of the ingredients they needed to, stirred the appropriate number of times in different directions, and incantations said while they added the ingredients. All they needed to do then was wait. Most had secured themselves a cup of tea or coffee. The American witches and wizards were impressed with the house elves version of a donut. Clearly, they were dough, fried, and covered with sugar, how they got them done shaped like nuts was beyond most of them. They did not care because they tasted great and breakfast was not for another forty-five minutes. The Europeans in their opinion did not know what they were missing.

The conversations stopped abruptly when Severus cleared his throat to quiet the noise. Professor McGonagall looked at him sideways when he did not demand silence right away like he was wont to do.

"If I may have your attention; please come here and take one portion each of the Xanadu potion to add as the last ingredient to the Pepper-up. The quantities have been exactly measured and when you all are behind your cauldrons on my command, extinguish the fires and then add the Xanadu to your cauldrons. Professor McGonagall and I will be doing an incantation at that time to bind the potions for the cooling period. I would like a few volunteers to help me bottle the potions into dose vials after breakfast. Form a line and take a portion of Xanadu" Severus said.

The potion brewers were unaware that this was the first time ever that Pepper-up and Xanadu were ever combined. Severus was confident that the quantity of Xanadu to Pepper-up would be sufficient to make the potion effective for twenty-four hours. Professor McGonagall offered to volunteer to be the first to give it a go. It was a clear, cold morning and she would not mind the warming effect of the potion. She could live with being awake for an extra day. Severus decided that it would be unfair to the elder witch to go through it alone and told her he would take it with her. If they had to play gin rummy and drink tea all night, they could tolerate each other's company while they did it.

Draco mentally called to Harry when the potion brewing was over with, and asked him to join him and the others in the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry entered the Great Hall with Seamus and Parvati Patil deep in conversation about the D.A. with the two Gryffindors when he spotted his husband looking straight at him.

"Uh, Seamus, Parvati, I have to go sit with Draco. I'll see you later at the meeting." Harry said.

"Right mate See you later, Parvati and I 'ave something to do later as well." Seamus said and they parted for their seats.

"Have you been waiting long?" Harry said.

"No, not really Harry; if you were going to be any longer, I was going to come get you myself. I know how you get lost lately." Draco said with a little smirk to hide his grin.

"Oh, bugger you! I do not get lost. Did you get the potion finished?" Harry asked.

"Yes we did, about five hundred liters or so." Draco said while he filled Harry's plate.

"Thank you. Will you pass the catsup?" Harry asked.

Draco passed the American favorite to Harry and he poured it all over his hotcakes. The table syrup was in front of Harry and all over his eggs as well. Harry chopped the lot together and started to shovel it in his mouth. Adam had been watching the whole scene from across the table and he elbowed Hermione gently in the ribs to get her attention. When the mildly miffed witch turned to see what Adam wanted, she spotted Harry put syrup, catsup, hotcake and egg in his mouth all at one time. That was all Hermione could take and she quickly conjured a bag and threw up her breakfast into it in front of everyone. Only one person noticed...

"How long have you been throwing up in the morning?" Luna asked from beside Hermione very quietly.

"About three weeks. You don't think that I'm..." Hermione whispered back, hoping no one was paying attention.

"Up the duff? Uh huh!" Luna said just a little louder than she should have because Ron's head turned so fast to look at his fiancé's face his neck cracked.

"Hermione... are you? A-are you _pregnant_?" Ron asked, also a bit too loudly with his brother next to him.

_'Oi, everyone! Hermione's up the duff!_' George mentally called to the Thunderbirds.

There was the sound of forks clattering to plates up two sides of Thundercloud house table when George opened his mind and spilt the secret Hermione hoped wasn't true. Adam Thundercloud was on his feet in a second checking out Hermione's aura. It was faint as was the case when a witch or wizard had two muggles for parents. Hermione's aura was visible on a different level and a trained eye was required to see her physical aura. Hermione was good at only showing her magical aura but Adam finally saw through it and he was happy to see...

"Hermione, you've got a pulsing aura. I'm surprised Gin or Luna didn't see it first." Adam said.

"See what Adam?" Hermione said.

"You've got a pink pulsing aura. I would say you have some 'splainin to do" Adam said.

"What's a pink pulsing aura?" Ron asked, his red going pale.

"It means that it's a girl baby that's what." Ginny said to her big brother.

"We're telling," "Mum and Dad" "as soon as" "they get here." George and Fred said.

"Oh, no you don't you two. I am telling my mother first and then Ronald can tell Molly and Arthur. After the wedding" Hermione cautioned the twins with a tiny lightening show in her fingertips as a non-verbal exclamation point.

"Oi, 'Mione love, you're the only other person besides Ginny that those two are scared of. I love you so much for this," Ron whispered.

"Any time love" she whispered back.

"You think it's really a girl Ginny?" Hermione asked loud enough for everyone to hear. If the cat was out of the bag, at least she could keep a collar on it.

"Yes. Yes I do. Ask Adam. He'll tell you. Won't you Adam?" Ginny said grinning at the bushy haired teary-eyed witch.

"That's right Hermione, pink aura means girl. Now, Harry's aura is pulsing different colors, blue, pink and hues in between. You can see them if you look closely enough. I'm not showing you this time," Adam said.

"That's all those two need right now, three more children and in who knows how much time. At least I know I'm probably in for the whole nine months." Hermione said to her friends.

Ron kept silent, listening to everyone just talk about having babies as if it were the most bloody common thing in the world. He was truly at a loss for words if the drool coming out of his mouth was any indication of his state of mind at the moment. Ginny being the ever faithful sister and always in need of blackmail material on her brother, conjured a camera and snapped his picture just as a big wad of drool spilt from his shocked face.

_Flash...Flash...Flash_

The third flash stunned Ron's eyes at the bright light finally and he shut his eyes and more importantly, his mouth. He said the first thing he could think of,

"Bloody hell Gin, why'dja takes so many pictures? You trying to bloody blind me?"

"Not at all Ronniekins, when your 'daughter' is born, I'll just save these for the day when we tell her stories of how you reacted when you found out you were going to have a bloody baby!" Ginny said with a laugh and a smirk. Her big brothers George and Fred were congratulating themselves at their hand at another sibling's upbringing, True ball busters through and through.

"Bloody hell Gred, she really is..." "Our sister, Forge?" The twins mockingly gushed at Ginny's complete lack of respect to Ron.

Draco and Harry laughed at the ribbing the Weasleys gave each other in good fun and they hoped that their children would get along as good as the redheads did. The weddings were still on for the early evening after supper in the Great Hall was over as long as there was not an attack.

The word from the French is that there were perhaps now four thousand assembled Death Eaters along with perhaps a hundred of the large magical spell canons. There was no attempt to hide the weapons or the magical arming of the same. It looked like the canons could store a huge amount of magic before it was released. Heaven help who ever it was that was on the receiving end of one of the releases of magic. Dumbledore was grateful that there was no apparent further movement towards Britain by the legion of dark wizards and creatures.

The Thunderbirds sat through the morning together trying to figure out the best possible escape for the younger students and how to protect them once the battle begins. Harry thought of opening a portal into the Elven realm but he would not think of imposing on the King of the elves to protect children that could possibly cause trouble, namely, witches and wizards in training. The Maltese children were a different lot all together and that is where Harry left the point.

Draco had given Harry the armor vest for his belly like Birdy had suggested and it seemed to fit him even if it was made for Draco originally. The stones that Harry had given to Adam to place on his staff were still glowing and a couple stones at a time from one Thunderbird or another were handed over and encrusted into the handle. Birdy had sent along enough stones to replace theirs three times over. The new stones were kept segregated from the older original stones in similar medicine bags until Adam's staff would be covered. The Thunderbird defenses were talked about, the battle spells were gone over, the scenario of the final battle that they were going to make sure happened, happened. They even went so far as to stage places so they would remember who was supposed to be where when they cancelled magic over the battlefield and Harry and Voldemort could 'get it on'.

Molly and Narcissa apparated to Hogwart's together with an auror escort through the gates of the school and the two witches did not skip a beat keeping up their conversation despite apparating and walking. The subject was the wedding of course and grandchildren. Molly was completely flabbergasted when Harry was confirmed to be pregnant but she was unaware as to how many babies the wizard couple was going to have this time. Narcissa was pleased to tell Molly the good news and the two witches cackled the rest of the way up the walkway to the castle steps. The aurors behind the two witches could not help but laugh at how the two carried on as if there was not a war on at all.

Draco had spotted his mother coming up to the castle when her path crossed his line of sight. He told the Thunderbirds that the guests had begun to arrive and the mother of one of the grooms was there as well. Luna, Hermione, and Ginny retired to one of their rooms to begin the process of getting ready for the nuptials. Ginny was very happy to help Hermione and Luna get ready for the most important night of their lives. Luna was an out and out whiz with glamour charms and had no trouble taming Hermione's mop of brown hair. When she was finished, Hermione's hair was laying flat with plaits and curls. Ginny added tiny bows and bells and streaming ribbons. Hermione preferred muggle cosmetics and gladly accepted Ginny's help putting it on evenly. When they were through, they turned their attention to Luna and her luscious curly blond hair. The two witches charmed Luna's hair into cascading ringlets that formed a perfect frame for Luna's face. Ginny conjured baby's breath to put into Luna's hair and put a stone encrusted circlet around the top of her head to finish it off.

The Thunderbird women had done some good work researching the current witch bridal designs and together they transfigured the exact copies of the dresses they saw in the magazines complete with trains. Ginny thought it would be a good idea if the trains did not actually drag on the floor so she charmed them to float a half inch off the floor behind them. They also did not have to pull the material; it just came along without resistance. The two brides modeled their gowns for Ginny and each other of course and between the three of them, they managed to accessorize with jewelry and flowers quite nicely. The bridal veils were charmed so they could see out but no one could see in. That was one of Hermione's better ideas. Too bad, she would not be able to use it repeatedly. Perhaps she could work something out with George and Fred in the future.

There was a polite knock on the door to Ginny's room and she popped over to the door to open it the old-fashioned way, by the knob. She was not too surprised to see her mother and Narcissa standing there both grinning as if they had just won a lottery.

"Come on in you two, we don't want the grooms to catch a glimpse of them in their gowns now do we?" Ginny said and then gave her mother a peck on the cheek.

Ginny brought the two witches into the bathroom where Hermione and Luna were putting on the final additions. Narcissa and Molly were not sure that the two visions of loveliness were really two of the most dangerous women on the planet or not, the point was mute. Narcissa stepped forward and gave the two brides charmed love pendants made from huge diamonds.

"Oh, they're lovely Narcissa, thank you very much." Hermione said gazing at the brilliance the stone was projecting.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I don't know what to say." Luna said with a completely attentive look on her face.

"You just said it. You are both very welcome. Those have been in my family for a very long time and it seems that the two of you could do with them more than I could. When your grooms make their pledges, the stones will seal them. Diamonds are forever you know." Narcissa said.

Molly had gone about looking over Ginny's handiwork adjusting the girls' gowns and had pronounced them fit to wear. The idea of floating the trains was not overlooked when Narcissa said, "I remember my wedding gown, and the train was so long I needed six attendants to help me pull it along, Ladies that was a very clever idea."

"Just a little magic and viola, the trains were off the floor and quite well behaved." Ginny said.

"Oh, will you look at the time? It is almost six. Your parents should be here directly Hermione. Arthur and a dozen aurors are bringing them by portkey." Narcissa said.

"We'll leave you to yourselves ladies; I want to have a little talk with my sons. Come along Molly, there is still plenty to do and only about an hour to do it." Narcissa said to her friend.

"Oh, right Bee; we'll see you girls in about three quarters of an hour to collect you for the ceremony. Ginny, you'll be sure to keep those boys out of here won't you dear?"

"Yes mum. They all know better than to cross me."

"I'm sure they do dear. See you." Molly finished and closed the door behind her.

"Those stones are huge aren't they?" Ginny said to the brides.

"I'll say. Luna, I know now might be the right time, but you think maybe you could key in Voldemort and make sure he's not up to something?" Hermione asked.

"I'd do it if I could, but there's no magic for me to key in on. I know we know where he is, but there is a huge ward around that place; unless Harry want's to help us out I can't just find him and see what's going on."

"That's alright. I just don't want to be interrupted tonight of all nights" Hermione said.

"Neither do I," Luna responded wistfully.

"None of us wants to visit with Death Eaters but look on the bright side, they're in France."

"No Gin, the continentals are in France. Who knows how many are here in Britain alone." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Let's just forget about it and think of something else. Ginny asked, I wonder how the guys are getting along?"

The Thunderbird guys were still in the common room when Ginny walked in to see where the grooms were. She about busted a gut when she saw the two wizards still in their day clothes and she pulled her wand and set about stripping them one article of clothing at a time until they were well on their way to their rooms to change.

"You guys would have just let them sit here until it was too late. I'm not sure I shouldn't hex you into next week." Ginny lashed at the male Thunderbirds.

"Relax Ginny," "it only takes" "ten minutes to shower," "shave and" "get dressed." The twins said.

"Bollocks, they have to get into wizard tuxedos. You and you go help them now." Ginny said pointing to Draco and Harry.

Obeying the red headed witch was the lesser of evils and the two royal wizards obeyed even though it was not the way things were supposed to work. Frankly, they were a little bit scared of Ginny too when she was shouting. The two wizards waited for Ron first while he showered. The water turned off soon enough and Ron was singing a little song to himself as he dried He hadn't put the towel around his waist before he left the bathroom and he stepped into his room fondling his privates still humming the tune. He about crapped himself when he saw Draco and Harry staring at him.

"Bloody hell you two, I don't go around watching you while you're just getting out of the shower. Why are you in here anyway?"

"Ginny sent us to help you get into your tuxedo." Draco said.

"We're _scared_ of her." Harry said.

"Enough said, I'm scared of her too." Ron said, "Now how exactly am I supposed to put this thing on?" He said holding up his wedding suit.

"Start with the pants and we'll build you up from there. You have to wear underpants too Ron." Draco said, stopping Ron from going commando.

"Bloody hell, Oh alright, they're not staying on for that long anyway." Ron said wiggling his eyes at Harry.

"Merlin Ron, now I'll have to gouge my eyes out at the thought of what you and Hermione do together. Yecch!" Harry teased his best friend.

"Now you know how I feel when you talk about doing things with _him_." Ron said pointing to Draco.

"You leave me out of this. You want me to tell you about what I did to Harry to get _him_ pregnant?" Draco challenged.

"For Merlin's sake no! N-O no! That just bloody gives me the creeps." Ron said.

"I remember a certain bonding ceremony that... " Harry said.

"Oi cut it. I remember too. To be honest with you two, it was one of the best experiences of my life. I'll never forget it so you can just stop bringing it up." Ron said buttoning up his vest.

"I will if you stop saying how yucky what we do is. What you do with Hermione is just as yucky to us." Draco said for his husband before he had a chance to say a thing.

"What he said." Harry said agreeing quickly with his husband.

"There all done. How do I look?" Ron asked as he finished with his last button on his outer robes.

"You look like you're ready to be knighted. Come to think of it, kneel Ronald Weasley." Harry commanded, "_**Accio Excalibur**_!"

Harry held out his hand and Excalibur came streaking out of nowhere and into his hand light as a feather. Harry once again said to Ron,

"Kneel Ronald Weasley." Harry commanded, Ron complied with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Harry began the recitation he learned with Draco's help when they decided to make Dukes and Duchesses and his court. "Rise Sir Ronald B. Weasley, Earl of Ottery St. Catchpoole, defender of the crown." Harry said finally as he tapped Excalibur on each of Ron's shoulders.

Ron stood up with a tear in his eye that was about to fall. Draco gave him a handkerchief just in time to catch the tear. He had become Harry's first Knight, a very symbolic position in the royal court.

"You know you have to do everything we tell you now don't you Ron?" Draco teased.

"Like bloody hell I will. I will do the defender of the crown bit, but I will not be one of your slaves. Wouldn't make me better than a Death Eater now would it?" Ron said to a suddenly red Draco.

"I'm sorry it sounded like that Ron. You _are_ Harry's best mate and I have made a fool of myself. I didn't mean anything by that you know." Draco said.

"I'm just pulling your chain Draco. Lighten up. You better go and check on Blaise, it's twenty of six." Ron said looking at his pocket watch.

"I told Ginny it only took a bloke ten minutes to wash and dress. I just knew I was right." Harry said triumphantly. Small victories were few like this one.

"Yeah, when she started stripping us, I guess she meant for us to get a move on. Now what do I do while I wait? I can't go off and have a shot of firewhiskey now can I?" Ron said facing twenty minutes to stew in his suit.

"Bugger Ron, you figure something out. We better go and see how Blaise is coming along." Harry said.

"Fine, I'll be alright. Go check on Blaise. I'm sure he's had a tuxedo on before." Ron said.

"He has. Comb your hair and you are all set Ron. See you in a few minutes." Draco said.

"Oi, get out of here." Ron said throwing a pillow at the two retreating royal heads.

The royal couple giggled at Ron's state while they walked the short distance to Blaise's room. They knocked on the door and were greeted by Blaise Zabini, a completely clean, perfectly groomed and dressed.

"Oh, hey you two come on in and sit a minute. Draco, will you help me pick out some jewelry to wear?"

"Sure thing. Cufflinks and a tie stud Blaise?" Draco asked looking into Blaise's meager but expensive collection.

"Yeah, I don't want to distract from Luna's beauty." Blaise said stiffly while Draco pushed the pin through his tie.

"There you go Blaise. Hey, you look great by the way. Doesn't he Harry?" Draco said.

"Him and Ron both now would you look at the time? Only a quarter of the hour and they are both ready. I am going to have to mention this to Ginny when I see her. I knew it would not take them ten minutes to get ready. Suffering' succotash." Harry declared.

"Where do you come up with those bloody awful sayings Harry?" Blaise asked the king.

"Muggle cartoon, it wasn't worth cursing over so I said it." Harry defended.

"Never mind that, how do I look? Honest opinion you guys." Blaise said changing the subject.

"You look very shagable Blaise. Luna is one lucky witch." Draco said to his friend.

"She is, isn't she?" Blaise said wiggling his eyebrows at Harry and Draco.

"You bet. Blaise, Are you ready to become a knight of the court of Camelot?" Draco asked.

"Huh? Oh, that must be why you're hauling that bloody huge sword around?" Blaise said eyeing Excalibur strapped to Harry's back.

"Quite. Kneel before us Blaise Zabini." Harry commanded.

Blaise was faster on the uptake than Ron was and he complied without further comment. Harry said the same thing to Blaise that he said to Ron and finished the small ceremony by tapping Blaise on the shoulders with Excalibur. Somehow, Blaise felt ... different after he had been given the title of Duke and declared a Knight. Somehow the fact that he was the child of Death Eaters, this might go a very long way to making his family name proud again. Harry and Draco held their hands out for the tall Italian wizard to stand up when he was commanded to "Rise Sir Blaise; it is time to go meet your bride."

_'Thunderbirds, we're all ready. Ladies, it would do to have you go invisible as you are escorted to the ceremony to hide from the grooms. We will give you a two-minute head start. Hermione, I am sure that your parents might like to say a few words to you before you take the leap and I think that Luna's father might like a word with her as well. Blaise and Ron and we guys will be right behind you'_ Harry said to his comrades all at once.

"That's my Harry, taking care of business first." Draco said to Blaise from his spot standing behind his hubby.

"I just hope that we'll be as happy as you two seem to be. You know, Luna and I want children, Lots of them. I do not think that we will be breaking records like you two, but a large family would go a long way to making Zabini a good wizarding name once again. My father and mother were as dark as they could get and that was before they joined Voldemort. I hope to change that very quickly," Blaise said.

"You've already done that as far as Draco and I are concerned and that's what counts. The rest of the wizarding world should go along with my feelings when they find out exactly just how good a man you are." Harry said.

_'We're down stairs already; Luna and Hermione are with their folks_.' Ginny thought to her friends upstairs.

_'Ok Gin, we're on our way down too. We're walking so it will take us a few minutes_.' Harry thought back.

The Thunderbird men gathered in the common room each wearing their tuxedos under their Thunderbird emblazoned sky blue robes. Harry and Draco decided that the occasion warranted their wearing of crowns and their full royal dress outer robes. Their pointed ears had seven tiny braids with beads hanging just behind to symbolize the existence of their tiny princes and princesses forced to seek refuge in America. Adam was wearing his finery as well and it looked very good on him with his long black hair cascading to behind his knees straight as it could be and combed straight back. He was adjusting Charley's tie when all of Thundercloud house came from their rooms dressed in their best as well to escort the grooms to meet the rest of their lives.

Blaise and Ron were touched at the thought their house was showing them by going to all the trouble of dressing to the nines for them. Many of them had small brightly wrapped boxes and envelopes with ribbons. Thundercloud house was very thoughtful when it came to gift giving to those that they admired and loved. Blaise and Ron became fast friends with many in their house while they tutored them with their lessons.

Prince Raphaelo from Malta was very happy to see his friend Ron so happy and he stepped through the small throng of people just before the group left and handed the grooms both the deepest blood red roses to wear on their lapels. They were charmed to never wilt or lose their scent. A small sprig of baby's breath accompanied the roses and looked striking against the sky blue of the robes. They were the perfect last bit of finery the two grooms needed to complete their ensemble.

Princess Little White Dove had given the two brides their wedding bouquets. The flower edelweiss grew in the mountains of Montana as well as in Switzerland, and the blossoms were hand woven together to make completely white domes with cascades of the tiny flowers. White rose buds and baby's breath surrounded the edelweiss. The two brides were sad to think that they had to throw them away after they were presented to the congregation but they really did not mind.

Thundercloud house walked in close order to the Great Hall where the ceremony was to take place and sat on both sides of the aisle showing support for both brides and grooms. The attendees were almost the who's who of the British wizarding society and the current leaders of government. Arthur Weasley had more than a few friends at the ministry and being a Weasley meant you had a ton of relatives. The assembly was awash in red hair on one side. Hermione's parents were the only family the young witch had that knew that Hermione was magical. They just didn't know the extreme power their daughter the witch had.

Luna's father and Hermione's father were waiting in the anteroom at the back of the Great Hall with their daughters and their last minutes as the only men in their lives. None of them had to say a word. Their eyes said it all. A knock at the door broke the silent reverie. The knob turned and Ginny stuck her head in and said,

"It's time, last kisses now. Come on out when the music starts"

The four people did just that and gave last hugs to each other just as the bridal music began. The door to the room opened with a wave of Ginny's hand and the two pairs walked through it and began the procession up the aisle. Professor Dumbledore was wearing his very best ceremonial robes of a deep cerulean blue with phoenix embroidery around the edges and the cuffs. His smile was genuine and his eyes gleamed mirthfully as he watched the two witches march down the aisle with their fathers. He was amused at how uncomfortable the two wizards looked in the clothes they wore. Ron had to have more than a few calming charms cast on him before he would quit pulling at his collar. Blaise was as calm as he could be considering the circumstances.

The music stopped and Professor Dumbledore asked who was giving the bride's hands away. Getting the affirmative from the parents, he began the ceremony. When it came time for the vows, Hermione and Ron went first declaring their love for each other and promising fidelity and all that fluff that goes with a wedding. Ron spoke very clearly and loud enough for everyone in the Great Hall to hear him. Hermione was proud of Ron for not stumbling on his words and she was going to show him later how happy she really was. One by one, the couples said their vows and exchanged rings. Dumbledore waved his wand over the two pairs of clasped hands and said an incantation over the rings. They glowed a bit and returned to normal very quickly. When he was through and he had pronounced the couples married, the grooms let out the breath they had been holding in and kissed their brides before turning to greet their family and friends.

The applause was loud for the newlyweds when they were presented to everyone as married. Together, the two couples took their first steps of many millions together. Hermione's mother was smiling even though she was sure she had cried off her make up. Molly was blubbering right along with Mrs. Granger as their two children were finally in their eyes, adults. Arthur and Mr. Granger were not at all teary eyed and were very happy. Ron was going to be a great husband Mr. Granger thought, if Arthur was any indication of how Ron would act; his father was a great example. Arthur did not care in the least if his son married into a muggle family, it would be great fun to visit and be around all things muggle, no things magic.

Blaise did not have family attending and he was glad that Luna's father welcomed him as if he was his own blood. That meant tons to Blaise and it lifted a great weight from Luna's shoulders as well. She did not have to defend her husband's upbringing, his actions stood on his own. Blaise was his own man, his own wizard. The fact that he was tall, dark and very handsome was just on the outside; Luna loved the wizard on the inside much more.

Colin Creevey was invited to take all of the photographs and he was doing a fantastic job at making sure that everyone was included. The formal wedding shots were preplanned and he did not have much to do to block his shots quickly so that everyone could get on with the reception and the dancing. After the photographs were developed, Luna's father was going to select twelve for the Quibbler after the brides and grooms, Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Luna, Narcissa and Dumbledore approved them. Harry approached Colin just as he was putting his equipment away and asked him if he would take a photograph of him and Draco together in an informal pose. Colin about peed himself when he was asked. Three minutes later and the task was done. Harry thanked the exuberant wizard for his work and offered him the position of official Royal photographer to the court of Camelot. Colin had to sit before he spoke.

"I'd be delighted Harry." Colin finally stated. A royal appointment would look extremely good on his resume.

_'You didn't have to do that you know Harry'_ Draco thought to his husband as the two walked away from the gobsmacked Gryffindor, pain-in-the-ass photographer.

_'I know, but he's always been good to me. Are you ready to give them their gifts?_' Harry thought back.

_'You mean the newlyweds don't you_?'

_'Yes dear.'_

_'Sure why not. It does not look like they are being molested right now. I am glad that Colin put his camera away. The looks on their faces will be priceless.'_

_'Ginny seems to always be able to conjure one up when she needs one. I should ask her about that'_ Harry thought.

The King and his Consort headed straight for the head tables where the newlyweds were seated to give them their gifts. There were two boxes, one for each couple, wrapped in silver colored paper and tied with gold ribbons. Harry handed Blaise and Luna one box and Draco handed Ron and Hermione the other. The two couples accepted the boxes and were urged to open them right away before opening the others. The newlyweds complied and were amazed to find solid gold goblets studded with diamonds and sapphires and engraved with Thunderbird emblems, their family monograms and crests on either side.

Ron had never possessed anything as extravagant as the goblets. If it were not his wedding, he would probably refuse on principle. Blaise and Luna were equally happy to receive the goblets. Harry had to tell them that they were charmed to stay full of what ever they were drinking just in case it was something rare. Draco's idea really, thinking of that magnificent château they had on their wedding night.

Holding a private wedding with so many attendees in a school with a large resident population was no easy task to perform. The need for secrecy was not as high as it was for anything that Harry or Draco was to be the centers of attention. The auror guards of the school were bombarded with questions from the wizarding press that was now habitually camped out at the gates. They were happy to tell them nothing more than there was a private function and the only press allowed in was the Quibbler's owner himself and the usual sources for photographs should be consulted. They were not pleased. When the guests arrived, it was on an apparition point close to the entry and they were ushered in quickly before the press could waylay them.

As a final gift to the newlyweds, Adam asked the assembly to step outside to the gardens and cast its eyes skyward. The Thunderbirds were all coupled now and they did not care who saw them show affection to each other. Charley stood by Adam as the rest of the guests filed out into the crisp clear, late autumn night. The house elves were serving warmed mulled wine to the guests as well as hot chocolate and other hot drinks to everyone as they walked into the cool night air waiting for the mysterious American's "gift". The Thunderbirds, save for the newlyweds, knew exactly what was going to happen because Adam was going to focus their magic and they were going to have themselves a magical light show. Dumbledore of course had been consulted and Narcissa as well because this would be a signal to the Death Eaters and Voldemort that they were not living in fear but showing joy and happiness in the face of war and certain danger.

As soon as the last guest was seated and served, Adam began a chant in Navajo in which the Thunderbirds joined. Charley tried to step back a bit and Adam pulled him back to his side not missing a beat of the chant. Charley could not put his tongue around the funny language or he would have joined in with the chant. Dumbledore could and was signaled to join the Thunderbirds in their circle. The chanting stopped and Adam released the magic that the Thunderbirds and Dumbledore pulled from the earth to send skyward. There were seven pulses of magic showing as a bright light to come from Adam's staff, all going in different directions in the heavens. The lights racing away grew dimmer from the ground as they soared higher and higher until they began to burst one at a time.

Magical figures in the sky showed the family crests of the new families that started that day to the polite applause of the guests. For magic on a grand scale, this was a new experience for everyone, Sky pictures were not usually ever seen and were quite entertaining that is until the next five pulses exploded at one time and began their own light shows. Adam had figured how to turn his drawings into magical light and with Fred and Georges help; the three of them had invented projected wizarding photographs.

The images were of the Thunderbirds from their beginning to the bonding and baseball in Arizona. The last images were of Luna and Blaise, Hermione and Ron. Their likenesses looked like huge neon lights in the sky, the pictures moved and the couples images blinked back and forth from them smiling at each other to kissing and back again. None of the guests had seen magic like this and were on their feet applauding the spectacular new light show before it was even over.

Dumbledore was always amused by the Navajo flair for the use of light in magic. Now he had seen a third generation personally show the talent. First, it was Thundercloud himself, then Little Bird and now Adam. He knew in his heart that Adam was a one of a kind individual and he was so sorry he had not been able to send Sirius to Birdy in Arizona when he had a chance. He knew that Birdy planned to breech the Veil at the ministry to retrieve Sirius and he intended to help her. Perhaps now that Harry had been chosen to wield Merlin's magic along with the magic he already possessed, that might be possible when the war was over. He hoped he would be alive to see it all the way through.

The lights in the sky began to flicker and grow dim when Adam ended the spell the Thunderbirds cast for the newlyweds. He was happy he could add something interesting to the party. He hoped that Luna and Hermione would be happy with their new husbands as well as he hoped that Blaise and Ron would be happy with their new wives. He gave the brides gold pendant locks and he gave the grooms the gold pendant keys that fit the locks. They were symbolic gifts and not to gaudy and he got handshakes and kisses for the thought. Everyone had gone back inside the castle and made their way back to the Great Hall for more dancing and partying. After the wedding cakes were cut and served, a small number of gifts had to be opened.

The evening of merry making was signaled to end when the brides disappeared to change out of wedding attire. When the two witches had returned, their husbands by tradition removed the garters they wore to throw to the bachelors. The guest witches were scrambling for a good spot to stand for when Hermione and Luna tossed their bouquets. Frankie Creevey caught one of the bouquets when it bounced off the top of someone's head and landed smack in his arms. He turned as red as a Weasley and lofted the flowers over his head as quick as he realized that everyone was laughing at him and his reaction. He got a few pats on the back for handling the situation like any man would, he panicked and got rid of the flowers as quick as he could.

Just as the guests were about to leave, the charms the Thunderbirds wore to indicate that dark mark detectors were being activated. Until the situation was appraised, no one was going anywhere. Dumbledore used the sonorous spell and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain where you are. There is an alert that we must see to before we can let you get to your homes. In the event that you need to spend the night, there is ample room for everyone. You are all quite safe if you remain inside the castle. We should be able to get news to you quickly. Please relax for now won't you?" He finished and ended the spell.

The Thunderbirds left the Great Hall and snapped straight into the headmaster's office. Fawkes trilled a few notes for his friend Harry when he appeared and was greeted with a soft touch to the side of his head. Dumbledore entered his office with Narcissa, Severus and Minerva right behind him. Molly, Arthur and Bill Weasley and Remus brought up the rear of the Order contingent.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here already?" Albus said to the Thunderbirds smiling that smile of his.

"Sorry sir, I suppose we should be more patient and use the door in an emergency." Draco said grinning at the headmaster.

"When the need arises, it might be a wise thing to consider Prince Draco." Albus said.

"Sir, Ron and Neville counted thirteen different coastal detectors all going off at the southern coast about twenty miles apart. They have not triggered the detectors around wizard homes yet. Do you think that they're going to see how we react or shall we expel them before they know what hit them?" Harry said.

"I think it wise that you repel them quickly to send a message to Voldemort. I am sure that they will try to get to him in his secret location. The coastal detectors have been upgraded to mark the death eaters with a tracking charm when they entered the country. If they go anywhere there should be a small light that begins to show their progress to where ever they go. If enough of them go to the same place then we might have to revise our plans and take the fight to him. In the mean time, you can all apparate to the coastal mark detectors. There are thirteen of them going off. I do not think you should take any of them on alone so at a minimum, go in pairs if you must. A group would be much safer. You may do as you need, you do not need the permission of any of the governments to do your jobs. I'm sorry to have to make you do this Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on your wedding nights." Dumbledore said.

"No worries sir. You might want to roast a cow for when we get back." Ron said with a wink.

"Indeed, I shall inform the house elves. The MLE is already on its way to investigate. Please be careful won't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"If they're in their uniforms they'll be safe sir." Blaise said.

"Let the goddess make it so. Then I'll see you when you get back." Dumbledore said and the Thunderbirds snapped to the gates of the castle before anyone could say another word.

Seeing the Thunderbirds in battle dress come rushing out of the gates heading to the area beyond the apparition wards, several photographers tried to snap their pictures. Hermione waved her hand and fractured the lenses of the cameras. The reporters were a bit faster and tried to tag along with the Thunderbirds by grabbing their robes. They were missing hands instantly when the Thunderbirds disapparated as soon as they crossed the invisible barrier.

The Thunderbirds apparated together to the first coastal dark mark detector and found ten wizards tied to each other dead underneath the device. The MLE aurors would have to identify the bodies and if they were known inform the families. As a group, the Thunderbirds disapparated to the last and farthest detector only to find the same thing as in the first place they stopped, more bodies of wizards and witches and children. All of the victims had had been drained of blood and their hearts cut out. There was a message magically floating over the bodies and Draco summoned the glowing parchment towards the group and made it hover and uncurl to reveal its content.

"It looks like they know that it's us that are going to be facing them. Read what the message says." Draco said rotating the parchment so everyone could read it.

"Eeeww... it's written in blood," Hermione said.

"It's written on flesh," Blaise said.

"That is totally barbaric. If this is how they're going to be playing us, I say let's go to France and knock some sense into them." Ginny said before Hermione could.

"We better go check the other locations. The aurors will be busy all night and I think we had better be on guard. If there are ten bodies by each of the detectors then that is a hundred thirty victims. After we are done checking, lets get back to Scotland. We have to tell Dumbledore and the Minister." Harry said not looking forward to seeing more death.

"Come on love we'll get this over with. Luna and Hermione look like they could use a little cheering up by their husbands" Draco whispered not too quietly and smirking at the Thunderbrides.

"That's good Draco because Blaise and Ron look horny as hell." Adam said just a tiny bit loud.

"He damn well better be Adam, I've been flirting with him all day." Luna said complete with a Malfoy smirk.

"Let's get to the other detectors and get home. By the looks on their faces, they were alive when their hearts got cut out." Neville said after closer inspection of the corpses.

"Come on Nev baby, the aurors will sort this lot out. Merlin bless them," Ginny said.

The Thunderbirds apparated to the last of the detector locations that had been activated and found exactly what they expected to find. Dead witches and wizards with their hearts cut out, bled dry and no Death Eaters to confront. The MLE was indeed, in for a long night. There were no notes found on any of the victims this time. The Thunderbirds apparated to a location just out of sight of the gates of the school grounds and away from the reporters and photographers and went invisible. Together, they walked silently past the throng of reporters and photographers and stepped inside the gates. The auror on guard saw only the gate open and close ten seconds later, not the Thunderbirds as they walked silently past him.

After they walked around the curve in the path and became visible again. Together they snapped into their common room. Harry, Draco, Neville and Ginny elected themselves to make the report to Dumbledore and see if there was anything else that needed to be done before they retired for the night. The newlyweds were not wasting time while the report was given to the headmaster. Not to anyone's surprise, Hermione DID ward the "honeymoon suites" so the castle occupants didn't feel what they were feeling. Ron's magic leaked when he was emotional and Hermione did not want to share.

In Dumbledore's Office...

"Thank you for using the door this time. The fact that you are back so soon indicates a lack of bodies to give to the MLE." Dumbledore said hopefully.

"None that we sent them, one hundred thirty bodies ten at each location of the detectors, and all of them in abominable condition." Harry said with a tone of finality.

Dumbledore asked "Merlin Harry and no sign of Death Eaters?"

"None sir they left a message at the first location. It was quite to the point sir and, and it was written in blood... on flesh." Draco said.

"Goddess! The last time a message of that sort was left was in 1944 only it was on a lampshade. I will have to tell Empress Thundercloud and the Minister of Magic right away. Oh, there is some good news at least, there are more dragons on their way to join in the defense of Hogwarts and there are six more royal wizarding governments that are sending auror battalions to defend Hogwart's and King Harry." Dumbledore said with that damn twinkle in his eye.

"Defend me? I don't know if I should be flattered or angry." Harry said

"It is all in good faith no matter what the reason Harry. I think you should be happy that there are reinforcements on their way." Draco said while stroking Harry's arm.

"Indeed Harry. They will be arriving tomorrow morning. The battle brooms that we have been waiting for are due to arrive tomorrow as well. Unless there is anything else, I think it might be a good idea to try to get some sleep. I will see you all tomorrow unless something happens in the meantime." Dumbledore said.

"Good night sir." Draco said for everyone.

"Rest well. Good night." Dumbledore said as the Thunderbirds in his office left by the door.

"I'm out of here." Ginny said and snapped to Thundercloud common room. Her intended and the royal couple followed her in a blink of an eye.

"Good night you guys. See you in the morning. Lets go to bed Neville. I... need a massage." Ginny said wiggling her eyebrows at Neville.

"Good night you two" Neville said while reaching for Ginny's arm.

"Go easy on him Ginny." Harry said winking at Neville before the couple was out of sight.

Draco said "How about one of those massages Harry?" while holding his husbands waist.

"I'd love one. Thank you Draco." Harry said.

"I meant me Scarhead."

"I know you did. Now let's go get naked and we'll massage each other until we get off to sleep." Harry said.

Draco replied with a deep whisper, "_How about until we just get off?"_

"Good enough. Lead the way love." Harry said.

Draco did not have to be asked twice because after their door was closed; the two of them were naked within three seconds. Everyone in Hogwart's castle had a good night. Guests included.


	32. It Begins Part one

Thanks to **Satyr-Oh **for doing the beta work on this chapter.

I don't own HP et al, JK Rowling does. I'm only playing with it. The story is mine however.

Thanks to the few of you still reading. I know it's a long fic, but hey it's my first time. When I finish, I promise to go back and fix a few glaring mistakes... Ginerva, Bilius, Luna's the same year as Ginny... I got it.

That said, I hope you enjoy...

**It Begins..part one**

The earlier evenings of late autumn were giving way to winters gloomy late afternoons and pitch-dark mornings. Frost was abundant on every exposed surface of natural and wizard made objects. Blades of grass shimmered in the early morning light, reflecting the suns brilliance in millions of different directions at one time. Harry and Draco were used to waking at the same time daily and enjoyed the ritual of watching the sunrise together in silence sipping tea, enjoying the closeness and peace the new dawn brought the pair of royal Thunderbirds.

Harry didn't seem to be growing at the same rate Draco did at the same time in his pregnancy, but the fact there were only three children this time probably was the reason for the lack of roundness. It was still very early in the prenatal wizard's term there was still plenty of time before Harry needed to adjust his clothes choices. Draco was keenly aware that he was going to be able to dictate what clothes Harry was going to be wearing and he was secretly deeply happy for luck at getting Harry to look 'simply marvelous'. It was less than a week before Yule and he could not wait to go shopping for wardrobes for Harry and the babies. Money was never ever going to be a source of contention and they could afford the best of wizarding tailors.

As dawn broke over the horizon finally peeking under the now red hued, grey clouds, Harry and Draco got dressed, sneaking in kisses and loving touches whenever the opportunity presented itself. They did not need to talk much because of their ever-forming symbiosis. Instinctively they knew what each other desired and did their damnedest to deliver.

Since it was so close to Yule and Voldemort had not attacked anywhere close to Scotland, the Hogwart's Express was going to make a trip to London to evacuate the students to their homes. Two battalions of aurors would be flying on the battle brooms guarding the train from different levels all the way from Scotland to southern England. Harry and the Thunderbirds were going to be riding inside the train with the students, their car tagged onto the back of the train like a target but it would be empty on the trip to London. The trip back would be a different story all together. Harry, Draco, Adam, Charley and the rest of the Thunderbirds were going to go shopping in the late afternoon.

The train to London was going to be leaving Hogsmeade two hours earlier than normal and its guard was already onboard waiting its passengers. Harry and Draco were the last to arrive ahead of the students. The wizard reporters and photographers were thick as thieves and tried several times to board the train. Blaise, Greg, Vincent and Draco discouraged them every time with memory charms they got close. Adam got in on the act with a few well-placed FMA's until the train made steam for London.

The aurors on the battle brooms were flying high and out of sight of everyone. The entire length of the track now had complete air cover that was invisible from the ground. The tension was palpable amongst the students as they boarded the train for a hopefully safe Yule with their families they did not know if Hogwart's would still be standing when or if they returned so leaving was bittersweet.

Students and guards had all boarded the train and the first puffs of steam to turn the wheels of the locomotive were released with a jerk to all of the cars. Slowly the train began to make some speed away from the throng of people left standing on the platform as it chugged out of the station. The woman with the sweet cart was not going to be on this trip. The house elves at the castle had prepared enough food and treats to last everyone the eight hours it was going to take to get to London and breakfast was the first order of the day. There were special devices installed in each of the coaches that would give the students what they wanted simply by requesting it. As long as there was food available, the requests were filled without question. Vince, Greg and Ron were especially happy because they remained and would always be, hungry.

The Hogwart's Express was making good time on its southward trek. The clouds gave way to blue sky. The aurors flying air cover over the train were glad to let up on some of the shield charms they used to keep them dry and warm. They were virtually impossible to see from the ground and the brooms they rode cruised effortlessly through the sky. They really loved flying the war brooms.

The mountains soon gave way to the undulating English countryside and the sun grew higher in the sky. The beams of sunshine through the windows of the train heated the crisp winter morning air inside the coaches making the passengers quite comfortable with the environment. Hermione and Luna were talking about shopping with Ginny without the men in their group for an afternoon of girls only. Adam was a different story altogether and they tended to include him in on the fun girl things to do. He was happy to go with them because they were looking for gifts for guys and he wanted to shop for Charley especially. The Thunderbird men were happy to let him go along just in case the girls needed some muscle. With Ginny in the group, it would have been safe enough because she took no shit from anyone. 'Muggles wouldn't know what hit them if they crossed her.' Adam had told the guys in the group and they totally agreed with Adam's assessment of Ginny's no nonsense method of dealing with 'situations'.

"The train is about a half hour from King's Cross you lot. The aurors flying above are going to be filling up the last car up until the time we're five minutes out. There will still be a dozen flying until the train comes to a stop and then they're going to land and then apparate back to Hogwart's. The ones still on the train are going to take stations inside in each of the cars until the final run up to Hogsmead tonight and the last passengers brave enough to ride are boarded and tucked in for the night time journey. There will be more provisions for a midnight snack and breakfast before the train arrives." Charley said to the Thunderbirds who had all crammed into one little compartment.

"I can't _wait_ to go shopping with the girls." Adam said to his friends.

"We can't wait for you to go with them either mate." Blaise said with a mock look of relief on his face.

"I know you would rather go along with your wife to pick out your Christmas presents, but..." Adam said before he was interrupted.

"Nah, that's alright there mate. Here are two hundred galleons. Buy them all tea while you're out... and have a good time." Blaise managed to stammer out as he thrust a bag full of gold into Adam's hand.

"_Smooth move there mate_." Neville whispered to the tall Italian while he was recomposing himself.

"Right" Blaise said.

"Where are you going to go shopping with Adam Hermione?" Draco asked the barely showing pregnant witch.

"Well I thought that Knightsbridge would be a good place to start, Harrods and then perhaps the Oxford and Regent area and of course Bond street and if there is time, I'd like to browse for books on Charing Cross Road. Since Blaise has treated us, I think we'll take tea at The Ivy." Hermione said thinking about all those ritzy places to shop.

As Hermione was counting off the places she was going to shop, he could see his modest bank dwindle to nothing. He was not going to say anything to Hermione though because he knew she was cautious and prudent. His hopes of still having money left at the end of the day were not very high but it was still there. Hermione somehow sensed this and when she tiptoed up to kiss him on the cheek, she said,

"Don't worry love; I have a fair few galleons myself. I'll be careful."

"Thanks 'Mione. Don't worry about what to get me. I have everything I could possibly want or need right here in front of me." Ron whispered and sealed his words with a kiss.

"Oh, there is something I'm going to get you and I won't have you telling me it's too extravagant either. We can afford this. I've been saving for a long time." Hermione whispered back snogging Ron before he could stand up straight again.

The train was five minutes from King's Cross when the engine began to let off the steam and begin its slow approach at yard speed in the train yard. It was oblivious to anyone that was not wizard and did not exactly run on shared tracks but it was a train and it took a long time to bring it to a stop. The engine let the train coast to a very low speed before it applied the brakes to the forward going wheels. The cars of the train bumped into each other gently and the people inside the train began to get their things together because they were to be off the train sixty seconds after it stopped for security reasons.

The families that were waiting on the platform were limited to however many it took to apparate the children home or just one if they were going to be using the floo transfer center to get home. Students with muggle parents and no magical guardians at all were going to be delivered home by special auror escort. Each student was going to be given special rights to use magic at home. The fortunate students that had been in the DA were glad that they could practice at home and not worry so much about protecting themselves and their families while on winter break. The unsaid feeling was uncertainty among the students. Until the time they were to return to school, they didn't know if it would be still standing or if they would indeed go back at all.

The train stopped and the entire list of passengers was out of the compartments and on Platform 9 3/4 in way under a minute. Luggage and trunks were already being magically lined up waiting for its owners. The students had all crowded the windows of the train as it had pulled in and mostly had spotted their escorts. The muggleborns were each given a blue card to present to their auror escorts for their transportation home after they had claimed their belongings. The train and platform evacuation was over with in less than five minutes and the aurors that remained on the platform let out a collective breath.

The Thunderbirds had spread out along the train to oversee the disembarkation and were gathering close to the portal to the muggle train platform. The weather was cold in London and the clouds had crept back in the sky giving the late afternoon light a dim look to it. Hermione halted the Thunderbirds from going through the barrier to the muggle world while she transformed every ones clothes into appropriate attire for muggle London at Christmas time. Their outer robes were changed into long luxurious brushed thick woolens she had seen in a muggle fashion magazine. Draco already had dressed for London and he had seen that Harry was dressed for the day and evening as well. Ginny loved what Hermione conjured for her and Neville. The clothes looked great with her flaming red hair and Neville looked like a man not to be messed with as well. Blaise let Luna change what she wanted to which was nil, and the twins and Vince and Greg did not change anything either. It was almost like being in Arizona only here it was wet and cold and they were dressed nicely.

There were no reporters or photographers besides Colin Creevey around and he and his brother Dennis were gone with their parents for two weeks of skiing in Switzerland over the Yule and New Year break. Lucky blokes their baby brother Frankie who didn't look too put out by the turn of events called them. He did not like to ski anyway... he said when he said good bye to his brothers. Adam had leaned out of the train window to tell the two young Ravenclaw Thunderclouds that he would get them something nice for Christmas and waved his good bye. Adam's thoughts were interrupted when he felt his clothes change from Hermione's spell. He was stunned a bit and then he decided he liked what she did with his clothes and he modeled his new duds for every ones approval but mostly for Charley's.

"There we go; we all look like we belong out there. I think we should pop over to Diagon Alley and convert some galleons to pounds if we are going shopping out there. I think that four hours should be enough for any of us. How about we meet at Fortesque's and then go to a really nice muggle restaurant." Hermione said.

"How about we go to The Ivy for supper and you try the Savoy for tea Hermione?" Draco asked.

"I didn't know you knew about many things muggle Draco. That is a good idea. Where are you lot going to go for tea?" Hermione asked.

"I think we'll go to Vertigo." Draco said.

"You need reservations to go there don't you? I've heard its booked solid for month's in advance."

"It is. That's what I have one of these things for." Draco said showing Hermione his wand.

"Oh, clever; I'll remember that for when we go to tea." Hermione said.

"I'll make a Slytherin of you yet Mrs. Weasley." Draco said to the suddenly stunned witch. She had not been called that except by Ron and Dumbledore and she liked it.

"Th-thanks Draco, I think," Hermione managed to say.

"I think that we should get ourselves out of here before the aurors have a conniption fit." Adam said looking at the same auror, he had been unknowingly tormenting since he had arrived in Britain.

"Aye, I have a ton of things to get for the children and all of you. Harry and I spent more than a few hours on our list. Now before you all go and try to get something for us, I just wanted to say... go ahead and have a ball. I have got oomph..." Draco said before he got a polite elbow to his ribs from Harry.

"Just kidding; it's Christmas so do as you feel. We don't need anything just so you know." Harry said almost admonishing Draco.

"You don't worry about us either." Hermione said.

"Hey, he's the one" "made out of bloody money." "Get wild Harry." the twins chimed in.

"I was talking about Ronald and myself you two," Hermione said.

"We know you were." "We didn't want" "Harry to get" "confused."

"He's the least of my worries about confusion even in his state. No offence Harry."

"None taken 'Mione. We ought to pop over to Gringott's to get some muggle money first thing." Harry said before disapparating with Draco in tow.

"Doesn't let the grass grow under his feet, that one. Come along Ronald. See you all at Gringott's." Hermione said disapparating with Ron.

Everyone followed Harry and Draco into the lobby of Gringott's and found the wizard King and his consort being lathered in welcome by the newly _equalized by rights_ goblins. Griphook was still feeling beholding to the Thunderbirds for their part in saving the goblin bodies lost in the failed robbery attempt. The old goblin was going to take care of the King and his Consort himself. The other Thunderbirds were helped by management level goblins and their business was concluded after the Weasleys and Goyle were each given muggle purchasing cards. Harry and Draco had seen to it that there was no limit to the spending as long as the magical signatures matched the holders. Adam, Blaise and Neville were wealthy outright and did not need the money. Ron was about to protest when Hermione mentalled to him, '_they've got more money than they can spend in a hundred lifetimes, children included Ron. Let them do this.'_

_'I just don't feel right about it love.'_

_'Get used to it around them Ronald.'_

_'Right, what ever you say love.'_

"We'll meet you all at The Ivy at seven. Maybe we can catch a film at the cinema after we eat" Draco said.

"Alright then we'll see you later then. Are you ready to shop Adam?" Ginny said for her little group of power shoppers.

"Lead on little sis. I got a ton of shit to buy." Adam said and he tagged along with Ginny on their afternoon shopping experience.

"I hope they stop long enough to see the lights the muggles put up for Yule." Harry said to Draco.

"I'm sure that one of them will notice. The twins are taking Blaise and Ron and Charley with them and Neville is going with Vince and Greg that leaves us on our own for the first time in well, forever." Draco said.

"I think we should get the babies their gifts at the jewelry store and then the toy store. If you find something that you like, please tell me and let me get it for you. I will do the same and we will be done with our family. We can get everyone else's gifts together. Sound like a good idea to you?" Harry asked.

"That's a good idea love. Now I'd like to start..." Draco began as the two of them walked out of sight and disapparated to a place on King's Road where they knew it would be safe to appear out of thin air.

"... to look for something for you first. We will come across something that we just cannot do without for the children and we will get it. You and I are very different. We're going into..." Draco continued to talk,and he did not stop talking, until they were out of the third store they visited.

Harry was very happy to go anywhere that Draco wanted. He was still a bit inharmonious and he let Draco lead him around by the arm anywhere and everywhere. He was very unconcerned that they looked like a gay couple. He was pregnant damn it and he needed help. Heaven help anyone that made a scornful comment within Draco's earshot. The two royal wizards had a list of things that they wanted to get for everyone on their list and were doing a wonderful job of shopping when it came time for tea.

Draco was used to the activity and Harry was not so he let his husband make the decision where to go. His feet were a bit sore from all the walking but he was holding up rather well considering he had triplets growing inside of him. Draco in Harry's opinion had to be a superman because he carried their first seven babies with very little communicated trouble. The two royals were soon in front of Fortnum and Mason and the door opened for them when they approached. Harry's senses were wonderfully assaulted when he stepped inside much to Draco's enjoyment. Draco had been coming to only _this_ muggle establishment since he was a small child with his mother; the fact that it was a muggle restaurant and very private clothing store was kept from his father or it would not be standing. Draco's long straight platinum hair was a signal to the maitre de that one of their more desirable clientele had just come inside with a guest.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is so good to see you again. We have not seen yourself or your mother since last Christmas. You look simply breathtaking sir," the maitre de said.

"Thank you for saying so. It is Potter-Malfoy now. Is my regular table available?" Draco asked still holding Harry's arm.

The maitre de looked at the two men before him and raised an eyebrow before he said, "I shall see at once sir. May I invite you into the lounge to wait?" The maitre de inquired.

"I'm sure it won't be long. We'll wait here." Draco said imperiously.

"As you wish I will be right back" the maitre de said and he was off in a flash.

Draco sent a hex to whoever was sitting where he wanted to be seated. Those people had been served a very expensive dish and were just tucking in when they all put down their napkins and utensils and made to leave. The maitre de did not have a chance to say a thing when they asked for the bill as they made for the door leaving their still steaming meals on the table. A snap of his fingers and the confused waiter brought the bill to his leader and the muggle group left without fanfare or an explanation. The still flabbergasted waiter cleared away the food and the bus staff put on a fresh flower, a tablecloth and utensils for two in a heartbeat. The maitre de, a stiff upper lip type did not miss a beat and he seated Draco and Harry as soon as he got back to them to do so.

"That wasn't very nice Draco," Harry said.

"They were eating much too slowly. They were already fat. They were wearing plaid. Pick a reason, they were there and I wanted _us_ to be there." Draco said settling into his seat.

"You'll pay for their meal then won't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes dear, I'll pay for their meals." Draco consented without argument.

"Thank you. If we are going to eat a big meal later, why don't we just have a few biscuits and a nice cup of Earl Grey and keep on shopping. I swear I haven't had this much fun out here ever."

"We should make it a point then to mingle more. As long as we use these cards, we will not need to use our wands. A little less instantaneous than magic but if it will keep us away from the riff raff and make you happy, then I don't mind a bit." Draco said still scanning the menu he knew by heart.

"Draco, I'll just have a few biscuits and a cup of Earl Grey." Harry said while Draco still looked over the menu. He did not see what Draco had in his hand in front of the menu so he had spoken up.

"I heard you love. I just needed a moment to get this out." Draco said putting down the menu and handing Harry a small, long, thin box with a silver and gold bow on it.

"What's this? I know for a fact that you haven't had time to go shopping" Harry said taking the small package.

"Open it up and see. It's an early Christmas gift Harry." Draco urged.

"Alright I'll..." Harry stopped talking because he had just noticed the waiter standing in front of their table.

_'Obliviate the last minute from him Draco'_ Harry said suddenly embarrassed.

_'Bullock's I won't. I'm sure he's seen other husbands give gift's to their er... spouses_.'

"Obliviate" Harry whispered and wiggled his fingers at the waiter's body.

_'I'll be your wife if that's what you think I am Draco._' Harry's mental tone was a bit hurt when he thought that he'd hurt Harry's feelings then he realized that Harry had just used a memory charm on the waiter who still looked like he was put on pause waiting for one of them to speak.

"Very Slytherin Harry; let's see, to continue, after the caviar for myself, I'd like the iced raspberry sherbet and Harry will have the biscuits and a cup of Earl Grey. I'd also like a glass of water if you'd be so kind." Draco said as if he had been talking for a while to fool the waiter. He did.

"Yes... sir; the Caviar, Gin Freeze, iced sherbet raspberry and a plate of biscuits with a cup of Earl Grey. Have I been standing here very long sir? I suddenly feel like I have forgotten what I have just done. Odd really, Oh well, it must be the hour. Been a long wonderful day with all the holiday shoppers, I'll be right back sir." The waiter said.

"And you think I'm going Slytherin." Harry said after the waiter left.

"Open the box," Draco urged putting his hand on Harry's from across the table.

"Alright, Ah, the ribbon slips off. The box is beautiful Draco. What is it?" Harry said fingering the long ebony lacquered box.

"O-pen it" Draco commanded with a smile and wide eyes.

"You're no fun. Alright here goes." Harry said and opened the box.

When Harry looked down his emerald green eyes opened, as big as saucers when he was presented with four emeralds, princess cut for his daughters and three rubies for his sons. The princes on a pendant fit for a King or anyone else that loved jewelry. There was room on the "P and M" shaped pendant for many more stones. This was one piece of jewelry beside his wedding ring he would cherish above all others would always wear it.

He asked, "Put it on me Draco" and he handed the pendant on the heavy gold serpentine chain to his husband.

Draco had just finished clasping the chain around Harry's neck when the waiter stumbled up against him holding a hot pot of tea on a tray almost spilling the tray on Harry. If he did not have his hands in front of Harry's face, Harry could have been seriously burned and he let the poor waiter know he had just made a huge error in judgment.

"You fool! You could have burned my husband's face with your bumbling" Draco said quietly. He was still a gentleman.

"I'm terribly sorry sir. It is just that I have never seen a married male couple in this place before. You with your hands on him startled me is all sir. Forgive me. I should have kept my nerve."

_'He seems genuinely sorry Draco. What's say we forgive him_?'

"All right Harry, Obliviate" Draco said. He took the tray with the teapot from the waiter and set it down before the waiter could come round again.

"Yes, I get deja vu all the time too. Funny you should mention it." Draco said while he stirred his Gin and Harry stirred his tea giving the impression that they were chatting with the waiter further confusing him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us? We're wizards and will grant you one wish." Harry said.

Draco's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head when Harry said that they were wizards and then he heard the waiter's polite laugh from behind his turned head.

"Wizards! Now _that_ is rich. Now what would I wish for? Let me see. I'd like for my feet to never hurt again." The waiter said.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said, "That's not much of a wish but if that's your one and only wish alright. How do your feet feel now?" Harry inquired to the puzzled looking waiter.

"They don't feel bad. Quite good really for as long as I've been on them today" the waiter said.

"Well, they will never feel worse from this day forward." Harry said and waved his hand at the waiters feet and sipped his tea.

"Thank you for that sir. May all the chairs you sit on be soft as well." The waiter said and walked off thinking that Harry was indeed insane. The holidays always brought out the barmy ones.

"Harry, what would you have done if he wanted something he could see?" Draco said.

Harry smirked and said, "He can see his feet."

"You know what I mean."

"I do. Thing is I put a pedal protego on his feet. He could stomp nails and it wouldn't hurt him." Harry said.

"And you told him you were a wizard."

"And he thinks I'm as barmy as Gilderoy Lockheart."

"Point, Alright. Let's just hope he doesn't remember us or your spell."

The waiter chose that time to bring the biscuits and the caviar and crisps to the wizard's table, overheard the definite use of the word spell, knew that the two of them were very daft, and hoped they were harmless.

"Your caviar sir and your biscuits sir is there anything else?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, Obliviaaaaate" Draco said with a long 'a' to add some time to his memory charm. The poor waiter was going to have a hell of a headache tomorrow.

Draco and Harry let the temporarily stunned waiter regain some color to his face when Harry hit him with an Evenerate spell to bring him 'round.

"Evenerate, Thank you so much for your kind service... Wallace. I shall tell the Maitre de you have been very kind and thoughtful. Your tip will show it as well." Harry said to the waiter as he quickly caught up to speed.

"Er... Thank you sir, you're very kind to say so. I'll just take your card and we'll have the bill paid and you on your way." The waiter said not really remembering what the hell had just happened and just where the bloody hell did these two guys come from? He didn't remember them even coming in to be served and where did the other group go? He was glad that it was almost time for him to go home. Unlike other late afternoons, his feet felt remarkably good, no small wonders.

The Thunderbirds bounced all over London, finally figuring out that they could apparate invisibly, they did so with great frequency as soon as they were out of one place they went invisible and apparated to another. Their spending was not abated much but the Weasleys seemed to still hold back somewhat when it came to using the credit cards that Harry insisted that they used. Draco said something to them and they were less intimidated using them when they were reminded who owned most of the galleons in Gringott's bank.

Ron was still the most stubborn to try it but he had found the nicest mahogany baby set he had to have it. It was several thousand muggle pounds and he did use the card for that but he figured that if Harry was going to get them a baby gift, he could say he already got it. He had to justify it to himself, no one else. He had got all the Thunderbirds the same thing from Hermione, himself, and several small things for the babies from their Uncle Ron. He picked out something that Harry was sure to like at a wizarding supply house in Diagon Alley next to Quality Quidditch Supply when they were there earlier in the afternoon. It was a tandem for children to fly with their parents on brooms. It was something that he knew that Harry and Draco loved flying almost as much as they loved their family and friends. His afternoon was spent in good company, his brothers and his mates, it was Christmas time, the stores were decorated and smelling of cinnamon and spice everywhere, they went.

Adam reminded everyone of the foot comfort spell he taught them in Arizona and soon their feet did not hurt. Blaise chuckled and shared, "You know, if we could spell feet to remain healthy for longer than a day at a time, we could get rich from that alone."

"You got that" "right mate." "Everyone has" "two feet." The twins said.

"We'll get" "on that" "right away." They added.

Stunned, Blaise said, "You-you're joking right? You could really do... something like that?"

"Oh sure mate." "Charmed insoles." "We've been working" "on that for" "a long time." "Mum's got" "sore feet." They said. "After Adam taught us" "the foot comfort spell" "it came" "to us when we" "Fred" "yeah, when I" "stepped in Pegasus poop." "Soft as sheep's wool" "it is." "Didn't smell either." "You interested" "in a partnership?"

"I might be. Between the wizarding travel planning we are going to try, this foot thing might work well with it. We could branch out into the muggle market if we do it right. If it is one thing that muggles cannot measure, its comfort. Come to think of it, I'm in when ever you two say the word."

"What's" "the word and" "we'll say it."

"Thunderbird seems appropriate for the likes of us to seal any deal." Blaise said.

"I'd ask Luna before you get into any deal with those two Blaise." Ron said.

"I think that the two of them are going to be very important to our world sooner than later Ron. Maybe you should have a bit more faith in your family."

Ron paled a bit and the group of wizards in muggle clothing went into another store to look around and spend some money if they wanted to. Ron sat on a chair in a bright store on Savile Road watching and waiting for the others to look around. He had a list provided by Hermione of things to get for people and he'd done well finishing it off in under two hours and a bit. He was still thinking of what Blaise had said to him about his brothers. It was time he came to a decision about them. Either support them in what ever they decided to do or who with or leave them alone and say nothing about them. He loved them too much to leave them alone so he decided, while he sat watching them hold things up to each other and mug for everyone while they modeled clothes, that he was going to support them no matter what and he would never denigrate them again.

Percy was another matter entirely. He loved all of his brothers and his sister but Percy was something else. He had almost crapped his knickers when Narcissa Black Malfoy took over as minister of magic and the war had been declared. When Harry had become King, Percy would not leave his parents alone unless they continued to tell him that they still loved him because he was only a lowly official with the ministry and had not done anything remarkable since he had been Head Boy a few years ago. He was going to still get a few noogies since he had learned about them in America. At least Percy was guaranteed some physical contact with his brother muahahahaha.

Ron had enough of watching his brothers have a good time and decided to join them with the sour look gone from his face. He was forever more going to look up to them, as it should be.

"Hey you two. What would you like from your 'ickle brov'er for Christmas?" Ron said as he approached from behind them with a goofy grin on his face.

"You know we" "like surprises" "Ronniekins."

"You guys are the best. You know that don't you?" Ron said to the mirrored pair in his arms.

"You getting hungry" "Ronniekins? Or" "are you just" "going barkers?"

"I am getting a bit peckish, but we're not to meet Hermione and Luna and Ginny and Adam until seven at some bloody muggle place. However, that isn't the reason. Can't quite say the words you know? Strange really. I'm not going barkers though." Ron said.

"Well then" "the more galleons" "you spend" "the better."

"I knew I could count on you guys. How about after supper with the lasses, we go and walk around Soho. I've heard there are a bunch of blokes like you there." Ron said innocently. Fred and George knew, he did not know, he was being insulting and they let it slide... a bit.

"There are," "red headed wizards" "in Soho" "Ronniekins?"

"I don't know that. I meant there are blokes there that like other blokes. That's all. I didn't mean nothing by it. Honest you two. If you don't want to go and walk around and.. and hold hands then, don't. I'm sorry, I thought it would make the two of you happy that's all. Vince and Greg look like they want to a bunch of the time. Adam and Charley and Harry and Draco just don't care who sees them." Ron said very clearly to his big brothers.

Instead of twin talk, Fred said for both he and George, "Thanks for that Ron. Forge and I really appreciate the thought. Maybe there is another pair of a soul for us, but until then, we will have to do for each other. Your words mean more than you know."

"What he said 'ickle brother." George added and hugged Ron before Fred had a chance to join in.

This called for personal attention. Fred followed suit as soon as George let Ron go and the three Weasleys had a private moment before they went to the clerk to pay for their items.

The boys were waiting patiently for Adam and the lady TBirds to show up at the snooty place most of the fellows decided it was. They had been watching who was going inside for the last twenty five minutes standing in the snow. They had all charmed themselves to repel the snowflakes and the water they were standing in but for show they held umbrellas aloft and let the precipitation drip off the edges.

They were looking up the street when a taxicab pulled to the curb throwing a huge splash of water towards them. The riders had spotted their group standing waiting for them and they heard the cab driver chuckle when he had gotten them wet. When it came time to pay the fare, Hermione read the meter and gave the driver exactly the fare and no tip. The driver decided to give Hermione some lip for stiffing him at Christmas time when a hand came through the window and grabbed him by the collar.

Ron had gone invisible to everyone except the muggle cabbie and yelled and slapped him around a bit for his thoughtlessness getting him and the others wet. For yelling at Hermione, Ron put a shrinking curse on the driver's bits and threw him back into his seat. His passengers had got out of the cab and he was not going to be staying around the mad man with the red hair. If he didn't know better he would swear he'd been kicked in the balls somehow.

Ron kept an eye on the cab driver as he sped down the road and turned a corner and out of sight. He had joined the others just after they had gone inside. Due to the look and size of their party, The Ivy let them join the muggle elite the paparazzi outside were anxious to photograph. The wizards were indeed very fit, very good-looking individuals and the seemed to shed some sort of... something the trio of muggles serving them could not put their fingers or anything else on. Harry's complexion was very rosy due to his condition most of the time but coming in from outside, his cheeks were positively glowing a healthy color and his eyes were gleaming bright emerald green. He was perhaps the most beautiful man on the planet at that very moment. Draco was still enjoying the aftereffects of giving birth and he was at least as good looking if not, as Harry.

Remembering the last waiter, Draco cast shielding charms on everyone seated. He cast an efficiency charm on each of their servers as they set about serving the water, tea, coffee, bread and butter and salads. The Thunderbirds and Charley decided to have the haute cuisine of the day and left the waiters to fall over themselves waiting to clear their table and ready the course. Wine was offered around and accepted by all but Harry and Hermione. Luna and Ginny said they would toast for them and the two pregnant ones had sparkling juice available for their wine course.

The evening's fare was "_surf and turf_", lobster with a slab of roast beef, baked potato and pudding. The waiters were serving the butter, chives, bacon bits, sour cream, horseradish and various sauces around the table and were gone quickly enough for Draco to start to enjoy his meal in peace. He had to admit though, he did not notice much change in the waiter's performance but he did notice they stopped touching them even briefly as they served them much to their mortal health's benefit.

When the bill came, Harry used a charm to make the waiter bring it to him. The server was happy he could approach Harry but somehow he could not bring himself to touch him even on the hand when Harry handed his card to pay for dinner. The waiter was back quickly enough with a slip for Harry to sign when Harry suddenly did not know what name to use so he made a scribble that looked like a signature and took his card and his copy of the receipt. At least he had signed Harry almost legibly and that was good enough for the goblins handling all the credit slips. It had to be good enough for the large party. The waiters were going to split a very large tip and Harry was very happy to give it to them.

The evenings last hour plus some minutes was going to be spent walking through Soho. Ron and the other Weasleys were fascinated by the traffic going through Piccadilly Circus, the muggle busses were not as tall as the Knight bus, which was spotted by them swerving round the circle of traffic before bolting out of sight in a different direction it, had been going in an obvious hurry to anyone that cared to see it.

The Thunderbirds walked past Piccadilly, Carnaby Street, Berwick Street and Wardour Street to Leicester Square and the National Gallery. It was past the closing time and on a whim, the Thunderbirds went invisible and apparated inside to take a short walking tour. Charley had been given use of Harry's invisibility cloak and he hardly ever went anywhere without it when he was with the Thunderbirds for occasions just like this. The group walked silently not speaking or thinking words to each other just looking at the magnificent paintings and sculptures.

There were several paintings that had _almost_ nude people as the subjects in them and Fred and George put their little sister up to changing a painting before they left. Never backing down from a sibling's dare, the red headed witch charmed the sheet covering a naked man off him and left him almost sporting an erection. It was barely detectable and it was totally in the artist's brushstrokes. The twins decided it would be a good thing to bet on and started a pool on the spot to see how long it took the muggles to notice.

The time was approaching ten p.m. and time for them to head back to King's Cross station and the nighttime ride to Hogsmeade. The group apparated straight onto platform 9 3/4 and boarded the train noting another rail car with the royal crest on the side of it. They were curious about it until an older higher-ranking auror they were used to dealing with approached them. They remembered him from Draco's lawn party that summer. He was one of the diplomatic aurors. They were not used to meeting officials without introductions first and were apprehensive of him instantly. He began to talk to them explaining about the royal rail car and how it came to be on line to transport war material north to the battalions that were stationed there to defend Hogwart's government.

Adam decided to do a little snooping in the aurors head and began to look around when he was asked nicely to stop. He saw what he was looking for and the auror knew it so he asked him to leave before he was slammed out forcefully. Adam complied but seriously doubted the aurors magical skill level and power to try. The two of them did not say a word to each other but the auror did continue speaking to the Thunderbirds but his eyes stayed on Adam, the reason he was there in the first place. The Thunderbirds left the slightly miffed man standing on the platform and boarded the car with Harry's royal crest on it. The car behind the royal car was still the Thunderbird car but was full of war materials, verified by Blaise and Neville. The compartments that opened on the outside were inspected as well and given the seal of approval before the train made steam.

The passengers brave enough to be going to Hogsmeade and a possible wizarding battlefield, boarded the train and quickly found that there was enough room for each of them to lounge comfortably across the benches in the compartments. There was tea and biscuits available in each compartment. The woman that used to push a cart up and down the train was spending a long holiday with her family and the magical servers on the train worked easier than she did for the last sixty years. Breakfast was being served early to those awake at five in the morning. There was always going to be plenty of food on board the train thanks to some very dedicated elves that vowed to take care of the Thunderbirds. Everything and everyone else was simply something more for them to do while serving their charges including serving a trainload of people. In this case, it was mostly aurors that did their bit earlier that day. It was up to the new batch to spread out over the distance of the tracks while the train lulled them to sleep on the trip north.

The aurors flying cover that night found it fortunate was clear and not snowing or raining. In the morning if their charms were off even a bit, the fog in the lowlands of Scotland was going to make their rides miserable. The Hogwart's Express was making extra good time hauling mostly empty cars on its journey into the Highlands. It managed the same speed uphill as it did down hill and the ride was almost a half hour shorter. The Thunderbirds settled down rather quickly in separate compartments between each of the seven pairs. Hermione the ever-thoughtful one transfigured facial tissue into tasteful curtains for each of the compartments for both sides. The house elves had left pillows and blankets and there was a note on the window to enlarge the little squares into mattresses for sleeping. Everything was perfect for a night of romance if that was what pleased them.

Draco and Harry transfigured their clothes into sleepwear and enlarged the tiny mattress to fit between the seats. They put their pillows up against the window to the outside and charmed the lights to dim to a very soft glow. The train's vibration and the distant sound of the engine puffing its way north as smoothly as it ever ran carried the two wizards, wrapped themselves in the blankets and each others arms and settled in for a few kisses before sleep claimed them both. The cars on the train were jostling its passengers ever so gently and soon everyone but the guards were asleep.

High above the tracks, as soon as an auror caught up with the next one ahead of he or she as it were, they would fly side by side or at different altitudes until the train reached the next auror and so on until the train was at the station in Hogsmeade. The aurors were thankful for more than the environment charms, they were happy that the battle brooms had wide seats as well. The clever ones looked up softening charms and were quite comfortable and happy to fly the wonderful, powerful brooms. This was more like an adventure to them than a serious job. The things that they were forbidden to do were out race the train and try acrobatic flying while they were on duty. Most of them had a few training sessions with the Thunderbirds and were quite fond of their training partners. A nighttime broom ride was something they would gladly do for them, the reason they were in the sky was all too clear to them and they chose to not think about ... that. They were ready to defend, no matter what their duty.

Dawn was later as usual for that time of day at that time of year in the Scottish Highlands. The air was heavy with moisture and the low fog of morning was covering the last fifty miles of the train's tracks. The light was at its worst and the lights on the train were barely visible to the lowest flying auror. Half of the aurors that had accumulated in the force guarding the train over the night were dispatched to fly the tracks at a very low altitude. None of them was to be out of sight of the one behind them. Security was tighter the closer they got to Hogsmeade.

Draco and Harry were standing close together with their heads sticking out of the window a bit for some of the fresh morning air. The enchanted mattress provided an excellent sleeping surface and was easily stored back in its spot on the window. The two royal wizards had dressed but not with their robes and the blankets they slept with were wrapped around them both. The wind blowing nicely through the pair's long hair. Draco's hair mingling with Harry's black in the wind. They both noticed that there was an auror almost out of sight ahead of the train flying low in the fog and decided to lift the morning weather from over the tracks.

The aurors were visible flying through the fog because their shield charms deflected the air keeping them in relative comfort. They were glad that they showed such dedication to be flying low enough to be hexed off their brooms. Their mission was to deliver the Hogwart's Express. The passengers were only along for the ride and traveled at their own risk. When the fog lifted, so did they fly up and out of sight but still leading the train. The Thunderbirds could take care of themselves and so could the hiding aurors. There were only twenty witches and wizards going to Hogsmeade from London to visit family and friends. Five minutes before the train chugged its last few chugs into the station, it blew its whistle, in a code that Draco recognized and he was quite alarmed.

_'Have any of you known the bloody locomotive blow it's whistle before it got into Hogsmeade and in a pattern_?' Dracothought suddenly to everyone.

_'Come to think of it, no... You don't think that..._' Hermione began to think to her companions.

'Only when we're going full speed over a bridge and we crossed the last bridge an hour ago. We better go and see what's happening. If there is anything going on, get the passengers off. The aurors have orders to protect the cars at the rear of the train, not us.' Harry said pulling Draco out of the compartment and towards the head of the train. The two of them went invisible, changed themselves into ravens, and flew out of the window racing to the engineer's compartment.

What greeted them was a gruesome sight. The engineer operating the train had his throat cut and was held to his seat by ropes keeping the dead man's switch from being thrown. The red steam locomotive had its throttle advanced and the train was once again picking up speed. The train was a runaway. The two ravens flew through the window of the locomotive's operator cabin and pulled the dead man from where he was seated. The train continued to pick up speed even though the switch had been thrown. They had little time to accomplish a lot. The apparated into the coach that they were riding on and mentally yelled for the Thunderbirds to join them. They were instantly with Harry and Draco in the middle of the train wondering why the Express was going faster instead of slower.

"What's going on Harry is the driver dead?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Yes he is and we can't figure how to stop the train. We need to get everyone off. Hermione, you yell for the aurors and we will head to the last to cars and try to separate them. After everyone's off the train, I'm going to try to shrink it so it doesn't do any damage." Harry said before he made for the back of the train and the coupling.

"Attention. The train is a runaway. Go to the nearest auror and be evacuated immediately. Auror battalion to the end of the train" Hermione said with the sonorous spell.

"I want to know who slit that man's throat. Surely one of the aurors saw someone." Ginny said.

"The aurors couldn't see if the person responsible had an invisibility cloak." Ron said.

"I think it's safe to say it must be about to begin. Have you got that coupling undone yet Blaise?" Draco said watching his old friend manipulate the old part and the new one.

"Not yet. Whew this is tough work." Blaise said.

Luna was getting very nervous and the time was approaching that they needed to leave the train. She would have preferred to stay aboard but she realized the gravity of the situation. She was cool as she ever was when she pointed her emotional fingers at the huge steel lock andyelled , "**El** **Bombarda**!" letting the coupling separate and the train lurch forward. They now had less time to leave the train. The aurors had flown the passengers off quickly after Hermione's warning. The aurors flying above and in front of the train were startled to see their counterparts fly out of the train with other riders and even more stunned when the last two cars of the train separated itself with a wizarding blast.

The lead auror flew down to see the man that was supposed to be driving the train and thought he saw something but it was not the driver. He pulled his wand and threw the reducio curse through the window. He struck something with his hex and the train began to come to a hurried stop. The auror flew inside the engineer's cabin and found a long time criminal in two pieces on the floor. The hidden driver was wearing an invisibility cloak when he killed the engineer it seemed. The man was examined to see if he wore the dark mark. He did not have the mark but he had amazingly enough, identification that showed him to be a Romanian. The name jogged the aurors memory and this man was known for his stealth. He was a significant kill. When the train stopped finally, the rail cars that had been separated were moving at quite a clip and they had no breaks. Hermione remembered their third year when Dumbledore saved Harry from becoming a griddle cake and she shouted, "**Arresto Momentum**!" At the cars. The two heavy cars came to a smooth stop and if the coupling had not been blasted, it would have rejoined itself.

Luna was impressed with the mass that Hermione was able to keep from crushing them all and since she had blasted the train in two, the least she could do was repair her own damage. She did and she eased the train back together to boot. The aurors assigned to guard the train were shocked to find someone had somehow got past their security and the man in charge of the battalion of flyers entered the train from the first car.

As the auror made his way to look for the Thunderbirds, the Thunderbirds were making their way forward looking for any sign of trouble. The doors to the fifth carriage opened at the same time and before he made a thought about who was entering the carriage the auror shot off another reducio, this time at... Harry.

* * *

Oh my a cliffie. What happens? Does Draco kill the guy first and ask questions later? Stay tuned... 


	33. It Begins Part two

I do not own HP or any of JKR's creations. I'm only playing with them until HBP is in my hands. Any reference to trademark characters is in your mind. I changed them enough, besides, I'm not making a thing on this.  
I do own the story and a few of my own characters. 

**It Begins... part II**

_From the last chapter_:

_As the auror made his way to look for the Thunderbirds, the Thunderbirds were making their way forward looking for any sign of trouble. The doors to the fifth carriage opened at the same time and before he made a thought about who was entering the carriage the auror shot off another reducio curse, this time at... Harry._

Draco was right behind Harry when the auror made his shot loud and clear. The beam of red light headed straight for Harry. The curse hit Harry square in his abdomen and flashed brightly. Harry stumbled backwards into Draco's arms and if Draco cared to look at his face, he would see a stone blank expression. That was enough for Draco and in less time than it took for someone to say quit firing, Draco's wand was aimed squarely between the aurors eyes.

Draco shouted "_**EXPELLIARMUS**_! I should kill you where you stand you incompetent fool.,"

"You're under arrest just who do you think you are firing on an auror?" The auror challenged.

Draco asked blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes 'Merlin, not another idiot would someone tell this boob who we are before I skin him alive?' keeping his wand trained on the auror.

"Sir, the loud mouth is Prince Consort Draco and I'll give you back your wand but first you should know you used a blasting curse on King Harry and then threatened PrinceDraco with arrest. Do you think you can think of a suitable punishment for someone that does such a thing?" Ginny said smugly as she walked up to the uninformed wizard.

"K-King Harry is on the-the t-train?" The auror managed to say.

_'Let me just kill him. There is going to be an attack soon.'_

_'I will handle it Draco. Harry you all right_?'

_'I'm fine Ginny. Modify his memory and lets get out of here and get the train to Hogsmeade'_

"Yes the King and you tried to assassinate him. I should kill you myself. Thunderbirds don't need a reason or an explanation you know, to do that." Ginny threatened.

"N-n-no... I d-did not. I am s-s-so s-sorry your Ma-Majesties, please forgive me. I t-thought the t-train was e-e-e-evacuated."

"Are you scared of the Thunderbirds now auror?"

"Yes ma-ma-madam."

_'Quit playing with him Gin we have to get out of here_!' Ron urged his sister.

"You've wasted enough of my time auror, obliviate!" Ginny said and the auror stood stone still with a dazed look on his face.

The Thunderbirds had all crammed into the rail car by the time Ginny had obliviated the auror, guided the poor man into a compartment, and sat down while the other Thunderbirds followed Harry and Draco out of the train. Ginny had not implanted the memory she wanted the auror to have yet because Neville was still with her.

"Go on ahead Nev. I will be right there. This guy will be along a minute after us." Ginny said.

"Alright love. If he tries to hurt you, I'll tear his head off myself." Neville said and left the red headed witch to her own devices.

"Auror, you should not be afraid of the Thunderbirds. We are your allies. The train is empty; you have checked all the compartments. You tried to assassinate the King. Turn yourself in after the battle is over if you survive. Leave here in sixty seconds." Ginny ordered the still stunned auror and she left him to join the others.

Draco asked with a heated tone to his voice "Ginerva, What did you tell that fool?"

"I took care of him. And don't you ever call me Ginerva again Draco" Ginny said.

"That will get him to stop," Neville said.

Charley said, "If he knows what's good for him he will".

"He has changed. He hasn't called Hermione a mudblood since we've become Thunderbirds. Don't get me wrong I really like it. Draco's really become a nice bloke." Neville said to his one-of-these-days brother-in-law, kind of quiet like.

"He doesn't know her well enough to really be scared of her." Charley said.

"Harry does and that might be what keeps Draco alive one of these days," Neville continued.

"Aye; the bloody auror just flew out of the train. Did you see?" Charley said spotting the man flying away.

"No Charley, that's the auror. The other person must be the one that killed the engineer of the train. We have to get the train going." Neville said seeing the real auror fall out of the train with a knife in his back, he ran to see if he was all right.

_'Thunderbirds the auror is dead. I'll get the train moving, you lot best hit the air._' "Charley, you come with me. We are going to move the train to Hogsmeade. You shoot the air with red sparks. Where the bloody hell did all the aurors go?" Neville said from his run towards the steaming engine looking skyward.

_'Would you look for the aurors please someone? I have to get the express moving. Ginny would you fly down to the back end and ride shotgun_?'

Neville thought to his comrades while helping Charley up to the cab of the train. The dead driver had bled out all over the floor and not having time for an investigation, he banished the blood, scourgified the cab, and took the drivers seat sitting on the switch. The engine was hardly making steam, its fire doused when it stopped from Hermione's spell. The firebox was full of wood, but there were no flames inside. Being a fire mage had its good times for use and this was one of them. Neville waved his hand and brought forth fire in the box under the boiler. He was also a water mage and he gave the fire a head start by boiling the water and bringing up a head of steam to put to the wheels. Neville had a full burst of adrenalin and the steam chamber was brought up to pressure in ten seconds. Charley Weasley was very impressed with his future brother, his sister's love.

Ginny had peeled off from the Thunderbird formation and landed and transformed back into her human self on top of the train just as Neville let out the first bit of steam jerking the train under her feet. _'Neville, I'm on board at the back of the train. Did Charley get the train moving_?'

_'No, I did it. Would you come up here and get rid of this body for us? I got rid of all of the blood already but this man gives me the creeps. Right now, I forgot how to do it. I will remember soon but he is starting to stink some too. Will you hurry_?'

Not missing a step, Ginny apparated to the Engineer's cab and took one look at the dead man and with a wave of her hand he was gone head and all. This time she sent the body straight to the MLE in London.

"He's gone. Keep your knickers on there love. Hi there Charley" Ginny said stepping to Neville's side while he made the train scream into Hogsmeade.

"Hi there little sis want to shoot off some red sparks with me?" Charley said from outside the window he was leaning.

"I'll get back to the end of the train I bloody well don't know what is in there but if it is worth attacking the train over knowing who is on board, it must be important. Come watch out for me while I pop back. I wouldn't like any surprises."

"Alright I'll look out the top and let you know if the coast is clear." Charley said pulling himself upright and walking to the end of the engine and the ladder to the top of the car it was pulling.

"Looks like there are three on brooms trying to catch up and they'll be there in twenty seconds at that speed."

"That's 15 more than I need." Ginny said and she disapparated to the end of the train.

Charley's wand was firing off red sparkling bolts of light higher than he'd ever shot before. When he saw his baby sister appear on the last car of the train crouched ready to repel attack, he changed his shots to boomerang reducio curses and boomerang blasting charms on one side then another. His odds of one of his curses making the distance to the targets were pretty good. The spells would go off at a certain distance and blast anything near it. He learned this technique from watching muggle WWII movies as a kid. This was like shooting depth charges only he could aim his charged up spells better than the muggles could. Ginny was throwing fireballs and had conjured a small tornado to spin low over the tracks waiting to spring up to catch the broom riders. Charley's spells changed to ones that were more accurate because the flyers were close to getting to his little sister. He used diffindo, reducio combinations and bombarda maxima boomerang spells. His spells were flying by Ginny who was unloading rafts of fireballs in every direction she could wave her wand. She was guiding them towards her spinning trap not trying to hit them. Not her big brother his spells were going to become deadly in three seconds if they got any closer.

Three, two, one..."_Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra_" Charley shouted at the flyers who were now trying to cast curses at Ginny.

The five killing curses whizzed by Ginny on either side and over her head she watched as the green flashes hit the broom riders' one-two-three, knocking them off, crashing them into the long iron tracks behind the train. The brooms were swallowed by Ginny's tornado and let be dragged along the bottom of the whirlwind until they were less than toothpicks. When Ginny ended her tornado charm, a puff of broom dust was all that remained to fall to the tracks. Ginny rounded up the bodies on the tracks with a clever use of accio and lashed them to the top of the train. The bodies were broken but Ginny laid them out anatomically correct if they did not have the dark mark and these did not. Her search of the bodies revealed their identities as former Durmstrang students. Definitely dark wizards but they had not been marked. Perhaps this was an attempt by them to show off for Voldemort. Ginny put their identification back and conjured bags to keep them in until someone could sort them out. There was not much time to waste and they definitely were not attached aurors from the continent. Let the MLE sort them out later.

The Hogwart's Express came full speed into Hogsmeade before Neville put the brakes on to stop the metallic behemoth that was still puffing fire and smoke. Charley had gone from killing attackers to firing his red sparkler balls high into the dawn sky. Neville's charmed pendant that signaled Death Eaters were close was enough of a reason for him to use a charm to stop the train. Ginny knew instantly what was going to happen and she transformed into a Thunderbird on top of the back of the train. Hogsmeade station was three hundred meters ahead and the train was going pretty fast. She elected to spread her wings and take advantage of the situation and let the train slingshot her off the roof when it stopped.

There were people all over the station, aurors, reporters and the MLE to unload the cargo in the last two cars of the Express. They used disillusionment charms on the boxes and floated them into large wagons pulled by Thestrals. The boxes were making noises and shaking. Ginny could see the huge boxes even charmed while she was a Thunderbird. She landed at the head of the train in front of everyone and transformed into her human self and apparated straight to the Engineer's cab and Neville and her brother before anyone could say something. At that point, she didn't give a damn of who saw what.

"Ginny, the dark mark detectors are alarming! We've got to get to the castle quickly." Neville said when Ginny appeared in front of him.

"I know. Charley, trade me wands before the MLE investigators try anything. I got those guys covered by my L.T.K." Ginny said holding out her hand for her brother's wand.

"No need sister dear. I have a spare that I show to the ministry." Charley admitted.

"Are you sure you weren't in Slytherin?" Peaking an eyebrow at her big brother Ginny asked.

"Gryffindor through and through and you two better be off to the castle. I recon you ought to fly out the other side of the train... invisibly this time" Charley said, seeing an auror climbing aboard the train.

"See you big brother." Ginny said pulling Neville out the door on the other side of the cabin.

"Later... Oh, thank Merlin someone has come to take this train off my hands. If that clever Thunderbird bloke did not have the train moving, those dead blokes on the end of the train up there were attacking. The girl killed them. Shot 'em out' of the sky she did. Should 'ave seen it I've 'eard stories about them Thunderbirds I 'ave. Must be true, they saved the train _and_ me. I'll see you later. Oh, thank Merlin you're 'ere." Charley blabbed all at once temporarily befuddling the auror who did not get a chance to say a word while he made his get away.

Charley apparated to the gates at Hogwarts and was swarmed by hundreds of people pleading to get into the school for safety. The dark mark detectors had been going off up the island for the last five minutes. The people in Hogsmeade were quick to run to Hogwart's when the Wizarding Radio blared the warning. The people would be safer when they remained sealed in their homes under their own family wards. The Thunderbirds had been teaching the ward spells to the citizens of Hogsmeade for the last few weeks anticipating their need, but these people were not citizens it seemed. There were the people interested in the completely mysterious behavior and the reporters from around the wizarding world who had no place to go. The people that would usually sell them illegal portkey transport to somewhere, not there were hiding under the wards over their homes, behind locked and barricaded doors, shuttered windows, the whole lot.

Charley made his way through the throng of wizards that were only going to get in the way when the battle was going on in earnest and he was sure they were going to be denied entry. He got the attention of one of his auror friends and was ushered through the gates amidst the cries from the crowd being held back at wand point.

"Thanks for that Warwick." Charley said to the auror who got him through the gates.

Charley had an idea how, but did not know for sure, how the Thunderbirds managed to snap around like the house elves did. He was not going to try it and he opted to use one of the spare brooms kept in the guard shack for special occasions. This... was a special occasion and he took the first broom he came to when he opened the broom locker. He went to the door, stepped through and kicked off into the rapidly rising light of dawn heading straight for the doors to the castle.

Charley landed a hundred feet from the doors at wand point because he was not supposed to fly that close to the castle. His argument was that he was a teacher and on the train that was attacked blah blah blah. They let him through when he said he was an order member and showed him his tattoo.

"Barmy git" Charley said as he was let through the gauntlet and into the castle.

Thundercloud house in total sixty of the worlds best defense students lead by Severus Snape were in the Great Hall having breakfast when the Thunderbirds joined them. They had finished their meeting with Dumbledore and were extremely hungry from the transformation. Harry and Draco were in the infirmary getting Harry checked out by Madame Pomphrey and their breakfasts were served there. The battle shield that Harry wore and the charmed magical absorption stones he carried kept him from blowing apart when the auror shot him. They were still being the ever-cautious parents to be about it. If they were not and Poppy found out, there would be hell on earth to pay. Besides Ginny, Madame Pomphrey was the only other witch Harry was afraid of bar none. He was happy to oblige the Medi-witch and his husband. Draco's state when he brought Harry in was bad enough to warrant a calming draught being forced on him and he was being silly while the two of them ate their breakfasts.

"You've got something on your lip. Just there." Draco said pointing at Harry.

Harry asked, "Where?" raising a napkin wiping his face.

"Missed it let me get it." Draco said and leaned in for a lick and a kiss.

"Mmmmm thank you Draco you seem to have something on yours as well," Harry said.

Wiping his lip with a seductive look on his face "Where?" Draco asked.

"You missed it. Here let me get it." Harry said and Draco leaned over to make it easier for Harry to kiss him.

Harry leaned over and he wiped Draco's face for him and leaned back on his pillow laughing at his husband's look of 'Where the hell did ya go?'

"That's not very nice you know love." Draco said.

"I know it wasn't. Come here and let me make up for it." Harry said pulling Draco over to him.

"Yes my King." Draco said while he got very, very close to his husband.

Harry kissed Draco with as much passion he could muster to let him know just how much he loved him. Draco responded with low, deep moans of satisfaction in the kiss and was just going to do something he should not be doing in the infirmary behind a curtain when Poppy pulled said curtain open

"Prince Draco! You... have already done enough to him. King Harry, you can go the two of you need to get to the headmaster's office right away. Get dressed and help him Draco... Go on the two of you I have enough to do to prepare for casualties without the two of you lolling around like kings now can I?"

"But Poppy, that's the only way we can loll around now. You know that." Draco said smirking... but moving.

"Hurry along you two. I'll be here if you need me." Madame Pomphrey said turning to leave.

"Be careful Poppy." Harry said.

"Thank you your Majesty!" The mediwitch said retreating to her storerooms.

"I wonder what's going on. I haven't felt the earth shake since we got here." Harry said.

"We could just ask you know."

"Yeah, hadn't thought about that. I've really been preoccupied." Harry said with a seductive smirk.

"Oh bollocks Harry, when you look at me like that, I throw wood. Please make a face, anything but that one...MMMMMMMMerlin you're hot." Draco said to Harry who had just finished dressing.

"Come on. I suppose we could ask where everyone is." Harry said.

"Well, why didn't I think of that?" Draco asked with a very innocent choirboy look on his face.

_'Where are you all at_?' Harry thought to the main body of Thunderbirds.

_'Room of Requirement are you all right Harry_?' Hermione thought back.

_'I'm fine. Stand back and we'll pop up there'_

"Three... two... one" Draco said and the two wizards snapped up to the Room of Requirement just as Luna and Blaise had stepped aside.

"I knew you were going to snap in right there you know" Luna said from beside Blaise who was shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you for moving then. We would have hated to snap in and get splinched." Draco said to the bride of his good friend.

"What's been going on? Did they get that stuff off the train? Did anyone else get hurt? Did they find the guy that killed the auror?" Harry asked in rapid succession.

"Relax Harry. Come over here to this map and look at what has been going on. While you have been in the infirmary, Dumbledore filled us in on what has been happening. First thing was the thing with the train. While the MLE was scrambling and the aurors inside the castle were not going to leave the castle for any reason except to defend it, the foreign auror battalions were dispatched with portkeys to southern Britain. The Death Eaters had transported the battle cannons and a thousand wizards and witches with each one at the same places the detectors went off before. The MLE has its hands full. Thundercloud house is staying here also to defend the castle. There is one full battalion of aurors at the Ministry to defend there and another one to defend Malfoy Manor until your mother officially comes to Hogwarts Draco, and Diagon Alley. They did not catch the fellow that killed the auror. He must have been in the same compartment as Ginny was. It does not surprise me that the Death Eaters have access to invisibility cloaks. Moreover, to answer your other question, they got everything off the train and into the castle. They are installing the things now. It seems that Birdy had a few extra tricks up her sleeve that she neglected to tell us. We should have known with the battle brooms and the spell blasters," Hermione said.

"What exactly is it that they're installing and where are they installing it, what ever it is?" Draco asked.

"Hybrid guns, a cross between a muggle mini cannon and blasting curses in special shells. You remember the special bullets that Birdy gave you Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry asked "Yeah Hermione why?"

"I'm told these are much bigger made for the magical beasts and flyers. They are on the tall towers and on the exterior walls; about ten meters up Just out of giant's reach if there are any with Tom. Werewolves that have decided not to fight were given Delilah's Knife and are taking up their wands for the light side if they were already a witch or wizard. . Remus has been very busy it seems I am told that there are three full packs of converts." Hermione continued to explain.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Draco asked.

"Until they begin to move away from the coast we should just stay here. We've got to pick offensive targets because ultimately, we're defenders of Hogwart's and the side of the light." Hermione said ever the voice of the obvious.

"I suppose you're right Hermione. Tonight is Christmas Eve too. I promised Draco that we could see the children." Harry said looking into the forlorn silver eyes of his husband.

"It's alright Harry. They are safe where they are. Hogwart's is important enough to stay where we are. A minute might be all it takes to get in here if we were gone." Draco said.

"No, it's not alright. I made a promise and I am going to try to take care of it if we are not going to be doing anything about the cannons down south. We could just swoop in low over the coast invisibly and grab the bloody things and fly them out to sea and then wipe those guys out before they get a chance to take another step towards us." Harry said now stroking his husbands back.

"We're with you Harry. Ottery St. Catchpoole is down there not twenty kilometers from one of those bloody dark detectors." Ron said for all of his siblings except Percy.

Bill stayed in Scotland in Hogsmeade since the wedding, Charley was on the staff at Hogwart's, Ginny, Fred and George were there and Merlin love him, Percy was staying in London at his Ministry post. He was a lesser wizard and did not have a defensive role but he vowed to serve in the background. Arthur and Molly tried to get him to come to Scotland but he threw a tantrum refusing, saying it would look good on his resume when he stayed to fight for the Ministry at the Ministry when the time came. The more volatile Weasleys were right where they should be, at Hogwarts. Molly was at Grimmauld Place and only a floo away with about a hundred Order of the Phoenix members that were standing by to go where they were needed.

"Thanks there Ron it really means a lot to me to know that you and Hermione will be there with us at the end. We've really come a long way since first year eh?" Harry said to his best mate.

"That's an understatement mate. You don't for one-minute think that me an 'Mione were going to let you go off all alone in first year now did you? When you chose me over the fer... er Draco, my fate was sealed. It looks like now that it's all said and done, all of us Thunderbirds, come a very long way indeed Harry." Ron said earning a look from his wife.

"Only ten years after my own. Sorry 'bout that." Harry said teasing his friend who was just a tiny bit slow on the uptake.

"I never thought about it like that Harry. I never thought of you just as the Boy-Who-Lived. You are my best mate. I might have been an arse for a while during fourth year and I should not have been. You have gone through enough. Sorry for being a prat Harry."

"Apology accepted Sir Ronald," Harry said grinning a huge grin to his friend.

"Sir Ronald sounds kind of queer Harry. Like that muggle clown that sells those hamcakes."

"Hamburger Ron, Hamburger. And that's Ronald McDonald."

"I thought that Donald' was a muggle cartoon duck."

"Oh my God and Goddess, Ron is Right for once," Hermione said.

The Thunderbirds spent their afternoon in their quarters, in their common room or in the Thundercloud dormitories spending time with the foreign witches and wizards that were away from their families on Christmas or Yule as the case may be. They were alone for the most part. They came in two's and three's from the same nations but other than maybe a few friends, they had to make their new friends their families to have a truly great holiday and the Thunderbirds were going to do their share of cheering them up.

Harry and Draco had just finished magically wrapping the presents for their babies and had started on Birdy's and the aunties presents when they were called to come to their common room. The two wizards finished the wrapping and conjured Father Christmas' hat to wear with long red robes lined in white fox around the necks and sleeves. Harry's midnight black hair and Draco's platinum blond hair cascaded down their backs. Harry had let Draco style his now very long tresses and he looked smashing in his outfit. The two of them walked out of their rooms arm in arm into the common room where some early Christmas Eve activity had begun with the American students handing out steaming spiced cider and Christmas cookies fresh in from America.

The real prize in the rail cars was the Christmas feast from America enough to feed fifteen hundred people. The news of the build up of Voldemort's forces on the continent had spread like wildfire across the Americas and donations were now pouring into the fund to fight Voldemort at an exponential rate. There were a significant number of weapons and the ammunition to fire them, but the food was portkeyed in country and was very special. Turkeys, beef, geese, ducks, guinea fowl, venison, ham, pies, cookies, pastries, ciders and spices were the gift of five Native American wizarding nations. The new intercontinental portkey shipping was a new development that Fudge fought against from the first time he'd heard of it, and the food was entirely fresh with only a short preserving charm to keep them kitchen fresh until served.

Harry was given a cup of cider from his new friend Frankie Creevey and Draco accepted a cup from Benny Hill. The two young wizards were staying at Hogwart's because they could not ski. Their parents did not know each other but they acted the same way, leaving the younger children behind while they went off to play. They had no idea that Frankie and Benny could probably pass at least their OWLs and knowing the two of them like they did, Frankie and Benny were incredibly bright and were beginning to come out of their shells and use their magic. The two youngsters were just realizing that they had strong magic. They would quickly be strong good wizards when they grew up. The two young men were invited to eat the evening meal tomorrow with the Thunderbirds and the rest of Thundercloud house and any student that stayed behind for Yule, but tonight was special. It was Christmas Eve and Voldemort was not attacking the castle.

Harry, Draco and Adam were thinking of what they could give the youngsters for a Christmas gift that would be enduring and appointing them to the wizarding court of Camelot as Lords of something. Adam knew his mother did things like that, kind of but in America, there were not Lords, Ladies, and such on the MNN. Here in Britain, this was a bigger deal and Adam thought the two young Thunderclouds would love it. Harry had finished his cider and decided to switch to hot chocolate made the way Birdy made it in America. Draco and Adam stuck with the cider... it mixed better with firewhiskey.

The fireplace had a nice mellow fire in it that was cozy against the cold of the evening in the castle. Luna had several decks of tarot cards in front of her and she was talking to Frankie and Benny. Blaise, Neville and Ron were standing behind her not paying attention talking about babies and Christmas gifts and telling dirty jokes. Hermione and Ginny were sitting close paying attention to Luna, and what she was saying to the wide-eyed young wizards.

"First, do you have a preference to which lovers card I should use? If not, I will do a simple shuffle and ask you to pick sight unseen which card you feel drawn to when you pass your hand over them." Luna began.

"I feel drawn to the card in the center." Frankie said, Benny nodding his approval.

"Gee, you choose the male couple lovers," Luna said with a tiny smirk intended for Hermione and Ginny.

"The Lovers represents you, where you are at present. You are open to the risks that loving someone necessitates. Covered by the emperor, which is the challenge for you to be what you are but to serve your king. The fool is your foundation he has no limitations as you have none. The fool walks along in many decks stepping into the abyss however, in this deck he fly's free off into the unknown without limitations.

Your past is the ace of swards and you like Harry have drawn the sword from the stone and are free of the feelings of unworthiness. Your cosmic goals are next and that card it is emergence. You need to welcome changes to your life and by doing so you with be able to fly higher, freer and teach by example the lessons some others around you may have to learn will be a bit easier.

Your future is balance where your spiritual side and material sides will merge and be a nurturing field for your future family. Next, you see yourself becoming the person who guided you on the path of a good parent ready to defend with your life if need be the safety of family in the knight of swords. Your environment is strength and you are fearless to do what you must without question. You will sacrifice but never put your family and those you hold close in danger. How you handle obstacles hopes and fears is with the aid of the magician and in that magic attune yourself with all creation around you and not just listen but also then reach inside and feel what must be done and not just what you want it to be and have happen. The outcome of your efforts is the wheel. Where you are now is but a repeat of where you have been in the past and future. The universe will go on and you shall continue to grow and develop.

Yet, know that as you change and develop and evolve; you are becoming your own Godhead and you will eventually be a Divine entity. Damn it don't go all pale on me. Oh don't worry, this wont be for many lifetimes and that is only if you are lucky." Luna finished handing conjured cool cloths to the clammy looking young wizards.

"Thanks for that reading Mrs. Zabini" Benny said.

Blaise had almost completely tuned out the reading going on behind him until he heard Benny call Luna Mrs. Zabini. For a split second, he thought his mother was in the room but he remembered that the love of his life was now also Mrs. Zabini and his chest swelled silently with pride. Luna was a powerful witch all right, but she was completely uninhibited in bed and she was an incredibly good-looking woman. The little wizard she was talking to had earned a point in his book for respecting his wife and it was doubly good that the first ones to do it that were Frankie and Benny.

"You're welcome Frankie, you too Benny. You two are the first ones to call me Mrs. Zabini who aren't my peers and you may call me Luna from now on alright?" Luna said holding their chins looking into their eyes.

"Sure thing Luna It was nice of you all to invite us to dinner tomorrow we didn't know if you exchanged gifts on Christmas Eve or if you waited until morning to open them so we brought you all something. It is not much but it comes from the heart. You've all been so good to us teaching us the way you have been, we hope you like it." Frankie said enlarging a small package he brought out from his robes with his wand.

A brightly wrapped box enlarged on the table after Luna had cleared away her tarot things. Adam had been snogging with Charley in a big overstuffed chair and he happened to see Frankie enlarge the box. It was Christmas Eve after all, so he banished the mistletoe he had hovering over himself and Charley and got up to see what was in the box.

"What's this Frankie?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Benny and me went together to get it for you all. You will all have to share it I'm afraid. We did not have much. Open it. It tastes good, I promise." Frankie said urging someone to open his gift.

Hermione spotted Adam behind Frankie and Benny chanting while Frankie was talking someone to open the gift; he had a tear rolling down his cheek and a smile on his face. His eyes were closed but there was a glow beginning to form between his outstretched hands. His chant ended and the glowing separated and went into the backs of the two excited youngsters. They sort of flinched and giggled a bit when the magic entered their bodies and the two of them visibly relaxed a bit.

"Hey, what did you just do I feel extra good all of a sudden?" Benny asked turning to see Adam come from behind him.

Benny's head swooned and he tipped into Frankie's shoulder. Frankie giggled and kissed his friend on the top of his head. Suddenly realizing he had just kissed a boy, he kissed the boy in front of his friends, and the boy was his best friend, he turned a very Weasley shade of red but he felt as good as Benny did and the embarrassment passed faster than it arrived. Benny sat up and smiled a very happy smile to his friend, his very best friend. He did not mind that Frankie kissed him one bit until he realized that his best friend just kissed him in front of a dozen or so of the most powerful wizards on the planet. He thought the same thing that Frankie did just as quickly and he leaned in for a quick snog on Frankie's cheek.

"Damn, I thought you two would never do that" Adam said. He leaned down and whispered "I knew you didn't like pussy Ben" to Benny.

"Frankie, Benny, you two can do that where-ever, when-ever you want to, especially around us. We're all about love aren't we you guys?" Adam said after he had plopped himself in between Frankie and Benny.

"Aye that we are and we love our family. You two..." Harry began and pointing at the two young wizards, "...are honorary Thunderbirds and in a way that makes you my family too. Come on over here and kneel in front of the fireplace. Accio Excalibur!" Harry said as Draco joined him.

Benny and Frankie had no idea of what was going on. If it was a game, they were willing to play along.

"You each have shown bravery in the face of danger, loyalty in the face of your enemies, and love in front of your friends. I can see many reasons that you both deserve to become members of the royal court of Camelot. Your innate magic is enormously strong and will serve you well as Lord Knights of the Wizarding Kingdom of Camelot. In the name of all that is good in this world, I dub thee Lord Sir Francis Creevey. Rise Sir Frankie and stand by your mate. In the name of all that is good in this world, I dub thee Lord Sir Benjamin Hill. Rise Sir Benny and meet your new family" Harry said with as much flair as he could muster.

Draco brought forth a tiny breeze to make everyone's hair flow a bit for effect. He kept his eye on Frankie and Benny to make sure they did not fall over in a faint. Adam rolled his eyes but he kept his mouth shut anyway. Frankie and Benny were stunned a bit at first looking at each other to see if anything was different and then they looked at Harry.

"Just what is a Lord Knight supposed to do Harry?" Frankie asked.

"Oh, do good, be loyal to the throne, defend me if necessary, that sort of rot. I rather think that Dennis and Colin will be jealous of you a bit. Colin is just the royal photographer but you will be doing the stuff he will only be taking pictures of. I do not know what to do about Dennis. He will feel left out I am sure, but he is skiing on the continent and you are here. Draco and I are very glad that you are. Don't we Draco have some things for you?" Harry asked his husband.

"Yes Father Christmas, we have gifts for everybody. Moreover, before any of you complain that we are being extravagant, do not. We have been told that we earn more than even I can fathom spending just now so don't worry about what things cost or if you think your gifts don't measure up. Your love is the important thing. Look here at the brilliant selection of chocolates Benny and Frankie brought us. They brought it with love and that is just as important. Frankie, this is for you from Harry and myself and Benny, this is for you." Draco said handing two huge boxes over after Harry had enlarged them.

"Thank you Draco, Harry," Frankie said.

"Yeah, thank you very much" Benny said and the two of them proceeded to tear into the festive holiday paper surrounding the boxes.

The young Ravenclaw/Thunderclouds pulled out a set of formal dress robes with the crest of Camelot on the back and their family crests on the front lapels. Sky blue woolen robes were trimmed in silver and gold brocade around the sleeve cuffs and collar and lined with deep blue satin. The robes were charmed to be cool in the summer and warm in the winter and were always, always in season for wearing.

They each pulled muggle suits out of their boxes; they had Armani labels on them. There were two pairs of shoes, one for dress occasions and a pair of muggle tennis shoes for running around in. The gifts continued to pour out of the boxes that Harry and Draco gave the young ones. Harry remembered what it was like to be away from family on Christmas even if he was in the cupboard under the stairs for his first 10 years on Privet Drive.

The volume of gifts that poured out of the obviously charmed container overwhelmed Frankie and Benny and were happy to have found the bottom. Adam was next to try some of the chocolate. He put his arms around Frankie and Benny and rocked back and forth humming a sadistic Christmas tune popular in America. He had two small packages in his robes and he pulled them out and gave his gifts to his little friends.

"They won't explode stuff like that box did. By the way, good idea Harry, I'll remember it sometime," said Adam.

"It was Draco's idea. When we got all that stuff for the babies, we found a great shop for young gentlemen their size. I charmed the clothes to grow with them for a few years and Draco charmed them to repel dirt and water. I don't know how he stuffed all of that in the box without wrinkling everything," Harry said.

Draco said, "Its simple magic dear."

Frankie and Benny had opened Adams gift with a little more ceremony than Adam could hardly stand, untying the ribbons very slowly and unfolding the paper like it was the real gift.

Adam asked Frankie and Benny "Hurry up will ya?"

The young Ravenclaws gave in to Adam and finished the paper off with a good rip and each pulled out black velvet bags tied with gold cord. They slid their fingers into the opening of the bag and loosened the cord holding it closed. Frankie put his hand in to feel around and he rolled his eyes up and stuck out his tongue trying to guess what the object was by the feel. Adam was so excited when they pulled out magical telescopes at the same time he almost peed his pants.

"Oh Adam these are really nice how far can we see with them?" Benny asked.

"You can look at a planet almost as good as with the telescope in the astronomy tower and you can take a look across a room and read a piece of paper," Adam said.

"Oh thank you Adam, Thank you Harry, Draco. These gifts are... almost too much," Frankie said with a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his face.

"Almost?' Adam said 'I think that the others have something for you as well". Charley was now standing behind Adam his erection problem abated for now.

Greg and Vince gave them both books on physical self defense without magic, Neville and Ginny gave them both a huge book on Herbology, Fred and George gave them a huge assortment of their best pranks and Ron and Hermione remembering Luna's problems gave them cases to put magical objects in for protection.

"I don't know just what to say but thank you," Benny said after he'd opened all his Thunderbird gifts.

"I know what to say Benny. Thank you of course for the gifts, but the real gift is that you have accepted us as your friends and allies. These things are great but they are only things. I value your friendship above all else. This might sound mushy to you, but I love you all." Frankie said still feeling good from Adam's magic.

"What he said." Benny blurted out.

"Aw, we love you two too" Adam said pulling the two little guys into a big hug.

The Thunderbirds and their guests along with others in Thundercloud house were enjoying the warmth and cheeriness of the common room. Princess Little White Dove and Prince Running Bear had spent some time decorating from one end of the room to the other. The decoration over the mantle was huge. Big pinecones and boughs of evergreens in swaths wrapped with gold and silver garlands. English ivy, holly, and poinsettias were set about all over the room. Mistletoe was hung all over the place and it was being used advantageously. Adam preferred to keep the sprig he had floating over his head wherever he went. He liked getting kisses but he really liked getting kisses from Charley. The common room fire was banked and instead of traipsing around the castle at night with all their gifts, Frankie and Benny were offered a room in Thundercloud house to spend the night. The two youngsters were being shown their room when all at one time the dark mark detector indicators that the Thunderbirds wore all the time flashed brightly in pulses.

_'Thunderbirds, common room right now'_ Adam said.

"Frankie, Benny, it looks like its starting. Here is your room. Stay away from the windows, keep inside and the light out. If you want food, there is some in the common room in the icebox. If you're needed, we'll send word for you alright?" Adam said.

"Ok Adam be careful you guys." Frankie said to Adam's retreating back.

"I hope they're going to be alright." Benny said.

"Me too, after they're gone, let's get out of here and check things out." Frankie said.

"Adam said for us to stay here." Benny argued.

"Harry made us knights and that gives us the right and duty to help. I'm going even if you're not." Frankie declared.

"Not without me. I guess if you can kiss me in front of those guys that makes you special to me and since you're special to me, then I'm going to go and make sure your butt stays safe." Benny stated in an I'm-not-taking-your-shit tone.

"That's my Benny." Frankie said and he put his arm around Benny for a hug and a kiss.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"What the..." Frankie said when the floor under his feet rumbled.

"Let's look out of the window and see if there's anything out there." Benny said.

"We better get invisible," Frankie said trying to summon the power to disappear.

" Take my hand will ya Frankie I'm right behind you? I'm just a little scared," Benny said.

"I'm not going anywhere without you Benny."

The two invisible wizards joined hands and crept to the heavily curtained windows and instead of moving them from the side, they crawled underneath so they would not be seen moving the draperies. The huge explosions that rocked the castle came from the other side of the grounds and their source was not visible. Frankie turned the knob holding the window door shut and opened it to a blast of very cold air. The two boys were higher in the castle than they thought they would be. The tower rose another hundred feet above their heads from the balcony they were standing on. Just as Frankie leaned over the edge of the balcony, a dragon flew straight up the wall in front of him. The two invisible wizards watched as the dragon landed on top of the tower. The two boys could see other dragons circling the castle to take up positions to defend the castle from the hex cannons.

The alarm had been sounded in the castle for about five minutes and other than seeing dragons flying around the castle there was not much else to see. Frankie and Benny crept back inside the room that Adam had shown them into and sat on the bed close to each other in silence. Frankie was lost in thought if you went by the expression on his face. Benny reached around his friend and gave him a one armed hug leaning into him. Frankie turned his head just slightly and kissed his friend on the side of the head. The two youngsters remained silent until the castle shuddered with another round of blasts.

The dragons outside were beginning to roar wildly. Frankie and Benny remembered from class that dragons were usually quiet unless they were angered or excited and by the sound of their roaring, they were not happy. The two boys ventured off the bed to look outside through a small opening and they managed not to disturb in the curtains. The two boys watched as the dragons flew in circles now around the castle blowing fire down at something.

"Where are the Thunderbirds Frankie?" Benny finally managed to question.

"I don't know Benny, but I hear thunder out there and it's not very cloudy so I know it's not raining. It must be them. Adam told me that they only make lightening two ways. Either they are targeting something or someone or something has thrown a curse at one of them. Thunderbirds throw back the magic tenfold in the form of lightening," Frankie explained.

"I just hope this is over soon Frankie I'm scared." Benny said.

"I do too Benny but I don't think it will be over very soon. Look up there!" Frankie said pointing his finger skyward.

"What is it? I don't see any... oh... Merlin. Look at how fast those guys on the battle brooms are flying..." Benny said just as another shudder from the castle shook them up a bit.

"It's after midnight Benny Happy Christmas," Frankie said.

"Happy Christmas Frankie Lets go see if we can help somewhere," Benny said.

"I suppose we should. Adam told us to stay here though," Frankie said.

"We've been through that. We can help let's go to the infirmary," Benny said pulling Frankie away from the window.

The two boys said their invisibility spell and walked cautiously out of the room Adam showed them into the Thundercloud house common room. The castle shook repeatedly and the two boys sprinted out of the common room and down the steps to the third floor corridor. When the two young wizards opened the door to the stairwell, the steps leading to it were gone and they were not moving.

"Looks like we have to stay here anyway Frankie," Benny said after surveying the location of the stairs.

"Not if there are brooms in here. Let's look for some." Frankie said turning on his heel running for the steps to Thundercloud house.

"What are you doing Frankie?" Benny asked.

"I'm going to open this broom closet." Frankie said.

"You don't have a key..." Benny said just as Frankie pulled his wand and aimed at the door's latches and the doors to the broom closet were blasted open as Frankie shouted "Bombarda!"

"Take one and follow me Benny." Frankie said grabbing for one of the new battle brooms.

"We're going to get into so much trouble for this." Benny said pulling a broom out of the closet for himself.

"Come on. We can fly down to the main corridor and walk to the infirmary," Frankie said while hovering on the big war broom.

"Alright, I'm on. Let's do this before I chicken out."

"You're braver than you know Benny, to me anyway." Frankie said.

Frankie and Benny opened the doors to the third floor and flew down to the main level of the castle. There presence was quickly noted by aurors that were running about shouting orders to someone.

"What is the meaning of this get down off of those brooms immediately!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sorry Professor. We could not get off the third floor. We want to help." Frankie explained.

"Well, you're down here now. Take those brooms and put them away. Come with me to the infirmary and you can help Madame Pomphrey ready the beds. If you can stay out of the way you just might be of some use to her." Professor McGonagall said as her heels clicked on the stone floors quickly.

"Yes Professor. Benny and I only want to be of some use ma'am."

"I believe that Madame Pomphrey needs for blood restorative potion to be portioned out. The last three weeks have been quite busy in the potions labs for this day's event." Professor McGonagall said while walking at a smart clip of her heels before she stopped suddenly and turned to face the two youngsters.

"Boy's This is very important promise me something will you? ."

"Yes Professor." Benny and Frankie said at once.

"Promise me that what ever you see in the infirmary won't frighten you. There are going to be severely wounded people brought in very quickly. You may be called upon to do something you might find... uncomfortable."

"You mean like holding on to someone's squirting artery or, holding their guts in or something like that?" Benny asked clearly confused.

"Perhaps, perhaps that will be the worst of it. I just don't want the two of you traumatized by what you see."

"Oh, I'm muggleborn Professor McGonagall, I watch television. I know how cruel people can be to each other in the name of making war. I've seen some pretty terrible things." Frankie said.

"Very well then if you are told to get away from something do it immediately. Some ones life could depend on seconds and waiting for you to move could be crucial. Now the two of you stay in here unless you are told other wise. It's late so you might get a chance to take a short nap before there is any activity." Professor McGonagall said just as a bright flash of magic being stopped by a dragon lit up the corridor they were standing in.

The sudden light and the noise that accompanied the huge spell was enough to shake and vibrate the huge, high windows. Professor McGonagall had her wand drawn and a shielding charm over the three of them in less than a half a tic just in case the windows shattered and rained glass down on their heads.

"Get inside there you two, quickly now. Poppy, I have two volunteers to help you with the blood restorative potion and anything else you need. They are to be your slaves until this is over with. Do I make my self clear boys?"

"Yes Professor.' Frankie asked 'Professor?" Almost afraid.

"Yes. Mr. Creevey?"

"Oh, it's Sir Francis now, but... I ah... be careful Professor." Frankie stammered.

"I shall do my best... Sir Francis. Twenty-five points to Ravenclaw to the both of you for figuring how to get down from the tower to volunteer with the wounded. Get along now. Do you think I have all night to see to the two of you?"

"No Professor. We'll make you proud." Benny said.

"You have no idea." The stern looking witch said with a fraction of a second of a melted heart before she shut the infirmary doors and almost sprinted away.

"You two over here I don't know what you're doing down here but you're here so I'm going to put you to some use. We have to have five hundred portions of blood restorative potion ready to be dispensed very shortly. This is how to do it watch, pay attention, and until I'm done say nothing alright" the mediwitch questioned to her two young assistants.

The two boys nodded and watched the mediwitch open and close the valve to the huge beaker containing the blood restorative. There was an added bit of Xanadu to each of the huge containers they were about to empty into the dosing vials. Madame Pomphrey finished her demonstration capping the potion and setting it down on a tray on a mark. She told the boys to put one vial on each mark until the tray was full then put another tray on top of it and repeat until they were finished emptying the first container.

The castle shook again and dust fell from the ceiling above where Frankie and Benny were working. The huge containers of potion were exposed to the dust and bits of cement and rock. The two youngsters had their wands over their heads with a protego shield over the top of themselves and the precious potion. Madame Pomphrey sprang from her storeroom expecting to see two crushed Ravenclaws and five hundred doses of blood restorer ruined.

"Oh thank Merlin you two protected the potion from that debris. Twenty five points to Ravenclaw each for your quick thinking." The mediwitch said turning to return to her storeroom.

"Good going Frankie."

"You too Benny, I just did what Professor McGonagall did outside. I guess it works."

"Hehehe, I did too. We got over a hundred vials filled already. I didn't want to see all that work go to waste." Benny giggled as the two continued to work diligently.

"We can finish this up if we do that task speed spell Adam taught us." Frankie said.

"Alright, I hope we don't make mistakes."

"You know how it works. We just look like we're speeded up to everyone else but we'll be working normal to us."

"Let's hope it works as good doing this as it does when we're reading."

"It will. Taskus Rapidus!" Frankie said waving his wand between himself and Benny.

Within a second of saying the spell, the two industrious wizards set about bottling the potions at an incredible rate. They managed to bottle five hundred doses of the potion in forty-five minutes. The shaking of the hexes hitting the wards surrounding the castle was barely felt because the two were moving so fast they hardly noticed. Madame Pomphrey had poked her head out of the door of her vast storeroom to check on the boy's progress bottling the potion. She knew better than to disturb the spell they were obviously using. It was not necessary and she just pulled her head back and closed the door. She had been shielding the glass vials and bottles inside her storeroom from falling off when the wards were struck. There was an emergency half-liter bottle of Xanadu hidden deep in her closet for the most extreme of emergencies. Severus had insisted on it just in case an explosion of some sort destroyed his potions lab. Purely a precaution but one she did not want to believe would need to be taken.

"Of all the ridiculous notions they are not be getting in here." Poppy muttered aloud to the walls. There was one single portrait inside her cupboard and it said,

"I should hope not, Bloody bad show that rot."

"I wasn't talking to you so be quiet and keep an eye on these things. Many lives depend on what is in here."

"Of course Poppy I'll go to another portrait if something goes seriously wrong."

"If anything goes wrong it will be turpentine for you." The mediwitch threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" With dread in its voice, the painting said.

"I would. Now do not try my patience and pay attention in here. Those boys should be finished by now the rate they're going." Poppy said closing the closet door.

Frankie and Benny finished filling the vials in thirty-five minutes and had stored the doses for safety in a cabinet secured to one of the walls. Benny raised his wand and said 'El Finite!' and the room seemed to catch up to them along with Madame Pomphrey.

"There are wounded coming in you two. Please stay out of the way unless you are called for. You can run for potions and help with bandaging once things are settled I should think. For now, go get two clean wet washcloths, a basin and a pitcher of the water from that... faucet over there. Can you manage that?" Madame Pomphrey said.

"Yes Ma'am," The boys said in unison and were off to do as they were told.

Benny and Frankie were finished tasking when the infirmary doors opened with a huge bang. Excited and shouting voices were heard from around the corner where Frankie and Benny were standing. Prince Running Bear was levitating two wounded wizards. Princess Little White Dove was holding the two under some sort of stasis spell to keep them alive. Madame Pomphrey was shouting orders left and right to the people escorting them.

"You go get this. You go get that. You get out of here. Put them here while I check them over. Mr. Hill, Mr. Creevey, get over here at once with those supplies." The mediwitch commanded, and people reacted instantly.

"You two wrap your hands in those towels and hold his head for me. You there and you hold his legs and arms if he so much as moves another inch he could be dead." Poppy said getting ready to treat her first of many traumatic injuries of the night.

The other wounded wizard was an auror that stepped in front of a blasting curse just as he shot up his protego shield. The blast was just a little faster than the shield, which gave room for his feet to be injured. His toes were missing. His act would earn him the Order of Merlin Elite because he stepped in front of Draco who had his back to the curses onslaught. Professor McGonagall who let Prince Running Bear into the castle had stopped the bleeding.

So far, the combatants had not entered the grounds of the castle but the curst blasters were being set up as soon as they could be brought from southern England. So far they were assembled in a half circle and soon the cannons would surround the castle. They were firing as soon as they were ready assaulting the magical wards. The dragons were flying both inside and outside the wards making the huge curses disburse on their magical scales. The fire they were breathing in huge swaths towards the ground showing their anger. The dragon handlers were dressed in full dragon scale armor as added protection to their protego shields. The dragons instinctively knew what to do because they were drawn to magical spells like moths were to light. They seemed to like being hit with curses but did not like it when the curses were cast with dark intentions. Funny creatures they were.

Charley Weasley was flying on the back of Andromeda just behind the massive creature's wing joints. The other handlers did not need to be told what to do by him. The dragons were good creatures and with little coaxing the creatures soared fearlessly into the direction of the destructive curses. They did not catch all of the curses but they were doing a valiant job of catching the ones they managed to intercept. Charley's flyers would also receive the highest accolades when the fighting was over.

There were five thousand light warriors on the grounds of Hogwart's laying in wait inside vast open spaces newly created in the dark forest. The canopy of the treetops remained only as an illusion to anyone flying overhead. The warriors were from all over the wizarding world waiting in camp for the time when the wards were buckled and the flood of dark wizards waiting to get inside came forth. They had heard of the group of wizards called the Thunderbirds. It was said that they were so powerful they could change into the mystical legendary war bird and were said to be invincible. Accurate stories circulated among the warriors from around the world. Japanese, Thai, Filipino, Continental Indian, Australian, Samoan, Hawaiian, Aleuts, sixteen different American Native magical native nations, and one thousand from the United American Wizards States alone were ready to do their share for the greater good of life on Earth.

From their places in the forest, the centaurs were keeping vigil on the people in the magical clearings. They were all armed, some with wands others were using staffs. Every single one of them carried stiletto thin long knives if they needed them. Among them the centaurs were paying particular attention to several witches and wizards using scrying stones and looking at the stars to come to some conclusion or another. The centaurs could understand this kind of magic but saw no reason to get involved at all. Firenze had been forgiven to the extent that he would deal with the humans if the centaurs were contacted. It was bad enough they considered, that he had been 'contaminated' by the humans already and could just continue being the one to deal with them.

Many of the centaurs were holding spears just to enforce their will with the humans if need be. They were paying particular attention to the talk about the Thunderbirds because they had seen Chief Thundercloud when he entered the heavens and saw his return to the sky when his staff created the new order. If it were in the stars, centaurs knew what was going on or were about to happen. They wanted to watch from the sidelines, obviously curious. The last time that they paid attention to what the humans were doing was sixty years ago. When it came to Firenze and his stubborn obsession with humans since Harry Potter came to Hogwart's, they just accepted it and chalked it up to him being slightly insane and the centaur equivalent of mad as Hades.

There were eyes among the trees in the dark forest watching the dark witches and wizards apparating onto the roads towards Hogwart's. The village of Hogsmeade had locked itself up under the ward spells that shot up as soon as every detector in and around the village began to wail. The reporters and photographers were different types entirely. The reporters were willing to stay where they were... inside, and the photographers were itching to go and capture the whole thing on wizfilm. History in the making and it was there to be photographed.

Their partners had to finally say something that got them to think one more time before they went and got themselves cursed by either side who wouldn't care who they were or if they had a wand in their hand or not. The photographers, usually a brave lot if their rudeness was anything to go by, thought twice about what they were thinking. They could photograph the aftermath and live or try to dodge curses and possibly die. They drew the line at dying for a story. The wise among them had a bottle of firewhiskey to calm them while they listened to the sound of apparating going on everywhere around them. The charmed wards seemed to be doing their jobs hiding the buildings.

Honeydukes Sweet Shoppe's basement had been taken over by two auror platoons with warbrooms. The tunnel leading to the castle was incredibly well defended and if need be, could be imploded preventing entry by persons on the dark side that might know about it courtesy of Peter Pettigrew. As it were, the aurors were going to be attacking from the rear over head when the wards broke. As soon as the wards were broken, the witches and wizards that were going to be attacking trying to win the castle and perhaps kill the so-called King Harry Potter and his consort were going to flood onto the grounds. Everyone including Dumbledore knew that Voldemort would be there as soon as his Death Eaters had broken through the wards so he could direct this attack.

The Death Eaters would just have to defend themselves from the overhead onslaught from the dragons and the few hundred aurors that his spies had seen enter the grounds. The new house at Hogwart's so called war school had few members and none of them were seen on the train leaving Hogsmeade They would be dealt with as well and when Voldemort got his hands on Dumbledore and Potter and his minion's traitorous whelp, he would begin his rule of that part of the wizarding world. The Empress Thundercloud then would be dealt with in his campaign to take over the entire wizarding world. His inner circle would rule in his stead round the world while he lived grandly in Hogwarts, this reward.

The time was twelve past three when the wards protecting the castle began to fail. The dragon's roars in anger were loud signal that there were now humans flooding through the many openings big enough for the cannons to come through and be set up to fire on the castle itself. Now there were not just Charley's dragons to protect the castle from the huge magical bursts, there were the Thunderbirds.


	34. Gunslinger part one

disclaimer- I don't own the HP characters, just mine. The story is mine too.

Thanks to **Satyr-oh** for his beta work on this chapter.

I'll try to have this finished before HBP is released... thanks everyone for sticking with HP and the OOtT.

Enjoy...

From the previous chapter...

The time was twelve past three when the wards protecting the castle began to fail. The dragon's roars in anger were loud signal that there were now humans flooding through the many openings big enough for the cannons to come through and be set up to fire on the castle itself. Now there were not just Charley's dragons to protect the castle from the huge magical bursts, there were the Thunderbirds.

**Gunslinger Part one**

"Oh Merlin! The wards just fell, Thunderbirds to the air." Hermione shouted from her vantage next to one of the muggle gun emplacements and jumping to her feet. Ginny and Neville were next to her and Ron and the four Thunderbirds kissed, hugged, and hopped to the openings up on the ledges. Hermione and Ginny were the first among them to call forth the magic and transform into the magical war birds. The two witches were seen less than two heartbeats later zooming towards the sky. Ron and Neville were next off the tower followed closely by the others. Adam and Harry were the last to jump. Adam had his staff in his hand when he transformed on the way down and as he changed, the staff changed into a stripe of feathers on one of his wings. Harry held Excalibur in one hand and his scepter in the other when he changed. The two artifacts turned into stripes on both of Harry's wings, his ring was an iridescent blue on his chest.

_'Remember not to ice any of the foreign light fighters, some of them are cute._' Ginny said.

'_Hey'_ Neville thought back at his girlfriend.

_'They bloody well better stay the hell out of our way then. I'm not going to ask questions this time.'_ Draco said still fuming from the last encounter with aurors he had.

_'They're supposed to know not to hit anything flying. Anyone that does is a fair target. Our fighters know that they'll automatically be targeted by our lightening._' Hermione said from her vantage point high up in the highly moon illuminated sky.

_'We'll see about that. Look they are coming out of the Dark Forest now. I don't think that the Death Eater's see them yet. Oh Merlin did you see that? Charley and Andromeda just took a direct hit by one of those spell cannons. What say we go and help my boyfriend out_?' Adam chimed in.

_'You do a fly by Adam. Luna, Ginny and I will eliminate the cannon that shot him. Maybe the rest of you can come do clean up if anything is left'_ Hermione said following Luna and Ginny who were already in steep dives to their target.

_'Just remember they can't hurt you_.' Harry thought to them.

Ginny exclaimed _'Like I bloody care!_' With her talons out zeroing in on her first of probably scores of soon to be headless wizards and witches.

Charley was completely safe from the blast that his dragon Andromeda caught with her breastplate, the strongest part on her body. Charley grinned and waved at the Thunderbirds as they hovered around him and his dragon. Adam was thanking the giant flying beast for doing such a good job at protecting her flyer and the castle. In the distance, Norbert and his keeper were catching every cannon shot that two groups of wizards were trying to get to their marks. After checking on Ginny, Hermione and Luna, the Thunderbird men were splitting up to get Norbert and his rider Axlerod or Axe, some relief. Axe was holding on to Norbert with his legs only and Norbert was flying upside down at times. When the giant flying, fire breathing dragon exposed his rider to the ground, Axe was showering the ground with diffindo charms, his favorite curse hence his nickname, but he looked like he was tiring somewhat, he'd been protecting the wards and now the castle for almost four hours.

_'Good boy Norbert!_' Harry thought to the excitable dragon as it caught another huge curse blast.

Norbert sprayed the ground below him with a huge blast of fire and thought back, _'Fun, Little King.'._

Neville helped the dragon's breath with his mage powers and the flames increased tenfold and made them hot enough to turn anything it touched into ashes. Draco and Harry dipped at one time together with their talons outstretched for the barrel of the cannon below them. Fred, George, Neville and Adam were tearing the heads off the witches and wizards that were arming and shooting the weapons at the castle. The Thunderbirds carried the cannon over the lake and dropped it to sink to the bottom. The Merpeople below the surface were delighted to take charge of the disgusting weapons and fill them with muck and hide them in the deepest crevices in the lake for all eternity.

The magical cannons, as was expected, weresilenced within a short time. The reason they were allowed to be fired at all for as long as they did without the Thunderbirds taking them out sooner would be a low priority question. The energy required to fire the weapons was said to be very draining so they let them fire their power to low levels. Hogwart's wards and walls were strong enough to endure the hammering. Fortunately, the cannons and the wards fell at almost the same time. The dragons and the Thunderbirds were doing a heroic job stopping any of the curses reaching the castle. The Maltese attack was a good lesson for them. They were as prepared for an attack as they could humanly be.

As soon as the battle wards had fallen, thousands of witches and wizards began to flood onto the grounds, attempting to breech the castle walls. Hundreds of dark wizards were flying overhead of their forces on the ground keeping an eye on the sky. The Thunderbirds and the dragons made quick work of the aerial assault supporting the raiders and everything the light side had that flew was soon in the air as soon as the sky was clear and the dark forces were kept to the ground.

The innate magic that Hogwart's castle itself prevented apparition inside was something that Dumbledore and McGonagall were depending on. There have been wizarding wars in the past and the castle had been assaulted before and has never been captured, but this time, this war, there were hundreds perhaps thousands of former students fighting for the dark side and Voldemort. This war was different. No national pride was at stake, this time it was only for power.

The muggle government had been contacted about strange things that were going to be happening and were warned to stay away from the lights and explosions their satellites were sure to see. The light wizards depended on the muggles staying clearly away because if it was one thing a Death Eater loved more than killing light wizards, they absolutely loved to kill muggles. Narcissa took care of dealing with the muggles governing the people and their military. It was one thing to tell them and another to implant an order in their minds somewhat dubiously. Narcissa had little or no patience and went for the memory charm right off the bat. This was war and she did not need to go explaining things that muggles could not comprehend.

The Order of the Phoenix had several hundred members waiting to floo into the castle from all over the country. The order given was to wait for the call, and protect what they saw around them until they were needed in Scotland. Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and the other dark followers launched simultaneous attacks on the Ministry and Gringott's in London and St. Mungo's but quickly left when they found a thousand Goblins armed with scalpel sharp battle-axes and hundreds of aurors preventing access to government, money and the staff and patients inside the hospital. The only way into St. Mungo's was with one of the paramediwizards or paramedicwitches and a special portkey that night.

Narcissa Black Malfoy had begun to keep the special muggle satellite telephone with her at all times for the last three weeks. Birdy and she had been using their scrying talents with the telephones while they talked every day. There were times when Dumbledore joined their conversations but he had been kept out of the visual part of it. Narcissa, Dumbledore, and a select few other witches and wizards were the only holders and users of a new floo powder that Fred and George managed to refine from their previous innovation. The new compound floo powder could get someone anywhere breaking through blocks in the system and it was completely incorruptible. They had only refined a few day's before their London trip this 'security compound floo powder'. Dumbledore recognized it for its potential immediately and had Fred and George manufacture a limited amount for an evening such as this. Narcissa had just ordered the ministry sealed, which meant the lobby filled with cement preventing entry by anyone. There were two floo's inside the ministry that were for emergency evacuation both of which were blocked due to the attack. Narcissa used the new floo powder and was in Dumbledore's office a tug to the belly later. It was half four in the morning and the Death Eaters were streaming in.

The auror battalions that had been laying in wait behind obstacles hidden from view to anyone advancing up the rocky slopes and hilly grounds had engaged the dark wizards with their own brands of battle spells. The Japanese aurors were using the cutting curses to slice through the shields the D.E.'s cast and the others shot battle curses right behind the steel colored light signaling a fallen shield. This attack plan was doing well It did take a large number of wizards to accomplish the task against one or two D.E.'s but the light warriors weren't losing anyone to injury or worse and their targets were neutralized. Bodies were being banished to a location out of the way of the battle to be sorted out at another time. In truth, they were frozen to prevent decay and stacked at perhaps their final place on Earth waiting for disposal.

* * *

_'Harry, by the time on the tower clock it is half past four. You should probably land and get some food in you._' Draco said hovering next to Harry.

_'If I go we all have to go Draco. You know that. We're only invincible when we're together like this_.'

_'Well, it's clear that Voldemort isn't here yet and I think it would be a good idea if you had a good amount of energy when you face him. Now is a good time_.' Draco said crackling some lightening from under his wings.

_'Draco's right Harry I could use something to eat too. I'm not tired but I could become a bit peckish if we transform to fight Tom before hand._' Hermione said using the '_Tom_' reference as a form of disrespect for Voldemort.

_'All right you lot want to get some food_?' Harry questioned his comrades.

_'I could go for some roast anything_,' Ron said, now hovering next to Hermione, nuzzling her beak.

_'Greg, Vince? We have not heard much from you two for the last hour. You been getting in your licks_?' Draco questioned.

_'Oi! Been having the time of our lives you notice these people aren't British? They are pretty easy to catch. They have been looking out for the dragons, not us_.' Greg said for him and Vince.

_'I have noticed that. I am not surprised though. They are the ones with the experience on those cannons,but they are using two hundred year old battle techniques. The inner and second circles will show up before Voldemort does and when they get here expect the action to get kicked up a notch'_ Blaise said from next to Luna.

_'Well then, let's land and change and get something to eat. I for one could use some of that battle potion for some extra energy'_ Luna thought.

_'I think Draco's mum might be inside the castle and your mum too Weasleys'_ Neville said. He and Ginny were circling the hovering Thunderbirds.

_'Thundercloud tower then, come to think about it, I think when I change, I'll have to really pee_.' Harry said turning to dive to his home tower at the castle followed by Draco and the rest of the flying warriors.

Before the Thunderbirds could all land, Harry had landed and changed into his human form. He was right about needing to urinate because his expression was one of total terror and panic. He was about to wet his pants. The Thunderbirds could see a glimmering arc of fluid squirting from between two high pillars. Harry must have really had to go because the arc was unbroken from top to bottom where the pee was landing in a golden shower splattering in a huge, wide, ever-growing puddle.

Draco and the others had all landed and transformed while Harry was peeing over the top of the tower and could not believe what they were witnessing. Harry had finished making water finally and had given himself a very satisfied shake before he put his equipment away and zipped his pants shut. He turned around and saw various facial reactions from his peers. Every one of them had huge smiles on their faces and was silent until Harry looked them in the eyes. When he realized he'd just become closer to them by necessity, he joined them and laughed at what he had just done. First making, completing and maintaining a pee stream that was over a hundred feet high was a huge accomplishment. Many have tried over the thousand years Hogwart's has had teenagers in it but perhaps only two had ever done it and Harry was one of them. Ah, something else to put into the journal.

Thundercloud house was empty totally save for three house elf guards. When the Thunderbirds came walking down from the tower, they made noise to let the elves know they were coming home and it was safe to appear. Dobby and Winky were the elves in Thundercloud tower another elf in the corridor below the common room.

"Oh, King Harry, Prince Draco, Prince Adam, all you misters and ladies look tired. Would you likes Dobby and Winky to draw baths and bring fresh clothes?" Dobby said with his trademark toothy smile.

"Thank you Dobby, but we've no time for a bath. We would like some food though. Perhaps two beefsteaks each, potatoes fried, baked and mashed six eggs each, over easy and a stack of griddle cakes with syrup and coffee." Draco said.

"Yes Prince Draco. Your wish is our command. We will bring other things too. We be back quick sirs and madams with your food. Does you wish to talk to Dobby's Dumbleydore?" Dobby asked while he bowed.

"That might be a good idea. You can tell him we're up here if he want's to come." Harry said to the elf.

"King Harry's Prince would like to see his mother too?" Winky squeaked out breaking her silence.

"Yes Winky, thank you for asking. You may want to ask Severus if he would like to say anything to us as well. Bring enough food for them as well won't you?" Draco said.

"It would be ours pleasure. I is loving Mrs. Narcissa for many years." Dobby said.

"Thank you Dobby, Winky. Won't you please run along?" Harry said sweetly to the elves.

With a wink, Dobby snapped his fingers, he, and Winky disappeared in a tiny swirling puff. A dragon's roar could be heard as it flew up the wall to the top of the tower. Only one of the dragons had that particular pitch to its roar. It was Andromeda and likely Charley. The dragon landed on top of the tower and discharged Charley from her back. Charley was through the tower door and was taking the steps two and three at a time spiraling him downwards as fast as his feet could carry him. He was not being subtle about his approach either; he was singing a dirty limerick at the top of his lungs.

"_I once knew a man from Nannnnn tuckkk etttt,_

_With a dick so long he could suuuccccckkkk itttt, and_

_He said with a grin as he wiped off his chin,_

_'if me ear was an arse I would..."_

"_**CHARLEY**_!" Everyone yelled as he entered the common room from the stairwell and interrupted him.

"Ooops I'm sorry 'bout that. I always did like the acoustics in there makes the sound ten times louder." Charley said as he walked towards his lover.

Adam was still giggling at Charley's limerick. He had never heard anything like it and could not wait to tell it to his mother. He loved to try to shock her. It was difficult at best to do that, but he tried his damnedest because he felt it his duty as a true smart ass. He loved Charley even more if it were possible right then.

"You seem to be the only one honest enough to admit you liked the wee song there Adam me lad." Charley said with a mock Irish lilt to his voice.

"Oi! We" "liked it too" "but 'ermione" "and Ginny" "are too close."

"Scared of our bright, intelligent, talented, charming, and helpless little sister are you, the true light of mum and dad's life?" Charley asked embracing and swinging his little sister from side to side, like he did when she was five earning him a hug and a kiss for his effort until that was until she figured that the words he used to describe her began and spelled out b-i-t-c-h.

"Charley, you know I could hex you for that, but I-I really am a bitch, but not to those I love. You are still on the right side of the line big brother, but let's not go getting creative in front of people I shall have to _obliviate_ now shall we?" Ginny said with a subtle threat.

"For you little sister, anything your heart desires." Charley said leaning in to kiss Ginny's forehead and give her a very loving hug. They got along just fine. Charley was not afraid of Ginny. He respected her, but was not afraid like the others.

Dobby and Winky had snapped back to the eating area of the common room loaded with enough food for three times as many people there. Dumbledore, Narcissa, Molly and Arthur all entered the common room together just after the food had been served. They joined the Thunderbirds but not to eat. They did accept some tea and scones while the Thunderbirds devoured the steaks, potatoes, eggs and griddlecakes. Severus joined them just as Draco wrapped the last griddlecake inside a tortilla and dipped it in syrup. There were gallons of pumpkin juice consumed with the hearty breakfast as well as several cups of sweet, creamed coffee and tea.

Ever since they'd become close with Hermione, they had become used to her making tiny fluffs at the table. They knew she was helpless to prevent it and she usually said her own air freshening charms afterwards. She'd become good at doing it silently and wandlessly without much thinking about it. After downing a large bowl of flan and three cups of coffee however after a large meal, and due to the late hour, she stretched involuntarily and yawned. When she totally relaxed, she ripped the longest, loudest fart she had ever fluffed in front of anyone. Ron did not have to silently fink on Hermione this time and the head's of government were shocked to hear the disruption and smell of the atmospheric breathing quality. The older witches and wizards pressed their mouths to their teacups and looked down and away so they did not share or prolong Hermione's embarrassment. Adam was very quick to defend... 'Fartblossom' and he deflected the disruption his way by rising and saying pardon as if he'd broken wind at the table.

When Adam excused himself for farting, Charley, Adam and soon the others were just laughing at the whole thing. There was a battle going on outside and there were few casualties on the light side. The completely somber mood had been given a moment of respite and even Hermione's red face was quickly faded. Her little fart amongst her friends and family was just what they needed to change the mood.

Narcissa gave Harry her satellite telephone to call America. Harry dialed Birdy's number and pressed the button to connect. It had time to ring one time before he heard Birdy's voice on the other end.

"Hello MaBirdy...Yes, we're all just fine. We were pretty hungry and have just finished eating... Yes, I'm drinking the protein drinks. No the new belly armor fits perfectly. I hardly notice it. Yes MaBirdy? We have taken care of the cannons but there seem to be a never-ending stream of wizards and witches entering the battlefield. Yes? Oh, he has been brilliant, you should see him. How are our babies MaBirdy...Oh thank Merlin. What is that? You are kidding! I will tell him. All right MaBirdy. I love you too. Here's Adam." Harry finished his conversation and handed the telephone to Adam.

"Hiya Mama! ... I sure am. No, it changes with me. Same with Harry...Oh he is good. Yeah? No the dragons are doing a good job. No, no injuries. We are not stupid mama of course we are invisible. The only thing they see is the last thing they see. Yeah, sometimes lots of sparks. You should see Ginny. Uh huh... Uh huh... Uh huh... Nuh uh. Ok mama. I love you too. Oh, Mama Merry Christmas. Here's Mr. Dumbledore." Adam said handing the telephone to Albus.

"Yes Empress. The battle is unfolding as we expected. Unless we let them gain some ground I am afraid, Voldemort will not make an appearance. We will withdraw eighty percent of the aurors to their positions in the forest before first light giving the illusion they are afraid and are fleeing. They all have the portkeys you sent. Yes, sixty five hundred... You will be the first to know. Yes my dear. Here is Narcissa." Dumbledore finished with Birdy and handed the phone next to Draco's mother.

"Birdy, Bee here yes I'll be sure to do that. Severus has the potion with him. My grandchildren are quite well are they? Birdy Thank you for everything. Not yet…The packages arrived did they? You will be sure to take photographs for the boys and for the grandmamma? I love you too Birdy Yes they arrived intact and are quite safe. We will do it as soon as this is over with. Hopefully the next time we speak... Yes. You too Birdy Good bye" Narcissa said pressing the button ending the connection from outer space.

"Well then. Are all of you finished with your breakfasts?" Narcissa asked.

Getting polite nods in response, she continued. "Severus has the XP ready for you all. Hermione, Harry, yours are diluted and you will need to take it twice half now and half at another time when you can manage it. We don't want your unborn children getting excited now do we?" Narcissa finished.

From where he was seated Severus rose and distributed the vials containing the Xanadu / Pepper-up potion to everyone including Dumbledore, Narcissa and the elder Weasleys. Without much prompting, the vials were uncorked and downed as soon as they were in hand. Steam could be seen coming from everyone's collars in a chain reaction up one side of the tables and down the other. Severus had been spending a large amount of time in the infirmary helping Madame Pomphrey and directing the two young Thundercloud/Ravenclaws. The boys were regaled for a short time and awards were being discussed.

The full moon was not for another week but it was high and bright in the wee hours of the morning. Remus Lupin managed to get to the castle from his hiding place at the shrieking shack watching and counting the number of dark wizards entering the Scottish highlands around Hogwarts. From where he was, he counted three thousand witches and wizards apparating in from who knows where and he needed to give the information to the powers in control. His entry to the Thundercloud common room was immediately noticed because he was not exactly quiet when he entered. He saw the Thunderbirds, the Government heads around tables across the room, and he tripped over an ottoman he overlooked while he was removing his robes.

"Oops, you'd think that I would be more careful of such things. I have news for you all." Remus began to recite the numbers and rate of entry into the valley by dark wizards.

The time was approaching five in the morning when Andromeda let out a huge roar. Fire could be seen cascading down the castle wall and the magical weapon on top of the tower began to rain down its deadly bursts of powerful encapsulated curses on the advancing host. Charley was out of the room and on his way up the tower followed closely by Adam who was speaking mentally with the dragon.

_'Big sister, your alarm brings us all. What is it you warn us of_?'

_'Several hundred perhaps thousands of the magic users are running at all sides towards us._' The old dragon told Adam as he ran the staircase behind his boyfriend.

"The dragon says there are a shitload of attackers coming. You better take her off the roof Charley." Adam said catching up with the redhead.

"Let's see if we can stop a few of them. This beastie girl looks like she wants to play up close and I think we'll let her. I'll just go along for the ride." Charley said climbing behind Andromeda's wing sockets.

"Love you Charley!" Adam shouted over the huge flap of Andromeda's wings hurling her skyward.

Charley threw a shower of sparks into the air in the shape of a heart as his dragon flew him down to the now crowded vastness of the grounds. Following Charley and Andromeda's lead, Axe and Norbert were right behind them. Norbert loved to roast things and Axe was going to let the dragon loose to see what he had in him. If the dragon's behavior were an indication, there would be several hundred incinerated people stinking up the grounds by dawns first rays of light.

Almost as one, the advancing wizards and witches began to pull back as fast as they could to the area beyond Hogwart's grounds. Something was indeed up. The cold of the night had finally dipped giving the air a crisp feel but it was contaminated with the acrid smell coming from the battlefield. With the attack abating somewhat, the bodies on the grounds were sealed in airtight bubbles and sent to 'the place', frozen and stacked to be sorted out later. The air around the castle was refreshed with a breeze brought forth from the south by Ginny and Luna with their mage powers. The Thunderbirds had landed and changed once again as the hour approached six.

Snack type meals were handed out by the elves that pledged to keep them as healthy as possible every chance they got. The food was just the remedy for all the excitement and exertion the Thunderbirds put forth. Harry was the most excited. Soon it would all be over with. Either he or Voldemort would be dead. Since Voldemort's magic could not hurt Harry, it was a sure bet that by the end of the day, Harry would have done his job and he could begin to finally live.

Hogwart's castle walls were protected once again by restored wards. The grounds were a different thing all together. Every ward protecting the grounds had been lifted and the power concentrated on protecting the stone and mortar of the castle itself. People could for the first time apparate onto Hogwart's grounds. This was the bait that Birdy, Narcissa and Dumbledore were going to gamble to bring forth Voldemort and his inner and second circles all of whom were former Hogwart's students.

At half six the grounds fell quiet while the sun rose making the sky's deep red color glow on the horizon. Adam, Harry and Draco had gone to the infirmary to check on their young friends and to offer a hand if it were necessary. They knew better than to disturb Madame Pomphrey unless one of them was injured but Frank and Ben had a glowing report from Snape himself and that was saying something. Calming and cheering charms on their minds before they turned the knob on the door to perhaps their fate as men, or not, they hoped.

The casualties were surprisingly few but severe. A dozen of the beds were occupied with curse victims they counted as they approached quietly. The three wizards could hear Madame Pomphrey calmly giving orders to Frankie and Benny. Staying visible in the shadows Draco, Harry and Adam watched the two boys work tirelessly for about ten minutes and they had finished the tasks set to them before they let their presence be known.

"Ahem. Ah... Hello you two, I thought I told you to stay put upstairs" Adam began while the boys paled.

"We-we saw the explosions and the dragons and everything and the stairs were gone and... and well, we wanted to help. We are not 'ickle firsties you know" Frankie said with a new air of confidence after his long night

Severus had given him a lowered dose of the XP while he was lowering the dose for Harry and Hermione. Benny had also been given a dose as well but he was keeping his tongue to himself not knowing how solid his relationship was with Adam and the others.

"Just pulling your chain little dude, I'm not surprised to find you here doing a great job" Adam said ruffling Frankie and Benny's hair.

"Aw, it will be good experience someday when we become healers" Frankie said to his friends.

Adam asked "Indeed it will. Is that what you wish to become Frankie a healer?"

"Yeah, I don't suppose I'll be able to afford it. Medical school is very expensive and getting into a muggle school will be hard with only my Hogwart's certificate" Frankie speculated.

"As of this moment, you will be able to afford the tuition and everything else you'll need for the time it takes you to become doctors, I presume you mean both a muggle doctor and a wizard healer don't you?" Adam asked.

"Yes, both, but Adam, what do you mean by that?" Frankie asked.

"Your reward for services to the MNN and Your Crown... Sir Frankie, Sir Benny if you wish to be healers and doctors well then who are we to stop you?" Adam said grinning at the two boys.

Madame Pomphrey was beaming at the two young wizards behind them. Before they could see her smile, her face turned stone like and stern once again when they turned their heads to look at her for approval. She gave herself away with a very tiny smile on her face, soft expression in her eyes. just for a moment.

"You two it's time to change the dressings and add the Xanadu ointment to the sealed cuts. The young man that was brought in earlier missing his toes has a nice new set well on their way and I do not want to change the schedule. Now off with the two of you and do as I showed you. Now scoot." Poppy said with her stern nurse voice.

"Yes ma'am" the two said at once entering the cubicle surrounding the resting auror.

Adam, Harry and Draco left the infirmary through the door but snapped up to the Thundercloud common room. When they snapped in, Dumbledore's entourage was just closing the door.

"You should see those two down there with Madame Pomphrey," Draco began "Doing exactly as she'd only, told them and they're performing wizard medicine. We are going to send them to medical school and healer's training. In the muggle world, they will be smashing. In the wizard world they'll be heroes if we have anything to do with it" he finished.

"You're talking about Frankie and Benny aren't you? Their brother's will be very proud of their younger brother. I do not know about Benny's family. Do any of you?" Neville asked to everyone.

"Not a lick. I am sure that Benny comes from wizarding money. He has changed a lot since Pansy attacked him with the dragon turd. He does not cry as easily. I have not seen him cry since. It's an amazing change. I suppose he's growing a few hairs in his nether regions," Adam said.

"Most third years would quake in Madame Pomphrey's presence after an hour or so. They have gone all night listening to her bark orders. They will be fine if they get through this." Draco added.

"No doubt about that cousin. I can pick 'em pretty good." Adam said sitting on Charley's lap looking in his lover's eyes.

"You know as well as I do that the fates choose for us Adam" Hermione said from Ron's lumpy lap, trying to get comfortable herself but making him horny.

"I do. Hey, I wonder what Voldyface is up to... Harry want to give up your necklace for a look-see in his head?" Adam queried.

"He does not!" Draco said loudly.

"I can speak for myself, thank you very much Draco. No, I do not Adam. I cannot risk my children's lives for what I know is coming. The when isn't that important," Harry said looking at Draco the whole time he spoke eliminating the need for further tirade from him.

"I suppose when it gets either creepy quiet or really loud, old' Voldeypants will be here and we can get the show on the road," Adam said.

"I can wait." Hermione said.

"So can all of us 'Mione, but we've been waiting all our lives for this. We will cast the magic neutralization spell and defend your location so you can get your job over with and we can have a proper Christmas." Ron said wide-eyed suddenly feeling the good tidings of the season and on his willie his wife's hand.

"Let's get something to eat before we go back to watch the battle. If it looks like there are going to be casualties other than on the other side or if Voldemort shows himself, we'll join in." Harry said suddenly hungry again.

"Oi, I'm with Harry. He should take that other dose of XP and so should Hermione. Food will make it easier on their systems too," Ron said now holding Hermione's marauding hand.

"We better not snap into the Great Hall it might spook everyone," Blaise said remembering the wand happy aurors in the building.

"Lead on then. I hope they have a roast cow." Harry said

"And tortillas." Draco said.

"And flan." Ginny said.

"And maybe some baked Alaska," Adam said thinking of his favorite dessert.

"And if you lot do not get moving we will not have time to eat anything," Harry said with his need to feed showing up a bit in his voice. His hormones had not been a problem but that did not mean that they could not rear their ugly heads at any minute.

"Alright love, we'll just snap into the classroom next to the Great Hall and no one will know we're there so they won't shoot us. How does that sound Harry?"

"_Condescending_, Well, what are you waiting for?" Harry said batting his eyes at his husband.

"Nothing dear, hold my hand." Draco sighed and the two of them snapped into the classroom next to the Great Hall. The door to the room was just closing when they appeared like a house elf with soft pops. Draco quickly secured the door and mentalled the others it was safe to pop on down. The Thunderbirds unlocked the classroom they snapped into and stepped out into the corridor turning towards the Great Hall. They had a certain cadence when the Thunderbirds walked together, and their robes all swayed and billowed like banners behind them.

The Great Hall had been transformed into a multipurpose, twenty-four hour room. Food was going to be available whenever it was requested. With the limited number of residents and the assigned auror battalions, the house elves managed to keep up with the demand even while under attack. When the Thunderbirds entered the Great Hall, the food they discussed upstairs was on the table waiting for them when they sat. There was a XP dosing station in the room and it was manned, or rather, stationed by Frankie and Benny. Adam got himself a huge pile of food and a tall glass of milk and headed over to where the boys were sitting with records to keep and potion to dispense.

"Hey you two how are you holding up?" Adam asked sitting down next to his little buddies.

"Pretty good Adam the XP is working like a charm," Frankie said while taking care of an auror that appeared to be bone assed tired until they got the potion in him.

After the steam around his collar abated, the auror looked and felt as fresh as he would have if he had slept the night through. His uniform could use a scourgify but he was tiptop. He thanked the boys, signed the record, left the station, and headed for a table for some food his appetite suddenly returning.

"Looks like that stuff really works good are you two hungry?" Adam asked.

"Nah, we've been nibbling since we've been in here. After the shelling stopped, Madame Pomphrey sent us in here. So far, we have given out a little more than a hundred doses. Adam did the wards really fall?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, they did. But only the ones around the grounds. The ones the castle has in place will never fall as long as light wizards are here defending it." Adam said to relieve his little friend.

"Well, We are strong wizards we'll fight if necessary" Benny said.

"You sure are. It takes a strong wizard to do as he is told too. I kind of wanted to talk to you about leaving the common room when I told ya to stay," Adam said looking at Benny in the eyes.

"Aw, don't be mad at us. We did not go outside... very far but we were invisible. When the curses started from those cannons, we got inside. We thought people might be hurt and we-we wanted to help. The stairs were gone and we didn't mean to blow the door to pieces to get to the brooms but we were trapped in there," Frankie said in a slightly panicked voice.

"Don't unglue Frankie. It was important that you stayed because you were told to do so. It worked out this time. For your safety, you do as you are told when you are told to do it. Thundercloud honor alright?" Adam said finishing his lecture.

Frankie and Benny were just about to sniff back tears when they were hit with one of Adam's more powerful cheering charms. It just about counteracted the tears... just about. Frankie got a hug from Adam and so did Benny to show them he cared.

"I love you two and I don't want you to get hurt. If you were a few years older, I would have you with us out there. I want you to know you are doing a fantastic job helping Madame Pomphrey. We peeked at you while you were working. I think you might both get an award too," Adam said.

"We don't need awards we need our diplomas from school and if Hogwart's isn't here, I'm afraid that our folks won't send us to anywhere else to finish up, so we got to help any way we can" Frankie said.

"That's my guys you two keep up the great work. I think that you will get busier today. Oh, by the way. Merry Christmas I have something for the both of you." Adam said pulling a small box out of his robes.

The box was labeled to Frankie and Benny. Frankie held the box and looked up into Adams smiling face before he turned to Benny who couldn't believe that he got a shared gift with his bestest friend in the world. The tiny box was hefty in weight; its delicate wrapping was a deception to that fact. Frankie and Benny huddled together and opened the box. When the lid was removed there setting in Thunderbird blue velvet, were two hand fashioned rings. Adam had spun the gold into two bands himself and with some help, he charmed them to be just like the ones that the Thunderbirds wore to communicate with each other. The rings were gleaming in the soft glow of the candlelit hall. Frankie put Benny's ring on him and Benny Frankie's. The two of them held hands and touched foreheads before the pulled apart to admire their gifts.

"Thanks Adam they're great." Frankie said.

_'I thought you'd like them'_ Adam thought to the boys blank faced.

The faces the boys made when Adam entered their heads with voice was priceless. They did a double take and finished with trying to think of something to say back.

"Don't worry. They'll work. If you want to just talk to Benny, just think his name before you go blabbing. He should hear you. If you do not say his name first, we will all hear you. We think we can trust you with them and we want to know if you are in danger so this is the fastest easiest way to do that. Besides, those two are the only ones that look like that. The charms are the same though. Does that mean you don't want to give them back?" Adam teased.

"Oh no! These are going to come in handy in class," Frankie said thinking of the possibilities.

Adam said "No cheating using the rings" preventing further thought on the matter.

_'We wouldn't think of it_.' Frankie managed to communicate without his voice.

"This is so cool. Thanks Adam." Benny said gushing.

"You're welcome. Hey wegotta go. _Stay inside_ and you can hear us. If it gets too gross, you can just take off the rings." Adam said leaving the two to their potions dispensing.

_'I love you Benny,_' thought Frankie.

"I love you too you Frankie' Benny thought out to everyone wearing a ring.

_'We heard that Benny keep practicing use Frankie's name first. You can do it without saying anything pretty soon'_ Adam thought from across the Great Hall.

_'Oops. Sorry everyone_,' Frankie said grinning at his friends from their spot waving goodbye.

The Thunderbirds had just left the Great Hall when an auror was reporting to Dumbledore in the middle of the entrance hall. It seems that his recon wizards had detected a strong concentration of magic between Hogsmeade and the castle grounds. The excited aurors group had detected Voldemort and the inner circle arriving to join in on the Yule battle to claim victory for the dark side. There was not much need for secrecy but news that Voldemort had arrived in close proximity was information enough to strike fear into anyone. Harry and the Thunderbirds all heard the auror give his report. Dumbledore looked at them and nodded that it was time for them to take their positions. The Thunderbirds disappeared from view in front of the now stunned auror and the headmaster and headed out the small opening in the massive doors. They took the sky as soon as they were outside. None of them thought a thing to each other. Each of them lost in their own inner turmoil.

Harry was the first to break the silence said _'I'm going to kill him for the wizarding world, but I'm going to enjoy doing it for me.'_


	35. Gunslinger part two

From the last chapter 

... The Thunderbirds disappeared from view in front of the now stunned auror and the headmaster and headed out the small opening in the massive doors. They took the sky as soon as they were outside. None of them thought a thing to each other. Each of them lost in their own inner turmoil.

Harry was the first to break the silence. 'I'm going to kill him for the wizarding world, but I'm going to enjoy it for me.'

And now,

**Gunslinger Part II**

The sunshine was absent Christmas morning. It was cold and overcast, threatening snow at any time by the heavy dark look to the clouds. The Thunderbirds had been flying for an hour and a half dipping frequently from their invisible places in the air only taking someone's head off their shoulders if they got past the aurors. They preferred launching off the astronomy tower for speed.

Ginny preferred to let the D.E.'s catch her in human form and think they had caught someone where they should not be. Ginny let the hair on her head fall into her eyes as if she was a scared little girl and let them approach. When the Death Eaters got close, she transformed into a Thunderbird in front of them and when they looked her in the eyes like a basilisk, they were dead before their bodies hit the ground. George and Fred were betting with Blaise, Greg, Vince, Adam, Draco and Harry to see how many she would catch like that. Ginny was trying to scare one of them to death by the looks of her method up to the point when she flew off with a head in her talons.

The astronomy tower had three of the guns that Birdy had shipped to fight off the attack on the ground from up above. The Thunderbirds were the first to notice that all the high up guns had silenced and rushed to the ledge of the roof to see what was going on. The dark forces were beginning to move forward once again only this time there were ten times as many witches and wizards firing curses at the auror positions on the perimeter of the grounds. When the aurors had fired their last curses in retaliation, the gates and fences surrounding Hogwart's came crashing down allowing the outer auror positions to fall. The only thing between them and the castle now were the hidden wizard warriors.

The American wizards took the lead and charged from two sides clashing with twice as many wizards and witches on the dark side. The multitude of dark wizards had taken up offensive positions advancing under wand cover to each new place they chose to fire their curses and hexes at the light warriors. The Americans attacked in pairs, one holding shield charms and the other firing curses and then shield charms while the other fired his or her curses. The method was effective for them and to no surprise; they were doing quite well for themselves. The number of dark wizards and witches on Hogwart's grounds was increasing with each passing minute. The Japanese Samurai Wizard Nation's warriors were right behind the Americans their style of fighting a wizarding war was Bushido in nature and they did not leave their opponents alive.

When a third wave of dark wizards and witches pulsed forth through the boundaries the full force of the foreign fighters for the light side went forth into battle. The British Ministry's auror battalions were the next to deploy, both in the air and on the ground. Thundercloud house and the Order of the Phoenix would fight behind them. There was a full-fledged wizarding war going on and it was only going to intensify. Dumbledore and his staff would have to fight from the front of the castle doors.

The Thunderbirds stayed invisible hoping that stray hexes from their side did not hit them while they were in their warbird form. Bodies fell to the ground, headless in many cases, but to just drop dead, without your head was frightening for anyone to see. Ginny had taken to throwing the heavy heads like bludgers at people as if they were pins in a bowling alley. Seemed that a head was heavy enough to break an arm, a leg or break a neck when it hit someone. Banishing the heads to somewhere took time and Ginny did not have time to deal with heads so she thought in flight to her warbird friends,

_'Just rip off a head and hit someone, it scares the hell out of them even if you miss._' Ginny thought, as she would launch her fifth or sixth bloody head at a dark target.

_'Have you' 'missed yet_?' Fred and George thought to their scary baby sister.

_'No. Good one there Hermione, see, you broke the bloke's leg. Now go and fetch another head_.'

_'I saw. I think you're right. He's still breathing our air isn't he_?' Hermione thought as she swooped out of nowhere to relieve the wizard of his painful broken leg and his head.

Adam, Harry, Draco and Neville were all sticking rather close to each other in the sky or on the ground. The others had taken up a circle pattern around the four who were going to be up close and personal when the end came for Voldemort. Harry had been collecting wands along with his kills He did not have to think about banishing the heads he had removed, they just went away. There were hardly any Death Eaters among the horde advancing on the castle, which caused concern among the leaders of the light side. The D.E.'s would be fresh when they arrived to begin their own fighting. The obvious reason for the huge numbers of dark wizards and witches fighting first was to occupy the defensive forces before they began the real attack trying to gain entry to the castle.

The dragons alone were fearsome to defend against on the ground, but in the air where their element lives, they were unstoppable creatures that could absorb curses and breathe fire perfect allies as long as they were on your side. They could be defended against but only just. The overhead entries into the castle were covered in charmed stone. You needed a password to gain entry or the stone remained stone. Dumbledore being the supreme mugwump he was and a supreme smart ass and the passwords were sunshine lollypops and 'rainbows'. Wonderful things he had said and truly beyond the dark wizards if they should ever get that far. He thought it was a good idea and he hardly ever changed his mind; hardly ever changed his mind.

Dumbledore cast the signal that he used when he needed to speak to the Thunderbirds from the astronomy tower a shining Thunderbird that flew up in sparkles instead of fell down was seen by the Thunderbirds almost at one time. In a few flaps from each of them, they were flying up the craggy cliffs on the lakeside to the only currently open entry into the castle.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall met the transforming Thunderbirds to human and visible just before walking inside, Harry, Draco, and a huge magical map laid out inside the barren room at the top of the tower. Harry and Draco instantly knew what the symbols that moved meant. The dark detectors had been tagging the marked Death Eaters as soon as they apparated into Hogsmeade village and they were concentrating forming a circle on the road between Hogsmeade and the castle itself. They knew where Voldemort probably was, or was going to be.

The other Thunderbirds entered the unnecessary room at the top of the tower and saw what Draco and Harry were looking at with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Fred and George rushed to the magical map and couldn't believe their eyes. Their dark detector markers worked. They didn't seem to read between the lines and had to be told that although not detectable, they were 99 44/100 sure that Voldemort was inside a small house on the road to Hogsmeade. Thanks to the marking the detectors did, they could estimate the number of marked witches and wizards surrounding the home.

"I haven't flown high enough to see the air above that part of the valley Have any of you?" Harry asked.

"I have Harry." Blaise said.

"Did you see the dark mark in the sky?" Harry inquired.

"No I didn't. You think that the wizard who owns that home is dead? They always conjure the dark mark when they're up to no good and especially when they bloody kill someone," Blaise offered.

Draco said quietly to himself, "I hope the bloke wasn't home."

Draco knew straight away, what Death Eaters were capable of. The wizards outside fighting for Voldemort probably had never even seen him and were going to perish for no good reason at all unless they surrendered and that did not look like it was going to happen any time soon.

"If the dark mark isn't in the sky when we go back out, then our glowing feather will be. Do any of you have a favorite color?" Ginny asked with anxious smugness.

"Um, Ginny..." Ron began, "The glowing feather is always blue isn't it?" he finished.

"Of course it is silly. It is everybody's favorite color isn't it. ISN'T IT?" Ginny tried her hand a being Slytherin trying to get her way looking quickly back and forth through low slit closed eyes.

"Uh, sure, yeah, it is my favorite yours too eh, Fred, George." Ron said keeping his eyes on Ginny. He did not see Fred and George signaling Ginny to play along with them.

"No, sorry" "it isn't" "our favorite." "We like" "Ronald Red" "our new" "patent color" "and flavor" "for candy." The twins said.

Ron paled when the twins dared to challenge Ginny when she was... in a mood and slightly mental.

"I'm sorry Gin, I thought they'd like blue like you and me and Hermione and probably the others too." Ron tried to stay the line with his sister completely forgetting the battle going on outside.

"Ronniekins, we're teasing you. You were completely too tense. Sorry, but it looked like it worked." Ginny said.

"You could have fooled me. The way you were going on, I was sure that you would have shrunken their bits for them for going against you."

"Nah, not you guys. Percy maybe, he's such a girl anyway he wouldn't notice." Ginny mused.

The conversation the Weasleys were having was relaxed and light; each sib trying to cheer up the other just a bit for some mental rest. The Xanadu Pepper-up was working entirely well. They all were thinking clearly, feeling invigorated and completely ready to re-enter 'the zone'. When they heard Draco yell their low volume banter was interrupted.

"What are you talking about sending Harry alone to stand and wait for Voldemort to just walk up to him?" Draco said stomping back and forth gesticulating with his hands wildly.

"Relax Draco love; you'll still be there with me. I can see you, but Voldemort will not be able to see you, Neville, or Adam until it is too late. He will see those surrounding himif they slay the inner circle and we will all be able to get our revenge. The wizards will either surrender or die when caught between the auror battalions and us. Either way is fine with me.

As the leader of the British Wizarding world, Mum and Professor Dumbledore as Prime Minister and Severus will blast a hole through any number of them to get to us to see it through to the end. We have to make sure he is gone for good. They will have a shield on him before he hits the ground. All of us Thunderbirds, Dumbledore, and one other professor will do that Navajo banishment Birdy drilled into our heads. Adam and Dumbledore will do the Navajo parts and we will supply the power. It has to be us, the twelve of us to do our will." Harry extemporized out loud more to cement the plan in his head than to let the others know what was going on.

"Which Professor has the tattoo?" Neville asked.

"Ten guesses and nine don't count." Adam said. He knew.

"Professor Snape?" "Nope"

"Professor Sinistra?" "Na ah."

"Professor Flitwick?" "Nope, guess again."

"Professor Sprout? Hehehe " "No and you're running out of guesses.

"Professor McGonagall?" "Give the man a cigar." Adam said conjuring a foot long cigar too big to smoke.

"Smarty, really how do you know?" Neville asked.

"Next time you see her, take a look at her and really look. Thunderbird all the way right aren't I Mr. Dumbledore?" Adam said.

"Indeed Prince Adam, quite correct. She became a Thunderbird in 1940. She will be flattered that you can tell" Dumbledore said.

"No wonder she's a whiz with a wand. I always thought it was only for show though if you ask me," Hermione pondered.

"She does magic with her right hand and holds her wand in her left. Two hands, one releasing the magic. Have you ever heard her say anything when she changes into a cat?" Dumbledore asked.

"Come to think of it, no. However, we don't either. Say why don't we change into ravens and follow him in from the treetops. He will never know it is us. Is the circle still in one place?" Hermione stated.

"It seems to be 'Mione. It happens to be around fifteen hundred in size." Ron said.

"Isn't that the estimated number of British bearers of the mark?" Blaise said.

"From what we can tell, that answer is _yes,_ Sir Blaise." Dumbledore said with that damned blue-eyed twinkle.

"A thousand wizard families about to go down in flames all for one madma..." Luna said holding onto Blaise's warm arm tighter and tighter, closing her eyes tight.

"Everybody grab on and help her focus" Blaise urged everyone that wore the Thunderbird tattoo.

_'Torture the other one first and let us see how much this red blooded Royal British wizard can endure until he tells us what we want to know. We will show him our mercy by killing him quickly afterwards._' Luna said in a perfect mimic of Voldemort before her vision went black and she opened her big blue eyes blinking them like the Scarlet O'Hara they watched in the muggle film while in Arizona.

"Who would they be torturing?" Adam asked.

"Wait a minute..._'Frankie. Benny. Hey... Answer me_.'.." Harry said hoping he could get them to respond. He summoned his Marauder's map from his room with a wave of his hand and the old beat up piece of parchment was there in time for him to look down. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." and the map came into view for everyone to look at. Harry turned and flipped the map until he could see the infirmary. No Frankie or Benny. The Library, The Great Hall, Their common room, The Thundercloud house common room, The hallways, the towers, the dungeons, even Hagrid's hut, No Frankie or Benny on the map. The two boys' were gone.

"They're not here. It's them, I am going to call him out now and maybe he'll leave them be. You start to kill anything in a white mask that's close to the scum Riddle. Adam? We have to go to the gates and you pop in, grab them, and pop them out. Who ever it is. Now who wants to go subdue the others?" Harry asked standing heading for the tower's edge.

"I'll go with him. I know which house it is. We'll get in and out in half a tic." Ginny said tying her hair back with a bow of blue leather, "Come on Adam. Harry, we will keep in contact with you and everyone else from the time we part. I think you'll be busy with the buggers while we're popping around." she finished, walking to the edge with Adam and Harry with the others on their heels.

Adam and Ginny snapped from the tower top to the edge of the apparition wards and apparated in the house they saw in Luna's vision. Over a thousand Death Eaters, real Death Eaters, and the bad motherfuckers, the most evil of evil, rotten, dirty, shitty, vile, ruthless... were in the second circle, surrounded them. The ones you should be scared of were in Voldemort's inner circle. Lucius, Bella and Severus were at one time, the shining stars, albeit dark stars.

Benny Hill and Frankie Creevey had been caught by a dark wizard who had drank an invisibility potion when they were walking past a window five minutes before the castle openings sealed with the enchanted stone and were tied to chairs, back to back together. When one was cursed, the other felt his pain was how it was supposed to work but for the last three minutes, Frankie and Benny were 'phasing' just enough under their clothes to let the curses pass through them. If they could 'phase' out of the ropes they would but they were magical and got tighter the more they struggled. The two young wizard teens were scared shitless but were showing bravery beyond their years. Adam and Ginny apparated into the room invisibly but the popping noise they made when they apparated into the room was just a little louder than it should have been. The curses stopped much to the boy's relief when Ginny and Adam started to drop heads on the parlor floor Voldemort apparated away immediately, his inner circle following his evilness. The two boys were grabbed by the much stronger invisible magic users and disappeared leaving a rumble of thunder behind in their place. As funny as it seemed Ginny and Adam apparated ten feet from Voldemort and they hauled the boys still tied to chairs over their shoulders and two upside down boys could be seen floating through the gate and once again, disappearing.

Adam and Ginny put the two boys down after they snapped straight into the infirmary and untied them. Madame Pomphrey was on the two in a heartbeat and began checking them for damage. Getting no positive responses to her inquiracharm, other than the red marks on their wrists and the marks on their cheeks from the gags they wore, they were... fine.

"What were you doing out there with them; did you go outside after I told you not to?" Adam asked this time really scolding Frankie and Benny.

Benny began to cry when he remembered what happened and when he began to cry, Frankie stood up for his friend. Frankie held the weeping Benny in his arms trying to soothe him looking at Adam with a hurt face. He had not put his thoughts together yet so he kept on shushing Benny.

"We were snatched out of a window just before it got sealed up. The person was big and he was invisible. He had us by our arms Adam, and he tied us up with those creepy ropes. They took our rings from us Adam, but not before I reminded Benny to phase if they tried to curse us. It worked. Thanks for coming for us but I think you owe Benny an apology," Frankie finally said finishing with a puff of air from his lips at a hair in his face.

"You were snatched? Oh, damn lil dude. I am soooooooooo sorry. I am glad that you're not hurt. Ginny and I got to go." Adam said.

"She left a while ago." Benny said sniffing and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Oh damn. _'Hey TBirds where are you at_?" Adam said.

_'By the whomping willow'_ Draco said.

"Where's the whomping willow?"

"It's on the east side of the castle a bit. It is usually moving. Adam, they got twenty doses of the potion. We managed to drop the rest. Hope we didn't break too much." Frankie said just as Adam turned his back to leave.

"Don't worry about it Xanadu cannot be extracted. I'll get you more rings. The ones they stole will drive the wearer mad and then make 'em squibs. Bye guys." Adam said hugging the brave wizards before he left to enter the battle for all the marbles. Frankie's story would be told for thousands of moons in the Magical Navajo Nation.

Adam waved his hand and in a sparkle, he went invisible a snapping noise inaudible at both points of travel. He could see Harry standing just inside the old reach of the once vicious tree's stump and invisible, Draco and Neville. The invisible glimmer of the other Thunderbirds could be seen in a huge arc around Harry. Their long planned trap had finally been set and Adam was not late. He walked to Neville and Draco's shimmering selves silently.

_'Hey you guys. I am standing right next to you. Why are we being quiet?_' Adam thought to everyone.

_'We want Harry to be seen alone. He won't let anyone get close to him except Voldemort_.' Neville said silently.

_'We won't either. They will think he's some sort of super spell caster as fast as their heads fall off their shoulders_.' Draco thought to his trio of terror.

_'Frankie and Benny are alright'_ Adam added.

_'Ginny told us already.'_

_'Damn. How much longer was I?'_

_'Only a couple minutes.'_

_'I yelled at them for doing something they weren't supposed to be doingand it turns out they were snatched.'_

_'We know Adam, Ginny told us.'_

_'I got to make it up to em. Think a Pegasus might go over good?'_

_'You think your mother will give you a pair of Pegasus' to two prepubescent wizards?_' Draco thought musing over the subject.

_'How old were you the first time you did the hunka chunka?'_

_'What does that have to do with anything I presume you mean... do the nasty_?"

_'Well if you did it right, but yeah.'_

_'Sixteen, with Harry'_ Draco admitted.

_'You know I cannot lie to you. Now why give a pair of Pegasus' to Frankie and Benny_?'

_'Oh, lots of reasons mostly, because I can.'_

_'Money and things don't do much good unless you spread them around I guess.'_

_'Hey look over there they are moving aside does that mean Voldyface is here?'_

_'Harry you be careful love'_ Draco whispered in his head.

_'I've got armor over my belly, stones that absorb hexes and curses, I can phase, be invisible, I carry a wand, Excalibur and a gun. I'll be careful_.' Harry thought with a slight smirk on his face meant for Draco's enjoyment and continued, '_...Thunderbirds, when they get close enough, cut them off and I'll take care of the rest. Dumbledore will be here after you freeze the Death Eaters and before I kill that snake-faced bastard. You all should be in the air so you can see it all unfold._' he finished.

_'Someone send up' 'a shower of' 'purple sparks' 'and we'll be' 'airborne_,' the twins said aloft over their positions.

_'You're all there aren't you_?' Harry thought with a worried inflection.

_'Aye Harry, they're all there'_ Draco thought back to calm his husband.

_'I want to hear them Draco, Greg?' 'Aye Harry. Vince is here too'  
'I'm here Harry'_ Vince thought to cut down on the chatter.  
_'Luna? Blaise?' 'three hundred feet to your left and up Harry.' 'three hundred feet to your right Harry_.' the Zabini's thought. _'Ron? Hermione?' 'Where else would you expect us to be Harry? We are right in front of you on the left and right of the road. Voldemort has just passed under us. Three or four minutes. We count about the estimate of numbers of marked Death Eaters Harry_.' Hermione thought out. _'Right across the road from 'Mione Harry. Right in front of you mate. We will let everyone know when they are past us, you can start to close in, and we'll bloody freeze the bastards where they stand. They do not deserve to live after the others died for the likes of 'im._' Ron thought.  
_'We're on opposite sides to your right and left slightly behind, Harry._' Neville checked in. _'Ready for this since I was a firstie Harry, You know that_!' Ginny added.

_'Thanks everyone. I feel somehow better knowing you're there_.'

Voldemort's black robes hung on him and did not flap a bit even in the slight breeze as he stepped towards the mighty stone and iron gates of Hogwart's. Today was the muggle Christmas and indeed, he was going to claim many gifts. The seventh born of the King was the highest on his list, next, Excalibur and the scepter of Merlin from the dead body of Harry Potter He would love to claim the ponce whore of Potter's, Lucius Malfoys disowned son, the blood traitor's head and put it on a pike. After he had killed Potter, Dumbledore was next and then the back stabbing blood traitor, Severus Snape. Word had been passed back that Harry Potter was standing in front of a leafless tree alone. The battle looked like an even match with the continentals completely occupying Dumbledore's forces leaving the conquest of Hogwart's to the dark side, _Muahahahaha._

The wrought iron fence surrounding Hogwarts after it was allowed to fall had been blasted to bits. There were perhaps twelve thousand wizards and witches on each side spread the width and breadth of the school's grounds. The quidditch pitch was a trap set for as many dark wizards as they could get in it, on the ground, dueling with a clever illusion of light wizards. There were several hundred witches and wizards throwing hexes and curses chasing the illusions but staying just out of wand range. The chase was ended when the exit that the dark forces thought was there, was now on the other end of the field.

The stands stood thirty feet straight up, and unless they could fly without a broom, the Death Eater wannabes were on the ground if they wanted to get out. There were only twenty-five light wizards in the whole of the stands of the quidditch pitch and they rained down hundreds of curses on the several hundred dark combatants. When the last of them had been defeated, they were systematically bound, petrified and stacked. Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout were leading this particular ruse and it worked wonderfully. They might be small and frail but the two of them were a stunning team. They would earn meritorious accolades for the capture of so many witches and wizards without killing any of them.

Voldemort's inner circle kept in tight quarter with Voldemort as his tall frame stepped over and around the few dead light wizards, there were. Hogsmeade seemed to be in hiding... for now. The most visible of the dead were dark wizards and they had no heads. The dark wizards' bodies lined the road to Hogwarts. Someone on the light side had an evil streak and if they survived, he would seek out whoever it was. He was thirty steps closer to Harry, just over a small hillock and...

"Hello there Tom, it took you long enough.Ready for me to kill you?" Harry taunted as he stepped from behind a tree directly in the path of the most forward of the inner circle surrounding their 'master'.

"My name is Lord Voldemort you puny whelp. I shall take such delight in turning your seventh child into potions ingredients in front of your freakish whore of a concubine." Voldemort hissed.

Voldemort blocked out everything around him, Death Eaters, rocks, trees, and the weather and kept his vision focused on Harry. Voldemort tried using legilimency on Harry but his charms were doing their job blocking the probe. Harry thrust the magic back into Voldemort's head, which caused him to step back. He drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. This act caused a reaction from one of the hidden Thunderbirds. Draco became visible next to Harry with his own wand drawn to keep the fight fair. Harry was still unarmed. He carried Excalibur on his back and his wand up his sleeve; still yet, he had not made a move towards them.

"You can't be so incapable of defending yourself against me can you Harry Potter? You need a ponce to defend your skin?" Voldemort taunted, stepping in circles training his eyes on the blond prince.

_'He is trying occlumancy on me Harry, watch this'_ Draco said and he too thrust Voldemort out of his head.

"This cannot be! There has never been a single mind that I cannot enter; now there are two of you. Dumbledore is teaching you black magic in that school. I must say I didn't know he had it in him the dodgy old bastard," Voldemort hissed when Draco shoved his probe back where it came from.

"He's not teaching us dark magic Tom. _Diffindo_! Empress Thundercloud taught us. _El Crucio_!" Harry yelled beginning the duel between the light and the dark. Today, either today Harry would begin to live his life or his life would be over. The nine Thunderbirds surrounding the fifteen hundred Death Eaters had begun systematically petrifying the horde of people surrounding their lord and Harry. Draco stepped back three steps and was invisible once more leaving Harry or Voldemort to complete the prophecy no matter what the outcome.

Voldemort who in turn cast his own curses, terrible, painful curses meant to harm before killing, shielded Harry's initial onslaught. Harry's own shield defense was superb deflecting the worst that Voldemort could utter, Avada Kedavra. When Voldemort began using the killing curse on Harry, Adam, Draco and Neville appeared surrounding the two battling wizards, cutting Voldemort off from any retreat. Now was the time. Dumbledore, Narcissa, Severus, Professor McGonagall and two dozen aurors pried their way through the throng of petrified dark wizards, knocking many of them over into trees, rocks and down small hills. The leaders of two wizarding governments stepped into the clearing that Adam, Draco and Neville were maintaining, the adults watched as Harry sparred quite marvelously with the darkest wizard that had ever lived.

_'Adam, your staff!'_ Harry thought to his godbrother and he held out his hand.

"You've always wanted a philosopher's stone Tom. Here is the seed stone that Flammel made his with and, it's all yours..."

"You foolish boy! You realize that with a stone such as that and Excalibur and Merlin's scepter, all of humanity will have to bow down to Lord Volde..." Voldemort stopped speaking.

Tom Riddle looked down at the stone he had risked so much to get and lose to Harry when he was a boy and now here it was, in his grasp. He held onto the stone until his hands began to shake. The stone was unmovable in the staff... in the staff that was now sticking out of his back. Voldemort raised his wand to try to shout his last curse. His eyes met with golden-rimmed emerald pools, looking down the barrel of a muggle weapon. Harry smiled at Voldemort waiting for him to begin to curse him. Voldemort did not have the breath left to utter the curse he most wanted to use and he blinked. Harry used the opportunity to put a magical bullet between the red slits in Voldemort's face. Indeed, there was an impenetrable shield cast around Voldemort before he hit the ground by Dumbledore and Snape and Professor McGonagall and Narcissa.

Adam, Neville and Draco were at Harry's side the moment the weapon fired. The Thunderbirds aloft witnessed perhaps one of the greatest wizarding duels that would probably ever be fought for at least a thousand years and were on the ground surrounding Harry who was momentarily stunned.

Draco took the weapon out of Harry's hand and placed his hands on either side of his husbands head to make him look into his eyes. Draco was the only person permitted to look here and he did. In a blink, Draco entered Harry's mind to find him sitting next to a very calm pool with water running on either end, Harry seemed to be lost in thought swirling a stick in the still water tracing patterns.

Draco stepped up to the Harry by the pool and held his hand out and down to Harry. Harry looked at Draco and realized he needed to get up and follow the blond man in his dream. This was Harry's happy alone place. Draco was welcome in this happy place.

_'Harry love, it's time to leave here, it's over. You can have your happy place away from here now._' _'Will I be happy out there Draco? Will I be happy like I am here?'_

_'Yes Harry. Your children are out there. Let's go get our children._'

Harry lowered the arm that the weapon had been in and he followed Draco out of his mind until he was standing in front of him holding his head between his hands. Draco's silver eyes were crackled, leaking tears, smiling a huge white toothed smile. Harry blinked and blinked again. Everything suddenly came into focus. Suddenly, Harry realized what he had just done and dropped to one knee shocking everyone around him. Harry put his hands to his face and began to cry. It was over. Voldemort was dead. His parents and Cedric and all the others were avenged. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, the twins, Luna and the others were surrounding Harry, hiding him from view with their battle robes shut tight together. Neville and Adam were hugging each other inside the circle, while Draco comforted the weeping Harry.

Hermione remembered a line and decided to improvise with a sonorous charm and loudlysaid, "**Let the joyous news far and near be spread At long last Voldemort is really dead**!"

Harry began to feel the overwhelming realization hit him, he'd killed Voldemort by hand, not with magic, it was written in the book by Merlin, _'the dark ones cannot withstand non magic_.' Harry let go of Draco's hands. The Thunderbirds parted, creating a semicircle around him giving him clear access to Voldemort's floating body. Harry withdrew Excalibur from its sheath on his back and walked the few steps to the lifeless, hovering, bleeding body. Harry reached through the barrier surrounding Voldemort shocking the ones that cast the charm, and pulled the healthy looking arm from its sleeve. Harry looked up and down the length of the edge of Excalibur and in one swift move, he sliced a deep gash in Voldemort's body's arm letting the blood that he took from Harry be returned to him. Harry pried Voldemort's fingers off his wand and pulled it from his grip. He was dead now he was unarmed and bleeding the same way Harry did, against his will... if he had one ever at all.

The petrified Death Eaters were disarmed all at once with an accio spell by Neville. Neville being who he was didn't count on being covered with fifteen hundred wands all at once burst out of the pile wings spread, he'd changed into a Thunderbird to get out of the pile and he'd left behind a bolt of lightening for his trouble resulting in all the wands being destroyed in one fell swoop.

"Did I do that? Ouch!" Neville asked wincing pulling a piece of broken wand out of his butt.

"Quite alright Sir Neville" Harry said brushing off his long time friend. If there were to be words said about the incident, Harry would accept the blame. There would not be any words.

"You didn't dub me Harry and if you did, I forgot. Do it again now. Please." Neville said still shaken from the blast of toothpicks.

"Ok on your knees." Harry commanded, "Rise Sir Neville the Wandkiller Longbottom, Defender of the crown."

"Bloody hell, Harry, make up your mind. On your knees, rise. Always the same with you mate" Ron said slapping his best mate on the back.

Harry let go of Draco's hand to face his friend. Harry looked Ron straight in the eyes and held out his hand to congratulate his best mate on a job well done. Ron was not going to take any old handshake and he grabbed Harry in a bear hug swinging him around yelling,

"Harry! Harry! You did it mate. I always knew you would. You were brilliant! Come 'ere mate" he finished and was going to kiss Harry on the cheek.

Harry turned his head at the last second and Ron planted the biggest snog he could muster square on Harry's mouth. Ron instantly knew what he had done and so did Harry. He did it on purpose but Ron would never be able to prove it.

"Still trying to get at my husband are you Ron. I told you before not to try, but now look at you. You will be next to be having children. Hermione, make sure you stay on top for a while." Draco said to embarrass Ron and Hermione in one go, with a smile and very innocent eyes.

"Oh bugger Draco!" Ron said trying to think of something to say until he realized what he had just said.

"Alright, if you say so where do you want to do it, Right here? You up for it love?"

"Anything you say my King."

"Relax Ron. We're pulling your leg." Draco said.

"We are?" Harry said teasing both of the most important men in his life.

Dumbledore chose that moment to interrupt the freethinking banter...

"We're going to remove the body to the place in front of the Entrance Hall. Tom's body shall never enter the castle. We will perform the banishment there. The forces of the dark seem to be surrendering in large numbers... well the ones that have survived. The light side lost exactly 90 witches and wizards this day here. It seems that being prepared for this has paid off. There were over six thousand on Voldemort's side. Pity that many people will no longer be intimate with magic. They shall be worse than squibs muggles. They will not know how to survive on the outside if they ever get out of Azkaban or the other wizard prison. Lets get this over with shall we?" Dumbledore said enchanting the body with a locomotor spell towards the castle entrance up the hill.

The dragons were flying overhead of the Thunderbirds and Phoenix members and the floating body. The fire they were breathing on the battlefield was directed skyward in massive 'S' shaped arcs back and forth. The dragons were flying three abreast until the small group of powerful witches and wizards approached the landing in front of the entrance. The dragons landed and bowed low to the ground and folded their wings. The huge magical animals did not want to catch any piece of the charm about to be uttered.

First, Adam scourgified his staff from the blood and guts he had pulled out when he'd extracted it from the body. The stones on Adam's staff were no longer multi colored, they were all pure black. They had done their jobs. The Navajo charm to banish the body and soul of Tom Riddle to the nearest star was on his lips. The twelve British Thunderbirds formed a circle around Riddle's body and Adam, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall entered the circle and began the chant. First Adam, then McGonagall included the Thunderbirds.

A spiraling shower of tiny sparks poured over Riddle's body until it was covered in the tiny bits of conjured magic. As Adam's staff was struck on the ground, the blackness in the stones streamed into the swirl of magic. The Thunderbirds knew instinctively to hold their hands aloft towards the center of the gathering magic. The incantation chanting had not finished and the black light streaming into the now glowing body did not stop flowing until the chanting stopped. The Thunderbirds were beginning the last stanza and the body began to levitate at the same level the hands surrounding it. The last word of the chant was spoke and the twelve Thunderbirds channeled their power to send the body into the heavens towards the sun in a bolt of lightening.

Thunder rolled from the tops of the hills to the valleys of northern Scotland from the burst of magical electricity. The threatening clouds above, released their calming, quiet, cold flakes of snow. Voldemort's threat was ended but the war was not over.

Someone in the castle opened its massive doors. Two people walked out peering down the few steps to the assembly before them. Frankie and Benny were smiling at their friends. The war was going to be over. Voldemort was gone. Moreover, the full extent of just what good Xanadu could do for the wizarding world and would be investigated. The reason this was important was walking out of the castle to stand with the two people in purple auror' robes. Remus Lupin put his arms on the two shoulders of the people staring at the Thunderbirds whilewondering just who the Thunderbirdswere and how could they have been asleep for fifteen years?

"Neville, come here lad." Remus said to the wizard who was occupied by his girlfriend. He had asked her to marry him directly. She said yes and he was not paying attention.

Remus repeated "Neville! Come over here. There's someone I'd like you to see."

Neville's attention still was on Ginny but she managed to get the idea that Remus wanted Neville for some reason and directed his attention elsewhere.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Neville, come here and say hello to your parents," Remus said while bouncing up and down on his feet.

"My p-p-parent's? Where?" Neville asked now suddenly very aware.

"Right here love; it's me your mum," Alice Longbottom said pulling her hood off her head exposing her identity.

"And me son," Frank Longbottom said pulling his hood off of his head joining his wife.

The three Longbottom's were left be for about three minutes reacquainting themselves while the news spread like wildfire that Voldemort had been vanquished and all of his Death Eaters were captured in a well set trap. Draco couldn't believe that the man that corrupted his father, ruined his childhood family, created so much uncertainty in the lives of almost every witch and wizard on the planet was finally gone. His husband had done him in like he had been trained to do and now the Potter-Malfoy royal family could begin to make life better wherever they touched.

Charley had found Molly and Arthur inside the Great Hall as soon as the banishment charm was over with and Voldemort was gone for good. He'd watched from above on the tower as the Navajo incantation blew Voldemort to the sun. Andromeda had her fill of flying and burning and she settled down for a nap on the tower's peak. Charley had rushed inside the castle and down the stairs as fast as he could go. He wished he could snap around the castle and grounds like the Thunderbirds did because it was a good five-minute run to the Great Hall.

Molly and Arthur were all over their second born inspecting him for damage while loving him all the while and not stopping their chattering. Charley had to reach out to his parent's mouths to close them finally and just reached for their hands to bring them outside the Entrance Hall. The aurors and the members of Thundercloud house were leading the gathering of prisoners and confiscation of wands and other magical devices from the dark warriors.

Once the Death Eater's fell, there was no reason for the dark forces to continue fighting. They were fighting for Voldemort only because of the magical might his Death Eaters showed when conquering the hundreds of wizarding villages all over Eastern Europe. The families of the fighters were held thus making any revolt amongst them a mute point. They had to fight. When only nine witches and wizards petrified the Death Eaters, the magic they were using seemed insignificant and the threat to their families no longer existed. They gave up cheerfully and willingly. The snow that had been falling stopped and the heavens opened up to a beautiful clear blue sky. The Thunderbirds stood silently together with the leaders of wizarding government. The Weasleys were joined by Bill who had come up from the fighting in and around Hogsmeade to see the magical bolt of lightening shoot through the heavens on the way to... somewhere.

Harry's shaking had stopped and he and Draco stood hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder, surveying the carnage littering the school grounds.

Three MLE companies were unmasking, disarming and stacking the petrified Death Eaters in rows faces up and pouring their sentences down their throats before they were evenerated and tried in the war tribunal. They would be squibs and sent to the new wizarding prison somewhere in America. Their fortunes if they had money would be confiscated and spread out among their victims. If they had children in school, a certain amount would be set aside for them until they were adults, the vast fortunes would be gone, and would have to be rebuilt out of hard work.

Harry turned to Draco and pulled him into a tender hug. The tears the two of them had been shedding had dried up and only traces of them could be seen. Harry rubbed his fingers across Draco's lips earning his fingertips a kiss. The two smiled and kissed each other tenderly melting into each other. Harry's belly moved between the two and for the first time, although Harry knew they were there, the babies kicked for the first time. Harry and Draco stepped apart holding hands with their eyes open wide, huge smiles plastered on their faces. The war was over at that minute and the two forgot about it all just for a minute.

Seeing the two wizards step apart quickly, Hermione and Ron were next to them and wondered what had happened.

"Is anything wrong Harry?" Ron asked.

"No Ron, nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. The babies just moved for the first time."

Hermione gushed "Oh Harry that's wonderful!" .

"Oh Harry, by the way, Happy Christmas mate" Ron said giving Harry a hug. His fear of male closeness had abated somewhat it seemed.

"Thanks for that Ron. Would you look at that down the road at the gates?" Harry said suddenly observing the activity at the school entrance.

"Bloody hell it's the press. Do you want to talk to them or shall we go inside and get cleaned up?" Ron asked.

"Let them up here and have five minutes then escort them off the grounds. No one else but Mr. Lovegood's photographers can have free access to anywhere there has been fighting" Draco said for the royal pair.

The wizards in Hogsmeade village had come out from hiding under their protective wards when the dark detectors had quit alarming. They quieted down when Voldemort's body was banished from Earth. They could hear the apparating arrival of hundreds of people and the excited shouting from outside their homes. "It's over! He did it! The King killed Voldemort! Long live the King!"

Fireworks from happy wands were showering the sky over Hogsmeade when the reporters finally had made their way up to the castle. Fred and George were testing out some of their new creations adding to the magical spectacle in the sky while Harry, Dumbledore, and Narcissa let the press ask their questions. Professor McGonagall held her wand tucked under her arm but tightly in her grasp. When the five minutes was up, she was going to end the press conference and send the group off to file their reports. The Wizarding Wireless Network was the first to get the news out across Britain and soon after, the continent of Europe knew of the fall of the dark wizard. It was the best Christmas or Yuletide many could remember. Their King had given the greatest gift of all, freedom without fear.

The reporters were smart enough not to ask the same questions and a lot of information was passed along. A full report would be available the following Monday morning at the Ministry headquarters once the cement was removed. Harry was lead away from the wizards who kept shouting their questions. The two royals refused to answer any questions regarding their family. The story was not about the children it was about the war and how it ended.

Draco and Harry quietly entered the castle and snapped into their suite. The two wizards undressed each other, folding or hanging their garments. Harry had not needed to use glamour charms yet but soon enough. His skin was tight over the growing bundles of joy inside him. The two of them went inside their bathroom and filled the tub with warm bubbly lilac scented water.

The last few hours of their lives were spent with an air of uncertainty but now , now, they could begin living the lives they never had before. The two washed each others hair, rinsing with warm fresh scented water giving them a crisp smell, they massaged each other over each square centimeter of skin, finally just relaxing in each others embrace. Their reverie was broken when Adam snapped into their bathroom.

"Hey you two, whatcha doing'?" He asked, the answer obvious.

"Well if you must know, I'm playing with Draco's gun" Harry said matter of factly with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Draco doesn't have a gun... oh, you guys are so silly. Hey, the reason I'm in here is we just got finished talking to my mama and she said she'd send Pipsqueak to fetch us if you want to go spend Christmas with your babies." Adam said.

Draco was on his feet in a flash. He did not mind that his erection was now in Harry's face or that Adam could see it. He was going to see his babies and playtime could wait.

"Draco, help me up and I'll get dressed and we can go." Harry said still staring at Draco's swinging appendage.

"Harry, get your eyes off my willie, Adam hand me a towel," Draco said helping up his pregnant husband.

"Here are two. One to hang on yours and one to hang on Harry's." Adam said looking at the power pole jutting from Harry's lap.

The three wizards had a good laugh while two of them dried off. Draco's mind worked like a dervish thinking of what to wear, how to pack the toys and gifts and any other number of things while he dressed himself and Harry. He had selected the very best muggle outfit that was not a suit of clothes for himself and Harry. Adam had changed into his favorite elk skin trousers and shirt and his hair had been brushed and was flowing freely about his back and shoulders. The three looked like they were fit to go on holiday when they left Harry and Draco's room. Thundercloud house common room was still empty save for the assembling Thunderbirds who were preparing to go to America. Frank and Alice Longbottom were going along to see their old friend Little Bird as well as to stick with their now grown son.

Dumbledore and McGonagall walked into the Thundercloud house common room arm in arm. The sight before their eyes was something that they had not thought to believe could happen for a very long time. Dumbledore's faith in Harry remained steadfast, the prophecy had been met, the outcome... would be written in history as it unfolded. Pipsqueak arrived on the top of Thundercloud tower five minutes after everyone was ready to travel. Severus was going to stay at the castle and take charge of the clean up. Dumbledore and McGonagall were staying in Britain for a while longer. There was much to do for them as well and it did not have anything to do with a war.


	36. Chapter 36

Hermione remembered a line and decided to improvise with a sonorous charm said: Let the joyous news far and near be spread At long last Voldemort is really dead! 

Dumbledore and McGonagall walked into the Thundercloud house common room arm in arm. The sight before their eyes was something that they had not thought to believe could happen for a very long time. Dumbledore's faith in Harry remained steadfast, the prophecy had been met, the outcome... would be written in history as it unfolded. Pipsqueak arrived on the top of Thundercloud tower five minutes after everyone was ready to travel. Severus was going to stay at the castle and take charge of the clean up. Dumbledore and McGonagall were staying in Britain for a while longer. There was much to do for them as well and it did not have anything to do with a war.

Author's Note:... Big F'n Spoiler ahead kinda

HBP was a done deal by 7:34 a.m. Saturday July 16th, 2005, ( I started reading it before I even got home.. good thing I was driving slow.  
Only God and JKR herself knows why she did what she did... ( you-know-what-she-did-don'tcha? ) Guess our Harry's group knows what they're going to do. Hey this is a fantasy and it would be a lot of bother for her to write so much and then give it to Harry up the arse. It's gotta end better than this one dunnit? I think I might have a difficult time watching the movies knowing that someone is going to have to direct that scene...Oh well fans of HPFanFiction, we've got two years to speculate, write, let our imaginations run wild... I think I know who R.A.B. is... do you? Anyhoo... enjoy,

The Rescue

Harry and Draco dried and dressed just as if Adam wasn't in the room with them. Not a single wasted step in dressing in their finest muggle western wear, complete with royal cloaks for traveling. The gifts that they had sent along to their babies didn't touch the things that they had conjured after a few very inspired dreams. The gifts for every elder they knew and all of their friends were richly wrapped and tied. The weapon that Harry used to ... insure that he had a future was in the box in which it was given to him, rewrapped and signed. All of the gifts and half of their wardrobes were shrunken with a few sweeps of their wands ( use your imagination this time ) and stowed in the pockets of their traveling cloaks.

The Thunderbirds totaled 13 and with the addition of Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charley Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy, Alice, Frank and Augusta Longbottom which is usually the largest group of passengers that Pipsqueak carried on her back. Adam wanted to bring along Frankie and Benny to America and with Dumbledore's blessing, the two young wizards were allowed to accompany the Thunderbirds to America and the Magical Navajo Nation. The battlefield was no place for young people to have to look at through any window around the castle. The trip was a blessing in disguise... Pipsqueak always flew steadier when she had a full load of passengers. Frankie and Benny were ballast to her physically but precious cargo to her heart.

Narcissa Black Malfoy ordered the deportation of the disarmed and petrified Death Eaters to the new wizards prison in the far southwestern edge of the MNN. When muggles got within fifty miles of it, the abundance of rattlesnakes was quite evident. It was not uncommon to not see any vegetation or signs of shade for miles at a time, it was quite uninviting. If they were foolish or brave enough and got closer, the magical wards began to work and they suddenly felt the desire to leave and go home, never to return.

Ten elite, efficient, talented portkey makers had been working night and day since Fred and George mentioned in America, that they were going to see if they couldn't make mass transit portkeys by tweaking the Portus spell just a little bit. As it were, it was a new idea and the elite were willing to experiment with another Weasley idea. It worked, and over the last three months, there were enough special portkeys made to send the vanquished Death Eaters to their new home, smack dab in the middle of nowhere, MNN, USA.

Draco and Adam let Frankie and Benny sit on their laps for the short ride west. They wanted them to be able to see the sights from atop the magical bird as it swooped towards the North American coastline and points beyond. The spell keeping them safe on the bird meant that they could stand up and look over Pipsqueak's back. Draco was the first after Adam to board the huge bird from on top of Thundercloud House Tower Armory No. 3.

The big wizarding gun on top of the tower was the only reminder in sight of what had been going on just hours earlier. Harry followed Draco hands tight together as they stepped lightly on the great beast. The Thunderbirds and the Weasleys, The Malfoy's and the Longbottom's were certainly elite wizarding class now. You could almost see a difference in the look on Molly Weasley's face as she sat down on Pipsqueak's wonderful soft back Harry was staring off into the dark blue sky when his eyes came down and looked at Molly straight in the face. Molly looked back and Harry could not resist himself, he accidentally pranced around in Molly's head modifying her memory almost everywhere he thought to look. The whole thing was over in less than two seconds and Harry looked for Draco's face.

Draco turned to see Harry's guilt.

'What did you do? You only look like that when you have done something totally Gryffindor and you killed Voldemort. This has got to be big for you to look like that.' Draco thought as he looked at the embarrassed face of his hubby.

'I sort of knocked out a few really horrible memories for her' Harry thought back.

'What kind of memories?'

'Draco, she killed twenty people and hurt seriously another three dozen. She doesn't need to remember that.'

'She seems to have a look of relief on her face. Moreover, she is glowing. Arthur never changes, he's always pleasantly stoic. I wouldn't look around in his head if you paid me.'

'I have something like 25 billion galleons. How much do you want?'

'Well, like the song goes, "I want some hugging' and some squeezing' and some mugging' and some pleasing and some stuff like that there." I think if you paid me well, you could keep your money...'

'Oh, Draco you are so going to be laid later' Harry finished the conversation mentally with his stunned horny husband.

Draco's eyes had been ogling Harry during their little chat and he was having a difficult time keeping Frankie from jumping up and down on his lap. The muggle jeans were tight in all the right places and right now, Draco's package was filling to capacity leaving his testicles nowhere to go if they got squished by a bouncing 13-year-old gay boy. Frankie's naiveté to his sexuality could suddenly get a huge education. Draco was quick to think of a way out of his problem.

"Frankie, stand up and look over the edge. That is North America on the horizon. It's still early evening here, should be daylight by the time we land on the Magical Navajo Nation." Draco urged.

Frankie did stand and Draco wrapped his arm around the boy's legs to prevent him from sitting on his bone. Harry was amused to no end and he was silently chuckling very happily to himself. If everybody's view weren't blocked from where they were sitting by Frankie, Draco's problem would be glaring everyone in the face.

"Oh man is this bird flying fast or what?" Frankie exclaimed still not paying attention to Draco's wood on the back of his leg.

'Did I give you that boner Draco? I'm sorry' Frankie thought to Draco but he still blabbed to the Thunderbirds.

They were all laughing now at Draco, save the non-Thunderbirds who only wondered what was so funny.

"Thanks for that Frankie. Hope I get to do the same for you someday." Draco said aloud finally earning another round of laughs to his expense.

"Oh man! I did it again didn't I?" Frankie said.

"Yup lil dude, you sure did." Adam said with a wink to his young friend.

'You are going to give them pegasi then? How will they care for them? You haven't thought that through have you?'

'They can own them fine and still leave them at home. Don't be silly Draco. Until they have a place to keep them, they can stay where they are.'

'Alright then not another word.'

'Or two either Draco.'

'You drive a hard bargain you Black Thundercloud. I'm sure that my sons and daughters will need their own pegasi as well.'

'That was twenty-two words and I am sure that Mama will give them all one when the time is right.'

'I can't wait to tell them. I'll save the memory for them in a pensieve.'

'You do that. Look there are the Teton's on the right coming up. We head south from here. Be home in thirty seconds. Is little Draco a little less...'

'It went down thank Merlin.'

'Thank Frankie. He should probably sit now.'

'Oh right' Draco finished.

"Time to sit Frankie" Draco said pulling the young wizard into his lap for the swoop through the Window Rock entrance to the MNN.

"You're alright now. I'm sorry I made your friends laugh at you." Frankie whispered.

"They were laughing with me Frankie. There's a difference you know." Draco whispered back.

Pipsqueak had gained the entrance to the MNN and was slowing to land on the lawn in front of Casa Thundercloud giving everyone a good look at the beauty of the winter desert before she landed and stopped moving.

Empress Little Bird Thundercloud herself was standing on the lawn with her six harpy aunties and they all were holding little black haired and blond haired babies. Everyone on the big bird stayed where they sat as Draco pulled Harry off the transportation and onto a lawn full of their babies. Little Bird held Prince Sirius in her arms and that was a good start for Draco who wanted nothing more than to be covered in babies. This was Christmas indeed.

Before you knew it, Pipsqueak was empty of passengers and the greeting of old friends was going along as if there were never a day that had passed since any of them had set eyes on each other. Adam of course greeted his mama with a kiss and a hug and he couldn't wait to introduce his two young friends to his mother. He was going to save Charley for last. He had forgot that Charley had met his mother many, many years ago. He'd changed and that was all Adam cared about. He had found his life's love and he was very proud of him. Charley was wearing his best dragon hide pants and boots and he was wearing a plain crisp white shirt under his traveling robes. Since it was Yule, he was wearing a turquoise blue bow tie with Navajo emblems all over it. In a word, he looked... cute.

Draco and Harry had finally kissed each of their children and held two babies each. That left three babies for the godparents to coo and make kissy faces at. Greg and Vince were the absolute most comical examples of godfathers you had ever seen and if you knew George or Fred, the two of them had serious competition in the make a fool out of yourself department. Draco couldn't keep from sniffing the babies in his arms. To him, the scent of his children was pure ambrosia and he couldn't get enough of it as rich as he was. Harry wasn't as bad as his husband was but when it came to any of his babies, they all smelled just wonderful to him and holding them while they were this size was something that he was glad that he would cherish forever. What had transpired not two hours ago was the farthest thing on his mind.

Little Bird Thundercloud waited for a few minutes for her guests and her family to enter the ancestral Thundercloud home before she took Adam aside and told him that he was going to be caring for the wards protecting their home for a couple of hours, no more than that because she wanted to go somewhere special and it was not in the MNN. Adam was of course curious to his mother's insistance that she leave just as they got there, but there were activities, food and a number of other things that THE powerhouses of all natural wizarding magic on the planet in her house could do for a few hours and not miss her.

"Adam, I'm going to be leaving the country and I need to transfer the wards to you. You think you're up to it?" Little Bird asked of her baby boy.

"Of course mama. Where ya goin'? We just did get here and I haven't seen you in months." Adam replied to his mother.

"It's a secret, and when I come back home, there will be a surprise with me. Don't worry a bit. You and Charlie can be my hosts until I return. I'll tell Bee and Molly to keep an eye on everything else. There is lots to do before we have supper and I have to get going." Birdy said as she waved her staff over her head changing into House of Thundercloud Royal Robes.

"I'm sure with all the babies here that there will be plenty for everyone of us to keep ourselves busy with. Boy they did some growing didn't they?..." Adam carried on talking as his mother faded out of sight on her way to the doorway.

"I don't think your mother heard you Adam." Charlie said to his beau.

"Sure she did, she just musta run outta time or somethin'." Adam said looking at his mama's flowing robes behind her sparkle and shine.

"We have all the time in the world now love, I think that once your mother trusts you to hold wards, then all is right with the world. Now why don't you and me go play host like she told us to." Charlie said.

"Never at a loss for words are you my sweet babboo?" Adam said with a mischeivious look in his eye.

"Sweet babboo? Muggle Charley Green comic character. Hmmmm. You know just what to say to a bloke now, don't you?" Charley said in playful return.

The two wizards walked serenly towards what was the most brilliantly decorated home in such a magnificently grand scale just behind the newly assembled family and for the first time in oh so very long, a world without the threat of a madman called Voldemort.

Idle chatter could be heard from all directions of the massive Thundercloud family foyer, each wondering where the presents were or where the food was. Considering the number of men in attendance that had just undergone one of the most fierce wizarding battles ever in all of magical history, food was everywhere to be smelled but nowhere to be found. Excursions to the kitchens found nothing but the scent of food kept getting stronger and more scrumptious with every passing minute. The elder adults were congregating in front of a massive fire on really comfortable pieces of the grandest furniture any of them had seen in many many years.

Harry and Draco were in oblivious heaven holding and cuddling each of their children left alone finally by the cooing and jovial god parents and the harpie aunties. Draco looked to Harry with a tear in his eye and said,

"Harry Potter, I love you."

"Draco Malfoy, I love you too."

"Of course I mean that Scarhead, I mean for all of this, for everything, the joy of giving birth and being with you while you're going to do the same thing and, and..." "Shut it and kiss me my Prince."

Draco was silenced by a very deep and passionate kiss from Harry who just at that moment knew what Draco meant when he said what he said.

Almost an hour and fifteen minutes to the second after Little Bird Thundercloud disappeared in a bolt of lightening followed by her ever faithful Pipsqueak and Longstockings, the two natural Thunderbirds who instinctively guard their queen when she travels, began to make their presence known in the distance. Two very large sonic booms could be heard out of a clear crisp night in the Arizona wilderness. This alone brought every occupant of the house except for the babies and their harpie guardians rushing outside wands drawn prepared to do battle once again to defend the home of the Magical Navajo Nation. There were two hundred warrior wizards in the courtyard of Casa de Thundercloud in less than 15 seconds also ready to do battle. The night sky was once again light as bright as day with the colors of the MNN and the governments of Magical Britain and Hogwarts sparkling behind them. The two big magical birds were making a very showy entrance and the empress was flying ahead of the both of them with a rider behind her.

The giant birds landed first discharging their passengers, Dumbledore, Severus, Minerva McGonagall and the remaining students from Hogwarts, 5. The rest had been shuttled home by apparition by their parents or portkeys provided by the ministry and of course the extra special magical floo powder that Fred and George had been mass producing for the last months. All seemed well when in a flair of sparkling fire, the broom that Empress Little Bird Thundercloud was riding with a passenger landed in front of and in between her two giant friends. She dismounted and then turned to pull the shroud hiding the identity of her passenger.

Before she did, she called Harry and Draco and Adam to come close because there was something the three of them needed to see and only at one time would it be considered fair. In the back ground Albus and Minerva and Snape were spreading the news quietly amongst the others that were assembled to see the surprise,

"Harry, come here and pull the shroud off of this person. Draco, you stand behind Harry." Little Bird commanded.

When all had complied, Little Bird pulled the shroud off of the surprise guest. Fifty voices drew in a breath when they saw standing before them Sirius Black. He looked the same as he did when he fell through when Bellatrix LeStrange stunned him into the Veil but there he was, complete and in one piece, sound of mind,( as sound as he'd ever been) looking at all the important people in his life.

Harry stood there stunned with Draco holding him up but Adam, Adam Black Thundercloud just stood before the man he knew be his father and began to weep letting go of Charley's hand and reaching up to stroke the face of the man he'd never known but knew all about for all of his life. He was standing finally in front of his father. HIS father. Adam embraced Sirius with the most sincere grasp he could muster until he was tapped a little roughly on his own shoulder with Harry standing next in line for a bone crushing hug. Sirius was back. He could now with good conscience give back to Sirius what was rightfully his.

The Christmas that year was going to be one that was going to be talked about and written about for hundreds and thousands of years to come.

Happy Christmas everyone.

A/N I hope you will all forgive me for the huge delay in finishing this story.  
JKR herself was the one that shot this one in the butt by killing off y-k-w and turning the story oh, way so dark. Personally, I can t wait for 2 years to find out but in the mean time, I'll have to start a canon fic so it ends up the way I want it to! Thanks for reading, Scorpion


End file.
